Atacada y surge el amor
by Loreta85
Summary: Olivia es atacado Podra superarlo? que pasara con elliot.
1. Chapter 1

El recinto se encontraba casi vacío, solo el capitán en su oficina cerrando un ultimo caso, Elliot había corrido hace ya un par de horas al hospital, el pequeño Ell había tenido una caída y se había golpeado la cabeza, de consideración le dijo Kathy al teléfono,. Olivia se alegraba saber que a pesar de la dura separación que había tenido Elliot con su esposa. las cosas como padres marchaban bien, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Capitán Cragen, golpeo la puerta.- adelante respondió Cragen.-Capitán quería saber si existe la posibilidad de tomarme el día de mañana, he tenido una larga semana y la verdad no he dormido nada en un par de noches, creo que me haría muy bien un día de relajo.- Cragen se voltea para mirar detenidamente a Olivia y le responde.- Detective creo que no hay problema en que te tomes el día de mañana, sé que ha sido una semana muy dura, lo importante es que tuvimos éxito con los 3 casos de violación que pudimos cerrar con éxito, mañana Casey llevara los casos a la corte para que sean juzgados y condenados, todo gracias al esfuerzo de esta unidad, así que claro que puedes tener el día libre.- Voy a terminar el informe, gracias Capitán respondió Olivia.- espero que descanses Olivia sé que con Fin tuvieron un difícil caso, lo importante es que el violador esta en la cárcel.

Olivia se retiro de la oficina y se fue a su escritorio, había sido un caso muy duro, una niña de 5 años abusada y violada por su padrastro, el acusado había confesado después de casi 8 horas de interrogatorio y ella ahora se encontraba muy cansada.- Vio como el capitán se retiraba del precinto, se despidió haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Había estado varias horas sin descansar, miro su reloj de pulsera que marcaba

las 01:35 AM Se reprendió por no haber llamado a Elliot desde que él se retiro del trabajo, ya ni siguiera recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien con el pequeño Eli, para su compañero de trabajo sus hijos eran su vida, y cualquier cosa que les pasara le pesaba profundamente, sobre todo por que él nunca estaba para ellos cuando lo necesitaban, y ahora con el divorcio mas ausente se encontraba.

Olivia finalmente termino el informe del caso de la niña de 5 años, había sido devastador escuchar la declaración del culpable, él nunca pidió un abogado su declaración debía ser admitida, esperaba que Casey pudiera lograr la máxima condena, a pesar de las horas de trabajo y la no vida personal sentía una profunda convicción que todo el esfuerzo que realizaba valía la pena, por meter tras las rejas a un delincuente y darle tranquilidad y protección a la victima, así era ella, la victima por sobre ella.

Firmo el archivo, lo cerro y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su capitán, dejo el archivo sobre la mesa, se dirigió hacia su escritorio, abrió el cajón donde tenia sus documentos, tomo las llaves de su departamento y desde su casillero saco su chaqueta, apago la luz de su escritorio y bajo las escaleras hasta la salida principal del precinto, todo en absoluto silencio y calma.

Cuando llego al ultimo escalón noto que afuera estaba muy oscuro, salió del precinto, había dado un par de pasos cuando noto un sujeto delante de ella, por la oscuridad no podía verle la cara, tenia un polerón con capucha.- Detective Benson como esta?.- Ella se sorprendió que aquél tipo, que salió de la nada se dirigiera a ella como si la conociera.- Bien responde ella algo nerviosa, quien eres le pregunta ella tratando de mantener la calma.- que lastima Olivia que no me recuerdes, yo te he recordado durante mas de 5 años.-Liv comenzó a mover su brazo para poder desenfundar eventualmente su arma, no te mueves le dice el sujeto, No te muevas le repite casi gritando.- Que quieres le pregunta Olivia en tono molesto.- Solo quiero que pagues por todo lo que pase, que sufras.- Olivia se acerco su mano hacia su arma, el sujeto fue mucho mas rápido y la empujo contra la muralla, Olivia solo sintió el golpe y después sentía como la sangre comenzaba a recorrer su rostro, se apoyo con una mano al muro y con la otra se tomo la frente, se encontraba algo mareada. el golpe la había sorprendido, el sujeto se encontraba de frente a ella, ve que toma algo que estaba apoyado al muro y siente el golpe en su abdomen, el primer golpe la dejo sin respiración, sintió como el aire salió de sus pulmones, sentía cada golpe que el sujeto le daba. cada vez sintiendo como iba quedando sin aliento, sentía un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo, estaba mareada por el golpe en la cabeza, tenia nauseas, ya casi había dejado de sentir su abdomen, estaba completamente adormecida, no se había dado cuenta cuando el sujeto dejo de golpearla, trato de tomar su arma pero no la encontró, busco en el suelo nada, el celular tampoco lo tenia al alcance de seguro se había caído durante el ataque, no aguantaba mas estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, .- No te duermas se decía, mantente despierta, alguien vendrá a ayudarte. Trato de sentarse, el dolor en su abdomen era insoportable.

Por Dios como duele! volvió a quedar sobre sus espaldas, se sentía muy mareada, sentía como la sangre seguía recorriendo su rostro, empezó a sentir somnolencia hasta quedar inconsciente

Sintió como su cuerpo era levantado, no podía abrir los ojos, los sentía tan pesados, sentía como la cabeza le palpitaba, la presión en las costillas mientras era levantada la saco de su inconsciencia.-Despacio por favor decía en voz muy baja, durante los segundos que estuvo despierta no reconoció el rostro de la persona que la estaba ayudando. Solo tomo un suspiro para darle las gracias y caer nuevamente inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella despertó sin saber donde estaba, a su lado se encontraba un doctor y 2 enfermeras, se sentía un poco desorientada, no recordaba lo que había pasado, se trato de sentar pero el dolor en su abdomen era insoportable, un gemido salió de sus labios mientras hizo el esfuerzo para que no fuera notado por los presentes., Soy el Dr. Smith.- sabe donde se encuentra?, ella responde, supongo que en el hospital.- recuerda lo que paso? .- le pregunta nuevamente el Dr.- Liv trato de hacer memoria, tenia fuertes dolores y le era difícil poder concentrarse , creo que fui golpeada, recuerdo que estaba saliendo del trabajo y un sujeto me ataco. el Dr. Smith con suavidad le dice un taxista que pasaba por fuera del precinto la trajo al hospital, cuanto estuve inconciente pregunta Liv.- en el hospital a estado 5 horas, inconciente al menos por unas ocho horas en total según lo que nos dijo el taxista. El Dr. la mira seriamente y se dirige a ella.- Tendrá que estar en observación por lo menos 3 días, por la contusión en su cabeza, de seguro se sentirá mareada y con nauseas al menos durante las siguientes 48 horas, y el trauma en sus costillas, por suerte no colapso ningún pulmón, los golpes fueron tan fuertes que tiene 3 costillas fracturadas, así que tendrá que tener reposo absoluto durante al menos 5 días, no podemos darle medicación fuerte para el dolor en las costillas por que tiene una contusion y un medicamento fuerte puede ser contraproducente, ahora trate de descansar, si necesita algo no dude en llamar a las enfermeras, no debe hacer ningún tipo de movimiento innecesario, tiene conectada un VI donde esta recibiendo suero y algunos medicamentos suaves para los dolores, el Dr cerro la puerta y Olivia se quedo en el silencio de la habitación, antes de retirarse el Dr. Smith le había preguntado si quería que avisaran a alguien de su estado de salud, ella pensó de inmediato en Elliot, pero con la cabeza negó la opción, sabia que no podía darle mas problemas, Elliot estaba cuidando de su familia, y ella era fuerte, no necesitaba que él fuera a cuidarla.

En la oscuridad de la habitación había recordado cosas del ataque, recordó que el sujeto le dijo que esto era una venganza, que quería hacerla sufrir tanto como él había sufrido. se suponía que debía recordarlo?, trato de acomodarse en la cama y sintió un dolor en su abdomen, se recordaba que el Dr. le había dicho nada de esfuerzo, pero ella solo quería sentarse, no podía ser tan difícil, ya estaba cansada de estar completamente recostada, intento moverse un poco, casi sin fuerzas, se apretó los labios para aguantar el dolor, se pregunta. como era posible que aun le doliera tanto si estaba con medicamentos, hizo nuevamente el intento hasta lograr quedar algo mas cómoda, no era muy buena para estar en cama y menos en el hospital .- Dios como odio los hospitales pensó en voz alta.- se sentía tan débil y adolorida.

En la estación se encontrara Fin, Munch y Elliot, cada uno en sus respectivos escritorios, nadie extraño a Benson ya que ella había pedio un día libre para descansar, Elliot tenia la intención de llamar para saber si se encontraba bien, pero sabia que ella estaría descansando ya que lo necesitaba. Cragen asigno algunos casos a Elliot y a Munch para trabajar durante el día . Todo estaba tranquilo en la jefatura.

Notó que ya era de noche, había dormido un par de horas debido a la medicación que le estaban suministrando, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar durmiendo todo el día y toda la noche, estaba desesperada por estar fuera del hospital, necesitaba ir a su departamento a tomar una ducha, pero antes necesitaba pasar a la jefatura. No se pudo sacar esta idea de la cabeza, espero el cambio de guardia de las enfermeras, lentamente levanto las sabanas, trato de sentarse y casi se encogió del dolor de abdomen, Dios como duelen estas costillas pensó algo molesta, saco un pie de la cama y luego el otro, se dio un impulso para ponerse de pie, un pequeño vértigo se apodero de ella. malditos mareos, se apoyo de la cama, intento normalizar la respiración, con el esfuerzo había sentido mucho dolor en su vientre, abrió el armario para buscar su ropa, estaba su ropa tendida, menos su blusa, se puso sus pantalones con mucho cuidado de no hacer muchos movimientos. no tenia blusa de seguro esta manchada de sangre, decidió que iba a quedarse con la camisa del hospital y la cubriría con la chaqueta, nadie notaria nada, la parte de los zapatos fue la mas difícil sin duda, le era casi imposible agacharse sin sentir una fuerte presión en su zona abdominal, con cada movimiento sentía que quedaba sin aire, hizo el mayor esfuerzo para no hacer ruidos ni gritar de dolor, comenzó a sudar y respirar con dificultad, tomo un par de minutos para regularizar su respiración, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, tenia su mano apoyada a su costado, tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible, cada vai ven de su cuerpo le producía un inmenso dolor, además de que se sentía aun mareada, salió de la habitación, no había nadie en la recepción. recorrió los pasillos del hospital sin toparse con ninguna enfermera ni doctores que la obligaran volver a la cama, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, se sentía ahogada. prisionera, cuando logro salir a la calle se sintió mas relajada, camino un poco para alejarse del Hospital, hizo para el primer taxi que paso, un gemido salió de su boca cuando se agacho para poder entrar en el auto, sonrió sin éxito al conductor mientras aguantaba el dolor, le dio la dirección donde necesitaba que la llevara, el conductor le pregunta .-señorita esta segura, no se ofenda, pero se ve que necesita ir a un hospital.- ella tratando de disimular sus dolores le respondió que estaba bien, necesito ir a la dirección que le di, Liv se encontraba en el asiento de atrás, estaba reconsiderando la idea de haber salido del hospital ya que no se sentía bien, pero necesitaba su libertad.

Mientras iba en el taxi rogaba que no hubiera nadie en la comisaria, no estaba de animo para dar explicaciones a nadie, sobre todo a Elliot, de seguro le preguntaría por que no lo había llamado para contarle lo que había sucedido.

Pago al conductor del taxi y comenzó a subir por las escaleras del precinto. se sentía muy afortunada de notar que nadie se cruzaba en el camino, de seguro no tenia muy buen aspecto a la vista de los demás, tenia una herida en la frente, a penas se podía poner en pie y caminar e iba afirmada a la barandilla para poder subir, cada ciertos escalones tomaba una respiración, no muy profunda por que le dolían las costillas, regularizo su respiración conforme iba subiendo, estaba sudando por el esfuerzo físico sin mencionar que le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada.


	3. Chapter 3

Entro a la sala de reuniones, dio un respiro al notar que no había nadie, se sentó en su escritorio tomo algunos casos y trato de hacer memoria, noto que en el escritorio de enfrente, de su compañero por mas de 10 años había un taza que aun humeaba, un café caliente, él todavía se encontraba aquí.

"¿Olivia?"

Que haces aquí , Cragen dijo que tenias el día libre.- el cuarto estaba algo oscuro por lo tanto Elliot no logro ver el rostro de su compañera hasta que estuvo frente a ella, cuando le vio el rostro se notaba en su cara su enorme preocupación Liv que diablos te ha pasado? nada Ell respondió ella tratando de disimular lo mal que se sentía, estoy bien.- Elliot se acerco mas a ella y con enfado le dice.-Como que no te ha pasado nada, tienes una herida en la frente, es imposible que me digas que no te ha pasado nada.- Liv noto el tono de voz de Elliot, ella lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que no iba a dejar que la cosa quedara así.- soltó un suspiro, lo miro a los ojos.- Fui atacada Elliot, al salir del recinto, hace unas 24 horas, no vi a mi asaltante aparecer delante de mi. recuerdo que

se me acerco lo suficiente para estrellar mi frente contra el muro, después lo que recuerdo es el intenso dolor en mi estomago y después estaba en el hospital.- Elliot no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, le pregunto a Olivia.- pudiste verle la cara? te robo algo? ella negó con la cabeza, trato de aguantar las lagrimas, Elliot, el vino directamente a mi. me dijo que era una venganza, que me haría sufrir por lo que le hice.- Elliot la mira a los ojos y le dice .- Liv por que no me llamaste para ayudarte, para llevarte a casa, Elliot tu tienes tus propios asuntos. yo soy una mujer grande, no necesito que cuiden de mi.- Liv tu

eres mi pareja le responde con enfado Elliot, mi deber es protegerte. Liv en tono bajo le dice .- tu tienes tus propios problemas. estabas con tu familia, tu hijo necesitaba de ti, yo .. yo estoy bien, Elliot le responde .- Liv como vas a estar bien, te dieron una golpiza, te dieron tan fuerte que has quedado inconciente.

Que dijo el Doctor? pregunto Elliot.- ehh ella respondió algo nerviosa, u.. u.. una

contusion en la cabeza y algunos moretones, casi ya no podía disimular el dolor, estaba sudando, sintio un pequeño vértigo, cada palabra, cada respiro provocaba en ella un terrible dolor, hace un par de horas que había salido del hospital y los efectos de los calmantes se estaban reduciendo, la habitacion le daba vueltas . Liv?, lo siento Elliot estoy algo desconcentrada. Liv esto no puede quedar así, tenemos que informarle al capitán.- Si lo sé. también debo informar la perdida de mi arma de servicio, creo que me la quito junto con el móvil responde ella. - Elliot, sé que el que me ataco me conoce, no fue al azar, no me robo nada, me pregunto como estaba detective Benson y después solo comenzó a pegarme.

Mañana Olivia informaremos lo que paso. ahora creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa a descansar, Olivia le hablo mirando hacia el escritorio tenia una mueca de dolor en su rostro, estaba tratando de ser fuerte y aguantar.- me quedare un momento mas le responde ella.- Elliot se acerco a su escritorio, la miro. ella estaba sudando, se veía pálida y débil. Elliot sin vacilar la mira a los ojos y le dice.- Olivia no tienes buena cara, te acompañare a tu departamento y mañana a primera hora será informado el capitán de todo lo sucedido. Olivia quedo sorprendida por la forma en que le había hablado fue muy duro, esta bien Elliot, sabia que decirle que no a Elliot era un profundo error, él no aceptaba negativas

de parte de ella, solo me das unos segundo para poder ponerme de pie?, Mientras se levantaba un pequeño gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios , Elliot rápidamente se acerco para poder coger de su mano, ella presionaba fuertemente su abdomen con una mano y la otra estaba apoyada a su escritorio.

Olivia algo no anda bien le dice Elliot preocupado, ahora te duele el estomago?, Liv forzó una sonrisa mientras se mordia los labios para aguantar, en realidad Elliot el dolor lo he tenido todo el día.- E…. El...Elliot el sujeto me golpeo tan fuerte que tengo algunas costillas fracturadas.- Elliot no podía creer que le habían dado el alta médica, si con suerte se podía mantener en pie. -Liv deberías estar en el hospital, no entiendo por que te dieron el alta médica.- Liv tratando de disimular las nauses y el dolor que sentía le respondió en tono bajo , deseando que él no se molestara.- en realidad no me dieron el alta, Elliot, sabes como odio los hospitales, necesitaba salir.- Elliot con enfado le responde.- Liv deberías

estar en un hospital, las fracturas no se sanan solas, se nota que estas con mucho dolor, deja al menos que te lleve a tu departamento.-Liv le pregunta a Elliot tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.- Como esta el pequeño Ell? Elliot la mira

con sorpresa, Liv.- él esta bien, quien me preocupa enormemente eres tu.-

Puedes caminar? ..Algo... responde ella con sinceridad, los efectos de la medicación ya se estaban pasando y le era muy difícil caminar sin sentir dolor. Elliot se acerca y le toma la mano, comienzan a caminar hacia la salida bajando algunos de los escalones.- Ell...le dice Liv suavemente, podemos parar un poco por favor..Elliot nota una fragilidad en su voz, casi sorprendido.- Claro responde, seguro te sientes bien? si .. solo... necesito.. respirar..un poco...espero un par de minutos y mirando a Elliot le dice, estoy lista, Elliot le toma la mano y se acerca quedando junto a ella, él nota como el cuerpo de Liv se estremece al estar a su lado, él la toma suavemente por la cintura para ayudarla y le dice, me avisas si

te hago daño, pero creo que siento tu apoyo nos ira mejor caminando.- una suave sonrisa sale del rostro de Oliva, ella estaba muy incomoda con la situación, pero tenerlo cerca era un alivio.

Subieron al coche, Elliot comenzó a conducir en dirección del departamento de Olivia, había estado muchas veces por distintos motivos en su departamento que no tenia problemas para llegar. Liv se sentia un poco mareada, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y el abdomen no ayudaba mucho, Elliot

cada ciertos minutos la miraba de reojo, notaba que su compañera llevaba los ojos cerrados, pero no se encontraba durmiendo y cada ciertos movimientos del vehículo, notaba como fruncía el ceño debido al dolor.- Liv te encuentras bien? le pregunta amablemente.- puedes parar un poco el auto por favor le dice ella.. que te duele le pregunta Elliot sin saber que hacer.- Todo.. le responde ella. estoy.. estoy.. un poco mareada... me dijo el doctor, que es normal por el golpe en la cabeza, al menos durante 48 hrs.- Elliot detuvo el auto, notaba que Liv estaba sudando y tenia los ojos cerrados, trato de hacer algo para ayudar.

Estuvieron quince minutos detenidos, sin hablar, Elliot solo la miraba, ella solo trataba de quedarse quieta ..E.. El...Elliot por favor sigamos. Estas segura le pregunta Elliot con preocupación, Liv mejor vamos al hospital.- No.. por favor.. llévame a mi casa..estaré bien..

Elliot estaciona el auto frente al edificio de Liv, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido aguantando los dolores, Elliot la ayuda a salir del coche, Liv tambalea por el vértigo que siente, los mareos aun no la dejan tranquila, pone su mano en un costado haciendo presión en sus costillas y comienzan a subir, Elliot pasa su mano por su cintura con cuidado, si apretaba mucho ella lo iba a resentir, cada ciertos escalones tomaron respiros, Liv tenia mucho dolores en su abdomen, siguieron adelante, ella nunca había notado lo lejos y lo difícil que iba a ser, agradecía que estaba con Elliot. de lo contrario habría sido casi imposible, era solo hasta el cuarto piso, pero a ella le pareció una eternidad.

Saco las llaves del departamento y encendió la luz de la sala principal, quería tomar un baño y después acostarse, estaba muy fatigada y el dolor era insoportable. con cada suspiro su abdomen se estremecía y hacia que sus costillas dolieran, Elliot en silencio notaba sus malestares, Liv estas segura que estas bien? eso creo responde ella.. me duele ..mucho.. creo que si me recuesto un poco estaré mejor, gracias por traerme Elliot te lo agradezco. Liv no me iré le dice Elliot, no estas en buenas condiciones y quiero estar aquí en caso de que necesites ir al hospital, no es necesario que te quedes, puedo cuidar de mi Elliot, no hay duda de que eres una mujer grande le responde Elliot con una sonrisa en su cara, pero apenas puedes estar de pie, dudo que si necesitas algo puedas reaccionar rápidamente, Liv sabia que no podia discutir con él, no tenia las fuerzas y sabia que iba a tener que ceder, Elliot la ayudo a ir a su dormitorio, ella se recostó sobre su cama, Elliot sugirió un cambio de ropa que ella negó tajantemente, solo quería acostarse para aliviar la presión sobre su cuerpo, Elliot se retiro de la habitación, indicándole que estaría en el sofá, cualquier cosa que necesitara que le dijera, antes de cerrar la puerta escucha de Liv.. Ell...Gracias.

Elliot se encontraba en el sofá con la televisión encendida, abrió su celular para llamar a Kathy, con todo lo sucedido no había podido ir a ver a su hijo que había tenido una caída y seguro se llevaría un reto de parte de su ex-mujer, Kathy lo siento, han pasado algunas cosas, estoy en el departamento de

Olivia, ella fue atacada, esta muy adolorida, lo sé Kathy pero tu puedes cuidar bien de ellos, necesito asegurarme que Liv esta bien, Elliot hablaba ya en tono molesto, Kathy estaba muy molesta por que él no se había preocupado por su hijo y corto el llamado.

Elliot reviso una vez mas la habitación de Liv para confirmar como estaba, ella sintió que Elliot abría la puerta, Elliot estoy bien, anda a ver a tu hijo, no quiero ocasionar problemas, ya tienes suficiente con la separación.- Liv estoy aquí por que quiero saber que estas bien, me preocupas enormemente, no puedo creer que no me avisaras, soy tu compañero y tu mejor amigo, debo protegerte, no estuve para ti cuando te atacaron, pero ahora quiero cuidar de ti. Liv aguanto las lagrimas tras estas palabras, Lo siento Ell.. voy a dormir.

Buenas noches Ell

Buenas noches Liv...


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot se despertó antes de tiempo para ir a la estación, reviso el dormitorio de Liv, al parecer seguía durmiendo, él se alegraba de que ella pudo conciliar el sueño a pesar de todo, entro al baño, le lavo la cara y las manos, se refresco y salió directamente del departamento de su compañera en dirección a la jefatura, necesitaba hablar con el capitán y contarle lo que había ocurrido con su compañera, él quería encontrar al sujeto y golpearlo hasta quedar inconciente.

Cuando llego a la estación de inmediato le solicito a el Capitán Cragen poder reunirse con él. había llegado antes de empezar su turno, Fin y Munch aun no habían pasa Elliot ? te noto algo complicado todo bien con el pequeño Eli ? SI capitán, él se encuentra bien, quien me preocupa es la detective Benson, ayer se presento en la estación tarde, estaba muy golpeada, fue atacada al salir de la estación el día anterior , al termino de turno, durante la lucha perdió su arma de servicio, fue internada en el hospital, En que hospital se encuentra? pregunta el capitán.- ehh Ella... ella no esta en el hospital capitán, ella se encuentra en su casa, salió del hospital por temor a su atacante. Elliot Y como se encuentra la detective? Elliot con algo de preocupación le responde.- "Capitán tiene una contusion en la cabeza, una herida en la frente y algunas costillas fracturadas, ayer estuve en su departamento no tenia muy buen aspecto, espero que haya descansado.

Liv?'

Elliot se da la vuelta para mirar hacia la entrada del precinto.

Que haces aquí! deberías estar descansando..deberías estar acostada no debes hacer esfuerzos o tendrás que volver al hospital le dice Elliot en tono molesto.

Tranquilo Elliot responde ella, me siento ,, mejor.. solo duele cuando respiro y los mareos ya están pasando, además tenia permiso solo por un día, hoy debía volver a trabajar y necesito ayudar a buscar a quien me hizo esto.

Fin y Munch aparecen en la estación, miran asombrados el rostro de Olivia, que ha pasado aquí? Liv estás bien? , Tranquilo Fin, estoy bien, al menos mejor que ayer,

pero que te ha pasado? eso es lo que vengo a resolver responde ella..

Detective Benson a mi oficina ahora!

Olivia aun caminaba con algo de dificultad, no había echo reposo como debería haber sido, las costillas dolían enormemente, pero ella no iba dejar de trabajar solo por un poco de dolor, su atacante no le ganaría, ella no se daría por vencida. Liv miro la cara de su capitán, se notaba muy molesto. Liv haciendo un esfuerzo para que su dolor no fuera notado por su capitán, ella de pie frente a él apoyada a la silla frente a ella. -Capitán lo siento. sé que debería haber informado de inmediato la perdida de mi arma de servicio, pero la verdad todo paso tan rápido.., Olivia! la perdida de su arma no es lo mas Importante. eso ya fue notificado temprano por la mañana. lo que me preocupa es su total falta de preocupación por su salud! usted debería estar en un hospital, debería estar haciendo reposo, no debería estar en la estación hasta recuperarse totalmente, se nota en su cara a pesar de los esfuerzos que no esta bien. ahora le exijo que vuelva a su departamento, descanse y veremos como sigue. Olivia no podía evitar sentirse adolorida, capitán necesito ver los archivos y buscar quien me ataco, estoy segura que me conoce. Perfecto Olivia, entonces con ese dato buscaremos en los archivos a su atacante, Fin y Munch se encargaran de revisar la información.

El capitán llamo a Elliot.- Detective " lleve a su compañera a su departamento, no es necesario que este aquí. Olivia bastante enfadada ya que no le gustaba que la trataran como una mujer débil. Ella era fuerte.

Capitán por favor permita que me quede un momento y le aseguro que después me iré a mi departamento, El capitán con énfasis le dice

Detective Benson usted se va a descansar es una orden!

Elliot la llevo a su departamento, durante todo el camino ella no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, èl no podía distinguir si era a causa del dolor o se encontraba molesta por la situación. llego hasta la calle y le pregunto si necesitaba que la ayudara a subir, ella en noto molesto le responde que no, Ell puedo cuidar de mi, no necesito una niñera, Elliot le responde suavemente, Liv solo quiero asegurarme que estas bien, tienes un montón de dolo, te golpearon fuertemente, solo quiero saber que estas bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor llámame. quiero estar para ti .- estoy bien Elliot, no puedo hacer nada, no puedo ayudar eso es todo.- se siente la frustración en su voz, no le gustaba sentirse débil, indefensa y necesitada.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto en la jefatura gracias a una idea de Munch estaban comenzando a ver el video del ataque, Munch le había comentado que hace unos años habían instalados algunas cámaras fuera del precinto, poco uso le daban, pero de seguro pudo haber grabado algo y con suerte podrían ver el rostro del atacante de Liv, Elliot ya había regresado del departamento Fin le pregunto a Elliot como veía a su compañera, Elliot le responde .- ella no quiere hablar, no me ha dicho nada del ataque, esta molesta por

no poder ayudar y su dolor físico es duro. Fin le comenta a Elliot que Munch había solicitado las cintas de videos del día del ataque y que estaban a punto de reproducirlas, los 3 hombres se acomodaron frente a la pantalla, se veía claramente a Olivia saliendo del recinto y una silueta delante de ella, usaba capuchon, vieron el primer golpe que fue contra la muralla, el forcejeo que tuvieron y después la paliza, le habían pegado con un bate de béisbol.

Elliot no podía creer la brutalidad de la golpiza, ahora entiende claramente por que ella siente tanto dolor, el sujeto la había golpeado salvajemente, lamentablemente el sujeto usaba capuchon y nunca se dio vuelta hacia la cámara para poder ver el rostro, Elliot no pudo ver mas la cinta, su compañera en el suelo inconciente y herida, noto un nudo en el estomago y se fue a su escritorio. Fin y Munch terminaron de ver la cinta, pero no tuvieron pista alguna del sujeto. La idea había sido buena, pero no pudieron recuperar nada, Elliot estaba molesto, no tenian pistas de quien golpeo a Olivia.

Olivia llega a su departamento, se encontraba molesta, frustrada, y muy adolorida. tomo un antinflamatorio que de poco le servía ya que los dolores eran muy intensos. se acomodo en el sofá tratando de dormir, necesitaba descansar para que sus fracturas comenzaran a sanar, no recordaba la ultima vez que habia dormido o comido. pero no tenia hambre, tenia un nudo en el estomago y las nauseas aun estaban presentes.

Sonó el teléfono del departamento de Olivia, recién había conciliado el sueño, despertó algo desorientada y se apresuro a levantarse a contestar. su cuerpo resintió el movimiento brusco, pero al escuchar la vox su cuerpo quedo paralizado.- como esta detective Benson? espero que aun no se olvide de mi.. yo he tenido cinco años pensando en ti. Olivia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.- Que quieres de mi? pregunta Olivia con enfado. desde el otro lado de la línea solo se escucha, quiero quesufras Olivia, como yo sufrí por ti, la llamada se corto, alo? alo? maldición! exclama Olivia.

Llamo a Elliot pero la llamada pasaba al buzón de voz, tenia que hacer algo, así que llamo a la central Soy la detective Olivia Benson nº de placa 4015, necesito rastrear la ultima llamada echa a este nº, manténgase en línea detective se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea, Detective se encuentra? Si aquí estoy, mientras toma sus llaves y sale del departamento, ella anoto la dirección y salió rápidamente de su departamento.

Olivia llego a la direccion señalada, notaba el dolor punzante de su abdomen, pero la adrenalina que le corria por las venas era mucho mayor, esa adrenalina que a pesar del dolor era capaza moverla agilmente. antes de entrar al lugar habia llamado por ultima vez a Elliot y le dejo un mensaje de voz dandole la información, abrio una puerta delante de ella que se encontraba sin llave, habia una oscuridad dentro de todo el edificio que la ponia nerviosa, escuchaba desde lejos,Ayudaaaaa... que alguien me ayude por favor!

Olivia trato de concentrarse para escuchar de donde procedia la voz, camino casi a ciegas durante la habitación. llego hasta otra puerta que tambien se encontraba sin llave, en el suelo se encontraba una mujer de unos 27 años de edad, tenia manos y pies atados impidiendole moverse. algunos moretones en su rostro, cuerpo y su ropa desecha, Liv se agacha lentamente.- Cariño.. estas bien?.. soy policia, mi nombre es Olivia Benson, te voy a ayudar.- Olivia estaba tan preocupada por la mujer que estabafrente a ella que no sintio que alguien se acercaba, la chica abrio los ojos a modo de advertir el peligro.

Olivia solo sintio cuando recibio una patada en su estomago que la dejo sin aliento y fue empujada hacia el muro quedando inconciente.

En camino se encontraba Elliot. habia recibido la llamada de su compañera, èl le habia pedido que no hiciera ninguna locura. que lo dejara manejar la situacion, pero la detective era demasiado obstinada y decir que no a ella era casi imposible. Elliot junto a Munch subieron al auto, manejaron a toda velocidad hasta la direccion mencionada por la detective, el sujeto escucho ruidos en el edificio y salio corriendo por el lugar, Elliot entro rapidamente al cuarto donde estaba Olivia, vio que habia una chica a su lado inconciente, el sujeto la habia golpeado antes de irse, Elliot corrio hacia Olivia.

Liv abrio los ojos lentamente, sintio un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, el sujeto sabia que ella estaba lastimada en ese lugor, y le habia dado otra patada.- Elliot ayudame por favor! grito se estremecia de dolor, estaba sudando, en posicion fetal cubriendo su abdomen con sus manos, Elliot trato de calmarla y ayudarla a ponerse de pie , pero ella se agacho y se sento, no podia estar en pie. Liv en tono bajo mientras regularizaba su respiracion .- Ell ayuda a la chica, estoy bien, Elliot corrio hacia la chica, ella aun no volvia de la inconciencia, Elliot le tomo el pulso a la mujer, era normal, llegaron los paramedicos para atender a la muchacha, la subieron a una camilla, le pusieron oxigeno y la llevaron hasta la ambulancia, Olivia aun se encontraba sentada, tenia un golpe en su cabeza, el paramedico se acerco a ella y la comenzo a revisar.- detective tiene que ir tambien al hospital para que revisemos sus heridas y golpes, estuvo inconciente y no sabemos si puede tener alguna lesión. ella respondio molesta.- estoy bien! Elliot solo la miro.


	6. Chapter 6

De vuelta en la jefatura se encuentran todos en la sala de reuniones incluida Liv, Gragen en tono molesto dirigiendose a la detective.- No sè en que tono te puedo decir vaya a su casa y descanse detective, creo que ya es caso perdido, es tu salud.

Detectives, la victima ha despertado y solicito hablar expresamente con la detective Benson, dice que tiene un recado para ella. Un recado pregunta Olivia? , detective Stabler , acompañe a su compañera hasta el hospital, hablen con la victima, Fin y Munch necesito que revisen los archivos, debe ser un caso de la detective Benson, busquen alguna similitud entre la victima y Olivia,. debe haber algo en esos archivos.

Fin y Munch en la jefatura revisando cada caso tratado por Olivia en los ultimos cinco años, cotejaron la base de datos con los posibles delincuentes liberados ultimamamente o que esten en libertad condicional, habia una larga lista 18 sospechosos, no habia modus operandi similar en ningun caso, tendrian que interrogar a todos los sospechosos, para confirmar las coartadas, comenzaron a realizar algunas llamadas, despues de un par de horas pudieron reducir la lista de sospechosos a 5 individuos, que aun no podian confirmar donde estaban o que aun no los ubicaban, se acercaron a Cragen para informales y él les indico que necesitaba que personalemte los buscaran y los interrogaran, habian atacado a uno de sus mejores detectives y esto no podia quedar asi.

Liv entra a la habitacion de la victima. son sumo cuidado se sienta a su lado, ella habia mentido descaradamente al Dr. Smith desde que salio del hospital los dolores no han parado y ella hace un esfuerzo por que nadie lo note. Ella era Olivia Benson y las victimas siempre estaban primero que ella. Liv nota que la victima esta despierta .- Hola ? como te sientes? Detective Benson? .- Si soy Olivia Benson detective de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales, como te llamas ? Samantha.. Samantha Robinson,

Hola Samantha cuentame que te ha pasado?.- No recuerdo mucho detective, solo recuerdo que iba saliendo de mi departamento cuando senti un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no alcance a quedar inconciente por el golpe, pero el me inyecto un sedante y despues desperte en ese cuarto, cuando volvio llevaba un arma y un celular, me dijo esto es un trofeo, tendra que venir en algun momento.- Liv le pregunto "Sam y eso hace cuanto fue? creo que hace 2 noches la verdad estoy algo desorientada. creo que estuve mucho tiempo inconciente,.- Liv se paso la mano por el pelo y se dirigio hacia Samantha, recuerdas algo mas? Si , me dijo que cuando llegaran los detectives les dijera que necesitaba hablar con una en especial Olivia Benson y que le dijera que yo soy solo la primera y que èl queria ver como sufria para salvar a cada una de las victimas. A Liv se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, todo el daño provocado en Samantha era solo una forma de venganza de parte del delincuente, ella no podia soportar que por su culpa èl ande en busca de victimas, Liv se levanto lentamente del asiento, camino hacia la puerta, Samantha le dijo Olivia,, atrape a ese maldito por favor. Liv se dio vuelta mirando a los ojos a Samantha, Lo atrapare, te lo prometo, èl no volvera a hacerte daño.

Elliot vio como Liv se acercaba lentamente, a pesar de que habian pasado dos dias desde que la golpearon, se notaba que ella no se encontraba bien, Elliot ? Si Liv ?, vamos por favor. Durante todo el camino de regreso a la central Liv no dijo una palabra, Elliot la miraba de reojo para ver si estaba bien, Ella solo fruncia el ceño para aguantar el dolor , no tan solo el dolor de su cuerpo, tambien de su alma, ese lunatico habia atacado y seguira atacando solo para verla sufrir .

Fin y Munch se encontraban en el departament de Robert Johannsen. él durante el juicio amenzo directamente a Olivia de que obtendria venganza, golpearon a la puerta y se identificaron como policias, Robert abrio calmadamente la puerta, ellos entraron y comenzaron a interrogarlo, les dijo que hace 2 dias estaba trabajando, él trabajaba de noche, los detectives se dirigian hacia el lugar donde Robert trabaja y el jefe confirmo que ese dia él estaba trabajando. reviso las marcaciones lo que confirmo que no era él, uno menos le dice con ironia Munch a Fin mientras subian al auto.

Fin y Munch llegaron al recinto, en sus escritorios estaban Elliot y Olivia revisando algunos archivos, Fin le comento a Liv que habian reducido la lista de sospechosos a solo 3, Liv se sintio algo descompuesta, tenia nauseas y fue rapidamente al baño, Elliot solo miro sin hacer comentario.

Cragen sale de su oficina, detectives tenemos otra victima, fue encontrada en Cetral Park.- Fue violada pregunta Ellion, el capitan de inmediato le responde que no. pero el caso lo habian asignado a ellos por que la victima tenia la tarjeta de un detective de la unidad de victimas especiales, por que le asignaron el caso a ellos, Liv estaba entrando en la sala de reuniones y miro a Cragen, él asintio y le dijo.- Olivia la victima tenia una tarjeta tuya.- Liv sintio como todo su cuerpo se estremecia y se apoyo al escritorio, ella sabia que Samantha no era la unica victima, ahora habia otra mujer y esta vez ella fue asesinada.

Cragen les solicito a Stabler y a Munch ir al lugar de los echos a encontrarse con Melinda quien estara a cargo del caso, Liv se quedo en el precinto, viendo algunos de los archivos de estos cuatro sospechosos. Los detectives llegaron al lugar del crimen, junto a cuerpo se encontraba Melinda haciendo un examen externo de la victima y anotando las lesiones, vio que se acercaban los detectives y se puso de pie, Elliot llame al capitan a penas note la tarjeta que tenia de Olivia, no hay indicios de violación, el sujeto al parecer la golpeo y le disparó al corazón, eso es lo que tengo como primera impresión, lo llevare a la oficina forense y tendre mas información.

Elliot volvio al recinto. Olivia se encontraba en su escritorio, tenia una mano en un costado y la otra se estaba masajeando la sien, Liv? estoy biene Elliot, solo dejame en paz..


	7. Chapter 7

Melinda llamo a Elliot, la autopsia habia sido rapida, tenia la identificación, Elliot se levanto y fue a ver a Melinda, ella le informó que la victima era Rose Stone de 35 años, estaban sus datos en el sistema debido a que habia sido victima de violacion hace 5 meses, fue un caso investigado por Oliva, el violador se encontraba en la cárcel por lo que no podia ser sospechoso, la victima se habia desangrado producto del disparo recibido en el corazón, habia sido una muerte rapida, no habia semen, espermicida ni ADN, lo unico que tenian como prueba era la bala que ella habia rescatado y que se encontraba en pericies balisticas para ver las estrias del cañon del arma y ver que tipo de arma era. Elliot le agradecio la información. aunque estaba conciente de que no tenian evidencias solidas para vincular a ninguno de los sospechosos.

Elliot volvio a la oficina, paso directamente a la oficina de Cragen para informale lo que habia encontrado Melinda, tenian 4 sospechosos, Fin y Munch estaban en las calles nuevamente en busca de estos sujetos, ya habian encontrado a 2, con coartada confirmada. pronto estarian de vuelta en la jefatura, Cragen le dice a Elliot que consideraba buena idea llamar a Huang. Elliot le dice que Olivia no hablara con él. esta completamente cerrada,- Elliot creo que es buena idea que Huang haga un perfil

del sospechoso para saber que pretende le responde Cragen.

Huang llega a la sala y nota a Olivia en su escritorio mirando fijamente a los archivos, George suavemente le pregunta como estas Olivia? ella levanto la vista y le responde duramente.- Bien!

Stabler y Cragen salen de su oficina y notan la reacción de Olivia, Cragen se dirigio hacia ella.- Detective la victima ya fue identificada, fue victima de violación hace cinco meses, el caso fue investigado por usted y Fin, Olivia sabia que algo asi podria ser, pero no entendia como el sujeto tenia acceso a sus archivos, la unica explicacion que tenia era que la estaba observando hace tiempo, Liv se sintio descompuesta, no queria responder a las preguntas de Huang.- necesito un descanso estare en la sala de descanso.

Huang subio a la sala de descanso, Olivia se encontrata recostada boca arriba, tenia los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre el estomago, Liv? Huang hablo despaciom ella no estaba durmiendo, pero no queria hablar con él, Liv no vengo como siquiatra, vengo como doctor. Elliot me comento que has tenido muchos dolores despues del ataque, me gustaria revisarte un poco, Gerge Huang durante sus estudio tuvo que hacer una residencia en el hospital, seccion traumas, por lo que tenia pleno conocimiento,

ademas podia prescribir medicamentos.

Olivia abrio los ojos y permitio que él la revisara, habian pasado mas de 48 horas por lo que la contusion en la cabeza ya estaba mejor, los puntos en la frente estaban sanos, lo unico que no estaba bien era el dolor en su abdomen, la habian golpeado con un bate de beisbol fuertemente, Liv, nevesito revisar tu abdomen, ella lentamente comienza a subir su blusa dejando desnudo su vientre, estaba lleno de moretones, varios colores de violeta, unos mas oscuros que otros, se notaba muy doloros, Elliot estaba en la puerta y vio impresionado el abdomen de Liv, Huang comenzo a palpar el abdomen, por el rostro de Liv, le provocaba mucho dolor cada toque de Huan. cuando llego al lugar de las costillas Liv grito de dolor, por favor detente!

Elliot se estremecio al escuchar la suplica de Oliviam, Huang se detuvo, Olivia, las fracturas de las costillas no sanan facilmente, necesitas reposo, estas muy alterada, ella le dice que mientras no atrapen al sujeto ella no puede descansar, Huang la convencio de inyectarle un calmante.- Liv tienes que estar acostada por lo menos 2 horas, de lo contrario estaras muy mareada y tendras nauseas, la medicacion tiene una duracion de cinco horas, podras descansar y te aseguro que cuando despiertes estaras un poco mejor, las costillas necesitan semanas para sanar y te seguiran doliendo. pero el calmante te hara por lo menos descansar, Elliot estaba parado frente a ella, estaba muy preocupado de la condicion de su compañera.

no le sorprendia que tuviera tanto dolor, él vio su abdomen casi cubierto de color amoratado. Liv comenzo a cerrar los ojos, se sentia tan relajada, Huang y Elliot bajaron hasta la sala de reuniones de la brigada, Huang le comento a Elliot que la medicacion tenia una duracion de cinco horas, pero que despues de pasar los dolores iban a continuar, sobre todo si ella no hacia reposo.

Habian llegado inspectores de Asustos internos para tener la declaración oficial de la detective Benson por el incidente donde habia sido lastimada y por la perdida de su arma de servicio, debia estar haciendo tratajo de escritorio mientras todo se solucionara, Cragen enfaticamente le dice al oficial que la detective ya hizo su declaracion oficial y que en estos momentos estaba descansando, él se haria cargo de cualquier cosa que pase, confia plenamente en su detective, les solicito amablemente que se retiraran ya que no conseguiran molestarla, por fin habian logrado que descansara un poco.

Habia pasado por lo menos una hora desde que Liv se encontraba descansando. Elliot recibio una llamada de Melinda, tenia noticias de la procedencia de la bala y sabia que no le iba a gustar.

Elliot estaba tomando la chaqueta cuando ve hacia arriba de la escalera, era Liv que estaba bajando por las escaleras.- Liv que haces en pie? recibi un llamado Elliot, va a haber una nueva victima, el sujeto me llamo, me lo advirtio. Elliot no sé que hacer, no me puedo quedar acostada mientras siguen matando a las victimas que he ayudado. Elliot rapidamente se dirigio hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar, estaba palida y mareada, Huang habia sido claro en que debia esperar al menos 2 horas o los efectos serian malos para ella.

Ella estaba palida y nauseabunda, se sento en su escritorio, sus manos estaban temblando, Elliot habia sido llamado por Cragen, cuando salio de la oficina le confirmo a Liv que habia otra victima, ella no acepto quedarse en la oficina y siguia Elliot, se subio al lado del copiloto. puso el cinturon, Elliot echo a andar el auto,. la miro de reojo y le dijo que Cragen se molestaria mucho por esta situación, Elliot no sé

que hacer, no he podido atar cabos. no sé quien puede odiarme tanto, sé que he enojado a muchos., pero no sé cuantos serian capaces de matar solo para torturarme.

Elliot bajo rapidamente del coche, Liv abrio su puerta, a penas podia ponerse en pie, cuando se levanto un vertigo recorrio su cuerpo y se tambaleo. Elliot logro llegar a ella antes de que cayera al suelo, Liv tenia nauseas y comenzo a vomitar, estaba sudando y temblando, sabia que era por la medicacion de Huang, Elliot la ayudo a sentarse nuevamente y le dijo que no se moviera, él se haria cargo de hablar con Melinda.- Liv, por favor quedate aqui, sé que no te sientes bien, no te hagas la fuerte, necesito que estes bien. Liv asintio, no se sentia ni siquiera en condiciones para discutir con él.

Elliot se acerco a Melinda. ella lo miro y noto que Liv no habia bajado del auto, Elliot le comento que no se sentia bien, Elliot tu compañera es muy terca, los esfuerzos que esta haciendo le estan haciendo mal. - Lo sé Melinda, es dificil tratar con ella estando asi. Elliot la victima tambien tenia una tarjeta de identificación de Olivia, tiene los mismos golpes que Rose Jones, tambien tiene una herida de bala, la voy a llevar a la sala de autopsias, a penas tenga algo me pondre en contacto contigo, los peritos estan

recolectando evidencias del lugar y me los enviaran , hare todo lo posible Elliot para ayudar, diciendo esto Melinda se retira del lugar.

Elliot vuelve al coche, Olivia tiene los ojos cerrados, a penas escucha que Elliot se encuentra a su lado abre los ojos lentamente, aun se sentia enferma, Elliot? que pasa? Liv ella tenia una tarjeta de identificación con tu nombre Liv. Elliot noto como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, rapidamente ella trato de evitar que la viera, tomo un respiro que le genero una punzada en su abdomen y cerro los ojos, durante todo el trayecto no dijeron ninguna palabra, Elliot estaba muy preocupado, las cosas estaban saliendo mal.


	8. Chapter 8

Stabler y Benson llegaron hasta el recinto, Munch y Fin habian llegado de su busqueda, tenian a un sospechoso en la sala de interrogaci n, no tenia coartada para la noche de los acontecimientos, habia invocado su derecho a guardar silencio y solicito de inmediato un abogado, Liv se sienta en su escritorio, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, se estaba sintiendo muy mal, pero estaba tratando de aguantar toda la presion, tenia nauseas, y una presi n en su abdomen, cada movimiento seguia siendo una tortura para ella, Fin not en su rostro ojeras, sentia mucha compasi n por su compa era, ella no se merecia nada de lo que estaba pasando, Liv abrio los ojos tratando de concentrarse, Fin hace cuanto esta en libertad el sospechoso? Fin le respondio que habia salido hace dos meses, Liv nego con la cabeza, l no fue, estoy segura que el sujeto debe haber salido al menos hace cinco meses, creo que me estaba siguiendo, por eso tenia conocimiento de las victimas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en la corazonada de Olivia, ella tenia buen instinto. Quedaba solo un sospechoso de la lista.

Cragen recibio una llamada de Melinda, se dirigio a la oficina donde estaban los detectives, Stabler y Benson vayan donde Melinda, tiene algo que quiere decirles, Olivia estaba sorprendida ya que Cragen le permitio acompa ar a Elliot. Llegaron a la oficina de Melinda, en la mesa estaba el cuerpo de una mujer de unos 37 a os, rubia, tenia varios golpes en su cuerpo, y una herida de bala en el corazon, Olivia no podia quitar la mirada del cuerpo, sentia palpitaciones, respiraba con dificultad, Melinda se dirigio hacia ellos. La victima es Sarah Mackenzie de 37 a os, murio desangrada por una herida de bala, pudimos recuperar el proyectil, se hizo la comparaci n en el sistema, fue la misma arma que fue utilizada para matar a Rose Stone, Miranda observo con calma a Elliot y dirigio su mirada a Olivia, quien aun estaba paralizada, Rose Stone? ella.. ella.. fue un caso mio tambien. lo trabaje con Fin hace 3 meses, fue violada por su mejor amigo, fue condenado a veinticinco a os, Olivia no levantaba la vista, Melinda subio un poco la voz para llamar la atenci n de Olivia, tomo un suspiro y se dirigio hacia Olivia.- Liv ya encontramos el arma que percuto las balas, estaban en la base de datos del departamente de policia, Liv la queda mirando.- Olivia esa arma es tuya.-

Olivia estaba paralizada, una lagrima recorrio sus mejillas, sentia sus piernas adormecidas, puso sus manos en su abdomen, Elliot vio que se habia puesto palida, trataba de hablar pero no salian palabras de su boca, Ell...Ell... l corrio rapidamente hasta y alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que cayera desmayada en sus brazos, Elliot estaba muy preocupado, Melinda se acerco hasta ella, su blusa se habia subido debido al movimiento y se veia su abdomen morado.- Elliot es mejor que la lleves a un hospital, puede haber colapsado un pulmon debido al trauma, o puede ser a causa de la conmocion, es mejor que la revisen. Elliot la tomo con suavidad, una mano estaba apoyada sobre su vientre y la otra mano caia a su lado, Elliot trato de no presionar su abdomen mientras la levantaba, ella gimio de dolor. - tranquila cari o le dice al oido Elliot.-

Elliot la subio con cuidado al auto, suavemente, sabia que ella habia tenido dolores durante todo el dia, pero no queria quejarse, algo debe estar mal pensaba Elliot, Olivia estaba sin sentido a su lado, le puso el cintur n, y comenzo a conducir rapidamente hasta el hospital.

Llegaron a su encuentro un Dr . y 2 enfermeras, puso a Olivia en la camilla.- Que ha pasado pregunto el Dr. , Elliot con preocupacion y le indica que hace 3 dias ella fue atacada, tiene una contusion y algunas costillas fracturadas, Elliot le informa al Dr. que ella no ha echo reposo y que habia tenido muchos dolores las ultimas horas, el Dr. se retiro para ir a revisar a Olivia, Elliot se sento con ambas manos tomando su cabeza, se reprend a fuertemente por no haber obligado a su compa era a hacer reposo, k sabia que ella se sent a mal, no pod a imaginar que har a si algo le llegara a pasar.

Olivia fue examinada, tenia una VI en su brazo izquierdo, el Dr. Smith se dirigi hacia Stabler. -Detective? Elliot se puso de pie r pidamente, Detective su compa era esta bien, le hemos echo algunos eximentes. la contusion en su cabeza esta en buen progreso. los malestares con las horas iran desapareciendo, se le hizo una radiograf a a su t rax, no presenta problemas en los pulmones, descartamos un colapso pulmonar, las costillas siguen siendo el problema, cada respiraci n hace que los pulmones se contraigan y pasen a llevar su t rax donde tiene las costillas fracturadas, eso le genera a ella mucho dolor, la tendremos en observaci n 48 horas, ahora esta despierta, si quiere puede pasar, le inyectamos algunos calmantes, y un sedante para que descanse, su cuerpo ha sido sobre exigido y le esta generando un estr s f sico, pronto se quedara dormida.

Elliot entro en la habitaci n, Liv tenia los ojos cerrados. Elliot le tomo la mano, Liv se estremeci al sentirlo.- Tranquila Liv soy yo.- Olivia sabia que l estaba a su lado, Elliot se sent a su lado, tenia aun sus dedos entre sus manos.- estas bien le pregunta.- Elliot han sido d as duros, no los he sabido llevar, no quiero sentirme in til y f sicamente adolorida, pero lo que mas me duele es que no hemos podido coger a este animal. - Liv tienes que dormir un poco, yo me hare cargo de todo mientras tu est s ac , cualquier cosa por favor me llamas. Ella comenz a cerrar los ojos y se quedo dormida. Elliot le dio un beso en la frente , despu s del divorcio con Kathy l sent a la necesidad de sentirla cerca.

Elliot llamo al Capit n para informarle que Olivia se hab a sentido mal , ahora estaba en el hospital, l se dirig a a su casa, para tratar de descansar, por ahora no hab a nada que hacer, solo esperar.

Al amanecer empezaron a llegar los detectives al recinto, estaban todos presentes, excepto Olivia que se encontraba en el hospital, ella estaba bien, solo necesitaba descansar para sanar, Cragen sali de su oficina y se dirigi hacia sus detectives, tenemos una nueva victima, Stabler y Tutuola ustedes iran a ver a la forense, Melinda me llamo directamente para solicitar que fueran a ver la situaci n.  
Elliot se dirigi hacia donde estaba Melinda, el cuerpo estaba tapado, Melinda levanto la capa para mostrarle a Elliot por que era tan importante, Elliot quedo mirando a Melinda, era imposible no notar la similitud de la victima con su pareja, esto es una advertencia le comenta Melinda, debes informarle Elliot. l neg con la cabeza.

Olivia hab a despertado hace algunos minutos, empez a sonar el tel fono de la habitaci n, paso por su mente de que era Elliot asegur ndose de que aun estaba en el hospital. cuando levanto el auricular escucho nuevamente esa voz. su cuerpo se puso r gido.- Detective vio las noticias? le deje un recado, Olivia r pidamente prendi la televisi n, en las noticias mencionaban el asesinado de una mujer de alrededor de 38 a os, de pelo casta o, ojos color caf , la victima tenia una dedicatorio : "para Olivia Benson con cari o", el cuerpo de Olivia comenz a temblar, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, el sujeto le dice estaremos en contacto querida y corto la llamada, la respiraci n de Olivia se hacia dificultosa, trataba de concentrarse, logro calmarse para llamar a la enfermera.

Elliot volvi a la jefatura, quer a hacerse cargo de la situaci n para no afligir a Olivia, quer a protegerla, le informo a Cragen de la dedicatorio que hab an encontrado, y sabia que la informaci n ya hab a sido publica gracias a un curioso que envi un video a la televisi n y los canales comenzaron a reproducir sin parar la noticia, de seguro Olivia estaba al tanto, ella no ve a televisi n, pero de seguro alguna enfermera le informar a.

Fin recibi una llamada que estaba esperando, desde la c rcel le hab an confirmado la fuga de un sujeto hace cinco meses, aun no ten an la confirmaci n por problemas internos de administraci n, pero por fin le hab an informado que Richard Sims hab a escapado de prisi n y el caso hab a sido investigado por la detective Olivia Benson.

Oliva le solicito a la enfermera que llamara al Dr. Smith, trato de no trasmitir su p nico mientras conversaba con ellos, no deb an notar que nada andaba mal, de lo contrario no la dejar an salir nuevamente. - Dr. Smith, firmare lo que sea, ya me siento mejor, no necesito estar en el hospital. ser cuidadosa.- Detective no puedo obligarla a estar aca si no lo desea, necesito que firme algunos documentos de alta voluntaria, no debe hacer esfuerzos f sicos, y tomar la medicaci n , en tres d as debe venir al control de sus fracturas.- Doctor no hay problema, vendr sin falta, pero ahora quiero irme por favor, el doctor le acerco los documentos y ella los firmo, estaba con ropa de hospital por lo que solicito su vestimenta, se cambio r pidamente, la medicaci n le hacia efecto y el dolor era soportable a pesar de estar presente, se fue directamente hacia su departamento.

Elliot hab a llamado a la habitaci n de Olivia sin tener respuestas, estaba muy preocupado, por lo que decidi dirigirse hacia el hospital directamente, puso al tanto a sus compa eros de la situaci n y sali r pidamente.

Olivia llego a su departamento, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, cuando abri la puerta noto que hab a un sobre en el suelo, "para Olivia Benson" ella abri el sobre r pidamente, hab a una nota que dec a, Detective esta vez le dar la oportunidad de salvarla, tiene 3 horas horas para salvarla, las indicaciones est n en este sobre, vaya sola, si veo a su compa ero ella morir de inmediato, Liv anoto la direcci n y dejo la carta en la mesa, bajo r pidamente y cogi un taxi, le dio la direcci n, trato de llamar a Elliot pero l no le contesto.

Elliot llego a la habitaci n donde se supon a estaba Oliva, entro una enfermera, la Srta. Benson solicito el alta m dica, se fue hace aproximadamente una hora, el Dr., Smith estuvo de acuerdo.

Elliot sali r pidamente de la habitaci n, se subi al auto y se dirigi hacia el departamento de Olivia, sabia que si ella hab a visto las noticias estar a muy molesto con l. Elliot condujo r pidamente hasta el edificio de Olivia, subi al departamento 4D, la puerta estaba abierta, l entro con mucho cuidado, la sala principal estaba vac a, el dormitorio estaba oscuro, ella no estaba ac , vio un sobre en la mesa. sus ojos se agrandaron al leer la nota, tomo su celular y marco r pidamente a Munch, le informo lo que estaba sucediendo, le dio la direcci n y corri hacia su auto.

Olivia estaba aun en el taxi, hab a transito lento, miro su reloj, hab an pasado mas de una hora desde que sali de su departamento, le quedaban solo dos horas para encontrar a la victima,. a estas alturas ya sabia que el sujeto la estaba vigilando, l sabia que ella estar a en casa, sabia que hab a salido del hospital, un temblor recorri su cuerpo.

Hab a estado mas de veinte minutos en atrapada en la congesti n, estaba solo a unas cinco cuadras del lugar, decidi que ir a a pie, pago al conductor y se bajo del taxi, comenz a correr, hab a olvidado los malestares de su abdomen, estaba tratando de no hacerle caso a su cuerpo que se sent a tan pesado, despu s de cuatro cuadras tomo un respiro, estaba muy agitada, su coraz n lat a muy fuertemente, sus pulmones se contra an r pidamente lo que hacia que sus costillas repercut an y comenz a sentir el dolor, hizo caso omiso de todo esto y continuo, estaba luchando contra el dolor y contra el tiempo. Finalmente llego al edificio, la carta dec a azotea , el edificio no tenia ascensor por lo que tendria que subir las escaleras, trato de subir corriendo, pero luego de todo el esfuerzo tuvo que descansar un momento. miro su reloj, solo le quedaba una hora.

Elliot esperaba que no fuera tarde, tenia una llamada perdida de Olivia de hace una hora y media, el trafico estaba terrible. l iba con las luces encendidas de la polic a, pero aun as era dif cil poder avanzar, solo quedaba una hora. Fin le hab a comentado lo de la fuga del sujeto, Elliot estaba seguro que era Richard Sims el culpable y pagar a por todo.

Olivia recobro la respiraci n. estaba solo a un piso, trato de subir con prisa, hab a una puerta entre ella y la verdad, estaba en la azotea, detr s de una muralla noto que hab an unas piernas, no pod a ver bien, ya que hab an unas cajas que estaban tapando completamente la visi n, tomo un respiro y se decidi a avanzar.

Elliot estaba a tres cuadras de la direcci n. Fin y Munch estaban en camino, hab a solicitado refuerzos y una ambulancia, la calle estaba desierta, estaciono el auto, al minuto llegaron en otro auto Fin y Munch, deben estar en la azotea, eso dec a la carta, comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta, estaba trabada desde adentro.

Olivia comenzo a caminar, cuando llego al lugar donde estaban las cajas pudo notar a una mujer que estaba apoyada al muro, estaba maniatada, pero se ve a bien, tenia algunos golpes, pero a simple vista nada grave, mientras observaba a la mujer sinti un golpe en su abdomen, el atacante hab a salido entre las cajas y la hab a sorprendido, ella iba desarmada, ahora piensa que fue una estupidez, comenzaron a forcejear, ella estaba d bil debido a los golpes anteriores, pero tenia fuerza suficiente para defenderse, el sujeto le lanzo un golpe certero en la mand bula que la dejo muy adolorida, Liv devolvi el golpe, ella tenia una muy buena derecha, Richard sinti la fuerza que ella tenia, l se abalanzo sobre ella cayendo fuertemente sobre su cuerpo, tenia la rodilla levantada por lo que choco con el estomago de ella, Liv se recogi del dolor, siguieron forcejeando en el suelo, Liv le pego una patada entre las piernas al sujeto y logro sac rselo de encima, el sujeto estaba en el suelo, pudo ver la cara y reconocerlo, hab a sido un caso de hace cinco a os, ella testifico contra l en el juicio, lo habia presionado hasta que l se declaro culpable, fue a juicio y le dieron una condena de 15 a os por la violaci n de su sobrina.- Liv se acerca a l mientras se pone en pie.- el sujeto la mira a la cara y le dice tu eres culpable de toda mi miseria, sufr durante cinco a os en la c rcel por tu culta. Liv tomo un respiro, yo solo hice mi trabajo, tu lastimaste a tu sobrina, eres un animas y merec as estar en la c rcel, el sujeto se levanto r pidamente y la empujo fuertemente, ella se golpeo fuertemente la parte trasera de su cabeza, tenia dolor, ya le recorr a todo su cuerpo, se mov a lentamente, pero no se dar a por vencida.


	9. Chapter 9

Los tres detectives haciendo fuerza logrando derrumbar la puerta y comenzaron a subir rápidamente hasta la azotea, había subido con refuerzos, Elliot era muy ágil por lo que tomo la delantera y subió rápidamente.

Liv, agito su cabeza que palpitaba fuertemente, comenzaron a forcejear fuertemente, Richard estaba pegándole con sus puños en su vientre, él sabia que cuando la golpeo hace días había quedado muy lesionada de esa área y estaba tratando de tomar ventaja de esa situación. Olivia trataba de ignorar los dolores, tenia que luchar por su vida, estaba casi sin respiración. el sujeto la estaba ahogando, ella con toda su fuerza le pego con sus puños en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire, él cayo fuertemente sobre ella, Liv comenzó a toser.

Elliot finalmente llego hasta la azotea, había visto como Olivia se estaba defendiendo, sabia que ella podía defenderse, pero estaba lastimada, corrió hacia ella para sacarle al sujeto de encima, ella respiraba con dificultad, Elliot le puso suavemente su mano en el abdomen, vio que durante el forcejeo el sujeto le había pegado en esa zona. Liv agradeció el gesto, trataba de respirar lentamente, le dolía la cabeza. Ell..El... la chica.. ella... esta... bien? Elliot asintió con la cabeza, Munch esta con ella en este momento, quédate tranquila.

Munch había corrido hacia la muchacha, confirmo que tenia heridas superficiales, la libero de las amarras. - Tranquila soy el detective Munch, todo esta bien, los paramédicos te revisaran y si es necesario te llevaran al hospital.

Fin se acerco a Robert, quien se encontraba aun en el suelo, estaba feliz de que Olivia le habia dado su merecido. Elliot estaba junto a Olivia, la ayudo a pararse, la tomo por la cintura, ella vibro por el roce de su cuerpo, amaba a Elliot, ella sabia que él la había besado en el hospital, estaba muy nerviosa por toda la situación, Elliot la acompaño mientras ella caminaba hacia Robert.

Fin le dice, me alegro Liv de que hayas pateado a esta basura, tienes los honores, Liv comenzó a leerle los derechos ...Richard Sims... estas.. arrestado.. por el homicidio de tres mujeres y atacar a un oficial de la policía.. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio... ella iba hablando mientras bajaban por las escaleras, lo subieron al coche patrulla.

Elliot miro a Olivia, ella se veía mucho mas tranquila ahora que el sujeto que la había atormentado durante tres días iba camino a la cárcel, sabia que ella no podría estar en el interrogatorio, pero él si, subieron al auto.- Esta bien le pregunta dulcemente Elliot a Olivia.- Si. ella respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos.

Fin y Munch llegaron hasta el departamento de policía, habían llamado a Cragen para informarle que ya tenían al sujeto en custodia y que seria inmediatamente interrogado.

Casey Novak llego al recinto, ella estaba al tanto de la situación , Cragen la había llamado para mantenerla informada de los avances de la investigación. el caso era importante para el departamento, ya que uno de los suyos estaba involucrado.

Fin y Elliot comenzaron a interrogar al sospechoso, afortunadamente él nunca invoco su derecho de un abogado, por lo tanto todo lo que diga es admisible informo Casey, después de tres horas de interrogación, tenían todo resuelto, Elliot estaba muy enojado, pero trato de calmar su temperamento.

Elliot salió de la sala de interrogaciones, Casey le informo que había logrado que el juicio comenzara mañana a primera hora, por la evidencia y la declaración seria un caso breve y que pediría la mayor pena para Richard Sims.


	10. Chapter 10

En el juicio Olivia no se había presentado, estaba haciendo reposo, esta vez si haría caso, lo había pasado demasiado mal por su terquedad, Elliot si había ido al juicio, ahora él se dirigía al departamento de ella para darle la buena noticia. Toco la puerta, a los segundos sintió que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, una gran sonrisa se dibujo al ver a Olivia algo mas repuesta, Ell entro al departamento, Olivia se desplazaba lentamente, pero se veia mejor.- Liv el jurado condeno a Richard a cadena perpetua,

Casey estuvo increíble, el juicio duro menos de dos horas, ella se alegro tras la noticia, pero aun sentía mucha pena por todas las victimas que ella había salvado y que él había matado como venganza.

Elliot se acerco a su lado, una lagrima estaba apareciendo, Liv no es tu culpa, no permitas torturarte por esto, él no debe ganar, debes sacártelo de la cabeza, Liv sonrió, hace mucho que él no la había notado sonreír. Aun te duele? le pregunta Elliot con preocupación, Si responde ella, pero ya es mucho menor, creo que el reposo me ha servido. Elliot la miro tiernamente a los ojos, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa, las cosas últimamente con Elliot habían sido confusas, él había cambiado mucho desde la separación con Kathy,

Elliot suavemente se acerco a Liv, apoyo su mano en la mejilla, estaban sentados juntos en el sofá, apoyo su otra mano sobre el abdomen de Liv. Ella se estremeció, se acerco nuevamente hasta llegar cerca a sus labios, puso lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella, Liv cerro los ojos y permitió que la besara, sentía escalofríos, nunca pensó que Elliot la besaría, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, estaba en una posición incomoda y presiono las costillas, Elliot se alarmo, y se levanto rápidamente del sofá, se alejo de ella.- Lo siento Olivia, fui un estúpido no debí besarte, lo siento, Elliot caminaba hacia la puerta, Liv se levanto y se acerco a él. Elliot no seas tonto, estaba un poco incomoda en el sofa, ya sabes mi cuerpo esta algo adolorido. Elliot suspiro al saber que no fue por el beso.- Liv deberia irme, es mejor.- Ella se acerco, puso su mano en la mejilla de Elliot, todo su cuerpo tiritaba, acerco sus labios y lo beso suavemente, Elliot puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Liv, para acercarla mas, siguieron besándose, cada vez mas apasionadamente, se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Elliot sabia que no había sido un error besarla.- Quédate le dice ella, casi en suplica, Elliot cerro la puerta, y la beso nuevamente, comenzaron a caminar, ella tomo la mano de Ell y lo condujo hacia el dormitorio.

Elliot comenzó a besarla, quería sentirla, quería tocarla, necesitaba tenerla cerca, él comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, a recorrerlo suave y desesperado a la vez, ella comenzó a responder las caricias, a responder cada uno de los besos, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, sentían vibrar sus cuerpos de deseo, Elliot suavemente le saco la polera, quedando solo con sujetador, podía ver su vientre golpeado, Liv comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Elliot, suavemente hasta el ultimo botón y la deslizo por sus brazos dejándola caer al suelo mientras él la besaba, ambos estaban muy agitados, Elliot tomo la iniciativa y le desabrocho el pantalón, le bajo el cierre y lo deslizo suavemente entre sus piernas, la puso sobre la cama mientras la seguía besando, recorriendo con sus manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ella se estremecía cada vez que la tocaba, ella comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, hasta que logro quitárselos, Ell quito el sujetador y comenzó a besar sus pechos suavemente, con sus manos recorría su vientre suavemente, tenia que ser muy suave, ella sentía vibrar todo su cuerpo, Ell suavemente comenzó a deslizarse sobre ella, ella asintió con la cabeza permitiéndole quedar sobre ella,

Elliot continua besándola, beso cada parte de su cuerpo, Liv puso las manos en la cintura de Elliot, recorriendo su cuerpo, deslizo sus bóxers fuera de él , quería sentirlo, Elliot siguió besándola, quería hacerle el amor, quería estar con ella mas que nada en el mundo, comenzó a moverse sobre ella, un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Oliva, ayyy... Elliot había olvidado sus costillas.- Estas bien? mm... si.. tranquilo .estas segura? Elliot ,,, necesito... necesito sentirte, Elliot se acerco a sus labios y suavemente comenzó a moverse, Olivia le acariciaba la espalda y lo acercaba mas a ella, quería sentirlo sobre ella, quería sentirlo dentro, Olivia asintió con la cabeza y Elliot suavemente comenzó a entrar en ella, suavemente, no podia presionar su abdomen, no podía hacerle daño, suavemente continuo empujando, moviéndose con calma, Liv envolvió las piernas de Elliot junto a las de ella, quería sentirlo, se estremecía al sentirlo, tan suave, tan cuidadoso. Elliot la miro a los ojos, Liv sabia que él estaba tratando de evitar lastimarla, su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido, Liv lo miro a los ojos y se acerco a su oído y le susurro, le tomo de la cintura para empujarlo hacia ella, y le guio el movimiento, Elliot siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, cada vez mas fuerte, mas duro, pero con mucho cuidado, quería darle placer, ella se estremecía cada vez que la penetraba. sus cuerpos se hicieron uno y ambos se estremecían de placer.

Habían echo el amor, ahora todo cambiaba para siempre. Quedaron abrazados, ella estaba sobre el pecho de Elliot, no podía dormir, su cabeza seguía repasando, Elliot me hizo el amor.

Olivia despertó al otro día, tenia algunos dolores, se volvió hacia el lado de Elliot, él no se encontraba a su lado. la tristeza inundo su corazón, él se había arrepentido de haber echo el amor y se fue, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Elliot entro a la habitación y Liv estaba llorando, corrió rápidamente hacia ella asustado. Liv estas bien? lo siento, no debimos haberlo echo. cariño te sientes bien? te duele algo? te llevo al hospital? Liv se limpio las lagrimas, no podía creerlo, él seguía a su lado, le importaba mucho como estaba. Cariño estas segura que estas bien?, quizás lo de ayer fue... lo de ayer fue maravilloso Elliot, responde Liv.

Elliot se acerca y la besa suavemente en los labios, cariño, hoy te quedaras en cama, me voy a asegurar que descanses, necesitamos que sus costillas sanen pronto. Elliot levanta la ceja sensualmente, iras a trabajar pregunta Liv.- No cariño, hoy seré solo para ti, me tome algunos días de permiso, te cuidare hasta que sanes. eres un poco porfiada, espero que si no le haces caso al Dr. tendrás que tener un enfermero particular. Liv se echa a reír alegremente, esta bien, me quedare acostada, pero debes

quedarte a mi lado.

Me quedare a tu lado siempre cariño. no me iré a ningún lado, te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti. Liv , Te amo


	11. Chapter 11

Despertar entre los brazos de Elliot la habia echo sentir feliz, casi era posible olvidar todas las cosas malas que ella habia sufrido en su vida, una madre alcohólica, problemas con los hombres, pero todo habia cambiado hace dos semanas que finalmente sabian que debian intentarlo, no habia marcha atras, Elliot estuvo al lado de Liv durante las dos semanas que demoro la recuperacion de las lesiones que habia sufrido a manos de Richard Sims, Liv volveria al trabajo despues de la licencia médico, los dolores estaban mejorando, la dosis de analgesicos ya habia bajado, el doctor fue claro en que al menos un mes seguiria con molestias, debido a que es imposible inmovilizar esa parte del cuerpo, ella habia tenido mucho dolor antes, por lo que el malestar que sentia al hacer algunas fuerzas podia soportarlo.

Elliot estaba nervioso por la vuelta de su compañera al trabajo, habian dos motivos. Ella aun estaba lastimada y estaban en una relación, sabia que seria dificil no ser sobreprotector con ella, Liv podia hacer su trabajo perfectamente, aun no iban a informar nada a su superior, solo llevaban dos semanas viendose, aunque habia sido muy intenso.

No estaban viviendo juntos, pero se han estado viendo todos los dias, salvo los fines de semana, Elliot tenia la custodia de sus hijos esos dias, Liv no queria interrumpir el unico momento que él tenia con su familia, amaba a los hijos de Elliot, pero quizas era demasiado pronto para ponerlos al tanto de que su padre y ella estaban saliendo.

Liv tambien estaba complicada con la reacción de Kathy, ella siempre la habia culpado de los problemas con su marido, siempre le reprocho a Elliot que pasaba mas tiempo con su compañera de trabajo que con su familia, Kathy entendia que su trabajo era muy duro, a pesar de que Elliot muy pocas veces le hacia algun comentario a ella, siempre le decia que preferia dejar lo aterrador del mundo fuera de su casa, Kathy entendia que Elliot estaba muy unido a Olivia debido a que tenian que soportar y combatir diariamente con la maldad del hombre y esto de a poco fue matando su matrimonio,

Ese fin de semana ella se encontraba sola en su departamento, el dia lunes era su primer dia de vuelta al trabajo despues de su recuperación, estaba nerviosa ya que sus compañeros podian sospechar algo, se notaba en sus ojos que la relación habia cambiado, y despues estaba el Capitan Cragen, lo mas seguro que al saber que la pareja de detectives estaba involucrada sentimentalmente los separaria. Tan solo pensar en eso se sentia mal, necesitaba estar con Elliot, cubrir sus espaldas, ella confiaba en Munch y en Fin, pero ella habia sido compañera de Elliot por mas de diez años. Lo conocia, conocia sus movimientos, sabia como calmar sus impulsos y por sobre todo lo amaba y daria la vida por él.

Elliot estaba pasando el fin de semana con sus hijos, extrañaba enormemente a Olivia, deseaba poder estar con ella, y con sus hijos, sus cinco niños querian a Olivia, pero quizas todo cambiara cuando sepan que estan juntos, él no podria soportar que sus hijos rechacen a la mujer que ama, ella no reemplazara a su madre, él y Kathy seran siempre sus padres, pero su matrimonio estaba arruinado, ambos habian cambiado, se querian enormemente, pero ella no lo amaba y él estaba mejor sin ella.

Elliot al terminar todos los tramites del divorcio habia arrendado un departamento, no muy pequeño ya que los fines de semana tenia a sus hijos, Olivia aun no se habia atrevido a ir, por lo general se veian en su departamento, no queria que sus hijos llegaran un dia de improviso y los vieran juntos, ella respetaba profundamente a Kathy y a sus hijos.

Los gemelos estaban frente a la televisión jugando play station, el pequeño El ya se encontraba dormido, Kathleen estaba leyendo una revista adolescente y Maureen estaba sentada en la mesa con Elliot, ella por lo general tenia una buena relación con su padre.

Papá? tengo que contarte algo le dice la mayor de sus hijas , sé que mi mamá es quien deberia contarte, ella esta saliendo con alguien su nombre es Matt . Elliot la quedo mirando con sus ojos azul profundo, no dijo nada, no es que le sorprendiera, era algo inevitable.

"Maureen estas molesta por esta decisión de tu madre?" le pregunta Elliot suavemente, sabes que estamos legalmente separados.

"Solo queria que supieras papá. sé que no se estan hablando con mamá de forma muy recurrente, salvo cuando alguno de nosotros este dando problemas" le responde Maureen sinceramente.

"Papá estas molesto?" Elliot miro a los ojos a su hija.- "cariño su mamá tiene todo el derecho a rehacer su vida, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, nuestro matrimonio no estaba funcionando y nos estabamos haciendo daño, y haciendoles daño a ustedes con todas las peleas".

Maureen escucho atentamente a su padre.- Papá, "tu tambien tienes derecho a estar con la persona que amas, Olivia no esperara para siempre".

Los ojos de Elliot se agrandaron al escuchar estas palabras saliendo de la boca de su hija, algo que nunca penso escuchar, al parecer no fue muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos hacia su compañera. Elliot bajo la vista para evitar la mirada de su hija.- "cariño lo sé, sé que tambien puedo estar con la persona que amo.. solo.. es complicado.."

Olivia se encontraba en su departamento, extrañaba a Elliot, dormir junto a él todas las noches la hacian feliz, habia tomado una ducha, estado haciendo orden en el departamento, sentia algunas molestias, pero estaba aprovechando que Elliot no estaba ya que durante las dos semanas de convalecencia no le permitia hacer nada, bueno casi nada.. al pensar esto sus mejillas se ruborizaron, no podia creer que Elliot, ese hombre guapo, inteligente, preocupado estuviera junto a ella, al pensar esto sentia mariposas en el estomago, se sentia una adolescente al estar por primera vez enamorada, era una mujer madura, habia tenido novios antes, se habia enamorada, pero solo a Elliot amaba y habia sido asi por años, cada vez que ella estaba en una cita o saliendo con algun hombre la primera comparacion que hacia era con Elliot, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se habia enamorado de su compañero de trabajo.

Elliot finalmente envio a los chicos a dormir, al otro dia era dia de escuela y de trabajo, se le apreto el estomago al saber que mañana Olivia volvia al trabajo, todo seria diferente, o quizas no, él la amaba hace años, solo que ahora ambos sabian lo que sentian, tomo el telefono y marcó a Liv.

Olivia se encontraba acostada, nerviosa pensando que mañana volveria al trabajo, volveria a ser la pareja de Elliot, profesional y personalmente, esperaba que nadie notara nada, habia sido clara con Elliot no queria que nada cambiara entre ellos, ella era una mujer capacitada para hacer su trabajo profesionalmente.

Sonó su telefono móvil, al abrirlo el identificador de llamada decia "Elliot"

Hola El!

Que tal cariño! le responde Elliot

"Como estuvieron las cosas con el clan Stabler?"

"Tranquilo, te extrañe Liv", espero que podamos algun dia estar todos juntos, tu y mis hijos,

Ella esbozo una sonrisa, internamente era una de las cosas que mas deseaba,

"Algun dia responde ella timidamente"

"Liv .. Maureen me comento que Kathy estaba saliendo con alguien, ella lo tomo muy bien."

"Cariño ella merece ser feliz, al igual que tu" , le responde Liv, ella a pesar del divorcio le tenia mucho aprecio a la ex- esposa de su compañero y pareja.

Elliot hizo una pausa.. "Liv.. ella me dijo.. que .. le gustaria ..que estuvieramos juntos".

Olivia quedo en silencio..

Liv?... Olivia habia quedado sin palabras, no podia creer que tenia la aceptación de la hija mayor de Elliot, sabia que Maureen la queria, pero de ahi a querer que su padre y ella esten juntos era algo muy diferente

"No sé que decir El...he quedado impactada.."

"Creo que tengo los mejores hijos rio él... son.. tan.. maduros".

"Tienes los mejores hijos bebe, ahora voy a dormir, mañana será un largo dia, buenas noches cariño. te extraño"

"Buenas noches Liv, te amo"

Lunes 08:00 am

Olivia entro al recinto despues de dos semanas de descanso obligado, llego con donuts y cafe para todos sus compañeros de trabajo, siempre era la primera que llegaba, salvo cuando Elliot la pasaba a buscar y llegaban juntos, ella queria que todo siguiera normal, esperaba que Elliot no jugara el papel de novio protector estando en el trabajo, ella esperaba poder aguantar las ganas de besarlo cada vez que queria, el unico que se encontraba en su oficina era el Capitan, Liv estaba pensando que Cragen definitivamente vivia en el recinto, Liv se acerco y toco a la puerta, Cragen se alegro al ver a su detective en tan buenas condiciones, " Olivia me alegra mucho saber que estas bien, se te extraño mucho, sé que el médico te ha dado el alta médica, y a pesar de que hiciste caso omiso a algunas de las indicaciones médicas sé que te encuentras bien, asi que estaras en trabajo de escritorio solo por unos dias, mientras me aseguro de que estas bien" Liv le responde .- "Gracias capitan."

Olivia! Bienvenida nuevamente.

"Gracias capitan, aunque no lo crea, extrañe las teorias de conspiracion y ese liquido que Munch hace llamar café, es un placer estar de vuelta en casa"

Liv? que bueno que estes de vuelta le dice Fin dandole un pequeño abrazo, este lugar no es lo mismo sin ti, tu compañero andaba un poco mas irritable que de costumbre. sabemos que solo tu puedes manejarlo, Liv solo sonrio, sabia que Elliot era bastante dificil, no se imagina el infierno que pudieron pasar sus compañeros durante su ausencia, " me alegro de estar de vuelta chicos, les deje un café a cada uno, pero no se acostumbren, es solo por que los extrañaba un poco, a partir de mañana Munch nos seguira intoxicando con su café.

"Muy graciosa , echabamos de menos tu humor, es bueno tenerte de vuelta Liv" , Munch se acerca y le da un abrazo.

Elliot fue el ultimo en hacer su aparicion, los ojos de Liv brillaron al verlo llegar, sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con esos hermosos ojos azules y no necesitaron palabras para expresar el amor, mientras su relacion fuera secreta todo tenia que ser igual que siempre.

Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Liv le dice Elliot, cerrandole un ojo, " me han dicho que estabas un poco dificil estas dos semanas Elliot, " no creas todo lo que te dicen, me porte muy bien estos dias" .

El Capitan salio de su oficina para dar indicaciones de algunos casos pendientes, Fin tenia que ir al tribunal para una declaración, Munch estaba haciendo algunos informes. el dia estaba avanzando bastante lento. hasta llegar a la hora de almuerzo, Elliot se levanto del escritorio y se acerco a Liv, " vamos a almorzar?" , te invito como bienvenida, Olivia tomo su chaqueta y camino junto a Elliot.

Cuando subieron al automovil Elliot tuvo que aguantar las ganas de besarla, habian estado el fin de semana separados y necesitaba tocarla, puso en marcha el coche, Liv acerco sus manos hasta la mano libre de Elliot, "El cariño te extrañe mucho, espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de semana con los niños", Elliot la miro a los ojos .- "Nena estuvo bien, pero va a estar mucho mejor cuando seamos los niños, tu y yo".- "El cariño, vamos a ir lento, sabes que para mi la aprobacion de tus hijos es muy importante, no quiero que Kathy y tus hijos crean que los estabamos engañando" .

"Liv mis hijos te adoran y lo que piense Kathy no importa mucho, ella sabe que nunca paso nada entre nosotros mientras estabamos casados, ambos respetamos nuestro matrimonio, tampoco te culpa por nuestro divorcio, nuestro matrimonio estaba muriendo hace años, trate de hacer lo correcto por Eli quedandome en casa, pero despues de semanas en la negacion me di cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño a mi familia, yo no estaba feliz en casa, queria hacer lo correcto por el bebè, pero yo tambien me merezco ser feliz y vivir mi vida"

Olivia mira tiernamente a Elliot, le tranquilizaba saber que Kathy no la culpaba por el fracaso de su matrimonio, ella trato de empujar a Elliot para que siguiera con Kathy. "bebe, tus hijos me quieren como la compañera de trabajo de su papa, no como su novia, eso es muy diferente, y me aterra que tengas que elegir, nunca dejaria que te alejes de ellos por mi culpa".

"Liv, nena, recuerda lo que te dije ayer, creo que tenemos el visto bueno para esta relacion, y estoy impaciente por el dia que pueda compartir con ellos lo feliz que me haces"

"Dios, Elliot, siempre me haces sentir tan bien siempre, te preocupas por mi, cuidaste de mi tan pacientemente "El..yo..yo.. creo que nunca te di las gracias por cuidarme hace unos dias.. sé que no fui la mejor paciente, he cuidado de mi toda mi vida, yo...yo ..solo quiero que sepas que agradezco que hayas estado conmigo" , Elliot la mira tiernamente "cariño no hay problema, mas adelante me lo podras agradecer", le cerro un ojo , " te amo nena" , en una luz roja se acerco a ella para poder robarle un beso, mientras profundizaban mas el beso, comienza a sonar el movil, se alejaron resignados y ella toma su movil y responde ."Benson" "si capitan vamos de inmediato" , "El, tenemos que volver, Cragen nos requiere de inmediato, tenemos un caso, " salvados por la campana" Liv le sonrie dulcemente, mientras acaricia el rostro de su amada, "usted sabe, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante", le sonrie dulcemente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sala del escuadrón 14:00**

Benson y Stabler entraron a la sala de reuniones, ya estaba Cragen, Fin y Munch viendo hacia la pantalla que ya tenia con algunos de los datos que se les había proporcionado del caso que tenían que investigar, "Capitán que es tan importante? " pregunta con impaciencia Elliot, se habían quitado las chaquetas en el ascensor camino hacia la sala del escuadrón, dejaron las chaquetas cada uno en su respectivo armarios y se acercaron hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo, Elliot estaba un poco molesto ya que fueron interrumpidos antes de ir a almorzar y eran los únicos momentos que tenían en el trabajo para estar solos, esperaba que el caso ameritara la presencia urgente que habían recibido de parte del Capitán cuando había llamado a Olivia.

"Nos acaba de llegar un caso, me llamo el gobernador, es un caso de alta prioridad y solicitaron la ayuda de esta unidad en especial, recibieron la denuncia de 3 mujeres que han sido secuestradas después de ir a una clínica de maternidad a una charla sobre el embarazo y el parto , Todas las victimas estaban en sus ultimas semanas de embarazo , solo 2 mujeres han sido liberadas, pero sin los bebes, una de ellas es sobrina del gobernador por lo que es de suma importancia que esto se mantenga en discreción y sea trabajado profesionalmente" les comenta Cragen en la sala de reunión, " solo nosotros cinco tenemos información de lo que esta sucediendo, tenemos que descartar que esto sea algo masivo, de todas formas que tengamos tres denuncias ya es inquietante y necesitamos tener información lo antes posible" .

"Mercado negro de bebes"? pregunta Munch levantado las cejas .

"Aun no hay información Munch" le responde Cragen, "la última mujer que desapareció estaba cercana a la fecha de parto, la única relación es la clínica a la cual asistieron" , "Clínica Maternidad" ,

"Capitán y cual es el plan?" pregunta Olivia.

"Necesito que tu vayas a la clínica como paciente de maternidad" le responde Cragen, notando visiblemente la cara de sorpresa de Olivia.

"Capitán hay un problema yo no estoy embarazada" le informa Liv ,levantando la ceja

"Capitán Olivia viene recién llegando de una licencia medica, no creo que sea buena idea" le dice Elliot a Cragen , Liv mira a su pareja con enfado, habían acordado que temas de trabajo Elliot no se metería.

"Elliot no sabia que ahora eres Dr.". le dice Olivia con enfado en su voz, habían acordado no inmiscuirse en el trabajo del otro, mas allá de la protección de ser pareja , ella no iba a aguantar una sobreprotección de parte de Elliot , "ya fui dada de alta para el trabajo por un doctor real, no te metas en mis decisiones" "hare el trabajo y punto" , "el único problemas es el tema del embarazo capitán" responde Olivia.

"Elliot, entiendo su preocupación por Olivia, pero ella es la única mujer de esta unidad, confió en su trabajo y ambos son mi mejor equipo, esta solicitud viene de lo mas alto y no puedo negarme. lo siento, esta todo arreglado, la cita es en dos horas mas" , responde Cragen tratando de cerrar el tema. él ya había tomado una decisión, le entrega a Olivia un papel con la dirección del lugar donde se deben presentar

"Entonces yo voy con ella" dice Elliot.

"Creo que no hay problema Elliot en que la acompañes, creo que es una muy buena idea así puedes cuidar de ella y creo que tienes mas experiencia que Benson en el tema de maternidad" , le responde Cragen dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias Capitán" le responde Elliot, él se sentía mucho mas tranquilo sabiendo que Olivia no iría sola, confiaba en su trabajo, el trabajo de encubierto aunque fuera por un par de horas siempre tenia sus riesgos.

"Elliot me voy a preparar, Cragen me dice que esta todo listo , tengo que ir a cambiarme , vuelvo en media hora" , le comenta Olivia, sin dejar de mirarlo enojada por la discusión anterior, además creo que tenemos que aclarar un tema.

Habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta minutos cuando Olivia entro al recinto, "Liv te ves .. hermosa!" Olivia había sido preparada para aparentar una mujer embarazada de unos siete meses, Elliot estaba maravillado, en ese momento lo único que pensaba es que esperaba que algún día ella llevara a su hijo en su vientre.

Elliot se acerco suavemente y le susurro al oído, "te ves hermosa, espero que algún día esto sea real y lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre Nena"

Liv le sonríe tiernamente, "El cariño, una cosa a la vez!" , "Dios esto es muy incomodo" se queja Olivia, "esta almohada debe pesar como 10 kilos" , Liv estaba vestida con pantalones negros con una blusa blanca maternal, y un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba a su vientre, haciéndolo mas notorio aun , Fin y Munch se acercaron y felicitaron en broma a Elliot, dándole algunas golpes en la espalda.

"Ya veo por que estuviste con licencia" le dice Munch a Olivia en tono de broma.

"Muy Gracioso Munch" , nunca juegues con los sentimientos de una mujer embarazada le dice sonriendo hacia su compañero. Ella ya estaba en su papel.

Cragen salió de la oficina, vio que todo estaba listo, Liv se había sentado en su escritorio, aun no se acostumbraba a los movimientos de su abultado vientre falso. "Elliot... Olivia esta todo listo, la cita con el médico esta concertada, tienen una hora para llegar, habían cupos para ingresar a la charla, recuerden que deben observar a las mujeres presentes y saber quienes pueden ser sus posibles victimas, siempre y cuando mantenga el mismo M.O que esta siguiendo hasta la fecha", cuando salgan estaremos esperando su llamada con la información.

Elliot y Olivia salieron del recinto camino al auto de alquiler que habían solicitado para ellos, Elliot ayudo a Liv a subir al coche, Elliot la miraba maravillado. ella instintivamente apoya su mano derecha en su vientre falso.

"Elliot deja ya de mirarme!" sabes que esto es falso verdad " se ríe Liv.

Elliot le sonríe, "te ves tan natural cariño". "no puedo dejar de mirarte lo siento si te pongo nerviosa"

Elliot comenzó a conducir en dirección a la clínica de maternidad, Liv tenia que aparentar estar embarazada, aun que no le era tan difícil, realmente estaba agotada, estaba incomoda en el asiento y no llevaba mas de una hora embarazada.

"Elliot, lo que paso en el recinto, espero que no se repita, tu sabes que en el trabajo no somos mas que compañeros de trabajo, cierto?" le pregunta Liv, no podía ser dura con él. Sabia que Elliot había reaccionado de esa forma solo por que quería lo mejor para ella

"Liv, cariño, creo que no debí decir nada, no es mi decisión, gracias por no objetar que yo te acompañe, sabes que puedo ser tan terco como tu, le guiñe un ojo sin quitar la vista del camino.

"Elliot, entiendo por que lo haces y lo agradezco, pero las cosas no pueden cambiar, seguimos siendo compañeros de trabajo cuando estamos de turno, cuando lleguemos a casa, puedes protegerme todo lo que quieras, ahora no sé si este tremendo vientre me lo permite" sonríe Olivia, tan solo pensar que algún día le gustaría tener un hijo de Elliot, tan solo tenia que esperar que las cosas fueran avanzando, estaban recién empezando su relación, aunque sabia que ella lo amaba hace muchos años, pero todo se había recién desencadenado a penas hace un par de semanas.

Elliot siguió conduciendo y cada vez que podía miraba a Olivia de reojo, "algún día" pensó para si mismo. Mientras a lo lejos podía ver el edificio donde debían interpretar a una pareja que van a ser padres próximamente.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica Elliot detuvo el coche y rápidamente se bajo y dio la vuelta por delante del coche para ayudar a Olivia a bajar del lado del acompañante, aun no podía calcular bien los espacios para los movimientos, internamente maldecía a Cragen, no podía ser una mujer con menos meses de embarazo, así las cosas podrían haber sido un poco mas fácil. Elliot noto un cambio en la expresión de Oliva, antes de continua avanzando se dirigió a ella, "Liv tenemos que continuar, te encuentras bien?, Olivia miro a esos profundos ojos azules que la miraban con tanto amor, "ya sabes, solo un poco incomoda", Elliot la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia la recepcionista de la "Clínica Maternidad". Olivia leyó la insignia que tenia la recepcionista, "Barbara" , Elliot tomo la palabra, ya que noto que Olivia estaba un tanto callada, "buenos días, tenemos cita con el Dr. Robinson, para una charla, mi nombre es Elliot Stabler y ella es mi pareja Olivia Benson, la recepcionista toma nota de los nombres y les indica tomar asiento ya que aun no esta lista la sala de la charla, estaba programada para dentro de 5 minutos mas. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en la dirección indicada para tomar asiento junto a varias mujeres, Elliot a pesar de que había estado muchas veces en esta misma posición siempre era distinto, ahora lo era por que todo era parte de un caso, no era Kathy embarazada nuevamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Cerca de las 12:00 pm

Elliot le tendió una mano a su pareja para ayudarla a levantarse, él creía que ella estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo al gemir cuando se levanto, el rio un poco fuerte al notar la incomodada de Olivia, él podía notar el malestar de su pareja por su burla, cariñosamente puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la guio para que caminaran hacia la sala habilitada para la charla de maternidad.

Caminando por el pasillo Elliot se detiene y mira atentamente a Olivia, "¿Cariño estas bien?" pregunta Elliot con notoria preocupación en su rostro.

"Solo estoy algo agotada, creo que hoy va a ser un día largo y creo no haber tenido el descanso suficiente, tuve una larga noche, yo estaba nerviosa por mi vuelta al trabajo y en menos de 4 horas de mi regreso estamos en un caso, creo que eso es harto con lo que lidiar", responde Olivia, "lo sé Liv, pero ya estamos acá, hacemos esto y podremos retomar lo que estábamos haciendo en el coche antes de que Cragen nos interrumpiera" le dice con una sonrisa sexy a Olivia. "me parece que tenemos un plan Stabler" le responde Liv cerrándole un ojo. Siguieron caminando en dirección a la sala, entraron y sonriendo a la gente que ya se encontraba en el interior de la sala, Elliot pone una mano bajo su espalda y la ayuda a tomar asiento, Elliot tomo una visión rápida, había contado 7 mujeres en la sala, algunas estaban con sus parejas y 3 mujeres estaban solas, visiblemente la mayoría tenia menos de siete meses según la experiencia de Elliot, él había estado junto a su ex- esposa durante cuatro embarazos, podía calcular el tiempo de embarazo fácilmente

Cuando entro el Dr. en la sala, todos los participantes tomaron asiento, el Dr. se dirigió hacia los presentes , "buenos días, tenemos una nueva pareja que se acaba de integrar a la charla, ellos son Elliot y Olivia, dice el Dr. señalando directamente hacia quienes estaba presentando. " vamos a hacer que se sientan un poco mas en familia y nos hablen un poco de ellos , " ¿para cuando esperan la llegada de su bebé o cualquier cosa que nos quieran comentar?" , Olivia un poco desconcertada mira nerviosa a Elliot por lo que él toma la palabra, "hola, bueno, estamos un poco nerviosos por la llegada del bebé así que escuchamos de esta charla y decidimos que seria una buena idea tomarla, es el primer embarazo de Olivia por lo que estamos nerviosos y ansiosos por la llegada del bebé. Liv tiene 33 semanas y queremos que sea sorpresa el sexo del bebé, así que no sabemos aun si tenemos una chica o un chico. Liv tomo la mano de Elliot en modo de agradecimiento y le sonrió tiernamente, ella pensaba que algún día quería que todo esto fuera verdad, y apoyo su mano derecha sobre su vientre hinchado, ella siempre ha querido ser madre, pero siempre esta el temor presente de los genes que puede trasmitir a su bebé, tiene la mitad de genes de una alcohólica y la otra mitad un violador, pensar esto la hacia sentir un poco mal.

La charla transcurrió sin ningún tipo de problema, el Dr. había hablado de lo que deben esperar conforme vaya avanzando el embarazo, y respondió todas las dudas de las mujeres que estaban presentes, en la siguiente charla programada hablarían de los últimos meses de embarazo y el proceso del parto , la charla ya estaba terminando ya que estaba programada para una hora, por lo que puntualmente termino a las 13:00 hrs, avisado por la secretaria llamando a la puerta y avisándole al Dr. Que la hora se había cumplido y que estaban llegando las mujeres que venían a los controles con el Dr. , Elliot se levanto rápidamente para salir de la sala estrechándole la mano al Dr., tomo su móvil para enviar un mensaje a Fin dándole algunas indicaciones de las mujeres y los nombres que habían logrado obtener , ya que al final de la charla todas se habían acercado a la nueva pareja para presentarse y desearle lo mejor durante el parto, Olivia les pregunto en que etapa estaban los embarazos, tenían que descartar presuntas victimas, según las indicaciones, cuatro de las mujeres que hablaron con Olivia tenían menos de seis meses de embarazo, una estaba en el primer trimestre, y dos mujeres estaban cercano a los siete meses.

Elliot le dio los datos a Fin para que vigilaran a las mujeres indicadas según los datos que habían logrado recopilar, Benson y Stabler comenzaron su recorrido hacia la salida de la clínica de maternidad en dirección al recinto para continuar con la investigación del caso, esto era solo la punta de la investigación y poder ir recolectando datos, proteger a las presuntas victimas y encontrar a los niños perdidos.

"¿Todo bien?" le pregunta Elliot a Olivia al notar que ella estaba mas callada de lo normal, tenia la sensación de que esto había sido incomodo para ella, ir de incognito por lo general era algo siempre arriesgado y traía malos recuerdos, él también había tenido algunos casos encubierto donde había sido herido. Siempre había un riesgo.

"Si El..yo solo espero que todo resulte bien", mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en su vientre, Elliot se acerco a su oído y le susurro "te amo", le tomo la mano y caminaron directo al estacionamiento que estaba en el subterráneo del edificio donde se encontraba la clínica, Elliot fue el primero en sentir el golpe en su cabeza y caer inconciente al suelo, Liv al sentir el ruido detrás de ella se voltea , alguien la toma con fuerza entre sus brazos y lo ultimo que siente es un pinchazo en su brazo cayendo inconciente en los brazos de sus captores.

Los sujetos habían sido cautelosos con Liv, necesitaban que el bebe que ella llevaba en su vientre estuviera sano, ya que valía mucho dinero, y ellos no iban a estropear un negocio tan lucrativo, subieron a los detectives a la furgoneta y comenzaron su viaje, habían esperado bastantes días hasta llegar a la presa perfecta.

**Lugar Desconocido**

Pasado las 17:00 hrs Pm

Cuando Elliot abrió los ojos tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, movió su mano directamente al lugar donde había sido golpeado para comprobar que no estuviera sangrando, para su tranquilidad solo había sido un golpe, trato de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba pero estaba muy oscuro sabía que estaba acostado sobre el suelo duro y húmedo, trato de voltear sobre sus espaldas para buscar a Liv, y noto que su mano izquierda estaba encadenada a una especie de cañería sin fin y que recorría casi todo el lugar.

¿"Liv"?

¡"Olivia"!

¿Estas bien ?

"mmmmmm" ... "me.. siento.. un.. poco.. mareada, creo que me inyectaron algún tipo de sedante, Dios , no sé donde estamos" Liv trato de levantarse pero un vértigo se apodero de ella y se volvió a recostar, de seguro aun tenia rastros del sedante que le habían inyectado en su cuerpo.

"¿El, tu estas bien?"

"Si , tranquila nena , me golpearon en la cabeza, es algo muy bueno que tenga la cabeza muy dura", el sonríe al decir esta tontera, sabia que no era el lugar ni la hora, pero no podía evitarlo, " no sé cuanto rato estuvimos inconciente" . el reloj se había dañado, de seguro fue cuando lo lanzaron prácticamente a la furgoneta.

Olivia a ciegas comenzó a mover las manos para llegar hasta su vientre, estaba recostada y sobre su vientre plano tenia un peso adicional de alrededor de 10 kilos, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucharon pasos, se escuchaba que se acercaban rápidamente, cuando escucharon el sonido de una cerradura Liv busco la mano de Elliot, ella estaba muy inquieta con la situación, sabe que a ella no le harán nada ya que se supone espera un bebe, de seguro la peor parte se la llevara Elliot.

Cuando encendieron las luces ambos sintieron un dolor cegador en sus ojos, no sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado inconciente, y al despertar solo vieron oscuridad, ahora que sus captores habían encendido las luces pudieron notar que estaban en un cuarto, había una cama al final, no de aspecto muy limpio, era una especie de sótano, húmedo y frio, a unos metros del suelo se veía una ventana que al parecer daba a la calle, pero que estaba muy sucia, así que no se podía distinguir absolutamente nada, fuera de ese cuarto oscuro y frio. La cañería tal como lo había notado antes Elliot recorría casi todo el cuarto, por lo que algo de movimiento le podría dar, reducido, pero alto es algo pensó internamente.

Olivia trato de recordar algunas cosas de los sujetos que se encontraban de pie frente a ellos, una mala señal era que no tuvieran el rostro cubierto, por temor a ser reconocidos posteriormente, de seguro no había intención de mantenerlos con vida después del supuesto parto, ambos no tenían nada en particular, eran rostros bastante comunes, pelo corto, uno tenia los ojos de color verde y el otro de color café. Olivia trato de concentrarse lo mejor posible en los detalles.

Los captores comenzaron a acercarse a los detectives " que bueno que estén despiertos, así todo será mas rápido, se acerco hacia Olivia para tocar su vientre, "ni se te ocurra tocarme" le grita en la cara Olivia, antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla, "debes portarte bien, de lo contrario tu marido pagara las consecuencias" le dice el sujeto mirando a Elliot, Stabler tenia una mirada llena de ira, tenia que controlarse, así nadie saldría herido. Apretó los puños para no intentar un golpe con su mano libre.

"Por favor no nos hagan daño" dice Olivia casi un susurro, tenían que tener un plan, nunca habían pensado que ellos podrían ser finalmente los secuestrados, esa no era parte del plan, ellos debían estar investigando, no encerrados en un sótano, encadenados y a la deriva de un par de sujetos que podrían hacerles daño.

"Que quieren de nosotros" pregunto Elliot con enfado mirando el rostro de Olivia, un moretón se estaba comenzando a notar en su mejilla debido al golpe.

El sujeto se acerco al rostro de Olivia y le agarro la cara con fuerza para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, con una mano tenia sujeta el mentón y la otra se dirigía directamente al vientre de Olivia, "queremos a tu bebe".

**En la Brigada SVU**

17:30 pm

Fin se acerco a Cragen para infórmale que han tratado de llamar a Ellliot y a Olivia y minguo ha contestado, han pasado cerca de cinco horas desde que había terminado la presunta cita con el Dr., habian llamado a la clinica y hablado con el Dr. confirmando que ambos detectives se habían retirado, "Capitán, Munch me acaba de llamar, esta en el estacionamiento del edificio, encontraron el auto de alquiler de Elliot en el estacionamiento, no hay rastro de ellos capitán"

"Capitán, hemos llamado a los móviles, pero ambos se encuentran fuera de cobertura, al parecer fueron apagados, por lo que no podremos rastrearlos, tienen algunos dispositivos para ser rastreados, esperaremos hasta que los enciendan, siempre que no estén dañados, quizás durante el presunto secuestro fueron dañados, lo siento capitán, esto no esta resultando como lo habíamos planeados" , "ellos definitivamente no eran el cebo", dice finalmente Cragen en tono de malestar.

**  
****Lugar desconocido**

La luz de la luna se hacia presente a través de una pequeña ventana que había en el sótano, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban desaparecidos, a penas habían despertado la primera vez habían apagado ambos móviles para evitar que los llamaran, cuando fuera necesario los encenderían, así ahorraban batería en caso de alguna emergencia, y así como iban las cosas de seguro tendrían que hacer uso de ese recurso.

Olivia estaba muy incomoda, había logrado sentarse apoyada a una pared, Elliot se encontraba junto a ella, ambos estaban encadenados a una especie de tubo, había mucha oscuridad en el lugar, era casi imposible poder distinguir uno de otro, salvo por la pequeña luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

Según el calculo de Elliot habían pasado cerca de siete horas desde que los sujetos los habían ido a ver, después de unos minutos escucharon nuevamente el crujido de la puerta al abrir y apareció uno de los sujetos, Elliot había escuchado que el otro sujeto lo había llamado Peter, por lo menos ya tenían un dato de sus captores, el sujeto encendió nuevamente las luces para poder iluminar su camino hacia los detectives.

El sujeto se acerco nuevamente a Olivia, y le dice al oído "vamos a estar un tiempo juntos, así que no trates de pelear conmigo"

"Hasta cuando nos van a tener aquí "? pregunta Elliot apretando la mandíbula fuertemente, las venas de su frente se hacían cada vez mas notorias, llevaban varias horas ya en ese lugar, estaban cansados y empezaba a sentir hambre .

Ohhh! "Tranquilo hombre, todo depende de tu mujer.. Cuanto ella se demore en entregarnos a su bebe". "Aun no cumplo los ocho meses, el bebé no nacerá antes de eso" le dice Olivia. , "tranquila mujer en un par de horas empezaremos a inducir el parto y después veremos que hacemos con ustedes" , el sujeto se dio la vuelta y se volvió por el camino echo anteriormente, esta ultima información los había puesto demasiado inquietos.

"Elliot, no me gusta esto, no sé que van a hacer cuando descubran que no habrá ningún bebe, no podre fingir mas , de seguro nos mataran" se podía apreciar el temor en sus palabras, Elliot conocía cada uno de los estados de Olivia, la conocía tan bien que de seguro ella estaba asustada, tanto como él,pero tenia que ser fuerte para ella.

"Tranquila Liv, no dejare que nada te pase", estiro su mano hasta poder llegar hasta la mejilla de Liv lastimada, y acariciarla suevamente. ¿"te duele?" .- "No cariño, golpea como una chica" y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Olivia al mirar esos hermosos ojos azules que sanan cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Precinto 16**

La gente en el escuadrón no habían ido a casa , estaban a full tratando de encontrar el lugar donde se habían llevado a los detectives, Fin estaba en el teléfono pidiendo algunas grabaciones del edificio donde se encontraba la clínica para ver el rostro de los secuestradores, lamentablemente no era horario de oficina ,estaba tratando de contactarse con el gerente del edificio, pero todo esfuerzo había sido infructuoso, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, tendrían que esperar por lo menos hasta las 07:00 am.

Cada esfuerzo había sido en vano, en la sala principal se encontraba Cragen, Fin y Munch, sin mucho que hacer hasta el otro día. Cragen envió a sus oficiales a descansar, en la noche no había mucho que hacer. Munch y Fin no aceptaron irse a sus casas en caso de que se les ocurriera otra idea o alguien podría tener algo de información "capitán si esta bien con usted, prefiero quedarme en las cunas, si voy a casa no podre descansar mas de lo que descansare aquí " dice Fin dirigiéndose a un agotado Cragen, "Cap. Yo tampoco tengo la intención de ir a casa, ellos podrían estar aquí o podríamos obtener información y cada minuto cuenta en un secuestro, también prefiero quedarme aquí" , al terminar de hablar Munch se fue directamente hacia las escaleras en dirección de las cunas. Cragen estaba muy orgulloso del equipo que se había formado, todos tenían sus cualidades, él consideraba a estos detectives como parte de una familia que nunca tuvo.

**  
****Lugar Desconocido**

Elliot estaba tratando de mantenerse despierto y alerta, hacia mucho frio en el sótano húmedo, podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, El frío , la falta de alimento y agua les estaba pasando la cuenta, Olivia estaba muy cansada, la noche anterior había dormido muy poco por los nervios y la ansiedad de volver a trabajar, "Elliot.. tengo.. mucho.. frio.. yo..yo.. estoy..muy cansada." Le dijo entre dientes a Elliot, con cada hora que pasa las fuerzas se van debilitando, en estos momentos se arrepentía de no haber sido mas tajante en tomar la decisión de no hacer este trabajo, aunque de seguro Cragen no le habría dado en el gusto, al menos él estaría mas conforme con expresar su molestia, agradecía secretamente a que le había permitido ir con Olivia encubierto, de lo contrario no sabia que habría echo al estar tan lejos de ella y sin saber como estaba, ahora al menos podía tratar de mantenerla a salvo

"Lo sé cariño , solo trata de mantenerte despierta por favor" le dice Elliot dulcemente ," estoy buscando la forma de sacarnos de aquí lo mas pronto posible, no sé que es lo que va a pasar cuando descubran que no estas embarazada Liv, tenemos que escapar antes de que eso suceda", estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo, pero sin herramientas y sin luz se esta haciendo una tarea bastante difícil, Elliot se levanto y trato de empujar las esposas que estaban en sus muñecas a lo largo de la cañería a la cual estaba ligado, al menos tenia la opción de caminar un poco, estaba bastante apretadas las esposas, lo que hacia que con el movimiento fuera irritando la piel fuertemente, la cañería como había pensado recorría todo el sótano que a simple vista tenia un largo de unos cuatro metros, iba a intentar avanzar de a poco, guardando fuerzas para lo que viniera, al menos tener movilidad era algo que agradecía, Olivia estaba unida a otra cañería que recorría el otro extremo del sótano. Pero el trayecto no era más de un metro. Después de caminar algunos pasos decidió que era hora de descansar, estaban agotados y de seguro deshidratado, cerró los ojos por un momento y se entrego al sueño que se apodero de él.

Había pasado casi un día completo, los sujetos habían bajado para revisar el estado de Olivia, sin éxito ya que ella no dejaba que la tocaran, durante mas de 24 horas a penas le habían llevado un poco de agua y unas galletas, Elliot estaba muy molesto ya que no tenían consideración con su mujer embarazada y le grito a Peter cuando bajo por segunda vez. "mi mujer esta embarazada, tienes que traer algo mas que un par de galletas" grito Elliot en su desesperación, Peter asintió hacia Elliot y los dejo nuevamente solos en el sótano, "Elliot, por favor no los provoques, lo último que necesitamos es que nos golpeen hasta la muerte", "Liv tienes razón, lo siento nena, pero estoy cansado de esta mierda.

Olivia estaba con sus ojos cerrados, no le gustaba estar en una situación donde nada estaba en sus manos, había solo una puerta para salir del sótano y no sabían que había pasando esa puerta, la tercera vez que bajaron a verlos le habían llevado algo de comida para Olivia, Elliot agradeció el gesto al delincuente, "Liv .vamos debes comer, el cuerpo en algún momento pedirá comida, debes aprovechar lo que te dan" le dice Elliot en un intento de empujarla a comer, sabia que de seguro estaría hambrienta, al igual que él lo esta ,"El yo no voy a comer nada si tu no comes, sabes que soy muy terca, estoy agotada y de mal humor , así que no me pongas a prueba por favor, necesitamos que estés fuerte, si alguien tiene que salir eres tu cariño" , Elliot la quedo mirando, aun no llegaban a ese punto y ella ya estaba pensando mas en él que en su propia seguridad, "¿Liv vamos a comer los dos, te parece?" , no es mucho, pero de seguro nos ayudara un poco y tenemos que mantener las calorías para mantener el calor. Olivia asintió. Había sido fácil llegar a un acuerdo con Elliot, eso era demasiado extraño.

Después de una media hora, habían bajado nuevamente a verlos, Elliot estaba enfadado y comenzó a gritarle a uno de los sujetos, el que normalmente bajaba Peter, "déjanos salir de aquí, no vamos a decir nada, no seas idiota, no le hagas caso en todo", el sujeto golpeo a Elliot en el rostro y un hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar desde el labio. "por favor no le hagas daño a ella" le dice Elliot casi en un susurro. La puerta del sótano se abrió nuevamente, era el otro sujeto, al parecer era el jefe o quien estaba al mando, se acerco a Olivia y la tomo del brazo para levantarla, Olivia se tambaleo sobre sus pies, llevaba mucho tiempo en la misma posición y su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y adolorido por el poco movimiento, el frío y la falta de alimentos , le abrió las esposas y la empujo para que caminara, Olivia toco su vientre instintivamente, ¿" a donde me llevas" ? le pregunto en tono molesto, "vas a jugar un rato a la mama, tenemos un recién llegado, su madre no esta en muy buenas condiciones, y necesitamos alguien que se haga cargo de él" , Olivia al principio no entendió mucho, Elliot trato de detener al sujeto "no la toques maldito! no pudo hacer nada mas que gritarle, ya que estaba atado, y era imposible poder ayudar a Olivia, Elliot sentía frustración, había prometido protegerla y no había podido hacer. "vamos camina" le grita el sujeto mientra la va empujando en dirección a la salida del sótano.

Olivia comenzó a caminar entre la oscuridad, el cuarto estaba oscuro, sus pies estaban un poco torpes, cuando abrió la puerta para salir del sótano un fuerte dolor atravesó sus ojos, afuera estaba muy claro, había una especie de comedor muy amplio, se veía como una casa habitada, las paredes estaban pintadas de color beige, tenia cuadros colgados en las paredes, televisión, un comedor. Sillones y equipo de música, nada encajaba en realidad con los secuestradores, el sujeto detrás de ella comenzó a empujarla y la tomo del brazo para indicarle la dirección, antes de caminar tomo una pequeña imagen mental, la puerta no estaba tan lejos, solo un par de metros, había un pasillo un poco mas oscuro, y varias puertas, en una de ellas comenzó a escuchar un llanto, el sujeto abrió la puerta y en una cuna podía distinguir un pequeño bebé, recordaba a Eli cuando nació y lo pequeño que era, este de seguro no tenia mas de un par de días, el pequeño seguía llorando, ella lo cargo y lo acerco hacia ella, tratando de acunarlo.¿ "donde esta su madre"? pregunto Olivia , moviéndose suavemente tratando de que el bebe se tranquilizara, ella no tenia mucha experiencia en bebes recién nacidos, nunca ha sido madre. "debe tener hambre" le dice Olivia al sujeto, el bebé necesita a su madre le dice ella mirándolo firmemente a los ojos.

"Vas a tener que hacer que se caye" le responde el sujeto a Liv, "no podemos movernos en un par de días hasta que todo este arreglado , y no soporto el llanto de este crío, digamos que su madre no tuvo un buen parto y no esta en condiciones de atender a su hijo", Olivia temió lo peor, la mujer había tenido un parto sin ningún tipo de ayuda medica, perfectamente se pudo desangrar si no había sido tratada correctamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar a la pobre mujer, a pesar de la rudeza del sujeto que la había llevado hasta ese lugar, tenia casi de todo para un recién nacido, varias cunas en una fila, afortunadamente todas estaban vacías a excepción de este bebe , de seguro no era la primera vez que él hacia este tipo de trabajo, en una vista rápida busco algo que pudiera darle al bebe de comer, ella se mecía de lado a lado tratando de calmar al bebe, su vientre entorpecía un poco los movimientos, pero al menos el bebe estaba cómodo entre sus brazos. "Dios eres tan pequeño, lo siento por tu mama, pero cuidare de ti mientras pueda pequeño" le dice Liv y suavemente le rozo la frente al bebe.

El bebe seguía llorando, Liv estaba un poco desesperada "Por favor pequeño sé que quieres a tu madre, digamos que en este momento soy la mejor opción, por favor necesito que dejes de llorar, dios" , comenzó a revisar los estantes sobre su cabeza hasta que después de revisar lo que pareció una eternidad con el llanto del bebe, finalmente dio con algunos implementos, había formula, y habían mamaderas, rápidamente comenzó a preparar la botellita para el bebe ya darle la leche, dejo de llorar, Olivia maternalmente le dio un beso en la frente ¿ "no esta tan mal cierto"? el pequeño comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos mientras terminaba de alimentarse, Olivia acomodo al bebé en la cuna mientras sonreía al verlo, era tan pequeño, por su mente paso la idea de tener un hijo con Elliot, era lo que mas quería en el mundo, pero tenia que ser todo a su tiempo, mientras Liv miraba la cuna de aquel pequeño entro el sujeto en el cuarto y la agarro del brazo fuertemente, para acercar a Liv aun mas a él , " muy bien mamá, haz echo un buen trabajo, y serás recompensada por eso, guiñándole un ojo, Olivia con tan solo pensarlo se sentía enferma.

"Pronto tendrás a tu bebé, y seré bueno contigo, al menos dejare que lo conozcas" le sonrío maliciosamente , guío a Olivia nuevamente hacia el sótano, ella tropezó al caminar, Elliot estaba apoyado a la pared, con una mano en su labio que había dejado de sangrar, Olivia había estado fuera alrededor de una hora, él tenia la esperanza de que ella estuviera bien, sintió abrir la puerta y entrar a Liv, debido a la poca luz que había en la habitación le era casi imposible poder verle la cara, no sabia si estaba herida, "estoy bien Elliot" le dijo ella sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando, el sujeto la ato nuevamente a la cañería, "nos vemos pronto mama" le dice el sujeto y cierra la puerta del sótano, llenando nuevamente el lugar de oscuridad, ella se sentó lentamente junto a Elliot , puso sus manos sobre su cabeza que estaba empezando a doler, "Elliot hay un bebé recién nacido, hicieron que lo alimentara, el hombre que me llevo me dijo que la madre del pequeño no le había ido bien después del parto, de seguro esta en uno de los cuarto" tenemos que salir de aquí Elliot, si hicieron que una madre diera a luz en un lugar así, ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa.

"Dios Liv, estamos atrapados aquí, no tenemos salida" la voz de Elliot ya estaba demostrando que se estaba rindiendo, "¿pudiste ver algo Liv?"

Olivia se acerco un poco mas a Elliot para tomarle la mano y tratar de tranquilizarlo, "El cariño, hay una puerta que da directamente a la calle, parece una casa normal, de seguro es una fachada, después hay un pasillo oscuro que es donde me llevaron, habían un par de cunas así que no es el primer bebé que se llevan, tenemos que salir de aquí", "vamos a salir de aquí, por favor mantén la esperanza, tus hijos te esperan fuera de aquí, te necesito para salir de aquí, yo no lo puedo hacer sin ti bebe" , ella trazo su mano por la cara de Elliot en un intento de tener algún tipo de cercanía, trato de moverse mas pero su vientre abultado le incomodaba, ¡tienes que salir de aquí Elliot, tienes una familia! Elliot asintió lentamente con la cabeza afirmativamente, tenia que reunir las fuerzas y esperanza de que van a salir de este infierno.

Habían pasado ya casi 48 horas desde que habían sido secuestrados, Cragen desde el recinto había avisado a todos los policías del rapto de sus dos agente, aun no habían enviado las fotos a la prensa ya que esto podría hacer que peligraran mucho mas, habían llamado a Kathy para mantenerla al tanto de la situación, si bien ellos no estaban casados, Elliot seguía siendo el padre de cinco niños y en caso de que él se contactara con ella debía saber la situación.

"Capitán, es Maureen, pregunta si tenemos información" le dice Munch al lado del teléfono, Maureen había llamado directamente al teléfono del escritorio de su padre, con la secreta esperanza de que su padre contestara. "dile la verdad, aun no tenemos ninguna noticia, ni buena ni mala" lo que no es necesariamente algo malo pensó Cragen, al menos aun no están muertos, las noticias malas vuelan. "lo siento Maureen, aun no sabemos nada, no te preocupes, a penas tengamos alguna información se las haremos saber, cuídate" corto Munch con bastante pesar, las horas pasaban y no había nada.

Habían pasado una noche mas tratando de dormir, ambos estaban muy cansados, habían ido a buscar nuevamente a Olivia para ayudar con el pequeño y había vuelo hace un par de horas, esto había pasado al menos tres veces durante el día, ella comenzaba a sentirse débil y con el frío su cuerpo dolía, la cabeza latía fuertemente, Elliot sabia que ella no se estaba sintiendo bien, él tampoco se sentía muy bien tampoco, lo único que él quería era estar en una cama caliente y tenerla entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, el sujeto se acerco a Olivia y le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, "llego tu hora mami, vamos a conocer a tu bebe"


	15. Chapter 15

Lugar desconocido

.

.

"No... no.. por favor no.." grita Olivia tratando de zafarse de las fuertes manos de Peter, trata de esquivar las manos pero estaba tan cansada que cada golpe que daba al aire no llegaban a ninguna parte. le enterró las uñas en sus manos para que no la tocara pero Peter le dio una fuerte bofetada, mientras ella seguía moviéndose, Peter tenia en sus manos una aguja y un cuchillo, Elliot se sentía tan impotente sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, la ultima vez que habían bajado lo habían atado también de los pies, por lo que prácticamente no tenia movimiento, se sentía aturdido " es muy pronto, por favor no.. " gritaba Olivia, Peter le dio una nueva bofetada en el rostro y saco el cuchillo " quédate quieta o tu marido pagara las consecuencias", Peter se levanto para ir donde Elliot , y escucho casi en un susurro "esta bien" , Elliot miro a Olivia a los ojos, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, no podía soportar la idea que le hicieran algo a Elliot, "Liv..no..no lo hagas" , "me quedare quieta, pero por favor no le hagas nada" .

.

.

Peter tomo el brazo de Liv y comenzó a través de su vena a inyectarle, oxitocina para inducir un parto que nunca llegaría, la habían tomado con tanta fuerza para introducirle la aguja, que tenia muy adolorido el lugar, pero ya nada le importaba, ella no se sentía muy bien, su corazón latía muy fuerte, le dolía la cabeza y ella no sabia si era producto del medicamente o del miedo que sentía por lo que venia.

.

.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que los secuestradores la habían dejado en ese cuarto, Elliot se sentía cansado, con mucho esfuerzo le tenia tomada la mano, para demostrarle que estaba a su lado. y le acaricia el dorso de la mano en círculos tratando de calmarla,

.

.

Ohh! Olivia comenzo a quejarse como comenzaba a sentir algunas puntadas en su vientre y apretaba la mano de Elliot, al parecer el medicamento estaba haciendo efecto a pesar de que no estaba embarazada. "¿Liv? " pregunto Elliot preocupado al sentir los gemidos de Olivia.

.

.

"Estoy bien, El " ... "estoy sintiendo algunas ,, mm ,,Ohh,,algunas puntadas en el estomago..", "no lo entiendo, no debería sentir nada"

.

.

"Liv, cariño, de seguro te inyectaron algo para inducir el parto, de seguro sientes como las paredes del útero se están contrayendo, tu cuerpo responde a la medicación, lo siento nena, lo siento tanto, que todo este saliendo tan mal"

.

.

"Elliot...lo.. siento... también... cariño.. lo... siento", Olivia estaba temblando de frio y por el temor de lo que venia, estaba solo con su chaleco, le habían quitado el abrigo, y era invierno en Nueva York, Elliot estaba demasiado lejos para poder proporcionar algo de calor y abrigo, seguía temblando sin parar, estaba muy agotada, no habían dormido ni comido casi nada en mas de 40 horas, y el cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, agua, comida y abrigo.

.

.

Los sujetos estaban cada vez más impacientes, cuando habían inducido el parto anterior había tomado cerca de tres horas, pero ahora habían esperado durante casi cinco horas y la mujer en el sótano no presentaba aun contracciones, algo andaba mal. Peter decidió que iría a ver , pero esta vez subiría con ella para ayudar en el proceso, habían leído algunos métodos que podía ayudar, en tres días estaba concertado el encuentro y el pedido era de dos niños, la paga era excelente, tendrían ese dinero a toda costa.

.

.

En el sótano Elliot se sentía impotente, Olivia estaba temblando de frio y se quejaba de algunos dolores en su vientre, él sostenía fuertemente su mano y ella con cada dolor le apretaba un poco mas la mano, Liv comenzó a toser, "Dios me siento mal El, tenemos que salir de aquí, necesitamos salir por favor" , mientras continuaba tosiendo y temblando, Elliot le susurraba palabras de aliento a Olivia, asegurándole que todo saldría bien, "cariño te sacare de aquí, cueste lo que cueste, solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas ", al escuchar los ruidos de la puerta ambos se quedaron callados, Elliot se puso tenso ya que noto que el que bajaba no era Peter, que a pesar de todo era un poco mas cordial con ellos, el sujeto tomo fuertemente a Olivia del brazo y la obligo a ponerse de pie rápidamente, Olivia se quejo ante la brusquedad y tiro de su mano, tratando de evitar el contacto, el sujeto abrió las esposas, "no me toques, por favor" le pide Olivia, mientras ponía su mano sobre su vientre, deseaba no tener esta almohada para poder realmente masajear su vientre plano y aminorar el dolor que sentía, "vamos a conocer a tu bebe", Olivia palideció al escuchar al sujeto, el momento de la verdad había llegado, Elliot se levanto rápidamente para impedir que se llevaran a Olivia de su lado. forzó fuertemente las esposas sin ningún éxito, las tuberías habían cedido un poco, pero no era suficiente para romperlas, Elliot vio como Olivia forcejeaba contra su captor, tratando de escapar sin éxito, sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago la que hizo que dejara de pelear con el sujeto y finalmente fue llevada fuera del sótano, Elliot se sintió completamente derrotado al no poder ayudar a Liv como le había prometido, tenia que hacer algo, encendió su celular y marco a Cragen sin tener éxito, tenia la batería baja por lo que lo apago nuevamente, a ciegas busco en el suelo algo que los ayude para poder abrir las esposas, algún clavo, un alambre, estaba desesperado.

.

.

Precinto 16

.

.

Cragen por error había dejado el móvil en el escritorio al salir corriendo a recibir una información que tenia Munch, había recibido finalmente las grabaciones de la parte del estacionamiento. se venían dos sujetos ambos con gorros que cubrían parte de las facciones, no pudieron lograr un rostro, lo llevarían al laboratorio para que el técnico Morales pudiera intervenir la cinta y rescatar alguna imagen, claramente se venia a Elliot y Olivia caminando hacia la salida cuando fueron atacados por estos sujetos, se veía a Elliot recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza y Olivia siento tomada por el sujeto entre sus brazos y subidos a una camioneta negra, con la patente borrada para evitar identificaciones, cuando volvió Cragen a la oficina reviso su teléfono y una ola de ira se apodero de él, "llamada perdida de Stabler" , llamo de vuelta sin éxito. "el teléfono que esta marcando esta apagado o fuera de cobertura, inténtelo mas tarde". con fuerza golpeo el escritorio ante la frustración, se les estaba agotando tiempo.

.

.

Lugar desconocido

.

.

Olivia había sido recostada en una cama, a su lado escuchaba al bebé que había atendido hace unas horas atrás, se veía tan tranquilo, ella lo había alimentado hace a penas un par de horas, Peter entro al cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro Olivia estaba atada a la cama, pensaba que deben ser idiotas al no notar que no estaba embarazada, sabia que al momento de ser descubierta, los iban a matar, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, había esperado tanto para estar con Elliot y solo habían logrado estar juntos por dos semanas, se reprendía internamente por no haber tomado antes la iniciativa y haber esperado tanto, ella siempre estuvo temerosa de que Elliot la rechazara, siempre hubo una tensión entre ellos, sobre todo estos últimos dos años, y fue mucho mas desde la separación de Elliot, pero su temor mas grande fue siempre que él no sintiera lo mismo por ella, cuando finalmente descubrieron que estaban completamente enamorados y se dieron una oportunidad, y ahora estaban a punto de morir.

.

.

Olivia seguía temblando en la cama cuando ambos sujetos se le acercaron, fueron directamente a abrir su blusa para poder dejar expuesto el vientre, cuando el jefe termino de desabotonar la blusa su rostro se transformo y miro directamente hacia Peter, ¿"que demonios"?, Olivia trato de zafarse de las amarras, por la fricción estaba quemando la delicada piel de sus muñecas, comenzó a patear ya que habían soltado sus piernas para poder comenzar con el parto, una de sus piernas golpeo directamente en la mejilla de Peter haciendo que él se enfureciera, todo estaba saliendo mal. se acerco al rostro de Olivia y le dio directamente un golpe en la mejilla, la oscuridad llego a Olivia y quedo inconciente tras el fuerte golpe.

.

.

En el cuarto se encontraban ambos sujetos discutiendo fuertemente, les habían dicho que Olivia estaba embarazada, al terminar la charla habían recibido la llamada que habían estado esperando para culminar el negocio, les habían confirmado que tenían a la mujer perfecta, el único problema era que estaba con su marido, pero ellos habían arreglado todo el asunto.

.

.

¿"Peter eres un estúpido? esta mujer no esta embarazada idiota! , acabas de echarlo todo a perder, nos queda un día para la entrega y solo tenemos a un niño, No puedes hacer nada bien idiota! , todos pagaran por este error. TODOS! , partiendo por la perra de tu prima! y esta parejita de seguro son policías, eres un idiota!, el otro sujeto estaba enojado, el negocio se les iba de las manos.

.

.

Cuando despertó Olivia, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza del golpe que le había dado Peter, ya había recibido tantos que realmente no sabia cual de todos dolía mas, los sujetos no se veían por ninguna parte, Olivia respiro algo mas aliviada, al menos no la habían matado inmediatamente, aun estaba atada en las muñecas, trato de concentrarse en escuchar algún ruido, pero lo único que escuchaba era el rápido latido de su corazón, solo esperaba que sus asaltantes no fueran en contra de Elliot mientras ella estaba atada a una cama , aguanto la respiración cuando empezó a escuchar pasos de alguien que se acercaba, cuando giraron la perilla de la puerta su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía, sabia que ahora todo podía pasar, solo esperaba que Elliot estuviera bien.

.

.

Precinto 16

.

.

Cragen estaba absolutamente desesperado, habían dado la alerta de la desaparición de sus detectives sin tener éxito, era como si la tierra se los había tragado, llevaban mas de 48 horas desaparecidos, y las investigaciones no habían tenido ningún éxito, habían recibidos llamadas anónimas de datos que los habían conducido a ninguna parte, habían estado buscando casi en círculos durante las ultimas 24 horas, la mayoría de los detectives no habían ido a casa. en la desesperación de encontrar a sus compañeros y amigos, un dolor de cabeza ya esta azotando a Cragen, ¡"donde diablo están"!, grito, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Stabler hace un par de minutos y un estúpido error que cometió podría costar la vida de sus detectives mas preciados.

.

.

Lugar desconocido

.

.

Olivia estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, los sujetos la estaban rodeando y eso la inquietaba, estaba desprotegida, sin arma y atada, las cosas no estaban a su favor, además no sabia como estaba Elliot, los sujetos habían desaparecido por un tiempo, claro que ella estaba un poco aturdida así que no podía calcular cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente, "desátala" le grita el jefe a Peter, Peter se acerco a Olivia y desato primero los pies, para luego acercarse a sus muñecas y quitar las amarras que tenia en ambas manos, Olivia espero pacientemente hasta que estuvo completamente libre.

.

.

Peter la agarro del brazo y ella comenzó a patear al aire para tratar de zafarse de las garras de Peter, "tráela" le grito nuevamente, Peter tomo el brazo de Olivia fuertemente, y la zamarreo para que se tranquilizara, la empujo hacia el sujeto, quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, de seguro ya había planeado algo de entretención para ellos. Peter le desabrocho la blusa a Olivia, disfrutando de cada botón de sacaba, Olivia estaba temblando sin control. Sabia lo que venia y ella iba a luchar contra ellos, antes prefería morir, no dejaría que nadie mas pusiera sus manos en ella.

.

.

Peter termino con el ultimo botón de la blusa de Olivia, ella cerro los ojos, suspirando fuertemente al sentir como el vientre falso caía a sus pies.

.

.

"¿dime tu nombre?" le grito el sujeto, tenia un mal aliento, eso fue lo primero que Olivia noto, y lo segundo fue que casi le escupió encima de lo fuerte que le había gritado

.

.

"Olivia" le responde , "Olivia Benson"

.

.

"¿eres una policía maldita puta?"

.

.

"No" grito fuertemente Olivia, en una convicción que ella creyó lo suficiente para que los sujetos no siguieran preguntando.

.

.

"¡Mentirosa! ", le lanzo un combo que fue a estrecharse directamente contra su mejilla ya adolorida, Olivia puso su mano donde había sido golpeada para poder aminorar el dolor

.

.

"dime por que estas aquí, por que te haces pasar por embarazada", " no es asunto tuyo " responde Olivia, lamentando sus palabras conforme fueron saliendo, se preparo para un nuevo golpe en la cara al notar el rostro enrojecido de su secuestrador, lo siguiente que noto fue el dolor en su estomago, tenia la blusa abierta, por lo que el puño fue a dar directamente a través de su piel sensible, quedo sin aliento, algunos recuerdos volvieron a su mente de semanas pasadas.

.

.

"vas a responderme putita" , "dime de seguro eres policía, igual tu amiguito, son unos malditos policías y los voy a matar!"

.

.

"te dijo que no soy policía, por favor no le hagas nada a el, esto es mi culpa, yo lo engañe" , ella esperaba que ambos fueran lo suficientemente idiotas para creer la mentira que estaba inventando a medida que iban saliendo las palabras de su boca " yo lo engañe, para que se quedara conmigo".

.

.

"que estas diciendo, putita, tu engañaste a tu novio para que se quedara contigo, que bonito"

.

.

"el.. el.. no es mi novio, esta casado, soy su otra mujer, yo .. yo quería presionarlo para que la dejara y se quedara conmigo,, yo soy actriz y el vientre es de utilería de la compañía de teatro donde trabajo, tienes que creerme, yo le mentí" , ella internamente se felicitaba por la actuación que había realizado frente a ellos, hasta algunas lagrimas cayeron en la desesperación.

.

.

"ese hombre debe ser un idiota para comprar un cuento así", eres buena actriz Olivia, ahora vas a disfrutar de la hospitalidad de nuestro recinto, y luego seguiremos contigo, ahora que no estas embarazada tendremos un montón de diversión juntos, eres guapa y tienes buen cuerpo le dice el sujeto riendo, aun tenemos un día para disfrutar de todo tu talento, Olivia entendía perfectamente lo que estaban insinuando, Peter se acerco a ella y agarro su blusa para quitarla a través de los brazos la dejo solamente en sujetador, Olivia temblaba de frio cuando una de sus manos fue directamente hacia su seno izquierdo, Olivia reacciono y se corrió hacia a tras dando un paso, "no" grito tan fuerte como pudo, "no me toques" , Peter en la frustración la golpeo una vez mas en su dorso ya adolorido y la empujo con fuerza contra la pared, Olivia sintió el impacto contra el muro detrás de ella y de a poco todo comenzó a volverse negro como la noche, lucho contra la niebla, pero el dolor fue mas fuerte, cayo inconciente al suelo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lugar desconocido**

.

.

Elliot estaba impaciente habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que se habían llevado a Olivia, de seguro nada bueno debe estar pasando, estaba muy impaciente y cansado, la penumbra de la habitación no ayudaba a tener una mejor sensación, le dolía el estomago ya que no había comido nada hace mucho, ni bebido una gota de agua, sus labios estaban comenzando a agrietarse, había estado durante las ultimas horas buscando algo con que abrir las esposas, había encontrado un pequeño alambre que esperaba hiciera el trabajo, se había prometido sacar a Olivia viva de ese lugar y dejar todo en el pasado.

.

.

Cuando Olivia despertó nuevamente sentía como era prácticamente arrastrada sobre sus pies , "bienvenida nuevamente Olivia, espero hayas tenido un sueño reparador" , ella se encontraba desorientada, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar atada, y haber hablado con los sujetos, después de eso toro era un poco borroso, Olivia fue guiada por el sujeto mayor alrededor de la casa, se sentía muy débil, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por los golpes y la cabeza la estaba matando, el sujeto durante el camino al sótano solo por gusto había golpeado dos veces mas a Olivia, casi quedando inconciente otra vez, estaba aguantando las nauseas y la sensación de desvanecimiento que sentía mientras era conducida dentro de la casa, sabia que después del pasillo venia finalmente la puerta del sotano. "Elliot" pensó para si misma, Tenia que verlo.

.

.

A lo lejos seguía escuchando los llantos del pequeño bebé que hace unas horas había tenido en sus brazos y había alimentado ya que su madre estaba al borde de la muerte, todo por dinero, varios bebes desaparecidos. y madres que tenían cunas vacías en su casa y pechos llenos de leche en espera de ese bebe hambriento que nunca iba a llegar, se pararon frente a la puerta del sótano, Olivia apoyo su cuerpo en la pared para aguantar los malestares, mientras el sujeto abría la puerta y la lanzo directamente a al suelo golpeando nuevamente su cabeza, ya que ella estaba algo aturdida, no pudo reaccionar para amortiguar la caída, Elliot se movió al sentir a Olivia cerca, era media tarde por lo que algo de luz había en el sótano aun casi en penumbras, Elliot se acerco para escuchar la respiración de Olivia, notaba que tenia los ojos cerrados , el labio partido y sangre alrededor de su cabeza, "Dios Liv que te ha pasado" .

.

.

El sujeto se dirigió hacia Elliot, lanzándole un fuerte combo en la cara, Elliot volteo la cara por la fuerza del golpe, había quedado un poco desconcertado, no le había dicho nada, no había buscado ni tampoco provocado al sujeto , "eso fue por ser estúpido y creer sus mentiras IDIOTA" le dice el hombre a Elliot, no sabia lo que pasaba, no entendía lo que a lo que este hombre se refería, que había echo Olivia, algo había pasado, tenia a sus pies a Olivia inconciente y lastimada.

.

.

"volveremos mas tarde y tendremos un poco de diversión con tu novia , y me asegurare que lo disfrutes tanto como nosotros" , cerro la puerta y se retiro nuevamente.

.

.

Olivia sentía sus parpados pesados, y un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, "¿Elliot?",pregunto ella algo desorientada, "estoy aquí cariño, lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname" le dice Elliot,, "¿estas bien?", le pregunta Olivia casi en un susurro, " yo estoy bien nena, lo siento por favor dime que te hicieron, dime por favor dime si te violaron ", casi en una suplica. Les cortaria la cabeza se la habian tocado.

No.. no por ahora al menos..Elliot.. solo.. solo me golpearon.. muy fuerte esta vez.. lo siento.. no me pude defender.. dos contra uno.. creo que fue demasiado para.. mi, al menos gane algo de tiempo, Elliot, ellos me dijeron que volverian por mi .." su voz era muy debil, Elliot apretó los puños con fuerza y tenso la mandíbula, ni siquiera podía llegar a ella para acogerla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, se sentía tan impotente , "¿Liv, nena, le has dicho por que estamos acá?" .mm. ohhh, no. no. les dije una mentira supongo que los idiotas se la creyeron, creo,, creo que me creyeron.

.

.

"¿Que haz dicho Liv?" pregunta Elliot ya desesperado. - "Yo les dije que era tu amante y te había engañado con mi embarazo, creo que ellos ..ellos creyeron lo que dije" Liv esta tratando de alejar la sensación de nauseas que se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo, estaba temblando de frio y dolor, las cosas no podía ser peor, al menos Elliot estaba bien y eso la dejaba mas tranquila, si ella debía recibir todos los golpes estaba de acuerdo con el propósito de mantener a salvo a Elliot.

.

.

"¿Liv estas bien?" le pregunta Elliot al notar que a Liv se le hacia difícil mantener la conversación, estaba muy preocupado, se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza y desde donde él se encontraba notaba que seguía sangrando, "si, solo un poco golpeada, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto...uuhhh se quejo mientras trataba de moverse, se puso de rodillas para tratar de llegar hasta Elliot, ella no había sido esposada nuevamente así que al menos estaba en libertad de movimientos, si tan solo se pudiera mover , hizo un esfuerzo y de a poco fue moviéndose hasta llegar hasta Elliot y se acomodo a su lado, tomo una respiración profunda por el esfuerzo que le había llegado solo avanzar un par de metros, "Liv , necesito que te mantengas despierta, necesito que me ayudes, saldremos de acá te lo prometo" le dice Elliot al oído dulcemente.

.

.

"Elliot, lo siento, no deberíamos estar aquí, no debería haber aceptado este caso, lo siento tanto amor, por favor, por favor, si tienes la oportunidad arranca, yo lo entenderé, por favor necesito que te mantengas a salvo, yo.. yo. sus ojos estaban húmedos y luchaba para no llorar, yo te amo y no puedo perdonarme si algo te pasa". Elliot la acomodo suavemente, "shhhhhhh, amor, ambos decidimos venir, es cierto, yo no quería que vinieras por que sé que aun estas un poco lastimada, y de seguro los golpes que recibiste no ayudaran mucho, pero amor vamos a salir de aquí juntos y seremos felices te lo prometo, yo lo siento tanto, siento que no te pude proteger, lo siento amor" ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, él le ayudo a abotonarse la blusa que había sido prácticamente despojada de su cuerpo, ella estaba helada al tacto.

.

.

Elliot se inclino para recordar el alambre que tenia en el pantalón y con el cual debido a su posición le era casi imposible maniobrar en el agujero de las esposas, pero quizás Olivia podía ayudarlo, "Liv, tengo un plan, pero necesito que me ayudes, primero voy a encender un móvil para ver si pueden rastrear el lugar donde nos encontramos, hace un par de horas llame pero no tuve éxito, tengo un alambre en el bolsillo, quizás puedes abrir las esposas, después de que me liberes quizás las cosas se pongan feas, ya sabes, tendremos que correr , y tengo miedo que tengas una conmoción". "estoy bien Elliot, los mareos ya se pasaron, creo que me hizo bien descansar, "Liv, no me habías dicho que estabas mareada, necesito que hables conmigo, necesito saber si estas bien, necesito controlar tus malestares", "El, voy a estar bien" dice ella.

.

.

Olivia rápidamente saco el alambre del bolsillo de Elliot , era perfecto para poder trabajar en el orificio de las esposas, Elliot se movió un poco para que su espalda estuviera lo mas cerca de las manos de Olivia, fue dificultoso y demoro varios minutos pero finalmente logro abrir una de las esposas, después trabajo en la otra mano y fue un poco mas fácil, Elliot tomo ambas muñecas tratando de devolverle la irrigación después de tanto tiempo sin poder moverlas y abrazo fuertemente a Olivia, "oh, cariño lo siento tanto" le decía mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la frente, teniendo cuidado de no tocar sus heridas, al fin podía devolverle el abrazo, la beso suavemente teniendo en cuenta su labio lastimado, "lo vamos a lograr nena, lo vamos a lograr juntos".

.

.

Elliot tomo su móvil que ya había reparado y lo encendió, miro a Liv quien tenia la mirada fija, él estaba preocupado por los golpes que había recibido Liv en su cabeza y en su abdomen, ella seguía temblando casi sin parar y estaba callada, "debes mantenerte despierta Liv, tengo que hacer esta llamada rápida, no tenemos indicaciones, espero que esto funcione.

.

.

"Esta marcando" le dice Elliot, con un tono de esperanza en su voz, "Capitán, capitán es Elliot, estamos bien, Olivia esta un poco golpeada, no sabemos donde estamos, siento no poder darle mas información, el móvil esta sin batería, deben rastrear la llamada lo mas rápido posible, son dos los sujetos, tienen a una mujer y a un bebé aun dentro de la casa"

.

.  
**  
****Precinto 16**.

.

.

Cragen salió corriendo de su oficina sosteniendo el móvil con una mano y con la otra llamando la atención del resto de la gente mientras hablaba con Elliot, " tengo a Stabler en la línea, necesito que localicen desde donde esta llamando, rápido, no tenemos tiempo, "¿capitán están bien? " pregunta Fin, "Elliot dice que están bien, pero necesitan que ubiquemos lo mas rápido posible el lugar donde se encuentran, no le queda batería y no sabe bien cual es la intención de los perpetradores ahora que han descubierto a Olivia", todos comenzaron a realizar comentarios sobre la mejor forma de ayudarlos, aun estaban desaparecidos, había algo de esperanza.

.

.

La llamada fue cortada abruptamente ya que el móvil quedo sin batería, Elliot esperaba que el tiempo que había logrado estar en el teléfono fuera lo suficiente para que pudieran localizar su ubicación. Olivia estaba cada vez mas callada, tenia que sacarla de ahí, él ya se sentía bastante mal y entendía perfectamente como se podría sentir Olivia, sin mencionar los golpes que había recibido.

.

.

"Liv, tenemos que salir de acá, sé que te sientes mal cariño, pero necesito que seas fuerte y hagas el mayor esfuerzo posible ", Olivia podía sentir la frustración en la voz de Elliot, debía estar débil, no habían comido ni dormido en mas de 72 horas, habían sido golpeados y abandonados durante mucho tiempo, "lo hare, te lo aseguro" lo miro a los ojos a pesar de la oscuridad podía perderse para siempre en ese azul profundo de sus ojos, que la calmaban y le decía tan solo con la mirada que la amaba, "¿estoy lista, crees que deberíamos salir por la ventana?" , habían notado que habían algunas cajas apiladas, quizás podían soportar un poco de fuerza.

.

.

"Liv, tendremos que esperar hasta que vengan, tenemos el elemento sorpresa a nuestro favor, vamos a tener que pelear contra ellos, por eso necesito que estés bien amor" le dice mientras acaricia su pelo marrón , "estoy bien El", le dice apoyada a la pared para mantener el equilibrio, había sido una mentira a medias, se sentía débil , mareada y adolorida, pero tenia que ser fuerte para Elliot, no lo podía dejar peleando casi hasta la muerte con dos sujetos, no iba a ser justo, " estoy bien" se repitió, casi en un intento de asegurarse a ella misma que podía hacer esto.

.

.

Habían tomado un par de cajas de madera que estaban apiladas al fondo del sótano y que solo se hacían visibles cuando salía el sol y la habitación estaba en penumbras, Elliot casi había memorizado la pieza en su mente en caso de cualquier cosa, a ciegas se movió hacia el fondo y tomo una de las cajas, con su mano derecha la golpeo fuertemente tratando de destrozar la madera, la intención era usar la madera como arma para golpear a sus secuestradores, era lo único que tenían a mando , después de un par de golpes y unos cortes en los nudillos de su mano logro vencer a la madera y tomo dos pedazos, uno para él y otro para Liv. que durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo golpeando la madera mantuvo los ojos cerrados para no ver las expresiones de dolor de Elliot, por suerte él tenia los nudillos casi tan duros como su cabeza, eso le había comentado Olivia cuando Elliot se acerco a ella para entregarle el trozo de madera.

.

.

Estaban esperando impacientemente, no habían movimientos, Liv estaba entre los brazos de Elliot, tratando de no quedarse dormida, le dolía la cabeza enormemente, la falta de alimentos, los golpes y el frio no estaban ayudando en nada, el mareo había desaparecido paulatinamente conforme se fue quedando quieta, aun no sabia que tan mal estaba su equilibrio, ella estaba tan segura como Elliot que algo malo había en su cabeza, pero tenia que seguir adelante con el plan, no le podía fallar a su amado, no ahora que su vida dependía de lo que ambos podían hacer, quedaron casi sin respiro cuando sintieron pasos fuera de la puerta, era el momento de la acción, era ahora o nunca.


	17. Chapter 17

Lugar desconocido

.

.

Era el momento del ataque, de esto dependía la libertad de Elliot y Olivia, habían planificado el ataque a sus secuestradores, ambos se encontraban en plena libertad de acción ya que estaban completamente desatados, estaban débiles debido a la falta de alimentos y algunos golpes que han recibido durante las horas de cautiverio, sin embargo la fuerza interna que ambos poseen es mas grande que cualquier dolor o malestar

.

.

"Liv cariño, recuerda que tienes que luchar con todo lo que puedas", Olivia estaba detrás de la puerta con el trozo de madera entre sus manos, el plan era golpear a los sujetos al momento de entrar en el sótano, el elemento sorpresa estaba de su lado, el elemento fuerza estaba del lado de los perpetradores.

.

.

Lentamente se comenzó a abrir la puerta, del otro lado se escuchaba el murmullo de dos sujetos, Liv y Elliot estaban del otro lado de la puerta, la oscuridad del sótano les era muy favorable, el primer plan que tenían era escapar por la ventana, pero no era lo suficientemente amplia para que escapara Elliot, y a ella no le agradaba la idea de dejarlo atrás.

.

.

"Liv, recuerda a penas puedas debes salir corriendo" le había dicho Elliot mientras estaban planeando el escape.

.

.

"Elliot, por favor no te mantengas tan alejado de mi, por favor, tienes que ir a mi lado toto el tiempo, te necesito a mi lado" , Olivia estaba confiando plenamente en que esto resultaría, de estas acciones dependía su vida.

.

.

"Elliot, si tienes que seguir debes hacerlo, yo luchare, te juro que luchare con todo lo que tengo, pero debes salvarte pase lo que pase, tienes que hacerlo por tu familia, tus hijos no pueden quedar sin su padre, por favor Elliot.. por favor" Elliot solo movió la cabeza en gesto de aprobación, pero eso seria lo ultimo que haría en su vida.

.

.

Precinto 16

.

.

"Capitán, acaba de llegar una de las victimas del secuestro, Munch la llamo para pedirle que venga y poder interrogarla, quizás podamos obtener algún dato de donde esta Elliot y Olivia" dice Fin.

.

.

"¿Y por que se demoraron tanto en hacer que viniera?"

.

.

"Ella no quería ayudar, pero cuando le dijimos que nuestros detectives estaban secuestrados en el proceso de investigación del caso ella finalmente accedió" le dice nuevamente Fin

.

.

"Fin, quiero ser yo mismo quien converse con ella, hazla pasar a mi oficina por favor" dice Cragen abriendo la puerta de su despacho, quería tener un trato lo mas cercano con esta mujer.

.

.

"Sra. Smith, gracias por acudir a hablar con nosotros, de verdad estoy muy agradecido" dice Cragen extendiéndole la mano para saludar a la mujer delante de él

.

.

"Capitán Cragen, no estaba segura si venir o no, la verdad es que no recuerdo casi nada" le dice la Sra. Smith sinceramente

.

.

"Por favor tome asiento Sra. Smith, en este momento cualquier información que pueda proporcionar va a ser mejor que nada, estamos actualmente atados de manos, en un punto muerto, seré sincero con usted, dos de mis mejores detectives están en el caso y fueron secuestrados por estos sujetos, hace casi tres días, estamos rastreando por GPS pero los sistemas han estado fallando y aun no da algún dato, ¿recuerda algo que nos pueda servir Sra. Smith?"

.

.

"Capitán tal como le dije al detective estuve inconciente la mayor parte del trayecto, tanto de ida como de vuelta, lo único que puedo recordar es que esta apartado de la ciudad, venia muchos arboles así que supongo que la casa esta cerca de un bosque, recuerdo también que fui transportada a través de una camioneta, tenia los vidrios polarizados por lo que no se puede ver nada, lo siento si no puedo ayudar mas, esto es muy difícil para mi, mi bebé tendría cerca de dos semanas y no lo tengo, por favor si tienen alguna información hágamelo saber, estoy muriendo cada día que pasa por la angustia de no tener a mi hijo conmigo" la Sra. Smith extendió el brazo para despedirse del capitán Cragen, sabia que la información que había proporcionado no los llevaría a ningún lado.

.

.

"Capitán, ahora que recuerdo, escuche la voz de una mujer cuando estuve dando a luz, ella parecía tener conocimientos técnicos de parto, habían medicamentos para inducir el parto, y algún tipo de maquinas para ayudar en el proceso, espero que encuentre a sus detectives"

.

.

Cragen asintió ante la información, por lo que le había alcanzado decir Elliot eran dos hombres, ahora según la información de la Sra. Smith también había una mujer, esto debe ser un trabajo interno desde la clínica pensó. "Gracias Sra. Smith, espero tener alguna noticia pronto", Cragen vio como la mujer caminaba hacia la salida de la oficina, él se sentía mal por esta pobre mujer, había esperado durante nueve meses y finalmente le habían quitado a su recién nacido de las manos.

.

.

Cragen salió de su despacho y se dirigió hacia sus detectives "Fin, Munch, necesito los nombres de todas las mujeres que trabajan en la clínica, quizás tengamos alguna pista nueva"

.

.

Munch camino rápidamente hacia su escritorio y comenzó a buscar en su ordenador, "capitán según el listado de trabajadores de la clínica completa hay cerca de veintisiete mujeres trabajando, entre doctoras, enfermeras y secretarias, tendremos que entrevistarlas a todas"

.

.

"Entrevistarlas nos tomara horas, quizás días Munch y lo que no tenemos en este momento es precisamente eso, tiempo, vamos a necesitar ayuda para entrevistarlas a todas esas mujeres y rápido, se nos acaba el tiempo".

.

.

Muncha y Fin salieron del precinto directamente hacia su vehículo para ir directamente a la clínica, tenían que ir a entrevistar a todas las mujeres que estaban trabajando, tres detectives mas habían empezado ya con las entrevistar, el edificio entero era dedicado exclusivamente a maternidad, la clínica estaba completamente equipada para todo lo necesario de maternidad, los detectives tenían la esperanza de lograr alguna pista para el caso, ya al menos sabían que había una mujer involucrada y de seguro estaba en la clínica.

.

.

Lugar desconocido

.

.

"Ahora" grito Elliot mientras se abalanzaba al primero de los sujetos en entrar al sótano, seguido de él venia Peter, quien fue atacado fuertemente por Olivia, casi una forma de venganza por los golpes que le habían generado antes mas por placer que necesidad y ahora era su tiempo de venganza.

.

.

Elliot era un hombre fuerte, a pesar de estar débil debido a las precarias condiciones que habían estado los últimos tres días, de igual forma se mantenía fuerte, mas por adrenalina que por la energía que podría tener en su cuerpo, era el momento que habían estado, era el momento de su escape.

.

.

Elliot tenia agarrado al sujeto por el cuello, presionándolo con tanta fuerza que le estaba cortando la respiración, en un movimiento rápido Elliot cayo al suelo y el sujeto comenzó a golpearlo, forcejearon durante varios minutos, un golpe certero llego al rostro de Elliot que lo dejo algo aturdido y desconcertado, se puso nuevamente de pie para seguir luchando, durante el forcejeo había perdido el trozo de madera, pero no lo perdia de vista, a la primera oportunidad tendría que agarrarlo y golpear al sujeto, afortunadamente ninguno estaba armado por lo que toda batalla se desataría solo con los puños y golpes, al menos eso era parejo para todos.

.

.

Olivia esta frente a Peter quien había esquivado un par de golpes que había lanzado Olivia, con los traumas en la cabeza la puntería no estaba a su favor, ahora se arrepentía un poco de haberle mentido a Elliot y haberle dicho que se sentía bien, ella sabia que cualquier otro golpe que recibiera en la cabeza podría perjudicarla enormemente, Peter se abalanzo sobre ella con fuerza cayendo firmemente sobre su cuerpo, casi cortando la respiración "¿quieres pelear?, ahora sabrás lo que es pelear puta, cuando termine contigo te arrepentirás de haber nacido" le grito Peter cuando se levanto nuevamente, Olivia sintió un par de golpes en su estomago y dos mas que fueron directamente en el pómulo, estaba perdiendo la pelea ella lo sabia, pero seguiría luchando hasta la muerte.

.

.

Elliot por su parte estaba a un par de metros de ella, sabia que no podía estar pendiente de ella, tenia que estar concentrado en esquivar los golpes que le lanzaban, cuando vio que Olivia caía fuertemente al piso trato de ir a ayudarla pero fue alcanzado por las garras de tu contrincante, y fue golpeado nuevamente, no pudo esquivar los golpes que se iban alojando directamente sobre su dorso, estaba quedando prácticamente sin respiración, el aire se le había escapado de sus pulmones, estaba tosiendo tratando de recuperarse.

.

.

Peter empujo a Olivia hacia la pared que tenia detrás de ella, él pudo notar que ella tenia problemas con el equilibrio por lo que trato de desestabilizarla empujándola y le resulto a la perfección, Olivia cayo frente a la pared y comenzó a deslizarse por ella, hasta quedar en el suelo, trato de levantarse pero un dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo, Peter la había golpeado con la punta del pie directamente hacia sus costillas ya maltratadas, ella dejo escapar un grito mientras ponía su mano en su costado, Elliot se alarmo al escuchar el grito de Olivia, vio como Peter la estaba golpeando, él sabia que ella estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabia tal como él, que la fuerza se estaba agotando, su cuerpo eventualmente sucumbiría frente al cansancio.

.

.

Elliot siguió de pie frente a su secuestrador, tomo toda su concentración pero finalmente esquivo los golpes y se centro en la cabeza del sujeto, el golpe que le dio fue tan certero que desestabilizo al sujeto, directamente el el costado de la cabeza, cayo casi knock-out al suelo, Elliot aprovecho la oportunidad y cogió el trozo de madera y comenzó a pegarle con rabia, luego se dirigió hacia Peter que estaba de espaldas a él por lo que ignoraba su presencia, Elliot levanto el trozo de madera y golpeo con toda la fuerza que tenia directamente hacia la cabeza de Peter, él cayo directamente al suelo duro, inconsciente, Elliot corrió hacia donde estaba Liv, ambos estaban muy golpeados, pero estaban con vida

.

.

"¿Están muertos?"

.

.

"No Liv, no lo están, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible" Elliot ayudo a Olivia a levantarse, mientras ella se tambaleo y se apoyo en su hombro.

.

.

"Lo siento, Elliot" le dice ella mientras esta apoyada.

.

.

"¿Porque?", pregunta Elliot desconcertado, todo había salido relativamente bien, bueno la primera parte del plan.

.

.

"Por todo Elliot, todo esto es mi culpa" le dice Olivia mientras las lagrimas amenazaban por caer.

.

.

"Liv, nena, mírame, mírame" le dice Elliot poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla suavemente ya que se le estaba formando un par de moretones en su rostro "estoy bien, estamos bien, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes que ellos se despierten" le dice sonriéndole "¿estas bien?" le pregunta mientras caminan fuera del sótano, notando que ella estaba caminando lentamente.

.

.

"No lo sé, me duele todo, pero puedo seguir, tenemos que seguir", había sido una dura pelea y estaban agotados, comenzaron a caminar fuera del sótano, Olivia había salido un poco desorientada, siguieron caminando, la casa estaba relativamente iluminada, era una casa grande, estaba casi tan fría como lo era en el sótano, Elliot bestia solo su camisa de manga larga y abajo una camiseta blanca, ella por su lado llevaba una blusa casi destrozada, el frío era inevitable, Liv envolvió su cuerpo con sus manos tratando de apalear el frío que sentía, Olivia caminaba por delante de Elliot en el largo pasillo, lleno de puertas, Olivia se detuvo "Elliot, tenemos que llevarnos al bebé, tenemos que salvarlo".

.

.

Precinto 16

.

.

Fin, Munch y los otros tres detectives llegaron al precinto después de varias horas de preguntas, habían confirmado al menos las coartadas de mas de la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban en la lista de empleados, hasta ahora eran veinte las mujeres que habían entrevistado, de las restantes siente. Tres estaban con licencia médica hace días, una estaba fuera del país, y dos de las mujeres habían faltado al trabajo sin justificación aun, una de ellas era la recepcionista de la consulta del doctor (nombre del DR) y la otra era la secretaria de la sección de partos de la clínica, al menos habían acortado la lista considerablemente.

.

.

El detective Sims y Martins iban a entrevistar a las mujeres que estaban con licencia, habían obtenido las direcciones fácilmente y ahora solo quedaba ir a verlas para poder descartarlas y reducir aun mas la lista de sospechosas.

.

.

Tutuola y Munch se dirigían para hablar con las otras dos sospechosas, las horas iban pasando, y se estaban poniendo nerviosos, era pasado el mediodía, y sus compañeros de trabajo llevaban mas de tres días desaparecidos, tenían la esperanza que siguieran con vida.

.

.

Cragen estaba en su oficina esperando cualquier tipo información, el dolor de cabeza se iba incrementando conforme iban pasando las horas, sabia que en cualquier momento llegaban los superiores para detener la búsqueda y dejar el caso pendiente, estaban disponiendo de todos los recursos disponibles, por suerte contaba con el apoyo del gobernador, lucharía con todo para seguir buscando a sus detectives aunque su insubordinación le costara el puesto., ahora nada importaba.

.

.

Casey llego al recinto prácticamente gritando al capitán, recién había sido informada de la desaparición de los detectives, después de casi 72 horas de su desaparición, además de trabajar juntos ella era amiga de Olivia, "por que nadie me aviso que estaban desaparecidos, si no es porque Fin me llamo para informarme que es posible que necesiten alguna orden para entrar a la casa de una de las sospechosas no me entero de nada, se supone que yo también trabajo con esta unidad", las palabras iban saliendo casi atropellándose unas a otras, Casey estaba muy molesta y preocupada por lo que estaba pasando.

.

.

"Novak, las cosas han sido bastante difícil por estos lados las ultimas horas, a penas hemos avisado a la familia de Elliot lo ocurrido, sinceramente lo siento, esto que esta pasando es mi culpa, maldición esto es mi culpa"

.

.

"Los encontraremos capitán, ambos son las personas mas fuertes y tercas que conozco, si hay alguien que puede sobrevivir a un infierno son ellos dos" dice Casey tratando de tranquilizar al Don, era cosa de ver su rostro para notar la angustia presente. "Voy a quedarme aquí esperando que llegue Fin y Munch así ahorramos tiempo para la orden de arresto, a penas tengan un nombre el juez estará dispuesto a firmarla, ya hable con èl en mi camino acá" estaban tratando de optimizar el tiempo..

.

.

Lugar desconocido

.

.

Se habían detenido de su camino a la salida de la casa, estaban tratando de ubicar el lugar de donde provenía el llanto, Olivia había estado un par de veces con el bebe, pero ahora en la desorientación todas las puestas eran iguales "shhhh" dice Elliot, creo que el ruido viene de esta puerta le dice, mientras se para frente a la puerta y comienza a girar la perilla, Olivia se encontraba detrás de el en todo momento.

.

.

Al abrir la puerta Olivia reconoció inmediatamente la habitación, era donde la habían tenido amarrada hace un par de horas en espera de que tuviera a su bebe, Olivia cerro los ojos frente a una ola de nauseas que se habían apoderado de ella. "¡estas bien?" pregunta Elliot notando que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados durante un par de segundos y tomando respiraciones lentas, " si" le responde lo mas convincente posible.

.

.

"Es la otra habitación" dice Olivia mientras hace su retorno a la salida de la pieza, un par de recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente, ella inmediatamente trato de olvidar esos recuerdos moviendo la cabeza, aunque se arrepintió por el dolor que había provocado. al menos había resultado.

.

.

Elliot le siguió los pasos y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el, Olivia se acerco a la puerta siguiente y comenzó a girar la perilla, esta vez su rostro mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, habían dado con la habitación correcta, camino hacia la cuna mas cercana hacia la entrada de la habitación para notar al pequeño bebé placidamente dormido, era tan pequeño, tan inocente y tan ignorante de todo el dolor que lo rodeaba "hola pequeño" dice Liv tiernamente, mientras suavemente comienza a coger al bebe entre sus brazos, le dolió todo el cuerpo con el movimiento.

.

.

"Es hermoso" dice Elliot mientras se acerca a ella, Elliot dio un vistazo rápido de la habitación, al menos habían cinco cunas mas en la habitación, "de seguro han pasado muchos niños por estas cunas, tenemos que dar con ellos Liv, ellos necesitan a su madre", "vamos deprisa tenemos que salir de aquí" le dice Elliot en tono urgente.

.

.

Olivia tomo una manta para cubrir al bebe entre sus brazos, ella no era experta en niños, pero algo tenia claro, si ella estaba casi en la congelación, el bebe también sentiría frío, sobre todo al salir afuera, era invierno y este año era un invierno bien frío. "Elliot en ese estante de ahí" le dijo apuntándole con su dedo, "hay algunas formulas, tenemos que alimentarlo no sabemos donde estamos, Olivia a penas se quedaba quieta comenzaba a temblar, tosió un par de veces mientras acurrucaba al bebé entre sus brazos. Elliot copio las cosas que había en el mueble, miro a su alrededor y tomo una pequeña sabana para poder echar las cosas necesarias, hizo un nudo firme y se puso en el hombro "estamos listos" le dice mientras se acerca a Olivia y le besa en la frente "¿Liv, te sientes bien?", "si" responde ella, "¿Por qué preguntas?" , Elliot extendió la mano hacia la cara de Olivia y puso su mano en la frente, o él estaba muy frío, o ella estaba ardiendo, "no sé, sentí tu cuerpo un poco caliente" le dice, "El, cariño, estoy bien, no gastes energías en preocuparte por mi, yo estoy bien" le dice mientras acomoda al niño entre su cuerpo para darle calor, ella temblaba, pero sentía el cuerpo caliente.

.

.

Elliot fue el primero que salio del cuarto, comenzó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo, salio a una habitación más grande que de seguro era usada como comedor, tenia todas las comodidades necesarias, nadie pensaría que en esa casa pasaban cosas horribles. "Liv, vamos, nena", Olivia comenzó a caminar mas rápido para ir junto con Elliot, tenían la esperanza de encontrar la camioneta en la cual habían sido trasladados, cuando salieron era de día, el cielo estaba nublado, y hacia mucho frío, el garaje estaba cerrado con candando, en las inmediaciones no se veía nada mas que árboles, visiblemente no había nada en kilómetros, no podían perder las esperanzas, sabían que estaban casi perdidos en medio de la nada, golpeados, hambrientos, débiles y completamente desorientados, esto definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes de escape, al menos morirían juntos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Precinto 16**

.

.

Fin y Munch llegaron al recinto y se dirigieron directamente a la oficina de Cragen, la puerta permanecía abierta, en su interior estaba Cragen conversando con Casey "Capitán "dice Munch tratando de llamar su atención.

.

.

"Capitán logramos ubicar a las dos mujeres que faltaba interrogar, una es Bárbara Fritz, hablamos con ella, nos dijo que ella lleva trabajando por poco mas de una semana, y anteriormente estaba en Colorado, por lo que queda descartada como sospechosa ya que los secuestro se han estado realizando solo en este estado y por mas de una semana, el o la cómplice tiene que estar trabajando desde adentro mucho mas que eso, según la Sra. Smith ella tenia conocimientos para el parto, nos falta solo hablar con Karol Spencer, hasta ahora no la hemos podido encontrar, si ella es uno de los cómplices capitán no vendrá voluntariamente"

.

.

"Lo sé detective es por ese motivo que Casey ya esta llamando en este momento al juez Peterson para solicitar una orden de allanamiento y de arresto contra la Srta. Karol Spencer"

.

.

"Capitán, tenemos una dirección asociada al hermano de la Srta. Spencer, que es la ultima dirección de trabajo que tiene en la solicitud de empleo presentado en la clínica, es el único lugar donde nos queda por verificar

.

.

Casey ingreso a la oficina de Cragen "la orden esta lista, ahora me dirijo donde el juez Peterson para la entrega, vayan directamente a la dirección, yo los alcanzare en un momento con la orden" dice Novak mientras se retira del lugar en dirección al estacionamiento y después al centro de justicia.

.

.

Lugar desconocido

.

.

"Elliot, creo que deberíamos caminar, no sacamos nada con seguir parados fuera de esta maldita casa, quizás podemos con el tiempo llegar a alguna carretera, de seguro hay alguna cerca, podemos seguir las huellas de la camioneta" le dice Olivia, ella había notado como había cambiado el rostro de Elliot al notar que prácticamente no tendrían forma de salir.

.

.

"Si ..Vamos.. tenemos que avanzar entonces cariño, dios hace mucho frío" ,miro hacia el bebe profundamente dormido en los brazos de su pareja, el quería abrir los ojos y que todo esto que era una pesadilla y que en realidad ellos se encontraban en su departamento durmiendo, abrazados después de haber echo el amor.

.

.

Comenzaron a caminar guiados únicamente por el instinto y un par de huellas de ruedas casi borradas, Elliot era un ex marino, tenia gran resistencia y estaba instruido en supervivencia, pero Olivia era otra cosa, su cuerpo era frágil y delicado, no enseñaban esas cosas en la academia de policías, el tendría que ser quien la llevara de vuelta a casa, al calor de su apartamento, al calor de sus brazos, puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Liv para acercarla un poco mas y darle algo de calor, ella empezaba a toser y el bebé comenzó a inquietarse. "shhhhh, lo siento.. lo siento" le dice al niño mientras él se quejaba..

.

.

El niño miro a Olivia casi con una mirada de reconocimiento y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Liv se tranquilizo al ver que el bebé no había protestado ni tampoco llorado, por suerte el pequeño era un niño muy tranquilo, ella lo había notado las veces que lo había ido a cuidar , "tranquilo bebe, tranquilo, nosotros no te haremos daño" le decía mientras lo miraba. Elliot en silencio veía como ella interactuaba con el niño, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, ella era muy tierna con él. Cada vez se enamoraba más de esta mujer que tenia frente a él, tan fuerte, tan terca, tan bella.

.

.

Siguieron caminando por lo que parecieron horas, estaban agotados, ahora que la adrenalina se había escapado de sus cuerpos podían sentirse tan adoloridos, tan cansados, Olivia comenzó a toser nuevamente y esta vez el bebé comenzó a reclamar fuertemente , "podemos..podemos..parar.. por favor" le dijo Olivia con voz entrecortada a Elliot, ella le costaba respirar.

.

.

Elliot la guío, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de la espalda, hacia un árbol con un gran tronco para que les sirviera de apoyo para sus espaldas y pudieran tener un descanso, según su cálculo llevaban mas de una hora caminando y aun no encontraban nada..

.

Elliot se acomodo primero poniendo su espalda hacia el tronco del árbol y ayudo a Liv para que ella quedara entre sus piernas apoyando su espalda al pecho de el, de esta forma estaban mas cerca y podrían brindarse abrigo "gracias amor" dice ella, mientras se acurruca hacia él, Elliot saco del bolso improvisado una de las formulas y ella comenzó a darle de comer al pequeño que había comenzado a llorar desesperadamente, Elliot apoyo la barbilla en la cabeza de Olivia mientras trataba de descansar, estaba tan agotado que si cerraba los ojos de seguro se dormiría. Olivia tenia el mismo pensamiento, cerro los ojos por un momento y escuchaba a lo lejos "Liv.. no te duermas cariño.. tienes que mantenerte despierta, nena..no te duermas" .. tomo un gran esfuerzo volver a abrir los ojos, sentía algo tan frió en su frente, noto que era el dorso de la mano de Elliot, "Dios, nena, estar ardiendo en fiebre.. no te duerma, puedes descansar un poco" le susurraba al oído.

.

.

"Vamos Liv, tenemos que seguir adelante" el tomo al bebé de los brazos de Olivia y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, "ughh" gimió ella mientras se pone de pie, "¿que pasa?" pregunta Elliot alarmado. "mi estomago y mi pecho me están matando" le responde ella, mientras apoya su mano en su costado..

.

.

Ambos se encontraban ya de pie y se estaban preparando mentalmente para seguir su camino, Olivia tenia su mano apoyando a su estomago adolorido, mientras Elliot iba con el niño en brazos, él dormía apaciblemente, indiferente de todo lo que estaba pasando, se sentía seguro en los brazos de estos desconocidos, que perfectamente podrían ser papá y mama.

.

.

Fin y Munch se encontraban dentro del vehículo a la espera de la fiscal Casey Novak, ella los había llamado para informarles que estaba en camino y que llevaba la orden de arresto de Karol Spencer.

.

.

"Fin, Munch" grito Casey mientras se acercaba al vehículo, "la tengo" les dice mientras agita una hoja azul doblada en la mano, es una orden amplia, para arresto e ingreso en el domicilio, vayan por ella" dice mientras ellos abren las puertas del vehículo y descienden rápidamente, estaban frente a un edificio, acompañado por un par de policías que estarían detrás de ellos, "voy detrás de ustedes" les dijo Casey mientras ellos se movían.

.

.

Llegaron al apartamento "Policía de Nueva York, abra la puerta" grito Munch mientras golpeaba la puerta, una mujer de contextura mediana abrió la puerta, era una mujer de apariencia normal, rubia, de ojos castaños. "Srta. Spencer" dice Fin. "si, que a pasado" responde la mujer en tono confiado, "soy el detective Tutuola y él es mi compañero Munch" señalando hacia su lado donde estaba parado Munch "necesitamos que nos acompañe al precinto para que nos responda algunas preguntas" , "yo no los voy a acompañar, tengo que ir a trabajar" les dice la Srta. Spencer.

.

.

"No tiene opción, tenemos una orden de arresto contra usted" le dice Casey saliendo detrás de los policías.

.

.

"¿y por que motivo?" pregunta alarmada.

.

.

"Srta. Spencer usted es sospechosa de cómplice de secuestro" ahora ya que no viene por las buenas tendremos que arrestarla y llevarla con nosotros, "¿A dónde me llevan?" nos tendrá que acompañar a la camisería, Fin empezó a recitarle de memoria sus derechos, mientras Munch la esposaba y la guiaba fuera de la casa, subieron al vehículo y fueron de retorno hacia el precinto, era un camino que demoraba al menos 20 minutos, prendieron las luces y les tomo casi diez minutos en llegar a la camisería, detrás de ellos también iba la ayudante del fiscal, entraron con la sospechosa y se fueron directamente hacia la sala de interrogación, Cragen había escuchado los gritos de una mujer que reclamaba que la soltaran, que ella no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, y vio a sus detectives trayendo a una mujer con ellos, el se dirigió hacia la sala de interrogación y se ubico junto a Novak detrás del vidrio que da directamente a la sala, donde estaban Fin, Munch y una mujer rubia.

.

.

"Karol Spencer", le dice Novak a Cragen "ahora tenemos que esperar a que ellos la hagan hablar" Cragen asiente, habían sido horas agotadoras y aun no terminaban, sonó su móvil. "es Kathy" le dice a Casey mientras se aleja para contestar la llamada.

.

.

Cragen volvió al lado de Casey guardando su móvil en el bolsillo, mirando hacia abajo casi derrotado, "ha estado llamando cada una hora para saber si tenemos algo, cualquier cosa, sus hijos no dejan de preguntar por su padre, y las niñas mayores ya creen que su padre esta muerto"

.

.

"Debe ser muy difícil para Kathy mantener a los niños de Elliot tranquilos, ellos aman a su padre, espero que no tengamos que lamentar nada Capitán" él asintió y se acerco a la pared, giro la perilla que permitía escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala frente a ellos, ambos quedaron en silencio para escuchar el interrogatorio.

.

.

Lugar desconocido

.

.

Olivia respiro profundamente y siguió caminando detrás de Elliot, trataba de seguirle el ritmo, pero cada cierto tiempo comenzaban los ataques de tos y el dolor en el estomago, se estaba quedando atrás constantemente, para no despertar al pequeño, las ultimas semanas habían sido tan extraña, lo único que agradecía era que por fin estaba con Elliot, ella solo esperaba que pudieran salir de todo esto y disfrutar de su amor.

.

.

"vamos Liv, tienes que caminar mas rápido cariño"

.

.

"Elliot, por favor no puedo mas, necesito descansar otra vez", Los descansos eran cada vez mas seguidos, él sabia que estaban perdiendo minutos valiosos, pero sabia que la salud de Liv se estaba empeorando, Liv se levanto la blusa, ya tenia morada toda la zona que había sido golpeada por Peter, suavemente toco el área morada "mierda" se le escapo cuando sintió el dolor mas fuerte, sentía una presión en el pecho y le dolía la cabeza y el tórax, ella trataba de no quejarse, sabia que Elliot no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella.

.

.

Elliot estaba preocupado por ella, él estaba muy adolorido, pero se sentía bien, en cambio sabia que Liv, estaba débil ya que su cuerpo estaba luchando con la fiebre y el dolor, estaba asombrado de que ella no dijera nada aun, solo pedía que se detuvieran para poder descansar, era una mujer increíble. Después de un par de minutos y con algo más de descanso siguieron caminando, cada cierto tiempo el pequeño se quejaba y era alimentado para seguir durmiendo, en este momento era Liv quien lo llevaba en sus brazos para dejar descansar a Elliot, el bebe era pequeño y liviano, pero la misma posición tanto tiempo cansaba.

.

.

Las esperanzas se renovaron cuando a lo lejos se podía distinguir una pequeña casa, era un par de kilómetros por delante, pasado un pequeño lago, al ritmo que iban les tomaría un par de horas, pero al menos podrían solicitar abrigo y podían contactarse con sus compañeros para decirle donde estaban, las cosas estaban mejorando pensó Elliot, Olivia estaba pálida y los labios visiblemente partidos, tenia en el rostro varios moretones, pero aun así se veía hermosa, "nos queda menos nena, vamos a lograrlo".


	19. Chapter 19

**Precinto 16**

.

.

Después de dos horas de interrogatorio aun no podían sacarle una palabra a la sospechosa, le habían dicho que podían llegar a un acuerdo, si ella proporcionaba alguna información, ella se había negado, por suerte aun no había dicho la palabra mágica "abogado" por lo que ambos seguían interrogándola, fuera de la sala de interrogación los detectives de apoyo seguían investigando, en especial las cuentas de la Srta. Spencer.

.

.

Cragen seguía viendo el interrogatorio de sus detectives, junto con Novak, nadie se había movido en las ultimas dos horas, a pesar de las negativas ellos creían que podrían sacarle algo si mantenían la presión, sus detectives estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritarle ya que sus compañeros llevaban días desaparecidos, las técnicas que estaban utilizando básicamente eran las de ser buenos y amables con la sospechosa, aunque claramente la paciencia se les estaba acabando

.

.

"Capitán", grito uno de los detectives mientras habría la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio, con la respiración agitada, de venir corriendo a la sala de interrogatorios, "tenemos una dirección a nombre de la Srta. Spencer a las afueras de Nueva York, no hay arrendatarios ni información de que la vendió, es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora.

.

.

Cragen se dirigió hacia Casey, "tenemos algo", golpeo la ventana para llamar la atención de Fin y Munch.

.

.

"tenemos algo" grito, entregándole un papel con una dirección escrita en él. Estamos perdiendo tiempo con ella, la mantendremos aquí, necesito que ustedes dos vayan a ese lugar, tengo una buena corazonada" les dice Cragen

.

.

Casey se apuro en tomar su teléfono y llamar nuevamente al juez para que tuvieran una orden al momento de ir a la vivienda, así podrían recolectar evidencia y cualquier arresto seria completamente legal, si bien es cierto la vida de dos personas cercanas a ella era muy importante, sabia que también era igual de importante poner tras las rejas a los responsables, " la orden esta lista, en estos momentos están enviando a un policía a la dirección con ella" dice Casey dirigiéndose a nadie en particular, sabia que Cragen, Fin y Munch sabían perfectamente como ella trabajaba y lo personal del caso.

.

.

Fin y Munch comenzaron con los preparativos, solicitaron el apoyo de un par de policías han estado ayudando durante los últimos días, la operación comenzaba en minutos, ambos irían en automóviles separados, así tendrían mas movilidad por separado, todos los policías del recinto fueron a sus respectivos coches patrullas. El canal de comulación abierto para mantenerse en contacto y escuchar claramente las indicaciones, Cragen se mantendría en el precinto para coordinar si necesitan la ayuda de algún otro precinto, y atender a algunos medios que estaban llamando para confirmar la noticia, Cragen les había solicitado no hacer publico aun, y si le concedían el favor les daría la exclusiva, pero no antes de salvarlos sanos y salvos.

.

.

Todos comenzaron el camino a las afueras de Nueva York con la esperanza de volver con dos de los mejores detectives con ellos.

.

.

**Lugar desconocido**

.

.

Mientras mas caminaba Liv mas lejos se le hacia la casa, y mas difícil se le hacia continuar, a estas alturas lo único que deseaba era poder sentarse y cerrar los ojos, tenia el bebe aun en sus brazos acunándolo mientras dormía, Elliot estaba un par de pasos delante de ella, sabia que él llegaría, quizás si dejaba que el avanzara sin preocuparse de ella podría llegar a la casa y pedir ayuda.

.

.

"El, la casa esta cruzando un lago, no creo que.." Elliot la interrumpio antes de terminar la frase, sabia lo que iba a decir , "nena, cuando lleguemos veremos lo que podemos hacer, mientras ahora necesito que sigas adelante cariño, falta poco"

.

.

Una ola de nauseas se apodero de ella y tuvo que detenerse, estaba sudando frío, sabia que su cuerpo estaba luchando contra la fiebre que se había apoderado de ella hace horas, el frío le ayudaba para compensar lo caliente que su cuerpo podría estar al aguantar por tantas horas la fiebre. "Elliot" gimió, "El.." hablo un poco mas fuerte , finalmente junto todas sus fuerzas y salió un débil grito … "Elliot" .

.

.

Elliot se dio vuelta para ver a Olivia de rodillas en el camino, sosteniendo al bebe entre sus brazos, corrió hacia ella "Elliot.. toma.. al niño.." casi en un susurro, Elliot se acerco mas a ella, " ¿Liv, que pasa, que tiene de mal?,

.

.

"Mareada" responde Olivia, " muy mareada" , Elliot puso nuevamente su mano en la frente de Olivia, estaba aun mas caliente que lo que fue hace un par de horas, podía notar el sudor en su rostro, "nena, lo siento, sé que te sientes mal, pero debemos seguir". Elliot tomo al pequeño de los brazos al notar a Olivia inestable.

.

.

"no puedo" dijo Olivia mientras comenzó a vomitar frente de él, no habían comido en días, su estomago estaba vacío, pero tenia tantas nauseas, su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza que hacia, le dolía tanto el abdomen, la cabeza, dios le dolía todo, se apoyo al árbol mas cercano para no caerse, estaba tan débil y mareada que sabia que no lograría llegar a ninguna parte. "nena lo siento tanto." le dice Elliot tratando de reconfortarla, Ella cerró los ojos por unos minutos, Elliot alcanzo a reaccionar y tomo con una mano libre antes de que cayera fuerte al suelo, en el otro brazole sostenía con fuerza al pequeño.

.

.

Elliot con gran esfuerzo acomodo lo mejor que pudo al niño en el suelo mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a una inconciente Olivia, beso su frente que seguía muy caliente, espero hasta que reaccionara.

.

.

"nena, vamos despierta, tenemos que continuar" mientras le besaba la frente, puso su mano congelada en su cara para ayudar a bajarle algo la temperatura del cuerpo, ella estaba inconciente y seguía temblando sin cesar, internamente se reprendía, sabia que ella estaba en malas condiciones de salud, pero tenían que seguir, "bebe, necesito que reacciones, tenemos que seguir", Elliot vio como Olivia empezó a apretar un poco los parpados, sabia que estaba luchando para abrir los ojos, debe estar tan cansada, él lo sabia.

.

.

"Hola" le dice cuando ve que esta despierta

.

.

"El. lo siento" su voz temblaba mientras hablaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacia.

.

.

"tenias que haberme avisado antes que necesitabas un descanso, hace cuanto estabas mareada bebe?" pregunta él besando sus labios,

.

.

"un par de minutos" le dice ella, mientras cierra nuevamente los ojos esperando que las nauseas pasaran.

.

.

"Liv" le reprende Elliot, levantando una ceja, él sabia que estaba mintiendo.

.

.

"mm..uh. la ultima media hora, o algo así" le responde sinceramente

.

.

"lo siento si he sido inconciente, sé que te sientes mal, estaba empujándote a seguir sabiendo que no estas bien" le dice Elliot mientras acaricia el cabello de Liv, él estaba en el suelo y ella se encontraba sobre sus piernas recostada, "algo no esta bien contigo bebe, debemos llegar a un hospital pronto"

.

.

"El, cariño hemos pasado por un infierno de días, solo es eso, estaré bien, ya me siento mejor", él sabia que no era completamente cierto que se sentía bien, pero tenían que seguir adelante, le dolía tener que presionarla tanto.

.

.

"Nena, yo solo tengo un par de golpes, nada serio, en cambio tu.. estas ardiendo en fiebre, vomitando y mareada, de seguro tus costillas están rotas o bastante dañadas, una conmoción cerebral y quizás que mas" le dice en tono serio.

.

.

"El", le dice con una sonrisa forzada, mientras toma un respiro, tratando de evitar que su cuerpo continúe temblando, "no es el momento de competir por quien tiene mas lesiones", le sonríe.

.

.

"yo no estoy haciendo eso", le dice en un tono mas serio del que le hubiera gustado dirigirse a ella en este estado, "ahora vamos a descansar un tiempo" le responde. Mientras la acuna en sus brazos tratando de hacerla sentir mas comoda

.

.

"no..no.. El, tenemos que seguir adelante, vamos a seguir adelante" él la ayudo para ponerse en pie, tomo al bebé que estaba tranquilamente en el suelo, comenzar a caminar, conforme iban pasando las horas sabia que el cuerpo estaba deteriorándose rápidamente, tenia que llevarla lo antes posible a un hospital, si tan solo pudieran llegar a la casa mas rápido y pedir ayuda, todo seria mas fácil, pero las cosas hace días dejaron de ser simples o fáciles para ellos.

.

.

Elliot se dio vuelta para ver a lo lejos las luces de un vehículo, trato de concentrar la mirada para distinguir de donde venían, sabia que ellos habían estado caminando desde esa dirección, su sentido de orientación estaba intacto, las luces se acercaban a gran velocidad, mucho mayor a la que ellos caminaba, esto no era nada bueno, Olivia estaba prácticamente desmayándose y él no tenia la fuerza para tomarla y avanzar, no en estos momentos.

.

.

"Olivia, cariño, necesito que hagas el ultimo esfuerzo y camines muy, muy rápido, y no mires atrás bien?" le paso otra vez al pequeño.

.

.

"¿Elliot que pasa?", pregunto ella con un tono de alarma.

.

.

"nena, simplemente hazme caso, aunque sea por una vez en la vida, me escucha y hace lo que digo", ella asintió positivamente,

.

.

Elliot podía notar que las luces se estaban acercando a una velocidad alarmante, estaban a un par de kilómetros, la casa no estaba tan lejos, tan solo un kilómetro adelante.

.

.

Olivia estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extra llevando al niño en sus brazos, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, quizás el pequeño le ayudaba con el equilibrio, de otra forma ella de seguro habría ido un par de veces a dar directamente al suelo. Ella podía notar como el pequeño comenzó a abrir los ojos y mover los bracitos, de seguro él también estaba agotado, a pesar de que no era mucho el esfuerzo que tenia que hacer, Olivia vio como el bebe arrugo la frente y sabia que lo que seguía era un grito de atención para ser alimentado "ahora no pequeño, tenemos que seguir", le dice susurrando mientras trata de mantenerlo quieto. El pequeño empezaba a moverse más fuerte y estaba generándole molestias en su abdomen, ella sabía que de seguro había algún problema con sus costillas, el dolor provenía de un lugar ya conocido. Ella sabia que los golpes recibidos no habían ayudado nada con su recuperación de la lesión anterior." Maldición" se dijo a ella misma.

.

.

"Elliot, lo siento, el bebe necesita ser atendido" mientras jadeaba en busca de recibir mas aire en sus pulmones, Elliot rápidamente lo tomo de los brazos de Olivia y lo alimento, después de eso reviso el pañal. "todo en orden" le dijo a Oliva, ella amaba la forma como el manejaba todo, era un hombre increíble, estaban en un infierno y él era muy amable. "te amo" le dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos, quizás no tendrían la oportunidad para decirle otra vez, "te amo Liv" le respondió y se acerco para besarla., sabían que no era un buen momento, pero no pudieron evitar el contacto que habían perdido estos días.

.

.

Olivia se dio cuenta por que Elliot le había pedido que avanzara lo mas rápido posible, sus secuestradores habían sido capaces de escapar y ahora estaban detrás de ellos y definitivamente con un bebé y ella completamente inútil el avanzar era dificultoso "Elliot vienen hacia acá" grito en la desesperación.

.

.

"Lo sé cariño, necesito que camines y no mires a tras, yo voy a estar bien"

.

.

"Elliot, no, por favor no" le suplico. "no mires atrás, estaré justo detrás de ti" le susurro al oído.

.

.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Liv, se puso en marcha confiando que Elliot estaría a unos pasos tal como él le había dicho

.

.

"Olivia, tienes que correr" le grito Elliot "ahora"

.

.

Benson tomo al bebe con fuerza y comenzó a correr, las piernas no le respondieron en primera instancia, pero después logro coordinar su cuerpo y comenzó a correr, podía sentir el dolor atravesar todo su cuerpo, la energía se estaba escapando con cada paso que ella daba, le costaba respirar y mantener la vista clara, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar la vista, podía ver a un par de metros la casa, cada vez escuchaba un poco mas lejos a Elliot, sabia que seguía detrás de ella, él estaba detrás para cuidarle las espaldas, como lo habían echo durante tantos años. Ella amaba a su pareja. "no mires atrás " se decía mientras corría " no mires atrás" , un sentimiento de miedo se apodero de ella mientras corría, el bebe gemía por el movimiento, de seguro era muy incomodo con el movimiento, pero al menos estaría a salvo pronto. "sshh, bebé. lo siento.. lo siento", le decia mientrs seguia corriendo.

.

.

Olivia siguió corriendo y sentía como los pulmones se le estaba acabando el oxigeno, paro un momento para recobrar la respiración, estaba muy agitada y el corazón latía mil pulsaciones por minuto, y eso hacia que su cabeza pulsara mas y doliera mucho también. Mientras recobraba la respiración a lo lejos pudo escuchar las llantas de un auto seguido de un fuerte y cercano disparo que la paralizo mas aun, dio rápidamente la vuelta para hacer frente, a un par de metros podía ver la figura de Elliot cayendo firmemente al suelo duro "Noooo…Elliot.. noo" grito mientras sus piernas flaquearon y cayo al suelo. "no.. no" se repetía una y otra vez, Elliot ahora estaba sobre el suelo frio , junto a él una camioneta con dos hombres sobre ella, podia ver como un liquido de color carmin estaba saliendo del cuerpo de Elliot, directamente al cemento frio, se levanto torpemente haciendo equilibrio y siguió corriendo, avanzando, sus piernas se sentían muy pesadas, Elliot le había dado la fuerza y ahora él podría estar muerto a unos metros de ella, y no podía hacer nada. Tenía el rostro húmedo de las lágrimas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos, lagrimas de dolor y desesperación, las piernas flaquearon mientras veía mas clara las luces que se acercaban a ella, su cuerpo comenzó a quedar sin fuerzas y cayo al suelo, la debilidad se apodero de ella completamente, , trato de cubrir al niño pequeño con su cuerpo y lo acuno entre sus brazos fuertemente, lo siguiente que sintió fue la nube negra que se pozo en sus ojos y quedo inconciente.

.

.

Fin y Munch llegaron a la dirección que tenían, por fuera se veía una casa "normal" eso era a la vista, ellos estaban seguros que detrás de esta fachada podrían estar secuestrados sus compañeros y amigos, todos bajaron rápidamente de los vehículos y organizaron la búsqueda, el garaje estaba abierto y no había ningún vehículo, una mala señal pensó Fin, "rápido" grito Munch mientras todos estaban en la puerta "policía de nueva york" gritaron y derrumbaron la puerta, del otro lado no habían escuchado respuesta y después de tres intentos derribaron la puerta, todos se dispersaron por las distintas habitaciones, Fin y Munch fueron al sótano, Fin tubo el fuerte presentimiento de que justo en ese lugar vacio habían estado sus amigos " no hay nadie aquí" grito por la radio

.

.

"Una ambulancia" grito uno de los policías que había entrado en uno de los cuartos, "tenemos una mujer en esta habitación" , los paramédicos ingresaron al inmueble y atendieron a la mujer tendida en una de las camas, la puerta había estado cerrada con llave y el policía tomo la iniciativa de echarla abajo, la mujer estaba inconciente y por lo que Fin pudo escuchar del paramédico tenia señal de haber dado a luz hace un par de días, estaba en muy malas condiciones, un parto con complicaciones y no atendido, subieron rápidamente a la victima a la ambulancia, "ella va a estar bien" pregunto fin al paramédico "ella ha perdido mucha sangre, haremos lo posible, ahora la llevamos al hospital, cuando tengamos noticias le avisaremos" el paramédico cerro la puerta de la ambulancia y siguieron su camino.

.

.

"Capitán" le dice Munch al teléfono "hemos llegado tarde, no hay señales de Elliot o de Olivia",

.

.

"maldición" se escucho desde la otra línea. "ha servido de algo el operativo" pregunto Cragen a su detective

.

.

"Capitán, hemos encontrado a una de las mujeres secuestradas, ella va ahora al hospital, esta en malas condiciones, nos mantendrán informados"

.

.

"pero Elliot y Olivia continúan desaparecidos, lo siento Cap" le dice Munch, "los perdimos..nuevamente"


	20. Chapter 20

Entre la desesperación por encontrarlos y la preocupación que había por la mujer encontrada hace un par de minutos atrás, la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Fin había hablado con Cragen informándole que no habían encontrado a sus compañeros, le informo también que en las inmediaciones no había nada mas que vegetación, bosque y absolutamente nada.

.

.

Gran parte del trabajo de los policías es confiar en su instinto, y a fin algo internamente le decía que ellos estaban mas cerca de Elliot y de Olivia de lo que creen, claramente, tenia un presentimiento fuerte de que podían llegar a ellos, "están cerca" dirigiéndose a Munch, tienen que estar por aquí lo presiento.

.

.

"Vamos, suban todos a sus vehículos, buscaremos en las inmediaciones", habían tres rutas marcadas y los policías se dividieron en tres grupos para seguir el camino, Fin decidió que seguiría las huellas mas recientes que se veían en el suelo, habían algunas manchas de aceite reciente, eso le indicaba de que un automóvil había estado estacionado hace poco, Munch tomo la ruta que iba detrás de la casa, cada grupo constaba de tres vehículos, el contingente de personal que había acudido a la llamada había sido bastante grande, Cragen estaba orgulloso de los policías que habían dejado todo para encontrar a sus hermanos de la fuerza.

.

.

Fin había estado conduciendo alrededor de una hora cuando noto a lo lejos un pequeño bulto en el suelo, por la distancia él calculaba que estaba a un poco menos de un kilometro, su vista le podía estar fallando, pero todo indicaba que era una persona, podía distinguir claramente conforme iba avanzando la silueta de un hombre recostado en el cemento frio de un día de invierno en nueva york, fácilmente habían menos de cero grado, acelero un poco mas la marcha y aviso por radio el avistamiento , Munch estaba en frecuencia con Fin por lo que escucho el llamado, dio la vuelta rápidamente y cambio el rumbo del vehículo, los dos coche patrullas que lo seguían hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

.

.

"¿Fin, son ellos?" se escuchaba por la radio

.

.

"estoy lejos, no puedo ver nada, me estoy acercando lo mas rápido posible, les confirmare cuando este mas cerca" le dice Fin al resto del equipo.

.

.

"voy en camino" grita Munch en la radio.

.

.

Fin comenzó a manejar mas a prisa, prácticamente superando todos los niveles permitidos de velocidad, pero no le importaba, no tenia necesidad de usar las luces ya que prácticamente todo estaba desierto y él era un policía.

.

.

Cragen estaba en el precinto junto a Casey que no se había movido del recinto, habían tenido noticias hacia mas de media hora, noticias que no los dejaban para nada tranquilos, aun tenían a la sospechosa en custodia que era cada vez mas nerviosa e incomoda. Cragen había hablado nuevamente con Kathy, pero no fue capaz de decirle que tenían alguna novedad, no quería darle falsas esperanzas hasta tener noticias cien por ciento confirmadas de que Stabler y Benson habían sido encontrados.

.

.

Cuando Fin estaba a unos metros tomo un gran respiro y detuvo el auto a un par de metros, podía ver en el pavimento un rastro de sangre, y claramente la silueta de un hombre inconciente, la cara esta volteada, por la contextura estaba casi seguro que era Elliot, camino mas rápido. Casi corriendo, con la radio en la mano, cuando llego al lado pudo ver el rostro de Elliot, tenia los ojos cerrados pero aun estaba respirando, no llevaba mas que una camisa, se saco la chaqueta y la puso sobre Elliot, él no se movía, tomo el pulso que era fuerte, eso lo tranquilizo, tomo la radio ", Munch, encontré a Stabler, no veo a Olivia"

.

.

"Estoy casi llegando responde Munch", los dos policías que habían seguido a Fin habían llamado a la ambulancia, habían solicitado una para acompañarlos pero había sido usada para trasportar a la mujer que encontraron el la vivienda, " necesitamos una ambulancia" decía uno de los policías en su radio, dando algunas indicaciones del lugar donde se encontraban, a pocos metros se podía divisar una casa, "Elliot" decía Fin tratando de hacer que reaccionara, se veía muy golpeado, estaba un poco pálido, de seguro por la perdida de sangre y los días de estar encerrado quien sabe en que condiciones, presiono la herida que había dejado de sangrar, pero no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, no sabia que cantidad de sangre había perdido. Lo llamo nuevamente sin éxito "¿Elliot, donde esta Olivia?" le pregunto, ni siquiera un murmullo pudo escuchar, Elliot estaba completamente inconciente, y frio como una piedra, no sabia si moverlo, sus años de detective le habían enseñado que no había que mover a alguien herido hasta saber la magnitud de las lesiones, pero tenia que mantener a su amigo caliente, acomodo mas la chaqueta con cuidado de no lastimar su hombro herido.

.

.

"Quédate con él mientras llega la ambulancia" le grito al policía mientras se disponía a correr en dirección a la casa que se veía a un par de metros, claramente se divisaba algo de agua," mi compañero esta por llegar, asegúrate que sabe a donde voy.

.

.

Fin sabia que ese era el lugar donde se dirigian, le pidio a uno de los policias que lo acompañaran mientras el resto se quedo atras con elliot, él iba a buscar a Olivia, sabia que estaba cerca, Ellio no la dejaria sola, corrio lo mas rapido hacia la direccion, los pulmones le dolian por el esfuerzo y el aire frio que respiraba, mientras se iba acercando podia distinguir claramente la figura de una mujere a la orilla de lo que parecia una laguna, "no".. "¡mierda!" grito mientras se acercaba "Liv, no", las cosas se estaban complicando, él apuro la marcha mientras detras estaba un policia siguiendole los pasos, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a la pequeña laguna en busca de Liv, afortunadamente no era muy profunda, no le llegaba mas alto que la cintura, pero el agua estaba muy helada, se ayudo con los brazos para avanzar mas rapido, hasta que llego a ella, esta flotando boca abajo, la tomo con suavidad y con todo su esfuerzo la traslado hasta la orilla del rio, se asusto cuando noto que no tenia pulso y no estaba respirando, se veia tan palida, golpeada, los labios tenian un claro color azulado, tenia rastros de sangre seca en su frente, tenia miedo de que estuviera muerta, de inmediato comenzo con el RCP, "vamos Liv, responde" le decia cuando se tomaba un segundo para descansar, el policia que lo acompañaba corrio para avisar a Munch la situacion, "reacciona Liv. no vas a morir, aun tienes que ser feliz" le decia mientras presionaba con fuerza sobre su torax, despues de un par de minutos ella comenzo a toser fuertemente, Fin podia ver claramente como todo su cuerpo se contraida dolorosamente, los temblores no terminaban, ella solo habia vuelto a respirar pero no abria los ojos.

.

.

Fin podia notar que ella estaba casi congelada, la trato de llevar un poco mas cerca de él para darle calor, el movimiento realizado fue un poco mas brusco de lo que le hubiera gustado " ugh" habia exclamado cuando la movio, "liv lo siento, lo siento" Fin estaba muy preocupado, su compañera y amiga estuvo a punto de morir en un lago, ahora estaba en sus brazos, solo esperaba que llegara pronto la ayuda.

.

.

"esta bien" , responde ella en un susurro apenas audible, su cuerpo temblaba y tosio un par de veces "uh" y nuevamente quedo en silencio

.

.

"Liv, vamos despierta" .."¡mierda!" grito cuanto sintio nuevamente el cuerpo de Liv sin reaccion.

.

.

Ella no podía abrir los ojos, estaba tan cansada, tan adolorida, sus labios le dolían no sabia si era por que tenia el labio partido de los golpes o por que los sentía tan tensos por la desidratacion, tenia tanto frio, trato de abrir los ojos para cumplir con Fin, pero solo decir esas pocas palabras se había llevado la poca energía que tenia.

.

.

Fin podía notar la lucha de su compañera por volver a la conciencia, pelea que claramente había perdido

.

.

"Encontré a Olivia" grito en la radio. "necesitamos otra ambulancia, rápido" .

.

.

Munch llego al lugar donde estaban las patrullas cuidando de Elliot que aun se encontraba inconciente, la herida de bala al parecer habia sido en el hombro, pero no podia confirmar la gravedad de ella, podia notar la chaqueta de su compañero sobre el cuerpo del detective, se veia tan pallido y golpeado, sabia que Fin se encontraba con Olivia, él se quedaria con Elliot en espera de las ambulancias que habian solicitado. en el camino habia llamado a Cragen para informarle que tenian noticias, al menos sus detectives se encontraban con vida..

.

.

Cragen estaba en el recinto, estaba aun con Novak cuando recibio la llamada, cuando corto se dirigio hacia la ayudante del fiscal, "ellos los han encontrado, estan con vida, la ambulancia va en camino, tenemos que ir al Hospital Mercy, en nuestro camino llamare a Kathy para informarle", el capitan podia respirar un poco mas tranquilo, aun que aun no sabia la condicion real de dos de sus mejores detectives.

.

.

"¿Ellos estan bien?" pregunta Novak, "usted dijo que van al hospital",

.

.

Cragen miro a Novak para responderle "ambos estan inconcientes, han pasado varias horas a la interperie, Munch me djo que Elliot esta herido de bala, y Olivia habia sido encontrado en malas condiciones, mas informacion no tengo" negando con la cabeza, él tenia las esperanza de que estuvieran bien.

.

.

Cragen junto a Novak se dirigieron al hospital para estar cuando llegen Elliot y Olivia al hospital. con suerte podrian hablar con ellos a la llegada.

.

.

Munch podia ver las sirenas acercandose, se paro para hacer señas a los paramedicos para que ayudaran a su compañero, "ha estado inconciente desde que lo encontramos, esta herido y no lo he querido mover" les dice a los paramedicos mientras se van acercando hacia Elliot.

.

.

"Detective, solicitaron dos ambulancias" le dice el conductor del otro vehiculo.

.

.

"Si, mi compañero esta con la detective Benson, segun sus indicaciones estan a unos 300 metros de aca, en esa direccion" dice Munch mientras señala el camino.

.

.

Los paramedicos se acercaron a Elliot para prestarle la atencion requerida, habian llevado mantas , lo cubrieron con una de ellas, y con gasa esteril cubrieron la herida que afortunadamente habia dejado de sangran con la presion ejercida, lo subieron a la ambulancia inmediatamente, en la ambulancia fue conectado a un par de monitores y una VI para recuperar algunos fluidos y calentar el cuerpo. Munch aviso a Fin a traves de la radio, que la otra ambulancia estaba en camino, "compañero voy con Elliot al hospital" le dice antes de cortar.

.

.

Fin, estaba a un lado de Olivia, tratando de mantenerla un poco mas caliente, aun no habia vuelto a la conciencia, podia ver claramente la herida en la cabeza desde el angulo donde estaba, penso para si mismo que de seguro tenian que haber pasado un infierno, habian estado fuera por mas de cuatro dias. "Vas a estar bien Liv, eres fuerte" le habia susurrado al oido, al menos eso esperaba él, con cuidado se levando para hacerle señales a la ambulancia, habia visto la sirena a unos metros, "aqui viene la ayuda",

.

.

Los paramedicos se acercaron a la detective, para tomarle el pulso, pusieron una gasa en la herida de la cabeza para que la herida no se infectara, "tuve que realizar reanimacion hace unos minutos, yo la encontre flotando en ese lago" les comento Fin, los paramedicos rapidamente le quitaron la ropa mojada y la pusieron en la camilla, la conectaron a varios monitores, en su brazo una IV y una manta termica "con esto su cuerpo entrara en calor" le menciono el paramedico mientras tapaba a su compañera cuidando de tener especial cuidado en cubrir todo el cuerpo, a traves de la IV le estaban proporcionando fluidos para la deshidratacion y para recuperar la temperatura corporal.

.

.

Fin les comento que habia estado tosiendo y quejandose de dolor abdominal durante el periodo que estuvo conciente, que habia sido un par de segundos, con cuidado la subieron a la ambulancia "voy con ella" le dijo al paramedico mientras ambos subian al vehiculo de emergencia.

.

.

El camino hacia el hospital habia sido fluido, ninguno de los dos detectives habian recuperado aun la conciencia, Cragen ya habia llegado con Casey al hospital hace al menos hace veinte minutos, Kathy y los niños tambien habian llegado.

.

.

Cragen se levanto cuando reconocio a uno de sus detectives, Munch habia ingresado primero al hospital, detras de él se veia en una camilla a un palido e inconciente Elliot, los paramedicos le informaron a los médicos que habian salido a su encuentro alguno de los datos vitales del detective, Kathy y los niños estaban un poco mas alejados por lo que no pudieron ve a Elliot cuando fue ingresado, él fue ingresado rapidamente a emergencia, uno de los médicos se detuvo para hablar con Cragen " apenas tengamos noticias les informaremos capitan, no se ve mal, deben estar tranquilos" les dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta hacia la sala de emergencia.

.

.

La situacion fue similar cuando Olivia llego un par de minutos despues que Elliot, Cragen podia ver visiblemente los golpes en el rostro de su detective, tambien venia cubierta por una manta termica a diferencia de Elliot, ella estaba palida y los labios aun se mantenias de una tonalidad mas azul que el color normal, les informaron que cuando tengan noticias un doctor saldra a darle la informacion, Kathy pudo ver a Olivia mientras la ingresaban a la sala de emergencia, al igual que la hija mayor de Elliot.

.

.

, "¿van a estar bien?" le pregunta Maureen a su madre con preocupación.

.

.

..."eso espero" responde Kathy.


	21. Chapter 21

Hospital Mercy

.

.

Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que Stabler y Benson había sido ingresados en el hospital de emergencia, aun no salía ningún medico para dar ningún tipo de información, la espera se hacia cada vez mas larga y el nerviosismo se había apoderada de la sala de espera.

.

.

Fin estaba sentado solitario en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, Munch le hizo una se al a Cragen para indicar a su socio Cragen camino hacia Fin y se sentó en la silla vacía a un lado, "Fin" dijo tratando de llamar la atencion de su detective, l tenia las manos apoyando la cabeza, "ella estaba muerta" le dice sin levantar la cabeza " Quien?" pregunto Cragen sin saber a que se refería "Liv" dice Fin en tono bajo "cuando la saque del lago, ella no estaba respirando capitán, ella estaba congelada y no respiraba, tuve que reanimarla, tuve que presionar su cuerpo ya lastimado para que reaccionara" le decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, Munch se había acercado a su socio "Fin, tu le salvaste la vida", Fin asintió "lo se " pero, "ella se veía tan frágil cuando la tenia en mis brazos, no era Benson".

.

.

"Fin hombre, tranquilo ellos van a estar bien le dice Cragen tratando de tranquilizar a un angustiado detective "ella tenia la ropa rasgada" le dijo, "dios espero que no hayan abusado de ella capitan, ella no lo soportaría", Cragen entendía perfectamente a Fin, Munch hablo "cuando despierte ella nos dirá que paso, ambos nos dirán que paso, ahora debemos ser pacientes y esperar".

.

.

Cuando terminaron de hablar había salido el doctor desde la sala de emergencia, "la familia del Sr, Stabler" pregunto el medico en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la sala pudiera escuchar, "soy su capitán, l es detective de la unidad de victimas especiales de nueva york" le dijo al medico, " como esta l?" pregunto Kathy sin presentaciones.

.

.

El medico miro hacia la sala de espera, habían algunos ni os agotados dormidos en las bancas y varias otras personas esperando noticias del estado de este paciente. " el esta bien, recibió un impacto de bala en su hombro izquierdo, afortunadamente la bala salió limpiamente, no requirió cirugía, tendrá dolor por un par de días, pero esta bien, tiene algunos golpes en su cuerpo defensivos, heridas en las muñecas que fueron ya tratadas, estaba deshidratado, así que suministramos fluidos y esta reaccionando bien, l esta consciente en este momento esta preguntando por una mujer supongo que es su esposa" dice el medico "hay alguna Olivia aquí" pregunto mirando hacia Kathy, "Olivia es la compa era de Elliot" responde Cragen corrigiendo al doctor de su error "ella también fue ingresada aquí, como esta la detective Benson" , el medico miro al grupo de gente esperando una respuesta "ella aun no reacciona, lo siento".

.

.

"Podemos pasar a verlo" dice Kathy al doctor, "no muchos a la vez, l esta muy cansado, al parecer a tenido un par de días muy duros, debe descansar para que recupere la fuerza." responde el medico, "el esta en la habitación 215", Kathy llamo a sus hijas mayores para informarle que iría a ver a su padre para asegurarse que estaba bien, volvía en un momento para que ellas pudieran entrar

.

.

Kathy entro a la habitación de Elliot cuando abrió la puerta pudo notar a su ex-esposo mas delgado de lo que recordaba, tenia la barba un poco crecida, había estado desaparecido por mas de cuatro días, estaba sin camisa dejando su hombro herido bajo vendaje estéril, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero no podía determinar si estaba descansando o durmiendo, Elliot vio hacia la puerta para ver quien estaba en la habitación " Kathy?" , ella sonrió al verlo alerta, " Como te sientes?" , le pregunto mientras se acomodaba al lado de su cama "estoy bien, he tenido mejores días", le dice tratando de no sonar muy duro. "Lo s Elliot, han sido días difíciles, los ni os están afuera, crees que estés en condiciones de verlos?",le pregunta Kathy. "han estado muy angustiados estos días". Elliot le sonrió "claro Kathy, puedo ver a mis hijos", Elliot asintió "Kathy me puedes hacer un favor?", ella se volvió para mirarlo a la cara "Liv fue encontrada Elliot, aun no hay noticias de ella" le responde, sabia que lo primero en la mente de Elliot seria preguntar por su compa era, no estaba para nada sorprendida, "gracias Kathy", "s que han sido días difíciles para todos, eso incluye Olivia".

.

.

Elliot de repente recordó al peque o, "Kathy que paso con el bebé ", ella se sorprendió por la pregunta de Elliot, "que bebé Elliot" ella por un segundo pensó un bebé de Olivia.

.

.

"El bebé que llevaba Olivia cuando escapamos", "Elliot, Olivia venia sola",

.

.

"Después puedes enviar a Cragen a verme necesito hablar con l" Kathy asintió y salió de la habitación.

.

.

" Mama como esta papá?" preguntaron cuatro voces casi al unisonó, ella sonrió hacia sus hijos traspasándoles tranquilidad, Maureen tenia a Eli durmiendo entre sus brazos, l era un bebé y no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando. "el esta bien, esta impaciente por verlos, pero primero quiere hablar con el capitán"

.

.

El capitán camino de inmediato hacia la habitación de Elliot, tenia que ser importante ya que pidió hablar con l antes de ver a sus hijos, " Elliot como estas?" pregunto de inmediato al entrar en la habitación, "cansado" le responde sinceramente "han sido un par de días de mierda" le responde, " lo s " dice Cragen "lo siento",

.

.

" como esta ella?", "como esta Liv capitán", Cragen miro directamente a la cara a Elliot no quería mentirle, pero en realidad no tenia mucha información "aun no sabemos nada, pero ella estará bien" responde Cragen.

.

.

"Fue malo" responde Elliot, "fueron unos días muy malos para Liv, necesito saber que ella esta bien", Cragen asintió, "preguntare al medico nuevamente", Elliot agradeció a su capitán, "capitán, asegúrese de decirle al doctor que ella recibió varios golpes en la cabeza, me decía que estaba bien, pero se desmayo un par de veces y estaba mareada, también tenia fiebre, por favor capitán asegúrese de que ella este bien", Cragen sonrió a su detective sabia que ambos tenían un lazo de amistad muy fuerte , "ella va a mentir y dirá que esta bien" le dice, " la conoces muy bien Stabler", Cragen se retiro de la habitación de Elliot, Maureen y el resto de los ni os se dirigieron hacia la sala para saludar a su padre, seria una corta visita.

.

.

Elliot se había quedado dormido por el cansancio asi que los ni os se despidieron y se retiraron de la sala para dejar descansar a su padre, cuando iban saliendo notaron que había un medico que se dirigía hacia Cragen de seguro para actualizar la información de Olivia.

.

.

"Capitan" llamo el medico para llamar la atención de Cragen, "tiene noticias de la detective Benson" pregunta l. " ella esta bien?"

.

.

El medico asiente con la cabeza, ahora los ni os se habían reunido a los adultos para escuchar las noticias, "fue ingresada con principio de hipotermia, fue tratada y esta reaccionando bien al tratamiento, después de subir la temperatura corporal presento fiebre alta, estamos dándole antibióticos para la neumonía en estos momentos, ella estaba muy deshidratada cuando fue ingresada se le esta suministrando algunos fluidos, al igual que el detective Stabler tiene golpes en gran parte de su cuerpo, se le realizo una radiografía que indico una lesión reciente de sus costillas, estaban en proceso de recuperación, pero una de ellas fue dañada nuevamente, además de una conmoción cerebral leve, una vez hidratada debería volver a la conciencia, estará con bastante dolor, " alguna pregunta?".-

.

.

" son tantas cosas, ella estará bien?" pregunta Maureen desde atrás

.

.

El doctor sonrió para traspasar tranquilidad, "si ella estará bien, después de un par de días se sentirá como nueva".

.

.

"Puedo verla" pregunta Cragen.

.

.

"Claro Capitán, puede acompañarme tengo que hablar con ella, debería estar despierta nuevamente en cualquier momento, habitación 250"

.

.

Cragen sigue al doctor mientras ingresa hacia la sala de emergencia, por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Olivia, al entrar podía ver a su detective sobre una cama blanca, las sabanas ayudaban aun mas para darle un aspecto tan pálido y débil, claramente se podía ver una herida en la frente, un moretón en la mejilla y el labio partido, "ella debe despertar en cualquier momento", le dice el medico para tranquilizar a este hombre mayor,

.

.

Olivia lentamente abrió los ojos, se sentía tan cansada, podía sentir que no estaba sola, presiono los ojos para poder mantenerlos abiertos mas consciente podía ver claramente que estaba en la cama de un hospital, tenia un IV en su brazo y otra aguja en el dorso de la mano, estaba haciendo un examen físico de su cuerpo adolorido, era menor del que había estado sintiendo hace un par de horas, tenia algunas nauseas, pero eran muy manejables, el tórax no dolía tanto, y al parecer la fiebre había bajado, ya no sentía el sudor de su rostro, seguía teniendo un dolor punzante a través de su cabeza, y la luz no ayudaba mucho.

.

.

Cragen movió la silla un poco mas cerca de ella "me alegra ver que estas despierta" le dice Cragen, "hola capitán", responde ella débilmente, estaba tan cansada, el medico se puso frente a la cama " como te sientes? pregunto l. "estoy bien" respondió ella automáticamente "mentira pensó Cragen" no se veía bien.  
" Cuando puedo ir a casa?", el doctor sonrió, Cragen le había mencionado que seria una de las primeras cosas que saldrían de la boca del detective.

.

.

Ella comenzó a acomodarse en la cama, y trato de acomodar la almohada para quedar en posición mas sentada " mierda!" se le escapo cuando el dolor en su tórax tomo venganza a través de su cuerpo, quieta no dolía, pero en movimiento era un dolor en el culo.

.

.

"Detective, tómelo con calma, por lo que me dice su capitán su cuerpo ha tenido algunos traumas en las ultimas semanas, es bueno que descanse" , Olivia cerro los ojos para evitar decir algo a su capitán, el medio la mira nuevamente, ella estaba acariciando su mano donde tenia la IV, "vas a estar un día aquí, quiero que pases la noche, tenemos que controlar la fiebre, tu cuerpo esta luchando contra la neumonía, tienes una contusion cerebral y una costilla rota", ella suspiro "no de nuevo" exclamo con rabia, mientras su mano iba hacia su cabeza.

.

.

"Olivia el capitán me dijo que te habías desmayado un par de veces, eso es por la contusion cerebral y la fiebre que debilito tu cuerpo", ella se extra o que Cragen tuviera esta información.

.

.

"Olivia voy a hacer un examen rápido ahora que estas despierta, necesito que me digas lo que sientes bien?", ella asintió, no le gustaban los hospitales así que haría su mejor esfuerzo para no decir la verdad, se sentia mal, pero no iba a quedarse aqui, no mientras Elliot, su novio podia estar mal herido, "te sientes mareada?", "no", mintio ella, el doctor , te duele la cabeza?, un poco respondio ella, se acerco a su abdomen y presiono el lugar de la costilla herida, ella se mordio el labio para no gemir "supongo que tienes dolor" le dice el medico al ver que ella habia reaccionado, "con un par de dias de reposo estaras bien, la medicina para la neumonia tendras que tomarla como minimo siete dias, para luego volver por un nuevo examen, por la conmocion podras sentirte mareada, o con sensacion de desvanecimiento, asi que procura no hacer ningun esfuerzo y no estar sola.

.

.

" Neumonia?" pregunto ella, fue lo ultimo que habia dado vueltas en su cabeza,el medico asintio, al parecer estabas con las defensas bajas y un ba o con agua congelada no fue la mejor medicina sonrio Cragen.

.

.

" un baño congelado?, yo no recuerdo mucho" le dice en apenas un susurro.

.

.

"Oliva necesito saber si el medico debe hacer un examen de violacion" pregunto Cragen, "!No " dijo con fuerza,

.

.

"Bien" responde Cragen suspirando.

.

.

Ella quedo en silencio nuevamente, estaba tan confundida, cerro lo ojos para concentrarse "vas a estar un poco desorientada o confundida por los golpes, de a poco todo volvera a ti", le responde el medico

.

.

De repente todo vino a su mente, Elliot! , Dios Elliot! capitan tengo que ver a Elliot, repetia una y otra vez, l puso una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizaro, "Liv, l esta bien", ella suspiro "yo vi cuando le dispararon, yo lo vi caer inconciente", Cragen miro a Olivia y noto que ella estaba muy angustiada, "calmate Olivia, l esta bien, la bala le rozo el hombro, esta bien" le dice en tono tranquilizador.

.

.

Ella no recordaba mucho, no sabia si era por la fiebre o la conmocion cerebral, pero la memoria iba volviendo de a poco, " el beb ?" le pregunto a Cragen, "yo llevaba a un beb cuando estaba corriendo", Cragen la miro con desconcierto, "no encontramos nada Olivia, solo a una mujer en la casa de sus secuestradores", ella asintio, estaba mas tranquila al saber que habian salvado a la madre de ese pequeño niño.

.

.

Despues de un par de minutos ella volvio a hablar "capitan debo ver a Elliot, debo asegurarme que l esta bien", Cragen entendia el sentimiento de Olivia, sabia que ella era terca. el m dico nego con la cabeza "Olivia, usted esta muy debil aun para estar en pie, tienes que descansar",

.

.

"Debes descansar Olivia" le dijo el medico mientras se retiraba, hare mi ultima ronda antes de irme, asi ma ana podras ser dada de alta, una vez que la medicina de tu IV haya terminado y puedes ir a casa a descansar,

.

.

" Cap?"

.

.

"Si, Liv", consulto Don,

.

.

"Puede ir a ver a Elliot y ver que esta bien, antes de irte, yo necesito saber que el esta bien, por favor", Cragen asintio y se levanto, primero salio a la sala de espera para informar que ambos detectives se encontraban bien, tenian que pasar la noche pero a primera hora serian dados de alta, Kathy desperto a los ni os que se habian quedado dormidos y fueron a casa a descansar, ya era pasado la medianoche y todos habian tenido un dia muy largo.

.

.

"Capitan, voy a hablar con Olivia, voy a tomar su declaracion" le habia dicho Munch, Fin estaba en silencio, Casey habia entrado en la habitacion de Olivia y salio veinte minutos despues, Olivia se habia agotado y se habia quedado dormida mientras hablaba con Casey, "Munch ella esta muy cansada, sera mejor tomar la declaracion ma ana" le habia dicho Casey, "nos vemos ma ana, tengo juicio temprano, estare al pendiente chicos", dijo mientras se retiraba del hospital mucho mas tranquila al poder hablar con su amiga, se veia agotada y golpeada, pero estaba viva.

.

.

Cragen habia entrado a la habitacion de Elliot, pero al verlo dormido le habia dejado una nota informandole que Liv estaba bien y ansiosa por verlo. salio a la sala de espera, respirando mas tranquilo, se dirigio hacia sus detectives, "vayan a casa a descansar, ma ana ambos seran dados de alta, a primera hora tomaremos las declaraciones para que despues puedan ir a sus casas a descansar", habia dicho Cragen,

.

.

"Capitan" dijo Fin "tenemos que encontrar a la gente que lastimo a Elliot y Olivia",

.

.

Cragen asintio, aun tenian a una sospechosa detenida, quizas ma ana con mas tranquilidad y sabiendo que Benson y Stabler estaban bien podian tener algun tipo de confesion o al menos encontrar a los ni os desaparecidos, un poco de justicia para las victimas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hospital Mercy**

Cuando Elliot abrió los ojos vio la carta de Cragen informando que Olivia estaba bien y a solo unas habitaciones de distancia, él había esperado a que su capitán saliera para poder abrir los ojos, él tenía que verla. ya había descansado lo suficiente ahora necesitaba ver a su novia y confirmar que ella estaba bien, las enfermeras le habían dicho que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los fluidos, él ya se sentía mucho mas fuerte que hace algunas horas, un poco descanso y seria un hombre completamente recuperado, el hombro le dolía un poco, pero con algunos analgésicos era casi estar en la gloria, había sido inmovilizado para ayudar a sanar mas rápido, miro el reloj de la habitación 01:26 AM, pensó para si mismo "una excelente hora para ir a ver a mi novia", se río ante estas palabras "su novia", había pasado un infierno pero habían salido vivos, se lamentaba saber que no habían encontrado aun al bebé.

Se levanto con cuidado, sus piernas estaban un poco entumecidas y debilitadas, una enfermera paso por su lado para saber si estaba bien, "detective debe estar en la cama" le dijo la enfermera con seriedad, él le sonrió "necesito ver a mi compañera, ella esta en la habitación 250", le dijo, la enfermera se alejo para luego volver con una silla de ruedas "de ninguna manera" dijo Elliot mientras negaba con la cabeza, "entonces tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para verla, es en esta silla o vuelve a la cama detective" le dijo la enfermera seriamente. ante la necesidad tuvo que aceptar la ayuda, "maldición" exclamo, lo hacia parecer débil.

Fue trasladado a través del largo pasillo hasta que se detuvieron en la habitación 250, la luz en el interior era tenue, podía ver claramente la silueta de su Liv durmiendo pacíficamente, Elliot giro la perilla de la puerta para ingresar a la habitación con la enfermera "Gracias" le dijo él, esperando que ella se fuera para dejarlos solos, la enfermera comprendió claramente y los dejo solos, él no podía mover la silla de ruedas, así que se levando y se sentó en la silla que anteriormente había estado Cragen, Liv se veía tan pálida, visiblemente los golpes que había recibido.

"Hola preciosa" le dijo al oído,

"¿Elliot?" pregunto confundida, aun aturdida por el sueño y los medicamentos

"Liv, nena, me alegra tanto verte" le dice mientras se levanta para poner un dulce beso en sus labios.

"El, que haces aquí, te dispararon yo vi, cuando estabas inconciente en el suelo" de pronto una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas. "yo creí que te había perdido" le dice mientras sollozaba.

"Cariño, fue solo un rasguño, creo que quede inconciente pero fue a causa de que mi cuerpo estaba débil, pero estoy bien, un poco golpeado y adolorido, pero feliz de estar vivo y volverte a ver, estaba tan asustado",.

Ella no podía detener las lagrimas que seguían cayendo, "¿como te sientes?" le pregunta Elliot sabiendo que su respuesta iba a ser bien-

"Estoy bien El", Elliot la miro a los ojos, "Liv, cariño, soy Elliot, no es necesario que me mientras, puedo ver que estar adolorida, yo lo estoy y no soy débil por decirlo, no me mientas yo también estuve ahí y sé todo"

"Me duele" le dice casi en un susurro, era muy difícil para ella asumir el dolor, creía que era una muestra de debilidad, "me duelen las costillas, la cabeza, a veces me dan nauseas" le dice bajando la vista, Elliot con suavidad le toma con su mano buena el mentón, "mírame cariño", ella levanta la vista, "puedes sentir dolor, puedes sentirte mal, puedes decírmelo, Liv yo se que eres fuerte, aguantaste como ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido, y ahora estas aquí, viva, junto a mi" le dice mientras nuevamente la besa.

"El, no recuerdo lo que paso al final, dicen que estuve inconciente en la laguna, y que Fin me rescato, no recuerdo cuando me quitaron el bebe de los brazos, los recuerdos aun no llegan a mi y no sé que hacer", le dice mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Liv, cariño, usted se desmayo un par de veces, tenias una conmoción y estabas ardiendo, se te permite olvidar algunas cosas" le dice mientras le sonríe dulcemente

"¿Por que le dijiste a Cragen que me había desmayado?", le pregunto en el tono mas serio que pudo usar, aunque fallo miserablemente, Elliot se rió, era tan tierna cuando quería estar molesta con él

"Por que sabia que mentirías, sé cariño cuando te sientes mal, ahora mismo" le dice mientras la mira, "estas mas pálida que un fantasma" se ríe

"Muy gracioso Elliot, si tan solo la habitación dejara de moverse, te aseguro que el color volvería a mi" le dice riendo, él se alegraba de que aunque sea en broma ella era sincera con él,

"Cragen me dijo que tenias neumonía cariño, una conmoción cerebral y que tus costillas fueron lastimadas nuevamente"

"la costilla" le corrigió ella, "el resto es cierto" se rió ella, comenzó a moverse de la cama, frunció el ceño mientras se movía. "¿duele?" pregunta Elliot al ver el dolor en el rostro de su novia "viviré" le dice mientras apoya el cuerpo al respaldo para tomar un respiro, "ven" le dice mientras levanta las mantas de la cama, "quiero dormir contigo" le dice mientras le sonríe, "ohh estaremos en muchos problemas mañana" le dice Elliot mientras se sube a la cama, su hombro izquierdo estaba acomodado a una de las almohadas por lo que casi no le dolía, "voy a poner la alarma, podemos dormir un par de horas así, después tendré que irme a mi habitación" le dijo Elliot mientras ponía la alarma de un nuevo móvil que le habían entregado. Liv sonrío, "no te hago daño" le pregunto Elliot, quería abrazarla pero no quería lastimar su costilla, "esta bien" le responde ella, no me haces daño, bostezo por el agotamiento, "Buenas noches El"

"buenas noches Liv" le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso, estaba demasiado agotado como para hacer algo mas.

Desde fuera de la habitación la enfermera que había llevado a Elliot a la habitación había vuelto para consultar si necesitaban algo, cuando miro por la ventana vio una de las imágenes mas bellas que recordaba en sus años de servicio, un par de enamorados, ella entendió claramente que aquella mujer no era solo su compañera, de seguro había algo mas, ella sonrío para si misma, había decidido que no diría nada, y que temprano lo despertaría, antes que llegara el doctor o cualquier persona que pudiera traerle problemas, la enfermera que estaba en la recepción la quedo mirando, ella venia sonriendo, "ellos están bien" le había dicho, guiñándole un ojo.

A la mañana siguiente la enfermera entro a la habitación, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, Olivia estaba de lado y Elliot estaba abrazándola desde atrás, era una imagen maravillosa si no fuera por que estaban en un hospital y el médico estaba a punto de empezar sus rondas de la mañana.

"Detectives"..."¡detectives!" grito mas fuerte, Elliot abrió los ojos, al principio estaba algo desorientado, después el dolor en el hombro le recordó todo lo sucedido, "el doctor vendrá en cualquier momento" le dijo la enfermera a punto de entrar en pánico, Olivia no se había movido, estaba tan agotada, Elliot rápidamente se levanto de la cama, sin antes hacer un gemido por el movimiento, el cuerpo dolía mas que el día anterior. "lo siento" dijo Elliot mientras le sonreía,

Elliot se dirigió con ayuda de la enfermera a su habitación, subió a la cama, miro a la enfermera "Gracias" le dijo mientras se cubría con las mantas, "Lo que usted vio.." , Elliot fue interrumpido por la enfermera, "yo no he visto nada señor" le dijo mientras le sonreía, el medico ingreso un par de minutos después a la habitación de Elliot, hizo un rápido chequeo de los signos vitales, reviso la herida que estaba sanando muy bien, "dentro de una hora será un hombre libre", lleno algunos datos en la hoja medica de Elliot, "cuando vuelva traeré los documentos de su alta medica, antes vendrá uno de sus compañeros a tomar declaración". Elliot asintió, el medico se retiro, al par de minutos entro Fin a la habitación de Elliot "hombre me alegra verte bien" le dijo Fin mientras se sentaba a tomar la declaración.

Olivia recordaba haberse quedado dormida en los brazos de Elliot, pero al despertar estaba sola en la habitación, una enfermera había ingresado al cuarto, a Olivia se le hacia familiar, "él esta en su habitación" le dijo, "tenia que estar ahí para la ronda del medico, de lo contrario yo estaría en muchos problemas", Olivia asintió "Gracias", la enfermera se acerco a la IV de Liv, "aun hay un poco de fiebre" le dice mientras llena algunos de los documentos, le medico vendrá pronto.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando ingreso el doctor, hizo una rápida revisión de la herida de la cabeza y algunos reflejos, antes ya le había mencionado algunas efectos secundarios de los golpes en la cabeza, como perdida de fuerza en las extremidades, mareos y nauseas, le indico que tomara con calma las cosas, "la fiebre no ha desaparecido aun, pero confío en que si te sientes mal volverás para poder controlarla. si sube sobre 100º F tiene que volver detective", le había dicho seriamente el doctor, "para evitar el dolor en la costilla no debe hacer movimientos fuertes" le entrego una receta medica "algunos analgésicos que puede ayudar con los dolores" le dice, ella acepto con gratitud, debes guardar reposo al menos por tres días, ya sabe por la neumonía, debes cuidarte", "afuera hay un detective para tomar tu declaración" termina diciendo el doctor, ella asintió y vio como Munch ingreso en la habitación "Niña, me alegro verte bien" le dijo mientras se posicionaba en la silla.

Después de casi una hora de declaraciones, ambos detectives habían informado paso a paso y detalladamente los cuatro días de secuestro, así como también el día que habían estado escapando, Olivia no recordaba algunos detalles, informo del bebe que habían encontrado y que ella no descansaría hasta traerlo de vuelta a los brazos de su madre, Munch le había dicho que tenían un sospechoso aun en la precinto, y estaban esperando su declaración para volver a interrogarla.

"Quiero verla" dijo Olivia, a nadie en particular, Elliot la miro "¿a quien?", ella miro a Cragen y a Elliot para continuar, "quiero ver a la mujer que encontraron en ese lugar, quiero hablar con ella", Elliot negó al igual que Cragen,

Ella se acerco a la recepción para preguntar, Cragen se acerco a ella, "esta bien, sígueme" le dijo mientras se devolvía por el pasillo que antes habían recorrido.

"Vuelvo en unos minutos" le dijo a Elliot, él entendió perfectamente que ella quería entrar sola, cuando entro a la sala vio a una mujer, no mayor de 25 años acostada, tenia los ojos cerrados, ella se presento, la mujer de inmediato abrió los ojos para cumplir con aquella desconocida.

"Me hablaron de usted detective", le dijo mientras estrechaban las manos, tenia los ojos llorosos.

"Olivia" corrigió ella, "mi nombre es Olivia", hablaron por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente Olivia salio de la habitación, el camino a la salida del hospital fue en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos acepto salir en silla de ruedas, así que ambos caminaron hacia la salida en compañía de su capitán

Cuando fueron dados de alta Cragen se había ofrecido para ir a dejarlos a casa, pasaron primero para la farmacia y tener todos los medicamentos de Olivia para la neumonía y el dolor de costillas y algunos apositos para la herida de Elliot, tenia que ser cambiado en un par de días. Elliot había solicitado quedarse en el departamento de Olivia "para verificar la salud de su compañera" le había dicho a Cragen, lo cual era casi cierto, ya que debido a la neumonía y la conmoción debía ser vigilada un par de días. Cragen sabia que necesitaban estar cerca después de los días que habían pasado así que no dudo en dejarlos en casa de Olivia.

"Necesitas un descanso" pregunto Elliot mientras subían a su departamento, cuando ella había sido lastimada hace casi tres semanas atrás las escaleras había sido un suplicio, ella negó con la cabeza "una costilla rota, es mejor que tres," le dijo mientras le sonreía, ella estaba con dolor, pero no quería preocupar a Elliot, él ya tenia suficiente, "bueno al menos yo necesito un descanso" le dijo Elliot, de esta forma ella no se negaría a detenerse un par de minutos."mi hombro me esta matando" le dijo Elliot mientras miraba hacia su hombro herido. Ella asintió y se detuvo, también estaba muy cansada y algo mareada por el esfuerzo, pero tenía que superar esto, ella era una mujer fuerte.

En la tranquilidad de su apartamento y con la tranquilidad de estar solos Elliot se avalanzo hacia Olivia para poder darle un suave beso, se acerco suavemente hacia sus labios y de apoco fue profundizando el beso, ella permitió el ingreso de Elliot en su boca con gusto, extrañaba sus besos, extrañaba tocarlo, extrañaba sentirlo, se separaron cuando ambos habían necesitado nuevamente el aire para respirar, ella sonreía, "abrázame por favor" le había dicho casi en un susurro,

Elliot la abrazo con tanta dulzura, sabia que ella había estado asustada y que había sido condenadamente fuerte por los días que estuvieron secuestrados, pero ahora cuando vuelven a la realidad se dan cuenta de todo lo que pasaron "¿Liv, estas bien?" , ella negó con la cabeza "¡no!" , le respondió,

Necesitaba una ducha desesperadamente, ambos estaban aun vestidos con la ropa que el hospital les había proporcionado, "voy a tomar una ducha, yo vuelvo enseguida" le dice ella mientras ingresa al cuarto de baño, después de unos minutos ella salio, aun se veía muy cansada, se había cambiado a su pijama de algodón de dos piezas, bastante cómodo, no podía usar nada ceñido ya que tenia su cuerpo muy adolorido.

Elliot también se dio una ducha rápida, tenia algunos efectos personales en casa de Olivia, esto incluía su pijama, aun que él prefería dormir solo con una polera. A Olivia le encantaba sentir su cuerpo caliente junto a ella, después de notar lo cansada que estaba, y estaba llorando en silencio, por lo general ella no era de aquellas mujeres que lloran, pero habían pasado días, muy duros y ella estuvo a punto de morir, Elliot la condujo hasta la habitación, no quería nada mas que abrazarla hasta que ella dejara de llorar, "vamos a la cama, debes descansar" le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para que ella lo acompañara, se acostaron en la cama de Olivia, sus cuerpos estaban muy adoloridos, algunos movimientos en estos momentos no eran ni remotamente posible hacer, por lo que solo quedaron abrazados,

Elliot con cuidado puso su mano buena sobre el vientre de Olivia, ella lo miro extrañada, "tranquila", le dijo mientras levantaba su camiseta del pijama hasta que dejo expuesto parte de su abdomen, " él quería ver el daño que le habían echo, movió la cabeza enojado "nena esto se ve muy doloroso" le dice mientras le da un tierno beso sobre la zona de color morado que tenia, donde claramente tenia la costilla fracturada, tenia el sector un poco inflamado, cuando sus labios tocaron la zona ella se estremeció, estaba aun muy sensible y adolorida "Lo es" dice ella suavemente, "Lo siento" le dice Elliot, se sentía culpable por no haber podido cuidarla , ella negó con la cabeza "no fue tu culpa cariño", ambos se acomodaron uno al lado del otro, Elliot la acomodo teniendo especial cuidado con su brazo herido, se quedaron en silencio, después de un par de minutos Elliot noto la respiración de Olivia mas profunda, sabia que el cansancio le había ganado, ella estaba durmiendo, era temprano pero él sabia que habían sido días agotadores, toco su frente para comprobar la fiebre, se sentía un poco caliente, apenas despertaran le daría las medicinas, no quería que se vuelva a enfermar, Elliot le beso la frente donde tenia su herida y se acomodo para dormir.

Un par de horas después Elliot despertó asustado, Olivia no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación, él salio a la sala de estar, ella estaba apoyada en el sillón, se veía un poco pálida, se de seguro no se sentía bien, "¿Liv?", pregunto Elliot en tono preocupado, ella lo miro con ojos vidriosos "desperté y me sentí mareada, no quise despertarte El", le dice mientras sonreía, "¿debemos ir al hospital?" pregunto Elliot mientras se iba acercando, ella negó con la cabeza "efectos secundarios de la conmoción y la neumonía, un encanto" le dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada, "Voy a preparar algo para comer" le dice Elliot mientras vuelve a la cocina. después de comer algo liviano ya que habían estado varios días sin comer se fueron al sofá a descansar, Olivia casi no había tocado la comida, Elliot estaba preocupado por que estaba muy callada "¿Nena, estas bien?" le dice mientras la abraza "solo pensando" le dice ella, "ohh.. ahora si estoy preocupado" le dice Elliot mientras sonríe.

Después de un nuevo silencio Olivia vuelve a hablar, la sala estaba en silencio, no habían querido prender la televisión ya que la cabeza de Olivia dolía sin cesar, se habían quedado acurrucados en el sillón, Elliot la miro en la comprensión sabia que ella estaba pensando en lo que les paso.

"Solo pensando" le dice.

"Es normal tener miedo Liv, estuviste a punto de morir congelada, Fin dijo que tuvo que reanimarte, se entiende que tengas miedo", ella negó

"Elliot.. cuando te vi en el suelo, mi corazón dejo de latir, deje de respirar, deje de pensar, " las lagrimas volvieron a caer sobre las mejillas de Olivia, tenia un poco de tos.

"Estamos aquí cariño, estamos bien, bueno casi bien" le sonríe, "pero estamos vivos y tenemos mucho tiempo por delante cariño, yo estoy aquí a tu lado, deja de pensar cariño"

"Vamos a la cama nena" le dice Elliot, mientras le tiende la mano. "usted, Stabler tiene un especial interés en llevarme a la cama" le dice mientras le toma la mano, él se da vuelta para mirarla "por supuesto que si" mientras levanta una ceja "quiero cuidar de ti", Olivia sonrío, este hombre era maravilloso, solo quería hacerla sentir bien.

Cuando estaban en la cama Elliot le beso la frente, estaban acurrucados "¿sigues muy callada, sigues pensando?", Ella levanta la vista para cruzar mirada con Elliot "quiero ayudad a encontrar el bebé El, no puedo quedarme hache sin hacer nada", sus ojos estaban visiblemente vidriosos, "lo tuve en mis brazos, cuide de él y luego deje que se lo llevaran, ni siquiera puedo recordar", Elliot la miro con preocupación, "Liv, el doctor dijo que debes estar en cama, no puedes hacer esfuerzos, no creo que sea buena idea" le dice mientras la besa dulcemente, "El, yo no soy madre, pero estoy segura que tan solo pensar en perder un hijo me hace sentir mal", Elliot movió la cabeza, no estaba de acuerdo, sabia que si algo se le metía en la cabeza a Olivia era difícil que ella no lo hiciera, estaba en silencio pensando en sus posibilidades, "no me puedo quedar acostada descansando mientras hay un niño pequeño llorando por su madre" le dice, la mirada que ella tenia ahora era de determinación, ya estaba decidida y no había marcha atrás.

Mientras se levantaba lentamente, su cuerpo y cabeza protestaban visiblemente frente a los movimientos, tomo un respiro e hizo el ultimo esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, Elliot le tomo la mano "¿donde crees que vas?" le pregunto molesto.

"Voy al precinto, no puedo quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada, si tengo que solo recibir llamadas sentada en mi escritorio lo haré, pero debo hacer algo", se fue directamente al baño para tomar una ducha, Elliot se puso de pie, él iba a acompañarla, tenia que cuidar de ella, ya que claramente Liv no tiene ninguna intención de cuidarse, cuando Liv salio del baño vio que Elliot estaba ya vestido para salir, "Elliot, no es necesario", moviendo la cabeza, "quiero estar ahí para ti cariño, tengo que cuidar de ti" dijo él, , ella asintió y comenzó a vestirse, había visto en el espejo su cuerpo, tenia moretones casi en cada parte de él. pero definitivamente las costillas era la parte mas adolorida, junto con su cabeza, que no había dejado de doler, tomo una blusa roja y un par de Jean y comenzó a vestirse, "voy a llamar a mis hijos", le dijo Elliot mientras salía de la habitación. Liv esperaba que él no estuviera molesto por esta decisión, él estaba molesto, por que Olivia estaba poniendo su salud en riesgo, estaba lastimada, pero era tan terca que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, después de todo él entendía perfectamente lo que ella sentía, no era madre, pero estaba pensando como una.


	23. Chapter 23

Tomaron un taxi ya que ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de conducir, el camino hacia el precinto había sido en completo silencio, salvo por algunos ataques de tos que había tenido Oliva, ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a esos silencios cómodos entre los dos, aun así Elliot estaba pendiente de Olivia, sabia que ella estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar, Cragen de seguro no va a querer que se quede a ayudar, pero ella luchará hasta las ultimas consecuencias, aunque tenga que hacerlo de forma personal.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta Elliot mientras se mueve de su asiento para enfrentarse a Liv, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, "¿puedo ser completamente honesta contigo El?", "siempre nena" le respondió Elliot.

"Yo no me siento muy bien Elliot, me duele las costillas, y estoy un poco mareada, pero quiero hacer esto, quiero ser sincera contigo, pero quiero también que confíes en mi, puedo cuidar de mi sabes?", Elliot la quedo mirando con preocupación, "entonces debemos volver a casa, vamos nena, Fin y Munch pueden hacer el trabajo, tu estas con licencia médica y no te sientes bien, sin mencionar que aun no hemos hablado de lo que nos paso", le dice mientras pone un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de la oreja, "lo sé, fueron cuatro días Elliot que nunca se me olvidaran, pero sé que tu me ayudaras cariño, sé que saldremos adelante, yo no quiero hablar con Huang, no quiero hablar con nadie mas, solo quiero encontrar a ese pequeño y a todos los niños que fueron despojados de sus madres y quiero ver a Peter y su amigo tras las rejas, y quiero ser yo quien lo haga", Elliot la beso dulcemente en los labios, "nena, prométeme que si no te sientes a la altura me lo harás saber", "lo prometo" le dijo Olivia mientras le devolvía el beso.

Cuando ingresaron al recinto estaban todos en la sala principal, Munch y Fin estaban en sus respectivos escritorios, Cragen estaba en su oficina al teléfono, a penas noto la presencia de Stabler y Benson frunció el ceño y cortó la llamada, "que demonios hacen aquí" les grito al salir de la oficina, Munch y Fin levantaron la vista para ver en sus respectivos escritorios a Elliot y Olivia.

"También me alegro de verte Capitán", le dijo Elliot mientras se levantaba para saludar a su capitán "al parecer ustedes dos no saben escuchar ordenes, yo estaba presente cuando el doctor les dijo reposo, no deben estar en funciones",

¡A mi oficina los dos de inmediato! Grito Cragen mientras se devolvía a su oficina

"no lo tomo tan mal", dijo Olivia mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, hizo un pequeño gemido cuando se levanto, el dolor estaba empeorando y sabia claramente que era por que estaba forzando a su cuerpo adolorido.

Cuando entraron a la oficina Elliot cerro la puerta, de esta forma el resto del escuadrón no iban a escuchar los gritos, al menos tan fuertes.

"¿Como estas Elliot?", le pregunto Cragen mirando directamente al detective "mejor señor, es muy bueno no estar en el hospital, el hombro casi no duele y el cabestrillo ayuda bastante para evitar los movimientos, el doctor me dijo que una semana y estaría bien", Cragen asintió y luego miro a Olivia, esperaba que fuera tan honesta como Elliot.

"¿Como estas Olivia?" le pregunto Cragen moviendo la cabeza hacia ella..

Ella miro a Elliot antes de hablar, "adolorida y cansada Capitán, pero puedo hacer mi trabajo, quiero ayudar, por favor déjeme ayudar, le aseguro que si no me siento en condiciones me retirare, pero quiero hacerlo", ella aun tenia visiblemente morado algunas áreas de su rostro, era imposible no pensar que había recibido una paliza, sin mencionar que su mano derecha estaba constantemente apoyada en su costado, donde tenia la fractura de costillas. Cragen quedo en silencio, no quería arriesgar a ninguno de sus detectives.

"Olivia, sé que quieres hacer esto, pero creo que es mala idea, estas lesionada y enferma, no es buena idea"

Cragen negó con la cabeza, sabia que esta decisión no le gustaba, pero tenia que tomarla, el caso era ya de conocimiento publico, los medios ya habían echo algunos reportajes y el gobernador seguía presionando para obtener respuestas.

"Esta bien detectives, pueden participar de la investigación, pero al menor indicio de que no pueden seguir serán sacados del caso, voy a tomarme la molestia de sugerir hablar con Huang, aunque tengo claro que ambos rechazaran una reunión con él, pero yo debo asegurarme que ambos están aptos para el trabajo después de que pase este caso, no es obligación detectives, pero yo personalmente lo agradecería mucho", mientras se sentaba en su escritorio "hablen con Fin y Munch para que los pongan al tanto del caso", se acomodo en la silla "detectives" ambos se voltearon para cumplir son su capitán "al terminar este caso los dos tomaran al menos una semana libre entendido?", ambos asintieron y se retiraron de la oficina,

Fin y Munch esperaron hasta que se acercaran a ellos "¿y que tenemos?" pregunto Elliot, Munch sonrío a Fin, "me debes 20 dólares socio" le dice mientras ríe

Munch sonrío mirando a sus compañeros, "fueron los 20 dolarse mas fáciles que he ganado" mientras saca su billetera para guardar el dinero.

"Muy lindo chicos" ¿me pueden decir que cual fue la apuesta esta vez?, pregunto ella tratando de parecer seria

"Apostamos que usted mi querida amiga no aguantaría mas de un día fuera de este recinto" le dice Munch, "Yo te tenia un poco mas de fe" le dice fin, "es bueno tenerte de vuelta pequeña dice Munch volviendo ha su escritorio, solo tómalo con calma", Liv agradeció la bienvenida.

"Fin" Olivia trato de llamar su atención, "yo…yo no sé como darte las…" , Fin negó con la cabeza antes de que terminara la frase "no es necesario Liv",

"Por favor déjame sacar esto" le dijo mientras lo veía "Gracias Fin por salvarme la vida", suavemente se acerco a él y le dio un tímido abrazo "me alegra tenerte aquí" le dice en secreto al oído, ellos eran como hermanos.

"Gracias chicos" respondió ella, "ahora puedo no ser el centro de atención" mientras se separaba de los brazos de Fin "vamos a trabajar en este caso, ya saben es, personal," los tres de ellos asintieron, Fin los llevo hacia la pizarra donde tenían todos los datos, algunas fotografías.

Casey ingreso al recinto, su rostro mostraba claramente la sorpresa por ver a todos los detectives frente a la pizarra de datos, hace menos de doce horas que habían sido dados de alta y ya estaban trabajando, ella se sorprendía de la fortaleza de ambos, si fuera ella definitivamente estaría descansando.

"No puedo decir que me sorprende verlos aquí" le dice mientras abraza suavemente a Olivia, "realmente ambos son muy tercos ¿No?", ambos sonrieron.

Olivia se levanto de su escritorio, "vuelvo en un segundo" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño "maldito dolor de cabeza" reclamo mientras iba caminando, tenia un poco de nauseas, cuando llego al baño vació su estomago varias veces, había comido tan poco, por la fuerza que hizo su abdomen quedo muy resentido, se apoyo en la pared detrás de ella, esperaba no haber llamado la atención de nadie, cuando volvió estaba visiblemente pálida, Elliot busco su mirada, "estoy bien" le dijo solo moviendo los labios. "Elliot por supuesto no le creyó".

Casey estaba hablando cuando Olivia entro a la sala, tomo asiento y presto atención a lo que ella hablando, estaban todos ya al día con la información que habían recopilado, ahora todos estaban en sus escritorios buscando información en los computadores. Casey había solicitado una orden para extender la detención de la Srta. Spencer, ahora tenían 72 horas mas de tiempo, de lo contrario tendrían que liberarla, a pesar de que era bastante contundente la prueba de que en su domicilio habían sido retenidos los detectives contra su voluntad.

Cragen después de unas horas había salido de su oficina para consultar si tenían algún dato nuevo que pudiera enviarlos a alguna parte, "en estos momentos están trayendo de vuelta a la Srta. Spencer para interrogarla nuevamente.

Olivia se dirigió a su capitán "¿puedo hablar con ella?",

Cragen asintió, Elliot se puso de pie inmediatamente, toco su hombro herido algunas veces sentía punzadas, lo que le recordó que tenia que tomar alguno de sus medicamentos, al igual que Olivia.

"Liv, antes de ir creo que necesitamos hacer algo primero" le había dicho mientras la llamaba a su lado, abrió con dificultad una botella de agua y se la dio, saco algunas pastillas del bolso de Olivia, le entrego tres pastillas a ella y él tomo solo una "eso no es gusto" le había dicho "usted solo toma una" reclama Liv , el río ante el reclamo, "usted tiene neumonía, por si lo ha olvidado, tenemos que controlar la fiebre, el dolor en su cabeza y el malestar de las costillas, así que si, son tres pastillas", ella lo mira a los ojos, ambos estaban solos en el pasillo del escuadrón, "me gusto eso" le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro "tenemos", él le dio un rápido beso cuidando que nadie los viera "Elliot" había exclamado ante la sorpresa, "gracias por cuidar de mi", le dice mientras se da la vuelta para volver a la sala.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala de interrogaciones, se podía ver al otro lado del espejo a una mujer, no se veía mayor de 30 años, tenia un aspecto normal, cuidado, definitivamente nadie podría pensar que era cómplice de algo tan horrible como la venta de niños en el mercado negro, a Olivia le dolió el estomago al imaginar lo que podían hacer con esos pequeños, abrieron la puerta, ambos detectives se presentaron y comenzaron con la interrogación , Olivia se mantuvo de pie, mientras Elliot estaba sentado a un lado de la mujer, Olivia tenia algunos ataques de tos mientras hablaba, era algo muy incomodo.

La interrogación al igual que había sido las veces anteriores había sido en círculos, de parte de ella no había información que les sirviera para la investigación, se rehusaba a entregar ningún datos, los detectives tenían la experiencia que las personas que trabajan en el mercado negro son personas casi inquebrantables, sin remordimientos y sin corazón, habían estado en ese cuarto al menos por hora y media, necesitaban un descanso.

¡Dinos donde están! le grito Liv, se le estaba acabando la paciencia,

Olivia comenzó a sentirse mal y miro a Elliot, el rápidamente se levanto y se puso a un lado de ella, "necesito sentarme un segundo", le dijo suavemente, él la ayudo a sentarse "toma un poco de agua", ella estaba un poco mareada, sabia que era por los golpes que había recibido, había estado mucho tiempo de pie, ella agradeció la preocupación de su novio, ambos habían olvidado por un seguro a la tercera persona que estaba en la sala y también la gente que estaba al otro lado del vidrio.

"a que hora me dejaran libre" reclamo la mujer

Elliot se dio la vuelta para encararla enojado "tengo toda la intención de dejar que te pudras en la cárcel",

Liv suspiro suavemente mientras se puso de pie, Elliot se acomodo a su lado en caso de que tuviera que atajarla por si se desmayaba, no tenía buen aspecto, tenia un solo brazo bueno, pero el esfuerzo valía la pena, otro golpe en la cabeza podría ser fatal para ella.

"Vamos a tu escritorio" le había dicho Elliot, mientras le ayudaba, "esta bien" respondió ella, no tenia la fuerza para discutir, claramente ella sabia que no estaba bien, era evidente para todos que no lo estaba, Elliot se reprendió, sabia que era una mala idea que estuvieran en el precinto estando ella muy enferma.

"Tranquilo Elliot, voy a estar bien, necesito un poco de aire" le dijo para tranquilizarlo, Cragen había mirado a Elliot mientras salían, Fin y Munch estaban en la sala, Olivia se apoyo en su escritorio para tomar asiento, "un minuto" le dijo a Elliot, apoyo los codos en la mesa y se masajeaba la cabeza, se sentía mal, pero ella estaba obsesionada en seguir trabajando. Elliot se arrodillo a un lado de la silla de Olivia, "¿Liv?"

Ella quería alivianar un poco el ambiente, sus compañeros estaban preocupados "seria de mucha ayuda si ustedes se quedaran quietos" les dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba la vista.

"¡Olivia!", exclamo Elliot.

"Tranquilo hombre era solo una broma" le dijo Munch tratando de calmar a su compañero.

"Te voy a llevar a casa" le dice Elliot mientras busca su chaqueta,

"El, por favor, estoy bien" le dice esbozando una tímida sonrisa

"Me lo prometiste" le reclamo Elliot. "si te sentías mal prometiste que me lo dirías, maldición Olivia estas enferma, tienes que descansar", ella entendía que estuviera molesto, pero no tenia ninguna intención de ir a casa.

"Voy a subir a las cunas a descansar un poco, ¿esta bien eso contigo?"

Cragen se unió a la conversación, "creo que a ambos les hace falta un poco de descanso" Elliot asintió y ayudo a Olivia en dirección a las cunas, habían tenido solo un par de horas de descanso antes de haberse presentado sin autorización al recinto, un par de horas mas de sueño no les haría nada mal.

Elliot estaba serio, no estaba enojado, solo estaba preocupado, "El… me puedes ayudar con la chaqueta?" le pregunto nerviosa, los movimientos se estaban haciendo dolorosos, él la ayudo a ponerse un poco mas cómoda, estaba esperando el momento donde Elliot le gritara.

Elliot al parecer le había leído el pensamiento, "yo no voy a gritarte nena, solo quiero que estés bien", le beso suavemente los labios, con cuidado de no lastimarla, ella respiro un poco mas tranquila, se acomodo en una de las camas y Elliot se puso justo al lado "quiero abrazarte" le dijo Elliot mientras se acercaba, "no quiero lastimar tu hombro cariño" le dijo Olivia, le dio un suave beso sobre el lugar vendado, "lo siento no he cuidado de ti", Elliot toco la frente de Olivia, se sentía caliente "vamos a descansar un poco, ambos lo necesitamos, duerme cariño, al despertar nos sentiremos mejor".

"Lo siento El, te amo" le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

El resto de la cuadrilla seguía trabajando arduamente para cerrar el caso, las presiones policitas eran fuertes, pero a ellos los movía mas ayuda a Olivia y Elliot, sabían que atrapando a sus secuestradores podrían darles tranquilidad para poder descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas, Elliot estaba siendo fuerte para Olivia, pero era claro que también estaba agotado y de seguro adolorido,

Fin estaba revisando algunos datos, "¿Peter Spencer?" leyó en uno de los archivos, será el mismo Peter que había hablado Olivia, era mucha concidencia.


	24. Chapter 24

Definitivamente después de tantos días tenia problemas para dormir, ella despertó por un dolor punzante en su costado, estaba aun en las cunas después de una media hora de haber estado durmiendo y Elliot estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, afortunadamente en esta media hora nadie había entrado a buscarlos de lo contrario seria una situación bastante incomoda de explicar, saco con cuidado el brazo de Elliot que estaba sobre su vientre, se levanto con cuidad "ugh" exclamo por el dolor, Elliot se despertó

"¿Liv?" pregunto con preocupación, miro la hora en su mano libre, no habían estada durmiendo más de media hora. Arrugo la frente en desacuerdo.

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte, me duelen las costillas, la posición que estaba me presionaba mucho, sigue durmiendo cariño", le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Elliot.

Elliot hablo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, se encontraba tan cansado. "cariño una vez que terminemos esto vamos a recibir un baño de espumas durante horas y otras cosas que tenemos pendiente", Olivia sonrío, "eso seria de mucha ayuda" le dijo mientras suavemente acariciaba el lugar donde sentía el dolor, "solo quiero que deje de doler para poder moverme normalmente, eso será de mucha ayuda" le dijo a Elliot mientras lo besaba tiernamente, "tenemos que ver tu herida también bebe, no quiero que tengas problemas por estar solo cuidando de mi", ella reviso la herida con cuidado de Elliot, no era enfermera, pero tenia un buen aspecto, estaba sanando bien,

"Eres mi enfermera preferida, sin duda la mas hermosa" le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con su mano libre y la acerco para besarla.

"De seguro me debo ver muy sexy con un moretón en mi mejilla y mi labio partido, ohh y mi sudoración por la fiebre" le dijo Olivia sonriendo "sin duda" le respondió Elliot, ella era hermosa,

Se separaron rápidamente cuando escucharon algunos pasos detrás de la puerta de las cunas, cuando Fin abrió la puerta vio a sus compañeros preparándose para salir, "¡tenemos algo!" exclamo con fuerza Fin.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras casi saltando, cuando llegaron abajo estaban todos reunidos, Cragen vio a sus detectives mientras bajaban, "¿recuerdan a Peter?" pregunto Munch , Olivia suspiro "como olvidarlo", Elliot la quedo mirando, "Karol Spencer es la prima de Peter Spencer", siguió hablando Munch mirando a sus compañeros esperando algún tipo de reacción, Olivia recordó cuando habían descubierto su falsa habían hablado de una prima, ahora todo cuadraba, esta mujer era quien le proporcionaba los datos para las secuestras a las mujeres prontas a dar a luz.

"Eso es correcto, según lo que pudimos unir ella era quien entregaba los datos, ella trabaja, bueno ahora mejor diremos ella trabajaba en la clínica maternidad, tenia acceso a las fichas, por lo que era fácil obtener los nombres de las pacientes y los horarios de las citas", todos asintieron ahora todo estaba llegando a un punto, "acabamos de encontrar a nombre de Peter Spencer un camión, según la patente hemos podido ubicarlo y revisar los movimientos, todos los meses va a una misma dirección y en la misma fecha, según el plano de la ciudad corresponde a una bodega", se acomodo los lentes, mientras seguía hablando, "una bodega vacía" hizo hincapié en esta ultima frase, "un lugar perfecto para una transacción ilegal" dijo Olivia mientras veía a sus compañeros, "hoy es el día" dijo Munch para todos.

Olivia saco los cálculos, si mal no recordaba ellos habían mencionado una fecha, pero con todo lo pasado lo había olvidado.

Casey de inmediato tomo su móvil y se alejo del grupo y la bulla, ya sabía el trabajo que tenia que hacer, necesitaba una orden de arresto,

Cragen salio de su oficina dando ordenes a todos sus detectives, Fin y Munch se estaban preparando, Cragen miro a Elliot y a Olivia tratando de decidir si debían participar de esto, ambos estaban lastimados. Olivia sabia que no podía exigir nada, después de que casi se desmayo hace unas horas, entendía perfectamente si Cragen no les permitía participar.

Cragen se dirigió hacia sus detectives "Stabler, Benson!", Olivia suspiro rendida, sabia lo que venia, de seguro a recibir llamadas, Cragen sonrío "prepárense, este es su caso y ustedes lo cerraran", Olivia subió la vista para cumplir con Cragen "gracias capitán" sonrío

Todos fueron a los casilleros donde guardaban los chalecos antibalas, era exigencia cuando iban a terreno, sobre todo cuando estaban seguros que habían armas de por medio.

Elliot con cuidado se puso el chaleco antibala, teniendo especial cuidado con su hombro lastimado, paso en primera instancia el brazo lastimado, Olivia lo ayudo después para poner el cabestrillo.

Cuando fue el turno de Olivia, Elliot la ayudo, sabia que ella no podía hacer algunos movimientos, sobre todo aquellos en los cuales tenia que girar el dorso, la ayudo con el chaleco antibala, ella frunció el ceño en señal protesta por el movimiento, sabia que ahora venia la peor parte, cerrar el chaleco, por lo general era bien ajustado ya que iba debajo de la ropa, respiro y subió el cierre, Elliot pudo notar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Olivia, "duele" le dijo a Elliot cuando la quedo mirando. "lo se" le respondió él, "debes usarlo si quieres participar en este arresto", ella asintió.

Estaban todos listos después de unos cinco minutos, a Elliot le incomodaba el chaleco en el hombro, sabia que para ella era casi una tortura, el chaleco presionaba sobre su pecho que le dolía por la constante tos que presentaba y el abdomen donde tenia sus costillas resentidas..

"Estoy bien" le dijo ella cuando la miraba, "pero voy a estar mucho mejor cuando atrapemos a ese par de animales" le dijo mientras enfundaba su arma al lado derecho de su cintura, esperaba no tener que usar el arma ya que era un movimiento doloroso.

Cragen dio la dirección a todos los policías que seguían en el caso y a los detectives de la unidad, se dividieron cuando bajaron al estacionamiento, Cragen se aseguro que tanto Elliot como Olivia fueran juntos.

El camino hacia la bodega se había echo eterno, cuando se iban acercando apagaron las sirenas para evitar avisar a los delincuentes, Olivia se concentraba en respirar, no muy profundo para que no fuera doloroso, después de dos lesiones en las costillas, se había vuelto una experta en mantener la respiración, aunque el chaleco no ayudaba mucho, tenia una gran presión en su zona lastimada, tenia algunas punzadas, sentía como si le estuvieran enterrando un cuchillo, Elliot noto la incomodidad, ella le sonrío "al menos no estoy mareada" le dijo con una media sonrisa, entre los mareos y el dolor habían sido unos horas de mierda, sin que notaran los policías que iban en los asientos delanteros Elliot tomo la mano de Olivia mientras le decía, "esto esta apunto de terminar" , ella le sonrío.

Cuando se detuvieron los automóviles el corazón de Olivia comenzó a latir fuertemente, ahora si se sentía mareada, "no voy a hacer nada heroico" le dijo Liv cuando Cragen la quedo mirando. "simplemente quiero cumplir mi promesa".

Todos se fueron a sus puestos, "llego el momento", dijo Olivia mientras tomaba un respiro, afortunadamente la bodega no era muy grande, solo dos puertas, una de acceso de personal y la otra una puerta mas grande como para la entrada de vehículos, todos corrieron se veía un camión, la patente era bastante conocida para los policías, era el camión de Peter, "policía de nueva York! Gritaron mientras apuntaban sus armas"¡ponga las manos donde pueda verlas!" gritaron todos, al interior era un caos, habían cuatro personas frente a los camiones, los cuatro detectives se acercaron a los sujetos, cuando escucharon el ruido los sujetos habían sacaron sus armas apuntando a los detectives "no sean idiotas" dijo Elliot, están rodeados, Olivia pudo identificar claramente a Peter y al otro sujeto que aun no sabían como se llamaba.

Había mucho ruido, todos estaban gritando, definitivamente los policías eran mayoría, comenzaron todos a juntarse y rodearon a los sujetos, cuando vieron que no tenían escapatorias los sujetos bajaron las armas, con el ruido a Olivia le comenzó el dolor de cabeza nuevamente le zumbaban los oídos, cerro los ojos para concentrarse, meneo la cabeza para quitar la sensación de mareos, "maldición" exclamo, mientras trataban de aclarar la visión.

"¿Liv? ", pregunto Elliot tratando de llamar su atención, "¿Olivia?" hablo mucho mas fuerte, ella abrió los ojos para ver a su novio frente a ella tratando de sostenerla antes de que cayera, "un seguro" le susurro "solo necesito un segundo", respiro lentamente.

Olivia camino sin dudar hacia Peter, él se encontraba esposado y estaban a punto de caminar para llevarlo al coche patrulla que había ingresado al recinto, "tenias razón, son unos idiotas", Peter se sorprendió al ver a Olivia viva, "te lanzamos a ese río" le dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza, "al parecer no puedes hacer nada bien". Le dice mientras ella sonreía, ella cerro los ojos por un segundo y recordó cuando la camioneta llego a su lado, y después de luchar un poco la habían golpeado para quitarle el niño de sus brazos, después solo recuerda el frío, mucho frío, "lamento decepcionarte, pero sigo viva", siguió el transporte de todos los sospechosos, "¿donde están?" se pregunto Olivia, "deben estar aquí" continuo Elliot, Ella asintió.

Lejos se podía escuchar un suave llanto, "¡Cállense todos!" grito Olivia "que nadie se mueva". Se concentro para escuchar, se sentía cerca, pero bajo, fue a un rincón donde habían cajas y comenzó a moverlas, eran bastantes pesadas "mierda", reclamo cuando le dolió su costado, ella no iba a dejar que un dolor le ganara, respiro y siguió moviendo con dificultad las cajas, Elliot y el resto del escuadrón habían llegado junto a ella para ayudar, ella estaba sudando por el esfuerzo y el dolor, cuando terminaron de sacar la torre de cajas, se veía claramente una puerta, ella puso su mano en la perilla y abrió la puerta, el espectáculo al otro lado le hizo doler el estomago, pudo contar mentalmente cinco cajas de cartón, y dentro de ellas a cinco pequeños niños, se agacho con dificultad para comprobarlos, había uno que estaba despierto y llorando, cuando ella llego a su lado el pequeño se quedo en silencio "Hola pequeño" le susurro ella tiernamente mientras trataba de tomarlo entre sus brazos,"estas a salvo y te voy a llevar donde mama", cada policía se acerco a una caja para tomar a los pequeños que se encontraban durmiendo, algunos protestaron cuando fueron tomados, pero siguieron durmiendo, Olivia se levanto para conducir al pequeño fuera de ese horrible lugar, Elliot se acerco hacia ella, "él esta bien Liv, esta a salvo, cumpliste tu promesa" le dice mientras le besa la cabeza, gesto que no percibido por ninguno de los policías ni los detectives que los acompañaban.

Ella acunaba al bebe a su cuerpo, ya no aguantaba mas la presión del chaleco, había aguantado horas con él, "Elliot ayúdame" le dijo "ayúdame a sacarme el chaleco, me duele como el infierno, "Liv..no se puede" le dice Elliot "aun no han dado la orden despejado",él negaba con la cabeza "El-Elliot por favor no puedo..no puedo respirar", Olivia lo miro casi con lagrimas en los ojos "maldición Elliot ya estamos a salvo, por favor" le rogó, el dolor era francamente insoportable, otro policía llego para tomar al bebé, Elliot se acerco a ella para ayudarla con el chaleco, cuando estuvo libre puro respirar mas tranquila, se sentó en una especie de caja de madera para recuperar la compostura y acariciar su costado "es bueno volver a respirar " dijo ella, levanto la vista para mirar a Elliot a los ojos "lo siento" le dice mientras trata de sonreírle. "siento haberte gritado, pero era demasiado doloroso", él la miro y le sonrío "sin resentimientos Benson".

Ella se dirigió al policía que aun no se retiraba con el niño "puedo..yo lo voy a llevar" le dice mientras se acerca para tomar al niño sonriente, era tan pequeño como lo recordaba, "has sido un buen chico" le dice mientras le besa la frente.

Afuera del lugar había una ambulancia y los paramédicos habían revisado a cada uno de los bebes, a pesar de no haber recibido la atención medica requerida en las primeras horas de vida todos gozaban de buena salud, y serian entregados a sus madres después del protocolo requerido, Cragen estaba muy satisfecho del trabajo realizado por sus detectives, él se llevaría las felicitaciones del gobernador, pero casi le cuesta la vida de dos de sus detectives. Sonrío cuando vio a Olivia caminando hacia él, "capitán, ¿puedo entregar a este pequeño?", el asintió "por supuesto Olivia", se dirigió hacia sus detectives "todos han hecho un excelente trabajo, estoy orgulloso de lo que esta unidad a logrado, ahora vamos a entregar a estos maravillosos niños a sus madres para que los vean por primera vez", todos asintieron "y a esos criminales directamente al precinto, los dejaremos unas horas encerrados para luego entrevistarlos", "ustedes" se dirigió hacia Elliot y Olivia "no los quiero ver en al menos una semana" les dice mientras mueve la cabeza.

Ambos detectives se dirigieron en un coche patrulla hacia el hospital donde se encontraba la madre del pequeño que Olivia había cuidado durante los últimos días, había tenido un lazo especial con él, los tres habían pasado unos días muy difíciles.

Entraron a la habitación, la mujer que se había presentado antes como Christina se encontraba durmiendo, cuando escucho un pequeño gemido abrió los ojos, lo que vio fue algo maravilloso, su hijo recién nacido había sido recuperado, aquella mujer que hace algunas horas había entrado a su cuarto para prometerle que traería a su niño de vuelta lo había cumplido, Christina lloraba sin consuelo, Olivia beso la mejilla del niño que ahora estaba despierto y lo coloco dulcemente en los brazos de su madre "pórtate bien pequeño" le dijo mientras se retiraba.

"Olivia, muchas gracias" le dijo la mujer mientras le sonreía, lagrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro, nunca pensó que tendría a su bebe entre sus brazos, había sido despojado de ella sin siquiera haberlo visto una vez después del nacimiento , "yo no lo voy a olvidar, eres una mujer maravillosa" Olivia sonrió en agradecimiento por las palabras y se retiro, Elliot estaba esperando afuera "ha sido una semana intensa" le dice él mientras le toma la mano, "pero ahora tendremos una semana de descanso" finaliza diciendo él, ella sonrío para terminar la frase "y espero que esa semana sea igual de intensa" le dice mientra le sonríe, ella se mordía el labio nerviosamente", a Elliot le encantaba esta parte de ella, que nadie podía ver, afortunadamente, "espero" dice ella "que siga en pie lo del baño de espuma".

"oohh.. créeme" le dice Elliot. "tengo toda la intención de que tomemos un baño de espumas juntos, con algunas velas y música para relajarnos, una rica cena , y luego tengo toda la intención de hacerte el amor toda la noche y durante toda la semana" ambos sonríen en espera de lo que viene, "será una semana interesante tenían mucho para disfrutar en esta nueva relación"


	25. Chapter 25

Los últimos meses habían sido mas tranquilos, seguían teniendo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para su relación, habían superado el secuestro y las lesiones resultantes de ello, llevaban varios meses juntos, aun no les resultaba cómodo anunciar su relación al resto de la familia Stabler, por miedo a las distintas reacciones que se podían producir, los niños por lo general preguntaban por Olivia, cuando sus padres estaban juntos ella en mas de alguna oportunidad los había ido a visitar, sin embargo últimamente ella estaba bastante distante, las hijas mayores de Elliot creían que de seguro ella tenia novio, y por ese motivo ella estaba mas alejada, encontraban extraño que su padre estuviera tan tranquilo con la situación, ya que sabían que él tenia sentimientos por su pareja.

Además Elliot los fines de semanas cuando estaba con sus hijos y él no estaba de guardia llamaba varias veces a Liv, eso los chicos lo encontraban extraño, pero les parecía mejor no presionar a su padre, para no molestarlo, disfrutaban demasiado estar con él, salían a comer, preparaba el desayuno, veían películas, y podían conversar con su padre, había mas diversión que en casa con Kathy, aun que Elliot también era mas exigente que su madre, pero últimamente notaban que su padre era feliz.

Para Olivia los lunes eran emocionantes, podía ver a Elliot ya que los fines de semanas ella había impuesto que él lo tenia que aprovechar con sus hijos, a excepción de cuando estaban de guardia que se podían ver, pasaban algunas noches juntos, pero por lo general era difícil ya que eran llamados a mitad de la noche, su turno por lo general no tenia horario y eran requeridos a cualquier hora de la noche o el día, ellos estaban acostumbrados, aun no habían hablado de vivir juntos, aunque seria mucho mas fácil, pero lo primero era hablar con los hijos de Elliot, era un paso que dar que a ella la llenaba de temor y pensar en vivir juntos definitivamente le daba pánico, ella sabia que no era como fue con Kurt, donde ella no quería dar el siguiente paso, con Elliot era distinto si quería, pero también sabia que ella vive sola durante toda su vida adulta, y eso era bastante tiempo.

El lunes había pasado rápidamente, afortunadamente no habían tenido un caso nuevo, eso era bueno para ellos, a pesar de no haber emoción, al menos tenían la tranquilidad que no había nadie siendo victima, todos se encontraban llenando algunos reportes de la semana pasada, el trabajo de escritorio siempre se dejaba para ultimo minuto, y al terminar la semana, tenían cerros de casos que llenar, hasta la siguiente semana.

Cragen salio de su oficina y se dirigió a sus detectives "hemos recibido la llamada del Mercy informaron que tenemos una victima que indica ser violada, Benson, Stabler, ustedes están de turno esta noche, por lo que tienen que ir al hospital para hablar con su victima", se dirigió nuevamente hacia ellos " Fin, Munch, ustedes tuvieron turno este fin de semana, pueden retirarse", les dice Cragen mientras comienza su retorno a su oficina, Cragen definitivamente vivía en el recinto.

Olivia tomo su chaqueta de la silla, al igual que Elliot y comenzaron su camino al ascensor, cuando el ascensor se cerro y vieron que no había nadie en él, Elliot arrincono a Olivia, " en este lado la cámara no puede ver nada" le dice levantando una ceja, "he estado esperando todo el día para esto" le dice mientras se acerca hacia ella, pone su mano bajo su mentón y se acerca a sus labios, cada vez que la besaba era como la primera vez, podía sentir como su cuerpo respondía claramente a ella, el beso duro un par de segundos, fue profundo, ansioso y tierno a la vez, "también te extrañe cariño, siento que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero será así por un tiempo, ¿lo sabes cierto?" Elliot asintió positivamente, se alejaron en espera de que el ascensor se detuviera, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.

Se dirigieron hacia el vehiculo de Elliot, Olivia por lo general dejaba que él condujera, ella se entretenía durante el viaje poniéndolo nervioso, era su momento a solos durante el trabajo, que por lo general solo era durante el viaje en auto, cuando llegaban al sitio del suceso o al hospital siempre había mucha gente a su alrededor y de inmediato activaban en ellos el modo "profesional", tratando de actuar normalmente a ojos de los demás, con los meses habían perfeccionado la técnica,

Olivia se acerco para encender la radio, por lo general le gustaba ir escuchando música, esto era solo al principio del caso, ya que después la conversación siempre giraba en torno al caso tomado, Olivia distraídamente pone su mano en el muslo de Elliot mientras él tenia la vista al frente, Olivia seguía acariciando y su mano cada vez iba subiendo mas y mas, Elliot arqueo una ceja sin mirar hacia su lado "Liv, nena tienes que dejar de hacer eso" le dice casi suplicante " ohhh, lo siento, no me di cuenta" le dice en un tono casi inocente, en realidad a ella le encantaba jugar así con él, además había sido un tiempo de que habían estado juntos, entre los niños y el trabajo no era fácil poder estar solos. "lo siento, siento desconcentrarte cariño" le dice susurrándole al oído, "ohhh créeme cariño, el problema no es mi concentración" le dice un poco avergonzado, Olivia miro hacia abajo y entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería "ohhh cariño lo siento, me portare bien el resto del camino" le dice mientras sonríe, "créeme nena, si no fuéramos a un caso, definitivamente no seria problema" le dice él en un tono bastante seductor, ella vuelve su cuerpo a su posición original y sonríe, sabia por lo que dijo él. que en algún momento se daría, era una fantasía, Elliot y ella en el auto, sonrío para si misma, sabia que había una posibilidad, Elliot la miro mientras sonreía, le encanaba esta faceta de ella, trato de concentrarse en el camino feliz sabiendo que ella también lo extrañaba.

cuando llegaron al hospital eran inmediatamente Stabler y Benson, por lo que se dirigieron hacia la recepción, " buenas noches" se dirige Olivia hacia la enfermera " soy la detective Benson, él", apuntando hacia Elliot, "es mi compañero el detective Stabler, estamos acá por la denuncia de una victima de violación, somos de la unidad de victimas especiales" ambos guardan sus respectivas placas de identificación, "por aquí" dice la enfermera, ella los guió a una sala de exámenes, sentada sobre una de las camillas se podía distinguir a una mujer, un moretón se podía distinguir claramente en su mandíbula, tenia los ojos llorosos, y se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa

Los detectives ingresaron a la habitación para poder hablar con la victima, siempre era mas cómodo hablar con una mujer, así que la entrevista por lo general las iniciaba Olivia, y posteriormente Elliot empezaba de a poco a hacer preguntas, de esta forma era mucho menos fuerte para las victimas, Olivia se acerco hacia la chica, "cariño, soy la detective Benson, èl es mi compañero el detective Stabler, somos de la unidad de victimas especiales, nos llamaron para informar una denuncia de violación" Liv estaba tratando de buscar la mirada de la chica, aun no hacían contacto visual "cariño, cual es tu nombre" el tono utilizado era suave, pero firme.

"Por favor que se vaya" dice la chica, sin levantar aun la vista, "por favor que se vaya",

Olivia miro a Elliot, y le hizo un gesto de aprobación para que se retirara de la habitación, a veces las victimas de violación se sentían incomodas con la presencia de un hombre cerca, Elliot llevaba años haciendo esto, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a la reacción y sabia que Liv podía manejar completamente la situación, él se quedo fuera de la habitación, el medico al verlo afuera se acerco a él "detective" le dice estrechándole la mano "las enfermeras han tratado de hablar con ella, pero aun no dice una palabra, aun no hemos podido hacer el Kit. de violación, lleva mas de una hora sentada en la camilla llorando" dice el médico mientras observa el interior de la habitación, Liv estaba apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la victima, al notar que ella no había reaccionado se dirigió nuevamente a ella.

"cariño, necesito hacerte unas preguntas, mi compañero ya salio, somos solo tu y yo" , la chica levanta la vista para cumplir con la detective, a Olivia se le rompía el corazón cada vez que tenia que hablar con una victima de violación, lamentablemente para poder atrapar al delincuente tenían que hacerle revivir todo lo que había sucedido. "¿me puedes decir tu nombre?", - "Marie Rose...Marie Rose Callahan"..- "bien, Marie Rose, necesito que me cuentes lo que sucedió".- la chica se pone a llorar nuevamente, Liv saca su teléfono del bolsillo y ve que recibió un mensaje de texto de su compañero para confirmarle que aun no han podido hacer el examen, miro hacia afuera y asintió,

"Marie Rose, sé que esto es difícil, pero para poder atrapar al que te lastimo necesitamos hacer un examen de violación y tienes que responder a algunas preguntas" le dice Benson, sabia que esta era una de las partes mas difíciles para la victima, el estuche de violación, pero necesitan la mayor cantidad de evidencia para poder meter tras las rejas a quien había lastimado a esta chica.

"esta bien" dice Marie rosa casi en un susurro,

"Marie Rosa, sabes quien te ataco?" pregunto Benson, la chica movió la cabeza en negación "detective yo no vi nada, llego por detrás de mi, simplemente me empujo a la pared, yo estaba mareada, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que èl se estaba moviendo encima de mi.. él.. él.. me estaba ..violando.. dios,, ni siquiera puedo decirlo. lo siento detective no puedo hacer esto, no recuerdo nada"

Olivia puso nuevamente la mano sobre el hombro para expresar su apoyo y tranquilizarla ya que la chica se estaba ahogando en sus sollozos, vio encima de la mesa un vaso con agua y se lo extendió para que se tranquilizara, después de tomar un par de sorbos ella podía hablar nuevamente "recuerdas si te dijo algo, si tenia alguna marca, el color de los ojos, el pelo, cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea, seria de mucha ayuda", Marie Rose suspiro y comenzó nuevamente a hablar " tenia los ojos de color verde, y me dijo que había estado esperando un tiempo para saber como se sentía estar conmigo, eso servirá de algo?", Liv asintió "claro cariño, eso ha sido de mucha ayuda, crees que estés lista para el examen?" pregunto Liv viendo a su compañero fuera de la sala, había pasado cerca de una hora desde que ella esta hablando con la chica.

"¿Detective?", "Olivia", le responde,"me puedes llamar Olivia" mientras sonreía a la chica para poder tener algo de confianza

"Olivia, crees que me puedes acompañar, ya sabes, durante el examen, tengo tanto miedo"

"claro cariño, déjame avisarle a mi compañero, así le avisamos al doctor. ¿Prefieres que sea una doctora?" pregunta Liv mientras camina hacia la puerta.

"En realidad Olivia, me da igual, solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine pronto", Olivia se retira de la sala para ir donde su compañero

"El, puedes llamar al medico por mi por favor, no quiero dejarla sola, dudo un poco del examen y no quiero que se retracte", ella le sonrío mientras miraba a sus profundo ojos azules.

"esta bien nena" le responde casi automáticamente "Elliot no" le responde, Elliot de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error y miro al rededor para ver si alguien lo había escuchado " Lo siento detective" le responde mientras le sonríe, "voy a buscar al doctor", Liv vuelve hacia la habitación, Marie rose se veía un poco mas tranquila " Marie Rose, el doctor viene de inmediato", la chica asintió afirmativamente.

Cuando entro el doctor, Liv pudo notar como la chica se tenso, ella se acerco a la cama y le tendió la mano, "estoy aquí, justo a tu lado" le dice en tono firme, Marie Rose la miro y asintió, comenzaron el examen, el doctor aparto toda la evidencia, afortunadamente para ellos no había usado condón, por lo que habían fluidos visiblemente, la chica apretaba la mano de Olivia en la incomodidad, "lo siento" le dice a Liv, sabia que esta apretando fuerte y le estaba haciendo daño, "no hay problema, recuerda estoy a tu lado cariño", trata de tranquilizarla Olivia.

"detective" dice el doctor dirigiéndose hacia Oliva, "hemos terminado", le entrego un sobre con toda la evidencia física recolectada del cuerpo de la chica, habían tomado algunas fotos de los moretones en los muslos y las muñecas, así como también de las heridas del rostro, todo había sido medido y fotografiado para un posterior juicio, "gracias doctor" mientras recibe la evidencia, posteriormente seria entregado en las manos de Melinda Wagner.

"Marie Rose, necesitas que llame a alguien por ti?" pregunta Liv, "no,,no quiero molestar a nadie".

Liv se acerco nuevamente a ella "cariño esta es mi tarjeta, en ella esta mi numero de móvil, de mi trabajo y abajo el de mi casa, me puedes llamar si necesitas cualquier cosa, recuerda que mañana tienes que ir al precinto si recuerdas algo mas" le entrega la tarjeta y se dirige hacia la puerta "Olivia?", Liv se da la vuelta para cumplir con la chica "Gracias, gracias por estar aquí", Olivia sonríe "no hay problema", y se retira para reunirse con Elliot.

"como salio todo?", pregunta Elliot, "ella no tiene a nadie, o al menos no quiere que llamemos a nadie, al principio estaba en shock, pero ahora se tranquilizo" le responde Liv, caminaron hacia el recinto para seguir investigando el caso, ya tenían la evidencia, ahora había que cotejar la base de datos de delincuentes registrados.

Olivia había quedado preocupada por la chica, el cambio que había presentado era demasiado drástico, estaba muy tranquila y nunca era bueno que una victima este sola, ella le había ofrecido a Marie Rose ir a dejarla a su domicilio, pero ella se negó tajantemente,

"esta todo bien?" pregunta Elliot al notar la cara seria y preocupada de Olivia, él la podía leer como un libro. "no, solo, tengo una sensación extraña sobre esta chica espero estar equivocada", el camino hacia el recinto había sido en un silencio cómodo. ahora ambos estaban abocados al caso, Olivia tomo la mano libre de Elliot, un contacto físico necesario, Elliot le sonrió. "ella va a estar bien Liv, será difícil al principio, no lo olvidara, pero lo podrá superar y vivir con ello" dice Elliot, " tienes razón El", cuando llegaron al recinto fueron directamente a la oficina de Cragen, para ponerlo al día con el caso, ellos estaban de guardia por lo que tendrían que recuperar el sueño en las cunas, subieron las escaleras y se acomodaron ambos en distintas camas, pero lo mas cerca posible, "buenas noches Liv"... "buenas noches El" tan pronto como dijeron estas palabras ambos cerraron los ojos.


	26. Chapter 26

Si bien era cierto la relación de ambos ya se había convertido en intima, para Liv aun era un tema un tanto complicado, iban a haber muchas preguntas, le encantaba ser juguetona con él, pero en la intimidad, despertó de una pequeña siesta por el sonido de su móvil vibrando, por el sonido sabia perfectamente de quien venia "capitán", confirmo ella cuando leyó lo que decía su identificador de llamadas, ya tenia una llamada perdida de Munch, en un par de minutos de seguro los irían a buscar, fue presa del pánico cuando sintió una mano de Elliot en una parte un poco intima, si alguien entraba definitivamente tendría mucho que explicar- "Elliot" dijo una vez, al no sentir movimiento grito un poco mas fuerte ¡Elliot!,.. "vamos despierta", necesito..que ..umm..saques tu mano de mi blusa.." ella tenia un leve color rosado en sus mejillas, solo ante la idea de pensar que Elliot la estaba tocando, movió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de su mente "por ahora".

.

.

"¡Elliot!" grito un poco mas fuerte que lo anterior.

.

.

Finalmente Elliot despertó de un agradable sueño "¿que pasa Liv?" habían dormido tan poco durante la noche que estaba ahogando un bostezo mientras hablaba, "primero necesito que saques tu mano de un.. mi sujetador y segundo debemos bajar, Cragen a estado llamado por nosotros" le dice mientras se levanta para arreglar su ropa. Él se acerco a Liv para besarla "tranquila bebe, no hicimos nada malo".. ella lo mira y le sonríe "¿quien dijo que era algo malo?, simplemente no me siento cómoda haciendo algo aqui ...lo sabes" le dice ella, ambos salen de las cunas en dirección a las escaleras, tenían que ir a encontrarse con el resto del escuadrón.

.

.

Cuando bajaron a la sala principal del precinto ya se encontraba Fin, Munch y el capitán, por lo general los tres siempre estaban muy temprano en el trabajo, sobre todo cuando hay algún caso abierto, aun estaban esperando los resultados del ADN que iba a practicar la Doctora Wagner, por lo general tomaba cerca de dos a tres días y después de eso cotejarlo con la base, si había suerte estaba dentro del registro, en esos casos no era necesario la declaración de la victima, solo la corroboración de los hechos, Marie Rose tenia que ir a presentar su declaración ese día.

.

.

"Marie Rose tiene que venia a declarar nuevamente hoy" dijo Olivia mientras se dirigía al resto de sus compañeros. "ya fueron enviadas las evidencias físicas al laboratorio",

.

.

Los cuatro detectives estaban en sus respectivos escritorios revisando algunos apuntes y datos que habían estado revisando, el móvil de Olivia comenzó a sonar, ella respondió ha la otra línea "Benson", después de escuchar levanto la vista para ver que Elliot estaba mirando hacia ella, se levanto del escritorio y se alejo de él. Cuando regreso un par de minutos después había algo diferente en su rostro, Elliot por supuesto se dio cuenta, "¿todo bien?", pregunta él, levantando la ceja, ella lo mira para responderle "ohh ..si todo bien.. era Casey..me necesita para repasar un caso del cual tengo que dar testimonio la próxima semana, voy a salir en un momento mas", le dice mientras se acomoda nuevamente a su escritorio, luego se excusa y sale de la sala, "voy a hacerme una taza de café" le dice a Elliot.

.

.

Elliot levanto la vista para ver a una chica a la entrada de la sala, "Marie Rose" le dice mientras ella levanta la vista hacia el sonido de la voz de Elliot, él se acerco teniendo cuidado ya que ella claramente había expresado en el hospital que no quería hablar con él, le toco el hombro tímidamente para tantear la reacción de la chica a su proximidad, "Marie Rose, me alegra de que hayas decidido venir, ¿estas lista para dar tu declaración?" pregunto Elliot en tono amable, Elliot la dirigió hacia la sala de entrevistas, era un lugar bastante agradable, tenia dos sillones grandes, la luz era tenue, había un ventanal grande que daba hacia la sala principal, pero también tenia una corredera que permitía algo mas de intimidad.

.

.

Olivia volvió a la sala sin la taza de café, esto Elliot lo noto, ella estaba actuando un tanto extraña después de la llamada recibida, ella se encontraba completamente perdida mirando la pantalla del computador que hace minutos estaba negro debido a que no había sido usado por un buen rato, ella estaba moviendo el lápiz y golpeando la mesa, algo que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

.

.

"Liv" al no tener respuesta Elliot alzo un poco mas la voz "¿Olivia?" tratando de llamar su atención al usar su nombre, Elliot pensó que algo estaba mal. Parecía que ella estaba en otro lado, otro planeta, cuando llamo su atención, ella levanto la vista para cumplir con la mirada de Elliot.

.

.

"Olivia Marie Rose esta en la sala de entrevistas esperando por ti para dar su declaración nuevamente",dice él mientras se va acercando mas a su escritorio.

.

.

"uh, ¿crees que puedas entrevistarla con Fin o Munch?, tengo que reunirme con Casey.. ya sabes para la revisión de mi testimonio para la próxima semana ", por lo general Liv era muy segura de si misma, pero ahora ella misma podía notar lo nervioso de su voz, ella en realidad estaba muy nerviosa, mas que por el llamado, las consecuencias de haber ocultado a Elliot, la llamada nunca había sido de Casey.

.

.

.

Elliot entro a la sala de entrevistas, Marie se encontraba ya sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones de dos cuerpos, Elliot se sentó frente a ella, "Marie, es bueno tenerte aquí, mi compañera no podrá acompañarnos en este momento, pero yo tomare tu declaración, algunas cosas nuevas que hayas recordado", el tono de Elliot era bastante seguro, pero a la vez suave, era el tono que usaba con las victimas, por lo general esta era la parte de Olivia, hablar con las victimas, después de unos minutos Fin entro en la habitación para hacerle compañía a Elliot durante la entrevista, no era que èl lo necesitara simplemente procedimiento.

.

.

Marie Rose se puso de pie inmediatamente, sus ojos empezaron a mostrar signos de que ella iba a llorar, "detective" dirigiéndose hacia Elliot "yo..yo..no quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes, quiero hablar con Olivia, quiero hablar con la detective Benson, ella.. ella me ha acompañado durante toda esta maldita tragedia, me siento mas cómoda hablando con ella.. por favor.. por favor no lo tomen mal, pero ustedes son,.ya saben.. hombres" dice ella mientras se seca una lagrima solitaria que cae a través de su mejilla

.

.

Elliot entendía perfectamente a esta chica enfrente de el, por lo general las victimas de violación están mas cómodas con una detective, los hombres por el momento son los chicos malos, obviamente no todos los son, pero para los ojos de la victima, todo hombre es un potencial agresor, al menos en la primera etapa después de ser atacadas.

.

.

Elliot movió la cabeza positivamente "Marie, vamos a tener que esperar un poco, la detective Benson no esta disponible en estos momentos, pero haremos todo lo posible para que venga a tomar tu declaración dentro del menor plazo posible"

.

.

La chica frente a Elliot sonrío en agradecimiento "gracias detective Stabler, de verdad lo agradezco, no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo, pero es algo incomodo hablar".

.

.

Elliot le respondió suavemente, "Marie, no hay problema. Mientras esperas ¿puedo ofrecerte algo para beber, cualquier cosa, agua, una soda, café?, la espera de seguro seria larga, la preparación de testigos lleva por lo menos unas horas.

.

.

Ella negó con la cabeza, "No, gracias, estoy bien detective Stabler, y por favor no es necesario que se quede conmigo esperando, de seguro tendrá algo mejor que hacer, de seguro tiene trabajo esperando por usted", Elliot asintió, no quería incomodar a la chica, así que se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta, antes de cerrar completamente la puerta se dirige a la chica "llámame si necesitas algo, estaré ahí" le dice mientras echa un vistazo a su escritorio.

.

.

"Mierda donde esta Olivia" exclamo con enojo Elliot, "he estado marcando a su móvil y me manda directamente al buzón de voz,"usted se ha comunicado con la detective Benson, si esta es una emergencia favor llamar al 0911, de lo contrario deje su mensaje y le devolveré la llamada a la brevedad", corto nuevamente el teléfono después de dejarle el tercer mensaje "Liv, te necesitamos en el recinto, Marie solo hablara contigo, llevamos mas de dos horas esperándote"

.

.

Fin se acerco a Elliot, "recuerdo que dijo que tenia que juntarse con Casey, quizás si llamas a su oficina o a su móvil te podrá comunicar con Olivia., Casey de repente puede ser muy molesta cuando uno recibe llamados en su móvil en la preparación para un caso" dice mientras sonríe.

.

.

Elliot pensó por un minuto la opción, era verdad a Casey la enfadaba cuando era interrumpida por alguna llamada a los móviles de los detectives, pero nunca había dicho nada de que no se le podía llamar a ella, a estas alturas estaba desesperado, la chica había salido ya tres veces a preguntar por Benson, saco su móvil y comenzó a marcar a Casey

.

.

Elliot tomo un respiro, hasta que escucho la voz en la otra línea "Casey, hola, es Elliot, siento molestarte, ¿esta Olivia contigo?", Elliot escuchaba atentamente, "pero ella me dijo que la habías llamado", silencio nuevamente de parte de Elliot…"yo estaba cuando recibió tu llamado"… "lo entiendo, llámame si sabes algo", él corto la llamada visiblemente molesto, ella le había mentido.

.

.

Olivia se había retirado molesta del restaurante, la conversación había tomado mas tiempo del que ella hubiera querido, estaba en su retorno al vehiculo para volver a la camisería, se detuvo y noto que el móvil se había apagado, tenia algunas llamadas perdidas de Elliot y otras de Casey, presiono la opción para escuchar los mensajes "usted tiene cuatro mensajes, presione uno para escucharlo, presione dos para eliminarlos o simplemente corte", Olivia presiono opción uno, tenia tres mensajes de Elliot, escucho el ultimo "Liv, te necesitamos en el recinto, Marie Rose, solo hablara contigo, llevamos mas de dos horas esperándote", espero que terminara el mensaje y presiono nuevamente para escuchar el cuarto y ultimo de los mensajes, era de Casey, "Olivia, si usted quiere que yo sea su tapadera para estar en una cita caliente durante el trabajo, antes por favor hágame la advertencia, me llamo Elliot diciendo que tenias que juntarte conmigo para la preparación de un juicio, obviamente me tomo por sorpresa, creo que metí la pata, lo siento", el mensaje finalizo y una ola de pánico se apodero de ella. "mierda", Elliot claramente exigiría alguna explicación, pero ella podía dársela, bueno eso creía ella.

.

.

Elliot estaría claramente molesto por esta situación, ella movía la cabeza de un lado en otro, tomo un respiro.

.

.

.

Volvió a su camino directo hacia el vehiculo estacionado fuera del restaurante, quería llegar lo antes posible al recinto, solo escuchando su voz en el mensaje sabia que estaba en problemas, escucho una voz detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para cumplir, sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

.

.

"Olivia, espera por favor, lo siento, me equivoque, lo que dije es cierto, lamento la forma en que terminamos hace un tiempo, era solo trabajo, ahora las cosas son deferentes, nuestros sentimientos si importan, quiero estar contigo, entiendo que no puedas estar conmigo, simplemente quería que supieras lo que esta pasando" Olivia suspiro en la frustración.

.

.

Ella volteo para mirarlo directamente a la cara, "lo siento mucho, nuestro tiempo paso, no puedo estar contigo, ni siquiera cerca de ti, no después de tolo lo que paso, ahora tus sentimientos no importan, me hiciste daño, no confiaste en mi, y ahora que necesitas de mi, lo siento no puedo estar a tu lado durante esto, lo siento Dean", se dio la vuelta y subió al coche, giro la llave y dejo a su ex – novio detrás de ella, no intento siquiera mirar hacia atrás, él definitivamente era pasado y sentía mucha lastima por él, pero no era suficiente.

.

.

"Lo siento Dean"


	27. Chapter 27

Olivia no era una mujer nerviosa, sin embargo en esta oportunidad ella claramente lo estaba, mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor suspiro, quería hablar con Elliot para explicar por que le había mentido, Elliot estaba sentado en su escritorio, podía ver desde lejos las venas marcadas en su amplia frente y la forma como tensaba la mandíbula, él lo hacia cuando estaba realmente furioso, Olivia dejo su chaqueta, haciendo algo de ruido en el escritorio para llamar la atención de su novio, miro hacia él, pero ni siquiera levanto la vista

.

.

.

"¿El?, pregunto Liv. "¿Elliot?" pregunto mas fuerte.

.

.

.

"Ahora no Olivia" casi le grito él, "simplemente hable con Marie Rose, ella te ha estado esperando por una eternidad, será mejor que hagas tu trabajo, Cragen ya pregunto por ti", el tono era claramente cortante y profesional.

.

.

.

Olivia entendía por que le había respondido tan duro, "ahora no" ella entendía, pero al menos eso significa que le Daria la posibilidad de hablar. solo que no por el momento, quizás era mejor, así no recibe toda la ira de Elliot, durante los años,. Ella siempre ha sido quien lo puede soportar y calmar, esperaba que ahora también.

.

.

.

Ella acepto la negativa y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Rose Marie, "Olivia, lo siento si te moleste, pero solo podía hablar contigo, tu has sido tan increíblemente buena conmigo" dice Marie mientras le tiene la mano a Olivia para saludarla, Olivia sonrío a la mujer delante de ella, "no hay problema, ahora necesito que me digas nuevamente lo que paso",

.

.

.

La chica comenzó a relatar lo sucedido a veces luchaba por las lagrimas que querían salir, la declaración no había sido distinta de la que anteriormente había dado, cuando termino de hablar Olivia dejo el lápiz y el block en la mesita que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación, "Marie, lo que sigue ahora es esperar los resultados de laboratorio que fueron enviados, deberían estar llegando en el transcurso del día de mañana, si el ADN esta en nuestra base de datos, arrestaremos al hombre que te ataco, después él tiene el derecho a un juicio, donde tendrás que declarar, teniendo el ADN las cosas son mucho mas simples y vale mucho mas que tu declaración ya que no tuviste la posibilidad de verlo, por lo tanto la identificación es casi nula" dice Olivia, mientras mira a la chica frente a ella, tenia que explicar el procedimiento paso a paso.

.

.

.

"Rose Marie, si el ADN no esta en la base de datos el caso es un poco mas largo, nosotros seguiremos investigando, hasta encontrar al que te lastimo, pero puede tomar mas tiempo, es bueno que estés con alguien en este tiempo" Olivia le entrega una tarjeta "este es un centro de ayuda a las victimas, quizás puedas llamar un día, puedes darle mi nombre y que te envié, tienes mis teléfonos, si necesitas hablar también me puedes llamar", la chica guardo la tarjeta asintiendo positivamente, mientras Olivia hablaba, Marie Rose abrazo a Olivia antes de retirarse de la sala de entrevistas.

.

.

.

Cuando Olivia salio de la sala, vio que Elliot estaba del otro lado del vidrio mirando hacia ella, Olivia camino rápidamente hacia él "Elliot, sé que hablaste con Casey, puedo explicar" Elliot apuro un poco mas el paso mientras caminaba "¿al menos puedes detenerte y hablar conmigo?", Elliot simplemente negó con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Elliot se acerco ha su escritorio y tomo del respaldo de la silla su chaqueta, llevaba horas en el recinto, sus horas de turno habían terminado, siguió su camino hacia su automóvil estacionado en la calle frente a la estación de policía, se mantuvo en silencio, Elliot apretaba los puños, hasta que se dio vuelta, frente a ella.

.

.

.

"no quiero hablar ahora Olivia, no quiero decir nada que después me arrepentiré" él estaba notoriamente molesto, de echo antes en la sala Fin y Munch habían echo un comentario del repentino cambio de animo de Stabler.

.

.

.

Olivia sentía dolor en su pecho, necesitaba decirle a Elliot que había estado con Dean durante el almuerzo, pero sabia por el bien de los dos que tenia que esperar hasta que estuviera un poco mas tranquilo.

.

.

"Esta bien Elliot, lo entiendo, simplemente me llama cuando quiera hablar conmigo" le dice Liv ,

.

.

.

"Bien" responde Elliot en un tono hosco, que ya se estaba volviendo demasiado conocido para Olivia..

.

.

.

Elliot tenia los puños apretados en el volante, se dirigía hacia su departamento, era su noche para cenar con Maureen la mayor de sus hijas y ponerse al día con ella, por lo general los fines de semana no podía estar con su padre y hermanos ya que trabajaba para costearse algunos gastos adicionales de la universidad, teniendo cuatro hermanos la cosa de dinero no era simple. Ellos habían acordado tener una vez a la semana una buena cena, solo ellos dos, Elliot trato de sacar su ira en el camino ya que Maureen era muy buena leyendo sus estados de ánimos.

.

.

.

Elliot le había dado una copia de las llaves de su departamento a su hija, ya que a veces por el trabajo ella tenia que esperar un poco mas de lo previsto, ella ya se encontraba en el interior, sintió las llaves de la puerta principal y corrió para abrazar a su padre, inmediatamente noto que algo estaba mal, las ultimas semanas lo había notado tan feliz, ella espero que le dijera el motivo de su felicidad, pero nunca llego, no era bueno presionar a su padre,"papá, que bueno verte, ya ordene, espero que no te importe, pedí comida china, de tu lugar preferido", Elliot le sonrío a su hija y la abrazo con fuerza, "Hola, bebe, me alegro de que hayas venido a ver, te extrañaba mucho, te perdiste la ultima vez que estuvieron tus hermanos aquí, fue realmente divertido, pregunte por ti a los chicos y a mama, me dijeron que estabas un poco atrapada entre el trabajo y la Universidad" Elliot estaba muy orgulloso por su hija mayor.

.

.

.

Maureen preparo la mesa para la cena, Elliot se levanto del sillón cuando escucho la puerta, era la comida china a domicilio, le pago al repartidor y se sentó junto a su hija, ambos comieron en relativo silencio, Maureen puso al día a su padre de las cosas de la Universidad y el trabajo, también que le gustaba un chico un año mayor que ella, que estaba en su universidad. Esta ultima información no le alegro mucho a Elliot a sus ojos ella era aun una niña.

.

.

.

El móvil de Elliot comenzó a sonar, aun se encontraba en la chaqueta que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla, su primera corazonada decía que esa llamada era de Olivia, para saber si ya podían hablar, sinceramente no tenia el animo para hablar con ella, cuando vio el identificador de llamadas su corazón latió mas fuerte, arqueo las cejas, tenia registrado el numero entrante, no había escuchado afortunadamente de él en meses, "Stabler" respondió en su teléfono en un tono bastante duro.

.

.

.

"Elliot, es Dean Porter, siento molestarte, trate de llamar a Olivia, pero no contesto, de seguro no escucho su móvil, puedes decirle por favor que dejo su pañuelo azul, si lo quiere de vuelta pronto se lo puedo pasar a dejar, que me llame simplemente, sé que es muy importante para ella"

.

.

.

"Yo le diré", Elliot responde secamente, corta la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, la cortesía no era algo que Porter mereciera, el pañuelo claro que era importante para ella, así le gustaba pensar a él. Se lo había regalado para su ultimo cumpleaños, ella se sorprendió ya que Elliot recordó la fecha, por lo general ella no era de celebración ni de regalos, después de una infancia un poco dura se acostumbro a que su nacimiento no era algo que festejar, le encantaba como le quedaba el pañuelo, era de color marrón y se veía muy bien con su tono de piel y cabello. Elliot estaba enfadado ahora entendía perfectamente por que le había mentido, tenia que ser Porter, él no lo odiaba, pero claramente no era alguien que le agradara, era algo peor de lo que él creía.

.

.

.

Maureen se quedo en silencio viendo cada gesto de su padre, "¿esta todo bien papá?" podía ver la vena que se estaba asomando en su frente, ella conocía muy bien a su padre cuando estaba molesto, podía notar que estaba apretando los puños. Trato de llamar nuevamente su atención "¿papá?"

.

.

Elliot respiro para calmar su temperamento pronto en ebullición, "ohh, si cariño todo esta bien", miro la hora de su reloj de pulsera, "cariño se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que regreses a la Universidad", le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio algo de dinero para el taxi "pase un gran momento contigo cariño" le dice mientras la abraza, "buenas noches papá, te amo" le dice Maureen mientras le devuelve el abrazo, "te amo cariño, buenas noches" responde Elliot, hizo parar un taxi, cerro la puerta y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba despejar la mente, todos sus pensamientos rodeaban a Olivia.

.

.

.

Olivia había llegado hace una media hora a su departamento, había estado dando algunas vueltas a la manzana para tratar de relajarse, había escuchado las veces que su teléfono había sonado, su corazón latió fuerte al pensar que era Elliot, pero al ver el identificador de llamadas se decepciono, era Dean, la ultima persona con la quería hablar, si no fuera por él no estaría en problemas, por que tenia que ser tan convincente, sabia que Dean necesitaba ahora mas que nunca de ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a exponerse a tener problemas con Elliot ahora que estaban juntos, dejo sonar su móvil y se fue a dar un relajante baño, seria una larga noche

.

.

"Elliot" pensó mientras estaba en la tina, tratando de relajarse, tenia cada uno de sus músculos muy tensos que dolían, salio treinta minutos mas tarde, lista para ir a la cama.

Era una excelente hora para ir a la cama, esta noche no se arriesgaría así que no llamara a Elliot como todas las noches antes de dormir, y tenia super claro que él tampoco lo haría, tomo su móvil y le mando un mensaje de texto "buenas noches El", espero unos segundos hasta que escucho la alarma de mensaje de vuelta, leyó "buenas noches Olivia" ella sabia que cuando era Olivia algo no estaba bien, trato de apartar estos pensamientos de su mente para poder tratar de dormir, miro el reloj junto a su velador 12:30 AM. Ella se tapo con las mantas y cerro los ojos, despertó un par de horas mas tarde, miro nuevamente el reloj, 03:25 AM. Sabia que ya no podría conciliar mas el sueño.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Elliot ingreso al recinto, noto que el escritorio frente a él estaba aun vacío, Olivia aun no había llegado, él había tenido una larga noche pensando por que Olivia estaba con Dean, todos sus pensamientos llegaron a una sola conclusión.

.

.

.

"¿Larga noche?" pregunto Fin cuando noto a Olivia haciendo su ingreso a la sala del precinto, eran notorias las bolsas bajos sus ojos, se veía cansada, y era muy oscuro la piel debajo de sus ojos.

.

.

.

"Algo así" responde Olivia mirando directamente hacia donde estaba Elliot, se acomodo en su escritorio, guardo cu bolso en el cajón habitual y encendió la computadora para comenzar con su día labora, miro hacia Elliot esperando que él levantara la vista al menos para saludarlo, espero un gesto algo, no hubo respuestas.

.

.

.

Elliot ni siquiera levanto la vista para saludarla, tenia el corazón herido, no había ninguna otra explicación, se sentía traicionado, por la ultima persona de la cual esperaría algo así.

.

.

.

Después de una horas Cragen salio de su oficina para informar que había un nuevo caso, pregunto quienes lo tomarían, antes de que Olivia digiera algo Elliot se levanto del escritorio y tomo el archivo de la mano de Cragen, "Fin y yo trabajaremos en este caso Cap" respondió, Olivia en su escritorio quedo desconcertada, ella era su pareja, no Fin.

.

.

.

"Olivia quedo definitivamente sin palabras"

.

.

.

Cragen se dirigió al resto de los detectives "Benson, tu y Munch pueden seguir completando algunos de los documentos que tienen pendiente, el día afortunadamente había sido lento, no tenemos mas casos por el momento, solo el caso abierto de Marie Cullen, aun estamos esperando la respuesta del medico forense, de tener información Olivia tu la manejaras. Olivia se limito solo a asentir con la cabeza.

.

.

.

"Elliot ya que tomaste el caso, tienen que ir a la escena del crimen, en la Universidad Hudson, hay una denuncia de violación en el campus, necesito verifiquen la información y que tomen la declaración de la victima,

.

.

.

Después de una hora de entrevista finalmente habían llegado al recinto, ambos venían algo molestos, la victima había denunciado una violación como venganza contra su ex novio, ahora tenían que redactar el informe, Fin tenia que llenar el informe, las cosas con Elliot habían ido bien, aunque notaba que su compañero estaba callado, algo muy raro en él, Fin había tenido que guiar la entrevista de la presunta victima así como también la de los testigos, Elliot no había dicho nada en mas de cinco minutos.

.

.

.

Habían llegado los resultados hace aproximadamente treinta minutos, por lo que Olivia se encontraba al teléfono hablando con Marie Rose Cullen, la chica se sentía sola, por lo que Olivia se mantuvo al teléfono hablando con ella pacientemente, tratando de consolarla y animándola a ir a un consejero, ella sabia por experiencia propia que la terapia servia, si bien es cierto no borraba lo que paso ayudaba a superarlo, cuando corto la llamada miro a Elliot a los ojos,. Él bajo la mirada rápidamente, había pasado casi un día completo y la única palabra que habían cruzado fue cuando Olivia pregunto si quería café y recibió de vuelta un fuerte y tajante "no, Gracias", de parte de él, desde ese momento ella no intento nada mas, cansada de ser ignorada y agotada después de una noche sin poder dormir, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la salida del recinto, faltaba poco para terminar su turno y de seguro nadie la extrañaría, no sacaba nada con esperar a Elliot

.

.

.

Fin y Munch pudieron sentir el ambiente tenso, las ultimas semanas había sido tan distinto, ambos andaban alegres por la vida, ahora hace rato no habían escuchado hablar a ninguno de los dos, de que hablar de escucharlos reír.

.

.

.

Elliot tomo su chaqueta notando que el escritorio frente a él se encontraba ya vacío, también se retiraba del recinto por ese día, "buenas noches chicos, nos vemos mañana" les dijo y se dirigió hacia la salida, noto en el estacionamiento que el auto de servicio de Olivia ya no estaba, podía estar en dos lugares, en su departamento o con Dean, la simple idea de que ella estuviera con Porter lo hacia sentirse enfermo.

.

.

.

Mientras conducía hacia su departamento miro las calles y se dio cuenta de que en realidad había tomado erróneamente la calle en dirección al departamento de Olivia, quizás, solo quizás debía ir a hablar con ella, quería gritarle en su cara, quería sacar toda la ira que tenia adentro, sacar toda su rabia afuera.

.

.

"Quizás no fue tan buena idea"

.


	28. Chapter 28

Elliot manejo frenéticamente hacia el departamento de Olivia, tenia que sacar todo lo que pensaba fuera de su pecho y de su mente.

.

.

.

Olivia había llegado hace un par de minutos, y estaba esperando que llegara la comida que había ordenado, no se extraño cuando toco su puerta, pero pensó internamente que la comida a domicilio estaba extraordinariamente avanzando ya que ella solo había llamado hace menos de diez minutos, había alcanzado solo a quitarse los zapatos, aun llevaba el traje del día, no verifico en la mirilla, cuando abrió la puerta vio a un enfurecido Elliot parada en el marco de la puerta, la mandíbula apretada, de seguro ya le debe doler pensó ella, obviamente no haría tal comentario, sabiendo el estado de animo de Elliot, se dio la vuelta, no lo invito a pasar, simplemente dejo la puerta abierta y ella se fue hacia el sofá.

.

.

.

Después de varios minutos y sin que ninguno de los dos tomara la palabra, Elliot tomo un respiro y finalmente hablo.."Dios, Olivia, si te estas acostando con otro hombre al menos ten la decencia de no dejar tus cosas olvidadas" le grito Elliot prácticamente en el rostro.

.

.

.

"Elliot" dice Olivia tratando de calmarlo, mientras se acerca un poco mas a él, quizás la cercanía podría ayudar a tranquilizarlo y escucharía

.

.

.

Él movió la cabeza, quería sacar todo, "No. Déjame terminar" le grita quizás demasiado fuerte

.

.

"El" hablo ella.

.

.

Elliot no quería escuchar, "Ya entiendo por que nunca tuviste una relación seria, de seguro engañabas a todos tus novios Olivia, un desfile de hombres en tu departamento, cada cita llegaba a tu cama" le dice Elliot, y casi inmediatamente se arrepintió de cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, pensó que ya tenia la cabeza frío, pero obviamente se había equivocado.

.

.

.

Olivia no quería creer que aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de Elliot, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su mano se fue directamente al corazón que le dolía tanto, él era la ultima persona en el mundo del cual esperaría un golpe tan bajo, sabia que hablaba desde el dolor, pero él la estaba ofendiendo y ni siquiera había escuchado lo que ella tenia que decirle, ahora ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de defenderse.

.

.

.

Un sollozo escondió llevándose la mano a la boca "Vete de mi casa Elliot…por favor vete" le dijo casi en un susurro.

.

.

.

Elliot sabia que la había herido, podía ver el dolor en su rostro, las palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas, él quería hacerle daño claramente lo había logrado, quería que ella se sintiera tan mal como él.

.

.

.

Olivia tomo un suspiro, "yo no soy una puta Elliot, no lo soy", se seco una lagrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla, "por favor simplemente vete", Liv se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio, cerro la puerta, manteniéndose en silencio, después de unos minutos escucho la puerta de salida, sabia que Elliot se había ido, puso su almohada en su boca para amortiguar el llanto que había estado aguantando, Elliot había sido muy injusto con ella, y lo peor es que había sacado su pasado en su contra, cosas y citas que ella le había contado, mientras mas lagrimas se secaba, mas lagrimas iban cayendo.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían tenido aquella acalorada discusión, hablaban solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, después de un suspiro Olivia se levanto y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Cragen, golpeo la puerta que siempre estaba abierta, Cragen le hizo un gesto para que ingresara, ella cerro la puerta detrás de si.

.

.

.

"¿que te trae por aquí Olivia?" pregunto Cragen dirigiendo toda su atención hacia ella.

.

.

.

"Cap, necesito un cambio de compañero, me da igual si es Fin o Munch, es un cambio momentáneo, he tenido algunos desacuerdos con mi pareja y no quiero que esto interfiera con nuestro trabajo o cualquier caso" responde Liv, de la forma mas serena que encontró,

.

.

Cragen estuvo de acuerdo con el cambio, podía notar el cambio hace algunos días, donde ellos ni siquiera se miraban, estor era un trabajo, pero era inevitable preocuparse por ellos como familia, ambos habían tenido algunas experiencias traumáticas las ultimas semanas, quizás eso estaba afectando su relación, eso era lo que creía Cragen.

.

.

.

"No hay problema Benson, los cambios a veces son buenos" le dijo mientras aceptaba su solicitud, seria verbal por un tiempo, no haría nada por escrito hasta que ella estuviera segura que necesitaba un cambio de compañero permanente.

.

.

.

Olivia no quiso informar a Elliot de su decisión, cuando Cragen saliera e informara que había un caso él se daría cuenta, Fin se acerco a ella "Liv, con los chicos vamos a almorzar ¿vienes?", ella miro a Elliot y movió la cabeza "No, gracias", Elliot había tomado nota de que ella no estaba comiendo muy seguido, se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su escritorio, cuando los chicos salieron de la sala ella decidió que iría un rato al gimnasio del recinto, se acerco a Cragen para informarle en caso de que la necesitara.,se fue ha su armario para sacar su ropa deportiva, se cambio y fue directamente al gimnasio, la rutina era de aproximadamente una hora, le ayudaba a mantener su mente fuera de Elliot, puso su música y se concentro en ella.

.

.

.

Olivia llego muy temprano al precinto, no podía dormir en casa así que se decidió ir al precinto y hacer su rutina de ejercicio, de esta forma tenia energía para el día, últimamente no podía, dormir ni comer bien, solo el ejercicio le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba, después de mas de una hora de su rutina finalmente llego una hora decente para ir a trabajar, cambio su ropa de ejercicios por su ropa regular para trabajar, últimamente esta había sido su rutina todas las mañanas después de una larga noche de insomnio, entro a la sala y se acomodo en su escritorio a revisar algunos datos y casos, el ultimo caso que había tomado aun estaba pendiente, el caso de Marie Rose Cullen aun no habían pistas. "buenos días Liv" le dice Elliot , "Buenos días", responde ella sin levantar la vista estaba haciendo como que estaba inmersa en su computador, Elliot se acomodo en su escritorio sin decir otra palabra.

.

.

.

Elliot vio que ella llevaba un traje que personalmente a él le encantaba como le quedaba, antes se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas y su trasero, le encantaba observar su trasero increíble, pero ahora le quedaba diferente, se veía mas delgada, había perdido mucho peso, sabia y había notado que ella casi no estaba comiendo, sabia que esto era su responsabilidad.

.

.

.

"Benson, Stabler a mi oficina, tenemos un caso", estas eran las palabras que Olivia esperaba no escuchar, al menos en un tiempo, habían sido dos largas semanas, había echo todo lo posible para no tener nada que ver con Elliot, ella lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que dolía, ella era una mujer orgullosa y Elliot la había humillado y herido terriblemente.

.

.

.

No había posibilidad de escapar este día de Elliot, tenían un caso, Munch esta en la corte siendo testigo para la fiscalia y eso por lo general tomaba todo el día y a veces varios días, y Fin se había reportado enfermo, por lo que solo ellos estaban disponibles, tendrían que hacer caso omiso de sus problemas y tratar de trabajar juntos sin matarse en el proceso.

.

.

.

Cragen cuando termino de entregarles la información le pidió a Olivia quedarse un momento "Olivia ¿estas bien?" le pregunto con preocupación, ella lo quedo mirando, por lo general Don no hacia este tipo de preguntas "Si" respondió ella un poco extrañada, "¿vas a poder trabajar con Elliot?, ella asiente positivamente, "me alegro" responde Cragen "no tenia otra opción, lo siento" le dice a ella, Liv se levanto de su asiento para hacer su retirada de la oficina de Cragen.

.

.

.

Elliot estaba esperando que ella saliera de la oficina de Cragen, sabia que era ella quien había solicitado no ser pareja de él, Elliot tomo su chaqueta para salir al hospital y entrevistar a la victima, Olivia salio de la oficina de Cragen, se notaba cansada, sabia que ella no estaba durmiendo no comiendo bien, se sentía muy culpable, él la había empujado a esto, ahora esta mas que seguro él se había equivocado y que las cosas no eran como él las había imaginado.

.

.

.

Olivia tomo su abrigo y camino rápido para poder alcanzar a Elliot, él por lo general la espera en la entrada del ascensor para bajar juntos, Elliot ya había entrado al ascensor, aun esperaba por ella, cuando ingreso ella al ascensor presiono el numero uno sin cruzar mirada alguna, ambos ya estaban cansados de esta situación, habían sido semanas muy duras.

.

.

.

Salieron del recinto y caminaron en silencio hacia el coche de Elliot, como ya era costumbre él era quien conducía, por rutina Olivia se sentó del lado del copiloto y se puso su cinturón de seguridad en espera de que Elliot echara a andar el automóvil.

.

.

"Olivia"

.

.

.

"Elliot, por favor, no quiero hablar contigo, menos ahora, estoy cansada, y tenemos un caso, una victima espera por nosotros", le dice Liv sin siquiera mirarlo.

.

.

.

"Olivia, nosotros también somos importantes"

.

.

.

Olivia se da vuelta para mirarlo a ojos y fijamente "¿nosotros?" dice casi riendo "Elliot, ni siquiera sé si hay nosotros, yo..no sé",

.

.

.

"Liv"

.

.

.

"Elliot, solo conduce" le dice ella y se da vuelta en su asiento para mirar hacia delante.

.

.

.

Elliot estaciono el automóvil y ambos bajaron sin decir una palabra, cuando entraron al hospital preguntaron por la victima, se identificaron ambos mostrando cada uno sus respectivas placas "¿Valerie Moore?" pregunto Olivia, la recepcionista miro los registros en su ordenador "ella es paciente en la sección de pediatría" el medico tenia la obligación de llamarlos cuando notaba abuso físico, la niña tenia cinco años

.

.

.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación que les informaron, ambos detectives entrevistaron a la pequeña, por suerte ella parecía no tener ningún tipo de problema en informarles lo que había sucedido, la pequeña les había contado que su padre la había golpeado muy fuerte esta vez ya que se había negado a comer verduras, mientras estaban entrevistando a la pequeña se presento el padre para ver a su hija, Olivia miro hacia la puerta cuando se estaba abriendo y le dio una mirada a Elliot, él se levanto bruscamente "¿David Moore?" pregunta en un tono notoriamente molesto, el hombre asintió algo asustado. "Si".

.

.

.

Elliot le informo que estaba detenido por agredir a su pequeña hija de cinco años, el hombre se resistió al arresto diciendo que era mentira, Elliot lo tiro a la pared detrás de él obligándolo a quedar de espaldas a él. Saco las esposas y lo tomo detenido, le leyó los derechos de memoria. "¿entendió sus derechos?, "si" responde David.

.

.

.

"¿estas bien cariño?" pregunta Olivia a la pequeña frente a ella notoriamente asustada por lo sucedido, "si" dice con fuerza "¿papa no me va a lastimar mas cierto?" pregunto ella inocentemente, "haremos todo lo posible para que papá no te lastime mas pequeña", después de un segundo le pregunto "¿cariño donde esta mamà?", la niña comenzó a llorar. "papa dijo que nos había dejado, que no me quería", Olivia se acerco un poco mas a la niña y la abrazo "tratare de buscar a mama cariño, ¿recuerdas como se llama?", la niña pensó por un segundo "Sarah" , Olivia tomo nota, beso a la pequeña en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta para acompañar a Elliot en el transporte de esta hombre al automóvil.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al recinto ambos estaba molestos, pero por el padre despiadado que había golpeado a su pequeña niña, lo habían dejado hace algunos minutos en la sala de interrogación en espera que llegue su abogado, ya que era un hombre cobarde no iba a declararse culpable ni a confesar casi haber matado a golpes a su hija, aunque las pruebas contra él eran evidentes.

.

.

.

El caso había golpeado a ambos detectives, antes de que pidiera un abogado habían estado cerca de dos horas tratando de hacer que el hombre hablara, finalmente dijo las palabras mágicas y ambos salieron de la sala frustrados y cansados, Olivia había salido con un horrible dolor de cabeza, se sentó en su escritorio, Elliot la miraba desde su lado, noto de inmediato que ella no estaba bien, ella se estaba masajeando la sien en círculos, sus jaquecas por lo general eran brutales, eran casi las 04:00 de la madrugada, otra noche sin dormir pensó Olivia.

.

.

.

"Olivia" dijo Elliot tratando de llamar la atención

.

.

.

Ella no levanto la vista, le dolía demasiado la cabeza para incluso discutir con Elliot, "ahora no" le dice mientras continua masajeando su frente.

.

.

.

Elliot abrió su cajón y saco un frasco con pastillas y una botella de agua, la abrió para ella, se acerco a su escritorio y puso el agua y la pastilla a su lado, Olivia sonrío frente al gesto, tomo agradecida la pastilla "Gracias Elliot" le dijo mientras lo miraba, él le sonrío, una sonrisa genuina en semanas, "debes cuidarte Olivia" le dice, no era el momento para decirle que tenia que alimentarse también, tomo una nota mental. Cuando tuviera una oportunidad le llamara la atención sobre su peso, ya no se veía tan saludable.

.

.

.

Su teléfono en el escritorio comenzó a sonar, debe ser algo urgente para llamar a las 4 de la mañana, nadie estaba en pie a esa hora, ellos lo estaban por que tenían que esperar a que en algún momento de la mañana llegara el abogado del SR. Moore. Contesto rápidamente "Benson", escucho atentamente, Elliot noto el cambio en su expresión y el cambio en el tono de la voz, ahora era visiblemente preocupada, "¿donde esta?" pregunto mientras se ponía la chaqueta "bien, voy para allá" corto mientras copio sus llaves y miro a Elliot, "tengo que ir al hospital, avísale a Cragen por favor", él no alcanzo a preguntar ni a responder nada, Olivia ya había salido de la sala.

.

.

.

Olivia se dirigió hacia el Hospital Mercy, ya era casi un lugar bastante conocido después de las ultimas experiencias que había vivido, entro en la sala y solicito hablar con el doctor a cargo del caso de Marie Rose Cullen, se identifico como detective y que la habían llamado para informarle del ingreso de la chica al hospital, Olivia tomo asiento esperando a que el doctor fuera a hablar con ella "¿detective?" escucho algo lejos, "el doctor estará aquí en un minuto, esta haciendo su ultima ronda nocturna y vendrá a hablar con usted", Olivia asintió a la secretaria cuando termino de hablar, había sido un largo día, su cabeza estaba matando y aun no había comenzado el nuevo día, no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de ir a casa por un cambio de ropa.

.

.

.

"detective Benson, buenas noches soy el DR. Phil, estoy a cargo de la Srta. Cullen, ella fue admitida hace aproximadamente dos horas, se le hizo un lavado estomacal, había ingerido varias pastillas para dormir, presumiblemente un intento de suicidio, tenia su tarjeta junto a ella y por eso motivo la llamamos, ¿sabe usted si ella tiene algún familiar?, Olivia negó, ella también le había preguntado semanas atrás cuando recibió su caso, "hable con ella, esta visiblemente deprimida, ¿ha pasado algo?",pregunto el medico, Olivia se dirigió hacia él "hace algunas semanas fue violada, por eso tome su caso", el medico movió la cabeza entendiendo muy bien ahora el motivo del intento de suicidio, "detective la tendremos en observación durante la noche, mañana será dada de alta si responde a la medicación para desintoxicarla, espero que no lo haga nuevamente, de lo contrario en algún momento podría tener suerte, ahora ella esta durmiendo y no despertara en horas",

.

.

.

Olivia solicito ingresar a la habitación se sentía culpable la chica la había llamado mas veces de las que podía recordar y ella las había ignorado, le restaba pidiendo a gritos ayuda y ella no fue capaz de prestarle ayuda, había sido egoísta y había faltado a su palabra de apoyarla, había estado tan sumergida en sus problemas y en su relación con Elliot o mejor dicho la no relación, se sentó a su lado pensando en su relación con Elliot, las cosas habían estado tan bien y de un día para otro todo era tan complicado, la chica se veía tranquila, descansando, eso era bueno.

.

.

.

Después de un par de horas y notado que Marie Rose no despertaría prontamente, Olivia decidió ir al precinto aun tenia que encontrar o tratar de encontrar a la madre de Valerie, entro en el recinto cansada, tenia los ojos visiblemente rojos, de cansancio, noto que Elliot ya estaba en su escritorio, lo único que dijo fue que estaría en las cunas si la necesitaban, subió sin decir otra palabra, se veía derrotada y cansada.

.

.

.

Olivia subió a las cunas, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, necesita tanto que Elliot la abrazara, nunca había necesitado un hombre para confortarla, pero con Elliot era distinto, él era su mejor amigo y ahora lo había perdido, fue vencida por el sueño, no había dormido durante días,.


	29. Chapter 29

Cuando Elliot vio entrar a Olivia vio que aun llevaba el mismo traje que ayer, estaba preocupado por la llamada que había recibido, pero claramente no tenia ningún derecho a hacer ningún comentario, Elliot estaba cansado de esta situación, necesitaba a Olivia de vuelta, pero era una mujer obstinada y él claramente la había lastimado profundamente.

.

.

.

Cuando bajo Olivia después de una hora de descanso no dijo ninguna palabra, Elliot la miro, pero ella no levanto la vista, "el abogado llego hace una hora" le dice tratando de llamar su atención, Elliot había interrogado nuevamente al sujeto, dejando que Olivia descansara, ahora en compañía de su abogado, el hombre mantuvo su postura de que no había echo nada, por lo que Casey tomo el caso y lo llevaría a juicio, Olivia acepto la actualización del caso sin decir palabra, después de unos segundos Elliot pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa "encontré a la madre de Valerie, va a venir hoy" le dice sin poder evitar el tono de esperanza en su voz, "eso es una buena noticia Liv" le dijo Elliot contento deque Olivia había sonreído, no había sido gracias a él, pero le encantaba la sonrisa de ella.

.

.

.

Después de unas horas finalmente la Sra. Sarah Moore había echo su ingreso al recinto, hablo con Olivia y explico los motivos por los cuales fue obligada a escapar de un marido castigador, la ultima vez que la había golpeado la había mandando al hospital, después de eso ella decidió que no soportaría mas, trato de llevarse a su hija pero su marido dijo que iba a matar a la niña si se la llevaba, Olivia le menciono que la pequeña también había sido golpeada por su padre, le informo que estaba en el hospital, la mujer estaba muy afectada por la situación, pero estaba de acuerdo en prestar testimonio contra el hombre que lastimo a su pequeña hija. Sarah abrazo a Olivia y le agradeció el esfuerzo para ubicarla, desde ahora ella se haría cargo de su hija, de seguro Valerie estará muy feliz del reencuentro con su madre.

.

.

.

El caso había sido cerrado satisfactoriamente, y en menos de 48 horas, pero a ella aun le afectaba el caso de Marie Rose, Fin y Munch entraron al precinto después de reincorporarse a su trabajo, Munch siempre era muy sincero y esta no era la excepción "Olivia, creo que esa nueva dieta no te esta haciendo muy bien, te ves cansada y demasiado delgada" le dijo directamente "chica usted no necesita dietas, tienes un cuerpo espectacular" le dijo al final, Olivia se sintió incomoda, nunca fue su intención bajar de peso, pero era consecuencia de que últimamente su mente estaba en cualquier cosa, menos en comer, ella trago duro, para que no hubieran mas comentarios, Elliot la estaba mirando y había asentido cuando Munch hizo el comentario. "debe ser el ejercicio, estoy haciendo un poco mas" les dijo, "y no comer" dijo Elliot notoriamente molesto.,ella simplemente no respondió, se sentó en su escritorio y espero que no hubieran mas comentarios.

.

.

.

Las cosas no habían cambiado durante el último mes, Elliot pasaba los fines de semana con sus hijos pero todo era tan distintos, él ya no irradiaba alegría como hace semanas atrás, había estado separado de Olivia cerca de un mes y demasiados días, y cada vez que hablaban ella decía que no quería hablar, cuando él insitia terminaban en pelea, había ido a su departamento pero ella no le abrió la puerta, o no estaba, ahora estaba con sus hijos y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, estaba furioso, quería hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, quería saber si aun lo amaba.

.

.

.

La semana paso rápidamente y llego el fin de semana, que pasaba lentamente para Elliot, tenia a sus hijos este fin de semana y había hablado con Cragen para tener ambos días libres, había estado un poco distanciado de sus hijos, el ultimo caso, de la niña golpeada por su padre lo golpeo fuertemente, y necesitaba estar con sus niños, el fin de semana fue bueno Eli era el único que lo hacia sonreír, su hija mayor Maureen había podido escapar del trabajo y pasar el fin de semana con su familia, Elliot quería que llegara el lunes para poder cruzar aunque sea una palabra con Olivia, quería verla.

.

.

.

El lunes había llegado demasiado rápido para Olivia, ella había solicitado a Cragen trabajar el fin de semana, de esta forma no tenia que pensar las 24 horas del día en Elliot, entro en la sala principal y noto que Elliot ya estaba en su escritorio, esperaba que haya tenido un buen fin de semana con sus hijos, ella sabia que él necesitaba de esa cercanía, ella siempre lo miraba cuando él no le estaba prestando atención.

.

.

.

Cuando Elliot vio a Olivia se dirigió hacia ella, se veía claramente cansado, de seguro los niños lo habían agotado

.

.

.

"¿Olivia podemos hablar?" dice Elliot después de un rato, había sido un lunes lento, de seguro podrían conversar en el almuerzo, así a menos el la vería comer.

.

.

.

"Elliot, por favor no" le dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a servir un café.

.

.

"Olivia han pasado semanas, exijo que hablemos" le dice un poco brusco.

.

.

Una risa irónica se le escapo de los labios a Olivia al escuchar las palabras de Elliot "¿exigir?", puso sus manos en sus caderas para evitar gritar, "no tienes absolutamente ningún derecho en exigirme nada", le dice mientras ella da la vuelta y sale de la sala principal.

.

.

.

Elliot quedo paralizado, sabia donde ella había ido, tomo su chaqueta ya que hacia frío y subió las escaleras hasta el techo, podía ver que ella estaba apoyada en el borde mirando hacia la ciudad, ella solo tenia un blusa, por lo que sus manos rodeaban sus brazos para poder calentarse un poco, detrás de ella sintió la puerta "maldición" pensó para si misma, por que tenia que conocerla tan bien.

.

.

.

Antes de que él le dijera algo se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, tomo un respiro "sabes que Elliot, soy yo quien va a hablar en esta oportunidad y quiero que todo te quede muy claro" puso una mano en su cintura para mantener la fuerza que necesitaba para sacar todo fuera "yo no soy ninguna puta Elliot, cuando estoy en una relación con alguien soy completa y absolutamente fiel", él sabia que esto iba a ser muy duro, "he tenido un par de novios y varias citas, como una mujer normal, pero para el registro no lleve a todos esos hombres a mi departamento ni tampoco me acosté con todos ellos Elliot", respiro nuevamente molesta "quien te crees que soy, Dios Elliot, pensé que me conocías mejor que eso, ni siquiera me diste el beneficio de la duda y me acusaste de acostarme con otro hombre", ella tenia los ojos visiblemente húmedos.

.

.

.

Siguió hablando, tenia que sacar todo, "Elliot ni siquiera te puedes imaginar lo dolida que estoy contigo, me heriste profundamente" seco una lagrima que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos "he hecho cosas contigo que con ningún hombre he hecho antes Elliot, y no se trata de sexo", mas lagrimas brillaban en sus mejillas "nunca me había permitido dormir abrazada a nadie, pero estar en tus brazos era diferente, me sentía segura y que no ibas a desaparecer", dudo al decir las siguientes palabras "nunca le había dicho a nadie que lo amaba, pero decirte a ti que te amaba era tan fácil, tan natural, yo….yo.. nunca había necesitado a nadie en mi vida como te necesito a ti, maldición Elliot" respiro al decir estas ultimas palabras.

.

.

.

Elliot había quedado sin palabras, "Liv, Olivia, lo siento tanto"

.

.

.

Ella movió la cabeza, estaba comenzando a temblar, hacia mucho frió, "No. Quiero que entiendas Elliot", no podía controlar sus sollozos, era tan difícil seguir hablando, quería decirle todo a él. Elliot se saco la chaqueta para ponerla en sus hombros. "No" le dijo fuerte.

.

.

.

Ella siguió hablando, "Elliot, solo pedía que confiaras en mi, algunos hombres en mi vida me han herido, casi obligándome a pensar que no era digno de ser querida, menos de ser amada, pesen que tu serias diferente a todos ellos, para mi siempre fuiste la excepción y espere tanto por ti.. tanto"

.

.

.

Elliot se estremeció ante el pensamiento de ella, obviamente era mas que digna de ser amada, de ser adorada, era una mujer hermosa, excepcional.

.

.

.

"Yo confío en ti ciegamente Elliot, crees que es fácil para mi que Kathy este tan presente en tu vida, estuviste mas de veinte años con ella, tienes cinco niños con ella, y no fue precisamente tu quien inicio el divorcio, sin embargo yo confíe en ti, con toda mi alma.

.

.

.

Elliot sabia que ella tenia razón, nunca había objetado la cercanía que tenia con Kathy después de su separación, ella había instado incluso a que tuvieran una buena relación por el bien de los hijos en común.

.

.

.

"Pensé que eras diferente Elliot", ella ya se estaba ahogando en sus sollozos, estaba tan herida.

.

.

.

Elliot se acerco un poco mas a ella para poder abrazarla, estaba tiritando "Liv, por favor cálmate" le dice suplicante.

.

.

.

Ella reacciono a su tacto "no me toques, por favor no me toques", trato de respirar para poder calmarse

.

.

.

"No debí mentirte cuando dije que iba a ver a Casey, no siquiera sé por que lo hice, quizás quería evitar tener una discusión contigo, no estaba haciendo nada malo, sé que él te desagrada, ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta por que, no tienes motivos para estar celoso de Dean", tomo un nuevo respiro mas tranquila "Elliot., Dean, esta enfermo, esta muriendo, quería intentarlo nuevamente, estuvimos juntos dos meses y el quería retomar las cosas, pero yo le dije que estaba en una relación, que estaba feliz y que me dejara en paz"

.

.

.

Elliot se estremeció al escuchar estas últimas palabras, había entendido todo mal. Era su culpa que ella estuviera frente a él prácticamente cayendo a pedazos, podía ver que ella estaba temblando fuertemente, cada lágrima que ella secaba de su mejilla era acompañada por otra lágrima.

.

.

.

Olivia miro a los ojos a Elliot, podía perderse en esos hermosos ojos azules, pero no esta vez, podía ver que él también estaba herido, se veía cansado, de seguro tampoco estaba durmiendo bien, recién hoy se había detenido para mirarlo, movió la cabeza "fue culpa mía" dijo casi en un susurro, Elliot no escucho "¿Qué?" pregunto confundido.

.

.

.

"Lo siento Elliot, todo esto fue un error, nunca debimos..nunca debimos estar juntos.. lo siento.. te empuje a esto… lo siento Elliot"

.

.

.

Elliot quedo paralizado, vio como su amor, su vida desaparecía tras la puerta del techo, el había quedado prácticamente inmovilizado por sus palabras, ella había dicho que todo había sido un error, le había fallado como todos los hombres en su vida, la había lastimado, "yo no soy igual que sus ex novios, yo realmente te amo Olivia"

.

.

.

Olivia bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, tenia que salir, necesitaba aire, tomo su chaqueta, camino hacia Cragen, "Capitán, me voy" le dice Olivia sin esperar respuesta "¿todo bien?" pregunto Cragen, podía ver en el rostro de Olivia que las cosas estaban lejos de estar bien, ella no respondió no confiaba en estos momentos en su voz, movió la cabeza y salio del lugar.

.

.

.

Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras teniendo la intención de decirle a ella que no era igual que todos ellos, que él era diferente, que quería otra oportunidad, cuando llego abajo vio que sus cosas no estaban, miro hacia la oficina, Cragen estaba aun en su oficina, Elliot trato de recuperar la respiración y en tono casi casual "¿hey, Cap. Donde esta Olivia?"

.

.

.

Cragen levanto la vista para cumplir con Elliot "ella se fue hace un par de minutos"


	30. Chapter 30

Olivia no tenia ganas de llegar a un apartamento vacío, las ultimas semanas no había echo nada mas que llorar, ahora que había hablado con Elliot sentía aun aquel dolor en su corazón, pero al menos su mente estaba mas tranquila, un pequeño peso se fue de sus hombros, sabia que Elliot en algún momento pediría hablar con ella, pero si no estaban solos no tendrían la oportunidad de hablar, sabia que las ultimas semanas también había sido difícil para el resto de la unidad, ambos estaban bastante irritables, por la frustración y el cansancio

.

.

.

Camino prácticamente sin rumbo, el viento se sentía tan bien, se sentía libre y hasta un poco viva, no se podía sacar el rostro de Elliot de su mente, paso fuera de un bar, después de pensarlo nuevamente sabia que era mala idea, beber sola y triste de seguro al día siguiente se sentiría mal y ya era bastante con lo mal que ya estaba, ya era tarde, y aun no tenia un descanso digno, sin embargo no había opción de llegar pronto a casa y en caso de que Elliot quisiera seguir hablando, de seguro seria el primer lugar donde la buscaría.

.

.

.

Después de un par de cuadras y sintiéndose digna para una ducha y un descanso comenzó el retorno a su departamento, sintió la vibración de su móvil, miro el identificador de llamadas "Stabler" hace algunas semanas había cambiado de Elliot a Stabler, para de alguna forma tomar distancia de él, era algo entupido, pero a ella le servia, no contesto la primera llamada, ni la segunda, siguió cortando hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto " es un caso, contesta por favor", se reprendió ya que estaba descuidando un poco su trabajo, a la tercera llamada contesto "Benson",

.

.

.

"Olivia, siento haberte despertado" le dijo Elliot , no quería molestarla sabia que ella estaba cansada,

.

.

"No hay problema, no estoy dormida, ni siquiera estoy en mi departamento" le dijo a su compañero..

.

.

.

"Tenemos un caso", Elliot le dio la dirección, ofreció pasarla a buscar pero ella se negó rotundamente. "nos vemos ahí" le dijo mientras cortaba la llamada, Olivia hizo parar un taxi, cuando salio del recinto no estaba de animo para conducir por lo que dejo el coche estacionado en el trabajo.

.

.

.

Después de 20 minutos ambos se juntaron en la dirección que Elliot le había dado, él había llegado unos minutos antes, ambos estaban en modo Benson- Stabler, por lo que no harían comentarios en la escena del crimen, la victima había sobrevivido al ataque, cuando Olivia llego la estaban subiendo a la ambulancia, no tenia tan mal aspecto, de igual forma debía ir al hospital para descartar que alguno golpe sea grave y hacer el estuche de violación,

.

.

.

Ambos detectives se habían quedado en la escena del crimen para tomar nota de la escena, junto a los CSI del caso, el lugar era una especie de callejón, era tarde ya por lo que no habían muchos testigos, había un hombre que era el que había socorrido a la chica y llamado al 0911, un buen samaritano habría dicho Munch.

.

.

.

Después de tomar la declaración del joven, ambos detectives se dirigieron hacia el hospital, Olivia como casi siempre dirigió la entrevista, Elliot tomaba nota, pero esta vez pudo hablar con la chica, ella estaba completamente alerta y respondía sin problemas, como rutina lo primero era siempre el nombre "Camila Parker" había respondido a la pregunta mas fácil que le toco responder, después las preguntas fueron mas y mas incomodas, pero ella podía responder sin problemas.

.

.

.

"Detective" dijo para habla con Olivia, "creo que él me golpeo ya que pude verle la cara, mientras me violaba había sido muy tranquilo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente comenzó a golpearme", quizás esto podía ayudarlos "¿crees que puedes describir a tu atacante a un dibujante?" pregunto Elliot, adelantándose a los pensamientos de Olivia. "si" dijo ella, "los doctores te mantendrán hoy internada y mañana puedes ir al recinto, y seguir con la declaración, debes estar agotada" le dice Olivia. "el Kit. de violación esta ahora en dirección a nuestro laboratorio, tardara aproximadamente 48 horas, y tendremos algún sospechoso y tu descripción nos ayudara también" le dice mientras se levanta para retirarse.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunas horas en la escena del crimen y otras en el hospital, ya no tenia sentido volver a casa, Elliot fue por un cambio de ropa a su casa, se había ofrecido de llevar a Olivia a su casa o al recinto, ella declino, prefería tomar un taxi, Elliot estaba dolido, lo estaba evitando notablemente,

.

.

.

Olivia llego al precinto que obviamente estaba vacío, aun no era hora de trabajar, y tanto ella como Elliot estaban de turno nuevamente, faltaba cerca de hora y media para que el resto del mundo volviera, se cambio a su ropa deportiva y bajo a ejercitarse.

.

.

.

Después de una hora de ejercicios tomo una ducha refrescante y cambio a su ropa de trabajo, subió a la sala principal algo mas renovada, en su escritorio había una taza de café y un sándwich, Elliot vio como ella dudo "tranquila no es mío" le respondió para tranquilizarla, en realidad había sido Fin, pero él le había solicitado que le trajera algo a ella, tenia que asegurarse que estuviera comiendo, ella levanto la vista "gracias Fin" le dijo mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja , su compañero le sonrió "debes comer Benson" le respondió. Todos había notado la considerable baja de peso, Casey también le había echo el comentario, cuando se juntaron no había preguntado nada de lo que sucedió hace algunas semanas, Olivia tenia la intención de hablar con Casey, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya no podía hablar estás cosas con su mejor amigo, ya que claramente él era el "afectado".

.

.

.

Después de un rato Olivia escucho su teléfono del escritorio corrió a contestar ya que estaba viendo la pizarra frente a ella, regularizo la respiración "Benson" respondió automáticamente, busco con la mirada a Elliot que había salido del lugar, "¿Maureen?" pregunto confundida "cariño esta es mi línea, ¿si quieres busco a tu padre para ti?, Olivia guardo silencio, "claro nos vemos", aviso a Fin que iba a salir por una hora, Maureen la había llamado necesitaba hablar con Olivia.

.

.

.

Se encontraron en la cafetería de la esquina de la universidad de Maureen, tenia una media hora antes de una de sus clases y tenia que hablar con Olivia, cuando ambas se encontraron se saludaron con un agradable abrazo "¿cariño esta todo bien?" pregunto Olivia preocupada por la llamada de la hija mayor de su compañero, "no sé" respondió sinceramente Maureen, llego la camarera con el té de Olivia y el chocolate caliente para Maureen, ella tomo un sorbo antes de hablar, "¿Liv ha pasado algo en el trabajo?", Olivia negó sorprendida, a parte de los terribles casos nada fuera de lo normal "¿por que me preguntas Mau?", ella miro a Olivia, "estoy preocupada por papá", Olivia respiro, por supuesto que tenia que ver con Elliot. "mis hermanos me han preguntado que le pasa, pero no sé que decirles", Olivia entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Maureen y por que la había llamado, "mi papá casi no ha querido pasar tiempo con mis hermanos, antes era tan feliz, pero ahora llega de mal genio, bueno mayor al normal y se encierra en su pieza, estoy preocupada", Olivia sintió una punzada de culpa, sabia por que Elliot se estaba comportando como un idiota con sus hijos, "el trabajo es difícil cariño, hemos tenidos casos difíciles, y tu padre ha pasado por mucho estas ultimas semanas", recordando el secuestro que habían tenido hace unas semanas, "lo sé , pero tu pareces estar bien, bueno salvo por el echo que estas muy delgada y te ves tan cansada", Maureen no tenia problemas con ser franca con ella. Olivia sonrió con pesar, "veré que puedo hacer Maureen"-

.

.

.

Después la conversación se torno un poco mas amistosa, Maureen puso al corriente a Olivia de las cosas del trabajo, la Universidad y un chico que le gustaba mucho, después de ambas terminar sus bebidas se despidieron, Maureen tenia que volver a clases y Olivia debía volver al trabajo "cuídate" le dijo a la chica mientras se despedían.

.

.

.

Olivia volvió al precinto, justo a tiempo para ver a Camila haciendo ingreso a la sala de entrevistas, iba con el dibujante, esperaron pacientemente y después de 30 minutos ambos salieron con el retrato del sospechoso, ambos agradecieron a la chica "tienes mi tarjeta" le dijo Olivia, "cuando tengamos los resultados del ADN te llamare", la chica asintió y se retiro del lugar.

.

.

.

Los detectives asignados al caso eran Benson y Stabler, aunque Fin y Munch siempre hacían sus aportes y ayudaban cuando no tenían casos pendientes, el dibujo del sospechoso tendría que ir acompañado con los resultados del ADN que estarían disponible con apuro el día de mañana, la forense estaba atestada de trabajo, pero siempre se hacia un tiempo para los chicos y tener los resultados lo antes posible. Ahora solo tenían que esperar.

.

.

.

El silencio se apodero de la sala, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios escritorios, buscando información y rellenando formularios pendientes, todo tiempo libre era bien aprovechado, por que a veces los casos duraban días o semanas, estaban acostumbrados a pasar algunos días sin dormir, hasta que el cuerpo les pasaba la cuenta.

.

.

.

Elliot había buscado incansablemente la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Olivia, ella ágilmente había rechazado cada una de las opciones y estaba evitando estar a solas con él, tenia que mencionarle algo de la conversación con su hija, solo tenia que esperar el momento apropiado, pero nunca a solas, una pelea mas acabaría completamente con toda la fuerza que le queda y la destruiría.

.

.

.

Cuando se había decido a hablar con él sonó su móvil "Benson" respondió ella, Liv sonrío a la otra voz, Elliot de inmediato cambio su humor, ella contesto "cariño", era para un chico, ¿ya tenia a alguien nuevo en su vida?, eso no era posible, no tan pronto.

.

.

.

"Marie Rose, me alegra de que estés mucho mejor, me alegro de que me hayas llamado", esta vez no iba a fallarle, "que bien que estés en terapia, te dije que te haría sentir mucho mejor, aun estoy viendo tu caso, pero no ha hay aun mas información, cuando tenga algo te llamare ¿bien?, cuídate mucho, ella había notado que Elliot estaba al pendiente, cruzaron miradas, "¿ella esta bien?" pregunto Elliot, sabia que la ultima vez había sido muy duro para Olivia, se había culpado por el intento de suicidio de la chica, aunque no era su culpa, ella no era una consejera, era la detective de su caso, "si" respondió Olivia tranquilamente.

.

.

.

Ya que tenia la atención de su compañero hablo un poco mas fuerte "Elliot", el corazón le latía fuertemente, casi doliendo, ella estaba hablándole, quizás era el momento para retomar la conversación,

.

.

.

"hable con sus hijos, ellos están muy preocupados por ti", Elliot quedo un poco sorprendido, cuando Olivia había hablado con sus hijos, si con suerte le dirigía una palabra, antes de que preguntara y casi leyendo a Elliot le respondió "Maureen me llamo el día de hoy, estaba muy preocupada, no te comportes como un idiota Elliot, sus hijos no tienen por que pagar las consecuencias de nuestros errores", Elliot asintió "bien" respondió quizás un poco duro, él tenia la intención de tener otra conversación, Olivia podía leer la desilusión en su rostro, sabia que él quería continuar la conversación que habían empezado en la azotea.

.

.

.

Ya que no habían más pistas y había sido una larga noche y un largo día Olivia decidió retirarse del lugar, estaba lloviendo afuera en la ciudad y a ella le encantaba, la lluvia le calmaba el corazón destrozado, tomo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla donde normalmente lo tendía.

.

.

.

"Olivia" exclamo Elliot intentando llamar su atención, tenían que terminar de hablar.

.

.

.

"No, Elliot, ya dije lo que tenia que decir, estoy agotada" tomo un respiro

.

.

.

"Terminamos" desapareciendo del recinto.


	31. Chapter 31

Elliot después de reaccionar a las ultimas palabras que habían salido de su boca "terminamos", él creía que aun había una oportunidad, copio su chaqueta y corrió hacia el lugar donde regularmente estacionaba el auto, después de unos minutos recordó que Fin le había solicitado que se lo prestara por el día "maldición" grito al aire, se agarro la cabeza en desesperación, no podía dejarlo así, tenia que hacer algo, su corazón dolía, era como si aquellas palabras habían arrancado su corazón del pecho, comenzó a correr en solo una dirección, el departamento de Olivia, "perdóname..perdóname" susurraba al viento mientras corría.

.

.

.

Olivia había tomado un taxi había tenido la intención de caminar bajo la lluvia, pero su cansancio y sus piernas no le respondieron, así que se decidió a ir a casa, con lo cansada que estaba de seguro esta vez si podría dormir, estaba agotada, la conversación con Elliot se había llevado toda su energía, sentía que su corazón estaba roto nuevamente y estaba vez era por Elliot, por segunda vez roto a causa de Elliot, la primera vez fue cuando en el palacio de justicia le contó que Kathy estaba embarazada nuevamente, eso fue durante el periodo del primer intento de divorcio, después de Oregón las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, pero ella seguía teniendo fuertes sentimientos por él y secretamente esperaba que después de separarse de su mujer, ella tendría la oportunidad, se había equivocado una vez mas.

.

.

.

Recién había tomado una ducha para refrescarse, estaba agotada y en minutos iría a la cama, se había vestido con una sudadera de "policía de nueva York" y su pantalón de buzo preferido para dormir, se sentó por un segundo en su sofá frente a la televisión apagada, reviviendo cada palabra que ella le había dicho.

.

.

.

Pensó que lo había imaginado, pero después de unos segundos escucho nuevamente un par de golpes en la puerta y el corazón se le detuvo, no quería abrir la puerta sabia quien era, ahora era imposible no hablar, era inminente volver a hablar con Elliot, escucho a través de la puerta "tengo que hablar.. tenemos que hablar, yo realmente estaba esperando que usted me dejara entrar, pero tengo mi llave…"

.

.

.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no la usas?" le respondió Olivia, había olvidado que él tenía una copia, hace tanto tiempo que Elliot no estaba en su departamento que no recordaba.

.

.

.

Cuando Elliot entro a la sala estaba completamente empapado y tenía los ojos húmedos, no sabia si era la lluvia o de lágrimas,

.

.

.

"Elliot, yo no quiero seguir discutiendo, por favor vete a casa, no quiero hablar mas" le dijo casi en un susurro, la discusión anterior se había llevado casi todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

Él dio un paso mas hacia el interior de la sala, "dije que quería hablar, usted solo tiene que escuchar"

.

.

.

Ella no tenia objeciones, ya no había vuelta atrás..

.

.

.

Elliot prácticamente se abalanzo sobre ella, "lo siento Liv, por favor tienes que perdonarme.. yo.. yo no puedo vivir sin ti, nunca.. nunca me voy a perdonar haber desconfiado de ti y haberte lastimado.. yo no soy como el resto de los hombres..yo no lo soy..Olivia por favor perdóname", tomo un respiro, su voz temblaba "este amor no es un error, nuestra relación no es un error, yo nunca me voy a arrepentir de esto" le costaba hablar "lo siento.. yo estaba tan celoso, yo no lo soy, nunca lo he sido no sé que haces conmigo Olivia, yo te amo mas que nada en el mundo", Olivia podía ver la sinceridad en sus palabras,

.

.

.

"Dios, Elliot estas temblando"

.

.

.

Elliot se quedo de pie mirando a Olivia, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, Olivia nunca había lo había visto así, tan afectado, ni siquiera con el divorcio con Kathy, un duro caso, las veces que sus hijos ha tenido problemas con la ley, Elliot no era celoso, nunca lo fue con Kathy ella lo sabia. Una sensación extraña se apodero de ella, no podía estar enojada con este hombre frente a ella, lo amaba mas que nada en el mundo, mas que su propia vida, no podía vivir ni respirar sin él

.

.

.

Ella trato de calmarlo, "Elliot, cariño, debes cambiarte te vas a enfermar", Elliot no se movía.

.

.

.

"Tu dijiste, dijiste que era fácil decirme que me amabas, pero lo dijiste en tiempo pasado, por favor dime que puedo hacer para que me vuelvas a amar Olivia por favor", Olivia desconocía a este hombre frente a ella, Elliot estaba roto, se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

.

.

.

Olivia suspiro, recordaba cada palabra dicha "Elliot, yo te amo, y ha sido así por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerdo desde cuando, y créeme nunca dejare de amarte"

.

.

.

Una genuina sonrisa se marco en la cara de Elliot, después de todo ella lo seguía amando, él era digno de su amor a pesar de todo.

.

.

.

Ella lo abrazo dulcemente y lo beso suavemente, Elliot de inmediato necesitaba mas de ella y la beso mas profundo, mas cerca, cuando ambos quedaron prácticamente sn aliento, Elliot miro a Olivia a los ojos, estaban brillando, apoyo sus manos en las mejillas de Olivia y quedaron uno contra otro, Elliot puso su frente junto a la de Olivia y respiro, "lo siento mucho".

.

.

.

"Elliot, han sido semanas difíciles y duras para los dos, no podemos seguir cometiendo errores, ya viste que tus hijos sufrieron por esto también, necesito saber que a partir de ahora nuestros pasados quedaron atrás, no serán temas de discusión, no me arrepiento de ellos, era una mujer soltera, pero ya no son tema, entiendo tu relación con Kathy, estuvieron veinte años juntos" Elliot asintió sabia que fue un tremendo error cuando lanzo eso a su cara durante su pelea.

.

.

.

"Tuve mis novios, no fueron tantos como crees" sonríe ella, "tuve mis experiencias y créeme cuando te digo cariño, que nada ni nadie se puede comparar contigo, aprendí Elliot la primera vez que estuvimos juntos que yo nunca había echo el amor, me enseñaste realmente lo que era hacer el amor, Elliot, tu haces que mi cuerpo reaccione a ti de formas que nunca antes había echo" ella sonrío nuevamente "te amo y estoy absoluta y completamente enamorada de ti Elliot Stabler" él sonrío al escuchar estas palabras, a pesar de las discusiones y todos los malos entendidos lo había aceptado de vuelta.

.

.

.

"Liv, nena tienes razón, estuve loco pensando que estabas con otro hombre, y lo lamento profundamente, por lo que dices soy el mejor que has tenido" dice el en broma

.

.

.

Una sincera risa escapo de los labios de Olivia, nunca pensó que Elliot fuera un hombre inseguro en cuanto a relaciones sexuales, y que claramente necesitaba la aceptación de ella ambos trabajaban todo el día con temas relacionados al sexo, pero nunca han hablado concreta y sinceramente del sexo como pareja.

.

.

.

"Elliot", grito en el asombro, "ohh vamos usted tiene veinte años de relaciones" dice ella sonriendo "tiene bastante experiencia en ese ámbito" le dice mientras le acaricia el rostro, Elliot mueve la cabeza "es diferente Liv, eres una mujer excepcional, no creo que debería decir esto, contigo es tan diferente, también me enseñaste lo que era hacer el amor, por querer, y no por cumplir o ser buen esposo", su relación con Kathy la sentía casi una obligación.

.

.

.

Olivia nunca había pensado que la las cosas con Kathy eran de esa forma, tenían cinco hijos claramente eran íntimos en algún momento, Elliot al parecer era capaz de leer su mente, "tengo cinco hijos maravillosos con ella, pero era solo la madre de mis hijos no mi mujer, mi esposa, yo no la deseaba como lo hago contigo". Elliot era muy sincero en sus palabras,

.

.

.

Ambos prácticamente habían olvidado las peleas que habían tenido y por que habían estado discutiendo, se sentía tan bien estar juntos, aunque sea solo hablando, "yo pensé, por la forma en que me tocas que usted era un hombre experto Elliot, no todos se centran tanto en la chica, como lo haces tu", ella tenia experiencia en ello, por lo general los hombres eran un tanto egoísta y querían todo el placer para ellos, ella se ruborizo un poco al recordar como se sentía estar bajo las manos y las caricias de Elliot, él suspiro, "Nena, definitivamente tu me enseñaste a tocarte, me hiciste querer tocar cada parte de tu cuerpo, explorar y conocer todo lo que te gusta, amo tu cuerpo, y la necesidad que tengo de ti, me vuelves loco" le dice mientras se acerca para besarla lentamente.

.

.

.

"Elliot yo nunca he sido tocada como lo haces tu, nunca mi cuerpo vibro como tu lo haces cuando me tocas y me haces el amor" ella suspiro, "por favor nunca mas me lastimes así, yo tengo un poco de experiencia con los chicos pero definitivamente no tengo nada de experiencia en el amor", el la estrecho en un abrazo, "te lo prometo nena", Los segundos parecieron minutos y los minutos horas, llevaban conversando por mas de dos horas, durante el abrazo Olivia recordó que Elliot estaba empapado, de echo aun lo estaba, pero se sentía tan bien estar nuevamente entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

"Elliot, tienes que cambiarte, te vas a enfermar cariño" le dijo mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

.

.

.

Olivia siguió quitando su ropa, hasta que estaba sin camisa, solo con la polera blanca que él usaba debajo de la ropa, podía ver a través de ella cada músculo de su cuerpo, le encantaba este hombre, dudo un poco antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento, pero necesitaba sentir la conexión que habían perdido durante casi dos meses, lo miro a los ojos, tenia los ojos de un azul profundo, ella podía reconocer cada una de las tonalidades y asociarlos a sus estados de animo, ahora claramente él estaba esperando por ella, puso sus manos suavemente en cada lado de la cara de Elliot acariciando las mejillas, se acerco y le dio un beso, Elliot estaba esperando algún movimiento, después de lo que habían pasado no quería hacer ningún movimiento, el beso fue suave en un inicio y luego se fue profundizando, Olivia permitió el ingreso a su boca de la lengua de Elliot, sus besos la hacían casi temblar y débil, casi había olvidado como se sentía ser besada por Elliot Stabler, en el suelo de la sala ya estaba la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata de Elliot, "¿estas segura?" Pregunto Elliot susurrándole al oído, "si" respondió ella, Elliot la levanto suavemente, las piernas de Olivia rodearon la cintura de Elliot. "no aquí" le dijo ella, no tendrían su reconciliación en el suelo de la sala de estar.

.

.

.

Elliot la llevo suavemente a su dormitorio y la puso en el centro de la cama, durante todo el trayecto no separaron el beso, iba cada vez mas profundo, mas ansioso, él miro nuevamente a esos hermosos ojos cafés que amaba tanto, Olivia sintió que él estaba dudando un poco, ella tomo la iniciativa, se levanto y toco su pecho músculos, lo acaricio de arriba abajo, quito la polera que cubría egoístamente su cuerpo de su vista, una hermosa vista, Elliot sonrío, quito de ella suavemente su polera de policía de nueva York, ella levanto los brazos para ayudarlo, podía ver ahora el sujetador de encaje negro, Olivia suspiro, estaba un poco impaciente, fue directamente hacia el cinturón de Elliot, y comenzó a desabrocharlo, mientras lo besaba, desabrocho el botón y bajo lentamente la cremallera, podía sentir a através de los pantalones de Elliot , que él estaba tan ansioso como ella, sin quitar la mirada ella comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, sonrío al ver que frente a ella estaba Elliot, casi desnudo, solo para ella, no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse, Elliot desabrocho la amarra de los pantalones de Olivia, y lentamente los deslizo por sus largas piernas, lo que tenia frente a él era hermoso, "eres hermosa Olivia", la acomodo en la cama nuevamente sin dejar de besarla, beso su cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar a su sujetador, lo desabrocho suavemente dejando expuestos sus senos bellos "tan hermosa" le dice, "nena tienes que detenerme si no estas segura, yo no puedo parar" le dice "yo quiero Elliot",.."yo quiero", él siguió besando cada parte de su cuerpo, dando a cada rincón una especial dedicación, se poso frente a sus pechos desnudos, se acerco y acerco su boca, un suave gemido se escapo de la boca de Olivia al sentir a Elliot tan cerca, jugueteaba con sus pezones, él suavemente siguió besando sus pechos, le encantaban los pechos de Olivia, "me vuelves loco" le dijo mirando hacia ella, mientras tenia uno de sus pechos en su boca, siguió besando y lamiendo hasta que sintió temblar a Olivia debajo de su tacto, esto era solo el inicio tenia mucho tiempo que compensar, le encantaba los juegos previos, le gustaba lo impaciente que podían llegar a ser,

.

.

.

Olivia se apodero del borde de los bóxer de Elliot, el juego lo podían jugar los dos, solamente rozo la parte delantera del boxer, se sentía increíble, Elliot miro hacia abajo, la mano de Olivia, sabia exactamente a donde quería ir, ella guiño una ceja mientras sus manos se movían en el elástico del boxer de Elliot y la parte delantera., suavemente metió la mano para toca a Elliot, sin necesidad de tocar y visiblemente sabia que él estaba completamente listo para ella, "un momento nena", le dice mientras sonríe, "quiero hacer esto bien", le dijo, ahora él se estaba burlando de ella, siguió besando y tocando hasta que llego a sus bragas de algodón, toco encima de la ropa interior de Olivia, ella se estremeció, Elliot tenia la capacidad de ponerla nerviosa siempre cuando estaban en esta parte de la relación, Elliot podía notar su humedad filtrándose a través de la ropa interior, suavemente metió su mano en las bragas de Olivia para llegar a su parte intima "tan mojada Olivia" le susurro al oído, su cuerpo reaccionaba claramente al tacto y al cuerpo de Elliot, siguió besando mientras sus dedos recorrían su humedad, escucho la respiración de Olivia cambiar, sabia que esto le estaba gustando "¿esta bien?", ella no confiaba en sus palabras por lo que solo movió la cabeza, se sentía increíble, Elliot siempre prestaba atención a sus necesidades, se traslado hacia su clítoris hinchada, sabia que quería mas, acaricio un poco mas rápido, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando como Elliot la tocaba, Elliot podía sentir a través de su mano que Olivia estaba cerca, sin avisarle suavemente introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, Elliot la beso mientras la acariciaba, Olivia gimió en su boca cuando sintió otro dedo en su núcleo húmedo, si seguía moviéndose así ella acabaría, "Elliot.. yo..yo", Elliot la silencio, dándole otra beso, seguía moviendo los dedos en su interior, "shhh tranquila nena, quiero hacerte venir", las palabras fueron casi una suplica, ella cerro los ojos nuevamente, solo concentrándose en Elliot y la increíble sensación que sentía, Elliot podía sentir que estaba a punto de acabar, "El…Dios…Elliot", Olivia casi grito de placer, había sido un gran orgasmo, él había echo un excelente trabajo, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

.

.

.

"Elliot, cariño, te necesito dentro de mi bebe",

.

.

.

Ella recobro la respiración y se apodero de los bóxers de Elliot hábilmente, tomo entre sus manos ambos lados y los deslizo fuera de Elliot, podía ver que él tenia una gran necesidad de ella, Olivia se recostó nuevamente en la cama, miro a los ojos a Elliot para darle su aprobación, puso ambas manos en la cadera de Elliot y lo acerco mas hacia ella, ella estabas mas que lista para él, se mordió el labio inferior sabia lo que venia, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa.

.

.

.

Elliot suavemente se deslizo dentro de ella, Olivia quedo sin aliento al sentir a Elliot en su interior, tan profundo, él claramente llegaba a lugares que nadie nunca había llegado "uh" gimió cuando lo sintió, "¿estas bien?" pregunto dulcemente Elliot , ella sonrió "yo.. he .había olvido que usted era un hombre bastante grande" le dijo, cosa que él claramente ya sabia , "y ha sido un tiempo" le dice ella mientras toma un respiro, "dame un segundo bebé" le dice Olivia, necesitaba que su cuerpo se acomodara a Elliot, después de un segundo ella le sonrió, "estoy bien bebé, muévase" le dice con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, se sentía como la primera vez que estaban juntos, Olivia no quería acostumbrarse a Elliot, de esta forma él la sorprendía cada vez, Elliot comenzó a moverse lentamente, dentro y fuera de ella, hasta que tomo un ritmo que sabia que era agradable para ella y que no le hacia daño, Olivia podía sentir como Elliot entraba y salía de su cuerpo, ambos estaban sudando por el esfuerzo, Olivia cerro los ojos, "no bebé, quiero que me mires mientras te hago el amor" le dijo Elliot dulcemente., ella sonrió para él, y lo beso, Elliot se movía tanto en su interior como en su boca, era un excelente amante.

.

.

.

"Oh, Dios mío Elliot. Usted se siente tan bien."

.

.

.

Elliot se excitaba mas mientras escuchaba los gemidos que salían de la boca de Olivia, "se siente tan bien nena, me siento tan bien dentro de ti" le dijo mientras continuaba empujando su pene dentro de Olivia, después de de varias veces de haber entrado en ella podía sentir como sus paredes lo iban apretando, "Dios… Olivia se siente tan bien", ella lo miro a los ojos,, estaba aguantando pero sentía un nuevo orgasmo naciendo en ella "Elliot no te detengas, estoy .. Dios estoy tan cerca".. Elliot fiel a su solicito se movió un poco mas rápido, entrando y saliendo de ella.. "oh… mie….Elliot no puedo aguantar mas ….", Elliot podía sentir las uñas de Olivia como se clavaban en su espalda en la desesperación y el placer, Olivia podía sentir en su interior como Elliot comenzaba a palpitar sabia que estaba cerca "Liv, bebé estoy tan cerca.." siguió moviéndose duro dentro de ella…"ohhh dios Elliot..mierda…yo", se humedecía los labios mientras veía como Elliot se movía sobre ella, "El-Elliot. ..no te detengas..mas rápido,, o yo,,El. Ohh ..Dios" ella gemía de placer, casi grito cuando llego a su climax.. Elliot siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, estaba muy cerca "quiero sentir cuando acabes bebé" le dice a Elliot mientras lo sentía entrar y salir, si seguía así podía fácilmente tener un tercer orgasmo. Elliot metió tres veces más hasta que finalmente se libero dentro de ella. ."ohhh dios Olivia..eso se siente tan bien".

.

.

.

"Eso fue increíble" le dice mientras el rostro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.

.

.

Olivia jadeaba tratando de recobrar la respiración, Ella lo miro notando todo el amor Elliot hacia ella, "cada vez El., te siento como la primera vez, cada vez que hacemos el amor es como si fuera la primera vez" su cuerpo aun se estremecía de la sensación de su propio orgasmo y de haber sentido a Elliot.

.

.

.

"Eso fue increíble El..Sentir cuando acabas dentro de mi.. es. es increíble" dice Olivia mientras lo abrazaba, apretando un poco las piernas al cuerpo de Elliot.

.

.

.

Elliot la miro un poco confundido "eso suena como si yo.."

.

.

.

Ella asintió "eres el primero que le permito tener relaciones sin condón Elliot, confió en ti y se siente realmente diferente.

.

.

.

Él sonrió "gracias nena por eso, te amo" ,

.

.

.

"Te amo tanto Elliot" respondió ella

.

.

.

Olivia gimió cuando Elliot se deslizo fuera de ella, quedaron abrazados, ella extrañaba tanto esos brazos donde podía sentirse segura, "¿sabes lo que mas me gusta de hacerte el amor?" pregunta Eliot, ella lo mira extrañado "¿tu dices a parte del inmenso placer que te doy?" le dice mientras le guiñe un ojo, "a parte de eso, me encanta que después nos abracemos desnudos, sentir tu cuerpo caliente, es increible", dice Elliot.

.

.

.

"te amo Elliot" un pequeño gruñido se escucho en la habitación, Olivia miro algo avergonzada "creo que tengo hambre",

.

.

.

"vamos" le dice Olivia mientras se levanto y se puso la camisa de Elliot, sin nada debajo, Elliot la miro, le encantaba cuando ella llevaba su ropa, se veía hermosa, Kathy nunca había usado su ropa, ahora lo único que pensaba en que quería quitarle la camisa y hacer el amor otra vez, pero sabia que ella tenia hambre, se puso nuevamente sus bóxers, no tenia intenciones de salir de la cama en horas, pero si Olivia tenia hambre era un buen indicio,

.

.

.

Elliot se dirigió a la cocina para ver como ella se paseaba haciendo algún bocado rápido, podía ver como ella se movía de un lado a otro y la camisa se movía con ella, dejando sus largas piernas a la vista "me encanta cuando usas mi ropa, aunque también me encanta cuando esas sin nada" le sonríe mientras se posiciona detrás de ella y le besa el cuello.

.

.

.

"puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enojes" dijo Elliot mientras veía como ella tomaba un bocado, "¿cuando estabas con Dean pensabas en mi?, el rostro de Olivia fue visiblemente molesto "Elliot. No", él la miro "dijiste que podía preguntar cualquier cosa" , ella lo miro y hablo "nunca" le dijo.. "tenia una especie de …expectativas altas contigo y una especie de fantasía "le dice mientras le sonríe nerviosamente, "Dean nunca estuvo a tu altura Elliot, yo tenia que fingir a veces con él, y créeme contigo tan solo una caricia me hace vibrar" Elliot tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Olivia no lo había querido decir directamente, pero Dean era un mal amante, ella lo miro "quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro Stabler" le dice mientras tomaba un poco de agua. "No es bueno comparar a las parejas Elliot, pero sabiendo lo mal que te cae y lo molesto que estas te lo diré, usted digamos que es mucho.. mucho mas grande que él" ahora si que la sonrisa a Elliot no se la quitaban con nada, ella lo miro feliz de que podía hablar sin problemas

.

.

.

"¿fantasías?" pregunto Elliot después de un segundo, mientras sacaba un vaso para tomar agua.

.

.

.

"Elliot" exclamo Olivia estas preguntas iban mas lejos de lo que ella quería, antes nunca habían hablado así, habían estado juntos varios meses", ella se sonrojo "tenia una especie de sueño de usted y de…" miro hacia sus bóxers mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa "bueno ya sabes", le dice, ella no quería decirlo en voz alta

.

.

.

"¿y?" pregunto Elliot, Olivia se dio cuenta que Elliot en algunas cosas era igual que cualquier hombre y que se preocupaba de que estuviera bien dotado

.

.

.

"mis sueños no estuvieron ni cerca con la realidad" le dice con una sonrisa seductora "era mucho mas de lo que alguna vez imagine" le dice ella mientras se acerca a besarlo

.

.

.

"¿esta bien cierto? Pregunta Elliot irónicamente, ya tenía más que clara la respuesta.

.

.

.

Ella asintió "eres un hombre arrogante Elliot, pero me encantas"

.

.

.

Estaba apoyada en uno de los muebles de la cocina, Elliot se apoyo sobre ella y la miro,

.

.

.

"¿Liv? Le dijo Elliot mientras se dirigía a la cocina, "debes empezar a comer nena, estas muy delgada", Olivia asintió, ahora definitivamente se le devolvió el apetito.

.

.

.

"Lo sé" dijo ella casi con vergüenza. "me asegurare de que comas bebé" le dijo Elliot,

.

.

.

"Estoy comiendo", Ella saco un último bocado, y miro a Elliot, su torso desnudo, un poco brillante por el sudor, podía ver cada musculo, sus fuertes brazos, era hermoso a la vista y una parte de él estaba presionando contra ella, sabia que estaba listo para una segunda ronda, se acerco mas a él y su mano comenzó a tocar su cuerpo casi desnudo, toco su pecho sudado, siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus bóxers, lo acaricio lentamente, Elliot suspiro, "pensé que tenias hambre" le dijo mientras sentía la mano de Olivia arriba y abajo rozando su pene en erección, "ohh claro que si tengo hambre,, pero de ti" le dice mientras lo besa, después de un par de minutos estuvieron listos para la ronda dos, cuando se separaron después de hacer nuevamente el amor, se miraron "de ser siempre así las reconciliaciones creo que querré pelear mas contigo Liv" ella negó con la cabeza "no hay necesidad, podemos hacer el amor siempre así Elliot, siempre", ella lo beso nuevamente, Elliot comenzó a acariciar nuevamente el cuerpo de Olivia, tenia tanto tiempo que compensar, que su cuerpo pedía mas y mas . Olivia suspiro "¿otra vez Elliot? Le pregunto inocentemente, él asintió "tengo una gran necesidad de ti nena" Olivia miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de a que se refería, "Elliot eres un hombre caliente".


	32. Chapter 32

Después de haber echo el amor cuatro veces, ambos quedaron exhaustos y finalmente fueron abatidos por el agotamiento, habían sido días sin dormir para ambos y ahora que estaban juntos sus mundos volvieron a girar correctamente. A la mañana siguiente Olivia fue la primera en despertar, sentía un pequeño dolor entre sus piernas, Elliot prácticamente estaba encima de ella, estaba agotado después de haber estado toda la noche haciendo el amor. Olivia se movió, pero se quejo de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que Elliot aun estaba dentro de ella, Elliot abrió los ojos al escuchar el gemido de Oliva,

.

.

.

"El... por favor no te muevas", le dijo ella, casi suplicando, "nena lo siento, creo que estábamos agotados", sus cuerpos desnudos seguían unidos, a Elliot le encantaba la sensación de permanecer dentro de ella. "voy a salir lentamente nena" le dice mientras se levanta suavemente y sale delicadamente de ella, un pequeño gemido se escucho de parte de Olivia ante el movimiento, estaba un poco sensible, ella sonrió y lo beso suavemente en los labios..

.

.

.

"me gustaría no tener que salir de la cama El., pero tenemos que ir a trabajar", ambos sabían que no tenían excusas para no ir a trabajar, Cragen se extrañaría que ambos faltaran, "¿estas bien?" pregunto Elliot, "te ves un poco adolorida" le dice mientras la besa. "no quise ser duro la ultima vez". Ella le acaricio el rostro, "no fue duro bebé, además era yo quien le pedía que siguiera, estoy bien, solo un poco de dolor, ya sabes, la falta de costumbre", se levanto para ir al baño "¿a donde vas?", ella se dio vuelta, "voy a tomar una ducha, no quiero que los chicos sientan que huelo a sexo y a ti cariño, seria extraño",.

.

.

.

Elliot se levanto, "voy a preparar el desayuno nena, aun tenemos tiempo", Elliot le dio la espalda a Olivia para tomar algo de ropa, ella miro su espalda "Elliot bebé lo siento" dice mientras se acerca y besa su espalda, tenia algunos rasguños "¿te duele?" pregunto Olivia suavemente "no nena, esta bien, estoy bien" le dice mientras se da vuelta y la acerca a cu cuerpo, ella vestía solo la camisa de Elliot, "me voy a bañar mejor cariño" Olivia entro en la ducha, sintió un dolor entre sus piernas que le iba a recordar durante todo el día que Elliot había estado dentro de ella casi toda la noche, después de unos minutos salió la ducha y fue directamente al dormitorio para vestirse, podía sentir el exquisito olor del desayuno preparado por su novio, salió unos minutos mas tarde completamente vestida,.

.

.

.

"huele maravilloso" dice mientras toma asiento en la mesa ya servida por Elliot, "El… quiero recuperar mi pañuelo" ,Elliot levanto una ceja y después de unos segundos respondió "bueno", Olivia se sorprendió había esperado al menos un grito de parte de él. "ohh" dijo por la sorpresa, "no voy a arruinar nuestra relación Olivia, y ese pañuelo te lo regale yo, quiero que lo recuperes nena, no tengo problema", Olivia rió. "esto es un gran paso para la humanidad" bromeo mientras Elliot comía su desayuno, Elliot la miro, ahora tenía mucha mejor cara de la que tenía las últimas semanas, sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar.

.

.

.

"¿Que?" pregunto ella notando que él la miraba.

.

.

.

"te ves bella Olivia", ella rió. "Elliot no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo otra vez", Elliot casi se atoro. "es verdad Liv, te ves hermosa, ese brillo ha vuelto a tus ojos nena, esa sonrisa que me encanta me la has regalado varias veces y me siento inmensamente feliz", ella lo beso dulcemente, Elliot la miro nuevamente.

.

.

.

"soy un hombre feliz Olivia, soy feliz a tu lado y quiero contarle a los niños".

.

.

.

Olivia se quedo en silencio unos minutos "El...no estoy segura, nos acabamos de reconciliar", Elliot sabia que tenia dudas, "nos tomamos un tiempo Olivia, pero mi corazón durante ese tiempo siempre estuvo contigo, quiero poder ser feliz plenamente, que mis hijos puedan saber el motivo por el cual sonrió, quiero disfrutar mis días contigo y con mis hijos", ella también necesitaba pasar mas tiempo con él, las ultimas semanas casi murió al no estar a su lado.

.

.

.

"bueno" respondió ella, "¿sabes que una vez que lo hagas, cualquier cambio en nuestra relación va a afectar a tus hijos?, yo no quiero que sufran" decía Olivia mientras tomaba su taza de café.

.

.

.

"Gracias" respondió Elliot, Olivia lo quedo mirando algo confundida "¿Por qué?"

.

.

.

"Por pensar en mis hijos Oliva, y por darnos otra oportunidad, eres increíble y te amo"

.

.

.

"Yo también te amo Elliot y también amo a tus hijos y nunca haría nada para lastimarlos, te amo"

.

.

.

"¿El?" dijo para llamar su atención, "yo dije algunas cosas que, bueno digamos que me arrepiento, yo estaba dolida, yo no creo que esto sea un error bebé", Elliot la abrazo tiernamente "lo sé Liv, yo lo sé"

.

.

.

Olivia se separo de él, sentir su cuerpo era demasiado para ella, "creo que es mejor salir El, un par de minutos mas aquí y de seguro terminaremos, tu y yo desnudos en mi cama otra vez", le dice mientras toma su chaqueta.

.

.

.

El camino al recinto esta vez fue mucho mejor que hace casi dos meses, ambos estaban felices, se podía notar claramente en su cara, una sonrisa de lado a lado ambos le regalaban al mundo, tomaron un taxi ya que ninguno de los dos andaba en coche, subieron al taxi con la tranquilidad de que el hombre frente a ellos no los conocía, por lo que podían actuar como una pareja, se besaron dulcemente en los labios, tenían los dedos entrelazados mientras conversaban, ¿Liv, cual es la enfermedad de Dean? Pregunto Elliot en un momento de silencio, ella movió la cabeza hacia él "leucemia", Elliot suspiro, si bien no le caía bien Porter tampoco le deseaba mal "lo siento" le dice mientras cierra los ojos,

.

.

.

Ambos llegaron al recinto mucho mas animado de lo que fueron hace semanas, Fin escucho la risa de Olivia, que era muy agradable escucharla después de tanto tiempo "bienvenida de vuelta Liv" le dijo, claramente haciendo referencia a que prácticamente la habían perdido los últimos días,

.

.

.

"veo que ambos vienen de mejor animo eso es bueno" dijo Munch, Fin y Munch se quedaron mirando, pronto sabrían quien gano la apuesta. "aun te ves cansada chica, quizás unos días de descanso" dijo Fin, Olivia estaba mucho mas feliz de lo que había sido en semanas, pero claramente estaba agotada y haber estado con Elliot haciendo el amor toda la noche no había ayudado mucho, "ya tendré tiempo para descansar, algún día" dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, Elliot sabia que ella debía estar agotada, no solo por la noche pasada, también por que ella había pasado días sin dormir, ella podía sentir los ojos de Elliot encima "estoy bien Elliot", le dijo para quitar la cara de preocupación del rostro de Elliot, si estaba agotada, pero no se arrepentía de la noche que tuvieron, a pesar de que el dolor entre sus piernas no desaparecía.

.

.

.

Cragen salio de la oficina "Benson, Stabler, tenemos los resultados del ADN, de caso de violación de Camila Parker" informo Cragen mientras miraba hacia sus dos detectives, definitivamente había algo distinto, estaban sonriendo. Olivia se levanto para tomar el archivo que Cragen tenia en sus manos con los resultados "tenemos una coincidencia con un caso pendiente", dijo Cragen, sabia que este caso había afectado a Oliva, "¿Qué caso?" pregunto Elliot. Don miro a Olivia "Marie Rose Cullen", Olivia respiro al escuchar la información, Cragen siguió hablando "Melinda ingreso el ADN en el sistema y coincidió con el mismo ADN del caso de la Srta. Cullen, tenemos dos casos y un sospechoso", Olivia busco entre sus archivos el caso Cullen, ambas deben tener algo en común,"tenemos un retrato hablado del sospechoso, quizás Marie Rose lo pueda identificar, quizás lo ha visto en alguna parte, no puede ser concidencia" decía Olivia mientras le echaba un vistazo a los archivos frente a ella.

.

.

.

Olivia tomo su móvil y busco el registro de la llama da Marie Rose para llamarla, "ella no contesta" dice mirando a Elliot, "deja un mensaje Liv", ella asintió y dejo un mensaje para ella, "Marie Rose, es Olivia Benson, necesito que vengas a la estación, tenemos una pista", corto la llamada, sin quitar la vista de Elliot, "ella esta bien Olivia, tiene que volver a vivir", ella asintió, no podía preocuparse eternamente por ella, "tienes razón", ella se levanto para ir a la sala habilitada como cocina, Elliot se levanto y la siguió, ella estaba sirviéndose una taza de café

.

.

.

"¿se te ha perdido algo Stabler?" le dice sabiendo que él estaba detrás de ella, el movió la cabeza y sonrío "yo sé donde esta todo Benson", se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura y la giro para hacerle frente, verifico que no viniera nadie y la beso suavemente "Stabler no empiece algo que no va terminar" le dice ella con una sonrisa burlona "nena tengo toda la intención de terminar lo que empecé, hoy después de la cena, seguiré, te paso a buscar a las 19:00 hrs.," definitivamente fue tomada por sorpresa, ¿Elliot? , el sonrío para ella, una sonrisa hermosa "una cita, nena una cita real", le da un ultimo beso rápido antes de salir de la sala y dejando a Olivia mas feliz que antes.

.

.

.

Cuando Olivia salio de la sala con una taza de café en su mano miro hacia el escritorio de Elliot, él estaba apoyado con su espalda y ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, tenia una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, solo al ver la cada de Olivia de asombro, quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez, sin decil una palabra ella se sentó en su escritorio y solo sonrío. Elliot estaba esforzándose para recuperarla.

.

.

.

Cerca de las 14:00 hrs., cuando todos se iban a almorzar Marie Rose entro en la sala de la brigada, Olivia se estaba poniendo su chaqueta para salir, pero al ver que la chica estaba ahí, se la saco y la colgó en la silla, se dirigió hacia la chica "Marie Rose, me alegra de que hayas venido, acompáñame" la dirigió hacia la sala de entrevistas, Elliot movió la cabeza, Olivia nuevamente no iría a almorzar, se saco la chaqueta para acompañar a su pareja "Fin, Munch, lo dejamos para mas adelante" ambos asintieron y salieron del precinto.

.

.

.

Elliot entro a la sala de entrevistas donde ya se encontraban hablando Olivia y Marie Rose, esta vez la chica no objeto la presencia de Elliot y siguió hablando con Olivia, ella le explico que habían recibido un caso similar al suyo, donde la victima había podido ver la cara del sujeto y fue descrito para un dibujante, Elliot entro con la fotocopia del dibujo del atacante, Olivia miro a la chica y le extendió la hoja, Olivia era buena para leer las expresiones, la chica claramente reacciono a la foto "¿están seguros?" pregunto ella sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz, Olivia la miro "¿lo reconoces?", la chica tomo un respiro "Si" respondió firme, Olivia miro a Elliot y volvió la vista hacia la chica delante de ella ¿de donde lo conoces? Pregunto mientras toma su block de notas para escribir la información, "él es el marido de mi hermana", Olivia se sorprendió ella nunca le dijo que tenia familia, claro nunca lo negó tampoco, solo no dijo nada, "¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunto Elliot, la chica levanto la vista para cumplir con el detective "Robert Avery"

.

.

.

La chica se levanto "me tengo que ir", abrió la puerta y salio del recinto sin decir ninguna palabra, Olivia salio detrás de ella para decirle que seguirían en contacto, pero cuando salio a la sala principal no había nadie mas. Elliot salio detrás de Olivia, "Liv, ya no hay nada mas que hacer por ella" le dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio, tecleo en su computador en nombre del sujeto, tenían acceso con el nombre a todos los datos de las personas de Nueva York, "debo decir que Camila hizo un gran trabajo" le comenta a Olivia, el dibujo y la foto eran muy parecidos. "vamos" dijo Elliot mientras tomaba su chaqueta "tengo la dirección", Olivia se levanto "voy a avisarle a Cragen, Casey debe estar al tanto, para la orden de arresto", camino hacia la oficina y le comento a Cragen las actualizaciones de ambos casos.

.

.

.

Después de veinte minutos de viaje llegaron a la dirección que Elliot había obtenido, el sujeto estaba en casa y fue arrestado, Olivia le leyó los derechos, estaba bastante molestar por este caso, generalmente los casos de violación la golpeaban mucho mas que el resto, todos eran difíciles, pero estos eran especialmente difíciles para ella, sobre todo cuando siente mas simpatía por la victima de lo que debería, a veces se metía en problemas por este motivo. Cuando estaban llegando al coche llego la que ella supuso era la esposa del sospechoso, comenzó a gritarles, ella se dio la vuelta y prácticamente en la cara "puede ver a su esposo en el precinto 16º", volvió hacia ella, "¿de que esta acusado?", Olivia la miro "de la violación de Camila Parker y Marie Rose Cullen" respondió ella esperando algún tipo de reacción, la mujer se llevo las manos a la boca para suprimir el llanto.

.

.

.

"¿de mi hermana?, no lo creo", se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la casa.

.

.

.

Robert Avery fue trasladado hacia la sala de interrogación, después de dos horas, Olivia estaba agotada, "quiero un abogado" exclamo Robert cuando los detectives seguían haciendo preguntas. "eso puede demorar" dijo Elliot también cansado del interrogatorio, ambos salieron de la sala, Elliot miro su reloj 17:30, en un par de horas tenían una cita con Olivia y nada de esto lo arruinaría "los planes siguen en pie Benson".

.

.

.

Cragen informo que el abogado de Robert se presentaría el día de mañana, no había apuro, en realidad tenían 48 horas para mantenerlo detenido, Casey había decidido llevarlo a juicio, tenían toda la evidencia física para condenarlo, Cragen miro a sus detectives "vete a casa Olivia, te ves cansada" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su detective, ella pensó para si misma "mañana lo estaré mas", sonrió hacia Elliot, "tengo el permiso de papá para salir temprano, me voy a casa". Olivia tomo sus cosas y se retiro, quería dar una buena impresión a Elliot,

.

.

.

A las 19:00 hrs. Elliot toco puntualmente la puerta del departamento de Olivia, él había ido a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, llevaba un traje negro y camisa azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, llevaba un ramo de Lirios blancos, la flor preferida de Olivia y la que no le daba alergias, Olivia abrió la puerta, ella se veía espectacular, llevaba un vestido escotado en la parte delantera, nada grosero, llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, color celeste claro, tenia el cabello ligeramente ondulado y caía libremente sobre sus hombros, un maquillaje simple, que la hacia lucir mas hermosa aun, pendientes y aros plateados, Elliot quedo prácticamente con la boca abierta, el vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo y mostraba cada una de las curvas de Olivia, tenia un cuerpo espectacular, "te ves increíble" le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adentro de la habitación, ella sonrío, vio que Elliot estaba un poco sorprendido,

.

.

.

"realmente hermosa", le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, "son hermosas" le dijo mientras veía las flores, Elliot claramente se había olvidado de entregarlas, estaba más apurado en poner sus labios sobre los de Olivia. "¿Qué?", ella rió "las flores Elliot, son hermosas", Elliot miro a su mano, y se las entrego, "haz echo casi que Olvide mi nombre Olivia"

.

.

.

Olivia las tomo y fue a la cocina para dejarlas en agua antes de salir a cenar, se dio vuelta para ver a Elliot, se veía muy guapo en su traje, ese color de camiseta le quedaba espectacular, sabia que él la usaba por que ella una vez le dijo que se veía muy bien "te ves guapo Elliot", lo beso nuevamente, cuando el beso se fue profundizando Elliot se aparto, "tenemos una reservación nena", la tomo de la mano y salieron del edificio.

.

.

.

Llegaron al restaurante, Olivia hace tiempo quería ir a ese lugar, había sido inaugurado hace poco y era muy romántico, Elliot camino junto a ella, "esto es increíble, gracias Elliot", él movió la cabeza,"no nena tu eres increíble", la beso en la mejilla, puso su mano en la espalda baja de Olivia y la guío hacia su mesa, "me encanta ser ese hombre", Olivia lo quedo mirando "¿Qué hombre?", la beso en el cuello "el que todos los hombres envidian por estar con la mujer mas hermosa", ella soltó una carcajada, "eso es muy dulce cariño", lo beso en los labios, "te amo",

.

.

.

Cenaron a la luz de las velas, hablando de tantos temas, ambos se sentían tan cómodos tan natural estando juntos, hablaron de que pronto le dirían a los hijos de Elliot, del trabajo de su infancia, de cosas que antes nunca habían hablado, de cosas tontas, no pararon de hablar durante toda la cena "me haces muy feliz Elliot" dijo mientras se retiraban del lugar, fue una cena hermosa, ahora tenían que volver al departamento de Olivia, ella ahogo un bostezo mientras iban en el auto, "¿cansada?" pregunto Elliot mientras la miraba "un poco" respondió ella, llegaron al departamento de Olivia, ella tenia un estacionamiento asignado, fuera del edificio, llegaron al departamento, ella se acerco a Elliot para besarlo, quería agradecerle la cena maravillosa que habían tenido,

.

.

.

"vamos hacerlo mas seguido" dijo Elliot mientras respondía el beso de Olivia, "vamos a la cama" dijo Olivia en un susurro "¿estas segura nena?, estas cansada", ella lo beso y negó con la cabeza "nunca tan cansada para no poder hacer el amor con mi novio", Elliot la levanto y tal como el día anterior la llevo al dormitorio, hicieron el amor un par de veces, hasta que Olivia se quedo dormida agotada, Elliot estaba despierto, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que tenia frente a él, Elliot estaba medio sentado apoyando su espalda a la pared, Olivia estaba a su lado, estaba durmiendo sobre sus estomago, tapada solo hasta la mitad de su cuerpo con una sabana, Elliot estaba acariciando su espalda mientras la veía dormir, sentía la piel morena bajo su tacto, tan suave, tan delicada, tan femenina.

.

.

.

Le encantaba la forma en que ella dormía, sabia que no estaba durmiendo regularmente, y ahora fue vencida por el cansancio, Elliot suspiro cuando sintió que uno de los móviles estaba sonando, se traslado rápidamente hacia la mesa de noche para responde antes de que ella despertara, ella no se movió, Elliot siguió acariciando la espalda desnuda de la mujer que amaba mas que nada en el mundo, miro la hora 02:45 AM.

.

.

.

"Stabler" respondió, mirando hacia el lado donde estaba Olivia durmiendo, "yo le aviso a Liv".y corto la llamada, odiaba tener que despertarla, no llevaba mas de veinte minutos durmiendo.

.

.

.

"Liv, nena tienes que desperar, es Marie Rose".


	33. Chapter 33

Elliot odiaba tener que despertarla, se veía tan apacible y visiblemente cansada, los días sin dormir por el trabajo y sus discusiones y después de la reconciliación las dos noches sin dormir ya que preferían hacer el amor toda la noche.

.

.

Se acerco para tocarle el hombro y mecerla un poco "Liv, nena tienes que despertar"

.

.

.

Liv balbuceo un par de palabras imposibles de descifrar "Liv, necesito que despiertes"

.

.

"Elliot" dijo ella con una voz cansada, "cariño, no puedo en este momento, tres veces fue demasiado para mi, dame un par de horas para recuperarme y te prometo que te compensare, pero ahora estoy cansada El", dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

.

.

.

Elliot negó con la cabeza "Liv, no te despierto para eso...no esta vez, es Marie Rose"

.

.

.

Olivia trato de despejarse del sueño y quedo mirando a Elliot en silencio, tomo un respiro "¿ella esta bien?", en realidad sin querer saber la respuesta

.

.

.

Elliot movió la cabeza en negación, "al parecer esta desaparecida, tienes que llamar a este numero", Elliot le entrego la nota que había escrito para ella.

.

.

.

"mierda" exclamo Olivia mientras se ponía en posición sentada en la cama, la sesión de relaciones con Elliot la habían dejado agotada, tomo su bata y se levanto al baño, aprovechando que Olivia estaba en el baño Elliot tomo su ropa para vestirse, él la acompañaría, Olivia salio unos minutos mas tardes aun vistiendo solo la bata y fue hacia sus cajones para tomar algo de ropa, "voy a llamar" mientras salía del dormitorio,

.

.

.

Cuando volvió minutos mas tarde, "ella no fue a terapia el día de hoy, cosa que nunca ha sucedido, su terapeuta esta asustada, ella había hablado de mi y que la había ayudado, creo que no le ayudado lo suficiente", una par de lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Olivia. "voy a buscarla" dijo a Elliot mientras ella comercia a vestirse

.

.

Elliot se acerco a ella para abrazarla "nena, no puedes sentirte culpable, Marie Rose no es tu responsabilidad" ella movió la cabeza "si, lo sé, pero ella estaba lastimada Elliot y me pidió ayuda, no podía negarme". Elliot la beso en la frente "lo sé, nena lo sé, voy contigo"

.

.

Ambos se vistieron casi en silencio, salieron del departamento de Olivia directamente hacia el domicilio de Marie Rose Cullen, cuando llegaron notaron la presencia de un coche patrulla, Olivia se bajo rápidamente del auto y se acerco al oficial "detective Benson Unidad de victimas especiales" se identifico para el resto de los oficiales, mostrando su placa, "¿quien los llamo?", el oficial que estaba ya bajando del vehiculo se acerco a la detective, "los vecinos escucharon fuertes gritos en el departamento 4B, por lo que se decidieron y nos llamaron, hemos golpeado en la puerta del departamento, nos respondió una mujer y nos pidió que nos fuéramos o le haría daño a su hermana"

.

.

.

"Voy a entrar" dice Olivia mirando hacia Elliot, "voy a hablar con ella"

.

.

"detective Benson, esperemos a que llegue Cragen y nos autorice a entrar" dice Elliot mientras se dirige a Liv, no estaba de acuerdo con las intenciones de Olivia

.

.

"Elliot, voy a entrar, voy a hablar con ella".

.

.

"te acompaño", Elliot ya estaba caminando hacia ella

.

.

"No, quédate Elliot", Olivia tomo su móvil,. "llevare el móvil encendido Elliot, escucharas todo, "Marie Rose debe estar molesta con su hermana por no cuidarla, se sentirá mejor hablando conmigo", ella llama a Elliot para dejar la línea abierta mientras ingresa al edificio.

.

.

.

Subió los cuatro pisos sin ningún problema, su corazón latía fuerte, de seguro tendría muchos problemas al salir, ya que Cragen de seguro estaría muy enojado por actuar sin su autorización, prácticamente había un rehén involucrado, Elliot podía sentir la respiración mas pesada de Olivia através del teléfono, "estoy bien" dijo al móvil, sabiendo que Elliot estaría preocupado, cuando llego al cuarto piso fue directamente al departamento de Marie Rose, nunca había estado ahí, ya que la vez anterior la chica se había negado a que la llevaran a su casa,

.

.

Golpeo la puerta "Marie Rose, es Olivia Benson, tenemos que hablar" dijo através de la puerta de madera, esperaba que la chica estuviera aun dentro de sus cabales, "váyase, se volvió loca" , Olivia pudo distinguir la voz de la chica a través de la puerta, al parecer había entendí mal. "¿quien se volvió loca?" pregunto Liv, bastante fuerte para que escuchara Elliot y Marie Rose, "mi hermana Oliva, dice que me va a matar por perra y mentirosa", Oliva respiro pesadamente, ella había creído que Marie Rose tenia a su hermana secuestrada, pero no era así, había llegado por coincidencia al edificio, si la consejera de Marie Rose no hubiera llamado nunca habría ido a verla, "Marie Rose ¿estas bien?", la chica no respondió, solo se escucho un fuerte golpe dentro del departamento, "abra la puerta" grito posicionándose frente a la puerta "policía de nueva York" grito a la puerta que aun no se abría, después de un segundo escucho como la cerradura se movía. "pase detective", Olivia pudo distinguir a la hermana de Marie Rose frente a la puerta, ella ingreso al departamento, a primera vista no pudo distinguir donde se encontraba la chica.

.

.

Olivia fue caminando alrededor del departamento en busca de Marie Rose, detrás de ella estaba Sandra, la hermana de Marie Rose, Olivia podía sentir que el aire era un poco asfixiante y había un extraño olor, esta empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza, pero en realidad estaba mas preocupada por la chica "¿donde esta Marie Rose?" pregunto a la mujer detrás de ella "a usted también le mintió detective, mi hermanita es una putita que trato de engatusar a mi pareja y después lo acuso de violación", Olivia se dio la vuelta para ver a esta mujer a la cara "¿donde esta ella?" pregunto molesta "usted ni siquiera sabe por lo que ha pasado su hermana, debería haber estado para apoyarla", Olivia podía escuchar algunos gemidos, volteo para ver una puerta, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a Marie Rose en el suelo, tenia un hijo de sangre que caía através de su rostro, había sido golpeada en la cabeza.

.

.

"Marie Rose ¿estas bien?" pregunto Olivia mientras acomodaba su jeans y se agachaba a su lado, la chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente, "tengo que llevarte a un hospital no se ve bien" decía Olivia mientras examinaba la herida, detrás de Olivia podía escuchar pasos "ella no va a ningún lado", Olivia lentamente se levanto, el dolor de cabeza se estaba haciendo mas presente, "no entiendes, tu hermana no mintió, tenemos varias denuncias de violación hacia tu pareja, incluyendo ADN", la mujer frente a Olivia negaba con la cabeza "eso es mentira" decía mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza, las tres mujeres empezaron a toser, el ambiente era cada vez mas denso "¿Qué es ese olor?" pregunto Olivia, "gas" respondió Sandra, "vamos a explotar", grito mientras se dirigía hacia Marie Rose, "no puedo vivir sin mi pareja y voy a matar a esta perra mentirosa" saco un arma de entre sus ropas, Olivia sabia que Elliot estaba escuchando, estaba un poco mareada por el olor a gas, al parecer llevaba horas impregnando el departamento "Sandra, afuera esta lleno de policías, solo tienes que dejar salir a Marie Rose todo se puede solucionar"

.

.

"No" grito ella, "esta puta no merece morir por mentirosa", Olivia poco a poco puso su mano derecha en su cadera, cerca de su arma, era la ultima alternativa, una chispa del arma y el departamento volaría en mil pedazos, sin mencionar el edificio, no tenia ganas de morir ese día, menos mientras Elliot esta escuchando todo y esperando fuera "No entren" hablo al móvil, sabia que Elliot iba a mover a las tropas después de saber de la fuga intencional de gas y que estaba armadas

Elliot estaba apunto de hablar con Cragen cuando escucho en su móvil que no entraran, sabia que Olivia podía manejar la situación, Cragen bajo del vehiculo, claramente molesto por la jugada de su detective "¿que hace Olivia en el edificio?" Elliot se aclaro la garganta "fue llamada por la terapeuta de Marie Rose, la victima de violación, la acompañe hasta acá, cuando entro al edificio la hermana de la chica la tenia de rehén capitán, Olivia esta en línea directa conmigo através de su teléfono, esta tratando de mantener a todos con vida capitán, hay una fuga de gas en el interior del domicilio", Cragen movió la cabeza, que nadie dispare, saquen al resto de la gente del edificio ahora mismo. Elliot asintió y se acerco hacia el policía a cargo de la situación

.

.

En el departamento las cosas no iban mejor, las tres chicas evidentemente tenían algunos signos de intoxicación por monóxido de carbono, "debemos salir de aquí" dijo Olivia demasiado débil para hablar mas fuerte, le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada, de seguro estaba a pasos de los vómitos, después de unos minutos Olivia levanto la vista, vio a través del cuarto, Sandra estaba apoyada a la pared con el arma entre sus manos, demasiado débil para levantarla, ella miro a Olivia "él lo hizo ¿cierto?", Olivia se acerco a ella, con algo de apoyo en la muralla, de pronto estaba muy cansada "si" dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Sandra, "lo siento, no ..yo no quería creer que `él era un animal por hacer esto a mi hermana pequeña", Olivia la miro "podemos salir de aquí, y podrán hablar, y arreglar las cosas, tu hermana necesita de tu ayuda, a pasado por una experiencia traumática y necesita de tu ayuda", la mujer le ofreció una débil sonrisa a Olivia "tenemos que salir de aquí", hablo Olivia, un par de minutos mas y estarán muertas, miro hacia Marie Rose, quien yacía tendida en el suelo del departamento "mierda" exclamo mientras se levantaba para ir donde la chica, "Elliot una ambulancia" grito al móvil, sin esperar respuesta, Olivia hizo un esfuerzo y tomo de los brazos a la chica, abrió la ventana del departamento que daba a la calle y respiro un poco de aire limpio, podía ver como algunos policías hacían el ingreso al edificio, dio la vuelta para pedirle ayuda a Sandra y vio que se había desmayado en la pared donde antes habia estado apoyada.

.

.

Olivia tomo una gran bocana de aire y volvió hacia Marie Rose, la tomo de los brazos y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del departamento, mientras hacia su camino quedo enganchada en un fierro "mierda" exclamo al sentir el dolor, su blusa había sigo enganchada y tenia un corte bastante profundo en la parte superior de su brazo, desengancho la parte de la blusa para seguir caminando, la chica aun no reaccionaba y Sandra aun estaba en el interior del departamento, apoyo a la chica a una muralla asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda y que no cayera y volvió al departamento, busco a Sandra y realizo el mismo procedimiento, había logrado alejarlas lo bastante del departamento, cuando vio que venían varios policías a ayudarla, "ayúdenlas",les dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente, tanto Marie Rose como Sandra fueron cargadas por dos oficiales y salieron rápidamente del edificio, Olivia aun estaba apoyada a la muralla tratando de evitar los mareos y el dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

"¿Liv?"

.

.

Ella no abrió los ojos, pero sabia de quien era esa voz, la podía reconocer en cualquier lugar

.

.

"un segundo El" le dijo mientras levantaba la mano con el dedo índice levantado "un segundo", Elliot sabia que había estado horas dentro del departamento y de seguro había inhalado bastante, cuando ella bajo el brazo frunció el ceño por el dolor de la herida.

.

.

"estas sangrando Liv, ¿te disparo?" pregunto Elliot preocupado

.

.

"no" respondió Olivia. "estoy bien"

.

.

Elliot se acerco a ella, no podía hacer ningún gesto amoroso, habían demasiados ojos a su alrededor, demasiados testigos, sabia que ella claramente no le permitiría que la cargara, se puso a su lado y rodeo uno de los brazos de Olivia en su hombro "apóyate en mi" le dijo mientras ella le sonreía "gracias" le dijo, Elliot miro confundido "¿por que?" pregunto, ella rió, "por no cargarme". Ella claramente estaba muy mareada, pero Elliot no presiono a llevarla, sabia que ella quería demostrar que estaba bien, "pero si vas a desmayarte, no tendré otra opción" dice Elliot mientras le sonríe. "Cragen me va a retar ¿cierto?" ella ya sabia la respuesta, "es Cragen, siempre nos esta retando".

.

.

El camino hacia la salida había sido lenta, al ritmo de Olivia, cuando salio pregunto inmediatamente al paramédico "¿como están?, el paramédico miro a Olivia, "ambas fueron enviadas de urgencia al hospital para realizar las pruebas de toxicología y realizar el tratamiento para la intoxicación, "¿detective?" dijo el paramédico tratando de llamar la atención de Olivia, ella sabia lo que venia "no" respondió ella, Elliot mantenía un férreo control en Olivia sin salir de su lado, él la miro "deja que echen un vistazo Olivia, la herida se ve mal, y sé que estas mareada, por favor", ella miro a esos hermosos ojos azules "esta bien", no había necesidad de discutir, era un tema completamente perdido para ella "solo un vistazo" dijo mientras la llevaba a la ambulancia.

.

.

Cragen se acerco a Elliot que estaba esperando afuera de la ambulancia mientras revisaban a Olivia, "¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Cragen preocupado. Elliot se dio vuelta para cumplir con Cragen "ella esta bien Cap", ambos miraron hacia el interior, Olivia tenia una mascara de oxigeno para poder depurar la oxigenación de su cuerpo, y revisando la herida de su brazo, "detective, no necesita puntos, pero voy a limpiar la herida y poner algunos afrontamientos para cerrar la herida, se puso a trabajar y un par de minutos después el paramédico bajo de la ambulancia, "nos gustaría llevarla al hospital, pero ella se niega a ir, y no la podemos llevar contra su voluntad" Elliot sonrío, esa era su Liv, "ella es terca" le dice al paramédico, "puedo oír Elliot ¿lo sabes?, dice ella desde dentro de la ambulancia, Elliot rió un poco mas alto de lo previsto, "no quiero ir al hospital, no de nuevo" reclamo ella, Elliot sabia que los últimos meses ha tenido demasiadas visitas al hospital, Cragen estaba en silencio junto a Elliot, escuchando al paramédico "tenemos que realizar un examen mañana temprano para ver como esta su oxigenación, no hubo perdida de la conciencia y no estuvo tanto tiempo respirando el monóxido de carbono, pero aun así nos gustaría tenerla vigilada", Elliot tomo un segundo "yo la llevare mañana a primera hora", Cragen lo quedo mirando "¿Elliot?" pregunto el capitán, "Cap, ella esta cansada, no va a descansar en el hospital, Olivia odia los hospitales y ha pasado mas en ellos estos últimos meses que lo ha sido en toda su vida, yo la voy a cuidar", el paramédico se dirigió a Elliot "detective cualquier cambio en su salud debe ir de inmediato al hospital, la herida del brazo esta vendada en este momento, procure que no moje la herida por lo menos durante los siguientes tres dias", Elliot asiente en comprensión, Cragen dudo por un minutos, "esta bien, tómense el día de mañana libre, no quiero ver ni la punta de su nariz en trabajo, cuando vuelvan hablaremos de lo que paso aquí Olivia" dijo Cragen a su detective, y se fue.

.

.

Olivia se levanto de la camilla y se quito la mascara de oxigeno, no le gustaba llamar la atención y se sentía relativamente mejor que antes, después de un par de minutos todos se empezaron a retirar, Olivia se acerco a Elliot y le susurro al oído "Gracias" , él miro hacia Olivia, se veía un poco cansada, pero ya podía estar sobre sus pies sin apoyo, "sabes que mañana si te voy a llevar al hospital para el control ¿correcto?, ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente "gracias por eso también",

.

.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar "Stabler" respondió Elliot mientras hacían su camino hacia el vehiculo, Elliot solo movía la cabeza, Olivia estaba callada y tranquila a su lado, reviviendo un poco su noche, ya eran cerca de las seis de la mañana.

.

.

"Le diré", dice antes de cortar la llamada, "era Fin " dice dirigiéndose a Olivia "ambas están bien, serán dadas de alta mañana, Fin me dice que Sandra recobro la conciencia camino al hospital, esta muy arrepentida, y que hablara con Marie Rose para tratar de arreglar las cosas Liv, ellas van a estar bien, gracias a ti nena"

.

.

.

Ella solo sonrío, mas tranquila

.

.

Elliot la abrazo y la beso tiernamente en los labios, "eres asombrosa Olivia, lograste salvar a ambas y ahora tendrán el tiempo de conversar y arreglar las cosas".

.

.

.

Entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella, mientras estaban en el vehiculo, vamos a casa a seguir lo que estamos haciendo" dice Elliot con una sonrisa seductora

.

.

.

"Elliot", exclamo Olivia

.

.

.

Él rió, "vamos a seguir durmiendo cariño, tal como lo estábamos haciendo antes, que mal pensada eres, tengo la intención de dejarte descansar el resto de esta noche, mañana tenemos todo el día libre cariño y no te dejare salir de la cama".

.

.

.

¡Te amo Liv!

.

.

Te amo El.


	34. Chapter 34

Olivia Benson no era una persona nerviosa, por el contrario sus nervios se han vuelto prácticamente de acero conforme van pasando los años y su trabajo, un trabajo el cual necesitaba que ella fuera fuerte para poder soportar todo lo que conllevaba ver las cosas mas atroces que podía ser el ser humano, ella no era nerviosa, pero el día de hoy estaba particularmente nerviosa, la relación de Elliot después de la gran separación que habían tenido de casi dos meses se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte, habían decido que era el momento de decirle a los niños de la relación que han ocultado por mas de cinco meses

Elliot levanto la vista para ver a su novia mirando hacia el monitor del computados, sabia que no estaba mirando nada en particular, para ser mas preciso era imposible que pudiera estar viendo algo en el monitor, ya que ella no se había movido por mas de quince minutos y de seguro el protector de pantalla había saltado ya al monitor, tenia la mirada fija, un lápiz en la mano derecha que cada ciertos minutos lo llevaba a la boca para mordedor, Elliot podía notar el movimiento de la pierna, tenia un pequeño temblor, él sabia que ella estaba nerviosa

"te ves linda" dice Elliot tratando de llamar su atención

"¿Qué?" pregunto ella levantando la ceja, mirando al resto, notando que nadie había escuchado sus palabras

"te ves linda cuando estas nerviosa", sonrío hacia ella, levantando la vista para que lo pudiera ver a través del monitor del PC

"yo no estoy nerviosa Elliot", dice ella tratando de sonar molesta por esta suposición de su novio.

"lo que tu digas Benson", responde Elliot mientras menea la cabeza, él la conoce demasiado bien y sabia que estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder mas temprano que tarde.

"Liv vamos a almorzar, llevamos horas llenando informes", dice Elliot mientras se levanta de su escritorio y toma su chaqueta, ella asiente y también se levanta de su escritorio, toma su chaqueta, Liv se detuvo "voy a avisar a Cragen que vamos a salir a almorzar, deben estar por llegar Fin y Munch", Elliot la espero a la salida de la sala principal mientras ella hablaba con Cragen

Llegaron al restaurante donde estaba acostumbrados a almorzar, era a no mas de diez minutos de la comisaría en caso de que Cragen los necesitara urgentes, "¿El?" pregunto ella mientras comían su almuerzo, por lo general compartían sus almuerzos, ella siempre pedía ensalada Cesar con algún acompañamiento y Elliot pedía papas con carne, por lo general las papas terminaban en el plato de Liv, cosa que a Elliot le encantaba, le gustaba la idea de compartir todo. "¿Si?" respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda, "Dean me llamo ayer para entregarme el pañuelo, nos juntamos en la esquina del precinto, se iba de Nueva York ya que tenia un caso con el FBI, me llamo urgente, lo siento El, no te pude avisar", ella bajo la mirada hacia su plato, la ultima vez esto no había resultado bien, "El, por favor no te enojes", Elliot le sonrío mirándola directamente a los ojos "Liv, bebé eso es algo del pasado, no hay por que preocuparse", podía notar parte del relajo en el rostro de Liv.

"¿Liv, hay algo mas que te esta molestando?", ella asintió positivamente "no es que me moleste Elliot, pero sus hijos" dijo mientras lo miraba

"¿mis hijos?" interrumpió Elliot

Ella lo miro "El, no me malinterpretes, no estoy molesta por tus hijas, tenias razón en el bullipen, estoy nerviosa, vas a contarle a los chicos nuestra relación y no hay vuelta atrás", Elliot la queda mirando, "nena, hace meses que no hay vuelta atrás, independiente de lo que mis hijos opinen yo estoy contigo para el largo plazo, nena estoy completamente enamorado de ti, todos son grandes a excepción claramente de Eli que tiene solo un par de meses, pero te aseguro que todos ellos entenderán, no tienes por que estar nerviosa por la cena de esta noche"

"¿Esta noche?" exclamo Olivia casi ahogándose con el trago de su bebida, "creía que tenias a los niños a partir del sábado, así que asumí que seria mañana el gran día"

Elliot movió la cabeza y tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Olivia tan inquieta por esta situación, sabia que ella se preocupaba por la reacción de sus hijos, pero él estaba seguro de que todo iría bien, "llame a Kathy ayer para solicitarle a los niños a partir del día de hoy, ella no tuvo objeciones Liv, así que hoy es el día"

"bien" respondió ella casi sin expresión, siguieron comienzo en silencio el resto del almuerzo, hasta que llego la hora de retirarse, Elliot cancelo por ambas comidas y se retiraron del lugar, Olivia siguió callada el resto del camino, en menos de cinco horas tenia que estar frente a los ojos de cinco Stabler dando explicaciones, esto seria difícil.

Las cinco horas pasaron demasiado rápido para Olivia, ya eran las 19:00 hrs. y Elliot ya se estaba preparando para salir "¿estas lista?" pregunto Elliot al notar que ella no se movía "¿Liv, estas lista?", pregunto nuevamente, "si" respondió ella, "solo dame un segundo para reaccionar" le dijo mientras le sonreía "El, realmente estoy nerviosa", Elliot la miro tiernamente "Liv, nena todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro, ahora tenemos que irnos, mis hijos van a estar en veinte minutos en el departamento, Maureen tiene las llaves así que van a estar en casa", ella asintió "bien", tomo su chaqueta y salieron del lugar.

El trayecto al departamento de Elliot fue demasiado corto, ella hace mucho tiempo que no había estado ahí, desde que empezaron su relación, siempre estaban en el departamento de Liv para evitar imprevistos.

"¿Estas bien?", pregunto Elliot, "haz estado especialmente callada y eso me asusta un poco" ella lo miro "cariño, creo que no deberíamos hacer esto yo..yo", Elliot la interrumpió, "he esperado meses para hacer esto Liv, quiero poder estar contigo y con mis hijos, quiero poder expresar mi amor sin problemas" dice Elliot mirando directamente a los ojos a Olivia, él le acaricia la mejilla con su mano derecha, la acerca un poco hacia él y le da un suave beso en los labios "vamos nena, están esperando por nosotros", ella tomo un respiro y asintió. "vamos" respondió.

Cuando entraron al departamento de Elliot, podía ver a sus hijos revoloteando por la sala de estar, el pequeño Eli estaba en su cuna, ya tenia alrededor de 11 meses, Maureen estaba preparando las cosas para la cena, mientras que el resto de los chicos estaba instalados en la sala de estar viendo la televisión, Olivia estaba en silencio detrás de Elliot, podía sentir el corazón que iba a salir del pecho "papá que bueno que llegaste temprano, mamà no dejo en su camino a casa", Elliot abrazo a la mayor de sus hijas "me alegra que estén todos Mo" , Maureen miro hacia atrás para ver a una mujer , "¿Liv?" pregunto con entusiasmo, Olivia levanto la vista para cumplir con la hija mayor de Elliot "Maureen que alegría verte" respondió ella, habían pasado varios meses desde la ultima vez que los había visto, todos los niños levantaron la vista y fueron a saludar a Elliot y a Liv, todos se veían muy alegres por la compañía "a sido un tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos viniste a ver Liv", dijo Kathleen, Olivia asintió, desde que estaba con Elliot que había decidido que no interrumpiría sus fines de semana con sus hijos, "un poco de trabajo" se excuso inútilmente ella, Maureen la miro "pensábamos que tenias un nuevo novio, preguntábamos a papá, pero nunca teníamos respuesta", Olivia sonrío a Maureen, "me encanta verlos chicos, solo era difícil poder hacerlo", ella asintió "lo siento chicos, pero ahora estoy aquí" respondió con su bella sonrisa.

"Eli, dios estas tan grande" dice Olivia mientras se dirige hacia el pequeño que estaba jugando en el suelo de la sala, "¿puedo tomarlo?", el niño ya estaba levantado los bracitos para que ella lo tomara, ella le dio un suave abrazo "te extrañe pequeño", la relación entre ambos era especial después de ser ella quien prácticamente salvo la vida de Eli, "él también te extrañaba Liv" respondió Elliot, le encantaba la interacción de Olivia con sus hijos.

"¿papá, ya hemos ordenado pizza, espero que no haya problema?", suena bien para mi respondió Elliot, ¿Liv?", ella movió la cabeza "esta bien por mi"

Cuando llego la cena la mesa estaba lista, los chicos se habían distribuidos las tareas mientras hablaban con Olivia ella aun tenia en sus brazos a Eli, que al parecer no quería dejar que ella se fuera, le habían echo algunas preguntas sobre cuando fueron secuestrados junto a su padre, habían sido casi cinco meses sin saber de ella, Elliot les había hablado de ella y que solo estaba bien, "chicos, dejen respirar a Liv, vamos a comer" dijo Elliot, ella le sonrío en agradecimiento, tan solo esperaba que siguieran de la misma forma una vez que les dieran la noticia.

Liv se levanto junto con el pequeño Eli en sus brazos, Elliot fue a tomar el niño de sus brazos, pero el pequeño se aferro mucho mas a Olivia "hey, pequeño no vamos a ningún lado, vamos a cenar", le dice ella mientras deposita un tierno beso en la frente del niño, se sentaron a la mesa, Eli quedo entre Elliot y Olivia, "¿puede comer pizza?", pregunto Olivia, Elliot asintió "pequeños trozos, para que no se atore", los chicos conversaron sobre la escuela, Dickie actualmente estaba en el equipo de básquetbol y estaba muy orgulloso con sus logros deportivos, Maureen estaba en la universidad y Kathleen estaba a dos años de salir del colegio, Lizzie estaba callada en esta ocasión, de todos los hijos de Elliot, ella era la mas callada y tímida, Olivia entendía eso, sabia que no era su presencia la que la hacia sentir incomoda.

Siguieron conversando por lo que parecieron horas, los hijos de Elliot podían notar que su padre estaba muy feliz en esta ocasión, asumían que era por la presencia de Olivia, Maureen podía notar que los ojos de su padre se iluminaban cuando Olivia estaba a su alrededor y que se veía mas feliz,

Después de un momento de silencio, Elliot miro a Olivia para pedir su aprobación, era el momento para contarles de su relación, se aclaro la garganta nervioso, "chicos hay algo que debo decirles", habla Elliot un poco inseguro, ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Olivia, los chicos se quedaron en absoluto silencio para darle tiempo a su padre para tranquilizarse, "esto es un poco mas difícil de lo que imagine" dice Elliot casi con vergüenza, "El, esta bien" dice Olivia tratando de alentarlo.

"bueno ustedes sabes que yo..y su madre, eh, hace un tiempo" Maureen lo interrumpió con una risa "al grano papá, dios estas tan nervioso", los chicos rieron, Eli miro extrañado que todos rieran a su alrededor así que él también soltó una carcajada

Olivia movió su mano hasta juntarla con la de Elliot "¿puedo?" le pregunto a Elliot, él se negó, "yo debo hacerlo", él tenia que darle la noticias a sus hijos, "chicos, Liv y yo estamos juntos", el silencio se hizo de inmediato, salvo por los gemidos de Eli para llamar la atención de Olivia, ella se tenso al ver el rostro de los chicos, Elliot le había prometido que todo iría bien, pero los minutos pasaban y nadie era capaz de decir nada, Maureen fue la primera en hablar "me alegra mucho papá que por fin te hayas decido, ella ni iba a esperar para siempre", Maureen se levanta y se dirige hacia Olivia, le beso la mejilla "ahora sé quien ha hecho tan feliz a mi padre, gracias", Olivia no tenia palabras "oh" dijo "gracias Mo", Kathleen y Dickie sonrieron "ya era tiempo papá, Liv nos alegra que mi padre por fin se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti" dice Kathleen, "es bueno verlo feliz" responde Dickie, la cena siguió en relativa calma, Lizzie no había dicho absolutamente nada.

"¡Yo sabia, mamá tenia razón!", exclamo Lizzie molesta, después de un par de minutos

"Yo sabia que mi papá estaba engañando a mama con Olivia", grito mientras se levantaba de la mesa

"Elizabeth" exclamo Elliot con furia, el resto de los chicos quedaron en silencio

"Elizabeth te estoy hablando, vuelve" grito Elliot, Olivia podía notar las venas en la frente de Elliot

Olivia se levanto de su asiento y beso la frente de Eli, "creo que es mejor que me vaya", dice mientras camina hacia el sofá donde había dejado su chaqueta. "sabia que era una mala idea",


	35. Chapter 35

Elliot se dirigió hacia ella "no por favor, quédate, voy a hablar con ella" , Olivia tomo un minuto para pensar que hacer, negó , "debes hablar con ella, pero es mejor que yo no este aquí, Elliot, este es el tiempo de tus hijos", los chicos estaban mirando hacia la escena de Elliot con Olivia, Maureen podía notar el dolor en Olivia,

.

.

.

"Liv, quédate, nosotros estamos bien con su relación, ella entenderá, solo necesita tiempo" dice Maureen, el resto de los chicos también se unieron a la solicitud, "ivy" dijo Eli tratando de llamar su atención, era difícil negarse a esas miradas que ella tanto amaba.

.

.

.

"¿están seguros?", pregunto Liv mientras volvía a la mesa donde estaban cenando "si" respondieron al unísono, y después Eli "si" repitió, todos rieron ante la inocencia del menor de los Stabler.

.

.

.

"Gracias nena por quedarte" él le dice mientras le da un suave beso en los labios, "El, tenemos compañía" dice ella mientras mira a cuatro par de ojos mirando hacia ellos. "nena se tendrán que acostumbrar, por que en mi casa te besare cada vez que pueda", ella sonrío, "¿eso esta bien con ustedes?", pregunto Elliot al resto de sus hijos, "creo que no hay problema papá, va a ser extraño, pero no me molesta" respondió Kathleen, los chicos movieron la cabeza en acuerdo.

.

.

.

"Voy a hablar con ella" dice Elliot a Olivia mientras se mueve hacia la habitación de Lizzie.

.

.

.

Dickie se fue a la sala a jugar en su play 3, mientras las chicas se mantuvieron en la mesa para conversar con Olivia, ella estaba visiblemente nerviosa, era el momento que estaba esperando que no llegara, ella era experta en interrogatorios, pero estar frente a las hijas mayores de su novio de alguna forma la hacían sentir especialmente nerviosas.

.

.

.

"¿Así que tu y papa?", dice Maureen para poder empezar la conversación, "Si" dijo Olivia, "así que tu y mi papá han dormido juntos", el color se le fue temporalmente de su rostro a Olivia, "creo.. yo.. la..verdad.." estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras, ambas chicas rieron "tranquila Liv, es una broma, no vamos a preguntar si papa y tu han sido "íntimos" eso lo sabemos hace tiempo", Olivia miro extrañada a las chicas.

.

.

.

"¿Hace tiempo?", las chicas miraron a Olivia, "esta bien si papa y tu estaban juntos antes de la separación", Olivia suspiro y negó con la cabeza, "chicas, su padre y yo hemos decidido estar juntos un tiempo después de que el divorcio finalizo, su padre nunca engaño a su madre",

.

.

.

Elliot volvió a la sala con una avergonzada Lizzie detrás de él, la niña se volvió hacia Olivia "Lo siento Liv, no fue mi intención gritarte", dice Lizzie, "cariño, esta bien, yo entiendo que estés molesta" responde Olivia en un tono suave,

.

.

.

"¿Que estaban conversando?" pregunto Elliot en un tono curioso, "Liv nos estaba diciendo que ustedes empezaron su relación después de que el divorcio de mama y tu concluyo" responde Maureen, ella era mayor, por lo que era mucho más madura que el resto de sus hermanos, "si ", respondió Elliot, "llevamos seis meses juntos, en el trabajo aun no saben y tenemos que mantenerlo de esa forma tanto tiempo como sea posible", responde Elliot mientras toma la mano de Olivia, ahora sentada al otro lado de ella, aun mas cerca, "de verdad estoy muy contenta", dice Maureen.

.

.

.

"¿Por que esperaron tanto tiempo para contarnos? Pregunto Kathleen, Olivia tomo un sorbo de su agua mientras Elliot respondía, "teníamos que estar seguros que esto resultaría, Liv no quería que ustedes salieran lastimados si algo resultaba mal", las chicas asintieron "gracias Liv.

.

.

.

"¿Amas a mi padre?" pregunto Maureen directamente, Olivia se sonrojo un poco, era la primera vez que le decía a otra persona que no fuera Elliot, "lo amo con todo mi corazón" un rubor se reflejaba en sus mejillas, las chicas estaban felices, siguió tomando su refresco, de pronto la habitación era demasiado calurosa.

.

.

.

"¿Se van a casar algún día?" pregunto Kathleen, Olivia casi se ahogo con la bebida que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser, Elliot sonrió "chicas, no asusten a Liv, ella me gusta mucho" dice mientras les guiñe un ojo a sus hijas, "¿solo te gusto un poco?" pregunta Liv en un tono simulando estar molesta, cruzando los brazos, "estamos tomándolo con calma chicas, un paso a la vez" dice mientras toma un pañuelo de la mesa para secar el pequeño desastre que tenia Eli a su lado.

.

.

.

"Podríamos hacer algo en mi departamento el próximo fin de semana, quizás cocinar algo para ustedes" dice Olivia, la conversación se había tornado muy amistosa, Lizzie también estaba participando ahora, las cosas finalmente estaban saliendo bien, "¿nena dijiste que no cocinabas?" preguntó extrañado Elliot, ella le sonrío "cariño, dije que no cocinaba, no que no sabia cocinar, preparar algo para uno solo es un poco aburrido" le dice mientras acaricia el dorso de la mano de Elliot, "suena como una buena idea Liv, yo acepto feliz" responde Kathleen, Dickie esta escuchando desde el sofá "papa, Liv, la próxima semana es la final del campeonato, pueden venir a verme, seria muy feliz y después vamos al departamento de Liv" concluyo Dickie, Elliot estaba orgulloso de las cosas que hacían sus hijos, "me parece genial" respondió Elliot.

.

.

.

"Estaremos ahí, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo" prometió Olivia

.

.

.

Eli estaba en su sillita bastante callado, cuando Olivia lo miro noto que se había quedado dormido, al parecer no le gustaba ser prácticamente ignorado o no incluido en la conversación, "oh, pequeño" dice mientras lo saca de la sillita y lo acomoda en sus brazos, "papá estoy cansada, me voy a mi cuarto" dice Maureen "buenas noches" dice mientras se retira, seguido se fue el resto de los chicos, "voy a poner a Eli en su cuna" dice Elliot mientras toma al niño dormido de los brazos de Olivia, ella miro el reloj 23:30,

.

.

.

"El, cariño es mejor que me vaya, el camino de retorno es largo" él se acerco y le susurro, "quédate, mañana podemos llevar a Eli al zoológico, quizás los chicos mas grandes se animen y nos acompañen, un día familiar" dice mientras suavemente se acerca y la besa en los labios dulcemente "me harías inmensamente feliz", besa la frente de Eli, "vuelvo enseguida", dice mientras se dirige hacia la habitación de Eli que comparte con Dickie, ella no se había negado, aun tenia la esperanza que se quedara, seria la primera vez que ella se quedaría en el departamento de Elliot.

.

.

.

Diez minutos mas tardes ingreso a la sala, su rostro se ilumino al ver que Olivia aun estaba en la sala de estar, sentada cómodamente en su sofá, viendo la televisión en un volumen bien bajo, él sabia que ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que están dando en la televisión. "gracias por quedarte nena, significa mucho para mi", ella miro a esos hermosos ojos azules, haría cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Elliot, él se acomodo a su lado del sofá y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, la llevo a sus labios y besos sus manos suaves y delicadas, "no resulto tan mal ¿cierto?" pregunto Elliot, ella asintió "pudo ser peor".

.

.

.

"De a poco las cosas irán mejorando, tienen que acostumbrarse, quiero esto para el largo plazo nena", dice mientras suavemente cambio sus manos y las llevo a las mejillas de Liv, acerco sus labios hacia él para besarla, el beso se fue profundizando, Olivia le permitió a Elliot profundizar el beso, sus manos ansiosas recorrían todo su cuerpo, las cosas se fueron calentando rápidamente, sin separarse Olivia se subió a Elliot a horcajadas, posición que nunca antes habían intentado, el sofá de Elliot era mucho grande que el del departamento de Olivia, ella acaricio el pecho duro de Elliot, arriba y abajo mientras se besaban, Elliot tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Olivia, ella se movía sugerentemente sobre una parte especial de Elliot, podía sentir que estaba llamando claramente la atención de Elliot, cuando Olivia sintió a Elliot debajo de ella un gemido se escapo de su boca, se sentía muy bien, cuando necesitaron aire se separaron, ambos estaban respirando pesadamente, Elliot se acerco nuevamente para tomar los labios de Olivia, no podía quitar las manos de su cuerpo, ágilmente desabotono la blusa botón por botón y la deslizo por los brazos de Olivia hasta dejarla solamente en su sujetador, cuando fue a su cinturón Olivia lo detuvo, "El, detente", Elliot respiro en desaprobación "¿no quieres?", ella lo beso dulcemente "no aquí bebé, no esta vez, tus hijos están en casa", ella se coloco nuevamente la blusa y se la abotono.

.

.

.

"cariño no me siento cómoda haciendo el amor la primera noche que tus hijos están aquí" dice ella, Elliot entendía, aunque sabia que sus hijas mayores tenían más que claro que ellos tenían sexo, "vas a ir a la cama conmigo ¿cierto?, te prometo que me comportare", ella asintió y esbozo una dulce sonrisa hacia su novio, "por su puesto bebé", se bajo de las piernas de Elliot y se levanto para dirigirse al dormitorio de Elliot "en otra oportunidad cariño, el sofá se veía muy cómodo" dice ella juguetonamente, camino hacia la habitación de Elliot, la cama era grande, se veía agradable, "no traje ropa para cambiarme El, no era mi intención quedarme", él abrió uno de sus cajones y saco su camiseta de policía de nueva York, uno similar al de Olivia, pero un poco mas grande y un pantalón de pijama "gracias" dice ella mientras se cambia de ropa "se ve tan bien mi ropa en ti nena", dice mientras se acerca y la abraza, baja hasta sus labios,, ella cruza sus manos sobre la espalda de Elliot, cuando se separaron ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño "tienes que comportarte Stabler", dice ella mientras se separa, levantaron las cubiertas para acostarse, Elliot por lo general dormía en el lado izquierdo de la cama y ella en el lado derecho, le gustaba dormir sobre el pecho de Elliot, los latidos de su corazón hacían que se relajara, ambos estaban cansados después de una semana de trabajo, noches sin dormir y casos estresantes, "buenas noches Liv" ella bostezo, "buenas noches El. Te amo", ambos se entregaron al sueño.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Elliot despertó primero, Olivia por lo general no dormía toda la noche, salvo cuando estaba con Elliot, después de diez minutos ella abrió los ojos y bostezo, "buenos días nena", dice Elliot mientras le besa la frente y pone varios besos suaves a través del cuello de ella, "buenos días El", después de unos segundos Elliot hablo de nuevo "yo me podría acostumbrar a esto" dice Elliot en un tono bajo, Olivia lo miro "¿a qué?", pregunto ella, "despertar juntos todas las mañanas nena" responde Elliot, ella sonrió, "yo también El, pero sabes que es complicado", "lo sé" respondió él, era una mezcla de cosas que hacia que fuera complicado vivir juntos, primero el trabajo, tienen que informar cualquier cambio de dirección por que lo Cragen sabría de inmediato, también Olivia había vivido sola casi toda su vida y no sabia si podía vivir con Elliot, hasta ahora había resultado bien así, aunque seria mucho mejor si vivían juntos, así no tendrían que ir de un departamento a otro, ahorrarían dinero y tiempo.

.

.

.

"Vamos nena, el sábado es de panqueques para el clan Stabler, mi especialidad" se levanto besando la frente de Liv, "El, los niños van a saber que me quede a dormir", Elliot movió "estoy mas que seguro que los chicos saben que en mas de alguna oportunidad en estos seis meses hemos compartido la cama Liv" él sonríe ante el nerviosismo, "esta bien Liv, los chicos saben de nuestra relación y lo que ello implica, se acerco y tomo un mechón de su cabello marrón hacia detrás de la oreja, "vamos nena, a desayunar",

.

.

.

Liv no tenia ganas de levantarse aun, pero tener un desayuno con la familia de Elliot la animo "dame un segundo" se levanto y fue al baño para un poco de aseo antes de salir a la cocina, Elliot la espero, sabia que sus hijos ya estaban en pie, a la espera de él, cuando salieron del cuarto Elliot tomo la mano de Olivia y entrelazaron los dedos dulcemente, él la miro para ver algún signo de desaprobación, al notar que ella estaba bien con ese gesto siguió por el camino hasta la cocina "buenos días" dijo a sus hijos y los beso en la frente a cada uno "¿y Eli?" pregunto Olivia extrañada, "esta durmiendo aun, despertó en la mañana pero papá lo volvió a acostar",dijo Dickie, Elliot había ido a ver a su hijo sin despertar a Olivia, "estabas muy cansada nena", ella asintió, recuperaba el sueño por lo general en los brazos de Elliot.

.

.

.

Elliot preparo la mezcla para los panqueques con la ayuda de Kathleen, a lo lejos se escuchaba un llanto "voy a traer a Eli" dijo Olivia mientras se levantaba del asiento, ella había echo el café y las tostadas, por ahora no había mas que hacer, "hola pequeño" dijo mientras besaba la cabecita de Eli "¿dormiste bien?", el niño estiro los brazos para ser tomado "ivy" dijo mientras ella lo cargaba, "¿pa?", pregunto el pequeño, "vamos a tomar desayuno pequeño" dice ella sacándolo de la cuna.

.

.

.

El desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, todos estaban alegres de estar juntos, a Elliot le tranquilizo la interacción de sus hijos con Olivia, sabía que ella los amaba, y le alegraba que sus hijos aceptaran a la mujer que amaba, Elliot se quedo mirando a Olivia "¿que?" pregunto ella en tono gracioso, "me encantas" él le dice mientras la besa dulcemente.

.

.

.

Los chicos habían decidido acompañar a Eli en su primera visita al zoológico, habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse, Elliot les había dado una hora para estar listos, el departamento era pequeño, tenía 3 habitaciones y dos baños, uno para el dormitorio principal. Olivia quedo mirando a Elliot mientras cambiaba a Eli en su ropa de paseo "eres un buen padre" le dice ella mientras entra a la habitación de Elliot, estaba cambiando ahí al pequeño para que Dickie pudiera cambiarse tranquilo, "eso trato" dice mientras termina de cambiar al bebé, aun les quedan quince minutos para estar listos, Maureen se excuso, no puede ir con nosotros, tiene que trabajar, pero el resto de los chicos vienen con nosotros.

.

.

.

El paseo en el zoológico había sido maravilloso para Olivia, Elliot podía notar que estaba callada, los chicos mayores iban mas adelante emocionados por los distintos animales, Eli iba ahora en brazos de Olivia moviendo sus bracitos contento mirando los animales, "¿estas bien?" pregunto Elliot mientras miraban a una de las jaulas, ella asintió "estoy feliz El, nunca había tenido un paseo como este, "va a ser mas seguido nena, tu , yo y los niños", le tomo la mano y siguieron caminando, después de haber recorrido todo el zoológico se fueron a cenar comida china, estaban agotados después del paseo, Eli, estaba dormido en los brazos de Elliot. "Vamos a casa chicos, Eli esta agotado", los chicos se levantaron, había sido un buen día en familia.


	36. Chapter 36

El resto del fin de semana sido emocionante para todos, sobre todo para Olivia, habían actuado casi como una familia, en el zoológico quien los viera podría haber pensado que ella era la madre de aquellos hermosos niños, Elliot se detuvo frente al edificio de Olivia, ella había decidido ir a su departamento, no tenia ropa para ir a trabajar el lunes "me llamas cuando llegues a casa El" le dice mientras cerraba la puerta del automóvil "nos vemos niños" dice mientras agita la mano despidiéndose del clan Stabler que estaba en la parte de atrás del auto, Elliot iba a su antigua casa para ir a dejar a los niños y hablar con Kathy.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la antigua casa los niños bajaron sus cosas, estaban acostumbrados de ir de un lugar a otro, entre la casa de papá y de mama, Kathy beso a cada uno de sus hijos mientras ingresaban a la casa, Eli estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Elliot, suavemente cambio al niño a los brazos de Kathy, "¿podemos hablar?" pregunto Elliot, ella asintió "déjame ponerlo en la cuna y vuelvo", las cosas después del divorcio habían sido amistosas entre ambos, las cosas podían cambiar ahora.

.

.

.

"pasa, ¿quieres un café o algo?" pregunto Kathy mientras volvía del cuarto del pequeño Eli, "estoy bien, gracias Kathy", ella se acerco al refrigerador y saco una botella de agua para ella "te ves feliz Elliot, ¿pasaron un buen fin de semana?", él asintió y sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa "fue un fin de semana muy bueno Kathy, gracias por dejar que los niños fueran a casa el viernes", ella le sonrió de vuelta "¿querías hablar?", Elliot estaba nervioso, "Kathy, quiero que esto venga de mi, los niños ya saben y están bien con esto"

.

.

.

Tomo un respiro antes de seguir, "estoy en una relación con Olivia", Kathy no dijo una palabra por un par de minutos, Elliot no podía notar si estaba enojada, "lo sabia Elliot", exclamo, el tono sonó un poco molesto para el gusto de Elliot, "Kathy yo nunca…" ella lo interrumpió, "no quiero detalles Elliot, sé que no me engañaste físicamente cuando aun estábamos juntos, pero siempre supe que no eras sincero conmigo, si estaba enamorada de ella mientras estábamos juntos", ahora el tono d Kathy era mas pena que enojo.

.

.

.

Elliot no podía negar algo que era completamente cierto, hace mucho tiempo que amaba a Olivia, solo que no tenia el coraje de terminar un matrimonio de veinte años, "tienes razón Kathy, no te engañe nunca, pero cuando estábamos aun casado yo ya estaba enamorado de ella, lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte"

.

.

.

Ella asintió, sabia que Elliot no la había engañado y que Olivia no había sido la razón del termino de su matrimonio, el amor había ido desapareciendo con los años "esta bien Elliot", respondió casi automáticamente. Elliot se retiro del domicilio de su ex esposa, un poco mas tranquilo sabiendo que casi toda la gente que le importaba sabia de su relación con Olivia.

.

.

.

Cuando Elliot llego a casa lo primero que hizo fue marcar a Liv, "¿ya me extrañas Stabler?" pregunto Olivia seductoramente al teléfono.

.

.

.

"siempre nena, quiero tenerte aquí a mi lado siempre", ella sonrío, a pesar de que ella sabia que él no la vería, "fue un buen fin de semana Liv, gracias por aceptar acompañarnos, ahora vamos a dormir cariño, mañana de vuelta a trabajar, te amo nena, buenas noches" espero la respuesta de Olivia y corto la llamada.

.

.

.

Era lunes, por lo que técnicamente su turno había empezado, "Benson" respondió a su móvil, miro el reloj 06:20 AM, escucho atentamente a su capitán "estaré en media hora capitán", ya se había acostumbrada a ser despertada a mitad de la noche por algún caso.

.

.

.

Escucho como su teléfono sonó nuevamente "Benson" respondió, sabia que era Elliot, pero sabia que llamaba por el caso "¿estas despierta?" pregunto "no" respondió, ella y sonrío, "tenemos un caso", ella esbozo una sonrisa "Cragen me acaba de llamar, nos vemos en el lugar El", corto la llamada y salio de su cama, en cinco minutos tomo un baño y se cambio ropa, con los años fue perfeccionando la rapidez para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa.

.

.

.

Cuando llego al lugar un parque central, podía ver de lejos las sirenas de los policías que acordonaban el lugar, su rostro se ilumino cuando vio a su compañero al lado de Melinda, él había llegado hace un par de minutos y ya había tomado la iniciativa "buenos días Benson" saludo mientras ella caminaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo

.

.

.

"Stabler, buenos días, ¿que tenemos?" ambos estaban usando su modo de policía, "Mujer de 28 años aproximadamente, tiene signos de violación y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, presumiblemente el motivo de la muerte ya que no hay mas heridas evidentes" responde leyendo los datos que había anotado, ella se agacho sobre el cuerpo de la victima, "¿alguna identificación?, Elliot negó "no tenia ropa", ella levanto la vista para cumplir con Elliot que se había puesto de pie anteriormente "¿testigos?", Elliot apunto hacia el coche patrulla, "están un poco nerviosos, como rutina salen a trotar a las 06:00 de la mañana, pero esta vez se encontraron con un cuerpo desnudo y golpeado" dice Elliot, "me voy a llevar el cuerpo al laboratorio, a penas tenga información los llamare" les dice Melinda mientras tapa el cuerpo para cargarlo a la camioneta del medico forense, cuando terminaron de hablar se dirigieron hacia el coche para interrogar a los testigos, un chico y una chica.

.

.

.

Hablaron con los testigos y tomaron nota de los datos y direcciones en caso de requerir mayor información se dirigieron a la oficina en el automóvil de Elliot, Olivia no le gustaba conducir, no era necesario tener que conducir a la comisaría, al final del día siempre se Elliot la iba a dejar "¿como te fue con Kathy?" pregunto Liv, sin quitar la vista del frente.

.

.

.

"no esta molesta, pero tampoco esta feliz, creo que se lo veía venir" respondió Elliot un poco molesto, ella suspiro"yo entiendo Elliot, no es fácil para ella, siempre pensó que teníamos algo y ahora tu le confirmas que estamos juntos, ella debe pensar que esto viene de antes", el miro hacia Olivia "esto venia de antes Liv, estoy enamorado de ti hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo recuero", ella sonríe hacia él, "pero nunca la engañamos Elliot, debes estar tranquilo", ella tomo su mano libre y la beso suavemente

.

.

.

Es verdad lo que les dije a tus hijas Elliot te amo mas que nada en el mundo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al recinto ingresaron a la oficina de Cragen para informar los datos que pudieron recopilar en el sitio donde ocurrió la tragedia, Melinda iba cotejar el ADN en la base de datos para poder tener alguna identificación, de vuelta en sus escritorios Elliot y Olivia estaban buscando en la base de datos de personas desaparecidas a alguien que coincidiera con la descripción de la victima, 28 años de edad, rubia, de aproximadamente 1.67.

.

.

.

Después de las 09:00 hrs. hizo su ingreso Fin y Munch ,"buenos días chicos" dijo alegremente Olivia, aun se sentía bien después del maravilloso fin de semana que tuvo con Elliot, Fin no pudo dejar pasar desapercibido el notable buen animo de ella "¿buen fin de semana Benson, algún chico especial?", ella asintió, "no es que sea de tu incumbencia Fin, pero si, un fin de semana especial" respondió ella sin quitar la mirada hacia delante, en el otro escritorio donde se encontraba Elliot, "me alegre Liv, mereces ser feliz, ahora creo que en algún momentos necesitamos hablar con este hombre misterioso, solo unas preguntas" dice Fin mientras sonríe.

.

.

.

"¿Por qué Elliot esta tan tranquilo y aun no quiere cortarle la cabeza?", pregunto Munch sorprendido Elliot era bueno para espantar a los posibles novios de Olivia

.

.

.

"vamos chicos, yo solo estaba cuidando la espalda de mi pareja" responde Elliot a las acusaciones, Porter, Moss, y Andy no eran del agrado de Elliot, sobre todo Porter

.

.

.

"Digamos que él sabe quien es y espero que este bien con eso" dice mientras le guiñe un ojo, Elliot estaba en su escritorio con los brazos entrelazados detrás de su nuca "es un buen tipo", responde a sus compañeros mientras sonríe,

.

.

.

"Mas le vale" respondió Fin mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio "¿algún caso?", ambos asintieron y los pusieron al día con la información.

.

.

.

El primer día de investigación fue lento, en la base de datos de desaparecidas varias encajaban con la descripción de la mujer encontrada asesinada, el informe de Melinda había indicado después de la autopsia que la victima había muerto debido a una fractura en el cráneo, por un golpe brutal, presento una hemorragia cerebral, el golpe fue demasiado certero, no había absolutamente nada que hacer para ayudar, el examen de violación había salido positivo en penetración vaginal, solo había encontrado espermicidas por lo que el violador uso condón.

.

.

.

Día martes de la investigación, a las 09:00 hrs AM los detectives ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, Liv llego de las primeras, las noches que estaba sin Elliot por lo general le costaba dormir y prefería ir a trabajar en vez de dar vueltas en la cama, después de una sesión de ejercicios se cambio para llegar a una hora prudente a trabajar.

.

.

.

Como era procedimiento estándar en la Unidad, estaban comparando aun algunos datos otorgados de la victima, hasta ahora cuatro opciones llegaron como posibles victimas, Cragen decidió dividir el equipo.

.

.

.

Cragen salió de su oficina cerca de una hora mas tarde

.

.

.

"Fin y Munch ustedes ayudaran a Stabler y Benson en la investigación, asumo que sus compañero ya los pusieron al tanto del caso" pregunto Cragen, sin esperar respuesta a cambio, Fin y Munch solo asintieron

.

.

.

"Bien" exclamo, después de un segundo volvió a hablar, tenemos cuatro posibles victimas, tres de las cuales están en Long Beach, es por este motivo que los estoy separando, Fin, Stabler y Munch ustedes van a Long Beach", por el tono de Cragen no había opción de negarse, a Elliot no le agrado que lo separan de Olivia, sin embargo se tranquilizo cuando ello lo miro tranquila. "¿alguna duda?", pregunto Cragen mas por cortesía ya que la decisión estaba tomada, se dio media vuelta y volvió hacia su oficina.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos mas tardes los chicos se dividieron las direcciones, Olivia fue la única que esta en una dirección relativamente cerca, menos de veinte minutos de camino, fue a la dirección que el ordenador le había dado, para la familia Paterson, cuando llego al domicilio golpeo suavemente la puerta, ya que dentro de la casa se escuchaba ruido,

.

.

.

"buenas tardes soy la detective Benson, busco a Katherine Paterson" indico mientras enseñaba su placa, el hombre que abrió la puerta tenia alrededor de treinta años, ojos verdes, pelo castaño claro, alto, no tanto como Elliot pero ella, el hombre asintió "mi esposa esta haciendo dormir al bebé en este momento.

.

.

.

Olivia podía ver claramente a una mujer en el medio de la sala con un niño algo menor que Eli, ¿le gustaría pasar detective?", pregunto amablemente el hombre, Olivia negó "gracias, solo estaba comprobando para ella, estaba en nuestra base de datos como desaparecida", el hombre negó, "nunca ha estado desaparecida, lo siento si perdió su tiempo", Olivia se despidió y se retiro del lugar.

.

.

.

Minutos mas tardes llamo a Elliot, "El, acabo de contactar a la mujer de Nueva York, así que claramente ella no esta desaparecida", dice al teléfono mientras sonríe, "¿como les ha ido?, pregunto ella, "mucho trafico" respondió Elliot, "aun ni siquiera a mitad de camino", al parecer las cosas en Long Beach iban a demorar un poco "vuelvo al recinto" dijo ella mientras cortaba la llamada.

.

.

.

Cuando llego se dirigió hacia la oficina de Cragen para ponerlo al día "Cap.- Katherine Paterson se encuentra en su hogar, el esposo indico que no habían puesto ningún aviso de desaparecida, además la mujer no calzaba con la descripción Cap., espero que tengan algo en Long Beach" dijo ella mientras se retiraba de la oficina de Cragen, "voy a estar revisando algunos datos de casos pendientes" dijo a su capitán, se sirvió una taza de café antes de volver a su escritorio a rellenar algunos formularios pendientes.

.

.

.

Después de unos treinta minutos sonó el teléfono del escritorio de Stabler, espero un par de sonidos y se levanto para atender "Unidad de victimas especiales, escritorio del detective Stabler", Olivia puso atención a la voz que se escuchaba muy nerviosa, "cariño cálmate tu padre no esta", ella miraba hacia la oficina de Cragen "Lizzie cariño Elliot esta en medio de un caso, por favor cariño todo estará bien, voy en camino, necesito que me des la dirección cariño", Olivia saco un papel "mas lento Lizzie", entre los nervios de la niña no podía entender claramente, "me va a tomar cerca de cuarenta minutos, no abran la puerta" dijo mientras cortaba la llamada.

.

.

.

Corrió hacia la oficina de Cragen "cap., tengo que salir, Lizzie me acaba de llamar, están en la casa de la hermana de Kathy y el novio de Kathleen esta vuelto loco", Cragen asintió "voy a llamar a Elliot en mi camino, Kathy esta allá, pero al parecer las cosas se están escapando de las manos, el chico se esta volviendo loco"


	37. Chapter 37

"¡Maldición Elliot contesta!" exclamo Olivia en su desesperación, había intentado cuatro veces y la llamada se iba directamente al buzón de voz, no quería dejarle un mensaje ya que lo preocuparía, quizás Lizzie esta sobre reaccionando a la situación, al estar ella presente era mas fácil poder manejar la situación, la dirección que Lizzie le había dado era en las inmediaciones de Nueva York, el viaje le tomaría algo menos de una hora, por suerte había tomado el vehículo asignado a Fin ya que los tres fueron en el automóvil de Elliot.

Intento una vez mas la llamada a Elliot sin éxito, finalmente se decidió en concentrarse en la conducción de esta forma no iba a tener un accidente y era posible avanzar mas rápido, la carretera y los caminos estaban despejados por lo que no requería del uso de las sirenas, se concentro solo en el camino delante de ella, y esperaba que las chicas estuvieran bien, no recordaba que Elliot le comentara que los chicos iban a salir a alguna parte, de seguro Elliot también ignoraba que estaban visitando a una hermana de Kathy, le mando un mensaje de texto a Cragen informándole que no se había podido contactar con Elliot, él iba a estar preocupado al tener cinco llamadas perdidas de Olivia.

Después de cincuenta minutos de conducción finalmente llego a la dirección que Lizzie le dicto, de fuera se veía una casa bastante acogedora, no era demasiado grande, dos pisos un jardín al frente, y visiblemente un patio, no se escuchaban gritos, Olivia estaciono afuera de la casa y se bajo, inspecciono alrededor, las casas estaban bien separadas unas de otras, era bastante probable que de haber habido gritos difícilmente el vecino escucharía.

Elliot se encontraba junto con Fin y Munch recorriendo Long Beach, por algún motivo que ellos desconocías el trafico había sido pésimo, no recordaban si era algún día de fiesta, se dividieron y se fue cada uno por su lado, Elliot iba conduciendo por lo que no escucho su móvil, el cual erróneamente lo había dejado en silencio, miro la pantalla cinco llamadas de Olivia, cuando devolvió las llamadas ella no atendía, por lo que dejo de insistir, de seguro estaba aun en camino al precinto o alguna diligencia de ultimo minuto pertinente al caso.

Olivia se encontraba ya de pie fuera de la puerta, pensó que quizás se había equivocado de dirección ya que era visiblemente todo tranquilo, miro hacia el interior de la ventana y no encontró nada fuera de lo común, como era de costumbre confirmo que su arma estuviera en su lugar, al lado derecho de su cadera, en los años de detective siempre fue en el mismo lugar, junto con su placa, golpeo suavemente a la puerta llamando por su nombre a Lizzie, después de golpear cinco veces salió la niña visiblemente afectada "¿cariño estas bien?" pregunto ella mientras la niña abría la puerta, la niña asintió "se acaba de ir Liv, pero dijo que volvería por Kathleen, mamá esta arriba tratando de tranquilizar a Eli que se asusto por los gritos", Olivia se acerco a la niña y la abrazo, el fin de semana tuvieron una diferencia, pero ahora Lizzie la abrazo fuertemente.

"¿Dónde esta Kathleen?", pregunto Liv a la niña

Lizzie esta sollozando, "en el cuarto de baño, él dijo que volvería y que se la llevaría a la fuerza si era necesario, nos siguió desde la casa en Queens"

Olivia asintió, no quería importunar "puedes por favor avisarle a tu mamá que estoy aquí, no quiero tener problemas" dijo Olivia, sabia que su presencia no era requerida, Lizzie había llamado por Elliot, no para ella,

"Antes que subas puedes decirme donde esta el cuarto de baño, para hablar con Kathleen" pregunto Olivia.

La niña señalo hacia una puerta al terminar el pasillo, Olivia podía escuchar los llantos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta.  
"voy a hablar con mamá ella sabia que ibas a venir Liv", Lizzie desapareció de la pieza e hizo su camino hacia las escaleras al segundo piso

Olivia golpeo la puerta del cuerpo de baño suavemente sin asustar a la chica, ¿Kathleen, cariño estas bien?", pregunto ella con un tono de preocupación en su voz, no sabia que la niña tenia un novio y menos que fuera un novio maltratador.

"¿Liv?" pregunto la chica extrañada.

"Si cariño, es Olivia, ¿estas bien?", Olivia vio como la puerta se abrió de a poco, la imagen dentro le partió el corazón, la chica tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, el pelo algo desarmado, de seguro se trato de escapar, la chica se abalanzo sobre Olivia, "lo siento, no pude conseguir a tu papá", la chica sollozo. "esta bien, es mejor así, de seguro me va a matar por meter en esto a mis hermanos" respondió Kathleen, demasiado nerviosa para el gusto de Oliva, "cariño tu padre nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño", aun estaban abrazadas cuando sintieron ruido en las escaleras

"¿Olivia?" confirmo Kathy, mientras mecía de un lado a otro a Eli tratando de hacerlo dormir, "escuche ruido acá abajo, siento que hayas tenido que venir Olivia, le dije a Lizzie que llamara a Elliot", Olivia asintió, sabia que no era la persona preferida de Kathy, "lo sé Kathy, Elliot esta en un caso, lo siento", Kathy esbozo un sonrisa forzada "esta bien Olivia, estamos bien, Carl ya se fue", dice mientras mira hacia su hija que aun esta temblando de nervios. Eli levanto la vista, Olivia era una de las personas adultas favoritas del pequeño "Ivy" exclamo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, ella sonrió "hola pequeño,", el niño estiro los brazos hacia ella, haciendo sentir incomoda a Kathy ¿puedo? Pregunto Liv un poco incomoda, "claro" asintió Kathy, sin esconder su asombro, traspaso al niño a los brazos de Liv, Eli sonrió "Ivy" y la abrazo, el niño estaba próximo a cumplir un año.

"será mejor que volvamos a la casa antes de que vuelta" dijo Kathy a las niñas.

Cuando iban haciendo su camino a la salida de la casa se pudo escuchar un grito que viene desde el otro lado de la puerta, Olivia se dio la vuelta para hacer retroceder al clan Stabler, sabia que tenia que hacer lo que fuera para mantenerlos a todos fuera de peligro.  
"¡kathleen sale ahora mismo!" se escuchaba que alguien gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta

"shhhh" dijo Olivia tratando de mantener la calma, volvió Eli a los brazos de Kathy.

"kathleen no seas estúpida, sal ahora mismo si no quieres que entre y te saque a la fuerza", la voz en Carl se iba haciendo cada vez mas tensa, tanto Lizzie como Kathleen estaban temblando de nervios, Kathy besaba la cabecita de Eli para que no se pusiera nervios, y comenzara a llorar.

"Kathleen sé que estas ahí dentro, voy a contar hasta tres o voy a entrar".

"necesito que se escondan ahora mismo, voy a hablar con él", Kathleen movió la cabeza "Liv me quiere a mi, nadie mas, esta loco"  
"cariño no voy a dejar que nada te pase bien, necesito que todos se escondan, y no salgan hasta que les diga" dijo Olivia en tono firme, todos asintieron

"Uno, dos, tres" el tres llego demasiado rápido, Kathleen entorpecida por los nervios no alcanzo a esconderse y estaba a un lado de Olivia,

"¡vamos!" grito Carlo con fuerza "te vienes conmigo"

"soy la detective Benson, Carl necesito que te tranquilices y conversemos, Kathleen no quiere ir contigo" dice Liv en un tono amistoso, el chico se veía visiblemente perturbado.

"¡no!" grito el chico, "por que llamaste a la policía, yo te amo" le decía mientras lloraba.

"Carl, necesito que salgas de esta casa, de lo contrario tendré que arrestarte por asalto",

"No" grito demasiado fuerte, Eli se asusto y comenzó a llorar, Olivia Vacilo un segundo

"si no vienes conmigo entonces tendré que matarte", el chico saco un arma que tenia escondida en la hebilla en la parte trasera de su espalda y apunto hacia Kathleen, Olivia rápidamente desenfundo su arma, "no ha matar" pensó "Carl baja el arma" solicito con tono firme, el chico negó y apunto el arma firmemente, lo ultimo que se escucho fueron dos ruidos ensordecedores, los gritos que provenían de parte de Kathy eran desgarradores, Eli gritaba al escuchar a su madre desesperada, Kathy levanto la vista y vio a Carl con la mano extendida, el cañón del arma aun humeaba después de haber disparado, la mano del chico temblaba, tenia los ojos perdidos, vacios, y una herida en el brazo que comenzaba a sangrar, Olivia le había dado.

Levanto la vista y busco al lugar donde antes había estado Kathleen de pie junto a Olivia , Kathleen se encontraba tendida en el suelo unos metros mas lejos de donde estaba antes, a un lado de donde estaba, Kathy busco con la mirada alguna herida, algún lugar que estuviera sangrando, la bala de seguro había pasado de largo fue un pensamiento rápido que vino a su mente, Olivia se mantenía en pie, no podía hablar ni reaccionar, sintió un dolor punzante en su estomago, cuando llevo su mano al lugar donde sentía el dolor, sentía la blusa empapada, podía distinguir un liquido carmesí que brotaba de su vientre, en grandes cantidades, la blusa blanca que llevaba rápidamente fue empapada, la visión se volvió borrosa, sentía las piernas débiles, estaba ligeramente mareada.

"¡Olivia!" grito Kathleen desgarradoramente, estaba desesperada

"mama, Olivia me quito del camino" grito Kathleen a su madre al ver que la bala le había dado a Olivia, Liv no quería cerrar los ojos pero de un segundo a otro solo vio oscuridad.

"¡Olivia!" grito Kathy mientras ella se iba estrellando al suelo, demasiado duro contra su cuerpo inerte, todo el cuerpo golpeo el suelo estrepitosamente, y la cabeza golpeo parte del muro que estaba detrás de ella "¡no!" grito Kathy al ver que Olivia fue herida por la bala que era para su hija.

Kathy dio a Eli a Lizzie que se encontraba detrás de ella en shock "llévalo a la pieza" dijo Kathy, Lizzie no había dicho ninguna palabra.3

"Liv vamos tienes que despertar" decía Kathy mientras presionaba la herida, la hemorragia no paraba, era difícil de detener con las manos pequeñas de Kathy, presionaba pero entre los dedos seguía filtrándose la sangre, "trae unas toallas del baño rápido" ordeno Kathy a Kathleen que aun se encontraba al lado de ella, la chica corrió y en segundos volvió con unas toallas blancas de mano, Kathy las puso en el lugar de la herida de Olivia, el color de Liv se estaba filtrando junto con la sangre, Liv se estaba volviendo cada vez mas pálida, "llama al 0911" ordeno Kathy a su hija.

"vamos Liv, tienes que esperar, tienes que aguantar", presiono con fuerza la herida, Olivia gimió por el dolor, estaba volviendo en si, la toalla rápidamente se empapo con la sangre que brotaba de la herida de Olivia, Kathy cambio la compresa y siguió presionando, Olivia comenzó parpadear para sacar la sensación de pesadez que sentía "¿Kathleen?" pregunto Liv, esperaba que la bala no la había golpeado, "shhhhhh" dijo Kathy, "no hables Liv, ella esta bien", Olivia trato de aclarar la visión, junto a ella estaba Kathy, los pensamientos eran algo confusos

"mamá la ambulancia están en 10 minutos aquí" respondió Kathleen mientras se sentaba junto a Olivia y le tomaba la mano, podía notar en el rostro de Olivia el dolor. "escuchaste eso Liv, estarán pronto aquí solo tienes que aguantar", Kathy trataba de consolarla, sabia que estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápido,

"Mama, Liv esta perdiendo mucha sangre" dijo la chica a un lado de Liv, se acerco para tomar la mano de Olivia "esta tan fría mamà" , las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, si no fuera por Olivia ella estaría tendida en el suelo

La ambulancia tenia que llegar rápido, pensó Kathy, Liv cerró los ojos para soportar el dolor, era una intensidad que nunca en su vida había sentido antes, se sentía enferma, cansada y mareada, sabia que era por la perdida de sangre, la bala había dado en su estomago al lado derecho, miro hacia abajo y lo que se suponía era una toalla de color blanca ahora estaba empapada nuevamente con su sangre, "solo unos minutos mas Olivia, por favor", Kathy estaba rogando que la ayuda llegara, Olivia tenia los ojos cerrados, podía desangrarse en cualquier minuto, el sangrado era demasiado, Kathy no quería ser mala pero estaba agradecida de que no era su hija la que estaba en esta situación, todo gracias a la intervención de Olivia.

Olivia tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, era visible que esta sintiendo dolor y nadie podía hacer nada para aliviarle el dolor, trato de quitar las manos de Kathy de su vientre, ya que la presión hacia que doliera demasiado, se sentía enfermo no sabia si era por la perdida de sangre o por que estaba mareada, tan cansada, pensó para si misma. "tengo que detener el sangrado Olivia" dijo Kathy cuando presiono nuevamente la compresa al vientre de Olivia, "uhg" exclamo Oliva por el dolor, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Olivia y llego al suelo de la habitación.

Kathy escuchaba que Olivia hablaba, pero el susurro era demasiado débil "¿Qué?" pregunto ella, Olivia tomo un suspiro.

"Elliot"


	38. Chapter 38

Kathy estaba desesperada, en todos los años que tenia de enfermera nunca había tenido una victima de bala entre sus manos, sin absolutamente ningún tipo de ayuda medica, no podía imaginar el dolor que podía sentir Olivia.

"papá no contesta" decía Kathleen mientras marcaba al teléfono de Elliot.

"Olivia, sé que es difícil, pero necesito que te mantengas despierta tanto como puedas" le susurraba Kathy, la perdida de sangre en cualquier momento haría que perdiera nuevamente el conocimiento y temía que no fuera a despertar nunca mas, si Olivia muere, Elliot muere con ella, Olivia no podía formar palabra por lo que solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Lizzie bajo con un enojado Eli, "OH por Dios",grito la niña al ver a Olivia tendida en el suelo, su madre con las manos ensangrentadas y un charco de sangre en el suelo, Lizzie comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

"Cariño, necesito que subas con tu hermano" dice Kathy mientras mira hacia la escalera donde se encontraba la niña con su hermano en brazos.

"Han pasado mas de diez minutos" dijo Kathleen a su madre, "esta muy fría mamá", Kathy asintió, "trae unas mandas del mueble del cuarto de tu tía", Kathleen subió rápidamente al segundo piso y volvió con un par de mantas, "quizás debemos ponerla en el sofá" dijo la chica.

"¿Liv crees que te puedas levantar?", pregunto Kathy sabiendo la respuesta.

"no" respondió débilmente Olivia, la herida dolía demasiado, no quería ser movida, estaba luchando por no dormir, pero se sentía tan cansada, la presión que Kathy ejercía en la herida generaba un dolor que le quitaba la respiración, era muy difícil mantenerse despierta.

"Liv, sé que duele, pero tengo que presionar" explicaba Kathy, había sido herida hace cerca de veinte minutos y el sangrado no se detenía "mmmm", respondió Olivia, incapaz de hablar, sentía que se estaba quedando sin energía..

Pasaron un par de minutos y la ambulancia aun no llegaba, si seguía sangrando no había muchas esperanzas para Olivia, "llama nuevamente al 0911" grito Kathy a su hija.

Kathleen se levanto del lado de Olivia y saco su móvil marcando nuevamente, "mi nombre es Kathleen Stabler y llame hace unos diez minutos para solicitar una ambulancia, es una urgencia, la detective Benson fue herida, necesitamos una ambulancia urgente" grito la chica al teléfono, "no..no" decía mientras escuchaba al otro lado, "no podemos esperar, ella esta sangrando demasiado", corto la llamada y las lagrimas inundaron su rostro

"Hubo un accidente en la carretera, la ambulancia no llegara en los próximo cuarenta a cincuenta minutos hay un colapso en las calles" respondió la chica sin siquiera levantar la vista.

"Esta bien, no importa" respondió Olivia débilmente y cerro los ojos

"¡Mierda!" exclamo Kathy, fue a tomar el pulso, cada vez mas débil.

"Olivia venia en un auto, quizás podamos llevarla nosotras" dijo Kathleen, la chica salio corriendo hacia la puerta principal, abrió la puerta y vio que el auto no estaba, "Carl se llevo el auto" dijo casi susurrando moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, salió a la calle para ver algún auto, algún vecino, alguien que las pudiera ayudar.

Olivia abrió los ojos unos minutos mas tarde "¿Elliot?" dijo, no como pregunta mas como una afirmación, "lo estamos llamando" respondió Kathy.

"Hey, El" decía nuevamente Olivia, Kathy miro hacia atrás, no había nadie, Kathleen estaba afuera en el jardín, pero no era Elliot, Kathy llevo la mano a la frente de Olivia, se sentía muy caliente, el rostro de Liv comenzaba a sudar por la fiebre.

Kathleen volvió a entrar a la sala, la imagen era casi de terror, Olivia tendida en el suelo, cubierta de sangre, podía notar que tenía los ojos abiertos. "esta ardiendo en fiebre" dice Kathy a su hija, "debe tener una infección, destápala" dice mientras sacaban las mantas, "tenemos que bajar la fiebre", Kathleen fue a la cocina por unos paños fríos y los puso en la frente de Olivia para aliviar un poco.

"Frío" dijo Olivia, mientras cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo estaba luchando con la perdida de sangre y con la fiebre, necesitaba a Elliot con ella, sabia que en algún momento seria vencida, pero lucharía hasta el final, tenia que decirle por ultima vez a Elliot que lo amaba y que esos seis meses que le había dado, había sido mas feliz que toda su vida.

"Vas a ver a Elliot, vas a estar bien, solo tienes que aguantar Olivia", decía Kathy, podía ver que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, sangre de Olivia que no paraba de salir de su herida en el estomago.

"Sueño" decía ella susurrando, Kathy meneo la cabeza "aguanta Olivia, la ambulancia estará aquí en cualquier momento" decía ella, casi tratando de convencerse a si misma, la hemorragia no paraba, a este ritmo Olivia no lo lograría.

Trataba de abrir los ojos, mantenerlos abiertos, pero algo tan simple le era podidamente difícil de hacer, sentía un dolor palpitante en su vientre, demasiado para que su cuerpo aguantara el dolor, quería que todo se fuera lejos, no quería nada mas

Elliot había llamado a Cragen para confirmar que habían encontrado a la familia de la victima, estaban volviendo con Fin y Munch hacia Nueva York, los padres de la victima iban a identificar el cuerpo de la chica durante la jornada del día miércoles, cuando Cragen le informo donde se encontraba Olivia se sorprendió, Kathy no le había mencionado de que iban a salir con los chicos, era día de escuela. Sin hacer un comentario.

Conforme iban pasando los minutos la tranquilidad que tenia Kathy iba desapareciendo, su profesión hacia que tuviera la mente tranquila, pero cuando era alguien familiar las cosas eran distintas, se seco una lagrima que caía a través de sus mejillas "tienes que aguantar Olivia, Elliot no lo va a lograr si no estas a su lado, lo siento, por favor solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas", la respiración de Olivia cada vez era mas dificultosa, de seguro la sangre se estaba filtrando a otras partes del cuerpo, Olivia podía escuchar las palabras de Kathy, estaba tan cansada que los ojos se cerraban.

Se escucho un ruido de un auto fuera de la casa, estacionado fuertemente, Kathleen salio rápidamente de la sala para salir al jardín, por un momento Kathy pensó que era la ambulancia, sin embargo extraño que no tuviera las sirenas.

"¡papá!", exclamo Kathleen cuando vio al conductor del vehiculo, Elliot frunció el ceño al ver las manos ensangrentadas de su hija "mierda" pensó para si mismo, su hija estaba herida, pero se veía visiblemente bien, "lo siento papá es mi culpa" decía mientras sollozaba, ella corrió hacia la puerta de Elliot "¿estas bien?", `pregunto Elliot, ¿tus hermanos están bien?" pregunto preocupado, ella asintió "es Liv" respondió casi en un susurro,

Elliot no espero mayor explicación y corrió al interior del inmueble, "¡no!" grito Elliot cuando vio a Olivia tendida en el suelo, al borde de la inconciencia, podía ver los rastros de sangre en las manos de Kathy, las toallas cubiertas de sangre a un lado del cuerpo de Olivia, las mantas a un lado de ella, en un segundo estaba al lado de Olivia, "no..no.. no" repetía una y otra vez y movía la cabeza "Liv, estoy aquí, vamos despierta", Olivia sonrío al escuchar a Elliot, no sabia si estaba alucinando o estaba ahí, pero podía sentir su aroma "¿El?" pregunto ella débilmente, "mírame Liv" decía mientras besaba su frente, "estoy aquí cariño tienes que aguantar", Olivia cerro los ojos, "¡mierda no te duermas Olivia!" casi le grito, "necesito saber que paso pero no ahora, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital" grito Elliot desesperado, Kathy asintió "la ambulancia esta atascada, lo siento Elliot" Kathy aun tenia sus manos presionando el estomago de Olivia "Dios, tanta sangre" dijo Elliot, "no vamos a esperar, la voy a llevar yo" dijo Elliot en tono decidido.

"Quizás nos crucemos con la ambulancia de camino aquí, pero no puedo esperar, Olivia se esta desangrando", Elliot movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, "vamos cariño, te voy a llevar al hospital, todo saldrá bien, por favor abre los ojos para mi", ella realizo un esfuerzo para poder ver los ojos de Elliot "hey, El" dijo sonriendo hacia él, "llegaste" decía mientras cerraba los ojos, "lo siento El, estoy tan cansada", Elliot movió la cabeza, "nena tienes que aguantar ¡Si?, si voy a llevar al hospital, necesito que seas fuerte para mi ¿bien?, necesito que hagas un esfuerzo", Olivia movía la cabeza diciendo que no, "El.. yo.. no…yo.. no.. puedo", Elliot seco una lagrima antes de que fuera visible "si puedes, te necesito a mi lado Liv, por favor"

"Tan cansada" susurraba Olivia, ella sabia que todo seria mucho mas fácil si simplemente se entregaba a la inconsciencia, casi no había dolor, pero si cerraba los ojos no iba a ver a Elliot y no iba a escuchar sus palabras.

"¿los niños?" pregunto Elliot

Kathy apunto hacia el segundo piso "Eli y Lizzie están arriba, no podía dejar que la vieran así, lo siento tanto Elliot" Kathy estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Kathleen te tienes que quedar con tus hermanos, llame a Maureen para que los venga a buscar, "¿Kathy me acompañas?" pregunto Elliot sin saber si podía contar con su ex – esposa, ella asintió.

"Liv, nena esto va a ser un poco difícil, pero te tengo que levantar para llevar al auto" decía Elliot en su oído esperando captar su atención, sabia que ella estaba muy cansada debido a la perdida de sangre.

"El….quiero… ir … a .. casa" decía Olivia susurrando débilmente.

"pronto, nena, pronto" dice Elliot en un intento en vano de tranquilizarla

"duele.. duele mucho" dice, increíblemente cuando Elliot llego ella se volvió algo mas lucida y podía formular algunas frases.

"Lo sé nena.. se que duele mucho", respondió Elliot, "Liv, tengo que levantarte, lo haré lo mas despacio posible, esta bien con eso" pregunto Elliot, ella asintió.

Elliot se puso a un lado de ella y su brazo fue hasta detrás de sus rodillas, la otra mano a su espalda "lo voy a hacer muy despacio".

"no.. por favor.." suplico ella en el tremendo dolor que sentía.

Elliot sabia que la presión que iba a ejercer en su vientre iba a ser muy doloroso para ella, pero tenia que sacarla de ahí, tenia que llevarla a un hospital con urgencia,

Kathy estaba a un lado de Elliot, quito la mano de la herida de Olivia para no hacer demasiada presión.

Elliot se levanto lentamente, ella se aferro a su camisa, Olivia gimió al sentir la presión en su abdomen "El.. por favor…duele" Elliot la beso en la frente, estaba sudada, se sentía caliente "un poco mas Liv" decía dulcemente.

Elliot hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, "¡ahhhhh!" grito Olivia como un tremendo dolor atravesó su vientre en la fuerza que Elliot ejerció en su cuerpo para ponerse de pie "lo siento Liv..lo siento" decía Elliot, lo estaba matando verla en tanto dolor "shhhh cariño falta poco", las lagrimas caían a través de las mejillas de Olivia, era demasiado dolor, tan fuerte que sintió que se iba a desmayar.

Ella se aferro a la camisa de Elliot, el se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida "Kathy, las mantas" señalo Elliot, Kathy tomo las mantas y siguió a Elliot hacia la puerta de salida, Kathleen beso a su madre, "me llaman por favor", rogo a su madre, se sentía tan culpable de la situación de Olivia, si ella muere no se lo podía perdonar.

Olivia gemía con cada paso de Elliot, en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, ella lo sabia.

"Kathy voy a tras con ella, enciende la sirena", explico Elliot desde fuera donde estaba el encendido de las sirenas y le paso la llave.

"Liv esto va a doler un poco" dijo Elliot mientras hacia algunos movimientos para acomodarla en la parte trasera "duele…mucho", susurraba ella tras gemido. "El..no..por..favor" pedía ella no podía aguantar un movimiento mas, Elliot se acomodo en el asiento al lado de su cabeza, "tengo que presionar la herida Liv" dijo mientras su mano hacia un rápido recorrido a su vientre, "no" dijo ella tratando de quitar la mano de Elliot, "no por favor, duele tanto", ella estaba al borde de la inconciencia, "nena, estas sangrando demasiado, tengo que aplicar presión" explicaba Elliot, algo que ella ya sabia, por todos los casos a los cuales han prestado ayuda a las victimas. Ella gimió cuando Elliot llego al lado de su herida y presiono una nueva toalla, ella frunció el ceño en el dolor.

"Elliot" trato de llamar la atención Kathy "tienes que presionar la herida, el camino es largo, debes parar el sangrado" indico Kathy.

"Lo sé" respondió Elliot "lo sé", en realidad él no sabia si Olivia aguantaría el trayecto de cuarenta minutos en las condiciones en las que estaba.

Kathy fue el camino a toda velocidad, sabia que estaba rompiendo mas de alguna ley de transito, miraba hacia atrás como Elliot susurraba palabras de amor a Olivia,

Elliot no quitaba la mirada de Olivia, tan pálido, estaba sudando, estaba despierta, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados y los abría a veces para tranquilizar a Elliot. Él besaba la frente de Olivia, y acariciaba con su mano izquierda la cabeza de Olivia, acariciaba el cabello, mientras su otra mano presionaba el vientre de Olivia, ahora ella llevaba los ojos cerrados, faltaba aun un poco menos de mitad de caminos, el dolor a veces venia fuertemente y ella gemía, a ratos estaba mas tranquila.

Elliot durante el camino había llamado a Fin para informarle la situación, les indico que el chico se había llevado el auto que le había pasado a Olivia, con suerte aun podían detenerlo, "yo le aviso a Munch y a Cragen" le había dicho Fin muy preocupado por la salud de Olivia.

Ella se movió incomoda cuando una ola de nauseas se apodero de ella, abrió los ojos rápidamente, se sentía mareada, "enferma", dijo apenas perceptible, Elliot acerco un poco mas el oído, ella repitió un poco mas fuerte "enferma",

"Kathy detén un poco el auto" grito Elliot asustado, "Liv se siente enferma",

Ella agradeció que Elliot entendió lo que quería decir, no tenia la fuerza para formar frases, para explicarse, solo sabia que tenia muchas ganas de vomitar.

Elliot se acomodo y la ladeo un poco, sin temor de que lo hiciera en el auto, no la iba a bajar de él sabiendo el dolor que había sentido solo al tener que subir al automóvil "tranquila nena, esta bien" le decía Elliot, Kathy acerco una bolsa hacia Elliot, quizás Olivia no se sentía cómoda enfermándose en el auto, Elliot la movió un poco para que ella quedara de lado "ohh" gimió ella cuando comenzó a vomitar

"¡mierda..oh Dios!". Exclamaba Elliot mientras Olivia no paraba de vomitar,

"Elliot.. ella no lo lograra" sentencio Kathy.


	39. Chapter 39

"No digas eso Kathy, ella lo va a lograr", grito Elliot en la desesperación, sabia que al ritmo que iban era cada vez mas difícil que Olivia viviera, miro hacia el lugar donde estaba su herida, que con el paso del tiempo no ha dejado de sangrar en ningún minuto, Elliot besaba la frente sudorosa de Olivia, con el paso de los minutos la respiración se iba haciendo mas dificultosa y trabajada.

Kathy veía a través del espejo retrovisor, Elliot nunca había sido tan tierno con ella, en mas de veinte años de matrimonio, verlo interactuar con Olivia le rompía el corazón, ella sabia que Olivia estaba en el corazón de su ex - marido hace mucho tiempo y esperaba que pudieran salir adelante, alejo de su mente los sentimientos de celos que la inundaron al ver el amor que hay entre la pareja, gracias a Olivia su hija esta viva, ella tomo la bala para salvar a Kathleen.

"Ella lo va a lograr" decía Elliot susurrando.

"Nena, tienes que aguantar ¿si?, aun nos queda mucho tiempo por delante, yo… yo quisiera tomar todo ese dolor que estas sintiendo y sentirlo yo…no me gusta ver que esta en tanto dolor bebé, sé que duele cariño, pero tienes que aguantar bebé…aguanta por favor" suplicaba Elliot.

Ella abrió los ojos para cumplir con su novio y forzó una sonrisa, "estoy bien" dijo dulcemente.

Elliot rió con pesar, esta era una de las palabras que siempre salían de los labios de Olivia cuando quería tranquilizarlo,

"claro que si cariño, tienes un orificio de bala en el estomago, un enorme sangrado, y ardiendo por la fiebre, por supuesto que estas bien" dice él en tono irónico "eres pésima mintiéndome Olivia", dijo él mientras suspiraba

Elliot tomo la mano izquierda de Olivia, casi inerte estaba tan fría, la tapo nuevamente con las mantas que Kathy había recogido anteriormente para ella, suavemente, sabia que ella estaba en un profundo dolor, se veía tan pálida, tan agotada.

Olivia se iba sintiendo mas y mas débil conforme pasaba el tiempo, quería aferrarse a la esperanza de seguir con Elliot, pero el dolor era cada vez mas insoportable y sentía la enorme necesidad de dormir, pensaba que si cerraba los ojos y dormía el dolor se iría lejos, no quería sentir mas dolor, ella sabia que si se entregaba a la oscuridad todo seria mucho mas fácil, pero le costaba renuncia a Elliot, que continuaba hablando con ella, diciéndole las cosas que harían una vez que sanara, tanto amor, pensó,

"El…", hablo ella tratando de llamar su atención

"estoy aquí nena, justo aquí", dice Elliot mientras le acaricia el cabello, Kathy había mencionado que se veían algunas sirenas en el camino, por lo que estaban cerca de diez minutos para el hospital.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en la carretera donde fue el accidente estaban las sirenas de los detectives, la calle estaba prácticamente cerrada, habían vayas para evitar el trafico en el lugar del accidente

"Elliot", exclamo Kathy para llamar su atención "tenemos el camino cerrado, lo siento no se ve ninguna ambulancia" hablo Kathy por lo que parecieron horas de silencio. No quería molestar a Elliot y a Olivia en aquel momento

"mierda" exclamo Elliot, "voy a hablar con ellos, Liv necesito que no te duermas nena, vuelvo enseguida", Elliot lentamente movió a Olivia para poder salir de debajo de su cabeza "OK" respondió ella,

Elliot bajo rápidamente del auto y corrió al primer oficial que encontró, "soy el detective Stabler" se identifico mostrando la placa, él miro hacia los autos, no habían victimas en su interior, ya se los habían llevado al hospital "Oficial necesito pasar, es urgente, mi pareja la detective Benson fue herida de bala y tengo que llevarla al hospital, llamamos una ambulancia pero creo que ya fue usada", dice mientras trata de recobrar la respiración.

El oficial corrió hacia las vayas para permitirle el acceso "adelante detective Stabler" grito mientras Elliot volvía al auto "gracias" exclamo mientras subía al auto "vamos" ordeno a Kathy,

Suavemente volvió a poner la cabeza de Olivia en sus piernas, ella se encontraba semi – inconciente.

"¿El…?" pregunto ella, "estoy aquí, a tu lado nena, ya falta poco, solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas", le dice mientras acaricia el cabello de su novia. Kathy miro hacia Elliot y podía ver que tenía los ojos húmedos, brillosos, y unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"El….yo…quiero…que…sepas…que...no…me…arrepiento...de…el...paso...que...dimos…fui...muy… feliz…", susurro Olivia,

"shhhh…no hables Liv" dice Elliot mientras sella sus labios con un suave beso.

"El…por favor…solo… me deja...hablar", suplico Olivia, trabajando en mantener su respiración.

Elliot asintió y le acaricio la mejilla, mientras ella respira y vuelve a tratar de hablar

"Kathy…yo…lo…siento...nunca... fue…mi... intención…dañar…tu...matrimonio" dice Liv, cada palabra era mas difícil de articular como el dolor se estaba apoderando de ella, y apretaba la mano de Elliot, Kathy miro a través del espejo retrovisor a la mujer que estaba en los brazos de su ex – marido, "Liv, no hables estas muy débil, esta bien, después podemos conversar". Le respondió Kathy,

"El…dile…a…los…chicos...que .se...porten...bien…deben...cuidarse...Fin, Munch y Cragen fueron… mucho... mas...que...compañeros…de…trabajo…en…estos…años" susurraba Liv, tratando de mantener la cordura, a pesar del dolor en el que estaba sumido su cuerpo.

"Liv, vas a poderles decir tu misma, estamos llegando al hospital, solo tienes que aguantar un par de minutos nena, por favor".

Ella levanto su mano libre y se esforzó para llegar a su cara y acariciarlo.

"El…dile... tus...hijos… que..los...quiero. y espero…que …sean ...felices". Elliot llego a sus labios para hacer que dejara de hablar,

"Liv nena, no hables así, tu vas a poder hablar con todos ellos, ¡Maldición! no hables como que te estuvieras despidiendo, lo siento no quise gritar, estoy...lo siento tanto nena...no puedes morir en mis brazos, estamos recién viviendo nuestra vida juntos, nena por favor" suplico Elliot.

"te amo…El"

"Te amo Liv", Elliot besaba su frente y acariciaba su cabello tratanto de calmarla.

Las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de Olivia, era una mezcla de sus lágrimas y de las lágrimas que estaban brotando de Elliot. "yo no me siento bien" dice susurrando, "¡aggghh!", Olivia se estremeció cuando un dolor estallo en su abdomen y sin avisar comenzó a vomitar nuevamente,

"¡oh dios!" exclamo Elliot cuando vio que ella estaba vomitando sangre

"lo siento", susurro ella y se entrego a la inconciencia, el dolor se fue, todo era tan tranquilo, tan armónico, una paz que nunca en su vida había sentido, por que veo una luz

"¿Liv?", grito Elliot desesperado "Olivia abre los ojos para mi cariño, por favor mírame"

Elliot busco en su cuello con sus dedos, "no tiene pulso" grito a nadie en particular "no., esto no puede estar pasando…"

"Estamos llegando Elliot, solo un segundo", dice Kathy mientras detiene el auto frente a la puerta de entrada del hospital

Antes de que Kathy detuviera el automóvil Elliot ya tenia el cuerpo de Olivia inerte entre sus brazos, se bajo del auto y salio corriendo a la entrada del hospital

"¡ayudaaaaaa!" grito cuando cayo al suelo con Olivia en sus brazos, ambos cubiertos de sangre de ella.

"ella no esta respirando" grito a la gente que se acercaba a su lado para ayudarlo, fueron dos médicos y dos enfermeras que se acercaron rápidamente a Elliot. "ella no esta respirando", repitió Elliot.

Uno de los médicos tomo a Olivia de los brazos de Elliot a pesar de que él no quería liberarla, "una camilla" solicito el médico, cuando llego la camilla la deposito y la entraron a la sala de trauma, Elliot no se alejo de su lado, le tomo la mano mas fría que antes, "acaba de dejar de respirar" dice Elliot una vez que recupera un poco la compostura, "ella es mi pareja Olivia Benson, 38 años y fue herida de bala hace aproximadamente una hora y no ha dejado de sangrar", Elliot volvió a su estado de policía, entendiendo que su desesperación por perderla no ayudaría a Olivia, "la tenemos detective, ahora seguiremos nosotros" respondió uno de los médicos mientras miraban hacia él.

Elliot miro hacia Olivia, su cuerpo inerte, cubierto de sangre, los médicos estaban trabajando en ella, desgarrando su ropa ensangrentada, en el suelo estaban las compresas que utilizaron para el sangrado durante su trayecto en automóvil, nunca había visto tanta sangre antes, sus manos también estaban cubiertas de la sangre de Olivia, "debe salir detective" dijo una de las enfermeras tocando su hombre, "estamos tratando de recuperarla" le dice, Elliot hace su camino hacia la salida de la sala de trauma, podía ver a Kathy con los ojos brillosos, "gracias por ayudarme" susurro Elliot pasando al lado de ella sin siquiera mirarla, se fue a sentar a una de las sillas duras de la sala de espera, sabia que su trabajo era peligroso, siempre estaba la posibilidad de salir herido, pero Olivia no estaba trabajando cuando sucedió, aun no sabia como paso, que sucedió, tenia que hablar con Kathy.

"Elliot las chicas llamaron, vienen en camino" dice Kathy mientras se sienta a su lado.

"quiero saber que paso Kathy, quiero saber por que demonios tengo en mis manos la sangre de Olivia y ella esta luchando por vivir", Kathy asintió, sabia que iba a llegar el momento en el que tenia que contarle todo, solo que ahora todo era algo confuso,

Elliot miraba sus manos, llenas de sangre, sabia que tenia que ir a limpiarse, pero no quería moverse en caso de que un medico saliera para hablar con él

"tengo que llamar a Cragen", dijo mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo.

"Cap, es Elliot" decía en la línea, "Olivia fue herida de gravedad, estamos en el hospital Mercy, acabamos de llegar, Fin y Munch están tratando de localizar el automóvil en el que escapo el chico, la cosa esta mal Cap",

"Don, Dickie esta en el colegio, Kathy esta conmigo en el hospital", antes de que Elliot terminara la frase Cragen le había respondido "yo me encargo, estoy en camino"

.Había pasado cerca de treinta minutos cuando Elliot escucho una voz familiar detrás de él, estaba en la oscuridad "Papá" escucho detrás de él, era Maureen su hija mayor, "lo siento papá" dijo mientras corrió a abrazarlo "Kathleen me llamo, viene con mis hermanos para acá papa ¿han sabido algo?" pregunto ella preocupada por la salud de Olivia y la salud mental de su padre.

"no" respondió Kathy detrás de Elliot, llego hasta su hija para abrazarla "es bueno que estés aquí cariño, para tu padre y para Olivia" dijo Kathy a la mayor de sus hijas, se sentaron en silencio "quieres un café" pregunto Kathy a Elliot, él negó "no gracias" respondió sin levantar la vista.

A los pocos minutos escucharon varios pasos, Elliot levanto la vista, el resto de su familia había llegado hasta el hospital, Kathleen, Lizzie y el pequeño Eli entraron en la sala de espera, las chicas miraron los rostros de sus padres para ver que las cosas no estaban bien, "papá lo siento tanto" dijo Kathleen cuando se sentó a un lado de su padre.

"Elliot", llamo Kathy tratando de llamar la atención de su ex- esposo "ve a asearte" le solicito, sus hijos estaban incómodos al ver la sangre en las manos de su padre, Elliot levanto la vista y sin decir palabras se levanto y pregunto por el baño mas cercano, cuando entro al cuarto de baño miro sus manos, las lavo con cuidado, y se echo un poco de agua en el rostro, necesitaba despejar su mente.

Cuando Elliot salio del cuarto de baño diviso a sus compañeros hablando con Kathy, de seguro ella los estaba poniendo al día con los acontecimientos, aun no sabia si estaba preparado para escuchar lo que sucedió

Fin se acerco a Elliot y le puso la mano en su hombro "ella va a estar bien Elliot, ella es una chica fuerte".

"es verdad" complemento Munch "Olivia es terca, no se dejara ganar tan fácilmente", Elliot meneo la cabeza, ni siquiera saben todo lo que ella sufrió solo para llegar al hospital, toda la sangre que perdió, las veces que su cuerpo se estremecía ante el dolor, las suplicas para que no la moviera, sus ultimas palabras antes de que su corazón se detuvo, como pedía no tener que sufrir mas y él egoístamente no la dejaba por que no la quería perder, a pesar de que sabia que estaba en un intenso dolor. "te amo" recordó sus últimas palabras, ella se había despedido de él.

Cragen entro a la sala de espera, vio a sus detectives y a los hijos de Elliot, también a Kathy, durante el trayecto había pasado a buscar a Dickie y llamado a Casey Novak, la sala estaba en silencio, Elliot estaba sentado un poco mas apartado, había pasado cerca de una hora desde que llegaron al hospital, si no habían noticias es porque no había podido reanimarla.

"Elliot", llamo Cragen para llamar la atención de Stabler, "Elliot…Liv va a estar bien" dice su capitán para levantar el animo de su detective.

Elliot movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "había tanta sangre, ella estaba en tanto dolor y yo no la dejaba…soy tan egoísta… dejen de decir que va a estar bien, ella dejo de respirar en el automóvil, en mis brazos, Liv ingreso muerta al hospital". Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro.


	40. Chapter 40

Cuando Elliot termino de hablar, hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, se escuchaban los sollozos de las chicas mayores de Elliot, Kathy estaba abrazando a Kathleen que se sentía culpable de que Olivia estuviera luchando por vivir, su padre había dicho que ella había muerto en sus brazos

"Están tratando de reanimarla", dijo Elliot, "yo no sé si lo lograra" dijo soltando un respiro profundo.

Después de mas de tres horas finalmente salio un medico para hablar con ellos "la familia de Olivia Benson" pregunto a la sala, nueve personas se levantaron y se dirigieron mas cerca del medico, Casey había llegado hace aproximadamente una hora, los días martes son de loco en los tribunales, de igual forma pudo salir antes de tiempo." Trate de salir lo antes posible" se disculpo al llegar.

"¿todos ustedes están aquí por Olivia Benson?" pregunto el medico un tanto sorprendido, Elliot presto atención en el rostro del medico, sabia que no podían ser buenas noticias,

"Todos estamos aquí por Olivia" confirmo Elliot al medico frente a él."por favor solo nos dice como esta", prácticamente suplico Elliot.

"soy el doctor Spencer, voy a ser sincero la condición de la señorita Benson es complicada, logramos reanimarla una vez que ingreso al hospital, perdió demasiada sangre por la hemorragia externa que presentaba, shock hipovolémico, una vez que fue posible estabilizarla fue inmediatamente a cirugía para extraer la bala y reparar el hígado que fue dañado por la bala, hubieron algunas complicaciones durante la cirugía por la constante perdida de sangre, tenemos que esperar a que despierte para saber si presenta algún problema o daño cerebral por el tiempo que su cerebro estuvo sin oxigeno, no esta respirando por si sola, esta conectada a un respirador que la ayudara, y su cuerpo esta luchando contra una infección, estamos tratándola también con algunos medicamentos, va a estar en la UCI a esperar que evoluciones, pero es difícil decir si lo lograra, las siguientes 24 horas a 48 horas son extremadamente complicadas para ella" termino hablando el medico.

La habitación quedo en silencio, las noticias no eran alentadoras, la condición de Olivia era extremadamente delicada, ella no estaba respirando, no estaba conciente.

Los hombres trataron de evitar las lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer, Cragen se escuso y se fue a un lado de la gente, detrás de él se escuso Fin y Munch.

"¿Puedo verla?" pregunto Elliot, "¿y su nombre es?" pregunto el medico "Elliot Stabler", el medico vio en su hoja "usted es su contacto de emergencia puede pasar a verla, habitación 245 de la UCI, venga acompáñeme" le dijo el medico mientras hacia su retorno al pasillo de trauma, un lugar restringido para la gente

Cuando Elliot se paro frente a la puerta 245 tomo un respiro, sabia que Olivia estaba viva, estaba en el hospital, si algo estaba mal los médicos estaban cerca, no había que temer, en su mente aun estaban las imágenes de haberla encontrado tendida en el suelo en su propia sangre, después haberla tenido en sus brazos mientras la vida se le escapaba, "esta viva" pensó para si mismo, tratando de alentarse a entrar , el medico noto la duda de Elliot, "las cosas no se ven bien ahora, pero ella es una mujer fuerte, en un buen estado de salud y esta luchando por quedarse", Elliot asintió y dio un paso para girar la manilla de la puerta, la habitación era acogedora, no era demasiado grande, tenia una ventana que daba hacia fuera, hacia la ciudad, eso era bueno, Olivia le gustaba mirar a la ciudad de Nueva York, sobre todo de noche, Elliot miro el reloj, el día había sido tan largo, pero aun no eran no las seis de la tarde.

Dio un par de pasos mas hacia el interior de la sala, Olivia estaba tendida en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados, se veía tan pálida, y frágil, era notable el tubo en su boca que le permitía respirar, a un lado estaba el monitos de su ritmo cardiaco, conectado a su corazón que seguía latiendo, ambas brazos estaban extendidos al lado de su cuerpo, se veía como cuando dormía apaciblemente después de hacer el amor, tenia una IV conectada a su brazo izquierdo, "se ve tan pequeña" piensa Elliot. se acerca mas al lado de su cama y toma suavemente su mano, ahora se sentía demasiado caliente, recordaba que la ultima vez que la había tocado estaba muy fría, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando se acordó de las ultimas horas.

Miro hacia y acerco una silla hacia el lado de Olivia, se sentó en silencio sin liberar la presión en la mano de Olivia, tenia que tocarla, saber que aun estaba ahí

"Liv, cariño, estoy aquí a tu lado, logramos llegar al hospital, ahora solo tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que salir y despertar para mi cariño, te amo tanto, que no sé que haría si te pierdo, por favor regresa a mi".

Estuvo unos minutos en silencio escuchando nada mas que los pitidos del monitor y viendo con el pecho subía y bajaba ayudada por la maquina, tantas maquinas, tantos cables, podía ver que estaba sudando, el doctor le había dicho que tenia una fiebre muy alta por la infección que tomo, bajo su cabeza hasta que se apoyo junto a su mano, sintió una presión en la mano y escucho como las maquinas comenzaron a sonar distinto, levanto la vista para ver que Olivia estaba despierta.

Cuando abrió los ojos Olivia no podía hablar ni moverse, estaba muy confundida, no sabia donde estaba, por el color de las paredes y la incomodidad de la cama estaba en un hospital, alguien sujetaba su mano, miro hacia abajo y Elliot estaba tomando su mano, parecía que estaba dormid, lo siguiente que sintió es tanto dolor, se suponía que debía dejar de dolor, apretó con fuerza la mano de Elliot.

Sentía un fuerte dolor punzante en su abdomen que no le permitía respirar, el dolor fue demasiado para su cuerpo no podía aguantar mas, cerro los ojos, apretando los puños de las manos para aguantar.

Elliot miro a los ojos de Olivia, tenía el ceño fruncido, y las lagrimas estaban humedeciendo su rostro, Elliot se movió a la cabecera asustado, ella nuevamente estaba sufriendo, Olivia soltó la mano de Elliot y se la llevo al lugar donde le dolía "que esta mal Liv, ¿te duele?", pregunto Elliot, ella asintió desesperada era un infierno de dolor, las maquinas comenzaron a colapsar y los ojos de Olivia se cerraron nuevamente, Elliot salio corriendo en busca de las enfermeras que ya se encontraban en camino debido al sonido de las maquinas, "debe tener un sangrado interno" dijo una de las enfermeras mientras revisaba los monitores, "debe salir", le pidieron a Elliot, él no quería salir de Olivia, no de nuevo. "déjenos trabajar" le grito una de las enfermeras quitándolo del paso, los médicos llegaron, "tenemos que llevarla nuevamente a pabellón" exclamaron mientras movían la cama hacia el exterior de la habitación, Elliot se quedo inmovilizado en la sala ahora vacía.

Elliot salio a la sala de espera después de que fue echado por las enfermeras. "¿Elliot?" pregunto Cragen al ver la mirada vidriosa de Elliot.

"Ella colapso" dijo mientras se establecía en una de las sillas, con las manos apoyando su cabeza "despertó y las maquinas se volvieron locas, estaba en un montón de dolor, algo esta mal con ella Cap" respondió Elliot en voz baja, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir con esto, "ella esta muriendo".

Elliot se dirigió hacia Kathy, era el momento de saber porque Olivia estaba nuevamente luchando por su vida, era solo una pelea de adolescentes, que mierda paso, ahora estaba tan enojado que necesitaba saber lo que sucedió

"Kathy necesito saber que paso", dice él sin levantar la vista

"Elliot no es un buen momento", llamo la atención Fin.

"si ella muere…2 tomo uns bocanada de aire para aclarar su cabeza, "...yo..solo quiero saber que paso". Dice Elliot levantando la vista hacia Kathy.

"Esta bien" respondió Kathy tomando un respiro.

"Tenia ganas de ir a ver a mi hermana y le pregunte a las chicas si me querían acompañar, ambas ya han terminaron sus exámenes por lo que estaban libres así que aceptaron, antes de salir de casa Kathleen se encontró con su ex – novio Carl" seguirá relatando Kathy, todos estaban pendientes de la narración, en algún momento también tendrían que declarar ya que se iba a abrir una investigación

"Fuimos en taxi ya que el coche esta en el taller, cuando llegamos a casa de Melissa, Kathleen noto que alguien estaba siguiéndonos, cuando bajamos del taxi me comento que era Carl, entramos rápidamente a la casa de Melissa, pero el chico atrapo a Kathleen, le pedí a Lizzie que te llamara, el bebé estaba intranquilo por los gritos y estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo", ella miro hacia el niño que ahora estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, "Lizzie no pudo contactarse contigo y llamo a la oficina, donde contesto Olivia, supongo que pudo notar el nerviosismo de Lizzie y se ofreció a ir a buscarnos y ver que pasa con este chico, cuando Olivia llego Carl se había ido, pensamos que había entendido la indirecta, pero después volvió mas loco que antes, gritando y rompiendo la chapa de la casa, trato de sacar a la fuerza a Kathleen pero Olivia lo evito, cuando se volvió loco saco un arma y apunto hacia Kathleen", Kathy soltó un sollozo recordando el pánico que sintió cuando escucho el disparo, después de recobrar la compostura volvió a hablar "yo mire al suelo donde estaba tendida Kathleen sin herida aparente, pero luego vi. que Olivia estaba de pie tomándose el estomago, ella saco del camino a mi hija y tomo la bala por ella, Olivia salvo a mi hija, lo siento tanto", exclamo Kathy cuando termino de hablar, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, que el pequeño Eli despertó de su siesta. "pa" exclamo Eli tirando los brazos hacia Elliot.

"Dios ella salvo a mi hija" dijo Elliot mientras besaba la cabecita del pequeño Eli,

Olivia podía sentir la mesa fría debajo de su cuerpo, podía sentir las agujas, el dolor y a los médicos hablando, recordaba haber pasado hace poco por esto mismo, o aun no había salido de la cirugía se pregunto en la inconciencia, se sentía aliviada, el dolor ya no era tan critico, si tan solo dejara de doler, era la segunda vez que sentía una paz increíble, pero para ella nada era fácil, ni siquiera la muerte, no quiero morir, quiero disfrutar de mi relación con Elliot, querer dormir en sus brazos cada noche, despertar llena de besos por la mañana, quería luchar, pero era tan difícil, estaba cansada de luchar, pero hasta morir era difícil para ella.

"Elliot", volvió a hablar Kathy, "Olivia hirió al chico en el hombro" recordó ella.

"quizás necesite asistencia medica, voy a ponerme en contacto con algunos hospitales preguntando por algún paciente ingresado por herida de bala en el hombre" respondo Munch mientras se alejaba un poco del grupo para hacer la llamada mas en privado.

"Elliot, estamos en contacto con algunos otros precintos dando la descripción que Kathleen nos dio de Carl y también estamos buscando el vehiculo, es un auto fiscal por lo que no será difícil de encontrar, solo hay que tener paciencia, lo encontraremos hombre" responde Fin.

Elliot levanto la vista, "y cuando lo encuentren quiero un par de minutos con él" dice molesto apretando los puños de ira.

"no creo que sea buena idea Elliot, él hirió a tu compañera" dice Cragen, "definitivamente no"

"ella es mas que mi pareja Don y si pudiera lo mataría con mis propias manos" dice Elliot, las venas de su frente se estaban haciendo mas visibles, habían pasado dos horas y no tenían aun respuestas de la condición de Olivia,

"estar detrás de las rejas no va a ayudar a Olivia ni a tus hijos Elliot" , hablo Kathy tratando de tranquilizarlo y hacerle ver que no había posibilidad de tocar a este chico.

"voy a llevar el caso", dijo Casey, "es uno de nuestros detectives, voy a pedir el caso exclusivo y hacer que ese chico pague por lo que hizo",

Kathleen estaba en silencio, no podía creer que su ex – novio había echo tanto daño, era un buen chico, hasta que se metió en las drogas, de pronto se volvió loco y ella decidió dejarlo, nunca pensó que el quiebre le iba a afectar tanto, "lo siento papá esto es mi culpa", Elliot se acerco a su hija y la abrazo, "no es tu culpa cariño, no le disparate a Liv" mientras besaba la frente de su hija.

"Cuando sepamos algo nuevo de Olivia tendremos que tomar sus declaraciones" dijo Cragen apuntado a Kathy, Kathleen y Lizzie, las tres asintieron hacia el capitán,

Despues de unos minutos se abrieron las puertas y volvieron a ver al medico que habia atendido a Olivia

"¿Como esta ella Dr. Spencer?" dijo Elliot mientras se separaba de su hija y camino hacia el médico.

El medico aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar al gran grupo de gente que estaba frente a él,

"La señorita Benson tuvo complicaciones posterior a la cirugía, tenia un sangrado interno masivo debido a un daño que no fue visto en la primera operación al bazo, el daño fue significativo por lo que tuvimos que extraer el baso, al encontrar el sangrado la respiración es menos dificultosa y se le extrajo la respiración mecánica, ahora debido a la gran perdida de sangre en ambas cirugías, así como en el trayecto al hospital tuvimos que hacer varias transfusiones de sangre, tenemos que esperar al igual que como les mencione antes que no haya daño cerebral.

"¿va a estar bien, puede vivir sin el bazo?", si ella puede tener una vida prácticamente normal sin el bazo, pero por la gran perdida de sangre y lo difícil la cirugía, la señorita Benson en estos momentos se encuentra en coma.


	41. Chapter 41

"¿En coma?" Pregunto Elliot tomándose la cabeza y tirando de su cabello, era de conocimiento publico que muchas veces las personas en coma no pueden despertar en días, meses hasta años. "mierda", decía mientras movía la cabeza,

"Papá, lo siento tanto, Olivia nunca me va a perdonar por lo que paso, todo esto esta pasando por mi culpa" dice Kathleen mientras se acerca al lado de Elliot poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de su padre, "por favor perdóname",dacia la chica tratando de que su padre le hable "no es tu culpa cariño", decía Elliot nuevamente, le dolía físicamente que su novia estuviera en coma y que su hija se culpara por ello, la presión era demasiada, no podía respirar, no podía pensar, le faltaba el aire, corrió al baño mas cercano y comenzó a vomitar, después de terminar con la ultima arcada se levanto y se mojo la cara, se veía terrible,

Salio un par de minutos después, Kathy se había llevado a los niños a la casa para descansar, era cerca de las 23:00 hrs. y todos estaban agotados, a la mañana siguiente tenían que ir a prestar declaración de lo sucedido, los policías ya tenían la alerta para la detención de Carl, aun no había ningún tipo de aviso de algún hospital, habían ido a la dirección que Kathleen les había dado donde vivía con su familia, llevaba horas desaparecido.

Cragen decidió enviar al resto de los detectives a descansar a casa Fin y Munch había negado salir del hospital, pero Cragen les indico que era difícil según el medico que Olivia despertara, al menos no durante los próximos días, el panorama era difícil y necesitaba que estuvieran descansados para cuando Elliot decidiera salir a descansar alguno de ellos tomara relevo. El caso que habían cogido antes de esta tragedia estaba siendo investigado por otro departamento, todo autorizado por el capitán Morris, entendiendo la difícil situación en la cual estaba el escuadro de unidad de victimas especiales.

Elliot hizo su camino hacia la habitación de Olivia, cuando ingreso había una enfermera con ella, "estoy revisando los signos vitales de Olivia" dijo mirando a Elliot, "voy a revisar y limpiar su herida y el drenaje, saldré en un minuto" dijo mientras levantaba las sabanas de Olivia, era visible la lesión en su vientre, ahora cubierta por un gran parche, y a un lado una manguerita para drenar la herida, la zona estaba un poco enrojecida, de seguro por la fricción generada en la operación, podía ver que ya no tenia el tubo en su boca, ahora estaba respirando por su cuenta, solo tenia una sonda en su nariz para entregarle oxigeno, pero no significaba algo mejor, ya que ahora se encontraba en un coma, y nadie podía afirmar que saldría de él.

Elliot se quedo a un lado de ella tomando su mano mientras la enfermera terminaba de cambiar los vendajes, él no decía una palabra, "no se asuste todo lo que tiene en su cuerpo es para que ella sea mas cómoda" dice al ver la cara de temor de él al ver las sondas en la nariz y en su parte intima, además del drenaje que se veía dolorosa, "nunca pensé en verla así" respondió Elliot con sinceridad, se sentó a un lado de Olivia y puso su mano bajo la de ella, estando completamente en contacto.

"hable con ella, puede escuchar" dijo mientras se retiraba la enfermera de la habitación,

"Liv, nena, Dios..yo..no sé que decir, digo es tan fácil hablar contigo cuando estas despierta, pero ahora me siento un tanto torpe hablando sin escuchar tu hermosa voz, aunque sea solo para regañarme, extraño tanto eso, nunca has estado tanto tiempo en silencio, ni tan quieta, incluso para dormir eres tan inquieta, salvo cuando duermes en mis brazos, extraño eso nena", Elliot se secaba las lagrimas que caían sin parar desde sus azules ojos.

"Tengo tanto que agradecerte, le salvaste la vida a mi hija,, y..yo. Dios no tenias que hacerlo amor", Elliot se secaba las lagrimas que caían y se limpio la nariz.

"Te amo nena, mas que nada en el mundo, necesito que despiertes, necesito ver nuevamente esos hermosos ojos marrones que me encantan, quiero escuchar tu risa, que idiota pero quiero escuchar incluso que me grites, cualquier cosa, pero no quiero verte en esta cama"

"Kathleen esta muy triste por todo lo que paso, sé que no la culpas, creo que es mi culpa, yo debería haber estado allí,, te amo Liv, por favor tan solo despierta para mi," Elliot se acerco a sus labios y los beso dulcemente.

Elliot se acomodo en la silla donde había estado antes, el agotamiento se había apoderado de él, necesitaba un descanso, tenia la esperanza a pesar de lo que dijo el medico de que ella despertaría en los próximos días, puso nuevamente su mano debajo de la mano de Olivia, pudo sentir una pequeña presión, pensó que estaba soñando, se acomodo en la silla y cerro los ojos.

Después de un par de horas podía sentir que la presión en su mano era mayor, movió la cabeza para alejar el cansancio, miro el reloj, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana.

"¿El?" escucho débilmente la voz de Olivia, casi en un susurro.

Olivia podía sentir una mano junto a la suya, quería despertar, tenían tantas cosas que hacer juntos, ella era mucho mas fuerte que una maldita bala, al parecer los calmantes estaban desapareciendo por que le dolía el abdomen, "vamos Olivia abre los ojos" se reprendía a si misma, "un esfuerzo mas", sentía la garganta tan seca, tomo un respiro y forzó sus labios para hablar, el nombre salio casi en un susurro

"¿El?" hablo ella nuevamente, su garganta se sentía como una lija y adolorida, al menos ahora podía tragar, no como antes que era muy incomodo-

Elliot levanto la vista hacia el rostro de Olivia, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ella estaba apretando los parpados para despertar, se levanto para ponerse mas cerca de su cabecera "Liv, nena abre los ojos, me mira por favor", suplico Elliot.

Ella movió la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, las almohadas se inundaron de sus lágrimas, no decía ninguna palabra solo movía la cabeza y lloraba "¿nena que es lo que esta mal?", pregunto Elliot asustado, "…duele…" , respondió ella…"El…duele…", Elliot se puso frente a ella y le susurro al oído "shhh…nena…estas en el hospital, voy a llamar a un doctor para ti…solo cálmate nena", antes de que Elliot se pusiera en pie entraron dos enfermeras, las maquinas habían avisado a la estación de enfermeras que algo no andaba bien, por lo que fueron de inmediato, revisaron los signos vitales rápidamente "ella se queja de dolor", dice Elliot con su voz quebrada, no le gustaba ver a Olivia en esa situación, bien sabia que ella tenia una gran tolerancia al dolor, debe ser mucho para que ella despierte casi gritando.

"Vamos a darle un poco mas de morfina para que pueda descansar un poco mas", dice la enfermera a Elliot mientras inyectaba a su IV un nuevo medicamento, "va a dormir un poco mas, quizás deba avisarle a sus amigos que ella despertó, han estado afuera toda la noche", Elliot asintió, antes de salir se dio vuelta "cuídela por favor". La enfermera le sonrió cálidamente.

Elliot salió y fue a ver a la sala de espera, miro su reloj 06:25 am, en las sillas de la sala de espera podía divisar a Fin, Munch, Cragen y Casey durmiendo incómodamente, Elliot se aclaro la garganta, al parecer no era un sueño demasiado profundo ya que dos de cuatro levantaron la vista "¿Elliot?", hablo Casey "¿es Olivia?" pregunto asustada, se suponía que Elliot no saldría de su lado.

"Ella acaba de despertar" dice sin ninguna emoción en su voz "eso es bueno ¿cierto?" pregunto Fin, Elliot movió la cabeza y tomo un respiro "supongo que es bueno que despierte, pero prácticamente gritaba de dolor y estaba muy cansada, las enfermeras le dieron morfina para que pudiera tomar unas horas mas", Tomo un respiro "me duele ver que tenga tanto dolor". Casey camino a su lado y lo abrazo "ella esta viva Elliot, ella va a estar bien". Conversaron un par de minutos mas "¿pensé que iban a estar en la estación?", dijo Elliot a sus compañeros, "estábamos solo calentando los asientos, no tenemos la cabeza para estar trabajando" respondió Munch, "gracias por estar aquí, voy a volver a su habitación". Elliot levanto y camino nuevamente por las puertas de la UCI., no quería que ella despertara sola en la habitación del hospital.

Después de un par de horas, en las cuales Elliot no se movió de su lado, se sintió agotado físicamente y emocionalmente, había sido un día de mierda, eran cerca de las 16:00 hrs, las enfermeras habían ido a ver si Olivia despertaba y ofrecerle algo de comer a Elliot que durante casi 24 horas a estado junto a Olivia, besando su frente y acariciando su manos.

"Sé que estas muy cansada nena, y sé que duele, pero necesito ver tus ojitos maravillosos, escuchar tu risa y besar tus labios" le susurraba mientras hacia círculos en el dorso de la mano derecha, apoyo la cabeza al lado de su mano, sintió los ojos pesados y se durmió por un par de minutos, despertó cuando sintió un apretón fuerte en la mano que estaba debajo de los dedos de Olivia.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos para cumplir con su novio, delante de ella estaban aquellos maravillosos ojos azules que ella no quería perder, "yo sabia" exclamo Elliot mientras se acercaba a besarla.

"Hola" dice ella suavemente, su garganta apretada y adolorida

"Hola nena" respondió Elliot tiernamente

¿Quieres un poco de agua bebé?" pregunto Elliot,

"Por favor" respondió ella suavemente.

Elliot se cambio al otro lado de la cama de Olivia para llegar a un vaso con agua, tomo una pajilla que había y se acerco a ella, cuando se movió ella frunció el ceño por el dolor, tomo un trago de agua que permitió aclarar y suavizar su garganta

"Gracias" respondió mientras alejaba el vaso de ella.

Se sentía un poco confundida, "duele", susurro mientras su mano derecha iba al lugar donde había sido herida "voy a llamar al doctor nena, va a estar aquí"

"El…espera… estoy...soy…un poco confundida" pidió ella "¿Qué me paso?", pregunto ella preocupada.

"Liv, nena te dispararon, ¿no recuerdas?", Elliot se asusto, le habían dicho que podía haber algún tipo de daño por la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro.

Ella asintió, "creo que sé donde me dieron" responde mientra sonríe para él,.su mano protectoramente en el lugar donde había sido herida "oh dios….duele mucho" dice mientras cierra los ojos para alejar el dolor de su cuerpo, mordiéndose suavemente el labio para no gemir

"voy a llamar al doctor nena" dice Elliot preocupado, los analgésicos deben están perdiendo su efecto.

"estoy bien...necesito saber lo que paso", dice ella manteniendo los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan cansada "mierda" exclamo cuando el dolor fue mas fuerte,

"voy a llamar al medico para que te de algo para el dolor otra vez y después te voy a decir lo que paso nena… por favor solo déjame ir a buscar a un doctor para ti" le dice mientras besa su frente suavemente, antes ella había despertado muy asustada, al menos esta vez estaba mas tranquila.

Ella asintió el dolor estaba empeorando, la morfina había abandonado su cuerpo, Elliot salió de la habitación, Olivia se sentía tan confundida, tenia algunos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido pero todo era un poco confuso.

Elliot volvió a los minutos con el medico, "bienvenida señorita Benson, nos ha dado un gran susto", dice el médico mientras se acerca a ella, "lo primero que voy a hacer es ponerte al tanto de la situación, tiene una herida de bala en el vientre, tuvimos que extraer el bazo por algunas complicaciones, la bala alcanzo a lacerar parte del hígado, por lo que será un poco doloroso para los siguientes días, tuvimos que hacer dos operaciones, una para arreglar el hígado y después una nueva de urgencia por un sangrado interno, la bala hizo bastante daño" termino recitando el medico, al parecer bastante acostumbrado a este tipo de casos.

Olivia escuchaba su condición, con razón se sentía como una mierda, sin contar que le había dicho que tenia una infección que ya estaban controlando, "vamos a darle algo para el dolor, si no aguanta le daremos nuevamente morfina, sabemos que puede ser bastante terrible", dice mientras anota algunas cosas en la ficha de Olivia, algunos recuerdos volvieron a ella, en segundos entro una enfermera para revisarla, agrego una nueva bolsa de suero "esto es milagroso" dijo la enfermera mientras cambiaba la IV de Olivia,"voy a echar un vistazo", la enfermera espero el visto bueno de Liv y levanto la manta para revisar la herida de Olivia, no había sangre, el drenaje estaba bien y la sonda también, Olivia miro algo asustada por los cables que entraban y salían de su cuerpo, "se ve mal, pero todo es para que mejores querida" le dice la enfermera, ella era muy amable, "gracias" respondió Olivia.

Elliot salió de la habitación de Olivia para hablar con Kathy contarle que ella había despertado. "Kathy es Elliot, Olivia despertó, bueno otra vez, anteriormente despertó pero la tuvieron que sedar por que estaba con mucho dolor, ahora esta un poco mejor, quizás mas tarde puedes traer a los niños" dijo Elliot a su ex – esposa "ellos estarán contentos de verla Elliot, te aviso",. Ambos cortaron la llamada y volvió a la habitación de Olivia

Entro a la habitaron para ver a Olivia con los ojos cerrados, ella al escuchar abrir la puerta abrió de inmediato los ojos, sabia que era Elliot, ella sonrío, "lo siento…estoy muy cansada, creo que el médicamente para el dolor me deja un poco fuera de combate" dice ella, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?" pregunto con curiosidad

"Un poco menos de 24 horas nena, después de la segunda cirugía caíste en coma, el doctor pensaba que no ibas a despertar por un largo tiempo"

"ohhh" respondió ella sin palabras, "¿necesitas algo?" pregunto Elliot, ella movió la cabeza "solo que estés aquí a mi lado, ahh…puedes darme un poco mas de agua por favor" pide ella,

Elliot se levanto y acerco el vaso para ella, "claro, no hagas fuerza nena", ella sonrío, podía ser tan tierno a veces.

"¿Puedes preguntarle al médico cuando lo veas cuando puedo salir?", una carcajada salio de la boca de Elliot con ganas "nena, acabas de salir de un coma, en menos de doce horas te han operado dos veces, y sin mencionar que te duele hasta para hablar, creo que serán un par de días".

"Esto es una mierda" dijo ella mientras trataba de poner una cara seria, en realidad no se sentía en condiciones de ir a casa, en realidad no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantar las manos, pero odiaba los hospitales, y últimamente se ha hecho un cliente frecuente.

"Estoy tan cansada", reclamo ella, "no es justo, he dormido por muchas horas", reclama nuevamente.

Ella miro a Elliot un segundo, notando el rostro de cansancio y algo mas,"siento haberte asustado cuando desperté antes" dice ella un poco avergonzada, "Liv, nena estas con un montón de dolor, lo entiendo, no me gusta verte así". Se quedo en silencio un par de minutos

"Liv debes descansar, durante todo el proceso perdiste mucha sangre", Elliot no sabia que debía decirle aun que había en un momento había estado incluso muerta.

Liv cerro los ojos por un momento, el medicamento la hacia sentirse tan aletargada y algo mareada, al menos el dolor era mucho menor, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar demasiado rápido para ella, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos presa del pánico y se movió de la cama, demasiado rápido, el dolor que sintió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero lo ignoro "Kathleen" grito a Elliot que estaba a un lado sentado en la silla.

"shhhhh Liv, tranquila, no te muevas que vas a rasgar tus puntos y te vas a lastimar" dice Elliot tratando de que no se moviera, Liv comenzó a llorar cuando recordó escuchar el disparo "Kathleen" repitió de nuevo, "ella esta bien Liv gracias a ti" respondió Elliot manteniéndola tranquila, "tengo que verla" solicito ella con urgencia en su voz. Elliot asintió, "estas un poco delicada ahora, cuando te estabilicen nena te podrán ver, ahora debes tranquilizarte antes que vengas las enfermeras, te van a cambiar de habitación al mediodía, ahí podrás recibir visitas, "OK" respondió ella un poco molesta. Tomo un respiro, notaba que Elliot estaba un poco callado "¿El… hay algo que no me estas diciendo…?", el movió la cabeza negando su sugerencia, "nada nena, ahora tienes que descansar", le dice mientras besa su frente, se sentía tan cansada que en realidad no tenia fuerzas para discutir con Elliot, cuando él estuviera preparado hablaría.

"¿Liv?" pregunto Elliot para ver si estaba despierta después de un par de minutos.

"mmmmmmm" respondió ella, media dormida

"estuviste muerta" respondió Elliot, "estuviste muerta en mis brazos y volviste"

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, tenía algunos recuerdos de tanta calma, y que de alguna forma se sentía segura, pero volvía.

"siempre voy a volver a ti Elliot."

"El…te amo"


	42. Chapter 42

Después de haber dormido cerca de dos horas, Olivia despertó por el dolor, miro nuevamente hacia la silla que había estado a un lado de su cama ocupada por su novio

"¿como estas nena?" pregunto Elliot mientras se acercaba a ella "mejor" respondió sin convencer mucho a Elliot "¿mucho dolor?, ella solo asintió.

"va a mejorar" aseguro ella, "El…yo...como...que…recuerdo algunas cosas…creo que dije también algunas cosas cuando estábamos en el auto", dice un poco con vergüenza

"Si…me pediste que te despidiera de la gente que quieres, te estabas despidiendo y yo..."

Ella asintió y miro hacia la ventana, estaba cansada de estar completamente acostada "estabas molesto" afirmo ella.

"no estaba molesto contigo nena, solo era muy duro verte así"

"lo siento" se disculpo ella.

"¿porque?, pregunto inquieto Elliot

"yo...creo...que estropee tu automóvil" , El le sonrío de pronto volvía a ser su Olivia

Ella quedo en silencio una vez mas "yo..no ..dije nada entupido cuando estaba desvariando ¿o si?" pregunto preocupada.

"nada entupido" aseguro Elliot, "pediste disculpas a Kathy, me pediste que le dijera a los chicos que se comportaran y a mis hijos que los querías, y también me dijiste que estos meses juntos has sido muy feliz", dice un poco emocionado.

"¿sabes que te amo Liv con todo mi corazón?" pregunto Elliot,

Ella se sonrojo "ahora lo sé y no me canso de escucharlo, te amo Elliot"

Quería besarlo, pero le era muy difícil moverse, "¿puedes hacerme dos favores cariño?". Pregunto ella suavemente

"claro" asintió Elliot, "¿dime que necesitas nena?"

"Puedes ayudarme, necesito sentarme" dice mientras trata de levantar la cabeza, estaba cansada de estar completamente recta, Elliot se levanto para ayudarla, "voy a poner algunas almohadas debajo, si duele me avisas", ella sonrío "duele siempre El,,,."

"Lo siento" respondió Elliot, no le gustaba verla sufriendo, él sabía lo que una herida de bala podía doler y la entendía, pero sus heridas nunca fueron tan graves, por lo que debe doler un infierno. "solo sea amable" dice ella mientras le acaricia el rostro, Elliot suavemente la levanta, y pone algunas almohadas en su espalda para dejarla en una posición semi sentada, cuando vio el rostro de ella podía ver el dolor presente, tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, se le escapo un gemido en el movimiento, "Dios… duele tanto" reclamo ella,

Después de recobrar el aliento, "bien ahora el segundo favor" dice mirando a Elliot

"¿me besas?" le dice ella dulcemente.

Elliot se acerco y le dio un suave beso, demasiado rápido para su gusto

"vamos Stabler, usted puede hacerlo mejor que eso" reclamo ella juguetonamente

"no quiero hacer daño" dice Elliot algo tímido

Ella movió la cabeza, "usted nunca me ha hecho daño, ven" dice llamándolo para que se acerque de nuevo

Elliot hizo un nuevo intento, esta vez el beso fue dulce y suave, pero a la vez mucho mas apasionado, ella permitió el ingreso de Elliot en su boca y gimio en el gusto de él, Elliot se alejo asustado pensando que la había lastimado "estoy bien" dice ella sabiendo el motivo por el que se había alejado, acerco nuevamente los labios a ella y continuo el beso.

Ella sonrío al lograr lo que quería "es difícil respirar y besar con esto" dice señalando a la sonda que tenia en su nariz, Elliot sonrío, a pesar de sentirse mal ella aun era su Olivia Benson, "la otra sonda también molesta" dice haciendo referencia a la que estaba conectada a su vejiga "sin mencionar este maldito drenaje" reclama ella "vi todo eso cuando la enfermera me vino a revisar, demasiado desagradable" dice mientras pone cara seria.

"Señorita Benson" hablo una enfermera "estoy sorprendida por la rápida recuperación que ha tenido, el doctor nos solicito que la cambiáramos de habitación, ahora podrá recibir visitas" Olivia se alegro, ahora podría ver a Kathleen y asegurarse de que estaba bien, Elliot no estaría con ella todo el día si su hija estuviera herida o peor, pero ella quería confirmar con sus propios ojos. "que bueno" suspiro ella, con su mano siempre cubriendo su herida.

"Una vez que este en su nueva habitación, el medico le hará un nuevo chequeo, ¿necesita algo mas de morfina o algo para el dolor?" pregunto la enfermera, a pesar de que el dolor era intenso no quería mas medicamentos, le daban sueño. "morfina no por favor" respondió ella.

"¿Esta segura?", Olivia asintió, su nivel de resistencia al dolor era bastante alto, podía aguantar, al menos hasta hablar con algunas personas "no por ahora, ¿le puedo avisar mas tarde?", la enfermera asintió "no hay problema", la enfermera reviso los signos vitales, "aun vamos a mantener las sondas y los drenajes, así como los monitores, hasta que el medico de el visto bueno para quitarlos", aviso la enfermera, sabia que era algo molesto para los pacientes "esta bien" respondió Olivia resignada.

Elliot acompaño a Olivia en el cambio de habitación, ahora estaba en la habitación 301, "no se ve mal" dijo Elliot cuando ingresaron a la nueva pieza e instalaron a Olivia, Elliot podía ver que ella se mordía el labio cuando sentía dolor, "¿tienes dolor?" pregunto Elliot, sabia que ella no le diría si no preguntaba "un poco" respondió ella acariciando su vientre herido. "no quiero estar como un zombie cuando vengan a verme" afirmo a Elliot

"dijiste que nunca me habías visto tanto tiempo callada Stabler", Elliot soltó una carcajada, él lo había dicho cuando ella estaba en coma "me escuchaste" declaro Elliot.

"todo", dijo Olivia , "…Gracias…"

"¿porque?" pregunto Elliot confundido

"…en el auto… tu me mantenías tranquila…a pesar de mi dolor…me diste la fuerza para luchar" dice mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

"nena, usted salvo a mi hija, voy a agradecerte toda la vida" dice Elliot mientras se sienta a su lado en la silla sin soltar el dominio en su mano libre.

"Estoy empezando a recordar las cosas" dice ella mientras le acaricia el pelo "tus hijas estaban nerviosas Elliot, ellas me vieron, en el suelo herida, tienes que hablar con ellas, tienes que asegurarte que estén bien", Elliot pidió que no siguiera hablando "nena, después vamos a hablar, ahora debes descansar un tiempo, los chicos están ansiosos por verte, pero debes descansar", ella asintió, a pesar de estar acostada y sin hacer nada se sentía agotada solo al hablar.

Se quedaron en silencio grato, Olivia seguía pensando, no podía dejar que su cerebro deje de funcionar, ella había muerto, había estado muerta, de seguro fue un infierno para Elliot, entendía por que no quería dejarla ni siquiera para comer

"El..cariño puedes ir a buscar algo para comer yo voy a estar aquí por un rato ¿sabes?" dice ella, tratando de empujarlo para que salga a comer algo, él meneo la cabeza "no, estoy bien, los chicos me han traído un par de bocadillos, estoy bien, además no quiero salir de tu lado Liv, ya te perdí demasiadas veces en estas ultimas horas",

"Esta bien cariño, sabes que ya estoy bien ¿cierto?" pregunto ella.

Elliot volvió a menear la cabeza "no estas bien nena, estas herida y yo quiero estar a tu lado, no me voy a mover de tu lado hasta salir de aquí ", dice mientras mira su reloj

"eres muy terco" responde ella sonriendo, en realidad no quería estar sola, por lo que agradecía que Elliot no la dejara sola.

"mira quien lo dice Benson" responde dándole un suave beso en los labios.

"Nena, los chicos quieren pasar a verte ¿estas bien para recibirlos?, ella asintió "esta bien, quiero verlos"

"se que estas agotada, por lo que solo pueden estar un breve tiempo, ordenes del medico" dice Elliot mientras se levanta, "voy a buscarlos", dice mientras abre la puerta y sale de la habitación para ir a buscar a Fin, Munch y Cragen que estaban esperando para verla, su condición se había estabilizado en las ultimas horas, pero aun era de mucho cuidado.

Elliot fue a la sala de espera donde los chicos estaban tomando su taza de café ,habían estado todo el día y toda la tarde sin moverse de ahí, estaban esperando poder ver a Olivia, después de esto iban a tener la cabeza mas despejada, tenían que saber que su amiga lo estaba haciendo bien.

Elliot llamo la atención de sus compañeros aclarándose la garganta, estaban teniendo una conversación bastante amena mientras estaban esperando, "Liv quiere verlos chicos, solo un par de minutos, el día le esta pasando la cuenta y esta un poco cansada" les comenta Elliot mientras hacen su camino a la nueva habitación, cuando llegaron Elliot pudo ver a través de la puerta cristalina que ella estaba durmiendo. "denme un segundo para ver si aun puede verlos chicos", dijo Elliot, el resto quedo detenido detrás de èl "tranquilo Elliot, nosotros entendemos" respondió Cragen,

"¿Liv?", hablo Elliot para llamar su atención, tenia los ojos cerrados.

"Liv, los chicos están afuera", ella abrió los ojos "lo siento" respondió mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, se sentían tan pesados "diles que vengan El, por favor", dijo mientras trataba de sacarse el sueño.

Ella se acomodo un poco en la cama para poder ver a los chicos, no sin antes hacer una mueca como su vientre protesto por el movimiento, Elliot noto la contorsión de su rostro en el esfuerzo y camino hacia ella preocupado, ella movió la cabeza para que no hiciera ningún gesto.

"Liv, nos alegra de que estés mejor" dice Cragen mientras le besa la frente, un gesto nunca antes echo, pero que esta vez le nació del corazón, casi la había perdido. "gracias Cap" respondió ella un poco sorprendida por el gesto.

Fin se acerco y tomo su mano libre y la apretó "es bueno verte niña, nos diste tremendo susto, casi nos diste un ataque al corazón en la espera" ella sonrío y asintió "es bueno estar de vuelta" respondió ella.

Munch espero hasta que Fin soltó la mano de Olivia, "Liv, te ves es terrible" dice él sin poder aguantar la risa, podía ver claramente la palidez, y el rostro cansado de Olivia

"Tu si que sabes hacer sentir bien a un chica Munch" responde ella sinceramente,

"¿en serio, como te sientes Olivia?", pregunto Cragen en tono serio, sin opción de que le mintiera,

Ella suspiro molesta, "no es tan malo" dice mientras sonríe débilmente, "me han dicho que tuvieron que realizar dos operaciones, aun tengo un poco de fiebre, pero los antibióticos están ayudando, el dolor es malo cuando no tengo medicamentos" respondió ella sinceramente, no tenia opción de mentir a su capitán,

"¿encontraron al chico?" pregunto Olivia moviéndose un poco en la cama, por lo general ella no pasaba mas de una noche acostada, estar casi todo un día en esas condiciones ha sido un verdadero tormento

"Liv con calma" dijo Elliot al ver los movimientos de su novia.

Fin espero un segundo y luego empezó a hablar, "aun no lo hemos conseguido Liv, pero estamos trabajando en eso, bueno en realidad el resto de los policías, pero ahora que sabemos que esas mejor podremos seguir la búsqueda" finalizo Fin

"cuando te sientas mejor debes dar tu declaración, tu arma fue disparada por lo que asuntos internos, como es rutina hará una investigación, según Kathy heriste al chico en el hombro" decía Cragen, mientras miraba a Olivia para la reacción

"esta bien, a penas salga del hospital iré a la comisaría a dar mi declaración con asuntos internos"

Cragen movió la cabeza "hay tiempo, solo tienes que recuperarte, Casey me llamo hace una hora y se disculpa por no poder venir, estuvo aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, pero fue llamada para un caso y quedo atrapada" aviso el Capitán

"¿quieres que te traigamos algo de la cafetería?" pregunto Fin a Olivia

Olivia movió la cabeza "lo siento no puedo comer nada fuera de lo que me van a dar acá o a través del suero, estado de salud un poco delicado dijo mi doctor, a veces lo odio" los chicos rieron al ver la rabieta de Olivia. "¿pero pueden traer algo para Elliot?" pregunto ella mirando a los ojos de Elliot, sin dejar tiempo para objeciones de parte de él, ella estaba preocupada por él y no quería que se enfermara

"no hay problema niña" respondió Fin.

Habían hablado por un par de minutos mas, hablando de nada en particular, Elliot podía ver que Olivia estaba agotada, era difícil que ella siguiera el ritmo de la conversación que estaban teniendo, se había quedado en silencio hace rato, y solo escuchaba y asentía, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para pronunciar alguna palabra.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta en la mirada de Elliot hacia el rostro de Olivia, en solo segundos los ojos se habían cerrados, "creo que es hora de mancharnos" dijo Cragen cuando vio los ojos cerrados de la detective.

Fin, Munch y Cragen se tomaron su tiempo y besaron la frente de Olivia "nos vemos Liv" se despidieron todos con afecto, Olivia escuchaba pero le costaba abrir los ojos, durante el día a estado dentro y fuera de la conciencia gracias al dolor y los medicamentos, salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Elliot y Olivia.

Antes de caer completamente dormida, ella balbuceo algunas palabras,

Algo que se escucho como "te amo..El"

"te amo nena…hora de dormir. Voy a estar a tu aquí cuando despiertes" dice mientras le besa los labios dulcemente.


	43. Chapter 43

Elliot estaba afuera de la habitación de Olivia, conversando "Chicos, lo siento, pero Liv esta agotada ahora mismo, lleva un poco mas de media hora durmiendo, y cuando despierte va a estar con mucho dolor, quizás su madre los puede volver a traer mañana", decía Elliot a sus hijos , Kathy asintió "yo puedo hacer eso" respondió a Elliot. "pero papá queremos verla, por favor" suplico Kathleen, quien no se había quedado tranquila.

Olivia despertó por lo que pareció una siesta demasiado corta, despertó por el ruido de voces que escuchaba fuera de su habitación, recorrió la habitación en busca de Elliot

"¿El?", pregunto Olivia, quizás había ido a comer algo a la cafetería, pensó ella.

Seguía escuchando las voces fuera de su habitación, podía reconocer el tono de voz de Elliot, se escuchaba un tanto molesto, "¿Elliot?" hablo mas fuerte, esperaba que fuera suficiente para llamar su atención.

"un segundo chicos" dijo mientras daba la vuelta para entrar a la habitación,

Ella sonrío al ver sus hermosos ojos azules, "¿escondiendo algo de mi Stabler?", pregunto Olivia, mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro cansado.

"lo siento mis hijos están afuera insistiendo en entrar para verte, aunque sea solo un segundo" respondió Elliot con un tono molesto en su voz

Olivia sabia que no era fácil transportar a cinco Stablers, debe haber sido difícil para Kathy, y además ella deseaba tanto ver a los niños, ver que Kathleen estaba bien, que no habían rastros de algún trauma y Lizzie que también la había visto, hasta el pequeño Eli, por suerte él era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que había sucedido "quiero verlos El." Respondió ella después de un par de segundos, "nena ellos pueden volver otro día, ya a sido demasiado por un día" hablo Elliot con preocupación, había despertado hace un par de horas de la cirugía y del coma y ya había gente desfilando en cantidades por su habitación,

"El…por favor" pidió ella.

"bien" respondió Elliot mientras besaba sus labios

Elliot hacia su camino hacia fuera de la habitación "El…me…puedes..hacer dos favores" él sonrío, ella casi nunca pedía ayuda y al parecer nunca usaría esas palabras.

"claro" respondió él.

"Me puedes acercar el vaso de agua, y ayudarme con las almohadas,..yo… no quiero asustar a los niños", dice ella mientras mira a su novio.

Elliot le dio el vaso de agua para que no moviera y acomodo las almohadas para ella, estaba nuevamente en posición semi sentada, le dolía el estomago, había pedido que no le dieran analgésicos fuertes, pero al parecer fue un pequeño error, ahora dolía.

Los niños comenzaron a entrar uno por uno, las chicas mayores quedaron algo impactadas por lo delicada que se veía Olivia. Ellas siempre la vieron con una mujer fuerte, aun estaba extremadamente pálida, tenia una sonda en su nariz. Elliot les habia pedido a sus hijos que trataran de no hacer que Olivia se esforzara ya que estaba muy cansada, los chicos entraron y saludaron a Olivia.

Todos la besaron en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo, algo doloroso para ella pero no se quejaba, la ultima que se acerco a Olivia fue Kathleen, la chica tenia los ojos inundados de lagrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento "esta bien cariño, estoy bien" dijo Olivia cuando la abrazo, el cual fue mucho mas largo que el resto, quería darle la tranquilidad de que iba a estar bien, la chica sollozaba en el cuello de Olivia "¿cariño estas bien?, pregunto Olivia preocupada "lo siento Liv, todo esto es mi culpa, yo entiendo si me odias" dijo la chica entre llantos, Olivia tomo un mechón del cabello rubio de la niña y la alejo para poder ver a sus ojos, tomos sus mejillas para quedar frente a ella, ojos azules tan hermosos como los de su padre "cariño, estoy bien, no fue tu culpa, yo nunca hubiera dejado que nadie te haga daño, nunca", Olivia levanto la vista para ver a todos los niños "nunca dejaría que le hagan daño a ninguno", la chica se tranquilizo y no quiso salir del lado de Olivia.

Kathy se acerco un poco mas con el pequeño Eli en sus brazos dormido, miro a los ojos de Olivia, "…Olivia…" comenzó a hablar Kathy, pero fue interrumpida por Olivia quien movía la cabeza y sonrió agradecida, "no hay necesidad Kathy, tu me salvaste la vida, y estoy agradecida", Kathy asintió, la mujer que tenia frente a ella era digna del amor de su ex – marido, es una tremenda mujer, fuerte, valiente y sumamente generosa con el resto.

"Ivy" exclamo Eli, cuando vio a Olivia, estaba recién despertando de una siesta, ambos tenían un vinculo especial, hace un año atrás, Olivia lo había recibido cuando Kathy había dado a Luz, el niño estiro sus pequeños bracitos para que Olivia lo cargara

"lo siento Eli, ella no te puede tomar ahora" dijo Kathy tratando de cambiarlo de brazo, para tranquilizarlo al parecer el niño tenia el mismo temperamento que Elliot y no aceptaba no por respuestas.

Olivia miro a Elliot, "quizás yo puedo tomarlo un momento" dice Olivia mientras mira la aprobación de Elliot, el movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "no es buena idea Liv", Eli siguió quejándose hasta que los llantos fueron incrementando en volumen, la sala era pequeña, "Elliot, por favor" solicito Olivia, Elliot tomo un respiro y camino hacia Kathy para tomar al pequeño inquieto de los brazos de su madre, "Eli, tienes que ser bueno con Liv, ella tiene una nana que le duele mucho" explica Elliot a su hijo menor.

"Ivy" grito Eli mientras aplaudía, Olivia se acomodo un poco en la cama para dejar a un lado al niño inquieto., tenían un vinculo especial, amaba a todos los niños de Elliot profundamente.

"Ven aquí pequeño" dice Olivia mientras toma a Eli de los brazos de su padre "aquí" dice mientras lo acomoda a su lado y le da un suave beso en su cabello rubio.

Hablaron durante un tiempo de la escuela, del próximo partido de Dickie, y del primer cumpleaños de Eli, que seria en un par de semanas, Olivia no quería hablar del tema del disparo, por un momento había tranquilizado a los niños y no quería traumatizarlos, aunque después insistiría con Elliot de que las chicas hablaran con algún especialista, quizás Huang podría hacerse un tiempo y pasar a verlas, Eli se había quedado tranquilo a un lado de Olivia jugando a veces con el IV que iba al brazo de Olivia, Eli hizo un movimiento para levantarse y se apoyo en el vientre de Liv, Elliot pudo notar el cambio en el rostro de Olivia, apretó los díentes y la mano a la sabana, de inmediato llego a su hijo y lo tomo "hey amigo ven aquí" dijo Elliot como lo levanto al aire y lo abrazo.

Los chicos siguieron conversando, Olivia escuchaba un poco en realidad estaba tratando de ignorar el dolor que recorrió su abdomen cuando el niño le cargo el vientre, al parecer su esfuerzo no estaba siendo el suficiente, por que sentía que iba incrementándose, hasta que no pudo aguantar mas, "EL…" dice un poco sin aliento "El…p-puedes..llamar a la enfermera..p-por favor" dijo ella mientras se concentraba en no asustar a los niños que ya la miraban asustados. Algo andaba mal.

"dame un segundo", dice mientras pasa a Eli a los brazos de Kathy, "creo que es hora de irnos" dijo Kathy, vio que Olivia llevaba su mano derecha al lugar donde había sido herida, de seguro el movimiento de su hijo la había lastimado "¿Liv, estas bien?", pregunto Kathy amablemente, "si", respondió Olivia tratando de que su voz no sonara forzada "estoy bien...solo...necesito un segundo". Kathy asintió, "vamos chicos dejemos que Olivia descanse.

Los niños comenzaron a despedirse "pasare mañana si no te molesta" dice Maureen cuando besa en la mejilla a Olivia, "no hay problema cariño, son bienvenidos" dice ella mientras besa a los niños en la mejilla, "lo siento", dice Kathy en referencia al dolor que causo Eli inocentemente, "¿p-puedo despedirme de él?", pregunto Olivia haciendo referencia al niño, "claro" asintió Kathy y lo acerco a ella, "nos vemos pequeño", Eli meneo su mano al viento en señal de adiós.

Elliot entro a los pocos minutos con la enfermera, le había pedido a Kathy que lo esperara en el pasillo, necesitaba cruzar unas palabras con ella, cuando la enfermera ingreso a la habitación Olivia mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, "por lo que veo es un buen momento para un analgésico muy fuerte señorita Benson" afirmo la enfermera, sus años de experiencia le había enseñado poder distinguir el dolor, "me duele mucho" asintió Olivia algo derrotada, por suerte Elliot había salido a hablar con Kathy,

Olivia trato de no quejarse, "usted es una mujer muy fuerte detective, primero despierta milagrosamente después de haberse prácticamente desangrado, es una de las pacientes que menos se queja, aunque sé que debe ser muy doloroso, debo decirle que no es necesario que soporte tanto dolor, podemos darle la mediación para evitar el dolor y dejarla fuera de combate" dice la mujer amablemente, "yo no quiero dormir todo el día, pero gracias" agradece Liv.

"el detective Stabler no se ha movido de su lado un minuto, usted es una mujer afortunada" dice la enfermera un poco curiosa.

"lo soy" responde Liv, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"¿es su novio?, Olivia asiente, "pero es complicado" responde ella sin querer mas detalles.

Elliot entra a la habitación, "lo siento, estaba hablando con Kathy", responde él mientras se acomoda en la silla.

Movió la cabeza algo molesto, se había lastimado "eres una mujer muy obstinada Liv, sabia que no era buena idea" dice Elliot. "y puedo ser mas" dice ella entre sonrisas.

"ya lo creo" responde Elliot mientras besa sus labios "sé que hiciste todo eso para asegurarte que las chicas estén bien, voy a hablar con ellas, ya hicieron sus declaraciones, hable con Fin y Munch y me dicen que ellas lo están tomando relativamente bien".

"debes hablar con ellas El". Él asintió

"vuelvo en un segundo con su medicina detective" dijo la enfermera cuando salía de la habitación.

Elliot miro su reloj, eran cerca de las 21 horas, había sido las horas mas difíciles de su vida, con su novia debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, el peso de que dos de sus hijas habían visto como había sido herida, de repente el peso de las ultimas horas cayeron en él como el peso del mundo

"Liv, nena estas bien, no tienes buena cara" dice Elliot, mientras acaricia su mejilla.

"estoy en una especie de mucho dolor, pero ya vendrá mi enfermera preferida" dice ella tomando su mano sobre la mejilla.

Elliot estaba callado, demasiado para su gusto "El…cariño ¿estas bien?"

"no se que hubiera echo si te pierdo Liv", respondió Elliot honestamente

"Es bueno que no tuviste que averiguarlo, yo regrese a ti El…estoy viva" dice ella agradecida

"lo sé nena, han sido horas complicadas",

La enfermera entro con la medicación, "ahora se sentirá mucho mejor detective" dice mientras inyecta en la bolsa de suero la medicación, "en la mañana el medico realizara sus rondas", dice mientras confirma sus signos vitales

"¿cree que me den pronto el alta?" pregunto ella animada

"al menos un par de días estará aquí detective, la infección esta siendo monitoreada, esta controlada, pero debemos ver la reacción al retirar la medicación, los antibióticos, ademas que debemos chequear la herida, tuvo dos operaciones importantes...llevara tiempo", por el rostro de Olivia no era la respuesta que esperaba de la enfermera

"sin ánimos de ofender" dice Olivia, "pero odio los hospitales", la enfermera rio al igual que Elliot.

"bendita morfina" exclama Olivia cuando los parpados se fueron haciendo mas y mas pesados "El. Cariño, creo que voy a dormir un rato bien largo, ve a casa El…te aseguro que mañana estaré aquí mismo" balbuceaba ella.

"las chicas me trajeron un cambio de ropa de mi casa, la habitación tiene un cuarto de baño y una ducha, así que no necesito ir a casa y esta silla, es bastante acogedora, así que no me muevo de tu lado nena"

"Eres un hombre terco", dice ella con los ojos cerrados.

"Y puedo serlo mas" dice Elliot, ella sonríe para él.

A los minutos entro nuevamente la enfermera "detective Stabler, las horas de visita terminaron", ella rio al ver la cara de Elliot, "ni siquiera voy a hacer el intento de echarlo de aquí, solo quería decirle que mi turno termino, mañana Rosa será la enfermera de Olivia", Elliot asintió "gracias", ella se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, "antes de irme, si necesita algo puede ir a la estación de enfermeras, podernos conseguirle algo", Elliot agradeció el gesto.

"El…." Llamo Olivia con los ojos cerrados a la deriva de la medicación "te amo"

Elliot se levanto de su silla, que en realidad era muy incomoda y de seguro al día siguiente tendría un horrible dolor de cuello, por suerte la noche anterior le habían conseguido mantas. Beso sus labios,

"Te amo nena… gracias por volver a mi…ahora es hora de dormir…" después de un suspiro susurro voy a hablar con Cragen de nosotros" dice Elliot

Liv, ya se había dormido.


	44. Chapter 44

Olivia no había caído dormida aun cuando Elliot había dicho que hablaría con Cragen sobre su relación, pero no tenia las fuerzas para discutir con Elliot, estaba en desacuerdo, de seguro si sabe los separara, menos con la bendita morfina que corría por sus venas y que la hacia sentir tan somnolienta, por lo que prefirió simplemente hacer como que no escucho y simplemente entregarse al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Olivia despertó con dolor de cabeza y el ya casi incansable dolor en su vientre, la morfina era muy buena, pero cuando pasaba el efecto al parecer el dolor cobraba venganza, al menos le servía para sentir que aun seguía viva, miro hacia abajo, su mano estaba entrelazada con los dedos de Elliot, él tenia su cabeza apoyada en la cama, "cuando despierte tendrá un horrible dolor en el cuello" pensó Olivia, era una posición nada cómoda.

Elliot al sentir el movimiento de Olivia de inmediato levanto la vista "buenos días nena". Dijo Elliot animado, al ver su cara al parecer no eran buenos días "¿como te sientes nena?, pregunto mientras se levantaba y estiraba los brazos para sacar el cansancio de su cuerpo, ella suspiro estaba cansada de sentir dolor y era solo el principio "tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza, sin mencionar el constante dolor en mi vientre…yo solo quiero que termine", responde ella sinceramente, al parecer la medición hacia que le doliera la cabeza y estuviera algo nauseabunda.

"voy a llamar a la enfermera nena, vuelvo enseguida"

A los pocos minutos entro Elliot, pero esta vez con el medico "Olivia, Elliot me informa que tienes un fuerte dolor de cabeza" afirma el doctor mientras se acerca a examinarla, pone una luz sobre sus ojos y verifica las pupilas "es normal después de la perdida de sangre que sufriste por la herida, además de perdida de algunos fluidos, voy a recetarte un par de analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza, que serán suministrados con el resto de tus medicamentos, el progreso a sido mejor del que me esperaba, eso es gracias a tu excelente estado físico y condición medica" concluye el medico

El medico salió para llamar a una de las enfermeras y ser capaz de administrarles los medicamentos a Olivia, "en un par de horas si todo va bien, seremos capaces de retirar la sonda y el drenaje", dice el medico mientras llena su hoja medica, "estas haciendo una recuperación casi milagrosa Olivia", pone la ficha a la cama de los pies de Olivia, "vuelvo mas tarde".

Mientras la enfermera revisaba nuevamente los signos vitales. Elliot se tuvo que retirar para hablar con Cragen, que lo había llamado para ponerlo al día con el caso, habían detenido a Carl en el transcurso de la madrugada, vuelve a entrar a la habitación, "ella esta mejor capitán, gracias, le informare" corto la llamada y centro su atención en Olivia, "ya atraparon a Carl, en estos momentos Fin lo va a investigar, Casey tiene toda la intención de participar en el juicio como ADA", Liv solo asiente, el chico era tan solo un niño.

"¿Que día es? Pregunto, estaba aun algo confundida

"es jueves nena, el martes fue el día en que te hirieron, despertaste ayer miércoles"

"ahh" , respondió Liv

"¿aun confundida?", pregunto Elliot amablemente, "algo", respondió ella.

"nena en un par de minutos traerán tu desayuno, voy a la cafetería por un café", ella asiente, mientras Elliot se levanta y la besa dulcemente.

"te amo El",

"te amo nena. Vuelvo enseguida"

"Elliot volvió a los diez minutos con una taza de reponedor café, "no quiero ser cruel nena, pero creo que no puedes tomar esto" dice mientras toma un sorbo de su café

"te odio" exclamo ella tratando de poner un rostro enojado.

"me amas, ya me lo dijiste" dice él con una sonrisa burlona.

Cerca del medio día, el medico realizaba su nueva ronda, había dado la orden de retirar el drenaje y las sondas de Olivia, la enfermera entro a la habitación, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "vamos a quitar las sondas y el drenaje. ¿Puede esperar afuera?" ordena la enfermera a Elliot.

"por favor, que se quede" pidió ella.

"esta bien, solo me da espacio para trabajar", pidió la enfermera, Elliot se alejo y se puso a observar a través de la ventana, la ciudad de Nueva York.

La enfermera quito primero la sonda nasal, espero algún tipo de problema para respirar, afortunadamente la respiración era normal, "esto va a ser un poco doloroso" dijo cuando levantaba las mantas, quito la otra sonda, que era algo muy incomodo "ahora podrá ir al baño, pero necesitara ayuda" dijo la enfermara, "ahora viene la parte dolorosa" aviso a Olivia.

"Veo que hizo algún esfuerzo", le dice llamándole la atención, Olivia sintió casi como si la estuvieran retando "¿Qué?", Olivia miro hacia el lugar donde la enfermera estaba señalando, la venda de su vientre tenia sangre "Eli", pensó Olivia, Elliot se dio la vuelta para ver a Olivia, "yo no voy a decir nada", dijo Elliot. Olivia sabia que eso significaba "no voy a decir nada por ahora", La enfermera retiro la venda lentamente "ohh mierda" exclamo Olivia cuando sintió el dolor, "por favor simplemente sáquela de una vez" pidió suplicante. La enfermera hizo caso y retiro el vendaje, reviso la herida "efectivamente, fueron rasgados tres puntos, voy a hacer limpieza", Olivia cerraba los ojos y los apretaba mientras la enfermera estaba trabajando en su herida. "oh… dios.", exclamo cuando sintió que había parado de tocar su herida, "bien, ahora detective voy a sacar el drenaje, esto va a ser doloroso", Olivia pensaba que esta mujer disfrutaba de verla sufrir.

"mierda" grito cuando sintió que la manguera se desplazaba en su interior, era una especie de sonda, un poco mas gruesa y que estaba a un lado de su herida. La enfermera cubrió la herida de la sonda con otra venda, "he terminado detective" la mujer se retiro de la habitación, dejando a una muy molesta y adolorida Olivia

"yo creo que ella lo disfruta", reclamo mirando a Elliot. cuando estaban solos..

Espero unos minutos y luego hablo "Liv, pudiste haberte lastimado mucho peor", él sabia que su herida había sangrado por el movimiento que Eli hizo en su vientre

"El…cariño…soy capaz de soportar cualquier dolor, con tan solo ver el rostro feliz de tus hijos".

Elliot se acerco y la beso en los labios, Olivia agarro de su camisa para que no se alejara, ella estaba llevando el ritmo del beso. Elliot profundizo, hasta que recordaron donde estaban "guau" exclamo Elliot mientras quitaba el cabello del rostro de Olivia, ella pensó que este momento era bueno como cualquier otro para decirle a Elliot que no quería estar mas en el hospital

"El…quiero irme a casa" dijo casi en un susurro Olivia, cada hora que pasaba odiaba mas estar en el hospital

"Por favor" suplico. Elliot movió la cabeza negando.

Elliot se tomo un segundo para responder, "Liv, hace tres días que fuiste herida no creo que sea buena idea"

"El….me escucha por favor" pidió ella cansada, no tenia ninguna intención de pelear con Elliot, pero lucharía hasta que lo convenza de salir del hospital-

"El…simplemente me escucha, este maldito dolor que siento, va a estar presente en el hospital o si estoy en casa, no se puede hacer nada por eso, estoy cansada de que entren enfermeras a revisarme, a despertarme para saber si estoy bien, quiero estar en mi casa, dormir en mi cama, tomar una ducha y poder dormir abrazada a ti" dice mientras extiende una mano para que él la tome. "por favor"

Elliot lo pensó un minuto "vamos a esperar un poco, déjame pensarlo" dice seriamente

Ella frunció el ceño, al ver el rostro serio de Elliot, nunca pensó que seria tan fácil convencerlo, "quiero que descanses también cariño" dice ella suavemente, Elliot no había comido ni descansado en los últimos tres días por estar con ella.

"te prometo que te diré cuando tenga dolor, seré sincera contigo bebé" dice ella suplicando por que Elliot acepte

Después de que ambos quedaron en silencio, mientras Elliot barajaba la solicitud de Elliot, ella hablo nuevamente

"El… necesito ir al baño" dice ella con una sonrisa avergonzada, Elliot se asintió y se levanto rápidamente de la silla. "voy por la enfermera" informo Elliot mientras soltaba su mano "no…por favor…puede.",

Elliot asintió, ella no quería ser vista íntimamente por nadie más, Elliot la conocía, aunque nunca había entrado con ella al baño,

"esta bien nena, voy a llevarte al baño", había estado acostada durante tres días, de seguro su cuerpo estaba algo entumecido, con seguridad levanto las mantas, se había preparado mentalmente para el posible dolor que iba a sentir, Elliot se puso a un lado de la cama, la ayudo para mover las piernas, hasta dejarlas colgando en la cama, ahora venia el movimiento para ponerse de pie. "¿estas lista? Pregunto Elliot "…no…pero necesito ir al baño"

"Bien, pon una brazo sobre mi hombro" dice Elliot mientras se agacha un poco para quedar a la altura, "a la cuenta de tres" dice Elliot "uno, dos. Tres…", ella gimió fuertemente por el dolor que se apodero de su vientre, pensó que iba a ser mucho mas fácil y menos doloroso "oh….dios" decía mientras se apretaba los dientes "dame un segundo" pidió a Elliot para recobrar el aliento.

"vamos" dice mientras mira a los ojos a Elliot, caminaron lentamente al cuarto de baño. Elliot la ayudo a acomodarse en el baño "me llamas cuando estés lista" quería darle algo d intimidad y autonomía, la cual había sido quitada desde el momento en el que fue herida, después de unos diez minutos Elliot escucho la voz de Olivia

"El….yo...estoy...lista" respondió avergonzada, nunca pensó que tendría que recibir ayuda incluso para ir al baño, pero estar en pie era tremendamente doloroso, lo había intentado antes, pero finalmente tuvo que recurrir a Elliot

Elliot la ayudo de vuelta a la cama y la acomodo, "voy a esperar mucho tiempo antes de ir de nuevo al baño" exclamo-

"¿aun quieres ir a casa?, pregunto Elliot burlándose de ella

"Mas que nunca" respondió fuertemente, Elliot rio. Ella era una persona terca.

La enfermera entro a los minutos para revisar nuevamente a Olivia, ella ya estaba cansada de que la revisaran. ¿Puede llamar al doctor por favor? Solicito Elliot a la enfermera, Olivia sonrió, sabía lo que esto significaba, iría a casa, "en un segundo vuelvo con el doctor" informo la enfermera y salió de la habitación.

"aun me parece que es una mala idea" dice Elliot frunciendo el ceño

"Lo se" asintió Olivia

A los minutos entro el medico "¿quiero saber si me puedo llevar a Olivia a casa?", el tono de voz de Elliot era seguro, "no lo aconsejo" dice el medico mirando a su paciente, "quiero ir a casa", dijo Olivia casi desafiando a su medico, sabia que no la podían retener, "yo no puedo tenerla aquí en contra de su voluntad, es su salud" dice el medico molesto "si hay complicaciones debe ser internada de inmediato, espero que eso no pase, enfermera, traiga la orden de alta de la señorita Benson",

El medico se retiro molesto de la habitación, la enfermera volvió con los documentos de liberación, "alta voluntaria" decía el encabezado, así el hospital se aseguraba de no tener demandas,

La enfermera le dio una lista con los medicamentos y los horarios en los cuales debían ser tomados, para la infección y para el dolor, le enseño a Elliot a cambiar las vendas, "deben mantenerse secas y limpias, las duchas deben ser rápidas para no mojar la herida" dijo la enfermera mientras terminaba de explicarle a Elliot, "los tres primeros días debe hacer reposo completamente, después de eso se puede levantar esporádicamente y cuando se sienta bien puede empezar a realizar mas actividades, no antes de dos semanas", la enfermera anotaba todo esto en una hoja para Elliot, "si hay fiebre o siente demasiado dolor deben volver urgentemente, ¿esta claro? Ambos asintieron. "sé que su ropa fue destruida cuando fue ingresada", le entrego un pantalón y una polera. "es lo mejor que tenemos" dice la enfermera "gracias" respondió Olivia al gesto, "cuídese" le dijo amablemente la enfermera "mi novio me cuidara" respondió Olivia suavemente mirando a Elliot,

"vuelvo en un minuto" dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación.

Elliot ayudo a Olivia a cambiarse la ropa, ella trato de ayudarlo lo mas posible "lo tengo" dijo Elliot cuando la ayudo con la polera, el movimiento era doloroso para Olivia, se apretó los labios y un suave gemido escapo de sus labios "lo siento" dice ella, Elliot desliza la polera lentamente por el cuerpo de Olivia.

La enfermera llego con una silla de ruedas "oh no" dijo Olivia moviendo la cabeza eufóricamente de un lado a otro, "procedimiento del hospital, o es esto o es una semana mas en el hospital" dice la enfermera riendo, Olivia asintió resignada, sabia que no llegaría muy lejos caminando, pero era su naturaleza odiar la ayuda de cualquier tipo.

Elliot la ayudo de la cama a la silla de ruedas, entregaron los documentos de alta voluntaria y salieron del hospital, se habían llevado el auto de Elliot para limpiarlo, por lo que tendrían que tomar un taxi, Elliot hizo parar a uno y ayudo a Olivia a subirse a él.

Camino a casa Elliot pensó si debía o no comprar la medicación para Olivia, después lo pensó mejor, no quería dejar a su novia con el taxista, tomo una nota mental para recordarse comprarlo lo antes posible, los medicamentos que le habían dado iban a durar solo hasta la mañana del día siguiente, "ayyy" gimió Olivia cuando el taxista tomo un bache demasiado rápido, "hombre tenga mas cuidado, ella acaba de salir del hospital" casi grito Elliot.

"El…cariño… estoy bien" gruño ella entre risas por la preocupación de Elliot, sabia que iba a tener que aguantar la preocupación de su novio al aceptar sacarla del hospital antes de lo aconsejado, "gracias cariño por confiar en mi" dice ella mientras acaricia la mejilla de Elliot para relajarlo

"yo solo espero no arrepentirme" dice Elliot.

Elliot le dio la dirección al taxista "El… esa es tu casa" dice Olivia entre dientes.

"nunca dije que íbamos a tu casa nena, deja que tu novio cuide de ti", dice mientras besa su frente.

"El…eres maravilloso"


	45. Chapter 45

El taxi paro frente al apartamento de Elliot, el departamento de Elliot estaba en el primer piso, por lo que Olivia no tendría que subir las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba constantemente en mantención. Él sonrío cuando vio a su hombro y Olivia estaba profundamente dormida, hace unos veinte minutos que había dicho que no estaba cansada, Elliot suavemente la despertó besando la sien.

"Liv, nena hemos llegado, me esperas en el taxi para ir a abrir la puerta", miro al conductor "vuelvo enseguida" dijo mientras abría la puerta, corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla, y volvió rápidamente

"¿quieres que te cargue o prefieres caminar?", ella lo pensó por un segundo, se sentía agotada, pero no le gustaba que la cargaran, Elliot lo sabia por ese motivo no la había tomado sin consultar con ella antes, "…voy a intenta…creo que voy a caminar" dice ella algo indecisa, Elliot asintió sonriendo, sabia la respuesta antes de que ella la diera, pago al taxista y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta para ella, Olivia suavemente movió los pies poniéndolos en el suelo, antes de tomar el impulso para estar de pie, Elliot se acerco a ella para que le tomara el brazo, ella agradeció el gesto, solo con el impulso de ponerse de pie había quedado agotada.

"vamos a ir con calma nena", dijo Elliot dulcemente, Olivia asintió, la puerta no estaba muy lejos, "me siento caminando como una anciana" dice en broma por su forma de caminar, trataba de no poner mucho peso al pisar en su lado derecho, su mano derecha estaba cubriendo su lado herido y la mano izquierda tomada de Elliot, le tomo un par de minutos llegar hasta la puerta y un par de gemidos de una Olivia muy molesta.

Elliot la ayudo a acomodarse en el sofá, "un segundo nena para ir a la cama", dice Elliot besando la frente de Olivia, ella sentía la necesidad de acostarse, pero no quería admitir a Elliot que se sentía débil de su pequeña caminata, "bien" respondió Liv sonriendo para su novio.

Elliot volvió a los minutos para ayudarle a ir a la cama, "no estoy cansada" reclama ella a Elliot, "reposo nena", dijo sin opción de reclamos de parte de ella. Se levanto lentamente y camino dolorosamente hasta la habitación de Elliot con su ayuda, "no es necesario que duermas bebé, solo tienes que descansar para que tu cuerpo se recupere", ella tomo un suspiro. Elliot abrió la puerta para ella de su dormitorio, "El...puedo seguir desde aquí" aviso ella para tener algo de autonomía. "bien, voy a hacer algo de comer" respondió Elliot mientras busco sus labios. Elliot la dejo para darle algo de privacidad.

A penas Olivia sintió que Elliot cerro la puerta solo un gemido de dolor, quería cambiarse de ropa, la ropa de hospital no era nada de cómoda, sabia que en algún lugar de la cómoda de Elliot ella tenia algo de ropa, saco lo primero que encontró, un pantalón de buzo holgado de Elliot y una camiseta de policía de nueva York de Elliot que le quedaba bien a Elliot, pero a ella era enorme, los puso sobre la cama, se sentó un segundo para recobrar el aliento, nunca le había costado tanto cambiarse de ropa, por el contrario con su trabajo, se cambiaba en un minuto.

Lo primero que se quito fue el pantalón y lo cambio por el pantalón de buzo de Elliot, se rió al ver que casi se le caían de las caderas, era un poco complicado vestirse sin ocupar su mano derecha que estuvo en continuo contacto con su vientre herido, era algo inconciente ya que eso no aminoraba el dolor, se apretó los labios para no gemir cuando trato de levantar los brazos para cambiarse la polera, después de un par de minutos simplemente se dio por vencida.

Elliot estaba en la cocina atento a cualquier llamado de auxilio de Olivia, esperaba que estuviera acostada descansando, él le llevaría un poco de comida a la cama, sabia que la comida del hospital casi Olivia no la había tocado, de seguro estaba muerta de hambre.

Elliot preparo un poco de fideos con salsa, algo rápido, ya que él tenia mucha hambre, tomo una bandeja y puso el plato de Olivia, un vaso de jugo, lo llevo a la habitación, cuando entro vio que Olivia estaba acostada durmiendo sobre las tapas, se había cambiado el pantalón, pero de seguro la polera tenia que haberle dado mas problemas, puso la bandeja en el suelo, y se acerco para besar los labios de Olivia dulcemente, "Liv, nena despierta un segundo por favor", Elliot sonrío al verla tan apacible. Aunque tenía el ceño un poco fruncido "¿El?", pregunto ella confundida cuando abrió los ojos.

"estoy aquí nena, vamos a comer un poco" dice Elliot mostrando la bandeja para ella, Olivia se acomodo en la cama un poco mas sentada, Elliot puso unas almohadas detrás de ella y puso la bandeja sobre las piernas de Olivia "gracias cariño", respondió ella agradecida,

"voy a buscar mi plato nena", dice mientras se levanta y vuelve a la cocina para buscar su plato y un vaso de jugo para él, volvió a la habitación y se sentó lentamente a la orilla, sabia que los movimientos bruscos generaba que la cama se moviera demasiado y Olivia sentiría mas dolor, "voy a encender la televisión" dijo Elliot buscando el mando de distancia, ella solo asintió.

Elliot casi se devoro su plato, cuando vio hacia Olivia vio que ella a penas había tocado el plato "¿no te gusto?", pregunto Elliot herido, no era un excelente cocinero, pero los fideos generalmente eran alabados por sus hijos, Elliot vio que ella estaba tomando el tenedor con la mano izquierda, no sabia que Liv era ambidiestra, tenia un excelente control en el tenedor "esta muy bueno El" dice ella sinceramente "es solo que me duele hacer el movimiento para comer, estoy cansada de sentirme mal y adolorida El" dice ella al borde de las lagrimas "nena, debes comer algo, en estos tres días has bajado de peso, al menos unos cinco kilos" dice Elliot seriamente, "¿podemos por ahora solo ver televisión?" pregunto ella mientras dejaba a un lado la bandeja lentamente.

Elliot notaba que estaba un poco deprimida, sabia que ella era una mujer autónoma, independiente, que en ocasiones contadas permitía que él la ayudara, sabia que se sentía inútil no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera algo tan vital como comer sin sentir dolor. "esta bien nena, intentaremos mas tarde", responde mientras toma la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina, Elliot miro el reloj, era cerca de las siete de la tarde, recordó que la medicina para el dolor fue dada en la mañana, fue a buscar la bolsa y saco una pastilla, lleno un vaso con agua y se dio la vuelta para ir nuevamente a la habitación, Olivia estaba prácticamente dormida "nena, despierta solo un segundo" dice Elliot llamando la atención de ella, Olivia pestaño "lo siento, no sabia que estaba tan cansada" responde avergonzada, era la segunda vez desde que habían llegado que se había quedado dormida en segundos.

"nena, no se disculpe, necesitas el descanso, toma" dice abriendo la mano para mostrar la pastilla, "para el dolor" dice él cuando ella llevo la pastilla a la boca, acerco el vaso, "gracias El, por cuidar de mi" dice ella, sinceramente agradecida. Elliot la ayudo a acomodarse en la cama y en cosa de segundo volvió a quedarse dormida.

Elliot empezó a realizar algo de orden, no había estado en casa desde el fin de semana, cuando habían estados sus hijos y verdaderamente parecía el departamento de un hombre soltero, aprovecho el tiempo para ordenar la cocina, lavar un poco de ropa, tenia que aprovechar el tiempo que Olivia estuviera durmiendo, de esta forma cuando estaba despierta tendría toda su atención.

Estaba limpiando la cocina cuando escucho su móvil, trato de llegar lo antes posibles al móvil para que no despertará a Olivia, "Stabler" respondió profesionalmente, por un segundo había olvidado avisar a sus compañeros que Olivia había salido del hospital, se escuchaba al otro lado un Cragen muy molesto "Elliot voy al hospital a ver a mi detective y llego a la habitación, casi me da un ataque al ver la cama vacía" dice enojado Don, Elliot solo asentía, "Cap, lo siento", respondía cuando Cragen tomaba respiro para seguir hablando, "esta en mi departamento", se escucho un silencio al otro lado de la línea, "Cap, quiero cuidar de Liv, va a estar mucho mas cómoda aquí", se excusa Elliot, esperaba que Cragen no realizara mas preguntas. "ahora esta durmiendo, pueden venir mañana a la hora de almuerzo" dice Elliot a su capitán, "lo siento nuevamente capitán, voy a llamar a Fin, Munch y Casey" dice disculpándose.

Apenas corto la llamada con Cragen, marco de inmediato a Fin, quien se comprometió a avisarle a Casey y Munch y expreso su alegría al saber que Olivia estaba en casa y bien cuidada por su compañero, Fin no quiso entrar en detalles de por que Olivia estaba en casa de su compañero, pero no era el momento, solo esperaba que Elliot tuviera un buen cuidado de ella.

Elliot termino de realizar las tareas domesticas, ya el cansancio se había apoderado de su cuerpo, cuando vio la hora nuevamente era cercana a las 22:00 hrs., encendió la televisión para tratar de alejar los pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, al recordad cuando ella estaba en sus brazos, había sido tan valiente en su camino al hospital, casi no se había quejado.

Casi había perdido al amor de su vida, y también casi había perdido a su hija, si no fuera por Olivia ella estaría muerta, su hija era una Stabler, pero definitivamente Olivia era mucho mas fuerte, se quedo en silencio con sus pensamientos.

Olivia despertó en la habitación a oscuras, estaba un poco confundida, solo la luz de  
la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la habitación, después de unos minutos  
recorto que estaba en el departamento de Elliot, en la cama de Elliot, estaba todo tan  
silencioso que podía escuchar el sollozo de Elliot, trato de incorporarse pero le dolió la  
herida, "¿El?" llamo fuerte para que pudiera escucharla.

Elliot estaba en la sala, estaba todo en silencio por lo que escucho la voz de Olivia  
llamándolo débilmente, se levanto del sillón y se seco las lagrimas, sabia que iba a notar  
que había estado llorando, "¿cariño por que no estas en la cama conmigo?", pregunto  
ella mientras se acomodaba en la cama, "es tarde El, ven a la cama bebé" dice ella  
dulcemente. Elliot movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, "creo que es mejor que duerma  
en el sofá" dice mirando a sus ojos, vio el dolor en ellos ¿estas enojado conmigo?",  
pregunto ella asustada, no recordaba haberlo echo enfadar, "no, nena, no estoy enojado,  
no quiero hacerte daño, si duermo aquí puedo lastimarte", respondió Elliot, temía que  
en algún movimiento la pasara a llevar.

"no me vas a hacer daño El, solo ven aquí a mi lado por favor" solicito ella suplicante,  
necesitaba estar cerca de Elliot, ella podía ver el rostro húmedo de Elliot, sabia que  
había estado llorando. Han sido días difíciles para ambos.

Elliot asintió, "me voy a cambiar para dormir nena" dice mientras va a su armario y  
saca ropa mas cómoda para él, "¿quieres que te ayude a cambiar la camiseta?" pregunto  
Elliot al ver su camiseta de policía de Nueva York a los pies de la cama, "no, esta bien"  
respondió Liv.

Elliot rápidamente se puso su ropa para dormir y se fue a su lado para dormir, por  
lo general Liv dormía al lado derecho de la cama y Elliot al izquierdo, pero a mitad  
de noche Liv terminaba enredada en los brazos y piernas de El, ahora iba a ser  
un poco complicado. "voy a dormir sobre mi espalda" afirmo Liv, aunque estaba  
cansada de dormir en la misma posición, pero no había posibilidad aun de dormir  
sobre su estomago o sobre el hombro de Elliot, de esa forma apretaba su estomago  
adolorido, "simplemente te necesito a mi lado El" dice Liv tomando la mano de Elliot  
entre la suya y la llevo a sus labios para besar el dorso de la mano de su novio.

Elliot estaba con la mitad de la espalda apoyada en la muralla, con una almohada para  
estar mas cómodo, tenia la mirada hacia delante, mil de pensamientos en su mente,  
una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla, Olivia estaba mirando a Elliot a la cara, en  
una posición incomoda, pero valía la pena para poder llamar la atención de la mirada  
de Elliot, soltó la mano entrelazada de Elliot y se fue a su mejilla para secar la lagrima  
solitaria. Elliot miro su rostro, lentamente se inclino suavemente la cara hacia ella y  
unió sus labios a Olivia y la beso apasionadamente, Liv no tuvo problemas en devolver  
el beso de su amado, cuando ambos tuvieron problemas para respirar se separaron "eso  
estuvo muy bueno" dice Olivia con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Elliot solo sonrío.

"¿estas bien?", pregunto Olivia preocupada

"tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza", responde Elliot

"El…habla conmigo" dice ella prestando atención,

"aun no me puedo sacar de la cabeza cuando llegue a ti y te vi tendida en el suelo  
desangrándote, no puedo quitar de mi mente que estuviste muerta en mis brazos,  
tampoco puedo alejar de mi cabeza que mi hija casi muere, y que por ella tu casi no  
estas aquí", responde Elliot con un tono de pena en su voz

"El…cariño, estoy aquí…estoy viva" responde Liv

Elliot asiente "pero estas herida, estas con un montón de dolor, y me gustaría poder  
alejar todo ese dolor de ti y todo es por mi culpa, yo debería haberte protegido"

Liv negó con la cabeza "no puedes estar conmigo todo el día Elliot, tu me debes  
proteger en el trabajo, esto fue algo completamente fuera del trabajo, cariño por favor  
no te culpes, que me partes el alma" dice ella con los ojos vidriosos y apunto de llorar.

"Quiero hablar con Cragen de nuestra relación Liv",

"Elliot no, aun no" responde ella asustada, "si sabe y decide separarnos yo voy a  
renunciar Elliot".


	46. Chapter 46

"Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo sin ti El… yo renunciaría si te pierdo como compañero" dice mientras se seca una lagrima antes de que haga su camino.

"Lo sé nena, pero va a estar preguntándose por que motivo estas en mi departamento, porque estoy cuidando de ti"

"¿a parte de por que eres un hombre increíble?, pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta

"a parte de eso" responde Elliot con tono arrogante, pero Olivia entendía que era en broma

Elliot se puso un poco mas serio, "En algún momento tendremos que hablar con Cragen Liv" dice Elliot seriamente.

"solo…puede...no ser ahora" dice ella tomando un respiro para no llorar.

Elliot se acerco un poco mas a ella y le beso la sien "esta bien nena, esta bien, ahora vamos a dormir" dice Elliot suavemente.

"yo creo que podría hacer eso" responde ella alegre "seguir durmiendo" ella rió, lo único que ha echo las ultimas horas era dormir.

"¿Estas cómoda?, ella meneo la cabeza "no, pero es la única posición en que puedo estar" responde un poco molesta.

Elliot se inclino sobre ella para apagar la luz de la lámpara que había encendido cuando había entrado a la habitación, "voy a quedarme en mi lado tranquilo" dice Elliot sabiendo que cualquier movimiento generaba algún tipo de malestar en Olivia

"gracias cariño" respondió ella sinceramente.

"te amo El." Dice entre un bostezo

"dulces sueños amor" respondió Elliot entrelazando los dedos para sentirla mas cerca, se moría por abrazarla y que durmiera en su pecho como dormían constantemente, tenia que esperar un tiempo hasta que estuviera mas recuperada

Habían estado durmiendo relativamente tranquilos durante alrededor de dos horas, Elliot había despertado hace una hora aproximadamente escuchando las quejas de Olivia, buscando una posición cómoda sin éxito, ella por lo general era muy inquieta en la cama, salvo cuando encontraba el abrazo de Elliot o cuando estaba muy agotada, sabia que ella estaba agotada, pero también tenia claro que aun durmiendo sentía dolor en su herida, después se quedo nuevamente profundamente dormido

Despertó un tiempo mas tarde por los movimientos bruscos que estaba sintiendo a su lado de la cama, le tomo un minuto poder reaccionar y ver que era Olivia, estaba sudada, "¡Kathleeeeeeeennn!" grito mientras se incorporo bruscamente "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito cuando sintió el fuerte dolor que atravesó su vientre por haberse levantado tan rápido, de inmediato llevo su mano a su lado herido "¡OH…mierda…!" grito tratando de recobrar la respiración.

"Liv …shhhhhhh…" trato de calmarla Elliot, se levanto rápidamente para encender la luz del velador, podía ver los ojos llorosos y a Olivia encorvada tratando de soportar el dolor, "…duele…me…me…duele…mucho" decía mientras gemía

Elliot se apoyo detrás de ella entre la pared y su espalda y la sujetaba fuertemente mientras ella casi lloraba del dolor, tenia que tranquilizarla, beso su frente, mientras ella seguía repitiendo "maldición…duele…tanto" reclamaba ella, "lo sé nena…lo sé", responde Elliot apesumbrado, le dolía ver a su novia sufriendo."Respira nena…solo respira." Le repetía para poder tranquilizarla,

¿Qué tan malo es el dolor? dijo Elliot ¿de uno a diez? Pregunto nuevamente preocupado

Ella no respondía, después de unos minutos logro que se tranquilizara y ella hablo, "s-siete, pero esta pasando", Elliot se quedo en silencio, "voy a traer el medicamento" mientras intenta levantarse "no...esta …bien…estoy bien ahora…solo me abraza", pidió Liv

Después de un silencio ella volvió a hablar "era una pesadilla" dijo ella teniendo los ojos cerrados, "¿quieres hablar de ella?", pregunto Elliot calmadamente "mataban a Kathleen, yo no llegaba a ella" responde ella adolorida. Elliot asintió "ella esta bien nena, sana y salva" respondió mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño.

Elliot espero paciente hasta que escucho que su respiración se había tranquilizado, había vuelto de buscar sus pastillas y se las dio a penas hace un par de minutos. quería cambiar la camiseta empapada de sudor, pero iba a esperar un poco a que el dolor fuera menor

"¿el dolor esta mejor?", pregunto Elliot preocupado "si, pero duele todo el tiempo, sentada, acostada, de lado" asintió Liv

"usted sabe… no tiene que ocultar el dolor de mi Liv, no eres una súper mujer"

Ella sonrío, "me di cuenta cuando no fui mas rápida que una bala" responde Liv.

Elliot sonrío. "usted me puede decir cuando siente dolor, así puedo ayudar", solicito Elliot, quería ayudarla en todo lo posible

"Esta bien" respondió Olivia, agradecida de Elliot por su preocupación.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos momentos hasta que Elliot volvió a hablar, se aclaro la garganta "¿quieres hablar?",

"hummm...… ¿de que El?", pregunto Olivia medio dormida.

"De lo que paso Liv", respondió Elliot serio.

"yo…no...sé, no sé si estoy lista, sé que tengo que hablar en algún momento, quiero hablar con las niñas y saber que están bien, pero yo no estoy bien Elliot", asumió Liv

"¿crees que debes hablar con Huang?", pregunto Elliot, sabia que para volver al trabajo tendría que ser evaluada,

"creo que si" asintió Liv, Elliot quedo un poco mas tranquilo, tenia la intención de pedirle que hablar con alguien, no tuvo necesidad ya que ella accedió, no trato de empujarla mas con el tema de preguntar lo que paso, ella hablaría cuando estuviera lista.

"tratemos de dormir un poco mas nena", Elliot miro la hora en el reloj del velador 02:45 AM. Al parecer iba a ser una larga noche.

Cuando Elliot se estaba quedando nuevamente dormido Olivia se aclaro la garganta "¿Cómo sabias que estaba en la casa de la hermana de Kathy?", Elliot abrió los ojos, y se los refregó con el puño, estaba apunto de quedarse dormido.

"Fuimos con Fin y Munch a buscar a la familia de la chica que encontramos", parecía que había sido hace tanto tiempo para Elliot, pero habían pasado a penas tres días, "cuando volvimos Cragen me informo que habías recibido una llamada de Lizzie, supe que algo andaba mal ya que también tenia algunas llamadas perdidas del celular de Kathy, no era normal que ella me llame con tanta urgencia, asumí que algo andaba mal con los niños", Olivia tenia los ojos cerrados escuchando atentamente a Elliot,

"Tenia un mal presentimiento por lo que tome el automóvil y decidí ponerme en camino hacia acá" dice mientras toma un respiro, "cuando llegue y vi la desesperación de Kathleen supe que estaba en lo cierto y algo malo había pasado, Cragen solo me dijo que habían llamado y que habías ido para ayudar, pero no recordaba bien si le habías dicho el motivo o no"

"ella estaba muy asustada El…yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada" dice casi disculpándose por haberse metido en un tema de sus hijas

"y yo estoy inmensamente agradecido" responde Elliot llegado a la mano de Olivia y entrelazando sus manos, suavemente las llevo a sus labios y beso cada uno de sus dedos delicados.

"cuando te vi….", Elliot se quedo en silencio un minuto o algo así, "casi muero", afirmo Elliot con un claro dolor en su voz. "me decidí a llevarte al hospital ya que no habían llamado a la ambulancia y no llegaba nunca, te estabas desangrando en el suelo, Kathy estaba presionando la herida pero aun así la sangre se filtraba en grandes cantidades" Elliot comenzaba a sollozar, Olivia sabia que tenia que hacerlo hablar de alguna forma para que se desahogara y pudiera descansar, sabia que esos pensamientos estaban en su mente.

"cuando te levante del suelo me pediste que no te moviera, me sentí tan mal por que me estabas pidiendo que no te levantara, tan pálida nena…tan pálida…que pensé que estabas muerta, tenias los labios azules…estabas sangrando tanto nena…tanto…nunca había visto tanta sangre", Olivia apretó mas la mano de Elliot para expresarle el apoyo

"el camino al hospital fue lo peor…entrabas y salías de la conciencia…delirabas y te quejabas de dolor… Dios..me sentía tan impotente"

"El…" interrumpió Olivia, sin poder llamar su atención.

"tuvimos que detenernos ya que hubo un accidente en la carretera, nos detuvieron un par de minutos en el lugar ya que estaba todo cerrado, me baje y me identifique como detective y nos dejaron pasar".

"yo…no recordaba eso" indico Olivia, aun estaba con algunas lagunas de lo sucedido

"estabas inconciente nena", informo Elliot.

"ahhh" asintió Olivia, "creo que estuve inconciente gran parte del tiempo, era mejor que sentir dolor, pero tengo muchas lagunas y no recuerdo un par de cosas" se sincera con Elliot.

"voy a tratar de llenar los espacios, creo que será bueno para cuando llegue a conversar con Kathleen y Lizzie" respondió Elliot, aun tenia temor por sus hijas, Olivia acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, de seguro sus hijas iban a pasar por algo similar, mañana llamaría a Kathy,

Elliot continuo la historia, aun con la atención de Olivia, "llegamos al hospital, Kathy manejo todo el camino y lo hizo creo que quebrando todos los limites de velocidad, sabia que era urgente llevarte al hospital, después supimos que la ambulancia nunca llego, ya que tuvo que tomar los accidentados graves del accidente y la gente no les permitió seguir el camino y prácticamente se habían avalanzado sobre la ambulancia para que parara", Una enfermera había informado a Elliot de esta situación,

"cuando ingrese al hospital habías dejado de respirar hace aproximadamente tres minutos", trago con fuerza Elliot, se había puesto un nudo en su garganta.

"te tomaron de mis brazos y te pusieron en una camilla, te llevaron a cirugía inmediatamente, esperaron que te estabilizaras, el medico me dijo que habías tenido algunos problemas en la mesa de operaciones y tuvieron que reanimarte dos veces, hasta que saliste de cirugía, te fui a ver a la habitación, estabas conectada a un respirador, fue difícil verte así"

"yo recuerdo que era muy difícil tragar",dijo Olivia, a pesar de que estaba inconciente recordaba que algo era muy molesto en su garganta, ahora sabia el motivo.

"tuviste una crisis y tuvieron que llevarte nuevamente a cirugía"

Ella asintió "recuerdo que sentí un dolor en todo el estomago, no solo en la herida", respondió ella, ahora de a poco estaba organizando todas las cosas en su mente, sabia que en algún momento le tocaba hablar a ella.

"el resto ya lo sabes nena" termino hablando Elliot. se seco una lagrima que acusaba en caer en cualquier momento.

"no recuerdo mucho" dijo Olivia mientras tomaba un respiro,

"recuerdo que Lizzie llamo a tu escritorio con un ataque de llanto, hice mi camino hasta la casa de Kathy y cuando llegue hable con Kathleen, después recuerdo que estaba frente al chico y vi la pistola, recuerdo haber empujado a Kathleen, pero después de eso solo sentí un enorme dolor en el vientre y cuando puse mi mano en el lugar donde sentía el dolor vi la sangre, mi camisa estaba roja de mi sangre y después recuerdo estar mirando hacia arriba a Kathy, así que supongo que me desmaye, recuerdo algunas cosas del camino y el dolor,,, lo que mas recuerdo es el tremendo dolor que sentía, pero cuando tu llegaste El…todo fue diferente, los ojos de Olivia brillaban de amor por Elliot en ese momento

Elliot espero a que siguiera hablando, pero se había quedado callada, "el resto lo sabes cariño" respondió ella a la pregunta que Elliot no había echo.

Elliot estaba agradecido de que Olivia estaba hablando de lo que sucedió, mas adelante seguro tendría que testificar en el juicio cuando lleven al Carl a juicio, Casey se iba a asegurar de llevarlo a juicio, aunque cuando se lo informo a Olivia ella no estaba muy de acuerdo

¿Crees que puedas dormir ahora nena?", pregunto Elliot, él estaba cansado, de seguro Liv estaba agotada.

"yo creo que si" dijo ella un poco en duda, estaba cansada, pero aun estaba incomoda para dormir, pero iba a dejar que Elliot descansara, sabia que debe estar cansado, no había salido de su lado.

Elliot suprimió un bostezo "bien" dice él mientras lleva la mano a la boca para cubrirse el bostezo.

"El….", llamo Olivia para confirmar que aun no este durmiendo

"¿Si nena?"

"El….si tu no hubieras llegado" tomo un respiro profundo, tratando de aclarar su garganta, se había echo un nudo doloroso "si tu no hubieras llegado…yo estaría muerta.


	47. Chapter 47

La noche para Olivia había sido prácticamente un suplicio, no había podido dormir después de que se despertó de la pesadilla de la muerte de Kathleen, trato de no quejarse o gemir para que Elliot pudiera dormir mas tiempo, miro el reloj en el velador 08:50 decía claramente.

Tenia ganas de ir al baño, trato de incorporarse pero de inmediato gimió de dolor, se mordió el labio para evitar que Elliot escuchara, pero fue imposible, Elliot escucho y despertó de inmediato "¿estas bien nena?", ella tenia los ojos cerrados "¿si te dijo que si me vas a creer?" pregunto ella esbozando una sonrisa simpática en su rostro.

"mmm...no, creo que no te creería bebé." Respondió Elliot mirándola ella tenia los ojos cerrados, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, él espero hasta que ella abriera los ojos y le sonrío cuando los vio abiertos

"¿estas bien?" pregunto nuevamente, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y le sonrío "necesito ir al baño y tomar una ducha", no había dejado que las enfermeras la bañaran con la esponja, por lo que sentía que debía darse una ducha mas que urgente, y su vejiga estaba protestando también.

"voy a darte la medicación primero" respondió Elliot mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios mientras se levantaba sobre ella para salir de la cama. A los segundo Elliot volvió con un par de pastillas y un nuevo vaso de agua fresca "para la infección y para el dolor", aviso él, ella le devolvió una enorme sonrisa "gracias cariño", ella tenia claro si no fuera por Elliot iba a ser difícil la recuperación.

Elliot se quedo a un lado de la cama, esperando a lo que Olivia decidía a hacer "en realidad necesito ese baño" dice ella un poco avergonzada.

Trato de moverse de la cama, pero le fue muy doloroso, Elliot podía notar el cambio en sus expresiones cuando se movía, Olivia lo pensó por un segundo, y se reprendió internamente, sabia que no era necesario hacerse de mujer fuerte frente a Elliot, ella estaba con dolor y le era imposible esconderlo, pensó por un segundo hacer todo sola, pero después lo pensó mejor "El…puedes ayudarme a ponerme de pie", solicito Olivia, le era tan difícil pedir ayuda, incluso al hombre que amaba mas que la vida.

Elliot pensó en hacer una broma ya que Olivia le había pedido ayuda, pero después lo pensó mejor, debe haber tomado mucho de ella solo pedir ayuda.

"claro nena" dice Elliot extendiendo los brazos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie "mierda" exclamo ella cuando sintió la presión en su vientre "esto duele" dice ella sonriendo a Elliot.

Elliot la ayudo a sentarse en la cama y puso sus pies en el suelo, el manejo del lado derecho era mas doloroso ya que era en el lugar donde tenia la herida de bala, se puso detrás de ella para ayudarla en el impulso, con la ayuda de Elliot no había sido tan doloroso, estaba un poco resentido de la fuerza que genero cuando despertó de la pesadilla y se levanto demasiado rápido, pero ahora con la ayuda de Elliot y el medicamento que ya estaba circulando por su torrente sanguíneo era mas soportable.

Elliot se puso detrás de ella "no voy a caer El" dijo ella riendo, Elliot estaba detrás de ella como un padre detrás de un niño que esta empezando a caminar con las manos extendidas y pendiente de que no se fuera para atrás.

"Solo me estoy asegurando" dice Elliot sonriendo para ella, una hermosa sonrisa Stabler.

Elliot entendió el mensaje de inmediato y se quito detrás de ella, y se puso a un lado ella camino hacia la habitación de baño lentamente sin quitar la mano de su herida.

"voy a llevar ropa limpia para usted" dijo Elliot desde la habitación, por suerte ella había dejado algo de ropa interior, el único problema era que no tenia mas ropa, va a tener que usar su pantalón, Elliot pensó que cuando estuviera Liv en la ducha iba a llamar a Casey para que le trajera algo de ropa.

Cuando entro Elliot al baño Olivia aun estaba de pie, frente al baño, Elliot de inmediato la ayudo para poder orinar, se sentía mal por ella, pero él no tenia problema de ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, espero pacientemente hasta que ella lo llamo, y después volvió a salir para darle intimidad.

"creo que puedo manejarlo desde aquí" dijo seria a Elliot, "voy a tomar una ducha" dice ella mientras Elliot sale del cuarto de baño

"voy a hacer el desayuno" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Marco el numero de Casey "hey, Novak es Elliot, puedes traer un poco de ropa de Liv a mi departamento? , podría hacerlo yo, pero no quiero dejarla sola y sé que planean venir a verla"

"no hay problema" respondió Casey antes de cortar la llamada, se habían puesto de acuerdo en llegar todos juntos a la hora de almuerzo y llevar algo para comer todos juntos "nos vamos a encargar del almuerzo" informo Casey, "gracias" dijo Elliot por el gesto de sus amigos.

Elliot entro a la cocina y puso un par de tostadas a calentar, Olivia no podía tomar café, por lo que tendría que tomar jugo, por suerte tenia una caja aun en el refrigerador para ella, esperaba que fuera capaz de comer todo el desayuno, puso la cafetera para tomarse un café que tanto necesitaba, sabia que Olivia se pondría de mal genio cuando le negara el café, ella por lo general anda de mal genio cuando esta falta de cafeína, pero ahora era por un tema de saludo, el medico le había prohibido la ingesta de café, bebidas y alcohol, lo típico después de una cirugía, se quedo en silencio y presto atención al ruido del baño en caso de que Liv lo necesitara, se extraño cuando no escuchaba el agua correr, se suponía que iba a tomar una ducha. Elliot miro el reloj, pasaron varios minutos desde que él la dejo en el baño. Apago la cocina para que no se quemaran las tostadas.

Cuando entro al baño se sintió un poco mal, Olivia aun estaba vestida, solo pudo quitarse el pantalón de buzo, que casi se caía de sus caderas, por lo que solo con un empujón caían, y las bragas, pero era visiblemente molesta de no poder quitarse la parte superior, aun llevaba la ropa que le dieron en el hospital.

"maldita ropa" dijo ella tratando de esconder lo molesta que estaba a Elliot, se sentía inútil, odia encontrarse tan débil y adolorida para no poder quitarse la ropa y darse un baño

"¿quieres que te ayude Liv?", pregunto Elliot dulcemente,

Ella asintió, "si, por favor El", dijo con un tono de vergüenza, le gustaba cuando Elliot le quitaba la ropa, pero en una instancia completamente distinta, donde ambos están desnudos y con solo una cosa en mente, pero en esta ocasión ella estaría desnuda, a la luz del baño, con mucho de pudor y nada donde esconderse.

Liv odiaba incluso que su voz sonaba débil y gritando por ayuda, "usted solo tiene que pedir Liv, estoy aquí para cuidar de ti nena, por favor déjame hacer esto" dijo Elliot un poco dolido que ella quiera hacer las cosas por su cuenta sin pedir ayuda.

Ella bajo la mirada "lo siento, una mala costumbre supongo", Elliot puso un dedo en la barbilla de Liv y le levanto la cara "eso va a cambiar cariño, yo estoy aquí para ti, ¿puedo?", pregunto Elliot haciendo referencia a quitarle la camiseta "si" asintió ella agradecida.

Elliot pensó la mejor manera para quitar la camiseta sin generar dolor, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que no había opción "vuelvo enseguida" respondió y salió del cuarto de baño, volvió a los segundo con una tijera "vamos a hacer esto muy fácil" dice sonriendo orgulloso por la solución, ella rio al ver su cara de ingenio.

"El….yo ando sin sujetador", le advirtió, él levanto una ceja seductoramente solo para molestarla

"Elliot" exclamo ella llamando su atención

"tranquila nena" dice mientras se roba un suave beso de sus labios "¿estas lista?" pregunto levantando la tijera "si" dijo Olivia. Elliot tomo la camiseta y empezó a cortar de un lado completamente, hasta el hombro, de esta forma después solo era cosa de deslizarlo a través de la espalda de Liv. "dame un segundo voy a dar el agua", Elliot se inclino para girar la llave de agua caliente, Olivia estaba agradecida por cada uno de los gestos de Elliot, ella sin duda no podría hacer nada sola.

Espero a que estuviera caliente y deslizo la prenda por el cuerpo de Liv, delante de él estaba el hermoso cuerpo de Olivia, vio su vientre herido, aun estaba muy enrojecido, estaba cubierto por una gran parche "debe ser una ducha corta nena, eso dijo la enfermera", ella asintió "lo sé, solo quiero una ducha, necesito una ducha en realidad", hubiera sido mucho mas fácil si fuera en la tina, pero con eso se arriesgaba a que el agua se filtrara a la herida, así que tendría que ser de pie. "voy a ayudarte a entrar" dijo Elliot cuando sostuvo su mano para que levantar el pie sobre la tina, "trato de levantar el pie izquierdo, pero la fuerza que hacia en el derecho era doloroso por que presionaba su vientre herido, ella no quería pedir, pero no había otra opción "¿puedes cargarme un segundo?, Elliot sonrió, a ella le cargaba que la tomaran "claro", suavemente la tomo en sus brazos y la puso dentro de la tina, el agua ya estaba caliente, a ella le gustaba de esa forma. "Gracias" dijo ella verdaderamente agradecida, los movimientos de Liv eran un poco torpes y de seguro lavarse el pero iba a ser casi imposible.

Elliot la miro por un segundo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, nunca habían estado juntos en la ducha, pero en este caso no era nada sexual, Olivia lo vio, pero no dijo nada, quedo solo en bóxers, y se metió en la ducha con ella "¿alguna fantasía sexual en la ducha Stabler?" pregunto ella, Elliot sonrió, en realidad si tenia una fantasía de hacer el amor con Olivia en la ducha, siempre quería hacer cosas nuevas, algo que nunca había echo antes con nadie "puedes quitarte el bóxer El" dice ella mientras levanta la ceja.

"en otra ocasión" dice Elliot mientras le sonríe, "ahora es solo para ayudarte, al parecer no puedes estar mucho tiempo de pie", la ayudo a lavarse el pelo, permitió que ella lavara de su cuerpo para no violar tanto su intimidad, después de unos minutos Olivia ya sentía nuevamente dolor "El….necesito…tengo que sentarme por favor ", solicito ella, adolorida y cansada, odiaba escuchar su voz tan débil, "un segundo nena, ya terminamos" la ducha fue rápida, Olivia fantaseo un poco con ella y Elliot en la ducha, pero no fue nada sexual, por el contrario, Elliot fue muy tierno con ella.

Olivia agradeció que Elliot no intentara nada, ella no estaba en condiciones de hacer absolutamente nada. Salió Elliot primero de la ducha y tomo una toalla para secar su cuerpo, desde fuera era mucho mas fácil levantar a Olivia, puso una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo y otro para Olivia, Elliot se seco rápidamente para ayudar a Olivia, "vamos a la habitación" dijo Elliot mientras salían del baño, tomo su ropa y se la llevo con él. Olivia se sentó despacio en la cama, el poco rato que estuvo de pie la había cansado "voy a ponerme algo de ropa y te ayudo" dijo mientras se vestía. Ella asintió, veía el cuerpo de Elliot desnudo frente a ella, era maravilloso.

Se acerco a Olivia que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama. "vamos que te vas a enfriar", fue al cajón de ropa interior y saco bragas y un sujetador que ella había dejado, busco en el armario, recordaba tener un poleron con capucha y con cierre en el frente, que para el caso seria mucho mas fácil para Liv, busco hasta que lo encontró.

Elliot puso la ropa sobre la cama y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, esa era la peor parte, cuando se tenia que poner de pie "ay" gimió y se llevo la mano al vientre, "solo duele un poco" le aseguro a Elliot. Él la ayudo con las bragas y el pantalón de buzo, amarro el elástico para que no se le cayeran, "sin sujetador" pidió ella, "creo que es mejor sin sujetador", Elliot asintió, puso su el poleron a Olivia, "eso fue fácil" dijo ella agradecida, fue rápido, casi sin dolor.

"¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot al ver el rostro serio y los ojos vidriosos, "solo estoy recordando cada vez lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que estas haciendo por mi, eres mi vida Elliot, sin ti, definitivamente no tendría sentido mi vida, yo solo me aferre a la vida por ti", ella tomo la cara de Elliot con ambas manos y la acerco hacia ella para darle un profundo beso

"te amo tanto Elliot…Tanto".


	48. Chapter 48

Elliot la beso dulcemente en los labios, teniendo especial cuidado en tener parte de su peso en él "también te amo nena, mas de lo que nunca pensé que amaría a nadie y soy un hombre muy afortunado de tenerte en mi vida" dice mientras acaricia su mejilla y seca las lagrimas que caían libremente en el rostro de Olivia.

"nena, tenemos que terminar de vestirte", dice mientras la ayuda a sentarse al borde de la cama "me va a ayudar a vestir Stabler?" sonríe hacia él "por lo general usted prefiere desvestirme", dice ella mientras se muerde el labio inferior, Elliot mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y le sonríe "puedo hacer ambas cosas Liv".

Después de ayudar a Olivia a terminar de vestirse, rápidamente Elliot se puso su ropa, miro el reloj, no eran mas de las diez de la mañana, fue a buscar la medicina de Olivia y volvió rápidamente, ella aun se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama "toma" dice mientras acerca la mano hacia ella y le muestra las dos pastillas, ella niega, "no quiero tomar analgésicos" dijo mientras elegía la pastilla para la infección y se la echaba a la boca, con un trago de agua del vaso de su velador la digirió "gracias El" respondió ella agradecida.

En el hospital le dijeron de debía ser muy regular con los antibióticos, la extracción del bazo la hacia mas susceptible para tener infecciones, Elliot la quedo mirando, "¿por que no los analgésicos?, sé que estas con dolor Liv", ella lo miro agradecida de que no le estaba gritando "me hacen sentir enferma y aletargada", era cierto cuando tomaba el medicamento se sentía demasiado somnolienta y algunas veces le daban un poco de nauseas, "puedo soportar un poco de dolor, además nunca me deja tranquila, mas tarde cariño" dice ella mientras pone su mano en el antebrazo de Elliot en busca de aprobación "bien" respondió Elliot.

Elliot la ayudo a acostarse en la cama, "tengo que cambiar las vendas" dijo mientras levantaba el poleron para dejar el abdomen al descubierto de Liv, ella asintió "voy a buscar las cosas al botiquín nena, vuelvo enseguida", Olivia no alcanzo a extrañarlo cuando estuvo de vuelta, "eso fue rápido El", sonríe ella.

"tengo las manos un poco frías nena, espero que no sienta frio" dice mientras acerca sus manos a su abdomen, ella de inmediato se estremece "lo siento" dice ella por la reacción a su toque, sentir las manos de Elliot en ella siempre la hacían sentir tan viva.

"tienes que hacerlo rápido El" decía ella viendo a Elliot dudativo en la forma de sacar el parche que ella tenia en su vientre, "va a doler de cualquier modo" dice ella para tranquilizarlo, cuando lo había echo la enfermera fue un infierno de dolor, ahora no debería ser diferente, solo esperaba que Elliot no se asustara "solo tienes que tirar de una vez" dijo ella segura, aunque cerro los ojos, de esta forma no sufría tanto, eso pensaba ella.

"¡mierda!...mierda" grito Olivia cuando sintió el dolor en su abdomen, "lo siento nena… lo siento", repetía Elliot al ver el dolor en su novia, ella tomo unos minutos antes de hablar, "esta bien El….esta bien", dice mientras recobra la respiración "ahora simplemente voy a limpiar la herida", dice El, mientras ve que ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, una de sus manos estaba apretando la sabana con el puño, Elliot se lamentaba que tendría que hacer esto todos los días.

Cuando el dolor se aminoro Olivia abrió los ojos y vio la mirada de Elliot suplicando perdón "esta bien El, cariño usted me esta ayudando, no me esta lastimando", le aseguraba Olivia al ver la cara de pesar de su novio, Elliot dulcemente recorrió el abdomen firme de Liv hasta llegar a su lado derecho donde había sido herida hace menos de cuatro días, aun no podía creer la suerte que tenia de tenerla en casa, "El… que esta bien" aseguro ella cuando vio el rostro de Elliot contemplar su herida, que ahora a parte de ser una herida de bala, también era una herida por dos cirugías de emergencia que había tenido ella en menos de doce horas.

"El….cariño me esta dando frio" dijo Olivia tratando de sacarlo de su trance, Elliot se tomo un minuto mas y comenzó a limpiar la herida de Liv, ella aun no se atrevía a ver el daño que había causado la herida en su abdomen, Elliot cuidadosamente limpio la herida de Olivia como había sido instruido, sin evitar que ella se estremeciera cuando le dolía, puso una gasa limpia y termino de cubrir el vientre de Liv bajando el poleron hasta la pretina del pantalón, "usted es un excelente enfermero" dice ella a Elliot, "cuando quiera" dice Elliot mientras le sonríe, toma el resto de los elementos sucios y los lleva a la basura, "nena, voy a hacer algo para el desayuno, vuelvo en un segundo" dice Elliot mientras junta la puerta de su habitación.

Olivia se quedo en silencio en la habitación, con tantos deseos de poder estar en pie, de ayudar a Elliot, de salir a dar un paseo, de poder hacer un día normal, sin tener que estar acostada sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, tomo el mando a distancia del televisor que Elliot le había dejado a un lado de la cama, tenia toda la intención de convencer a Elliot para salir, antes de volverse loca, ella era una mujer muy activa, Olivia Benson no servía para estar en cama todo el día

Cuando Elliot volvió diez minutos mas tardes, Olivia tenia los ojos cerrados, sabia que la ducha la había agotado, aunque ella no lo admitiera, aun no tenia las fuerzas y estaba débil. "nena" susurro Elliot en su oído, mientras deslizaba un mechón fuera del rostro de ella, "nena esta el desayuno listo, solo debe abrir sus hermosos ojos", cuando abrió los ojos vio la bandeja frente a ella con un vaso de jugo, un sándwich y una hermosa rosa roja. "es preciosa El" dice ella mientras olfatea la rosa, "gracias", dice mientras acaricia la mejilla de Elliot suavemente

Elliot se puso a un lado de la cama y disfruto de su desayuno viendo la televisión, por lo general nunca tenía la oportunidad de ver televisión, incluso de estar en su departamento, por lo general su vida era en el precinto, solo cuando estaban los niños hacia uso de sus dependencias.

"no has comido casi nada", reprendió Elliot a Olivia, ella solo toco la mitad del sándwich y un poco de jugo, "no estoy realmente hambrienta cariño" dice ella mientras aleja la bandeja, Elliot entendía que no se sentía bien y que eso le quitaba el apetito, pero tenia que alimentarse para recobrar fuerzas, y subir de peso, cuando la tomo en el baño sintió lo liviana que estaba, mucho mas de lo que recordaba antes, aunque claro esta, que ella estando bien dejaba que él la cargara.

"lo intentare más tarde" dijo ella viendo la preocupación de Elliot en el rostro, siguieron viendo la televisión, nada en particular, Olivia bostezo mientras dijo algo inentendible para Elliot.

"nena, no entendí nada" dice Elliot riéndose de ella.

"te digo que me estoy volviendo loca acostada" dice ella frunciendo el ceño, "aun te quedan un par de días de reposo Liv, y yo prometí que harías el mismo reposo que tendrías en el hospital, ese fue tu compromiso, de lo contrario volveríamos al hospital" respondió Elliot.

"¿El…?, dijo ella tratando de llamar su atención nuevamente "mañana es el juego de Dickie", espero su reacción, Elliot no hizo un movimiento, él tenia claro que su hijo iba a jugar el sábado al medio día un juego muy importante para alguien de doce años, tenia que llamar a Kathy para hacerle saber que este fin de semana le era imposible tomar a los niños con él, y menos ir a ver a su hijo jugar.

"yo estaba pensando…" dijo Olivia cortada de inmediato por Elliot, "no" respondió Elliot sabiendo que ella lo iba a empujar para que fuera a ver a su hijo

"El…por favor me escucha" pidió ella. Elliot puso en silencio lo que estaba viendo, aunque hace rato que no estaba prestando atención, se dio la vuelta para cumplir con Olivia

"puedo…podemos ir" dijo ella mientras pedía la aprobación de Elliot, él solo movió la cabeza.

"Yo le prometí que pasara lo que pasara estaríamos ahí Elliot, por favor no hagas que rompa una promesa a tu hijo, él te quiere en ese partido, para que te sientas orgulloso"

Elliot se quedo en silencio un par de minutos "nena, agradezco que quieras ir a ver a mi hijo jugar, pero no estas en condiciones Liv, no puedes mantenerte en pie, estas delicada y si algo te pasa por ser descuidados no me lo perdonare" responde Elliot serio, ella tenia que seguir empujándolo.

"yo puedo Elliot, por favor si no estoy a la altura te prometo que te lo diré, simplemente piénselo, y después pueden venir al departamento y pasar su tiempo con ellos, has tenido suficiente de mi", responde Liv, sabia que Elliot extrañaba a sus hijos, además tenia que hablar con las chicas para saber como lo están haciendo, "tendrás la opción de hablar con Kathleen y Lizzie sobre lo que paso" dice ella, sabiendo que Elliot ya estaba dudando un poco.

"No lo creo Liv" respondió Elliot mientas se levantaba de la cama para dejarla sola en la habitación, ella sabia que lo estaba pensado, de lo contrario le habría dicho que no de inmediato. Elliot no volvió a la habitación por lo que parecieron horas para Olivia, quien ya estaba durmiendo nuevamente, cada cosa que ella hacia, incluso una pequeña discusión o charla se llevaba toda su energía, Elliot tenia tomada su decisión.

No quiso molestar a Liv así que se fue al sofá, ella necesitaba el descanso para que su cuerpo se recupere, Elliot miro la hora cuando sintió tocar la puerta de su apartamento, vio por la mirilla y vio rostros conocidos, eran cerca de las 14:00 hrs, y fuera de su puerta estaba Fin, Munch, Cragen y Casey, casi había olvidado que iban a pasar a ver a Olivia, de echo él había olvidado decirle a Olivia. Abrió la puerta y permito el ingreso de los visitantes "¿Dónde esta Liv?", pregunto Casey al notar que su amiga no estaba en la sala, "eh…ella esta en mi habitación" dijo Elliot, esperando que Casey no hiciera mas preguntas "esta durmiendo", dijo mientras hacia un gesto para que tomaran asiento.

"¿Cómo esta Olivia?", pregunto Cragen visiblemente preocupado, no había sido informado del alta de su detective, pero después de hablar con el medico entendió el motivo de por que no fue notificado "tiene buenos y malos momentos" respondió Elliot sinceramente, "Liv esta adolorida la mayor parte del tiempo, y llega un instante donde el dolor es tanto pero se niega a tomar los analgésicos por que hacen que se sienta mal, no sé mucho como mas ayudarla", dice Elliot visiblemente angustiado, "ella es fuerte y terca" sentencio Fin, "no tiene por que hacerlo" respondió Elliot molesto.

Olivia despertó por lo que pareció una siesta de horas, había escuchado los golpes en la puerta y las voces hablando cerca, pero no sabía si era un sueño o no, se incorporo a pesar de que su vientre protesto fuertemente, como ya era costumbre se mordió el labio para no gemir de dolor, su mano se fue a su lado herido para presionar la herida "mierda…", ella quería hacer las cosas por si misma.

La conversación que estaban llevando en la sala era de todo un poco, desde la condición de Olivia hasta el caso contra el chico, Casey le había dicho a Elliot que Olivia tendría que ir a una rueda de identificación solicitada por el abogado del chico, información que no le parecía a Elliot, ella había dicho que no podían negar la solicitud, aunque era claro que Liv identificaría al chico que le disparo y que casi la llevo a la muerte.

Liv se puso de pie un poco sin aliento, ponerse de pie era algo doloroso, pero estaba empecinada a que lo lograría, se apoyo en la pared por largos minutos, cuando vio que no podía mantenerse en pie simplemente se lanzo a la cama "oh….dios" decía mientras se tomaba su lado herido, todos sus compañeros de trabajo habían sido heridos de bala alguna vez en su carrera, ella no recordaba que ninguno dijera que fuera tan doloroso, y ella consideraba que tenia un gran soporte del dolor, ahora lo ponía en duda, quizás Olivia Benson no era la mujer fuerte que ella creía, aquí estaba ella llorando de dolor.


	49. Chapter 49

Olivia yacía tendida en la cama de Elliot, gimiendo de dolor, su voz era a penas audible cuando trato de llamar a Elliot, todos los progresos que había echo para asegurar a Elliot que ella estaba bien habían sido lanzados a la basura por un movimiento torpe y por ser tan malditamente terca

"El…" gimió ella mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Elliot seguía conversando con sus compañeros y amigos en la sala, después de unos minutos puso atención la un ruido que escucho en la habitación, de seguro Olivia había despertado y quizás se preguntaba donde estaba, Casey había llevado comida china y están esperando por ella para almorzar todos juntos, aprovechando que las cosas en la oficina eran bastante lentas

"vuelvo en un momento" dijo Elliot mientras se levantaba del sofá "Ten" dijo Casey cuando le acerco una bolsa con las cosas de Olivia, "traje lo que encontré a mano" respondió ella, no tenia la intención de registrar todo el departamento de Olivia ni violar su intimidad. "oh, gracias" respondió Elliot cuando tomo el pequeño bolso entre sus manos. "vuelvo enseguida" repitió.

Cuando entro a la habitación vio que Olivia estaba en la cama sollozando y agarrándose el vientre, "¿Liv?" pregunto asustado

"duele un infierno" dijo ella entre sollozos,

Elliot se acerco a ella y se arrodillo en el borde de la cama para quedar frente a su rostro, tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba un poco mas pálida de lo que había estado hasta ahora.

"trate de ponerme de pie por mi cuenta", se acuso a si misma por la estupidez

"mierda" ,respondió Elliot, si hubiera estado a su lado no estaría llorando de dolor

"usted nena, tiene que dejar de ser tan terca, por favor" dijo Elliot mientras secaba las lagrimas antiguas en su mejilla

"pensé…pensé… que era mas fuerte que este maldito dolor" responde Liv

"Liv, nena que necesitas tiempo para sanar, fuiste herida gravemente hace poco mas de cuatro días, deberías estar en el hospital si no fueran tan obstinada y convincente" dice Elliot sonriendo hacia ella.

"tu…también has sido herido de bala y no recuerdo haberte visto llorar como un niño" dice ella haciendo pucheros para él, "eso es por que yo soy Stabler" dice Elliot, ella sonrió para él, "nena me han lastimado en un hombro, a Fin también y Munch en el trasero…esto…" dice poniendo su mano sobre su vientre "esto era una herida de muerte, y nadie pensaría mal de ti si sientes dolor o si te quejas nena," dice mientras besa su frente.

Elliot toma la pastilla que antes se había negado a tomar, ella agradeció en silencio y la deslizo a través de su garganta, con la ayuda del agua proporcionada por Elliot.

"gracias por eso…creo que necesitaba saber que puedo sentir dolor" dice ella avergonzada, toda su vida fue una mujer que se obligo a no expresar el dolor, ni físico ni emocional.

Elliot espero que ella se calmara y que la pastilla hiciera algo de efecto, "tienes visitas" dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la palma de su mano derecha, ya la había ayudado a estar mas cómoda en la cama, "¿Quién?" pregunto ella, Elliot no sabia si estaba en condiciones de visita, "Fin. Munch y Casey, puedo decirles que vuelvan otro día" dijo Elliot, "ellos entenderán" Olivia le tomo un segundo, "yo quiero verlos" dice mientras mira a Elliot.

"Casey trajo algo de ropa" dice mientras levanta el bolso. "espero que traiga maquillaje" dijo ella, se había visto en el baño y estaba muy pálida aun, "no lo necesitas" dice Elliot mientras la besa "eres una mujer hermosa sin maquillaje Liv" dice Elliot.

"estoy como gasparin Elliot, eso no es ser hermosa" dice ella sacando una carcajada de Elliot, él sabia que hacia referencia a su piel pálida, que por lo general era de un tono mas bronceado "simplemente no te pongas maquillaje" dice Elliot. "tienes suerte, a pesar de que Casey es una mujer se olvido de lo escencial para una chica" dice ella cruzando los brazos pareciendo molesta.

"voy a decirle entonces que no quieres verla" dijo Elliot no haciendo caso de su mini pataleta, "no" pidió ella abriendo los ojos a Elliot, "uno nunca debe tener a Casey de enemigo, ella es una mujer mala" dice Olivia riendo. Casey era su mejor amiga, aunque sabia que la mataría por no haberle dicho de su relación con Elliot, siendo que estaban juntos por siete meses y contando…

"puedes…me puedes ayudar con el sujetador ¿por favor?", pidió ella, no tenia la intención de estar frente a su jefe y compañeros de trabajo preocupada de que su poleron revelara mas de lo que debía, "claro" asintió Elliot como llego a la ropa interior de Oliva, "después veré lo que Casey trajo para mi, ahora solo quiero ver a los chicos", de pronto estaba en un mejor estado de animo.

Elliot la ayudo con cuidado a poner su ropa interior y después el poleron, esperaba que Casey echara ropa cómoda para Olivia, "puedo ir a la sala por favor" pidió ella, no quería que los chicos la vieran acostada, Elliot lo pensó un segundo, ella iba a dar un infierno de pelea si le decía que no y después de ver que se sentía mejor quería que mantuviera el estado de animo "porque no" dijo él extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie "puedes ayudarme un poco mas" pidió ella, la ultima vez que hizo el esfuerzo tan fuerte, pensó que iba a morir de dolor, Elliot la ayudo a ponerse de pie y lentamente a caminar hacia la sala de estar, Olivia cojeaba levemente y siempre tenia su mano apoyada en el lugar herido, Elliot salió de su lado para dejarla que llegara sola a la sala, cuando no protesto entendió que estaba bien y que podía seguir sola.

Casey se inclino para ayudarla a pasar al sofá y a acomodarse, los cuatro notaron que Elliot tenia razón al decir que era un infierno de dolor, se veía pálida, pero no dejaba de sonreír hacia ellos, "es bueno verte fuera del hospital" dijo Cragen cuando se acerco para besar su frente, los tres asintieron.

"¿como te sientes?" pregunto Casey mirando a su mejor amiga, herida y frágil frente a ella "he tenido mis momentos, acabo de tener uno muy malo, pero Elliot me ayudo" dijo levantando la vista a su novio secreto, ella internamente esperaba el día de que fuera publico y poder gritar su amor, aunque sabia las consecuencias que debían pagar por un amor libre.

"Hable con tu medico" dijo Cragen seriamente, "me dijo que no debes volver por lo menos en dos semanas, y después recomienda al menos dos semanas mas en trabajo de escritorio, me dijo que podías interrogar y entrevistar pero nada de trabajo de campo" dijo Cragen esperando la reacción de Olivia, por lo general ella reclamaría, se sorprendió cuando ella solo asintió "esta bien" dijo con una media sonrisa,

Olivia se aclaro la garganta para hablar " yo de verdad agradezco el apoyo y que estén preocupados por mi y mi salud, fue algo que no vi venir y sé que puedo contar con mis amigos cuando los necesite, eso lo valoro demasiado, yo no tengo una familia propia, salvo por Simón que digamos no somos cercanos, pero ustedes son como mi familia, gracias por venirme a ver" dijo ella emocionada, " cada vez que nos necesites estaremos aquí" respondió Fin, de echo él había estado con ella cuando paso cuando estuvieron de encubierto en la cárcel, y estuvo con ella apoyándola cuando paso por el estrés post traumático. "lo sé" asintió ella.

"Liv" dijo Casey para llamar su atención, "vas a tener que ir a identificar a Carl, la defensa dijo que había arrestado injustamente, es un caso fácil, pero la defensa lo quiere hacer difícil, "yo estaré ahí" respondió, "también tengo que llamar a declarar a Kathleen, Lizzie y Kathy" dirigiéndose a Elliot, "el lunes tendremos la fecha de juicio y te llamare Liv para organizar la rueda de identificación", Elliot estaba serio, no le parece que sus hijas tuvieran que declarar y Liv no estaba en condiciones aun. Olivia miro hacia Elliot y podía ver la vena en la frente "El…cálmate" dice ella sonriendo hacia él.

Elliot se tranquilizo por la llamada de atención de Olivia, "lo siento" dijo Elliot a sus compañeros por el pequeño arrebato que iba a tener.

"tengo que hablar con mis hijas Casey, esto fue duro para ellas también" dice Elliot visiblemente dolido por sus hijas

"Huang esta disponible para hablar con ellas y contigo Liv" respondió Cragen, de echo ella tenia que pasar un examen psicológico para volver al trabajo y George Huang era un buen psicólogo y buena amigo

"gracias" respondió Olivia.

Hablaron por horas de todos los temas habidos y por haber, la comida china fue casi devorada por todos ellos, Elliot estaba un poco agradecido de que Liv hizo el esfuerzo para comer y disfrutar del almuerzo.

Elliot noto que Olivia estaba pestañando pesadamente, debía estar tan agotada, pero estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para no caer dormida frente a sus amigos. Casey que estaba a su lado hizo un gesto a los chicos de que era hora de retirarse. Liv se quedo sentada en sofá, agradeciendo que su amiga era muy pertinente, no quería ser grosera, pero de repente se sintió muy cansada.

"Te llamare mas tarde" dijo Casey cuando la abrazo ligeramente, "claro" respondió ella, aguantando un bostezo.

Los chicos se despidieron de Olivia besando su frente, ella balbuceaba algunas palabras que ni Elliot era capaz de traducir, él solo reía por su torpe intento de permanecer despierta, los chicos apretaron la mano de Elliot al despedirse "cuida bien de ella" dijo Munch al hombre frente a él. Liv era como una hermana pequeña para él, también los consideraba parte de la familia.

Cuando todos se habían retirado la sala se volvió completamente silenciosa, "Liv, nena en un segundo te llevo a la cama" dijo Elliot mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa del comedor, "no tengo sueño" respondió ella, claramente una mentira, no podía siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos.

Elliot sonrió para si mismo, termino de limpiar la mesa y puso los platos en el lavavajillas y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar en el sofá, Liv estaba roncando levemente, su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración, "claro que no tenias sueño nena", dice Elliot mientras besa su frente suavemente

Ella abrió los ojos para mirar a Elliot "¿puedo dormir en el sofá?" pregunto ella no quería moverse, "va a ser muy incomodo para ti nena" dijo Elliot cuando se agacho a su lado, "y para mi, creo que me vendría bien una siesta", en realidad estaba cansado, no le molestaba cuidar de Olivia, lo que cansaba mas era estar luchando con ella constantemente.

"yo solo te voy a llevar a la cama" dice mientras toma sus piernas por debajo de la rodilla y su espalda para levantarla suavemente, sin presionar mucho en ella. "usted es un hombre fuerte" dice ella en un bostezo mientras toma la polera de él en sy puño, aferrándose a él, Elliot meneo la cabeza, "no, usted es una mujer muy delgada" responde Elliot besando su frente haciendo referencia a su baja de peso.

la dejo en la cama suavemente antes de poner las mantas hacia atrás para después taparla, ella estaba prácticamente dormida una vez que Elliot la dejo en el colchón, Elliot miro el reloj para poner la hora de su medicación, tenia cerca de tres horas para una reponedora siesta junto a su novia,

Como vio que ella se había quedado dormida se inclino un poco sobre su cuerpo y se robo un suave beso "si usted se porta bien, estoy pensando lo de mañana, por favor no haga que me arrepienta" dijo Elliot susurrando.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos sintió vibrar su celular en la mesa de noche, rápidamente se inclino para tomar la llamara antes de que ella despertara. "Stabler" respondió al ver que la llamada era de su capitán, "estaré ahí capitán" respondió Elliot, había escuchado la vox de Cragen tensa, de seguro exigiría explicaciones de porque Olivia estaba en su dormitorio, "mierda" de seguro Cragen se dio cuenta de que estaban mas que juntos, mas que compañeros y mucho mas que amantes.


	50. Chapter 50

Después de recibir la llamada de Cragen, Elliot intento quedarse dormido, al parecer consiguió quedarse dormido, al menos alrededor de una hora, miro hacia un lado y vio que Olivia seguía durmiendo, se podría decir que plácidamente, salvo por que mantenía el ceño fruncido incluso en sueños.

Elliot estaba incomodo en la cama, aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que Cragen quería hablar con él, de seguro notó la cercanía con su compañera, exigiría explicaciones, las cosas se iban a poner feas para él y para Olivia, estaba dispuesto a asumir la relación, pero costaría el trabajo de uno de los dos, si no es que de ambos, sabia que Olivia no resistiría trabajar fuera de la unidad de victimas especiales, él podría pedir el cambio, no quería despertar a Liv así que decidió levantarse y preparar la cena, tenia que tener su mente en otra cosa, no quería preocupar a Olivia mientras estaba recuperándose.

Olivia despertó un par de minutos más tardes, busco a su lado con su mano, para encontrar la cama vacía y fría, Elliot se había levantado hace un rato ya. "¿El?2 llamo para su novio, esta vez no iba a hacer el intento de levantarse sola. "¿El?" hablo un poco mas fuerte, después de unos segundos vio que la puerta se abría, ella sonrió "me desperté y no estabas bebé" dice ella dulcemente y estirando su mano para que Elliot se sentara a un lado, ella podía notar la preocupación de Elliot en sus rostro, lo podía leer como a un libro "¿Qué pasa?", pregunto ella asustada, Elliot beso su mano. "Cragen quiere hablar conmigo el lunes" responde él.

"¿tu crees que sabe?", pregunto elle mirando a esos hermosos ojos azules

"yo creo que si" dice Elliot sinceramente, "no puedo mentirle nena, si el pregunta tendré que contarle de nuestra relación" ella asintió, sabia que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

"yo…eh…no puedes mentir El… pero esperemos hasta el lunes para preocuparnos, mejor acuéstate a mi lado" dice ella besando los nudillos de Elliot.

"estoy preparando la cena nena" dice mientras se levanta, "los chicos se devoraron la comida china así que estoy preparando un poco de sopa para que comas bebé" dice mientras besa su frente, él estaba tomando un muy buen cuidado de Liv.

Volvió unos veinte minutos mas tarde con la cena para ambos, los últimos dos días habían comido en la habitación para que Olivia no se levantara, cenaron en silencio viendo la televisión.

"yo estaba pensando" dijo Elliot mirando la televisión acostado a un lado de Liv, sabia que si él estaba a su lado no se aburriría tanto, Olivia no era una mujer que descansara, solo una bala logro lo que nadie podía

"tengo que llamar a mis hijos" dijo Elliot sin mirarla, Olivia sabia que era en referencia a su petición de ir a ver a Dickie, ella no respondió.

"El… esta bien, entiendo, digamos que hoy no tuve un buen día, entiendo que digas que no vamos",

"yo…yo no puedo pedirte que rompas una promesa Liv, por eso debes prometerme que si te sientes mal me lo dirás y volveremos a casa" dice Elliot serio

Ella sonrió "¿eso…eso significa que vamos a ir a ver a Dickie jugar El?"

"Si nena, pero al primer…" ella lo interrumpió moviéndose a su lado y darle un suave beso en los labios, estaba haciendo fuerza sobre su cuerpo, pero el dolor valía la pena y no era tan malo "te amo" dice entre susurros,

"iba a decir que al momento de que te sientas mal volvernos a casa Liv, el doctor dijo reposo absoluto"

Liv lo miro y sonrió "yo no le diré nada a mi doctor cariño, él sabe que soy una pésima paciente" dice mientras sonríe.

"ahora nena vamos a dormir para mañana sorprender a mis hijos, no los voy a llamar, lo pensé bien, voy a hablar con Kathy para avisarle que vamos a ir a buscarlos, pero que no les diga, una especie de pequeña sorpresa" dice Elliot contento.

"me parece buena idea cariño" responde Liv mientras acaricia la mejilla de El y lo acerco mas hacia ella "¿puedes abrazarme El?", Elliot asintió y suavemente puso su brazo derecho en la espalda de Liv y se movió mas a su lado, le beso la frente "te amo tanto nena, tanto, ahora a descansar que mañana será un largo día"

"El… necesito ir al baño antes de dormir" pide ella mientras levanta las tapas de la cama.

"usted debería habérmelo dicho antes de acomodarme para dormir" reclama Elliot, tratando de parecer irritado.

"usted es un hombre gruñón" sonríe ella "¿…me ayuda?". Elliot movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió "por supuesto" dice mientras se levanta y la ayuda.

Fue una mejor noche para Liv, eso gracias a los calmantes que el doctor le había recetado para ella, Elliot tomo la decisión de dárselos solo de noche para que durmiera bien, ya que eran muy fuertes y hacían que se sintiera mareada todo el día y se resistía a tomarlos de día.

Elliot despertó viendo la luz que se filtra por la ventana, vio la mesa de noche donde el reloj marcaba 08:45, aun tenia su brazo en la espalda de Olivia, por suerte ella se mantenía durmiendo, sabia que era lo mejor para su recuperación.

Después de unos quince minutos Olivia finalmente abrió los ojos, y vio que Elliot la estaba observando "Buenos días El" saluda ella a su novio, "¿hace cuanto estas despierto cariño?, pregunto ella ahogando un bostezo.

"Hm…unos diez minutos o algo así" respondió él mientras besaba la frente de Liv.

"uh…me mirabas mientras yo dormía?", pregunto ella mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su vientre que ya estaba empezando a doler.

"me gusta ver como duermes nena, sobre todo cuando estas entre mis brazos, te amo" dice Elliot mirando a los ojos de Liv

Se quedaron un par de minutos mas en la cama acariciándose y besándose suavemente, Elliot no quería encender los motores sabiendo que después no podría detenerse, Liv no estaba en condiciones.

"Voy a preparar el desayuno nena, ¿te suena bien panqueques?", ella asintió "me parece bien, ¿quieres que te ayude?, me siento bien" dijo ella mientras acomodaba el cojín detrás de ella suavemente, "no me voy a demorar nada cariño, simplemente descansa".

Ella frunció el ceño "es todo lo que me dices que haga El…", Elliot se acerco a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Nena te he dicho y lo voy a repetir nuevamente, necesitas el descanso, tu cuerpo debe recuperarse, tu hígado debe regenerarse y tus heridas deben sanar y eso solo se logra con reposo y muchos cuidados de parte de su novio" se levanta de la cama y le besa la nariz, sale de inmediato de la pieza para no dejar que Liv siquiera con su pataleta.

Después del desayuno, cerca de las 09:30 de la mañana empezaron a prepararse para ir a buscar a los niños, Elliot se vistió mientras Liv se mantenía en la cama mirando el cuerpo solo en bóxers de Elliot, ella se mordió el labio nerviosa al ver a su hombre frente a ella, tenia un cuerpo hermoso, digno de adorar y ahora era todo suyo, Elliot vio la mirada de Liv "ves algo que te gusta Benson", pregunto mirando hacia ella. "hmm…si y me gusta mucho…" dice ella mientras se sonroja al ser sorprendida mirándolo.

Elliot se vistió rápido para ayudar a Olivia, "voy a ver que trajo Casey", dijo mientras levantaba el bolso que había llevado Novak el día anterior. Saco un par de jeans, una camiseta, un poleron con capucha y los puso sobre la cama para ayudar a Liv a vestirse, ella lo miro y movió la cabeza "…creo…que no puedo llevar jeans…me va a apretar" dice ella mientras masajea su vientre en el lugar de la herida. "tienes razón" respondió Elliot, siguió buscando "esto es perfecto" dice mientras levanta un pantalón de buzo negro. "me encanta que lleves mi ropa nena, pero creo que para mis hijos va a ser un poco extraño verte con mi ropa, además que ahora te queda enorme" dice Elliot.

"De a poco vamos mejorando nena" dice Elliot mientras ayuda a Liv con su pantalón, "¿lista?", pregunto cuando venia la parte de ponerse de pie, "si" asintió Olivia, estiro un brazo hacia Elliot y se levanto con un poco de dolor, pero mucho mas soportable ¿estas bien?", pregunto de inmediato Elliot asustado, "mmm" respondió ella esperando a que pase un poco el dolor, si bien era soportable, seguía doliendo un infierno,

"¿El?" si respondió Elliot mientras le ayudaba con el poleron, "gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi", hablo Olivia sinceramente, "creo que en los últimos meses he estado en el hospital mas que en toda mi vida" dice ella levantando una ceja, "¿un mal año?" pregunto Elliot

"no" respondió ella inmediatamente "el mejor que he tenido por que has estado a mi lado El" dice mientras toma la cara de El entre sus manos y lo besa agradeciendo todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

"es un placer estar a tu lado nena, un verdadero placer y estoy tan agradecido que me permitas ayudarte".

Cuando estuvieron listos salieron al vehículo de Elliot, que para la fecha ya estaba limpio y arreglado, "es agradable salir nuevamente" dijo Olivia mientras miraba por la ventana, desde que salió del hospital hace dos días no había salido de la cama.

"Kathy me dijo que Maureen paso por el hospital ayer y le dijeron que habías sido dada de alta, Kathy se sorprendió un poco, pensó que ibas a estar por lo menos una o dos semanas internada", conversaba Elliot mientras conducía.

"yo me hubiera vuelto loca un día mas en el hospital" dijo Liv mientras cambiaba la radio de emisora.

"y habrías echo un infierno para el resto de nosotros cariño, prefiero cuidarte yo" dice mientras acaricia su mejilla.

"¿El…crees que Cragen nos separe?", ella aun tenia la conversación de Elliot en la cabeza de la llamada de su capitán.

"yo…no sé Liv, pero no quiero pensar en eso, me asusta lo que puede pasar, pero pase lo que pase yo voy a decidir por ti, entre mi trabajo y tu mil veces te voy a elegir nena" respondió Elliot emocionado., a pesar de que no quería tocar el tema, siempre estaba en su mente, en algún momento Fin, Munch o Casey harían preguntas y al ser sus amigos no podía mentirles en la cara.

"¿podemos hablar de eso mas adelante nena?" pregunto Elliot suspirando "me pone un poco de mal humor el tema" dice mientras mantiene su vista al frente.

"esta bien" responde Liv mientras llega a la mano libre de Elliot y la acaricia, teniendo la otra siempre protegiendo su estomago herido.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Kathy los estaba esperando, Elliot había llamado para avisarle que iba en camino y que iba también con Olivia, Kathy se sorprendió al saber que ella ya estaba bien, los recuerdos inundaban su cabeza de todo lo que había pasado, pocos días atrás, un poco sorprendida por la recuperación de Olivia.

Kathy cuando escucho el sonido de auto de Elliot llamo a todos los niños para que bajaran, salvo a Eli que estaba en sus brazos tomándose la leche, estaba agradecida que Elliot pasara tiempo con sus hijos después de la experiencia traumática que habían tenidos, ella estaba pensando seriamente en obtener algún tipo de ayuda, había tenido algunas pesadillas y sabia que sus hijas también las estaban experimentando.

Los niños bajaron rápidamente al llamado de su madre, ella les había dicho que iba a llevarlos al juego para que estuvieran listos, las chicas estaban entusiasmadas para ver jugar a su hermano, era una final importante para el colegio.

"alguien esta afuera" grito Lizzie corriendo hacia su madre. "¿cariño puedes ir a ver quien es, estoy alimentando a tu hermanito?" dijo Kathy sabiendo que su ex esposo y su novia estaban afuera esperando por sus niños

La niña salió corriendo a abrir la puerta, cuando vio quien era se alegro "¡oh dios mío!" grito alegre, "es papá y viene con Liv" grita a sus hermanos volviendo un poco la locura en la casa.

Kathy sintió un poco de pena por la alegría de su hija por otra mujer, pero esa mujer era Olivia Benson, quien salvo la vida de su hija, y estaría toda la vida agradecida de ella.


	51. Chapter 51

"Oh…dios mío es papá con Olivia", repetía Lizzie eufórica hacia sus hermanos que rápidamente bajaban a la sala de estar.

Elliot y Olivia estaba esperando aun en el automóvil, al notar el alboroto visible en el interior de la antigua casa de Elliot decidieron ir al encuentro de los chicos, Liv asintió al saber lo que Elliot estaba pensando "vamos" dijo ella mientras se quitaba el cinturón y sonreía hacia Elliot "escucho que están un poco emocionados" dijo Elliot mientras sacaba las llaves del auto, rápidamente se bajo y como ya era costumbre corrió al lado de Olivia para abrir su puerta y ayudarla a salir del auto.

El camino desde el auto a la entrada de la casa de Elliot fue lento, pasó a paso, sin querer presionar a Oliva, no alcanzaron a llegar siquiera a la mitad del camino de entrada cuando tres niños salieron volando al encuentro, "¡Olivia!" grito Kathleen casi lanzándose a encima de Liv a abrazarla, ella tuvo que aguantar una mueca de dolor ante la fuerza del abrazo, "p-por favor no tan fuerte" pidió Liv casi en un susurro, había sido tomada por sorpresa. "oh, lo siento Liv" se disculpo Kathleen separándose de Olivia, "también me alegro de verte" sonríe Olivia cubriendo su lado herido para un pronto abrazo de Lizzie, la niña se acerco a Liv y le dio un rápido abrazo.

"Dios me alegro tanto de verte" dijo Lizzie cuando se separo de Liv, Dickie estaba esperando pacientemente su turno, saludo a Olivia mientras las chicas saludaban a su padre, que se sintió un poco dejado de lado por la euforia de sus niños con Olivia, aunque entendía perfectamente el motivo.

"Gracias Liv" dijo Dickie a Olivia en el oído, ella solo asintió, sin entender si era por haber salvado a su hermana o por mantener su promesa a pesar de todo

Kathy salió al encuentro con un inquieto Eli, el niño perfectamente podía ver a su persona favorita frente a él y también quería su abrazo, sin entender muy bien, Kathy al ver a su hijo tan inquieto lo dejo en el suelo y él lentamente ya que estaba recién aprendiendo a caminar fue hacia Olivia, se puso frete a Liv moviendo sus manitos llamando su atención "Ivy" grito para llamar su atención, Liv sabia que el pequeño estaba exigiendo su atención. "arriba" dijo Eli para que ella lo cargara.

"Cariño, me encantaría tomarte, pero si me agacho lo mas seguro es que no logre levantarme" dice ella lamentándose, "arriba", exigió el niño. Ella asintió y miro a Elliot, "¿quizás papá pueda levantarte para mi Eli?", Elliot meneo la cabeza en desacuerdo, Eli cambio hacia su papá y estiro sus manitos, "¡papá arriba!" exigió ahora a su padre, Elliot dio una mirada a su hijo y se agacho para tomarlo en sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente para luego ponerlo suavemente en los brazos de Olivia, Eli sonrió al ver que había logrado llegar a los brazos de su Ivy.

Ella beso la frente del pequeño niño "usted logra todo, al igual que su padre" dice ella mientras sonríe para Elliot.

"vamos adentro" dijo Kathy haciendo su retorno hacia la casa, los niños estaban muy alegres, tenían que esperar a Maureen que se iba a unir a ellos para ver jugar a su hermano menor, los niños rápidamente entraron en la casa adelantando a su padre y Liv

"El…", pidió Olivia mientras intentaba caminar con Eli en sus brazos "yo no puedo…", Elliot de inmediato tomo a su hijo de los brazos de su novia agradeciendo el esfuerzo para complacer a su pequeño hijo. "lo tengo" dijo Elliot cuando lo tenia en sus brazos, Ella sonrió agradecida.

Entraron a la casa, los chicos estaban en la sala de estar, "Liv voy a hablar algo con Kathy, vuelvo enseguida", Olivia asintió y lentamente camino a el sofá, donde se encontraban los niños, Kathleen de inmediato hizo un gesto para que ella se sentara a un lado de ella, haciendo espacio, Olivia lentamente se sentó tratando de no quejarse en el proceso, habían movimientos que seguían siendo muy dolorosos aun.

Kathy estaba en la cocina hablando con Elliot, él quería hablar con ella para saber como habían estado sus hijas durante estos días, habían estado hablando por teléfono y sabia que estaban teniendo problemas para dormir y mas de alguna pesadilla, "quiero que hablen con Huang" dijo Elliot a Kathy mientras ella estaba preparando algunas cosas para los niños, "me parece bien Elliot, han tenido unos días difíciles, y me ha costado llegar a ellas, quizás este fin de semana puedas hablar con Lizzie y Kathleen" dijo Kathy, se notaba la preocupación de Kathy.

Elliot asintió esa era también su intención de llevar a sus hijos este fin de semana,

"Elliot, ¿Olivia esta bien?, ella se ve tan pálida, creo que debería estar en el hospital".

Elliot quedo un segundo en silencio, se aclaro la garganta "ella esta en un montón de dolor la mayor parte del día, y hace un gran esfuerzo en no demostrarlo, trata de ser fuerte, y yo trato de no empujarla, me pidió sacarla del hospital, ella se estaba volviendo loca, no la podía ver así" dijo Elliot,

Después de unos segundos volvió a hablar "Insistió en venir y llevar a Dickie al partido, ella le hizo una promesa y quería mantenerla" dijo Elliot con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, "ella es una mujer increíble Elliot, yo estoy muy agradecida que ella este en nuestras vida, a pesar de que fue muy difícil en un inicio, pero sé que si pasa cualquier cosa ella estará para nuestros hijos" dijo Kathy sinceramente.

Kathy termino de preparar algunas cosas para los chicos, Maureen llego a la casa y vio a sus hermanos en torno a una mujer conocida "¡Liv!" exclamo ella corriendo a la sala de estar. "me levantaría cariño, pero me es un poco difícil" dijo mirando a los niños a su alrededor, sin mencionar lo difícil que se tornaba ponerse de pie sin ayuda, "estoy tan contenta de verte Liv, fui al hospital para verte, pero me dijeron que habías sido dada de alta" dijo Maureen mientras se acercaba, se arrodillo delante de ella y la abrazo teniendo especial cuidado con ella, se veía tan frágil y delgada, seguía siendo Olivia Benson.

"me alegro de verte cariño" respondió Olivia agradeciendo el gesto de la chica, "me alegro de verlos a todos" dice mientras sonríe a los niños, ella amaba a los hijos de Elliot, los conocía de muy pequeños.

Elliot salió de la cocina detrás venia Kathy, "Maureen, me alegra que llegaras, estamos a punto de salir" dijo Elliot mientras se acercaba a su hija mayor y le daba un beso en la mejilla, la ultima semana se habían perdido la cena semanal para que Elliot tuviera el cuidado de Olivia al cien por ciento.

"Niños, tenemos que ir, estamos justos en la hora", dijo Elliot mirando el reloj en la pared de la sala de estar, el partido era al medio día,

"Dickie", hablo Kathy para llamar la atención de su hijo, "el equipo esta en el bolso, no te olvides de él" señalizando el lugar donde estaba el bolso.

Los niños se levantaron y apagaron la televisión, habían estado viendo una película con Olivia en la espera de que llegara su hermana. Olivia continuo sentada en el sofá, Elliot de inmediato la vio y camino hacia ella, "estoy aquí Liv" dijo Elliot tendiendo una mano para ella, Liv levanto la vista agradeciendo el gesto de Elliot "gracias" dijo ella mientras le sonreía, se tomo de la mano de Elliot se levanto lentamente, su mano como ya era costumbre estaba en su lado derecho, Elliot noto la mueca en su rostro, "los niños no están viendo nena, tranquila" dijo Elliot para que ella se tranquilizara, tomo un respiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Los niños ya se habían despedido de su madre y estaban en camino al auto, Elliot se despidió de Kathy con un beso en la mejilla, "es bueno verte Olivia", dijo Kathy mientras se despedía de ella, "gracias Kathy", respondió Olivia haciendo su camino a la salida.

El camino hacia el partido estuvo lleno de conversaciones de los niños en la parte trasera, Elliot y Olivia iban en silencio escuchando a los chicos conversar, estaban todos ansiosos por el partido y felices de que pudieran pasar el fin de semana con su papá.

"Niños bajen rápido para que Dickie pueda ir a cambiarse de ropa" ordeno Elliot, a veces era difícil poder organizar a todos sus hijos, sobre todo cuando estaban todos juntos.

Salieron todos rápidamente del auto estacionado y Dickie tomo el bolso para unirse a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras el resto buscaba comida y bebidas para disfrutar del partido, la fila era un tanto larga, "El…" hablo Olivia, Elliot se dio la vuelta para ver a Oliva, "necesito sentarme" dijo ella un tanto complicada, Elliot miro a su hija mayor, ella asintió de inmediato, Elliot le dio dinero y camino hacia Oliva, puso una mano alrededor de la cintura de Olivia, caminaron hacia el interior del gimnasio para buscar sus asientos, "gracias cariño" respondió Olivia.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para Olivia finalmente había terminado el partido, ella estaba agradecida, las niñas alentaron a su hermano durante todo el partido, Elliot estaba orgulloso que su hijo era una parte importante del equipo, El equipo de Dickie gano el campeonato escolar, por lo que todos estaban felices, llegaba el momento de la celebración, Elliot miro a Olivia y noto que estaba cansada, quizás la celebración tendría que esperar.

Los niños iban adelante alegres y saltando de emoción, y Elliot rodeaba la cintura de Olivia, teniendo un fuerte control en ella, "¿nena estas bien?", pregunto Elliot buscando su cara, "si cariño, solo estoy uh…cansada" respondió ella.

"vamos a casa para que descanses" dijo Elliot caminando hacia el vehículo, ella movió la cabeza "¿y el almuerzo?, debemos ir a celebrar con Dickie" respondió Liv

"Necesitas descansar nena, vamos a pasar a comprar algo y tendremos la celebración en casa", respondió Elliot.

"Niños, vamos a casa, Liv necesita descansar" dijo Elliot, los niños no pusieron ningún problema, "bien papá no hay problema" respondieron, entendiendo el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Olivia para cumplir con ellos.

"¿Podemos pedir pizza?", pregunto Dickie, Elliot sonrió y miro por el espejo retrovisor, "por supuesto Dickie" respondió Elliot, "el campeón elige hoy" dijo orgullosos a su hijo, Eli por suerte ya había caído dormido con todo el alboroto del partido por lo que todo era un tanto mas tranquilo.

A penas llegaron al departamento de Elliot los niños fueron a sus habitaciones para dejar las cosas que habían llevado para el fin de semana, ellos tenían algunas de las cosas en casa de Elliot, pero por lo general terminaban llevando algo extra.

"El…voy a tomar un descanso" dijo Olivia mientras hacia su camino hacia la habitación, Elliot volvía de la habitación de Dickie para dejar a Eli que estaba dormido. y la siguió a la habitación, sabia que estaba cansada, pero aun así se sorprendió de que no tuvo que empujarla a que fuera a descansar.

Olivia sintió que Elliot venia detrás de ella, cuando estaban en la habitación ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, "yo realmente estoy agotada" dice ella sinceramente sin necesidad de que Elliot preguntara que pasaba. "pero puedo besar a mi novio antes de irme a la cama" dice ella alzándose un poco para llegar a los labios de Elliot, entrelazo los dedos detrás del cuello de él para acercarlo un poco mas a ella, Elliot puso ambas manos en la cintura de Olivia mientras ella lo besaba dulce y ansiosamente, extrañaba las manos de Elliot en su cuerpo, profundizo mas el beso buscando mas de Elliot, "te amo El", dice cuando se separo de él y lo abrazo.

"te amo nena. Ahora a la cama a descansar".

Ella sonrió y lo beso, "me gusta ir a la cama cariño, pero para hacer algo mas que descansar" dice ella juguetonamente a Elliot.

"hmmm otro día" respondió Elliot levantando una ceja, podría escuchar el sonido de sus hijos en la sala de estar, decidiendo el sabor de la pizza, por suerte amistosamente, "creo que debo ir a ver que pasa afuera, de lo contrario todas serán de pepperoni" dijo Elliot besando la frente de Olivia.

"yo solo voy a descansar un poco, me avisas cuando llegue la pizza", a pesar de que no tenia hambre quería almorzar con los hijos de Elliot.

"claro" dijo Elliot, mientras sintió vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo " es Casey" dijo mirando a Olivia y apretando "contestar".

"Stabler" respondió a Casey, "estoy con ella" respondió al otro lado de la línea "entiendo, ¿solo Olivia?" pregunto, ella estaba prestando atención a la cara de Elliot sin saber que pasaba. "bien, yo le diré", respondió Elliot cortando la llamada.

"Era Casey, el martes debes ir a la rueda de identificación de la persona que te disparo" dijo Elliot enojado, "la fecha del juicio es en una semana y serás llamada a testificar por la defensa, están argumentando enfermedad mental" dijo Elliot guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo. Olivia podía ver la vena en la frente de Elliot y como apretaba los puños, Elliot estaba muy enojado, ella tendría que testificar a favor de la persona que casi la había arrancado de su vida para siempre.


	52. Chapter 52

Olivia suspiro al ver lo tenso que estaba Elliot, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a la orilla de su cama "ven" dijo mientras se corría un poco dejando espacio para él y alisando las mandas para que se pusiera a su lado.

"El…cariño por favor tranquilízate" dice mientras acaricia su mejilla tiernamente, esperando que su toque fuera un tanto tranquilizador, "yo voy a estar ahí, voy a ir a identificar al chico después de ir al doctor, Casey lo llevara a juicio, hare mi parte y nos olvidaremos de todo esto y seguiremos adelante cariño", Elliot respiro hondo para relajarse un poco, "solo espero que no llamen a mis hijas, ellas no pueden pasar por esto, están pasándolo mal Liv, están teniendo pesadillas", ella asintió sabia lo que estaba pasando con las hijas de Elliot, ella también había estado teniendo pesadillas, pero gracias a los calmantes últimamente no había tenido problemas.

"una cosa a la vez El, ahora vaya a disfrutar de sus hijos mientras yo descanso un poco para que después veamos una película o algo así, no dejes que ellos noten que estas molesto, es tu tiempo especial con tus hijos cariño" dijo ella tiernamente sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Elliot, "tienes razón" dice él mientras se levanta, se agacha y besa la frente de Olivia.

Elliot salió de su habitación dejando que Olivia descansara, el día había tomado gran parte de su energía y ella necesitaba del descanso, deseaba mas que nada en el mundo que no tuviera que ir a declarar, que no tuviera que ir al precinto a identificar a la persona que le había disparado, pero lamentablemente para él, no estaba en sus manos.

"Chicos no hagan tanto ruido, Liv necesita descansar" dijo Elliot mientras se acercaba a sus hijos, "¿tuvieron suficiente tiempo para decidir que ordenar?", Elliot sabia que esto podía tomar un tiempo, muchas opciones de pizzas.

"Estamos listos papá" informo Maureen, "voy a llamar y hacer la orden" dijo Elliot tomando el teléfono para marcar el numero de su pizzería favorita.

"En veinte minutos estará aquí la pizza" informo Elliot a sus hijos que estaban dispersos en la sala de estar.

"papá ¿Liv esta bien?" pregunto Maureen con preocupación en su voz, "ella va a estar bien" respondió a la mayor de sus hijas "solo necesita un descanso", los niños asintieron y se quedaron en silencio viendo la televisión.

Después de veinte minutos las distintas pizzas estaban ya entregadas, Elliot se debatía entre ir a ver a Olivia o no, cuando ingreso a la habitación vio que ella estaba profundamente dormida, de seguro estaba muy cansada, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y dejarla descansar

"¿El?" llamo ella a su novio, "la pizza esta aquí Liv, ¿quieres que te traiga tu porción?", pregunto Elliot con la intención de que no se levantara. "no, yo me voy a levantar, me ayudas" solicito ella, hicieron su camino hacia la sala de estar.

"estoy poniendo la mesa papá" dijo Kathleen que se estaba paseando de la cocina a la sala de estar donde estaba el comedor, Eli esta aun dormido y Dickie estaba viendo televisión, Olivia se quedo en pie observando a los niños de Elliot, él llego por detrás y la rodeo sus brazos por su cintura poniendo suavemente las manos en el estomago de Olivia y le beso el cuello.

"estamos listos" anuncio Kathleen cuando termino de poner la mesa, todos se sentaron en relativo silencio hasta que comenzaron a conversar y relatar el partido junto con algunas cosas que estaban pasando en el colegio, Elliot no quería llevar a la mesa la tragedia que había pasado un par de días atrás.

Cuando todos terminaron de almorzar se movieron hacia la sala, Olivia y Elliot estaban en el sofá mas grande, mientras que los niños estaban en los mas pequeños, después de un silencio Kathleen hablo finalmente "¿Liv estas bien?", pregunto, Olivia ya se estaba aburriendo de la pregunta, pero sabia que le preguntaban solo para asegurarse. "claro cariño" respondió ella.

"¿te duele?" pregunto Kathleen nuevamente sin creerle mucho, ella sabía que Olivia era una mujer fuerte y ella la respetaba inmensamente, sobre todo después de lo que hizo por ella.

"¿podemos ver?" pregunto Dickie entusiasmado interrumpiendo la respuesta de Olivia

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, "es un poco delicado en este momento Dickie" respondió Olivia viendo la decepción en la carita del niño

"Sin embargo cuando no tenga un gran parche te mostrare la cicatriz ¿estas bien con eso?" pregunto ella, "genial" respondió Dickie emocionado

"Liv" dijo Kathleen nuevamente, "¿si cariño?" pregunto Olivia

"no me respondiste, ¿te duele?", Olivia asintió "es un infierno de dolor, pero voy a estar bien".

"papá debes cuidar bien de Liv" dijo Lizzie con amor.

"cariño, su papá esta tomando un muy buen cuidado de mi, el mejor" dice ella sonriendo

"bien" respondió Lizzie., "porque te lo mereces".

"Chicos dejen un momento en paz a Liv", ella lo miro y le dio una sonrisa agradecida por la intervención, "podemos ver una película mientras Eli esta durmiendo y no requiere toda la atención para él" dijo Elliot.

"claro" respondieron los chicos, se decidieron por la película y se quedaron en silencio, Olivia se sentía bien a estar con los hijos de Elliot, al principio se sentía mal por robar el tiempo de Elliot con sus hijos, pero después supo que ellos preguntaban demasiado por ella, así que era mucho mejor que estuviera presente.

Cuando termino la película Elliot decidió que era el momento de hablar con sus hijas de lo ocurrido, "chicas quiero preguntarles algo, de lo que paso cuando Liv salió herida" dijo Elliot seriamente.

El rostro de las chicas de inmediato cambio y se pusieron tensas, "esta bien papá" respondió Kathleen tomando un respiro para hablar con su padre.

Después de casi dos horas conversando Elliot y Olivia quedaron mas tranquilos al ver que sus hijas a pesar de todo estaban tomando relativamente bien lo que ocurrió, las niñas habían comentado que lo que mas les asusto es ver tanta sangre que salía de Olivia, pero ahora viendo que ella estaba relativamente bien estaban tranquilas.

"yo lamento tanto haber conocido a Carl" dijo con tristeza Kathleen, "si yo no lo hubiera conocido nada de esto hubiera pasado".

"cariño, nada de esto es tu culpa" dijo Liv, dando una débil sonrisa hacia la niña, "las cosas pasan por algo, y agradezco que ninguna de ustedes salió lastimada".

Los ojos de la niña están inundados de lagrimas "pero tu saliste herida Liv y casi te perdemos" dijo la niña al borde del llanto.

"Kathleen, yo estoy bien, y una vez que termine el juicio esto será olvidado completamente cariño", dijo ella para tranquilizar a la niña.

Elliot vio el reloj, ya era hora de llevar a los niños a la cama, habían tenido un día muy bueno e intenso, "niños, es la hora de ir a la cama",

"buenas noches papá, buenas noches Liv" dijeron los niños mientras iban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"creo que ellas están bien El" dijo Olivia al ver la cara de Elliot, podía notar que Elliot se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con sus hijas. "usted les da la tranquilidad Liv, ellas están bien gracias a ti", dice mientras besa su frente.

"El…tus hijos son increíbles y eso es gracias a ti y a Kathy",

Elliot y Olivia se quedaron hasta más tarde conversando de distintas cosas y aprovechando la tranquilidad de la casa para regalonear, Elliot estaba sentado y la cabeza de Olivia estaba en su regazo, la televisión estaba encendida, pero no estaban prestando atención. "El…el martes debo ir al medico, para un control de las heridas" dice Olivia. "pasare por ti nena para llevarte al hospital" dice mientras besa su frente y acaricia el cabello castaño de Liv.

"yo voy a estar bien El… cuando pase todo esto, vamos a estar bien y solo será un mal recuerdo".

"lo sé nena, solo es tan difícil ver que sufres y no puedo hacer nada".

Ella movió la cabeza "cariño, has hecho tanto por mi, yo voy a estar bien gracias a ti, gracias a tu cuidado y a tu amor, ahora bésame"

Él rió ante la solicitud de Olivia. "me encantas, ¿lo sabias?", pregunto Elliot mientras se acerca a sus labios

"hmmm creo que si", responde ella en su boca. "vamos a la cama nena"

"¿a dormir?" pregunto ella, sabiendo la respuesta, "si nena a dormir" Elliot noto la decepción en la voz de Olivia y agrego "nada de actividad física ordenes del doctor" dijo Elliot mientras negaba con la cabeza

"Yo no le diré nada si tu no dices nada" responde ella juguetonamente.

"Suena muy tentador nena, pero vamos a hacer caso al doctor esta vez, ahora vamos a dormir, estoy cansado y mañana los niños se levantan muy temprano, sobre todo Eli, tiene una especie de enamoramiento de mi novia" dice Elliot levantando una ceja

"También lo amo" dice ella mientras le sonríe.

La mañana del domingo como era común el departamento de Elliot era una locura, Maureen se había quedado para pasar tiempo con su padre y sus hermanos y asegurarse de que Kathleen y Lizzie estuvieran bien.

Elliot se levanto sin molestar a Olivia, él había despertado temprano y se había quedado contemplando la belleza de la mujer a su lado, beso su frente "eres hermosa" dice mientras se levanta "usted debe dejar de hacer eso" dice ella entre murmullos, Elliot no sabia que estaba despierta "¿hacer que?", pregunto Elliot sorprendido

"verme dormir" dice ella sin abrir los ojos.

"Me encanta verte dormir Liv, te ves tan tranquila, tan bella"

"usted realmente esta enamorado de mi ¿no?", pregunto ella sonriendo sin abrir los ojos aun.

Elliot dejo escapar una carcajada "si", respondió él, "estoy realmente enamorado" dice con orgullo, "ahora me voy a levantar nena para evitar que los chicos entren a la cocina, de lo contrario la limpieza tomara mas tiempo de lo necesario"

"panqueques" dice Olivia

"¿que?" pregunto Elliot

"¿puedes hacer panqueque El?', Elliot asintió, Liv tenia hambre, eso era un buen paso para su recuperación, si ella comía podía recuperar fuerzas y sanar mas rápido

"claro" respondió Elliot alegre "duerme un poco mas" dice mientras se pone su polera, Olivia la noche anterior le había pedido que durmiera sin polera para poder estar en contacto con su cuerpo caliente.

Elliot volvió alrededor de media hora mas tarde con el desayuno para Liv, "no era necesario que me trajera el desayuno a la cama El… yo podía levantarme", Elliot asintió

"Simplemente prefiero que estés en la cama nena, ayer fue un poco agotador, así que necesitas el descanso, los niños no tiene problema en estar en la sala, tiene algunos deberes que hacer para el colegio, los voy a ayudar y volveré aquí", Elliot no quería dejarla sola, pero tampoco quería dejar a sus hijos solos

"ve con ellos Elliot, te prometo que me comeré todo lo que me trajiste, estoy en una especie de etapa hambrienta", Elliot rio cuando sintió el gruñido del estomago de Olivia, ella se sonrojo

"lo siento" dice mientras se tapa la cara de vergüenza, "es bueno que tengas hambre cariño, tienes que recuperar las fuerzas si quieres ir contra las ordenes del doctor" dice Elliot mientras le guiñe un ojo y sonríe.

"hmmm… creo que voy a empezar a comer mas entonces Stabler" dice ella mientras le da una gran sonrisa, ella ya se estaba empezando a sentir mejor de a poco.

"voy a ver a los niños, Eli ya esta preguntando por ti nena, espero que no este muy ansioso hoy, ayer estuvo algo tranquilo". La beso y salió de la habitación, ella se llevo los panqueques a la boca agradecida de que el apetito volviera a ella.

Elliot salió a la sala de estar para ver a sus hijos repartidos haciendo sus deberes, por suerte sus hijos eran organizados y no tenia que estar forzándolos a realizar sus trabajos, Maureen se había despedido el día anterior ya que en la mañana tenia que ir a trabajar

Después de una media hora Elliot se extraño al no escuchar ni ver a Eli, fue a la habitación que el pequeño compartía con su hermano mayor, el cuarto estaba vacio, reviso la habitación de Kathleen y luego la habitación de Lizzie, el baño y la sala, sin registros de su pequeño hijo, la única que quedaba era su habitación, cuando entro su corazón latió fuertemente, ahí estaba su hijo durmiendo abrazado a Olivia, la cabecita de su hijo estaba en el brazo de ella y su manito estaba apoyada en el pecho de Olivia, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, se veía tan natural, definitivamente su hijo amaba a Olivia, sonrió para sus adentros "él es definitivamente Elliot Stabler".


	53. Chapter 53

Elliot se quedo contemplando la imagen que tenia al frente.

"Hey", dijo Olivia cuando vio que Elliot estaba en la habitación mirándolos, "¿estas bien?" pregunto Elliot, ella asintió "perfectamente", mirando hacia el niño entre sus brazos, "tu sabes amo a Elliot Stabler" dice mientras besa la frente de Eli que aun se mantenía durmiendo. Elliot sonrió agradecido por el amor de Olivia hacia su pequeño hijo.

Al escuchar la voz de su padre el pequeño Eli empezó a despertar y con alegría se levanto de la cama para abrazar a su padre "Ivy" dijo apuntando hacia Olivia "tuto Ivy", "¿tuviste un buen sueño con Ivy" pregunto Elliot a su pequeño en sus brazos, "si" dijo Eli alegre.

"Eli ahora necesito que vayas con Lizzie para ayudar a Liv, ¿bien?", el niño asintió y salió gritando a su hermana, con la rapidez que sus pequeños pies le permitían.

"El…voy a tomar un baño", dice Liv mientras levanta las tapas "voy a intentarlo yo sola, me siento bien" dijo mientras hacia su esfuerzo para ponerse de pie sin ayuda, Elliot camino a su lado en caso de que su esfuerzo fuera demasiado y cayera, ella le hizo un gesto a Elliot para que se quedara donde estaba "estoy bien El." dice completamente de pie, el esfuerzo le dolió, pero ahora era completamente soportable.

"Solo no te sobre exijas tanto nena" dice Elliot asintiendo y sonriendo a su novia, le gustaba la fuerza que mostraba y lo terca que era, salvo cuando no le hacia caso.

"Después del baño debemos cambiar el vendaje nena", ella asintió e hizo su camino sola a la sala de estar para saludar a los niños

"buenos días chicos" dijo a los niños que estaban inmersos en diferentes tareas, levantaron la vista para saluda a Liv con alegría, después del saludo de los hijos de Elliot hizo su camino al cuarto de baño, aunque estuviera todo el día, lograría un baño por si misma

Después de alrededor de una hora finalmente salió del cuarto de baño, con la bata de Elliot cubriendo su cuerpo, Elliot le había dado tiempo y escuchaba en caso de alguna solicitud de ayuda, después de una media hora creyó que ella estaba bien, cuando salió del cuarto de baño Elliot le sonrió, estaba contento de que lograra el baño por si misma, de a poco volvería a poder hacer todo por si misma.

"¿buena ducha?" pregunto Elliot cuando entraba detrás de ella a la habitación,

"si" asintió Liv, "fue una buena ducha, un poco difícil",

"¿necesitas ayuda con eso?", pregunto Elliot señalando a la ropa de Liv

"mmm…voy a intentar por mi misma" dice ella segura.

"voy a ver a los chicos, me avisas cuando estés lista para cambiar el vendaje" menciona Elliot cuando sale de la habitación, volvió un rato después viendo como ella seguía luchando con la parte superior de su vestimenta

"esta parte es difícil" dice ella mientras intenta ponerte el suéter.

"ven aquí, yo te ayudo, recuerda no debes presionarte demasiado Liv", ella asintió agradecida de la ayuda de Elliot, "ahora acuéstate en la cama para ver la herida", Elliot ya había echo esto un par de veces, por lo que cada vez era mas fácil, "esperemos que el doctor este contento con el cuidado de la herida nena",

"usted ha cuidado bien de mi Elliot, de seguro el doctor estará de acuerdo conmigo",

El resto del día domingo fue tranquilo, Eli por lo general busco estar cerca de Olivia, ella sentía que Eli tenia algún tipo de recuerdo del día de la tragedia, aunque él no entendía mucho lo que paso, estaban en el sillón y el niño estaba abrazado a ella.

En la tarde fueron los niños llevados por Elliot a la casa de Kathy, Olivia se había quedado en el departamento de Elliot descansando, mucha actividad en el día la dejaba sin mucha energía, cuando Elliot volvió entro en la habitación para ver a Olivia ya dormida, se quito la ropa y entro en la cama, rodeando el cuerpo de Liv con sus brazos y de inmediato se quedo dormido, tratando de olvidar que al día siguiente tenia que hablar con Cragen y quizás todo cambiaria en su relación, su trabajo y su vida

El día lunes llego un poco rápido para Olivia y Elliot, Cragen le había pedido que fuera a hablar con él antes del mediodía, ya que a partir de las 13:00 estaría en reuniones durante todo el día

El desayuno fue en relativo silencio, Olivia no quería tocar el tema, pero sabia que debía darle la tranquilidad a Elliot, si tenia que hablar con Cragen y destapar su relación ella no tendría problemas, era algo que no podían evitar, solo lo estaban postergando, pero un día finalmente saldría a la luz publica.

"El", hablo ella después de unos minutos en silencio, "desde que estamos juntos cariño hace ocho meses que sabemos que este día llegaría" dice ella moviendo su mano hasta llegar a la mano de Elliot "y esta bien", dice ella dándole una tímida sonrisa

"todo va a cambiar Liv".

"lo sé" dice ella con un tono de tristeza en su voz "simplemente ve ahí y dile a Cragen la verdad El".

Cuando Elliot entro en la brigada, noto a sus compañeros trabajando ya en sus escritorios, sabia que de seguro tenían una sobre carga de trabajo, dos oficiales de una unidad de cuatro estaban temporalmente fuera, uno por licencia medica, y el otro tomando algunos días de permiso, aunque sabia que no podía estar durante todo el tiempo con Liv, ya que los días personales estaban acabando.

Fin miro a Elliot cuando ingreso a la sala, noto que algo pasaba, Elliot no tenia buen rostro, de inmediato se alarmo y pensó en Liv.

"¿Elliot esta todo bien?", le pregunto a Stabler, se notaba la preocupación en la voz

"¿que?", pregunto Elliot confundido

"¿Liv esta bien?", pregunto Fin tratando de aclarar un poco mas su pregunto

"tan bien como puede estar después de ser herida y operada" dice Elliot un poco molesto.

Por la cara de Fin noto que fue demasiado grosero al responder "lo siento Fin, Cragen me mando a buscar y Liv esta sola en casa".

"Elliot, lo sé han sido días difíciles, no te disculpes", responde Fin sinceramente, algo le decía que la preocupación de Elliot era por otro motivo además de haber dejado a Olivia sola, ella era una mujer grande.

Elliot vio la cara de su compañero, "me preocupo por ella, es mi compañera y salió herida por un problema con una de mis hijas, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es cuidar de ella" respondió Elliot casi excusándose, sabia que vendrían preguntas

"además ella no tiene quien la cuide, y yo prometí protegerla", Fin solo asintió

"tranquilo hombre, no tienes nada que explicar, aunque yo en tu lugar no cuidaría a Munch, imagínate 24 horas con teorías de conspiración… me daría un tiro primero"

Elliot sonrió y agradeció la intención de Fin de aligerar el ambiente.

"gracias compañero" respondió Munch ligeramente dolido, "yo entiendo que no soy tan lindo como Olivia, pero no es necesario que te des un tiro compañero".

La sala quedo en silencio cuando la puerta de la oficina de Cragen se abrió y él salio haciendo un gesto para que Elliot ingresara a su despacho, un nudo se puso en su garganta, se aflojo un poco el nudo de la corbata, tomo un respiro y siguió a su capitán a la oficina.

Olivia estaba sola en el departamento de Elliot, estaba aprovechando que Elliot estaba en la oficina de Cragen para hacer algo mas que dormir y estar acostada, necesitaba hacer algo para no estar pensando en la conversación de su capitán con su novio, y prontamente a ser ex – pareja en el trabajo, cuando sepan que están juntos Tucker de seguro hará un festín con sus carreras y la vida imposible por confraternización en el trabajo.

Tomo la decisión de que lo mejor era preparar el almuerzo para cuando llegue Elliot, de seguro no estará feliz de que ella no estuviera en cama o descansando en el sofá, pero entenderá que tenia que usar la cabeza en otra cosa, total después de terminar de cocinar perfectamente podía descansar un poco, si bien es cierto el dolor era menor al que sentía hace un par de días aun era muy doloroso e incomodo.

Afortunadamente para Olivia, Elliot mantenía una despensa bien provisionada de alimentos, a diferencia de ella, que con suerte tenia un par de cosas en su departamento, no quería hacer algo demasiado preparado ya que por lo general cualquier actividad partiendo por ir al baño la agotaba, pero estaba decidida en que al menos podía hacer el almuerzo para Elliot.

Tomo algunos ingredientes, los suficientes para que después pudieran repetir en la cena, puso un poco de música para que su mente se despejara y comenzó con la preparación, era la primera vez que ella cocinaba para Elliot, por lo general ordenaban la comida, y Elliot hace muy poco se entero que ella cocinaba, Olivia no sabia si era buena o mala cocinera ya que nunca había cocinado para nadie en su vida, solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para Elliot, esta era la primera vez en su vida que cocinaba para su novio.

No iba a ser nada en el horno, ya que estaba bastante segura que después no iba a ser capaz de sacar la fuente del horno, algo simple, pensó mientras tenia los alimentos frente a ella, pollo arvejado con papas decidió finalmente

Elliot se encontraba en la oficina de Cragen, muy nervioso, él por lo general no era un hombre nervioso, pero lo que este hombre frente a él le diría cambiaria su vida completamente y la vida de la mujer que ama, en un principio solo leía los labios de Don, "¿Elliot….me estas escuchando?", pregunto Cragen sorprendido, al parecer Elliot estaba en otra parte.

"¿qué?", pregunto Elliot cuando vio que Cragen tenia la vista fija en él

"¿te pregunte como estaba Olivia?", dijo Cragen sonriendo.

Olivia ahora solo tenia que esperar que los alimentos se cocinaran, estaba en el sofá viendo algo de televisión, no es el tipo de mujer que se sienta frente a mirar algún programa en particular, pero últimamente es lo único que le quedaba, al menos durante una semana más, en algún momento Elliot tenia que volver al trabajo y ella tenia que ser capaz de no volverse loca.

Elliot se sentó en la silla frente a Cragen, "lo siento Cap, supongo que estaba en otro lugar, ella esta relativamente bien, esta sintiendo dolor, pero es algo obvio debido a la herida y las operaciones, lo único que quiere es volver"

"¿Don, me pediste que viniera para hablar de Olivia?", pregunto Elliot, cansado en realidad de que Cragen no vaya al punto de inmediato, odiaba cuando la gente no era sincera de una vez, lo único que quería es terminar esto y volver a casa con Olivia.

"De hecho de Olivia quiero hablar" dijo Cragen, Elliot fue un poco preso del pánico, trago fuerte y escucho lo que Cragen tenía que decirle.

El almuerzo estaba listo, Olivia solo tenia que esperar que Elliot llegara en cualquier momento, vio la hora casi las 13:30, según lo que Elliot le comento Cragen tenia sus reuniones de día lunes a partir de las 13:00 hrs., por lo que en cualquier momento estaría en casa, se sentía un poco nerviosa, le encantaba que este hermoso hombre le generaba siempre mariposas en el estomago.

Elliot sintió vibrar su móvil mientras se mantenía en la oficina de Cragen, el capitán le había pedido un segundo para buscar un documento que necesitaba. Vio el identificador de llamadas "Maureen", de inmediato contesto "hola cariño ¿todo bien?", pregunto preocupado, "papá" respondió ella, "todo bien, solo quería saber si podía pasar a buscar un cuaderno que deje el fin de semana, "cariño, estoy en el trabajo, pero Olivia esta en casa, solo ten un poco de paciencia para darle tiempo en ir a abrir la puerta, nos vemos cariño", Elliot corto la llamada y siguió en la reunión con Cragen,

Olivia sintió el sonido que hace su móvil al vibrar en la mesa de madera, de seguro era Elliot que la estaba llamando para asegurarse de que estuviera descansando, le gustaba que la cuidara, pero a veces podía ser asfixiante, aunque le encantaba.

"Un momento Stabler" decía al viento mientras caminaba lo mas rápido posible a la habitación, llego al móvil al tercer anillo, lo tomo en sus manos, pero un pequeño mal movimiento y se le resbalo de las manos "mierda" exclamo cuando cayo el teléfono al móvil, si no le contestaba pronto a Elliot se volvería loco, para su mala suerte el móvil había quedado debajo de la cama, se agacho con cuidado hasta que llego al móvil, "llamada perdida de Maureen Stabler" decía en la pantalla, tomo un respiro, al menos Elliot no se volvería loco por la demora en contestar.

Por un segundo olvido la herida en su vientre y se levanto rápidamente "ahhh…mierda…", gimió cuando sintió el dolor en su vientre herido, el dolor mas fuerte que había sentido en las ultimas 24 horas. "Ohh…mierda" se repetía cuando logro sentarse en la cama tratando de recobrar la respiración, su mano sin moverse de su lado derecho herido, no tuvo tiempo de recobrar la compostura cuando sintió el llamado en la puerta del departamento.

Caminó apoyándose levemente en las paredes de la habitación, tratando de respirar normalmente, el camino a la puerta le pareció una eternidad, cuando abrió la puerta sonrío al ver a la mayor de las hijas de Elliot, "H-hola cariño pasa" le dijo a Maureen mientras se volvía al centro de la sala de estar lentamente, sin quitar la mano de su herida

"Hola Liv" saludo la chica viendo la mueca en el rostro de Olivia, "vine a buscar un cuaderno, la niña levanto una ceja inspeccionando a Olivia que tenia los ojos visiblemente llorosos "¿Liv estas bien, necesitas que llame a papá?", pregunto la niña asustada.

"E-estoy bien" respondió Liv tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible aguantando el dolor que sentía, no quería asustar a la niña

Olivia saco la mano de la herida para pararse un poco mas erguida

"ohhh dios mío… Olivia estas sangrado"


	54. Chapter 54

"OH…dios mío, estas sangrando Liv" dijo Maureen asustada.

"estoy bien cariño…me ayudas a ir a la cama", pidió Olivia, de repente no tenia la fuerza para ir por su cuenta, y pedir ayuda en estos momentos era mejor que desplomarse al frente de la hija de Elliot, definitivamente decir que estaba bien y desmayarse no iban de la mano.

"voy a llamar a papá" dijo Maureen cuando ingresaron a la habitación y ayudo a Olivia en la cama.

"estoy bien" respondió Olivia un poco mas compuesta

"Olivia Benson" dice la niña enérgicamente mirando directamente a Olivia, "no te atrevas a mentirme, la herida esta sangrando, eso no es estar bien"

Maureen espero hasta que Liv estuviera completamente acostada en la cama y la ayudo con algunas almohadas, Liv llevaba una polera de color crema, "¿me dejas ver?" pregunto Maureen tímidamente, Liv asintió, sin fuerzas para pelear con nadie mas y esperando que Elliot al llegar se volvería un poco loco, Maureen con cuidado levanto la polera y vio el parche de Olivia que estaba completamente manchado de sangre.

Olivia pensó por un segundo pedirle a Maureen que la ayudara a cambiar el vendaje, de esa manera Elliot no se daría cuenta, dudo por un segundo, tampoco podía pedirle a la niña que mintiera por ella, dudo demasiado se dijo, cuando sintió la puerta del departamento abrirse

"¿Liv?", llamo Elliot al entrar a la sala de estar, la televisión estaba prendida, por lo que ella estaba ahí en algún momento

"En la habitación papá" respondió Maureen, Olivia solo la miro sin nada que decir o reclamar.

Elliot echo un vistazo a Olivia, aun con algún signo de dolor en su rostro, y después vio a Maureen, tenia cara de preocupada "hola cariño, ¿no encontraste el cuaderno?" pregunto Elliot, al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica, de seguro alguno de sus hermanos lo tomo para dibujar, pensó Elliot.

"voy a buscarlo en un segundo, esta en mi pieza", aseguro Maureen, levantándose para darle un beso a su padre en la mejilla.

Elliot miro a Olivia "Liv ¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot un poco preocupado.

Ella bajo la mirada "yo…yo hice una mala fuerza y creo que me lastime" dijo ella levantándose la polera y mostrando su vientre a Elliot.

"Mierda Olivia", exclamo Elliot molesto mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

"¿que hiciste?", pregunto Elliot.

"después" respondió ella, no quería molestar a Maureen, "simplemente me ayuda con esto" dice ella haciendo un gesto a su herida

"voy a revisarla cariño", ella asintió. Elliot quería un poco de intimidad para Olivia, miró a su hija, la niña de inmediato entendió el mensaje, "voy a buscar el cuaderno, nos vemos el fin de semana papá" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Olivia "nos vemos Liv, y por favor cuídate, no quiero que mi papá tenga un ataque al corazón", Liv sonrió "lo siento Maureen no fue mi intención", la niña beso la frente de Olivia y salio de la habitación.

Elliot cambio las vendas de Olivia bastante enojado, era suave con ella por que no quería hacerle daño, pero estaba molesto por la estupidez de Olivia de ponerse constantemente en riesgo de generarse mas daño, "es necesario ir al hospital" dijo Elliot sin quitar la vista de la herida mientras la cubría con gasa y cinta como ya era costumbre

"Mañana tengo medico El…de seguro tendrá arreglo" susurro ella esperando el grito de Elliot., de seguro venia molesto de la conversación con Cragen.

"nena, yo no voy a gritar", Olivia soltó un suspiro agradecida, no tenia ganas de entrar en una lucha con su novio.

Olivia vio que era el momento de hablar "Elliot no fue mi intención, sentí sonar el teléfono, Maureen estaba llamando", Elliot la miro agradecido de que no dijera esto frente a su hija, sus hijas ya se sentían bastante mal con todo lo que le había pasado por su culpa, no necesitaban mas. "simplemente se me cayo de las manos y por un segundo olvide esta maldita herida, cuando me fui a levantar sentí el dolor", dice ella resumiendo un poco la historia y obviando la parte de que se había levantado a cocinar, pero estaba segura que Elliot lo podía adivinar solo entrando a la cocina.

"Tenga mas cuidado por favor" le pidió Elliot, "de seguro se rasgo algún punto" dice mientras besa su frente.

"hice el almuerzo" dijo ella mientras sonreía a Elliot.

"Me muero de hambre" dijo Elliot, una sonrisa vio Olivia en su rostro,

"dame un segundo para levantarme y almorzamos juntos" dijo Olivia, Elliot negó con la cabeza, "hoy te levantaras exclusivamente para ir al baño y nada mas, reposo absoluto", la voz de Elliot no daba espacio para dudas, Olivia solo asintió

Elliot entro en la habitación con dos platos de pollo, "Cragen solo quería saber como estabas y si podía volver a trabajar mañana" dijo Elliot mientras se echaba una porción de comida a la boca. Olivia se sorprendió, "creo que nunca en mi vida estuve tan nervioso" dijo mientras sonreía. "eh...a excepción del día en que íbamos a hablar con los niños...estaba muy nerviosa", hizo memoria de ese día, había estado todo el día con dolor de estómago por la situación.

"¿solo era eso?, casi nos dio un ataque y solo quería ver como estaba", Elliot asintió

"Sabe que mañana tienes médico y que después tienes que ir a identificar a Carl", dice Elliot tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

"El…en algún momento tendremos que decirle a Cragen" dijo Olivia resignada, solo había sido pospuesto por un tiempo, pero era algo inevitable, sobre todo por que tenían ambos la intención de estar juntos.

"lo sé nena, pero por ahora disfrutemos solamente, esto esta muy bueno" dijo Elliot, señalando el plato frente a él, Olivia sonrío, "eres muy buena cocinera cariño" dice mientras le da un suave beso.

A la mañana siguiente Elliot tenia que volver al trabajo, Fin y Munch estaban recargados de trabajo y seria de esa forma hasta que Olivia volviera de la licencia medica, Cragen había pedido a Elliot volver, pero espero hasta que él le dijera que Olivia estaba bien o relativamente bien para que volviera, cuando Elliot salio de la cama Olivia aun estaba dormida, beso su frente y se fue a la ducha para prepararse para el trabajo, no quería dejarla sola, sobre todo con lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero tenia que confiar que ella tendría mas cuidado.

Elliot salio del departamento, hacia la camisería, dentro de tres horas volvería a ver a Olivia ya que ella tenia medico, la iba a pasar a buscar para llevarla a su cita,

La mañana en la brigada era tranquila, solo papaleo pendiente, no habían cogido ningún caso, era cerca de las 11:00 hrs., Elliot camino hacia la oficina de Cragen para avisarle que llevaría a Olivia a su control medico, Cragen asintió, el día lunes le había pedido permiso a Don para acompañarla.

Cuando Elliot llego a su departamento Olivia ya estaba lista y esperando por él, se había duchado en la mañana y cambiado de ropa, nada muy apretado aun, definitivamente se veía mejor, su tono oliva estaba volviendo de a poco, llevaba un poco de maquillaje, solo en los labios y algo de rimel, "hola hermosa" dijo Elliot cuando ella abrió la puerta, le dio un beso en los labios mientras sus manos se posaban en la cintura de ella.

"¿te has portado bien?", pregunto Elliot mientras salían del departamento

"solo me levante para ir al doctor Elliot" dice ella sonriendo por su preocupación.

El camino al doctor fue en relativa tranquilidad, hablaron de lo bueno que fue el fin de semana, Olivia le expreso un poco su preocupación de Eli, Elliot había notado el fin de semana que el niño estaba muy aprensivo con Olivia y no quería salir de su lado,. "él también me vio, unos minutos El…pero también me vio" dijo Olivia apenada, sin querer había puesto un trauma en casi todos los hijos de Elliot, él noto el tono de su voz  
"nena no es tu culpa" dice mientras llega a su mano y la besa.

Elliot aparco en los estacionamientos del hospital y bajo junto a Olivia, esperaron por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente fue llamara para ser atendida por el doctor, Elliot la acompaño hasta la sala de atención, "detective" dijo el medico cuando vio a Olivia, ella corrigió tendiendo la mano para saludarlo "Olivia, Dr. Grey", el doctor asintió y sonrío a su paciente. "¿como has estado Oliva?", pregunto el medico rellenando un ficha, la cual después seria enviada a Cragen.  
Elliot había salido a contestar una llamada minutos antes "Liv tengo que ir a la comisería, vuelvo en media hora", ella asintió.

Continuo su conversación con el medico "me siento bien" asintió ella, "siento dolor, pero supongo que es normal, los primeros días eran un poco insoportables pero esta mejorando" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

"es normal sentir dolor, por ese motivo te recete los analgésicos y los calmantes" respondió el doctor,

"bien, voy a revisar como va todo", El Dr. Tomo algunos de los signos vitales de Olivia, la presión, la temperatura y el corazón, le pidió que se recostara en la camilla para revisar la herida, saco el vendaje, la herida aun estaba sensible y en proceso de curación. "han cuidado bien de ti, se nota preocupación, la herida esta limpia, pero se rasgo un punto que debo arreglar" dijo el medico buscando los elementos para reparar el pequeño daño que tenia, Olivia se decidió a ser completamente honesta con el medico y le contó lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

"Olivia, si la herida no sana tendré que ir aplazando tu alta medica, en un principio eran dos semanas, pero prefiero por seguridad una semana mas" Olivia de inmediato se puso seria,

El doctor ya tenía claro que Olivia no era un buen paciente, partiendo por el hecho que él hubiera preferido que siguiera internada, según sus cálculos recién hubiera sido dada de alta.

"Olivia, entiendo que es una molestia el reposo, pero como le explique cuando termino la cirugía, la herida esta sanando del interior hacia el exterior, siempre que no tenga ninguna infección ni problemas, vamos por buen camino, pero prefiero que sean tres semanas de licencia" dijo el doctor completando algunas de las forma.

"bien" dijo ella sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, tenia la esperanza en realidad de acortar el periodo de licencia y no alargarlo, Cragen estaría al tanto, por lo que no sacaba nada con mentirle.

"te veo en una semana mas, quizás las cosas van mejor y puedes hacer algún tipo de actividad física, necesitamos ver como responde tu cuerpo al esfuerzo físico, manteniendo que al volver a trabajar serian dos semanas de trabajo en escritorio, pero como le dije a su capitán es solo una sugerencia". Le entrego la forma y se despidió

Cuando salio de la consulta miro el reloj, ya habían pasado los treinta minutos, marco al teléfono de Elliot. "Stabler" respondió él sabiendo que era Olivia, "Liv voy a estar un poco mas tarde, Cragen esta presentando un caso" dice en tono de disculpa "El… ya salí del doctor, voy a tomar un taxi, no te preocupes, voy al precinto, Casey me necesita a las 13:00 hrs.", ella corto la llamada saliendo del hospital y tomo un taxi.

Cuando llego a la oficina el primero en verla fue Fin, le dio una amplia sonrisa y se levanto rápidamente para ir a encontrarla en su camino "Liv que alegría verte" dice mientras le da un rápido abrazo, teniendo especial cuidado en no apretarla demasiado, Munch hizo lo mismo "es bueno estar aquí, pero ya saben que vengo solo de visita", dice mirando hacia Elliot

"Liv, lo siento tomo más tiempo del que pensé" se disculpo Elliot dando una tímida sonrisa, ella había tenido que ir en taxi desde el hospital.

"No hay problema El…tome un taxi, hay muchos de esos" dice ella sonriendo.

"¿Como fue el medico Liv?", pregunto Elliot mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para acompañarla a su asiento "bien", respondió ella. "tengo una cita la próxima semana para ver cuando puedo volver al trabajo, pero me dijo que era una herida de cuidado por lo que tiene que monitorearla". Elliot solo asintió.

Cragen salio un par de minutos mas tarde, desde la oficina podía escuchar una voz que había escuchado a lo largo de los años y que estaba extrañando en los últimos días "Olivia" hablo Cragen caminando hacia ella. "es bueno verte" dice mientras le da un pequeño abrazo. Ella asintió.

"¿Estas lista Liv?" pregunto Elliot cuando vio a Casey entrar en la sala, de seguro el abogado defensor entraría en cualquier minutos, faltaban menos de cinco minutos para las 13:30 hrs. Y la rueda re reconocimiento ya estaba preparada.

"Si" asintió Olivia mientras se levantaba, Elliot se puso al lado de ella para darle un empujoncito, sin que nadie lo notara para que ella no se enfadara por ayudarla, ella le susurro al oído "gracias El".

Caminaron en silencio a la sala donde muchas veces ella Había estado apoyando a la victima, en esta oportunidad ella era la victima, aunque no estaba dispuesta a verse como tal, ni que sus compañeros de trabajo la vieran de esa forma.

El abogado defensor ya estaba presente, había solicitado que Olivia entrara sola, solo Casey podía estar presente y Cragen.

"¿Detective Benson esta lista?", pregunto Cragen en tono formal y profesional. "Lista" repudio Olivia,

Cragen vio como los sospechosos entraban un por uno, cada uno en orden llevando un numero correlativo, "¿detective Benson reconoce a alguien en la fila?", pregunto Cragen,

"Si" respondió Ella, "el numero Tres" respondió ella segura, sin opción de duda.

"Para el registro" dijo Casey, "de donde lo reconoce Detective Benson" continuo la fiscal.

Olivia tomo un suspiro, "el numero tres es el sujeto que me disparo".


	55. Chapter 55

Cuando Olivia salio de la sala Elliot de inmediato llego a ella para estar a su lado, no dijo una palabra, ella solo se acerco a él y la abrazo, "es solo un niño El…y lo estoy enviando a la cárcel", Elliot podía sentir la duda en la voz de Oliva, "él es culpable de todo lo que he pasado la ultima semana, pero es solo un niño", Elliot apretó un poco mas el abrazo "tranquila Liv…no es tu culpa…él decidió", cuando Olivia vio que muchos estaba mirando se separo de Elliot y dio una sonrisa triste al resto de la gente

Olivia salio de los pasillos por algo de aire, Casey se acerco a Elliot "ella lo hizo bien", Elliot solo asintió.

Elliot salio detrás de ella, busco en la sala principal y la vio sentada en su escritorio, mirando nada en particular, vio los ojos vidriosos y su lucha interna.

"El…me voy a casa estoy cansada", ella le dio una leve sonrisa, definitivamente el ajetreo del día ya le estaba pasando la cuenta y podía sentirlo en la presión que empezaba a sentir en su estomago y lo cansada que se sentía, definitivamente después de una semana desde el disparo, no estaba ni en un veinte por ciento de su recuperación, de lo que ella era.

"Elliot ve con ella, asegúrate que este en casa, se ve cansada" le había dicho Cragen cuando lo vio a la salida de la sala donde se genero la rueda de reconocimiento

Elliot tomo su abrigo "vamos te llevo a casa" dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, y puso su mano en la espalda baja guiándola a la salida,"gracias", dijo ella a su capitán que la estaba mirando "descansa Olivia" dijo cuando se despidió, Don se extraño ante la cercanía, por lo general no había contacto entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Olivia se fue directamente a su habitación, entre la visita al medico y la situación de la rueda ahora solo quería dormir, pero sabia que Elliot solo quería hablar.

"Estoy sanando bien" dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama para quitar sus zapatos, trabajo que hasta hace dos días era casi imposible, ahora ya podía hacer algunas cosas, "un poco mas de reposo durante una semana, tengo otra revisión y será capaz de ver cuando me dará el alta medica", ella solo esperaba que fuera lo mas pronto posible, no le gustaba la atención.

"me parece bien nena, pero algo mas te molesta" dijo Elliot mirándola a la cara.

"Tuve algunos recuerdos de ese día El…y se que tengo que mantenerlos vigentes para poder declarar, pero quiero olvidarlos" dice ella con voz quebrada.

"voy a llamar a Cragen para avisarle que me voy a quedar aquí nena, una siesta me suena bien para los dos", salio del cuarto para hablar con su capitán y decirle que Olivia no se sentía bien, "mañana a primera hora estoy ahí capitán" informo Elliot a Don.

"gracias" susurro Liv mientras sus ojos se le cerraban, Liv estaba acostada de lado, ahora ya no era tan molesto, Elliot estaba detrás de ella abrazándola y manteniéndola segura.

"te amo nena" le dijo al oído, en caso de que ella lo hubiera olvidado.

La siguiente semana paso sin problemas, Olivia aun estaba en el departamento de Elliot y su salud estaba mejorando notablemente, ya no necesitaba ayuda para nada, en dos días tenia la cita con el medico, se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido al menos en los últimos diez días y eso fue gracias a los cuidados de Elliot.

Elliot estaba trabajando, pero a la hora del almuerzo se hacia el tiempo para ir a visitar a Olivia, si no era él por tener un caso se aseguraba que alguno de sus hijos la fuera a ver, incluso Munch y Fin se turnaban, todo para que su reposo no fuera tan horrible para ella, le hablaban de algunos casos de alguna manera para mantenerla en el trabajo, ella estaba agradecida siempre de la compañía.

El juicio ya tenia fecha, tenia una semana mas para preparar su testimonio, por lo que Casey la había visitado un par de veces, ella seria la primera testigo, Casey nunca quiso referirse a ella como victima, las hijas de Elliot serian llamadas solo en caso de que fuera necesario, Olivia había sido llamada por la defensa para que relatara la situación y el comportamiento del chico, ella sabia que al momento que le disparo estaba un poco ido, esto se lo informo a Casey para que estuviera preparada.

Cuando Elliot llego en la tarde después del trabajo, ella casi salto del sofá, obviamente con la precaución de su herida que últimamente no estaba molestando tanto. "¡Que bueno que llegaste!" dijo Olivia casi saltando en los brazos de Elliot "guau... tranquila cariño" decía alegre Elliot "veo que alguien me extrañaba", ella asintió "mucho El…te extraño mucho…" las manos de Liv se fueron a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Elliot y entrelazo sus dedos para acercarlo mucho mas. "Liv..." llamo la atención Elliot.

"estoy bien El…solo te extraño mucho" dice ella llegando a los labios de Elliot, beso suavemente los labios, "es mejor entrar", dijo él mientras ella retrocedía sin apartarse.

"vamos a cenar nena, me muero de hambre", ella asintió un poco decepcionada, no quería separarse de Elliot

"voy a servir la cena El….siéntate" de pronto ella se sentó tan hogareña, nunca pensó que seria del tipo de mujer que le serviría el almuerzo o la cena a su novio, pero aquí estaba y nunca se sintió tan bien.

"Voy a poner la mesa" dijo Elliot mientras se trasladaba al mueble donde tenia los cubiertos y los individuales, "esta en un segundo la cena, solo debo calentarla un poco" dijo Olivia desde la cocina.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, Olivia había cocinado para Elliot últimamente, Elliot noto que ella estaba ya ganando algo de peso en los últimos días y estaba feliz por eso, le gustaba cada curva de ella. Olivia no se tomaba la molestia de ponerse ropa de calle por que solo usaba pantalones de buzo dentro del apartamento. Hoy llevaba uno azul, que se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, Elliot movió la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, aun no estaba de alta para actividades físicas

"¿El…estas bien?" pregunto ella cuando vio que Elliot la miraba casi sin pestañear "si…solo estaba pensando", Ella lo miro sonriendo "¿que piensas cariño?"

No podía decirle que estaba pensando en llevarla a la habitación y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche.

"hmmm en Eli…se esta volviendo muy estrecho contigo", responde Elliot, el fin de semana los niños habían estado en casa y el pequeño se había quedado dormido casi encima de Olivia en el sillón durante una pequeño siesta que tuvieron.

"lo sé, quizás esta asustado o recuerda algo, va a estar muy emocionado en su cumpleaños" dice Olivia para tratar de alegrar a Elliot

"le gusta ser el centro de atención, de seguro disfrutara mucho el cumpleaños, Dios esta tan grande" dice Elliot terminando de cenar.

Estuvieron en el sillón viendo televisión, Olivia acerco su cuerpo a Elliot para ver si lograba llamar su atención en algún momento, él estaba muy concentrado viendo las noticias, ella se levanto para ir a buscar un vaso de jugo, los ojos de Elliot fueron directamente a su trasero, el pantalón marcaba sus curvas de forma espectacular, Elliot no bajo la vista hasta que entro a la habitación, se levanto y salio detrás de ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Olivia se sorprendió cuando lo sintió detrás de ella, por fin se decidió en ir tras ella, quería poder esconder la sonrisa que estaba ahora llevando a cabo, Elliot llego detrás de ella y con cuidado puso ambas manos en la cintura de Olivia y comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando de lado su cabello para tener mas piel disponible

"eres hermosa Liv" le dijo al oído mientras recorría su cuello hasta llegar a su oído, "Dios Elliot me has sorprendido" dice ella en tono inocente, de seguro Elliot no se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba buscando desde que llego, al parecer estaba en el estado de animo que ella quería.

Elliot la giro para estar de frente a ella, podía ver la gran sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco suavemente y le tomo las mejillas con ambas manos mientras se acercaba a ella y a sus labios, ella siempre pensó que él era un buen besado, pero cada vez era mejor.

Al principio el beso fue lento, pero poco a poco se fue poniendo mas caluroso, Elliot empujo a Olivia a la pared detrás de ella mientras profundizaba el beso, ella no podía pensar muchas cosas, solo que él estaba tan ansioso como ella.

Ella gimió de placer en la boca de Elliot cuando él comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos sin separar el beso, su boca ansiosa buscaba la entrada de Olivia, ella sin objeciones permitió que su lengua estuviera en su boca, como tantas veces a estado antes, pero siempre se sentía distinto y único.

Cuando la respiración se hizo extremadamente necesaria para ambos se separaron por un momento, ella susurro casi sin respiración, "habitación", Elliot asintió y la levanto suavemente, ella rodeo sus piernas a la cintura de Elliot mientras él seguía besando el cuello de Liv.

Con extremo cuidado él la dejo en la cama, ella se levanto para estar enfrente de Elliot y lo busco nuevamente su boca, para decirle que estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo que ella quería, ella podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas mientras besaba a Elliot.

Liv tomo la iniciativa, con por lo general no lo hacía, con frecuencia le dejaba el control a Elliot, ella sabia que él le daría todo lo que ella pedía y mucho más.

Elliot se quito la corbata y se desabrocho los primeros botones, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, "déjame a mi" se mordió el labio inferior ansiosa "mmm…me gusta desnudarte Stabler" le dice dándole una sonrisa juguetona.

"estas segura Liv, no quiero lastimarte ni rasgar los puntos de tus heridas" ella asintió "estoy bien El….quiero esto….demasiado"

Elliot sonrío y quito las manos para dejarla a ella hacer parte del trabajo, Olivia lentamente desabotono toda la camisa de Elliot y la deslizo fuera de su cuerpo, beso el pecho desnudo de Elliot que estaba frente, se inclino levemente para llegar a los labios de Elliot mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de su novio sin descanso. Elliot le pidió levantar los brazos para poder quitar la polera, ella hizo caso y él lentamente quito su ropa, ella no estaba usando sujetador, ella vio el rostro de Elliot., "para que molestarme" dijo ella seductoramente, estaba en casa todo el día, y con suerte solo se puso ropa.

Los pechos de Olivia llamaron la atención de inmediato de Elliot, a él le encantaban y sus manos se trasladaron de inmediato hacia ellos, masajeando suavemente, ella gemía en el tacto de Elliot, ambos estaban un poco ansiosos, pero les encantaba el juego previo, hacia todo definitivamente más interesante.

Elliot desato el nudo del pantalón del buzo de Olivia, y los deslizo fuera de ella dejándolos tirados en el suelo de la habitación uniéndose al resto de sus ropas, ella aun tenia parte de su vientre cubierto por un vendaje cubriendo la herida, pero en estos momentos Elliot no tenia la intención de parar.

"demasiada ropa Stabler" dijo Olivia cuando fue al cinturón de Elliot y lo desabrocho, quito el cinturón, llego al botón y la cremallera del pantalón de vestir de Elliot, ella se mordió el labio nerviosa ante la anticipación de todo lo que viene, deslizo los pantalones de Elliot fuera de su cuerpo tal como él lo había echo anteriormente con ella, ahora ambos estaban solo en ropa interior, cuando vio su bóxer noto que Elliot también estaba pensando claramente en ella, era algo bastante visible, su mano se fue directamente al bulto delantero de Elliot y lo acaricio, sintió estremecer a Elliot en su toque.

Olivia agradeció internamente que Elliot no se había detenido, aun no estaba autorizada para ningún tipo de actividad física, pero a ella le encantaba ir en contra de las órdenes del doctor, sobre todo con Elliot.

Elliot le tomo la mano para detenerla, de lo contrario terminaría antes incluso de empezar, ella asintió y sonrío nerviosa, a pesar de haber estado juntos durante ocho meses la experiencia era siempre nueva.

Elliot la levanto y la puso suavemente en la cama y luego se puso sobre ella, sin tocarla, solo sobre sus brazos, no quería aplastarla Olivia podía ver la fuerza que hacia en sus brazos y se marcaban todos los músculos de los brazos y del torso, era increíble a la vista, comenzó a besar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Liv, como siempre con especial cuidado con sus pechos maravillosos, Elliot tenia su pezón en la boca y con su otra mano estaba masajeando el otro pecho, Liv se estremecía cada vez que sentía a Elliot en contacto con ella, su cuerpo se sentía encendido hasta la punta de los pies, "OH…dios El…" exclamaba de puro placer al sentir su boca en contacto con sus su piel sensible.

Elliot hizo su camino por el cuerpo de Olivia con sus manos hasta llegar a una parte particular que le encantaba, lo que escondía sus bragas de algodón, su mano derecha fue a acariciar aquella parte cubierta por el algodón, podía sentir como la humedad se estaba filtrando y lo hacia sentir mucho mas excitado, su pene se sentía apretado exigiendo la liberación.

Su boca aun estaba en sus pechos, intercalando la intención que le daba a cada uno de ellos, podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de Olivia estremecerse debajo de él, levanto la vista para ver la cara de Olivia, podía ver solo placer, tenia que ver cualquier gesto de dolor que pudiera sentir, ella aun estaba lastimada.

Sin apartarse de sus pechos y suavemente deslizo su mano bajo las bragas de Olivia, acariciando en un principio suavemente la piel sensible escondida, que solo él podía descubrir, ella era solo para él.

"Tan mojada Olivia…." le susurro cuando su boca llego a su oído, "OH…dios El…es…", no podía formar palabras, su cerebro definitivamente no estaba funcionando y su boca estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo gemidos de placer, que solo incendiaban mas a Elliot.

Olivia se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Elliot bajando sus bragas y deslizándolas por sus largas piernas, él quería total acceso a ella, tocar y mirar todo de ella.

Elliot podía sentir el núcleo húmedo de Olivia en sus dedos, se puso sobre Olivia, ella no opuso resistencia y abrió las piernas para él. Suavemente deslizo un dedo dentro de ella, Liv se estremeció ante la sensación, "¡Elliot!" exclamo ella ante la sensación en su interior, Elliot espero hasta que ella se acostumbrar y agrego un dedo mas, entrando y saliendo de ella, le encantaba la sensación de ella retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, ella se estremecía, Elliot estaba en su boca besándola mientras movía sus dedos en su interior, Liv podía sentir claramente a Elliot endurecido en sus muslos.

Sus manos llegaron al boxer de Elliot, mientras él no tenia descanso moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella, podía sentir que estaba cerca como ella le gemía en el oído de verdadero placer "El…OH…por Dios…tan bueno..." trataba de unir palabras coherentes.

Elliot con su otra mano ayudo a Olivia para sacar sus boxers, tenia la intención de estar dentro de ella en cualquier momento.

"un hombre multitareas" pensó Olivia, estaba haciendo tantas cosas a la vez, al parecer no quería perder tiempo.

"Dios…se siente tan bien" gemía y jadeaba Olivia sintiendo la necesidad de la liberación, pero aguantando, Elliot podía sentir como sus paredes estaban apretando cada vez mas sus dedos, estaba tan cerca-

"OH…nena…vamos…acaba para mi…te quiero ver acabar" decía Elliot mientras se movía mas rápido.

"Mas rápido El…" pedía ella casi en un susurro suplicante.

Olivia sentía lo cerca que estaba de acabar "OH…dios ..El…tan cerca", no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintió un intenso placer y gimió en su orgasmo casi grito el nombre de Elliot en el proceso, su cuerpo se estremeció, los dedos de Elliot aun estaban en su interior, quería regular la respiración que se estaba haciendo pesada y no dejaba de sentir como su interior pulsaba, ya estaba agotada,

"OH…Dios…Elliot" exclamo cuando lo sintió deslizarse completamente dentro de ella, sintió un poco de dolor, él era un hombre grande, y no le había dado tiempo para tranquilizar su cuerpo, su interior seguía pulsando y aun estaba sintiendo los estragos del orgasmo anterior, y ahora sentía a Elliot llenándola completamente,

Él sonrió, dándole algo de tiempo para adaptarse a su tamaño y comenzó a moverse fuera y dentro de ella, salio completamente para volver a entrar y ver como ella se estremecía, ella estaba segura tendría un segundo orgasmo, sin siquiera terminar el primero, podía sentir a Elliot completamente dentro de ella, cada vez mas profundo, "Dios…nena te sientes tan bien,,, se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti" gemía Elliot mientras se movía sobre ella, entrando y saliendo, sin presionar su vientre, "OH…El…" gemía ella, mientras movía las caderas para cumplir con las embestidas de Elliot en su interior

"Dios…El…te sientes tan bien dentro de mi…OH…dios…no te detengas"

Elliot se movía lento dentro de ella, a ella le gustaba sentirlo completamente, y luego mas rápido, le encantaba cambiar el ritmo, así ella nunca estaba preparada completamente para él y le excitaba sus gemidos de sorpresa.

"El…OH…dios …tan cerca..," exclamaba ella mientras el seguía moviéndose, ahora un poco mas duro para poder terminar junto con ella, sintió una punzada de dolor en su vientre pero lo ignoro, quería sentir cuando Elliot acabara dentro de ella, se sentía tan especial-

"OH…dios Olivia…estoy tan cerca nena…solo aguanta un poco mas…" pidió entre gemidos, quería llegar al clímax juntos.

"El…no…puedo…aguantar mas…!oh…Dios El…¡" exclamo ella agarrando con fuerza la espalda de Elliot acercándola mas a ella y enterrando las uñas a la espalda de Elliot, su cuerpo quedo encima de Olivia presionado la herida, ella se quejo, pero Elliot de seguro lo asumió como algo de la pasión del momento "…detrás de ti…nena…estoy a punto de.…ohhh" gruño como sintió su liberación dentro de ella, fuerte y potente, Elliot había estallado dentro de ella en un intenso orgasmo

"Eso fue increíble" dijo Olivia cuando su cuerpo dejo de temblar y recuperando la respiración levemente "nunca en mi vida había sentido dos orgasmos juntos", Elliot no le había permitido terminar completamente la primera vez.

"eso fue intenso" dijo Elliot, su liberación había sido tan potente que quedo agotado,

"Te extrañaba" dijo Olivia sonriendo, aun sintiéndolo pulsar en su interior, le gustaba cuando Elliot no se retiraba de inmediato.

"Te amo nena", le beso la frente y se quedaron abrazados un rato recobrando la respiración.


	56. Chapter 56

Se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos después de haber echo el amor por segunda vez, ahora Liv definitivamente estaba agotada y muy adolorida

"Lo siento nena, me deje llevar" se disculpo Elliot al ver un poco de dolor en el rostro de Olivia, después de la segunda vez había llevado su mano al vientre para calmar un poco el ardor que sentía.

"no es tan malo" aseguro ella, "nunca me voy a quejar por tener a un novio tan apasionado" dice ella sonriendo

"nunca tengo suficiente de ti Liv, siempre quiero otra y otra vez, Dios me encanta tu cara cuando estas a punto de acabar" dice Elliot

"¡Elliot!" exclamo, ella se sonrojo visiblemente, Elliot se rió "usted después de hacer el amor se sonroja con facilidad nena, pero me encanta" dice mientras besa su frente.

"vamos a dormir un poco, en pocas horas tengo que ir a trabajar" dice mientras la abraza para acomodarse para dormir

"El…me puedes alcanzar un analgésico, creo que el dolor no me va dejar dormir" respondió ella.

"vuelvo enseguida" respondió Elliot, un tono de disculpa en su voz, había sido un poco duro la segunda vez, y estaba conciente que la había lastimado un poco, casi había caído encima de ella en el momento y ella no se había quejado nada esperando que él terminara, le trajo la pastilla, y ella agradeció sinceramente, estaba agotada y muy adolorida, pero después de dos orgasmos intensos y estar con Elliot , cualquier dolor valía completamente la pena

Después de tres días de la cita con el medico, ella estaba feliz primero por que acababa de hacer el amor por tercera vez con Elliot esa noche hasta quedar tan agotados que se habían quedado dormidos, ella después de unas horas ella había despertado ansiosa ya que el medico le había dado el alta para el trabajo de escritorio, y empezaba al día siguiente, el doctor había sido claro indicándole nada de ejercicios durante al menos un mes, y nada de esfuerzos extremos como trabajo de campo, por lo que por una semana esta destinada solo a trabajo de escritorio y Cragen estaba al tanto, el doctor había quitado los puntos y ella podía ver la herida, no le gusto la cicatriz que iba a quedar, pero el doctor le dijo que con el tiempo iba a mejorar, él había sido claro en decirle que aun podía seguir sintiendo algún tipo de dolor, sobre todo internamente ya que su cuerpo aun estaba sanando y tomaría al menos unos dos meses. no pregunto si podía tener sexo, ya que había tenido bastante desde que empezó a sentirse bien y no iba a dejar que el medico dijera lo contrario,

Cuando Olivia despertó por segunda vez ya era hora de prepararse para ir a trabajar, le encantaba sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo desnudo de Elliot a un lado de ella, sus brazos aun la estaban rodeando, pensó que aun tenían algo de tiempo para algo antes de irse a trabajar, ella había decidido volver a su apartamento asi que seria la ultima vez que estarían juntos en un par de días, Elliot no estaba de acuerdo, quería tenerla para él todas las noches y hacer el amor cada vez que podían.

Ella sonrío maliciosamente cuando echo su cuerpo más hacia Elliot, su trasero presionando una parte de Elliot que quería despertar

"¿hmmm Liv que haces?" pregunto Elliot medio dormido

"uh nada El…" respondió ella tratando de sonar inocente y siguió moviéndose para despertar a Elliot y ella claramente sintió que estaba teniendo éxito

"maldición Liv…estas tratando de matarme" dijo Elliot sonriendo y mucho mas despierto.

"En realidad estoy tratando de despertarte para que me hagas el amor El" dijo ella esbozando una gran sonrisa

"oh…dios, me quieres matar" dice mientras se sube sobre ella besando cada parte de su cuerpo

"un rapidito El…estamos justos para el trabajo", dice Olivia para que se apurara un poco.

"¿Sin juego previo?", pregunto sorprendido, "estoy lista El…" aviso ella un poco avergonzada, había tenido un sueño con Elliot, por lo que estaba completamente preparada.

Elliot levanto la ceja al ver lo lista que estaba para él, por lo que de inmediato estuvo listo para ella. "¿tuviste un buen sueño?" pregunto Elliot tomando las piernas dejándolas a un lado de él, "mmm...…si…pero la realidad siempre…siempre es mejor El…", Elliot la beso apasionadamente listo para estar dentro de ella, se deslizo rápidamente, iba a comenzar a moverse cuando escucho el móvil en su mesa "¡mierda!" exclamo molesto por la interrupción, se movió para llegar al celular y escucho el gemido de Olivia por el movimiento, por un segundo olvido que estaba dentro de ella, "lo siento" dijo pidiendo disculpas.

"Stabler" respondió viendo que era su capitán, tratando de regularizar su respiración, escuchaba atentamente, Olivia se había levantado demasiado juguetona y comenzó a moverse debajo de él y apretando en contra de él

"mierda" , respiro Elliot al sentir a Olivia, "Cap…estaremos en veinte minutos…yo me acabo de apretar un dedo" se disculpo por la expresión, corto la llamada viendo la cara de decepción en la cara de Olivia, Elliot se quito de ella de mal genio "maldición, mal momento para llamar, tenemos que estar en el trabajo" dijo Elliot enojado, Olivia tenia la pequeña intuición que estaría de mal humor todo el día

"vamos a seguir después" aseguro Olivia, olvidando que después del trabajo iría a su departamento, ya había ido a dejar algunas de las cosas que tenia en la casa de Elliot.

Elliot movió la cabeza, estaba de ánimo para tener algo de sexo, pero ahora estaba un poco molesto, primero por ser interrumpido y segundo por que Olivia se iría a su casa en la tarde.

"voy a tomar una ducha" dijo Olivia tomando una sabana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo de los ojos de Elliot.

Ambos llegaron al escuadrón junto, Elliot había estado de mal humor durante todo el trayecto, pero Olivia estaba tan contenta de que por fin estaba apta para trabajar

La sonrisa en el rostro de Olivia era tan grande que finalmente Elliot se dio por vencido y trato de poner mejor cara, mas que mal era el primer día de trabajo de su novia después de haber sido herida hace algo mas de dos semanas.

Fin y Munch se acercaron a Olivia y se turnaron para abrazarla y darle la bienvenida "es bueno tenerte de vuelta Olivia, tu compañero ha sido una especie de molesto estos días" dice Munch sin poder esconder lo mal que se había portado Elliot

"es bueno estar de vuelta, aunque sea solo en el escritorio" dice mientras pone sus cosas nuevamente en su lugar y se sienta en el lugar que tanto extraño "me estaba volviendo un poco loca sin hacer nada" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Benson-Stabler" llamo Cragen desde la oficina al sentir la voz de sus compañeros

"¿que hiciste Elliot?" pregunto Olivia sorprendida, Elliot levanto los hombros levemente "¿por que tengo que ser yo?", pregunto.

"llevo cinco minutos en el trabajo, es imposible que yo haya echo algo genio" respondió Olivia riendo

Ambos hicieron su camino a la oficina de Cragen "Es bueno verte de vuelta Olivia" dice Cragen mientras saluda con un suave abrazo a Liv.

"tranquila Olivia, Stabler no a echo nada aun" dice sonriendo

"solo quería confirmar que Olivia estará en servicio de escritorio hasta que este completamente sanada, el medico me entrego el parte medico y me informo que al menos una semana antes de trabajo de campo" Liv asintió.

"Por lo tanto Elliot estará también en trabajo de escritorio hasta que estés apta para el trabajo Benson", Elliot asintió un poco mas molesto, pero entendía que era una forma de apoyar a Olivia.

"los casos en terreno serán trabajados por Fin y Munch" dijo Cragen, ambos asintieron a su capitán.

"Stabler y Benson ustedes harán el resto de las investigaciones, como papeleo y entrevistas a las victimas y a los sospechosos, hasta nuevo aviso",

"Voy a estar bien pronto Capitán, ya estoy en un ochenta por ciento de mis capacidades" informo Olivia.

"muy bien Olivia, solo tómalo con calma no queremos que se complique tu salud" dijo Cragen, los detectives dieron la vuelta y salieron de la oficina.

"lo siento por arrastrarte conmigo Elliot" dijo Olivia, sintiéndolo tenso frente a su escritorio

"Tranquila Liv, eres mi compañera y debo apoyarte, vamos a trabajar el papeleo de Munch y Fin" dice bajando su vista al papeleo frente a ellos.

Cragen salio de la oficina cerca de media hora mas tarde "Fin- Munch tenemos un caso" dijo mientras ambos se levantaban viendo a sus compañeros haciendo le papeleo, a ninguno le gustaba hacer papeleo, a todos les gustaba la emoción y la adrenalina.

Cragen les dio la dirección de a los detectives vio la mirada de Olivia y Elliot, se podría decir un poco de celos, Cragen meneo la cabeza y entro de nuevo a la oficina.

Elliot y Olivia aprovecharon que solo estaban haciendo papaleo por lo que decidieron ir a almorzar juntos, avisaron a Cragen que volvían en una hora, Cragen no tuvo problemas.

Volvieron a la hora para ver que Fin y Munch estaban ingresando con un sospechoso y lo llevaron directamente a la sala de interrogación, era la hora de trabajar pensó Olivia, se suponía que ella podía participar.

Ambos entraron y dejaron sus respectivos abrigos y chaquetas en la parte trasera de las sillas, habían tenido un buen almuerzo, aunque poco conversaron.

"Stabler y Benson a trabajar" dijo Munch contento de tener un periodo de descanso y tomarse una taza de su nunca bien ponderado café.

"no sé por que dicen que sabe como barro" dijo Munch mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

"no decimos que sabe como barro… es peor que barro" respondió Fin riendo a su compañero, era rutina reclamar por el café de Munch

Elliot y Olivia estaban en el otro lado de la sala de interrogación viendo a través del vidrio al sospechoso, habían sido levemente introducidos en el caso, era una violación donde la chica lo había identificado, solo tenían que lograr una declaración.

"Tenga cuidado ahí adentro Olivia" le dijo Elliot, mientras rozaba levemente el dorso de su mano.

"lo tendré El...no es la primera vez que hago esto" respondió ella

"lo sé… es solo que aun …"

"estoy bien Elliot, ya sabes un medico me dio el visto bueno" dijo sonriendo para él

"¿lista?" pregunto Elliot caminando hacia la puerta

"como siempre" asintió Olivia segura de si misma y de que en un par de semanas no podía perder la magia.

"¿policía bueno…policía malo?" pregunto Olivia, Elliot asintió

"Hoy seré el policía malo" respondió Elliot.

Estuvieron cerca de veinte minutos interrogando al sospechoso sin poder quebrarlo, Elliot ya se estaba molestando y Olivia lo podía notar, partiendo por que ya se estaba doblando los puños de la camisa y la vena de la frente estaba levemente levantada.

"Lion" dijo Olivia tratando de llamar la atención del sospechoso, "mi compañero" dice ella señalando a Elliot, "tiene un muy mal carácter, y esta empezando a molestarse", Lion era un chico de unos 19 años, "¿conoces a Hulk?" pregunto ella mirando a Elliot, el chico asintió, "mi compañero es mucho peor y esta a punto de explotar", el chico trago visiblemente nervioso, podía ver que Elliot era un hombre grande y se veía de mal genio, "y según lo que supe hoy fue interrumpido en algo muy importante y ha estado de mal genio todo el día Lion" dijo Olivia sonriendo.

El chico asintió y comenzó a hablar de lo que había sucedido y como había llegado a la victima y todo lo que había echo "redáctalo aquí" dijo Elliot tirando el documento de declaración frente a él.

"Eso fue fácil" dijo Elliot mirando a Olivia que no dejaba de sonreír al recordar por que Elliot estaba molesto, bueno mas molesto de lo normal. Cragen esta viendo la entrevista, desde el otro lado.

Olivia iba a decir algo mas, un poco intimo cuando vio que Cragen estaba caminando hacia ellos.

"Casey acaba de llamar Olivia, el juicio contra Carl comienza el miércoles", Olivia solo asintió en silencio, no dijo una palabra y salio de la habitación.


	57. Chapter 57

Elliot salió detrás de Olivia, pero cuando busco en su escritorio ella ya no estaba, busco rápidamente con la mirada en el escritorio, su chaqueta aun estaba ahí, ella no saldría sin ella, ni tampoco sin sus llaves, Elliot la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella necesitaba espacio, desde el día que había sido herida estaba temiendo el día del juicio, se sentía culpable por el chico, quizás si ella no lo hubiera presionado tanto podría haber llegado a alguna conversación y él no estaría a punto de ir a la cárcel y ella tendría una herida cicatrizando en su vientre.

Elliot le dio cerca de media hora, hasta que Cragen pregunto por ella, tomo la chaqueta y fue al lugar donde estaba seguro que estaría, la azotea

Olivia sintió abrir la puerta tras ella, sabia que era Elliot sin la necesidad de dar la vuelta, siempre tenían esa conexión de sentir cuando el otro estaba cerca.

"pensé que podrías tener frio" dijo Elliot poniendo la chaqueta en los hombros de Liv

"gracias", asintió ella tocando levemente las manos de Elliot que estaban en sus hombros

"Cragen esta preguntando por ti Liv, ¿estas bien?", pregunto poniéndose a su lado, viendo ante ellos la ciudad de Nueva York

"solo necesitaba pensar El, estoy bien", tomo un respiro, "pienso que pude haber echo diferente ese día, quizás una mejor decisión hubiera evitado un juicio y un muchacho en la cárcel".

"Olivia, tu no le obligaste a que te disparara, él tenia la opción, tu solo hiciste lo que mejor sabes hacer, proteger" dice mientras toma su mano y entrelaza los dedos, "tu sabes, todos vamos a estar contigo, nadie te culpa Liv, aquí eras tu quien fue la mas afectada".

Ella asiente, a veces necesitaba escuchar que no era su culpa enviar a un chico de 18 años a la cárcel por un segundo de locura.

"gracias El…ya sabes por estar siempre ahí para mi", Elliot se puso frente a ella

"es lo menos que puedo hacer Liv, tu siempre estar ahí para cada uno de nosotros, es el momento de estar contigo, además creo que estoy un poco enamorado de ti", ella sonrió agradecida de que Elliot intentara hacerla sonreír

"¿me abrazas por favor?" le pidió ella aguantando las lagrimas que estaban dispuestas a salir

Él se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y beso su frente mientras se mantenían juntos, mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos y le daba la seguridad que tanto necesitaba, para saber que lo que hizo era lo único que podía hacer.

Tomo un respiro disfrutando de la cercanía de Elliot, "¿para que me quiere Cragen?, Elliot movió la cabeza "ni idea, ¿quieres que le diga que necesitas un poco mas de tiempo?", pregunto Elliot tiernamente, mientras sus manos se apoyan en las mejillas de Liv.

"No, gracias El…estoy bien, vamos". Bajaron ambos a la sala de la brigada, Cragen solo necesitaba asegurarse que ella estaba bien, el juicio empezaría en dos días.

Cragen vio cuando sus dos detectives entraron en la brigada, "Elliot, Olivia vayan a casa y descansen, el trabajo esperara para mañana, tómense el resto del día libre" les dijo Cragen, ambos asintieron, tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron del recinto

Llegaron al departamento de Elliot, ella ya había decidido irse a su apartamento esa noche, pero perfectamente podían estar un tiempo junto, ella quería distraerse, Elliot pensó lo mismo ya que rápidamente se traslado a sus labios

"usted sabe, podríamos terminar lo que empezamos en la mañana" dijo Elliot esperando que Olivia estuviera de animo

Ella sonrío y lo beso dulcemente en los labios "¿sabes?, necesito algo de distracción El", asumió ella

"me gusta ser tu distracción" dijo Elliot besando detrás de la oreja de Olivia, un lugar particularmente sensible para ella.

Hicieron el amor un par de veces antes de que cayeron rendidos del agotamiento, Olivia estaba cansada mentalmente, esperaba la hora de que llegara el juicio y olvidar todo lo que había pasado hace ya tres semanas.

Ella aun tenía algunas pesadillas, y sabia que ahora que se iría nuevamente a su casa serian mas constantes al no tener los fuertes brazos de Elliot protegiéndola, amaba la sensación de seguridad que le daba Elliot, una seguridad que nunca antes necesito de ningún otro hombre

Por suerte para Olivia cogieron un caso, por lo que su mente no estaba pensando todo el día por el juicio que se venia, Fin y Munch habían ido a buscar a la chica al lugar donde había ocurrido la violación, la llevaron al hospital para tomar el Kit. de violación y estaban volviendo con ella a la estación para que Olivia y Elliot hablaran con ella,

Entonces según lo que nos dice la chica, el día de ayer fue a un pub con unas amigas, y un par de chicos se trataron de hacer los lindos con ellas, para luego ofrecerle algunos tragos, cuando los chicos estaban seguros que ellas estaban bastante borrachas, trataron de parecer los perfectos caballeros para llevarlas a casa y después violarlas?", pregunto Elliot tratando de resumir el caso

"eso parece" dice Olivia mientras llena alguno de los informes, "¿pero por que solo una de ellas acuso la violación si eran tres?", pregunto Fin.

"ni idea" respondió Munch

"Por lo menos tenemos el nombre de uno de los chicos, tuvieron el ingenio de pagar las bebidas con una tarjeta de crédito, por lo que el administrador del pub nos va a tener la factura cuando volvamos" informo Fin

"entonces no tenemos mucho que hacer hasta que tengan las facturas" informo Elliot, no había de trabajo de campo hasta por lo menos unos tres días mas, según las ordenes del medico, y Elliot iba a ser todo lo posible para que Olivia sanara completamente y él estaría apoyándola en el trabajo de escritorio, no lo iba matar hacer el papeleo durante una semana,

Fin y Munch obtuvieron el nombre de uno de los tres chicos que habían estado en el pub el día que la victima fue asaltada sexualmente, finalmente llegaron a la casa del sujeto y sn siquiera apretarlo mucho acuso a uno de sus amigos de aprovecharse de la chica que habían conocido, en menos de un día habían cerrado un caso, y a la espera del juicio.

Era el día anterior al juicio y Olivia decidió que se quedaría aun con Elliot, iba a tener una larga noche recordando todos los acontecimientos. Elliot la abrazo por la espalda, "todo va a salir bien Liv" le susurro mientras le besaba la mejilla.

"lo sé El…pero no puedo dormir, mi cabeza esta dando vueltas y no puedo parar"

"vamos a quedarnos despierto conversando si es lo que necesitas" dijo Elliot tiernamente mientras besa su cuello.

Después de un par de horas conversando Liv finalmente se agoto y Elliot noto la respiración mas profunda, vio el rostro de Olivia y se alegro al ver que finalmente logro que se quedara dormida, tenían un largo día por delante.

Casey había echo algunas otras visitas después de que se fijo definitivamente el día del juicio, que antes había sido movido un par de veces, esperando que Olivia estuviera mejor.

Cuando llego el día miércoles Olivia estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, las hijas de Elliot estaban junto a ella, el juicio según Casey duraría solo un par de horas, Olivia fue llamada al estrado por la defensa, cuando llego el turno de interrogar a Casey Novak el juicio quedo prácticamente listo, Olivia narro todo lo que había sucedido ese día y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar después de ser herida, claramente Casey veía en el jurado la compasión hacia Olivia y el repudio contra Carl.

El juicio transcurrió sin problemas, la defensa estaba claramente perdiendo, Casey estaba segura que seria una victoria, ella no quería ganar solo por ella, también por Olivia y las hijas de Elliot.

Después de un par de horas, los jurados se retiraron para dar el veredicto, fue bastante corto el tiempo que necesitaron para declarar culpable o inocente, la presidenta del jurado se levanto a la orden del juez, para decir claramente declaración de culpabilidad, ahora solo faltaba el periodo que tendría que estar en la cárcel, tendría que ser una suma de penas, por lo que el chico estaría en prisión muchos años

Salieron de la sala todos después de que se hiciera la declaración y se retiro el jurado, Olivia salió de la sala con Elliot detrás de ella,

"Liv todo termino" declaro Elliot, no podía abrazarla ya que había mucha gente y la mayoría eran del trabajo, estaban también los hijos de Elliot que sabían de la relación, pero sabían que en publico ellos no demostraban la relación mas que compañeros y mucho mas que amigos.

Salieron a celebrar al bar Melody, que era el lugar donde todos los triunfos eran celebrados, los hijos de Elliot se había ido ya que al otro día tenían escuela y fueron al juicio faltando al colegio, para acompañar a Olivia esto era claramente una victoria, aunque Olivia estuvo recatada en la celebración, Elliot notaba que ella estaba particularmente callada y distraída.

Elliot miro el reloj que marcaba 19:00 hrs. Se acerco a Olivia en la barra, ella había bebido solo la mitad de la cerveza, tenia que llegar a tiempo a otro lugar.

"salgamos de aquí" le dijo Elliot al oído

Ella lo miro sorprendida "pero están todos aquí, de seguro se preguntaran donde estamos", Elliot la ayudo a ponerse de pie y fue a buscar sus chaquetas, vio a la mesa y estaban todos muy animados conversando

"créeme Casey es el centro de atención en este momento, nadie se dará cuenta de que nos fuimos" dijo Elliot sonriendo.

Salieron del Pub, el aire fresco de la ciudad de Nueva York se sintió tan agradable, Olivia tomo una gran bocanada de aire

"¿vamos a tu departamento?" pregunto Olivia mientras se ponían en marcha

"no" dijo Elliot cruzando la calle, Oliva lo siguió "¿y donde vamos?", pregunto ella con curiosidad, "espera y veras" dijo Elliot guiñendo un ojo.

Elliot detuvo un taxi, "las indicaciones se las voy a ir entregando cuando lleguemos a las esquina" le dijo Elliot al chofer, si le daba la dirección de seguro Olivia sabría donde iban, Olivia se estaba poniendo nerviosa, las sorpresas no iban con ella "¿vamos Elliot donde me llevas?", pregunto con una pizca de enfado en su voz

Elliot sonrío al ver su cara seria "solo cinco minutos mas nena, ¿por favor?", Ella asintió, ya no podía preguntar otra vez

Cuando bajaron del taxi ella estaba feliz, "¿usted me trajo a cenar?", pregunto ella encantada

"vinimos a celebrar" respondió Elliot haciendo su entrada en el restaurante, se acerco a la anfitriona

"¿tiene reservas?", pregunto la mujer a Elliot, èl asintió "a nombre de Elliot Stabler" respondió tomando la mano de Olivia entre las suyas y entrelazando los dedos, dentro de estas paredes podían ser perfectamente parejas, Olivia dio una mirada al restaurante, se veía muy romántico, en las mesas habían casi solo parejas, la luz era tenue, bastante agradable y en las mesas estaban iluminadas por velas,

"por aquí Sr. Stabler" dijo la mujer mientras les pedía que la siguieran, llegaron a un rincón, Elliot ayudo a Olivia con la silla, ella cuando pregunto por que estaban ahí, Elliot le dijo que estaban celebrando, Olivia asumió que era por el juicio.

Elliot tenía reservas en un restaurante, pensó Olivia, eso significa que lo había planeado de antes.

"vamos a ordenar nena" le dijo entregándole el menú, ella estaba un poco desconcertada, empezando por que se sentía fuera de lugar, no estaba vestida para la ocasión,

"te ves increíble Liv, no te preocupes" le dijo Elliot sonriendo  
"¿Cómo haces eso?", pregunto ella sonriendo

"¿hacer que?", pregunto Elliot levantando levemente los hombros

"leer mi mente" dice ella sonriendo

"te ves hermosa Liv, usted puede no llevar nada de maquillaje, llevar una cortina como ropa y su pelo todo desordenado y aun así te ves hermosa" le dijo Elliot mirando directamente a esos ojos café que tanto amaba.

"Usted realmente me ama ¿no es así?" pregunto ella llegando a sus manos, Elliot asintió

"El…" hablo ella, "no es que no este inmensamente agradecida de lo que estas haciendo, por que estoy muy feliz, pero quisiera que saber ¿Qué estamos celebrando?", pregunto ella tomando un sorbo del vino que Elliot había pedido para acompañar la cena un poco confundida.

"Diez años" respondió Elliot mirando directamente a los ojos ella no entendió inmediatamente, "¿Diez años?,", pregunto ella, según recordaban llevaban juntos casi nueve meses, seguía confundida, era seguro que se estaba perdiendo algo.

Elliot movió la cabeza y sonrío, "hace diez años un día como hoy, el destino te puso en mi camino y si tengo la suficiente fortuna, permanecerás en mi vida por siempre". Dijo Elliot levantando la copa y brindando por su amor y amistad eterna.


	58. Chapter 58

Después de algo mas de dos meses del termino del juicio de Carl, las cosas ya habían sido completamente olvidadas por Olivia, salvo por el constante recordatorio que tenia en su estomago, que con el tiempo se iba haciendo menos notable, gracias a algunas cremas y lociones que se estaba aplicando, le gustaba su estomago liso y bien trabajado.

"Buenos días hermosa" le susurro Elliot al oído mientras despertaban para ir a trabajar, a pesar de que mantenían ambos sus respectivos departamentos, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento del otro aun no vivían juntos.

"Buenos días El" susurro ella un poco cansada, le encantaba la forma como el cuerpo de Elliot se amoldaba al suyo, podía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Elliot junto a ella, solo tapados por unas sabanas, le encantaba despertar de esta forma, ambos cuerpos entrelazados desnudos al quedarse dormidos agotados después de hacer el amor un par de veces.

"Debemos prepararnos para el trabajo" dijo Elliot dando un rápido beso en los labios a Liv y saltando encima de ella para tomar el baño primero, se puso el bóxer que estaba tirado en el suelo, la ropa de ambos estaba por toda la habitación, el departamento de Elliot, por lo general pasaban las noches en el departamento de Olivia, así no tenían que tener demasiado cuidado, los fines de semanas eran en la casa de Elliot ya que él tenía a los niños, ellos, como era de esperar no tenían problemas en que ella pase sus fines de semana con ellos.

"Solo unos minutos mas" había susurrado Olivia sin ánimos de levantarse, la semana había sido agotadora, y el fin de semana seguía siendo igual de cansador con los hijos de Elliot, últimamente el agotamiento se estaba haciendo cargo del cuerpo de Liv, al parecer necesitaba un descanso, ella estaba acostumbrada a un ritmo donde habían días donde simplemente no dormía, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba actuando de diferente manera a la falta de horas de sueño..

"vamos a llegar tarde Liv otra vez" dijo Elliot mientras entraba al cuarto de baño, estaba un poco preocupado por el cansancio de ella, pero la semana habían llegado ya dos días tardes, se les había pasado el tiempo ocupados un poco en la cama, la cocina, el comedor y el baño.

"¿quieres que hable con Cragen?", pregunto amablemente Elliot

"¿y decirle que El?", sonrío ella "Capitán, Olivia esta agotada por que estuvo prácticamente toda la noche haciendo el amor conmigo, sin mencionar los últimos días no la he dejado tranquila y esta agotada... mmm... tienes razón El...de seguro Cragen entenderá" dice ella lanzando una almohada sobre la cabeza de Elliot riendo.

"Me voy a levantar ahora y simplemente te voy a acompañar en la ducha, solo para optimizar el tiempo, nada mas El ¿esta claro?", pregunto ella levantando las cejas, Elliot asintió sonriendo.

Espero que ella se levantara, Liv tomo las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, Elliot se acerco por detrás para hacerle costillas, se sentía tan bien estar de esta forma felices y riendo todo el tiempo cuando estaban juntos.

Entraron en el recinto a la sala y como era de costumbre juntos, para el resto de sus compañeros era algo completamente normal, Elliot llevaba años pasando a buscar a Olivia a su departamento para llegar juntos, incluso teniendo un caso en medio de la noche, por lo que no era extraño verlos tan juntos,

"Buenos días compañeros" dijo Elliot poniendo una taza de café en el escritorio de sus compañeros, habían pasado a la cafetería de la esquina para comprar café para todos y así empezar bien el día.

¿Cómo lo haces?" pregunto Fin mirando a Olivia, ella puso cara de extrañada "¿como compro café?", pregunto ella sonriendo mientras pone sus cosas en el escritorio y enciendes su computador

"¿como llegas tan feliz todos los días?", ella asintió y se sentó en el escritorio "digamos que tengo buenos motivos para ser una mujer muy feliz, pero definitivamente no entrare en detalles con ustedes chicos" dijo mirando a Elliot a través del escritorio.

Fin y Munch sabían que ella estaba saliendo con un chico y que Elliot lo había conocido, pero no sabían lo grave que era, lo bueno es que ella era feliz y Elliot también se veía feliz por ella.

¿Cragen esta en su oficina?", pregunto Elliot, tanto Fin y Munch movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro, "salio temprano a una reunión" respondieron

"¿asuntos internos?" pregunto un poco preocupado Elliot, por lo general él se metía en problemas y era su capitán quien se llevaba los malos ratos, aunque últimamente su temperamento estaba manejado, Liv tenía gran parte del mérito en esto.

"mientras no tengamos casos voy a terminar algunos documentos pendientes chicos, así que por favor no me distraigan con sus tonterías" dijo Olivia riendo, para que no se lo tomaran a mal el resto de sus compañeros

"vamos Benson su concentración no puede ser tan mala" dice Munch riendo

"últimamente lo es" dice ella mirando hacia Elliot y tomando un sorbo de su café.

Cragen entro al precinto demasiado serio para el gusto de los detectives de seguro alguna reunión no había salido bien, por la fecha del mes era bastante seguro que tenia alguna llamada de atención por la cantidad de casos cerrados y los casos pendientes, Olivia y Elliot tenían el mayor porcentaje de casos cerrados el mes anterior seguidos por una pareja de otra unidad y luego estaban detrás Fin y Munch, por lo que estaban bien posicionados.

"¡Todos a mi oficina ahora!" grito Cragen a penas cruzo las puertas de su oficina, Olivia que estaba concentrada en sus documentos casi salto de la silla ante el grito de su capitán,

"¿Cuál es su problema?", pregunto Elliot serio,

"al parecer nosotros somos su problema y eso que no ha estado en toda la mañana" dijo Munch en su clásico tono irónico.

Se levantaron cada uno de sus respectivos escritorios, poniendo cara de serios en espera de que les diría el capitán, por el grito estaban mas que seguros que no era nada bueno

Los tres muchachos demostrando su caballerosidad permitieron que Olivia fuera la primera en ingresar a la oficina de Cragen, Elliot detrás de ella, tratando de disimular que le estaba mirando el trasero mientras ella caminaba delante de él, Elliot trato de quitar el pensamiento de su cabeza y volvió a su rostro serio.

Cragen levanto la vista cuando sintió la presencia de sus detectives frente a él. "Munch cierra la puerta" solicito Cragen, miro a la cara a sus detectives, podía ver el rostro serio de cada uno de ellos, todos estaban de pie, era un ritual, Cragen tenia que invitarlos a sentarse, de lo contrario debían estar de pie durante toda la reunión, Olivia estaba un poco cansada, tenia la esperanza de poder tomar asiento Cragen no tenia el mismo pensamiento, simplemente quería hacer sufrir un poco mas a sus muchachos

Ninguno dijo absolutamente nada en espera de que Cragen tomara la palabra.

"acabo de tener una reunión con el comisionado Morris" dijo Cragen dando un vistazo a todos sus detectives frente a él, ellos asintieron casi de forma culpables sin saber porque.

"me llamo de forma personal, para felicitarme por la cantidad de casos que llevamos cerrados a la fecha" dice sonriendo a su gente

"¿Qué?", pregunto Olivia un poco molesta y un poco sorprendida.

"casi un 90% de casos cerrados el mes pasado" dijo orgulloso Cragen

"eso es maravilloso Cap," dijo Munch "¿pero era necesario casi darnos un ataque al corazón?", Cragen se rió "debieron verse sus caras, valió la pena"

"El comisionado me llamo para expresar que esta muy conforme con la unidad, independiente de algunas cosas particulares que han pasado, es la unidad con mejor desempeño, sobre todo en el ultimo año, así que felicidades detectives", dice Cragen dando la vuelta a su escritorio para estrechar las manos de cada uno de ellos.

Salieron de la oficina alegres por la noticia, siempre era bueno llamar la atención por las cosas buenas también.

"pensé que Stabler había echo algo" dijo Fin después de la reunión, todos rieron por lo general Elliot era el que se metía en mas problemas y dejaba mal parada la unidad

"no esta vez" dijo Elliot, de hecho durante los últimos nueve meses ha tenido el mejor comportamiento de todos sus años de servicio y era por un motivo en particular "Olivia".

"Ya que no tenemos nada que hacer llevare a mi compañera a almorzar" aviso Elliot mientras miraba a Olivia, ella asintió agradecida por la salida, la mañana había muy lenta.

La conversación durante el almuerzo había sido de todo un poco, nunca se quedaban sin temas, y si no hablaban siempre podía hacer otra cosa, cuando llegaron al precinto Olivia se recordó de la llamada de Casey, "El…hoy voy a tener una noche de copas con Casey, me ha estado invitando por las ultimas dos semanas, y me he excusado cada vez, pero ya se esta volviendo insoportable" dice ella mientras sonríe

"me parece bien Liv, espero que te diviertas", respondió Elliot, estaban tan cerca, pero tenían que evitar cualquier tipo de contacto, estaban aun en el trabajo

"¿a que horas salen?", pregunto Elliot en el ascensor, mientras subían al piso del escuadrón,

"19:00 hrs.," respondió Liv "siempre que no cojamos ningún caso", agrego

"Así que supongo entonces que nos vemos mañana en el trabajo nena" aseguro Elliot saliendo del ascensor

Ella asintió, aunque se moría de ganas de decirle que iría a su departamento al salir o que se fuera al de ella para esperarla con la cama caliente, pero se resistió

"Olivia que alegría que hayas podido venir, últimamente esas demasiado ocupadas para las amigas" dando un fuerte abrazo Casey.

"Mucho trabajo" dijo Olivia en tono firme "y Elliot" pensó Olivia para si misma, mientras buscaban una mesa para sentarse a conversar y pasar un buen momento con su amiga, después de todo no era malo hablar con alguien, aunque sabia que eventualmente tenia que salir el tema, Casey era una abogada por lo que tenia perfectas armas para interrogar.

"aquí" dijo Casey dejando su maletín y algunos archivos que estaba llevando después de estar en un juicio, levanto la mano para llamar la atención de algún camarero

"¿una cerveza?", pregunto Casey a Olivia.

"uh.. Claro" respondió ella Liv

En menos de cinco minutos el camarero ya había llevado las cervezas a la mesa de Casey y Olivia, era una tarde tranquila, no había demasiada gente, era bastante grato para tener una conversación, Olivia estaba pensativa, quería contarle a Casey como amiga sobre su relación con Elliot, pero no había hablado con él para ponerse de acuerdo, a veces necesitaba de una amiga para hablar, para contarse lo feliz que era, lo increíble que Elliot era con ella, Olivia nunca fue de muchas amigas, Casey y Alex eran las mas cercanas.

Hablaron de un par de cosas, Casey estaba feliz por que había ganado un caso difícil, y el fin de semana disputaban un partido importante de beisbol, Casey le estaba contando a Olivia de un nuevo abogado que había visto, Casey nunca se fijaba en colegas de trabajo por que era una relación complicada, Olivia pensó para si misma "dímelo a mi llevo nueve meses escondiendo mi relación con Elliot".

"¿Cuándo me vas a contar de este hombre que te tiene en las nubes Olivia, pensé que éramos amigas, llevo meses tratando de sacarte el nombre y tu nada?" dijo Casey un poco molesta y ofendida por su amiga

"créeme he tratado de contarte, pero a veces es difícil que prestes atención Casey" dice ella sonriendo a su amiga, esperando que cuando le dijera no se molestara mas de lo que ya estaba

"¿lo conozco?", pregunto Casey aprovechando que sentía que Olivia finalmente iba a hablar

"Si" dijo Olivia tomando un sorbo de su cerveza

Casey puso su mejor cara pensadora, Olivia rió ante la cara de Casey "mmm lo conozco", las posibilidades eran pocas.

"¿vamos Liv dime su nombre, no tengo ganas de lanzar nombres al aire?, Olivia dudo un poco y lo pensó por un segundo.

"Elliot".


	59. Chapter 59

Casey la quedo mirando confundida "¿Elliot que, va a venir aquí?", pregunto Novak al escuchar a Olivia hablar de su pareja.

Olivia tomo un segundo "Elliot es mi novio Casey" admitió finalmente Olivia, solo esperaba que Casey no se volviera loca o algo similar.

La mandíbula de Casey por poco llego a tocar la mesa "¿Elliot?", pregunto ella entre asombrada y extrañada "sabia que había una especie de tensión sexual que siempre estaba en el aire cuando estaba los dos en la misma habitación ¿pero esto?", dijo Casey tratando de salir de su asombro"

"¿es tan difícil de creer?", pregunto Olivia un poco sentida por la reacción de Casey

"Es solo que nunca pensé que se atreverían a admitir que estaban enamorados" dijo Casey riendo "se tomaron casi diez años en admitirlo, pensé que nunca iba a pasar en realidad" dijo Casey tomando un sorbo de su cerveza ahora que ya podía tragar.

"¿no estas molesta o enojada?", pregunto Olivia sorprendida por la reacción de Casey

Ella asintió "en realidad si Olivia, pero me conformo con que ahora me des todos los detalles, entonces ya no estaré molesta" dice mientras le da una sonrisa sincera

"Yo no voy a dar detalles Casey" respondió Liv sin reír, sabia que tipo de detalles quería Casey, anteriormente en las relaciones de Casey se juntaban a hablar de los chicos, pero esta vez Olivia no quería dar detalles sentía que esta vez era demasiado intimo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?". Pregunto ella mientras levantaba la mano para llamar nuevamente la atención de un camarero, la conversación le estaba dando sed, Olivia, prácticamente no había tocado la cerveza.

"nueve meses" respondió Liv levantando la vista para ver la reacción de su amiga

"¿llevan nueve meses juntos y nadie sabe?", pregunto Casey asombrada,

"solo Kathy y los hijos de Elliot, hablamos con ellos hace unos cuatro meses" respondió Olivia sacando mentalmente los cálculos

Casey asintió "yo soy tu amiga Olivia, podrías haberme dicho, yo no le contare a nadie", respondió Casey un poco dolida por que su amiga le guardo un secreto tan grande.

"Yo sé Casey", tomo un respiro y encogió los hombros "es solo que es difícil de manejar, tenemos que tener tanto cuidado, que en realidad me estoy cansando y Elliot también" respondió ella sinceramente dando un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza

Casey entendía perfectamente la situación, la relación entre compañeros no era muy bien vista por las autoridades, incluso podrían perder el puesto.

"en algún momento Cragen se dará cuenta" dijo Casey, "lo sé. Lo sabemos" respondió Olivia con tristeza "pero estamos tratando de postergarlo, porque sabemos que cuando se sepa todo cambiara y uno de nosotros tendrá que irse o incluso podríamos ser ambos despedidos",

"¿vale la pena?", pregunto Casey, era un asunto complicado en el que estaba metida su amiga

Liv miro a Casey seriamente sin duda en su mirada y en su voz "Mucho", respondió ella.

Casey sonrío a su amiga, ella se había dado cuenta de que Liv estaba diferente mucho mas tranquila e inmensamente feliz, "Elliot te hace feliz, se nota Liv" dijo la mujer a su amiga para tranquilizarla, ella no la iba a juzgar por enamorarse y ser feliz, se lo merecía después de todo, espero tanto por él,

"Es….es maravilloso" respondió Olivia tratando de encontrar una palabra que hiciera justicia a lo que sentía estar con Elliot.

"pasamos juntos tanto tiempo como nos sea posible, en el trabajo somos Stabler y Benson, pero saliendo de las puertas del recinto somos simplemente Liv y Elliot y me encanta, soy demasiado feliz" dijo Olivia con una amplia sonrisa que perfectamente podía iluminar el lugar.

Olivia estaba mas tranquila y agradecida de que Casey no la retara ni le reclamara, por el contrario sentía completamente su apoyo y amistad

"Ahora entiendo por que estaba tan molesto hace meses cuando llamo preguntando por ti" dijo Casey haciendo memoria

"Fue un momento duro" admitió Olivia, "yo estaba con Dean en ese momento"

Casey abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Olivia de inmediato se dio cuenta que Casey había entendido mal lo que había dicho y movió la cabeza "él me llamo para que volviéramos por que esta enfermo, pero yo deje claro que no estaba interesada, hubo un mal entendido y con Elliot terminamos" solo recordar lo mal que lo paso su corazón le dolía, "pero después de aclarar todo decidimos volver", Olivia recordaba las cosas que Elliot le había dicho, pero ya no estaba molesta y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlas para Casey.

"Pensé que me ibas a interrogar" asumió Olivia tomando de su cerveza que ahora ya iba un poco mas de la mitad.

Casey soltó una carcajada, "tenia la intención Olivia, pero cuando te vi. estabas tan nerviosa que pensé que hablarías en algún momento, me alegro no haber tenido que empujar demasiado para que hablaras conmigo, soy tu amiga, te apoyo y quiero que seas feliz, si tu felicidad esta al lado de Elliot, yo soy feliz" dijo Casey sinceramente mientras sonreía a su amiga, aun un poco nerviosa frente a ella.

"además" continuo Casey, "como única amiga que sabe este secreto quiero todos los detalles jugosos", miro a Olivia y le guiño un ojo

"Casey…yo…no", intentaba hablar Olivia interrumpida por Casey

"¿uh…cómo es?", pregunto Casey en tono curioso, Olivia la miro extrañada

"¿Cómo es que?", pregunto Olivia ante la mirada de curiosidad de su amiga.

"¿Cómo es el sexo?", pregunto Casey, pudo ver como cambio el rostro de Olivia, ahora de color rojo.

"¡Casey!", hablo Olivia avergonzada

"vamos dime algo" insistía Casey, "tu sabes, soy abogada y fiscal puedo ser muy insistente" dice Casey riendo ante el rostro colorado y avergonzado.

Olivia se tomo un segundo para pensar si responder o no, definitivamente no daría detalles, sintió un poco de calor, el pub se estaba haciendo demasiado caluroso para su gusto, se saco la chaqueta para quedar solo en una blusa azul con escote en V

"¿Y?", pregunto Casey impaciente

Olivia tomo un sorbo de su cerveza "Es…increíble" respondió ella tratando de no avergonzarse mas de lo que ya estaba, bebió otro sorbo mirando la expresión del rostro de Casey,

"¿Qué tan seguido?", pregunto Casey que ahora estaba muy interesada en la conversación, para el gusto de Olivia.

"yo…bastante" respondió Olivia avergonzada, antes no tenia problemas en hablar de esto con Casey, pero ahora le era tan difícil.

Casey simplemente la miro "yo estoy celosa de ti Olivia", dijo ella.

.

De repente se sintió un poco mas cómoda para hablar con su amiga "Elliot es…digamos intenso y un amante muy dedicado…él espera por mi…y cuando estamos juntos es varias veces…"

"¡te odio!" exclamo Casey riendo ante la felicidad de su amiga.

Casey quería preguntar tantas cosas, ella se había imaginado a Elliot, era un hombre sexy, no podía evitarlo "¿es bien dotado?, pregunto ella, Olivia casi se ahogo "yo no…esa pregunta no Casey, eso queda para la intimidad de Elliot y yo", no quiso sonar molesta, pero era algo demasiado intimo "vamos Liv, las chicas hablan de eso siempre",

"Pero yo no" respondió cerrando ese tema.

"podemos por favor cambiar el tema" suplico Olivia, quería definitivamente volver a su color normal y no estar hablando de algo tan íntimo.

Casey asintió, ya tenia algo de información y con ello era feliz, sobre todo al ver el rostro de Oliva y ver lo incomoda que estaba, era bastante divertido para ella

"te estas riendo" dijo Olivia llamando la atención de su amiga, Casey asintió "nunca te había visto tan nerviosa, ni siquiera interrogando a un asesino en serie te vi sudar" dijo su amiga al borde de la risa,

"deberías haberme visto entonces cuando fuimos a hablar con los niños de Elliot, me quería simplemente morir.

"ya me lo imagino Olivia Benson nerviosa, eso si que es algo extraño" dijo Casey tomando un sorbo de cerveza, Olivia miro la hora "Casey creo que es hora de irme, mañana tengo que trabajar", Casey pidió la cuenta "yo invito esta vez" dijo sacando dinero de su billetera, salieron ambas del local y se despidieron.

Olivia llego a su departamento sintiéndolo vacío al saber que Elliot no la estaba esperando, por que tenia que ser tan orgullosa y no atreverse a pedirle que la esperara en su departamento mientras ella hablaba con Casey, se recrimino internamente, tenia que bajar la guardia a veces aunque fuera difícil para ella.

Tomo su teléfono y presiono la tecla de llamado rápido de Elliot, el contesto en el primer sonido de su teléfono, sabiendo quien estaba llamado.

"Hola nena", respondió Elliot esbozando una enorme sonrisa, esperaba que al otro lado de la línea estuviera ella también sonriendo.

"Hey El…ya llegue a mi departamento…estoy en una especie de reportándome" ella se reía de lo tonto que sonaba.

"¿pasaste un buen tiempo con Casey?", pregunto Elliot mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, tenia la intención de recuperar el sueño, con Liv a su lado le era casi imposible dormir.

"Si", respondió ella alegre "El…tuve que contarle" dijo Olivia un poco vulnerable a lo que Elliot pudiera decir, incluso lo entendería si la reta, habían decidido no contarle a nadie "¿El?" pregunto ella esperando su reacción.

"estoy aquí nena, tranquila, no me voy a enojar, sé que necesitabas hablar con alguien, esta bien",

Elliot claramente podía sentir el respiro de alivio que soltó Liv al otro lado de la línea, "usted estaba asustada" asumió Elliot riendo

"un poco" respondió ella un poco avergonzada, "estoy bien con eso Liv, si tu lo estas", respondió Elliot, en realidad se sentía bien saber que alguien mas sabia de su relación.

"te extraño" dijo Olivia de la nada, "yo también nena", no habían pasado mas de tres horas y ya se echaban de menos.

"ve a la cama Liv, descansa y sueña conmigo" dijo Elliot mientras terminaban de hablar

"Siempre sueño contigo El" dice ella sonriendo.

Olivia se acomodo en su cama, sintiendo el cansancio del día, si tenia suerte podía dormir hasta que fuera tiempo para ir a trabajar, sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, aunque sabia que no había bebido lo suficiente para tener dolor de cabeza, después de un par de minutos finalmente se entrego al sueño placentero, esperando soñar con Elliot.

A la mañana siguiente Olivia hizo su entrada en el recinto, sintiéndose aun cansada, a pesar de que había tenido varias horas de sueños.

"buenos días Liv" saludo Elliot animado

"Buenos días El" respondió ella con notable cansancio en su voz, dejos sus cosas en el escritorio y se saco la chaqueta para dejarla tendida en el respaldo de la silla, encendió el monitor de su computador

"¿resaca?", pregunto Elliot sonriendo a su compañera frente a él, Olivia movió la cabeza lentamente "no…solo tome una cerveza, pero siento como que hubiera tomado unas seis" dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza.

"toma" dijo Elliot entregándole una taza de café "quizás es la falta de cafeína" bromeo Elliot, ella por lo general era de mal genio si no tenia su dosis temprano en la mañana "Gracias" respondió ella suavemente.

Cragen salio de su oficina, era temprano aun, cerca de diez minutos para las nueve, Elliot y Olivia ya estaban en sus respectivos escritorios, a veces Cragen se preguntaba si sus detectives descansaban alguna vez, o salían a divertirse, generalmente tenían que estar disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, en caso de que los llame.

"Tenemos un caso" dijo Cragen llamando la atención de sus detectives que estaban conversando muy animados en sus escritorios, ambos levantaron la vista al escuchar la voz de su capitán y pusieron atención.

"lo tenemos" respondió Elliot poniéndose de pie, tomando el papel con los datos de las manos de Cragen, puso el papel en la boca mientras se pone la chaqueta para optimizar el tiempo, Olivia miro a su compañero y se río de él tratando de ponerse la chaqueta.

Olivia tomo un ultimo sorbo de su café, que poco había podido disfrutar y salio detrás de Elliot al auto, "¿quieres conducir?", pregunto Elliot extendiendo las llaves para ella, "esta vez no" respondió ella moviendo la cabeza levemente.

Cuando estaban en camino al hospital. Olivia sintió una ola de nauseas y apoyo la cabeza en el reposa-cabezas del asiento cerrando los ojos, de seguro era la falta de cafeína, Elliot la miro preocupado

"¿Liv estas bien?", ella asintió no muy segura, "no dormí muy bien y solo pude tomar un par de sorbos del café, al parecer me esta afectando" respondió ella dando una tímida sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

Olivia sintió vibrar su móvil, de inmediato busco en su chaqueta para su móvil, "Benson" respondió ella sin reconocer el numero, pero reconoció la voz, "Liv, si mi papá esta a tu lado por favor no digas que soy yo, necesito hablar contigo es urgente" le decía Kathleen al borde del llanto.

Elliot miro a Olivia y vio el cambio en su rostro, pero no iba a preguntar, "piensa Olivia algo" se dijo para si misma, sabia que Elliot no iba a preguntarle quien era, pero de seguro iba a estar pendiente de ella un tiempo, "Era Casey" , respondió un poco insegura, evitando que en algún momento Elliot la tomara desprevenida con la pregunta.


	60. Chapter 60

Volvieron al precinto después de tomar la declaración de la victima, Elliot se extraño al notar que Olivia estaba demasiado callada, por lo general siempre hacia algún comentario al salir del hospital y tomar la declaración, hablaban de los pasos a seguir en la investigación, pero en esta oportunidad se bajo del automóvil y se fue directamente a la entrada del edificio, Elliot trataba de hacer memoria quizás él había dicho algo que la molesto.

Olivia estaba tratando de dilucidar por que motivo Kathleen la había llamado a ella y no ha Elliot, la ultima vez que recibió una llamada de las hijas de Elliot termino con ella en el hospital, pero sabiendo que algo le podía ocurrir siempre iba a estar para los hijos de Elliot.

Elliot no quiso preguntar que le pasaba, los últimos días ha estado un poco distraída, quizás era el dolor de cabeza, él sabia que cuando le dolía la cabeza estaba un poco mal genio

"hola compañeros" saludo Munch que estaba en su escritorio hablando con Fin de alguna de sus absurdas teorías de conspiración Fin ya lo había dejado de escuchar hace más de media hora, pero él seguía hablando

"quizás Liv le interese tus teorías", dijo Fin mirando a Olivia, ella sonrió "esta vez no chicos" dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio

"¿y como les fue con la victima?", pregunto Fin, Cragen los había puesto al tanto mientras ellos estaban en el hospital, era el único caso que tenían abierto, por lo que los cuatro estaban destinados a trabajar en él.

"Cuando llegamos ya le estaban haciendo el examen de violación, tuvimos que esperar hasta que el padre nos dejara hablar con ella, pero después cuando empezamos la entrevista él siguió interrumpiendo, así que decidimos decirle que venga a la estación" dijo Elliot, la entrevista había sido entorpecida por las constantes interrupciones del padre de la chica.

"¿entonces tenemos que esperar hasta que la chica venga a prestar declaración?", pregunto Munch mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

"así es", dijo Olivia revisando algunos datos en su ordenador

"Es hora de almorzar, quizás deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo" dijo Elliot mirando a Olivia, ella no levanto la vista, "¿Liv vamos a almorzar?" dijo un poco demasiado fuerte, ella levanto la vista al igual que el resto de sus compañeros  
"voy a ver a Casey", respondió automáticamente, esta vez se iba a asegurar a poner en aviso a su amiga, no le gustaba mentir a Elliot, la vez anterior había sido muy duro

"pero la viste ayer" respondió Elliot prácticamente llamándole la atención  
Liv lo miro seria "¿y hay alguna regla que no me permita ver a una amiga Elliot?" pregunto ella tratando de sonar molesta

Elliot movió la cabeza "claro que no Olivia",

Mientras Liv hablaba con Elliot estaba mandando un mensaje a Casey para que le cubriera las espaldas, le prometió que le diría a penas ella supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Liv tomo su chaqueta y apago la pantalla del ordenador, dio una rápida mirada a Elliot y le sonrió "vuelvo en una hora o algo así" y desapareció de la vista de Elliot.

"De seguro se va a ver con su novio y tener un momento de lujuria" dijo Munch, lo cual no le causo gracia a Elliot, pero no estaba molesto era algo típico de su compañero

Olivia camino rápidamente a la esquina donde estaba la cafetería donde estaba esperándola Kathleen solo esperaba que Elliot no tuviera el deseo de tomar café, ya que este era su lugar habitual para comprarlo, cuando entro dio una rápida mirada al lugar hasta encontrar a la chica sentada en la esquina, se podía notar que estaba triste, quizás tuvo algún problema con Kathy, pensó Olivia mientras hacia su camino hacia la chica.

"Kathleen", trato de llamar la atención Liv de la chica que se veía inmersa en sus pensamientos, la niña miro hacia arriba y se alegro de ver a Olivia ahí  
"viniste" respondió ella levantándose para darle un apretado abrazo  
"te dije que estaría aquí cariño, pero era difícil poder escapar de Elliot" respondió Olivia quitándose la chaqueta, la cafetería estaba un poco calurosa y había caminado rápido desde el precinto para no hacer esperar demasiado a la hija de Elliot.

Se acerco una mesera para ofrecer a Olivia una taza de café, ella asintió agradecida, "¿Kathleen esta todo bien?", pregunto Olivia un poco asustada, vio como los ojos de la cjica de pronto se volvieron húmedos.

"Kathleen cariño me estas asustando" dijo Olivia cambiándose de lugar para sentarse al lado de Kathleen, suavemente puso una mano en su hombro y espero hasta que estuviera lista para hablar.

Kathleen tomo un suspiro sin levantar la vista "Estoy con retraso" dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz.

Olivia se quedo en silencio por un par de minutos, que le parecieron eternos a Kathleen, "debes ir al doctor cariño" respondió Liv tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en la reacción de Elliot y le dio miedo.

"te voy a acompañar al medico si te sientes cómoda cariño, pero tienes que hablar con tu papá, yo no puedo esconder esto de él, ¿y el padre?", pregunto Liv sin querer escuchar la respuesta

"Carl", dijo Kathleen casi en un susurro, Olivia se tenso un poco mas al escuchar el nombre que no había sido pronunciado por poco mas de dos meses y que casi había olvidado

"yo no se que hacer Liv, mi mamá y mi papá me van a matar" dijo al borde del llanto

"cariño" dijo Olivia después de un segundo y aclarando las ideas "no debes ocultar esto de tus padres, ellos te aman y te van a apoyar, si resulta que estas embarazada yo también estaré ahí para apoyarte" , Olivia trato de tranquilizarla,  
"¿te has hecho algún test?", pregunto Liv, la chica asintió "uno dio positivo y otro negativo"

"vamos a pedir una cita con el doctor para que te revisen, quizás es un falso positivo, puede pasar",

"¿te ha pasado alguna vez?", Kathleen necesitaba la esperanza de que podia suceder

"cuando estaba en la Universidad" respondió Olivia, "tenia un novio y digamos que pasamos un susto", Olivia rio al recordar aquel momento, aunque cuando sucedió ella estaba tan histérica como Kathleen.

"significa mucho para mi que me ayudes Olivia, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que paso, y que el padre de este bebé es Carl", Olivia abrazo a la chica "lo importante es que yo quiero a su mamá, y a su abuelo, por lo que me seria muy fácil amarlo, independiente de quien es el padre cariño, pero debes permitirme hablar con tu padre"

"¿harías eso por mi?, pregunto Kathleen agradecida, no quería enfrentar aun a su padre.

"Debo volver a trabajar cariño, pero voy a hacer una cita con el médico y hablare con Elliot, si nos quieres a los dos ahí, estaremos contigo". Kathleen sonrió.

"ya sé por que papá te ama tanto" dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a Olivia.  
"suceda lo que suceda cariño, yo este con tu padre o no, siempre puedes contar conmigo, tu y tus hermanos son muy importantes para mi" dijo Olivia mientras tomaba un trago de su café sabiendo que Kathleen estaba un poco mas tranquila.

"siento que fui una estúpida Liv, acostarme con Carl, sabiendo que no lo quería" dice Kathleen nuevamente sollozando.

Olivia se había cambiado de puesto y ahora estaba frente a Kathleen "cariño, tener relaciones sexuales con algún chico creo que no esta mal, siempre que ambos se cuiden, en algún momento encontraras alguien perfecto para ti y no será sexo, harán el amor y no habrá nada malo en eso", Olivia hablaba completamente con razón.

"¿cuando fue la primera vez? Pregunto Kathleen un poco ansiosa, Olivia se sintió incomoda, en menos de 24 horas sus conversaciones se han tornado prácticamente en solo sexo

"¿De haber tenido relaciones sexuales, o la primera vez que hice el amor?", Olivia estaba nerviosa no era un tema que quería tocar con una de las chicas de Elliot, pero ahí estaba, y pretendía ser completamente honesta con ella.

Olivia tomo un suspiro, ella no era un ejemplo a seguir "yo tuve relaciones sexuales por primera vez cuando tenia 17 años, pero lo hice por las razones equivocadas, quería ser grande para irme de casa y dejar a mi mamá, pero ahora me arrepiento por no haber esperado un mejor momento o alguien mas importante para mi.

"¿y la primera vez que sentiste que hacías el amor, cuando fue?", pregunto interesada Kathleen, Olivia se puso un poco en tono rosa

"uhh…hace unos nueve meses" dijo ella sinceramente, pero sin poder evitar el rubor en su rostro

"ohhh" respondió Kathleen, entendiendo a que se refería, fue con su padre.

"Kathleen debo volver al trabajo, o de lo contrario voy a tener problemas con Cragen y con Elliot", en realidad Olivia quería escapar un poco de esta conversación que de repente se torno demasiada intima, no podía hablar de sexo con las hijas de Elliot.

Olivia pidió la cuenta y pago el consumo de ambas, después de la conversación con Kathleen se sentía agotada, y aun tenia la peor parte hablar con Elliot, ella prefería llevarse los gritos de Elliot, antes que le gritara a su hija, se abrazaron rápidamente, "voy a llamar a la consulta medica para pedir una cita con el doctor, te voy a llamar para informarte el dia y la hora", le dijo Olivia mientras se despedían "y Kathleen, habla con tu mamá, ella no se merece que le escondas esto cariño", la chica asintió nerviosa. "gracias Liv, nos vemos" dijo mientras se separaban.

Olivia entro en la sala principal del precinto para ver a su novio sentado en su escritorio leyendo algo muy concentrado, levanto la vista cuando sintió el perfume que sabia era de Olivia, Elliot noto algo de preocupación en el rostro de Olivia, pero como era natural no la iba a empujar para hablar, ella lo haría cuando estuviera lista.

Liv se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a masajearse la frente, de pronto el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo se había intensificado, y sabia que parte era la tensión de tener que decirle a Elliot que su hija podía estar embarazada.

Elliot trato de llamar la atención de Olivia, ella tenia las manos en su frente y la vista directa al computador, tenia los ojos un poco brillosos, "¿Liv estas bien?" ella levanto la vista para ver a través del monitor y asintió débilmente, "solo tengo un dolor de cabeza que me esta matando", ella siguió masajeando su frente, Elliot abrió su cajón y tomo un frasco y lo extendió para ella "analgésicos" le dijo mientras ella lo miraba.  
"Gracias El", Olivia siempre tenia un frasco de analgésicos, pero últimamente ha tenido dolor de cabeza mas seguido y se había olvidado de rellenar el que ya había vaciado

Elliot se dio la vuelta a su escritorio para llevarle agua  
Cragen salió de su oficina dando un portazo en la puerta, "se pueden ir todos a sus casas" dice Don enojado, Olivia se levanto de su escritorio y camino mas cerca de Cragen "¿que paso cap.?", pregunto ella, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se levantaban de sus respectivos escritorios para unirse a la conversación, "la investigación no nos esta llevando a ninguna parte la victima no vino a dar su declaración y yo no la voy a esperar mas, no voy a desgastarlos en este caso" dice mientras se devuelve a su oficina, Fin se devolvió a su escritorio, apago su ordenador "yo me voy a casa" dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas, "nos vemos mañana chicos" dijo mientras se retiraba, detrás de él se fue Munch, Olivia y Elliot quedaron solos en la sala principal de la brigada "vamos a casa Liv, podemos descansar un poco".

"¿tu departamento o el mío?" pregunto ella. Elliot se acerco y le susurro, "me da igual, mientras terminemos en la cama",

"Entonces mi departamento" dice ella mientras toma su chaqueta y las llaves.  
"Voy a darte un masaje que te hará olvidar ese dolor de cabeza nena", le susurraba Elliot mientras caminaban al coche de Elliot, él como siempre un caballero para su novia, abrió la puerta del acompañante y la ayudo a entrar, dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del conductor,

El camino al departamento de Olivia era en silencio, había comenzado a llover, a Olivia le encantaba contemplar la lluvia, ambos estaban cansados de trabajar tantas horas seguidas, sobre todo viendo solo documentación delante de sus ojos y sin mucho tiempo para ellos, "¿estas bien?" pregunto Elliot mirando hacia Olivia que estaba callada "solo cansada" dice ella sin quitar la mirada del frente a la lluvia, "no es nuestra culpa que el caso quede congelado Liv, pasa muchas veces" dice Elliot sabiendo que ella estaba molesta por el caso, "no vamos a hablar del trabajo cariño, estamos ahora solo tu y yo" dice ella mientras llega hasta su mano para acariciarlo.

Olivia estaba esperando el momento para decir que era posible que su hija de 17 años posiblemente esta embarazada, de seguro a Elliot se le iban a quitar las ganas de un masaje y algo más.


	61. Chapter 61

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Olivia, Elliot se bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta de Liv, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir del auto, Elliot cerro el vehiculo y siguió a Liv hasta la puerta del edificio, cuando vio que no venia nadie detrás la agarro por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, Liv fue un tanto sorprendida por la acción de Elliot, "El" exclamo ella ante la sorpresa, "lo siento me estaba aguantando hasta arriba, pero me es muy difícil nena", responde Elliot ante la llamada de atención de Olivia, "te necesitaba" respondió ella agradecida por el gesto de Elliot.

Se tomaron de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos haciendo el camino al departamento de Olivia, cuando llegaron arriba, Elliot no le dio tiempo a Olivia para sacar las llaves de la puerta y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, "El" dijo ella para llamar su atención cuando él se separo para respirar "es mucho mas fácil abrir la puerta si no estas encima mío" dijo ella sonriendo para él, "lo siento" dice mientras le da un rápido beso y le permite abrir la puerta.

Elliot miro el reloj de la sala de Olivia, era cerca de las once de la noche ya, espero hasta que ella volviera de su habitación para prácticamente saltar encima de ella "alguien esta un poco ansioso" dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Elliot. "te amo" dice Elliot mientras besa su frente, y luego sigue besando el cuello, desplaza el pelo suelto de Liv para tener su escote mas despejado "yo solo te extrañe".

"Yo también te extrañe tanto cariño" dice ella mientras devuelve el beso

"creo que deberíamos comer algo", dijo Olivia haciendo su camino hacia la cocina, como se había juntado con Kathleen no había tenido la oportunidad de almorzar y su estomago se sentía extraño, asumió que era la falta de alimento, saco un envase de comida china y lo recalentó, ambos se sentaron conversando de temas triviales mientras comían, Olivia estaba esperando el momento para hablar con Elliot, pero era claro que Elliot estaba de demasiado buen animo como para echarlo a perder, reían y conversaban animadamente cuando terminaron de comer

"El…tengo que decirte algo" trataba de decir Olivia, mientras Elliot buscaba sus labios impaciente, "después nena…después".

Se acomodaron en el sofá abrazados, "dios estoy tan cansada y este dolor de cabeza no me deja tranquila" reclama Liv mientras sigue masajeando su frente.

"ven aquí" dijo Elliot acomodando su espalda hacia él, quito el pelo de su espalda y comenzó a darle un suave, pero firme masaje en su espalda, cada vez que Elliot la tocaba ella se estremecía, estaba disfrutando enormemente el masaje,

"Dios…eso es bueno El" dice ella gimiendo como Elliot recorre su espalda. Los sonidos que ella estaba haciendo eran un poco motivante para Elliot, "se siente tan bien" dice ella con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el toque de su novio.

"Liv, debes dejar de hacer eso" dice Elliot un poco impaciente, ella lo estaba motivando demasiado con sus gemidos, "¿dejar de hacer que El?",pregunto ella inocentemente, ella dio la vuelta para ver a Elliot a la cara, pudo ver claramente en sus ojos el deseo por ella, se acerco para besarlo profundamente, deslizo las manos detrás del cuello de Elliot para acercarlo mas a ella, después de un minuto Elliot empezó a tomar el mando de la situación, beso el cuello de Liv hasta el pecho despejado y volvió a los labios de Liv.

Elliot beso los labios de Olivia y profundizo el beso suavemente, esperando a que Olivia le permitiera el acceso, mordió el labio de Liv escuchando un pequeño gemido de sus labios que lo encendía un poco mas, ella permitió el acceso de Elliot en su boca y devolvió el beso, Olivia empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Elliot mientras no quitaba sus labios de su boca, sin separar el beso apasionado, Olivia se acomodo un poco mas hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre Elliot, de esa forma era mas cómodo acceder a la camisa de Elliot, y a sus labios, cuando llego al ultimo botón y ver el pecho desnudo de El gimió en la boca, le encantaba el cuerpo de Elliot.

"¿creía que estabas cansada Liv?" dijo Elliot entre besos

"yo nunca estoy cansada para esto" respondió ella, "además digamos que tu segundo mejor talento me motivo un poco", dice ella seductoramente.

"¿mi segundo mejor talento?", pregunto confundido mientras volvía a los labios de Liv "¿Cuál es el primero?" pregunto él, mientras deslizaba la polera de Liv a través de sus brazos para dejarla solo en sujetador

"El primero es definitivamente hacerme el amor" responde ella en un susurro en su oído mientras se mueve de adelante hacia atrás llamando completamente su atención. "usted es muy bueno en eso" dijo ella mientras seguía el roce.

Liv ya no estaba en el estado de ánimo y estaba muy ocupada para hablarle a Elliot del posible embarazo de su hija, así que solo se dejo llevar por el momento, el dolor de cabeza se había ido, ahora solo sentía la necesidad increíble de estar con Elliot.

"¿En el sofá?" le susurro Elliot al oído, ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Las ropas rápidamente fueron despojadas y tiradas al suelo, ambos ya estaban desnudos en el sillón de Olivia, ella estaba a caballo sobre las caderas de Elliot, se besaban fervientemente, buscando los labios y el dominio del otro, Olivia estaba lista para Elliot, ella en un rápido movimiento, lo llevo dentro de ella, "Dios nena me quieres matar" exclamo Elliot ante la sorpresa, ella se quejo un poco al sentirlo profundo en ella, y al principio siempre era un poco doloroso, pero valía la pena, espero para ajustarse al tamaño de Elliot, puso sus manos en el amplio pecho de Elliot para tener equilibrio y comenzó a mover las caderas, Elliot puso las manos en las caderas de Olivia y siguieron el ritmo, Elliot llegaba dentro de ella a todos los lugares correctos y ambos podían sentir que estaban a punto de llegar al limite hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax juntos.

Elliot definitivamente tenia una nueva posición favorita, después de quedar agotados después de hacer el amor se quedaron abrazados en el sofá, Olivia ya había cerrado los ojos, Elliot tomo la manta que estaba en el respaldo para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, no habían alcanzado a llegar a la cama y Liv se veía dormida tan pacíficamente que no quería despertarla

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente antes de que sonara el reloj, Olivia abrió los ojos y los froto tratando de recordar donde estaba, podía ver claramente que aun estaba en la sala de estar, desnuda en el sofá, vio a su lado y Elliot se estaba moviendo, en un par de minutos se iba a despertar, tenia que sacar de su cabeza la conversación con Kathleen y decirle a Elliot.

Cuando Elliot se despertó vio que Olivia lo estaba mirando fijamente, parecía como que estaba esperando que él se despertara, recordó que ella le había dicho que tenía que decirle algo y por su cara este era el momento.

Olivia se repetía en su cabeza, "este es un mal momento…como cualquier otro", cuando vio a Elliot despierto esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

"ayer querías decirme algo Liv, ¿por que no me lo dijiste?

Ella sonrío "…digamos que tenia la boca muy…muy ocupada y mi cerebro no estaba pensando necesariamente en la conversación Elliot" respondió ella en tono gracioso,

Elliot asintió recordando los eventos del día anterior, "Si quieres conversar tienes que poner algo de ropa en ese cuerpo hermoso Liv, de lo contrario no podré prestar atención", ambos tomaron algo de ropa para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, de lo contrario no lograrían conversar.

"¿preparo el desayuno mientras me cuentas?", ella movió la cabeza, no tenia hambre y era más que seguro de que a Elliot se le iba a quitar también el apetito.

Tomo un largo respiro para animarse a contarle a Elliot su conversación con Kathleen

"Estas nerviosa", dijo Elliot mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas dulcemente para darle tranquilidad

Olivia se aclaro la garganta "ayer cuando me llamaron te dije que era Casey ¿recuerdas?",

Elliot asintió, sin interrumpirla, Olivia continuo "no era ella",

Varios pensamientos inundaron la cabeza de Elliot, hace algunos meses habían estado en la misma situación, ella le había mentido, y había resultado que era Dean, lo cual los llevo a una dura separación.

"Era Kathleen", interrumpió Olivia los pensamientos de Elliot.

Elliot la miro asustado, por que su hija había llamado a Olivia en ve de él.

"Ella necesitaba hablar conmigo...digamos que de mujer a mujer", respondió ella levantando la vista para mirar a Elliot a los ojos y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

Olivia no sabia si era de los nervios, pero su estomago empezó a sentirse un poco extraño, sentía un poco revuelto el estomago, tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse

"¿ella esta bien?", pregunto Elliot en tono bajo, esperando atentamente a que Olivia hablara, se había puesto un poco pálida y se estaba asustando algo mal debe estar con su hija.

Nos juntamos ayer en la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo, quería hablar conmigo, tenia miedo de hablar con Kathy o contigo Elliot, por miedo a sus reacciones, Tomo un respiro,"Ella cree que puede estar embarazada", antes de que terminara la frase Elliot se levanto de un salto del sofá

"¿Qué?", grito Elliot un poco demasiado fuerte para Olivia que estaba empezando a sentir nuevamente el dolor de cabeza, solo que esta vez estaba segura que Elliot no estaría en el estado de animo para hacerle un masaje.

Olivia podía ver claramente el cambio en el rostro de Elliot, ahora era claramente furia y dolor escrito en todas partes, apretaba los puños, Olivia tenia la esperanza que no golpeara ninguna de las paredes de su apartamento, era algo normal en Elliot para sacar su furia y sus frustraciones.

"¿Quién es el hijo de puta que embarazo a mi pequeña?", pregunto Elliot, no sabia por que estaba enojado y gritándole a Olivia, ella era solo el mensajero, pero no podía evitarlo

Olivia no respondió, la parte de que Kathleen estaba embarazada era malo, pero al decirle quien era el padre seria peor.

"Elliot, no es seguro aun, debe ir al medico, se hizo un par de test de embarazo, pero uno salio positivo y el otro negativo, voy a pedirle una hora al doctor para comprobarlo, puede que no este embarazada"

"Tengo cinco hijos y ahora voy a tener un nieto" hablo Elliot molesto, no había escuchado la última parte que había dicho Olivia

"yo no creo que pueda sopórtalo, Dios quien me mando a tener hijos, yo los amo, pero a veces es tan difícil" decía Elliot con dolor, bastante enojado.

Ella trato de llamar la atención de Elliot nuevamente "El…que no es seguro, debe hacerse un examen medico, quizás fue un falso positivo, a veces sucede", decía tratando de calmarlo, claramente no estaba resultando, Elliot se sentó en el sofá y apoyo su sus codos en las rodillas y su cabeza estaba entre sus manos, estaba tratando de calmarse, estaba sacando toda su rabia contra Olivia

"¿por que no hablo ella conmigo?", estaba un poco defraudado de que su hija no confiara en él,

"ella estaba asustada a tu reacción Elliot y le encuentro toda la razón ", Olivia sabia que Elliot no quería decir que no amaba a sus hijos o que se arrepentía de tenerlos, pero incluso escucharlo era un poco doloroso.

"yo soy un buen padre, puede hablar conmigo", Olivia podía notar el tono de tristeza en la voz de Elliot

.  
"Es bueno saber que mis hijos confían en ti Liv para contarte algunas cosas que evitan hablar conmigo o Kathy, aunque es frustrante"

"Lo sé, podemos acompañarla Elliot y que ella sepa que puede contar contigo", Olivia sintió sus estomago inestable, ahora sentía un poco de nauseas, se levanto del sillón.

"yo…ya…vuelvo", apenas pudo decir esto corriendo al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella justo antes de vaciar su estomago en el inodoro, "justo a tiempo" pensó ella mientras temblaba frente al baño.

"¿Liv?", pregunto Elliot tocando a la puerta, podía escuchar claramente que ella estaba vomitando, abrió la puerta y la vio sentada al lado del baño, se veía un poco pálida y débil

"Parece que fue mala idea comer comida China tan tarde ayer" dijo ella dando una tímida sonrisa a Elliot mientras él se agachaba para estar frente a ella, tomo la toalla de mano del baño y un vaso de agua para ella, le seco la frente sudorosa con cuidado y le extendió el vaso para que se enjuagara la boca, ella asintió agradecida del gesto de Elliot.

"El…el bebé es de Carl" susurro Olivia mientras Elliot la abrazaba

Elliot quedo sin palabras, su hija iba a tener el hijo del hombre que casi mato a la mujer que ama, esto no podía estar pasando.


	62. Chapter 62

Elliot vio como Olivia regresaba del cuarto de baño, había estado enferma durante gran parte de la noche, gracias a la comida china de última hora que habían cenado, él había estado gran parte de la noche junto a ella en el suelo del baño, pero ella insistió en que se fuera a dormir un poco, a pesar de sus objeciones finalmente le hizo caso y fue a la cama, sin quitar un ojo de ella, y sintiendo cada vez que ella se levanto al baño a estar enferma.

"Estoy bien El…tenemos que prepararnos para ir a trabajar", Elliot la ayudo a ponerse de pie, vio que aun lucia pálida, Liv se vio al espejo, casi se asusto con lo que vio, no tenia buen aspecto, no se sentía bien, pero de seguro en el transcurso del día el malestar iba a pasar.

"¿Estas segura nena?", pregunto Elliot no muy seguro de que estaba bien, pero no quería presionarla, ella asintió y dejo de preguntar, fueron a la habitación de Olivia para vestirse con ropa de trabajo, Elliot por lo general dejaba un traje para no ir a trabajar al día siguiente con la misma ropa, de lo contrario iban a empezar a hacer preguntas.

Estaban en la habitación "Elliot tienes que hablar con tu hija", le dijo mientras se ponía la blusa para el trabajo, Elliot respondió un poco triste "lo se"

"cuando lleguemos al precinto voy a llamar a mi medico y concertar una cita para Kathleen", ella se estaba poniendo algo de maquillaje para tener un poco mas de color.

"estas muy tranquilo", le llamo la atención a Liv que Elliot este un poco mas quizás asumido.

Elliot tomo algunos respiros "me duele Liv, que el hombre que te lastimo tendrá un hijo con mi niña, pero yo la voy a apoyar pase lo que pase", Olivia se acerco a él y lo abrazo, se inclino para robar un beso,

"además tengo una increíble mujer a mi lado que hace que sea mucho mas fuerte" dice Elliot mientras besa la frente de Liv, ella estaba un poco destrozada por dentro, pero tenia que ser fuerte, para Kathleen, para Elliot y por ella".

"Eres un buen padre Elliot", salieron del edificio a tiempo para llegar al precinto, en el camino iban a recoger el café y algo para tomar desayuno.

Pasaron por la cafetería regular, recogiendo el café para todos en el precinto, unos panecillos para el desayuno e hicieron su camino hacia la sala principal

"mañana les toca a ustedes" dijo Elliot mientras ponía el café en el escritorio de Munch y Fin, Olivia llevaba el café para ella y Elliot.

"Gracias hombre" respondo Fin agradecido por el café, hace un par de semanas que se había echado a perder la cafetera del precinto, aun no sabían si alguien la echo a perder para que Munch no hiciera café o efectivamente se echo a perder, de todas maneras nadie tenia la intención de repararla.

"mañana nos hacemos cargo" respondió Munch

Elliot y Olivia se sentaron en sus respectivos escritorios, Elliot estuvo callado todo el camino hacia el precinto, Olivia entendía que aun estaba procesando la noticia

"¿vas a llamar a Kathy?", pregunto ella cuando Elliot levanto la vista para mirarla

"prefiero ir a la casa a hablar con ella, voy a pasar en la tarde por la casa de Kathy", Olivia no tenia problemas en que fuera a ver a su ex – esposa, ella y Kathy aun no han hablado de su relación con Elliot, no se ha dado el momento, pero sabia por los comentarios de Elliot y los niños que no estaba feliz, pero tampoco molesta.

"voy a llamar al medico ahora" dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y buscaba en su agenda para hacer una cita para Kathleen, espero que le contestara la secretaria "Hola mi nombre es Olivia Benson, necesito hacer una cita con el doctor Grey…claro esperare…" levanto la vista para ver a Elliot pendiente de la llamada "permítame anotarlo" dijo Olivia tomando un lápiz y anotando en su agenda "Kathleen Stabler" dijo en tono bajo para no llamar la atención de Munch o de Fin que estaban en sus escritorios. "Gracias", colgó el teléfono, levanto la vista y asintió a Elliot.

"Para el miércoles a las 14:00 hrs." respondió ella sin que Elliot le hiciera aun la pregunta.

"¡Tenemos que esperar dos días!" exclamo Elliot molesto, ella asintió "no conozco otro doctor Elliot, ¿si tiene otra idea?", Elliot movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

"Eso fue lo que pensé" respondió Olivia conforme con su respuesta.

Pasaron el resto del día haciendo papeleo, hasta que llego la hora de almorzar, cuando estaban saliendo llego la chica que habían ido a ver el día anterior al hospital, Olivia de inmediato se levanto de su escritorio "¿te puedo ayudar en algo?", pregunto Liv haciendo su camino hacia la chica y dándole una pequeña sonrisa para que confiara en ella.

Elliot siguió a su compañera hasta la sala de entrevistas, estuvieron cerca de una hora conversando con la chica, tomando su declaración, y anotando los datos en su block de notas, Elliot noto que Olivia mientras hablaba se llevaba la mano a la frente dándose pequeños masajes, casi imperceptibles para cualquier otra persona.

"Gracias por venir Roxana" respondió Olivia, "esta es mi tarjeta, en caso que recuerdes algo mas simplemente me llamas, esta mi móvil y el numero de el precinto, puedes preguntar por mi y pasaran la llamada", Roxana asintió agradecida la cordialidad y la preocupación de Olivia, "Gracias detective" respondió ella aceptando la tarjeta y guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la chica se retiro del precinto, ya presto su declaración, ahora solo había que esperar que los detectives realicen su parte.

Elliot salió prestando atención a Olivia, se sentaron nuevamente en sus respectivos escritorios, Elliot no quito la mirada de Olivia, ahora ella se masajeaba la frente mas enérgicamente "maldición" pensó ella cuando empezó a sentirse mal nuevamente, dudo entre decirle o no a Elliot, llevaba dos días con un intenso dolor de cabeza, el día anterior los analgésicos no habían mejorado el malestar.

"¿dolor de cabeza?", pregunto Elliot mas confirmación que pregunta

"Uno fuerte" respondió ella sin siquiera levantar la vista

"yo creo que voy a ir un rato a las cunas" le dijo a Elliot levantándose de su escritorio

Elliot ahora si estaba preocupado, por lo general tenia prácticamente que empujarla a las cunas cuando debía descansar o le dolía la cabeza, de seguro este dolor era muy fuerte

"Yo te cubro si Cragen pregunta por ti Liv, ve a descansar no tienes buena cara", de echo se había puesto muy pálida

"Gracias El…yo de verdad lo agradezco", hablo casi en un susurro

Fin y Munch que estaban como espectadores también estaban un poco preocupados, sabían que Liv era terca como el demonio a la hora de ir a descansar, pero ninguno de los dos quiso hacer un comentario.

Ella hizo su camino hacia las cunas, podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros y de su novio detrás de su culo, pero no tenia el animo ni la fuerza para darse la vuelta y decirles que se metan en sus propios asuntos, cuando llego arriba prácticamente se lanzo a la cama mas cercana de la entrada, simplemente necesitaba descansar un poco, esperando que con eso su cabeza dejara de doler y el estomago se tranquilizara un poco, pensó para si misma que de verdad necesitaba una noche de sueño, con Elliot le era tan difícil, ir a la cama sin terminar desnudos.

Elliot se sentó en su escritorio mirando hacia el frente la silla vacía de su compañera y novia, no sabia lo que estaba mal con ella, quizás fue la tensión de la situación con Kathleen, sabia que no era fácil para ella, no había escuchado en un par de meses de ese hijo de puta, y ahora iba a estar muy presente en sus vidas lo quieran o no, Elliot movió la cabeza tratando de despejarla, en dos días su vida iba a cambiar al igual que la del resto de su familia.

Ya que Oliva estaba en las cunas y no tenia la intención de molestar a Cragen se puso a trabajar comparando algunos datos que le había entregado Roxana Valdés cuando la entrevistaron

Elliot salto un poco cuando escucho a Cragen salir gritando de su oficina, aun no sabia que el malestar estaba direccionado a él

"¡Elliot no me escuchaste a mi oficina!", grito Cragen, para ser sinceros Elliot no lo había escuchado la primera vez, estaba a kilómetros pensando todo los acontecimientos.

Cragen se dio la media vuelta y entro en la oficina dejando la puerta abierta, se paseaba de un lado a otro detrás de su escritorio, tratando de procesar la información que le llego a través de una llamada telefónica, cuando vio a Elliot entrar en la oficina volvió a salir sin prestarle mucha atención, busco en el escritorio a Olivia, su escritorio estaba vacio

"¿donde esta tu compañera?", pregunto Cragen al borde de los gritos, Elliot tenia claro que esto no era nada bueno, no era para felicitarlos por el cierre de un caso o por el porcentaje de efectividad.

"Ella esta en las cunas, no se siente bien"

"¿y que esperas para ir a buscarla?" grito Cragen.

"Los quiero a los dos ahora", Elliot salió en dirección a las cunas, no tenia ganas de molestar a Olivia, pero no tenia opción de objetar a Cragen, Fin y Munch miraron a Elliot prácticamente exigiendo una explicación, la oficina de Cragen no era contra gritos, por lo que escucharon los gritos de Cragen.

Elliot subió rápidamente a las cunas, Olivia estaba sentada en la primera cama que da a la entrada, estaba al parecer dormida.

"Liv", trato de despertarla suave, sabia que tenia un infierno de dolor de cabeza

"hmmm", balbuceo media dormida

"Olivia, Cragen necesita hablar con nosotros" dice mientras le arregla un poco el pelo para verle la hermosa cara

"yo…Elliot…" Olivia abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Elliot, era claro que no estaba bromeando.

Ella se levanto tratando de no molestar a su dolor de cabeza, se arreglo el pantalón que estaba un poco arrugado al igual que su blusa y camino detrás de Elliot. Ambos sintieron encima las miradas de Fin y Munch.

Cragen había mantenido la puerta de su oficina abierta, esperando que Elliot volviera con Olivia, se mantenía en su escritorio tratando de calmarse.

"Capitán" dijo Elliot tratando de llamar la atención de Cragen que ya había notado la presencia de ambos, pero se estaba tomando un minuto para hablar

"¿Alguno de los dos me puede explicar por que demonios me llama el capitán de la 2.4 para preguntarme por que dos de mis detectives estaban en un restaurante a la luz de las velas y tomados de las manos en un comportamiento mas que romántico?" hablo finalmente Cragen.

Tanto Elliot como Olivia quedaron en silencio, ambos decidieron que en el momento que los descubrieran no mentirían, se quedaron mirando, Olivia prácticamente rogo a Elliot que él hablara.

"¿Que están esperando, cual de los dos me va a explicar, ya que de seguro me empezaran a llamar de todos los precintos para exigir una explicación?" grito Cragen, Olivia salto levemente asustada por el grito, los cuales definitivamente no estaban ayudando a su dolor de cabeza, de echo ahora se sentía un poco mareada. "maldita jaqueca" pensó, por lo general tenia fuertes dolores de cabezas, venían con el trabajo.

"maldición…alguno de los dos va a decir algo, no se queden callados" maldijo Cragen que el capitán de la 2.4 tuviera la mala costumbre de ser bueno para el cotilleo.

"Capitán" dijo Elliot tomando un par de respiros profundos, miro a Olivia y ella asintió

"Capitán….Olivia y yo estamos juntos…", respondió Elliot firme, sin bajar la cabeza, completamente seguro y orgulloso.

El silencio que hubo en la oficina fue casi sepulcral.

Cragen meneo la cabeza eufóricamente "maldición, esperaba que fuera un rumor, no puedo creer que me hagan esto, que le hagan esto a la unidad y a sus compañeros", decía Cragen mirando a ambos.

"Capitán la relación con Olivia es seria y no ha afectado a nuestro trabajo", respondió Elliot.

"¿hace cuanto que tienen esta aventura?", Olivia levanto la vista, un poco de enojo en su mirada "esto no es una aventura y no estamos afectando la unidad". Respondía molesta a la pregunta de Cragen. Si él los conocía aunque fuera un poco sabría que no era una aventura

"¿cuanto tiempo?" volvió a preguntar Cragen, sintiendo la mirada de enojo que Olivia le estaba dando.

"nueve meses" respondió Elliot.

"Esto se va a saber, no los puedo mantener juntos, ni siquiera en la misma unidad, se IA lo sabe me va a costar mi trabajo, confraternización entre compañeros delante de mis ojos" gritaba Cragen enfurecido.

Olivia tomo un respiro para despejar las repentinas nauseas que estaba sintiendo, sabia que tenia que tomar una decisión, se sentía mal del estomago, pero era algo que había decidido hace mucho tiempo, ella sacrificaría su puesto por Elliot, él tenia hijos que mantener, que enviar a la Universidad, necesitaba el trabajo mas que ella.

Ella tomo un respiro profundo, se apoyo un poco en el brazo de Elliot para mantener el equilibrio que sentía perdería en cualquier momento, tenia que tener el coraje de hacer el siguiente paso, tomo su placa, su arma y la puso en el escritorio de Cragen, "Capitán su trabajo no va a estar en juego, tampoco el de Elliot, no tendrá que tomar ninguna decisión porque renuncio", Se volvió hacia Elliot y le sonrió tímidamente, Elliot estaba parado casi en shock, "yo…no me siento bien El, me voy a mi departamento" dijo Olivia mientras se retiraba, lo que acababa de hacer le había drenado toda la energía y la fuerza, se retiro de la oficina de Cragen, dejando a dos hombres en shock sin nada que decir.


	63. Chapter 63

Olivia tomo sus cosas del escritorio, quito la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla sin decir una palabra a ninguno de sus compañeros que la miraban extrañados, corrió hacia la salida del edificio, se quedo fuera un par de minutos para calmar las nauseas que estaba sintiendo, al parecer el estrés le estaba pasando la cuenta a su cuerpo.

Detuvo un taxi y se fue a su departamento para llorar tranquila, su trabajo era una parte importante de ella y lo había dejado atrás, todo por el amor a Elliot.

Después de quedar un par de minutos ambos hombres en silencio Cragen tomo el arma y la placa de Olivia y las guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, no levanto la vista, pero sabia que Elliot aun lo estaba mirando, Elliot estaba apretando los puños tratando de calmarse, se aflojo la corbata que lo estaba ahogando. "¿Necesitas algo mas detective Stabler?" pregunto Cragen con aire de mando.

"No puedo creer que le permitas hacer esto", dijo Elliot molesto, pero visiblemente afectado mirando a Cragen, un poco desafiante.

Cragen levanto la vista y miro a Elliot que tenia los ojos brillosos "no la obligue a nada, ella entrego su arma y su placa, además sabían en lo que se metían cuando decidieron tener una relación mas que profesional", respondió Cragen tomando asiento

Cragen cuando los llamo tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, lo habían llamado y él había negado la acusación, no había visto nada para pensar de otra forma, seguían actuando y trabajando como siempre o incluso mejor, siempre estuvo presente algo distinto entre la relación de Elliot y Olivia, pero él nunca pensó que iban a dejar que las cosas se fueran tan lejos y arriesgaran sus trabajos y carreras por un capricho.

"Puedes retirarte" dijo Cragen haciendo gesto a Elliot para que saliera "cierra la puerta al salir".

Cuando Elliot salio de la oficina de Cragen podía sentir la mirada de Fin y Munch encima "¿donde esta ella?", pregunto Elliot con la esperanza que aun estuviera en el edificio

"Liv tomo sus cosas y se fue Elliot" dijo Munch tranquilo

Fin se levanto de su escritorio molesto "¿que diablos hiciste con ella Stabler?", cuando Olivia salio de la sala era visible que estaba tratando de aguantar las lagrimas.

"yo...no hice nada malo esta vez Fin", respondió Elliot moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba tratando de decidir si contarles o no, tenia que hablar con Olivia, saber que estaba bien, recordó que antes de salir ella le había dicho que no se sentía bien, en que momento esto se volvió un problema maldición", pensó Elliot.

Tomo su celular para marcar a Olivia, con la esperanza de que tomara la llamada, estaba apagado ya que fue directamente al buzón de voz, sabia que necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero él necesitaba saber que estaba bien.  
"Tenemos un problema con Cragen" respondió Elliot esperando que la respuesta satisficiera en algo la curiosidad de sus colegas, aunque sabia que era mas que curiosidad estaban preocupados por Olivia.

"¿y por que se fue?" pregunto Fin, quería saber si ella estaba bien, en la unidad todos se preocupaban por Olivia, era la única mujer de la unidad y todos estaban dispuestos a protegerla.

"Ella no se sentía bien", Elliot no mintió, pero tampoco dijo toda la verdad, Olivia había renunciado a su trabajo por él, porque tenían que tener tantos problemas en tan corto tiempo.

Olivia llego a su departamento completamente destrozada, había tomado un taxi a su departamento, pero a mitad de camino se sintió mal y decidió caminar un poco, el aire siempre la hacia sentirse bien, a pesar de que estaba empezando a llover en Nueva York, ella estaba agradecida, le encantaba la lluvia y la tranquilizaba, solo deseaba que su estomago dejara de estar revuelto.

Olivia llego a su edificio completamente empapada, abrió las puertas lo mas rápido posible, cuando llego a su departamento estaba agradecida de que no dejo con llave el día anterior, tenia urgencia de entrar a su casa, abrió la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella y entro al baño justo a tiempo para vomitar compulsivamente, solo había tenido el desayuno, no había alcanzado a almorzar ya que se vio envuelta en la entrevista a Roxana y después a la reunión con Cragen.

Elliot estaba decidiendo que hacer, su cabeza claramente no estaba en el trabajo ni en el caso que estaban trabajando con Olivia

"¿Fin puedes ver este caso?" pidió Elliot agradecido que Fin no tuvo problemas en trabajo extra

"claro hombre, no hay problema", siempre se daban una mano y Fin tenia claro que Elliot no estaba de animo para trabajar, Olivia se había ido por algo mas de una hora y media y Elliot aun no decía una palabra mas de lo que paso en la oficina de Cragen. Elliot siempre tuvo la esperanza de que tendrían el respaldo de Cragen después de tantos años de trabajar juntos, pero estaba equivocado rotundamente.

"Hombre por que no vas a hablar con ella", Elliot levanto la vista para ver que Fin le estaba hablando y movió la cabeza miro el reloj, eran casi las seis, Fin iba a revisar el caso, por lo que Cragen no debería tener objeciones para que se retirara,

"Yo te voy a cubrir" respondió Munch, "en caso que Cragen busque por ti voy a inventar alguna teoría de conspiración del gobierno", Elliot sonrío agradecido de que su compañero tratara de animarlo.

"Cuida de ella, no se veía bien" dijo Fin mientras estrechaba la mano de Elliot, después de tantos años, todos eran casi una familia.

"Lo haré", respondió mientras apagaba el monitos de su ordenador, tomo la chaqueta y las llaves, Elliot no se sorprendió de que Fin le pidiera que cuidara a Olivia, todos en la oficina siempre supieron que tenían una relación especial, solo esperaba contar con el apoyo de ellos cuando sepan de su relación con Olivia, Elliot corrió a su coche, vio que estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, quizás se iba a demorar un poco mas al departamento de Olivia, teniendo precaución en el manejo por la lluvia.

Aunque estaba lloviendo fuertemente Elliot se demoro menos de veinte minutos al departamento de Olivia, por suerte las calles estaban bastante vacías, y él lo agradecía, hace unos meses Liv le había dado las llaves del edificio y del departamento, por lo que no iba a molestarla si estaba en casa durmiendo, sabia lo cansada que estaba.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, casi siempre el ascensor o estaba malo o en reparación, y cuando estaba bueno a veces quedaba entre pisos hasta que tenían que llamar a mantenimiento, hace un par de días agradecieron quedar encerrados por mas de media hora, lo que les dio un buen momento, pero ahora no tenia la intención de quedarse encerrado y menos solo, ya le había dado suficiente tiempo a Olivia.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, Olivia siempre terminaba en el sofá cuando estaba agotada, Elliot nunca entendía su preferencia en dormir en el sofá mas que en la cama, estaba vacío, fue a su dormitorio y tampoco estaba, Elliot se dio la vuelta para ver que por debajo de la puerta del baño se filtraba la luz, de seguro Olivia estaba tomando una ducha, aunque no escuchaba el ruido del agua, decidió dejarla un tiempo, esperando que ella iba a salir en cualquier momento.

Después de unos diez minutos se canso de esperar, quizás era una buena idea colarse en el baño y convencer a Olivia a tomar otra ducha, cuando entro al cuarto se asusto un poco, "mierda Liv", ella tenia la ropa mojada, estaba apoyada en la muralla cerca del inodoro y tenia los ojos cerrados, por la respiración Elliot estaba casi seguro que ella estaba durmiendo

Se saco la chaqueta para poder tomarla en brazos y estar mas cómodo, cuando la levanto lentamente ella gimió, pero no abrió los ojos, se aferro a la camisa de Elliot sin abrir los ojos, la llevo a la cama

"Liv nena debes despertar" le susurro Elliot suavemente al oído "tenemos que cambiarte la ropa nena, estas empapada" le dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro "creo que me quede dormida" le dio una tímida sonrisa, no sabia por que se sentía tan mal.

Elliot estaba preocupado, ella estaba pálida, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, se veía agotada y había estado vomitando por un tiempo. "nena tengo que cambiarte la ropa, ya estas lo suficientemente enferma, no necesitamos empeorarlo", Liv dejo de resistirse y ayudo a Elliot para cambiarse la ropa.

"¿Ropa o pijama?", pregunto Elliot "pijama" susurro ella débilmente. Elliot la ayudo a cambiarse y la acomodo en la cama, a pesar de sus protestas.

"Vamos Liv no luches conmigo" le rogó Elliot.

Ahora que ella estaba despierta vinieron los recuerdos a la memoria de lo que había echo hace un par de horas y comenzó a sollozar.

"shhh Liv no llores que te vas a enfermar de nuevo" le susurraba Elliot, la tenia abrazada y estaba besando su cabello.

Elliot se levanto después de que ella se tranquilizara un poco "voy a hacer una sopa, quizás tu estomago aguante algo liviano", antes de que Elliot terminara de hablar, Olivia había volado al baño por otra ronda de nauseas y vómitos, algo estaba mal con ella.

Corrió de tras de ella para tomarle el pelo mientras ella vaciaba el estomago frente al inodoro, le sobo suavemente la espalda, esperando a que su cuerpo dejara de estremecerse por la fuerza, ya no le quedaba nada mas que lanzar, pero el solo escuchar de alimento la hizo sentirse mal del estomago.

"Ahora estoy bien El", le susurro mientras se levantaba, "por favor nada de comidas por hoy" suplico ella, Elliot asintió.

La ayudo hasta la cama "parece que no estoy aguantando muy bien el estrés" dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se tapaba con las cubiertas sonriendo débilmente a Elliot, podía notar el rostro preocupado de su novio y ex – pareja de trabajo, nuevamente la realidad la golpeo, ya no vería mas a Elliot en el trabajo "maldición".

Elliot se puso detrás de la espalda de Olivia, apoyado al muro, le acariciaba la frente, sabiendo que le dolía la cabeza y distraídamente le besaba la frente. "no tienes fiebre Liv", le dijo al notar que no estaba caliente.

"los chicos te mandaron saludos, ellos aun no saben nada Liv", Elliot le estaba contando ya que ella estaba en silencio, Olivia comenzó a llorar nuevamente y sollozar, estuvo así un par de minutos hasta que Elliot noto que su respiración cambio, se había quedado dormida, se quedo un tiempo agradecido que ella pudiera descansar, de seguro estaba pasándolo mal por todo lo que paso y su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta. Le beso la frente y suavemente salio de detrás de ella, tenía un poco de hambre, pero no iba a comer la comida china que enfermo a Liv,

Después de salir de la habitación y asegurarse que Liv estuviera cómoda y tapada se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse un sándwich antes que su estomago rugiera, solo habían tomado desayuno, se extrañaba que Olivia estuviera tan mal del estomago si apenas habían comido, quizás el no comer y la tensión la habían enfermado.

Se sentó en el sofá con su sándwich y un vaso de jugo de naranja y encendió la televisión, puso el nivel mas bajo de volumen, asegurándose que pudiera escuchar algo, estaban dando las noticias.

Elliot empezó a cabecear frente a la televisión y decidió que era mejor ir a la cama antes de que Olivia despertara, justo cuando estaba a punto de apagar la televisión sonó su celular, solo esperaba que no fuera del trabajo, no quería dejar a Olivia sola.

Vio el identificador de llamadas en la pantalla "Cragen", no estaba de ánimos para responderle, ni tampoco para ir a trabajar, pero sabia que no podía ignorarlo, tenia que mantener el trabajo, con Liv ahora desempleada no podía arriesgar su puesto y no habría valido nada que ella renunciara si al día siguiente lo echaban por no contestar.

Decidió dejarlo sonar un poco más hasta que respondió "Stabler" casi grito en el teléfono sabiendo quien estaba al otro lado del llamado.

"Elliot…es Don", Elliot se sorprendió la llamada no era de trabajo era algo personal.

"¿Don en que te puedo ayudar?", pregunto Elliot sin emoción en la voz.

"¿Cómo esta Olivia?", Cragen sabia que no estaba bien, Fin y Munch se lo habían dejado claro cuando entraron a la oficina prácticamente a exigir algún tipo de explicación por lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Cómo crees que esta Cap?", respondió Elliot con algo de enojo en su voz, estaba nuevamente en su modo de policía, hablando con su jefe,

"ella acaba de renunciar al trabajo, que es parte de su vida, ha estado toda la tarde enferma, vomitando y se quedo dormida en mis brazos llorando, así que ella no esta bien, gracias por llamar" Cragen podía notar en el otro lado del teléfono el enfado en la voz de Elliot y entendía perfectamente por que era.

"si ella se siente en condiciones mañana dile que pase por la oficina", dijo Cragen

"Lo haré", Elliot no se despidió, no pregunto nada, solo corto.


	64. Chapter 64

Elliot decidió que era mejor no darle vueltas a lo que Cragen quería hablar con Olivia, de lo contrario no lograría dormir esta noche, y con las ultimas actividades nocturnas muy apasionadas que habían tenido con Olivia necesitaba algo de sueño, miro el reloj 23:15 hrs. Si se dormía de inmediato como el pensaba, tendría una gran cantidad de sueño recuperado.

Entro en la habitación para ver que Olivia aun estaba dormida, aunque claramente no estaba disfrutando el sueño ni era pacifico, a pesar de la oscuridad Elliot podía notar que ella tenia el ceño levemente fruncido, pero a pesar de todo con la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana y reflejándose en ella era hermosa y era suya, le iba doler no tenerla a su lado todo el día, pero definitivamente lo iba a compensar con esta con ella por las noches, todas las que les fuera humanamente posible.

Elliot se quito la ropa, quedando solo en boxers y se acerco a Olivia para abrazarla y tranquilizar su sueño, en sueño ella no tuvo ninguna objeción al sentir los brazos calidos de su novio rodeando su cintura.

Elliot cuando despertó estaba algo desorientado, recordaba estar en el departamento de Olivia y haber dormido abrazados, ahora rodando a su lado de la cama su lado estaba vacío y frío, miro el reloj que estaba siempre en la mesita de noche 05:50 AM. Marcaba claramente, Elliot se restregó los ojos con cansancio y soltó un largo respiro, se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación para encontrar la luz del baño encendida y la puerta a medio cerrar, allí estaba su novia aferrada al inodoro, con el pelo en la cara y levemente temblando.

"Creo que ya no queda nada" susurro ella al levantar la vista y ver a Elliot de pie a su lado, él tal como lo había echo el día anterior tomo la toalla de mano y la humedecía levemente para que Liv se refrescara, y fue a la cocina para buscar un vaso con agua, de seguro iba a estar sedienta después de esta nueva ronda de vómitos

"usted debe ir al medico si sigue enferma", Elliot sabia que ella protestaría pero si seguía así se iba a deshidratar, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y volvieron en silencio a la habitación.

"Yo ya me siento mejor" mintió ella, para tranquilizar a Elliot. "debe ser el estrés de estos días" afirmo ella no muy convencida, se acomodaron en la cama abrazados para conciliar nuevamente el sueño, Liv se sentía culpable que Elliot despertó por su culpa, él tenía que trabajar al otro día y había interrumpido su descanso.

"lo siento" se disculpo ella

"Usted no hizo ruido, yo desperté por que sentía el vacío a mi lado", Elliot era casi leyendo su mente, "además no te puedes disculpar Liv por estar enferma, nena si se siente mal otra vez no dudes en despertarme" le pidió Elliot, se abrazaron un poco mas estrechamente hasta que volvieron a dormir.

Cuando sonó la alarma del celular de Elliot trato de apagarlo rápidamente para no despertar a Olivia, pero ella ya estaba despierta, se dio la vuelta para estar frente a Elliot

"buenos días El", saludo ella poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de Elliot y haciendo círculos bajo la piel.

"buenos días hermosa ¿estas bien?", pregunto recordando las ultimas horas de ella en el baño vomitando

"voy a estar pronto" respondió sinceramente, se había despertado nuevamente con la sensación de mareos, por lo que no logro dormir después de eso.

¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayuno?" pregunto Elliot mientras besaba su frente mientras levantaba las tapas.

"hmmm creo que prefiero esperar un poco", respondió ella sonriendo.

"Ayer cuando estabas dormida llamo Cragen", Elliot noto el cambio en el rostro de Olivia mientras mencionaba el nombre de su ex – jefe.

"Quiere que pases por la oficina cuando te sientas a la altura" respondió Elliot mientras buscaba en el armario algo de ropa limpia

"de seguro necesita que firme algún documento de renuncia" asumió ella mientras se destapaba "voy a hacerlo de inmediato para terminar esto lo antes posible".

Se rió de la desesperación de Elliot por encontrar su ropa, "en la otra puerta están tus pantalones El…ya deberías saber", lo reto suavemente.

"voy a tomar una ducha rápida, no te vayas sin mi". Le pidió mientras entraba al cuarto de baño, quizás con una ducha su cuerpo se sentiría mejor, por lo menos su estomago ya se había calmado considerablemente, después de la ultima ronda de nauseas.

Salio a los diez minutos tapada solo con una toalla y con el cuerpo mojado, Elliot la miro y meneo la cabeza, "¿algún problema?" Pregunto ella juguetonamente

"si" respondió él sonriendo "usted me esta matando con su cuerpo desnudo y mojado"

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, dándole un apasionado beso, teniendo en cuenta que solo seria un beso, Elliot se separo y ella exigió una explicación de porque se había detenido

"usted ha estado enferma Liv y estas débil aun, nada de actividad física por hoy" sonrío él, sabiendo que también la estaba matando, ella solo hizo pucheros y Elliot soltó una carcajada por su gesto infantil.

"Me voy a vestir para ir a hablar con Cragen" dijo a Elliot mientras se cambiaba de ropa, después de un par de minutos ambos estaban listos para ir, Elliot para ir a trabajar y Olivia para sellar su destino y su pasado.

El camino hacia el precinto fue casi en silencio, Olivia le recordó que no había ido a hablar con Kathy el día anterior y le exigió que fuera en la noche pase lo que pase, tenia que ir a apoya a su hija, además tenían que ir mañana al medico con Kathleen y de seguro Kathy iba a querer estar también.

"tranquila Liv, voy esta noche sin falta" respondió Elliot agradecido de la preocupación de Olivia.

"eres increíble nena, soy un hombre feliz y afortunado, a pesar de todos los problemas que estamos teniendo, nunca cambiaria nada", hablo buscando su mirada en la luz roja, ella sonrío agradecida, estaba feliz a pesar de las consecuencias que estaba teniendo en su vida, no se arrepentía de haber dado el paso a una relación con su pareja.

Llegaron al edificio que fue su casa por diez años, Elliot salio del coche de inmediato, pero Olivia aun estaba dentro sentada, pensando en el día anterior.

"Si quieres le digo que no te sentías bien" comento Elliot ante la duda de Olivia para ir a hablar con Cragen.

"no…estoy bien, tengo que hacer esto" aseguro ella quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo del vehiculo

"todo va a estar bien Liv, vamos a pensar en algo mas adelante", trato de tranquilizarla Elliot.

Cuando entraron a la sala principal estaba Fin y Munch en sus respectivos escritorios manteniendo una conversación amistosa entre socios, se quedaron callados cuando vieron entrar a Olivia y Elliot.

Fin fue el primero en hablar "¿Liv como es eso de que entregaste tu placa y tu arma?", pregunto Fin enojado

Elliot trato de hablar por ella, pero Liv lo detuvo haciendo un gesto con la mano "yo renuncie Fin, por un tema personal, vengo a firmar el documento para que Cragen busque a otro detective, después podemos salir y conversar, fuera de aquí", tanto Fin como Munch asintieron, agradecidos de que estarían al tanto de lo que estaba pasando y no por curiosidad, sino por preocupación.

"dijo que iba a estar temprano" respondió Elliot a la pregunta de Olivia que aun no había echo, ella sonrío, Elliot la conocía tan bien "Dios amo a este hombre" pensó para si misma cuando hizo su camino a la oficina de Cragen, ella no tuvo que golpear la puerta "Adelante" dijo Cragen un poco agradecido de que ella decidiera ir a hablar con él

"toma asiento Olivia", Cragen hizo un gesto para que ella se sentara.

"El-Elliot me dijo que necesitaba verme Don", respondió ella firme..

"Olivia…", Cragen trato de buscar las palabras, no quería un nuevo enfrentamiento.

"Ayer me tomaron por sorpresa y con la guardia baja, dije algunas cosas que me arrepiento", la cara de Olivia estaba sin expresión aun a la vista de Cragen, pero por dentro Olivia estaba muy confundida.

"Cap…yo", Olivia fue interrumpida, "por favor déjame terminar Olivia" pidió Cragen.

"Creo que ambos sobre reaccionamos ayer" asumió Cragen, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio para sacar la placa y el arma de Olivia

"yo nunca dije que aceptaba la renuncia Detective Benson" dijo mientras extendía ambos objetos mas cerca de Olivia.

"p-pero yo renuncie por que no puedo no trabajar con Elliot", se sincero ella

Cragen asintió "es por eso que hice algunas averiguaciones", levanto la vista para mirar a Olivia, "no hay ninguna ley que prohíba una relación entre socios de una misma unidad, el único problemas es que puede ser mal mirado por el resto de la gente"

Olivia miro a su capitán sin entender mucho.

"no entiendo" respondió ella casi sin palabras

"no pueden trabajar juntos…pero pueden estar en la misma unidad" respondió Cragen tratando de despejar las dudas de Olivia,

"además" retomo Cragen, "para los efectos de los documentos Elliot va a estar asociado con Munch y tu con Fin, solo para el papel, pero estarán juntos como socios"

"¿no nos vas a separar?" pregunto ella al borde de las lagrimas

Cragen movió la cabeza, "lo iba a hacer en un principio, pero después revise las estadísticas y los casos cerrados, y desde que están "juntos", Cragen haciendo énfasis en esta palabra "han cerrado mas casos que nadie y no han traído su relación personal al trabajo"

"¿y asuntos internos?", pregunto Olivia de seguro van a estar en el ojo del huracán una vez que esto se sepa.

"eso déjamelo a mi" respondió Cragen con tono autosuficiente

"¿Por qué haces esto Capitán?", pregunto ella agradecida

Cragen se levanto de su puesto y se sentó acomodando la silla frente a Olivia. "porque me di cuenta que esto no es una aventura Olivia, es amor real, conozco a Elliot y te conozco a ti y sé que sabían el riesgo y aun así lo hicieron, eso es muestra de amor y coraje, además te ves feliz Olivia, yo no sabia que era, pero te ves feliz y radiante", Cragen hablo casi en tono paternal.

Olivia estaba al borde de las lágrimas, tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba emocionada por las palabras de Cragen, ella siempre lo vio como un padre y le dolió que le diera la espalda anteriormente, pero ahora estaba feliz de tener su bendición,

"yo no sé que decir" dijo ella emocionada

Elliot estaba en silencio en su escritorio nervioso por lo que estaba pasando dentro de la oficina de Cragen, había llevado demasiado tiempo para la firma de unos simples documentos, de seguro Cragen le estaba llamando la atención a Olivia, cuando sintió la puerta de la oficina de inmediato se esfumaron sus pensamientos

"Elliot puedes venir a mi oficina por favor" pidió Cragen haciendo un gesto hacia adentro, Elliot se levanto de su puesto y camino hacia el lugar de su capitán, vio que Olivia estaba sentada, tranquila y con los ojos levemente nublados de lagrimas

Cragen cerro la puerta y bajo las persianas para un momento de privacidad con dos de sus detectives.

"Elliot" dijo Cragen para llamar la atención de Elliot que estaba mirando a Olivia exigiendo una explicación, ella solo le sonrío.

"las cosas ayer se salieron de las manos, tuvimos una conversación con Olivia y dejamos las cosas claras, ella tiene su trabajo de vuelta y van a seguir siendo socios, siempre y cuando todo sea profesional en este edificio", Elliot miro un poco sorprendido por las palabras de Cragen

"p-pero", Cragen lo interrumpió, "todo esta arreglado Elliot", Elliot miro a Olivia, ahora su sonrisa era mucho más amplia, Olivia se levanto, se acerco al escritorio y tomo su arma para acomodarla a su lado derecho y la placa a su lado izquierdo, donde estaban desde siempre.

"Gracias Capitán" dijo Elliot extendiendo la mano a su jefe, Cragen le devolvió el saludo y lo acerco mas para darle un paternal abrazo.

"solo pórtense bien chicos, no quiero mas problemas". Sonrío Cragen, Elliot miro a su lado a Olivia

"¿Puedo?", pregunto tímidamente pidiendo autorización a Cragen para tener frente a él un gesto amoroso con su novia, Cragen asintió y rió ante lo infantil que sonaba la voz de Elliot.

Elliot se acerco a Olivia y le dio un tímido beso en los labios y la acerco a su cuerpo para abrazarla dulcemente, ambos sabían que ahora que Cragen sabia era hora que los chicos también estuvieran al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, bueno no necesariamente todo.

"Cuida de ella Elliot" pidió Cragen en tono protector mirando a ambos frente a él, como era posible no darse cuenta el amor que había entre ellos dos, pensó Cragen,

"Lo hago" respondió Elliot, dando gracias por que las cosas estaban resultando bien a pesar de todo, ahora quedaba solo un problema por delante, el posible embarazo de Kathleen.


	65. Chapter 65

Cuando salieron de la oficina de Cragen ambos sintieron como que el peso del mundo fue quitado de sus hombros, tenían ambos una enorme sonrisa, Fin y Munch notaron que algo había cambiado entre ellos, pero no tenían idea que era.

¿Esta todo bien?" pregunto Cragen al notar el desconcierto en la sala y en la cara de Fin y Munch

"Si capitán" respondió Fin volviendo a sus papeles que hace rato estaba sin atención

"si capitán" respondió Munch también siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero

Olivia se volteo para ver a Cragen y él le cerró un ojo, ella respiro tranquila ahora las cosas estaban menos complicadas.

"¿crees que deberíamos decirles?", pregunto Elliot haciendo una seña hacia Fin y Munch que estaban haciendo sus papeles.

"Quizás podemos ir a almorzar todos juntos y contarles", dijo Olivia levantando la vista para mirar a Elliot, que tenia el rostro mucho mas relajado, aunque ella sabia que aun estaba pendiente el tema de Kathleen, solo tenían un día mas.

"mierda me olvide de llamar a Kathleen para decirle de la cita" exclamo Olivia, con tantas cosas en la cabeza se había olvidado.

"yo la llamo Liv, es mi responsabilidad" respondió Elliot agradeciendo a su novia por cada gesto, Olivia estaba agradecida de que él tomara las riendas de la situación, a pesar de que ya estaba mas tranquila por el tema del trabajo aun su estomago estaba molestando

Elliot llamo a su hija y le dijo que en la tarde iba a pasar para habla con ella y con Kathy, él estuvo tranquilo al teléfono, Olivia no estaba husmeando en la conversación, solo estaba pendiente de si levantaba la voz durante la llamada, se sorprendió al ver a Elliot tan tranquilo.

"Listo" hablo Elliot al cortar la llamada con su hija "ella esta muy nerviosa" le contó a Olivia.

Liv miro el reloj ya era hora de almorzar, su estomago estaba rugiendo un poco, desde el desayuno del día anterior que no había probado bocado, "El…vamos a almorzar"

"chicos que les parece tomar el almuerzo juntos, no hay nada de trabajo", ambos asintieron a su compañero

"que pasa con Cragen" pregunto Fin

Olivia se levanto de su escritorio "voy a avisarle", camino hacia la oficina de su jefe y golpeo levemente a pesar de que la puerta se encontraba abierta "Cap. Vamos a almorzar los cuatro" Cragen levanto la vista "no hay problema, esta lento", bajo la mirada para seguir con sus documentos

"hmm…estaba pensando ponerlos al corriente…sobre Elliot y yo", Cragen levanto la vista y se tomo un segundo para responder.

"me parece bien Olivia", después de un nuevo silencio agrego "debes relajarte un poco te ves tensa Liv", ella asintió,

Se dio la vuelta para cumplir con sus compañeros, todos ya habían tomados sus respectivas chaquetas, Elliot había tomado la suya y la extendió para ella.

"gracias El", respondió agradecida por el gesto, que no paso desapercibido por el resto de los detectives de la sala.

Salieron a un restaurante cercano al trabajo, en caso de que Cragen los requiriera de forma urgente, llego el camarero que de inmediato los reconoció "es bueno verlos nuevamente detectives", saludo el chico con entusiasmo "¿listo para tomar su pedido?" los cuatro asintieron, por lo general siempre ordenaban lo mismo, el chico tomo nota de los pedidos, "vuelvo en un par de minutos con su orden" les dijo mientras se retiraba,

Fiel a su palabra volvió el camarero cerca de cinco minutos después, Elliot miro con desaprobación el plato de Olivia, era casi todo verde, solo ensaladas, sabia que ella aun estaba un poco delicada del estomago, el plato de Elliot era casi para tapar una arteria, de echo Olivia siempre le hacia ese comentario.

Comieron en silencio cómodo en un principio hasta que Fin no pudo aguantar mas "¿entonces que es lo que esta pasando?", pillo un poco a los dos con la guardia baja, iban a esperar hasta terminar de comer

Olivia miro a Elliot para esperar que hablara, "Elliot y yo estamos en una relación" contó Olivia sin rodeos, estaba cansada de tener que adornar la relación para que nadie los reprochara, Fin casi se atoro con su bebida, no era en realidad lo que estaba esperando, pero tampoco era algo descabellado de imaginar.

"Woau, eso es…no tengo palabras" dijo Fin sinceramente

"¿inesperado?", pregunto Elliot sonriendo

"Esa es una buena palabra a decir verdad", respondió Fin agradecido por la ayuda de Elliot.

Munch se arreglo su lente antes de hablar, "¿y esto es reciente? Pregunto.

"Hmm…no…nueve meses para ser sinceros" respondió Olivia.

Tanto Fin y Munch abrieron los ojos "¿y como diablos lograron esconderlo tanto tiempo?", preguntaron casi al unisono

"Fue condenadamente difícil y agotador" respondió Olivia llevándose un trozo de su ensalada a la boca,

"Es algo bueno chicos que se decidieran a hacer algo", ambos asintieron agradecidos de que estaban de acuerdo con la relación

"¿y todo seguirá tal como esta?, pregunto Munch asombrado de que Cragen no tuviera objeciones.

"Al principio fue difícil para Cragen, por eso renuncie ayer", ahora todo cuadraba para Munch y Fin.

"¿Quién mas lo sabia?", ahora la curiosidad estaba presente en Munch

"Lo mantuvimos en absoluto secreto cerca de cinco meses, luego les contamos a mis hijos y Kathy". Respondió Elliot tomando un sorbo de su bebida

"y hace un par de días lo supo Casey" respondió Olivia.

"así que somos los últimos en enterarnos" reclamo Fin tratando de sonar molesto, pero tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Digamos que si…era mejor de esa forma" respondió Olivia, antes habían conversado si debían hablar con los chicos, pero quizás si ellos sabían los superiores tomarían alguna reprimenda por mantenerlo en secreto.

"Estoy feliz por ustedes amigos, se ve que están completamente enamorados y felices que da envidia" respondió Fin alegremente.

Siguieron conversando amenamente, Olivia se había quedado en silencio hace unos minutos, se había sentido mal nuevamente del estomago, estaba sintiendo nauseas y algo de mareo, no podía escuchar bien lo que estaban hablando a su lado, estaba concentrada tratando de alejar la ola de nauseas para que Elliot no se preocupara ni sus compañeros, quizás si se mojaba el rostro algo cambiaba.

"yo…hmmm …voy al baño" se excuso levantándose, al parecer demasiado rápido, por que el mundo comenzó a girar, se aferro a la mesa fuertemente, los nudillos estaban casi blancos por la presión, Elliot se dio cuenta de que ella no se había movido y tenia los ojos apretados, cuando todo dejo de girar, abrió los ojos para mirar el rostro de Elliot, la preocupación escrita todos lados

"Creo que me levante demasiado rápido" se excuso ella, "voy al baño y vuelvo"

Esperaron pacientemente por ella, hasta que la divisaron de vuelta a la mesa, un poco mas pálida que antes, "creo que es hora de ir al precinto" dijo Olivia, tratando de evitar las preguntas y las miradas de sus compañeros.

Volvieron al precinto diez minutos después, no hicieron comentarios y se sentaron cada uno en su lugar para avanzar algo de trabajo, Fin y Munch les habían comentado algunos avances del caso de Roxana, pero que aun se mantenía algo congelado.

"deja de mirarme Elliot…estoy bien" susurro Olivia levantando la vista a través de la pantalla de su ordenador para ver el rostro fruncido de Elliot en la preocupación, para ser sincera ella también estaba un poco preocupada por lo que le estaba pasando, nunca antes se había sentido así de enferma, pero no tenia intención de preocupar a Elliot, él ya tenia bastante en su mente.

Por suerte para Olivia el resto del día fue tranquilo, decidió que iría a buscar una bebida de la maquina, "El voy a buscar una bebida ¿quieres algo?", Elliot movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Olivia se levanto, "mierda" exclamo cuando la sala de la brigada comenzó a girar nuevamente, esto ya no era normal, se tomo la cabeza para tranquilizar el movimiento, solo esperaba que Elliot no se diera cuenta, se aferro al escritorio para no desplomarse al medio de la sala, tomo un respiro profundo y abrió los ojos buscando en el escritorio de Elliot que estaba vacío, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo para estabilizarla y la ayudo a tomar asiento, tenia un poco la visión borrosa

"Liv" escuchaba demasiado lejos para saber de que dirección venia,

"Liv" escucho nuevamente hasta que volteo la cabeza para ver que era Elliot quien estaba a su lado evitando que se desmayara

"yo…no sé que paso" se disculpo ella levantando la vista para ver que Fin y Munch estaban también frente a su escritorio.

"no has comido nada desde ayer y ahora al almuerzo apenas tocaste la ensalada, de seguro estas cansada y deshidrata Liv" dijo Elliot buscando la mejor opción posible.

"eso debe ser" dijo ella tímidamente, Elliot se alejo de ella

"¿para donde vas?", pregunto ella

"voy a hablar con Cragen", ella sabia que era para que se fuera a casa.

Elliot golpeo tímidamente la puerta de Cragen para llamar su atención "¿Qué pasa Elliot?", pregunto sin levantar la vista de sus documentos, con tantas reuniones e interrupciones no a podido avanzar mucho.

"Olivia no se siente bien" aviso Elliot, Cragen levanto la vista "llévala a casa Elliot y no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos hasta mañana", Elliot asintió agradecido, se dio la media vuelta para ir al escritorio de Olivia, ella aun estaba un poco desorientada,

"vamos, te llevo a casa" le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, ella no reclamo que la tomara por la cintura y la guiara a la salida, sus piernas estaban un poco inestables.

"tienes que ir a hablar con Kathy" le recordó mientras hacia el camino hacia el departamento de Olivia.

"yo lo sé…solo me quiero asegurar de dejarte en la cama nena" le sonrío mirándola rápidamente y volviendo su mirada al camino delante de ellos, Olivia apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del asiendo cerrando los ojos.

"Liv despierta ya llegamos" le aviso Elliot mientras apagaba el motor del auto

"¿me quede dormida?", pregunto confundida

"a penas salimos del precinto" respondió Elliot riendo, se sentía un poco culpable, de seguro ella estaba agotada por que a penas han dormido en las noches, estaban demasiado ocupados explorando sus cuerpos para perder el tiempo durmiendo.

Hicieron el camino en silencio al departamento de Olivia "¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer antes de salir?" pregunto Elliot mientras entraban al departamento de Liv, ella meneo la cabeza "hmmm no quiero nada en este momento", respondió ella tímidamente

"No has comido nada Liv" reprendió Elliot.

"Comeré cuando me de hambre Elliot, sé donde esta todo en mi cocina" respondió ella tratando de no sonar tan molesta.

Elliot rió, generalmente cuando ella ha estado enferma, que eran muy pocas veces se ponía de muy mal humor e irritable, y estaba claro esta vez no era la excepción.

"vamos a la cama nena" le dijo mientras la guiaba al interior de la habitación, ella se sentó en la cama y se refregó la cara cansada, no sabia por que demonios se sentía tan mal, de seguro había cogido algún virus, pero se negaba a ir rotundamente al medico.

"nena no quiero dejarte así, pero tengo que ir a hablar con Kathy", Elliot se sentía mal por dejarla sola.

"usted tiene que ir El…tiene que hablar con Kathleen y Kathy" respondió con los ojos cerrados, se había recostado en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, solo se había quitado las botas.

"Liv, nena voy a salir ahora para volver pronto" le dijo Elliot mientras besaba su frente.

"descansa un poco ¿eh?, por favor", le pidió Elliot, y me llamas si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, volveré tan pronto como me sea posible", busco el móvil de Olivia de su chaqueta para dejarlo a un lado de la mesa, de esta forma ella no tenia que levantarse para llamarlo.

Apenas Elliot cerro la puerta del departamento Olivia voló al baño, una nueva ola de nauseas se apodero de ella. "¿que demonios esta mal conmigo?" se pregunto mientras vomitaba nuevamente.


	66. Chapter 66

Después de terminar de lanzar casi su estomago por el inodoro, Olivia volvió a su habitación firmemente apoyada con las manos en los muros en caso de que se desmayara, así como iban las cosas era lo único que le faltaba, se acomodo en su cama esperando que Elliot volviera pronto, por ultimo para dormir plácidamente en sus brazos.

Elliot condujo rápidamente a Queens, quería volver lo mas rápido posible a Olivia, pero debía tomarse el tiempo para habla con su familia y sobre todo con Kathleen, detuvo el automóvil en el frente de su antigua casa, que durante veinte años compartió con Kathy, ahora su ex – esposa, se quito el cinturón de seguridad y salió del vehículo, no tuvo necesidad de golpear a la puerta, Kathy ya sabia que estaba llegando a la casa.

"hola papá" lo saludo Kathleen, era la única que estaba en casa a parte de Eli, los gemelos estaban en la casa de unos amigos.

"papá" exclamo alegre Eli aleteando los bracitos para que su padre lo levantara a sus brazos, "¿Ivy?", pregunto mirando hacia atrás de su padre buscando a una de sus personas favoritas, Elliot sonrió a su pequeño hijo y le beso la frente "ella no vino hoy hijo, lo siento", lo dejo en el suelo para que siguiera jugando, la concentración de Eli no era de las mejores, le encantaba jugar.

"¿Como estas Elliot?", pregunto Kathy cortésmente mientras le da un rápido beso en la mejilla. "estoy bien Kathy, tranquilo ahora que las cosas con Olivia se saben en el trabajo", Kathy asintió entendiendo lo complicado que ambos estaban

"¿Cragen se lo tomo bien?", pregunto Kathy por curiosidad, Elliot meneo la cabeza

"para nada, ayer tuvimos un encuentro en su oficina y Liv renuncio", tanto Kathy como Kathleen pusieron mala cara y un poco de sorpresa.

"Oh dios, lo siento, pobre Olivia", Kathy sabia que el trabajo y Elliot era la vida de Olivia.

"¿como esta ella?", pregunto Kathy preocupada

"Cragen y ella hablaron, volvió hoy al trabajo". El rostro de Kathy y Kathleen se relajaron un poco a pesar de que el tema que Elliot venia a tratar no era nada de tranquilizador.

"pensé que ibas a venir con Liv, papá", dijo Kathleen tomando un sorbo de su vaso de leche, mirando a Eli que estaba jugando con sus autitos en la alfombra de la sala de estar

"Ella no se sentía muy bien hoy, así que esta en su departamento descansando" respondió Elliot, visiblemente preocupado.

"Liv enferma eso si que es raro" dijo Kathleen.

"¿nos sentamos para conversar?', pregunto Kathy haciendo un gesto hacia la cocina. Elliot asintió y Kathleen camino en silencio muy nerviosa

Elliot tomo la palabra "Kathleen, Liv me hablo de su conversación el otro día, y quiero que sepas que te voy a apoyar pase lo que pase", Kathleen abrió los ojos, ella en realidad esperaba un par de gritos de parte de su padre, había estado todo el día nerviosa por la reunión que iban a tener, y aquí estaba ahora brindándole todo su apoyo

"¿te ves sorprendida?", dijo Elliot viendo el rostro de su hija

"…yo…yo pensé que me ibas a gritar, que ibas a estar muy enfadado" le respondió su hija sinceramente

Elliot movió la cabeza, "no estoy enfadado, estoy dolido y muy asustado de todo lo que puede salir de esto", tomo un respiro "y Liv me pidió que no te gritara" le respondió sinceramente

Kathy tomo un respiro, también esperaba los gritos por el temperamento del Elliot Stabler que ella conocía, al parecer Liv siempre tenia ese poder sobre él, de calmarlo.

Kathy tomo la palabra "mañana vamos a ir los tres"

"cuatro" corrigió Kathleen, "le pedí a Olivia que nos acompañara". Kathy se molesto un poco, esto era algo de la familia, pero entendía que Kathleen confiaba en ella, fue la primera en enterarse de la noticia.

"oh…bueno…los cuatro entonces vamos a ir al medico, y pase lo que pase vamos a apoyarte cariño, no es lo mejor, eres demasiado joven…sin mencionar que el padre del bebé es… Carl", a todos les costaba pronunciar el nombre, aun en la cárcel estaba provocando daños en todos ellos.

Kathleen estaba visiblemente afectada por todo, pero agradecida del apoyo de sus padres y de Liv.

"Mañana nos juntamos en la oficina del medico" sugirió Elliot, miro el reloj 22:05

"claro", respondió Kathy.

"Será mejor que me vaya a ver a Olivia", Kathy asintió, aun era difícil tratar con la relación de Elliot y Olivia.

"Gracias papá. Por todo, y por favor dale un abrazo a Olivia de mi parte" dijo Kathleen mientras abrazaba a su padre agradecida por no haberse vuelto loco.

"Claro cariño, cuídate" Elliot le beso la frente, se despidió de Kathy "nos vemos mañana Kathy", mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla

"Nos vemos Elliot", respondió ella.

Elliot estaba tratando de decidir si llamar a Olivia para saber como se sentía. Finalmente decidió que no, de seguro se había quedado dormida.

Entro en el departamento oscuro, encendió la lámpara de la mesa de la sala de estar para no chocar con los muebles, a pesar de que sabia cada ubicación no quería chocar y meter bulla para no despertar a Liv, por el silencio del departamento ella estaba dormida.

"¿Elliot?", pregunto ella abriendo levemente los ojos, aun un poco dormida, la habitación estaba a oscuras, solo la pequeña luz que se refleja en la ventana de la luna, pensó que había soñado que Elliot había llegado, pero después escucho mas ruido

"¿El…eres tu?

Elliot sonrió, estaba en el marco de la puerta, se notaba que ella estaba tratando de despertar, "no…no soy Elliot…soy tu amante" dijo Elliot aguantando una risa

"oh", dijo Liv, quitándose la pesadez del sueño "cariño debes irte pronto entonces, mi novio Elliot…esta por llegar", ella soltó una tímida carcajada "él es un rudo policía, y tiene muy mal genio", Elliot se acerco a ella que tenia apoyada la espalda al marco de la cama, llego a sus labios para besarla "si no te vas serás hombre muerto" dijo mientras Elliot la besaba, ambos rieron alegres. Elliot se sentó en el borde de la cama "¿como te sientes?

"mejor", respondió ella, había quedado lacia después de la ultima sesión de vómitos compulsivos que había tenido hace dos horas atrás aproximadamente

"¿mejor…como para comer algo?". Ella asintió levemente "yo creo que puedo soportar algo liviano".

Elliot se levanto de la cama "te traeré sopa, no te levantes", ella asintió agradecida, después de menos de cinco minutos trajo una bandeja para ella, lo puso en las piernas de Liv y volvió a la cocina para buscar su plato, durante la cena Elliot le comento la conversación que había tenido con Kathy y Kathleen, le aseguro que no le grito ni nada parecido, Liv estaba agradecía

Elliot tomo los platos vacios y los llevo a la cocina, Olivia había devorado el plato, pero se negó a una segunda porción, tenia que probar si su estomago se había calmado.

Elliot se quito la ropa y se acomodo a un lado de Olivia, puso sus manos en la cintura y la atrajo mas cerca de él.

"yo ya dormí" reclamo ella cuando Elliot apago la luz de la mesa de noche, "y vas a seguir durmiendo nena, tienes que recuperar la energía para retomar nuestras actividades nocturnas" le susurro Elliot al oído, le dio un beso en el cabello aspirando su aroma a flores. "te amo nena" se susurro antes de cerrar los ojos

"te amo El", respondió ella escondiendo un pequeño bostezo, había dormido cerca de una hora y media, pero aun se sentía cansada.

Tal como el día anterior cerca de las 06:00 de la mañana Liv se levanto corriendo para lanzar su estomago por el inodoro, Elliot se levanto detrás de ella para ayudarla y masajear su espalda mientras ella estaba enferma.

Volvieron a la cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño, aun les quedaba un poco mas de una hora para tener que levantarse para ir al trabajo

"yo no sé por que sigo vomitando si a penas he comido" se quejo ella mientras Elliot le acariciaba el estomago en círculos.

"si mañana continuas así te llevare el medico, a pesar de tus pataletas", Olivia no respondió, ya se había quedado dormida "tomare eso como un si".

Despertaron al sonido de la alarma, ambos se turnaron para tomar un baño y vestirse, mientras Elliot estaba en la ducha ella arreglaba la cama, por muy cansada que estaba no podía dormir en una cama sin hacer, salieron rápido del edificio para evitar llegar tarde, ahora que Cragen sabia de su relación tenían que ser muy cuidadosos para que no usara nada en contra de ellos y cambiara de opinión.

"Fin y Munch se encargaran del desayuno" informo Elliot mientras estacionaba el auto "puedes pedirle que me traiga un té" solicito Olivia

"Claro bebé", tomo el teléfono y le mando un mensaje a su compañero, estaba seguro que aun no estaban en el precinto.

Cuando llegaron arriba la sala estaba vacía, ni siquiera Cragen había llegado aun, se sentaron en sus escritorios y detrás de ellos llegaron Fin y Munch con el desayuno para los cuatro.

Liv tomo su té agradecida, el café era muy fuerte para su estomago que estaba delicado aun.

"Un panecillo Liv", ofreció Munch, Liv tomo el panecillo y tomaron desayuno conversando algunas cosas del día anterior, todo en relativa armonía.

Cragen llego al poco rato, saludo a sus detectives y se dirigió hacia la oficina, regreso al poco tiempo para conversar con ellos y preguntar si tenían algo sobre el caso cogido el día anterior, tanto Fin como Munch negaron "nada Cap., pero estaremos de inmediato con eso", dijo Munch mientras terminaba de desayunar.

"Veo que estas mejor Liv" dijo Cragen

"mierda" exclamo Liv, llevándose la mano a la boca y levantándose rápidamente para alcanzar a llegar al baño antes de vomitar frente a su jefe y a sus compañeros.

"parece que cante victoria antes de tiempo" rio Cragen.

Elliot iba a salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió darle unos minutos, si se demoraba mucho iba a correr al baño a ver que pasaba, justo cuando se estaba levantando, Olivia volvió blanca como un fantasma y temblando levemente

"Creo que voy a cambiar el lugar donde compramos el desayuno" dijo mientras tomaba asiento y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para recobrar la compostura.

El resto del día paso con tranquilidad, Olivia estaba agradecida de que no hablaran de comida ni nada similar que le revolviera el estomago, ahora el solo escuchar de comidas le provocaban nauseas.

"¿estas lista para ir?, pregunto Elliot levantándose de su escritorio y tomando su chaqueta

"¿uh... que?" pregunto Olivia, estaba un poco ida.

"Hable con Cragen para la cita de Kathleen", Elliot claramente no le había dado detalles, solo le había dicho que iban a tomar la hora de almuerzo y se iban a demorar un poco mas.

"claro" respondió ella levantándose, esta vez tuvo la precaución de levantarse lentamente para no desafiar el destino, tomo su chaqueta y salió detrás de Elliot, Fin y Munch estaban al tanto de que iban a salir, pero tampoco tenían detalles y no preguntaron.

Llegaron al consultorio medico, Kathleen y Kathy ya estaban en la sala de espera, le hicieron señas para que se sentaran a su lado, Kathleen y Liv se saludaron alegremente, Liv y Kathy aun generaban cierto rechazo "¿Como estas Kathy?", pregunto Liv cordialmente "bien y ¿tu?", Liv respondió inmediatamente "bien, gracias"

"¿Donde esta Eli?", pregunto Liv buscando al pequeño. Con la esperanza de que estuviera cerca para distraerla de todo, "en casa con los gemelos". Tanto Elliot como Olivia asintieron, se sentía en el ambiente el nerviosismo de los cuatro, era la hora de la verdad.

"Kathleen Stabler", llamo la enferma, los cuatro se quedaron mirando, era imposible que entraran todos

"esperare aquí afuera", afirmo Olivia, para que Kathleen fuera con sus padres. Ambos asintieron y siguieron a Kathleen a la oficina, a pesar de las objeciones del medico por tener tanta concurrencia Kathleen insistió en que estaba bien. "tendremos los resultados de sangre en veinte minutos, una vez que los tengamos" dijo el medico "podemos ver las opciones y lo que se viene por delante jovencita" , Elliot sabia que el aborto estaba fuera de las opciones, su familia era católica, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo en la concepción del bebé y que su hija era muy joven, a pesar de que tenia la misma edad de Kathy cuando quedo embarazada.

Salieron en silencio, Olivia levanto la vista y dejo a un lado la revista de embarazo que estaba leyendo, busco alguna otra revista, pero todas trataban el mismo tema. Por lo que finalmente se dio por vencida y tomo la que estaba mas a mano, se levanto al ver el rostro de los tres al salir de la consulta, "¿y?", pregunto asustada por la respuesta

"dentro de veinte minutos sabrá los resultando" dijo Elliot mientras se sentaba junto a ella, "eso parece una eternidad"

Los veinte minutos pasaron demasiado rápido para Elliot, no quería saber la respuesta, miro el reloj, el medico debía estar por llamarlos, justo cuando se lo iba a comentar a Olivia el doctor salió con un sobre, haciéndoles un gesto para que volvieran a la consulta, Olivia espero impaciente afuera en la sala de espera.

Cuando Elliot atravesó la puerta no pudo leerle el rostro, se asusto "¿Elliot por favor dime? Suplico

Elliot tomo un par de respiraciones "es negativo"-


	67. Chapter 67

"¿es negativo?, pregunto Liv tratando de asegurarse de que había escuchado bien la primera vez

"Dios estoy tan agradecido", Elliot respiraba ahora mas tranquilo "el doctor dijo que las pruebas no son 100% confiables y que a veces dan un falso positivo, por eso Kathleen no tenia mas síntomas".

"me alegro Elliot", ella le puso una mano sobre su hombro, Elliot se había derrumbado en la silla al lado de Olivia.

"¿y Kathleen?", pregunto ya que aun no salían de la consulta del medico

"algunas indicaciones para sexo seguro, tuve que salir, no podía escuchar como un doctor le decía a mi hija de 17 años los métodos seguros y todo eso", Olivia sabia que era difícil para Elliot, sus hijas estaban creciendo.

"¿tuvieron algún tipo de charla de sexo con las chicas antes?", pregunto Olivia

Elliot asintió, "Kathy se iba a encargar de las chicas, yo tenia que hablar con Dickie sobre las cosas de chicos, y explicarle que las chicas algunos días del mes son un poco sensibles y esas cosas, pero sigo viendo a mis hijas como mis niñas Liv"

Ella lo abrazo suavemente, asegurándose de que no se abriera la puerta, no quería que Kathy se sintiera incomoda.

"yo no sé que hubiéramos echo con un bebé Liv"

"amo a mis cinco hijos y sé que cometerán errores y me traerán problemas, cinco hijos eso es una gran cantidad de problemas para mi…" tomo un respiro.

"Vamos a cenar en casa de Kathy ¿quieres ir?", Olivia movió la cabeza y le dio una ligera sonrisa "ella te invito, te lo prometo".

"me encantaría Elliot, pero creo que deben conversar algunas cosas en familia, sé que Kathleen me quería aquí, por eso vine, pero no quiero inmiscuirme en las cosas de tu familia, quiero a tus hijos, pero creo que seria bueno que fueras solo tu", ella esperaba que él entendiera su situación, "además no quiero que Kathy piense que desprecio su comida cuando salga volando al baño" dice ella haciendo referencia a lo inestable que estaba su estomago

"¿no te molesta que yo vaya, ayer también te deje sola?" ella acaricio ligeramente la mejilla de Elliot "por supuesto que no me molesta que estés con tus hijos El…te amo"

Salieron de la consulta del medico, Elliot se sentía mas liviano que nunca, si ese resultado era positivo su mundo entero iba a cambiar, sin contar el de su pequeña hija, se habían despedido al salir de la consulta, asegurando que Elliot pasaría a la hora dela cena para estar con ellos, llamaron a Maureen para invitarla también, un dia con la antigua familia Stabler.

Olivia no estaba celosa de Kathy, sabia que Elliot la amaba, por lo que no le generaba inseguridades que él pasara tiempo con ella, además sabia que era por algo especifico, casi una pequeña celebración y tanto él como Kathy tenían que tener una seria conversación con Kathleen.

Volvieron al recinto mas alegre de lo que se habían ido, estuvieron fuera cerca de dos horas, pero por suerte nada había pasado

"Casey estuvo aquí preguntando por ti Liv", le informo Munch, mientras ella leía algunos recados que tenia sobre su escritorio

"gracias, la voy a llamar", Casey no quería saber nada especial, solo se había enterado que en la 2.4 habían levantado el rumor de que en UVE había una relación entre dos detectives

"Casey, antes de ayer Cragen nos llamo a Elliot y a mi para preguntarnos por los rumores, así que supongo que la mitad de Nueva York esta enterado" contaba Liv al teléfono mirando a Elliot que estaba en su computador.

"Las cosas están bien Casey, mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias por la preocupación". Olivia corto la llamada, Elliot se estaba levantando de su escritorio y poniéndose la chaqueta

"¿vas a algún lado Stabler?" Elliot asintió "voy a buscar algo de comida, nos saltamos el almuerzo

Liv solo al escuchar comida sintió que el estomago se le revolvía "yo no quiero nada El…quizás un jugo de naranja". Elliot asintió aunque igual iba a traer algo para que ella comiera, de lo contrario se iba a desmayar, volvió a los diez minutos con un par de sándwiches, una bebida para él y un jugo para Liv.

Puso el panecillo en la mesa de Liv junto al jugo, ella levanto la vista "El…yo dije…"

"dijiste un jugo y yo escuche claramente, pero tienes que comer algo y ese sándwich es tu preferido así que dudo que tu estomago lo rechace.

"si me haces enfermar de nuevo…" miro que no estuviera escuchando nadie "vas a tener que dormir en el sillón…y no habrá nada de nada" dice ella riendo.

"Eso no es justo Liv" reclamo Elliot sabiendo que ella estaba hablando de no tener nada de sexo.

"¿algo que quieran compartir con el resto?", pregunto animadamente Munch

Liv se sonrojo ligeramente, ella pensó que nadie estaba escuchando

"Nada que les gustaría saber Fin" respondió Elliot lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Olivia. Ella entendió de inmediato.

"vamos hombre de seguro estaban hablando de lo que van a hacer mas tarde en la cama, por eso tanto secreto" Olivia se tenso, no pensó que ese tema iba a ser tocado en el recinto por sus compañeros, de pronto todos estaban interesados en las cosas que ella y Elliot hacían en la cama

"eso…eso no es de tu incumbencia Fin" dijo Olivia descolocada, ya estaba poniéndose incomoda con el tema.

"tranquila Liv no haremos preguntas, estaba bromeando", tanto Olivia como Elliot respiraron agradecidos.

Elliot miro el reloj, se había comprometido a llegar antes de las 20:00 a cenar a su ex casa,

"voy a tomar un taxi El…o quizás caminar a casa, no te preocupes por mi", ella había visto el reloj hace un par de minutos sabiendo que Elliot iba a salir en cualquier minuto

"¿Te llamo en la noche?" pregunto Elliot, no sabia a que hora se iba a desocupar, y quería que ella descansara.

"voy a estar esperando" ,asintió ella.

"nos vemos mañana chicos" se despidió de sus colegas

"espera Elliot…¿no hay besos?" pregunto Munch solo para molestarlos

"John…" , tanto Liv como Elliot hablaron

"Dentro del edificio tenemos prohibido cualquier muestra de cariño" respondió Elliot, era uno de los acuerdos que habían adquirido con Cragen.

"hombre eso es malo" dijo Fin palmoteando su espalda.

"pero lo compensamos después" dijo Elliot levantando las cejas y riendo

"¡Elliot!" exclamo Liv.

"nos vemos mañana chicos y cuiden a Liv mientras no estoy aquí", Olivia odiaba que Elliot fuera tan sobreprotector, pero también estaba agradecida de que se preocupara por ella.

"Soy una chicha grande Stabler, puedo cuidar de mi", aclaro ella mientras Elliot salía de la sala.

Elliot llego a la casa de Kathy para pasar el resto del día con sus hijos, con Mareen se seguían viendo una vez a la semana, aunque había días donde les era imposible coordinarse por el trabajo de Elliot, la Universidad de Maureen y el tiempo que Elliot tenia para estar con Olivia, pero a pesar de todo hacían lo imposible para su tiempo como padre e hija.

Elliot estaba pasando un buen rato con sus hijos, pero como era costumbre sus pensamientos estaban en Olivia, y lo que estaba haciendo, solo esperaba que no estuviera enferma nuevamente, Elliot recordaba que incluso antes de estar juntos él se preocupaba de ella, de lo que estaba haciendo en su tiempo libre, cuando no estaban trabajando, siempre le daba una llamada, sus pensamientos siempre estaba en aquella mujer que se había robado su corazón.

Olivia estaba agradecida de que Elliot no estaba con ella esa noche, después de salir del precinto había tomado la decisión de pasar a otra parte primero, estaba tan nerviosa o mas que la ultima vez que hizo esto, que fue hace muchos años cuando paso un susto con su novio, entro a la farmacia de camino a su casa, cogió tres pruebas de distintas marcas, se sentía avergonzada, casi como una adolescente, pago rápidamente sin mirar al cajero y se fue directamente a su departamento.

Quería relajarse un poco, su cuerpo se sentía tenso y duro, quizás una ducha le ayudaría para relajar los músculos de la espalda y tomar el coraje para hacer lo que tenia que hacer, cuando estaba en la consulta medica leyendo la revista de embarazo las cosas cuadraban perfectamente, nauseas, dolor de cabeza, vómitos, sensibilidad a los aromas, sensibilidad en los senos, tenia todos los síntomas, como era que Elliot después de cuatro embarazos no se había dado cuenta, después de la consulta el pensamiento no salió de su cabeza, siempre estaba la posibilidad ya que con Elliot eran bastante activos sexualmente, maldición que tenían sexo casi todos los días, pero ella se cuidaba, siempre era mas seguro si el chico usaba condón, ella a todos sus chicos le pedía usar condón a pesar de que ella estaba usando pastillas para el control de la natalidad, pero con Elliot era diferente, le gustaba sentirlo cuando acababa dentro de ella, era algo tan intimo.

Dejo correr el agua hasta llenar completamente la bañera, puso algunas velas en el cuarto de baño sin aroma ya que los olores le generaban nauseas. Se desvistió y se metió a la tina, el agua estaba caliente, como a ella le gustaba, después de un caso difícil ella se tomaba largos baños para calmar su cuerpo y su mente.

Se relajo al extremo que se estaba quedando dormida, cuando se percato se levanto de inmediato, cubrió su cuerpo con una bata, saco el tapón de la tina, estaba tratando de postergar todo lo mas posible, quizás debía hacer algo de aseo antes, pensaba ella.

"maldición Olivia no seas cobarde" tomo un respiro. Y otro y otro, tomo la primera de las cajas de la bolsa de la farmacia y la abrió, leyó las instrucciones, era bastante simple, de seguro todas eran iguales, de todas formas decidió leer cada una de ellas y dejar las instrucciones a su lado para no equivocarse, tres pruebas diferentes.

Escucho que sonaba el teléfono el la pieza y corrió a contestarlo "¿Elliot?", ella estaba nerviosa, era claro que era Elliot, en el identificador de llamadas decía claramente Stabler

"Si Liv…soy Elliot, ¿esta todo bien?, te escucho rara,", por que tenia que conocerla tan bien, que incluso a través de la voz podía saber su estado de animo.

"no…yo estaba en la ducha…solo eso"

"las chicas te mandan saludos," ella sonrió, "mándales un abrazo a cada una de ellas El…espero verlas pronto", no quería sonar cortante pero quería cortar la llamada

"Liv…¿estas segura que estas bien?, puedo ir"

"¡NO!", respondió ella de inmediato "ósea no es necesario, estoy bien El…solo cansada…tome un baño y quede relajada", no había mentido, solo en la parte que estaba relajada.

"Te veo mañana nena, Eli esta encima mío y trata de quitarme el teléfono, escucho tu voz" efectivamente Eli le quito el móvil de las manos, pero como el niño no sabia manejarlo corto la llamada, se puso el teléfono en la oreja copiando lo que había visto a su papá hacer con el teléfono, como no escucho nada lo lanzo al suelo frustrado, definitivamente tenia el genio Stabler.

Olivia estaba en su baño mirando fijamente las tres pruebas frente a ella, ella era una mujer policía, fuerte, audaz, pero ahora era solo Liv, frente a tres pruebas de embarazo.

Tomo las tres a la misma vez y realizo el procedimiento descriptor en las instrucciones, hacer pis en un palo no era lo mas cómodo del mundo, pero se las arreglo, quizás debería haberle dicho a Elliot para que estuviera aquí con ella,

"tres minutos" solo tenia que esperar tres minutos, vio la hora en el reloj de su muñeca. Tenia que pensar en algo más, pero solo venían bebes a su cabeza, puso la alarma para que le avisara cuando tenia que ver el resultado, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su estomago estaba revuelto, no sabia si era por los nervios o por la enfermedad típica de una mujer embarazada, estaba tan nerviosa, la ultima conversación de Elliot en la clínica, él dejo caro que lo ultimo que necesitaba era un sesto hijo, otro bebé, con cinco hijos tenia suficientes problemas, sin mencionar que tenia los suficientes gastos, sus ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas que estaban esperando por caer en cualquier minutos, esperando por el resultado que cambiaria su vida y la de Elliot Stabler.

Casi salto cuando sonó la alarma de su reloj, se inclino para ver las tres pruebas, las había puesto en orden todas en el borde de la bañera, su corazón se acelero mientras se acercaba. Tres distintas pruebas, el mismo resultado

"mierda" exclamo…Elliot me va a querer matar pensó entre lagrimas.


	68. Chapter 68

Tres pruebas… tres distintas pruebas, distintas marcas y el mismo resultado, ella estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un bebé de Elliot Stabler, como no había visto los síntomas antes, ella nunca había estado embarazada antes, pero es casi de conocimiento publico que lo mas común son las nauseas, el mareo y la perdida del periodo, ella estaba feliz con la noticia, pero estaba nerviosa por la reacción de Elliot, él claramente no quería otro bebé, nunca habían hablado de tener hijos, ella quería tener un bebé.

Estuvo horas sentada en el suelo del cuarto de baño viendo las pruebas en el borde de la tina, estaba agradecida de que Elliot no estuviera esa noche con ella, tenia que hacer una llamada, necesitaba la confirmación, podía ser un falso positivo, bueno en realidad tres falsos positivos, pensaba ella, ¿era posible que diera positivo en tres pruebas y no estuviera embarazada?, llevo su mano a su vientre plano donde estaba creciendo su pequeño bebé, ella tomo una decisión, con el apoyo de Elliot o sin el apoyo ella tendría a este bebe y lo amaría por ambos, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, una mezcla de alegría y tristeza por el bebe, pero tenia que ser fuerte.

Se levanto débilmente del suelo del baño, sin casi nada de comida en su estomago y los constantes mareos que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, tenia que tomar las cosas con calmas, miro su reloj. 19:30 solo esperaba que la persona que necesitaba estuviera aun en el trabajo.

Tomo su teléfono móvil, tomo un respiro y marco el número

"Melinda…es Olivia…necesito un favor, ¿puedo ir al laboratorio ahora?", pregunto ella nerviosa.

"ummm unos veinte minutos, salgo de inmediato", dijo Olivia cortando la llamada, se seco las lagrimas que tenia en sus mejillas, se vio en el espejo aun estaba pálida, pero el color estaba volviendo, pensó en retocarse el maquillaje, pero no quería perder un minuto, necesitaba confirmar la noticia. Tomo su chaqueta y las llaves haciendo su camino al laboratorio.

El camino al laboratorio fue expedito y rápido, bajo a la oficina de Melinda, sus manos estaban húmedas y temblaba de nervios mientras abría la puerta para ver a Melinda esperando por ella.

Olivia… ¿estas bien?, pregunto Melinda preocupada al ver el rostro de Olivia, parecía como que no había dormido en días "te ves tan cansada"

"yo estoy bien Melinda…bueno eso creo" asumió ella, aun tenia que confirmar médicamente su hallazgo.

"Cuando me llamaste sonabas tan nerviosa Olivia, ¿esta todo bien?". Pregunto Melinda preocupada, "siéntate para que conversemos", Melinda la llevo a su escritorio para conversar, le hubiera gustado tener esta conversación en algún lugar un poco mas cómodo, su oficina no era el lugar mas acogedor del planeta

"necesito un examen de sangre" susurro Olivia sin mira a Melinda

"¿y que debo buscar?".Pregunto Melinda asustada, solo esperaba que Olivia no tuviera alguna enfermedad

Olivia dudo por un segundo, después su rostro se ilumino "una prueba de embarazo",

Melinda se sorprendió, ni siquiera sabia que su amiga estuviera en una relación amorosa con nadie.

"yo…eh…me hice una prueba y salio positiva, sé que esas pruebas no son 100% confiables, necesito la confirmación medica" Olivia tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"vamos al laboratorio para tomarte la muestra Liv", le indico Melinda mientras le señalaba la puerta que daba al laboratorio, las piernas de Olivia se sintieron débiles ".

Siguió a Melinda al laboratorio "siéntate y súbete la manga Liv", le indico Melinda mientras se ponía los guantes estériles para tomar la muestra de sangre, Olivia se sentó en un sillón y se subió la blusa un poco mas arriba del codo.

"¿has tenidos algún síntoma?", pregunto Melinda mientras se sentaba frente a Liv, ella asintió "yo no sabia que era, llevo cerca de una semana con vómitos y alrededor de dos días con mareos" explico ella a Melinda mientras veía como preparaba la jeringa

Melinda asintió "vamos a salir de la duda en unos diez minutos si acelero el proceso ¿te parece bien?"

"Hmm …yo creo", Liv se sentía tan nerviosa, sentía el aleteo en su estomago, sin poder determinar si era por los nervios o las nauseas que constantemente las están acompañando

Melinda tomo una cantidad considerable de sangre para realizar el examen "el examen de sangre es completamente confiable Liv" instruyo Melinda, para la tranquilidad de su amiga.

Melinda tenia ganas de preguntar sobre el posible padre, pero sabia que Olivia no estaba aun preparada para hablar de ello, en los años de trabajo con Olivia la conocía bastante bien, no eran amigas intimas, pero si había una amistad, respeto y lealtad entre ambas mujeres.

Después de lo que pareció un segundo Melinda se levanto para ver el resultado ¿estas lista?", pregunto mirando hacia Olivia que se mantenía callada, esto era 100% confiable.

Olivia asintió, Melinda fue a ver el resultando en la pantalla del ordenador "estas embarazada Olivia" respondió firme Melinda, esperando la reacción de Olivia.

"Oh…Dios" exclamo Olivia llevando su mano a su boca en la exclamación, miles de pensamientos inundaron su cabeza, desde cuando estaba embarazada, como le iba a decir a Elliot, a Cragen, a los hijos de Elliot.

Como va a reaccionar Elliot, ese pensamiento la mataba por dentro, no sabia si quería otro bebé, seis hijos, el hombre ya tenia cinco hijos.

"¿estas bien?". Pregunto Melinda después de diez minutos de silencio de Olivia, ella estaba en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, los ojos cerrados, tenia las mejillas húmedas.

"el bebé es de… Elliot", asumió a Melinda "y no sé como se lo va a tomar", Melinda podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras, Olivia no quería que Melinda pensara que era una especia de aventura con su compañero, por lo que de inmediato completo la información

"llevamos nueve meses juntos, en la oficina supieron esta semana, tuve algunos problemas con Cragen, pero después las cosas se solucionaron", Melinda asintió un poco mas tranquila, no le hubiera gustado que Olivia resulto embarazada por una noche de locura.

"yo...puedes…", Melinda la interrumpió "no le diré a nadie Olivia, tranquila", respondió Melinda

"Liv debes ir al medico para saber que tan avanzada estas y el control del embarazado"

De repente Olivia se dio cuenta de que esto era real, ella iba a tener un bebé, le entro un poco de pánico "¿cuarto de baño?", pidió mientras se levantaba y se tapaba la boca

"la otra puerta" dijo Melinda haciendo una seña en la dirección del baño.

Ahora que sabia el motivo de sus nauseas, mareos, que debía ser un momento feliz, pero su mente pensaba solo en la reacción de Elliot y estaba tan asustada, se aferro al inodoro como si su vida dependiera de ello, ahora sabia por que se sentía tan miserable.

Cuando terminaron las arcadas y su estomago se tranquilizo algo, se mojo la cara para recuperar un poco el color, salio del cuarto de baño para mirar que Melinda la estaba esperando

"lo siento se han hecho muy constantes últimamente" se disculpo Olivia por su abrupta salida de la sala, Melinda asintió levemente.

"me he sentido como el infierno" respondió ella a la mirada de Melinda, "y ahora tengo que ocultar mis síntomas hasta estar preparada para hablar con Elliot", Tenia que hablar con Cragen, y esperar que asuntos internos no la despida por embarazarse de un compañero de trabajo, ella no había esperado esto.

"Gracias por todo Melinda, creo que me debo ir", Melinda le dio un abrazo tímido "vas a estar bien Liv y por cierto Felicitaciones", le susurra su amiga "me alegro de tu relación con Elliot y este pequeño solo traerá felicidad", Olivia miro a los ojos de Melinda y agradeció su gesto.

"recuerda que debes alimentarte Olivia, cualquiera diría que en vez de subir de peso estas bajando de peso", Olivia no estaba comiendo bien, además su estomago no soportaba ni siquiera hablar de alimentos.

"yo…estoy intentando Mel…gracias por todo", Olivia se retiro a su apartamento. Cuando llego a su casa su primer pensamiento fue que en unos meses no habrá este silencio sepulcral. Ella tendrá un bebe pequeño.

Elliot estaba ocupado con sus hijos, estaba tratando de hacerse un tiempo para llamar a Olivia y ver como estaba, pero Eli se estaba llevando toda su atención, ya la había llamado antes, pero quería que ella no pensara que se olvidaba de ella.

Olivia no quería hablar con Elliot, sabía que notaria de inmediato que algo andaba mal, se decidió por enviarle un mensaje de texto indicándole que se iría pronto a la cama, a los segundos leyó el mensaje de vuelta

"lo siento nena, tenia ganas de ir a verte, pero se me esta haciendo tarde, te amo El", ella solo esperaba que después de la noticia la siguiera amando, se puso ropa cómoda para dormir, hace tiempo no se iba a la cama a una hora decente 22:30 hrs. marcaba el reloj, ahora tenia que descansar lo mas posible.

Tecleo un rápido mensaje de texto para Elliot "buenas noches El…te amo", dejo el móvil a un lado de su mesa de noche, inconcientemente su mano se fue a su vientre plano haciendo pequeños círculos "te amo bebé" dijo mientras una lagrimas se filtraba entre sus parpados.

Por la mañana Olivia se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue correr al baño, "no tengo nada mas que vomitar pequeño…", se quejo mientras se frotaba el vientre, no había probado bocado en casi 24 horas, pero aun así su pequeño protestaba y revolvía su delicado estomago, Elliot iba a notar que algo andaba mal con ella, eso era seguro

Cuando Olivia llego al precinto iba diez minutos mas tarde de los normal, sus compañeros ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, Elliot le había dicho que la iba a pasar a buscar, pero ella le dijo que ya iba en camino, que se encontraran en el precinto, Elliot noto su rostro pálido cuando entro en el precinto, se había maquillado, pero ligeramente, nunca llevaba mucho maquillaje, "ella es hermosa natural" pensó Elliot cuando la miraba.

"¿Mala noche Liv?", pregunto Elliot

Ella le dio una débil sonrisa "Mala mañana diría yo". Elliot arqueo una ceja, ella estaba distinta, algo había cambiado

Olivia se sentó frente a Elliot como era de costumbre, solo esperaba que no la conociera tanto como para saber que algo andaba mal, bueno no mal realmente pensó ella para si misma, el jueves paso sin problemas, Olivia se disculpo un par de veces para ir al baño, a vomitar, al parecer el olor del café no le gustaba a su pequeño.

"cariño…mamá no va a tomar café…" decía mientras estaba en el baño tratando de recobrar la compostura, por suerte Elliot no había estado todo el día, después de que ella llego Elliot tenia que ir a la corte, y eso tomaba todo el día, antes de que él se fuera cruzaron un par de palabras de la cena que el día anterior él había tenido con sus hijos, por el rostro y las respuestas de Elliot fue un buen momento, Elliot le dijo que iba a ir en la noche para verla, "yo…creo que tratare de dormir El…y usted no me deja" le dijo mientras le levantaba una ceja, ahora en su vientre hay una clara muestra de lo que ella se refería.

Primera mañana de Olivia desde que se entero de que estaba embarazada que despertó sin nauseas, sabia que no podía cantar victoria por que después era una especia de revancha y se volvían nauseas que duraban todo el día,, sintió el golpe de la puerta, sabia que era Elliot, "tiene la llave El…úsala" le grito mientras se tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja, esperando que no fuera demasiado para su pequeño.

"Buenos días hermosa" dijo Elliot mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba mas a su cuerpo, busco sus labios, Olivia accedió de inmediato, extrañaba los besos de Elliot

"vamos a llegar tarde El… ", le dijo Olivia mientras se separaba de él, aun no estaba preparada para decir, "estas un poco nerviosa ¿todo bien?" pregunto Elliot, se estaba asustando lo estaba evitando bastante, era imposible no darse cuenta.

"todo esta bien"…salvo que estoy embarazada pensó ella mientras daba el ultimo sorbo de su jugo.

"Cragen me llamo en mi camino hacia acá" le dijo mientras le robaba un sorbo de su jugo

"tenemos que ir a hablar con los padres de Roxana", el caso había quedado congelado hace algunos días

"En las ropas se encontraron algunos fluidos, pero que no se encuentran coincidencias en el sistema"

Ella asintió "¿podemos pasar primero a comer algo, me muero de hambre?", informo ella a Elliot.

"En el camino buscamos donde comer algo" afirmo Elliot caminando hacia la salida del departamento, pararon para tomar un par de panecillos, un café para Elliot y un té para Olivia.

Olivia comió entusiasmada su rápido desayuno mientras Elliot la ponía al día con las cosas que hablaron con Kathleen y los niños el día de la reunión familiar, Kathy iba a pasar a dejar a Eli en un par de horas, y los niños iban a llegar un poco mas tarde o quizás el día sábado, estaba en la casa de unos amigos y estaban entusiasmados.

Llegaron a la casa de los señores Santana, padres de Roxana Santana, Elliot detuvo el coche, miro hacia un lado para ver que Liv tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando ella sintió que el coche se detuvo abrió los ojos "lo siento estoy un poco cansada" se disculpo ella.

Elliot bajo del auto seguido por Olivia "¡maldición!" exclamo ella en un susurro cuando sintió un pequeño vértigo al pararse, sentía que el suelo se estaba moviendo y su cabeza giraba, se aferro a la puerta del vehiculo, esperando que el mareo y las nauseas pasaran desapercibidas, pero estaba haciendo un lamentable esfuerzo.

"Puedes…puedes adelantarte" le pidió a Elliot para no verla que se enfermaba frente a él. Ya le había dicho que estaba bien, y ahora se daría cuenta que nunca fue así

"es mejor que espere aquí" dijo Olivia mientras se volvía a sentar en el lugar del copiloto, "me pare demasiado rápido", ya era una excusa poco creíble incluso para ella, Elliot estaba fuera del auto ya, puso su mano su vientre, sabiendo que donde Elliot estaba no veía ni escuchaba "hijo…papá aun no sabe de ti…pórtate bien" susurraba mientras masajeaba su vientre, Elliot se puso en el lado de Liv.

"Te has levantado demasiado rápido un par de veces esta semana Olivia, eso no es normal" reclamo Elliot molesto, ella le estaba ocultando algo y era preocupante al verla tan pálida y cansada.

Elliot hizo una rápida entrevista, el padre no estaba y solo pudo hablar con una mujer que iba cada ciertos días a realizar el aseo, volvió al auto para ver que Olivia estaba con los ojos cerrados y masajeando su frente, hicieron su camino sin hablar, Elliot no quería molestarla.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, hasta que Kathy llego con Eli, ya era hora de volver a casa, Olivia se iba con Elliot a su departamento para esperar que los niños llegaran en la noche, después de medianoche.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Eli se había quedado dormido, por lo que Elliot lo llevo a la habitación que compartía con Dickie, cuando volvió a la sala vio que Olivia no se había sentado en todo el rato que el se tardo con su hijo, ella estaba mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle iluminada, su rostro era brillosos.

"¿Liv?", pregunto asustado, algo estaba pasando con ella,

"Ven aquí", le dijo extendiendo su mano, Olivia pensó que este era el momento

Tomo un par de respiros "El…tengo que decirte algo por favor no me grites" le suplico ella mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Liv me estas asustando" dijo Elliot dando un paso mas cerca de ella, pero lo detuvo.

"yo…no... sé…como paso…bueno…osea…si se como paso…pero no sé…porque ni cuando…" Liv tropezaba con sus palabras, el labio temblaba y sus manos sudaban de nervios

"El…yo…eh…estoy…embarazada…", miro la cara de Elliot sin poder distinguir sus gestos,

"…..Maldición Olivia un bebé", respondió Elliot sin expresión en su rostro.


	69. Chapter 69

El silencio en la sala fue doloroso para Olivia, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a salir de su pecho, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza "¡maldición Olivia un bebé!", las lagrimas amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento, Olivia dejo de escuchar, dejo de respirar por un segundo, después de un par de segundos solo veía que Elliot movía la boca.

"un bebe..." repetía Elliot, Olivia vio como el rostro de Elliot cambio a una enorme sonrisa

"maldición Liv…yo sabia que éramos buenos…hicimos un bebé" tartamudeaba Elliot, "vamos a tener un bebé…voy a ser papá" grito Elliot para sorpresa de Olivia

Ella lo miro a los ojos, buscando algo de duda en su mirada, "¿Tu no estas enojado?", pregunto ella sorprendida, secándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

"Liv…voy a ser papá…vamos a tener un bebé nena… ¿Por qué voy a estar enojado?, esta es una maravillosa noticia" dijo con una de las mas grandes sonrisas que ella había notado en él.

Ella lo miro, buscando las palabras, "por lo que dijiste el otro día El, por lo de tantos hijos…muchos problemas", respondió ella un poco dolida

"Liv, escúchame" dice mientra busca sus ojos para que ella le preste atención y sepa que estaba hablando

"Esto" dice llevando su mano al vientre de Olivia "es la noticia mas hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida, tu y yo vamos a tener un bebé" dice emocionado, Olivia estaba confundida actuaba como si fuera la primera vez que iba a ser padre.

"pero usted tiene cinco hijos El" responde ella en tono de disculpa nunca fue su intención embarazarse, quería tener un hijo mas que nada en el mundo, pero Elliot tenia que estar de acuerdo

"Si cariño, pero este bebé es de la mujer que mas amo en esta vida, de la mujer que esperé largos años…para que estuviera lista para estar conmigo" responde dulcemente Elliot, había pasado por cuatro embarazos como era posible haber pasado desapercibido los síntomas de Liv se regaño internamente.

Él quería tranquilizarla, decirle que estaba bien, "Liv, yo te amo como nunca he amado en mi vida, y ya amo a este bebé cariño, porque es de nosotros dos", Elliot estaba muy emocionado

Elliot tomo las delgadas manos de Olivia entre las suyas, "¿pensé que estaba con la píldora?" pregunto Elliot ni siquiera una pizca de malestar, solo porque se le vino el recuerdo de ella, Liv asintió "yo estoy…estaba en la píldora…pero al parecer usted es un hombre muy fértil" sonrío ella.

"nena, estoy tan feliz" dice llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Olivia para acercarla a él, de pronto estaba demasiado lejos, la abrazo y la levanto "vamos a tener un bebe" exclamaba emocionado

"El….no me muevas que vas a hacer que me enferme" le reclamo Liv por el exceso de entusiasmo

"Lo siento" se disculpa cuando la pone de nuevo en el suelo, "¿Liv, nena cuanto tiempo tienes?", ella tomo un respiro para calmar su estomago, al parecer el bebé estaba feliz de que ahora no seria ignorado mas tiempo, "hmmm no lo sé, yo me hice un test de embarazo" , Elliot movió la cabeza algo decepcionado, "Liv pero puede pasar lo mismo que con Kathleen", ella movió la cabeza "me tome tres test diferentes", ella ahora estaba sonriendo, ahora podía ser feliz de que no tenia que ocultarlo mas a Elliot "Melinda me hizo un examen de sangre para comprobarlo", Elliot sonrío feliz "Dios…vamos a tener un bebé" se repetía tratando de asegurarse que había escuchado bien.

"se supone que puedes saber mas o menos el tiempo de concepción conforme a tu periodo", después de cuatro embarazos él algo sabia del tema

"usted no es un hombre muy observador Stabler" reclamo Liv riendo, "yo no tengo el periodo hace tiempo El…diez meses quizás mas", por el trabajo de Olivia y el estrés, constantemente estaba perdiendo el periodo.

"¿Parece que soy algo poco observador…Liv hace cuanto lo sabes?",

"Desde el miércoles en la tarde", esperaba que Elliot no se molestara por no haberle dicho al momento de enterarse "lo siento" se disculpo ella.

"Quiero decirle a los niños, van a estar felices" Elliot estaba pidiendo permiso

Ella asintió, "quizás después de la cita del medico Elliot, quiero saber que todo va bien" respondió ella, era su primer embarazo y no quería que nada saliera mal,

"¿Cuándo es?", pregunto Elliot ansioso "el lunes" respondió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, aun no podía creer que Elliot estuviera tan feliz.

Elliot se lanzo hacia ella y la tomo por sorpresa en brazos, quería aprovechar de que Eli estaba dormido "¿Elliot que haces?" dijo ella mientras se reía del arrebato de Elliot, "vamos a la habitación a celebrar" responde él en su oído, haciéndola temblar, Elliot la deposito con cuidado sobre la cama y se abalanzo sobre ella, con cuidado ahora de su vientre, donde estaba creciendo su bebé

Después de hacer el amor dos veces Olivia estaba agotada y se quedo dormida prácticamente después de la segunda vez, Elliot aun permanecía despierto, levanto la sabana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Liv para llegar a su vientre, le dio un beso en la barriga, "bebé, vas a tener la madre mas asombrosa del mundo, te hicimos con mucho amor, y harás nuestra vida inmensamente feliz" susurraba Elliot cerca del estomago de Olivia, ella abrió los ojos para escuchar como Elliot susurraba a su pequeño.

"¿El…?", él levanto la vista para ver que Liv estaba despierta, "va a ser un niño o una niña muy amada" dijo Elliot mientras se levantaba para que Olivia se acomodara entre sus brazos, "ya es amado" dice mientras lleva su mano a su vientre, se quedaron dormidos exhaustos y felices por la nueva noticia,

Elliot despertó por el ruido que hacían sus hijos al entrar en el departamento, se puso un boxer y una polera que saco del armario, tratando de no despertar a Olivia, sabia que iba a estar muy cansada al día siguiente, abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo y llegar al la sala de estar, vio la hora 12:30 AM.

"lo siento papá por despertarte" respondió Kathleen, ella tenia que esperar por sus hermanos "¿están bien?" pregunto Elliot mientras besaba a cada uno en la mejilla

"vamos a prepararnos para acostarnos papá" asintió Lizzie

"¿y Liv?", pregunto Kathleen al no verla en ningún lado

"ella esta durmiendo", después de la segunda vez prácticamente se derrumbo en sus brazos agotada, pero no tenia ganas de dejarla descansar.

"nos vemos mañana para el desayuno" los chicos se despidieron e hicieron sus caminos a los respectivos cuartos "Eli esta dormido" le aviso a Dickie para que no despertara a su hermano pequeño, el niño asintió.

Elliot volvió a la habitación para ver que Olivia había despertado, tenia aun su mano en el vientre, al escuchar la puerta que se abría levanto la vista para ver el rostro de Elliot, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa "¿repusiste energías?", pregunto Elliot levantando una ceja, ella asintió riendo.

Elliot se abalanzo en la cama para besarla "El…están tus hijos" decía entre besos, "entonces vas a tener que mantenerte callada" dice Elliot mientras besa una parte muy sensible de Liv, ella se estremeció ante el toque de Elliot, ahora era todo diferente, se sentía todo distinto.

Desde la ultima semana, las mañanas de Olivia empezaban igual, antes de las seis de la mañana su primera carrera era al baño a lanzar, y esta mañana iba a ser igual, se levanto de la cama con la sensación de nauseas, no tenia tiempo para poner ropa sobre ella, por lo que tomo la camisa de Elliot que estaba en el suelo y voló al baño. Elliot la sintió y salio detrás de ella, Liv alcanzo a llegar justo a tiempo para vaciar su estomago, estaba temblando de rodillas, Elliot se puso detrás de ella y le hizo círculos en la espalda para tratar de calmarla "con las semanas va a mejorar" dijo Elliot tratando de darle algo de tranquilidad, ella asintió entre arcadas, cuando su estomago se calmo Elliot la ayudo a ponerse de pie y retornaron a la habitación, "me siento mal El" se quejo ella, los días anteriores había estado disimulando sus malestares pero ahora no había necesidad "lo siento nena…pero va a mejorar .." le repitió, ella se quito la camisa de Elliot y se acostó, los ojos de inmediato se cerraron.

Elliot sintió un par de piececitos pequeños que revoloteaban en la habitación, recordó que no había cerrado la puerta después de la última sesión de vómitos de Liv.

Liv despertó por la vocecita de Eli a su lado tratando de acostarse junto a ella, el pequeño tenía una rutina donde después de despertar temprano, seguía durmiendo con Liv mientras papá hacia el desayuno, siempre que él no quisiera ayudar a papá.

"¡Elliot!" grito Liv pidiendo ayuda "yo…estoy…." Elliot se abalanzo sobre su hijo antes de levantar las sabanas para que no viera el cuerpo desnudo de Liv.

"vamos a hacer panqueques" le dice Elliot a su hijo, el pequeño movió la cabeza "tuto con Ivy" reclamo el pequeño, "me acompañas un poco Eli…tengo que preguntarte algo" le dijo Elliot tratando de sacarlo de la pieza para que Liv pudiera ponerse algo de ropa. Ella agradeció que Elliot entendiera lo que quería decir antes de decir frente a su hijo "estoy desnuda", se levanto tomando las sabanas con ella para cubrirse, para la próxima vez iba a intentar no quedarse dormida sin ropa, tomo algo de ropa que estaba en el suelo y se la puso, justo a tiempo para escuchar que Eli volvía a la pieza

"buenos días pequeño" le dijo Liv, mientras el niño se trataba de subir a la cama, Liv lo ayudo un poco, el niño se restregó los ojos aun con sueño "tuto Ivy" dijo mientras se aferraba a ella, poniendo sus manitos en su vientre, ella estaba agradecida de que pudiera dormir un poco mas.

Cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana Elliot decidió que era buena hora para que todos estuvieran en pie, "¡el que no se levante en cinco minutos queda sin desayuno!" dijo Elliot golpeando cada puerta, Olivia escucho y se rió, sabia que ningún Stabler deja pasar el desayuno y claramente el bebé que llevaba en su vientre era igual, estaba muriendo de hambre, por suerte Eli estaba despertando.

En menos de cinco minutos estaban todos sentados en la mesa para tomar el desayuno, Elliot estaba haciendo una nota mental de que tenia que conseguir muchas mas cosas para Olivia ahora que estaba esperando un bebé, tenía una gran sonrisa que perfectamente podía iluminar una habitación.

"¿esta todo bien papá?" pregunto Kathleen por la cara que tenia su padre, y Olivia también se veía muy contenta.

"Esta todo perfecto cariño" respondió Elliot mientras se ponía detrás de Olivia y rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura y su vientre, estaba ansioso por compartir con todos la noticia, Elliot se separo de ella para llenar su taza de café, de inmediato se arrepintió al ver que Olivia se puso pálida y en dos segundos salio de la sala de estar, Elliot sabia que dirección había tomado

"¿Liv esta bien?" pregunto Lizzie preocupada, Elliot asintió rápido para salir detrás de ella.

Elliot estaba en el suelo junto a Liv mientras ella gemía, "yo creo que el bebé cree que voy a inundarlo en café" reclama Liv mientras lanzaba parte del desayuno frente a ella, "lo siento nena, nada de café entonces para mi tampoco", Olivia movió la cabeza "usted no puede mantenerse sin café en las largas horas de trabajo, tan solo debe beberlo lejos de mi, me hace sentir enferma",

Puso su mano en su vientre "no sé quien le puso nauseas matutinas El" reclamo ella entre sollozos. "las tengo durante todo el bendito día",

"¡Y no me digas que va a pasar Elliot…por que no sabes lo mal que me siento!" le grito ella, ni siquiera sabia por que estaba molesta o por que estaba molesta con Elliot, él entendía que eran las hormonas que estaban jugando una mala pasada y las que le estaban gritando no era su Liv., Ellio tomo un respiro, sabía que una Olivia Benson embarazada iba a ser algo muy difícil de llevar.


	70. Chapter 70

Olivia se levanto del suelo con ayuda de Elliot, ella bajo la mirada, le había gritado a Elliot y no era su intención "lo siento" susurro ella mientras tomaba un vaso de agua para calmar su garganta irritada "¿porque?", pregunto Elliot sabiendo el motivo

"porque al parecer voy a ser un dolor en el culo de mujer embarazada" susurro ella, Elliot soltó una carcajada, "nena, usted esta embarazada, y debes sentirte muy mal para llegar a una queja formal", Elliot sabia que debe sentirse muy mal si estaba asumiendo lo mal que se sentía

"cariño…yo quiero estar a tu lado, para los antojos…las nauseas y los vómitos…yo estoy en esto contigo" le dijo mientras le hacia unos suaves círculos en su vientre, ella asintió agradecida. "si quieres puedes ir a la cama a descansar" le dijo mientras volvían a la sala donde estaban los chicos, pasando por la habitación de Elliot, ella movió la cabeza "quiero ver a los niños El" dijo mientras siguió hacia la sala de estar

"¿estas bien?", pregunto Kathleen asustada, Olivia asintió "creo que me hizo mal la comida de ayer", mintió, aun no estaba preparada para decirle a los niños de Elliot que iban a tener un hermanito o una hermanita en unos meses mas.

El fin de semana paso tranquilo, fue casi como una gran familia, Liv tuvo durante todo el día constantes nauseas, que ya se estaban haciendo muy familiares para ella y sabia que seria así al menos por un par de meses, aunque no sabia bien en que etapa del embarazo estaba e iba a ser muy difícil poder sacar la cuenta, creía ella, el sábado vieron televisión hasta tarde, Liv se quedo dormida a la mitad de la primera película en el hombro de Elliot, trato de que sus hijos no la molestaran ni la despertaran.

El domingo Elliot y los niños fueron a misa, Olivia lo espero en la habitación tratando de descansar lo máximo posible, no podía creer lo cansada que estaba todo el día, sin necesidad de hacer nada, cuando Elliot fue a dejar a los niños a casa de Kathy pudieron tener un tiempo a solas para tener algún tipo de conversación sobre el embarazo de Olivia.

Estaban acurrucados en el sofá, Elliot puso una manta sobre Olivia, no quería que se resfriara, menos ahora que estaba esperando un bebé. Su bebe, Elliot no había dejado de sonreír todo el fin de semana, Olivia creía que era algo tan lindo, sobre todo porque sabia por que estaba sonriendo.

"usted parece bobo con esa gran sonrisa" le dijo Liv mientras estaban comiendo una hamburguesa con queso y salsa de tomate, el primer antojo de Olivia

"aun no lo puedo creer nena…vamos a tener un bebé" dijo mientras ponía un brazo detrás de la espalda de Liv, haciendo circulos

"usted no me va a robar esta hamburguesa" advirtió ella, "hasta ahora es lo único que he podido comer y espero que este pequeño este de acuerdo con mi elección" dijo ella sonriendo, "solo un mordisco" dijo Elliot riendo. Ella asintió y acerco la hamburguesa para él. "una mujer embarazada no debe compartir su comida Elliot" dice ella mientras le limpia un poco de salsa que le había quedado a Elliot en la comisura de la boca.  
Ella aun no podía creer que estaba embarazada y lo sentía tan natural, "gracias El" dice ella mientras quita la vista de la televisión para mirarlo a los ojos, "¿porque?", pregunto Elliot, al parecer la hamburguesa estaba buena, "por darme a mi este bebé" dice mientras lleva su mano a su vientre

"Liv…nena…este bebé lo hicimos juntos" dice mientras pone su mano sobre la de ella que estaba descansando en su estomago aun plano, le dio un suave beso en los labios sin la intención de llevar esto mas lejos, ella de seguro había tenido suficiente durante el fin de semana, celebraron el bebe un par de veces, si ella no hubiera estado embarazada, era seguro que este fin de semana lo estaría

"El…aun no hemos hablado de lo que haremos en el trabajo" ambos sabían que Cragen va a estar de muerte con la nueva noticia,

"A Cragen le va a dar un ataque" rió Elliot ante la cara que va a poner Cragen ante la noticia y le beso la mejilla.

¿Liv a que hora tienes medico mañana?", recordó que no le había preguntado anteriormente, y la iba a acompañar a su primer examen.

"La cita la solicite a las 14: 00 hrs. con la esperanza de que me acompañaras, trate de que fuera a la hora de almuerzo para que Cragen no hiciera preguntas porque salieron juntos tanto tiempo" respondió ella ahogando un bostezo, si bien es cierto Cragen sabia de su relación ninguno de los dos quería traer problemas ni a su jefe ni a su unidad.

"Vamos a la cama nena" le dijo Elliot poniéndose de pie y extendiendo un brazo para ella, que lo acepto agradecida, ordeno la manta con la que se habían tapado y la puso en el borde del sillón, Elliot tomo su mano y la llevo hacia la habitación, "voy a tomar una ducha antes de dormir El" dijo ella mientras tomaba una de las toallas que Elliot había apartado para su uso.

"Te voy a esperar en la cama nena" le dijo guiñendo un ojo.

Fue una buena noche para ambos, y milagrosamente para Olivia ya que no había despertado en la mitad de la noche, al parecer a su pequeño bebé le agrado la hamburguesa que papá preparo para él, pensó Liv agradecida de una mañana sin vómitos.

"Buenos días hermosa ¿Cómo te sientes?", pregunto Elliot mientras besa su frente

"Bien…solo cansada" respondió ella sinceramente, "duerme un poco mas mientras preparo el desayuno" dijo Elliot pasando por encima de ella, "ha pasado mucho desde la ultima comida que tuviste, prefiero que comas algo antes de ir a trabajar, necesitas energía extra cariño, ahora con nuestro bebé" pidió Elliot, ella asintió y cerro los ojos casi de inmediato.

Elliot trato de preparar un desayuno liviano para que Liv no se sintiera mal del estomago, ella agradeció las atenciones que Elliot tenia con ella, de seguro era un experto en tratar con mujeres embarazadas, solo que era la primera vez de ella, por lo que todo era tan nuevo.

"Vamos Liv o tendremos que dar nuevamente explicaciones a Cragen" dijo Elliot tratando de apurarla. "voy El…solo un segundo" pidió ella mientras buscaba sus cosas en el departamento de Elliot, Eli había tomado su bolso y lo cambio de lugar, hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

Llegaron al precinto justo a tiempo. Fin y Munch estaban ya en sus respectivos escritorios, "nos correspondía esta semana el desayuno" dijo Munch señalando el café humeante en los dos escritorios, Elliot no alcanzo a quitarlo antes de que Liv sintiera el aroma e hiciera el primer recorrido al cuarto de baño del día.

"Ni siquiera lo hice yo" dijo Munch logrando la risa de sus compañeros

"mañana creo que seria buena idea traer té para ella" dice Elliot mientras toma la taza de café de papel quitándola del puesto de Liv y dejándolo lejos de su olfato. Olivia volvió un par de minutos mas tarde, pálida fantasmal. "estoy bien chicos" dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio recobrando la compostura y agradecida de que no estaba la taza de café en su escritorio. Elliot entendió, pero ni Fin ni Munch le creyeron.

El resto del día fue tranquilo para la unidad, habían cogido un caso, pero era el turno de Fin y de Munch para tomarlo, por lo que ahora estaban solos en el precinto, Cragen había salido hace cerca de una hora a una reunión, Elliot levanto la vista para ver que Olivia estaba en su escritorio, en silencio, tenia los codos apoyados en el escritorio y la cabeza apoyada en las manos, los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormida

"¿Liv?", llamo Elliot para obtener toda su atención.

"hmm" gimió ella sin fuerza para mas

"¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupado.

"¿Eh?...si…solo estoy un poco mareada El" respondió ella sin abrir los ojos aun.

"crees que puedas aguantar algo de comida, no has comido nada desde el desayuno y no es saludable para ti o para el bebe" dijo susurrando a pesar de que no había nadie.

Ella asintió "quizás unas pocas galletas", levanto la vista para ver a Elliot y le dio una leve sonrisa.

"voy a la maquina a buscar algo y vuelvo de inmediato" aseguro Elliot mientras se puso de pie rápidamente para buscarle algo para comer, ella asintió agradecida, la falta de alimentos y los constantes vómitos hacían que se sintiera mal, Elliot volvió a los minutos con galletas saladas y un vaso de jugo, los dejo sobre el escritorio y Liv comenzó a comer, lentamente, esperando que su estomago estuviera de acuerdo con algo de comida.

"Tenemos que ir a la cita con el medico Liv", le recordó Elliot emocionado mientras ella tomaba un sorbo del jugo, solo esperaba que se sintiera mejor en el camino al doctor.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo ambos estaban muy nerviosos, sobre todo Olivia, ella no sabia que era lo que venia, tomo su chaqueta del borde de la silla, Elliot hizo lo mismo con su abrigo, miro a Liv que aun estaba visiblemente pálida

"¿estas lista?", pregunto Elliot mientras caminaban a la salida del edificio, ella asintió

"le avise a Cragen de que era posible tomar un poco mas de tiempo de lo normal para el almuerzo, no hay problemas" le dijo Elliot buscando tranquilizarla, "gracias El" dijo ella sin mirar aun, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al automóvil de Elliot, "¿que pasa si algo esta mal con el bebé?", pregunto ella visiblemente te afectada, Elliot puso su mano sobre el muslo de Liv, "nena, todo estará bien con nuestro bebé, el doctor lo va a comprobar, tranquila Liv", toma su mano y la lleva a sus labios para darle un suave beso.

Hicieron el recorrido en auto hasta la consulta en relativo silencio, Liv se había quedado dormida cuando dejaron de conversar, Elliot detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento, pensar que hace un par de días había estado en este mismo lugar rogando que no hubiera un bebé, y ahora estaba con Liv esperando que todo estuviera bien, "Liv…nena ya llegamos" le susurro Elliot al oído para despertarla suavemente.

"¿Qué...me dormí?", pregunto ella sorprendida, Elliot sonrío "y una buena siesta cariño".

Olivia bostezo para quitarse el cansancio del cuerpo, Elliot bajo rápidamente para dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta de Liv, ella agradeció el gesto, Elliot tomo la mano libre de Liv y la entrelazo entre sus dedos, entraron en la consulta y Liv se registro con la enfermera, por suerte este era su medico ginecólogo habitual, pero seguía estando muy nerviosa, ahora por primera vez miro su alrededor, habían mujeres en distintas etapas del embarazo, Elliot sintió su nervio y presiono un poco mas su mano para tranquilizarla "usted debe estar familiarizado con esto" dijo Liv, haciendo referencia a sus hijos "siempre es diferente Liv…y esta vez es mucho mas especial" le aseguro Elliot.

"Olivia Benson", llamo la enfermera a los minutos, Olivia suspiro y se levanto acompañada de Elliot, le había pedido que la acompañara en todo, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

El medico era un hombre agradable, era el ginecólogo regular de Olivia, "es bueno verte de nuevo Olivia, dijo el medico mientras extendía su mano para saludarla y extendió la mano a Elliot "él es Elliot mi novio" lo presento, a pocas personas lo presentaba como su novio, el medico sonrío para ambos y comenzó a hablar. ¿dime que te trae esta vez?", el medico saco su ficha medica.

"¿Eh?, yo…eh…estoy embarazada" asumió Liv, el medico asintió y tomo nota en su ficha, "tengo tu historial medico, nos vamos a saltar ese punto", dijo el medico

"¿te realizaste algún test de sangre para confirmar?", pregunto el Dr. Grey, Liv asintió, "vamos a revisar como va todo, cámbiate detrás de esa cortina", le indico el medico.

"como es regular voy a tomar tu temperatura y presión arterial", el medico iba narrando los pasos, podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo de Liv, ella por lo general era muy segura.

"¿como te has sentido?" pregunto el medico mientras tomaba sus signos

"miserable" asumió ella, "he tenido muchas nauseas, problemas con los olores, las comidas. mareos y vómitos, pero supongo que es normal en mi estado". El medico asintió "va a pasar conforme vaya avanzando el embarazo, tu cuerpo se esta acostumbrando a un gran cambio Olivia" le informo el medico.

"¿Estabas tomando algún método anticonceptivo?, ella asintió, "la píldora, pero creo que no era suficiente", dice sonriendo, levanto la vista para ver a Elliot quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bien, vamos a ver el calendario para tu ultimo periodo y poder calcular cuanto tiempo tienes" dijo el medico volviendo a su escritorio, Liv permanecía en la camilla

"yo no soy regular Dr. Grey, el ultimo periodo lo tuve hace unos nueve o diez meses, el estrés de mi trabajo afecta siempre mi periodo" informo ella, el medico tenia presente esa situación,

"Lo recuerdo" asintió el medico, "vamos a realizar una ecografía para ver el tamaño del feto y estimar la fecha de concepción y fecha de parto, "necesito saber si eres sexualmente activa o fue algo de una vez para ver si es mas fácil calcular la fecha". Olivia se quedo en silencio.

Elliot se aclaro la garganta para hablar, "eh…somos sexualmente activos Dr..." respondió él, "bastante" agrego Elliot tratando de mantener el color en su rostro, pero sabiendo que ambos estaban un poco avergonzados, casi como adolescentes.

"va a ser un poco mas difícil por lo que veo" sonrío el medico, "también vamos a hablar de algunas otras cosas, es pronto, pero me gusta saber la preferencia de mi paciente"

"Olivia, necesito que te levantes la bata, dejando tu vientre expuesto, bajo sus pechos" le indico el medico mientras acercaba la maquina para la ecografía, "aun es muy pequeño, si tenemos suerte podemos escuchar los latidos" Olivia se levanto la bata y miro a Elliot que estaba callado, Elliot miro hacia un lado buscando un banquillo, lo puso al lado de Olivia y le tomo la mano y le dio un suave beso en el dorso

"Esto va a ser un poco frió", advirtió el medico mientras derramaba gel en el vientre de Olivia, ella se estremeció a pesar de la advertencia y presiono un poco mas la mano de Elliot "lo siento, estoy nerviosa" se disculpo tanto con Elliot y con el medico.

"ahí esta" indico el medico

"Oh…dios mío…ese…ese… es mi bebé…nuestro bebé Elliot", dijo ella entre lagrimas de emoción.


	71. Chapter 71

"Oh… dios mío…es tan pequeño" dijo Olivia mirando la pantalla donde estaba el bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, un bebé de ella y de Elliot

"es…es tan real", asumió ella tratando de formas frases coherentes. Elliot se levanto de su silla y le beso la frente

"y es nuestro Liv…es nuestro bebé" le susurro alegre

El medico le dio algo de tiempo "voy a elevar el volumen para que lo escuche", los latidos del bebe llenaron la sala que estaba en silencio, Olivia seguía llorando de alegría

"¿tiene que latir su corazón tan rápido?". Pregunto Liv asustada

"Olivia" declaro el medico llamando su atención "tu bebé esta perfectamente bien" dijo dándole una mirada tranquilizadora "el latido de los bebe es mucho mas rápido que el de los adultos", informo el medico, las madres primerizas siempre eran muy nerviosas con todas las cosas que pasan a su hijo.

"De acuerdo al desarrollo gestacional, estas en la decimotercera semana, su bebé mide 9.5 cms" le informo el medico, "¿quieren una imagen?", pregunto el medico a punto de imprimir "¿pueden ser dos?", pidió Elliot, el medico asintió "claro Elliot, no hay problema". Imprimió dos imagines y las metió en un sobre e imprimió varias imágenes para la ficha de Liv.

El medico suavemente quito el exceso de gel del vientre de Olivia, "esta todo bien Olivia, ahora puedes cambiarte para darte algunas indicaciones" le solicito el medico, mientras llenaba algunos datos de la ficha de Olivia, ella no dejaba de observar la imagen de su bebé, tan pequeño dentro de ella, trece semanas, era un largo tiempo.

A los minutos Olivia salio con la ropa que llevaba para trabajar, "tomen asiento" le dijo el doctor indicando hacia las sillas frente a su escritorio.

"Te voy a dar vitaminas prenatales" le dijo mientras hacia una receta para ella, le entrego el documento.

"Es necesario que te alimentes muy bien a partir de ahora, no es necesario comer por dos, solo comer lo suficiente y tener hábitos de alimentación regulados" dijo el medico, Elliot miro a Olivia, "es difícil poder cumplir con un horario, pero ayudare a Olivia a cumplir con sus comidas", respondió Elliot. "me parece bien Elliot" concluyo el médico mirando a ambos.

"Se que es pronto, pero me gustaría saber siempre prefiero el parto normal, pero hay mujeres que prefieren cesaría, ¿alguna preferencia?", Olivia asintió "definitivamente parto normal" informo ella, el medico tomo nota y lo registro en su ficha.

"Olivia si mal no recuerdo eres detective, ¿correcto?". Pregunto el medico levantando la vista para mirarla fijamente, "si" asintió ella, sabiendo a donde dirigía esta conversación.

"aun no hemos hablado con nuestro capitán, pero tengo la intención de trabajar normalmente hasta los seis meses y después trabajo de escritorio", afirmo ella, Elliot giro la vista para mirarla "Liv no hemos hablado sobre esto, yo preferiría de inmediato trabajo de escritorio" dijo Elliot, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "yo…vamos a verlo mas adelante El" dijo ella cerrando la conversación, Elliot solo asintió.

"Entonces, Olivia nos estaremos viendo en un mes exacto desde hoy para ver como va todo, debes descansar y comer bien para que tu cuerpo no se desgaste y el bebé crezca bien, estar embarazada puede ser muy agotador" informo el medico, como si ella no lo supiera, pensó Olivia en voz baja, los tres se despidieron amigablemente

"gracias Dr., Grey", se despidió Elliot estrellando su mano, ambos salieron de la consulta de la mano, como una pareja feliz, ambos sabían que ahora se estaban complicando un poco las cosas en el tema del trabajo, Cragen iba a estar de muerte cuando sepa que no solo están juntos, sino que además iban a tener un hijo juntos

"¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot, Olivia estaba apoyada en el auto, Elliot se dio vuelta para quedar frente a ella, él se apoyo en el auto y le tomo con su mano libre el rostro, con su pulgar detuvo una lagrima que iba cayendo a través de sus mejillas, ella asintió

"ahora todo es tan real El…voy a ser mamá" dijo ella en un susurro

"Y serás una gran madre Liv" le tranquilizo Elliot dándole un suave beso en los labios, la atrajo hacia él para darle un suave abrazo "te amo nena…y te amo" dijo poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Liv, ella sonrío ante el tierno gesto, sabia que Elliot era un gran padre y su hijo tenia suerte.

"tenemos que ir para llegar a tiempo al trabajo nena" dice Elliot mientras abre la puerta para ella y rápidamente dio la vuelta al lado del conductor, Olivia tenia en sus manos la imagen de su pequeño y suavemente con los dedos lo recorría de un lado a otro.

"yo estaba muy nerviosa en la consulta del medico" dijo Olivia mirando a Elliot,

"Lo sé nena, yo también estaba nervioso, quería saber que tu y el bebé estaban bien, pero ahora estoy tranquilo y feliz" respondió Elliot acariciando su mejilla mientras la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo, el camino al precinto fue en armonía, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos del bebé y de las cosas que venían por delante.

"El-Elliot" gimió Olivia mientras llevaba su mano a su vientre "d-detén el auto…por favor" gimió débilmente. "y-yo…"

Elliot rápidamente encendió las luces para avisar a los autos de atrás que se iba a detener, por suerte el lugar no era muy concurrido, Elliot no alcanzo a detener el auto completamente como Olivia salto prácticamente fuera del auto para lanzar su desayuno frente a ella, una ola de nauseas se había apoderado de ella como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, Elliot salio detrás de ella para tomarle el cabello mientras ella vomitaba por segunda vez ese día, Elliot volvió al auto para sacar unas toallas húmedas que había dejado de Eli en el auto y se las extendió para que se limpiara, ella agradeció el gesto de Elliot, su cuerpo aun temblaba por el esfuerzo, se subió al auto, saco unas mentitas de la guantera "no sé quien le puso nauseas matutinas" reclamo molesta ella mientras se ponía el cinturón "las tengo todo el maldito día" siguió reclamando, Elliot aguanto la risa, le gustaba la cara que ella ponía cuando estaba molesta, no era necesario que le dijera que iban a pasar, el doctor ya le había dicho que era regular del embarazo.

"vamos a tener que contarles pronto" hablo Elliot a pesar de que Liv llevaba los ojos cerrados y tenia la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas para calmar su estomago.

"¿a quien?". Pregunto ella confundida

"Munch y Fin…van a empezar a preguntarse por que pasas mas en el baño que en el escritorio", ella asintió, sabia que en algún momento se lo preguntarían "creo que después de que le digamos a los niños" respondió ella, sabia que Elliot quería decirle pronto "ya tuve la primera cita y va todo bien" ella tenia miedo de que algo estuviera mal con su bebé y no quería emocionar a los niños hasta no estar segura que todo iba bien.

Cuando llegaron al precinto Fin y Munch ya estaban en sus escritorios "¿como fue el caso?", pregunto Elliot mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa, Olivia abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio para guardar los documentos.

"Van a traer al sospechoso en cualquier momento" menciono Fin levantando la vista de sus documentos, mirando a Elliot y a Olivia, que tenían una mirada completamente distinta a la que tenían un par de días atrás, Olivia se sentó en su escritorio y su mano se fue a su vientre de nuevo "…otra vez no" gimió mientras sentía el estomago revuelto, ya no tenia nada que lanzar. Elliot vio el cambio en el color del rostro de Olivia, ella respiraba tratando de tranquilizar su estomago "yo…ya…vuelvo…", dijo en un susurro, Elliot decidió no ir detrás de ella para no levantar rumores "¿Liv esta bien?" pregunto Fin preocupado, Elliot asintió "cree que tiene intoxicación alimentaria, comió el resto de comida china" respondió Elliot mintiendo a sus compañeros, ambos asintieron y siguieron su papeles

Después de un par de minutos volvió a entrar al precinto un poco menos verde, Cragen salio de su oficina "¿Olivia te sientes bien?", pregunto Cragen, no era muy regular ver a Olivia enferma "si" respondió ella demasiado baja para su gusto, se sentía mal, lo único que había comido en el día ya no estaba en su estomago, "no te ves bien, vete a casa" dijo Cragen en una orden, ella movió la cabeza "capitán no es necesario" dijo segura, afirmándose prácticamente del escritorio a su lado, sentía que si daba un paso se iba a desmayar frente a su jefe.

Cragen miro a Elliot y suspiro "Stabler…lleve a su compañera a su casa, no la quiero ver hasta mañana ¿esta claro?", Elliot asintió "cristalino Capitán", se acerco a Olivia que no hablaba, sabia que era difícil que ella se mantuviera en sus pies, "Cuando vuelvas vas a interrogar al sospechoso con Fin" sentencio Cragen y se volvió a su oficina. "deja que te ayude" le susurro Elliot al oído, ella movió la cabeza "no estoy invalida Elliot" le reclamo ella, tomo un respiro para calmar el mareo "vamos" dijo solo acepto la mano de Elliot.

"no es justo Elliot que tu puedas seguir trabajando" reclamo Olivia enojada, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho mientras iban a su casa

"Liv…tu cuerpo se esta acostumbrando para trabajar por dos para los próximos meses" dice dándole tierna sonrisa. "además has estado enferma toda la semana y casi sin comida, a pesar de que hemos tratado de poner algo de comida en tu boca" sonríe él, por la cara de Olivia no estaba funcionando "cariño no te enojes, cuando Cragen sepa por que estas enferma quizás no te mande a casa, pero ahora esta cuidándote, y yo quiero cuidar de ti y del bebé, voy a tratar de volver lo antes posible para ver como estas" ella asintió, odiaba sentirse enferma e inútil, pero sabia que era solo por un par de semanas, después todo pasaría, "solo debo aguantar un par de semana" respondió ella, con una sonrisa cansada. Elliot la ayudo a acomodarse en el sofá, ella insistió en que solo descansaría, "no tengo sueño" le reclamo a Elliot, él la tapo con una manta, sabiendo que a penas salga ella se quedaría dormida y le beso la frente "hablamos mas tarde Liv", antes de que se diera cuenta ella ya estaba dormida.

La entrevista con el sospechoso fue bastante rápida, cuando tuvieron la declaración Cragen les informo que podía ir a casa antes de tiempo, sabiendo que Elliot estaría agradecido para poder ir a ver y cuidar de Olivia, "mañana los quiero a todos a las 9" exclamo Cragen volviendo a su oficina para tomar sus cosas

"nos vemos mañana Capitán" se despidieron todos, no eran mas de las 19:00 hrs. cuando Elliot entro en el departamento de Olivia, la televisión estaba encendida, pero el resto del departamento estaba a oscuras, Elliot podía ver la silueta de Liv gracias a la luz de la pantalla.

Liv escucho el ruido que hizo Elliot al entrar en el departamento, abrió los ojos y bostezo "estas en casa" dijo ella agradecida de que Cragen lo dejo salir temprano. "el caso fue rápido, Cragen se apiado de nosotros" dijo mientras besaba sus labios "¿como esta todo aquí?, ella le devolvió el beso

"hambrientos" dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Elliot y llevaba su otra mano a su vientre plano.

"que bueno, ¿que tienes ganas de comer?", pregunto Elliot, tenia la intención de cocinar para ella, "voy a cocinar Liv" dijo Elliot entrando en la cocina, "voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas y vuelvo" dijo mientras tomaba de vuelta su chaqueta.

Elliot estaba buscando el coraje para hacer la pregunta que estaba en su mente desde que se entero de que estaban teniendo un bebé junto, y mucho antes de eso.


	72. Chapter 72

Cuando Elliot volvió a casa una hora mas tarde, Liv se había puesto ropa un poco mas cómoda y holgada, pronto tendría que cambiar su armario, cuando el bebé se empezara a notar, estaba aun en el sillón leyendo algunos folletos que el medico le había entregado

"hola hermosa" dijo Elliot mientras cerraba detrás de él la puerta del departamento llevando una bolsa de mercadería en su otra mano, ella se levanto para ayudarlo, pero él movió la cabeza, "nada pesado mientras lleves a nuestro bebé Liv" le susurro en su camino a la cocina "yo no estoy invalida Elliot, puedo hacer algunas cosas" dijo ella un poco molesta, no le gustaba que la tratara como si fuera una frágil flor, "los primeros meses de embarazo Liv son complicados y no quiero que tengas ningún problema" respondió Elliot con toda propiedad.

Ella no tenia ganas de entrar en una discusión por lo que no respondió nada por ahora, quizás mas adelante si, sabia que Elliot aun estaba atorado por la conversación en la consulta del medico, sobre que ella seguiría su trabajo de forma normal.

Elliot saco algunas cosas de la bolsa de supermercado para llenar los estantes de Olivia, ella desde la sala de estar estaba viendo como él se movía con propiedad guardando todo en sus estantes.

"¿Que es todo esto?", pregunto ella fascinada por el hombre frente a ella "comida" respondió Elliot levantando la vista, Liv se había levantado y estaba en el marco de la división de la cocina, ella asintió

"Tienes que empezar a comer mas sano nena, por el bebé" respondió Elliot mientras terminaba de guardad las ultimas cosas, abrió el refrigerador para dejar algunas cajas de jugo y leche.

"Usted esta tomando un buen cuidado de nosotros El" dijo Olivia mientras se acercaba mas hasta quedar frente a él, entrelazo las manos detrás del cuello de Elliot y lo acerco a ella para besar sus labios. "gracias" respondió ella entre besos.

"vamos a comer algo" dijo Elliot cuando se separaron "¿quieres un sándwiches o prefieres que prepare algo de comida?, pregunto Elliot, sabiendo que ella no se acercaría a la cocina para prepararse nada, sobre todo por los aromas que le producen nauseas

"Creo que puedo manejar un sándwich" respondió ella poniendo cara de estar pensando, "vuelvo enseguida" respondió Elliot, afortunadamente fue una buena decisión de Olivia, su estomago estuvo agradecida de algo de comida y de seguro su pequeño también, "mañana tenemos que estar a las 09:00" dijo Elliot mientras descansaban en el sofá viendo algo de televisión,

"Quieres hablar de lo que te esta molestando El", pregunto Olivia, sabia que aun estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza la conversación con el medico

"simplemente no quiero que te arriesgues, no quiero que te pase nada malo a ti o al bebé" respondió Elliot

"solo voy a trabajar hasta que el embarazo me lo permita El…no voy a correr detrás de un sospechoso con una panza de siete meses, solo voy a hacer la parte de interrogar y entrevistar y algo de trabajo en terreno" respondió ella

"Sé que sabrás hasta que punto puedes trabajar Liv, es solo que nuestro trabajo es peligroso y no sé que haría si les pasara algo" dijo mientras hacia círculos en el estomago de Liv, ella asintió "nada va a pasar El…yo no voy a poner en peligro a nuestro bebé", Elliot asintió, quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo hasta que ella empezó a bostezar, Elliot odiaba verla tan agotada, el embarazo le lleva gran parte de su energía y estaba constantemente muy cansada.

"He estado la mitad del día durmiendo y la otra mitad del día sentada" dice ella molesta "y sigo estando agotada",

"Vamos a la cama Liv", Elliot se levanto del sillón y extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, "voy a tomar una ducha primero" dijo ella tomando su mano, ambos quedaron abrazados, Elliot le dio un suave beso en los labios. "después será mi turno de una ducha"

Olivia estaba en la cama esperando que Elliot saliera del cuarto de baño, seguía leyendo los folletos, estaba pensando en comprar algunos libros sobre el embarazo para entender los cambios en su cuerpo, llevo su mano al vientre, aun no habían cambios notorios, al menos externos.

Cuando Elliot salio de la ducha, estaba casi desnudo, solo por la toalla que estaba alrededor de su cintura, tenia el cuerpo algo húmedo aun de la ducha "¿por que se tiene que ver tan sexy?" se pregunto Liv mientras lo observaba, él le dio una gran sonrisa, estaba cansada y tenia ganas de dormir, pero su cuerpo decía completamente lo contrario con Elliot casi desnudo frente a ella.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Elliot al ver la mirada fija de Olivia en él

"Te quiero" respondió ella mientras se levantaba de la cama para estar mas cerca de él

"también te quiero", le respondió Elliot, ella meneo la cabeza riendo "no entiendes…yo te quiero ahora Elliot".

"Liv que debes descansar" respondió Elliot entre besos que ella le estaba dando "usted no me esta ayudando con eso" dice ella haciendo un gesto a su desnudez, mientras sonreía, "yo en estos momentos no tengo ganas ni de dormir ni de descansar" dijo mientras se quitaba la polera con la que dormía.

Olivia quito la toalla que cubría a Elliot de ella, feliz de que Elliot estaba bastante emocionado, al parecer con su idea de no descansar, ella levanto la vista para ver a Elliot quien reía feliz, quedaron desnudos y en cosas de minutos se encontraban haciendo el amor dulcemente, Elliot teniendo mucho cuidado de no poner peso extra sobre el vientre de Olivia, se quedaron dormidos abrazados después de que ambos llegaron a su clímax.

07:30 ambos ya estaban casi listos para salir, Elliot había dejado el desayuno de Olivia listo para que ella comiera tranquilamente, la mañana ya había empezado con las nauseas matutinas de Olivia, Elliot la sostuvo hasta que termino la sesión y después se fueron a dormir un poco mas, pero ambos estaban cansados.

Elliot ingreso primero a la sala, Olivia le había pedido que revisara su escritorio antes de que ella entrara para no sentir el olor del café que la hacia enfermarse de inmediato, cuando todo estaba despejado Elliot volvió por Liv. Fin y Munch vieron el comportamiento extraño pero no hicieron comentarios.

"te ves agotada Liv… Elliot no te deja descansar" bromeo Munch mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos escritorios

Ambos sonrieron en la culpabilidad, "vamos Stabler que estas haciendo con la pobre Liv que a penas puede mantener los ojos abiertos" agrego Fin, tanto Elliot como Olivia rieron, habían dormido poco, una mezcla de haber echo el amor y despertar un par de horas con una ronda de vómitos, no era tan malo después de todo.

Mientras Olivia estaba en el baño después de sentirse un poco mal del estomago, los chicos decidieron que era hora de preguntar, "nunca he visto tan cansada a Liv, dale un respiro" dijo Munch mientras levantaba la vista para hablar con Elliot.

"¿como es?", pregunto Munch curioso

"¿como es que?" pregunto Elliot rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

"vamos hombre el sexo, ¿Cómo es el sexo con Olivia?" preguntaron ambos curiosos.

"Yo no voy a hablar con ustedes de mi vida sexual con Olivia" respondió Elliot tratando de poner énfasis en las palabras, sabia que sus amigos eran un poco persistentes.

"Sin detalles, pero es increíble" respondió Elliot, con una sonrisa en su cara.

"vamos hombre mas detalles", exigió Fin

"Si ella sabe esta conversación va a estar muy molesta" dijo Elliot, sin darse cuenda de que ella estaba entrando en la oficina.

"¿por que voy a estar molesta?", pregunto ella tratando de parecer molesta mientras entraba a la sala.

"Fin y Munch me están interrogando de un tema un tanto intimo" respondió Elliot.

Liv sabía que sus compañeros de trabajo eran bastante curiosos, "supongo que estaban hablando de Elliot y yo teniendo sexo" dijo ella directamente mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Los tres asintieron, ella se quedo en silencio llenando algunos de sus archivos y tecleando algunas cosas en su ordenador, los tres la quedaron mirando, estaban esperando que dijera algo, pero ella se quedo en silencio

"¿No nos vas a decir nada Liv?" pregunto Munch curioso, ella levanto la vista y observo que tenia tres pares de ojos mirándola, Elliot tenia una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"Elliot no seas un hijo de puta arrogante" le reclamo Fin.

Ella sonrío "Elliot tiene todo el derecho de ser un hijo de puta arrogante…tiene meritos de sobra" respondió ella riendo y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

La carcajada de Elliot se escucho casi con eco en toda la sala, él sabia a que se refería Olivia.

"¿Aun me pregunto que es lo que te gusta de Elliot?", pregunto Casey que estaba detrás de ellos escuchando la conversación esperando su tiempo para intervenir, le encantaba poner nerviosa a Olivia

"¡Casey!", grito Olivia a su amiga cuando se dio la vuelta y la vio en la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su cara,

De repente la sala se estaba poniendo un poco calurosa "por que mierda Cragen no sale para interrumpir esta conversación" pidió Olivia en un susurro

"vamos chicos a hablar de otra cosa, ¿Por qué de pronto mi vida sexual era asunto de toda la unidad ahora?" pregunto molesta

"Porque todos estábamos esperando a que pasara" respondió Casey.

"…Lo que mas me gusta de Elliot no esta a la vista de todos…solo yo puedo verlo" respondió ella,

"OH…vamos Liv" reclamo Fin, ella sonrío, sabia lo que sus compañeros había entendido con lo que ella dijo, así que se rió alegre.

"Que tierna Liv" reclamo irónicamente Elliot riendo.

"Me gusta cuando Olivia habla sucio" dijo Munch riendo

"a mi también me encanta cuando habla sucio ¡pero no aquí!" grito Elliot sonando molesto.

"Oh…vamos chicos ustedes son todos unos mal pensados, lo que mas me gusta de Elliot es su corazón" respondió ella riendo "lo otro me encanta", hablo bajo solo para que Elliot escuchara, ambos sintieron una leve coloración en sus rostros.

"ahora vamos a cambiar de tema" suplico Liv, "¿que te trae por aquí?", pregunto Liv mirando a Casey, "traigo tu citación para el caso Foster de la próxima semana" dijo Casey pasándole un papel celeste a Liv con su nombre. "Lo tengo en mente" respondió Liv guardando la documentación en su escritorio "para el martes" confirmo Liv, por suerte el tema cambio nuevamente y ahora estaban hablando de un caso abierto que tenían, hasta que llego la hora de almuerzo, Olivia tenia mucha hambre, solo esperaba que fuera capaz de mantener su comida en el estomago, Elliot la miro y ella asintió para ir a almorzar.

"Stabler" respondió Elliot al teléfono cuando vio que era su jefe quien estaba llamando, "estaremos en cinco minutos" respondió Elliot al teléfono, Olivia estaba llevando a su boca su tercer bocado de comida, Elliot la miro casi pidiendo disculpas, tenían que interrumpir el almuerzo. "tenemos un caso, lo siento Liv", dijo Elliot mientras pedía la cuenta.

"yo no he tenido suficiente comida" reclama ella cuando se pone de pie para salir detrás de Elliot rumbo al precinto, cuando cruzaron la puerta se podía escuchar el ruido que casi atravesaba las paredes, había mas gente de la que recordaban dentro del lugar, se estaba haciendo pequeño y caluroso para todos ellos.

"¿que tenemos?", pregunto Elliot mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para dejarla en el borde de su silla como era costumbre, siempre a la mano en caso de que tengan que salir corriendo.

Olivia hizo lo mismo por su parte, se sentía tan cansada, y enojada, habían interrumpido su almuerzo, "acaso no saben que una mujer embarazada es de mal humor cuando no come" pregunto para si misma, mientras ellos no contaran de su embarazo ella debía actuar como si nada, a todo lo mal que se sentía también había que sumarle el estrés que sentía que debía contarle a Cragen del embarazo y después de eso asuntos internos iba a meter su nariz, incluso al extremo de meterse en la cama con ella, ahora la separación era inminente y ella no podía hacer nada ahora, renunciar ya no era una opción, no con un bebé en camino.


	73. Chapter 73

La semana paso rápidamente, ya era viernes y era el día que habían acordado para hablar con los niños de Elliot para contarles que Liv iba a tener un bebé en un par de meses, Cragen, Fin y Munch se preguntaban que estaba mal con Olivia, ella había estado la semana completa con varias visitas al baño, mas de lo que una mujer o que ella hacia anteriormente, no era que ellos llevaran la cuenta, pero ahora era bastante difícil no darse cuanta de sus a veces corridas al baño.

Olivia estaba tensa, sabia que después de contarle a los niños iban a contarle a su jefe y sus compañeros de trabajo, durante toda la semana estaba pensando la mejor opción, descartado completamente renunciar, Elliot no iba a poder mantener a seis personas, antes le fue muy fácil la idea de renunciar, pero ahora estaba teniendo un bebé y tenia que pensar en su futuro, Elliot ya tenia suficiente con una hija en la Universidad, otra que el siguiente año entraba también a estudiar, dos gemelos y un niño de año y medio, ella no se explicaba como él no se volvía loco con tantas cosas pendientes y que pagar, ella se volvería loca.

"Deja de pensar Liv" le dijo Elliot mirando a través de la pantalla del ordenado, ella estaba mascando la tapa de un lápiz, lo hacia cuando quería concentrarse en algo, ella asintió y dejo la tapa del lápiz sobre el escritorio, faltaba poco para terminar su turno, con Elliot iban a ir a buscar a los niños para llevarlos al departamento de Elliot, Olivia ya había empacado algo de ropa para el fin de semana como era de costumbre,

"¿estas lista?", pregunto Elliot cuando se estaba poniendo la chaqueta, "si" respondió ella débilmente

"voy a hablar con Cragen primero" respondió Elliot, haciendo su camino a la oficina de su jefe, habían conversado de la mejor forma de decirle a su capitán sin que le diera un ataque al corazón.

"adelante" respondió Cragen una vez que escucho el golpe de la puerta "Cap ¿un segundo?", pregunto Elliot comprobando si estaba ocupado

"¿que pasa Elliot?", pregunto levantando la vista, "Liv y yo nos vamos, recuerda el domingo vamos a preparar el almuerzo en mi departamento, una cena de amistades" dijo Elliot mientras Cragen asentía, no iba a hablar de su hijo o hija en el trabajo, quería que fuera algo especial, y si les gritaban al menos tenían la opción de echarlo cordialmente.

"Ya confirme con Casey, Fin y Munch" dijo Olivia tomando su chaqueta y haciendo su camino a la salida del recinto junto a su novio, "van a estar en tu departamento cerca de las 15:00 hrs." informo ella dándole una tímida sonrisa, el embarazo aun no era bueno con Liv, sentía constantes nauseas y mareos repentinos, por suerte Elliot siempre estaba cerca de ella.

"Estoy algo mas tranquila al saber que vamos a contarles a todos, pero me da miedo lo que Cragen pueda hacer" dice Liv a Elliot mientras iban en el coche en dirección a la casa de Kathy a buscar a los niños, se había echo costumbre de Liv poner su mano sobre su vientre, aun no mostraba nada a pesar de tener un poco mas de tres meses de embarazo, el medico le dijo que dependía de cada mujer, pero por lo general cerca de los cuatro meses iba a notar algún cambio visible a la vista, ella lo único que quería es poder sentir como su hijo o hija se movía dentro de ella.

"Todo va a estar bien Liv, debes tratar de relajarte" le pidió Elliot mientras ponía rápidamente su mano sobre la de ella aprovechando una luz roja.

Desde que supieron del embarazo de Olivia aun no tocaban el tema de cual era su preferencia, Olivia creía que era buen momento ya que estaban a punto de que su secreto fuera debelado "¿crees que es un niño o una niña?".Pregunto Liv, Elliot puso cara de estar pensando "creo que es una niña, y espero que sea igual que su madre" respondió Elliot sonriendo, Olivia cría que era un niño, no sabia por que pero tenia esa sensación, "creo que es un niño, solo quiero que se ella o él sea sano", su mayor temor era que tuviera algún problema con su hijo, y Elliot lo sabia.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kathy, los niños ya estaban esperando por Elliot y Olivia, casi saltaron al interior del vehiculo, Olivia hizo una nota mental, en un par de meses el auto de Elliot se iba a ser demasiado pequeño, con dos sillas, una para Eli y la otra para su pequeño bebé, iba a tener que hacer alguna inversión en un nuevo auto, Elliot la saco de sus pensamientos "vamos Liv solo disfrutar del fin de semana, hemos trabajado duro toda la semana" dijo Elliot, al parecer Olivia estaba en un planeta completamente diferente, los niños conversaron alegremente con Olivia en su camino al departamento de Elliot.

El departamento de Elliot se volvió de inmediato patas arriba, sus hijos eran ordenados, pero revoltosos y llenos de vida, Olivia quería algo de esa energía para ella, "tan solo un poco", pensó mientras ahogaba un bostezo

"los chicos quieren pizza, dicen que Kathy no les permitió su porción de la semana ¿esta bien para ti Liv?", pregunto Elliot ella asintió mientras se ponía algo de ropa mas cómoda, "suena bien para mi, total no estará mucho tiempo en mi estomago" reclamo ella poniendo su mano en su vientre que nunca estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones, salvo cuando Elliot preparaba algo para ella.

La pizza llego a los diez minutos de ser ordenada, los chicos tenían sus preferencias por lo que era fácil ordenar para cada gusto, Olivia y Elliot por lo general compartían la pizza, "champiñones extras" pidió Olivia cuando Elliot estaba haciendo el pedido en el teléfono.

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa, Elliot llego con las cajas de las pizzas de su lugar preferido, los niños notaban que algo extraño pasaba, pero iban a esperar hasta que Maureen pasara a saludar para contarles la noticia, ambos estaban felices y nerviosos a la vez, Kathleen había ayudado a Olivia a poner la mesa mientras los gemelos instalaban sus cosas en las habitaciones, Eli estaba en las piernas de Liv como era normalmente, Elliot puso la caja de las pizzas en la mesa, Olivia entusiasmada y hambrienta se preparo para sacar su trozo de pizza.

"No de nuevo" gimió cuando sintió su estomago revoloteando, puso su mano en su vientre tratando de calmar su estomago, mientras con la otra mano tenia a Eli para que no se cayera , Elliot notó como se fugo el color de la cara de Olivia, ahora era blanca, bajo a Eli al suelo "oh…mierda" exclamo tapándose la boca y corriendo por lo que seria su cuarta carrera al baño del día, tenia tangas ganas de comer champiñones reclamo mientras estaba lanzando su estomago por el baño otra vez, Elliot se disculpo con sus hijos para salir detrás de Olivia, la vio sentada en el suelo del baño, pálida.

"vamos bebé dame un respiro, mamá necesita comer" suplica ella mientras hacia suaves círculos sobre su vientre, apoyada en la pared, esperando que las nauseas desaparecieran, cuando escucho unos pasos levanto la vista para ver a Elliot de pie frente a ella, brindándole una leve sonrisa, se agacho para mirar si estaba bien, tenia el pelo un poco desordenado, quito un mechón para ver a sus ojos "los niños están preocupados", ella no quería asustarlos, "lo siento El…no fue mi intención" se disculpo ella mientras cerraba los ojos para tranquilizar su estomago

"creo que a este pequeño no le gustan los champiñones" dice Liv mientras se pone de pie para lavarse la boca y la cara, aun el color no había vuelto a su rostro.

"Creo que tiene un paladar fino igual que su mama" le sonrío Elliot poniéndose detrás de ella para abrazar su cintura y besando su cuello suavemente para relajarla, después de una par de minutos ella estaba lista para volver a la sala de estar "El…si yo vuelvo a la sala de estar estando la comida en la mesa no sé si seré capaz de no salir corriendo" informo Liv apesumbrada y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Los chicos terminaron de comer mientras estábamos aquí Liv, estuviste cerca de media hora en el baño antes de venir a buscarte" informo Elliot poniendo su mano sobre sus hombros "ya limpiaron todo" aviso Elliot, ella asintió agradecida

"están esperando por las noticias, pero estoy seguro de que ellos presienten algo" dijo Elliot levantando los hombros.

"Van a decirnos que pasa aquí" dijo Maureen poniendo su bolso en el sillón y abrazando a Olivia, "¿Liv estas bien?", pregunto preocupada, aun estaba pálida, Liv asintió "no es nada cariño, tome asiento juntos a sus hermanos, tenemos algo que contarles" dijo Olivia tomando asiento junto a Elliot, Eli de inmediato estaba en posición para que lo tomara entre sus piernas "ven aquí muchachito" dijo mientras lo acomodaba en sus piernas.

"bueno…ustedes saben que Liv y yo llevamos un par de meses juntos" introdujo Elliot tratando de que la noticia no fuera tan impactante para sus hijos, los niños asintieron sin decir palabras "El…por favor diles antes de que me enferme de nuevo" gimió Olivia, aun sentía el aroma a la pizza en la sala de estar y su estomago estaba completamente en desacuerdo, ella tenia la mano izquierda sobre la mesa, debajo de la mano de Elliot y la otra estaba en su vientre tratando de calmar las nuevas nauseas, aun no podía saber si eran nervios o por el bebé, si Elliot no dejaba de dar vueltas para decirle a los chicos ella iba a tomar la iniciativa, por suerte para ella Elliot saco el habla.

"Bueno chicos, Liv esta embarazada", dijo viendo como cuatro pares de ojos los miraban sin decir nada, abriendo y cerrando los ojos, las miradas iban de ida y vuelta entre Liv y él

"vamos papá no te podías controlar" le dijo Maureen.

Olivia se sintió algo incomoda por el comentario, era culpa de ambos, un hermoso accidente pensó ella, ellos se cuidaban, ella estaba tomando pastillas, pero todos los métodos no son 100% seguros ni siquiera el uso del condón pensó, "bueno….la verdad..." estaba tratando Olivia de defenderse prácticamente y defender a Elliot frente a sus hijos, hace poco habían pasado un susto con Kathleen y tanto Elliot como Kathy habían tenido una conversación con todos del sexo seguro.

"Liv estoy bromeando" dijo Maureen levantándose de su puesto para darle un suave abrazo "estoy muy feliz por ti y por papá" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, Eli solo miraba el gesto afectivo de su hermana mayor sin entender mucho

"Por favor Liv que sea un hermanito" pidió Dickie mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella estaba agradecida del cariño de los hijos de Elliot, todos lo estaban tomando tan bien. "a mi me gustaría que fuera una chica, parecida a Olivia" dijo Lizzie, "si es así voy a ser un hermano mayor con mucho trabajo" dijo Dickie y todos rieron

"ahora si tiene el carácter de Liv de seguro son los chicos quienes deben tener cuidado" agrego Kathleen

"gracias…creo" respondió Olivia, los chicos de Elliot pensaban que ella era genial y muy fuerte que sabia perfectamente defenderse.

Olivia saco una de las fotos de su bolso para mostrarle a los chicos el nuevo bebé, "¿cuanto tiempo tienes Liv?" pregunto Maureen, "13 semanas" respondió Elliot, "algo así como tres meses" aclaro Olivia para los niños mas pequeños

"Escuchaste eso Eli, vas a ser un hermano mayor, Liv va a tener un bebé" dijo Kathleen.

"¿bebé?". Pregunto Eli confundido

"así es amiguito, Liv tiene un bebé en su panza, por lo que de ahora en adelante debes tener cuidado con ella, ¿bien hijo?" explicaba Elliot a su hijo de casi año y medio, él asintió medio entendiendo.

Liv estaba agradecida, un problema menos, ahora solo quedaba contarle a Kathy, y Cragen, además de los chicos, pero lo que la tenia mas estresada era Cragen.


	74. Chapter 74

"Los chicos del trabajo aun no saben nada, vendrán el domingo después de misa para tener un almuerzo y poder darles la noticia, hasta ahí esto es solo entre nosotros", les comentaba Elliot a sus hijos para que tuvieran cuidado el domingo

"también debo hablar con su madre, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que con Liv vamos a tener un bebé" agregaba Elliot.

Siguieron conversando en la mesa, después de un rato se fueron al sofá para ver alguna película, una rutina que se había vuelto muy cómoda para todo. "Liv ya que no comiste nada Maureen te guardo tu pizza" le dijo Kathleen acercando el envase de pizza de Liv, en dos segundos ella estaba de pie corriendo al baño nuevamente.

"Liv se enferma fácilmente con los olores de las comidas", menciono Elliot haciendo su camino al cuarto de baño, pidiendo a los chicos que no acercaran nada de alimentos a Liv, hasta que su estomago se tranquilice, "lo siento" dijo Elliot entrando al cuarto de baños, "les dije que no la trajeran de vuelta", ella levanto la vista para ver a Elliot, "esto se esta haciendo una rutina muy desagradable El…yo no sé si puedo aguantar estar enferma todo el tiempo". Ella sabia que no tenía otra opción, no había mucho que lanzar por lo que salieron del cuarto de baño hacia la sala de estar.

"nos vamos a la cama papá" le dijeron los niños saliendo de la sala de estar y haciendo todos sus caminos a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya habían terminado de ver la película, Olivia quedo con Elliot en la sala de estar ahora tranquila y en silencio, Elliot estaba apoyado con su espalda en uno de los apoya brazos del sofá y Olivia estaba recostada sobre él, Liv y Elliot tenían las manos apoyadas en el vientre de Liv.

"Los niños se la tomaron muy bien" dijo Elliot besando el pelo de Olivia "creo que están acostumbrados con un bebé nuevo cada cierto tiempo" dice Olivia riendo, seis hijos es bastante para cualquier persona, pero para Elliot era solo motivo de felicidad.

"Ahora tenemos que decirle a Cragen, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar" dice Olivia manteniendo sus manos en su vientre aun plano. "todo va a estar bien nena, debes tratar de relajarte" le pide Elliot, sabia que Liv estaba pensando mucho en lo que se viene para el domingo.

"no puedo evitarlo" se disculpa ella, Elliot saca sus manos para apoyarlas en sus hombros, la elevo para que quedara sentada y comenzó a masajear sus hombres tensos "estas tan tensa cariño" dice mientras quita un poco de cabello de su cuello.

"El…la ultima vez que empezaste a darme un masaje terminamos en la cama…desnudos" dice mientras siente las manos de Elliot recorriendo su espalda

"y no recuerdo algún tipo de queja" se jacta él.

"El…no dije que no me gusto…pero ahora están tus hijos" dice mientras se estremece al sentir el cálido aliento de Elliot en su cuello y las manos subiendo por debajo de su blusa

"y cual es el problema…mi habitación no queda cerca" dice mientras le besa el cuello

"Elliot" reclama ella para que deje de hacer lo que esta haciendo.

"Tienes que estar callada, como la ultima vez" le susurra Elliot al oído

"El…últimamente he estado uhh…"

"Expresiva" agrega Elliot, sin quitar sus labios de su piel.

"Expresiva es una buena palabra…El" ríe ella ante el concepto de Elliot,

"vamos al dormitorio", le susurra Elliot, saliendo detrás de ella y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la llevo de la mano hasta la habitación, en cosa de minutos ambos estaban completamente desnudos y haciendo el amor, últimamente Elliot era muy dulce con ella, mas de lo habitual, prestando especial cuidado en cada rincón de ella, siempre era distinto, siempre era increíble, cuando llegaron al clímax Olivia tuvo que morder el hombro de Elliot, de lo contrario era posible que despertara a los niños al gritar su nombre en éxtasis, se quedaron abrazados, desnudos y cada parte de su cuerpo entrelazado, Elliot despertó en la mañana siguiente para preparar el desayuno para sus hijos y para Olivia.

Olivia despertó cuando sintió el vacio en su lado, ya no estaba el cuerpo caliente de Elliot junto a ella, busco extendiendo la mano para asegurarse que no estaba, abrió los ojos llenos de cansancio, estaba desnuda, era muy común despertar así estando con Elliot, era un hombre muy apasionado, ella era feliz nunca antes en una relación había sido tan sexual, le encantaba Elliot y todo de él, tomo algo de ropa para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, la ultima vez Eli casi la pilla sin nada de ropa, se puso una polera de policía de nueva york de Elliot que le quedaba bastante grande, pero a ella le encantaba, se puso un par de pantalones de buzo y salió de la habitación para encontrar a Elliot en la cocina feliz.

"Buenos días cariño" le dice ella mientras lo abraza por su espalda,

"Buenos días nena…buenos días bebé" le dice Elliot besando sus labios y agachándose hasta estar frente al vientre de Liv, le dio un rápido beso a su panza, ella sonrió a lo tierno del gesto de Elliot.

"¿Liv, crees que puedas aguantar el desayuno?" pregunto Elliot mientras llenaba una sartén con la masa de panqueques.

"a este pequeño" dice ella llevándose la mano a su vientre, "le encanta todo lo que papá prepara" responde ella en una suave sonrisa.

"¿y los niños?", todo era aun muy silencioso, "dormidos" respondió Elliot, él le hizo un gesto a Liv hacia el reloj de la sala de estar, era temprano aun.

"quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama", Elliot le hizo un gesto a la bandeja que estaba preparando para ella,

"siempre puedo volver a la cama" responde Liv.

"voy enseguida", ella salió de la cocina para ir a la habitación, se acostó y encendió la televisión, cerca de quince minutos mas tardes Elliot entro en el dormitorio, Olivia estaba dormida y tenia su mano en su vientre, como protegiendo a su bebé, Elliot se acerco y beso su frente para despertarla suavemente.

"Sigo haciendo eso" dice ella mientras pasa sus manos por su cara para quitar el sueño

"¿sigues haciendo que?", pregunto Elliot mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre las piernas de Liv

"dormirme a cada minuto" dice ella con una tímida sonrisa.

"Liv, nena…el bebé se estaba llevando toda tu energía, es normal sentirse cansada, el medico dijo que estaba bien sentirse así, por eso necesitas alimentos" haciendo un gesto a la bandeja "y yo me encargo de eso"

"¿Kathy en sus embarazos era igual?", pregunto ella mientras partía con el tenedor un trozo de panqueques con jarabe de chocolate

"todos sus embarazos fueron diferentes", respondió Elliot tomado un sorbo de su té.

"¿malos?", pregunto Liv tomando un sorbo de leche que Elliot había preparado para ella, Elliot movió la cabeza, "no" respondió él.

El sábado paso en familia, todos tuvieron un buen día, salieron al parque para que Eli jugara aprovechando el buen clima, El y Liv caminaban detrás de él, tomados de la mano, procurando que el niño no se cayera, fue un buen día para todos, cuando llegaron a casa estaban exhaustos, Olivia a pesar de estar cansada estaba feliz, en un par de meses ella tendría paseo al igual que con Eli, pero con su propio bebé.

Olivia despertó el día domingo enferma nuevamente, pero esta vez era de nervios, creía ella, los niños junto con Elliot habían ido a misa, ella estaba ahora sola en el departamento, en un par de horas iban a venir sus compañeros de trabajo junto con su jefe, para dar la nueva noticia, "voy a hacer un poco de aseo", pensó ella, los niños habían dejado algunas cosas en los lugares que no correspondía y los juguetes de Eli esparcidos por toda la alfombra, estaba en esto cuando llego Elliot y los chicos.

"Vamos chicos, todos a ordenar sus habitaciones, Liv no tiene por que hacerlo" exclamo Elliot un poco demasiado molesto para el gusto de Liv

"El…tranquilo cariño, tenia que hacer algo" dice mientras lo abraza y lo besa en los labios. "¿donde esta Eli?", pregunto Liv, "dormido en el auto, creo que para la otra misa no lo llevaremos, hasta que tenga mas edad". Liv sabia que el mal genio de Elliot se debía solo a la próxima presencia de Cragen en el departamento.

Ahora era su momento de tranquilizarlo "todo va a salir bien cariño, y si no es así, siempre puedo renunciar", Elliot meneo la cabeza.

Como Olivia no se podía acercar a la cocina distribuyeron labores, Elliot iba a preparar el almuerzo mientras ella ordenaba el departamento con la ayuda de los chicos, todo estaba bien para ella, siempre y cuando no tuviera que hacer algún movimiento rápido que la hacia sentir un poco de nauseas, cuando terminaron todos fueron a la ducha para cambiarse de ropa y estar presentables para cuando llegara el equipo.

Elliot y Liv estaban en la habitación, ella llevaba jeans con una polera blanca, aun no mostraba nada por lo que se sentía cómoda, Elliot por su parte también llevaba jeans, pero una polera azul, a Olivia le encantaba como le quedaba el azul, el color de sus ojos resaltaba mucho mas, "llegan en cinco minutos", aviso Elliot mirando a su reloj de pulsera, nervioso.

"Quizás…no deberíamos contarles aun El…" susurro Olivia sentada en la orilla de la cama, tratando de calmar su estomago revuelto de nervios y de nauseas.

"Liv ya hablamos de esto nena…pronto vas a empezar a mostraras y prefiero que sepan de una vez por todas, ambos estamos tensos, quiero que disfrutes de tu embarazo" le dijo Elliot mientras se sentaba a su lado y ponía una mano sobre su hombro

"yo voy a disfrutar del embarazo cuando deje de correr al baño El" respondió ella riendo,

"Liv, estoy muy nervioso, Cragen va a querer matarnos, pero no podemos hacer nada, el bebé va a llegar si o si" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"vamos…están por llegar" dijo él extendiendo una mano para ella

"te ves hermosa…tienes un brillo especial…" ella rio "no es necesario los halagos El…no vamos a tener sexo" rio ella, salieron de la mano hasta la sala de estar.

Todo se veía increíble, los chicos ayudaron a poner la mesa, el almuerzo estaba listo, Elliot lo había dejado en el horno para después calentarlo y servirlo, escucharon el sonido del timbre y ambos se tensaron.

"Voy a abrir El" aviso Liv, esta era la primera vez que todos los iban a ver como novios.

"Casey viene en camino, como siempre atrasada" dijo Munch mientras entraban al departamento, Munch pretendía no hacer ninguna broma, "vamos chicos pasen" dijo ella mientras se quitaba de la puerta para dejar el paso, Fin, Munch, y Cragen sonrieron, conocían a Liv y se notaba nerviosa.

Conversaron amenamente en la sala de estar mientras esperaban que llegara Casey que se demoro cerca de diez minutos en encontrar el departamento de Elliot, nunca había estado ahí antes, los niños de Elliot estaban en sus habitaciones para darle espacio a los adultos, el departamento de Elliot no era muy grande, por lo que a veces era un poco incomodo.

"siento llegar tarde" se disculpo Casey entrando en el departamento de Elliot,

Después de almorzar, Elliot ofreció algo de tomar, por lo general la bebida preferida de todos era la cerveza, por lo que Elliot se había provisto de bastante para todos ellos, Liv estaba retirando los resto de los platos del almuerzo, mientras los chicos estaban frente al televisor viendo un partido de beisbol.

Cuando se fueron al entretiempo, Cragen finalmente tomo la palabra "cuando nos invitaron nos dijeron que tu y Olivia tenían algo que contarnos" dijo Don tomando un sorbo de su cerveza mirando a Elliot.

Cragen sabia que algo pasaba, notaba el nerviosismo de Elliot y la tensión de Olivia, ella casi ni había tocado la comida, Olivia volvió de la cocina nerviosa.

"Don…" dijo Elliot tratando de buscar las palabras, la sala estaba completamente en silencio salvo por los comerciales que se estaban dando por el entretiempo, pero que para los efectos no se escuchaban.

"Liv y yo vamos a tener un bebé",


	75. Chapter 75

Nadie hablo por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente Casey salto de alegría, sabia que uno de los sueños de Olivia era tener un bebé, sobre todo de Elliot, ahora las cosas se estaban dando para Olivia y ella era feliz por su amiga "oh…dios mío" exclamo Casey saltando del sillón a abrazar a su amiga "felicitaciones Liv…es una gran noticia" dijo mientras mantenía el abrazo "voy a ser tía" dijo ella alegre, tanto Fin y Munch se levantaron " es una buena noticia Liv" dijo Fin mientras la abrazaba, casi tuvo que separar a Casey de ella para que el resto pueda felicitarla.

"Ahora entiendo los viajes al baño" dijo Munch, "yo que pensaba que era conspiración" Liv asintió mientras Munch también la abrazaba

"¿y para mi no hay felicitaciones?", pregunto Elliot riendo.

Cuando Cragen se puso de pie el resto del mundo se puso serio, él no tenía una expresión en su rostro, Cragen levanto la vista para mirar a los ojos a Olivia, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, tensa.

"voy a tener que cobrar muchos favores ahora Olivia" dijo mientras la abrazaba, un paternal abrazo, "quiero que estés tranquila, el estrés no le hace bien al bebé", le hablo él al oído, ella había esperado que Cragen le gritara y se fuera del departamento de Elliot, pero fue todo lo contrario.

"Don…" exclamo ella ante la sorpresa, cuando se separaron Elliot rodeo con un brazo la cintura de Olivia, Cragen miro a Elliot y luego volvió a Olivia, "yo me voy a encargar de todo Olivia, solo tienes que cuidar de ti y del bebé" dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla

"este bebé será lo mas cercano a un nieto", dice con alegría, se sintieron un par de suspiros en la habitación, al parecer todos estaban nerviosos por la reacción de Cragen.

"en el trabajo vamos a hablar de las opciones para el trabajo, ahora vamos a celebrar" dijo riendo.

"Felicitaciones Olivia, Elliot" levanto la botella de agua que estaba tomando y todos hicieron un salud.

"¿cuanto tienes pregunto Casey?, mientras bebía de su botella

"ahora unas 14 semanas" respondió Liv, aun confundida con el tema de los meses y semanas

"hmmm unos tres meses" agrego Liv mientras bebía de su botella de agua.

Conversaron por el resto de la tarde, hasta que de apoco fueron desapareciendo, al día siguiente era día de trabajo y de escuela para los chicos, Elliot aun debía ir a dejar a sus hijos a la casa de Kathy y hablar con ella sobre el nuevo bebé

"nos vemos mañana Liv" dijeron al despedirse, "nos vemos mañana Elliot" concluyeron.

"cuida bien de ella Elliot" dijo Cragen cuando se despidió, para él Liv era la hija que nunca tuvo, aunque siempre tuvo que ser igualitario con todos, ella era especial, era la niña de la brigada. La mujer que por fuera es fuerte, pero por dentro es el alma mas hermosa que había visto nunca

"Gracias Don por el apoyo que nos has brindado, significa mucho para Liv" dijo Elliot extendiendo su mano emocionado.

"todos vamos a cuidar de ella" dijo Don retirándose del departamento de Elliot, feliz por la noticia, aunque sabia que venia una gran cantidad de problemas para la unidad, estarán en el ojo crítico de asuntos internos, pero estaba dispuesto a jugarse incluso el puesto por ver a Olivia y Elliot felices.

Cragen salió a la sala principal del recinto, los detectives estaban hablando amenamente en la sala, había llegado hace aproximadamente dos horas atrás, esta vez Fin y Munch llevaron té para todos, no querían que Olivia se enfermara tan temprano, claro ellos no sabían que ella ya había tenido su ronda de nauseas matutinas muy temprano por la mañana, tanto ella como Elliot estaban agotados del mal dormir, pero era cosa de esperar hasta que los malestares del embarazo vayan desapareciendo

"Chicos ustedes pueden tomar café" dijo Olivia cuando ellos llegaron con cuatro tazas de té humeante.

"Vamos a cuidar de ti y del pequeño" dijo Munch poniendo una taza de té frente a ella, Liv lo recibió agradecida, "no nos gustas ver verde Liv" dijo Munch sonriendo, el resto de ellos rieron, los últimos días ella había estado bastante enferma, solo que ahora sabían el motivo.

"¿como lo tomo Kathy?", pregunto Munch, Elliot miro a Olivia y ella asintió

"no esta feliz, pero entiende que era algo posible" dijo Elliot.

"Stabler, Benson a mi oficina ahora" grito Cragen saliendo levemente de la oficina, estaba parado justo en la puerta, tanto Elliot como Olivia se levantaron de sus respectivos escritorios.

"Toma asiento Olivia" ordeno Cragen haciendo un gesto a los asientos detrás de ella, prefirió mantenerse de pie "estoy bien capitán" reconoció ella, no quería tratos especiales debido a su condición

"quiero que sepan que desde mas arriba no están contentos con la situación, pero dejaron que yo me encargara" dijo Cragen dando una leve sonrisa, lo que permitió que ambos relajaran un poco su posición.

"Olivia no quiero imponer nada, y creo que perderé el tiempo si te asigno a trabajo de escritorio de inmediato" ella asintió y miro a Elliot, se podía ver que su vena de la frente ya se estaba asomando, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado Olivia, pero la iba a respaldar, como su pareja laboral y su novio.

Ella tomo un respiro y se aclaro la garganta "voy a trabajar en el campo hasta que comience a mostrar", respondió ella en tono firme, Cragen miro a Elliot que estaba apretando los puños

"¿estas bien con la decisión Stabler?", pregunto Cragen, Elliot asintió "si, señor" respondió firme, Olivia le agradeció el respaldo con una mirada, sin necesidad de palabras.

"Olivia no quiero que te exijas, si necesitas algún descanso es solo cosa de tomarlo, quiero que tanto tu como tu bebé estén bien" dijo Cragen, ella no quería que la trataran diferente, pero sabia que ellos no hacían mas que cuidar de ella y del bebé que estaba creciendo en su vientre

"gracias Capitán" respondió ella agradecida de los gestos de Cragen hacia ella. Era casi de forma paternal.

"¿chicos vamos a comer comida china una vez que salgamos de turno les parece?", pregunto Fin entusiasmado, estaban rellenando algunos documentos pendientes de la semana pasaba, "suena bien para mi" respondió Olivia, estaba preparando la documentación para el caso Foster, tenia que ir a juicio a prestar declaración "estoy terminando chicos" dijo Olivia mientras revisaba la ultima hoja de sus documentos. "listo"

Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a un restaurante reconocido para ellos, era su lugar habitual, el preferido de Olivia y Elliot, de echo cuando tenían ganas de comida China hacían el pedido a pesar de la demora en la entrega a domicilio, conversaron amenamente de algunos casos que les han tocado, la conversación era agradable, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y Olivia tenia que estar en el palacio de Justicia a las 08: 00 de la mañana, "chicos, todo ha sido muy rico pero lamento interrumpir la conversación, tengo que irme o de lo contrario mañana no seré capaz de levantarme" dijo en tono cansado Olivia tomando su chaqueta del borde de la silla, Elliot se levanto para ayudarla a ponerse la chaqueta, gestos que antes eran imposible hacer frente a sus compañeros de trabajo, pero ahora era todo tan natural para todos.

"chicos me voy con Liv" dijo Elliot, dejo algunos dólares en la mesa para pagar parte de la cuenta.

"Un descanso les haría bien chicos" dijo Fin riendo, tanto Elliot como Olivia se veían agotados, sobre todo ella, ambos asintieron

"¿quieres ir a tu departamento o al mío?" pregunto Elliot encendiendo la partida del auto "el mío" respondió ella, aunque le daba lo mismo mientras Elliot estaba a su lado, pero su lugar era mas familiar para ella.

Dejaron sus chaquetas en el borde del sillón y se acomodaron un rato en èl, la calma era increíble y relajante, ambos sabían que debían descansar, por lo general un dia en la corte era bastante molesto y agotador, sobre todo por que nunca tiene una hora de termino y a veces te llaman al estrado y otras veces lo aplazan.

Olivia se estaba quedando dormida en el hombro de Elliot, estaba muy relajada mientras él le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, de un segundo a otro abrió los ojos ampliamente y se llevo la mano a la boca, corriendo al baño, cerro la puerta tras ella, justo a tiempo para lanzar en el inodoro, su estomago estaba adolorido de la constante fuerza que realizaba para vomitar, tres hasta cuatro veces durante el día, al terminar la primera ronda de vómitos se quedo apoyada en la pared fría, estaba sudando, esto era casi una rutina y odiaba arrastrar a Elliot a esto, él no estaba durmiendo bien tampoco, Elliot abrió la puerta del baño ya que ella lo había dejado fuera, él le dio una leve sonrisa casi en disculpas, "creo que tampoco le gusta la comida china" dijo ella llevándose la mano a su vientre.

Elliot se agacho para estar a su altura, como era normal trajo un vaso para que ella se enjuagara la boca y se hidratara, un paño húmedo para refrescar su rostro, "deja que te lleve a la cama" le dijo Elliot ayudándola, ella se sentía tan débil, si tan solo pudiera lograr que algo se quedara en su estomago.

Hicieron su camino hacia la habitación de Olivia, Elliot la ayudo en cambiarse la ropa, su pijama consistía en pantalones de algodón y una polera con tirantes delgados, ella ni siquiera se molesto en objetar que Elliot la ayudara, estaba agotada, después del cambio de ropa de Olivia, Elliot hizo su propio cambio de ropa para acostarse junto a ella, antes de que pudiera decir buenas noches ella estaba de pie nuevamente corriendo al baño para la segunda ronda de nauseas y vómitos, Elliot odiaba verla enferma.

Cuando llego al baño Olivia estaba abrazada a al baño, apoyando levemente la cabeza a uno de sus brazos, "por favor dime que Kathy era tan miserable durante sus embarazos" pidió ella a Elliot, él recordaba un par de veces que Kathy se enfermo, pero no todos los días ni varias veces en el día como Olivia

"Lo siento nena, pero no" dijo él lamentándose por ella.

"yo creo que me quedare aquí un rato" dijo ella sin levantar la vista, Elliot se sentó junto a ella, acariciando su espalda mientras se enfermaba de nuevo, se veía tan frágil, cuando termino ella se limpio la boca y apoyo la espalda a la muralla.

"siento que estoy vomitando hasta mis tripas" se quejo ella.

"usted me hizo esto…no me va a tocar nunca mas" reclamo ella seria, Elliot entendía que se sentía mal y que eran sus emociones hablando por ella.

"te odio", dijo ella mientras volvía a aferrarse al baño para estar enferma nuevamente

"lo siento" se disculpo Elliot, mientras le tomaba el pelo y acariciaba su espalda, estuvieron en el cuarto de baño por lo que fueron horas, ella casi se quedo dormida en el baño apoyada al hombro de Elliot para despertar con otra ronda de vómitos, nunca pensó que eran tan malos los malestares del embarazo, según Elliot, Kathy no era tan malo, por que le tenia que pasar a ella, Elliot miro a su móvil viendo la hora, estaban en el baño desde las 01:00 hrs. y ahora eran cerca de las 06:00 de la mañana, en una hora Liv tenia que prepararse para ir a la corte.

La levanto suavemente aprovechando que su estomago se había calmado y la llevo lentamente a la habitación, la tapo para que pudiera dormir un poco mas, se acomodo a su lado y cerro los ojos, en cosa de minutos sonó la alarma del reloj de Olivia marcando las 06:30 AM, ella gimió en desacuerdo con la idea de levantarse, se sentía fatal.

"No creo que debas ir al tribunal, quizás Casey puede aplazar tu testimonio" dijo Elliot cuando vio que ella abrió los ojos.

"¿uhg?", pregunto ella en un bostezo, "El…" dijo ella mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos "…me siento fatal…pero debo ir El…" dijo ella en tono cansado, se levanto y se metió a la ducha, salio a los minutos para ver que Elliot estaba vestido "que haces El…aun puedes dormir un poco mas" dijo ella mientras se acercaba "te voy a llevar", le aseguro Elliot pasándose las manos por el rostro para quitar la pereza, "puedo ir sola…por favor descansa un poco mas" le pidió, sabiendo que él debe estar cansado también.

"se supone que yo soy quien debe cuidar de ti Liv" dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarla

"con uno de nosotros enfermo creo que es suficiente" dijo ella suavemente, "por favor El,,,puedo tomar un taxi", Elliot asintió y se volvió a dormir, no tenia que volver hasta las nueve al precinto.

Olivia llego al palacio de justicia y levemente diviso a Casey que estaba ya interrogando a unos de los testigos, según lo programado ella era la siguiente en la lista, tenia que esperar su turno, "¿Detective Benson?", pregunto Casey a Olivia que estaba en el estrado dando su declaración, ya estaba finalizando las preguntas preparadas con Casey, algo estaba mal podía notar Casey al ver la cara de Olivia, un poco pálida. "¿eh?" pregunto Olivia confundida, no escucho bien la pregunta "yo…no…me siento bien" dijo Olivia aferrándose al borde del estrado, Casey corrió hacia ella cuando vio que estaba apunto de desplomarse en el estrado, Casey no alcanzo a llegar, Olivia yacía desmayada en la sala del tribunal.


	76. Chapter 76

Casey estaba al lado de su amiga inconciente "¿llamamos a una ambulancia?", pregunto uno de los guardias, Casey levanto la vista para ver que tanto asistentes al juicio, jurados y curiosos estaban haciendo un circulo en torno a ella y Olivia, que aun se mantenía en el suelo inconciente.

La jueza Elizabeth Donelly estaba presidiendo el juicio, miro a su alrededor "por favor denle aire" dijo bajando de su lugar habitual, para esparcir a la gente curiosa e intrometida, Olivia gimió, estaba incomoda, "¿estaba en el piso?" se pregunto ella sin abrir los ojos, con temor de ver lo que había sucedido, recordaba haberse sentido mal "¿Casey?" gimió levemente manteniendo los ojos cerrados, "¿Liv necesitas una ambulancia?", pregunto ella asustada, Olivia negó con la cabeza, "solo necesito un minuto" pidió ella para recobrar la compostura, si Elliot tenia que ir buscarla al hospital se iba a volver loco.

"Llevémosla a mi despacho" sugirió Donelly para un poco mas de privacidad y permitir que ella se recuperara, uno de los guardias se acerco para cargarla, ella lo miro enojada "puedo caminar", se apoyo en Casey para levantarse, fue un poco torpe sobre sus pies aun, Casey extendió el brazo para llegar hasta la cintura de Olivia, de esta forma ella se podía apoyar para caminar, Olivia no protesto, para fortuna de ella el despacho de Donelly estaba solo a unos metros.

"Lo siento" se disculpo ella avergonzada por el espectáculo que dio en pleno tribunal

"¿Quieres que llame a Elliot?", pregunto Casey mientras Olivia se acomodaba en el sillón, Casey la empujo un poco mas hasta que quedo recostada completamente, Liv llevo sus manos a la frente por el dolor de cabeza que ahora estaba sintiendo.

"No quiero asustarlo", respondió Olivia a la pregunta de Casey, Donelly entro en la habitación para confirmar que Olivia estaba bien

"Olivia, nos diste un gran susto" dijo Elizabeth tomando una de las sillas de su escritorio y la ubico frente a Olivia.

Casey miro a Olivia para pedir su autorización para compartir con Donelly sobre su estado "Liv esta embarazada" dijo sonriendo, Olivia se ruborizo un poco, ella sabia que Elizabeth no iba a hacer la pregunta de "¿Quién es el padre?", pero sintió el rubor en su rostro.

"yo…eh…no me siento bien últimamente…bueno en realidad desde que me entere del embarazo" dijo ella tomando un sorbo del vaso de agua que Donelly había traído para ella.

"¿nauseas matutinas?", pregunto Donelly, ella tenía dos hijos, por lo que sabia lo que era estar embarazada

"Ayer tuve una muy mala noche, estuve toda la madrugada en el cuarto de baño con Elliot" dijo tomando otro sorbo, ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor.

"¿Elliot?", pregunto sorprendida Donelly, que tenia que ver él en todo esto

"Elliot es el papá de mi bebé" asumió Liv ante la cara de sorpresa de Elizabeth Donelly, ella solo miro perpleja a Olivia

"Estamos juntos" agrego Olivia, no quería que pensaran que era una aventura o algo de una noche y ella quería dejarlo claro, no quería rumores y después de su desmayo masivo era seguro que iban a hablar de ella, solo esperaba que no llegara aun a oídos de Elliot.

"Descansa un poco Liv…te voy a dejar a tu casa" dijo Casey, Olivia meneo la cabeza, "tengo que ir al precinto Casey" respondió ella, su voz no dejaba dudas que si era posible se iba a lanzar del coche de Casey si la llevaba a casa.

"Ya termine el interrogatorio de Olivia" dijo a Elizabeth, ambas tenían una relación cordial fuera de la sala de justicia.

"Lo retomaremos después de almuerzo" informo Donelly retirándose de la sala "espero que te sientas mejor Olivia" le dijo enviándole una leve sonrisa.

Cuando Olivia entro con Casey, Elliot casi salto de su asiento, sabia que algo había pasado "¿Que paso?", pregunto asustado, Olivia se veía pálido, mas de lo que era en la mañana cuando lo dejo en su habitación, y según sus cálculos el juicio iba a tomar toda la tarde, era extraño que Casey estuviera con ella a esta hora

"Me sentí mal" respondió Liv haciendo su camino a su escritorio para dejar sus cosas en su lugar habitual, sintió el gemido de Casey detrás de ella, le había pedido que no dijera nada, pero ella se negó, Elliot debía saber.

"yo…eh…me desmaye en la sala del tribunal" dijo Olivia mirando a Elliot a los ojos, vio la preocupación en ellos.

"¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot, odiaba verla así, "estamos bien" dijo ella llevando su mano a su vientre "creo que quería que le dieran algo de atención a mamá" dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

"¿quieres que hable con Cragen para que te vaya a dejar a casa?", ella movió la cabeza, quería estar en el precinto para estar con él mas tiempo, esta noche no iban a estar juntos, era su día con Maureen y ella le había exigido que cumpliera con su hija que la veía cada ciertos fines de semana.

"Elliot que estoy bien…es normal estas cosas durante el embarazo", Elliot asintió, con Kathy no había pasado por todo esto, claro que él nunca estaba en casa, pero con Olivia estaba todo el día.

En la tarde Elliot se estaba preparando para ir a casa, antes iba a dejar a Olivia a su departamento y asegurarse que estaba bien, él le había preguntado varias veces, "Liv ¿estas lista? Pregunto mientras apagaba la pantalla del ordenados "solo falta ponerme la chaqueta" dijo mientras ella se levantaba de su escritorio, paso a dejar a Olivia en su camino.  
Elliot paso a buscar a Maureen a la salida de su trabajo para aprovechar su tiempo con la mayor de sus hijas, la vio el fin de semana levemente, el domingo tuvo que cubrir el turno de una de sus amigas por lo que pasaron juntos solo el sábado, pasaron a buscar algo de alimentos para llevarlos y comerlos en la calidez del apartamento de Elliot, estaban sentados en la mesa conversando "¿papá como esta Liv?", Elliot termino de mascar la comida que tenia en la boca para contestar, siempre retaba a sus hijos por hablar con la boca llena "ella ha estado un poco enferma…" dijo Elliot con tono apesumbrado "esta enferma varias veces al día" dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo, "¿no era tan malo con mama?", pregunto Maureen, ella era grande cuando tuvo a los gemelos y a Eli, por lo que algo recordaba de los embarazos de su madre

"ni la mitad de malo" respondió Elliot sinceramente, mientras retiraba los platos de la cena.

"ella va a estar bien papá, ha pasado por mucho" dijo, el ultimo de año había sido muy malo para Olivia.

Olivia estaba en su departamento acostada en el sofá, por algún motivo que ella no entendía cuando Elliot no estaba con ella no le gustaba usar la cama, así que se acomodaba en el sofá, se había cambiado a ropa mas cómoda y estaba leyendo algunos folletos del embarazo, había comido un par de bocados de un sándwich que se había preparado, bastante liviano para no alterar su estomago que siempre estaba revuelto, olores, comidas, sabores, todo la conducía directamente al baño, ya estaba cansada de estar enferma, llevo su mano a su vientre, ese era el motivo de todo sus malestares, pero ella estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo eso y más mientras ella estaba teniendo a su hijo o hija en sus brazos en un par de meses, "te amo bebé" le dijo haciendo suaves círculos en su vientre, Elliot los hacia cuando ella estaba quedándose dormida los últimos días, miro su pequeño departamento, en unos meses tendría que cambiarse de lugar, era pequeño para ella y el bebé, no podía tener a su hijo en un departamento solo de una habitación.

Elliot se ofreció a dejar a Maureen en su universidad, se había echo tarde conversando por lo que no quería que le pasara nada en el camino, ella objeto, pero Elliot insistió, además quería pasar a ver como estaba Olivia, quería asegurarse que ella había comido algo.

"gracias papá" se despidió Maureen con un beso en la mejilla de Elliot "dile a Liv que la quiero" dijo a su padre cerrando la puerta, Elliot espero hasta que ella entraran y encendió el motor del auto para ir a ver a Olivia, hizo una nota mental en algún momento iba a tener que cambiar el auto, iba a tener otro bebé, su rostro era solo felicidad.

Saco la llave que Olivia le había dado un par de semanas después de comenzar su relación, había pasado a comprar algunas cosas que sabia que le hacían falta en su despensa y las ordeno creyendo que ella estaba dormida, noto que tenia una manta en el sofá, de seguro se había quedado dormida ahí y después se fue a la cama para estar mas cómoda, aunque sabia que ella no dormía en su cama si no estaba él. Pero era antes del embarazo, ella ahora debe estar durmiendo en la cama para tener un mejor descanso.

Escucho el ruido proveniente del baño, ella nuevamente estaba enferma "¿Liv?", exclamo para que ella supiera que había llegado, ella gimió débilmente "El…en el baño", Elliot la ayudo a ponerse sobre sus pies agotada.

"cuando va a terminar esto El…" gimió molesta mientras estaba en la cama, "siento tanto nena que estés siempre enferma" Elliot se sentía culpable, si no fuera por ser extremadamente fértil esto no estaría pasando, "no lamento el bebé El…" dijo ella sonriendo "amo a mi bebé…nuestro bebé, pero me siento mal todo el tiempo" reclamo ella.

"no puedo hacer que te sientas mejor Liv…pero por favor déjame cuidar de ti y de nuestro bebé" pidió Elliot mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho, "usted esta cuidando bien de nosotros cariño", dijo mientras levantaba la vista para llegar a sus labios y darle un suave beso, no tenia ganas de absolutamente nada mas.

"te vas a ver hermosa" dijo mientras él ponía una mano sobre su vientre, haciendo pequeño y suaves círculos, "cuando empieces a mostrar te vas a ver hermosa".

"me voy a ver enorme Elliot" dijo ella riendo, "hermosa" corrigió Elliot, "yo aun recuerdo cuando te vi embarazada", Elliot había recordado la misión encubierta que habían tenido hace meses donde ella llevaba un vientre de embarazada de siente meses y se veía espectacular, ahora que era verdad se iba a ver mas allá de cualquier palabra que pudiera describirla, él estaba seguro.

Ella había olvidado por completo esa misión, la había bloqueado para ser mas honesto, después de todo lo que habían pasado, se recordó verse en el espejo "ohh…me va a doler mucho la espalda cuando tenga unos meses mas" se quejo ella recordando lo mal que se sentía el peso extra. "estoy ansiosa por empezar a mostrar y sentir las pataditas del bebé" dijo ella poniendo la mano sobre su estomago, donde Elliot aun tenia su mano.

Una de las sensaciones mas maravillosas para una mujer embarazada es la parte cuando siente la vida en su vientre pensó Elliot, siempre era especial y estaba ansioso por que ella pasara por esa etapa y dejara atrás los malestares.

"en tu próxima cita quizás seria bueno comentar al medico que te enfermas mucho" dijo Elliot mientras besaba su pelo revuelto en su frente, ella asintió, ahogo un bostezo antes de hablar

"tengo una cita la próxima semana 16 semanas" dijo ella orgullosa, pensó un poco la siguiente pregunta, "no queremos saber el sexo del bebé ¿cierto?", pregunto ella, mas una afirmación que una pregunta, ella quería que fuera sorpresa, pero Elliot no le había dicho nada, en un par de semanas iba a ser posible ver el sexo,

"que sea una sorpresa, como lo fue la maravillosa noticia de que vamos a ser padres, las sorpresas son buenas" dijo Elliot bajando la mirada para ver sus ojos castaños brillosos de emoción.

Elliot espero un poco antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, hace un par de semanas quería preguntarle a Olivia, lo quería mucho antes del bebé, solo que ahora era mucho mas importante para él. "¿Liv?", pregunto Elliot confirmado que aun estaba despierta

"¿uhg?", pregunto ella al borde del sueño

"quiero que vivamos juntos".


	77. Chapter 77

Elliot pensó que ella se había quedado dormida ya que no había respondido nada en cerca de diez minutos.

"El…" gimió ella

"por favor Liv, estamos prácticamente viviendo juntos, quiero estar contigo para disfrutar del embarazo y cuando nazca el bebé quiero que los tres estemos juntos, una pequeña familia" Elliot se dio vuelta para estar frente a ella, Olivia hizo lo mismo, vio la sinceridad y la suplica en los ojos de Elliot

"me perdí muchas cosas del embarazo de Kathy…quiero hacer las cosas bien de una vez por todas Liv ¿por favor?" era casi suplicante

Olivia cuando escucho la pregunta de Elliot estaba casi en la penumbra del sueño, pero despertó rápidamente cuando escucho que Elliot quería vivir con ella, su cabeza le dijo de inmediato "corre…arranca…ya estar embarazada es suficiente…", pero su corazón le decía que era la mejor decisión, que estarían juntos, como una familia, estaba de lado y se llevo su mano a su vientre plano, era algo involuntario para ella, Elliot encontraba que era un gesto tierno y de protección.

"quiero que sea oficia, tu y yo viviendo juntos", seguía hablando Elliot mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Liv haciendo pequeños círculos, tal como los hacia en el vientre

"esta bien" dijo ella, Elliot casi no había escuchado, de echo estaba seguro que había escuchado mal

"¿Qué dijiste?", pregunto Elliot solo para asegurarse, vio la sonrisa de Olivia en su rostro

"dije…bueno"

"Tenia algunos otros argumento muy buenos" rió Elliot poniendo cara de serio, "¿así de simple?" se sorprendió Elliot, ella asintió "Elliot te amo y amo este pequeño,,, me encanta como suena…una familia" dijo ella feliz, "de echo estaba pensando en buscar un lugar, este departamento es muy pequeño para nosotros tres" dijo ella mirando su habitación, "y cuando llegue el bebé tu departamento será pequeño, sobre todo para los fines de semanas El", Elliot tenia la sonrisa mas grande de la ultima semana o algo así, Olivia río, parecía tan bobo con esa sonrisa. "estoy feliz" dijo Elliot mientras la besaba suavemente, no quería tocarla, en su cabeza aun estaban las palabras cuando ella le grito que no quería que la tocara de nuevo y él entendía los deseos de una mujer embarazada, eran ordenes para él"

"vamos a encontrar algo para todos nosotros" dijo Elliot, sus finanzas iban a sufrir un poco, pero podían arrendar ambos departamentos para pagar la renta de una casa para todos

"quiero que sea una casa El…para que el bebé tenga donde jugar, con un jardín y patio" dijo ella sonriendo, en realidad siempre había vivido su etapa de mayor en un departamento, cuando vivía con su madre tenían una casa para ellas dos.

"Te amo tanto nena" le dijo Elliot mientras la acercaba a su lado, "creo que hoy voy a dormir placidamente" dijo Elliot sin poder borrar la sonrisa  
"mañana mismo buscaremos donde vivir, juntos…los tres",

Olivia tomado algunas de las ropas de su departamento para llevarlos al departamento de Elliot, él hizo espacio en su closet para la ropa de Liv, así como algunas otras cosas que ella necesitaba, oficialmente estaban viviendo juntos, estaban esperando alguna opción buena para llegar a la casa que Olivia quería, cerca del trabajo y cerca del colegio de los hijos de Elliot, de esta forma ellos podían pasar mas tiempo con su padre, Elliot agradeció el gesto,

Olivia había salido del baño, solo en una bata, se paro frente a un espejo grande que Elliot tenia detrás de la puerta de la habitación, allí estaba, una pequeña protuberancia debajo de su ombligo, iba a empezar a mostrar pronto su embarazo y estaba emocionada e impaciente, llevo su mano a su vientre bajo donde su bebé estaba creciendo.

Elliot entro en la habitación viendo a Olivia, mirándose en el espejo, "tenias razón El..," dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo, "conozco tu cuerpo a la perfección nena,,, yo dije que estaba creciendo un poco", ella no se había dado cuenta, aunque los jeans no le quedaban tan bien como antes, tenia un poco menos de cintura. "vamos nena que vamos a llegar tarde al doctor" dijo Elliot mientras se vestía, ella asintió y fue hacia el closet para sacar ropa fresca, tenían cita a las 09:00 AM y después de vuelta al trabajo.

Elliot estaba sentado junto a Olivia, sus manos entrelazadas, "Olivia Benson" se escucho por el pasillo, ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, en la sala de espera habían tres mujeres más en distintas etapas del embarazo

El medico tenia una excelente memoria, sobre todo por que llevaba años tratando a Liv, "Olivia" saludo el Dr. Grey extendiendo la mano a Olivia, vio detrás de ella a su novio "Elliot me alegro de verte", el medico se alegraba cuando sus pacientes embarazadas iban acompañadas del padre del bebé, eso era una cosa de dos pensaba él

El Dr. Tomo los signos vitales de Olivia "semana 16" confirmo él mientras llenaba la documentación de Liv, ella asintió

"¿como te has sentido?", el medico le hizo una señal para que se sentara en la camilla, Elliot estaba de pie tranquilo observando y tenia la intención de intervenir antes de que Olivia hablo

"fatal" respondió ella sinceramente levantando la vista para mirar al medico "¿Muchas nauseas y vómitos?", pregunto el medico, ella lanzo un gemido "si" dijo ella con tono cansado, "todos los días y varias veces", ahora era una rutina para ella y Elliot, varias veces salía corriendo al baño, a veces Elliot la dejaba sola, por que de lo contrario le gritaba, él no se enojaba por que entendía que se sentía mal, de echo no se extrañaría si le lanzara cosas por la cabeza.

"eso no es bueno" dijo el medico, tomando nota en su hoja, "ya debería haber empezado a desaparecer los malestares" menciono el doctor. "eso es lo que estoy esperando" dijo ella, "no soporto la mayoría de los alimentos, me hacen sentir enferma", el medico había echo algunas mediciones la vez anterior de Olivia y pesándola esta vez se podría decir que no había subido nada de peso, ahora estaba un poco preocupado, Tanto Elliot como Olivia vieron el cambio en la expresión del doctor.

"voy a realizar algunos exámenes Olivia" dijo serio el médico, "creo que no has subido de peso en este primer mes, tengo que descartar que sea hiperémesis gravídica", el medico le informo que era cuando las embarazadas tenían vómitos excesivos, lo que generaba problemas en el desarrollo del bebé.

"voy a realizar una ecografía para ver el desarrollo de su bebé", Elliot se había puesto a un lado de Olivia en la camilla tomando su mano, ahora ella estaba acostada de espaldas esperando que el doctor volviera con la maquina para realizar la ecografía

"Liv todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras" dijo Elliot besando su frente, el medico le había extraído sangre para ver algunos índices,

"Olivia levántese la bata hasta dejar su vientre expuesto" le indico el medico, ella ya sabia lo que venia, era la segunda vez, el frío del gel la asusto, el medico no la previno, "lo siento esta frió" se disculpo el medico al ver que ella frunció el ceño molesta. Elliot le apretó la mano suavemente para que se relajara, la opción que su bebé tenga problemas la tenia nerviosa, "todo se ve bien Olivia, el bebé esta perfectamente sano, es pequeño para su tiempo de gestación, pero su corazón esta latiendo fuertemente como debe ser, esta bien desarrollado para 16 semanas" le informo el médico, "voy a imprimir dos imágenes" le informo el doctor, "¿pueden ser tres?" pidió ella, el doctor asintió, Elliot la miro extrañado, ella había comprado un cuadro en una tienda, pero dijo que no era para él y lo escondió de su vista, infantilmente, "haz una cita con la secretaria para un mes mas" le informo el medico, "en caso de tener problemas o sientas que es demasiado lo enferma que estas dame una llamada y te prescribiré algo para evitar las nauseas" indico el medico cuando se estaban despidiendo, ella no quería nada en su sistema que pudiera dañar a su bebé, solo asintió y salió con la carpeta entregada por el doctor con las fotografías de su bebé.

Cuando llegaron al precinto Olivia seguía mirando las imagines del bebé, se veía la diferencia de la anterior visita al medico, ahora era mucho mas visible para ella, estaba tan emocionada, a pesar de todo ella estaba feliz de estar embarazada, fue a las cunas para preparar la fotografía de su bebé, escribió una pequeña nota, Elliot estaba curioso por lo que ella estaba haciendo.

"Capitán… ¿puedo pasar?", pregunto Olivia golpeando suavemente la puerta de vidrio de Cragen.

Cragen estaba al teléfono, pero le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara, había escuchado que habían llegado del doctor, solo esperaba que todo resultara bien, ella entro y se quedo de pie, esperando que Cragen cortara la llamada.

"Te llamo mas tarde" dijo al teléfono Cragen para prestar atención a Olivia "Cap…puedo volver mas tarde si esta ocupado", se disculpo ella por la interrupción, "tranquila Olivia, me alegra que hayas venido ¿todo bien en el doctor?", pregunto interesado en la respuesta "todo bien capitán, solo un poco preocupado por mis constantes nauseas, pero todo esta bien con el bebé" dijo ella emocionada.

"cuéntame… ¿que puedo hacer por ti?", pregunto Cragen mientras le hacia un gesto para que ella se sentara, "traje esto para ti" dijo extendiendo el cuadro, "es una forma de agradecer el apoyo…siempre recordare las palabras que me dijiste en la casa de Elliot" dijo ella visiblemente emocionado, Cragen se quedo sin palabras, tenia la imagen de la ecografía de Olivia "para el abuelo Don…a mis 16 semanas en la panza de mamá" decía la nota, escrita por Olivia, Cragen levanto la vista, Olivia estaba nerviosa, últimamente estaba un poco emocional, ni ella misma se reconocía, casi había llorado con un comercial de unas mascotas hace un par de noches.

Cragen se levanto rápidamente para llegar a ella y la abrazo suavemente, "gracias", le susurro al oído, "es el mejor regalo que me han dado" dijo mientras no se separaba de ella, emocionado por su gesto.

Elliot observaba la oficina de Cragen, él no había bajado las persianas por lo que veía claramente hacia el interior, ahora entendía por que Olivia escondió de él el cuadro y por que pidió otra imagen, vio como Cragen se separo de ella y puso el cuadro en su escritorio, Olivia salió emocionada de la oficina de Cragen, Elliot no dijo nada, solo le dio una sonrisa

Estaban en el departamento de Elliot que ahora compartían revisando algunas publicaciones de arriendo de casas, habían estado todos los días o la mayoría de ellos buscando un lugar donde cambiarse, Liv quería una casa con varias habitaciones, para que los hijos de Elliot tuvieran sus propias habitaciones, sin necesidad de compartir.

"solo hay casas en ventas" dijo Elliot frustrado, lamentablemente no tenia el dinero suficiente, ya estaba pagando una hipoteca y no quería nada más que darle en el gusto a Olivia.

Ella suspiro al ver el rostro de Elliot, veía que estaba molesto, "no vamos a encontrar nada antes de que nazca el bebé" dijo Elliot molesto.

"¿Elliot podemos ir a buscar algo a mi antiguo departamento?", pidió ella, sabia que era tarde, pero se había acordado de unos papeles que ella tenia en su antiguo lugar, casi los había olvidado, a Elliot no le gustaba salir tan tarde.

"¿podemos ir mañana?", pregunto Elliot cansado, "no…vamos ahora…por favor" dijo ella levantándose de la mesa de la sala de estar, le extendió la chaqueta a Elliot y se puso su propia chaqueta, por la cara de Olivia, él no quiso decir que no.

"¿Que buscamos?", pregunto Elliot buscando en unas antiguas cajas que estaban en la habitación de Olivia, las cajas estaban esparcidas por la cama

"¡esto!" grito ella, moviendo una carpeta en el aire, casi haciendo que Elliot saltara de la cama

Se lo paso a Elliot, él levanto la mirada "no entiendo" dijo levantando levemente los hombros.

Ella rió, "mi madre trabajo toda su vida Elliot y sus padres tenian tambien algo de dinero, y cuando murió me dejo una cuenta en el banco y la casa donde vivíamos anteriormente, estos son los papeles de la propiedad" dijo ella sonriendo.

"¡podemos tener nuestra casa!" exclamo saltando sobre él y besándolo en los labios dulcemente.


	78. Chapter 78

Elliot estaba en silencio conduciendo, iban de vuelta a su departamento, Olivia tenia entre sus brazos la carpeta con toda la documentación, no estaba muy seguro si estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella le había propuesto

"El…que esta bien…quiero vender la casa" dijo Olivia viendo a Elliot sumido en sus pensamientos cuando estaban en la cama.

"Es la casa donde viviste toda tu infancia Liv…llena de recuerdos", ella asintió ese era otro motivo por lo que estaba mas que dispuesta a venderla.

Elliot no estaba dispuesto a que ella vendiera la casa de su madre, para comprar una nueva casa, él estaba acostumbrado a ser el proveedor de la casa

"vamos El…usted no es un hombre machista" dijo ella riendo, sabia que a Elliot no le gustaba que ella gastara su dinero, era él quien debía proporcionarle una vivienda para ella y su bebé, así era como había sido criado

"Elliot…cariño" dijo Olivia para llamar su atención, "vamos a hacer esto juntos, vamos a comprar una casa para nuestra familia" dijo ella poniendo su mano en su vientre, en la imperceptible protuberancia que estaba ahí que solo ella y Elliot notaban "por favor El…yo no quiero esta casa…quiero nuestra casa, con patio, jardín, y seis habitaciones", Elliot la quedo mirando "¿para que necesitamos seis habitaciones Liv?", ella sonrío "tienes razón cariño…me falta la habitación de Maureen" dijo ella riendo.

"El…sé que tienes problemas económicos…la casa en Queens, la Universidad de Maureen, el colegio de los niños, la guardería de Eli…cinco hijos es muy costoso…imagínate seis hijos" rió ella, Elliot puso cara de "dímelo a mi"

"eres increíble nena…", le dio un suave beso "eres la persona menos interesada que conozco",

"quiero hacer esto El…quiero hacerlo para nosotros tres…y para sus hijos…"

"Te amo nena…y te amo bebé`" dijo bajando hasta estar a la altura de su vientre y le lleno la pequeña panza de besos suaves

Antes de dormirse acordaron que después del trabajo iban a ir a ver una de las casas que les había justado, a 20 minutos del trabajo y 30 minutos del colegio de los niños de Elliot, tenia 6 habitaciones y tres baños, un gran patio y jardín, según las especificaciones de la venta de la propiedad en el periódico, le hicieron un circulo al papel, junto con otras opciones, pero ambos ya tenían una ganadora.

Ambos entraron el la sala principal con una gran sonrisa "llegaron muy alegres, supongo que tuvieron una buena noche" dijo Fin haciendo referencia al buen animo de ambos y sugiriendo implícitamente el sexo.

"no es lo que piensan" dijo Elliot dejando sus cosas en el escritorio, "Liv finalmente no se despertó en mitad de la noche enferma", al parecer las nauseas matutinas estaban haciendo su retirada, afortunadamente para Olivia, bueno también para Elliot que siempre despertaba para ayudarle y ambos tenían pocas horas de sueño

"me alegra saber que van mejorando" dijo Fin, todos sabían lo mal que se había enfermado algunas veces

"además vamos a comprar una casa" dijo Olivia emocionada, "necesito vender la antigua casa de mi madre, así que si tienen algún dato seria muy bien recibido" dijo Liv tomando un sorbo de su vaso de leche, el doctor insistió en que tomara mas leche y Elliot había presionado hasta que ella acepto, no era su bebida preferida, pero todo era por el bebé

"guau… eso es bueno" dijo Munch sinceramente, sabia que las cosas entre ellos eran bastante serias, hasta con un bebé en camino, el amor inundaba la sala cuando ellos entraban.

"Lamento interrumpir esta agradable charla" dijo Cragen saliendo la oficina con un papel en la mano "tenemos una victima, fue encontrada en el parque central, Melinda va en camino", era el turno de tomar el caso para Elliot y Olivia, ella aun hacia trabajo de campo, siempre que se sintiera bien había dicho Cragen, haciendo gran énfasis que solo si estaba bien.

"Estamos en camino" dijo Elliot tomando un sorbo de su té y Olivia ya había tomado su leche. Cuando llegaron al lugar ambos vieron las sirenas y la cinta que restringía el paso de los intrusos o curiosos, había bastante gente observando

Ambos se bajaron del auto, Olivia se distrajo mirando hacia la gente que estaba curioseando, estaba dando un buen vistazo, por lo general el asesino volvía a lugar del asesinato, Elliot se adelanto para hablar con Melinda que estaba observando el cuerpo, mientras Elliot se acercaba vio que Melinda levanto la vista para ver quien era, la vista era desagradable, él había visto muchos cuerpos antes, mucha sangre, mucha violencia, Melinda se levanto "¿Liv viene contigo?", pregunto preocupada, Elliot asintió "viene detrás mío" dijo haciendo un gesto hacia ella

"llévatela de aquí" dijo Melinda mirándolo seriamente, Elliot frunció el ceño preocupado, "¿que tiene que ver el caso con Olivia?" pregunto desconcertado por la reacción de Melinda, "la victima estaba embarazada" alcanzo a decir Melinda justo antes de que Olivia se uniera a ellos "Hola Melinda ¿que tienes?", pregunto, no quería sonar entusiasmada, pero se sentía bien y eso era raro últimamente, Melinda entendió que era tarde para decirle que se retirara del caso.

Caminaron los tres hacia el cuerpo, estaba tendido completamente sobre el pasto, tenia la ropa puesta, salvo por la blusa, el resto estaba al parecer intacto, tomaron nota, "Según sus documentos tenia 37 años" dijo Melinda entregándole una bolsa con la billetera rosada de la chica, "Monique San Martín" anoto Elliot en su block de notas, estaban de pie tomando nota de todo.

"¿causa posible de muerte?", pregunto Olivia mientras miraba a Melinda, notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa "preliminarmente puedo decir que se desangro hasta la muerte, por una gran herida en su abdomen" dijo Melinda apuntando hacia la herida, era visible ver el interior de la chica, el estomago de Olivia se revolvió, no era regular que pasara eso, pero ahora con el embarazo era muy susceptible a absolutamente todo, Melinda dudo dar la siguiente información , Olivia lo noto "¿Qué pasa Melinda?" pregunto ella.

"Ella estaba embarazada" dijo mirando a Elliot y Olivia, volviendo a Olivia para ver su reacción,

"Oh" dijo débilmente Olivia anotando, era la primera vez que le tocaba algo así en su estado

Olivia se agacho para tomar nota de la herida, "le abrieron el estomago hasta llegar al vientre" Melinda no quería seguir proporcionando mas información, pero sabia que Olivia le patearía el culo si le daba tratamiento especial.

"Se puede ver el feto a través de la herida" concluyo Melinda, ese era el motivo por el que ella había notado el embarazo

Ella echo un vistazo mas cercano, se veía una pequeña masa en formación, se veía sus extremidades a pesar de toda la sangre que había, "¿Cuantas semanas?", pregunto Olivia sintiéndose mal, pero estaba completamente en modo policía, no madre, por lo que tenia que ser profesional se dijo a ella misma

"Olivia" dijo Elliot para llamar su atención

"cuantas semanas" repitió ella a Melinda

Melinda miro a Elliot y volvió a mirar a Olivia, "estimo por el tamaño y el desarrollo entre 16 a 20 semanas", Liv de inmediato se llevo la mano a su vientre, "así era su bebé en su vientre, así de pequeña era la vida que estaba creciendo cómodamente dentro de ella, Olivia se apoyo de Elliot sintiéndose levemente mal, "El...necesito sentarme" le susurro a Elliot al oído. Antes ella no se veía afectada por estas cosas, pero ahora era diferente, estaba embarazada y las emociones estaban a flor de piel, Elliot la acompaño hasta el auto.

"Voy a seguir yo desde aquí" le dijo Elliot mientras se devolvía al lugar donde estaba Melinda, Olivia estaba sentada en el lugar del copiloto, ella solo asintió, de seguro Cragen no iba a dejar que salga más a terreno si iba a reaccionar de esa forma frente a un cuerpo.

Elliot termino de tomar los datos del caso y se reunió con Olivia en el auto, ella estaba en silencio, hasta llegar al precinto, Munch iba a lanzar una broma cuando los vio entrar, Olivia estaba seria y la cara de Elliot no era diferente, al ver que Munch iba a decir algo Elliot meneo la cabeza en advertencia, así que no dijo una palabra, Olivia dejo su chaqueta y se volvió hacia Elliot, "voy a estar en las cunas, me llamas si Cragen me necesita", Elliot sabia que el caso la había golpeado, él también se sentía mal, solo asintió, viendo como ella hacia su camino hacia las escaleras.

"¿que paso?", pregunto Fin preocupado "¿Liv esta bien?", Elliot asintió levemente en realidad no sabia si estaba bien, ella no había querido hablar con él, le estaba dando algo de tiempo para que se tranquilizara, había sido una mañana muy buena para ella, había estado tranquila, sintiéndose bien y emocionada por ir a ver su posible próxima casa. Elliot les hizo un resumen del caso, sabia que Cragen iba a pedirle algún tipo de información

"Oh…mierda" exclamo Munch sabiendo que el caso afectaba a Olivia y por la cara, también a Elliot, "voy a hablar con Cragen, si ella baja por favor me lo hacen saber chicos" pidió Elliot a sus compañeros, ambos asintieron y él realizo su camino hacia la oficina de Cragen, estaba debatiendo si contarle o no la reacción de Olivia.

"¿como lo tomo Olivia?", pregunto Cragen preocupado por ella cuando Elliot termino de ponerlo al tanto del caso, dudo en ser sincero, pero habían muchos policías y la misma Melinda podía hacer algún comentario de lo sucedido, no era grave, pensó Elliot una reacción incluso esperada.

"Elliot", alzo un poco la voz Cragen impaciente, "el caso le afecto" dijo Elliot. Cragen asintió, entendía que el caso fuera duro para Olivia, "¿Dónde esta?", pregunto Cragen,

"en las cunas, descansando" respondió Elliot, Cragen movía la cabeza, tenia que tomar una decisión.

"Elliot, ve a hablar con ella, no la voy a sacar del caso si ella no quiere, quiero que este tranquila, yo voy a esperar hasta que ella decida por si misma retirarse de un caso o retirarse del trabajo de campo, no voy a poner esa presión en ella, esperando que yo la saque, confío en ella, Elliot" termino Cragen, Elliot sonrió levemente agradecido, sabia que una de las cosas que Olivia mas odiaba era que la sacaran de un caso.

"Gracias capitán"

Elliot subió corriendo las escaleras, cuando entro tenia una hermosa visión de Olivia levemente dormida con las manos en su vientre, Elliot cerró la puerta despacio para no despertarla

"El…no estoy durmiendo" dijo ella sin abrir los ojos, Elliot se sentó en el borde de la cama donde esta estaba recostada

"El bebé ya esta formado a las 16 semanas" susurro ella emocionada

"Liv que el bebé esta bien…tu cuerpo lo esta protegiendo y cuidando para que crezca sano" dijo cambiándose un poco mas cerca de ella

"no sé que haría si le pasa algo al bebé…El" ella suspiro y volvió a hablar "he querido un bebé por tanto tiempo…un bebé tuyo y mío…incluso antes de estar juntos" ella recordó aquel caso de los embriones congelados, y la negativa de la adopción, su siguiente opción era la fertilización.

"El bebé esta bien Liv…estas tomando buen cuidado de él y yo estoy cuidando de ti nena…todo esta bien" le beso la frente.

"Cragen se va a molestar" gimió ella recordando el evento anterior

"Cragen quiere que estés tranquila Liv…si quieres dejar el caso bien para él y si quieres seguir no pondrá objeciones, él confía en tu juicio y yo también" ella agradeció las palabras de Elliot, le daba tranquilidad, sobre todo de que Cragen no la empujara fuera del caso, aunque estaba indecisa si seguir o no, quería justicia para la chica y para el bebé,

Después de tranquilizarse un poco Liv estaba pensando en todo lo que se viene por delante, pensando en su bebé y en la casa que iban a ver con Elliot, que perfectamente podía ser su casa para el resto de su vida, tuvo una pequeña visión de ella en la casa con un delantal haciendo las cosas y las tareas del hogar, ella rió, era algo poco probable que fuera así, hablo con Elliot sobre las cosas que iban a hacer en la casa, una imagen ridicula acompañaba sus pensamientos

"El…" dijo ella después de un tiempo de silencio cómodo, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, Elliot se había acomodad a un lado de la cama, incomodo para que ella estuviera apoyada en su espalda

"¿Si?", pregunto él, prestando atención.

. "Yo no voy a ser la típica dueña de casa…ni pienses que yo voy a ser así" dijo ella riendo, Elliot soltó una carcajada, "lo sé nena…"


	79. Chapter 79

"Creo que es la indicada…me encanta" dijo Olivia viendo la casa frente a ella, aun no entraban para ver su interior, pero era definitivamente la casa que había soñado para ellos, un deseo que solo los últimos días había tenido, ella nunca pensó en tener una casa, pero ahora con Elliot y el bebé en camino era distinto, quería que el bebé fuera libre, que tuviera mucho espacio para jugar, incluso mas adelante hasta una mascota, ella se reía de lo entupido que sonaba, "Olivia Benson no era dueña de casa…"

El vendedor se acerco a ellos al verlos interesados y les dio una visita al interior de la casa, Olivia le comento que tenían que esperar la venta de la otra propiedad para tener el dinero para comprar esta casa, el vendedor había ofrecido poner su casa en mercado, "puedo quitar esta casa del mercado por unos días esperando para ustedes" dijo el vendedor, era muy amigable, Olivia estaba encantada con la casa

"tengo los documentos de la otra vivienda en mi casa, con la dirección" menciono Olivia, no recordaba bien donde era, el vendedor les dijo que esperaba su llamada para poder ir a ver la casa y tasarla para la venta.

Ese día había salido temprano del trabajo para poder reunirse con el vendedor, "Munch acaba de llamar" dijo Elliot cuando estaban saliendo de la que esperaba fuera su casa "¿y?", pregunto Olivia, "aun no hay nada de la victima, lo siento Liv", aun estaban en el caso de la victima embarazada que encontraron en el parque central, cuatro días habían pasado y nada, Melinda confirmo el motivo de la muerte, se desangro hasta morir, tenia innumerable heridas de cuchillo "mas de veinte" había dicho Melinda cuando fueron nuevamente a su laboratorio.

La semana de trabajo había pasado rápido, Munch y Fin estaban esperando algunos resultados, ahora el sospechoso de la muerte de la chica era el novio, que se entero de que estaba embarazada y le dio un arrebato de ira causando su muerte, ahora solo tenían que comprobar los datos, su coartada, pero el caso estaba casi cerrado, tenían que tomar el ADN, Melinda había encontrado fluidos en ella, ahora solo tenían que compararlos, Olivia estaba mas tranquila, esperanzada de que la victima iba a recibir justicia.

Olivia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Elliot estaba distante, cuando comenzaban a besarse él se alejaba y cuando ella se quedaba dormida se daba una ducha para meterse a la cama con ella, besaba sus labios y el vientre pequeño, pero nada mas, Olivia estaba preocupada, decidió que necesitaba hablar con alguien y llamo a Casey, en una hora se iba a juntar para conversar, por suerte Casey también tenia cosas que hablar con ella por lo que se hizo un tiempo para hablar después del trabajo.

Casey llego a la cafetería, Olivia ya estaba ahí tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja

"siento demorarme ¿Liv, estas bien?, sonabas distante al teléfono" dijo Casey acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Olivia.

"estoy bien Casey" respondió ella, "¿Como van las cosas con Paúl?", pregunto Olivia mientras daba un mordisco a un pastel de chocolate que se había visto delicioso en la vitrina, Casey rió al ver la cara de emoción de Olivia cuando la camarera había traído el plato para ella.

"las cosas están un poco mal…terminamos" dijo Casey con pena, había estado saliendo con Paúl cerca de tres meses, era el hermano de uno de los abogados con los que ella salía a beber algunas veces, se conocieron y se gustaron, "él se lo pierde" dijo Olivia.

Casey vio la expresión en el rostro de Olivia, ella quería un consejo "querías hablar Liv, ¿el bebé esta bien?", pregunto ella preocupada, algo molestaba a su amiga, "el bebé esta bien" sonrío ella a Casey "¿es Elliot?", la expresión de la cara de Olivia cambio drásticamente, dio en el clavo "¿están mal las cosas con Elliot?", Olivia no sabia por donde empezar, pero tenia que hablar con alguien, Casey sabia de su relación con Elliot y era su mejor amiga, "él es distante" dijo Olivia, de a poco iba a entrar en detalles, no tantos por que Casey era muy curiosa

"íntimamente" agrego Olivia mirando a Casey y la sorpresa en su rostro, Olivia se arrepintió de inmediato "Dios…yo no debería estar haciendo esto" se recrimino Olivia seria mirando a Casey, pero lo necesitaba, "no hemos estado juntos desde que se entero del bebé" le dijo a su amiga, había sido una semana después de eso mas o menos, "antes del bebé era…", Casey rió "Olivia tranquila yo no voy a hacer ninguna broma, sé que te esta molestando y quiero estar para ti" respondió Casey sinceramente

"¿Antes de que se enteraran de que estabas embarazada lo hacían seguido?", pregunto ella tratando de no sonar curiosa, ella y Paúl eran bastante apasionados, pero tenían poco tiempo para estar juntos, de seguro a ellos les pasaba lo mismo

"hmmm…se podría decir" dijo Olivia ya ruborizándose

"Vamos Liv…si quieres que te ayude" dio Casey viendo el color rosa en las mejillas de Olivia

"un par de veces a la semana, y si no podíamos en la semana en un día nos poníamos al día" dijo ella, sintiendo cada vez mas roja

"ohh…ahora entiendo como logro quedar embarazada" rió Casey.

"no estas ayudando en absoluto" se quejo Olivia, Casey le sonrío en forma de disculpa

"quiero usar algo sexy para llamar su atención" dijo Olivia avergonzada, no podía llamar la atención de Elliot ahora, mientras avance el embarazo él ni siquiera la iba a mirar, pensó tristemente.

"vamos…sé donde ir" dijo Casey, llamo a la camarera para pagar la cuenta y salieron rumbo a una tienda de ropa intima que Casey adoraba.

"¿para donde vamos?" gimió Olivia mientras Casey detenía un taxi para ellas "es cerca, pero no quiero que camines tanto, es una tienda, tu sabes que a diferencia tuya me encanta salir de compras" dijo mientras se sentaba en el interior del taxi dándole la dirección al conductor

"¿vamos Liv…me vas a decir que nunca has comprado ropa interior juguetona?", Olivia levanto la vista para ver la cara del conductor en el espejo retrovisor, claramente estaba interesado en la conversación, solo esperaba que estuviera pendiente de la conducción, si chocaban ella lo iba a patear

"hmm...nunca" dijo Olivia pendiente de la mirada del conductor en ella, Casey movió la cabeza, siempre pensó que Olivia era traviesa en la intimidad

"no tengo nada en contra de ser seductora en la cama Casey…es solo que con mis antiguos novios nunca estuve en el estado de animo…además de que eran relaciones muy cortas…con Elliot es diferente", Casey de solo escuchar sabia que era puro amor entre ellos.

"Guau…definitivamente vas a llamar su atención" grito Casey cuando vio a su amiga cubierta por una suave tela, transparente, pero ocultaba los lugares precisos, "si no fuera por que te he visto correr al baño a vomitar, las nauseas y el mal genio no creería que tienes cuatro meses de embarazo" dijo Casey mientras Olivia se miraba al espejo, "Tenia el vientre mucho mas plano que esto" dijo Olivia haciendo un gesto en la pequeña curvatura, Casey sintió envidia, Olivia tenia un espectacular cuerpo a pesar del embarazo

"¿Crees que le guste?", pregunto Olivia mientras cancelaba la compra "si no le gusta…entonces yo creería que es gay…te ves increíble Liv" le dijo Casey mientras salían de la tienda, ahora solo tenia que prepararse para cuando Elliot llegara a casa, solo esperaba que estuviera interesado.

Olivia entro en el departamento de Elliot, por suerte los niños no iban a estar hasta el sábado por la mañana, los gemelos tenían una pijamada con algunos amigos de la casa y Elliot acepto que fueran al otro día.

Olivia había preparado algo para cenar, ahora que no se enfermaba tan seguido era capaz de preparar algo para Elliot o los niños, su hijo no iba a comer pizzas y comida china toda la vida.

Elliot la había llamado para avisarle que estaba en camino, y preguntarle si se le antojaba algo para la cena, ella le dijo que estaba cocinando, cuando Olivia sintió la puerta del departamento casi se le salio el corazón del pecho, estaba nerviosa, ella rió ante su torpeza "Hola nena" exclamo Elliot llegando a sus labios rápidamente, ella devolvió el beso, pero él se alejo "Hola tu" dijo bajando hasta el vientre de Olivia y depositar un beso a través de la blusa de Olivia

"Me llamó Robert", dijo Elliot mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca, Olivia estaba esperando de que tragara para que siguiera hablando, pero él estaba muy emocionado y siguió hablando "tiene un interesado en la casa", eso fue lo que Olivia le logro entender "El…usted debe aprender a comer" río ella, podía ver lo emocionado que estaba.

"Dije… que una pareja interesada en tu casa nena…mañana la van a ver…si tenemos suerte tendremos nuestra casa para la próxima semana", Elliot se había referido muchas veces a tu casa, pero después de innumerables correcciones de Olivia por "nuestra casa",

"eso es perfecto" respondió Liv tomando un sorbo de su jugo y se quedo en silencio

"¿Liv te sientes bien?", ella asintió, "estas muy callada" dijo Elliot mientras recogía los platos de la cena y los lavaba, "solo pensando" dijo ella, aunque en realidad estaba nerviosa, si Elliot la rechaza iba a morir de pena y vergüenza, además que ahora que no estaba enferma todo el día, su cuerpo pensaba constantemente en como se sentía las manos de Elliot tocándola y otras partes de él en ella.

Después de la cena Elliot estaba acostado ya en su lado viendo la televisión, estaba esperando que Olivia saliera del cuarto de baño, se había demorado mas de lo normal, solo esperaba que no estuviera enferma nuevamente, cuando la puerta se abrió, la mandíbula de Elliot casi cayo al suelo en su sorpresa.

Olivia estaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño, tenia un baby dolls negro, un bikini pequeño transparente que escondía un lugar especifico, Elliot tenia los ojos muy abiertos mirando de arriba hacia abajo, tenia una especia de blusa, manga tres cuarto a juego, también transparente, tenia una abertura en la parte frontal que se separaba debajo del busto, dejando su vientre expuesto, se veía espectacular. "¿eso es para mi?", pregunto Elliot embobado, ella sonrió "¿te gusta?", Elliot trago duro "gustarme es poco" dijo sin dejar de observarla, se destapo y se puso de rodillas en la cama para bajar de ella y estar mas cerca de Olivia.

"te ves increíble Liv" dijo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo que ya estaba respondiendo a ella, "¿Llame tu atención?", pregunto entre besos, él sonrío "mi atención y la atención de…" dijo riendo hacia ella. Olivia podía sentir en su muslo que estaba llamado la atención completa de Elliot, por suerte para ambos la ropa que Olivia llevaba era fácil de quitar y Elliot solo dormía en boxer, le encantaba lo que Olivia llevaba puesto, pero le encantaba aun mas desnuda, la tomo un brazos sin despegar sus labios suaves de su boca, la besaba con impaciencia y necesidad, la puso en la cama suavemente, besando cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba al descubierto, Olivia sabia que a Elliot le encantaban sus pechos, cuando llego a ellos ella le dio una pequeña advertencia "sea amable con ellos…están sensibles" dijo ella riendo levemente, desde el embarazo sus pechos eran una especie de adoloridos.

"Voy a tener especial cuidado" dijo Elliot dando suaves y dulces besos en su cuellos hasta llegar a su pecho aun oculto para él, impaciente, excitado y completamente enamorado de esta mujer que le permitía tocarla una vez mas

"voy a tener un especial cuidado de todo tu cuerpo". Le dijo susurrando.


	80. Chapter 80

Elliot levanto levemente a Olivia a una posición sentada para poder quitar de ella la poca ropa que llevaba, le encantaba como se veía, pero era mejor sin ella definitivamente, ella levanto los brazos para ayudar a Elliot a quitar la blusa fuera de ella, Elliot la lanzo al suelo sin importar donde caía, estaba mas concentrado en la hermosa mujer debajo de él.

Beso los labios de Olivia apasionadamente, ella podía sentir la humedad filtrándose por su ropa interior, en la impaciencia por Elliot, pero quería tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, ya había captado toda su atención y era muy visible a través de la ropa interior de Elliot.

Elliot recorrió con su boca y sus labios el cuello de Olivia, besando un lugar especial que la hacia estremecer, le encantaba sentirla temblar en su toque, estremecerse debajo de él, llego a sus pechos, recordó la advertencia, tenia que ser gentil o de lo contrario esto acabaría aquí mismo, se sentía increíble la boca en sus pechos, la humedad de la lengua de Elliot haciendo círculos en sus pechos sensibles, ella gimió de placer mientras Elliot seguía lamiendo su cuerpo, el hombre era un Dios con las manos, la lengua y todo su cuerpo.

Olivia quería ser participativa, no era justo que Elliot hiciera todo el trabajo, cuando fue a tocar Elliot la había detenido suavemente dándole una sonrisa, "Oh…Dios El…" gimió como recorría sus senos suaves, si él no se apuraba ella iba a acabar antes de tiempo, de puro placer y expectación

Elliot siguió besando el cuerpo de Olivia bajando hasta su vientre, le encanta la vida que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, y que él había puesto ahí, ahora a su boca se agregaba su mano que empezaba a recorrer ansioso el cuerpo de Olivia, sin aviso la mano fue a tocar la delgada tela que lo mantenía separado de él, "oh…dios Liv" gimió Elliot cuando paso los dedos sobre la tela, sintiendo su humedad, se estaba tomando su tiempo, sabia que la estaba torturando, pero le gustaba tocar, besar todo de ella, darse su tiempo, no estaban jodiendo, estaban haciendo el amor.

Sus labios volvieron a su boca, buscando sus labios ansiosos y húmedos, ella se mordía levemente el labio inferior mientras Elliot la acariciaba sobre la tela húmeda, ella sabia que Elliot se excitaba al sentirla.

"Dios…Liv…usted esta tan mojada" le susurro al oído con voz ronca y jadeando, Elliot la beso suavemente, insistiendo un poco mas hasta que ella abrió los labios para que él entrara, Elliot rodeaba con sus dedos el borde de las bragas de Olivia ella se estremecía impaciente bajo el toque de Elliot

"El…" gimió ella pidiendo el siguiente paso

"shhhh…Liv todo a su tiempo", le susurro al oído, Olivia sentía su aliento caliente en su oído, este hombre la volvía loca y muy rápido.

El seguía tocando, hacia círculos sobre la tela de la ropa interior de Liv, pidió un poco mas de acceso apartando suavemente los muslos de Olivia, ella no puso resistencia y abrió ligeramente las piernas, Elliot no apartaba sus labios de Olivia, suavemente deslizo su mano bajo la tela, para tocar su piel sensible, tan húmeda, Elliot se excitaba al pensar que toda esa humedad era gracias a lo que él producía en el cuerpo de Olivia, sin quitar los labios de Olivia Elliot llego hasta su centro

"Oh…bebé…" gemía Elliot al sentirla, ella se había preparado todo el día para él y últimamente su cuerpo estaba reaccionando muy diferente.

Elliot la beso nuevamente mientras acariciaba su núcleo húmedo, suavemente deslizo un dentro en su interior, ella se estremeció y gimió de placer en la boca de Elliot, ella se quejaba en su boca al sentir como su mano se movía en sus partes intimas rozando ligeramente su clítoris, Elliot espero que ella se relajara y agrego otro dedo, ella volvió a gemir. "oh…dios…El" se quejaba ella mientras Elliot movía los dedos un poco mas rápido en ella, después de un par de minutos ella estaba segura que estaba casi lista "El…no se detenga,…tan cerca", Elliot sentía como las paredes estaban presionando sus dedos en su interior, estaba cerca, movió un poco mas hasta que ella apretó un poco mas fuerte su mano, "oh…Ellll" grito al sentir un poderoso orgasmo que atravesó todo su cuerpo, Elliot saco los dedos húmedos suavemente sintiendo que ella temblaba aun, en cosa de segundos se quito el boxer y se acaricio un poco, ya estaba completamente listo, Elliot se puso entre las piernas de Olivia, forzándola levemente a que abriera un poco mas y se deslizo dentro de ella

"oh….mierda…El…" gimió ella tanto en el dolor como en el placer, Elliot no la había dejado acabar completamente y ya estaba dentro de ella, Liv tenia una mano en el hombro y la otra en la espalda de Elliot apretando fuerte "El…usted debe….dejarme…" no alcanzo a terminar y él comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella...le encantaba la cara que ella tenia de sorpresa y placer, no le permitió adaptarse a su tamaño, salio completamente de ella para entrar nuevamente "Dios..,nena te sientes tan bien,,,tan apretada" jadeaba Elliot, su cuerpo sudando por el esfuerzo, tratando de no poner presión en el vientre de Olivia, por lo que su cuerpo estaba llevándose todo el peso en sus brazos, Olivia veía como se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos, a pesar del esfuerzo Elliot claramente estaba en el placer entrando y saliendo de ella

Elliot gemía mientras se movía dentro de Olivia, sentía como las paredes apretaban alrededor de su pene, "Oh…Dios El…se siente tan bien,,,,dentro" a penas podía hilar palabras, su cuerpo iba a llegar al clímax nuevamente

Olivia podía ver el cuerpo desnudo de Elliot brillando de sudor, le encantaba verlo así, moviéndose dentro de ella, estaba enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Elliot y sabia que le estaba haciendo daño, era su forma de expresarse. Él estaba moviéndose más rápido y mas profundo en ella, sentía formándose un nuevo orgasmo

Elliot sonreía "¿se siente bien?", preguntaba sin dejar de moverse estaba tan cerca y sabia que Olivia también

"se siente muy bien" respondía ella entre gemidos, controlando la respiración "oh….dios…estoy tan cerca El…mas rápido" gemía ella, "vamos nena…quiero que acabes conmigo dentro de ti" susurraba Elliot, se movió un par de veces mas Elliot duro y rápido hasta que ambos explotar "oh….Ellll" exclamo Olivia sintiendo como sus paredes pulsaban, podía sentir a Elliot pulsando en su interior a la par.

Elliot salio de ella con cuidado y se puso a un lado "eso fue increíble" susurro Elliot tratando de recobrar la respiración "creo que estabas reclamando por algo…yo no estaba escuchando" dijo Elliot con sonrisa arrogante

Ella gimió, tapo con la sabana su cuerpo desnudo "usted puede dejarme disfrutar de un primer orgasmo antes de darme otro" rió ella en sus palabras, Elliot amplio mucho mas la sonrisa

"para la otra usted me lo dice y me detendré", ambos sabían que ella nunca le pediría que se detuviera

Estaban abrazados a punto de quedarse dormidos, "El…", quería saber que estaba despierto

"hmmm" gimió Elliot

"¿Por que no me tocabas?", ella hablo casi en un susurro, Elliot abrió los ojos y se puso de lado para estar frente a ella

"¿cuando?", pregunto Elliot preocupado, si mal no recordaba él la había tocado, en casi todo el cuerpo.

"¿no querías hacer el amor conmigo?", su voz sonaba dolida, Elliot lo sabia

"Nena…no sé de que estas hablando, yo siempre quiero hacer el amor contigo bebé" Elliot levanto la ceja y se rasco la frente en señal de frustración,

"Llevamos semanas sin estar juntos" dijo ella aun sin mirar a Elliot

"tres semanas y dos días" dijo Elliot "…pero quien lleva la cuenta", ahora entendía a que se refería, él siempre quería hacerle el amor, cuando estaban acostados y se besaban él cortaba todo, pero debía darse una ducha ya que su cuerpo exigía la atención de Olivia

Ella rió, él llevaba la cuenta "desde que te dije del bebé, desde ese día no hemos hecho el amor", Elliot movió la cabeza de un lado al otro "no fue por el bebé…" dijo Elliot

"me dijiste hace tres semanas y dos días que querías que yo no te tocara Liv", ella se llevo las manos a la cabeza, ahora entendía todo

"Elliot…que ese día estaba vomitando mis tripas" ella sonrió levemente "no hablaba en serio"

"yo no quería presionar…estabas tan enferma…te sentías tan mal…yo entendía que no quería que te tocara…sucede en algunas mujeres embarazadas". en una mujer pensó Elliot, él había estado solo con una mujer antes que Olivia

"yo siempre quiero Elliot…siempre te quiero…y el embarazo no impedirá tener sexo contigo" dijo ella sonando divertida y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo para parecer enojada.

"es bueno escuchar eso" respondió Elliot aliviado

"sé que no debería hacer esta pregunta, pero Kathy y tu no estaban juntos cuando ella estaba embarazada?", pregunto poniéndose de lado para ver la cara de Elliot, el movió de un lado a otro

"ella no quería nada conmigo…", dijo bajando la mirada "las hormonas funcionan de distintas maneras en cada mujer embarazada, a algunas se les aumenta el apetito sexual y otras simplemente no quieren ni siquiera que las miren" dijo Elliot, él se había instruido en estas cosas

"Definitivamente a mi me pasa lo primero, últimamente quiero mucho estar contigo" dijo un poco sonrojándose

"yo no voy a poner objeciones nena..." se acerco para besarla en los labios, después se alejo, sabia que ella necesitaba el descanso, "vamos a dormir un poco nena" dijo Liv se acomodo en su hombro para que descansara en él, la sesión de sexo con Elliot la había dejado exhausta, pero ella estaba feliz.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron en conjunto, Elliot saco el brazo debajo de Olivia y se inclino levemente para ver el reloj, los niños iban a llegar cerca de las diez, aun tenían tiempo, ella se estiraba en la cama, "hmmmm" gemía Olivia abriendo los ojos para ver a Elliot sonriendo hacia ella, "humm me desperté con unas ganas de…" Elliot la interrumpió "¿una tercera ronda?", pregunto emocionado, "chocolate" respondió ella para disgusto de Elliot, "pero siempre podemos tener una tercera ronda El…" hicieron el amor nuevamente y se quedaron dormidos otra vez.

Elliot casi salto de la cama cuando sintió la puerta "mierda…me quede dormido" exclamo mientras corría por la habitación buscando sus boxers, estaban tirados sobre la lámpara del velador, aun no sabia como habían llegado tan lejos, Olivia solo necesitaba un par de minutos mas, Elliot le dejo el pijama a mano, balbuceo algo inentendible para Elliot, mientras él seguía casi corriendo por la habitación.

"te dije que voy a tomar una ducha", ella lentamente se levanto, tomo las toalla y la bata de baño para hacer su camino, el agua estaba deliciosa, bien caliente como a ella le gustaba, en realidad le gustaba todo caliente, sobre todo un hombre de ojos azules que anda saltando por la casa, termino la ducha, enrollo la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, algo había distinto en ella.

Elliot estaba recibiendo a sus hijos, besándolos en la mejilla uno por uno, estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno cuando escucho que Olivia lo llamaba desde la habitación, corrió asustado hacia ella, cuando abrió la puerta vio una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Olivia, ella estaba con la toalla de lado frente al espejo "El…esto debe haber pasado durante la noche…lo poco que dormimos" dijo ella riendo, se quito la toalla con un poco de pudor, Elliot la había visto completamente desnuda, pero en la pasión del momento, ella nunca se desnudaba frente a él para cambiarse de ropa, por lo que le daba un poco de vergüenza, permaneció frente al espejo para ver claramente que su vientre había crecido, "Dios…te ves hermosa…" dijo mientras deslizaba las manos detrás de ella rodeando su cintura y poniendo una mano en su vientre que de la noche a la mañana había crecido, "eres la mujer embarazada mas hermosa del mundo" le susurro Elliot mientras la abrazaba, ella estaba feliz, a los cuatro meses y medio su hijo se estaba mostrando para el resto del mundo.


	81. Chapter 81

"Liv deja eso…no debes llevar nada pesado" le exigía Elliot mientras transportaban algunas cosas al camión de mudanza del departamento de Olivia, habían algunas cosas que ella quería llevar a la nueva casa, de esa forma era de ambos y mucho mas hogareño, algunos muebles de cocina el resto se iba a una venta

"El…que solo estoy cargando unos vasos" reía Olivia por la exageración de Elliot, los hijos de Elliot estaban ayudando a cargar algunas cosas también, tanto Elliot como Olivia había pedido tres días de permiso, que es mas o menos lo que demorarían en dejar todo en orden, al menos eso creían ellos.

"tu padre es un exagerado" le decía Olivia a Maureen que iba a su lado , "él solo esta cuidando de ti y del bebé Liv… esta feliz" respondió la chica sonriendo hacia su padre, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, con su madre la mayor parte del tiempo estaba triste o miserable, ahora era un hombre completamente distinto, para bien, lejos lo mejor que le ha pasado a su familia es la llegada de Olivia, todos eran felices y ella era una bendición para todos.

"Esto es lo ultimo…el resto se puede ir a la venta de garaje" dijo Olivia con la ultima caja que cargaban en el cajón, las cosas que Olivia no llevaba a su casa, se las llevaría Maureen para una venta especial para ayudar a una amiga que su padre estaba enfermo y estaban en algunos aprietos económicos.

"Les aseguro que les va a gustar la nueva casa" decía Elliot mientras conducía su auto detrás del camión de mudanza.

Cuando llegaron los chicos se sorprendieron, la casa por fuera era muy bonita, estaba pintada de color claro lo la hacia que se viera iluminada, tenia un jardín amplio, bien mantenido por sus anteriores dueños, era una casa un piso, seis habitaciones y tres baños, Elliot no les había dicho que cada uno tendría su propia habitación, en su departamento los chicos tenían que compartir la habitación y las chicas también.

"El…tu tienes las llaves…apúrate que tengo que hacer pis otra vez" se quejo ella en el apuro, Elliot se rio, había ido al baño antes de salir de su antiguo departamento, "no me mires así…tu hijo esta presionando mi vejiga" rio ella poniendo su mano en su vientre,

"Hija" corrigió Elliot "…nuestra hija" él estaba seguro que era una chica. "El…podemos tener esta conversación cuando no este por hacerme pis frente a nuestros nuevos vecinos", los chicos rieron como Olivia casi bailaba, cuando Elliot abrió la puerta salió disparada hacia el baño, afortunadamente ya había echo una visita cuando confirmaron la compra.

"Ella camina rápido para una mujer embarazada de cinco meses" dijo Kathleen riendo.

Olivia volvió a los minutos mas tranquila "listo…al menos por una hora" dijo tocándose el vientre donde estaba creciendo su hijo.

"vamos a tener una pequeña conversación civilizada chicos" anuncio Elliot mientras tomaban asiento, por suerte los sofás ya estaban instalados, el resto era un poco de desorden aun.

"En un rato mas van a llegar las cosas de sus habitaciones, cada uno tiene una habitación" dijo Elliot mirando a Olivia "el problema es que ni Liv ni yo las vamos a designar, por lo que cada uno va a elegir una, si dos o mas de ustedes eligen la misma habitación será cara y sello" dijo Elliot riendo ante la cara de sus hijos

"¿no voy a tener que compartir la habitación con Kathleen?", pregunto Lizzie emocionada "¿ni yo con Elí? Agrego Dickie. Elliot creía que era el momento para dejar las cosas claras ante sus hijos, él sabia que amaban a Olivia y nunca le faltarían el respeto, pero él prefería ser sincero con sus hijos "Gracias a Liv…todos tienen sus propias habitaciones, ella se esmero en que cada uno tuviera privacidad", Olivia movió la cabeza un poco disgustada "El…hablamos de esto" dijo ella en el sofá con la mano en su pequeño vientre. "dijiste que no dijera nada…y yo te dije que les diría…creo que no llegamos a acuerdo". Los chicos asintieron.

La habitación principal tenía un baño privado, a un lado Olivia había decidido que iba a ser el cuarto del bebé y al otro lado, el cuarto de Eli, que aun era pequeño y quería tenerlo cerca en caso de cualquier cosa.

"¿todo esta en orden?", pregunto Elliot mientras Olivia miraba por el pasillo del como los hijos de Elliot se organizaban para distribuir las habitaciones, no querían darle problemas a Liv, por lo que estaban conversando entre ellos, Elliot se puso detrás de ella rodeando con sus brazos su cintura y llegando hasta su vientre "¿como se esta portando?", pregunto Elliot, Olivia estaba ansiosa por sentir al bebé moverse, pero aun no sentía nada, "aun nada" dijo frustrada, Elliot rio ante la desesperación de ella. "cuando se mueva después vas a querer que te deje tranquila" dijo mientras besaba su cuello. "Estamos listos" dijo Kathleen riendo.

El camión con sus cosas llego en la tarde, todos estaban organizados para ayudar y terminar pronto "Liv…que debes descansar un poco.." le sugirió Elliot, se había estado moviendo sin parar por horas, ayudando a las chicas a organizar sus habitaciones, aun quedaba la habitación de Eli, la cuna estaba desarmada y Elliot había olvidado las herramientas para armarla "estamos casi listos El…cuando terminemos voy a descansar" dijo ella mientras llevaba algunas cosas, pelear con ella era absolutamente una perdida de tiempo, además estaba de tan buen animo que Elliot no lo quería estropear

Cuando terminaron estaban todos exhaustos, tres días de mudanza y la casa ya estaba lista para ser habitada, la sonrisa en el rostro de Olivia era enorme, "se ve todo muy bien" dijo Elliot apoyado a su lado en el sillón mientras los chicos estaban inmersos viendo una película, Eli era el único que les prestaba atención. "es como lo había imaginado" le susurro ella para no molestar a los chicos hablando, "eres increíble…te amo nena", Elliot le dio un beso en los labios, Eli estaba jugando con un juguete en el regazo de Olivia "te amo Ivy" le dijo imitando a su padre "oh… te amo también Eli" dijo ella besando su frente.

"chicos creo que es hora de irse a la cama, mañana viene la pandilla para la inauguración de la casa Benson-Stabler" dijo Elliot mientras mandaba a sus hijos a la cama

"¿confirmaste con ellos?" pregunto Olivia, se había olvidado de llamarlos, el día había sido agotador y muy ocupado.

"Ellos van a estar aquí Liv…usted debe estar tranquila", esta iba a ser la primera noche en su nueva casa, "creo que vamos a tener compañía esta noche en la cama El…" dijo ella mirando a Eli que se estaba restregando los ojos de sueño

"vamos a tener que reprogramas el bautizo de nuestro dormitorio" hizo un pequeño puchero, "cuando no estén los niños podemos bautizar muchas habitaciones" le dijo ella juguetonamente a Elliot mientras acariciaba su mejilla, aun estaban en el sofá "El…vamos a la cama…estoy agotada y Eli también" ambos bostezaron casi a la par.

Se acomodaron en la cama, Eli entre ellos, mas hacia el lado de Olivia, él tenia su pequeña mano apoyada donde estaba creciendo su hermanito pequeño "si quieres lo cambio de lugar" le ofreció Elliot para que ella estuviera cómoda, con un bebé en ella era bastante, "estoy bien El…" dijo ella agradecida de igual forma por la oferta de Elliot.

"Eli…recuerda de tener cuidado con la panza de Liv…esta tu hermanito o hermanita ahí" le señalo Elliot, el niño asintió a pesar de la confusión "mío bebé" decía apuntando al vientre de Olivia

"si,,, cariño ahí esta el bebé" le mencionaba Olivia tocando su vientre, Eli levanto la polera de Olivia hasta dejar su pequeño vientre expuesto y le dio un beso, fue un gesto demasiado tierno para Olivia, que estaba muy sensible, Elliot vio como una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas, Eli se acuno entre sus brazos "buenas noches El…te amo" dijo poniendo un suave beso en su frente, viendo Elliot a Olivia y a su hijo no le quedaba duda que ella seria una madre espectacular.

"te amo Liv..." dijo Elliot. "Te amo El…"

Olivia despertó con el mejor estado de ánimo en semanas, estaba agotada al máximo por la mudanza, pero tenía toda la intención de disfrutar este día sábado con sus amigos, Elliot y sus hijos.

Los niños estaban ya levantados, salvo por Eli que estaba aun aferrado a ella, Elliot vio que ella había despertado y estaba incomoda así que tomo a Eli y lo puso al medio de la cama "tengo que hacer pis" se quejo ella al tener que levantarse "Dios…tengo mucho calor", Elliot sabia que ella estaba acalorada en las noches, hace algunos días que se empezaba a destapar en la noche.

"vamos a quitar algunas frazadas para que estés mas cómoda" ofreció Elliot, ella asintió. Eli se despertó por las voces en la habitación y se levanto alegre saltando en la cama, Elliot llamo su atención y el niño se tranquilizo,

"yo abro" exclamo Kathleen cuando se escucho el timbre de la puerta, Olivia estaba en el patio junto a Elliot que estaba preparando el fuego esperando a sus amigos

"La casa es hermosa Liv" menciono Casey haciendo un rápido recorrido, estaba muy bien decorada, reconoció algunos muebles del departamento de Elliot y otros del de Olivia, "gracias" respondió Olivia agradecida por el comentario.

"Chicos…Elliot esta en el patio con Dickie y Eli preparando el fuego…puede que necesite ayuda", Cragen entro detrás de ellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Olivia mientras la saludaba, ahora no eran Cragen, Munch y Tutuola, sino que eran sus amigos John, Don y Fin.

"Don…me alegro de que haya podido venir", estaba en duda que él fuera, tenia otro compromiso, pero este era mucho mas importante

"no me lo perdería por nada del mundo" le dijo sonriendo.

Olivia salió al patio para ver a los chicos conversando amigablemente sobre el partido transmitido el día anterior, "Chicos…tenemos cerveza…vino…agua y bebida" dijo ofreciéndole a sus amigos, Fin se acerco a ella "Liv…no es necesario que nos atiendas…", ella asintió y lo guio a la cocina "pueden tomar lo que quieran" dijo ella y se quedo en la cocina con Casey para preparar algunas ensaladas y papas para acompañar la carne que los chicos estaban preparando.

Ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, viendo como todas las personas que le importaban estaban compartiendo alegremente, solo faltaba su bebé que en unos meses completara el cuadro, Casey estaba hablando con las chicas un poco alejada del humo, los chicos estaban viendo el fuego y evitando que se quemara la carne, Dickie estaba jugando con Eli gritando y saltando con una pelota, era todo tan perfecto, había sido cinco meses de que ella casi había muerto, pero lucho por vivir nunca pensando que todo iba a ser tan maravilloso.

Elliot había invitado a Kathy, pero ella amablemente se había excusado, no quería importunarlos en una actividad propia, Olivia había insistido en que fuera, pero no forzó nada mas, sabia que debe ser difícil para ella ver a su ex – marido en su nueva casa, con su nueva pareja embarazada.

Elliot salió detrás de ella y paso sus manos a través de su cintura como lo hacia habitualmente, "mierda El… me asustaste" exclamo llevándose la mano al pecho. "estas muy pensativa" dijo Elliot besando su cuello, "solo disfrutando, espero que esto lo hagamos mas seguido, nuestros amigos y la familia junta, nunca he tenido algo así en mi vida… "


	82. Chapter 82

El almuerzo había resultado perfectamente, para suerte de Elliot la carne no se le había quemado a pesar de estar distraído con toda la gente que estaba en la casa, Olivia estaba agotada y al parecer el bebé también por que ella sentía su estomago un poco tenso, estaba en la cocina con Casey lavando los platos "¿así que ahora las cosas van bien con Elliot?", pregunto Casey mientras tomaba un paño para secar los platos limpios

"increíble" dice ella riendo, Casey abrió los ojos enormemente en la curiosidad "¿volvieron a lo que eran antes?", Olivia se sonrojo "y mas" dijo mientras fregaba otro plato bajo el agua, "hubo un mal entendido un día cuando me sentía mal y él entendió que no quería que me tocara mas, pero lo arreglamos muy bien", Casey asintió

"ahora con el embarazo y mis hormonas soy una especie de…hm…caliente" rió ella, estaba buscando una mejor palabra, pero no logro encontrarla.

Elliot entro en la cocina para ver la a Casey y Olivia conversando, no quería interrumpir, pero Eli exigía estar con Olivia, "Liv…Eli te busca…pero si estas ocupada..", Elliot vio que estaba agotada, quizás era buena hora para que fuera a descansar, había estado todo el día de una lato para otro, sin olvidar los tres días de mudanza, él estaba cansado, Elliot camino hacia ella, la cocina era amplia y bien decorada, le tomo la cara entre ambas manos "te extraño" le dijo dándole un suave beso, ignorando la gente que estaba detrás de la ventana de la cocina, que daba justo al patio, donde estaban sus compañeros de trabajo y su jefe, Elliot claramente no presto atención, "estas agotada" le susurro en el oído, ella asintió "quizás debes sentarte un rato, has estado todo el día de pie" le sugirió Elliot.

Elliot miro hacia fuera para ver la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y de su jefe, tenia que pedir disculpas por su acción, salio al patio, Cragen le dio una sonrisa amistosa "ni pienses en decir algo por besar a tu hermosa novia embarazada Elliot, es tu casa, yo no tengo problemas" Elliot suspiro aliviado.

Eli llego corriendo rodeando la pierna de Olivia, "Eli que te parece si vamos a jugar al sofá un poco" Olivia esperaba que el pequeño aceptara, Eli la siguió hasta el sofá tomando sus juguetes, Casey veía como ambos interactuaban era increíble, Eli se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Olivia, le levanto la polera y le dio un beso a su vientre en crecimiento "Dios…eso es tan tierno" exclamo Casey alegre "lo hace casi todo los días, creo que ama a su hermanito o hermanita" dijo ella acariciando el pelo rubio del niño que amaba casi como a un hijo.

Cuando toda la gente se retiro de la casa, todos estaban agotados, incluso los chicos que habían ayudado en todo a Elliot y Olivia, antes de irse a dormir Elliot había arreglado la cuna de Eli, había solicitado algunas herramientas a Fin para que el niño durmiera en su cuna y Olivia pudiera descansar, ella se cansaba a veces de dormir sobre su espalda, era incomoda estar en la misma posición y ahora el vientre la distanciaba un poco de Elliot, "El…creo que pronto tendré que ir de compras…los pantalones me están quedando apretados" dijo ella llevándose la mano a su vientre, no era para nada grande, "¿me vas a seguir queriendo cuando este muy gorda?", pregunto ella ahogando un bostezo

"usted no va a ser gorda Liv…usted esta embarazada y su cuerpo esta cambiando para cuidar, alimentar y proteger a nuestro bebé, es algo increíble" respondió Elliot mientras deslizaba un brazo detrás de la espalda de Olivia para tenerla en sus brazos, ella se ladeo "¿vas a querer hacerme el amor cuando tenga ocho meses?" pregunto ella, Elliot rió ante su inseguridad "Liv,,,si usted me lo permite yo quiero hacer el amor contigo hasta el mismo día del parto", ambos rieron. "vamos a dormir nena…necesitas descansar hoy te dejare" le dijo mientras besaba su frente, en cosa de segundos ella estaba durmiendo.

Olivia despertó la mañana del día lunes con un humor de mierda, había dormido mal, sentía como si tuviera gases en su interior, sonó el reloj de la alarma "por favor dime que no me tengo que levantar" gimió a Elliot mientras el le besaba la frente, haciendo su camino al cuarto de baño para tomarlo antes que ella, así podía tener unos minutos mas de descanso, el embaraza le consumía la energía, además que no era de las mujeres que se quedara tranquila, llegaba a casa agotada, dormía un par de horas y volvía a trabajar, Elliot se sentía mal por ella su primer embarazo muy malo para ella.

Llegaron al precinto, Elliot había aprendido que si ella estaba de mal genio hacerle algún tipo de advertencia a sus compañeros para que no la molestaran, Elliot pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta "El…es mejor advertirles que a penas me hablen" rió ella levemente a pesar de su mal humor, era bueno que Elliot les avisara, con sus cambios de humor podía desencadenar la tercera guerra mundial.

Fin había ido a retirar el almuerzo para todos ellos, estaban atrasados con la documentación de un caso que los cuatro habían trabajado sobre la comercialización de niños, el caso iba a ser presentado dentro de dos días y estaban con un gran retraso, todos estaban cansados de leer documentación, Olivia había repetido la misma línea docena de veces mientras se frotaba el vientre, se sentía tan extraño,

Cuando Fin llego con la comida la primera porción fue para Olivia, ella había aprendido que tenia que comer antes de que le diera hambre verdaderamente, de lo contrario al comer le daban nauseas, y si comía no teniendo hambre también sentía nauseas, por suerte ahora eran mucho mas distantes, a los cinco meses y medio que tenia podía controlarlas.

Alcanzo a dar algunos bocados de su comida hasta que sintió que no podía comer nada mas, tenia hambre pero al parecer al bebé no le agrado su elección de alimentos, frotaba su barriga haciendo círculos, y susurrando "vamos bebé…no seas exigente…porque no eres como papá" , Elliot levanto la vista, "Liv…sabes que puedo escuchar ¿cierto?", pregunto Elliot serio, ella solo rió, al parecer todos habían escuchado por que Liv escucho las risas de sus compañeros "Vamos Stabler…a veces haces las mezclas mas extrañas que he visto…y repugnantes" dijo Fin riendo. Olivia frotaba su vientre mientras probaba otros bocados, necesitaba comer.

La sala estaba en silencio cuando Elliot y el resto escucho el grito de asombro de Olivia que estaba en su escritorio, con la sonrisa mas hermosa que Elliot había visto, ella estaba mirando hacia abajo, en dirección de su vientre "El…el bebé se movió", ella levanto la vista, todos los hombres de la sala la estaban mirando alegres "El…se movió…yo lo sentí" exclamo alegre

Elliot se levanto rápidamente de su escritorio para ponerse frente a Olivia, apoyo sus rodillas en el suelo para estar mas cómodo, sabia que esto podía tomar un tiempo para que volviera a pasar, puso su mano en el vientre de Olivia, olvidándose del resto de la gente que estaba en la habitación "bebé es papá" hablaba Elliot al vientre de Olivia, era algo que hacia a veces en la tranquilidad. Elliot casi salto cuando sintió el ligero movimiento "¿lo sentiste?" pregunto Olivia casi gritando, Elliot asintió "Lo sentí nena…es increíble" Elliot tenia cinco hijos, pero esto era tan diferente para él, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, le encantaba la forma que Olivia disfrutaba de todas las cosas que le iban pasando, "usted se sentía extraña toda la mañana ¿cierto?", pregunto Elliot sin quitar la mano del vientre de su novia.

Ella asintió "dormí pésimo por que sentía algo así como….gases" dijo ella avergonzada, ahora sabia que era su bebé que se estaba moviendo, bueno según el doctor el bebé siempre esta en movimientos, pero es imperceptible para la madre hasta un par de meses después

"Es mi primer embarazo El…yo no sé las cosas que debo sentir…todo es nuevo e increíble" dijo ella sonriendo, estaba feliz, le encantaba la pequeña vida que estaba creciendo dentro de ella y ahora podía sentirlo vivo o viva pensó ella.

Los chicos se había puesto de pie detrás del escritorio de Elliot y Olivia para ver a que venia tanta felicidad, cuando escucharon que era por que el bebé se había movido eran tan alegres como la pareja, era el primer bebé que "nacía en la unidad de victima especiales" Fin tenia un hijo grande, Munch tenia solo divorcios, Elliot tenia cinco hijos, pero este era definitivamente el orgullo de la unidad.

El resto de la tarde pasaron llenando la documentación para el juicio, Cragen los había puesto de cabeza en el papeleo, no quería a una muy enojada Casey Novak golpeando su puerta y tratando de ineptos a sus detectives por retrasar el juicio, Olivia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, a pesar de estar viendo el papeleo, había sentido el movimiento del bebé durante todo el día, y se hacia un poco mas constante cuando Elliot le hablaba, ella sabia que aun era pequeño, pero al parecer reconocía la voz de papá, Elliot le había estado hablando a él las ultimas noches.

Ella se levanto de su escritorio llamando la atención de Elliot "¿a donde vas Liv?", pregunto Elliot

"voy al baño a hacer pis…otra vez" gimió ella frustrada, sabia que con los meses los viajes al baño iban a ser más seguidos, por suerte para ella el baño de mujeres estaba solo a un par de metros de su escuadrón.

Olivia volvió un par de minutos mas tarde, al parecer ya era hora de irse a casa, se sentó en su escritorio y ahogo un bostezo, si no salía dentro de la siguiente hora era seguro que se iba a quedar dormida en el escritorio, justo cuando iba a decirle a Elliot que se fueran a casa aprovechando de que no tenían un caso Cragen salio de su oficina

"Stabler, Benson tenemos un caso" Olivia gimió en la frustración, estaba agotada, Elliot lo notó y miro a Cragen, "Cap…Liv puede ir a casa…voy con Fin" dijo con seguridad en su voz, miro a Olivia, a su sorpresa ella no estaba molesta, por el contrario ella esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y un gracias entre dientes.

"Bien…entonces ve a casa Benson a descansar y cuida de mi nieto" dijo Cragen riendo "o nieta" corrigió Elliot, Cragen miro a ambos aun era confuso hablar del sexo del bebé "o nieta" dijo Cragen

"Stabler y Fin aquí esta la dirección", Elliot decidió que era mejor dejar a Olivia en la casa antes de ir al hospital para ver a la victima, Fin estuvo de acuerdo, todos habían acordado cuidar lo mejor posible de Benson, a pesar de sus constantes reclamos por ello.

Olivia había cenado sola en la casa, era demasiado grande para cuando ella estaba sola, llevaban pocos días viviendo ahí, con el tiempo se acostumbraría pensó ella, además en unos meses no va a tener tiempo ni de sentirse sola ni de aburrirse, el bebé le ocupara todo su tiempo, cansada se fue a la cama, ahora tenia que esperar que Elliot llegara, si el caso se tornaba complicado era posible que ni siquiera llegara en la noche, quizás no debería haberse ido a casa y debería haber tomado el caso con Olivia, ella se relajo un poco cuando Elliot la llamo para avisarle que iba a estar pronto en casa, le encantaba como sonaba esa palabra, ahora tenían una casa juntos.

Cuando Elliot llego trato de no meter ruido, fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo, vio un papel pegado en el refrigerador "si tienes hambre te deje algo de comida en el microondas…te amo…Liv" Elliot sonrío, sin meter mucho ruido calentó la comida y se sentó a comer, quería estar pronto en la cama con Liv y su bebé


	83. Chapter 83

Olivia sintió el peso de Elliot en la cama, gimió para tratar de despertarse "¿El…que hora es?" pregunto ella, Elliot miro el reloj "12:30 de la mañana, vuelve a dormir nena...es tarde" le susurro despacio.

"¿El…que haces?" gimió Olivia media dormida cuando sintió a Elliot a su lado, ella estaba solo tapada con las sabanas, en las noches le daba mucho calor, y era suficiente con el cuerpo caliente de Elliot a su lado, no necesitaba mas tapas, dormía con un pantalón corto y una polera vieja de Elliot que le quedaba enorme pero era cómoda para ella y para su vientre que iba creciendo.

"El…me da frió cuando me levantas la polera" se quejo ella cuando sentía que Elliot levantaba la polera para dejar su vientre expuesto, ella sabia de donde Eli había aprendido, Elliot fue a la mesa de noche del lado de Olivia y saco la crema que ella se echaba en las noches para evitar las estrías, Elliot era quien se la aplicaba mientras masajeaba su vientre, "nena…los extrañaba…" le dijo Elliot, él necesitaba algún tipo de cercanía con su bebé, Olivia entendía y le encantaba, salvo cuando estaba durmiendo.

"El…que me da frió" reclamo ella "shhh Liv después yo te doy calor", Elliot sabia que ella estaba prácticamente dormida y se río de lo tierna que se veía, balbuceando algunas cosas, con sus manos protegiendo su vientre, ella siempre dormía así, cuando estaba de lado siempre tenia que tener al menos una mano tocando a su bebé, Elliot aplico la crema, ella se estremeció por que estaba fría, pero casi no abrió los ojos, Elliot sabia que estaba cansada, tenia un sueño ligero,.por lo que se sorprendió que no se despertara, mientras frotaba su vientre le hablaba a su bebé "Te amo mucho" dijo cuando bajo la polera de Olivia para dormir junto a ella "y te amo mucho a ti también Liv"

ella balbuceo algo parecido a un "también te amo…"

La mañana en el precinto había sido completamente normal, Olivia estaba sentada en su escritorio, el bebé se movía levemente dentro de ella, con los días era mas seguido y era increíble para ella, pero por alguna razón estaba de muy mal genio, ella sabia que los cambios de humor durante el embarazo eran normales, se compadecía de sus compañeros y de Elliot por tener que soportarla, Olivia Benson de mal humor era malo, Olivia Benson embarazada y de mal humor era desastroso, se sentía mal y sentía la necesidad de estar con Elliot. ¡Ahora ya!, su cuerpo claramente no entendía que estaba en el trabajo

"¿Todo bien con el bebé Stabler?" pregunto inocentemente Munch viendo a Olivia gruñendo en su puesto., ella levanto la vista, "¡Benson!" grito ella., "el bebé es un Benson…mientras yo lo este llevando, mientras yo tenga las nauseas y los vómitos…a Elliot solo le toco la parte divertida" gruño Olivia molesta, no sabia por que le había molestado tanto la pregunta de Munch, Elliot le iba a decir que ella también se divertía cuando habían concebido al bebé, pero claramente no ayudaría al caso.

Olivia se acomodo en su asiento, roja de rabia, no miro a nadie, ni siquiera a Elliot que la buscaba con la mirada para ver si estaba bien y pedirle que se calmara, por el bien de ella y del bebé, pero ella lo ignoro, se sentía como que incluso era capaz de pelear por una cuchara o algo así, se masajeo la frente para calmarse, el bebé estaba claramente enfadado con ella por su arrebato y se movía mas que antes, de a poco se calmo, sabiendo que no era bueno para su pequeño.

Elliot se levanto de su escritorio después de ver que ella se había tranquilizado un poco, "quizás deberías tomar un descanso en las cunas" solo era una sugerencia, no la iba a mandar, no quería molestarla "me vas a seguir" dijo ella levantándose, el cuerpo de Elliot ya estaba despertando al suyo, que estaba últimamente muy sensible, ella no había preguntado, era mas una orden para él. Cuando Elliot se paro frente a ella le susurro en el oído "estoy caliente El…", Elliot se puso rojo mirando a Fin y Munch esperando que no escucharan la declaración que Olivia le había echo. "Chicos voy a acompañar a Liv en las cunas,…unos quince minutos" declaro Elliot,

"Media hora" corrigió Oliva, "estoy muy caliente" le susurro seductoramente,

"no se acerquen a las cunas… si no quieren saber lo que estamos haciendo" le advirtió Olivia a los chicos, ambos miraron extrañados

Elliot la siguió a las cunas, "usted me dijo que nunca íbamos a tener sexo en las cunas Liv" le dijo Elliot recordando una conversación que habían tenido hace meses.

"bueno…cuando dije eso no tenia cinco meses y medio de embarazo, mis hormonas no estaban vueltas locas, solo te quiero Elliot" gimió ella llegando a sus labios y exigiendo su total atención. "esto va a tener que ser rápido Liv…nos pueden pillar" dijo Elliot mientras se desvestían, solo las partes necesarias.

Después de media hora, Olivia volvió a la sala y se sentó en su escritorio, con mucho mejor humor que antes y completamente satisfecha de su ronda intensa con Elliot hace un par de minutos atrás, Fin y Munch la quedaron mirando sorprendido "¿Qué?" pregunto ella tratando de sonar molesta, sabia que le debía una disculpa a Munch por su arrebato, "una mujer embarazada tiene ciertos antojos" rió ella

Elliot había pasado al baño para refrescarse, vio que Olivia estaba cerca del escritorio d e Munch, solo esperaba que no estuviera a punto de gritarle

"Munch" dijo Olivia para llamar su atención, el levanto la mirada para cumplir con ella, "siento lo de antes…lo de mi arrebato" se disculpo ella. Munch asintió "no hay problema Liv…yo entiendo…ahora será el bebé Benson" informo Munch, ella asintió, sabia que todos estaban confundidos si llamar al bebe él o ella y se mantendrá así hasta el nacimiento.

Al día siguiente Olivia se levanto de su escritorio para ir al baño, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido que ir, esta vez el bebé le había pateado en la vejiga así que se tuvo que parar rápidamente, "cuarto de baño" respondió a la pregunta que estaba segura que Elliot le iba a hacer, él no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"Liv tienes que darte prisa tenemos que ir a entrevistar al señor Holmes" le dijo Elliot mientras ella hacia su camino al cuarto de baño, volvió a los segundos, Elliot la estaba esperando a la pasada con su chaqueta en la mano y el abrigo de Olivia en la otra "El…que tengo calor no quiero ponerme el abrigo", reclamaba ella molesta.

"La blusa que llevas te hace notar levemente embarazada", Cragen había sido claro, mientras ella no mostrara su embarazo podía ir a entrevistar, Elliot movió la cabeza "Liv que debes cubrirte el vientre, de lo contrario te quedas aquí…ordenes de Cragen" le advirtió a Olivia, su vientre era visible, no demasiado grande, de echo era pequeño para sus seis meses, había salido con Casey hace algunos días para agregar algo de ropa maternal a su guardarropa, para variar Casey conocía una tienda de ropa maternal hermosa, Liv estaba usando en la actualidad una blusa blanca que marcaba su vientre, cuando se la puso vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Elliot, "te ves hermosa" le había dicho cuando llego a besarla antes de salir de casa.

"Bueno" gimió ella poniéndose el abrigo, para fortuna le quedaba holgado por lo que su vientre no se notaba a través de él. Llegaron a la casa del señor Holmes, tenían que llevarlo a la camisería para el interrogatorio, una mujer había puesto una denuncia en su contra, cuando lo llamaron el hombre abrió la puerta para atenderlo y les permitió el ingreso a su domicilio voluntariamente para hablar con ellos, se veía una persona normal pensó Olivia, aunque varios de los violadores, secuestradores y delincuentes que ha apresado en su carrera han parecido personas normales,

"Señor Holmes soy el detective Stabler y ella es mi compañera la detective Benson, somos de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales" se presentaba Elliot, mientras Olivia echaba un vistazo a la sala donde habían sido recibidos, el hombre tenia muy buen gusto para la decoración, "¿en que los puedo ayudar detectives?", pregunto él cordialmente

"El día de hoy recibimos una denuncia de la señorita Amelia Spanic quien informo que usted trato de abusar de ella" dijo Elliot calmadamente, esperando la reacción del señor Holmes, quien inicialmente estaba tranquilo, pero conforme se fue dando la conversación se estaba alterando, Elliot y Olivia habían tomado asiento, pero al ver que el hombre se había parado inquieto Elliot se puso de pie "es mentira" dijo el hombre mirando por la ventana, ella es amiga de mi hija menor, estaban ayer estudiando en su habitación, cuando entre ella se abalanzo sobre mi, aprovechando que mi hija estaba en el baño", explicaba el hombre, Olivia estaba sentada tomando nota de la declaración del señor Holmes, "tenemos que investigar, tenemos antecedentes de que no es la primera denuncia que tiene por acoso señor Holmes" informo Elliot, "por lo que debemos investigar la denuncia y llevarlo a la camisería" explico Elliot.

"¡no!", grito el hombre resistiéndose a ser llevado como delincuente, "todo es un mal entendido", Olivia se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentada para ayudar a Elliot, "usted no me va a detener" le grito dándole un golpe a Elliot en la mandíbula, Olivia camino hacia él perdiendo de vista al señor Holmes "no me van a detener" grito como empujo a Olivia a la pared "auch" exclamo ella en la caída y el golpe de su espalda con la pared, "estoy bien Elliot" informo ella para tranquilizar a Elliot no tuvo mucho efecto ya que él corrió hacia el señor Holmes para golpearlo enfurecido, "¡Elliot no!" grito Olivia aun en el piso masajeando su vientre, Elliot se abalanzo sobre el hombre, ambos cayeron al suelo duro, Elliot lo puso sobre sus rodillas para levantarlo "esta arrestado por agredir a dos policías" informo Elliot poniéndole las esposas, corrió hacia Olivia que estaba susurrando a su bebé se abrió el abrigo para dejar su vientre expuesto

"por favor bebé…no patees tan fuerte a mamá que le duele" le susurraba a su bebé mientras acariciaba su vientre tratando de tranquilizar la pequeña vida que esta en su interior.

"mierda Liv… ¿estas bien, te duela algo?", preguntó Elliot preocupado arrodillándose frente a ella en el suelo, ella negó con la cabeza

"yo no sabia que ella esta embarazada" se disculpaba el Sr. Holmes esposado en el suelo.

"¡cállate si no quieres que te pegue! Le grito Elliot, puso su mano en el vientre de Liv "¿esta bien?", miro a Olivia esperando la respuesta, "creo que esta un poco sacudido y asustado por que esta pateando muy fuerte" se quejo Olivia con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizar a Elliot, el golpe no había sido fuerte afortunadamente, pero el movimiento fue un poco brusco para ella y para el bebé, Elliot la ayudo a ponerse de pie

"Después voy a volver por esta mierda" exclamo Elliot pasando por el lado del Sr., Holmes, en dirección al auto para que Olivia se fuera a sentar un poco y calmarse, Elliot estaba hecho una furia, enojado por que le podría haber pasado algo a Liv y al bebé.

Ya en el precinto, Elliot bruscamente empujo al Sr. Holmes al interior de una celda, tenia que calmarse para interrogarlo, de lo contrario era seguro que lo iba a golpear y no se podía arriesgar a una suspensión o que Tucker meta la nariz, de lo contrario podía costar su trabajo o la asociación con Liv, cosa que ninguno soportaría, Elliot le había dicho a Olivia que era tiempo de dejar de trabajar en terreno, Olivia le dijo que lo iba a pensar, Elliot estaba molesto en su escritorio, la vena de su frente estaba a punto de estallar, Olivia lo miraba en silencio, al parecer era el tiempo apropiado para trabajo de escritorio, ella lo sabia, solo que era tan terca para aceptar.

"El…", lo miraba para ver si levantaba la vista para hablar con ella, Elliot no dijo nada.

"El…" volvió a repetir un poco mas fuerte

"¿Que?" gruño Elliot enojado

"el bebé y yo tenemos…hambre…El" dijo Olivia, no alcanzaron el almuerzo y eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, estaba muerta de hambre.

Elliot levanto la vista, ella estaba mirándolo, casi suplicándole que no este tan molesto "Liv…lo siento" se disculpo Elliot, tenia una mirada culpable, él se supone que debe cuidar de ella. "mierda nena…lo siento…vamos" dijo llegando a su lado del escritorio para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, "¿puede ser comida china…creo que el bebé quiere eso…?", Elliot la miro para asegurarse "Liv…la ultima vez fue bastante malo después de comida china" Elliot recordó las horas que estuvo en el baño vomitando hace un par de semanas "estoy segura", Elliot sonrío, los antojos de Olivia por suerte no eran tan malos.

A la mañana siguiente Liv tenia una cita con el medico para su chequeo de rutina mensual, ya estaba en la semana 28, cuando volvieron al precinto llegaron en silencio, Olivia había tenido un mal momento en el medico, sus compañeros siempre le preguntaban como les había ido, pero estaba vez llegaron con mala cara, Olivia subió a las cunas, solo quería llorar.


	84. Chapter 84

Cuando Elliot entro a las cunas su corazón le dolía, en la cama acostada estaba Olivia sollozando, acostada sobre su espalda, con la blusa ligeramente levantada exponiendo su piel, con ambas manos en su vientre "…lo siento bebé…mamá no ha cuidado bien de ti…lo siento tanto cariño…" susurraba mientras suavemente acariciaba su vientre, pequeños círculos.

A Elliot se le partió el corazón al escuchar a Olivia decir esas palabras, él se agacho para quedar frente a ella que rápidamente se seco las lagrimas, Elliot llevo su mano hasta la frente de Olivia para quitar un mechón de su cabello que no le permitía ver a esos hermosos ojos cafés, "Nena…mírame" le pidió Elliot al ver que ella no movía la cabeza, ella movió de un lado a otro la cabeza en señal de negación

"Liv…vamos mírame por favor", necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que estaba pasado por su mente. Ella levanto la vista para mira a Elliot a los ojos, no podía evitar las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas

"cariño…el bebe esta bien…el doctor dijo solo que era pequeño para sus semanas de gestación….pero esta sano", trataba de convencerla de que todo iba a salir bien

"es mi culpa Elliot…no puedo cuidar de mi bebé dentro de mi…no soy saludable para él" sollozaba Olivia.

El medico había realizado algunos exámenes y la ecografía de la semana 28 a Olivia, no estaba muy feliz con el peso de Olivia, era muy por debajo del recomendado para su estructura, su tamaño y los meses de embarazo, parecía cerca de cinco meses en vez de los seis que tenia, Olivia se sentía culpable por la situación.

"Cariño…yo sé que has intentado subir de peso…soy conciente de ello" le susurraba Elliot tratando de tranquilizarla, el medico también le sugirió solo trabajo de escritorio para no tener mas presión sobre el pequeño

"todo va a estar bien Liv…este pequeño es fuerte como mamá" dijo Elliot sin quitar las manos de su vientre, quito una mano de donde estaba su hijo para llegar a la mejilla de Olivia y limpiar las lagrimas que estaban cayendo continuamente

"no quiero lastimar al bebé El..." decía ella entre los últimos lamentos.

"lo sé nena…has tenido un buen cuidado, no le va a pasar nada", Elliot había visto como ella se había forzado a comer durante las primeras semanas a pesar de las extremas nauseas que presentaba, ahora por algún motivo que desconocían ella no lograba subir mucho de peso, por lo que ahora el control sobre ella de parte del medico iba a ser mucho mas exigente.

"hable con Cragen podemos ir a casa…podemos pasar a la tienda por un gran pote de helado de frutilla" dijo Elliot sacando una sonrisa de Olivia

"chocolate…el bebé quiere helado de chocolate".

Olivia se sentó en el sillón, apoyada en el brazo del sillón, con las piernas estirada sobre los muslos de Elliot, ambos estaban disfrutando del helado de chocolate, a Elliot le encantaban los gemidos de Olivia que hacia al saborear el chocolate, "El bebé se esta moviendo mucho" le dijo Olivia cuando sentía casi como si estuviera dando una vuelta carnero en su vientre, "creo que le encantó la idea de papá de comprar helado" dijo Olivia sin dejar de comer, se quedaron viendo televisión, hasta que Olivia empezó a bostezar y cabecear, luchando por no quedarse dormida, para terminar de ver el programa, pero estaba fallando miserablemente

"vamos a la cama Liv" dijo Elliot tomando el control remoto para apagar la televisión, "podemos ver el resto del programa en la cama, donde puedes estar mas cómoda" dijo Elliot extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se cambiaron en su ropa para dormir, ambos estaban acostados, "creo que el bebé también esta cansado" dijo Olivia cuando dejo de sentir el movimiento y las patadas del bebé, pensó que con el helado de chocolate iba a ser muy activo, para su fortuna se había quedado dormido.

Elliot le encantaba como las sabanas marcaban el vientre de Olivia, redondeado…perfecto, puso su mano donde estaba durmiendo su hijo, "bebé…" dijo mientras hacia círculos en el vientre de Olivia, "tienes mucha suerte, tu madre es la mujer mas maravillosa, cariño…lo único que queremos es que pasen los meses para tenerte en casa en nuestros brazos…te amo cariño…pórtate bien con mamá para que ella pueda descansar" le decía a su hijo

"El…si usted le sigue hablando vas a despertarlo" dijo Olivia, Elliot la miro "o despertarla…puede ser una chica…soy bueno haciéndolas, 3 hijas y 2 hijos" sacaba la cuenta, "es un chico" dijo Olivia firme

"El bebé reconoce tu voz ..:El" dice Olivia llevando su mano al lado del vientre donde el bebé comenzaba a patear "y esta molesto por que papá lo despertó de su siesta", Elliot podía sentir las patadas que daba el bebé, por la cara de Olivia era algo doloroso

"¿duele?", pregunto Elliot manteniendo la mano donde el bebé pateaba, "¿como te sentirías si alguien estuviera pateando tus órganos El?", pregunto ella queriendo sonar molesta

"¿auch?", ella río, "si cariño…auch…pero me encanta sentirlo" aseguro Olivia feliz. "¿ahora puedes quedarte en silencio para que podamos dormir?", pregunto, Elliot asintió culpable, no era su intención molestarla.

"en algún momento vamos a tener que hablar de nombres El….tengo casi siete meses…en un poco mas de dos meses va a estar aquí…y yo quiero poder hablarle por un nombre", rió ella. Elliot asintió, Kathy había elegido la mayoría de los nombres de sus hijos, su imaginación era un poco oxidada.

Justo antes de quedarse dormida ella gimió frustrada, se destapo "tengo que ir a ser pis de nuevo…gracias El…" dijo sonando molesta.

Olivia despertó al día siguiente molesta con Elliot, el bebé no se había dejado de mover en casi toda la noche, ella gimió al saber que tenia que levantarse, estaba tan cansada, "¿Liv estas bien?", pregunto Elliot preocupado, ella asintió "cuando yo quiero dormir…el bebé al parecer quiere jugar" se quejo ella. Elliot se sintió culpable, pero le encantaba hablarle al vientre de Oliva, sabiendo que la vida que crecía dentro de ella y que hicieron juntos lo podía escuchar y se movía cuando reconocía su voz, él estaba disfrutando del embarazo de Oliva, aprovechándolo al máximo.

"voy a la ducha, haber si puedo despertar…maldición…como deseo una taza de café" exclamo ella para quitar el cansancio de su cuerpo.

En el recinto Elliot estuvo pendiente de Olivia, "Liv…por que no te vas a descansar un poco en las cunas" dijo Elliot al ver el cansancio en Olivia, ella movió la cabeza, estaba segura que no iba a ser posible dormir.

"vamos bebé no patees tan fuerte a mamá…que duele" susurraba, Liv sentía que el bebé no había parado de moverse y ahora le dolía el estomago

"¿todo bien con el bebé Ben?", pregunto Munch, Liv movió la cabeza, "creo que va a ser muy buen jugador de futbol…por que patea fuerte" se quejo ella, le encantaba que su bebé se mueva dentro de ella, pero no la ha dejado descansar en un par de días, necesitaba dormir urgentemente.

Fin y Munch había salido a tomar un caso, Olivia había finalmente decidido por indicaciones del medico y ruegos de Elliot tomar finalmente el trabajo de escritorio, así él podía estar tranquilo de que nada les pasaría, por lo que Elliot se asociaba algunos días con Fin y otros con Munch, Cragen no tenia la intención de traer un nuevo detective a la unidad, no quería que Olivia sintiera que la iban a reemplazar, sabia que después de tener al bebé iba a tener un par de meses de licencia por maternidad, pero él siempre iba a tener su lugar en el escuadrón, como lo ha sido durante poco mas de diez años

Olivia se quejaba como sentía cada vez más fuertes las patadas de su hijo, no entendía por que estaba tan molesto. Elliot la miraba desde su escritorio, llenando algunos documentos, "Ay…" se quejo ella como sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre, Elliot levanto la vista para ver que era lo que pasaba, Liv miro hacia abajo en su vientre, tenia las manos apoyadas tratando de calmar al bebé con pequeños círculos, "me pateo muy fuerte en las costillas" se quejo Olivia, llevándose su mano al lugar donde le dolía o ella creía que le dolía, "ugh…." Se volvió a quejar como otro dolor atravesó su vientre, sin querer preocupar a Elliot y antes de que le preguntara dijo "otra patada" sonrió forzadamente, ella sabia que algo no estaba bien

"Elliot…puedes venir un momento por favor" lo llamo Cragen, Elliot se levanto, vio que Olivia estaba en su escritorio respirando hondo, "voy capitán" respondió Elliot cuando Olivia lo miro para tranquilizarlo, ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente, y susurro "estoy bien",

Cuando Elliot se fue a la oficina de Cragen Liv se levanto para ir al baño, tenia la extraña sensación de humedad entre las piernas, camino al baño otro dolor estremeció su cuerpo, se tuvo que apoyar a la pared para evitar caer "ugh…mierda…¿bebé que pasa…?", susurraba, cuando llego al baño vio cual era el problema, tenia sangre en los pantalones, "oh…no…bebé…por favor", ella sabia que era algo malo, "Dios…El..",

Se miro al espejo, se veía pálida, ella sabia que era normal un pequeño sangrado durante el embarazo, eso salía en los libros y folletos que había leído con Elliot, pero ella sabia que lo que ella estaba sangrando no era normal, además estaba acompañado de dolor, lo que tampoco era normal, si tan solo supiera que su hijo le estaba avisando que algo estaba mal, los malestares que había estado sintiendo y que no le había mencionado a Elliot por considerarlos normal, ahora se arrepentía tanto, su bebé estaba en peligro, ahora solo tenia que llegar hasta donde estaba Elliot, tenia que llegar urgente a un hospital

Cuando volvía a la sala principal del escuadrón se topo con Elliot caminando hacia ella, "Liv…nena…¿que pasa?", pregunto Elliot asustado al verla, estaba blanca como fantasma y se aferraba a su estomago, apenas camino hasta su escritorio, Elliot la ayudo a sentarse "es…es…el bebé…algo esta mal…me duele", le decía a Elliot entre lagrimas, "mierda…tenemos que ir a un hospital…", Elliot grito para llamar la atención, "estoy sangrando…", dijo ella alarmada, Elliot la miro para confirmar lo que había escuchado "entre las piernas…estoy sangrando", Elliot grito mas fuerte aun, no quería dejarla sola y no tenia tiempo para llamar una ambulancia, en auto en diez minutos estaban en el hospital,

"¡Don!" grito Elliot sabia que él iba a saber que algo pasaba al escuchar su nombre de pila, después de unos segundos Cragen salió para ver que pasaba

"Tengo que llevarla al hospital…algo esta mal con el bebé" repetía a Cragen, sin pensarlo mas, Elliot la tomo suavemente en brazos, ella no se sentía bien para caminar y él tenia la suficiente fuerza para cargarla, incluso embarazada, Cragen salió detrás de ellos, se ofreció a manejar para que Elliot fuera en la parte de atrás con Liv, esto era casi un deja vu para Elliot, meses atrás se vio en una situación similar, Cragen encendió las sirenas para que el camino fuera mas expeditos y rápido, Liv estaba en silencio, estaba tan asustada y solo gemía de dolor, "ugh…", se apretaba el estomago donde sentía el dolor, "Tranquilo bebé…", sentía tanto dolor, pero ella estaba mas asustada que su bebé este sufriendo del dolor que su pequeño hijo o hija estaba sintiendo en su vientre, se sentía tan mal.

"El…estoy perdiendo al bebé…"


	85. Chapter 85

"Shh…Liv…todo va a estar bien", trataba de tranquilizarla Elliot, tanto sufrimiento, odiaba ver a Liv sintiendo dolor, y sabia que el bebé también estaba sufriendo de un modo u otro, bajaron rápido del auto, sin siquiera tiempo para estacionarlo, a penas Cragen se detuvo en las puertas del hospital Elliot se bajo con Olivia en sus brazos.

"¿Qué paso?", pregunto la enfermera cuando Elliot gritaba por ayuda al entrar en la sala de esperas del hospital Mercy, dos enfermeras corrieron hacia él llevando una camilla, Elliot la dejo a regañadientes, pero sabía que era para que la ayudaran. "ella esta embarazada…28 semanas, esta sintiendo dolor y estaba sangrando" informo Elliot como seguía la camilla, "su nombre es Olivia…Olivia Benson" informo Elliot, ella solo se aferraba a su vientre, sin fuerzas para siquiera hablar.

"Señor, el doctor la va a revisar" le informo la enfermera, Elliot asintió resignado, "por favor ella es mi novia y mi bebé" susurro Elliot a la enfermera al borde de las lagrimas, "a penas tenga noticias vendré por usted" le dijo la enfermera a Elliot dándole una amable sonrisa

Cragen volvía de estacionar el automóvil y de inmediato se acerco a él y puso una mano en su hombro, "tranquilo Elliot, ella es fuerte y de seguro el bebé Ben lo es también",

Estuvieron en la sala de espera cerca de veinte minutos, hasta que Elliot reconoció a la enfermera que los había recibido, "el doctor esta con ella en este momento, ella esta pidiendo que este presente" le informo a Elliot, él la siguió sin dudarlo, "anda hijo" escucho de parte de Cragen, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para ver a su capitán.

Cuando entro en la habitación de Olivia, la vio recostada en la cama, tenia un IV conectada a su mano derecha, que descansaba en su vientre, donde tenia una especie de cinturón rodeando todo su vientre y con algunos cables que van debajo de la bata y hacia el pecho de Liv, Olivia se dio cuenta de la presencia de Elliot, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera mas cerca de ella, el médico se volteo para ver al hombre que entraba en la habitación, "Soy Elliot Stabler…su novio" dijo él mientras extendió la mano hacia el doctor, "soy el Dr. Sloan, medico de urgencias", respondió él.

Por lo que Elliot notaba Liv tenia mejor cara, al parecer no estaba con dolores y eso lo tranquilizo, vio la pantalla con el monitoreo de su bebé, el medico notó la preocupación de Elliot, "acabamos de terminar con la ecografía, el bebé esta bien", Elliot libero un respiro nervioso y le dio una sonrisa a Olivia, "de acuerdo a los síntomas Olivia tiene lo que se llama desprendimiento leve de placenta, el motivo es variado, un factor puede ser la edad, la presión arterial alta, problemas de coagulación etc." mencionaba el medico, "voy a dejarla en observación durante la noche en caso de que tenga otra hemorragia vaginal, afortunadamente la perdida que tuvo anteriormente no fue significativa, pero debemos tener un ojo en ella, Olivia ya me dijo que a pesar de que odia los hospitales va a permanecer hasta mañana"

Elliot rio, era obvio que ella iba a objetar tener que quedarse en el hospital, pero sabia que lo estaba haciendo por el bebé, "recomiendo que tenga al menos una semana de reposo, me dijo que es detective, pero que esta en servicio de escritorio, en caso de tener algún problema debe tener reposo nuevamente" mencionaba el medico, Elliot estaba prestando total atención y mirando a Olivia, ella estaba muy centrada en lo que el doctor estaba diciendo, ella se quedaría en cama el resto del embarazo si le decían que su bebé estaba con problemas, "afortunadamente es un desprendimiento leve, por lo que no requiere reposo por mas días, lo que si quiero es suministrarle corticosteroides para ayudar a que los pulmones del bebé vayan madurando en caso de tener algún problema en el parto o se adelante considerablemente", el medico ya le había dicho algunas cosas a Olivia y ahora se las estaba repitiendo a Elliot.

"¿Van a estar bien?", pregunto Elliot un poco mas tranquilo, el medico asintió "ellos están bien Elliot…pero hay que tener un ojo en Olivia, cualquier problema debe volver al hospital.

El Dr. Sloan se retiro de la habitación una vez que les dio a ambos todas las indicaciones para Olivia, ahora solos en la habitación Elliot se fijo en Liv, se veía mas tranquila, la medicación estaba haciendo efecto, paso suavemente su mano a través de su cabello, "me has asustado" le dijo dulcemente y beso su frente, "ahora estamos bien", le respondió ella con voz cansada, "yo estaba muy asustada, dolía mucho", ella se seco las lagrimas que empezaron a caer sin quitar la mano de su vientre, Elliot puso suavemente la mano sobre la de ella, donde estaba aún su bebé, "tranquila nena….todo va a estar bien, te amo", beso sus labios y ella cerro los ojos, estaba muy cansada.

Olivia insistió en que Elliot se fuera a casa a descansar, la silla de un hospital no era para nada cómoda, pero él se negó rotundamente, por suerte una enfermera tuvo la gentileza de traer una manta para él, Olivia estaba cansada por todo el ajetreo del día, por lo que sus ojos estaban sintiéndose pesados con cada minuto que pasaba, definitivamente era hora de dormir, Elliot corrió la silla mas cerca de su cama de hospital, tomo su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos quedándose dormidos.

Después de pasar la noche y parte de la mañana en el hospital, Olivia estaba agradecida de estar en casa nuevamente, Elliot insistió en que el reposo lo hiciera en cama, para asegurarse que ambos estaban bien, Elliot estaba un poco estresado por toda la situación, pero estaba feliz que Olivia acepto quedarse en cama, al menos los primeros días.

Fue ya el fin de semana donde estaban todos los niños en casa, Elliot había permitido que Olivia se levantara de la cama para el almuerzo, los niños estaban ayudando con la limpieza y el orden de la casa mientras Olivia estaba en la alfombra jugando con Eli, "Dios Eli esta tan grande ..El" le decía a Elliot que se había sentado hace unos momentos para ver a su hijo "en poco mas de dos meses va a cumplir dos años" dijo Elliot sacando la cuenta, "vas a tener unos ocho meses para esa fecha Liv…", siempre y cuando el embarazo llegara a termino, que siempre se podía adelantar una semana o algo así.

"El…creo que debemos pensar en algún nombre para el bebé, sé que los chicos le llaman bebé Ben por mi pequeña explosión hace algunas semanas, pero cuando nazca quiero tener un nombre para ponerle", dijo mientras estaban abrazados en la cama "Kathy le puso el nombre a todos los chicos, excepción Kathleen que fue uno que yo elegí" confeso Elliot mientras frotaba el vientre de Olivia

"También tenemos que comprar algunas cosas El…no tengo nada para el bebé y el tiempo esta pasando, no quiero que duerma en una caja" rio Olivia, no había querido comprar nada para su hijo, por temor a que algo podía pasar, pero ahora a las 28 semanas sabia que su bebé iba estar bien, Casey se había ofrecido para un baby shower, pero Olivia educadamente le dijo que no gracias, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, era algo muy incomodo para ella, pero si acepto salir en un par de días de compras, algo que fuera unisex, quería comprar muchas cosas para su hijo o hija, ella sabia que era mucho mas fácil si sabían lo que estaba teniendo, pero querían que fuera una sorpresa, ella tenia algunas ideas de cómo pintar el cuarto, iba a aprovechar su tiempo de licencia antes de tener el bebé para arreglar su habitación, quería ser ella misma quien lo pintara y lo arreglara, sabia que sin tener que ir a trabajar iba a morir de aburrimiento, esa era su nueva meta, iba a aprovechar el día de compras que le prometió Casey para comprar pinturas, le encantaba el arte, estaba emocionada con la habitación del bebé

Elliot se levanto para ir al lugar donde estaba su ropa y saco un pequeño paquete de regalo, "este es su primer regalo" dijo Elliot mientras se lo entrego a Oliva, ella lo abrió emocionada, saco una pequeña polera de color amarillo claro que decía "mi mamá es la mejor del mundo", Olivia leyó la frase y se largo a llorar "malditas hormonas" dijo mientras se ponía a llorar.

"es hermoso Elliot…no sé si será verdad…pero me encanta…" ella quedo mirando la pequeña polera "oh…dios es tan pequeña… ¿estas seguro que el bebé va a caber aquí?" pregunto asustada por lo pequeño que era, ella recordaba a Eli cuando nació, era pequeño, pero ahora se trataba de su bebé y se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa

"Los bebes cuando nacen son pequeños nena…tu sabes tienen un lugar un poco pequeño para salir", Elliot rio por la cara de Olivia, ella puso cara de dolor, "creo que voy a pensar seriamente en tener una cesaría" dijo Olivia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, ella quería un parto normal, ya hablo con el medico sobre su preferencia, había leído y escuchado que en algunas mujeres era doloroso, pero ella tenia gran resistencia al dolor, pero era lo de mejor recuperación.

A la mañana siguiente la familia despertó temprano, primero para ir a la misa del día domingo, Olivia como era costumbre se abstuvo de ir, ella no era muy religiosa o lo era, pero a su manera, así que prefería quedarse en casa, cuidando de su bebé en la cama y recuperar algo de sueño, cuando llegaron todos de misa ella se levanto, se estaba sintiendo mejor, ya después de casi cinco días de reposo se sentía casi como nueva, el bebé se movía con regularidad.

"¿Eli quieres sentir al bebé?", pregunto Liv al pequeño, él asintió, Olivia llevo la mano pequeña a su vientre, al lugar donde sentía las patadas del bebé, Eli al principio se asusto, pero después reía, estaba emocionado por ser un hermano mayor, "bebé mío" gritaba alegre.

Elliot había salido a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para el almuerzo, los chicos mayores estaban haciendo las tareas del colegio, Olivia sintió la puerta, "Maureen...Que alegría verte" exclamo Olivia abrazando a la chica, teniendo cuidado de no presionar mucho su vientre "Dios..Liv te ves hermosa" le dijo la chica al observar el vientre de Olivia, que a la fecha ya era mas notorio, aunque la gente seguía pensando que era cerca de cinco o seis meses.

"¿Estas bien? Papá me conto que habías estado un poco complicada", le pregunto Maureen.

"Estamos perfectamente" respondió ella alegre masajeando su vientre de siete meses.

"La casa es maravillosa, papá me conto que vendiste tu casa familiar para comprarla, eres una mujer increíble Olivia", las mujeres estaban conversando en la mesa de la sala de estar, Olivia sabia que Elliot no guardaba secretos con sus hijos, menos con Maureen, pero se sentía incomoda, era no era una mujer perfecta,

"yo no lo soy…Maureen…" dijo ella sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, "eres increíble con papá y mis hermanos Olivia, no cualquier mujer acepta a un hombre con cinco hijos" dijo Maureen sinceramente,

"Yo amo a tu papá…y los amo a todos ustedes", sus hormonas nuevamente le estaban pasando una mala jugada "maldición, por que tengo que estar tan sensible" se recrimino internamente,

"¿y donde esta el resto del clan Stabler?" pregunto la chica al escuchar el silencio, salvo por la televisión que estaba encendida

"Kathleen, Lizzie y Dickie están en sus habitaciones realizando algunos de sus deberes escolares, y Eli fue con Elliot a la tienda, tu padre no quería que me diera problema…no debo hacer fuerzas" explico ella, siguieron conversando hasta que llego Elliot, almorzaron en familia, Maureen se ofreció a llevar a sus hermanos a casa de su madre para que Elliot se quedara con Olivia.

"El…" pidió Olivia mientras estaban en la cama "¿Si?" pregunto Elliot

"te amo demasiado…", Elliot sonrió

Ella puso su mano en el vientre, "si es un chico puede ser Elliot Junior segundo" rio ella ante la idea, "no es malo…otro Elliot Stabler" rio Elliot orgulloso

"estoy bromeando" dijo ella poniendo una mano en el pecho de Elliot

"Yo no" dio él riendo, a él le gustaría ponerle Olivia si es una niña, pero sabia que ella no lo aceptaría

"Nicholas" dijo Olivia pensando en un nombre si es niño

"Sophia" dijo Elliot, estaba seguro que era una niña

"hmmm Martin" dijo ella

"Emma" respondió Elliot

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que iba a ser una larga noche…y al día siguiente tenían que ir a trabajar.


	86. Chapter 86

"Me alegra ver que esas mejor" dijo Cragen dando la bienvenida a Olivia después de una semana de reposo, aunque tenia la leve sensación de que ella no iba a estar por mucho tiempo en el trabajo, siempre pensó que el día que ella estuviera embarazada estaría trabajando hasta el mismo día del parto, pero las cosas habían estado complicadas y todos temían por su salud y la del bebé

"gracias cap.…tuvieron un buen cuidado de nosotros" dijo en relación a la preocupación de Elliot con ella.

"mierda" gimió Olivia levantándose de su escritorio, Elliot se asusto, ella le sonrió, "tengo que hacer pis otra vez", ya se estaba cansando de tener que ir tanto al baño, pero sabia que cuando mas se acercaba su fecha para tener el bebé los viajes al baño iban a ser mas frecuentes, "benditos libros de embarazo", pensó ella, con Elliot los leían en la cama todas las noches, después de que él le frote la crema y hablen con el bebé.  
"¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot cuando volvió, ella antes le confidencio que había tenido dolores antes y que no le había dicho, ella le prometió que no iba a esconder nada ahora

"el bebé y yo estamos bien…tranquilo cariño", ella sabia que Elliot estaba preocupado y estresado por todos los acontecimientos, estaba pensando seriamente en tomarse ya la licencia, estaba meditando las opciones, se iba a aburrir hasta morir, pero iba a tener tiempo para preparar la habitación del bebé, ella sabia que iba a tomar tiempo, no era tan ágil como antes

Olivia estaba mordiendo la tapa del lápiz, Elliot vio que estaba muy concentrada, llevaba mas de media hora viendo el monitor del computador sabiendo que no estaba realmente viendo nada

"Liv", ella miro a Elliot, "lo siento… ¿Qué?", pregunto Olivia distraída

"¿Qué hay en tu mente?", ella miro a Elliot, "creo que voy a tomar mi periodo de maternidad desde mañana" dijo firmemente.

"te vamos a extrañar Olivia" dijo Cragen mientras llenaba la documentación, pero estaba tranquilo sabiendo que era la mejor decisión, "volveré en un par de meses capitán y vendré acompañada", dijo ella mientras apuntaba a su vientre

"además vendré a ver a Elliot y ver como están todos aquí…" ella rio, "las cosas son complicadas cuando no estoy y tengo que asegurarme que Elliot no cometa alguna estupidez", ambos rieron

Olivia estaba en casa sola, Elliot había cogido un caso a ultima hora y la había llamado para avisarle que no llegaría a la cena y que quizás iba a llegar cuando ella este en la cama, hace una semana que había dejado de trabajar, "no le creas" le decía a la televisión, estaba viendo una especie de programa donde llevaban a personas a ventilar sus problemas en frente de las cámaras, algo estúpido pensó ella, pero la sacaba de su aburrimiento, estaba esperando que Casey la llamara para salir de compras y tener las cosas necesarias para pintar el cuarto del bebé.

Elliot estaba frustrado en su escritorio, estaban verificando algunos datos en sus ordenadores, vio la hora en el reloj de la sala por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos, eran las 21:00 hrs y lo único que quería era llegar a casa para estar con Olivia, había hablado con ella dos veces durante el día, pero la extrañaba demasiado, le costaba acostumbrarse a no tenerla en frente todo el día, para su mala fortuna el caso estaba atascado y Cragen los tenia a todos casi encadenados a sus escritorios buscando información, Elliot suspiraba frustrado

Cragen salió de la oficina, para ver como Elliot miraba el reloj por sexta vez, se compadeció "Elliot vete a casa" Elliot levanto la vista para ver a su capitán "pero usted dijo que tenia que quedarme", en realidad él no iba a discutir mucho con Cragen, lo único que quería era volar a casa, junto al cuerpo caliente de Olivia

"vete a casa Elliot…ninguno de nosotros tiene una novia muy embarazada en casa", Cragen rio, "además no quiero recibir la furia de Olivia, todos sabemos que cuando ella esta molesta es casi como un infierno aquí", todos rieron, Elliot agradeció a su capitán, tomo su chaqueta y salió casi corriendo.

Entro a la casa para ver que Olivia estaba dormida pacíficamente en el sofá, su pecho subía y bajaba, tenia el pelo un poco desordenado, de seguro llevaba un tiempo ahí, ella sintió la puerta y se incorporo para ver quien era, "estas en casa…El", casi salto del sofá a sus brazos, no esperaba verlo hasta muy tarde, por eso se había quedado en el sofá, para escucharlo cuando llegara, lo extrañaba tanto.

"Hice la cena" dice mientras lo besa en los labios húmedos, "te extrañe tanto…" le dice mientras se separa para tomar algo de aire.  
"voy a llegar siempre tarde si me reciben así" ríe Elliot por lo entusiasmada que estaba Olivia "voy a calentar la comida para que cenemos", mientras se iba Elliot la tomo de la mano, "es tarde, ¿porque no has cenado?", pregunto molesto Elliot, "si cene…pero siempre puedo comer de nuevo" dijo ella riendo, mientras cenaban Olivia pedía a Elliot detalles del caso que estaban trabajando, a pesar de estar fuera del trabajo le gustaba hablar con ella, le daba algunas de sus teorías, era tan distinto a cuando estaba con Kathy.

Ya en la habitación Olivia beso a Elliot nuevamente, esta vez un poco mas apasionada que antes, en realidad tenia muchas ganas de estar con Elliot, demasiadas.

"Liv" llamo la atención Elliot de ella, sabia lo que estaba buscando y lo que ella quería, "vamos El…eso" dice apuntando a su entrepierna y pasando ligeramente la mano sobre la parte delantera del pantalón de él , "es mío…no me lo puedes negar" dice riendo y buscando una vez mas sus labios ansiosos, Olivia empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Elliot, un poco enredada con la corbata, finalmente logro su objetivo y lo dejo solo con el torso desnudo, Elliot rio ante la desesperación de ella, sabia que las hormonas estaban actuando por ella, Elliot quería detenerla, "Liv…la ultima vez te hice daño" dijo Elliot sentido, ella no se detuvo, "El…no me hiciste daño, la posición era incomoda y presionaste al bebé tuve que ir al baño..nada de dolor" le aseguro, "yo quiero Elliot, por favor" aunque no era malo, después del nacimiento del bebé iban a estar un tiempo sin poder hacer nada "recuerda la cuarentena El", con este pensamiento finalmente Elliot cedió a sus deseo, levanto la polera que ella estaba llevando, fue sorprendido ya que no llevaba sujetador, "usted no se molesto en ponerse ropa interior ¿cierto?", pregunto Elliot, ella rio, "vas a tener que averiguarlo" le dijo susurrando en el oído

Elliot lanzo la polera al suelo y beso sus pechos desnudos, recordando lo sensible que estaban, lamio suavemente su pecho y con la otra mano acariciaba el otro, haciendo círculos con la lengua en su aureola, ella se estremecía al sentir a Elliot tocándola, bajó su mano hasta el pantalón de Elliot y sobre la tela empezó a acariciar a Elliot, ella podía sentir que ya estaba casi listo, le agradaba saber que Elliot reaccionaba a ella tan rápido como ella a él, ya podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas, esta vez no quería tanto juego previo, permanecieron de pie, Elliot bajo la mano hasta el borde del pantalón, y suavemente deslizo la mano, para su sorpresa ella efectivamente no llevaba ropa interior, siguió su camino hasta encontrar su clítoris, y comenzó a masajear suavemente "oh…Liv…tan mojada" gemía Elliot.

Mientras más se movía Elliot en su núcleo ella mas vibraba, no era muy cómodo de pie, pero era mucho mejor que estar acostada en la cama. "oh…El…" susurraba ante el toque de Elliot, Olivia fue al cinturón de Elliot y lo quito, siguió desabrochando el botón "oh…dios…El…se siente tan bien…" gemía, se estremeció un poco al sentir deslizar un dedo en su interior,  
"oh…Dios…EL" gimió al sentirlo dentro.

"El…te necesito dentro de mi…" gemía ella, Elliot quito la mano de su pantalón para quitarse su ropa y quedar completamente desnudo, Olivia lo miro y se mordía el labio inferior, le encantaba todo de este hombre, todo.  
"vamos a probar otra posición nena" le susurro mientras la tendía en la cama, quito la ultima prenda que quedaba en ella, se veía hermosa desnuda y con su vientre muy visible entre ellos, " date la vuelta" le dijo Elliot al oído, ella dudo y miro a Elliot con cara de "no", pero ella obedeció, Elliot la beso desde la espalda, ella podía sentir su pene en su contra mientras la besaba, lo que la hacia estar mas excitada aun, nunca habían probado esta posición, Elliot busco algunas almohadas para ponerlas debajo de su vientre para que este mas cómoda, sabia que a los siete meses y medio de embarazo hacer el amor no era tan fácil o cómodo como antes.

Olivia se apoyo en sus manos y en sus rodillas, confiando plenamente en lo que Elliot estaba haciendo, a ella le gustaba poder besarlo y mirarlo mientras estaban juntos, la ultima vez intentaron que ella estuviera arriba de él, pero se agoto fácilmente,

"Nena… ¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot asegurándose de que no estaba muy incomoda, ella asintió, lo único que quería era tenerlo dentro de ella "El…por favor", Elliot tomo su pene firme y suavemente lo deslizo en el núcleo húmedo de Olivia, ella estaba preparada para él, pero el la posición que estaba, ella no podía ver cuando él se movía, solo sentirlo, "Oh…dios..El…" se quejaba cuando lo sintió completamente dentro de ella, se sentía tan profundo de esta forma, "oh…Dios…" susurraba.

"¿estas bien?", no quería hacerle daño, sabia que al principio era incomodo por su tamaño, "si" gimió ella al sentirlo, era distinto sentirlo detrás de ella, solo lo permitió porque era Elliot, lo amaba y confiaba plenamente en él.

Elliot le dio unos minutos para que se adaptara a su tamaña para comenzar a moverse, puso sus manos en las caderas de Liv, ella se movió un poco hacia atrás para que Elliot sintiera que estaba segura

"El…por favor" le suplico impaciente, quería sentirlo en movimiento, Elliot suavemente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, de a poco al principio, salía y entraba completamente de ella, esta posición le permitía llegar mas adentro de ella y era una sensación increíble para él, esperaba que fuera tan satisfactorio para ella, "Dios…Liv se siente tan bien…por dentro" , gemía Elliot entre movimientos, ella podía sentirlo cada vez mas en su interior, el tamaño de Elliot era un poco incomodo para ella ahora que estaba embarazada, y cuando iba muy profundo sentía dolor, pero estaba aguantando un poco, sabia por los gemidos de Elliot que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, "oh…nena…te sientes tan bien", Elliot se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones nuevas, Olivia se aferro a las sabanas debajo de ella, tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos, si le pedía que se detuviera él no la iba a tocar mas.

"El…no tan profundo…" pidió ella, "lo siento…me deje llevar", Elliot salió un poco para entrar nuevamente, "oh…dios…El…esto es tan bueno", gemía ella, sentía que mientras Elliot se movía en su interior que pronto iba a explotar, su cuerpo estaba sensible, solo tenia que esperar hasta que Elliot estuviera cerca, Elliot seguía gimiendo mientras se movía dentro de ella, le encantaba hacer el amor con Olivia, y agradecía que le permitiera tocarla estando embarazada, era excitante de alguna manera, "vamos nena…sé que estas cerca", le susurro Elliot al oído mientras buscaba sus labios para besarla, ella estaba un poco cansada, pero la sensación era increíble, muy placentera en realidad.

Liv se llevo la mano a su vientre, parece que el bebé había despertado por la intromisión de papá, Elliot notó el cambio de postura en ella, "el bebé no me puede sentir, no le hago daño", le aseguro sabiendo que ella se iba a asustar, ella asintió, el pequeño se estaba poniendo un poco inquieto, "al parecer le gusta lo que papá le esta haciendo a mamá" gemía Olivia, ella se quejo un poco mas fuerte cuando sintió que se acercaba su clímax, "oh…dios..El…no se detenga…estoy cerca", Elliot siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, sin quitar las manos de las caderas de Olivia moviéndola suavemente hacia su pene, mientras el se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, para placer propio y para ella, podía sentir la presión de las paredes en su pene, "oh…nena…estoy tan cerca…", Elliot empujo fuerte un par de veces mas hasta que derramo su semilla dentro, Olivia se estremeció de placer, su cuerpo temblaba, las rodillas se sentían débiles por el esfuerzo y el resto de su cuerpo vibraba por el orgasmo que le dio Elliot, se quedaron en la misma posición un rato, hasta que Elliot salió de ella suavemente.  
"eso fue increíble" dijo Elliot, esperaba que no estando embarazada le permitiera volver a hacerlo, fue muy excitante.

"quien diría que el sexo estando embarazada era tan bueno", dijo ella besando a Elliot


	87. Chapter 87

Ambos yacían abrazados y agotados después de hacer el amor, Elliot estaba preocupado, tenía la impresión que le hizo daño.  
"Liv…cuando estábamos…tu sabes…me pediste que me detuviera", ella lo miro para ver que estaba preocupado, "yo no te pedí que te detuvieras El…te dije que no eh…todo", dijo un poco avergonzada, "era un poco doloroso, pero eso es normal, pregunte al médico si podíamos hacer el amor y el dijo que todo estaba bien, pero que a veces podía ser un poco doloroso, en la ultima etapa del embarazo, pero estoy bien…cariño", acaricio su mejilla dulcemente

"¿estas segura que estas bien?", pregunto Elliot afligido por segunda vez en la noche después de haber echo el amor, ella asintió "estoy bien…te lo prometo…El", le dijo ella sinceramente y le dio una dulce sonrisa, "eso fue muy intenso y excitante" respondió ella, se había sentido muy bien para ella, "muy excitante" concluyo Elliot.

"mañana voy con Casey a ver algunas cosas para el cuarto del bebe, ella me dice que solo compre ropa, que del resto de las cosas no me preocupe, no están planeando una fiesta sorpresa ¿cierto?, dije claramente que no quería", Elliot se rio de su berrinche, se veía tan linda, "nada de fiestas...te lo aseguro", los chicos le habían dicho a Elliot que compraron algunas cosas para el cuarto del bebé, la cuna, la mesa para cambiar pañales, una cómoda para su ropita y que de seguro las cosas estaban por llegar, aseguraron ellos.

"voy a comprar pintura para arreglar el cuarto, así se me pasa el tiempo mas rápido" aseguro Liv, "El…creo que debemos cambiar el auto, la ultima vez era un poco estrecho sin contar a este pequeñito que esta bailando en el vientre de mamá" rio Olivia por lo activo que era su bebé. Al parecer le arruinaron la siesta, así que ahora cobrara venganza y no la dejara dormir eso era casi seguro, "podemos ir mañana, seguro Cragen me da permiso", Elliot le dio un beso en los labios y después bajo hasta su vientre desnudo, "te amo bebé…sé bueno con mamá…ella no tiene toda la culpa", durmieron tranquilamente por el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente Casey y Olivia se juntaron para hacer compras para el bebé, Olivia no era muy aficionada a las compras, pero al ver todas las cosas que podía comprar para su bebé se sentía emocionada, Casey se reía de lo ansiosa que estaba recorriendo las tiendas, compraron algunas cosas necesarias para los primeros días del bebé, Olivia quería ir a ver a Elliot para mostrarle todas las cosas bellas que llevaba, por suerte Casey era quien cargaba las bolsas, Eliot la había llamado para decirle que no iba a poder salir temprano, por lo que Casey la acompaño a la casa, ahora que estaba sola fue a la habitación que había elegido para el bebé. En un par de días se vería completamente diferente.

Después de un par de horas arreglando el cuarto tuvo la necesidad de tomar una siesta, con los días se iba agotando mas rápidamente, por suerte no tenia mucho que hacer, por lo que fue a tomar una siesta, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, cuando abrió había un camión fuera de la entrada de su casa "¿Olivia Benson?" preguntaron, ella asintió, "tenemos una entrega para usted, firme aquí por favor", ella tomo el recibo, y los chicos empezaron a descargar algunas cajas del camión, ella les indico el lugar donde podían ponerlas mientras, Elliot se encargaría de llevarlas a donde corresponda "que tenga buen día señora" le dijeron y se retiraron.

Cuando llego Elliot ella lo estaba esperando ansiosa para mostrarle las cosas que había comprado, Elliot estaba encantado con lo emocionada que estaba, "El…llegaron unas cosas hoy en la tarde", se había olvidado casi completamente, Elliot se levanto para ver donde las habían puesto, de seguro eran las cosas que encargaron sus amigos para el cuarto del bebé. "es un regalo de Fin, Munch y Casey, dicen que les debes la fiesta",  
Elliot subió las tres cajas al cuarto del bebé, "se ve hermoso Liv" dijo Elliot al ver los dibujos que ella había pintado en las paredes, "ahora vamos a abrir esto" dijo haciendo señas a las cajas, Olivia quedo encantada con los muebles que habían elegido para el bebé, de seguro Casey ayudo, ella tenia muy buen gusto, Elliot empezó a armar la cuna y el resto de los muebles, solo le permitía a Olivia leer las indicaciones y pasarle algunas de las herramientas para el armado, cuando Elliot termino de armar la mesa de cambio, la cuna y el mueble para la ropita del bebé la habitación se lleno de vida, Olivia se llevo la mano al vientre "parece que le gusta" le dijo a Elliot con una sonrisa, "¿se mueve?", pregunto Elliot levantándose para llegar a ella y poner su mano en el vientre "guau" exclamo Elliot, "hoy esta muy activo" le dijo Olivia, de seguro se estaba quedando sin espacio y necesitaba otra posición pensó Olivia.

"Oh…dios" de repente dijo Olivia, Elliot se asusto, busco sus ojos y estaban llenos de lagrimas "El…voy a ser madre de alguien" dijo ella temerosa, habían pasado por algo así un par de meses antes. "no quiero ser igual que mi madre Elliot" susurraba ella mientras Elliot se aferro a ella en un abrazo, Elliot movió la cabeza "nena…serás una gran madre, nuestro bebé será cuidado y amado por ti, estoy seguro" le decía mientras besaba su frente, "¿y si no lo soy?" pregunto, "¿y si no amo a mi bebé como debería?", Elliot se separo para verla a la cara y mirarla fijamente "sé que amas al bebé…lo has cuidado tan bien en tu barriga nena…te has mantenido sana, has cuidado de tu salud, has comido bien…", todos sus temores estaban pasando por su cabeza, "Liv…mírame", ella levanto la vista para ver a Elliot, él le dio una sonrisa "Sé que serás una madre increíble…te he visto con mis hijos…te he visto con Eli…tu estas lista para ser madre cariño…". Elliot tenia la capacidad de calmarla solo con sus palabras, se quedaron abrazados en la mitad del cuarto del bebé por horas, hasta que ella finalmente dejo de llorar.

"vas a ser una madre increíble….aun no nace y ya estas preocupada por él o ella…eso es instinto maternal". Elliot sabía sus temores, pero estaba seguro que será una madre increíble. Las palabras tranquilizaron a Olivia, por lo que bajaron a la sala de estar para acurrucarse en el sofá, una manta, un pote de helado de vainilla, y la televisión.

"Este me gusta" dijo Olivia soltando la mano de Elliot para ir a donde se encontraba una pequeña van familiar, tenían que cambiar el auto urgente, Olivia tenia 32 semanas y quedaban solo dos meses para la llegada del bebé, "no es grande El…" dijo ella echándole un vistazo, Olivia le dijo a Elliot que no era necesario deshacerse de su auto, con tantos niños dos autos en casa era algo bueno, ella aun mantenía la herencia de su madre, "El…tiene dos corridas de asiento… es perfecto" decía ella, Elliot miro al interior, era un buen auto y a un muy buen precio, no tendría que vender su auto, este era mas familiar. "es perfecto" dijo Elliot, hicieron el papeleo y se llevaron el auto inmediatamente, era muy cómodo a decir verdad, ideal para una familia tan grande. Elliot vio como Liv se puso el cinturón, con cuidado de no presionar su vientre, la última semana había crecido un poco más y ella estaba feliz de haber subido un poco de peso. El medico en la ultima cita le dijo que todo iba bien y que el bebé era pequeño aun, pero muy activo. Ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo todo el día dando volteretas en su barriga.

"podemos ir a buscar a los niños el sábado en la van…" dijo Olivia mientras Elliot estacionaba afuera de la casa, Elliot tenia que volver al trabajo, por lo que dejo a Olivia en la casa. Almorzaron juntos y tuvo que dejarla sola nuevamente, Olivia odiaba quedarse sola, pero solo tenia que esperar dos meses mas, odiaba la rutina y no poder hacer nada, ya no era tan ágil como los primeros meses del embarazo, ahora estaba cansada y le dolía la espalda, y seguro iba a empeorar en las siguientes semanas, había leído que muchas mujeres con barrigas pequeñas crecían al final del embarazo.

Decidió que era buena idea ir por una siesta, habían salido temprano con Elliot para ir a comprar el auto, ahora estaba feliz por la adquisición, se fue al cuarto para tomar una siesta.

Olivia despertó por un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho, intento ponerse de espalda, quizás dormir de lado no fue buena idea pensó ella, de seguro el bebé estaba un poco aplastado en ese lado, se quedo de espaldas haciendo círculos en su vientre esperando que el dolor pasara y así fue, volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir, cerca de diez minutos mas tarde volvió a despertar y sentir un dolor, pero esta vez era mas fuerte que el anterior, y no era en el mismo lugar anterior, según el medico las cosas estaban bien, no entendía por que sentía dolor en su barriga, la cena fue liviana, nada que complicara su digestión, quizás algo no estaba bien con el bebé nuevamente, este pensamiento la paralizo y comenzó a sentir pánico, trato de incorporarse pero el dolor se estaba haciendo mucho mas intenso y era en diferentes partes a la vez.  
"Bebé….tranquilo…mamá…¡ugh!" grito cuando el dolor fue tan fuerte que tuvo que respirar profundo, quizás estaba en trabajo de parto, pero era muy pronto aun, tenia dos meses mas para que su bebé creciera y naciera sano.

"oh…dios", tomo un par de respiraciones profundas y masajeando su vientre, estaba tratando de calmar la vida que llevaba en su interior, fallando miserablemente, el bebé pateaba muy fuerte, era una especia de pedida de auxilio, Olivia tomo un impulso para ponerse de pie, tenia que llegar al celular, solo que no podía recordar donde lo había dejado,

"oh…bebé…tranquilo…" susurraba caminando por el pasillo, tenia que llegar a la sala principal y llamar a Elliot desde el teléfono de la casa si no encontraba el celular, no recordaba haber hablado con Elliot, se tuvo que apoyar en la pared cuando sintió otro dolor atravesando su vientre, de ser contracciones eran muy dolorosas, ahora entendía por que las mujeres gritaban en los videos que habían visto alguna vez con Elliot, ella le pidió que los detuviera, no quería mas presión en ella.

Elliot estaba en la oficina, hace una hora habían llegado con Munch de haber detenido a un sujeto acusado de violar a una mujer de 25 años, erróneamente había dejado su móvil en silencio, pero reviso no tenia llamadas perdidas de Olivia, pregunto a Fin si lo habían llamado a su teléfono del escritorio, pero nada, estaba un poco preocupado, hace horas que no sabia nada de ella, miro el reloj, siempre lo llamaba a las 15:00 quizás como se habían visto hace poco ella no sintió la necesidad de llamarlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Olivia estaba sintiendo dolores cada vez mas fuertes "ughhh", gemía mientras caminaba aferrada a su estomago. Porque tenia que pasarle esto a su bebé, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, tenía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, casi como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar. Tenia que llegar al teléfono para llamar a Elliot, se quedo sin aliento cuando sintió un chorro de liquido entre sus piernas, pensó que había roto fuente, miro hacia abajo, era sangre, mucha sangre saliendo de ella, su bebé estaba sufriendo, ella lo sabia, su bebé estaba muriendo y no iba a llegar a conocerlo, a tenerlo entre sus brazos, a alimentarlo de su pecho

"oh…dios…bebé aguanta…", sentía que se iba a desmayar del dolor y estaba sola, en casa.

"Elliot tenemos que ir a interrogar a esa bolsa de excremento que tenemos en la sala de interrogatorios" dijo Munch para que lo siguiera, Elliot negó, sentía algo en su estomago, algo pasaba

"debo ir a ver a Olivia, algo no esta bien", intento llamarla, tomo sus llaves y salió corriendo del precinto, y salió corriendo, por suerte estaba a menos de veinte minutos de su casa, "vamos Olivia…contesta", realizo muchos intentos sin éxitos, ella no contestaba su móvil y tampoco el teléfono de casa.

Cuando Elliot abrió la puerta de la casa su corazón se detuvo, en medio de la sala estaba Olivia al borde de la inconciencia, aferrándose a su vientre y gimiendo de dolor, sus pantalones estaban empapados de sangre y ella estaba muy pálida, Elliot corrió hacia ella "aguanta Liv…"

"Estoy perdiendo al bebé…no soy tan buena madre después de todo…"


	88. Chapter 88

"…Estoy lastimando a mi bebé", decía entre lagrimas Olivia.

"Shhh…Liv…no es tu culpa…" le susurra al oido tratando de calmarla, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, a veces los embarazos pueden ser riesgosos, le dolía el corazón escucharla hablar así, había luchado tan duro desde que quedo embarazada por cuidar del bebé creciendo dentro de ella, a pesar del miedo que sentía por ser mamá hizo todos los esfuerzos por su bebé  
Elliot estaba sosteniendo a Olivia entre sus brazos, hace un minuto había llamado a la ambulancia, Olivia sentía tanto dolores que creía que en algún momento se iba a desmayar, pero estaba luchando, quería estar despierta para saber como estaba su bebé.

"Ugh…." Exclamo llevándose la mano al vientre "El….me…duele….mucho" se quejaba ella apretando su vientre, "el…el bebé esta sufriendo…puedo sentirlo", sentía un fuerte dolor en el vientre y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

"Ya viene la ambulancia nena…solo aguanta un poco mas...bebé" susurraba Elliot, quizás debería haberla llevado en auto a esperar por una ambulancia, pensaba Elliot, buscando soluciones, necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarla, o aliviar su dolor, solo que estaba completamente atado de manos.

"El…el bebé esta asustado…mierda", ella sentía como seguía sangrando entre sus piernas, Elliot se estaba asustando mas "estoy sangrando…mucho". Le decía en caso de que él no lo notara, pero era imposible, la sangre se filtraba de sus pantalones maternales.

Después de cinco minutos finalmente llegaron los paramédicos, Olivia estaba al borde de la inconciencia, si no fuera por el dolor que sentía , quizás no era tan malo desmayarse, pensaba ella, no sentiría el dolor y la angustia de su hijo en su vientre, entre los paramédicos y Elliot la pusieron en una camilla entre gemidos, rápidamente a la ambulancia, los paramédicos le conectaron un IV al notar la perdida de sangre, de esta forma iba a mantenerse hidratada a pesar de la perdida de sangre y fluidos.

"manténgase despierta Olivia", le decía el paramédico que se encontraba a su izquierda, Elliot tomaba su mano y constantemente hacia círculos en la palma de la mano

"…Por favor salve a…mi bebé" suplicaba Olivia entre sollozos tomándose su vientre y llorando.

Rápidamente llegaron al hospital, entraron a la sala de emergencia, Elliot trato de entrar con ella, quería estar con ella, estaba asustada, él también estaba muerto de miedo, pero una enfermera le prohibió el paso, dejándolo en la sala de espera "a penas tenga información vendré por usted" le menciono la enfermera, para su fortuna era la misma que los había atendido cerca de cuatro semanas antes.

Olivia estaba rodeada de médicos que la estaban examinando, escuchaba, pero no entendía nada, solo algunas palabras fueron claras para ella. "Peligro, sangrado y muerte" , usados en la misma frase, no se podía concentrar en lo que estaban hablando, la conectaron a un monitos para ver la frecuencia del bebé "hay sufrimiento fetal" informo el médico, mientras revisaba los gráficos impresos por la maquina, no entendía por que todo era tan confuso para ella, los médicos seguían hablando, pero no podía concentrarse, su visión estaba borrosa, busco el monitor donde estaba los latidos de su bebé y los de ella, podía ver a través de los gráficos su presión arterial estaba por las nubes-  
Munch y Fin llegaron al hospital en busca de Elliot, lo habían llamado para confirmar que Olivia estaba bien, ahora estaban agradecidos de que Elliot era tan terco que fue a verla, de lo contrario Olivia y el bebé estarían muertos

"Elliot, ¿como esta Olivia?", pregunto Munch acercándose a paso muy rápido a su compañero y amigo. Elliot movió la cabeza, tenia los ojos llorosos, "Olivia tenia mucho dolor…y sangraba mucho…", Elliot trato de sacar de su cabeza el recuerdo y el dolor de su novia, se suponía que estaba bien, había ido al doctor solo hace dos días, habían echo el amor la noche anterior, todo estaba bien, quizás si no hubiera accedido a tener relaciones con ella estaría bien, quizás si le hizo daño a su bebé, ella le había dicho que había sentido dolor.

"Liv y el bebé no están bien" susurro Elliot, si estuvieran bien ella estaría en casa, en el sofá, aburrida viendo alguno cosa tonta y sin sentido en la televisión sin prestar atención

"Lo siento Elliot" dijo Fin poniendo su mano en el hombro de Elliot para apoyarlo, Olivia estaba tan feliz por su embarazo, hace tan solo unos días los había ido a ver, argumentando que se iba a volver loca si veía una vez mas la televisión durante todo el día, se veía bien.

Munch estaba llamando a Cragen para avisarle que Olivia estaba en el hospital, el capitán se había retirado temprano del precinto a una reunión con asuntos internos, lo habían citado hace semanas, pero él la estaba posponiendo, tenían que revisar la situación de Stabler y Benson, "Cap.…soy Munch, tengo malas noticias, Olivia esta en el hospital", Cragen se quedo en silencio, aun era demasiado pronto para que el bebé naciera, Olivia había mencionado que por su visita anterior a emergencias le habían prescrito algunos medicamentos para madurar los pulmones del bebé en caso de que hubieran complicaciones, pero ella estaba muy segura de que con el reposo que estaba teniendo iba a tener a su bebé dentro de las cuarenta semanas  
"maldición" escucho Munch a través del teléfono, "voy para allá Munch" y corto la llamada, habían llamado a Casey camino al hospital, ella se iba a escapar de la corte a penas fuera posible, estaba muy asustada por lo que podría pasar.

Elliot estaba sentado en las sillas incomodas del hospital, algo que había tenido que hacer varias veces en el ultimo año, primero cuando le dispararon a Olivia, nuevamente hace un mes cuando tuvo algunas complicaciones del embarazo y ahora. Solo esperaba que los médicos pudieran mejorar las cosas, aun le quedaban dos meses mas.

Fin y Munch estaban conversando cerca de Elliot, pero él no les estaba prestando atención, todo lo que pensaba era en Olivia y todas las cosas duras que le ha tocado vivir, ella era la persona mas hermosa interiormente que conocía, por que todo le tenia que suceder a ella, Elliot estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un medico se puso frente a él  
"¿El señor Stabler?", pregunto el medico, Elliot escuchaba a lo lejos, aun sin levantar la vista para ver al medico enfrente.

"Elliot", dijo Munch llamando su atención, finalmente Elliot fue capaz de ver al medico de pie frente a él, se levanto tan rápido como pudo

"¿Olivia esta bien?", pregunto esperanzado, quería llevarla a casa, iba a tomar permiso si era necesario para que ella no hiciera nada, iba a prometer que ella haría reposo absoluto por el resto de las ocho semanas.

"vamos a hablar a un lugar mas privado" le dijo el medico tocando su brazo para dirigirlo, Elliot no se movió, miro a sus colegas, cuando tenían que hablar en privado era porque iban a dar una mala noticia

"dígame… ¿Olivia esta bien?", casi le grito al médico, "quiero verla", no fue una pregunta, fue una exigencia, el médico asintió, de esta forma iba a tener la conversación con ambos.

"sígame a la habitación de Olivia", Elliot agradecía al medico que la llamara por su nombre y no como paciente o cualquier otro similar.

Elliot miro al interior de la habitación a través de la pequeña ventanita superior de la ventana, ahí estaba Olivia pálida por la perdida de sangre, sus manos apoyadas en su vientre tratando de calmar al bebé, tenia muchas maquinas y monitores a su alrededor, parcia salida de una película de ciencia ficción, ella levanto la vista para ver a Elliot, le dio una leve sonrisa, Elliot abrió la puerta y se acerco al lado de la cama, le beso la frente suavemente y tomo una silla para acomodarse a su lado.  
Elliot podía notar que ella aun estaba con dolores, él la conocía tan bien, el medico se dirigió a ambos cuando hablaba "estamos esperando algunos resultados, vamos a realizar un monitoreo, si todo sale bien mañana podemos darle de alta, pero con reposo absoluto" decía el medico, Olivia no refunfuño ni se quejo, si era necesario ella lo haría, solo quería que su bebé se quedara en su vientre un par de semanas mas.

Elliot se quedo acompañándola, se había quedado dormida, habían pasado algunas horas desde que habían llegado y hasta ahora no había sentido mas dolor ni tenido mas sangrado, el monitor del bebé estaba normal y una enfermera venia cada treinta minutos a tomar los signos de Olivia, era molestoso, pero necesario.  
Olivia se encontraba en la cama del hospital durmiendo de lado, Elliot la había ayudado a poner algunas almohadas debajo de su vientre para estar mas cómoda, Olivia quería estar en casa, en su cama con Elliot durmiendo abrazados mientras ella apoyaba su vientre en Elliot como todas las noches

se despertó del sueño y se aferro a su vientre "¡ugh!" casi grito por el dolor que sintió en su vientre, Elliot se levanto de sus silla "¿Liv". Ella no respondía, "mierda" exclamo cuando vio las sabanas, teñidas de sangre

"Enfermera" grito desesperado, presiono el botón de llamado y a los segundo entro la enfermera, Olivia no podía hablar, lo único que hacia era gemir y aferrarse a su vientre "ella esta sangrando" le informo Elliot angustiado a Olivia, la enfermera salió para llamar al doctor,  
"El…me duele mucho" gemía ella aforrándose a su vientre, tratando de calmarse y calmar a la pequeña vida que estaba en problemas en su interior.  
"tenemos que llevarla de inmediato a cirugía" dijo el doctor, el monitor fetal y la presión de Olivia estaban generando un pitido, "hay sufrimiento fetal y la presión de Olivia esta muy alta Elliot, tenemos que llevarla para realizar una cesaría de emergencia" informo el médico dándole algunas indicaciones a la enfermera para que solicitara un pabellón de emergencia

"Elliot tengo que saber si algo sale mal a…por quien debemos luchar", al doctor Pitt no le gustaba esta parte, pero era necesario

"¡a los dos… como me pregunta eso!" grito Elliot desesperado, el doctor trato de ser claro, "Elliot a veces en las operaciones algo puede salir mal, debo saber por quien debo luchar, no puedo asegurar que ambos…" Elliot no lo dejo terminar, "No…Olivia y nuestro hijo van a vivir" grito Elliot..

"necesito tiempo" dijo Elliot un poco mas tranquilo, el doctor movió la cabeza, "tenemos que llevarla a pabellón, de lo contrario ninguno de los dos vivir Elliot, toma cinco minutos mientras la preparamos, una enfermera vendrá por ti para que estés presente.

Elliot salió casi corriendo de la sala de desesperación, él no podía tomar la decisión, no le correspondía, el médico le había dado solo cinco minutos para tomar una decisión, tenia que hablar con alguien, llamo a la primera persona que se le vino a la mente, alguien que amaba a sus hijos tanto como él

"¿Kathy?", pregunto Elliot, esperando que ninguno de sus hijos tomara el teléfono, se podía escuchar la angustia en su voz

"¿Elliot…que pasa son las 12:00 de la noche?", pregunto Kathy asustada, ella conocía a su ex – marido y algo no estaba bien.

"Kathy…Olivia esta teniendo al bebé", Kathy notaba por el tono de voz que no era algo bueno, no había emoción en Elliot.

"Es un poco pronto" aseguro ella, había hablado con Olivia hace una semana mas o menos y solo tenia 32 semanas de embarazo  
"32 semanas" confirmo Elliot, "Tiene la presión arterial muy alta y desprendimiento de la placenta", Kathy se quedo en silencio al otro lado de la línea, era algo malo.

"¿quieres que vaya?", después de la separación la relación había quedado entre amigos, Kathy estaba agradecida por todas las cosas que Olivia ha hecho por sus hijos

"yo...no…lo sé", estaba tan confundido, se le agotaba el tiempo, Kathy empezó a vestirse, tenía que llamar a las chicas mayores, si algo pasaba y ellas no sabían iban a ser muy molestas, eran muy cercanas a Olivia, todos sus hijos lo eran.

"voy saliendo Elliot", él no escuchaba, estaba aun pensando, tenia que tomar una decisión

Tomo un respiro, "el bebé la esta enfermando Kathy", dijo Elliot entre lagrimas, "el médico la esta preparando para una cesaría de emergencia, no me pueden asegurar que ambos salgan con vida", Elliot ahogo un sollozo, "tengo que elegir entre la mujer que amo….y mi hijo…"


	89. Chapter 89

"Usted me dijo que tenia cinco minutos…donde esta Olivia" gritaba Elliot al medico frente a él al ver la habitación vacía de hospital donde hace poco estaba Olivia.

El medico asintió apesumbrado "Señor, le di cinco minutos para pensar, pero tuvimos que llevar a la Srta. Benson de inmediato para la cesaría de emergencia, no tenemos tiempo que perder, ella esta perdiendo sangre mas rápido de lo que la ponemos en ella, su presión arterial es demasiado alta y la vida de ella y del bebé están en riesgo con cada minuto que pasa. "lo siento si la enfermera no lo encontró en la sala de espera, podemos llevarlo para que se cambie, ella lo quiere en la habitación" menciono el doctor a Elliot, indicándole una habitación donde lo estaban esperando.

"yo quiero estar con ella…" susurraba Elliot mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas, se suponía que la llegada de un hijo era un momento de felicidad, pero en estos momentos él solo siente miedo, pánico, "¿esta listo?", pregunto la enfermera esperando por él, Elliot solo asintió, incapaz de formular palabra alguna, tenia el corazón apretado

Elliot entro en una habitación blanca, completamente esterilizada, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba Olivia, tratando de calmar las lagrimas que caían sin cesar, Elliot no sabia si aun estaba sintiendo dolor. Elliot se acerco tímidamente a su lado, no era como había sido planeado que iba a venir su hijo al mundo, ella quería un parto normal, si era posible sin medicamentos, pero todas estas opciones fueron quitadas de ella.

"…Liv…nena…" susurro Elliot llegando a su lado y besando la frente, no sabia que decir, no podía preguntarle si estaba bien, era claro que no lo era, tenia muchos monitores junto a ella, tenia una especie de sabana verde que cubría desde sus pechos hacia abajo.

"…El….esto esta mal" susurraba ella. "…es demasiado pronto" sollozaba afligida, Elliot estaba buscando las palabras para calmarla, el estrés era malo para ella sobre todo con la presión tan alta, "Liv…el bebé quiere conocer a su madre…es un poco ansioso", trato de tranquilizarla,

"El…son ocho semanas antes…es demasiado tiempo", ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, todo se sentía como una pesadilla, había tenido algunas durante el embarazo donde soñaba que perdía al bebé, esto no es real pensaba, "el bebé es muy pequeño El…OH…Dios…" se quejaba como sentía otro dolor, las enfermeras estaban suministrando algunos calmantes.

"vamos a suministrar anestesia local" informo la enfermera a Elliot,

"Pase lo que pase quiero estar despierta" dijo Olivia llevándose las manos a su vientre, quería sentir a su hijo una vez mas en su vientre, el doctor no había querido alertarla, pero tenían que sacar al bebé de lo contrario ella podía morir, Elliot ya había hablado con el doctor antes de entrar a la sala.

"vamos a dejar que la anestesia haga efector para empezar con el procedimiento" informo el medico, Elliot había entrado a casi todos los partos de sus hijos, a excepción de Eli, que Kathy dio a luz en la ambulancia camino al hospital, esta era la primera vez que presenciaba una cesaría, todos los partos de Kathy habían sido de forma natural.

"….el bebé no esta listo aun El…y…yo tampoco" susurraba Olivia muerta de miedo apretando la mano de Elliot, ambos tenían los dedos entrelazados fuertemente.

"Liv…nena…no hay nada que hacer" le respondía Elliot suavemente, ella estaba llorando, no había parado desde que la habían trasladado al pabellón hace cerca de veinte minutos.

"Shhh…nena que todo va a estar bien" susurraba Elliot a su oído, tratando de distraerla de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

"¿sientes dolor nena?", ella movió la cabeza, "ahora no…creo que la anestesia esta haciendo efecto… algo" dice sonriendo tristemente.

"..Elliot…tengo tanto miedo….", sollozaba inquieta, mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"estamos listos" anuncio el medico, Olivia no quería, no estaba preparada aun, le entro el pánico, Elliot estaba a su lado apoyándola y tratando de calmarla, "no…espere…Elliot, es muy pronto por favor", suplicaba llorando, "tenemos que apresurarnos", dijo el doctor alarmando a ambos, Liv apretó la mano de Elliot fuertemente, "esta bien nena. Estoy aquí contigo, todo va a salir bien, nuestro bebé va a estar bien", ella asintió y cerro los ojos, mientras las lágrimas no cesaban.

"va a sentir solo una presión en su vientre Olivia", informo el médico,

"oh…Dios" jadeo ella nerviosa.

Kathy despertó a Kathleen para avisarle que Olivia estaba en el hospital y que iba a tener el bebé pronto, lo primero que vino a la mente de la chica es que aun era muy pronto para que su hermanito o hermanita naciera, "voy contigo mamá" informo la chica levantándose rápidamente de la cama, el resto de los chicos se prepararon sin perder tiempo, Kathy les informo calmadamente que era una emergencia, por eso el bebé estaba naciendo prematuro, en cosa de minutos estaban todos en el auto de Kathy camino al hospital.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Kathy de inmediato vio a los compañeros de Elliot y Olivia en la sala de espera, Elliot por ninguna parte, "¿donde esta Elliot?", pregunto mirando a Munch, "hace una media hora lo vino a buscar una enfermera, tenían que practicarle una cesaría de urgencia a Olivia, de lo contrario ella o el bebé estaban en riesgo de muerte" informo Munch, esa fue la ultima actualización que habían tenido desde que llegaron. Munch miro a los hijos de Elliot, cuatro de los cinco estaban en la sala del hospital, incluido Eli que estaba durmiendo en el hombro de su madre, "Maureen esta en camino" menciono Kathy, se sentó en la sala de espera dura. Casey le brindo una tímida sonrisa a los niños y a Kathy.

Casey era un manojo de nervios, había llegado cerca de una hora antes, gracias a la llamada que le dieron los chicos para ponerla al tanto de la situación de Olivia. Nadie había pensado que esta iba a ser la forma en que iban a celebrar el nuevo nacimiento. Elliot había dicho cuando salio a tomar aire que las cosas no estaban bien, ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta tener noticias de parte de Elliot o de la enfermera que se había comprometido a mantenerlos al día.

La espera parecía interminable, Cragen estaba en la oficina manteniendo el buque a flote para que los chicos pudieran estar en el hospital, pero estaba esperando cualquier actualización, había pasado mas de dos horas desde que Olivia había sido internada en el hospital y salvo una corta llamada de Fin no había tenido otra información, estaba decidiendo si ir o no al hospital para tener una actualización.

Elliot estaba al borde de la cama donde Olivia estaba recostada, aun sin dejar llorar, mientras la sala se llenaba de voces y de términos que ambos estaban lejos de entender, Elliot solo estaba tratando de alejar lo que estaba pasando con ella , el médico estaba cortando su cuerpo para poder dar a luz a su pequeño bebé,

Olivia no dejaba de culparse que clase de madre no podía mantener a su bebé por 40 semanas sin problemas, si Kathy lo había echo por que ella no, por que había tenido un embarazo tan complicado y ahora su bebé podía morir, el médico trabajaba rápido al ver que la frecuencia cardiaca del bebé estaba disminuyendo conforme van pasando los minutos y la presión de Olivia iba subiendo peligrosamente

Elliot estaba susurrando a Olivia palabras de aliento, asegurándole que todo lo que estaba pasando no era su culpa, que siempre durante un embarazo había posibilidades de algún tipo de problema,

"Ya veras nena que el bebé va a ser muy fuerte y va a lograr salir de esto" le susurraba Elliot a un lado a Olivia mientras quitaba el cabello de su frente sudada, podía ver claramente el temor en su mirada, el medico le había puesto oxigeno a través de una mascarilla.

Elliot se quedo en silencio cuando escucho la voz del médico tratando de llamar su atención,

"Estamos casi listo", informo el doctor para llamar la atención de la enfermera y del medico para el recién nacido, habían dos médicos trabajando en Olivia, mas una enfermera viendo sus signos y otro doctor que iba a revisar al bebé a penas naciera.

El corazón de Elliot salto cuando el médico hablo y escucho un llanto fuerte que lleno la habitación, solo podía ser su bebé, miró al doctor para confirmar. "felicidades es un varón" dijo el medico levantando a un pequeño bebé muy molesto entre sus manos "oh…dios es tan pequeño", pensó Elliot al ver al pequeño, la enfermera lo envolvió en una manta y lo llevo a los brazos de su madre, "es…es mi hijo…un niño" se repetía Olivia llorando viendo la pequeña vida que tenia en sus brazos "¿él…esta bien?", pregunto asustada, mientras Elliot la veía y miraba al pequeño en sus brazos, "ahora el medico lo va a examinar, siempre nos gusta que la primera persona que vea al nacer sea su madre" informo la enfermera a Olivia, "ahora el medico lo va a revisar" indico la enfermera retirando al pequeño bebé de los brazos de Olivia.

El doctor estaba trabajando ahora en Olivia cerrando las incisiones generadas para poder hacer la cesaría, Liv solo sentía una presión en su vientre, ella sabia lo que él doctor estaba haciendo en ella.

"Ve con él" le susurro Olivia cansada a Elliot, ella no quería que su bebé estuviera solo ni un segundo, "¿estas segura?", pregunto, ella asintió "quiero que este cerca de papá para que se sienta seguro", le dijo dándole una tímida sonrisa, se sentía agotada, pero feliz.

Elliot beso su frente "te amo nena" y fue detrás del pequeño bebé, vio como estaba rodeado del medico y de la enfermera, estaba siendo medido y pesado por parte del médico neonatólogo, "peso 2.350 gramos y 43 centímetros" informo el medico, la enfermera anotaba los datos en la pulsera del pequeño bebé Stabler, aun no habían decidido un nombre para el bebé se suponían que tenían casi dos meses para definirlo

"¿Mi hijo esta bien?", pregunto Elliot al medico y a la enfermera "el bebé es pequeño, pero esta desarrollado perfectamente, buenos pulmones, respira solo, vamos a estar chequeando su temperatura corporal, pero esta en perfecto estado para 32 semanas de gestación" informo el médico, Elliot estaba orgulloso por la fuerza de su hijo. Miro hacia atrás donde el medico estaba hablado con Olivia para confirmar que se sentía bien, ella estaba un poco desorientada por la medicación.

Elliot lo único que quería era que Liv tuviera nuevamente su hijo en su pecho, y viera que estaba bien, aun lo estaba revisando, por lo que Elliot fue a ver a Olivia "Nena…el bebé es hermoso" dijo Elliot besando su frente, "es muy pequeño…pero el doctor dijo que era perfecto…fuerte como su madre" dijo Elliot alegre, Olivia solo sonreía, en realidad no se sentía muy bien. "lo van a traer en un par de minutos nena lo están limpiando…pero es hermosos..." repetía Elliot emocionado, fue tan difícil todo, pero ahora estaba su bebé frente a él.

"mi…hijo…es…fuerte" decía Olivia tratando de unir palabras coherentes, estaba feliz de que su bebé estaba bien a pesar de ser prematuro "2.350 nena y 43 centímetros…es un pequeño bebé hermoso", la enfermera volvió con el pequeño en sus brazos, aun en la manta de color celeste, "es un bebé sano…felicidades mamá", le dijo la enfermera mientras pasaba el bebé a Olivia, habían inclinado un poco la camilla para que ella pudiera tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos, "Dios…es tan pequeño y hermoso…te amo bebé" decía Olivia besando la frente de su hijo recién nacido, "necesitamos un nombre para este pequeño Liv", ella asintió "Benjamin Stabler" dijo Elliot "Ben", a Olivia le encanto el nombre, "Bienvenido al mundo Benjamin Stabler, ella es mamá" dijo Elliot mirando a Olivia mientras lo tenia en sus brazo

"El…" susurro Olivia, no se sentía muy bien "Si cariño", respondió Elliot sentado en el borde de la camilla "ten al bebé" le pidió Olivia con urgencia al hablar, "El…rápido toma al bebé" pidió Olivia, Elliot alcanzo a reaccionar antes de que Olivia se volteo a un lado para vomitar fuertemente,"ugh" se quejo de dolor por el movimiento, estaba muy mareada, las maquinas empezaron a sonar con urgencia, el medico corrió hacia Olivia, algo estaba mal, "¿Liv?", pregunto Elliot al ver que ella no abría los ojos, "Liv…mírame" rogó Elliot preso del pánico con su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos

"Enfermera, por favor lleve al señor fuera de la sala" grito el medico mientras corría hacia Olivia,

La enfermera retiro de los brazos de Elliot al pequeño Ben y prácticamente lo empujo fuera de la sala, Elliot quedo fuera de la sala sin poder ver que estaba pasando con la mujer que amaba, se apoyo en la pared detrás de él y se deslizo hasta el suelo, no había tenido que elegir entre la mujer que amaba y su hijo…el destino lo estaba haciendo por él.


	90. Chapter 90

Elliot espero por una eternidad que alguien saliera a decirle que demonios estaba pasando, él había estado hablando con ella segundos antes de que se desmayara y que las maquinas se volvieran locas, el medico dentro de la sala estaba tratando de estabilizar a Olivia.

"Sr. Stabler" pregunto la enfermera para llamar su atención , Elliot estaba en el suelo con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado en la sala, después de que vomito Olivia se veía tan pálida, pensó, Elliot levanto la vista para ver a la mujer de pie frente a él, apoyándose de la muralla para mantener el equilibrio, con el dorso de la mano se seco las lagrimas que habían caído a pesar de que lucho para que no pasara.

"Lo siento" se disculpo Elliot por no haberle prestado atención. "¿Ella esta bien?", pregunto esperanzado, temiendo la respuesta en realidad, la enfermera le dio una tímida sonrisa, "el medico me pidió que lo llamara, viene enseguida a hablar con usted", la enfermera entro nuevamente a la sala cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, a los segundos se volvió a abrir la puerta, ahora era el doctor frente a él,

"Por favor dígame que ella esta bien" rogó Elliot al medico, "tuvimos algunos problemas con su presión arterial y la perdida de sangre que sufrió por las hemorragias anteriores y la perdida natural del parto a través de cesaría" comenzó informando el médico, Elliot estaba en silencio escuchando atentamente, "la vamos a trasladar a una sala de recuperación por dos horas, para estabilizarla, después de eso usted podrá verla nuevamente y llevaremos al bebé a su habitación, el parto fue un poco traumático para ella, algo relativamente normal cuando es de emergencia" informo el medico. "¿Ella va a estar bien?", tranquilizo el doctor a Elliot.

"adolorida…su cuerpo ha pasado por mucho en estas ultimas horas, pero va a estar bien" aseguro el doctor, dándole algunas palmadas a Elliot en la espalda. Elliot respiro aliviado, "puede ir a la sala de espera, creo que hay varias personas esperando por noticias, que mejor ser entregadas por el nuevo padre" dijo el medico dándole una sonrisa a Elliot.

Cuando Kathy había llegado los chicos le estaban informado que al principio estaban evaluando a Olivia, pero después tuvo otra grave hemorragia, y que desde ese momento estaban sin noticias, los chicos mayores de Elliot estaban prestando atención, la sala se quedo en silencio cuando vieron que Elliot se acercaba a ellos.

La sala de espera estaba casi vacía, a excepción Fin, Munch, Casey, Kathy y los niños de Elliot "¿esta todo bien?", pregunto Casey asustada, el rostro de Elliot era sin emociones, se veía cansado, "Liv tuvo al bebé, un niño", Elliot esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, algo de alivio para el resto de la gente que estaba con el corazón apretado, "¿el bebé esta bien?", pregunto Maureen a su padre, Elliot asintió levemente, "es prematuro de 32 semanas, es pequeño, pero es un luchador" dijo emocionado Elliot "peso 2.350 gramos y 43 centímetros de largo, lo van a mantener en observación, pero esta bien", al parecer todos soltaron un respiro de relajo después de saber que estaba bien

"¿Y Olivia?", pregunto Casey, estaba feliz de que el bebé estuviera bien, pero Elliot no menciono a Olivia, ahora se estaba asustando.

"tuvo algunas complicaciones durante el parto, esto debida a la constante perdida de sangre durante las horas previas y el parto, los médicos no hicieron transfusión, por lo que su cuerpo estaba débil al momento del parto" narraba Elliot los últimos acontecimientos, tomo un respiro y volvió a hablar, "la presión subió peligrosamente mientras estaba en parto y después bajo por la perdida de sangre, me sacaron de la sala cuando se desmayo", los ojos de Elliot estaban vidriosos reviviendo la ultima hora, "el médico la traslado a la sala de recuperaciones hace una media hora", estaba viva pensó Casey menos afligida, "Liv esta estable…", Elliot se sentó en una de las sillas que había sido desocupada minutos antes por Munch, al parecer Elliot necesitaba sentarse, "pensé que los iba a perder" susurraba Elliot a Casey que estaba frente a él, apoyada en las rodillas de Elliot, "pero ella es tan fuerte…y lucho tan duro para nuestro bebé" aseguraba Elliot, "aun no puedo verla, pero me vendrán a buscar cuando la trasladen a su habitación privada", Casey asintió, tal como el resto de la gente, tanto Maureen como Kathleen se acercaron a Elliot para darle un suave abrazo. Elliot agradeció el gesto, necesitaba a sus hijos en este momento, al igual que necesitaba de sus amigos.

Casey volvió de la cafetería para proporcionar algo de cafeína para que volvieran todos a sus pies, sobre todo Elliot que se veía tan agotado

"gracias Casey", dijo Elliot mientras aceptaba en envase que contenía café,

"El…Olivia no trajo nada para el bebé o para ella…¿necesitas que vaya a buscar algo a casa?", pregunto Casey , Elliot en realidad no estaba pensando mucho. "no tenemos preparado ningún bolso para el bebé ni para ella", recordó Elliot, habían hablado que en un par de semanas iban a preparar el bolso y las cosas que debían hacer para llegar al hospital una vez que Olivia comenzara con trabajo de parto, pero esto era algo que en realidad no habían planeado, "creo que va a necesitar ropa y pañales para el niño" dijo Elliot aturdido, "y algo de ropa para ella, odia las batas del hospital", Casey estaba tomando notas mentales de las cosas que debía traer, Kathy se levanto y se aclaro la garganta para hablar, ella había tenido cuatro embarazos, "debes traer algunas cosa que ella va a necesitar también" dijo Kathy tomando a Casey para un lado mas privado, no era necesario que el resto de los chicos supieran.

"Gracias Kathy" aseguro Casey, algunas cosas ella las hubiera pasado por alto.

Elliot le entrego las llaves de la casa a Casey para traer las cosas que necesitaba Olivia para los dos a tres días que debe estar en el hospital, según las indicaciones que le dio el médico.

"Elliot Stabler", salio la enfermera para llamar por él, Elliot se levanto de la silla dura de inmediato y se acerco a la enfermera, el resto de la gente estaba atenta, Elliot se dio la vuelta para ver a los chicos, "Liv fue trasladada a una habitación, tengo que estar con ella" informo Elliot con una sonrisa en su cara, el resto de la gente asintió agradecida, "a penas pueda verlos vendré a buscarlos" dijo Elliot mientras seguía a la enfermera.

Cuando entro en la habitación Olivia estaba recostada sobre su espalda, aun estaba dormida, de seguro estaba agotada por todo lo que había pasado, se veía apaciblemente dormida, tenia las manos aun en su vientre aunque el pequeño niño ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, al parecer el vientre era solo el peso del bebé, ella se veía casi igual de cómo era antes de quedar embarazada.

Elliot se dio la vuelta cuando sintió abrir la puerta de la habitación, entro una enfermera con un pequeño bulto celeste, "creía que ya estaba despierta" se disculpo la enfermera. "voy a volver cuando este despierta", Elliot suavemente la detuvo, "¿puedo tenerlo?", haciendo un gesto hacia su pequeño, "claro" asintió la enfermera, "va a despertar pronto para ser alimentado, me puede ir a buscar si necesitan ayuda" informo la enfermera y dejo al bebé con Elliot.

Al parecer el bebé tenía un bonito sueño por que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, o quizás reconoció la voz que había hablado con él durante meses, se veía mucho mas pequeño que cualquiera de sus hijos al nacer, incluso los gemelos, que por lo general son de bajo peso, pero era hermoso y era suyo y de Olivia.

"Hola pequeño…soy tu papá", Elliot miraba sonriendo hacia abajo donde estaba la carita de su hijo, tenia la tez blanca, el cabello castaño claro, la nariz de Olivia, aun no abría los ojos, de echo no lo había echo desde el momento del nacimiento y si lo hizo Elliot no tuvo tiempo de verlo por que se lo llevaran demasiado rápido de ellos para revisarlo.

El pequeño bebé se retorcía levemente en los brazos de Elliot, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos para cumplir con su papá, "Hola", dijo Elliot riendo, esperaba que no llorara aun para que Olivia tuviera un poco mas de descanso, han pasado solo dos horas de su nacimiento.

Elliot estaba apoyado en la ventana mirando hacia la ciudad de nueva York con el ultimo de sus hijos en sus brazos, un milagro de él y Olivia, si no fuera por la fuerza de Olivia ese pequeño milagro no estaría en sus brazos, él sabia, el pequeño empezó a generar algunos gemidos, hasta que finalmente se quejo mas fuerte, al parecer quería llamar la atención de alguien muy especial para el.

Olivia estaba en un sueño, o eso creía ella, ya no sentía dolor, solo escuchaba algunos quejidos pequeños de lo que parecía para su oído inexperto un bebé quejándose, se sentía agotada y los ojos pesados, lucho contra la pesadez para abrirlos, cuando finalmente se fue la niebla vio a Elliot de espaldas a ella, trato de llamarlo, pero él estaba hablando dulcemente y muy despacio, hasta que se escucho un estallido de un llanto,

"El…" hablo Olivia para llamar su atención, cuando Elliot se dio la vuelta vio que tenia a su bebé en los brazos "oh…dios mío" exclamo Olivia, tenia un poco confusa la cabeza y los recuerdos, trato de levantarse pero de inmediato su cuerpo protesto, sobre todo su vientre bajo, se llevo la mano al lugar donde sentía el dolor e hizo una mueca, Elliot camino hacia ella "Liv…nena ¿como te sientes?", pregunto Elliot aun acunando entre sus brazos al pequeño Ben.

"Un poco adolorida y mareada, pero mejor ahora que veo mi bebé" susurro Olivia mirando hacia el bulto que tenia Elliot en sus brazos, no recordaba que fuera tan pequeño, quizás como Elliot era grande se veía así de pequeño.

El bebé se estaba empezando a poner rojo y estallo con otro llanto, estaba recién aprendiendo a llorar para llamar la atención, "puede tener hambre" dijo Elliot viendo la cara de pánico de ella, Liv con cuidado se puso en posición sentada, sin problemas ahora que su vientre se había ido, pero dolía un infierno en algunas partes "Ay…" se quejo un poco mientras se movía, al parecer la anestesia estaba desapareciendo, cuando ella estaba sentada Elliot suavemente puso al bebé entre sus brazos, Olivia estaba nerviosa, tenia que amamantar a su bebé inquieto por su atención, Elliot vio a Olivia incomoda "¿quieres que llame a la enfermera para que te ayude con Ben?", Olivia negó con la cabeza "voy a intentarlo…", se descubrió un hombro tímidamente mientras Ben se movía dentro de la manta, un poco impaciente, "tranquilo bebé…mamá esta un poco adolorida" le susurraba a su bebé.

Elliot tomo de ella el bebé para que pudiera quitar mas cómodamente la bata, y volvió a poner al bebé entre sus brazos, ella sonrío agradecida de la ayuda de Elliot "Gracias cariño" le dijo a Elliot, suavemente acerco su pecho a la boca del bebé para que tomara su pezón, el pequeño comenzó a llorar un poco mas impaciente, Olivia estaba un poco frustrada, no lograba que su hijo se alimentara de ella, "Elliot…no quiere…pero debe tener hambre" se quejaba Olivia, llevaba cerca de diez minutos tratando de alimentar a Ben que estaba ahora llorando a todo pulmón y quejándose, "Elliot no puedo alimentar a mi propio bebé" comenzaba a llorar Olivia,, "nena…ambos son nuevo en esto…" trataba Elliot de calmar a Olivia inútilmente.

"voy a llamar a la enfermera" dijo Elliot impaciente ya levantándose de la silla del lado de Olivia, ella negó, "yo lo puedo hacer necesito…tiempo…El" pidió ella, tomo un respiro y lo intento nuevamente, ella sonrío cuando sintió que el bebé se prendía a su pecho y después de unos segundos empezó a succionar la leche, era una sensación extraña e imposible de definir para ella. "Oh….dios mío…estoy alimentando a mi bebé" exclamo Olivia alegre y al borde de las lágrimas.


	91. Chapter 91

La imagen frente a Elliot no tenia precio, Olivia estaba sosteniendo y alimentando a su pequeño bebé, ella se veía tan cansada, pero tan alegre a la vez, sus ojos estaban iluminados de pura emoción, Ben abrió los ojos por unos minutos para mirar casi fijamente a su madre un reconocimiento, hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido pegado al pecho de Liv, ella suavemente lo alejo de su pezón, "Ay,,," se quejo por el movimiento, se estaba volviendo cada vez mas adolorida, Elliot tomo el bebé de ella para hacerlo eructar a pesar de que estaba completamente dormido, al parecer nacer y comer es muy agotador para un bebé.

"nena… ¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot al ver su ceño fruncido "un poco de dolor" dijo ella, puso su mano en el lugar donde sentía el dolor, Elliot asintió, "acaba de dar a luz hace menos de tres horas nena…", dijo Elliot mirando al reloj, no podía creer que su bebé llevaba recién tres horas en el mundo.

Olivia se puso de lado en la cama para aliviar un poco la presión en la incisión de la cesaría, "puedes ponerlo aquí" pidió Olivia señalando el espacio de la cama a su lado, Elliot suavemente lo bajo y lo puso cómodamente a su lado. "Es hermoso" dijo Olivia mientras le acariciaba su cabecita con cortitas pelusas de color café claro.

"Tiene los ojos mas hermosos que he visto" dijo Olivia sin quitar la mirada de su hijo, "tiene tus ojos El…" dijo ella alegre, lo único que quería era un niño con el color y la profundidad de los ojos de Elliot, él la beso en la frente "es perfecto Liv…porque es tuyo y mío...y luchaste tan duro por él" le aseguro Elliot emocionado.

"yo no recuerdo mucho" se disculpo ella afligida, Elliot asintió, "después de su nacimiento tuviste algunas complicaciones y te desmayaste",

"Oh" exclamo ella, sabia que tenia que haber sido muy duro para Elliot haberla visto así, "no fue mi intención asustarte", Elliot movió la cabeza,

Olivia no podía creer que ella dio vida a un hermoso bebé, se veía pequeño, pero Elliot y la enfermera le aseguraron que era completamente sano a pesar de las complicaciones que tuvo para nacer y su pronto nacimiento, Olivia empezó a quitar la manta que cubría al pequeño, la habitación era calida así que suponía no le iba a dar frió, Elliot la miraba con atención, Olivia con paciencia quito sus calcetines y contó los deditos de sus pies y después hizo lo mismo con los deditos de las manos, "es perfecto y es mío" exclamo ella emocionada

"El…la ropa le va a quedar enorme" río ella suavemente para no molestar la siesta del pequeño, "y se va a sentir muy solo en su enorme cuna" dijo Elliot mientras se sentaba frente a ellos contemplando la hermosa imagen.

"Creo que voy a comprar un moisés para las primeras semanas" dijo Elliot, de esta forma Ben estaría mas cerca de Olivia, las primeras semanas de maternidad son un poco duras, tanto para el bebé que se debe acostumbrar a su vida fuera del vientre y para la madre que debe estar completamente a disposición del nuevo integrante durante todo el día.

"Casey va a traer algo de ropa para el bebé y algunas cosas para ti" le comento Elliot dulcemente mientras no apartaba la mirada de ella, Liv no dejaba de mirar a su bebé que dormía placidamente junto a ella.

"yo no prepare nada para él", casi se estaba disculpando con Elliot por su irresponsabilidad, "nena…que esta bien…no pensamos que iba a llegar tan pronto…recién hace una semana preparamos su cuarto…" trato de dividir la culpa que ella estaba sintiendo, ella sonrío

"¿Casey estuvo aquí?", pregunto Olivia, en realidad estaba aun confundida, ni siquiera sabia que hora era, se había sentido mal cerca de las 15:00 hrs.,

"están todos en la sala de espera" respondió Elliot dando una pequeña sonrisa

"han estado cerca de 10 horas esperando afuera, mis hijos también están afuera"

"¿que hora es El?", pregunto confundida "son las 06:00 de la mañana" respondió mirando su reloj.

"Ben nació a las 02:45, hemos estado en el hospital por casi 13 horas" dijo Elliot con voz cansada.

Olivia no quería ser egoísta, pero quería estar un tiempo sola con Elliot y su hijo, le hizo un gesto para que se acomodara con ella en la cama, levanto las tapas y Elliot se acostó detrás de ella abrazándola suavemente, sabia que tenia el vientre adolorido, era increíble lo plano que se sentía después de solo unas horas de haber dado a luz.

"podemos ser solo nosotros tres un momento" pidió ella a Elliot "claro nena" respondió Elliot sabiendo que ella necesitaba apegarse al bebé,

"Gracias…" dijo ella en apenas un susurro, Elliot estaba besando su pelo, "¿por que?" pregunto él-

"Usted me mantuvo distraída en la sala de partos mientras el doctor me hacia la cesaría" dijo ella agradecida

"y por darme este pequeño regalo" dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el bebé que tenia la boca ligeramente entreabierta

"Liv…nena…él es nuestro…lo hicimos los dos…con tanto amor" le susurro Elliot "nuestro pequeño milagro"

Se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato, ambos estaban agotados, había sido un día difícil para ellos, ahora tres, Olivia no quería dormir, pero su cuerpo agotado y adolorido gritaba por un poco de descanso, sin embargo sabia que debía hacer algo antes de descansar

"El…", exclamo ella, Elliot estaba prácticamente dormido.

"Hmmmm" pregunto adormecido.

"puedes ir a buscar a los chicos…lo haría yo…pero es un poco difícil" dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente y mirando a su bebé durmiendo a su lado.

¿te sientes bien para recibir a las tropas?",pregunto él levantando una ceja, se veía tan cansada, "tus hijos deben conocer a su hermanito y los chicos de seguro están asustados, quiero verlos"

Elliot se restregó los ojos cansados, beso su frente "vuelvo pronto nena, vuelvo pronto hijo, los amo" aseguro Elliot al salir de la habitación, estaba feliz ahora que ambos estaban bien, Olivia se trato de acomodar en la cama, se supone que no debe moverse mucho.

Elliot esperaba que aun hubiera gente en la sala de espera, habían estado mucho tiempo, entendería perfectamente si se fueron a casa a descansar, pero todos tenían muchas ganas de ver a Olivia y al bebé por lo que cuando entro a la sala de espera sonrío levemente, Fin y Munch estaban apoyados en la pared durmiendo ligeramente, Casey estaba apoyada en el hombro de Munch durmiendo también, y sus hijos aun estaban ahí esperando por su pequeño hermanito.

"Liv esta preguntando por ustedes" dijo Elliot llamando la atención a la gente media dormida en la sala de espera "gracias a dios" exclamo Casey masajeando su cuello adolorido, "estas un poco flaco Munch" reclamo Casey su hombro era un poco huesudo.

Primero pasaron los adultos, no debía estar mucha gente en la habitación de Olivia, ordenes del medico, así que hicieron dos grupos. "Oh…por dios es hermoso Olivia" exclamo Casey al ver al bebé a un lado de Olivia, "puedo" pregunto Casey quería tenerlo en sus brazos "claro" dijo Olivia, para que ella no se moviera Elliot camino a su lado y tomo a Ben en sus brazos primero "Chicos…les presento a Benjamin Stabler Benson" Casey gimió "es un nombre muy grande para él…es tan pequeño" dijo mientras Elliot lo ponía en sus brazos. "Ben" dijo Olivia, "¿como bebé Ben?", pregunto Munch, Olivia asintió, los últimos meses de su embarazo todos se habían referido a su hijo como bebé Ben.

Ben conoció a todos sus tíos, a pesar de que no despertó a pesar del bullicio, "traje algo de ropa Liv" menciono Casey poniendo el bolso sobre una mesa en la habitación, "gracias Casey", Olivia bostezo ligeramente.

"creo que debemos irnos para que venga el clan Stabler" dijo Fin despidiéndose de Olivia, "gracias chicos…Elliot me contó que estuvieron aquí toda la noche, de verdad lo agradezco" dijo ella emocionada.

"¿donde esta Cragen?", pregunto antes de que se retiraran de la habitación, "esta tratando de mantener las cosas en orden, dijo que pasara por la tarde para conocer a su nieto" respondió Munch, ella asintió entendiendo que estaba en el trabajo.

"todos esos locos…son tus tíos hijo…son un poco extraños…pero te aman", decía Olivia al bebé que ahora estaba en sus brazos sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, "usted esta muy cansado ¿cierto?", pregunto a su pequeño, estaba sola en la habitación mientras Elliot iba a buscar al segundo grupo "mamá también, estoy muy agotada" se sincero con su hijo.

Olivia tenía los ojos cerrados cuando llegaron los niños, no estaba durmiendo, solo estaba descansando, la noche anterior había dormido pésimo y sabia que venían varias noches sin dormir, los niños entraron en silencio, pero en cosa de segundo Olivia abrió los ojos

"Hola Liv" dijo Kathleen dándole una gran sonrisa, feliz de que estaba bien, "hola cariño" respondió Olivia en voz baja para no perturbar a su bebé.

Los niños saludaron a Olivia mientras miraban al bebé que se encontraba en la cama, Olivia estaba incomoda en la cama aun apoyada en un costado, pero no quería dejarlo en su cuna solito, "¿puedo tomarlo?", pregunto tímidamente Lizzie, "claro" respondió Olivia, Elliot estaba fuera del cuarto, ella busco un poco en Elliot sin éxito, así que lentamente se enderezo un poco y tomo al bebé para que Lizzie lo tomara, el esfuerzo fue acompañado de un pequeño gemido que salio inevitablemente de su boca por el dolor, "Olivia ¿estas bien?", pregunto Maureen que venia entrando con Elliot, por suerte se habían encontrado en el pasillo

"Solo un poco de dolor" respondió ella, Maureen vio al bebé en los brazos de su hermana pequeña, "Liv…es hermoso" dijo feliz Maureen quien traía un globo que decía "es un niño", Elliot se acerco a la cama de Olivia y la ayudo un poco a acomodarse, "le pedí a la enfermera algo para el dolor" le susurro Elliot al oído, ella asintió agradecida, aunque antes de que le dieran algo iba a preguntar si afectaba en algo al bebé

"Hola…pequeño Ben…" dijo Dickie acercándose a su hermano "es tan pequeño Liv" le dijo mientras lo miraba en los ahora brazos de Maureen, Liv asintió, ella sorprendida también de que fuera tan pequeño, pero a la ves tan perfecto.

"¿donde esta Eli?", pregunto Olivia a los chicos, "fueron con mamá a casa, se estaba poniendo un poco inquieto" respondió Kathleen, "esta emocionado porque el bebé nació cerca de su cumpleaños" agrego Maureen.

"Dos años,,,,ha pasado tan rápido" soltó un respiro Olivia, Eli estaba de cumpleaños en cinco días mas, por suerte día sábado, por lo que iba a ser una gran celebración, Olivia había comprado su regalo justo a tiempo, de lo contrario Elliot volvería al cumpleaños de su hijo sin regalo.

"Abrió los ojos" casi grito Maureen de emoción, el bebé se quejaba un poco, al parecer pasar de brazo en brazo no era muy cómodo para él y ya estaba empezando a protestar, Ben miraba con atención "hola Ben…soy tu hermana mayor" dijo mientras Maureen se presentaba.

Estuvieron cerca de veinte minutos mas conversando y mimando a Ben, hasta que Elliot notó que Olivia estaba agotada, muchas visitas por el momento y ella no había descansado absolutamente nada, en minutos la enfermera iba a entrar para llevarse al bebé para que ella descansara.

Los niños se despidieron "mamá va a pasar con Eli en la tarde" dijeron los chicos, estaban emocionados por el nuevo bebé en la familia.

Elliot camino hacia Olivia y le beso la frente, "la enfermera va venir a buscar a Ben para que descanses" le informo a Olivia, ella movió la cabeza "no quiero El…que no se lo lleven…por favor" pidió ella angustiada, no quería pasar un momento alejada de su hijo Elliot asintió "voy a verlo mientras duermes…descansa nena…por favor" Elliot sabia que estaba agotada, él estaba cansando y no había tenido que pasar por un parto de urgencia, Olivia trato de protestar, pero los ojos se estaban cerrando,

Olivia no quería dormir, "soy madre" pensaba una y otra vez, su mente no quería apagarse, se sentía tan extraño ser madre de alguien, sabia que le iba a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarse pero le encantaba como sonaba "mi hijo", era algo que había deseado mucho tiempo, pero que tenia miedo de tener algún día., ahora que lo tenia en su lado todo esfuerzo, dolor y malestar valía completamente la pena y solo tenia casi cinco horas de vida, ahora no le importaba los miedos que tenia de ser madre, de los genes que pudiera transmitirle, "su hijo era perfecto"


	92. Chapter 92

Olivia despertó al escuchar algunos quejidos, sonrío gratamente al ver a Elliot con Ben en sus brazos, al parecer el bebé estaba muy despierto, afortunadamente había dormido un par de horas por lo que sentía un poco mejor.

"Buenos días dormilona" le sonrío Elliot mientras hacia su camino hacia ella, habían estado contemplando la ciudad de Nueva York con Ben en sus brazos.

"lo siento…no fue mi intención dormir tanto…" se disculpo Liv, "pero parece que estaba cansada", Elliot asintió "hemos estado conversando con mi hijo nena…no hay problema", dijo Elliot sonriendo, tener a su hijo en brazos lo hacía completamente feliz.

"se lo llevaron un momento para realizarle un chequeo hace veinte minutos, todas las enfermeras están encantadas con él" dijo Elliot con orgullo paternal, definitivamente era el niño mas hermoso que había visto, "a estado muy calladito" dijo Olivia,

"Aun no le ha dado hambre así que ha estado tranquilo" dijo Elliot mirando a su hijo despierto y feliz.

"Señorita Benson" dijo una enfermera entrando en la habitación, "vamos a dar un paseo, se recomienda que después de 24 horas de la cesaría camine un poco", Olivia asintió temerosa, acostada dolía, de seguro levantada iba a ser un poco peor, levanto las tapas, por suerte Casey le había llevado un pijama mas decente que la bata del hospital, "aquí vamos" dijo Olivia dándose animo

"va a doler un poco" le advirtió la enfermera, puso ambas piernas en el lateral de la cama y con la ayuda de la enfermera se dio un impulso para quedar de pie, su mano de inmediato se fue a su vientre bajo donde tenia la incisión, "ugh", definitivamente fue doloroso y se sintió un poco mal, "si te sientes mareada podemos parar", la enfermera tenia la experiencia de lo mal del día siguiente a una cesaría, "si estas bien vamos a dar un pequeño paseo por la habitación" informo la enfermera mientras ayudaba a Olivia, Liv asintió y comenzó a caminar con su ayuda, Elliot quería ayudar, pero tenia a su hijo en sus brazos, los partos con Kathy no habían sido tan malos, al día siguiente estaba adolorida, pero nunca tanto como Olivia.

"Creo que me voy a sentar un poco" dijo Olivia cuando ya se hizo poco soportable el dolor, le dio una leve sonrisa a Elliot, tenia que recordar que la razón de que todo esto vale la pena estaba en los brazos del hombre que ama.

Dos días habían pasado, el medico entro en la habitación para revisar a Olivia, iba a ser dada de alta para ir a casa y como el bebé estaba en perfecto estado también se iría a casa, el doctor fue bastante claro con ella, "los primeros diez a quince días van a ser difíciles, por la herida y los esfuerzos para cuidar del bebé. Elliot me informo que iba a estar durante dos semanas en casa, lo que me deja tranquilo" informaba el médico a Olivia, "nada de esfuerzos, ni levantar nada pesado, a excepción de su hijo" dijo él seriamente.

"¿Podemos llevarlo a casa?", pregunto Olivia ansiosa, "todo parece estar en perfecto estado, ambos están gozando de perfecta salud, la enfermera vendrá en unos minutos para entregarle algunos documentos" informo el doctor, Elliot dejo a Ben en la cama durmiendo y ayudo a Olivia a cambiarse de ropa, Olivia estaba agradecida de la ropa que le llevo Casey, pantalones holgados para no apretar su incisión, ni su vientre que aun estaba adolorido de lo que el doctor tuvo que realizar durante el parto de Ben, una polera que ella usaba cuando no estaba embarazada y que le quedaba casi perfecto, estaba un poco hinchada, pero había quedado casi con el mismo cuerpo que tenia antes de quedar embarazada.

La enfermera entro minutos después con algunos documentos en su mano y una silla de rueda, Olivia iba a protestar, pero Elliot de inmediato la detuvo, "ni lo pienses Liv…vas a usar la silla" dijo Elliot sin opción de negación por parte de Liv, ella asintió dando una pequeña sonrisa, "demonios Elliot me conoce demasiado bien", pensó ella, aunque estaba agradecida, el doctor le dijo que nada de esfuerzos durante al menos una semana,

Olivia estaba un poco nerviosa de llevarse al bebé a casa, sabia que estaba bien y sano, pero ahora todo el cuidado dependía de ella, si se enfermaba no sabia que debía hacer, Elliot la miraba mientras maneja, ella había decidido irse en la parte trasera junto al bebé que iba en su asiento para autos, ella no quitaba la mirada del bebé.

Elliot ayudo a Olivia a bajar del auto y saco la silla de Ben, la casa estaba en silencio bastante cómodo para Olivia, ella tomo el bolso y camino detrás de Elliot que ya estaba en la puerta de la casa con su pequeño bebé durmiendo en la silla, por suerte antes de salir del hospital lo había alimentando.

Cuando llego se llevo la sorpresa, sus amigos y los hijos de Elliot los estaban esperando para una pequeña fiesta, había un gran "bienvenido Ben" colgando en la sala de estar, Elliot sabia que Olivia odiaba las sorpresas, pero no pudo evitarlo, además iban a estar solo para el almuerzo y después se iban, eso fue la única condición que puso Elliot para aceptar,

Estaban preparando la comida en el patio, carne en la parrilla cocinada por Don, los niños estaban preparando la mesa, Elliot antes de salir les aviso que iban en camino, solo querían disfrutan un tiempo con Olivia y Ben, después todos volverían al trabajo y a la escuela, era solo un alto en el camino, Olivia estaba feliz, Ben tenia recién tres días de nacido y todo el mundo lo adoraba.

Elliot la miro sintiéndose culpable "lo siento nena…fueron muy insistentes" dijo Elliot riendo. Ella esbozo una tímida sonrisa, fue al patio donde estaba el resto de la gente "Hey…Liv" dijeron alegres al verla caminando lentamente hacia ellos, "gracias por venir…me alegro verlos" dijo ella sinceramente, los saludo a todos tímidamente, Cragen le dio un paternal abrazo "lo siento por no poder ir al hospital, Ben es hermoso" Liv asintió orgullosa de su hijo."Gracias Don"

A pesar de la llamada de atención que Olivia iba a hacerle a Elliot por la sorpresa lo había pasado muy bien, le encantaba la casa llena de vida, alegría, sobre todo si esa alegría era por la llegada de su hijo al mundo, las visitas se habían ido recientemente, dejando la casa en un nuevo silencio.

"Me vas a retar ¿cierto?", pregunto Elliot infantilmente sentado junto a ella en el sofá, Olivia soltó una carcajada "ay…", se quejo olvidando a veces su herida, "en realidad lo estaba pensando, pero fue un buen momento, lo pase muy bien y creo que al bebé le encanto la atención" dijo ella mirando hacia abajo a su bebé dormido placidamente en sus brazos, "cuando sea grande va a llamar la atención de las chicas,,,eso es seguro" dijo Elliot con una sonrisa orgullosa, Ben era un bebé hermoso.

Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama Liv, es la primera noche de Ben en casa y tenemos que descansar un poco", Elliot tomo al bebé de los brazos de Olivia para llevarlo a la pieza, Olivia lentamente se levanto del sillón "con los días será menos doloroso" se animaba ella mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del sillón.

Elliot estaba con Ben en la habitación mostrándole todas las cosas que mama y papá habían comprado para él mientras estaba en la panza de mamá, Elliot estaba en la habitación con el bebé mientras lo mecía, "hijo...tu mama es increíble, es la mujer mas compasiva, empática, y de buen corazón que conozco, papá ama a mamá y la ama aun mas ahora que te trajo a mi vida", Elliot beso la frente de su hijo, Olivia estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de Ben admirando los momentos de padre e hijo.

Elliot había comprado un moisés a penas tuvo tiempo, a Olivia le encanto, Elliot lo había instalado en la habitación del bebé, Elliot lo acostó suavemente mientras Ben se quejaba un poco, pero no se despertó, Olivia sabia que mientras mas pequeño era mas fácil para hacer una rutina con él, Liv entro en la habitación, "es tan tranquilo" dijo Olivia mientras miraba al bebé durmiendo en su moisés, aun ahí se veía tan pequeño.

"ya esta en casa" dijo Elliot dando la vuelta para abrazar a Olivia, "gracias nena…por este hermoso hijo…", Elliot la beso apasionadamente en los labios tomando su cara entre sus manos, fueron a su habitación, Olivia necesitaba un poco de aire

"El….yo no puedo hacer nada…", dijo Olivia mientras Elliot la recostaba en la cama,

"Lo sé nena, no vamos a hacer el amor…pero quiero tocarte…necesito tocarte…", decía Elliot ansioso mientras besaba el cuerpo de Olivia, ella con un poco de pudor ya que acababa de tener un bebé hace tres días y su cuerpo si bien estaba casi igual que antes era diferente, "solo déjame besarte Liv…solo quiero eso" dijo Elliot tratando de evitar las lagrimas, ahora estaba tranquilo, teniendo a la mujer que ama y a su hijo en casa, con él, fuera de peligros, sintió tanto miedo cuando pensó que los iba a perder

"¿eso significa que a pesar de todo me vas a dejar tocarte de nuevo?", estaba un poco sorprendido, después de todos los dolores, malestares y por todo lo que su cuerpo tuvo que pasar, si fuera él no dejaría que nadie lo tocara.

"yo te amo El…y necesito que estemos juntos…nunca seria capaz de negar que me tocaras y que me hicieras el amor…nunca", respondió ella sinceramente, "necesito a veces la conexión que logramos cuando estamos íntimamente" concluyo Liv, Elliot sonrío agradecido por el amor de Liv

Durmieron abrazados, ambos sabían que no podían hacer absolutamente nada hasta que Olivia se recuperara, al menos cuarenta a cuarenta y cinco días era lo indicado por el doctor cuando fue dada de alta,

Elliot despertó asustado cuando busco en el lado de Olivia y ella no estaba, miro el reloj 03:30, desde que se habían dormido habían pasado cerca de tres horas, se levanto y fue a la habitación de al lado, no estaba, Ben tampoco estaba en el moisés, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala de estar y vio a Liv sentada en el sofá alimentando a Ben

"Lo siento no quería despertarte" dijo Olivia mientras miraba a su bebé prendido a su pecho desnudo

"se despertó hace unos diez minutos, no quería molestarte" dijo Olivia mientras Elliot se estaba sentando a su lado, "al parecer mi oído esta alerta, por que lo escuche de inmediato" sonrío Olivia, había escuchado al bebé a penas despertó a través del monitor, Elliot estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se movió con el ruido, "es tu instinto maternal nena…esta en alerta máxima" explicaba Elliot, con Kathy paso por esto hace muchos años, cuando fueron padres por primera vez, ahora él era experimentado, pero Olivia estaba descubriendo todas las cosas nuevas que venían con la maternidad, cuando Ben dejo de comer Elliot lo levanto suavemente "déjame ayudarte nena", y comenzó a sobar la espalda hasta que el pequeño lanzo un pequeño eructo "te estaba molestando ¿no?" asintió Elliot, ahora ya se quedo tranquilo.

"¿crees que puedas cambiar el moisés a nuestra habitación?", pregunto Olivia a Elliot mientras volvían a la habitación lentamente, los esfuerzos de levantarse a alimentar al bebé estaban pasando la cuenta su cuerpo cansado, "al menos un par de semanas, me costo un poco llegar a él sin despertarte con mis quejidos de dolor", dijo Olivia riendo tímidamente,

"Lo siento nena…voy a poner a Ben en la cama, para cambiar el moisés a nuestra habitación", Elliot quería hacer todo mas fácil para ella mientras esta recuperándose y acostumbrándose a la rutina de ser madre, Elliot dejo a Ben en la cama suavemente, se veía tan pequeño en la cama grande, volvió a los minutos con el moisés, dudo al principio si ponerlo en su lado para que Olivia descansara y él lo viera mientras ella dormía, al ver su duda Olivia le señalo en su lado, Elliot hizo caso y puso el moisés al lado de la cama donde Liv dormía.

A través de un par de gemidos Liv se acomodo en la cama, ahora creía que no era tan buena idea que la cama fuera tan alta, la incisión era dolorosa, pero estaba aguantando,"¿te duele?", pregunto Elliot a pesar de que era obvio en su rostro, ella asintió "pero vale la pena, cuando lo veo, todo vale la pena" dijo emocionada, se llevo la mano a su vientre tratando de calmar el dolor, con todo el trajín Olivia se olvido del sobre que Cragen le había dado y que se había llevado a la pieza cuando fue a alimentar a Ben, había mucha gente en la sala de estar y estaba incomoda exponiendo su pecho para el resto del mundo, era algo intimo.

"¿que es?", pregunto Elliot mientras bostezaba

"no sé" respondió Olivia levantando los hombros, "me lo dio Cragen en la tarde, pero no sé que es"

"¿por que no lo abres?", pregunto Elliot ansioso y cansado, ella abrió el sobre y se llevo la mano libre a la boca

"¿que es?", pregunto Elliot, mas asustado que curioso.

"es una cuenta corriente a nombre de Benjamin Stabler Benson" dijo ella no creyendo lo que leía.

"Cragen abrió una cuenta de ahorro para nuestro hijo El…con un monto inicial" exclamo ella sorprendida "treinta mil dólares Elliot…nuestro hijo tiene una cuenta con 30.000 dólares y tiene solo tres días de edad" río ella emocionada, pero aun tenia que hablar con Cragen era demasiado.


	93. Chapter 93

La primera noche del bebé en casa fue un poco duro para Olivia, no durmió absolutamente nada durante la noche, Ben despertó a las 03:30 de hambre, y con Elliot decidieron ponerlo mas cerca para que Olivia pudiera llegar a él sin muchos esfuerzos, después despertó faltando poco para las 07:00 de la mañana nuevamente de hambre, Elliot se sentía mal de que en esa parte no pudiera ser de mucha ayuda ya que Olivia solo podía alimentarlo, al menos Elliot iba a ayudar con el resto, cambiarle la ropa, los pañales y hacerlo eructar.

Eran cerca del medio día y Olivia estaban en su cuarto con Ben en sus brazos alimentándolo, era muy cierto cuando le decían que debía descansar antes de que el bebé llegara, su primera noche y no había dormido más de tres horas en su totalidad, Ben se había despertado casi cada dos horas llorando con hambre, se tomaba cerca de 40 minutos en que terminara de amamantarlo, y después de nuevo lo mismo

Elliot estaba ordenando un poco la casa ya que Olivia en si era un poco maniática con el orden y ahora con el bebé no podía hacer nada, termino de realizar los deberes y volvió a la habitación para ver a Liv con su hijo, ella suprimió un bostezo con la mano libre.

"No pensé que iba a ser tan difícil la primera noche" dijo Olivia cuando vio que Elliot estaba acomodándose a un lado de la cama, "va a mejorar, solo tenemos que crear un habito aunque es difícil las primeras semanas, el bebé va a exigir tu completa atención nena", decía mientras acariciaba los pequeños pies de Ben mientras él seguía comiendo

"Voy a preparar el almuerzo mientras el pequeño esta alimentándose" le dijo Elliot a Olivia mientras besaba la frente del bebé y después beso los labios de Olivia, "a penas termine aquí voy a ayudarte cariño" respondió ella, quería empezar a realizar las tareas domesticas pronto, la enfermera le explico que mientras antes volvía a su rutina mas fácil era la cicatrización de la incisión.

Después de unos minutos se escucho desde fuera de la habitación a Elliot, "Vamos nena….la comida esta lista" dijo Elliot mientras servia la mesa, "un segundo El…" grito ella desde el cuarto, Ben estaba un poco inquieto, no era hambre, solo estaba incomodo, Elliot entro en la habitación, "dame un segundo esta un poco inquieto" dijo Liv tratando de calmarlo, Ben estaba con la cabecita apoyada en su hombro y ella estaba acariciando su espalda, finalmente Ben soltó un pequeño eructo y cerro los ojitos aliviado.

"vamos a comer nena…", ella puso al bebé en el moisés, Elliot extendió la mano para ella y fueron de la mano hasta la sala de estar, ella aun estaba adolorida, pero no iba a estar acostada todo el día, no era algo recomendable según el médico, solo nada de esfuerzos.

Por la tarde las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Olivia estaba sentada en el sofá alimentando al bebé, aun no podía creer que comiera tanto, si fuera posible ella creía que Ben estaría en su pecho las 24 horas del día,

Elliot estaba hablando con Kathy al teléfono, "voy a pasar a verlo mañana Kathy, pero no creo que Liv vaya", decía Elliot al teléfono, no era costumbre de Olivia escuchar las conversaciones de su novio, y su total atención estaba en su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos, acariciaba su pequeña cabecita mientras él comía feliz, "cariño…no sé donde echas tanta leche si eres tan pequeño…" le susurraba Olivia a su bebé.

Elliot cortó la llamada y se unió a ellos, "creo que comes como papá" le decía Olivia al bebé riendo.

"¿come como yo?", pregunto Elliot rascándose ligeramente la frente

"si…él no se cansa de comer…igual que papá" río Liv, mirando a Elliot, poniendo cara de ofendido, "vamos cariño ya es hora de terminar…mamá esta cansada", La misma posición por casi una hora era un poco agotadora para ella, sin mencionar la presión en su herida

"Era Kathy" dijo Elliot mientras hacia un recorrido por los canales de la televisión, "mañana es el cumpleaños de Eli", no era que se habían olvidado, pero las cosas durante los últimos días entre el hospital y la llegada de Ben a casa habían sido días un poco movidos y estresantes para ambos.

"Voy a ir a saludarlo y estar un tiempo con él", informo Elliot, ella miro a su bebé pequeño en sus brazos que por fin se había despegado de su pezón, se cubrió el pecho y se llevo al bebé al hombro para hacerlo eructar, dando suaves masajes en su espalda

"¿y que pasa conmigo y el bebé?", pregunto Liv, ella no quería sonar enfadada, pero quizás por algún motivo que ella desconocía ellos no eran bienvenidos, ella quería estar en el cumpleaños de Eli, "¿Kathy no quiere que vaya?", las cosas con ella habían estado bien, la fue a visitar al hospital para conocer al bebé, quizás fue demasiado incómodo para Kathy, pero ella no tuvo esa percepción

"¿Qué?", pregunto Elliot moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, "no…nada de eso, de echo ella quería hablar contigo para invitarte, Eli lo único que quiere es que vayas y que lleves al bebé" dijo Elliot

"¿entonces porque no puedo ir?", pregunto ella, siendo interrumpida por un pequeño gemido de Ben, "ahora esta mejor ¿No?" pregunto Liv viendo la carita de Ben, y sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos, lo acomodo en su brazo mientras hablaba con Elliot.

"bueno…en realidad yo pensé que no ibas a querer ir…", respondió Elliot rascándose el cuello nervioso.

"Cariño, es el cumpleaños de Eli, estuve en su nacimiento, su primer año, voy a estar en su segundo cumpleaños", dijo ella enfáticamente, "no hay motivos para no ir".

"Acabas de tener un bebé Liv", dijo Elliot serio "tanto Ben y yo estamos bien, no hay motivos para no ir" dijo ella, por el tono de voz no había espacio para mas discusión.

"bueno" dijo Elliot riendo, le encantaba que fuera tan terca, "te amo Liv" le dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar en el sofá para llegar a sus labios y darle un suave beso teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a Ben que estaba entre ellos. "te amo El", respondió ella sonriendo feliz

"vamos a la cama…parece que este pequeño hombrecito ha tenido un día muy duro", dijo Elliot mirando hacia el pequeño que estaba luchando contra el sueño, "voy a cambiarle el pañal y el pijama nena…va a estar listo para ir a dormir", Elliot levanto suavemente a Ben de los brazos de Olivia, aun no estaba dormido, pero iba por muy buen camino, a Olivia le encantaba la interacción de Elliot con su hijo, eran pocos momentos que han podido crear vínculos, ya que el bebé estaba prácticamente ha estado todo el día y la noche junto a ella.

Elliot estaba en el cuarto de Ben, el pequeño estaba acostado de espaldas para que le cambiaran el pañal, afortunadamente Elliot tenía dos niños, por lo que era conciente de que a veces ocurrían accidentes cuando eran cambiados de pañal, le puso el pijama para bebé recién nacido el cual le quedaba enorme, en los puños le doblo un poco hacía afuera, puso en sus manitos los mitones para que no se rasguñara su carita y ya estaba listo para ir a la cama.

Olivia estaba aprovechando el momento para tomar una ducha, por suerte tenía la constante ayuda de Elliot, de lo contrario los primeros días iban a ser muy difíciles, se quito la ropa completamente para quedar desnuda frente al espejo, tenia un pequeño bulto en la parte delantera del vientre, puso su mano suavemente sobre el parche que tenia de la incisión, en un par de semanas iba a tener el mismo cuerpo que tenia antes de Ben, pensó ella, el agua se sentía increíble sobre su cuerpo cansado, se lavo el cabello y el resto de su cuerpo teniendo cuidado de no mojar demasiado el parche a pesar de ser para el agua, hizo una nota mental para hacer un cambio de vendaje según las indicaciones del doctor, se cubrió el cuerpo con una bata y se puso ropa interior, un pantalón corto y una polera de Elliot vieja que ella usaba para dormir.

Cuando entro a la habitación vio a Elliot de pie meciendo ligeramente al bebé, "no quiere dormir hasta decir buenas noches a mamá", Olivia sonrío y se acerco a ambos, los dos hombres que amaba mas que nada en el mundo., "buenas noches cariño…mamá te ama", Ella sabia que en cosa de dos horas o algo así Ben estaría nuevamente despierto y exigiendo a mamá

"no sé para que me molesto en acostarme si en menos de dos horas este pequeño me despertara" dijo Olivia sin enojo en su voz, Elliot puso a Ben en el moisés, le dio un beso en la frete "te amo hijo" y lo tapo con una manta, se fue a su lado de la cama y se acurruco junto a Olivia.

A eso de dos horas mas tardes Olivia despertó de un salto por el llanto de Ben, rápidamente se incorporo para no despertar a Elliot ,,"ugh" se quejo ella de dolor por el movimiento, "voy por él nena" dijo Elliot ya despierto, "Vamos pequeño no es necesario reclamar tan fuerte…mamá esta cansada" decía Elliot mientras tomaba al bebé entre sus brazos, lo meció un poco molestándolo un poco mas, Ben empezó a llorar un poco mas fuerte, "es hora de comer" dijo Elliot

"¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot al ver que Olivia tenia una de sus manos en su vientre, ella asintió ligeramente, "a veces me olvido de esto" dijo ella, "ven aquí cariño" dijo ella extendiendo los brazos para recibir a Ben, rápidamente se levanto la polera, Ben con ansias busco su pecho, ya estaba aprendiendo, "tranquilo bebé" dijo ella por la desesperación del bebé.

Elliot contemplaba a Olivia alimentando a su hijo, "te ves tan natural nena…me encanta" decía Elliot, "no me lo tomes a mal...me encanta ser hombre y todas las cosas que eso significa" dice levantando una ceja juguetonamente, "pero me gustaría saber lo que se siente que tu cuerpo sea capaz de alimentar a un bebé", siempre le pareció algo hermoso de la maternidad, " es increíble" dice ella con una gran sonrisa, "incomodo…pero increíble", Olivia se cómodo un poco mas cerca de Elliot

"Ven aquí", dijo ella mientras se ponía un poco mas al centro de la cama, "ponte detrás mío" indicaba ella, busco una almohada y la puso debajo de Ben para tener el brazo con el que lo sostenía libre, era tan pequeño que todo su cuerpo quedaba perfecto en él, "dame tu mano", Elliot siguió las indicaciones, Olivia tomo la mano de Elliot y la llevo hasta su pecho " no seas tímido El…usted me ha tocado antes…muchas veces" dijo ella riendo ligeramente ante la repentina timidez de Elliot, Kathy nunca lo había dejado estar tan cerca de ella durante el periodo de lactancia, pero con Olivia era todo tan increíble.

Olivia le indico a Elliot como debía tomar su pezón para que Ben pudiera succionar bien, él se quejo un poco por la intromisión durante su cena "tranquilo bebé…papá esta con nosotros" dijo Olivia dulcemente a su pequeño ante las quejas, cuando encontró nuevamente el pecho de Liv siguió comiendo, los ojos de Elliot se volvieron vidriosos de emoción, Olivia no podía ver su cara, pero por su respiración sabia que estaba disfrutando la sensación, Elliot podía sentir los movimientos que Ben hacia para tomar el pecho de Liv.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, de hecho casi los cuarenta minutos que le tomaba a Liv amamantar a Ben, "eso fue increíble Liv", Elliot estaba emocionado "Gracias"

"¿Por qué?", pregunto ella mientras quitaba a Ben de su pecho ya sensible después de cuatro días de lactancia, su cuerpo aun se estaba acomodando a los cambios de la maternidad.

"Por hacerme padre" dio un respiro "y por permitirme estar tan cerca de ti y del bebé...esto fue…increíble" la beso dulcemente en los labios.


	94. Chapter 94

El segundo día de Ben en casa no fue muy diferente para Elliot y Liv, absolutamente todo giraba en torno a él y sus cuidados, ahora iba a ser su primer baño antes de ir a casa de Kathy para el cumpleaños de Eli,

"¿Usamos su bañera?", pregunto Olivia un poco insegura en como proceder, tenia miedo de que le pasara algo mientras lo estaba bañando, las enfermeras lo habían bañado en el hospital y le indicaron como debía hacerlo, pero ahora en casa todo era diferente,

"nena…que va a estar bien…entre los dos lo bañaremos", Elliot tomo la bañera y la empezó a llenar de agua tibia, perfecta para Ben, Olivia le estaba quitando la ropita, "no tanta agua, no debe mojarse su ombligo" recordó Olivia algunas indicaciones que les habían dado, "el agua esta lista Liv", ella tomo a Ben que sin ropa se veía aun mas pequeño, "El…ten cuidado" suplico ella, se arrodillo junto a la bañera con un poco de dolor aun, "parece que le gusta el agua, ¿cierto bebé?", Olivia tomo un poco de jabón para lavar su pequeño cuerpo, "espero que le guste el agua tanto como a mi, a penas tenga edad lo voy a llevar a la piscina para enseñarle a nadar", decía ella.

"te ver hermoso hijo", decía Olivia mientras sonreía, era obvio que las madres pensaban que sus hijos eran lindos, pero Olivia sabia que su hijo era hermoso, "definitivamente saco lo mejor de papá y de mamá", dijo Elliot mientras lo contemplaba mientras Liv lo vestía, "es precioso ¿cierto?", pregunto ella con solo orgullo maternal en su voz.

"Es hermoso Liv…nuestro hijo es maravilloso" dijo Elliot emocionado, aun no podía creer que él y Olivia tenían un hijo juntos, Ella lo termino de vestir, le había puesto un trajecito enterito de color celeste, sus ojos se destacaban aun mas con ese color, preparo el bolso con algunas cosas que iba a necesitar, era la primera salida de Ben, como era un bebé prematuro sabia que tenia que tener especial cuidado con la temperatura, los médicos le habían recomendado ropa de algodón ya que los bebes prematuros tienen dificultades para regular la temperatura.

"ve a vestirte El…estamos casi listos", pidió Olivia mientras ella se terminaba de vestir, Ben estaba en el centro de la cama, aleteando ligeramente, al parecer estaba emocionado por la salida, "¿estas emocionado por ir a ver a sus hermanos, hijo?", pregunto Elliot mientras se terminaba de poner una polera celeste, padre e hijo iban vestido con similares colores, "dios te ves tan guapo El…" dijo ella llegando hasta el, puso su mano detrás del cuello de Elliot para acercarlo un poco mas y lo beso profundamente, aun no estaba segura si iba a poder aguantar mas de un mes sin poder esta con Elliot.

"Nena… no hagas esto mas difícil" pidió Elliot tratando de esconder un poco el entusiasmo visible en sus pantalones. "lo siento El…", ahora se sentía culpable por llevarlo tan lejos sabiendo que no podían hacer nada aun.

Elliot río, "creo que voy a llevar un calendario para ir marcando los días, cuarenta y cinco días parece una eternidad", ambos rieron, parecían adolescentes.

"¿tienes todas las cosas en el bolso del bebé?", pregunto Elliot, esperando no olvidar nada

"creo que si", respondió ella mirando el reloj, tenían el tiempo justo para llegar a Queens,

"¿llevamos el coche del bebé?", pregunto Olivia, pero después desestimo la idea, mejor bajaban la silla de auto de Ben en caso de que se quede dormido.

"Kathy no le dijo a los chicos que ibas, solo que iba yo" dijo Elliot mientras arreglaba la silla de Ben en el auto, dejo el bolso en el interior y tomo el bebé de los brazos de Olivia para ponerlo en la sillita, ella aun no podía hacer algunos movimientos, y si los hacia era definitivamente muy dolorosos a solo cinco días de su operación para el nacimiento de Ben, Olivia se sentó en la parte trasera junto a la silla de Ben, puso una manta sobre el bebé que ya estaba cerrando sus ojitos, esperaba que despertara en algún momento mas adelante, aunque dormía casi la mayor parte del tiempo.

Elliot detuvo el coche fuera de la que fue en algún momento su casa, estaba decorado con globos animados, en el jardín habían algunos niños corriendo, no pudo identificar a Eli dentro del grupo de niños, miro hacia atrás en el asiento trasero, Olivia se había quedado dormida durante el viaje, tenia su mano derecha sobre el cuerpo del pequeño Ben, Elliot sabia que estaba fatigada.

"Liv…nena…ya llegamos", trato Elliot de despertarla suavemente, sus sentidos estaban tan alerta últimamente que abrió los ojos de inmediato viendo a su alrededor, "¿me quede dormida?", era mas una afirmación que una pregunta, Elliot se limito a asentir solamente, "voy a tomar el bebé" dijo ella mientras levantaba la manta y desabrochaba a Ben de la silla de auto, lo tapo con la manta alrededor del cuerpo escuchando los gemidos por los movimientos.

Elliot bajo del auto primero y fue a la puerta trasera, la abrió y ayudo a Liv a bajar del coche, después dio la vuelta para llegar a la sillita de Ben y al bolso con las cosas del bebé,

Olivia vio a los niños corriendo y jugando, en un par de años Ben se verá como ellos, solo esperaba que no fuera tan rápido quería disfrutarlo de bebé, Elliot golpeo la puerta de madera de la entrada principal, Maureen abrió la puerta "Dios…Eli va a estar tan feliz" dijo la chica cuando vio a Olivia detrás de su padre, abrazo a su padre y después a Olivia teniendo cuidado con presionar mucho a Ben.

"Mamá dijo que papá venia solo" dijo mientras les permitía el paso al interior de la sala "Olivia quería venir a ver a Eli y traer a Ben" dijo Elliot mientras dejaba el bolso y la silla de Ben en el sofá de la sala de estar, "no me quería perder este evento tan importante y al parecer Ben tampoco, ya que decidió nacer antes del cumpleaños de Eli para estar presente"

"Creo que escuche a Elliot" dijo Kathy mientras entraba en la sala de estar, detrás de ella venia Dickie, Kathleen y Lizzie quienes quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Olivia junto a su padre, "que bueno que viniste Liv…", por un momento fue un poco caótico, todos los niños querían abrazar a Liv y tener a Ben, "Chicos no ahoguen a Liv" pidió Elliot sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba tanta atención y que iban a asustar a Ben.

Durante el caos se escucho "Ivy" en la frágil voz de Eli, ella miro hacia abajo mirando a los hermosos ojos azules de Eli, "¡si no es el cumpleañeros!" dijo ella mientras Eli estaba feliz por haber llamado la atención de su Ivy,

Olivia ya estaba un poco cansada de estar de pie y con toda la atención, "voy a sentarme un poco chicos" dijo ella disculpándose un poco con los niños, pero ellos siguieron a su lado, Eli con gran esfuerzo se subió al sofá y se puso al lado de Olivia para ver a su hermanito buscándolo entre la manta que lo tapaba, "bebé mío" apuntaba a Ben "aquí" dijo señalando sus manitos pequeñas "¿quieres tener a Ben?", pregunto Olivia tratando de entender lo que el niño pequeño quería, "Si" dijo Eli animado, "Eli mi amor…tienes que tener cuidado con Ben…él es muy pequeño" le indicaba Olivia

Elliot estaba mirando a Eli y Olivia, Kathy no le pareció buena idea que Eli tuviera a Ben porque era tan solo un niño y Ben era un bebé recién nacido, "tómalo con cuidado cariño", Olivia se levanto del sillón haciendo una pequeña mueca como puso demasiado esfuerzo en su vientre, bajo hasta Eli y puso al bebé en los brazos de Eli, el pequeño beso la frente de Ben, "te amo bebé mío" le dijo, todos encontraron tan lindo el gesto de Eli que suspiraron.

Después de que Liv dejo que Eli tomara el bebé todos los niños querían tenerlo en sus brazos, Ben estaba despierto levemente, admirando todo alrededor, le encantaba la atención que tenía sobre él. "Maureen, cariño debo ir al baño ¿puedes ver al bebé un segundo?", Elliot estaba en el patio con Eli y sus amigos mientras Kathy estaba en la cocina preparando algunas cosas.

"claro Liv…ve tranquila" le aseguro Maureen, Olivia confiaba en las niñas, igual se sentía un poco intranquila al separarse de Ben, conocía la casa de Kathy de cuando Elliot vivía ahí y la invitaba a cenar con su familia, hace años, de vuelta del baño paso por la cocina, "¿necesitas ayuda?" pregunto ella viendo a Kathy un poco maniatada tratando de sacar la torta de la nevera, Olivia llego a su lado y tomo la puerta para ella "Gracias Liv", ella asintió, Kathy dejo la torta en la mesa y le puso las velas, "me alegra de que decidieras venir, Eli solo hablaba del bebé a sus amiguitos y estaba emocionado de que ibas a venir con él", Olivia asintió, "te ves muy bien para haber tenido un bebé hace cinco días", Olivia sabia que su cuerpo había recuperado la forma inmediatamente "gracias…extraño un poco el vientre…pero estoy feliz por tener a Ben conmigo", ambas mujeres conversaron por un rato, "es un bebé hermosos Olivia", ella sonrío agradecida "¿te has sentido bien?, todos mis embarazos han terminado en partos normales",

"me siento bien…pero para ser honesta la recuperación después de una cesaría es mas lenta y dolorosa, puedo dar fe de ello" dice Olivia frunciendo el ceño recordando el dolor que estaba presente.

"Espero que Elliot te este ayudando", Olivia nunca se había dado cuenta de lo amable que era Kathy, ahora casi se podía decir que estaban entablando una amistad, tenían a Elliot en común y ninguna de las dos iba a desaparecer de la vida de la otra, así que lo mejor era tener alguna amistad, no forzada por supuesto, "El…es increíble…el bebé me ha ocupado todo mi tiempo estos dos días que hemos estado en casa y Elliot me ayuda mucho con él", Olivia la estaba ayudando a arreglar algunas de las bolsitas de dulces para los niños, Olivia se quedo en silencio, nunca pensó que iba a hablar con Kathy de Elliot o de su hijo en común, Kathy vio a Olivia y sintió su duda, "Olivia…tranquila…es algo raro hablar de Elliot contigo, pero no me importa, él ya es parte de el pasado, yo siempre lo voy a querer porque me dio cinco hijos maravillosos, pero él te ama…desde hace mucho tiempo lo hace y yo estoy bien con eso", Olivia estaba un poco emocionada, era tan notorio su amor que todo el mundo era capaz de verlo, "se ven felices Olivia, yo quiero a Elliot, y lo que mas quiero es que sea feliz y tu lo haces inmensamente feliz" Kathy había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse frente a Olivia,

"Lo siento no quería tener esta conversación de esta forma…solo se dio", Olivia estaba un poco sensible, parte las hormonas y la reciente maternidad estaba haciendo estragos en sus emociones, "malditas hormonas", murmuro Liv entre labios mientras se secaba una lágrima, Kathy nunca había visto a Olivia llorar, "lo siento no fue mi intención hacerte llorar" se disculpo Kathy, Liv meneo ligeramente la cabeza, "deben ser las hormonas", dijo ella tratando de escudarse en alguna explicación lógica por su sensibilidad, "voy al baño, vuelvo enseguida" dijo Liv excusándose para que no la viera llorar.

Maureen estaba con Ben en sus brazos, junto con Kathleen y Lizzie, el resto de los niños estaba jugando en el patio, Kathleen escucho la puerta y se levanto para abrir "Tía Maggi" dijo la niña saludando a la hermana mayor de su madre, que casi nunca la veían y que claramente no era la tía favorita de ninguno de los niños.

Entro mirando hacia el interior para ver a Maureen, "hola niñas" saludo ella a sus sobrinas, "que bebé mas hermosos" exclamo ella viendo a Ben con sus grandes ojos azules mirando a Maureen con atención, "es muy pequeño cariño", Maureen asintió "tiene cinco días y es pequeño porque fue prematuro", Maureen quería proteger a Ben de su tía no le agradaba mucho, "¿es algún primo de ustedes que yo no conozca?" pregunto la mujer curiosa, las chicas menearon la cabeza, "El bebé es de papá y Olivia" dijo Lizzie, "es nuestro hermano pequeño" agrego Kathleen, la cara de Maggie se desfiguro, "no puedo creer que esa mujer este en la misma casa que mi hermana, no puedo creer la desfachatez que tiene Elliot de traer a esa mujer a esta casa" la mujer estaba gritando tan fuerte que las niñas se asustaron,


	95. Chapter 95

Maggie estaba gritando como loca en contra de Olivia y Elliot, mientras las chicas se habían puesto de pie dispuestas a ir a buscar a Kathy, Maureen estaba luchando para poder mantener a Ben tranquilo sin llorar, Liv no estaba en ninguna parte y Elliot tampoco estaba cerca. Maureen tomo un respiro, "Tía Maggie puede bajar la voz esta asustando a mi hermanito pequeño" dijo la chica, recalcando la palabra hermanito, Maggie se dio la vuelta para gritarle a la chica, "es tu medio hermano…medio hermano" grito ella, "no puedo creer que Kathy permita que esa mujer que le robo a su marido este en su casa", Kathy desde la cocina había escuchado la charla que ahora era claramente una pelea, no podía creer que su hermana estuviera arruinando el cumpleaños de su hijo, camino molesta hacia la sala de estar.

"Maggie…" dijo Kathy para que su hermana dejara de gritar, la mujer se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermana, "Kathy no puedo creer que dejes que esa mujer venga a esta casa… la otra mujer de Elliot", grito ella, Kathy tomo un respiro, "Olivia no es la otra mujer de Elliot…Maggie", Kathy al borde del enojo, "Olivia es la novia de Elliot , ellos están juntos y están felices" dijo ella tratando de calmar a su hermana, no quería que los niños se asustaran ni que Olivia o Elliot escucharan a su hermana ofendiéndolos, "yo di mi bendición a la relación de ambos por que sé que nunca hicieron absolutamente nada, algo que yo ya hable contigo, pero veo que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije…como siempre"

Kathy no quería gritar por que sabía que el bebé iba a asustarse y Olivia lo iba a escuchar, no quería que su hermana le gritara a ella, "simplemente no lo puedo creer Kathy", Kathy meneo la cabeza, "por favor deja de gritar Maggie que vas a despertar al bebé", Kathy estaba mirando hacia Maureen que estaba meciendo a Ben que ya estaba comenzando a quejarse, de seguro estaba asustado porque estaban hablando muy fuerte y estaban interrumpiendo su sueño, y de seguro iba a tener hambre pronto también.

"No puedo creer que permitas que los niños llamen a ese bebé…hermano" grito señalando a Ben, que estaba al borde del llanto casi como si supiera que estaban hablando de él, "Ben es su hermano" grito Kathy, las chicas se sorprendieron de la fuerza en las palabras de Kathy, "su nombre es Ben Stabler, al igual que el resto de los niños", Olivia estaba entrando en la sala de estar, seguida de Elliot, por suerte los gritos no eran escuchados por el resto de la gente que estaba acompañando a Eli en su cumpleaños, afuera todo el mundo era ajeno a la batalla que se estaba generando en la sala de estar, Olivia iba a intervenir, quería sacar a su bebé del centro de la discusión, pero Elliot la detuvo apoyando levemente su mano en el hombro.

"Ben es su hermano, no es hijo mío…", Kathy pensó las palabras que iba a decir, "Olivia es casi una segunda madre para mis hijos, ha estado ahí para ellos durante años…por Dios fue herida y casi muere por salvar a Kathleen…", Olivia quería intervenir, estaba cansada de que la pusieran como la buena de la película, se aclaro la garganta "Kathy…", ella se dio vuelta para ver a Olivia y a Elliot en la entrada de la sala, Olivia claramente afectada, "Kathy no es necesario" dijo Olivia casi suplicando y moviendo la cabeza, no era necesario que la defendiera, no conocía a esta mujer, pero francamente le daba lo mismo si hablaba de ella, Kathy meneo ligeramente la cabeza.

Ben estaba empezando a llorar levemente, al parecer no estaba cómodo con la conversación y estallo en llanto, ya estaba empezando a ponerse rojo, Olivia quería correr hacia él, pero Elliot la detuvo, "El…esta asustado" dijo Olivia al borde del llanto, "Maureen esta con él…nena…deja que Kathy termine de hablar, Maggie siempre la ha juzgado, deja que se desahogue", Olivia puso una mano en su pecho mientras Ben lloraba y casi le dolía el alma.

Kathy tomo un gran respiro y se dirigió hacia su hermana nuevamente, "Maggi eres mi hermana….pero estas tan equivocada… Olivia es una gran mujer…ama a mis hijos y haría cualquier cosa por ellos, de echo lo ha hecho…así que por favor nunca mas pongas en duda sus valores…yo estoy tranquila por que si algo me pasa ella los va a cuidar, no puedo decir lo mismo por ti…",

Olivia camino hacia Kathy, quedo frente a ella y la abrazo "no sabes lo que eso significa para mi…yo haría cualquier cosa por esos niños Kathy…cualquier cosa…", Kathy le devolvió el abrazo feliz de poner las cosas en orden, "y yo soy muy afortunada por eso Liv", ambas mujeres se separaron después de unos segundos, Maggi vio con desconcierto la imagen de las dos mujeres frente a ella.

Olivia se acerco a Maureen mientras que Ben estaba rojo llorando, Maureen puso en los brazos de Liv al bebé, "shhhh cariño…todo esta bien…", le susurro Liv mientras besaba la frente del bebe, casi inmediatamente se tranquilizo, "gracias Maureen por cuidar de él…", Maureen estaba un poco incomoda por la situación que se había generado, asintió levemente, "puede que tenga un poco de hambre…estaba inquieto antes de que mi tía loca empezara a gritar" dijo Maureen, Olivia sonrió ante la declaración de Maureen, "gracias cariño , voy a alimentarlo", dijo Liv buscando donde acomodarse, demasiada gente en la sala, pensó mientras hacia una revisión rápida.

Maggie simplemente se quedo en silencio y salió de la habitación mirando a Olivia y a Ben, Kathy le había dejado bastante claro que ella no tenía problemas con Olivia, por el contrario, estaba inmensamente agradecida de esta mujer, ella simplemente no tenía absolutamente nada mas que decir.

"Liv…puedes usar mi habitación" le indico Kathy, Olivia estaba agradecida de poder estar un momento tranquila con el bebé, Kathy la acompaño hasta su habitación ahora que las cosas estaban mas tranquilas,

"¿Puedo?", pregunto Kathy para sentarse a un lado de Olivia en la cama, "por supuesto Kathy es tu habitación", Olivia estaba meciendo a Ben, estaba incomoda para darle pecho con Kathy en la habitación,

"Siento mucho lo que paso afuera Olivia", Kathy se estaba disculpando con ella por la actitud de su hermana, "esta bien Kathy…de verdad no importa", Olivia se sentó en el borde de la cama con una pequeña mueca por el movimiento, solo quería estar un tiempo con Ben y poder tranquilizarlo, "creo que no debería haber venido, no llevamos ni dos horas y ya causamos problemas, no es justo es tu casa" Kathy negó fuertemente, "Eli debe estar con su familia Olivia…Ben y tu son parte de esta familia, así que no te vayas por favor…Eli esta tan feliz porque están aquí", Kathy se levanto para dejar a Olivia sola en la habitación, mientras preparaba al bebé para darle pecho, "esta casa no es solo mía Olivia, también es de Elliot, los niños viven aquí", Liv estaba levemente incomoda, las emociones a flor de piel.

Kathy miro seriamente frente a ella, "Olivia, lo que dije antes es verdad, si me pasa algo sé que podré contar contigo, eres una mujer increíble y los niños vuelven felices de los fines de semana que están contigo y Elliot, eso no pasa siempre, a veces la separación para los niños es difícil, pero gracias a ti, para ellos no ha sido nada traumático, no han perdido a su padre, por el contrario, Elliot esta mas presente que cuando estábamos juntos".Kathy se levanto de la cama para retirarse y dejar a Olivia junto con su bebé, "Kathy…gracias", ella asintió y salio de la habitación.

Una vez en la tranquilidad y la soledad de la habitación de Kathy ella se centro en su bebé. "cariño sé que estas molesto…lo siento tanto". Le decía Olivia a su bebé mientras besaba y acariciaba su frente, él centrado en comer. Elliot ahora la estaba mirando apoyado en el marco de la puerta, había estado esperando, comprobar como estaba. "¿estas bien nena?", le pregunto una vez que termino de amamantar a Ben y lo tenia en posición para hacerlo eructar, "si…Ben estaba un poco inquieto.., pero ahora esta tranquilo…creo que quería a mamá", Olivia estaba feliz porque Ben reacciono a su voz y lo pudo tranquilizar

"Él te reconoció", dijo Elliot sabiendo lo bien que ella se sentía por eso, "si" dijo Liv, no quería hablar aun de lo que había pasado, tomo un minuto, "pensé que era mejor si nos íbamos El…pero Kathy vino a decirme que no iba a permitir que nos fuéramos…ella nos considera parte de la familia" dijo ella maldiciendo a las hormonas que hacían que sus emociones estuvieran a flor de piel. "vamos abajo nena…los chicos están preguntando por su hermanito", dijo Elliot sonriendo, Olivia le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida, "vamos…vamos a demostrarle que esta es una hermosa familia" dijo Elliot mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, "te amo nena…" le susurro a Olivia al oído.

Cuando volvieron a la sala de estar las cosas eran claramente mas tranquilas, los niños jugaban alrededor de la casa corriendo, Eli corría lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas pequeñas para encontrarse en el camino con Olivia, "mierda" exclamo Elliot cuando se acordó, "¿que pasa ..El?", pregunto Olivia alarmada, "no digas nada pero olvide el regalo de mi hijo", respondió Elliot un poco avergonzado, "esta en el auto El…" como siempre ella el cubría la espalda, Elliot beso ligeramente los labios de Liv, evitando ser sorprendidos en un lugar que no era su casa, "¿Qué haría yo sin ti amor mío?", pregunto Elliot rascándose la cabeza ligeramente, "dejarías a tus hijos sin regalo en sus cumpleaños,…ve por él…esta en la parte trasera", indico Olivia.

Olivia estaba en la sala de estar conversando con Maureen quien le estaba contando de un nuevo chico que había conocido, Dickie entro en la sala de estar, "¿Liv puedo llevar a mi hermanito al patio?", pregunto el niño, estaba muy contento de que Liv tuviera un niño, así eran tres chicos y tres chicas, sus hermanas le habían contado levemente lo que había pasado hace un tiempo atrás en la sala de estar, casi una batalla campal y se sentía mal, por suerte Maggie nunca fue una de sus tías favoritas, siempre le estaba diciendo a su madre las cosas que hacia mal, que era culpa de ella que no pudiera mantener a su marido feliz, desafortunadamente todas las veces lo hacia frente a los niños.

"Claro cariño" dijo Olivia después de pensarlo ligeramente, aun no había sacado a Ben al aire, "cuidado con su cabecita" Dickie rió ligeramente, él había cargado a Eli cuando era pequeño, "sé que cargaste en algún momento a Eli…pero Ben es mucho mas pequeño y frágil…pero sé que lo vas a cuidar bien" dijo ella confiando en Dickie, "puedes por favor cariño cubrirlo con la manta, quizás no hace frío afuera…", Dickie tomo la manta y ágilmente envolvió a Ben, "Liv…voy a cuidar de mi hermanito…tranquila", Olivia rió un poco por lo histérica que sonaba, "lo siento cariño", ella no quería que su hijo se enfermara, al ser prematuro era mucho mas factible que se enferme por cualquier cosa, según la información que el doctor le menciono cuando los dio de alta hace poco mas de dos días, "no crees que parezco loca ¿ o si?", pregunto a Maureen, la chica negó levemente "creo que eres increíble con Ben y con todos nosotros Liv…mamá tiene razón tenemos suerte de tenerte y nunca me voy a cansar de repetirlo",

Dickie aun no había salido de la sala de estar, "Liv…" dijo para llamar su atención, Olivia miro hacia el niño, muy maduro para su edad, "Ben es mi hermanito…no importa lo que mi loca tía diga", Dickie estaba a punto de salir, y volvió a la sala de estar nuevamente, "Liv…" dijo nuevamente, ella le presto atención una vez mas, "sabes que te queremos y que queremos a Ben ¿cierto?", ella asintió, "si cariño…pero siempre es muy lindo escucharlo…yo también los quiero mucho".

El resto del cumpleaños de Eli fue muy alegre, le cantaron cumpleaños feliz y abrió los regalos, por suerte Olivia escogió un regalo que al niño le encanto, "El…" hablo Olivia cansada, Elliot se dio la vuelta para cumplir con ella, "cariño…crees que podemos irnos…yo no me siento muy bien", ella no sabia si era el cansancio o que, pero tenia un dolor de cabeza muy grande y le estaba doliendo demasiado la herida y el abdomen, El asintio mirandola con preocupación, ella nunca interrumpiria un momento con sus hijos, definitivamente se sentía mal.


	96. Chapter 96

Elliot estaba preparando las cosas para poder irse a casa, Olivia se veía agotada, y no sabia si era su idea o que pero estaba perdiendo algo de color, Kathleen había tomado al bebé un tiempo mientras Olivia estaba descansando un poco en el sofá, tuvo la mala ocurrencia de decir que no se sentía bien cuando estaban todos en la sala, ahora era nuevamente el centro de atención, "uhg…" se quejo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre "mierda…¿Liv estas bien?", pregunto Elliot preocupado, ella asintió, no quería asustar a los niños, "e-estoy bien El…¿podemos irnos?", preguntó casi en un susurro, no quería mas que llegar a la casa y dormir, según ella se sentía mal por el esfuerzo, el cansancio y dos noches casi sin dormir, todas las cosas maravillosas de la maternidad, pensó ella.

"Claro…voy a buscar el bolso del bebé que dejaste en la habitación de Kathy", Elliot subió rápidamente para buscar el bolso y volvió con las cosas, Kathleen le entrego Ben a Liv y le dio un beso en la frente, "¿Liv…puedo ir a ver a Ben en la semana?", pregunto la chica, "claro cariño siempre eres bienvenida". Olivia se despidió de los chicos y de Eli que ya estaba en los brazos de Kathy, agotado por un cumpleaños tan intenso, Kathy se acerco a Olivia para despedirse, "Ben es hermoso Liv, aun recuerdo a Eli cuando era así de pequeño…bueno no tan pequeño…disfrútalo…es exquisito" le dijo Kathy amablemente, "gracias Kathy…por todo" respondió Olivia agradecida, Elliot veía la interacción de ambas mujeres, las cuales eran muy importantes en su vida, y nunca pensó que iban a tener este tipo de relación, estaba agradecido que tanto Kathy como Olivia eran personas increíbles.

Elliot se acerco a Kathy y beso su mejilla, un gesto mas amistoso que amoroso, "gracias Kathy…estuviste increíble, creo que Maggie aun esta recogiendo su orgullo del suelo", Elliot río, siempre quiso poner en su lugar a su ex - cuñada, pero siempre por respeto a Kathy se mantuvo fuera de sus conflictos.

"Nos vemos chicos…el fin de semana próximo…pero pueden pasar a ver al bebé…" se despidió Olivia de los chicos y Kathy

Olivia estaba agradecida nuevamente del silencio de su casa, le encantaba el ruido de los niños, pero ahora que estaba francamente fatigada no quería nada mas que dormir, aunque sabía que el bebé despertaria en cualquier momento para ser alimentado, una rutina agotadora, pero que le encantaba, ser madre era algo que ella había soñado ser, desde que conoció a Elliot, antes de él nunca pensó en tener un hijo con nadie mas.

"Liv…nena ¿estas segura que estas bien?", pregunto Elliot por tercera vez, ella asintió, "¿puedes preparar al bebé para dormir?", no era necesario pedirlo, a Elliot le encantaba acostar a Ben. "claro nena…dámelo", Olivia puso a Ben con cuidado en los brazos de Elliot, sintió un nuevo dolor y puso su mano en su vientre ahora casi plano, "¿te duele?", ella asintió, no era mucho lo que podía hacer, mientras estuviera dando pecho a su hijo no iba a tomar nada que pudiera ser perjudicial para él.

"Voy a comer algo, quizás por eso me siento un poco mareada", había comido en casa de Kathy, pero sabia que las comidas deben ser mas regulares ahora que estaba alimentando a su bebé y su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de un reciente parto traumático..

Elliot suavemente puso a su hijo en la mesita para cambiarle la ropa por su pijama, al menos podía llevar a uno de sus hijos a la cama, su pequeño bebé, estaba un poco preocupado por que Olivia no se sentía muy bien, ella ya se lo había comentado, y después le había mencionado que estaba un poco mareada, algo no andaba bien.

"Cariño…mamá hoy no se siente muy bien…" le susurraba a su hijo a pesar de estar dormido, al parecer el movimiento del auto era algo muy relajante para un bebé recién nacido.

Después de una rápida comida, seguido de una rápida ducha Olivia estaba lista para la cama, mas que dispuesta en realidad para dormir, por poco que sea, Elliot llego con Ben en sus brazos medio despierto, "voy a dejarlo en el moisés, es mejor que no se acostumbre a dormir en brazos", Olivia no tuvo objeciones, amaba a su hijo, pero no quería mal criarlo.

Elliot se acerco lo mas posible a Olivia y ella inmediatamente se acurruco entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Elliot, él tiernamente beso la frente de Olivia, "hoy fue un día interesante" susurro Elliot despacio, Ben se quejaba en su cuna por atención, Olivia se había prometido a no salir corriendo al primer ruido de su bebé, "¿interesante El?, fue casi caótico", algo de tristeza se podía leer en su voz y en sus palabras, Elliot movió la cabeza en desacuerdo, él creía que fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, quizás no era el momento, en eso estaba de acuerdo, pero definitivamente fue algo importante, sus dos mundos fueron entrelazados.

Olivia bostezo "sueño ¿eh?", pregunto Elliot, sabiendo la respuesta, en cosa de segundos Olivia se quedo dormida, Ben había dejado de emitir sonidos, por lo que de seguro se había quedado dormido, Elliot levanto un poco la cabeza para ver hacia el moisés, no habían movimientos por lo que su pequeño bebé estaba profundamente dormido al igual que mamá, vio el reloj encima de la mesa de noche de Liv, que marcaba 23:50 hrs.

Olivia despertó cerca de dos horas después por el quejido de su bebé, "no te levantes Liv" se decía internamente "no esta llorando…solo esta despierto", Ben pacientemente espero por que alguien lo fuera a tomar, agitaba sus pequeñas manitos eufóricamente sin obtener ningún tipo de atención, Elliot había despertado por los movimientos de Olivia, pero no dijo una palabra para ver que hacía.

Diez minutos después la habitación se lleno de un llanto desesperado de atención de un pequeño bebé de casi seis días, que no le gustaba mucho ser ignorado y esperar por mamá o papá. Olivia se levanto y vio a su hijo en el moisés moviendo todo su cuerpo pequeño descontroladamente mientras se le caían las lagrimas, "lo siento cariño…" susurraba Olivia mientras lo tomaba, "es difícil despertar y no tener a nadie al lado…yo entiendo eso cariño…", beso su frente, "ay…" se quejo cuando sintió de nuevo el dolor, sabia que Elliot estaba despierto,

Se acomodo en la cama y levanto su polera para exponer su pecho, Ben con ansiedad busco el pezón y comenzó a comer desesperado, "siento haberte echo esperar hijo…" se disculpo ella, sintiéndose un poco mal por no prestarle atención a su hijo, pero sabia que era algo para mejor, Ben era un bebé tranquilo y callado, solo lloraba cuando tenia hambre o estaba incomodo.

Elliot se acomodo a su lado, le encantaba ver como Olivia interactuaba con el bebé, era tan natural, a pesar de sus temores había nacido para dos cosas en la vida, ser policía y madre, ambas cosas eran muy naturales para ella, Ben tenia uno de los dedos de Olivia ligeramente tomados con su pequeña manito "cariño…mamá no va a ninguna parte",

Después de casi una hora, Ben finalmente estaba completamente satisfecho "El…Ben necesita un cambio de pañal…", Elliot de inmediato se incorporo de la cama y tomo a Ben de los brazos de Olivia, lo puso en su hombro para primero hacerlo eructar, de lo contrario iba a tener cólicos e iba a estar muy irritable.

Antes de salir de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de Ben para el cambio de pañal, Elliot se inclino y beso la frente de Olivia, que estaba algo sudorosa, Elliot frunció el ceño ante la sensación de calor que emanaba de ella.

Elliot volvió a los minutos con Ben, listo para retomar el sueño, "la practica hace al maestro", río Olivia, a ella le tomaba algo de tiempo cambiar al bebé de ropa o de pañales, por suerte Elliot la ayudaba, pero de a poco tenia que coger el ritmo, Elliot iba a estar con ellos por un par de días mas solamente.

"Ahora que esta alimentado y cambiado debería quedarse dormido nuevamente" dijo, que fácil la vida de un bebé, pensó Liv, "voy al baño mientras el bebé se queda dormido", quería refrescarse un poco, se sentía un poco caliente, podía sentir la ropa un poco sudada y pegada a su cuerpo, ella se movió hasta quedar en el costado de la cama y se levanto, la habitación giro incómodamente para ella, "mierda" exclamo cuando cayo hacia atrás quedando nuevamente sentada en la cama, Elliot rápidamente camino hacia ella, puso a Ben en la cama y fue hacia donde Liv estaba tratando de incorporarse

"Mierda Liv…no estas bien…esto no es normal" reclamo Elliot, enojado con él mismo por no prestar atención a Olivia durante el día, Elliot suavemente toco la frente de ella, a pesar de sus protestas y de repetirle a él que estaba bien,

"Voy al baño a refrescarme" dijo mientras se apoyaba en él para levantarse, fue al cuarto de baño, se vio el reflejo en el espejo, se veía pálida y podía notar las ojeras en sus parpados, ella podía trabajar 36 horas sin dormir, pero estar sin dormir y además cuidar de un bebé recién nacido era muy diferente.

Elliot golpeo la puerta del baño, "dame un segundo El…", pidió ella mojándose la cara, mientras tomaba una toalla abrió la puerta a Elliot, "creo que debemos ir al hospital" dijo él serio, Olivia lo pensó por un segundo, pero luego movió la cabeza, "el dolor es normal dijo el médico, además no estoy tomando nada para aliviarlo", se seco el rostro con la toalla de mano, dio la vuelta pasando por el lado de Elliot y fue a la habitación, Ben estaba despierto aún, Olivia lo tomo suavemente, lo acurruco en su pecho y beso su frente, "buenas noches cariño…nos vemos en un par de horas", lo acostó sobre uno de sus lados, para que en caso de que votara leche no se ahogara, lo había alimentando hace poco, lo tapo con su manta celeste, beso su frente y se fue a su cama, Elliot aun no volvía del cuarto de baño, Elliot volvió a los segundos, se posiciono detrás de ella que estaba acostada de lado y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura, extrañaba tocar a su bebé en la panza de Liv, se durmieron en cosa de segundos

Olivia despertó incomoda un tiempo después, la habitación estaba en silencio salvo por la respiración de Elliot, acompañado de la suave y rápida respiración del bebé, sentía su vientre adolorido adonde su hijo había estado seis días antes, también le dolía la incisión, un dolor que no había sentido antes, su mano fue al lugar donde le dolía, "mierda", gimió tratando de no despertar a Elliot que estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, se quedo en silencio esperando que el dolor pasara, antes ya le había pasado, Elliot se movió un poco a su lado, y abrió los ojos, para Elliot que la conocía perfectamente era claro que ella tenia dolor, se incorporo para quedar mas o menos a su altura, puso su mano en la mejilla de Liv, "…Liv tienes fiebre", corrió a la habitación de Ben donde estaba el termómetro, volvió con él, se sintió un pitito y la pantalla marcaba 40º, "mierda …Liv…estas ardiendo".


	97. Chapter 97

"Liv…mierda que estas ardiendo", Elliot casi gritaba, si seguía levantando la voz era seguro de que iba a asustar al bebé

"El…que estoy bien…el martes tengo médico" decía Olivia frotándose la frente, le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada, pero si le decía a Elliot se iba a volver loco.

Elliot se levanto de la cama después de meditar y fue a su closet para sacar algo de ropa, "¿que haces El…?", era claro que se estaba vistiendo, pero ella quería saber por que.

"Te voy a llevar al hospital, algo no esta bien…diste a luz hace seis días, algo debe estar mal",

"El…que estoy bien", casi grito Olivia, le faltaba ponerse solo un polerón para estar completamente vestido.

"Nena…", Elliot dio la vuelta por todo el borde de la cama hasta llegar a ella, se puso de rodilla frente a ella, "te has quejado de dolor todo el día, te he visto, estar ardiendo en fiebre…por favor déjame llevarte al hospital", Elliot respiro hondo, "no puedo soportar si te pasa algo…"

Olivia asintió ligeramente, se quito las tapas de encima y comenzó a levantarse, se sentía un poco mareada, por lo que se apoyo en Elliot, "tráeme algo de ropa El…por favor" pidió Liv sonriendo ligeramente, la cara de Elliot ahora era menos tensa que hace un par de minutos atrás, ella no quería ir al doctor, pero quería tranquilizar a Elliot

"El…", dijo mientras se ponía la ultima de sus prendas, "creo que no es buena idea llevar al bebé…emergencias esta lleno de gente enferma y es un bebé prematuro", ella estaba pensando que quizás Elliot se quede con él, "puedo tomar un taxi y tu te quedas en casa con el bebé",

Elliot medito un segundo y movió la cabeza, sabia que era tarde de echo vio el reloj y eran las tres de la mañana, "voy a llamar a Maureen" dijo Elliot mientras buscaba su móvil para llamar a su hija, "cariño…que es la mitad de la noche…no puedes despertar a las niñas",

"pensaba en llamar a Kathy, pero no quiero sacar a Ben en la noche y Kathy tendría que sacar a tres chicos de la cama, es nuestra mejor opción Liv…porque como sea vamos al hospital", la esperanza de Liv desapareció completamente,

Elliot no pudo llegar a Maureen después de intentarlo por cerca de cinco minutos, la siguiente opción era llamar a Kathy para decirle que estaban en camino y si se podía quedar con Ben un par de horas, Olivia se estaba sintiendo un poco peor.

Elliot saco del estacionamiento la van, encendió el auto para no ventilar mucho al bebé, entro a la casa y tomo al bebé bien abrigado para dejarlo en la silla de auto, detrás de él venia Olivia a paso lento, "estoy mareada Elliot" se quejo ella, Elliot fue a su lado para ayudarla hasta el auto, "¿que esta pasando El?", pregunto afligida, Elliot manejo muy rápido hasta la casa de Queens, había llamado a Kathy en el camino, estaba durmiendo, pero no tenia problema en cuidar de Ben un par de horas,

"Liv lo alimento antes de venirnos, no debería despertar hasta dentro de tres horas, voy a llamar mas tarde para saber como esta", Elliot suavemente le paso el bebé a Kathy mientras Olivia se quedo en el coche.

Llegaron en cosa de minutos al hospital, lleno de gente, iban a tener que esperar al menos una hora antes de que los llamaran, no estaban de servicio por lo que no podían hacer uso de sus placas para pasar, afortunadamente para ellos estaba de turno el mismo médico que los había recibido de urgencias cuando Liv tuvo al bebé, Elliot estaba sentado al lado de Olivia, ella estaba ligeramente dormitando sobre el hombro de Elliot, se sentía tan cansada, casi podía sentir que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué paso?, pregunto el doctor, los había visto hace menos de tres días cuando les dio el alta médica, "Olivia tiene fiebre muy alta", el medico asintió y les pidió que los acompañara

La enfermera tomo algunos de los signos vitales, efectivamente la temperatura era peligrosamente alta, "Olivia tiene una infección, por lo que leo en su historia médica hace poco mas de un año se quito el baso por emergencia, por lo que eso contribuye a infecciones, sin mencionar el parto de emergencia", informaba el doctor mientras revisaba a Olivia, "voy a realizar algunas pruebas, el mareo puede ser por anemia, van a estar en unos treinta minutos, mientras descansa", Olivia se tendió en la camilla, preocupada por que el bebé despertara con hambre,

Conciente de su preocupación Elliot tomo su teléfono y llamo a Kathy, ella respondió al primer timbre "Kathy…es Elliot", Kathy espero a que hablara, "Ben esta bien Elliot, aun esta durmiendo, te llamo si tengo problemas, pero lo dudo".

El doctor entro veinte minutos mas tarde "Olivia, los examenes confirmaron , tambien confirmamos que efectivamente tienes una infección, voy a darte algunos medicamentos para combatirlo, vas a tener que tomar una decisión", el doctor tomo algunos documentos de debajo de su brazo, "los resultados de los exámenes también comprobaron que estas anémica, falta de hierro,eso puede haberse desencadenado por la masiva perdida de sangre durante el parto y las horas previas", explico el doctor, "voy a recetarte algunas vitaminas y comprimidos ricos en hierro para tratar la anemia", Olivia asintió, estaba esperando donde tenia que toma runa decisión, "ahora, por la infección la medicación que la sana mas rápido es muy fuerte y debes dejar de amamantar al bebé al menos por dos semanas", Liv miro a Elliot y luego al doctor "mi bebé tiene a penas seis días, no puedo quitarle el pecho" dijo ella visiblemente afectada, era algo muy importante para ella,

"La segunda opción es tomar medicación muy suave, antibióticos que no afectan la lactancia materna, pero hará el trabajo mucho mas lento", Olivia no tenia que pensar, ella no iba a dejar de alimentar a su bebé, nada de formulas mientras ella podía proveer leche para su hijo.

"yo no voy a dejar de alimentar a mi hijo doctor, si es necesario incluso no tomare nada" dijo ella tajante, Elliot la miro serio, era su salud la que estaba en juego, pero entendía lo importante que era para una madre el vinculo a través de la alimentación, además que cuando tenga que volver a trabajar iba a perder esos momentos con Ben.

"no es necesario ser tan drástica Olivia" dijo el doctor seriamente, Olivia era un infierno de mal paciente "voy a recetarte los antibióticos, para evitar problemas tómalos unas dos horas antes de alimentar al bebé, dos veces al día al menos durante dos semanas", indico el doctor, Olivia acepto la receta, le dieron una dosis de antibióticos, después de dos horas estaba mas que feliz de volver a casa, según las indicaciones del médico no se iba a sentir bien en el corto plazo, pero dentro de tres días la medicación ya debería surtir efecto.

Pasaron por casa de Kathy para buscar al bebé que ya se estaba inquietando y estaban de vuelta a casa, en la habitación, Olivia estaba nerviosa, la dosis de medicación que le habían dado en el hospital no iba a estar fuera de su sistema durante al menos hora y media y el bebé iba a despertar en cualquier momento con hambre, él lo mas lejos que estaba de una "comida y otra" era de máximo tres horas, y ya llevaba dos horas y media, según el calculo de Elliot

"Cariño…no llores por favor" le pedía Olivia a su bebé mientras lo mecía tratando de calmarlo, sabia que tenía hambre, pero las indicaciones del médico eran claras, la primera dosis que le dieron de medicación para el dolor y la fiebre era muy fuerte, si ella le lo amamantaba de seguro iba a tener cólicos fuertes durante el resto del día

"solo debes aguantar un poco mas cariño…por favor", las lagrimas de Ben se mezclaban con las lágrimas de Olivia, el bebé estaba poniéndose rojo de tanto llanto, Elliot no podía hacer mucho, "El…falta casi una hora aun…no soporto verlo así", sollozaba Olivia, "dame al bebé nena" Elliot trato de tranquilizarlo, pensando en su experiencia con sus hijos, pero a Ben no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, "creo que lo impaciente lo saco a mi", dijo Elliot caminando por la habitación con el bebé

"y lo mal genio por falta de alimento lo saco a mi", Liv río levemente, sus pechos ya dolían del exceso de leche y la necesidad de alimentar a su bebé, sentía que iban a estallar en cualquier momento,

"El…dame al bebé" no había despegado la vista de su hijo, Elliot camino a su lado de la cama, mientras Ben seguía llorando en sus brazos buscando sus puños desesperado por leche, cuando Elliot puso al bebé a la altura de Liv el de inmediato empezó a buscar a través de la ropa de Liv, sin dejar de llorar, "tranquilo hijo…dale a mamá un par de segundos" pidió Olivia mientras descubría su pecho, en cosa de segundos Ben se prendo al pecho de Olivia desesperado, "bebé …mas despacio te vas a ahogar", susurraba Liv maternalmente mientras acariciaba la frente del bebé, de tanto llorar tenia su cabecita húmeda de transpiración. Esta vez la sesión de lactancia había tomado casi toda la noche, Olivia se quedo con Ben en sus brazos, aun estaba un poco molesto y ella estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo, Elliot estaba a su lado y suavemente acariciaba el cabello del pequeño, pequeños suspiros se escuchaban del bebé.

"Se quedo dormido", ella no quería dejarlo en el moisés, saco la almohada del bebé y lo puso entre ella y Elliot, "solo por esta noche", Elliot asintió dando una leve sonrisa, tampoco quería dejarlo, de seguro fue un mal momento también para su hijo.

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente un poco cansados de una larga noche, "El" dijo ella para ver si Elliot estaba despierto, ella se había despertado alrededor de media hora antes, para ver a Ben, quien estaba profundamente dormido entre ellos dos, "Hmmm", gimió Elliot sin querer despertar por un par de horas mas, pero el sueño era escurridizo para los padres de un bebé recién nacido, "yo estaría muy agradecida si mi bello novio puede prepararme el desayuno con exquisitos panqueques", Elliot se puso de lado para ver a Liv, que también estaba de lado mirando a Ben, "lo que quieras nena…pero antes creo que debería cambiar su pañal" dijo él haciendo un gesto tapándose la nariz.

"voy a cambiarlo y vestirlo…mientras tu nos haces el desayuno", para Olivia era algo muy bueno de que Elliot estuviera en casa, pero sabia que solo quedaban algunos días para que compartieran los tres juntos, y después de eso ella se quedaría con el bebé por lo menos dos meses y medio mas antes de volver a trabajar, le encantaba poder estar en el sofá los tres tranquilos viendo la televisión,

Olivia decidió tomar una siesta por la tarde, aprovechando que Ben estaba durmiendo, cuando despertó vio el reloj, había dormido por hora y media y Elliot aun no la había ido a buscar para que alimentara a Ben, ella en la mañana se había extraído un poco de leche y la había dejado en el refrigerador, fue a la sala de estar, Elliot estaba con el bebé en los brazos un poco inquieto, "vamos hijo…inténtalo…mamá necesita un descanso…te aseguro que el envase es distinto…pero el sabor es el mismo…viene de mamá…", Elliot le explicaba a su bebé de siete días, Olivia sonrío, Elliot estaba fracasando en su intento de alimentar a Ben, "¿te esta dando problemas?", Elliot miro hacia donde Liv estaba, se veía un poco mas descansada, "estábamos conversando , pero al parecer nuestro hijo es un poco terco…me pregunto a quien habrá salido", Olivia río y camino hacia el sofá para unirse a sus dos amores, "creo que vamos a intentarlo mas adelante El…creo que a pesar de ser pequeño puede notar la diferencia…por ahora solo voy a darle pecho…a pesar de que es agotador", dijo ella dándole una leve sonrisa,. Elliot le paso el bebé a Olivia para alimentar a Ben,

"Stabler" respondió Elliot al móvil al ver en el identificador de llamadas el numero de Cragen, "voy de inmediato", Elliot miro la hora, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, "Cragen necesita hablar conmigo, Tucker cayo de improviso en la oficina y tiene a Cragen un poco entre la espada y la pared" dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón, Elliot salio rápidamente a la oficina, se suponía que las cosas estaban bien en el trabajo, pero nunca podía confiar en Tucker,

Olivia estaba terminando de alimentar al bebé cuando empezó a sonar su móvil, lo escuchaba, pero no sabia donde estaba, escucho atenta para ver de donde venia la música hasta que lo encontró sobre la mesa de la cocina, si era del trabajo no tenía intención de contestar, puso a Ben en su hombro y camino hasta la cocina, vio el identificador

"¿Kathleen cariño que pasa?", solo entendió que la estaban tomando detenida si no iba alguien a buscarla pronto.


	98. Chapter 98

"Kathleen…cariño Elliot no esta aquí…estoy sola con el bebé", Olivia podía escuchar el llanto en el otro lado de la línea, Kathleen había tenido algunos problemas antes, de echo había sido arrestada hace algún tiempo por algunos problemas con la bebida, pero se suponía que ya no estaba bebiendo mas.

"Olivia…me van a llevar detenida si ninguno de mis padres viene por mi, por favor Liv…ven a buscarme" suplicaba Kathleen entre llantos,

"¿Cariño donde estas?", anotar la dirección en un block que estaba cerca al teléfono de la casa, era una dirección conocida y para fortuna de Kathleen no le tomaría mas de quince minutos en llegar, "Kathleen voy a estar en veinte minutos,,,tranquila cariño", Olivia trato de tranquilizar a la joven,.

Olivia fue en busca de su abrigo y la manta de Ben, odiaba tener que salir tan tarde con el bebé, pero no podía permitir que se llevaran detenida a la hija de Elliot, trato de llamar a Elliot que no contestaba, si estaba en reunión con Tucker no iba a tomar el móvil, antes de levantarse a contestar había acomodado a Ben en el sofá rodeado de cojines, era tan pequeño que ni se veía entre las almohadas, "Lo siento cariño…tenemos que ir a buscar a tu hermana", levanto al bebé entre quejidos, algo de dolor aun presente, Ben también se quejo, estaba bastante cómodo durmiendo en el sofá.

"Elliot me va a matar" pensó mientras acomodaba al bebé en la parte trasera en su silla de auto, "pero va a estar mas molesto si sabe que su hija me llamo y permití que se fuera a la cárcel durante toda la noche", pensaba ella, tratando de buscarle algo amable a la situación, por suerte Elliot había ido en su auto y dejo la Van en casa donde estaba la silla del bebé, "shhh cariño…no llores", beso su frente, lo cubrió con la manta y se fue al lado del conductor, en diez minutos estaba en la dirección que Kathleen le había dado, podía ver las sirenas, Kathleen no le había dicho que había tenido un accidente, o quizás si le dijo pero con lo alterada que estaba no le entendió. "tranquila Olivia", tomo una respiración y detuvo el automóvil.

Kathleen estaba en la parte trasera de una de las ambulancias del lugar, se veía claramente un auto que estaba incrustado a un árbol, y dos coche patrullas, Kathleen estaba siendo revisada por uno de los paramédicos, Olivia no sabia si debía bajar o no al bebé, pero era peligroso dejarlo en el auto solo, quizás la situación le llevaba mas tiempo de lo que ella pensaba y le podía pasar algo.

Kathleen vio a Olivia bajar del auto, "ella es Olivia Benson" grito al policía que estaba a su lado, "solo hablar con ella por favor", Kathleen espero que el paramédico le permitiera levantarse y fue hasta Olivia, "cariño estas bien…¿el paramédico te reviso?", pregunto Liv al ver que la chica había estado en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, "Liv por favor ayúdame…papá me va a matar", la chica le explico la situación a Olivia, "cariño quédate con el bebé…hace mucho frío para que lo baje del auto" indico Olivia, Kathleen se subió a la parte trasera a pesar de las objeciones del policía para ver a su hermano pequeño, Olivia tomo una respiración profunda, estaba fuera del trabajo,

"Buenas noches…mi nombre es Olivia Benson" se presento al oficial frente a ella "Oficial Rogers" leyó ella en su identificación, "Oficial Rogers, Kathleen me explico la situación, y el mal entendido por lo que la voy a llevar a casa para que se calme", el oficial Rogers no estaba muy conforme con la situación, "tenemos que generar una investigación por el accidente y el presunto consumo de alcohol", Olivia asintió, "no es necesario que se la lleven detenida, su padre es oficial de policía, créame conocemos los procedimientos, yo también soy oficial, pero me gustaría llevarme a Kathleen a casa para que descanse y mañana estará a primera hora si es necesario", solo esperaba que Cragen no se enojara por identificarse como policía, estaba de baja por maternidad, pero seguía siendo detective, el policía iba a protestar nuevamente "mi bebé de siete días esta en el auto, estoy cansada, por favor le aseguro que mañana vamos a estar en la comisaría que usted requiera", ella solo quería irse a casa, aun tenia que enfrentarse a Elliot

"No es necesario ya tomamos declaración de ella y de la chica que estaba involucrada, puede irse a casa", Olivia asintió agradecida, durante el camino a casa no hablaron nada, Kathleen estaba nerviosa, Olivia también lo estaba por la reacción de Elliot, Olivia estaciono el auto fuera de la casa y bajo a Ben que ya se estaba quejando, Olivia estaba preocupada eran pasada las doce de la noche y el auto de Elliot aun no estaba, la reunión tomo mas de lo que pensaba, "cariño puedes abrir la puerta por mi", Kathleen tomo las llaves de Olivia y abrió la puerta, la casa estaba a oscuras,

"Olivia…lo siento", ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Olivia camino hacia ella, meciendo a Ben ligeramente de un lado a otro, "Tranquila cariño, ahora debemos esperar que llegue tu papá para conversar con él, no podemos mantenerlo en secreto" Kathleen asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la sala de estar, Olivia vio a Ben que ya estaba despierto, ella sabia que era pronto la hora de comer para el bebé, ya estaban casi en perfecta sincronía, Ben empezó a quejarse levemente, era la hora de su comida, "Cariño…voy a alimentar a Ben y acostarlo para que conversemos" Kathleen asintió, iba a ir a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa, pero justo vio que su padre estaba llegando a casa, Olivia entro en su habitación, escucho las llaves, Elliot había llegado a casa

Olivia estaba en la orilla de la cama, justo iba a alimentar a Ben cuando escucho la voz de Elliot, era mas alta de lo habitual, desde la habitación escuchaba la voz, pero no entendía lo que decía, se levando de la cama para ir a la sala de estar, vio a Kathleen de pie frente a Elliot.

"¿me puedes decir porque demonios me llama un oficial de la comisaria de Queens para avisarme que iban a detener a mi hija por manejo en estado de ebriedad?", pregunto Elliot notablemente alterado, "estoy esperando una respuesta", grito Elliot frente a su hija, Olivia ya estaba entrando a la sala de estar, Elliot levanto la mano para hacerle una seña de que no se metiera, "Papá puedo explicarlo", Kathleen casi estaba temblando frente a Elliot, él nunca fue agresivo con sus hijos, pero Kathleen le ha traído mas problemas que todos ellos juntos, "después me llaman y me dicen que mi novia fue a buscar a mi hija", miro a Olivia que estaba tratando de calmar al bebé que estaba empezando a quejarse, "no puedo creer que hayas echo ir a Olivia a buscarte, con un bebé recién nacido, Olivia ha estado enferma y Ben puede enfermarse si sale con frío…". Olivia ignoro los gestos de Elliot para que se mantuviera alejada

Ben empezó a llorar y a retorcerse en los brazos de Liv, ella estaba tratando de hablar, pero Elliot miraba fijo a Kathleen, "no puedo creer lo egoísta que eres"

"El…", Olivia no recibió atención de él

"Elliot" hablo un poco mas fuerte, él se dio la vuelta para mirar a Olivia, "¿Qué?", pregunto enojado

"¡estas asustando al bebé!…deja de gritar y escucha a tu hija…por una vez en la vida escucha lo que ella tiene que decir", ella se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, enojada con Elliot, ella sabía que Kathleen era su hija y que no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en la conversación, pero Elliot no le dio otra opción, a veces era tan cerrado para algunas cosas

Elliot se quedo en silencio en la habitación, quizás Olivia tenia razón, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a su hija para responder, simplemente se abalanzo sobre ella con preguntas e interrogatorios. "lo siento papá…te llame a tu celular pero no me contestaste, Olivia era la única opción, yo sabia que estaba con el bebé…pero no quería ir a la cárcel", Kathleen se llevo las manos a la cara sollozando, Elliot dio un paso mas cerca y la abrazo, "lo siento hija…no te di tiempo"

Elliot fue a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua, Kathleen se sentó en el sofá tratando de tranquilizar el llanto, cada vez que trataba de hablar se ahogaba, Elliot se sentó a un lado y le tendió el vaso con agua, mientras Kathleen tomaba Elliot le sobaba la espalda en círculos,

"papá…estábamos en la casa de unos amigos con Sam, ellos estaban bebiendo, cuando vi que mi amiga estaba borracha le dije que nos fuéramos a casa, le dije que yo manejaría, pero ella salió corriendo y se subió al auto". Tomo otro sorbo de agua para poder seguir hablando con su padre, "Salí corriendo detrás de ella para evitar que tuviera un accidente, mientras iba manejando la vi cabecear, se quedo dormida al volante, no alcance a llegar al manubrio cuando chocamos con el auto, alcance a activar el freno de mano", Elliot escucho atentamente ahora se sentía horrible, "como tenia antecedentes me iban a tomar detenida, yo iba como pasajera papá. Se llevaron a Sam por que ninguno de sus papás la quiso ir a buscar",

Elliot se aclaro la garganta, "Kathleen…espero que disculpes mi arrebato…siento tanto lo que paso…pero fuiste muy buena amiga acompañando a Sam…". Elliot apoyo su brazo en el hombro de Kathleen, "estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste…y me siento muy mal por haber desconfiado de ti…". Su padre nunca se había disculpado con ella, y para ser honesta no recordaba que se disculpara con nadie, la chica sonrió levemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "yo entiendo papá…he cometido algunos errores…pero he aprendido la lección", ambos se abrazaron, Elliot ahora se sentía pésimo además porque le había gritado a Olivia,

Kathleen se quedo en su habitación, Elliot llamo a Kathy para avisarle que se quedaría en casa hasta mañana, que tenían que hablar sobre un asunto, sin darle detalles esperaba que ahora no estuviera preocupada, Kathy se disculpo en responder tarde, todo el día había tenido problemas con su celular.

Elliot entro a la habitación para ver a Olivia que aun estaba despierta, Ben era otro tema, estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su moisés, Olivia lo miro a los ojos, no había escuchado nada de la conversación, pero por su mirada sabia que las cosas con Kathleen estaban bien, pero con ella claramente no, "Liv" dijo Elliot para comenzar la conversación,

"Mañana Elliot…hoy estoy agotada y Ben va a despertar si escucha nuestras voces", no tenia intención de hablar con Elliot

"Liv…por favor" suplico Elliot, poniéndose de frente a ella, "Liv...lo siento…no debí levantarte la voz, no me justifico, pero estaba tan….enfadado", su mano fue a su mejilla esperando que ella no lo rechazara, "te debo una gran disculpa y un gran agradecimiento por haber ido a buscar a mi hija", Olivia se quedo en silencio, iba a dejar que Elliot sacara todo lo que tenia, de seguro la reunión con Tucker lo debe haber dejado alterado, y después recibir una llamada para decirle que su hija iba presa de seguro era para enfadar a cualquiera, "yo entiendo Elliot tu enojo…pero nunca debes gritarme…ni frente a tus hijos, ni frente a nuestro hijo…nunca", Elliot estaba arrepentido, podían estar en desacuerdo en cosas laborales, pero esto era algo familiar, ella era su mujer, su novia, "nena…no debí gritarte lo siento tanto" Olivia podía ver en su mirada todas sus emociones, "Ven a la cama cariño", le dio unas palmadas al lado vacío de la cama donde dormía Elliot, "prometimos nunca irnos enfadados a dormir cariño…", Elliot se acostó a su lado, ella se puso un poco inclinada y tomo la cara de Elliot entres sus manos, "solo estabas siendo un padre….estabas asustado por tu hija, eres un buen padre…" le dio un suave beso en los labios, "y por eso te amo tanto".


	99. Chapter 99

"¿El…pudiste hablar con Tucker?", pregunto Olivia mientras tomaba a Ben de su moisés, "no cariño, después de hablar con Tucker tenía la intención de hablar con Cragen, pero recibí la llamada del oficial que iba a arrestar a Kathleen", Olivia asintió y se llevo a Ben a su cuarto para cambiarle la ropa, aun no habían hablaron con Cragen sobre la cuenta de ahorro que abrió para el bebé, si bien es cierto estaban agradecidos por el gesto, no estaban de acuerdo en aceptarlo

La reunión con Tucker no era mas que una nueva advertencia sobre las cosas que podían y no podían hacer, le había llegado la noticia del nacimiento del bebé Stabler-Benson a Tucker y no quería nada mas que molestar a Elliot y a Olivia.

"Hola hijo", Elliot beso la frente de Ben antes de ir al baño para ducharse, era el último día que estaban juntos, no quería dejar a Olivia sola con el bebé, no porque no confiara en ella, sino que le gustaba estar con su bebé y con Olivia todo el día, disfrutando de las labores de padre y de la compañía, ahora que él volvía al trabajo Liv iba a tener que estar al pendiente del bebé todo el día, con las largas jornadas Elliot iba a llegar a cualquier hora de la noche perdiéndose muchas cosas del bebé.

Olivia estaba preparando el desayuno, Ben estaba en la sillita reclinable con sus pequeños ojitos azules abiertos, mirando hacia Olivia, Elliot salio del cuarto de baño y después de cambiarse de ropa fue a la cocina para ver como Liv preparaba el desayuno, Elliot se puso detrás de ella y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba su vendaje debajo de su pijama, beso su cuello dulcemente, mientras ella colocaba dos huevos en la paila caliente, "¿te sientes bien?", él aún estaba preocupado por la infección, durante la madrugada una de las veces que se levanto para dar de comer a Ben había tenido un poco de temperatura. "estoy bien cariño", ella se dio la vuelta para quedar frete a Elliot, puso sus manos detrás del cuello de él y entrelazo los delgados dedos, se inclino ligeramente y beso sus labios, "guau…", dijo Elliot, ella sonrío.

"cariño puedes llevar al bebé a la sala de estar, el desayuno esta listo", Liv saco los huevos de la sartén y preparo las tostadas, un poco da café para Elliot y una taza de té para ella.

"esta increíble" dijo Elliot llevándose un bocado mas de tostada a la boca, era increíble como algo tan simple, con las manos de Olivia era realmente extraordinario, pensó Elliot, "¿no vas a comer?", pregunto al ver que ella no tocaba nada de su plato, su cabeza estaba en que era el último día que Elliot estaba con ellos, ella movió la cabeza, "no tengo hambre", bebió algo mas de su taza de té, "debes comer nena…recuerdas lo que.." ella lo interrumpió, "no tengo hambre ahora cariño…quizás mas tarde", en realidad ella tenia un nudo en el estomago que le impedía probar bocado, con suerte podía tragar el té que estaba tomando, cuando terminaron Elliot ayudo a Olivia a retirar las cosas de la mesa, mientras Elliot estaba lavando las tazas Olivia finalmente hablo, salio casi como un susurro

"¿que pasa si hago algo mas mientras no estas?", Elliot quito la mirada de la tarea que estaba haciendo para ver a Olivia a unos dos metros de él, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos, "¿que pasa si hago algo mal con el bebé El?", volvió a preguntar con cierto tembló en su voz, Elliot ahora tenia un indicio de que era lo que la ha estado molestando toda la mañana Elliot cerro la llave, se seco las manos, le extendió una a Liv, y la llevo a la sala de estar, donde el pequeño Ben estaba tranquilo observando,

"siéntate" señalo el sillón detrás de ellos, ella miro hacia atrás y se acomodo en el sofá, Elliot se puso delante de ella, apoyando con sus manos las rodillas de ella,

"Liv…eres madre por primera vez…", miraba a Ben que se veía un bebé, feliz, tranquilo y sano.

"no va a pasad nada..has cuidado de él las veinticuatro horas, durante sus nueve días de vida nena…y lo has hecho increíble, yo solo te he ayudado con las tareas de esfuerzo ya que aun esas sanando…pero has hecho todo el trabajo…míralo", ella observo a Ben con sus ojitos abiertos, mirando a papá y mamá, ella asintió, "gracias" miro a Elliot y le dio una tímida sonrisa, "¿porque?", Elliot se rasco la nuca, "por tener confianza en mi…a pesar de que a veces pierdo la cabeza", Elliot se inclino y le dio un suave beso en los labios

¿Qué hacemos hoy?, hace mucho frío para sacar a Ben a cualquier parte" dijo Olivia mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, "creo que quiero pasar el resto del día con mi hermosa novia y mi bello bebé", se sentó junto a ella y Ben, "vamos a ver una película" dijo mientras tomaba el control remoto en una mano, y pasaba la otra detrás de los hombros de Olivia, ella se acurruco cerca de él, teniendo cuidado de no incomodar a Ben.

En cosa de minutos tanto Olivia como Ben estaban durmiendo, sabia que si dormía en esa posición iba a tener un horrible dolor de cuello y espalda, busco en el sofá otra almohada para ponerla en su espalda, se movió lentamente mientras ella se movía un poco, pero no abrió los ojos, de seguro estaba cansada, el bebé despertaba varias veces en la noche para alimentarse, tomo a Ben de los brazos de Olivia a pesar de sus protestas en sueño, "shhhhh papá te tiene bebé" mecía a Ben mientas lo sacaba de los brazos de su madre, beso la frente del bebé y lo llevo a la habitación, dudo entre ponerlo en el moisés o en su cuna, finalmente se decidió por la cuna, se veía aun mas pequeño, lo acostó de lado y se fue a la sala de estar , levanto a Olivia del sofá, ella instintivamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Elliot,

"vamos a tomar una siesta nena", acomodo a Olivia bajo las mantas y se subió a la cama para recostarse a su lado, le encantaba verla dormir, se veía tan cansada, pequeñas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, beso su mejilla y cerro los ojos, también estaba cansado, tener un bebé recién nacido en casa era agotador.

La mañana siguiente había sido un poco caótica para Olivia, Ben había despertado casi a cada hora, a veces solo para llamar la atención y otras veces para ser alimentado, Olivia había tenido cuidado de que no despertara a Elliot ya que volvía al trabajo y debía descansar por lo que durante la noche el bebé durmió en su cuna, solo con el monitor para escucharlo, Elliot tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, detrás de ella, Olivia no quería nada mas que quedarse en los brazos de Elliot por lo que quedaba de noche, pero Ben quería otra cosa.

A penas lo sintió llorar Olivia se levanto nuevamente, ya perdió la cuenta cuando iba en cinco veces, "cariño…mamá también necesita dormir", saco a Ben de la cuna y se sentó en la mecedora tratando de calmarlo, "¿acabas de comer cariño…¿que te molesta?", acuno al bebé en sus brazos cantando suavemente una canción de cuna, "también voy a extrañar a papá estar con nosotros todo el día", beso la frente del bebé mientras él cerraba los ojos en la comodidad de los brazos de su madre-

Cuando despertó Elliot busco a su lado, la cama estaba fría al lado de Olivia, levanto las tapas y fue a la habitación de Ben, Olivia estaba durmiendo con el bebé en los brazos, ella cuando sintió los pasos de Elliot en la habitación abrió los ojos, "¿nena has estado aquí toda la noche?", Elliot estaba a la altura de sus ojos, "el bebé ha sido muy inquieto toda la noche, creo que esta nervioso por que se va a quedar solo con mamá todo el día".

"Liv…" dijo Elliot como advertencia, no quería tener nuevamente esta conversación, sabía que ella estaba nerviosa por que se iba a quedar sola con el bebé, pero estaba seguro que iba a estar bien.

"Lo sé El…", miro hacia Ben que estaba en sus brazos, "no es justo" río ella, Elliot levanto la ceja "¿Qué no es justo nena?,

"él se despierta cuando yo quiero dormir…y cuando estoy despierta esta durmiendo…no es justo", ambos rieron por el pequeño berrinche de Liv.

El primer día de vuelta al trabajo de Elliot fue lento, los chicos estaban entusiasmados preguntándole sobre Olivia y el bebé, por suerte no habían tomado ningún caso aún, era posible que pudiera volver a casa a una hora decente para bañar al bebé y acostarlo, extrañaba estar con Liv y el bebé, aunque a penas llevaba cerca de cuatro horas en el trabajo.

Olivia estaba en casa cambiándose de ropa, mientras el bebé estaba despierto en la cama, él ya estaba listo para salir, Olivia estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que salía sola con el bebé, Tucker estaba tras los pasos de Elliot por lo que esta vez no iba a pedir permiso para acompañarla, ellos habían acordado de esa forma, no querían darle mas problemas a Cragen, la Unidad estaba bajo microscopio desde que se hizo publica su relación y mas aún cuando se informo su embarazo.

"mamá esta lista cariño…ven aquí bebé", dijo ella mientras tomaba a Ben, lo cubrió con su manta, tomo el bolso con la ropa y pañales para el bebé, era increíble como a pesar de la inexperiencia no era tan torpe con el bebé en brazos, con un bolso en un hombre y cerrando la puerta de la casa.

"Hey…nena…Liv…" se corrigió Elliot, él se levanto de su escritorio cuando vio a Liv entrando en la sala principal de la brigada con Ben envuelto en una manta celeste y en su hombro izquierdo el bolso con las cosas del bebé. "Te iba a llamar para saber como te fue en la cita con el médico", Olivia lo miro y le dio una sonrisa, "pensé que ya que estaba fuera de casa podíamos pasar a verte", se sentó en su antiguo escritorio ahora despejado, Fin estaba al teléfono y Munch no se veía por ninguna parte, de seguro estaba en un caso, Elliot llego a ella y tomo a Ben de sus brazos, le dio un rápido beso a Liv en los labios, evitando que alguien los viera y otro en la frente del bebé, "te extrañe hombrecito",

"¿Cómo te fue en el doctor nena?", pregunto Elliot mientras miraba a su bebé en sus brazos, ella saco algunos papeles del bolso, "Ben y yo estamos en buen estado de salud, hoy me sacaron el resto de los puntos y midieron al bebé, todo esta excelente", ella sonrió mas tranquila, tenía temor de que el bebé tuviera algún problema al ser tan prematuro, "el pediatra dijo que era perfecto El", Por supuesto que él es perfecto pensó{o Elliot

"Olivia", ella miro hacia la puerta para ver a su amiga, junto con Munch, "Casey", Liv se levanto de su escritorio para saludarla, Fin corto la llamada y se unió al grupo, "es bueno verte Liv", dijo Fin mientras le dio un rápido abrazo al igual que Munch, "te ves increíble tan solo después de 10 días Liv, y tu que pensabas que ibas a quedar enorme" rio Casey, nadie pensaría que hace menos de dos semanas Olivia había dado a luz

"Dios Liv…Ben esta hermoso", dijo mirando al bebé que estaba aun en brazos de Elliot, la oficina estaba temperada por lo que Elliot le había quitado la manta, para que pudieran admirar a su hijo, Casey lo único que quería era arrebatarlo de los brazos de Elliot, antes de que ella dijera nada se puso de pie "pórtate bien con la tía Casey" dijo mientras lo ponía suavemente en los brazos de Casey, "aun es tan pequeño" dijo mientras miraba al bebé en sus brazos, el doctor le había dicho a Olivia que todo estaba bien, le aconsejaba amamantar al bebé ya que era lo mas recomendado, sobre todo al ser prematuro,

"¿Esta Cragen?", pregunto ella a sus compañeros, "en su oficina" aseguro Fin, ella quería habla con él, "vuelvo en un segundo", le pidió al bebé a Casey para ir a ver a Cragen,

Golpeo suavemente la puerta de la oficina, "¿podemos pasar?", Cragen al reconocer la voz levanto la vista para ver a Olivia y al bebé, vestido completamente de celeste al parecer a Olivia le gustaba ese color, "Olivia" dijo sonriendo alegre para ella, "me has alegrado el día", hizo un gesto para que ella entrara y mitad de camino cogió a Ben de sus brazos, "te ves agotada" aseguro Cragen, ella sonrió ligeramente, "estoy agotada…si fuera posible me dormiría de pie…pero estoy feliz", Olivia se acomodo en una de las sillas del sofá, mientras Cragen permaneció de pie con Ben en sus brazos apoyado en el escritorio, "Se nota Liv…te ves cansada…pero feliz".

Cragen la miro, "es un bebé hermoso Liv" dijo Cragen sonriendo, de seguro ya se lo habían dicho, pero nunca de boca de él, tomaba mas importancia para ella, "Gracias cap…quería hablar sobre algo con usted", el todo de voz de Olivia era serio, habían acordado con Elliot que ella hablaría con Cragen

"Sobre la cuenta de ahorro del bebé", Cragen asintió, "Elliot y yo estamos muy agradecidos…bueno y Ben", dijo señalando al bebé un poco mas inquieto ya en los brazos de Cragen, "pero…" dijo Cragen

"no podemos aceptarlo", Cragen ya no estaba sonriendo, él había abierto la cuenta de ahorro para Ben de todo corazón, "Olivia", dijo Cragen para llamar su atención, tomo un respiro, "he trabajado durante la mayor parte de mi vida, Ben es lo mas cercano que tengo de un nieto", miro hacia abajo para ver como el bebé bostezaba, "todo el dinero que tengo y que he guardado no me sirve de nada si muero", los ojos de Olivia se agrandaron, Cragen estaba enfermo, había algo mal con él, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, Cragen vio la intranquilidad en su rostro

"Olivia", ella respiro hondo y lo miro, "quiero que sepas que tengo todo arreglado, si algo me pasa mis bienes, mi pensión y todo lo que tengo están a tu nombre y a nombre de Ben", ella se llevo la mano a la boca, sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse húmedos, "don…yo…", Cragen la interrumpió, "solo quiero que lo sepas", el corazón de Olivia estaba latiendo dolorosamente, "¿tu?", Cragen movió la cabeza, sabia que ella iba a preguntar si estaba bien, en realidad no lo estaba, pero no tenia el corazón para decirle que estaba enfermo, "voy a morir Olivia, pronto", simplemente no fue capaz de pronunciar estas palabra, en voz alta, él aún no podía creerlo, así que disimulo lo mejor que pudo, y le dio una sonrisa, "estoy bien Olivia"


	100. Chapter 100

Olivia guardo el sobre que iba a devolverle a Cragen en el bolso del bebé, Cragen le sonrío agradecido mientras mecía a Ben ya inquieto, "lo siento Don….de seguro tiene hambre",

"te ves muy bien Olivia, a pesar de el cansancio la maternidad te hace muy bien", ella sonrío agradecida, camino hasta él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, "gracias…y gracias por el tremendo regalo que le hizo a Ben", ella salio de la oficina para ver la sala aun con sus amigos esperando por ella, Elliot podía leer en sus facciones y rastro de preocupación, "¿todo bien?", pregunto, Liv asintió, "no pude rechazarlo Elliot", ella saco el sobre de su bolso con el deposito que Cragen había echo, "él estaba muy emocionado por esto".

"¿Estas seguro que debemos hacer esto?", pregunto Olivia nerviosa mientras se terminaba de arreglar el cabello, Elliot apareció detrás de ella y puso sus manos en su cintura, mientras ella permaneció frente al espejo dándose los últimos toques a su cabello, lo llevaba suelto y ligeramente ondulado sobre los hombros, aun faltaba el vestido que iba a llevar a la cena "Liv…el bebé va a estar bien, Maureen se va a quedar con él"

"quizás debamos cenar en casa" dijo ella, Elliot negó con la cabeza, su temor era completamente normal, pero todo iba a estar bien, "nena…no hemos salido solos desde hace mas de un mes", su ultima cena juntos había sido tan solo una semana del nacimiento del bebé, Elliot beso su cuello y salió del cuarto de baño para terminar de vestirse, "son solo un par de horas" grito desde la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño, Olivia estaba terminando su maquillaje, no demasiado, solo algo para ver su cara un poco mas iluminada, mascara para las pestañas, un suave color en los parpados y brillo labial, ella nunca iba a ninguna parte sin brillo labial.

"Vamos Olivia son solo un par de horas" se repetía para tranquilizarse, desde que Ben nació ella no lo había dejado solo un momento y ahora iban a estar fuera un par de horas, debía alimentar al bebé antes de salir, aun se alimentaba solo de pecho, a pesar de que Elliot insistía en darle la leche materna, pero en botella, ella quería esperar hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. "Maureen esta por llegar" grito Elliot desde la sala de estar esperando que ella saliera de la habitación, tenían reserva para las 19:30 hrs., tenían tiempo de sobra.

Olivia salió de la habitación llevando un vestido de color celeste oscuro que caía sobre las rodillas, hacia que sus piernas se vieran aun mas largas y definidas, tenia un ligero escote en V en la parte delantera, y se acentuaba en todas las curvas de Olivia, llevaba sandalias negras bajas, Elliot la quedo mirando, aun les quedaba tiempo antes de poder retomar las relaciones, ahora era completamente difícil no poner sus manos sobre ella, llevarla al cuarto y hacerle el amor

"te ves increíble", le dijo mientras se acerco a ella lentamente, la agarro por la cintura para acercarla mas y le beso los labios, antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas emocionantes escucharon el timbre de la puerta, era Maureen,

"Dios…Liv te ves hermosa", la chica abrazo a Olivia a penas Elliot abrió la puerta, "gracias cariño", Olivia beso la mejilla de Maureen, "recién alimente al bebé Maureen", la chica asintió, Elliot le había advertido de que Olivia estaba un poco insegura, "Olivia…tu sabes que me he quedado con mis hermanos pequeños hace mucho tiempo", trato la chica de tranquilizarla

"Lo sé cariño y confío plenamente en ti… es solo que es la primera vez que me alejo de él", Maureen le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "Tengo tu teléfono Liv y el de papá, cualquier cosa los voy a llamar…tranquila", Olivia odiaba parecer insegura o tan nerviosa, pero no podía ocultarlo, Ben era solo un bebé, un mes para ser exacta y dependía completamente de ella, bueno quizás era bueno salir también de casa por un tiempo, pero solo por un par de horas le había exigido a Elliot, al menos la primera vez, en algún momento tenia que separarse de Ben ya que en un mes mas o menos volvía a trabajar.

"El numero del pediatra esta en una lista en el refrigerador" señalo Olivia hacia la cocina, "Ben esta en su cuna, se durmió después de comer", su cerebro estaba a mil pensando y recordando las cosas, no quería que se le olvidara alguna cosa importante,

"Vamos nena…o vamos a perder la reserva", Elliot puso su mano en la espalda baja de Olivia, y ligeramente la empujo por el camino de salida de la casa, Elliot le guiño un ojo a Maureen.

Ya en camino al restaurante Olivia hablo, "yo no quería sonar maniática El", dijo un poco avergonzada, Elliot no podía quitar la mirada del camino, había trafico y debía estar al pendiente, "usted no es maniática Liv, usted es madre primeriza de nuestro hermoso bebé de un mes, se te permite estar nerviosa", a pesar de que no la había mirado ella sabía que él estaba sonriendo, le traspasaba la tranquilidad que necesitaba para disfrutar la noche,

Como era costumbre ella llevo su mano izquierda a la mano derecha de Elliot mientras conducía, estas últimas semanas sin Elliot todo el día en casa los habían separado un poco, sobre todo con el bebé que se llevaba la mayor parte de la atención de Olivia, aun no dormía durante toda la noche.

"esto esta exquisito", aseguro Olivia mientras se llevaba un nuevo bocado a la boca de su filete, acompañado de un trago de agua, mientras ella estaba en periodo de lactancia no era correcto beber nada que contenga alcohol, por suerte no era una gran bebedora, lo único que extrañaba era el café normal.

"Me alegra de que te guste nena", Elliot había pedido a Cragen salir este día mas temprano y si era posible no ser llamado al trabajo en lo que queda de la tarde, por suerte tanto Fin como Munch se ofrecieron a que los llamaran si pasaba algo,

La cena estaba maravilloso, el restaurante era el lugar preferido de Olivia, era romántico e intimo, la luz era tenue y la iluminación era solo a través de una vela blanca en el centro de la mesa, "ha sido un tiempo desde que hemos estado solo", Elliot extendió su mano derecha hasta el centro de la mesa para juntarse con la mano de Olivia, "lo sé y extraño estos momentos de solo tu y yo cariño", Olivia se mordía el labio inferior, jugueteando, sabia que no podía llevar a Elliot muy lejos.

"Ven" dijo Elliot mientras se ponía de pie y se acerco a su lado, ella lo miro sorprendida y frunció ligeramente el ceño, "vamos a bailar nena", ella movió la cabeza, "El…yo no bailo", en realidad ella cuando había salido con Casey bailaba, aunque a regañadientes ya que su rubia amiga podía ser muy convincente,

"he visto como te mueves" dijo Elliot sugerentemente, "sé que puedes bailar", ella acepto su mano y se levanto de la mesa, Elliot la llevo hasta la pista de baila que se encontraba en el centro del restaurante, habían cinco parejas mas bailando lentamente, el amor estaba en el aire, eso era claro, ella sonrío tímidamente.

Elliot la tomo ligeramente por su cintura, a pesar de usar sandalias bajas, Olivia era una mujer alta por lo que Elliot quedaba ligeramente mas alta que ella, por lo que era muy cómodo para bailar, ambos encajaban perfectamente para absolutamente todo, Olivia puso las manos detrás del cuello de Elliot entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su nunca, Elliot se acerco a ella y beso sus labios suavemente, no eran de besarse mucho en publico, pero el ambiente era tan romántico que simplemente se dejaron llevar, ella susurro entre sus labios "te amo", se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, pensar que hace un poco mas de un año y medio esto era algo simplemente impensable para ella.

"¿estas bien?", pregunto mientras ambos se movían al ritmo de la música que la banda tocaba, "si….solo pensando", Elliot miro a sus ojos, buscando su mirada, "podemos llamar a Maureen para asegurarnos que el bebé esta bien" aseguro, pensando que era en lo que estaba pensando, ella negó ligeramente

"no…yo estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy…por ti…por Ben", Elliot la acerco mas a su cuerpo y le susurro al oído, "yo soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, por que usted me dio una oportunidad", beso su mejilla y continuaron disfrutando de la música, el ambiente y la cercanía de sus corazones. Latiendo casi como si fuera uno.

Ambos habían disfrutado la cena y la velada romántica, "vamos a hacer esto mas seguido", susurro Elliot mientras salían del restaurante tomados de la mano, ella se acerco mas hacía él y apoyo su cabeza ligeramente en su hombro.

Cuando volvieron a casa las cosas en casa estaban calladas, ambos entraron si meter mucho ruido en caso de que estén durmiendo, cuando llegaron a la sala de estar Maureen estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión, y en sus brazos estaba Ben, despierto, al parecer estaba esperando por mamá y papá, no era demasiado tarde, Olivia miro el reloj era pasado las once de la noche, se extraño que el bebé aun estuviera despierto, de seguro había tenido un buen momento con Maureen, "lo siento no los escuche entrar" dijo Maureen poniendo silencio en la televisión, estaba concentrada viendo una película,

Antes de que Liv preguntaran, Maureen se adelanto, "Se ha portado muy bien Liv…es muy tranquilo", era la primera vez que Maureen se había quedado sola con Ben, antes ha estado con él pero siempre estando presente Olivia.

"Él es muy tranquilo…salvo cuando tiene hambre o necesita que lo cambien…", no era un bebé llorón por suerte para Olivia, ser madre primeriza y además tener que lidiar con un niño gritón era demasiado, incluso para cualquier madre

"Estaba en su cuna despierto y tranquilito, esperando que alguien fuera por él" dijo Maureen, de las mas de tres horas que había estado en casa Ben no había llorado, Olivia se sentó junto a Maureen para ver al bebé, al parecer reconocía la voz por que empezó de inmediato a mover sus manitos.

"Has sido bueno con tu hermana mayor ¿cierto cariño?", Olivia tomo a Ben de los brazos de Maureen, la chica asintió, "puedo venir cuando necesites de nuevo que cuide de mi hermanito Liv", dijo ella tomando sus cosas, Elliot la iba a dejar a la Universidad

"gracias cariño", dijo Olivia despidiéndose de la chica.

Maureen había cambia a Ben, por lo que estaba listo para ir a la cuna, Olivia estaba esperando hasta que él bebé exigiera alimento, las horas de alimentación aun no estaban controladas, hasta un par de meses mas, miro el reloj, el bebé debe comer a lo menos cada cuatro horas, Olivia se fue a cambiar de ropa, algo mas cómodo, se levanto la polera para dejar su pecho expuesto, Ben de inmediato se prendo a ella, "también te extrañe cariño", mientras amamantaba a su bebé con la otra mano acariciaba su pequeña cabecita, "te amo bebé" le dio un beso en su frente,

A la media hora o algo así volvió Elliot de ir a dejar a Maureen, Olivia no estaba en la sala de estar, podía ver la luz de la habitación, cuando llego ella estaba con la pared apoyada y Ben en su hombro, "él quería esperar hasta ver a papá…pero estaba un poco cansado", Olivia miro hacia abajo para ver los ojos cerrados de su hijo, Elliot lo levanto suavemente y lo llevo a su cuna, lo beso en la frente y volvió a la habitación, Olivia ya estaba recostada en su lado de la cama, Elliot salto a su lado,

"creo que no te di las gracias por la cena de hoy", ella sonrío juguetonamente hacia él,

"Me basta con saber que lo disfrutaste", ella asintió, "mucho"

"tan solo si pudiera agradecerlo de una forma un poco mas…placentera", ambos rieron, el mes había sido un poco difícil para ellos, Elliot se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en un principio para luego profundizar el beso, las cosas se estaban tornando un poco cálidas en la habitación,

"El…", trato ella de llamar su atención, Elliot se detuvo de inmediato, "lo siento…creo que voy a tomarme una ducha rápida", un poco avergonzado por su reacción física

"yo solo quería decirte que quizás podamos,…faltan solo diez días", ella llevaba la cuenta mentalmente, estaba esperando poder volver a tener relaciones con Elliot muy pronto

Elliot movió la cabeza, "no…puedo esperar…son solo diez días…" sonrío ligeramente y se volvió a su lugar de la cama, "tu cuerpo debe curar completamente…de lo contrario en la última cita nos habrían dado el visto bueno", se sentía un poco culpable, era difícil mantenerse alejado de Elliot.

Elliot había pasado por cuatro embarazos con Kathy y no le fue difícil mantenerse alejado de ella durante los días posteriores al parto, cuarenta días posteriores para ser especifico, pero con Olivia era todo diferente, casi llevaba los días contados en el calendario, Munch le había preguntado por que el circulo en el calendario de su escritorio, por suerte Munch no siguió preguntando habría sido un poco vergonzoso, amaba todo de Olivia, incluso su cuerpo y como se sentía bajo sus manos, bajo su tacto, sus gemidos, se levanto de la cama rápidamente

"me voy a dar una ducha rápida", Olivia río culpable, le encantaba la reacción que producía en Elliot y en su cuerpo.


	101. Chapter 101

Olivia estaba tratando de mantener despierto a Ben que estaba en la alfombra sobre una frazada, el pequeño recostado sobre sus espaldas cómodamente, ella estaba tratando de llamar su atención con algunos objetos a pesar de que el bebé lo único que quería era dormir, la cena estaba casi lista, solo faltaba que llegara Elliot, miro el reloj nuevamente, si no tiene un caso de última hora y logro escapar a la hora de salida debería estar por llegar en treinta a cuarenta minutos, "vamos bebé simplemente un tiempo mas…papá te quiere ver despierto", las últimos dos noches Elliot había llegado tarde a casa, directo a la ducha y a dormir, con suerte había tocado algo del plato que Liv le dejo en microondas, por suerte Elliot la había llamado, cerraron el caso por lo que Cragen los iba a enviar a casa temprano.

"vamos cariño…solo un poco mas", Ben ya estaba poniéndose molesto, Olivia se levanto de la alfombra para ir a la cocina y sacar la comida del horno, preparo la mesa para los dos, solo esperaba que Elliot llegara mientras la comida aun estaba caliente.

Olivia volvió a la sala de estar para ver a Ben muy molesto pataleando en la alfombra llamando por su atención, "justo a tiempo" dijo mientras escuchaba las llaves en la puerta, por fin Elliot estaba en casa temprano, "Hola nena", la beso en los labios suavemente y luego beso la frente de Ben que estaba pateando con energía en la alfombra "¿quieres que papá te cargue?…te extrañaba tanto bebé", Elliot tomo al bebé en sus brazos, sabía que estaba cansado, sus ojitos se cerraba, "voy a cambiarlo de ropa y acostarlo en la cama", él lo quería ver despierto aunque sea un par de minutos, pero no podía ser egoísta su hijo estaba quedándose dormido. "la cena esta listo cariño", grito ella desde la cocina, estaba un poco ansiosa, oficialmente su periodo de no relaciones había terminado, solo esperaba que Elliot no estuviera cansado.

"Trate de mantenerlo despierto lo mas que pude..." dijo ella mientras servia la cena, todo se veía delicioso, "se estaba quedando dormido mientras lo cambiaba", menciono Elliot al menos lo vio un par de segundos, extrañaba estar con su hijo, extrañaba estar todo el día con Olivia.

Elliot había almorzado muy temprano, por lo que ya estaba muriendo prácticamente de hambre, "se ve genial", Ella era muy buena cocinera, y le encantaba esperar a Elliot con la cena, siempre pensó que se iba a sentir incomoda siendo dueña de casa, pero mientras este con permiso por maternidad iba a jugar a la dueña de casa, solo esperaba que Elliot no se acostumbrara, "se ve y esta genial nena…exquisito". Elliot disfruto de las artes culinarias de Olivia mientras la puso al tanto alguno de los últimos casos que habían tenido y que les había llevado dos días en cerrar.

"¿estas cansado?", quería saber su estado de animo, él movió ligeramente la cabeza, "solo un poco", Elliot había estado un poco ocupado últimamente, pensó Olivia, no era que había perdido el interés en ella, Elliot vio que algo le molestaba, pero no podía saber que era, ¿se olvido de preguntar alguna visita médica del bebé?", se pregunto a si mismo.

Olivia estaba en la cocina limpiando los utensilios de la cena, Elliot la estaba ayudando recogiendo los restos y ordenando la mesa, cuando tenia las manos libres se puso detrás de ella, "no creas que me olvide….lleve la cuenta día tras día" le dijo al oído, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no sabia si era el agua fría en sus manos, o el aliento caliente de Elliot en su oído, la tomo por la cintura y la dio vuelta para quedar frente a ella, apoyándola al mueble de la cocina, tomo sus mejillas con sus manos y la acerco para besar sus labios, suavemente en un inicio, pero fue tomando profundidad rápidamente.

Elliot no sabía si tenía tiempo para los juegos previos, el bebé podía despertar en cualquier momento, pero no quería hacer las cosas de forma rápida, como si estuviera desesperado, Olivia merecía más que eso, era la primera vez que estaban juntos después de nacer el bebé.

Olivia cerró la llave de agua y se concentro en el hombre frente a ella, exigió sus besos y sus labios solo para ella, ella se inclino ligeramente puso los brazos detrás del cuello de Elliot para empujarlo mas cerca de ella, Elliot la beso pidiendo la entrada el acceso a su boca, ella feliz le concedió el acceso completo.

Para fortuna de él, Olivia llevaba una polera de fácil acceso, levanto la polera de Liv para dejar su vientre expuesto, ella levanto los brazos y Elliot deslizo la polera fuera de ella, dejando su sujetador negro de encaje a la vista, Elliot la miro y frunció una ceja, ella estaba preparada para él, beso su cuello, y volvió a su boca, exigiendo su boca, mientras con las manos tocaba cada centímetro de su espalda, Olivia se separo de él y tomo la corbata entre sus manos, sonrío maliciosamente y empezó a tirar de Elliot a través de la corbata hasta la habitación, "lo siento…estoy un poco ansiosa", su sonrisa casi lo mato, le encanaba cuando se volvía juguetona y sexy, solo para él.

Liv jugueteo con la corbata hasta que la saco completamente fuera de él, la tiro al suelo sin tener cuidado de donde caía, ahora lo último en su mente era el orden, tomo un respiro, tomo el primer botón de la camisa de Elliot y lo desabotono, siguió hasta el ultimo de sus botones, deslizo la camisa fuera de él, dejando su torso bien construido, beso su pecho desnudo y lo recorrió con sus palmas, sonriendo feliz de poder tenerlo en pleno para ella, a pesar de que habían echo el amor muchas veces siempre se tomaban su tiempo para explorar, pero estaba vez debían ser un poco mas rápido antes de que Ben despertara.

Elliot no podía quitar las manos del cuerpo de Liv y los labios de su boca, su mano se poso en el borde del pantalón y los deslizo para dejar expuesto sus bragas, por supuesto a tono con su sujetador, también de encaje negro "¿para mi?", ella asintió ligeramente riendo nerviosa, "que lastima que va a durar tan poco con eso puesto", ella casi soltó una carcajada, pero tenia que ser un poco callada si quería terminar lo que estaban empezando

Elliot la admiraba frente a él, su cuerpo se veía espectacular, un solo registro de su embarazo, la cicatriz de su cesaría, Elliot trazo la línea rosada ligeramente, ella se estremeció, de seguro no era algo sexy para Elliot, no era algo sexy para ella, esa marca le recordaba a diario que su bebé estaba vivo. "eres hermosa nena…increíble" notando su duda, "tu cuerpo es hermoso", en realidad no lo decía para hacerla sentir bien, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, casi como antes de quedar embarazada, a parte de la cicatriz la única diferencia era que sus pechos eran ligeramente más grandes que antes, y eso le encantaba, le gustaban los pechos de Olivia.

Olivia estaba un poco impaciente por lo que a penas tuvo la oportunidad y las manos de Elliot bajaron su intensidad en su cuerpo, ella se adueño del cinturón del pantalón de vestir de Elliot y ágilmente lo saco de la hebilla del pantalón, lentamente fue al botón y bajo completamente el cierre, pasando a tocar suavemente la parte delantera del pantalón de Elliot, simplemente al roce era fácil de detectar, ella sabía lo que iba a encontrar, pero aun así se volvía ansiosa, deslizo el pantalón a través de las formadas y musculosas piernas de Elliot, solo quedaba en bóxers, ella jugueteo un poco con el borde del bóxer quería tocarlo, Elliot quito su mano ligeramente de su bóxer,

Olivia se sentó en la cama en un inicio, para luego quedar completamente acostada, Elliot se inclino sobre ella y la beso, partió por sus labios, luego por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, sus manos se burlaban un poco de ella, tocando todas las partes y ninguna a la vez, Elliot la levanto ligeramente para quitar el sujetador negro, Elliot lanzo la ropa interior, exponiendo sus pechos, su pezón un poco mas oscuro que antes, sabia que tenia que ser suave, eran delicados y estaban tiernos de amamantar a su hijo, beso su pecho derecho primero, para luego ir a su pecho izquierdo, Olivia se estremecía en su toque, sentir su aliento caliente sobre su cuerpo, sus grandes manos tocando todo su cuerpo, "eres hermosa" aseguro Elliot para que ella dejara que la tocara, después de besar sus pechos volvió a su boca, y le susurro al oído "me vuelves simplemente loco", sus manos estaban masajeando sus pechos, su boca volvió rápidamente a sus pechos y empezó a lamer, con mas y mas impaciencia, ella gimió de placer, se sentía tan bien la boca de Elliot en sus pechos, el hombre sabía claramente como encenderla,

"El…", ella quería advertirle o recordarle que estaba en periodo de lactancia y que fuera suave, sus pechos estaban delicados

Elliot levanto la vista para mirarla a los ojos, "lo sé nena…yo quiero saborear todo lo que viene de ti…y voy a ser muy suave", Olivia no se sorprendía que él supiera exactamente lo que ella le estaba avisando, Elliot nunca había sido tan sexual en su relación anterior y quería conocer todo de ella, su hijo se alimentaba de sus pechos, y él los adoraba por ese motivo y por que siempre le han gustado los pechos de ella, le gustaba absolutamente todo de ella.

Ella comenzó a gemir un poco mas fuerte cuando sintió que Elliot la estaba tocando sobre la tela entre sus piernas, Elliot siempre tenia cuidado de prepararla bien para él, para que ambos disfrutaran de hacer el amor, con ambas manos deslizo las bragas negras de Olivia, ella con gusto levanto una pierna y luego la otra para deshacerse completamente de los trapos que separaban su cuerpo del de Elliot.

A Olivia le gustaba que Elliot se tomara tanto tiempo, a pesar de que su hijo podía despertar en cualquier momento, ella no lo iba a apurar, le encantaba sentir las manos de él en su cuerpo, explorándolo casi como la primera vez, Elliot llevo sus labios a la boca de Olivia, ella gimió de placer en su boca cuando sintió los dedos de Elliot rozando ligeramente su núcleo húmedo e hinchado, Elliot estaba ligeramente sobre Olivia, ella puso una de sus manos detrás de Elliot, cuando él deslizo el primero de sus dedos, ella gimió mordiéndose el labio y enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Elliot

"Oh….El…." cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de Elliot tocándola, "tan mojada nena…para mi", le susurro Elliot al oído, reclamo sus labios cuando deslizo un segundo dedo en ella, él estaba cuidando de que no hiciera demasiado ruido, Olivia sentía y se estremecía como los dedos se movían en su interior en un lugar muy sensible,

"oh...Dios el…simplemente no te detengas" suplico mientras el ritmo de Elliot se hacia mas rápido, estaba seguro que Olivia estaba casi a puerta de su primer orgasmo, "vamos nena déjalo ir…" le susurró al oído, le encantaba ser capaz de hacerla vibrar bajo su toque

"Vamos Olivia", se escuchaba tan sexy cuando decía su nombre completo al hacer el amor, "El…tan cerca". Ella no quería acabar sin él, pero estaba siendo casi imposible aguantarlo, Elliot empezó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, rozando su clítoris en el camino, Olivia temblaba ante la sensación, "El…oh…Elllll", gimió cuando sintió simplemente entregarse a su primer orgasmo, Elliot quito la mano lentamente de la parte interior del muslo de Olivia, su mano estaba cubierta de su escencia,

Olivia quería mas, llego a la parte delantera del bóxer de Elliot y lo acaricio, podía ver sin necesidad de tocar del gran interés de Elliot por ella, Liv sonrió al ver la cara de Elliot, casi pidiendo, no era necesario, ella lo quería complemente, bajo los bóxer y la virilidad de Elliot estaba frente a ella firmemente, todo en Elliot era grande, pensó ella riendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa, siempre le impresionaba el tamaño de él y en realidad le encantaba, Elliot estaba a un costado de Liv en un principio, ahora se cernía completamente sobre ella, pero sin tocarse, "El…por favor", necesitaba tenerlo, sentirlo, Elliot se posiciono suavemente entre sus piernas, pidiendo que las separara un poco mas, ella feliz lo hizo, antes de hacer algún movimiento el la beso, un suave beso y le susurro "te amo", suavemente se deslizo en su interior

"ooohhh", se quejo Olivia, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que se deslizaba completamente dentro de ella, apretó las uñas en la espalda de Elliot, tratando de ajustarse a su tamaño y el dolor que siempre sentía

"¿estas bien?" pregunto Elliot dulcemente, ella tomo un respiro y asintió ligeramente, las sensaciones siempre eran distintas cuando estaban juntos, siempre tan especiales, podía hacer exactamente mil veces las mismas cosas, tocar las mismas partes, pero siempre se sentía distinto,

"e-estoy bien…solo un minuto" pidió ella, tanto a Olivia como a Elliot le gustaba la primera sensación que tenían al estar unidos completamente, ella asintió sin necesidad de palabras, lo miro a los ojos, y él empezó a moverse en su interior, saliendo completamente de ella para deslizarse otra vez, en un principio un ritmo lento y suave para adaptarse, después de todo era mas de un mes y medio sin estar juntos, y él quería ser suave con el cuerpo de su novia, siempre delicado.

"El…" gimió ella cuando lo sentía moverse en su interior, mas rápido, cogiendo un ritmo cómodo para los dos, ella bajo las manos de la espalda hasta el trasero de Elliot para presionarlo mas cerca de ella, quería todo de él, "Liv…nena…se siente tan bien…oh..", Elliot sabia que no iba a durar mucho, tenía la intención de hacer el amor toda la noche, si Ben se lo permitía, o al menos las horas que el bebé estaba durmiendo.

"Oh…Dios…El…se siente tan bien", gemía Olivia debajo del cuerpo de Elliot que ya empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo, sus fuertes y tonificados brazos marcados mientras se apoyaba en ellos y se movía en el interior de Liv, él siempre llegaba a los lugares correctos, haciéndola gemir y vibrar de placer, "ohhh siiii" jadeaba, estaba muy cerca,  
otra vez, como Elliot se movía mas rápido ella sabía que también estaba cerca

A Elliot le encantaba la sensación de los pechos desnudos de Olivia rozando su torso en cada movimiento, sintiendo sus pechos y en ellos la clara excitación de Olivia, le encantaban los gemidos y los quejidos que salían de su boca, claramente lo encendían mucho mas

Elliot empezó a entrar y salir un poco mas rápido, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba preparándose para liberarse dentro de Olivia, "oh…Liv…nena…se siente tan bien…estoy tan cerca", la respiración de Elliot era rápida y entrecortada,

"El…tan cerca…oh…El…mierda…", no grites, se decía a ella misma cuando sentía los movimiento de Elliot y podía sentir que estaba empezando a latir dentro de ella, las paredes de Olivia se sentían cada vez mas ajustadas a él, salió y entro un par de veces mas hasta que casi grito al liberarse dentro de ella, Olivia tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar cuando sintió que ambos llegaron al clímax, juntos en sincronía como siempre fueron en su vida.


	102. Chapter 102

"Me encanta esto",susurra Elliot a Olivia que estaba bostezando en sus brazos, con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en su pecho firme, "¿Qué cosa, yo bostezando?", pregunto ella riendo, Elliot meneo la cabeza "no…me encanta sentir tu cuerpo caliente al lado mío…desnudo", ambos estaban completamente desnudos bajo las sábanas, sus cuerpos entrelazados después de hacer el amor.

En el monitor se escucho los quejidos del bebé despierto a punto de llorar, "¿tan pronto?" se pregunto Liv un poco decepcionada, Elliot rió, "nena que han pasado casi tres horas", definitivamente había perdido la noción del tiempo o Elliot había echo que perdiera la noción del tiempo, "Oh" exclamo ella, "¿puedes?", no tenia la intención de ir a buscar a su hijo completamente desnuda, dio un vistazo rápido en la habitación y su ropa no estaba por ningún lado, "yo voy" Elliot se puso un boxer que tenía a mano y salio de la habitación,

Olivia estaba en su lado de la cama tapada solo con las sábanas, si tenían suerte y el bebé se dormía podrían tener otra ronda, "ve con mamá cariño", Elliot beso la frente del bebé y le pasó el niño a Olivia, para fortuna de Ben, todo estaba muy accesible y de inmediato se prendo al pecho de Liv desnudo,

"hijo..." dijo riendo maliciosamente, "definitivamente desde ahora mamá va a estar desnuda mas seguido…." Elliot miro a Olivia, "solo para que no tenga que esperar tanto..." agrego Elliot ambos rieron, "El…si fuera por ti, estoy segura que yo estaría desnuda todo el tiempo"

"¿Y quien me puede culpar?…con ese cuerpo Liv", ella soltó un respiro fuerte, su cuerpo estaba marcado, "¿que?", pregunto Elliot al notar el cambio en su rostro, estaba triste "¿que dije?", ella miro hacia abajo donde Ben estaba alimentándose, "mi cuerpo esta lleno de cicatrices El…", para ella no era algo agradable de ver, por suerte ambas cicatrices estaban borrándose lentamente , "nena… eres hermosa", No quería llorar, no después de pasar un hermoso momento con Elliot, "Nena…cada marca en tu cuerpo significa tu lucha…esta" dijo tocando la cicatriz de la herida de bala que casi la había matado, "esta es un buen ejemplo de tu lucha por vivir…", siguió su camino hasta el otro lugar de su cuerpo donde estaba la otra cicatriz "y esta es un recordatorio de la lucha que diste por nuestro hijo…nena cada marca en ti es completamente hermosa", Elliot busco su mirada, ella le dio una ligera sonrisa, Elliot se acerco y beso suavemente sus labios, "eres completa y absolutamente hermosa".

Elliot miro hacia Ben, "hmmm hombrecito…vamos a tener que compartir esto", dijo Elliot riendo y suavemente tocando el pecho de Olivia,

"El…no lo molestes que esta comiendo", lo reto suavemente Olivia, tomo un respiro "genial…ahora mis dos hombres me quieren solo por mis senos" dijo tratando de parecer enojada

Elliot río, "no recuerdo que te hayas quejado por mi gusto por tus pechos" dijo levantando la ceja, "no…yo no me queje…", Elliot iba a decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse callado disfrutando de la vista

Ben por fin se estaba quedando dormido, Olivia beso su frente y acaricio el pequeño cabello que tenia en su cabecita, "dulces sueños bebé…te amo", se levanto de la cama y decidió ponerlo en el moisés, a pesar de su mes y días aun se veía pequeño en la cuna, Elliot miro decepcionado, "Liv…pensé que íbamos a seguir…ya sabes recuperar el tiempo" dijo levantando una ceja, "va a despertar pronto…", ella ya conocía la rutina perfecta de su hijo, "pero podemos aprovechar el tiempo que duerme" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él y se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo, que de inmediato reacciono a su toque, podía sentir entre sus muslos la reacción instantánea de Elliot a su cuerpo desnudo.

Olivia despertó asustada un par de horas mas tarde, el bebé no se había despertado, o estaba demasiado agotada para escucharlo, miro hacia el lado de Elliot, él estaba dormido y sobre su pecho desnudo estaba Ben profundamente dormido, la imagen era hermosa, las dos personas que mas ama en el mundo durmiendo a su lado, cerro los ojos nuevamente, después de la tercera ronda estaba agotada, por fortuna Elliot tenía el día libre, de lo contraría habría estado muerto de sueño en el trabajo, todo por su culpa y su deseo.

Despertó cerca de una hora mas tarde, ella miro hacia el lado de la cama de Elliot para ver sus grande ojos azules completamente abiertos, él esbozo una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, no podía estar mas feliz, miro a Olivia que luchaba por abrir los ojos y volvió su vista hacia abajo para ver a su bebé durmiendo en su pecho, confiando su vida a él.

"buenos días El", ella se inclino hacia Elliot teniendo especial cuidado en llevar con ella la sábana y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, beso suavemente los labios de Elliot y la cabecita de su hijo "buenos días hermosa", ella miro a su hijo dormido en el pecho del hombre que amaba, "¿por que no me despertaste?", si el bebé tenia hambre debía despertarla, Elliot movió la cabeza ligeramente "se despertó hace un tiempo, supongo que quería algo de atención, pero luego se rindió y se quedo dormido, nada de hambre", ella asintió y sonrío, "voy a tomar una ducha para preparar el desayuno", tomo la sabana y se envolvió en ella, "auch" se quejo casi en un susurro cuando se levando, su cuerpo definitivamente estaba resentido de una noche entera de estar con Elliot.

"¿dolor?", él no estaba preguntando, estaba confirmando, "hmmm un poco", Elliot se sintió un poco culpable, no le gustaba hacerle daño "lo siento…la última vez tuvo que ser un poco rápida", apenas habían empezado su ronda Ben empezó con quejidos por lo que fue un poco duro y rápido, Olivia obviamente no puso objeciones, "estoy bien El", aseguro ella, habían hablado antes de dejar a Ben con alguien para ellos tener su noche especial, pero Olivia no estaba cómoda dejando a su bebé en otra casa solo para tener sexo con su novio, de alguna forma tenían que acomodarse a su nueva vida de padres, resulto bastante bien para los dos.

Al día siguiente Elliot llego del trabajo para ver a Olivia agotada en el sofá viendo la televisión, en realidad no prestar mucha atención, ella tenia los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, "la cena va a estar lista en unos minutos El", trato de forzar una sonrisa, pero salio demasiado forzada, "¿todo bien?", por lo general ella se alegraba de cuando Elliot llegaba a casa, pero algo no estaba bien, él la conocía lo bastante bien para sentirlo, "si…claro", se levanto del sillón para besar a Elliot en los labios, su beso de bienvenida después del trabajo, cenaron prácticamente en silencio, ella no dijo una palabra a Elliot, "voy a la cama…estoy cansado", Elliot levanto su plato, lo lavo y se fue a la habitación para prepararse para la cama, Olivia a penas había probado bocado así que guardo el resto de la comida en el refrigerador y se fue detrás de Elliot a la cama

Se quedaron dormidos en silencio abrazados después de su beso de buenas noches, pero en cosa de minutos Olivia estaba nuevamente en pie para ir a Ben que ya había despertado con hambre, se sentía tan cansada, no sabia que estar en casa con un bebé pequeño podía ser tan agotador, no quería que Elliot se despertara, de lo contrario al día siguiente iba a estar cansado en el trabajo

"vamos bebé por favor come" suplicaba Olivia cansada, casi al borde de las lágrimas, llevaba cerca de veinte minutos tratando de que Ben comiera, Elliot sintió el vacío en la cama, sabia que Olivia estaba en el cuarto del bebé, así que se levanto, y fue al cuarto del bebé para ver a Olivia con Ben en sus brazos, sentada en la mecedora "vamos cariño…debes comer…por favor", su voz era suave, pero firme, "no debes forzar al bebé si no tiene hambre" dijo Elliot desde la entrada de la habitación, Ella no quería pelear, no tenia intenciones, pero sabía mejor que Elliot como funcionaba Ben, "si no come ahora va a despertar en veinte minutos mas llorando de hambre El", no quería sonar tan dura, pero estaba cansada, Elliot se agacho frente a ella mirando a los ojos, rojos y cansados, "creo que necesitas un descanso", ella levanto la vista para mirarlo "¿un descanso de que?, Elliot miro hacia Ben, "del bebé…creo que necesitas un descanso", ella no quería llorar, ¿la estaba llamando mala madre?

"yo no necesito alejarme de mi hijo Elliot", su voz era fuerte y dolida, Elliot puso una mano suavemente sobre la mejilla de Olivia, secando una lagrima solitaria, "cariño…creo que debes salir, quizás una noche de chicas con Casey, mañana es viernes, de seguro pueden salir a divertirse un rato, yo me quedo con Ben",

"El…". Busco las palabras, "¿usted habla como si yo estuviera cansada de Ben, que clase de madre se agota de su hijo?", no estaba enojada, estaba dolida por las palabras de Elliot, él negó ligeramente, "una madre primeriza…una madre humana Liv…es natural…el bebé no te deja tiempo para ti…y con estos últimos casos no he estado en casa temprano al menos unas dos semanas para ayudarte, estas cansada, lo sé",

"llama a Casey mañana y programa una salida de chicas, yo voy a cuidar del bebé", Elliot sabía que ella lo necesitaba, estaba tan tensa

"yo amo a mi bebé El", ella quería que quedara claro, "lo sé nena…pero cualquier mujer necesita tiempo para si misma…yo lo entiendo…por favor hazme caso", ella asintió, se seco las lagrimas y dejo de forzar al bebé para comer, se levanto y lo dejo en la cuna

Elliot llego a casa temprano para que Olivia pudiera salir, se habían puesto de acuerdo con Casey en juntarse a las 19:30 en la puerta de un Pub que a ambas le agradaba mucho y que en ocasiones anteriores han visitado con regularidad, Olivia se estaba cambiando ropa para salir, Elliot estaba viendo en la televisión un partido con Ben a su lado, apoyado en el sofá con almohadas para que viera la televisión, era algo muy masculino padre e hijo viendo deportes, pensó Olivia, estaba terminando los últimos toques, cuando Elliot la vio su cara se ilumino, llevaba una blusa blanca ajustada, y una falda negra larga que acentuaba sus caderas y su trasero, "viendo esa ropa y como queda en ti…creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de que salgas", trato de sonar serio, en realidad se veía muy bien, "El…", Elliot sonrío, "estoy bromeando…sé que cuando vuelvas a casa la ropa será lo primero que desaparecerá".dio una sonrisa sexy mientras levantaba la ceja, Liv sonrío.

"El….si sales con el bebé ponle un gorro", Elliot estaba preparado para todo lo que venía y las inseguridades que iba a tener antes de cruzar la puerta, "le di de comer hace poco", se había extraído por primera vez leche para que Elliot pudiera darle de comer en caso de que llegara muy tarde, "El…hay…", Elliot la interrumpió, "lo sé nena dejaste leche materna en el refrigerador, si llegas tarde voy a alimentar al bebé…", era la segunda vez que Elliot iba a intentar alimentar a Ben, la primera no resulto, esta vez tenía que resultar.

"que te diviertas nena" dijo mientras se levantaba para plantar un beso en sus labios, a pesar de que tenía brillo labial ella lo acepto gustosa, siempre podía poner un poco mas en sus labios, "te amo El…gracias", bajo hasta donde estaba su bebé, "te amo hijo….mamá va a estar pronto en casa", le dio una última mirada antes de salir de casa, su corazón un poco apretado por dejar a su bebé solo.

Se unió con Casey y disfrutaron de la noche, Liv no estaba bebiendo, por lo que pidió Sprite para ella, Casey no era gran bebedora, pero había pedido cerveza para ella,

"Viene de la mesa de enfrente" dijo el mesero poniendo dos nuevas cervezas en la mesa de las chicas, Olivia se sintió halagada, al parecer aun tenia la mirada de los hombres, aunque solo le importaba la mirada de un solo hombre, antes de que el mesero se retirara ella puso su mano en su brazo, "puedes decirle que es muy generoso de su parte…pero que no las aceptamos", nunca aceptaba tragos de personas que no conocía, el resto de la noche paso agradable, pero estaba deseando volver a casa,

"vamos a hacer esto mas seguido" dijo Casey mientras se despedían, "claro" asintió Olivia en realidad se había divertido bastante, pero extrañaba a su bebé y a Elliot.

Cuando entro a la casa trato de meter el menor ruido, no quería despertar a Elliot o al pequeño, cuando abrió la puerta Elliot la estaba esperando medio despierto, no era muy tarde pero estaba agotado de un poco mas de tres horas cuidando del bebé "shhhhhhhh se acaba de quedar dormido" dijo Elliot viendo a Ben en sus brazos "tuvo una dura pelea con papá por la comida…pero finalmente cedió" dijo señalando a la mesa con la botella de leche a la mitad, "¿te divertiste?", él quería que tuviera un buen rato, "fue divertido, pero extrañe mucho a mi bebé" asumió ella, "fue un buen momento de relajo…gracias El…por obligarme a hacer esto". Beso suavemente sus labios, "lo que dije antes era en serio…te ves muy bien en esa ropa…pero en estos momentos solo quiero quitarla de ti…".

A la mañana siguiente Olivia despertó mucho mas relajada, se dirigió a Elliot, "El día esta hermoso, podemos llevar al bebé al parque", Olivia había salido de la ducha y se estaba vistiendo, al ser un bebé prematuro ella había tratado de no sacarlo a la calle los días helados, por suerte la mañana estaba hermosa, "vamos a tomar desayuno y sacar al bebé al parque" Elliot se levanto para tomar una ducha y vestirse, era sábado, pero sus hijos iban a llegar mas tarde, iba a disfrutar de su día con su pequeña familia.

Después del desayuno Olivia estaba entusiasmada, Ben tendría su primera salida al parque, la ropa que usaba aun era de recién nacido, aun no tenía el peso ni el tamaño de un bebé de casi dos meses, Olivia lo puso en su coche de paseo y salieron al parque, Elliot manejaba el cochecito en el parque, Olivia iba tomada del brazo de Elliot, Ben se llevo muchas miradas de la gente, era un bebé hermoso, con las semanas había tomado un tono mas parecido a Olivia y con sus ojos azules llamaba claramente la atención, se sentaron en el pasto, previa colocación de una manta por parte de Olivia y disfrutaron del aire, Ben estaba muy contento, Olivia había puesto en su espaldita la almohada del coche de paseo para que quedara levantado, todo le llamaba la atención, los sonidos y los movimientos en su entorno, Olivia estaba feliz, era un sueño para ella estar en el parque con su hijo y Elliot a su lado.

Elliot vio la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Olivia, ella lo vio mirándolo de reojo, "soy feliz El….soy completamente feliz",


	103. Chapter 103

"¿Liv?", llamo Elliot al entrar en la casa, la sala de estar estaba vacía, "en la cocina El", aviso ella mientras sacaba las papas del horno, Ben la miraba desde su sillita para bebé, Olivia se había dado cuenta hace un par de días de que el bebé la seguía con la mirada, Elliot ingreso a la cocina para ver a Olivia dando los últimos toques para la cena, "llegas temprano cariño", se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Elliot, él puso las manos en la cintura de Liv y le dio un suave beso en los labios, "día tranquilo, ¿Cómo estuvo su día?", pregunto separándose de ella para besar la frente de Ben, al reconocer a su padre el bebé comenzó a mover las manitos y los pies llamando su atención,

"¿mamá te ha tenido todo el día en la silla?", levanto al bebé ahora mucho mas alegre de tener mas atención, ella negó riendo "fue solo mientras cocinaba, estuvimos jugando toda la tarde".

"¿jugando?", pregunto Elliot curioso mientras Ben estaba en sus brazos, ambos con la vista siguiendo los movimientos de Liv, Ben por curiosidad, Elliot por amor.  
"aprendió a tomar algunas cosas con las manos, solo unos segundos, pero tomo su sonajero y lo llevo a la boca, fue increíble El…", Elliot sonrío, Liv estaba emocionada por las cosas que el bebé iba aprendiendo, "¿puedes volver a hacerlo para papá?", preguntaba a su hijo mientras lo llevaba a la sala de estar, quería saber cada cosa que su hijo aprendía.

Oliva estaba tratando de aprovechar el máximo su tiempo, estaba a semanas de volver al trabajo, tenía sentimientos encontrados, dejar a su bebé pequeño, pero tenía tantas ganas de volver a trabajar también.

"voy a bañar a Ben mientras terminas la cena nena…", Elliot beso la mejilla de Olivia para llevar al bebé al cuarto de baño, los pequeños momento de Ben y papá, "en unos quince minutos estará listo cariño", afirmo Olivia, iba a preparar la mesa, mientras Elliot estaba con Ben.

Después de la cena fueron a la cama. Ben se había quedado dormido después del baño que le dio papá, "te extrañe", Elliot beso el cuello de Liv mientras ella ligeramente se estremecía, "¿estas bien?". Durante la cena había estado callada, siempre le preguntaba sobre algún caso "Si", asintió ella mientras se deslizaba a través de su torso la polera para dormir.

"nena si algo te esta molestando me lo puedes decir", no sabía si había dicho algo que la molestara, sabía que después de un embarazo las mujeres pueden quedar con las emociones algo a flor de piel, ella movió ligeramente la cabeza,

"Él recién habría nacido", fue casi un susurro, Liv se había acostado de espaldas en su lugar habitual, Olivia recién habría llegado a las cuarenta semanas ese mismo día, era la fecha programada de nacimiento de Ben y ella estaba un poco sensible.

"Lo sé nena…pero Ben esta en casa, tiene dos meses y es un bebé perfecto y feliz", ella ahogo un sollozo, "lo siento…no sé que pasa", Elliot la acerco mas a su cuerpo, "es normal nena…tienes las emociones a flor de piel al ser madre por primera vez…" , Elliot beso su cuello suavemente, tocaba los lugares que a ella la encendían completamente, hicieron el amor y se quedaron abrazados, Elliot estaba a punto de dormirse agotado del trabajo y de su tiempo con Liv, ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, él podía escuchar su respiración y sabía que no estaba cerca de quedarse dormida.

"¿Quieres que lo traiga a la cama?", ella asintió "voy a ponerme algo de ropa" dijo Liv mientras se levantaba y recolectaba del suelo las partes de su pijama que Elliot había quitado de su cuerpo, Elliot se levanto y beso su frente y luego fue a la habitación contigua para ir a buscar a Ben que estaba durmiendo en su cuna, protesto un poco al principio mientras lo levantaba, Elliot entro en la habitación Olivia llevaba algo mas de ropa, y tenía una gran sonrisa, puso a Ben entre ambos se quejo un poco al principio, pero después se quedo dormido entre mamá y papá. "gracias…estoy un poco loca…" se puso de lado para acariciar la barriga del bebé mientras lo contemplaba, estaba un poco tensa, las sensaciones de dejar pronto a su bebé hacían que su corazón se sintiera un poco apretado

Elliot entro al recinto a la mañana siguiente, "¿Qué tenemos?", pregunto Elliot viendo como Cragen salía de su oficina con un papel en la mano, mientras Olivia estaba en casa por el bebé, Elliot estaba trabajando algunos casos con Fin y otros con Munch, aunque extrañaba enormemente su compañera de casi toda su vida, lo compensaba que cuando llegaba a casa ella estaba ahí, todos los días con su hijo.

Tucker estaba constantemente metiendo la nariz en los casos, solo para tener la oportunidad de llamar la atención de Cragen por culpa de sus detectives, aunque hasta la fecha, desde que Cragen informo de la relación de Stabler con Benson, asuntos internos no había tenido opción alguna para llamarle la atención, por el contrario, los casos fueron trabajados y resueltos por los cuatro de sus detectives

"mujer violada", indico Cragen teniendo la atención de Fin, Munch y Elliot, el último caso lo había trabajado Fin y Munch, Cragen miro el escritorio vació de Olivia, hizo una nota mental para recordar que no la había llamado en toda la semana para ver como estaba ella y el bebé, volvió a mirar a sus detectives "Stabler, Fin", ambos miraron a Cragen prestando atención, "su caso, Melinda ya esta en el lugar", si estaba la médico forense significaba de inmediato para ellos que la victima estaba muerta, de lo contrario la visita seria al hospital.

Olivia estaba en el sofá de la sala de estar viendo la televisión, sin prestar demasiada atención al canal que tenía puesto, durante los dos meses que llevaba de baja por maternidad no era muy asidua a ver televisión, no tenía nada mas que hacer, ya tenía lista la ropa limpia en los cajones de Elliot y del bebé, la cocina limpia y el resto de la casa en perfecto estado, era un poco maniaca del orden, sobre todo ahora con el bebé, no quería que se enfermara, Ben estaba durmiendo en su cuna, ella estaba sentada en el sofá, con ropa cómoda, no tenía que salir por lo que cuando se ducho se puso un pantalón de buzo y un polerón azul, pendiente siempre del monitor del bebé, escucho el gemido suave de Ben, espero un tiempo, hasta que el llanto fue mas fuerte.

Por lo general ella dormía cuando Ben tenía su siesta, pero en esta ocasión aprovecho el tiempo para realizar un poco de orden y realizar el lavado, Ben ensuciaba mucha ropa, por lo que constantemente tenía que echar ropa a lavar, se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación donde Ben estaba tomando su siesta, se agacho a la cuna para verlo despierto, reviso que no necesitara un cambio de pañal, "estas limpio bebé",

"¿quieres venir a jugar con mamá?" Ben soltó un balbuceo, "tomaré eso como un si", Olivia tomo a Ben de su cuna, había despertado hace algunos minutos, Ben movió sus manitos alegre, teniendo al bebé en un brazo y haciendo un rápido movimiento puso una manta sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar para jugar con su bebé, cada día iba aprendiendo a manejarse con el niño, busco algunas almohadas para colocarlas detrás de la espalda de Ben quien a sus dos meses aun no se sostenía solo, "¿que ves amor?", Ben estaba mirando sus propias manos, abriendo y cerrándolas. "¿Que miras?, son tus manitos bebé", Olivia beso la frente de su hijo alegre por las cosas que su pequeño bebé iba aprendiendo, y feliz de poder estar presente, "te amo hijo" beso su frente miro el reloj de la pared 15:15 hrs., conciente de su rutina diaria de seguro en unos diez minutos Ben iba a empezar a reclamar de hambre, había tratado de llamar a Elliot y no contesto de seguro estaba en algún caso, se quedo cerca de veinte minutos más hasta que Ben empezó a protestar para ser tomado y alimentado, "ven aquí cariño", levanto al bebé de la manta y lo puso en su regazo.

Elliot se abrió paso entre los curiosos que entorpecían su camino, Fin iba detrás de él, era claro el lugar donde estaba la victima, siempre varios coche patrullas custodiando las cercanías con las sirenas encendidas, y mas cerca del lugar siempre la típica cinta amarilla de policía de Nueva York, Elliot tomo la delantera y levanto la cinta para pasar debajo de ella, al igual que Fin, identificaron a Melinda cerca del cuerpo, "¿buenas tardes Melinda", saludo Elliot, era increíble el cambio de Elliot para el resto desde que esta con Olivia, era claramente mucho mas cordial "buenas tardes Elliot" respondió ella gratamente.

¿Qué tenemos?", pregunto Elliot sin aun ver el cuerpo de la victima, cuando llegaron Melinda estaba hablando con su técnico ayudante, "mujer…unos 35 años", el asistente le entrego una bolsa transparente a Melinda con la billetera de la victima, "Si…35 años….su nombre, Sabrina Morris" miro a Elliot que estaba tomando nota, "fue violada, y asesinada, a primera vista apuñalada y murió por la perdida de sangre", Elliot asintió tomando apunte, "tiene fluidos y algunos moretones en los muslos congruentes con una violación, pero tendré mas cuando la lleve para realizar la autopsia"

Elliot hizo su camino hacia donde estaba el cuerpo, era un callejón detrás de un restauran, de seguro nadie había visto nada, eso era seguro pensó Elliot, el cuerpo aun estaba descubierto, de inmediato la mujer llamo la atención de Elliot, se sintió un poco mal del estomago al ver el rostro de la chica, Melinda le había dicho que posible causa de muerte fue apuñalamiento, contó al menos diez heridas, Fin estaba al lado de Elliot también tomando algunos datos, Fin se agacho para ver mas de cerca el cuerpo, "se parece mucho" susurro Elliot, Fin no lo escucho mucho, la mujer tenia un tono de piel, color de ojos y cabello castaño igual que Olivia, de echo a penas vio a la mujer la cara de Olivia se poso en la cabeza de Elliot. Fin miro hacia Elliot que no había quitado la mirada de la mujer que yacía frente a ellos, anteriormente con Kathy nunca le había pasado, su temor por perder a Olivia era algo mucho mas fuerte al igual que su amor por ella, "vamos hombre" dijo Fin tocando ligeramente el hombro de Elliot, quien salto ligeramente sumido en sus pensamientos. "aun no terminamos aquí", dijo Elliot queriendo hacer su trabajo, "Melinda tiene que llevarse el cuerpo al laboratorio Elliot…nos llamara cuando tenga algo", Elliot miro hacia arriba a Fin y asintió.

"no tenemos testigos por lo que Cragen nos quiere de vuelta en el precinto a la espera del informe de Melinda" informo Fin mientras hacían su camino de regreso al auto haciéndose espacio entre los curiosos que siempre estaban presentes, pero que nunca ven nada.  
Entraron en el recinto y Elliot cayo pesadamente en su escritorio, mientras vio el cuerpo de esa mujer sintió un dolor en su pecho, lo único que deseaba era ir a casa con Liv y su bebé.

Olivia estaba alimentando al bebé cómoda en la manta que antes había puesto, espero hasta que Ben se desprendiera de su pecho al tener la barriga llena, cansado el pequeño cerraba sus ojitos pesadamente, ella bajo el polerón para cubrir su pecho antes expuesto para alimentar a su hijo, se levanto con cuidado, haciendo un poco de equilibrio para que el niño no despertara, cuando empezó a moverse ella lo meció "shhhh", le susurraba en su camino a la cuna.

"¿Que pasa con él?", pregunto Cragen cuando se acerco a Fin y vio que Elliot ni siquiera se inmuto "la chica encontrada tenía algunos rasgos de Olivia, creo que él la extraña", Cragen asintió, "¿crees que tenga que ver el caso con Olivia?", en alguna oportunidad habían tenido un caso de una mujer asesinada muy parecida a ella, solo para enviarle un mensaje, pero fue hace casi dos años atrás", Fin movió la cabeza "no…solo una mala coincidencia"

"Elliot", Cragen trato de llamar su atención, tuvo que repetir el gesto "Elliot…vete a casa". Elliot saco sus cosas del escritorio y en cosa de segundos estaba fuera del escuadrón  
Después de acomodar a Ben en su cuna, Olivia estaba volviendo hacia la sala de estar, una siesta no sonaba tan mal, estaba un poco cansada, desde el nacimiento de Ben que no tenia una noche de sueño completo, antes de sentarse escucho las llaves de la puerta principal, miro el reloj, de seguro era alguno de los niños, aunque por la hora "17.15", estaban en el colegio, y por lo general llamaban antes de ir para asegurarse que no llegaran en mal momento, cuando la puerta se abrió su cara se ilumino por un segundo hasta que vio el rostro de Elliot

"El…cariño ¿estas bien?", Elliot casi corrió para acortar la pequeña distancia que los separaba, la abrazo fuertemente, sin querer separarse de ella, "El…cariño me estas asustando" le susurro a su oído, no era su atención asustarla, la beso suavemente y la libro de sus brazos "estoy bien…solo necesitaba verte", ella asintió, "¿Ben?"Pregunto Elliot dando una rápida mirada a la sala buscando a su hijo "dormido" dijo Olivia mirando a los ojos de Elliot, tratando de saber que fue lo que paso. "estoy bien nena…solo un mal caso",

"¿algo en que pueda ayudar?", pregunto tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, "¿podemos ir a la habitación?", pregunto dando una sonrisa, "quiero estar contigo…necesito estar contigo", ella asintió, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación, en cosa de segundos estaban ambos desnudos haciendo el amor, quedaron abrazados algo agotados, Liv pensó que después de ese momento de relajo él quisiera hablar con ella, "¿quieres hablar de lo que paso?", Elliot la miro a los ojos, "es algo que nunca me había pasado antes…te vi…en la escena del crimen…yo te vi…necesitaba asegurarme de que estaba bien", ella sonrío "¿y?", pregunto con una gran sonrisa "estas muy bien" dijo Elliot besándola nuevamente, en un rápido movimiento se puso sobre ella, reanudando las actividades anteriores, aprovechando que el bebé estaba profundamente dormido,


	104. Chapter 104

Olivia miró hacia la cuna donde estaba su pequeño bebé despierto con una de sus manos en su boca, Ben tenia cita con el pediatra, al ser un bebé prematuro el doctor había sugerido tener un control en su crecimiento y salud ya que al nacer antes de tiempo puede presentar algún problema de desarrollo o bajas defensas, Olivia por lo general era nerviosa antes de una cita con el médico, siempre con el temor de que su hijo no lo estuviera haciendo tan bien como debería ser, para ella y Elliot el bebé era perfecto.

Olivia vistió a Ben con un par pequeño de Jeans y una polera que decía "policía de nueva York", no recordaba bien quien se la había regalado, le quedaba un poco grande, pero con el body y la camiseta que tenia bajo la polera le quedaba relativamente bien, "tenemos todo listo hijo", busco de un perchero detrás de la puerta su chaqueta, no era demasiado frío afuera, pero ella siempre salía con chaqueta, tomo a Ben que se encontraba despierto y emocionado, al parecer le gustaba salir a pasear con mamá, lo tapo con una manta celeste, su preferida, Ben se quejo un poco cuando lo tapó, no le gustaba que le taparan la carita, le gustaba mirar su entorno, "es solo hasta el auto bebé, después podrás ver el paisaje" le informo Olivia riendo al bebé mientras él luchaba con sus manitos para quitar la manta, pero a pesar de que no era un día frío Olivia era muy cuidadosa de él. Tomo el bolso con las cosas del bebé y salio de casa.

Olivia salió alegre de la cita con el pediatra, Ben se mantenía saludable para un niño de dos meses y casi dos semanas, "es un bebé alegre y muy despierto para su edad", le había dicho el doctor lo que la tranquilizo. No tenía ganas de ir a casa aun, así que se decidió de ir a visitar a Elliot y darle una sorpresa, puso a Ben en su silla para auto teniendo cuidado en acomodarlo bien, arreglo la almohada en su cabecita y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, volvió hacia el lado del conductor, dejo en el lado del pasajero el bolso y se fue rumbo a la comisaría,  
Cuando ingreso al precinto notó su escritorio vacío, tenia una especie de sentimientos encontrados, le encantaba su trabajo, pero amaba a Ben y el tiempo que pasaba con ese pequeño era muy preciado, vio el resto de la sala buscando a su sexy novio, "esta en terreno, interrogando a un sospechoso con Fin ", Olivia miro hacia la oficina de donde venia la voz, era Cragen que venia caminando hacia ella, le beso la mejilla, un gesto que se dio solo últimamente "Dios esta tan grande, ¿puedo?", pregunto Don a Olivia, Cragen lo había ido a ver solo hace unos días, "pareciera que crece un centímetro cada día", le decía Olivia mientras cambiaba a Ben a los brazos de Cragen, Olivia estaba muy agradecida que Don quisiera estar en la vida de Ben, el pequeño no tenía abuelos maternos.

"Elliot me contó que tenia una cita con el doctor, siento no haber podido darle permiso, pero las cosas están un poco apretadas",  
"Tranquilo Don, Elliot me llamo para avisarme que no podía ir, era solo una cita de control",

"¿todo bien?", pregunto Cragen quien estaba apoyado en el escritorio de Elliot mirando a Ben que estaba sonriendo para él, casi como si lo reconociera como alguien importante en su vida

"Esta en perfecto estado, buen peso y esta creciendo bien a pesar de su temprano nacimiento", respondió Olivia orgullosamente, "pero no quiero que crezca rápido….me encanta así de pequeño".

Cragen estaba meciendo a Ben que se estaba inquietando, levanto la vista para ver a Olivia, lucia pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, "te ves cansada, ¿Ben aun te mantiene despierta?", ella asintió "aun esta en el proceso de dormir solo un par de horas en la noche y aun no le damos formula".  
Ben era un bebé tranquilo, pero cuando requería atención de su madre no dudaba en pedirla, comenzó a inquietarse en los brazos de Cragen, era un reloj para la alimentación, Olivia miro el reloj de su muñeca, era la hora de comer de Ben, busco con la mirada algún lugar tranquilo donde pudiera arreglárselas con Ben, estaba fuera de opción darle de comer en la mitad de la sala principal,  
Ben comenzó a lloran y moverse inquieto en los brazos de Cragen, "ve con mamá cariño", beso dulcemente la frente de Ben. Olivia miro la interacción de Cragen con su hijo, nunca pensó que este hombre duro y serio podía ser tan dulce con su hijo. "tuve que evitar alimentarlo antes de la cita para algunos exámenes y ha pasado su hora de comer", a la par como terminaba ella de darle explicaciones a Don Ben estallo en otro llanto. "lo siento por lo general no es molesto, pero con la vacuna y el tiempo sin comer…." se disculpo Olivia, de seguro Ben tenía hambre.  
"Tranquila Liv,,,es un bebé…Puedes usar mi oficina, tiene un sofá muy cómodo, de seguro ambos estarán tranquilos ahí", Olivia asintió agradecida por la intimidad proporcionada por Don, "¿puede traerme el bolso Don?", Cragen tomo el bolso y se adelanto a Olivia para abrir la puerta mientras un molesto Ben Stabler lloraba ansioso y hambriento. "Ya sé de quien sacó el genio" rió Cragen al ver lo molesto que estaba Ben.

Olivia se acomodo en el sofá de Cragen, bastante amplio para que ambos estuvieran cómodos, desabotono su blusa y acerco a Ben a su pecho, que con avidez comenzó a succionar, "guau…tranquilo cariño", busco algo con que taparse, se sentía expuesta y Cragen podía entrar en cualquier momento, busco en el bolso de Ben un pañal de genero para cubrirse, podía escuchar como la boquita de Ben emitía gemidos al comer. "Dios, hijo…cualquiera diría que no te alimento", la manito de Ben estaba fuertemente afirmada a la blusa de Olivia, le encantaban estos momentos donde para Ben ella lo era todo.

Elliot entro con Fin al escuadrón, Cragen estaba en el escritorio de Olivia, "Olivia esta en mi oficina alimentando a Ben", aviso Cragen a las preguntas no realizadas de porque estaba fuera de su oficina, la cara de Elliot se ilumino tan solo con escuchar su nombre.

Olivia estaba terminando con Ben, después de que se aseguro que estuviera completamente satisfecho, lo llevo al hombro y masajeo suavemente su espalda para que eructara, hasta la fecha nunca ha tenido problemas con cólicos afortunadamente, Ben soltó un pequeño ruido, ella por supuesto rió ante el ruido de su pequeño hijo, acostó a Ben en el sofá y comprobó el pañal, cuando levanto la vista vio que Elliot estaba en la sala conversando con Cragen y Fin "mira quien llego, es papá", levanto al bebé del sofá, el pequeño a veces devolvía algo de leche por lo que para evitar terminar con su ropa sucia coloco el pañal de tela en su hombro derecho y acomodo a Ben en sus brazos.

Elliot tenia una enorme sonrisa al ver salir a su novia con su hijo en brazos, de inmediato beso a Olivia en la mejilla, aunque deseaba besarla en los labios, pero Cragen estaba frente a ellos, "Hola amigo", tomo a Ben de los brazos de Olivia y le beso la frente, Ben movió sus manitos alegres "¿todo bien en la cita con el doctor?, Elliot miro a Olivia, su rostros estaba tranquilo "todo bien El…nuestro hijo esta perfecto", sonríe viendo como Elliot miraba a su hijo  
"claro que es perfecto" dijo Elliot y comenzó a moverlo demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Olivia, "El…lo acabo de alimentar" advirtió ella, no quería tener un "accidente" con su hijo en medio del escuadrón.

"ups…lo olvide" rió Elliot dejando de mover al pequeño para tranquilizar a Olivia y alivio de él también.  
"Si no tenemos un chico guapo aquí", Casey corrió a ver a Ben, de inmediato se lo arrebato de los brazos a Elliot, "Liv…se ve tan guapo con esa polera", le hizo algunas cosquillas en la barriga, Ben era un niño absolutamente feliz con la atención de la gente a su alrededor, "es bueno verte Liv", Munch le dio un suave abrazo "deben acostumbrarse a vernos…pronto voy a estar de vuelta". Informo Olivia, "¿estas segura?", pregunto Cragen, "puedes tomar todo el tiempo que quieras", ella asintió, "lo sé…pero necesito volver a trabajar", miro a Ben "va a ser difícil separarme de mi hijo…pero necesito hacer mi trabajo", Elliot estaba escuchando atento, sabia que esto era muy duro para ella, tener que elegir entre su hijo y su trabajo, "vamos a hablar de eso cuando llegue el momento Olivia, ahora solo a disfrutar de este pequeño", dijo Cragen señalando a Ben que estaba cómodo en brazos de Casey. "Vamos Casey déjame cargarlo un rato, y contarles algunas teorías que tengo" dijo Munch a Casey que no quería soltarlo "vamos chicos compórtense" dijo Cragen riendo, "desde bebé el pequeño Stabler genera revuelos" dijo Don riendo, unido al resto de la gente.  
Cuando se tranquilizo el ambiente y todos tuvieron su tiempo con el bebé, finalmente Olivia y Elliot tuvieron su tiempo a solas, fueron a su lugar especial dentro del edificio, durante el camino al techo varios policías entre hombres y mujeres se acercaban a Olivia para ver a Ben y felicitarlos, con los meses el comentario obligado era de su relación, mas aun cuando se supo que Olivia estaba embarazada del bebé de Elliot.

"no sé si nos vienen a ver por curiosidad o por ver a Ben" dijo Olivia cuando dejaron de saludarlos y mirar a Ben.

Cuando llegaron al techo Elliot se acerco a Olivia y la beso apasionadamente, besos que siempre llevaban a otra cosa, "El…el bebé" le advirtió Olivia mientras ella separaba sus labios para un respiro, Elliot la estaba empujando ligeramente hacia una de las murallas del techo.

"Es solo un beso Liv", ella exclamo "un increíble beso, por cierto" dijo ella nerviosa, Elliot lo tomo como un cumplido, estuvieron en el techo cerca de media hora, abrazados y besándose, era muy probable que si Ben no estuviera entre ambos, Elliot la tendría contra la pared haciendo otra cosa, "para mas adelante", pensó Olivia.

"bajemos antes de que me den ganas de otra cosa" dijo Elliot riendo, "pensé que tenias ganas de hacer otra cosa Elliot", dijo ella poniendo voz seductora, "hmmm teníamos un pequeño problema allí", dijo mirando a Ben, "Vamos", puso la mano en la espalda baja de Olivia, le encantaba que lo vieran junto a ella y a su hijo. "te amo Liv", robo un beso mas antes de entrar en la sala.

Cuando entraron a la sala todos ya estaban en sus deberes correspondientes, Casey y Munch venían de un juicio por lo que estaban hablando aun de las consecuencias del juicio y algunas aristas a realizar ya que Munch tenía que declarar nuevamente para la defensa al día siguiente.

"creo que es hora de que nos vamos, Ben esta cansando, debe tomar su siesta", y "yo también", pensó Liv mientras buscaba el bolso con las cosas del bebé, "está en la oficina de Cragen", le recordó Elliot, ella camino con Ben en sus brazos, entro sin meter ruido ya que Cragen estaba al teléfono, le hizo un gesto hacia el bolso, y después de recogerlo se despidió. "nos vemos"., Cragen no pudo responder pero movió la mano para despedirse.

Cuando iba saliendo de la oficina de Cragen, haciendo frente a la entrada de la sala principal de la brigada vio a una mujer de unos treinta años, quizás un poco mas buscando con desesperación, Elliot no se veía por ningún lado, Fin estaba al teléfono y Munch estaba hablando aun con Casey, la mujer cayo de rodillas al suelo duro "¡necesito que me ayuden!" grito casi en agonía, Olivia camino hacia ella teniendo cuidado de Ben en sus brazos, vio que la mujer tenia la ropa algo deshecha y un moretón formándose en su mejilla "¿esta usted bien?", pregunto Olivia con clara preocupación en su voz, la mujer meneo la cabeza eufóricamente con los ojos rojos de llanto, el cabello despeinado,  
"se llevaron a mi hijo…alguien secuestro a mi bebé".


	105. Chapter 105

Olivia se sentía atada de manos para ayudar a esta madre desesperada a volver a sus pies, Ben se había asustado por el grito de la mujer y se puso a llorar en los brazos de Olivia, afortunadamente Casey y Munch escucharon los gritos desgarradores de la mujer y corrieron a prestarle ayuda, Olivia estaba meciendo a Ben que estaba llorando desconsoladamente, sus pequeños ojos azules llenos de lagrima, "shhhh tranquil bebé", trataba de tranquilizarlo Olivia.

Munch con Casey ayudaron a la mujer a ponerse de pie "por favor ayúdenme a encontrar a mi bebé…por favor", repetía una y otra vez, Olivia estaba prestando atención a la mujer frente a ella, con cuidado Munch y Casey la ayudaron a sentarse en la silla de Olivia, "Casey" llamo Olivia para que fuera donde estaba calmando a Ben, "puedes ver al bebé…quiero hablar con ella", Casey asintió "Liv estas con licencia, no creo que Cragen te autorice…" antes de que Casey terminara de hablar Olivia la interrumpió, "solo quiero hablar con ella, saber que esta bien", Olivia paso el bebé ahora mucho mas tranquilo a Casey, "vuelvo pronto", beso la frente de Ben y se fue a su escritorio para hablar con la mujer, dudo al principio como presentarse, con licencia o sin ella sigue siendo detective, pensó ella por un segundo.

"soy Olivia Benson, detective de esta unidad" dijo ella tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer, hizo una señal a Munch para que trajera un vaso con agua, la mujer estaba temblando, llevaba solo una polera, Olivia se quito la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la mujer frente a ella, "¿puede contarme lo que paso?", ella sabia que tanto Cragen como Elliot no iban a estar de acuerdo con esto, pero ella quería ayudar.

"¿puedes decirme como te llamas?", Munch llego con el vaso de agua y se lo extendió a la mujer, quien miro con ojos agradecidos y esbozo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

"soy Susan Patrick", tomo un sorbo de agua para aclarar su garganta, "estaba paseando en el parque con mi bebé", Olivia escuchaba atentamente al igual que Munch que estaba a su lado, Olivia busco en su escritorio un pañuelo y se lo entrego a Susan, "gracias" respondió ella levantando la vista, "estaba en su cochecito de paseo…Oh…dios", estaba buscando las fuerzas para revivir lo sucedido, "yo lo estaba viendo, estaba a centímetros de mi", tomo otro largo sorbo, "vi que un hombre se acercaba a mi y de la nada tomo el coche, yo comencé a forcejear con él y me dio un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que quede un poco en shock", Olivia busco en su escritorio algo donde anotar y un lápiz. "¿puedes describirlo?", la mujer meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, "no lo creo….fue todo tan rápido".

Elliot ingreso a la sala central para ver a una mujer frente a Olivia, ambas visiblemente afectadas, Casey estaba meciendo a Ben que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido "¿Qué hace Olivia?", preguntó Elliot a Casey, ella miro a Ben que estaba cerrando sus ojos y levanto la vista para ver a Eliot "llego hace unos quince minutos gritando que la ayudaran a recuperar a su bebé, Olivia solo quiere ayudar".

Elliot movió la cabeza en desaprobación, sabia que iba a ser difícil convencer a Olivia de que no le correspondía trabajar el caso, a pesar de que han trabajado casos de secuestro anteriormente, pero ahora todo estaba demasiado cerca, "a Cragen no le va a gustar la idea", dijo mas para si mismo que para Casey.

Elliot camino hacia su escritorio para quedar frente a Olivia, dándole una mirada de desaprobación, "Susan, él es Elliot Stabler también detective de la unidad" presento Olivia a ambos, "su bebé fue secuestrado hace dos horas en un parque", informo Olivia bajamente, mirando el rostro serio de Elliot, ella sabia que no necesitaba su aprobación para hablar con alguien,

"¿Has hablado con Cragen?", pregunto mientras tomaba una silla para quedar mas cerca del escritorio de Olivia, junto a Susan. Olivia meneo la cabeza, "aun no",

"Susan es su nombre ¿cierto?", confirmo Elliot a la mujer ahora frente a él, la mujer aun tenía entre sus manos el vaso de agua, ahora casi por la mitad "Susan Patrick" informo ella.

"¿puedes decirme lo que paso?2, Elliot no quería sonar duro, parecía como si estuviera enojado con la mujer frente a él, "yo ya le conté a la detective Benson lo que recuerdo", Elliot tomo un respiro, "ella no puede trabajar el caso, lo siento" dijo él mirando a Olivia y esperando su reacción, Liv se levanto de su silla con tal fuerza que casi golpeo a Munch que estaba detrás de ella, no iban a discutir frente a nadie, no por el momento.

"por favor déjeme hablar con ella" casi suplico Susan, se sintió conectada con la detective Benson, Elliot miro a Olivia, ella asintió "voy a hablar con Cragen" anuncio Elliot, casi como un reto.

"¿que edad tiene su bebé?", pregunto Olivia aprovechando los minutos que tenía para hablar con ella, antes de que Cragen salga gritando de la oficina.

"Peter tiene cinco meses", Olivia anoto en su block, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, es tan solo un bebé, levanto la vista para ver a Casey en el puesto de Munch acunando a Ben, "¿y el padre de Peter?", generalmente cuando había divorcio de por medio el padre era un potencial sospechoso, "esta en los Ángeles por trabajo", Olivia volvió a anotar en su hoja "¿todo bien?", Susan asintió, "es increíble con Peter…no pudo ser él", a Olivia se le vino a la mente por experiencia el posible comercio de niños, ellos habían estado inmersos en él hace uno o dos años atrás.

"¿alguien que tenga algún resentimiento con usted o su marido?", la mujer movió la cabeza "charle no es mi marido, es mi novio, estaba casado pero se separo hace dos años, después de eso nos juntamos", Olivia asintió comprendiendo la situación, vio a través de las persianas de la oficina de Cragen que ambos estaban conversando.

Olivia levanto la vista para mirar a su bebé que estaba en los brazos de Casey, "¿es su bebé?", pregunto Susan a Olivia, "si…" respondió tímidamente Olivia, "es muy lindo, ¿cuantos meses tiene?", Susan se seco una lagrima pensando en su hijo desaparecido "uh…dos meses y dos semanas",

"Es muy lindo…es extraño tiene el mismo color de ojos del detective Stabler", Olivia se rió un poco avergonzada, por lo incomodo que se podía tornar la conversación, pero le encantaba que la similitud entre padre e hijo fuera evidente incluso para alguien completamente ajeno a ellos, "es su hijo" aclaro Olivia, sonriendo ligeramente.

"se ve un poco mas pequeño que dos meses" dijo Susan, "recuerdo que Peter era mucho mas grande" al nombrar a su hijo se le quebró la voz, Olivia estaba tratando de que estuviera cómoda y confiara en ella, sabia que al ser madre se iba a identificar mas con ella, "Ben fue prematuro, aun estoy con licencia por maternidad". Susan asintió, "lo siento…extraño tanto a mi bebé", Olivia quería no sentirse afectada por el caso, pero quería ayudar en lo que fuera, aunque sea solo conversando con ella.

Cragen salio de su oficina para llamar la atención de Olivia, "Detective Benson puede venir a mi oficina inmediatamente", Cragen uso un tono de voz parcial, sin demostrar enojo, en realidad no estaba enojado, Olivia se disculpo con Susan y se levanto de la silla que estaba usado, "vuelvo enseguida", informo a Susan, no estando muy segura, "Susan, ¿necesita algo para comer o beber?, el detective Munch puede traerle algo", Susan negó, no tenia ganas de nada mas que ver a su hijo.

Olivia hizo su camino a la oficina de Cragen, esperando el reto de él o de su novio, de seguro Elliot iba a estar mas que molesto, ya que ella llevaba casi todo el día en el precinto, "Olivia no puedes trabajar en el caso mientras estés con licencia podría pasar cualquier cosa", Elliot estaba aun lado de Olivia, asintiendo mientras Cragen le informaba a Olivia que estaba fuera de esto "Capitán no pretendo trabajar en el caso, solo quiero ayudar, en lo que sea", informo Olivia a muy pesar de Elliot.

Cragen lo medito por un par de minutos, miro su reloj eran casi las 7 de la tarde, se preguntaba donde se había ido el resto de la tarde, estuvo cerca de dos horas en el teléfono hablando con otro precinto, se concentro en lo que estaban discutiendo en este momento. "Liv debes llevar a Ben a casa, el bebé debe descansar y tu también", Elliot no quería presionar pero no creía que fuera buena idea, "Elliot tengo que empezar a matizar el trabajo con el bebé", Elliot se aclaro la garganta "aun faltan dos semanas para eso", respondió él tratando de llamar su atención,

"Cap…no estoy volviendo al trabajo…aun" dijo mirando a Elliot, "pero creo que puedo apoyar a Susan en esto, puedo trabajar desde mi escritorio, puedo llevar a Ben a la guardería", Cragen movió la cabeza "lo siento Olivia, pero mientras no tengan los documentos del termino de la licencia no puede ser".

"espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión, puedes ayudar Olivia" dijo Cragen recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Elliot,

"Capitán" llamo la atención Elliot, objetando su decisión.

Cragen les advirtió solo con la mirada "sin traer sus problemas personales acá" dijo mientras llamaba la atención de ambos y cerro el tema. Olivia sabia que el tema estaba lejos de cerrarse con Elliot, de seguro le iba a enrostrar que era mala madre por dejar a Ben descuidado mientras ella trabajaba, pero tenia una necesidad interna de ayudar, Casey llamo la atención en la oficina para advertir a Olivia que Ben estaba despierto y de seguro iba a exigir su comida pronto, "Liv…Ben esta despierto" dijo Elliot al ver a Casey en la puerta, "lo siento por interrumpir chicos, pero Ben se estaba llevando los puños a la boca, de seguro tiene hambre".  
"voy a hablar con Susan para ver si recuerda algo mas" informo Elliot a Cragen omitiendo a Olivia, paso por su lado sin decir nada, Liv tomo al bebé de los brazos de Casey, por suerte no estaba llorando, solo tenia sus ojos abiertos y prestando atención a su alrededor, "puedes quedarte aquí Olivia, ya sabes hay una cama ahí" señalo la muralla donde se encontraba una cama plegable, "en caso de que necesites descansar y para que Ben pueda dormir", ella asintió, "si esto va a ocurrir mas seguido, creo que será buena idea conseguir una cuna" dijo Cragen sonriendo, a decir verdad no era tan mala idea pensó él, no le molestaba tener a Ben cerca.

"gracias Cap…sé que Elliot esta molesto…pero necesito hacer esto…por ella y por su bebé", Cragen asintió, él sabía por que lo estaba haciendo.  
"voy a estar con mi hijo un tiempo…si tienen algún dato por favor capitán me lo dice". Dijo ella tomando asiento en el sofá cómodo de su capitán.  
"Voy a mantenerte al corriente Olivia", Cragen salio de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Vio que Elliot estaba conversando con Susan.

Olivia busco en su bolso un juguete para Ben, estaba tratando de relajarse antes de la conversación que de seguro Elliot insistirá en tener con ella, sentó a Ben en sus rodillas frente a ella, poniendo una mano en su espalda para mantenerlo firme, Olivia acerco el cascabel a las manos de Ben "te amo tanto hijo", le dijo mientas el niño prestaba atención a su madre,  
Elliot volvio a los segundo, aprovechando que Cragen estaba fuera de su oficina, entro al lugar y cerro la puerta detrás de él, estaba serio, "Olivia debes irte a casa y cuidar de Ben", él no quería sonar autoritario y machista, "Ben aun no esta acostumbrado a estar un día completo fuera de casa y no va a descansar…no seas terca Olivia", le dijo Elliot molesto

"Elliot…por favor", pidió Olivia besando la frente de Ben, quien estaba ajeno a la tensión entre sus padres, Olivia seco una lagrima que estaba apunto de caer.

"no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta Olivia, llevas todo el día fuera de casa, el bebé esta agotado y tu también".

Olivia se quedo callada por un minuto, no quería pelear, menos en el precinto y mucho menos frente a su hijo, "Cragen ya me autorizo…dentro del precinto no somos novio Elliot, no tienes esa autoridad sobre mi", le advirtió

"Olivia", trato de debatir con ella  
"y estoy cuidando perfectamente de nuestro hijo, Elliot puedo hacer ambas cosas…ser madre y policía…soy una buena madre"

"mierda Olivia…no puedo creer que puedes ser tan terca y egoísta" grito Elliot mientras salía de la oficina de Cragen dando un portazo al salir.


	106. Chapter 106

Olivia tomo un respiro mientras veía a su hijo que la miraba tratando de captar su atención, a pesar de ser solo un bebé era un niño muy despierto, "¿cariño crees que soy egoísta al tenerte aquí?", a pesar de no querer darle la razón a Elliot, ella sabía que tener a Ben todo el día en el precinto no era la mejor de las ideas, él nunca ha dormido en otro lugar que no sea su casa, su cuna o la cama de ellos, pero tenía una necesidad mucho mayor de prestar aunque sea la mínima ayuda, aunque sea solo escuchando.

Elliot salió a la sala principal notando la mirada del resto de sus compañeros, además de Casey que aun no se retiraba, al parecer sus gritos se había escuchado mucho mas allá de la oficina de Cragen, y por la mirada de todos ellos, no estaban de acuerdo con su actitud, trato de excusarse por su comportamiento, "Liv no ha dormido casi nada esta mañana, esta agotada y creo que es imprudente que se quede en este caso, sin mencionar que Ben no esta acostumbrado a dormir fuera de casa", dijo a todos y a nadie en particular, en realidad solo estaba tratando de sentirse bien, Cragen se acerco a él y puso una mano en su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo, "Elliot…entiendo perfectamente la situación, ¿pero no crees que Olivia puede manejar esto?", el resto de sus compañeros solo asintieron levemente, Elliot volteo ligeramente la cabeza hacia la oficina, entre las persianas se divisaba a Olivia sentada en el sofá de Cragen. "ve a hablar con ella Elliot", él solo asintió, sin decir una palabra camino de vuelta a la oficina de Cragen, tomo un respiro profundo y giro la perilla de la puerta.

"¿Crees que soy mala madre Ben?", le pregunto Olivia a su hijo, "yo entiendo a papá…la verdad es que entiendo por que esta molesto…solo quiere cuidarnos hijo", beso la frente del bebé ajeno al dolor de su madre "yo no sé que haría si te llevaran de mis brazos…solo quiero hacer algo bueno por esa madre que esta sufriendo…", ella se seco una lagrima, "yo me volvería loca si te pasara algo hijo…espere tanto tiempo por ti…no puedo imaginar lo que esa madre esta sufriendo y espero nunca tener que pasar por algo así…". Decía Olivia, su corazón doliendo por las palabras de Elliot y por la tristeza compartida de una madre que ha perdido a su hijo.

Elliot entro en silencio y se sentó a un lado del sofá, tomo una de las manitos de Ben, trato de aclarar las palabras que inundaban su cabeza, "lo siento", fue lo primero y lo mas sincero que se le vino a la cabeza, ella no dijo nada, solo miraba a Ben, se tomo un par de segundos para responder, "Elliot yo no quiero discutir frente a nuestro bebé…si me quieres gritar de nuevo…simplemente…", Elliot la detuvo, "lo siento por gritarte…y por gritarte frente a nuestro bebé…y en el trabajo", Ambos sabía que por el bien de su asociación este tipo de cosas no podían suceder nunca. "Estoy dolida Elliot…sé que soy terca…pero nunca he sido egoísta y nunca haría nada que perjudique a mi propio hijo", su voz se quebró un poco, "Lo sé nena…solo estaba molesto…" dijo Elliot sinceramente.

"quiero que seas sincero conmigo Elliot… ¿crees que soy mala madre y no puedo cuidar del bebé?". Elliot notó el dolor en el tono de su voz, "Dios no…te lo he dicho antes, cada vez que tienes dudas, creo que eres una madre increíble Liv, eso no lo pongo en duda…en ningún momento he dudado de tu capacidad…fui un idiota en gritarte…lo lamento mucho". Elliot se acomodo mas cerca de ella pasando un brazo por su espalda, esperando que ella no se alejara de él, "solo quería cuidar de ti y del bebé nena…sé que hoy Ben te mantuvo despierta gran parte de la noche", ella asintió "El….me tengo que acostumbrar… en solo un par de días volveré a trabajar y tendré que saber compatibilizar todos mis roles, mujer, madre y detective…va a ser difícil y necesito de tu apoyo", Elliot asintió agradeciendo la cercanía de ambos, "quiero trabajar este caso…", Elliot la interrumpió "nadie se va a llevar a Ben lejos de nosotros Liv", ella sonrió levemente, "sé que tu nunca lo permitirías…pero solo quiero escucharla y apoyarla…y en lo que pueda ayudar…" dijo ella mas tranquila.

"Confió en ti Liv…si es lo que quieres entonces vamos a trabajar en este caso y vamos a hacer que funcione con Ben aquí…vamos a turnarnos para cuidarlo…no tiene porque ser solo tu trabajo, lo siento mucho por ser a veces tan idiota", Elliot acerco a Olivia hacía él suavemente y le beso la mejilla, "te amo". Le susurro él tiernamente, Liv se sintió ahora mas respaldada por Elliot, Ben estaba alegre en sus brazos, Liv beso la frente del pequeño.

Elliot se levanto del sofá y se paro frente a Olivia, se agacho un poco y tomo al pequeño de los brazos de su madre "Susan quiere hablar contigo", Olivia se levanto del sillón y sonrió hacia Elliot, una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento por el entendimiento, se arreglo el pantalón y salió detrás de Elliot, quien llevaba a Ben en sus brazos, él tenía la intención de brindarle todo su apoyo. Cometió un error al gritarle, ahora quería hacer las cosas bien.

Olivia salió de la oficina de Cragen y de inmediato las miradas se centraron en ella, por su sonrisa las cosas estaban bien y el resto se tranquilizo, Susan aun estaba en su escritorio un poco ajeno a lo que se estaba dando en el escuadrón y mas sumida en los pensamientos de su bebé, Olivia se sentó frente a ella, "Susan…necesitas que llamemos a alguien por ti…esto puede tomar un tiempo", Susan levanto la vista confundida, "el detective Stabler me dijo que no podía hablar con usted detective", Olivia dio una leve sonrisa "esta bien…"

Fin y Munch estaban buscando información del marido de Susan en sus respectivos computadores.

"Creo que debo llamar a Peter y contarle lo que paso" dijo Susan casi en un susurro, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, Olivia extendió su mano y toco ligeramente el dorso de la mano de Susan para darle su apoyo "no es tu culpa Susan…cosas así pasan y los detectives están ya recabando información para encontrar a tu hijo", Susan asintió "debo hablar con él", Susan se levanto del asiento para obtener algo de tranquilidad y privacidad y fue al pasillo de la sala principal.

"Peter tiene una ex – esposa que de seguro es un dolor de cabeza" menciono Fin, "un dolor de cabeza como toda ex esposa" dijo Munch, después de un par de divorcios era un experto en lidiar con ex´s, "no todos tienen tu experiencia Munch" dijo Elliot haciendo referencia a su buena relación con Kathy

"¿crees que ella tenga algo contra Susan y su hijo?", pregunto Olivia, era una posibilidad, el bebé llevaba cerca de dos horas desaparecido y aun no hay llamada de rescate, si lo secuestraron para obtener dinero, ya habrían llamado.

"Es una opción" dijo Munch, quitándose los anteojos para limpiarlos y se los volvió a poner, "un divorcio que resulto mal…y ahora quiere hacerlo sufrir…todo es posible", Olivia asintió, afortunadamente para ella y Elliot, Kathy estaba lejos de ser así.

Susan volvió a la sala con los ojos vidriosos "va a tomar el primer vuelo de regreso", volvió a tomar asiento y se llevo la mano a la frente, Olivia se puso frente a ella "¿Susan…tú y tu marido tienen dinero?", la mujer movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, "no…somos gente normal, una hipoteca para comprar la casa, mi marido trabaja en un laboratorio y esta viajando constantemente, pero no tenemos dinero, ¿creen que van a pedir recompensa…oh Dios…no tenemos dinero", Estaba entrando en pánico, para los detectives habían tres opciones a barajar, un secuestro, mercado negro, o alguna venganza, aun los datos no los llevaban a ningún lado.

"Susan…no tenemos mucho con lo que trabajar…pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible", le informo Olivia, poniéndose en su lugar, ella podía ver a Elliot con Ben a un par de metros delante de ella.

Después de cerca de tres horas desde que Susan informo el secuestro de su hijo ella aún se mantenía en el precinto, Munch le había entregado un café para que pudiera relajarse un poco, Elliot estaba tratando de calmar a Ben, ya estaba empezando a sentir hambre, "Olivia", Elliot llamo su atención, ella se levanto y fue hacia Elliot, "vamos cariño…debes tener hambre", tomo a Ben en sus brazos, "voy a estar en la oficina de Cragen" le informo a Elliot, hizo su camino hacia la oficina de Cragen, de seguro después de comer, Ben se quedaría dormido.

Olivia estaba en la oficina de Cragen alimentando a Ben, aun sentía culpa por tener a su hijo todo el día en el precinto, quizás seria buena idea llamar a Maureen o a Kathy para ayudarla, ella estaba cansada y Ben también estaba un poco molesto.

Elliot se quedo fuera esperando instrucciones de Cragen, Don se acerco hacia ellos, "vamos a dar un comunicado a través de la prensa, mientras antes informemos la desaparición del niño, antes tendremos información".

Cragen entro en su oficina tratando de no molestar a Olivia, pero necesitaba hacer esa llamada, era algo urgente, por fortuna para Liv, Ben ya había terminado de ser alimentado y ahora estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, "creo que no debería estar aquí…Elliot tiene razón", Olivia miro a Ben que estaba durmiendo, mientras hablaba con Cragen.

Elliot entro en la oficina, "Susan esta dispuesta a hablar a la prensa", le comunico mirando a Olivia y a Cragen, fijando la mirada en su hijo dormido

"voy a hacer la llamada para reunir a los medios de prensa". Cragen tomo su teléfono de su escritorio.

"¿crees que Maureen pueda venir a buscar al bebé?", Olivia sabía que iba a ser un resto de día bastante largo, Elliot asintió, "la voy a llamar" beso ligeramente la frente de Olivia y salió para llamar a su hijo.

"¿Liv esta bien?", pregunto Maureen cuando Elliot le pidió que se quedara con Ben, "ella esta ayudando en un caso…",  
"voy enseguida papá…llevo a mi hermano a casa ¿cierto?" pregunto Maureen, mas como confirmación, "sería bueno tenerlo en casa cuando Liv y yo lleguemos después de este caso, ella lo esta tomando personal",

"voy a estar en veinte minutos papá…." Ambos cortaron la llamada.

Fiel a su palabra Maureen llego al precinto en busca de Elliot y de Olivia, "gracias por venir cariño" dijo Olivia cuando vio a Maureen dirigiéndose hacia ella, "no hay problema Liv, puedo quedarme con Ben por el tiempo que necesiten, tengo libre mañana en la universidad", Olivia le paso el bebé a Maureen, "tendré que darme una vuelta en unas tres horas para alimentarlo, no tengo nada para ,,,hmmm" se sintió un poco incomoda ya que habían muchos hombres en la sala y quizás escuchando "bueno…ya sabes", Maureen sonrió ante la vergüenza de Liv, era solo decir la palabra extraer leche. "no hay problema Liv…", Elliot le paso el bolso, beso la cabecita de su hijo y después de su hija "te lo agradezco mucho hija" se despidieron.

"ya lo extraño", dijo Olivia a los cinco minutos de que Maureen se retiro del precinto. Elliot la miró y le sonrió,

Dentro de cinco minutos iban a transmitir la conferencia de prensa, en cosa de segundos iban a recibir llamadas como locos con lo mas seguro pistas falsas.

Los detectives estaban viendo la transmisión a través de la televisión en la oficina de Cragen, al terminar comenzó de inmediato a recibir llamadas, indicaron a través de la conferencia algunas de las características del niño, pero no como andaba vestido, eso lo guardaron para ellos, para tener alguna forma de diferenciar las pistas, Susan les había contado que tenia una jardinera azul, con un chaleco de lana amarillo y zapatillas.

Elliot se levanto de su escritorio para llamar la atención del resto de sus compañeros, "creo que lo tenemos".


	107. Chapter 107

"¿Después de tantos llamados como sabes que tenemos una pista concreta?", pregunto Fin acercándose al escritorio de Elliot, el resto estaba pendiente de la respuesta de Stabler, "bueno la mujer me dio algunos datos que no han sido publicados",

"¿Cómo que?", pregunto Olivia con la esperanza que finalmente tuvieran una pista, "la testigo me informo como estaba vestido Peter", Olivia se levanto de su escritorio para ir donde estaba Elliot, "¿estas seguro?", Elliot asintió, "tenemos que confirmar la pista, aunque fue hace media hora, puede estar en cualquier lugar", el resto de los detectives asintió, Munch fue a la oficina de Cragen para ponerlo al tanto de la nueva pista, no había que emocionarse demasiado, era solo una pista de que lo vieron.

Cragen salio a los segundos de su oficina detrás de Munch, Cragen dio una mirada a sus detectives, su mirada se centro en Olivia, que tenia una mirada suplicante, "¿Elliot, la testigo te dio alguna dirección para hablar con ella?", Elliot asintió y llevo la hoja con los datos hacia Cragen, Don tomo un respiro, tenia que tomar una decisión, "Fin, Munch, ustedes se encargaran de hablar con la mujer", miro a Elliot, "tu y Olivia continuaran al mando de las llamadas, no puedo mandarlos a todos, en caso de que sea una pista falsa", los cuatro detectives asintieron, Susan se había ido a casa a descansar, Liv dudo si informarle de la noticia, "esperemos tener algo tangible para comunicarle Liv", le dijo Elliot casi leyendo su mente.

"bien…voy a llamar a Maureen para saber como esta portándose Ben", hace cerca de una hora que la chica se había ido con el bebé, Olivia confiaba en Maureen, pero como era natural se sentía intranquila,

Llamo al numero de su casa, solo esperaba no despertar al bebé, ella sabia lo mal genio que podía ponerse al ser despertado de una siesta, espero un par de timbres hasta que finalmente alguien levanto el auricular "Hola", escucho la voz de Maureen, "cariño es Liv…solo estoy llamando para saber como se ha portado Ben",

"Ben esta perfecto Liv, esta dormido desde que llego a casa, ¿estas bien?", Olivia sonrío, Maureen también la conocía bastante "si cariño…solo nerviosa…". Olivia sentía la mirada de Elliot en ella, Fin y Munch ya había echo su camino a interrogar a la mujer que había llamado para dar pistas del bebé Peter.

Elliot espero que ella cortara la llamada y se acerco, miro al resto de la brigada, Cragen estaba en su oficina, Casey había salido a hacer una llamada rápida, Fin y Munch en terreno, la abrazo ligeramente, se separaron casi inmediatamente, Elliot puso sus manos en ambas mejillas "¿todo bien en casa?", ella asintió "todo perfecto",

"Es normal que estés nerviosa Liv…de echo me asustaría un poco si estuvieras demasiado relajada" río Elliot, Ella asintió ligeramente.

Fin y Munch hicieron un pequeño recorrido primero por el parque donde el bebé había sido visto, ya hace aproximadamente una hora, al notar nada extraño hicieron su camino a la dirección que Elliot les había dado, cuando llegaron una mujer rubia, joven los estaba esperando.  
"¿señora Robinson?", pregunto Munch, ella asintió, "Soy el detective Munch y mi compañero el detective Tutuola", presento Munch, recibimos una pista sobre el secuestro de un bebé, la mujer frente a ellos asintió "¿quieren pasar?" ambos asintieron y siguieron a la mujer dentro de su vivienda, era un lugar bastante cómodo, nada elegante, pero bien confortable "yo estaba haciendo mi camino a casa por el parque cuando escuche un llanto de un bebé", Fin saco su cuadernillo para tomar nota "¿a que hora fue eso?", pregunto Fin "cerca de las 14:00 hrs." respondió la Sra. Robinson después de pensarlo un segundo "¿Qué fue lo que le llamo la atención?", era común ver a madres en el parque con sus hijos, necesitaban saber porque motivo ella presto atención, "el bebé estaba llorando mucho y la mujer no sabía que hacer con él, lo tenía en brazos en uno de los asientos del parque", tomo un respiro, "veo a muchas mujeres en el parque cuando camino a casa, pero ella no sabía manejarlo, cuando llegue a casa encendí la televisión y escuche de la noticia, de inmediato se me vino a la mente ese bebé, estaba esperando que dieran mas antecedentes, así que me decidí a llamar", Fin termino de tomar nota, "la mujer notó que la estaba observando, yo seguí mi camino, y cuando voltee ya no estaba".

"¿cree que pueda hacer un retrato hablado de la mujer?", pregunto Munch, "creo que puedo intentarlo", respondió ella nerviosa, había tomado una buena mirada, pero no sabía hasta que punto "podemos llevarla al precinto para que hable con un dibujante", ella asintió, "voy a tomar mis cosas" copio las llaves y su cartera, los tres salieron de la vivienda en dirección al precinto.

"Es un bebé de cuatro meses" respondió Olivia a la última llamada que recibió "no es un niño de un año" y corto la llamada molesta "esta es una perdida de tiempo" dijo a Elliot que había levantado la vista para mirarla.

Durante el periodo de ausencia de Fin y Munch, las llamadas recibidas por Elliot, Casey y Olivia no habían aportado absolutamente nada.

"la gente ha visto a Peter caminando en el parque central, tiene solo cuatro meses" grito Olivia a nadie en particular, Elliot creía que era buen momento para que ella tomara un descanso "¿Liv?", ella no quería levantar la vista a Elliot por que él notaria sus ojos llorosos, "estoy bien", a pesar que después de eso tuvo que suprimir un bostezo, la mano de inmediato fue a su boca para que Elliot no se diera cuenta, en realidad estaba agotada, no sabia como iba a poder hacer todo el trabajo después cuando su licencia por maternidad termine, ella nunca dejaba nada a medias y todo le gustaba hacerlo bien, buena madre, buena detective y buena novia, solo esperaba poder tener la energía para cumplir todo a cabalidad, sobre todo con los encuentros con Elliot que siempre eran horas y horas sin dormir.

Elliot le dio una mirada, no quería presionar, "creo que voy a tomar una pequeña siesta mientras Munch y Fin están fuera" informo Liv levantándose de su escritorio, Elliot estaba agradecido de que él no tuviera que empujarla prácticamente a dormir un poco, en un par de horas también tenia que ir a casa a alimentar a Ben, Olivia miro a Elliot "me avisas cualquier cosa ¿si?", Elliot asintió y antes de que se fuera pronuncio entre labios un "gracias" mirando hacia ella.

Las llamadas no paraban de ser recibidas, Liv estaba descansando en las cunas cuando Cragen salió de su oficina, "¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?", Elliot espero hasta terminar la llamada que estaba recibiendo para responder a su capitán, "Munch y fin están aun investigando en terreno, Casey esta confirmando unos datos con Susan", Cragen miro hacía el escritorio de Olivia, "¿Y Liv?", Elliot hizo un gesto hacía arriba, "esta en las cunas, descansando un poco", Cragen asintió y se fue al escritorio de Munch para recibir una de las tantas llamadas que estaba recibiendo.

"¿Cómo esta tomando las cosas?", pregunto a Elliot mientras cortaba la que fue su quinta llamada basura, "es un poco duro para ella, se esta poniendo a prueba para lo que se viene cuando este de vuelta al trabajo", Cragen asintió, "no hay que poner demasiada presión en ella, ya debe ser difícil tener que dejar al bebé para volver al trabajo".

Olivia despertó asustada, estaba un poco desorientada cuando abrió los ojos, vio el reloj de su muñeca, eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, reconocía el lugar, eran las cunas, después de un par de segundos recordó que estaba ayudando en un caso, se enderezo lentamente para quitar un poco el cansancio de su cuerpo, se toco sus pechos, tenía que alimentar a Ben pronto, de lo contrario iba a estallar, ya estaba sintiendo dolor en sus senos por la presión de la leche.

Fin y Munch llegaron cerca de media hora después de que Olivia volvió de su pequeña siesta, acompañada por una mujer, alguien ajena al resto de la gente en esa sala, Liv, Elliot, Cragen y Casey estaban tomando llamados y anotando en sus respectivos cuadernos, la mitad de la información era solo una perdida de tiempo, Casey por suerte no tenia que estar en ningún lado, quería prestar ayuda al ver que el caso estaba afectando en un inicio a Olivia, ahora afortunadamente Liv estaba mas tranquila.  
"Sra. Robinson, tome asiento", Fin hizo un gesto hacia la silla vacía frente a su escritorio, "¿capitán esta el dibujante disponible?", Cragen asintió, "esta esperando en la sala de entrevistas", Fin le pidió a la Sra. Robinson para que la acompañara.

"creo que debería llamar a Susan para ponerla al tanto de lo que hemos conseguido", informo Liv al resto de sus compañeros, si ella fuera la madre del bebé querría estar al tanto de todo lo que paso, Liv le pidió a Susan ir a casa a descansar y se comprometió a tenerla al tanto.

Olivia estaba al teléfono cuando vio el ingreso de un hombre, por la cara estaba un poco afligido, Elliot de inmediato se puso de pie, "¿señor puedo ayudarlo en algo?", el hombre trato de regular su respiración, "mi esposa me llamo….me dijo que tenía que venir directamente a la unidad de victimas especiales", Elliot le hizo un gesto al hombre para que se sentara en la silla vacía, "acabo de volver de viaje, mi esposa me dijo que secuestraron a mi bebé, tengo que hablar con el detective Benson o Stabler", Olivia que estaba al teléfono le informo a Susan que su marido ya estaba en Nueva York.

"Soy el detective Stabler", se presento Elliot extendiendo su mano y saludando confortablemente, "¿es cierto entonces?", Elliot asintió, "hemos estado trabajando en el caso en las ultimas horas, lamentablemente no se ha recibido ninguna llamada de rescate, estamos manteniendo la esperanza", ahora que Elliot veía al padre del pequeño Peter, finalmente se puso en el lugar de Olivia, ella se había identificado con Susan, al igual que él ahora se estaba identificando con Peter, "he vuelto lo mas pronto que pude…Dios quizás si no los hubiera dejado solo esto no hubiera pasado", Elliot lo miro, "Peter, no hay nada que hubieras podido hacer",

"¿Tiene hijos detective?", Elliot miro la fotografía que tenia en su escritorio, una foto con sus cinco hijos y otro de Olivia con Ben en sus brazos sonriendo para él, "seis…el último Ben… tiene dos meses y medio", miro a Olivia quien estaba observando a ambos hombres interactuar "Peter estamos haciendo todo lo posible por traer a su hijo de vuelta…pero tenemos pocas pistas con las que trabajar, ahora nuestro dibujante esta con la Sra. Robinson quien vio a una mujer con lo que creemos fue Peter".

Fin salio de la sala de entrevista con la Sra. Robinson, "tenemos el retrato hablado", informo Fin al resto de sus compañeros, Peter se puso de pie ¿ella es la testigo?", pregunto esperanzado, "Si", afirmo Elliot,

"¿puedo ver el dibujo?", pregunto extendiendo la mano hacia el dibujante quien tenia en su poder una hoja impresa con la imagen de la mujer que supuestamente estaba con el bebé, Cragen asintió, "esta bien",

"Oh…dios mío", exclamo el hombre llevándose la mano a la frente "es mi ex – esposa…o se parece mucho a ella", Olivia se levanto de su escritorio, ¿esta seguro?", el hombre asintió levemente, "es muy parecida a Tamara…no puedo creer que me haga esto" grito impotente.


	108. Chapter 108

Olivia quedo inmóvil mientras Cragen y Elliot pasaron por su lado corriendo hacia donde estaba el policía, "creo que tenemos algo" repitió, Elliot estaba respirando con dificultad cuando llego, Cragen venia detrás de él, a pesar de los esfuerzos, Don no pudo seguir el ritmo de Elliot, envuelto en una pequeña y delgada manta se veía al pequeño Peter Patrick, que llevaba el mismo nombre que su padre.

Elliot no espero indicaciones y se lanzo de rodillas al pavimento duro para quedar mas cerca del pequeño bulto, a simple vista no había movimiento, Olivia camino lentamente, viendo la imagen de lejos al principio, conforme se iba acercando sus ojos castaños se estaban llenando de lagrimas ante la anticipación de la noticia, su cabeza solo pensaba en su pequeño hijo.

"¿esta respirando?", pregunto una voz conocida detrás de Elliot, una voz de mujer, Elliot se dio la vuelta para ver a Olivia de pie detrás de él, Elliot se levanto tomando con él al pequeño bulto, "esta respirando débilmente y de seguro con hipotermia", informo Elliot, miro por algún rastro de una ambulancia, "viene llegando" informo uno de los policías, Olivia se quito la chaqueta, se acerco a Elliot y puso sobre el bebé la chaqueta, necesitaban mantenerlo caliente mientras llegaba la ambulancia, si ella tenía frío, la pequeña vida que Elliot tenía entre sus brazos de seguro estaba al borde de la congelación, Elliot salio corriendo una vez que noto la sirena de la ambulancia, Olivia salio detrás de él al igual que Cragen,  
Olivia tenía que llamar a Susan, tenía que avisarle que lo habían encontrado, que estaba vivo…apenas.

"voy con él" le dijo Elliot mientras se subía a la ambulancia, Olivia asintió, quería también ir con el niño, pero iba a ser más un estorbo que una ayuda "¿a que hospital lo llevan?", pregunto Elliot, "Mercy", respondió el paramédico, "Te veo en el Mercy", informo El a Liv,  
"tengo que llamar a Susan" dijo Olivia, mas para ella que para cualquier otra persona, Cragen estaba detrás de ella, "Vamos Liv…vamos al hospital", mientras ellos se acercaban al auto, varios otros policías llegaban al lugar para acordonarlo y realizar algunas fijaciones, que el bebé estaba vivo era una gran noticia, pero según su condición tenían que presentar cargos y tener toda la evidencia posible, Tamara Stone debe ir a la cárcel. Cragen miro a Olivia que estaba en silencio "¿estas bien?", ella solo se limito a asentir, en realidad ella no estaba bien.

Cuando Olivia llego al hospital vio que Elliot estaba en la sala de espera, el camino fue expedito por lo que llegaron en pocos minutos al hospital, solo esperaba que el tiempo este a su favor.

"¿dijeron algo los médicos?", pregunto Liv, Elliot la quedo mirando y movió la cabeza, cuando llegaron, los médicos tomaron al niño y se lo llevaron inmediatamente.

"llame a Susan, va a estar aquí en cualquier momento", Elliot asintió, miro el rostro de Liv, solo había tristeza. "espero que se encuentre bien", ella se sentó en la sala de espera, miro el reloj, necesitaba noticias, para después ir tranquila a casa, alimentar y abrazar a su bebé.  
"¿Dónde esta?", grito Susan mientras corría hacia Olivia, "lo están revisando" informo sin mas detalles para dar, "no puedo creer que Tamara nos haga esto…Dios no puedo pensar en lo que voy a hacer si mi bebé no lo logra" sollozaba Susan a un lado de Liv.

No era regular que ellos se quedaran esperando en el hospital noticias por una victima, pero ahora era distinto, se sentía tan cerca, demasiado identificados con estos padres que estaban sufriendo por su pequeño bebé.  
Esperaron cerca de media hora, hasta que finalmente se abrieron las puertas de la sala de emergencia, Susan se puso de inmediato de pie, apoyada siempre por Olivia, "la familia de Peter Patrick", el doctor solo estaba confirmando, eran prácticamente los únicos en la sala de espera, un día afortunadamente tranquilo para ellos, salvo por este lamentable suceso  
"soy su madre", anuncio Susan, con la voz cansada y angustiada "por favor acompáñeme, necesitamos hablar en privado", con la experiencia de Elliot, Cragen y Olivia, no eran buenas noticias, a menudo ellos tenían que dar este tipo de noticias, y nunca era fácil.

Desde la otra sala solo se escucho el grito desgarrador de Susan Patrick.  
Elliot dio un paso para abrazar a Olivia, Cragen se apoyo en la pared detrás de él, definitivamente no era una buena noticia, sin nada mas que hacer los tres se miraron, "vayan a casa" les sugirió Cragen.

"Liv…cariño vamos", Elliot trato de sacarla un poco de su trance, "Liv", ella asintió, tenía que llegar a su hijo, tenía que ver a Ben,  
Maureen estaba en la sala de estar con Ben en sus brazos, miraba el reloj cada cierto tiempo, Ben ya estaba inquietándose y de seguro iba a tener hambre pronto, ella sabía lidiar con bebes molestos, ha cuidado prácticamente a todos sus hermanos, incluido Ben, solo una vez antes, pero si su necesidad era de ser alimentado poco podía hacer, además de seguro ya extrañaba a Liv.

Elliot abrió la puerta principal y Olivia casi corrió hacia Ben, no quería ser mal educada con Maureen, pero en este momento lo único que necesitaba era tener a su hijo en sus brazos, "cariño me das el bebé", Maureen se levanto del sofá y lentamente paso a Ben a Olivia, ella beso la frente de su bebé y salio camino a su habitación, dejando a Maureen muy confundida, "¿esta molesta conmigo?", pregunto Maureen mientras su padre se sentaba en el sofá soltando un respiro ¿tuvieron una pelea?", algo había pasado, Olivia no era así.

"un caso difícil", Elliot miro a su hija, "pero Liv esta con licencia" se mantuvo aun confundida, Elliot trato de explicarle sin demasiado detalle a su hija el difícil caso, ¿el bebé murió?", pregunto Maureen, Elliot solo asintió, sin muchas palabras que decir, "voy a ver a Liv", la chica asintió

Olivia estaba en la habitación de ambos con Ben en sus brazos, ¿sé que tienes hambre cariño?", su bebé estaba desesperado mientras ella se arreglaba la blusa para poder exponer uno de sus pechos, solo pensar que Susan nunca mas iba a poder hacer esto con su hijo era doloroso, había llegado demasiado cerca del caso.

"mamá te extrañaba cariño", beso su frente, la sensación de sentir a su hijo alimentarse de ella hizo que las lagrimas cayeran nuevamente, "papá también lo extrañaba", Elliot se acerco a ambos y se sentó al lado de ella, noto las lagrimas y las mejillas húmedas, Olivia tenía un poco apretado a Ben en sus brazos, "Liv…", ella solo miraba a Ben como estaba pegado a su pecho "tiene mucha hambre", no quería hablar del caso, ella solo necesitaba sentir el calor de su hijo, "Maureen le dijo que encontró un biberón con leche en la nevera".

"tenía demasiada leche antes de salir a la consulta y me dolía, así que eh….me saque un poco", Elliot le había aconsejado que en vez de botar la leche que la guardara, por suerte ella lo escucho "¿Maureen esta aun en la sala?", ahora se sentía culpable por haber pasado sin siquiera saludar a la chica, "ella esta bien Liv…ella entiende".

Elliot tomo la manito de Ben, el bebé la estaba moviendo alegre ahora que mamá y papá estaban con él, "creo que también nos extrañaba El", dijo ella, "no sé como lo vamos a hacer cuando tenga que entrar a trabajar…estoy asustada El"

"vamos a estar bien Liv, la guardería esta solo a unos pisos de nosotros, el bebé estará bien y tu también"  
"papá", llamo Maureen, "en la habitación cariño", respondió Elliot a la mayor de sus hijas, ella con prudencia entro en la habitación, "Lo siento Mo" dijo Liv mientras miraba a la chica, "esta bien Liv…papá me debo ir"

"¿necesitas que te lleve?" pregunto Elliot, Maureen movió la cabeza, "nos vemos chicos…Liv besas a Ben de mi parte, creo que ahora esta un poco ocupado".

"cariño…gracias", Liv le dio una confortable sonrisa. "cuando quieras Liv...me encanta pasar tiempo con mi hermano pequeño".

Elliot se levanto para acompañar a su hija a la puerta de salida "¿Liv esta bien?", ella necesitaba confirmar con su padre "solo necesita hablar, se junto el caso y su próxima vuelta al trabajo, esta asustada de dejar a Ben".

Cuando Elliot volvió Ben se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Liv, ella lo tenía acurrucado en su pecho, apretándolo, "Liv…nena deja llevar a Ben a su cuna", ella movió la cabeza, lo necesitaba con ella, "El…por favor".

"Nena…debes aflojar un poco" haciendo referencia a sus brazos apretados sobre el bebé, ella le hizo caso, no quería ahogar a su bebé, solo necesitaba escuchar su respiración,  
Elliot quería que ella hablara, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, espero media hora, Liv estaba cansada, apoyo la espalda al respaldo de la cama y acomodo a Ben para que quede recostado sobre su pecho, "¿quieres hablar de lo que paso?", pregunto Elliot, ella movió la cabeza, solo quería disfrutar el momento.

Elliot tomo la iniciativa, quizás ella no quería conversar, pero él también necesitaba sacarlo de su mente, "sabes que nunca permitiría que nada le pasé a nuestro bebé ¿cierto?", ella sonrío ligeramente "lo sé cariño…" paso su mano por la mejilla de Elliot, "¿puedes besarme?", pregunto sonriendo, ella no quería molestar al bebé, Elliot se inclino ligeramente para besar sus labios, siguió o su camino hasta que llego a la cabecita de Ben que dormía placidamente sobre su madre.

"Es difícil Liv…cada caso que tiene un niño involucrado, ahora que eres madre todos los casos te tocaran de una u otra forma, pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar para ti…pera conversar cada vez que lo necesites",  
"Gracias amor", respondió ella,  
"y recuerda…después de cada día este pequeño va a estar esperando por ti al final del día…feliz y sano",  
"Te amo El…mas de lo que te puedes imaginar…tu y Ben son mi mundo"


	109. Chapter 109

Olivia era un manojo de nervios, no quería olvidar nada, caminaba de un lado para otro buscando y rebuscando, echaba y sacaba cosas de un bolso celeste infantil, Elliot la miraba con tranquilidad desde el marco de la puerta mientras preparaba el desayuno para ambos, era un día difícil para ella, y él no tenía intención de poner mas presión en ella o llamarle la atención , Olivia hoy volvía al trabajo luego de estar tres meses en casa con su bebé, su nerviosismo no era por el trabajo, tenía un miedo atroz a separarse de Ben.

La última noche solo Ben fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, algo muy fácil para un bebé de tres meses, que ignora lo que ocurre en su entorno, Elliot no pudo dormir por que Liv no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama tratando de quedarse dormida, Elliot pensó en otra forma de dar vueltas en la cama y que definitivamente la dejarían cansada, pero después lo pensó mejor.

"El desayuno esta listo nena", informo Elliot desde la cocina, Liv iba a gastar la suela de los zapatos de tanto dar vueltas "Liv…nena toma un respiro", ella paro en mitad de la sala de estar para ver a El mirando hacia ella, "no tengo hambre cariño", su estomago estaba apretado, "eso es malo…porque no puedes salir sin comer un buen desayuno, aun estas amamantando a Ben, necesitas comer", el siempre sabía como forzarla a comer cuando no tenía hambre, en el trabajo era muy habitual que ella se saltara las comidas cuando los casos la absorbían, "bien", se sentó en la mesa ya preparada por Elliot,

"todo va a salir bien Liv…Ben va a estar solo tres pisos sobre nosotros, Cragen te permitirá subir a verlo y alimentarlo…no perderás el vinculo", ella se había propuesto amamantar a Ben hasta los seis o siente meses, el bebé aun no tomaba formula, por lo que ella iba a tener que ir a la guardería para darle de comer.

Elliot trataba de tranquilizarla, puso su mano sobre la de Liv y le hacia suaves círculos en el dorso de la mano, a pesar de que él también estaba un poco tenso, ella se podía lesionar en el trabajo o peor, antes era complicado para él cuando no estaba Ben, pero ahora con el bebé todo es distinto, "todo estará bien…", Elliot le dio una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

La semana pasada ambos habían ido a la guardería para echarle un vistazo, solo personal calificado, buenas instalaciones y completamente accesible para los padres, con los turnos también estaba disponible las 24 horas del día, a pesar de que Cragen estaba optando por que Liv trabaje solo en turno "normal",

Olivia termino de tomar su desayuno en conjunto con Elliot, Liv miro el reloj en la pared de la sala de estar, iban a ser las 07:00 AM. Si quería llegar a tiempo a su primer día de trabajo estaba justo en la hora, "voy a preparar a Ben",

Diez minutos mas tarde Elliot entro a la habitación de su hijo, "me da tanta pena levantarlo tan temprano", Ben por suerte estaba durmiendo, y protestaba un poco durante el cambio de pañal y cuando Liv lo cambio de ropa, pero siguió profundamente dormido, Liv se había levantado cerca de las 5 de la mañana para alimentarlo, ella descuidadamente bostezo, no había dormido casi nada durante la noche "estamos listo papá", Liv tomo a Ben en sus brazos y lo cubrió con una manta celeste, su favorita, "puedes abrir la puerta del auto para mi", Elliot se apresuro en cerrar la puerta de la casa para llegar a la puerta de atrás de su mini – van, "gracias cariño", suavemente acostó a Ben en su silla para auto y lo cubrió, Elliot mientras estaba dejando el bolso del bebé en el otro asiento.

"¿estas lista?", pregunto Elliot antes de encender el auto, ella se encogió de hombros, "eso es lo que estoy tratando de saber" dice ella dándole una tímida sonrisa, durante la noche lo único que se cuestionaba era si ella y el bebé estaban preparados para separarse, quizás debía dejar de trabajar y quedarse en casa, pero Olivia Benson no es dueña de casa, fue su último pensamiento.

"vamos a llegar tarde El…simplemente vamos".miro en el espejo retrovisor a su pequeño hijo durmiendo.

El primer viaje al entrar al edificio fue al piso de guardería para ir a dejar a Ben, Liv llevaba al bebé en brazos y Elliot llevaba el bolso con las cosas del niño, "detective puede venir a ver a su hijo en cualquier momento", le informo la encargada al ver la cara de angustia de Liv, ella estaba acostumbrada al tratar con la separación de una madre con su pequeño hijo.

"Sé que aún esta en periodo de lactancia Olivia, por lo que va a ser necesario que venga a alimentar a Ben o dejar algún biberón para poder alimentarlo", Olivia entrego el bolso a la mujer "hay un biberón preparado, vendré a la hora del almuerzo", si es que aguantaba tanto, pensó Elliot.

"Puede venir en cualquier momento, cualquiera de los dos" volvió a repetir la mujer al ver la tensión ahora de ambos padres, "necesito una lista de emergencia y quienes pueden retirar al bebé", Elliot tomo el formulario y comenzó a llenarlo mientras Olivia mecía a Ben y besaba su cabecita,

"sígame", la mujer le hizo una seña a Liv y ella la siguió dentro de la guardería, "esta es la cuna de Ben, es el mas pequeño que tenemos hasta ahora, el resto de los bebes están cerca de los seis meses", en la reunión que habían tenido una semana atrás ellos hablaron con las encargadas del cuidado de los niños, en especial de los bebes, Olivia quedo tranquila al ver que todas eran profesionales y con experiencia, de seguro mucha mas experiencia de la que ella tenía en cuidados de bebés, pero Ben era su bebé y quería lo mejor para él. Olivia beso una última vez al niño en la frente y con cuidado lo acostó en su nueva cuna, "te amo bebé", Salio rápido de la guardería, pasando por el lado de Elliot que aun estaba rellenando el formulario, cuando la vio pasar, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, "¿puedo terminar en otro momento?", quería estar con Olivia en ese momento

"Por supuesto detective". Elliot se levanto de la silla y salio detrás de Liv, ella no había ido muy lejos, la vio apoyada en la muralla, tratando de recobrar la respiración, cuando vio que Elliot se acercaba levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos, "no quiero volverme loca", dijo mientras extendía los brazos para que Elliot la abrazara, "esta bien nena…es normal…verás que con los días va a hacerse un poco mas fácil", él beso su frente y espero hasta que dejara de llorar, "debemos ir a trabajar, ¿estas bien?", ella asintió ligeramente, separarse de Ben, sabiendo que no esta con nadie conocido, fue mas difícil de lo que había pensado.

Cuando entraron a la sala principal de la unidad ya estaban sus compañeros, Munch y Fin estaban en sus respectivos escritorios, ambos estaban concientes de la vuelta de Olivia, en el escritorio de Olivia había un pequeño cartel de bienvenida, ella miro a sus compañeros y le dio una tímida sonrisa, quería volver a trabajar, había esperado por semanas, ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos escritorios y caminaron hasta Liv, Fin le dio un ligero abrazo y Munch le dio un beso en la mejilla, "bienvenida Liv", ella agradeció el gesto, "gracias chicos…", ella miró hacia la oficina de Cragen, "¿el capitán esta en su oficina?", ambos asintieron

Olivia camino hasta la puerta de la oficina de Cragen que se encontraba cerrada, ella golpeo suavemente el vidrio esperando que Don le avisara que entrara, cuando Cragen vio a Liv a través de las mamparas le hizo un gesto para que entrara, él se levanto de su escritorio para llegar mas cerca de Liv, él le dio un abrazo paternal, estaba feliz de que ella este de vuelta al trabajo, pero ya la conocía bastante para saber que estaba librando una lucha interna, entre ser policía y madre

Cragen se separo un poco de ella para mirarla "supongo que fue difícil", asumió Cragen, ella movió ligeramente la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, "va a mejorar con los días, vas a tener el apoyo de todos nosotros, si necesitas tomarte un tiempo con Ben, no hay problema, lo puedes traer aquí e irte antes si lo deseas, todo lo que necesites Liv", ella estaba agradecida, al menos por los primeros días necesitaba de a poco llegar a una nueva rutina con Ben, Elliot y el trabajo.

"¿café?", pregunto Munch mientras se levantaba para prepararse uno, Elliot asintió y Olivia meneo ligeramente la cabeza, desde que supo del embarazo que ella no había probado una taza de café primero por que su estomago no soportaba ni siquiera el aroma, y ahora que estaba alimentando al bebé estaba determinada de no poner nada en su sistema que pudiera afectar a su hijo, por muy baja la posibilidad que sea. "no gracias John, estoy bien", ella siguió leyendo algunos archivos

Durante la mañana Liv ayudo a Elliot con el papeleo, habían montañas de documentos por ser completados, Fin y Munch estaban en terreno hablando con un testigo de un caso de la semana anterior, Liv estaba pendiente de su celular y de el teléfono fijo

"¿Olivia?",

"¡Liv!", Elliot estaba tratando de llamar su atención

"¿Mmm...?", ella no despegaba la mirada de móvil

"ellas van a llamar…si hay algún problema con el bebé van a llamar",

Olivia levanto la mirada para ver a Elliot a través de la pantalla, ¿como sabía que era eso lo que ella estaba pensando?", se pregunto Liv

"llevas veinte minutos mirando el móvil, si quieres puedes ir a verlo", ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, Ben llevaba en la guardería solo cerca de tres horas.

"solo lo extraño El….sé que esta bien cuidado…pero quizás deba ser yo quien debe cuidarlo", Elliot la miró con cara de sorpresa, ¿Olivia Benson quería dejar de ser policía?, el sabía que no era posible, Liv nació para ayudar a las personas, solo necesitaba acostumbrarse a estar distanciado de su hijo.

¿Quizás tiene hambre?, pensaba Liv, ¿quizás no era suficiente leche?", ella movió la cabeza para quitar los pensamientos. Si Ben no estuviera bien ya la habrían llamado, eso era seguro

Elliot estaba determinado en poner un ojo en ella durante todo el día, Cragen le había dicho que durante la primera semana podía ir a casa a eso de las 5 de la tarde, siempre que no hubiera algún caso urgente que requiera de la presencia de toda su unidad.

Fin y Munch llegaron a la hora de almuerzo, mirando la sala casi vacía a excepción de ambos detectives sumergidos en la documentación en su escritorio, y con cara de concentración, Olivia necesitaba hacer algo para que su mente no este constantemente pensando en su bebé, pero era difícil sabiendo que era hora de ser alimentado, tomo un respiro, alejo una de las carpetas de su escritorio, dejo el lápiz a un lado, "voy a ver a Ben", se levanto de la mesa e hizo su camino a la guardería, Elliot pensó en salir detrás de ella, pero quizás necesitaba tiempo a solas con su hijo.

Liv cuando entro a la guardería saludo a Sam, que era la encargada de cuidar a Ben, y fue a su cuna directamente, Ben estaba despierto y cuando la vio y la reconoció comenzó a mover sus manitos efusivamente, el corazón de Olivia comenzó a bombear mas fuerte en la emoción, lo levanto "Dios…te extrañe tanto…mamá se esta volviendo loca", beso la frente del pequeño, sintiendo su aroma de bebé que ella amaba.

"venía solo un biberón, pero ahora debe ser alimentado" dijo Sam, casi dándole instrucciones a Olivia, ella sabía claramente lo que su hijo necesitaba, su cuerpo ya le estaba indicando que era hora de alimentar a su bebé. Olivia miro hacia un lado donde había una mecedora, ella podía usarla para dar de comer a su bebé, le tomo un segundo pensar, "me voy a llevar al bebé hoy mas temprano" dijo a Sam tomando sus cosas y saliendo.

Minutos más tarde entro a la sala principal, Elliot tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Liv no aguantaría, ella había sido muy fuerte, aguanto cerca de 6 horas sin salir corriendo a buscar a su bebé. Elliot beso la frente de Ben mientras el niño se movía inquieto en los brazos de Liv y llorando ligeramente, "¿esta todo bien?" pregunto, viendo a su hijo llorando, ella asintió, "solo tiene hambre y esta un poco molesto",

"voy a estar en las cunas si Cragen me necesita…", puso nuevamente el bolso infantil de Ben en su hombro y comenzó a subir las escaleras ágilmente.

Elliot le dio un par de minutos, aviso a Cragen de que estaría con Liv en las cunas en caso de que los necesitara, cuando Elliot entro vio a Liv tratando de tranquilizar a Ben que estaba empezando a llorar de hambre, "shhh tranquilo cariño…mamá esta aquí", se levanto la blusa y puso a Ben sobre su pecho, Elliot se quedo en silencio viendo el amor de madre e hijo, Liv acariciaba la cabecita de Ben jugando ligeramente con el cabello marrón del bebé.

"puedes entrar El…" ella, ni siquiera tenía que levantar la mirada para sentir que Elliot estaba con ella, él camino hacia la cama donde ella estaba sentada alimentando a su hijo, y se sentó tratando de no molestarlos, Ben estaba moviendo sus pies alegre de que papá y mamá estaban con él, Elliot tomo uno de sus pequeños pies entre sus manos, aún era un bebé pequeño, "vamos a hacerlo de a poco Liv…un día a la vez", dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Liv,

"no sé si puedo hacer esto…ser mujer, amante, madre y policía….." dijo tomando un respiro profundo.


	110. Chapter 110

Elliot se quedo junto a Liv en silencio, tratando de entender que era lo que ella había tratado de decirle, él estaba un poco perdido en esto, "¿quieres dejar de trabajar?", pregunto en un tono calmado, "no sé lo que quiero hacer El…solo quiero hacer las cosas bien, para él", dijo mirando a Ben que aun estaba comiendo, "y para nosotros".

"En lo que decidas yo te apoyare Liv…estoy aquí para ti nena…", Elliot paso ligeramente sus manos por la mejilla de Liv para secar la humedad de las lágrimas que hace un par de minutos se habían detenido, pero sus ojos aun eran brillosos y estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, Liv soltó un suspiro "dios…no pensé que iba a ser tan difícil estar lejos de él", beso la frente de Ben

"quizás debas tomar un par de días más y tomar una decisión, si quieres puedo pedirle algunos días que tengo a Cragen", ella movió la cabeza, "Liv…nena", volvió a hablar Elliot después de un par de minutos, "sé que puedes hacer esto…", ella no podía creer la confianza que Elliot tiene en ella, "voy a apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomes, pero sé que puedes trabajar a través de todo esto, eres increíble nena…".

Se quedaron en las cunas cerca de una hora, hasta que Ben termino de ser alimentado, Elliot lo saco de los brazos de Liv para hacerlo eructar, ellos eran un equipo en casa y en el trabajo, Olivia se quedo pensando mientras Elliot caminaba por el pasillo de las cunas masajeando la espalda de Ben, "ten" dijo pasándole a Elliot una toalla pequeña con dibujos animados, "últimamente esta devolviendo un poco de leche" le advirtió ella.

Poco a poco Liv comenzó a sentirse tranquila, Elliot la calmo suavemente para que ella ordenara las ideas y pensamientos que estaban inundando su mente, "no debes tomar una decisión apresurada Liv…esto es importante" dijo Elliot mientras veía a su hijo a punto de caer dormido, ella tomo una respiración, "voy a seguir trabajando El…", Liv miro a Ben que estaba haciendo algunos gorgoteos con su boca, llevándose las manos a la boca jugando en los brazos de Elliot.

Elliot soltó un respiro mas tranquilo, él conocía tan bien a Liv que estaba seguro que si dejaba de trabajar, después iba a estar volviéndose loca en casa, tenían que hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

"vamos a ir a través de todo esto juntos…como lo hemos hecho los últimos años bebé" Olivia llego a él para abrazarlo mientras Ben estaba entre ambos. Ella quería preguntarle a Elliot si Kathy se había vuelto tan loca como ella cuando dejaba a los niños, pero después recordó que Elliot por lo general estaba en el trabajo y no tenía mucha idea de las cosas que pasaban en casa, con Kathy.

"Las cosas están tranquilas abajo", Elliot miró el reloj iban a dar las cuatro de la tarde, "quizás Cragen te de permiso para irte un poco antes hoy…al final es tu primer día de vuelta al trabajo después de tres meses de licencia por maternidad", ella lo pensó un minuto, quizás Cragen le permitía también a Elliot volver a casa con ella.

Elliot tomo la delantera y bajo hasta la oficina de Cragen, cuando Elliot entro tenía un presentimiento de que tenía que ver con Olivia, Cragen estaba agradecido de lo bien que Elliot cuidaba de Liv, "¿puedo llevar a Liv a casa?", pregunto Elliot, con la intención de ir con ella, "bien Stabler…esta semana será de ajustes", le informo Cragen, a pesar de que no quiera Liv, actualmente las cosas estaban girando en torno a ella y su adaptación con el bebé.

"nos vemos mañana Elliot, dale un beso a Liv y a Ben de mi parte", Cragen le dio una sonrisa y Elliot comprendió que la conversación había terminado. Elliot subió la escalera a las cunas de dos escalones, tomó el bolso de Ben, "vamos nena", Olivia estaba jugando con Ben, "¿a donde?", pregunto ella sin quitar la vista del bebé, "vamos a casa Liv…", ella movió la cabeza, "aun no termina mi turno, iba a volver en un tiempo a trabajar", Elliot la miro, "ya hablé con Cragen…vamos a casa…" la ayudo a ponerse de pie y juntos bajaron, "nos vemos mañana chicos", se despidió Elliot, el grupo era casi como una familia, por lo que ha Munch y a Fin no les importaba tomar algún caso, siempre que Liv estuviera bien.

Cuando llegaron a casa ambos fueron a la caja de seguridad para dejar sus respectivas armas de servicio, con un bebé y cinco niños en casa, ellos eran muy cuidadosos con sus armas, Elliot se recostó en el sofá con Ben en su regazo "¿vas a ver deportes con papá?", Ben hizo algunos arrullos con sus labios, "me lo voy a tomar como un si", encendió la televisión y puso el canal de deportes, Liv por su parte fue a la habitación para ponerse algo de ropa cómoda, un pantalón de chándal y una polera manga corta, algo ligero y cómodo ya que estaban en casa y pies descalzos, le encantaba así.

"¿cariño se te apetece algo especial para la cena?", Elliot presto atención a Liv que estaba apoyada en la división hacia la sala, él quería darle un tiempo de relajo, y descanso, "¿quieres pedir algo a domicilio para que te sientes conmigo y este pequeño?" esperando que ella aceptara, le encantaba cuando cocinaba para él, pero venía recién del trabajo al igual que él y necesitaba su descanso, ella se sentó a un lado de Elliot y tomo el teléfono, "¿china?", Elliot movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Liv se apoyo en el hombro de Elliot mirando la televisión ella era una fanática del deporte al igual que Elliot, otra cosa en común, y quería que Ben también lo supiera apreciar, aunque con tres meses el bebé no estaba prestando demasiada atención, a los minutos sonó el timbre de la casa, Liv se levanto a recibir el pedido ya que Elliot estaba con el bebé, pago la orden y camino hacia la cocina para preparar los platos, "esta listo El", se levanto con el bebé y se sentaron a comer, Liv tomo a Ben de los brazos de Elliot para que él pudiera comer, ella estaba un poco acostumbrada a comer con Ben en brazos cuando él no quería estar acostado o en la sillita, que era el caso.

"¿El?", Liv tomo un sorbo de su vaso de jugo y espero hasta que él respondiera

"¿si nena?", ella había tenido este pensamiento desde que Ben nació, quizás era un buen momento para hacer la pregunta y salir de la duda, "bueno…tu sabes que yo no soy católica…o mejor dicho creo a mi manera…pero nada religiosa", Elliot dejo a un lado su tenedor para prestar completa atención, miro a Ben que estaba apoyado en el regazo de Liv, tranquilo, ella continúo, "sé que no lo hemos hablado, ni me has preguntado, quizás tu quieres y te da miedo preguntarme", ella estaba divagando un poco a esta altura

"Liv… ¿me lo preguntas y ya?", sonrío Elliot, una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
"¿crees que debemos bautizar a Ben?", miro a su hijo, y se volvió a dirigir a Elliot "nunca hemos hablado, y yo sé que es importante para ti, yo no me voy a volver loca…no soy atea ni nada parecido", dice encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros

"Liv…para mi es importante la religión, hay algunas cosas que si las he seguido al pie de la letra y otras claramente no", haciendo referencia a que el divorcio no era algo bien visto por la iglesia, y no mencionar convivir, tener un hijo con otra mujer, "pero también es decisión tuya bebé, me gustaría mucho que Ben fuera bautizado, pero siempre que tu quieras", ella asintió levemente mientras se llevo un bocado de comida China a la boca, Ben prestando mucha atención a lo que mamá estaba llevando a su boca, "eres aun muy pequeño Ben…en un par de meses podrás saborear la comida que mamá y papá comen con tanto gusto".

"¿Y?", pregunto Liv cuando volvieron al sofá, Elliot tenía su brazo derecho en el hombro de Liv, "podemos bautizar a Ben…y yo no voy a presionar después de eso para que nos acompañen a misa los domingo, lo prometo.

"Quiero que Casey sea su madrina", Elliot se dio la vuelta y quito la mano de su hombro para estar frente a ella, Ben se encontraba en la alfombra, en su parque infantil, un poco cansado, "lo has pensado basta ¿cierto?", él no le estaba pregunta si había pensado bien en pedirle a Casey que fuera madrina de Ben, sino que ella había pensado en serio el tema del bautizo, "desde que Ben nació, a veces era algo que tenía en la mente, sé que es importante para ti"

"Quizás Cragen le gustaría ser el padrino" dijo Elliot, pensando en sus opciones, Fin y Munch estaban también presentes, pero no quería hacer sentir mas importante mas a uno que otro, ambos eran importantes, "¿quizás deberíamos preguntarle, se ha portado tan bien con nosotros, conmigo desde que Ben nació, sobre todo hoy"

"no es algo que quisiera preguntarle en la sala de la brigada El…quizás una cena o algo así con ambos, Casey y Cragen", ella había pensado también en Kathy, pero ya teniendo cinco hijos, no quería poner en ella una presión mas, "si algo nos pasa algún día…", ella sabía que en su campo de trabajo todo era posible, podían morir en cualquier momento, "quiero saber que Ben va a estar en buenas manos, que alguien va a cuidar de él"

"Me parece bien Liv…tenemos que ser realistas y con nuestro trabajo tenemos que proteger a nuestro hijo", ella sonrío, le encantaba cuando Elliot decía nuestro hijo, ella se sentía tan feliz de poder tener un hijo con Elliot.

El viernes llego finalmente, la primera semana de trabajo de Olivia fue prácticamente de escritorio, junto con el apoyo de Elliot también haciendo papeleo, de Fin y Munch que estaban haciendo el trabajo en terreno, ella al igual que Elliot de a poco se estaban acostumbrando a una rutina, dejar a Ben en la guardería, ella lo alimentaba cada vez que podía, al menos durante las primeras dos semanas, Cragen no la iba a enviar a terreno, después ella no iba a estar disponible para Ben durante horas, por lo que tenía que acostumbrar a Ben a tomar biberón, aun con leche materna.

"Nos vemos el lunes" dijo a Sam mientras se retiraba de la guardería con Ben en sus brazos, Elliot la estaba esperando en el auto ya encendido para que Ben no estuviera tanto tiempo en el frío de la tarde, "hola amigo", Elliot beso la frente de su hijo mientras Liv lo acomodaba en la silla de auto.

"¿larga semana?", pregunto Elliot al ver el rostro cansado de Liv, ella asintió mientras terminaba de tomar un sorbo de su botella de agua, "creo que con las semanas me iré acostumbrando a todo el ajetreo, no sé como las mujeres pueden hacer esto El…", Elliot pensó que ella lo había echo muy bien durante la primera semana, el primer y segundo día fue duro, pero después se fue relajando, "voy a estar todo el fin de semana con él, y después tengo que volver a dejarlo", Elliot se acerco a ella y la abrazo "shhh…Liv…lo estas haciendo tan bien nena….estoy tan orgulloso de ti y de Ben.." se acerco a sus labios suavemente y la beso, un beso profundo e inspirador.

"hable con Kathy", dijo mientras se separaban, "sé que fue una semana dura para ti Liv…y quizás necesitabas tiempo para estar sola con Ben", ella movió la cabeza "El…no", ella no quería que Elliot se alejara de sus hijos, le correspondía estar el fin de semana con ellos, "como yo sabia tu respuesta, le pedí a Kathy que los trajera mañana a la hora del almuerzo", le dio una sonrisa coqueta, "tu sabes que yo no quiero poner a Ben y a mi por sobre tus otros hijos El…no es justo",

"¡Dios….que hice para merecerte!", exclamo mientras tomaba la cara de Liv entre sus grandes manos y la acercaba para besar sus labios, "eres maravillosa…cada vez", beso sus labios suavemente y de a poco se fue profundizando el beso, hasta que ambos necesitaron aire.

"¿Liv?", Elliot la miro que se había apartado para ver a Ben que se estaba quedando dormido en la sillita mecedora, "¿hmm?", pregunto ella levantando a Ben, "mañana no trabajamos…", ella lo miro confundida, ella tenía claro que no trabajaban al otro día, pero espero a que terminara su punto, "los niños no vienen hasta mañana a la hora del almuerzo…tenemos la casa sola", ella ya estaba entendiendo el punto, "y este pequeño y hermoso individuo", apuntando a Ben, "se esta quedando profundamente dormido",

"¿me estas invitando a alguna parte Stabler?", pregunto ella meciendo a Ben, ahora ella estaba muy feliz de que Ben este a puertas de un profundo sueño

"depende de tu respuesta" rió él. Ella asintió, "mi respuesta es siempre si cariño…siempre", Elliot extendió la mano de Liv para que ella lo siquiera, teniendo cuidado de Ben que estaba durmiendo con su cabecita apoyada en el hombro de ella, suavemente lo acostó en su cuna y lo tapo con su manta celeste.

Elliot la guío entre besos y caricias hasta la habitación, ¿Qué pasa si el bebé se despierta?", pregunto ella cuando Elliot libero sus labios, "entonces tendremos que volver a empezar nena", ella iba a volver a hablar pero Elliot cerro su boca con otro beso profundo, "deja de pensar nena…",

"Dios…me encanta cuando haces eso" exclamo ella una vez que estaban descansando en la cama, abrazados, con sus piernas completamente entrelazadas, ¿Qué cosa?", pregunto confundido

"me encanta cuando haces que mi cerebro deje de pensar y mi cuerpo sea solo capaz de sentir".


	111. Chapter 111

Liv llevaba un mes de vuelta al trabajo, habían caído en un rutina donde le permitía tener tiempo con su bebé durante algunas horas dentro del horario de trabajo, Cragen no tenía problemas con que ella llevara a Ben a la brigada, de echo, él a veces se ofrecía para ver a Ben durante algún tiempo que ella tiene que salir a terreno, funcionaban como una pequeña, pero muy unida familia. Ben a sus cuatro meses era el bebé mas amado del precinto, Fin y Munch siempre estaban pendiente cuando estaba cerca y le hacían alguna cara graciosa, a veces lograban algún arrullo de parte del bebé. Aun no habían hablado con Cragen o Casey para pedirles ser los padrinos de Benjamin, quería que fuera algo especial, como había hablado anteriormente, solo que no se ha dado el tiempo para hacerlo, Casey estaba con muchos casos en el tribunal y Liv no quería entorpecer el trabajo de su amiga, además Casey estaba saliendo con un chico hace aproximadamente un mes y medio, usando todo su tiempo disponible.

Liv se encontraba en la habitación de Ben tratando de que el pequeño se alimentara, miró el reloj, 03:45 de la mañana y llevaba con Ben cerca de cuarenta minutos sin lograr que se alimentara, ella tenía miedo del momento en que Ben rechazara su pecho, "¿vamos cariño que pasa?", ya esta perdiendo un poco la paciencia, no había dormido casi nada, y estaba cansada, Elliot estaba aún dormido y no quería que él despertara, no había necesidad de que los dos estuvieran muertos de sueño en el trabajo al día siguiente, ella sabía que algo estaba mal,.Ben por lo general no se saltaba las comidas, menos si era ella quien le daba, directo de su pecho, finalmente se rindió, si el bebé no quería ser alimentado ella no lo iba a forzar, dejo a Ben en la cuna y le dio una ultima mirada, antes de irse a la cama.

Despertó una hora mas tarde por el grito de llanto de su hijo, Elliot se estaba levantando, pero ella lo detuvo, "esta molesto, vuelve a dormir cariño", él en realidad estaba mas dormido que despierto, por lo que se volvió a recostar y se durmió casi de inmediato, el día anterior había llegado tarde viendo un caso.

En esta oportunidad Ben tomo algo de leche, pero al parecer lo que mas quería era simplemente estar cerca de su madre, una vez que se volvió a quedar dormido, ella prácticamente se arrastro a la cama.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana comenzó el movimiento para un nuevo día de trabajo, Elliot fue el primero en ponerse en pie, Liv se sentía agotada, se restregó los ojos cansados y se dio animo para ponerse en pie, "¿no pudiste dormir?", pregunto él cuando ella llego a la cocina, ligeramente preparada para el trabajo, ahogo un bostezo, "Ben estaba molesto y me levante un par de veces", Elliot le dio una mirada de disculpa. "lo siento yo estaba tan cansado deberías haberme despertado nena…", ella negó, "lo pude manejar, pero voy a tener un ojo en él…creo que algo le pasa",

"voy a intentar alimentarlo una vez mas…aun tenemos algo de tiempo", ella se dirigió a la habitación de Ben, tenía que alimentarlo, y vestirlo para llevarlo a la guardería, beso su frente, la sintió ligeramente caliente.

Entraron a la sala central y Munch inmediatamente se fijo en Olivia y la bolsa oscura bajos sus ojos, "¿larga noche Liv?", la preguntó implicaba claramente sexo, por el rostro cansado de Liv, ella movió la cabeza, "Ben me mantuvo despierta gran parte de la noche John…", la forma en que Munch preguntó daba lugar a muchas conjeturas. "Ben estaba molesto y Liv tuvo que estar con él", aclaro Elliot mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos escritorios.

Cerca de una hora después de que ellos llegaron al escuadrón sonó el móvil de Liv, "Olivia Benson" respondió ella, miró a Elliot, "¿tenemos alguna pista de algún caso?", ella levanto un dedo para pedirle tiempo, para terminar de escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo, "voy a ir de inmediato", ella corto la llamada y se dirigió a Elliot, "puedes avisarle a Cragen que voy a estar con Ben un poco antes, algo pasa con él y esta muy molesto", Elliot se estaba levantando de su escritorio, "voy contigo Liv", ella movió la cabeza, era muy probable que ella iba a volver con Ben para tranquilizarlo. "cariño avísale a Cragen, voy a volver con el bebé".

Cuando llego a la guardería Sam la estaba esperando, "Ben por lo general es un chico feliz y tranquilo, salvo cuando tiene hambre o no se puede quedar dormido solo" dijo la chica a Olivia, a veces no le agradaba mucho a Liv, ya que le decía cosas que ella ya sabía, como madre de Ben. "pero hoy ha estado molesto y un poco congestionado", Liv se acerco a la cuna de su bebé y lo tomo en sus brazos "¿cariño que pasa?", dijo en tono de voz preocupado, beso su cabecita como era ya costumbre, "voy a tratar de tranquilizarlo, en caso de que no vuelva les voy a avisar", acomodo a Ben poniendo su cabecita en su hombro, a pesar de estar molesto estaba bastante tranquilo, tomo el bolso en su otro hombro y se fue.

Elliot la vio entrar a la sala principal con Ben recostado sobre su hombro, "¿esta bien?", pregunto preocupado, ella movió ligeramente la cabeza, "no sé que le pasa",

"¿quizás le están saliendo los dientes", acoto Elliot, ella lo pensó por un segundo, "pero es aun muy pequeño para que le molesten las encías", al menos eso creía ella, según los libros que había leído, "a veces pueden salir antes, algunos libros no lo dicen, pero la experiencia me dice que puede ser así".

"voy a ir a las cunas, siento que esta congestionado, quizás tomo algún resfrío", ella busco la carita de Ben que estaba cada vez mas decaído, "voy a tratar de alimentarlo de nuevo, Sam me comento que no tomo nada de su biberón, y en la mañana en casa comió muy poco", Ben era un Stabler, eso significaba que era un bebé con bastante hambre, por lo regular,

"voy a avisarle a Cragen", Elliot camino hacía la oficina de Cragen, agradeciendo la buena disposición siempre de su jefe, otro capitán no sería tan conciente de la situación, golpeo suavemente, "Cap. Liv esta con el bebé en las cunas, al parecer Ben cogió algún resfrío o algo así", Cragen miró a Elliot, "tenemos un caso, dile a Fin y Munch que vengan", Elliot salio y fue a buscar a sus compañeros.

Olivia dejó el bolso en la cama, y acomodo a Ben, "creo que tienes un poco de fiebre hijo", trato de tocar sus encías, pero al tacto no se sentían inflamadas, "¿quieres comer un poco?", en realidad no sabía muy bien que hacer para que su hijo se sintiera mejor, se acomodo la blusa ágilmente y acomodo a Ben en su pecho, a pesar de que él trato de comer un poco, lo dejaba al poco intento, "¿tienes hambre…pero no puedes comer cariño?", Elliot entro en la habitación, "los niños no estaban enfermos el fin de semana, debe haber tomado algún virus en la guardería", Elliot se sentó a un lado de Liv para tratar de al menos darle soporte, él sabía por experiencia que cuando los bebés se sienten mal la preferencia siempre es estar con la madre, "esta congestionado, quizás por eso no puede comer", era una especie de afirmación, "puedes tenerlo mientras busco algo en el bolso", Liv le paso a Ben a Elliot y el pequeño empezó a protestar, "hijo…mamá te tomara en un segundo", se levanto para mecerlo mientras ella buscaba algo en el bolso, "creo que esto puede ayudar", Elliot le paso el bebé a Liv,

"Elliot te necesita Cragen abajo", cuando miro a la puerta era Fin que estaba buscándolo, Olivia le dio una mirada de "estamos bien", él beso la frente de Liv y Ben y bajo las escalares, cuando llego a bajo se escucho un grito desde las cunas, él sabía a que se debía el llanto

"¿Qué diablos le esta haciendo Liv a mi nieto?", pregunto Cragen asustado, hasta en la sala se podía escuchar el llanto, "Liv esta limpiando la nariz de Ben, él es muy molesto cuando ella hace eso", no era la primera vez que Ben estaba congestionado, Cragen soltó un respiro de relajo, "él no es muy fanático de que mamá limpie su nariz",

"Fin me fue a buscar, ¿necesita algo?", Cragen asintió, "el archivo del caso Roe, tenemos una pista y no lo podemos encontrar, Fin recordó que tu lo tenías la semana pasada" Elliot trato de recordar, "debe estar en mi escritorio, ayer le di una hojeada en caso de tener la mente fresca y encontrar algo nuevo", se dirigió hacia su escritorio, lo busco entre la pila de documentos que inundaban su mesa y se lo extendió a Fin, "¿van a trabajar ustedes el caso?", Fin asintió.

Olivia bajo a los diez minutos con Ben un poco inquieto, Elliot notó que tenía claros signos de preocupación en su rostro, "capitán, puedo irme a casa antes, Ben no se esta sintiendo muy bien…" antes de que terminara de hablar Cragen la interrumpió, "no hay problema, ¿me das una llamada mas tarde para ver como esta mi nieto?", ella sonrío agradecida, "claro", Don se acerco a ella y a Ben y beso la frente del bebé, le encantaba ese pequeño hombrecito, Liv se dio la vuelta para buscar a Elliot que estaba buscando las cosas en su escritorio para irse con ella, "El…estamos bien…puedo manejarlo", Liv dijo en tono seguro, "¿crees que Fin o Munch puedan llevarte a casa?", ella no quería tener que tomar un taxi a casa, en la mañana había llevado al trabajo el auto de Elliot, "no hay problema nena…me avisas cuando llegues a casa", Liv tomo el bolso del bebé que antes lo había apoyado en su escritorio e hizo su salida de la sala.

Cuando entro en la casa Ben estaba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, los meses ya le han dado la experiencia de poder maniobrar con el bebé, recoger cosas, abrir puertas, vestirse, comer, ella se sorprendió de su capacidad de adaptación a su nueva vida, trato de poner a Ben en su cama, pero al menor movimiento Ben comenzaba a llorar "shhhh bebé mamá esta aquí cariño…esta bien", le susurraba tratando de calmarlo, se fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, poniendo algunas almohadas en su espalda para estar mas cómoda, al parecer a Ben no le importaba mientras estuviera en sus brazos, lucho para no quedarse dormida a pesar de que estaba agotada, en la noche no pudo dormir mucho, podía sentir la lucha de Ben por respirar aun con su nariz congestionada, continuamente bajaba la mirada para ver a Ben durmiendo.

Cerca de una hora mas tarde sintió la puerta de la casa, de seguro era Elliot, miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, ya eran las 19:45 hrs., había estado en esta posición cerca de tres horas, su cuello estaba adolorido, Ben despertaba a ratos y se volvía a dormir.

Elliot entro tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, la luz de la sala de estar estaba apagada y la única que se veía ligeramente era la de su habitación, "la casa esta muy callada", beso los labios de Liv ligeramente, "este pequeño hombrecito a estado durmiendo desde que llegamos…", por lo general Ben dormía pocas horas en la siesta, pero ahora llevaba toda la tarde durmiendo, "¿has dormido algo nena?", podía notar el cansancio en su voz, "no…estaba pendiente del bebé", quería moverse, su cuello la estaba matando, "¿puedes cargarlo un poco?...necesito moverme un poco", Elliot saco a Ben de sus brazos, "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentada así Liv?",.pregunto al escuchar su gemido mientras movía sus piernas y el cuello adormecido, "desde que te llamé, lloró cuando lo fui a acostar a su cuna",

Ben había despertado en algún momento del resto de la tarde, Liv trato de alimentarlo nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Ben rechazo su pecho a pesar de que estaba muerto de hambre, "Dios…debe estar muerto de hambre…pero no come El…se va a enfermar" dijo ella angustiada, "¿recuerdas como te sientes cuando estas resfriada?", pregunto Elliot, ella asintió, "sin ganas de comer, sobre todo cuando cuesta respirar", Elliot tomo la mano de Ben, "imagínate como es para él…tiene la nariz tapada y solo puede usar su boquita para comer y respirar…es un poco difícil…", ya sin ánimos de intentar mas alimentar a Ben finalmente se prepararon para dormir, era seguro que iban a tener una noche larga nuevamente.

Liv despertó cerca de una hora mas tarde por los sonidos de su hijo que venían del monitor, Ben estaba llorando, se podría decir que a todo pulmón, se levanto casi en un solo movimiento, y salio prácticamente corriendo hacia el cuarto de Ben, levanto a bebé y lo puso en su pecho, "El…." Grito tratando de llamar la atención de Elliot, ¿Qué pasa?", pregunto asustado "Ben esta ardiendo El…oh...Dios", el pánico se apodero de ella.


	112. Chapter 112

Elliot en este momento no sabía a quien debía tranquilizar en primer lugar, Liv estaba llorando a mares y Ben también, esta era la primera vez, desde que Ben nació que estaba enfermo, entendía el pánico de Liv, era madre primeriza, sin mencionar que Ben seguía siendo un bebé prematuro, cuyo porte era muy inferior a un bebé de cuatro meses, ellos a veces olvidaban que era pequeño, hasta que se topaban en algún parque con un bebé de su misma edad y la diferencia era visiblemente notoria.

"shh…nena que va a estar bien…debes tranquilizarte cariño", le susurraba suavemente, él tenía sus fuertes brazos protectoramente cubriendo el cuerpo de Liv y Ben, "nena…necesito que te calmes un segundo", podía escuchar aún los sollozos de Liv y su lucha por regular su respiración, "vamos a bajarle la temperatura, quítale la ropa", Elliot salió de la habitación de Ben en dirección al cuarto de baño, busco la pequeña bañera de Ben y comenzó a llenarla de agua, Olivia trato de ágilmente quitar la ropa de Ben, ambos estaban sollozando casi al unísono "shh,,, todo va a estar bien cariño…mamá y papá van a cuidar de ti", dejo al bebé solo en pañal y lo cubrió con una manta delgada y se fue en dirección del baño.

"El…¿estas seguro?", pregunto mientras quitaba el pañal del bebé, lentamente lo bajo hasta la pequeña bañera, "lo he hecho antes con algunos de los chicos cuando la temperatura se disparaba muy rápido, después le damos tylanol", Olivia confiaba completamente en él, era bueno saber que alguno de los dos sabía que hacer, "lo siento entre en pánico", se disculpó, "debe haber tomado algún virus en la guardería, es muy común", Elliot buscaba alguna explicación, mientras Ben estaba en su bañera, el agua no era caliente, pero él no protesto, de seguro era un alivio para su pequeño cuerpo.

"¿quizás debemos llamar a su pediatra El…es un bebé prematuro", no quería sonar histérica, pero Ben no era igual que el resto de los hijos de Elliot, "vamos a bajarle la temperatura y llamare al pediatra en caso de que requiera que lo llevemos al hospital" dijo ella al recobrar un poco la compostura y podía pensar mas claramente, tenía que hacer algo por su bebé, "por que no lo llamas ahora nena…mientras yo me quedo con él", ella se levanto del suelo del cuarto de baño en busca de su móvil.

Un par de minutos mas tarde volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño, Elliot estaba sacando al bebé de la bañera y lo envolvió en una toalla, "¿estamos haciéndolo bien?", pregunto Elliot, a decir verdad también estaba asustado, Ben era un bebé prematuro y era posible que sus cuidados fueran ligeramente diferentes, "dijo que era una buena medida darle un baño con agua tibia, tratar de darle algún liquido para que no de deshidrate, y la medicina, si la fiebre no baja debemos llevarlos al hospital", Elliot dejo a Ben en la mesita de cambio, mientras Liv buscaba un pijama nuevo para vestirlo, el anterior estaba mojado del sudor del bebé, "tenemos que ponerle ropa ligera para que su cuerpo pueda regularizar la temperatura", fue a buscar en la bolsa un pañal, y se lo extendió a Elliot mientras ella iba al cuarto de baño para buscar el antipirético que en algún momento que no recuerda compraron para Ben.

Liv trato de ahogar un bostezo, estaba cansada, prácticamente dos noches sin dormir, "puedes acostarte nena…me quedo con Ben", Elliot trato de solidarizar con ella, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, si su bebé estaba enfermo, ella iba a estar a su lado, "estoy bien" respondió ahogando otro bostezo,

"La sala de estar debe estar mas fría que nuestra habitación", ambos caminaron hacia la sala y se acomodaron en el sofá uno al lado de otro, pendientes de los cambios de Ben, que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Elliot, afortunadamente Ben no había puesto objeciones, Elliot quería darle un descanso a Liv, ya que estuvo toda la tarde tratando con su bebé enfermo, "creo que ya esta mejor" dijo Liv tocando la frente de Ben que ya se encontraba relativamente mas fría, "voy a llevarlo a la cuna, debe descansar y tu también", Liv se quedo recostada en el sofá con pocas ganas de moverse, sus pensamientos estaban fijos en su bebé.

Con mucho esfuerzo, ya que su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta por el cansancio salio detrás de Elliot, él ya había acostado a Ben en su cuna, Liv se deslizo bajo las mantas en su lado de la cama y los brazos de Elliot de inmediato se fueron a su cintura y la acerco más a él. "duerme un poco nena" le susurro al oído, Elliot bostezo y se acomodo para dormir, él ya había pasado por muchas enfermedades con sus hijos, pero era la primera vez para ella, por lo que su cabeza no dejo de dar vueltas y pensar que podía ser algo mas que un pequeño virus, escucho que la respiración de Elliot fuera uniforme y profundas, lo que significa que se había quedado dormido, ella no iba a poder conciliar el sueño con su bebé enfermo.

Se quedo quieta sintiendo las manos de Elliot abrazando su cintura, estaba pendiente de la respiración de Ben a través del monitor que estaba en la mesa de noche, su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien, que tenía que comprobar nuevamente a su bebé, pero su cabeza le decía que estaba bien, que no fuera histérica.

Cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormida escucho los quejidos de Ben, se estaba despertando, quito los brazos de Elliot de su cintura y se levanto nuevamente a comprobar a Ben, vio la lucha del bebé para poder respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba ligeramente, pero Ben se quejaba al momento de hacerlo, llevo su mano a la frente de Ben, la temperatura había subido nuevamente, busco en uno de los muebles el termómetro "mierda…donde lo deje", hizo memoria de a donde lo había visto la última vez, "en el cuarto de baño" se recordó, fue a buscarlo y volvió a los segundos, tomo a Ben en sus brazos y se acomodo en la mecedora, tenía que tranquilizarlo para tomarle la temperatura, "cariño…tienes que estar tranquilo para que mamá pueda ayudar", después de un par de minutos finalmente estuvo relativamente tranquilo y puso el termómetro en su oído, en segundos sonó el pito de advertencia "39.8" latía en el visor del termómetro digital.

Ben comenzó a llorar nuevamente molesto, y comenzaba a toser mientras seguía llorando, "Elliot" grito desde el cuarto de Ben, en segundos Elliot estaba a su lado, "debemos llevarlo a un hospital…no voy a esperar mas" ella estaba apoyando a Ben a su cuerpo, ya se había puesto en pie para tranquilizar al bebé, "me voy a vestir" dijo Elliot volviendo a su habitación y poniéndose lo primero que encontró, entro en la habitación de Ben, se acerco a Liv y saco de sus brazos al bebé para que ella se fuera a vestir, un jeans y un suéter fue lo mas cercano que encontró.

En cosa de minutos estaban en el auto camino al hospital, Elliot estaba conduciendo mientras Liv no quitaba la vista de Ben, podía escuchar sus quejidos para respirar, le dolía el corazón verlo así "shhh bebé todo va a estar bien", afortunadamente la casa estaba solo a unos quince a veinte minutos del hospital dependiendo del trafico, a esa hora de la madrugada el camino era expedito.

Entraron a la sala de urgencias del hospital, Elliot ayudo a Liv a sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y él camino hacía la recepción para hablar con la enfermera, Elliot espero con impaciencia que la mujer lo tomara en cuenta, "me puede atender por favor" exclamo un poco exasperado, "mi bebé esta con fiebre y tiene dificultades para respirar", la enfermera anoto algunas cosas en una hoja "¿nombre?", Elliot miro a Liv que estaba esperando por él a un par de metros, "Benjamin Stabler-Benson", la mujer anoto en una de las casillas vacías, "por favor no me mande a sentar y esperar, tiene solo cuatro meses y fue prematuro".

"voy a hacerlos pasar lo antes posible", al parecer la mujer había escuchado esta frase muchas veces, por que ni siquiera se inmuto a las palabras de Elliot, él no podía sacar su placa para que los hicieran pasar mas rápido, de seguro Tucker estaría en segundos detrás de él exigiendo explicaciones, por "abuso de poder",

Olivia lo saco de su trance cuando lo llamo "Elliot…nos están llamando", miró a la enfermera y le dio una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento por haber ayudado.

"Cuarto de pediatría", informo la enfermera, "sala 215, el doctor esta tratando a un paciente, una vez que se desocupe vendrá a ver a su bebé" Elliot miró su reloj, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, una larga noche, cerca de diez minutos mas tarde entro una mujer morena, ojos color café mas oscuros que los de Olivia, el pelo tomado y bata blanca, "supongo que él" haciendo un gesto a Ben que aun se encontraba en brazos de Liv dormitando, " es el pequeño enfermo", Olivia asintió, la doctora le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora,

"Soy la doctora Abdala, pediatra", ella se presento para ambos padres, "vamos a ver que es lo que esta molestando a este pequeño", Liv acomodo a Ben en la camilla, se veía tan pequeño, la doctora comenzó a realizar algunos exámenes rápidos a Ben,, primero temperatura, reviso su nariz y escucho su corazón y pecho, Liv estaba pendiente de sus gestos para saber que tan mal podía ser,"¿cuantos meses tiene?", pregunto a Liv, "cuatro meses, fue prematuro" de seguro la doctora notó que era mas pequeño que un bebé de esa edad "nació a las 32 semanas" complemento Liv, la doctora relleno algunos datos en su hoja, "los niños prematuros por lo general tiene problemas con las defensas y un pequeño resfrío puede generar algún problema mas grande, debo hacerle algunos exámenes de laboratorio y un examen de tórax, veo que le cuesta respirar, quiero poder descartar algunas enfermedades, me preocupa un poco su dificultar para respirar", la doctora salio de la habitación para darle algunas ordenes a la enfermera.

Elliot estaba a un lado de Liv mirando a su bebé que estaba inquieto en la cama, no le gustaba estar en la cama solo, siempre alguno de los dos estaba acostado a su lado.

Elliot miro la hora, 06:50 de la mañana, una larga noche, en poco más de una hora debían estar en el trabajo, de seguro Cragen ya estaba en el trabajo o camino. "voy a llamar a Cragen para avisarle que no vamos a ir", Elliot iba saliendo para llamar a Cragen, pero Liv lo detuvo, ella podía manejarlo, de seguro no era nada grave, era su esperanza, "creo que debes ir a trabajar cariño…no debemos darle razones a Tucker para molestar a Cragen, creo que su misión en la vida es tener nuestras placas y la de Cragen en su escritorio", dijo Olivia.

"puedo manejarlo cariño…te llamó cuando tenga los resultados, de seguro en unas horas vamos a estar en casa", agrego ella.

"¿estas segura?", Elliot se acerco a ella la abrazo,"quiero estar con ustedes, quiero estar contigo, esto no es fácil", ella lo beso ligeramente en los labios, "no quiero darle problemas a Don, él ha sido lo bastante bueno en todo esto como para molesto, por favor".

"voy a la casa a cambiarme de ropa, por favor nena…me llamas cuando tengas cualquier información, por pequeña que sea, necesito saber como esta mi hijo", le dio un abrazo y la beso en los labios,

Olivia estaba sola con Ben en la sala de emergencias pediátricas, esperando que la doctora volviera con los resultados de los exámenes, ella había llamado a Elliot para avisarle que en cualquier momento iban a tener respuesta, entro la doctora mirando a Olivia, ella estaba nerviosa, pero la Dr., le dio una mirada un poco tranquilizadora.

"Lo siento Olivia, el pequeño Ben tiene neumonía", advirtió la Dr. Abdala, Olivia tomo un respiro "tenemos que hospitalizar" indico la doctora, Olivia necesitaba en estos momentos a Elliot a su lado.


	113. Chapter 113

Olivia de un momento dejo de escuchar lo que la doctora le estaba diciendo de la condición de Ben, ella solo estaba deseando que Elliot estuviera a su lado y que la tomara en sus brazos, su bebé iba a tener que ser hospitalizado para tratar su neumonía, "¿me esta escuchando?", pregunto la Dr. Abdala, ella no recordaba el nombre de las presentaciones, "necesita sentarse…" Olivia movió la cabeza, "va a estar bien ¿cierto?", la Dr, Abdala asintió, "la neumonía es grave en niños pequeños y Ben al ser prematuro es mucho mas delicado, tiene una gran taza de mortalidad", el cuerpo de Liv se tenso al escuchar estas palabras, la doctora siguió hablando, "es por eso que prefiero que Ben este internado, en unos segundo la enfermera vendrá a buscarlos para trasladarlos a la sala pediátrica y comenzar con el tratamiento, Liv sintió la necesidad de tomar a Ben y acurrucarlo en su pecho.

"¿entonces que haces aquí?", pregunto Cragen cuando termino de hablar con Elliot, "Olivia no quería dar problemas, con uno de nosotros que faltara era suficiente, su pensamiento", respondió Elliot.

"Yo dije que me iba a encargar de todo…ustedes son mis detectives y mi responsabilidad, yo puedo manejar a Tucker", Cragen estaba molesto y agradecido a la vez por las consideraciones de Olivia, ella debe estar asustada por su bebé enfermo, pero aún así estaba preocupada por él.

Elliot se fue a su escritorio, "me voy a quedar hasta que me llame, le iban a dar los resultados de los exámenes, de seguro en unas horas iba a estar de vuelta en casa", Elliot repitió las palabras que Olivia le había dado hace unas horas, Elliot sintió vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo, "es Liv", anuncio para Cragen y el resto de sus compañeros que estaban también al tanto, "Liv….", trato de interrumpir Elliot, era poco lo que le entendía, estaba hablando muy rápido y entre lagrimas, "voy de inmediato", Elliot fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que ella cortara, la enfermera iba a buscar a Ben para llevarlo a la sección de hospitalización pediátrica,

"Cap", dijo Elliot una vez que guardo su móvil en el bolsillo nuevamente y comenzó a pararse del escritorio, "Ben tiene neumonía y como fue prematuro la doctora decidió intérnalo, Liv no se lo esta tomando muy bien", él podía notarlo ya que ella estaba llorando durante la llamada, "esta asustada y sola ¿puedo…?", Cragen asintió, "voy a pasar mas tarde para ver como les va",

Elliot preguntó a la enfermera de recepción por la sección donde Liv le menciono que iban a internar a Ben, cuando entro en la habitación su mirada de inmediato se cruzo con Olivia, ella tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, la piel pálida y leve marcas bajo su mirada de las dos noches sin dormir, Elliot apuro su paso para llegar a ella, y la abrazo, la mantuvo cerca de él por una eternidad, "lo siento…debería haberme quedado" se disculpó, a pesar de que fue ella quién lo empujo a que fuera a trabajar, la habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada, era confortable, de color blanco con dibujos pintados, Elliot rápidamente pudo contar seis cunas, tres de las cuales estaban vacías, miró a Liv para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, ella sin necesidad de palabras asintió, "yo solo te necesitaba aquí…con nosotros", lo volvió a abrazar, como si su seguridad dependiera de estar en sus brazos.

"Esta dormido desde que lo internaron, le están dando algunos antibióticos a través de su IV…Dios lloro tanto cuando se la pusieron El…", ella estaba sollozando nuevamente, "yo sé que es para que este mejor…pero él no lo sabe y me miraba con sus ojitos azules esperando que lo ayudara…", Elliot la acurruco a su lado, deslizo su mano a través de su espalda, dándole suaves masajes para que se relajara, "¿has podido alimentarlo?", le pregunto una vez que ella se tranquilizo, ella movió la cabeza, "no…y debe estar muriendo de hambre…le están dando suero también", ella estaba tratando de recordar las cosas que pasaron mientras Elliot no estaba, "¿te dijo la doctora cuantos días debe estar?", ella trato de concentrarse, algo le había dicho de eso, "depende de su progreso, en un inicio dos o tres días si responde bien a los antibióticos,,,Dios…quiero llevármelo a casa y ni siquiera llevamos tres horas aquí".

Elliot se quedo a su lado para darle conforte, podía sentir el agotamiento de ella y lo tensa que estaba, afortunadamente la habitación estaba equipada con cómodos sofás junto a las cunas, especialmente pensado para los padres, "voy a llamar a Cragen para ponerlo al día, estaba preocupado cuando me llamaste", ella por un segundo había olvidado que Elliot debía estar en el trabajo, "tranquila nena…Cragen nos esta cubriendo la espalda, solo esta preocupado por la salud de nuestro bebé".

Olivia no dejaba de mirar a Ben que se encontraba despierto, pero muy tranquilo en la cuna de la sala pediátrica, de seguro estaba cansado, ella estaba muy cansada, Elliot había salido hace unos minutos a hacer algunas llamadas, "me perdonas bebé" le susurraba haciendo círculos en el lugar donde el bebé tenía su IV, era claro que Ben no tenía resentimientos con mamá.

"¿crees que puedes conseguir una manta?", pregunto Liv, ella no tenía intenciones de salir del lado de Ben por el tiempo que su pequeño hijo este internado, "voy a preguntar, pero no sé si se nos permite quedarnos con él", Elliot salio de la habitación hacia la recepción de la planta pediátrica, en cosa de segundos volvió con una manta, "¿nena, has comido algo?", le preguntó mientras se acomodaba a un lado de Liv, "no tengo hambre" su estomago estaba con nudos, comer era absolutamente una pésima idea, "debes comer…", Elliot trataba de no presionarla, pero no era bueno que ella también se enfermara, "quizás un sándwich o algo así" dijo finalmente, Elliot sonrío ligeramente y salio de la habitación hacia el casino, volviendo un par de minutos mas tarde, con dos tazas de café, y dos sándwich, ella los acepto agradecida, no tenía hambre, pero debía comer, no tenía energías para discutir con Elliot.

"esta dormido nuevamente", Ben estaba despierta ahora por tiempos mas prolongados, pero aun era muy tranquilo, las enfermeras lo entraban a ver y cambiaban la bolsa de suero y medicamentos, "debes descansar un poco nena…" la acurruco a su pecho esperando que ahora que Ben finalmente estaba dormido ella pudiera descansar.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana Ben despertó llorando, se había despertado en la noche un par de veces, Liv lo tomaba teniendo cuidado de su IV, lo acurrucaba en ella y lo mecía, otra veces Elliot se levantaba y hacia lo mismo, "estoy agotada", tratando de mover su cuello, dormir en el sofá les estaba pasando la cuenta, "no ha tenido fiebre durante la noche", informo la enfermera antes de salir, "los antibióticos están haciendo su trabajo, es un bebé muy valiente", ambos asintieron con orgullo paternal.

"¿puedo entrar?", ambos estaban sumidos en una conversación, se dieron vuelta para ver a Cragen parado en la puerta de la habitación con un oso de peluche, Olivia se levanto lentamente, su cuerpo estaba cansado, "por favor", ella hizo un gesto para que su capitán entrara a la habitación, por suerte era bastante grande y cómoda, "¿Cómo esta?", pregunto al ver a Ben en la cuna, Elliot tomo la palabra, "lo esta haciendo tan bien como se puede esperar, en una hora va a venir la doctora para revisarlo y ver si se baja la dosis de medicación", Cragen dejo el oso de peluche en un lado de la cuna y beso la frente de Ben y después la mejilla de Liv, "¿y ustedes?", pregunto haciendo una señal entre ambos, "ha sido difícil, Liv ha tenido un par de noches un poco duras con el bebé…", Don se quedo cerca de una hora junto con ellos, Fin y Munch le habían mandando saludos.

"quiero alimentarlo" gimió Liv mientras tomaba la manito de Ben en la suya, sentía que estaba perdiendo ese vínculo especial entre madre e hijo, "ya podrás hacerlo, la doctora Abdala esta muy contenta con su progreso…pero debemos esperar", Elliot se mantenía tranquilo, tenía que traspasarle confianza a Olivia, aunque también era duro para él ver a su bebé enfermo, y a Liv al borde del llanto constantemente,.

"¿cariño que haces aquí?", pregunto Liv a Maureen que estaba haciendo su camino a la cuna del pequeño, "papá nos llamo hace unas horas para avisarnos de que Ben esta enfermo, Lizzie y Dickie van a pasar mas tarde, Kathleen prometió pasar mañana", Olivia se levanto y abrazo a la chica tratando de tranquilizarse, "es mi hermanito pequeño Liv…", Le encantaba esa sensación de tener una familia, "lo sé cariño…gracias por venir".

"¿como esta?", pregunto mirando a su hermano pequeño moviéndose tranquilamente en la cuna buscando atención, "mucho mejor" respondió Olivia, "aun esta decaído, pero no ha tenido fiebre durante casi 20 horas, lo que es un buen indicio, pero aun lo van a tener por 48 horas mas", las 48 horas mas largas de su vida, "te ves cansada", Maureen se parecía mucho en algunos sentidos a Elliot y tenía una gran confianza con Olivia, "lo estoy cariño…pero no puedo dejarlo",

"¿y papá?", pregunto Maureen buscándolo en la sala, "fue a casa, una pequeña siesta, cambio de ropa y traerme algo para cambiarme",

"no puedo creer que te deje sola con Ben", dijo Maureen en tono molesto, Liv dio una ligera sonrisa, "estuvo trabajando en un caso por un par de horas…en realidad le pedí que fuera a descansar un poco, dos de nosotros cansados no tiene sentido", Maureen estuvo acompañando a Olivia el resto de la tarde.

Elliot entro un poco mas repuesto y su sonrisa se agrando cuando vio a Liv hablando con su hijo, al parecer alguien mas había tenido un buen descanso, "hola a mis dos amores" beso a Liv en los labios, Ben no quitaba la mirada de sus padres, "hola a ti mi pequeño milagro", beso a Ben que estaba sentado en su cuna con algunos juguetes, mucho mas repuesto, "veo que esta de mejor animo", afirmo Elliot mientras levantaba a su hijo de la cuna, "te sientes mejor bebé", a los minutos entro una enfermera, "¿quieres intentar darle de comer?, ya no esta obstruido, no debería tener problemas para comer", Olivia asintió feliz, Elliot paso a Ben a los brazos de Liv, ella se levanto la polera y se a gusto su sujetador maternal, "¿tienes hambre cariño?", su pregunta fue de inmediato respondida una vez que Ben empezó a succionar con fuerza, tanto que ella hizo una mueca de dolor, "creo que tengo mi respuesta", Elliot se río ante la impaciencia de su hijo, "Dios…se va a atorar si sigue así", se sentía tan bien sentir como su bebé se alimentaba nuevamente de ella, "cariño…tranquilo no voy a ninguna parte", Ben tenía afirmada la polera de Liv en su manito con fuerza, la enfermera se retiro tranquila al ver los progresos del paciente, "El…creo que definitivamente esta mejorando", a pesar del cansancio, ella esbozo una gran sonrisa

Después de tres días Olivia estaba agradecida de que Ben fuera finalmente dado de alta, según las indicaciones de la doctora el resto del tratamiento podía ser seguido en casa, no era contagioso, desafortunadamente Ben lo copio al ser un niño prematuro, pero ahora estaba bien, dejo sus cosas a medio camino, ella estaba agotada y necesitaba con urgencia algunas horas de sueño, Cragen le había dado dos días de permiso una vez que Ben volviera a casa para poder descansar, desafortunadamente Elliot tuvo que volver al trabajo para ayudar en un caso, Fin y Munch estaban un poco superados con el caso y necesitaban ayuda extra, con la ayuda que Cragen les había dado, una horas sin Elliot no eran tan malas después de todo, ella estaba feliz, después de tres días su bebé estaba nuevamente de vuelta en casa y al final de la noche, iban a estar los tres en casa juntos.


	114. Chapter 114

"¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto ahora?", pregunto Elliot dándole una sonrisa seductora, "Si", casi grito Liv un poco ansiosa, "vamos El…por favor" exigió ella, Elliot se acerco sutilmente y se acerco a sus labios, y la beso, al principio fue suave, pero después fue mas y mas exigente, después de unos minutos se alejo de ella, "tienes que estar bromeando" gimió molesto, "es Cragen", estaba seguro que era una urgencia, ellos acababan de volver a casa después de un largo caso. "Stabler" respondió tratando de regularizar su respiración, "yo le aviso"

"Tenemos un caso", era mas una confirmación que una pregunta de parte de Liv, "lo siento nena…no podemos ahora", ella hizo una especie de puchero, "mas tarde Stabler…solo para mi".se distanciaron para poder prepararse, "crees que Maureen pueda venir a ver a Ben…esta placidamente dormido", después de la semana que tuvieron cuando se enfermo, no tenía muchas ganas de sacarlo a la calle, menos al precinto, "voy a llamar", ella se dirigió al baño para prepararse, una ducha rápida que despierte su cuerpo ya cansando.

A los minutos Elliot golpeo la puerta de Liv, "Maureen estará en quince minutos", él tampoco tenía intención de sacar a su hijo a la guardería del trabajo, miro el reloj, iban a ser las siete de la tarde, había dejado el escuadrón a penas hace dos horas y si Cragen le solicito que también fuera Olivia era algo importante.

"estoy lista", salio del baño y fue al cuarto para cambiarse a ropa de trabajo, "Dios estaba tan cómoda", y su cuerpo estaba ansioso además de tener un momento con Elliot, no tenía la energía para un caso difícil, su cuerpo estaba cansado por el trabajo y un poco por los encuentros con Elliot. Antes de salir de casa se besaron apasionadamente, Maureen hizo como que no los veía, pero era imposible quitar la vista de ellos, se notaba el amor que se tenían, una vez que sus padres se separaron ella estaba segura que su padre se iba a juntar con Olivia, era algo casi seguro, su padre era mucho mas feliz de lo que fue desde que ella tenía memoria, sonreía todo el día cuando estaba cerca de ella y su genio era mas ligero y alegre.

"Esperamos volver pronto Maureen", ambos gritaron al cerrar la puerta,

"¿Qué tenemos?", pregunto Elliot al entrar en la sala, Cragen estaban en la sala principal, frente a la pantalla digital donde se exponían los casos, esta vez estaba apagada, Cragen estaba a punto de designar el caso, "tenemos una victima en Hospital Mercy", saco un papel y lo extendió a Elliot, "la victima tiene diez años, el doctor nos llamo al ver que la chica tiene claros signos de abuso sexual, ella no deja que nadie se acerque", Cragen puso al tanto a todos del caso

"Stabler- Benson, ir al hospital y tratar de hablar con la niña", Cragen les hizo un gesto para que se movieran y se fue a su oficina.

"¿quieres que conduzca yo?", pregunto al notar el cansancio en su compañera, "creo que es buena idea…creo que no sería lo mejor si me quedo dormida en el volante", ella ahogo un bostezo, había recién terminado un largo caso, después de que Cragen los envío a casa tenía la intención de estar con Elliot y disfrutar un tiempo con su bebé, pero todo eso debía esperar, lo último en su mente era descansar.

Elliot se acomodo en el lado del conductor, dándole un rápido vistazo a Olivia, "listo", ella asintió, Cuando llegaron al hospital Olivia se dirigió hacia la enfermera, seguida por Elliot, "somos los detectives Benson y Stabler, de la unidad de victimas especiales, nos llamaron por una víctima de violación", la enfermera busco en sus papeles, hasta que encontró la ficha, "esta en la habitación 325, esta muy angustiada" advirtió la enfermera.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en la dirección indicada por la enfermera, ¿crees que sea buena idea que no entre en la habitación?", pregunto Elliot, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en como manejar el caso, "si es una victima de violación se va a sentir mas cómoda con una mujer", adiciono él, "además tienes un mejor manejo con los niños, creo que debes manejarlo tu, si me necesitas voy a estar hablando con el doctor", ella asintió, ambos sabían cuales eran sus puntos fuertes, "me mandas un mensaje si tienes alguna información", ella dio una rápida mirada al interior de la habitación, la niña se veía tan pequeña y frágil en la cama de hospital, "Bien" asintió ella, tomo un respiro profundo y giro la perilla para abrir la puerta de la habitación, no quería asustar a la niña por lo que entro lentamente y se mantuvo en un inicio a una distancia cómoda para la niña,

"hola, soy Olivia" se presento ella sin tener reacción aun de la niña, "¿puedo acercarme?", ella no quería generar angustia o miedo en la chica, espero un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar, "¿Cómo te llamas cariño", pregunto en un tono suave, los casos con niños que tuvieron alguna experiencia traumática requerían de tiempo y paciencia hasta lograr cierta confianza, iba a ser un camino largo hasta poder entablar alguna conversación.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Liv escucho la voz de la niña, casi estaba susurrando, "cariño…no te escucho bien desde aquí, ¿puedo acercarme?", la niña asintió ligeramente, Liv se acerco lentamente y quedo a unos metros aun de la cama de la chica, dándole su espacio. "soy Olivia", repitió "me puedes decir tu nombre, por favor", su tono era amable, "Brenda", la voz de la niña era dulce y tímida

"¿y tu apellido Brenda?", Olivia dio un paso mas cerca de la cama de hospital, "Hunter", Olivia le dio una ligera sonrisa para decirle que estaba bien, "Brenda, soy oficial de policía, y quiero ayudarte, el doctor nos llamo por que cree que alguien te esta lastimando", era visible la tensión en el cuerpo de la niña, era un claro indicio de que algo le había pasado, Liv puso notar pequeños moretones en la mejilla, no era algo nuevo, de seguro tenía un par de días de antigüedad, en las muñecas también tenía moretones, mas consistentes con ser tomada por las muñecas que un golpe. "¿que edad tienes cariño?" la niña levanto la cabeza para mirar a Olivia, "tengo diez",

"vas al colegio Brenda", la niña asintió, "el doctor nos dijo que tu profesora de inglés te trajo al hospital, ¿es eso cierto?", la niña volvió a asentir, Afortunadamente los profesores estaban capacitados para poder ver algunos indicios de abuso en los niños y reaccionar conforme a eso.

Olivia notó el cambio de postura en el cuerpo de Brenda, ya no era tan tenso como antes, los puños de las manos estaban abiertos, "¿crees que pueda entrar un doctor para examinarte y saber que estas bien?", la chica movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no quería que nadie la tocara, "voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo, pero necesito confirmar que estas bien", Brenda miro a los ojos a Olivia para ver si podía confiar en ella, Olivia podía ver la duda en la mirada de la niña, "cariño, te prometo que no va a pasar nada", después de unos minutos la niña finalmente accedió, Liv quería asegurarse primero que la niña no estuviera lesionada, después iba a tener tiempo para poder conversar con ella y saber que fue lo que le paso, confirmar si efectivamente sufre de abusos y quien se los estaba produciendo, pero ahora su principal preocupación era confirmar que estaba bien.

"voy a salir para buscar a un médico", la niña de inmediato se puso tensa, "No", susurro débilmente y extendió la mano hasta agarrar el brazo de Liv con fuerza, Liv entendió el mensaje y sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, la niña estaba tan angustiada que ni siquiera quería estar sola en la sala, "voy a llamar a mi compañero para que le avise al doctor que puede pasar a revisarte, ¿esta bien así?", la niña asintió ligeramente, sin liberar el brazo aun de Liv.

"El…necesito que le digas al doctor que Brenda esta lista para que la revisen", Olivia corto la llamada y miro a la niña que no quitaba la vista de ella, al parecer estaba confiando algo en ella, solo esperaba que la confianza se mantuviera cuando tenía que hacerle preguntas de lo que le paso

El doctor ingreso en forma calmada, su trabajo le enseño que las victimas de abuso por lo general están angustiadas, de echo él iba a confirmar que la chica asintiera realizar el examen o si prefería que una mujer lo hiciera, era algo común en este tipo de casos

"Brenda", llamo el doctor para llamar a la niña que estaba conversando con Olivia de su clase de gimnasia, la niña se tenso ligeramente ante la voz masculina del doctor

"soy el doctor Webber, ¿esta bien si te reviso?", necesitaba confirmar que la chica se sintiera relativamente en comodidad, Brenda miro a Liv, "esta bien cariño…voy a estar a tu lado", la niña asintió y soltó la mano de Liv, "voy a dejar espacio para que el doctor te pueda revisar, pero voy a estar aquí cariño ¿bien?", de a poco dejo la silla vacía y se traslado a los pies de la cama, el doctor iba a hacer un examen externo inicialmente.

Olivia le dio espacio al doctor Webber para revisar a Brenda, pero estuvo pendiente de absolutamente todas las reacciones que la niña tuvo, constantemente ella levantaba la mirada buscando a Olivia, el doctor fue cuidadoso revisando a Brenda, a parte de los moretones que eran visibles en el rostro y las muñecas, también tenía moretones en el torso, y los muslos, después del examen externo el doctor le hizo un gesto a Liv para que lo siguiera.

"Tiene signos externos de trauma vaginal, tenemos que hacer el Kit. de violación, pero esta muy asustada, reacciona al tacto con miedo, espero que pueda soportar un examen interno, también quiero realizar algunas radiografías, creo que ha sido golpeada bastante mal", Olivia sabía que ahora tenía que convencer a Brenda de hacer el examen, Dios es una niña de tan solo diez años pasando por tal crueldad, pero desafortunadamente no es la única pequeña niña que tiene que pasar por esta tortura,

"puede avisarle a mi compañero que va a tomar mas tiempo de lo requerido, voy a quedarme con ella durante el examen interno, en el caso de que ella lo acepte, estoy algo insegura en que va a aceptar, aun esta muy asustada…", el doctor le dio un suave apretón en el brazo para decirle que estaba bien y salio de la habitación.

Olivia se dio la vuelta para cumplir con Brenda que aún estaba nerviosa y asustada, "cariño ¿estas bien?", la niña asintió ligeramente, bien Olivia ahora viene la otra parte, se recordaba mientras caminaba a la silla donde estaba sentada hace algunos minutos.

"Brenda…" Liv tomo un respiro, buscando la forma de preguntarle, "cariño…el doctor encontró pruebas de que alguien te ha estado lastimando…" espero la reacción de Brenda, sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente húmedos, "para ayudarte cariño…necesitamos hacer algunos exámenes", espero un momento mas darle tiempo para ir procesando, "el doctor cree que alguien esta abusando de ti", Brenda se tenso de inmediato, "Brenda…quiero ayudarte…quiero protegerte de quien te esta haciendo daño…necesitamos un examen para poder hacerlo", Liv se preguntaba donde demonios estaba la madre de esta niña, la profesora de seguro la había llamado para avisarle que su hija estaba en el hospital, si fuera su hija ella estaría tomando su mano y haciendo lo imposible por saber que le paso y quien la esta lastimando, no vayas ahí Oliva,,,ella no es tu hija, tomo un respiro, "tenemos que hacer un examen interno, necesitamos la autorización de tus padres", Olivia notó ahora el pánico en la mirada de Brenda, algo estaba mal con sus padres, quizás ellos la estaban lastimando.


	115. Chapter 115

"¿Brenda, cariño no quieres que llamemos a tus padres?", Olivia estaba tratando de confirmar lo que la niña con la mirada le estaba trasmitiendo, la chica asintió débilmente, "por favor no los llame", pidió la niña, pocas de las palabras que Liv había escuchado de parte de la niña, "cariño…necesitamos la autorización de tus padres para poder hacer el examen, eres tan solo una niña", Liv estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de hacer el examen sin necesidad de preguntar a los padres, Brenda se veía claramente angustiada al hablar de sus padres. "cariño si encontramos alguna manera de hacer el examen sin autorización de tus padres ¿lo vas a hacer?", por favor di que si pedía Olivia internamente, "¿vas a estar conmigo?", Liv asintió, "claro cariño, puedo quedarme a tu lado durante el examen", Liv respiro un poco mas aliviada.

"cariño debo salir para hablar con mi compañero y con el doctor Webber y vengo en unos minutos", Liv se levanto de la silla y ajusto sus pantalones que se había subido mientras estaba sentada, hizo su camino hacia la puerta, Elliot estaba fuera de la habitación apoyado a la muralla, esperando por ella, "hablé con el doctor Webber", informo Elliot buscando la mirada de Olivia, ella se veía ligeramente golpeada, "Brenda acepta el examen, pero al ser menor de edad necesitamos la autorización de alguno de los padres, pero cuando los mencione reacciono con miedo…uno no debe reaccionar temerosa de sus propios padres El….", dijo ella claramente afectada.

"¿crees que el doctor Webber acceda a realizar el examen sin la autorización de los padres?", pregunto Elliot acercándose un poco mas a Liv, "tu sabes como son las reglas, si es menor de edad no puede acceder a un examen invasivo como es el Kit. de violación, salvo con autorización", ella a veces como en estos casos odiaba la burocracia, "no sé que hacer El…ella esta tan asustada…me tomo horas que me hablara…", ella miro su reloj de pulsera no podía creer que ya era cerca de medianoche y aún estaban atrapados en el hospital.

Elliot podía ver la angustia y el cansancio en su compañera, estaban en el modo Benson – Stabler, por lo que no podía tener ningún gesto tierno, de lo contrario ella lo mataría en el proceso. "quizás Casey pueda hacer algo, voy a llamar para preguntarle",

"voy a hablar con el doctor Webber para saber si tenemos alguna opción, las políticas del hospital quizás puedan hacer algún tipo de excepción", Liv se fue a la recepción para solicitar hablar con el doctor, mientras que Elliot se puso en contacto con Casey.

Olivia volvió a la sala donde estaba Brenda, la niña se había quedado dormida, estaba echa una especie de ovillo, se veía aún mas pequeña que antes, Olivia quería ayudarla desesperadamente, Elliot aun estaba hablando con Casey, ella no tuvo mucho éxito con el doctor Webber, las normas del hospital eran claras e inquebrantables, aunque quisiera él no podía hacer nada.

Elliot golpeo la ventana de la habitación suavemente, solo para llamar la atención de Olivia, ella salio a los segundos para escuchar la respuesta de Casey, "Lo siento Liv…Casey me dice que a menos que sea absolutamente necesario no puede obtener una orden para hacer el examen si aun podemos contactarnos con los padres de la chica", No tenían nada que hacer, salvo solicitar autorización a los padres, que en cinco horas aun no se presentaban a preguntar por su hija, que clase de padres no extrañan a su hija, pensaba Olivia mientras miraba al vacío.  
Ahora ella se sintió un poco culpable, en cinco horas no había llamado a Maureen para preguntarle como estaba su bebé, hizo una nota mental para llamarla lo antes posible, era tarde, pero Maureen siempre que se quedaba con Ben estaba atenta a sus llamados.

"ella esta despierta Liv…puedes llamarla", ella le dio una tímida sonrisa, no se sorprendía que de que prácticamente le leyera la mente.

"La profesora de Brenda dejo un numero para contactarse con ella, quizás tiene el teléfono de los padres de Brenda", dijo Elliot, "bien…voy a buscarlo" dijo Liv caminando hacia la recepción, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y entumecido.

Cerca de cinco minutos mas tardes Liv volvió donde se encontraba Elliot, "hable con la madre de Brenda, ella no quiere venir y tampoco quiere que le hagan ningún tipo de examen, le informe que su hija puede haber sido abusada y me corto", Olivia estaba levantando la voz mientras hablaba con Elliot, sus nervios estaban al limite, como una madre puede reaccionar así.

"Liv…", Elliot le estaba llamando la atención para que se tranquilizara, "que clase de madre no le importa lo que le pasa a su hija El…simplemente no lo entiendo". Ella se sentó en las sillas que estaban apoyadas en la pared, "quizás ahora Casey puede obtener una orden", Elliot iba a volver a llamar a Casey hasta obtener la orden, aunque era seguro que ella no iba a estar muy feliz con él,

Casey respondió la llamada al primer anillo al ver el identificador de llamadas, gimió frustrada, era seguro que esta noche no iba a dormir, y no tenia nada que ver con el cuerpo caliente que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, "maldición Stabler que demonios quieres ahora", grito en el teléfono Casey sin importarle si alguien mas escuchaba, estaba cansada y ella ya le había dicho a Stabler que no iba a conseguir la orden. Ella escucho atentamente la explicación de Elliot.

Olivia estaba esperando junto a Elliot, "¿y?", pregunto una vez que Elliot corto la llamada, "va a tener una orden en nuestro poder en media hora…debo decir que en estos momentos no soy la persona favorita de Casey", Elliot sonrío al imaginarse la cara de enfado de Casey cuando él la llamado, de seguro no era feliz.

"ahora tenemos que esperar Liv…", ella se mantuvo sentada, se sentía agotada, un caso tras otro era algo difícil de llevar, sin mencionar sus otras obligaciones, Elliot la vio pestañar más pesado "¿estas bien?", no le gustaba preguntar por que era seguro que la respuesta automática de Olivia era estoy bien, ella lo miro haciendo un esfuerzo para concentrarse en su rostro, "estoy muy cansada", Elliot se sentó a su lado permitiendo que ella apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y descansara un poco, nada podían hacer hasta que Casey llegara con la orden, por lo general los doctores eran reacios a realizar exámenes sin tener la documentación que autorice. "descansa un poco nena" le susurro Elliot al oído, en segundo escucho como su respiración era mucho mas suave que antes.

Casey ingreso cuarenta minutos mas tarde buscando a los detectives, Elliot cuando la llamo le menciono la planta y la habitación para que fuera directamente a ellos, miro a ambos detectives, "Liv…", Elliot movió ligeramente el hombro de Olivia para que despertara, ella al instante reacciono, su sueño era ligero desde siempre, pero aun mas en los últimos cuatro meses, fijo la mirada en Casey, "tuve que despertar a un juez para esta orden, espero que sirva de algo y no sea solo un caso de mala relación madre e hija" dijo ella algo molesta, no le gustaba salir de su casa en mitad de la noche, pero por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que Elliot no recurriría a ella sin que fuera necesario,

Olivia paso la mano derecha por su cabello sedoso, tomo un respiro y hablo sin querer sonar dura, pero realmente estaba cansada, "Casey…llevamos mas de cinco horas en el hospital…su madre literalmente me mando al diablo…estoy agotada, y tengo a mi bebé de cuatro meses en casa con su hermana mayor….por favor no pongas en juicio nuestra necesidad de una orden para ayudar a esa niña…han abusado de ella y su madre no le importa…así que…", Casey le dio una mirada de disculpa,

"me voy ahora, me avisan si tienen algún resultado y lo siento chicos…por todo", ambos asintieron, y vieron como Casey salio casi corriendo del hospital, "eso fue duro" dijo Elliot mientras iban a buscar al doctor, "lo siento…solo estoy cansada y frustrada".

Olivia entro en la habitación de Brenda, estaba despierta al parecer estaba soñando y despertó asustada en la cama del hospital, "¿cariño estas bien?", pregunto Liv caminando rápido hacia la cama de la niña, ella solo se restregó los ojos para quitar el sueño de sus ojos cansados, "Brenda…el doctor Webber viene a realizar el examen del que hablamos antes…¿estas lista cariño?", Liv vio la duda en el rostro de la niña y hablo casi de inmediato, "voy a estar a tu lado si quieres, ¿esta bien eso para ti?", estaba tratando de ganarse nuevamente la confianza de la niña, "esta bien", su voz apenas audible,

El doctor Webber se excuso para ir en busca de una enfermera y de los implementos necesario para poder realizar el Kit. De violación, si tenían suerte aún quedaba semen, siempre y cuando la persona que abuso de Brenda no uso condón, de lo contrario el examen no iba a tener sentido, pero Olivia no podía preguntarle aun a la niña sobre lo que le paso, minutos después el doctor volvió acompañado de una enfermera, Olivia la reconoció, se había cruzado un par de veces durante los exámenes de las victimas, se hicieron una ligera señal de saludo.

"Brenda…el doctor va a realizar el examen en este momento ¿crees estar lista?", pregunto Liv, conciente de que la niña nunca iba a estar preparada para este tipo de examen. "puedes tomar mi mano y apretarla si quieres", Liv extendió la mano a la niña y se sentó junto a ella, "piensa en algo para distraerla" se decía Olivia mientras tomaba la mano de Brenda, "¿te gustan los dibujos animados?", la niña dejo de mirar al doctor y dirigió su mirada a Olivia, "si",

"Bob esponja" respondió ella "me gusta Bob esponja….es muy loco" dijo riendo por primera vez desde que Liv la había visto, "si también me gusta, aunque los dibujos que veo son mas para bebés" dijo Liv ante la mirada de sorpresa de la niña, "¿de bebés…eres un poco grande para ver dibujos animados para bebés" rió la niña mirando a Olivia llena de curiosidad, cuando Eli esta en casa es casi el dueño de la televisión viendo sus dibujos preferidos, Ben no prestaba mucha atención a los dibujos animados aún, el doctor Webber le dio una mirada a Olivia, casi agradeciendo que estuviera distrayendo a la niña de lo que él estaba haciendo,"verás tengo un bebé de cuatro meses…y mi novio tiene un hijo de dos años y medio…", Olivia le contó algunas cosas que hacia con ambos pequeños, Brenda estaba absolutamente encantada con Olivia, Liv sintió un apretón fuerte en la mano, de seguro Brenda tenía algún tipo de malestar durante el examen, por lo que siguió hablando con ella hasta que el doctor Webber le hizo un gesto para avisarle que habían terminado, "ojala mamá fuera como tu", dos lagrimas se deslizaron a través de las mejillas de la pequeña, el corazón de Olivia se apretó ante la declaración de la niña.

"estamos listos" repudio el doctor, ahora el Kit. debía ser llevado al forense para que lo examinara, "Brenda ahora debes dormir cariño…mañana voy a pasar a verte ¿esta bien?", la niña asintió, Liv beso su frente y salio detrás del doctor, Elliot aún se encontraba afuera esperando por el estuche de violación, había llamado a Cragen para ponerlo al tanto del caso.

"Estuvo muy bien con Brenda, detective" la felicito el doctor Webber, Olivia solo asintió, era parte de su trabajo, "me llama en caso de que necesite algo por favor" Liv extendió una tarjeta de presentación al doctor.

"vamos a llevarle esto a Melinda", Elliot hizo un gesto a la bolsa de papel que el doctor le entrego con toda la evidencia que pudieron recolectar del cuerpo de la niña, el horario de Melinda era igual que el de los detectives, veinticuatro horas al día disponible.

Estaban a punto de acomodarse en sus escritorios cuando Elliot recibió una llamada en su escritorio "Stabler" respondió sin saber quien estaba al otro lado , "¿Melinda? Eso fue rápido", hace cerca de una hora le habían entregado la evidencia física de Brenda Hunter,

Elliot mira a Liv que estaba pendiente de él. "gracias Melinda", corto la llamada,

"Al parecer fue mas de un violador"


	116. Chapter 116

Olivia espero pacientemente hasta que Elliot se aclaro la garganta para contarle lo que Melinda había descubierto, "el análisis de semen confirma que al menos habían tres hombres distintos", Elliot vio como Olivia palideció ligeramente, "'alguna idea de los nombres?", pregunto una vez que fue segura de que podía hablar, como era posible que una niña de diez años fuera abusada por tres hombres diferentes.

"Esta cotejando con la base de datos en caso de que alguien este en el sistema, pero si no es así vas a tener que hablar con la niña Liv", tomo un respiro, "vas a tener que preguntarle quienes fueron".

Cragen salio de su oficina, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana ya, "vayan a casa y vuelvan mañana, no vamos poder hacer nada en el resto de la noche", ambos se miraron, claramente no tenían las fuerzas para volver a casa, "vamos a dormir unas horas en las cunas" informo Elliot, conforme al acuerdo tácito que tuvieron con Olivia, solo con la mirada, "bien" Cragen y se retiro a su oficina, la falta de una esposa esperando en casa generalmente lo empujaba a quedarse prácticamente a vivir en el precinto, por suerte la cama en su oficina era muy cómoda..

"¿crees que puedas dormir?", pregunto Elliot ya recostado sobre una de las camas, por respeto a sus compañeros ellos no dormían juntos en las cunas, no querían que fuera incomodo para ellos subir a buscarlos y encontrarlos abrazados, si bien eran concientes de que ellos compartían la cama, eso era en casa, en la privacidad del hogar, en el trabajo ellos eran muy concientes de las cosas que se les permitía, aunque Cragen nunca puso condiciones, solo un par de veces usaron las cunas para otra cosa, durante el embarazo de Olivia.

"Creo que si…pero te extraño a mi lado", estaban solo a unos metros, pero su necesidad de tocarse y estar juntos estaba siempre presente, ella tomo un respiro, necesitaba que su cabeza dejara de funcionar de lo contrario no iba a poder dormir, "tienes que dejar de pensar Liv…de lo contrario no vas a poder dormir", Elliot no quería llamarle la atención, pero ella en realidad necesitaba descansar, "¿puedes abrazarme hasta que me duerma?". Antes de que terminara de preguntar Elliot ya estaba a su lado envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos "¿mejor?", ella simplemente suspiro. Elliot espero unos minutos hasta que sintió su respiración uniforme, ya estaba dormida, deslizo sus brazos fuera de ella y se cambio a su cama, a pesar de las protestas de Liv cuando sintió el vacío a su lado.

Durmieron cerca de tres horas hasta que comenzó a sonar el reloj de Elliot, Liv despertó en cosa de segundos y se incorporo rápidamente, un poco desorientada de donde se encontraba, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se estaba formando por la falta de sueño y el cansancio, es Maureen escucho a Elliot desde el otro lado de las cunas, ella miró el reloj, eran las seis y media de la mañana "Dios…Ben debe estar por despertar" gimió mientras se masajeaba la frente, tratando de recordar si había dejado algo de leche en la nevera para el bebé. "Liv…nena debes ir a casa", confirmación para Olivia, el stock de leche se había acabado y su bebé iba a despertar con hambre en cosa de minutos, "me llamas cuando tengas noticia de Warner" le dio un rápido beso "te amo", bajo las escaleras rápidamente, algo nada bueno para su dolor de cabeza, podía sentir como estaba golpeando su cerebro mas fuerte cada vez.

Olivia condujo rápido, pero con precaución a casa, afortunadamente era una distancia corta por recorrer, cuando llego Maureen estaba esperando en la sala de estar con Ben en sus brazos molesto, Olivia le dio una mirada de disculpa, la niña se había quedado cuidando toda la noche a su hermano pequeño, "lo siento cariño…quedamos realmente atrapados en un caso…ver aquí cariño", tomo a Ben de sus brazos y se acomodo en el sofá para alimentar a su bebé, "gracias Maureen por cuidar del bebé…creo que lo voy a llevar a la guardería…vamos a estar mucho tiempo en este caso", Maureen no tenía problemas en quedarse con Ben, el único inconveniente era que tenía clases en un par de horas, "puedo venir después de clases", se ofreció ella, sabiendo que Olivia prefería dejar a Ben con ella que en la guardería, "esta bien cariño…me las voy a arreglar…no puedo abusar de tu voluntad" Maureen se despidió y se fue a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco, a pesar de que había dormido perfectamente en su habitación.

Mientras Liv permanecía en el sofá alimentando a su hijo, no podía evitar recordar las palabras de Brenda cuando ella le contaba de su hijo, la niña estaba tan sorprendida de las cosas que Liv hacía con su bebé, no se supone que todas las madres deben disfrutar de su tiempo con sus hijos, de inmediato su madre vino a su recuerdo, su madre la amaba, a su manera siempre decía ella, tenían una difícil relación, sobre todo cuando ella se unió a la unidad.

Elliot fue a su escritorio para poder adelantar algo de documentación mientras esperaba la llamada de Melinda, fue un choque importante al escuchar que la niña no fue violada solo por una persona, sino que por tres hombres, "Stabler" respondió en su celular, "¿no hay registro de ninguno?", pregunto un poco defraudado, tenía la esperanza de tener algo con que empezar, "gracias Mel…me avisas si tienes cualquier información", el caso definitivamente iba a ser bastante difícil, ahora teniendo la información de que el ADN no coincidía con nadie en el sistema quedaban igual que al principio, Liv debía hablar con Brenda si o si, Elliot se levando de su escritorio para ir a hablar con Cragen,

"Cariño mamá tiene que salir…debes dejarme ir", Olivia llevaba un tiempo tratando de quitar el pecho de Ben, sin tener mucho éxito, ella sabía que era la forma del bebé de decirle que la extrañaba, "cariño…el pecho de mamá no es un juguete", finalmente Ben la libero, ahora tenía que preparar al bebé para llevarlo a la guardería "bien cariño…estamos listos para salir, mamá se va a cambiar de ropa y vamos a ver a papá", se tomo el pelo para tener el rostro despejado, Ben le gustaba jugar con su pelo, en minutos estuvo lista para salir, tomo el bolso de Ben en un hombro y acomodo al bebé en su otra cadera.

"Mira quien esta aquí", exclamo Elliot cuando vio entrando a Liv con el bebé en sus brazos, estaba esperando que ella llegara para contarle la mala noticia que Melinda le había dado sobre el caso, tomo a Ben de los brazos de Liv y lo beso en la frente, le gustaba la forma en que su hijo lo observaba con sus grande ojos azules, "papá te extraño amigo", Olivia sabía por la mirada de Elliot que no habían buenas noticias, "voy a dejar a Ben a la guardería".

"Melinda me llamo hace mas o menos una hora…no hay coincidencia en el sistema…lo siento Liv vas a tener que hablar nuevamente con Brenda", ella sabía que era una posibilidad de 50 y 50 de que tuvieran éxito en la búsqueda, "mientras antes mejor" se levanto de su escritorio, tomando su chaqueta en el camino, Elliot hizo lo mismo y salio detrás de ella,

"este caso me esta dando jaqueca" reclamo ella mientras se acomodaba en el lado del copiloto y se masajeaba la frente, no tenía ganas de manejar al hospital, ya había manejado de casa al trabajo, Elliot le dio una mirada solo compasiva, no había mucho que hacer mientras el caso no terminara, al finalizar él se había comprometido ha darle un buen tiempo de relajo.

Olivia se detuvo frente a la habitación de Brenda, el doctor Webber le informo que la niña se encontraba bien para ser dada de alta, los exámenes no mostraron ninguna alteración y las radiografías mostraban dos fracturas anteriores tratadas, no había otro motivo para mantenerla internada, el doctor le comento que la madre se había comprometido a ir a buscarla después del mediodía.

Liv tomo un respiro y giro la perilla de la puerta, "Olivia viniste" grito la chica alegre, con una gran sonrisa, ella extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo a Olivia, "¿como estas cariño?",

"estaba jugando con Valerie", Olivia miro hacia el lugar donde ella había estado el día anterior, era la enfermera de la recepción, de seguro estaba tratando de darle un buen momento a la niña "hola Valerie" saludo Olivia, "hola detective Benson", saludo la enfermera, se levanto y se despidió de Brenda, asegurándole que iba a pasar a verla antes de que fuera dada de alta.

"¿Vas a venir a verme algún día con tu bebé?...me gustaría jugar con él", Olivia lo medito por un segundo no era mala idea, solo esperaba que la niña se sintiera igual una vez que le preguntara lo que le paso, "creo que a Ben también le gustaría jugar contigo cariño",

"Brenda" Liv estaba tratando de llamar su atención, la niña estaba viendo televisión, Bob esponja, "¿recuerdas que ayer te hicieron un examen?", Brande de tan solo recordar se puso algo pálida. "cariño para poder ayudarte necesito saber quien te hizo daño", Brenda bajo la mirada y se concentro en las sabanas, las apretó entre sus manos, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "no…por favor" grito desesperada, "cariño te prometo que no va a pasar nada si me lo dices, yo te voy a proteger, recuerdas soy un oficial de policía y me gusta proteger a los niños que están siendo lastimados", ella escuchaba como Brenda luchaba por respirar entre las lagrimas, Olivia se acerco suavemente y tomo su pequeña mano y le hizo círculos en el dorso, tal como lo hacía Elliot cuando ella estaba tensa, pero al parecer la magia estaba funcionando, Olivia busco en sus bolsillos por un pañuelo y se lo entrego a la niña, espero que se calmara para arremeter nuevamente con las preguntas, en ese momento se odiaba por tener que hacer eso, pero necesitaba saber quienes eran para poder ponerlos tras las rejas,

"Branda cariño…me crees cuando te digo que quiero ayudarte ¿cierto?", pregunto Liv mientras se acomodaba un mecho de su cabello detrás de la oreja, la niña asintió ligeramente, "¿y quiero poner detrás de las rejas a las personas que te han hecho daño?", la niña volvió a asentir

"como el doctor Webber…el también quiere ayudarme" añadió la niña mirando a Olivia para su confirmación, Olivia sonrío, "si cariño como el doctor Webber y Valerie, quieren cuidarte y protegerte…pero necesitamos de tu ayuda",

"tu mamá va a venir a buscarte en unas horas mas", el cambio de postura de Brenda fue notorio para Liv, por algún motivo, Brenda reaccionaba cuando ella hacía mención de su madre o padre, pero era algo mas que una mala relación, Olivia podía leer muy bien a la gente, Brenda tenia miedo a su madre, los golpes de seguro eran propiciados por su madre, la niña nunca ha preguntado por sus padres, la madre de seguro estaba detrás de las lesiones, pero era imposible que estuviera detrás de las violaciones,

"Branda….", Liv espero hasta que la niña levanto la vista, "¿conoces a los hombres que te hicieron daño?", no podía preguntar por las violaciones, no estaba segura cuan bien puede tener asumido dentro de sus conocimientos una niña de diez años en que consiste una violación, "¿cariño…conoces a los hombres que te hicieron daño?",

Después de lo que parecieron horas finalmente Brenda asintió, "¿sabes como se llaman?", la niña movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "¿no?", confirmo Liv, "¿pero sabes quienes son?", la niña asintió.

"Mamá sabes sus nombres…son sus amigos".


	117. Chapter 117

Olivia no estaba segura de que escucho bien en realidad, prácticamente quedo sin aliento y sin palabras, "¿ella conoce a los hombres que te hicieron daño?", ella había escuchado, pero necesitaba confirmar que no lo había oído mal, "Si",

"mamá los lleva algunos días a la casa y ellos juegan conmigo", Olivia estaba tratando de procesar, "¿y mamá donde esta?", en realidad no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta, "a veces esta en mi habitación y otras veces no", Olivia estaba apretando sus manos tan fuerte que de seguro las uñas iban a quedarle marcadas en la piel sensible, tenía que hablar con Elliot, ella no podía permitir que la madre se la llevara, "cariño donde esta tu padre?", Brenda se encogió de hombros, "mamá dijo que no me quería y que nos dejo".

No había manera de que Brenda se fuera a casa con su madre, ella tenía que hacer algo, el doctor Webber la iba a dar de alta en cualquier momento, "Brenda voy a salir a hablar con el doctor y con mi pareja que me esta esperando afuera ¿esta bien?". La niña ya había perdido interés en la conversación y se volteo a ver Bob esponja,

"El…" llamo Liv a Elliot que estaba hablando con una mujer fuera de la habitación, la piel de Liv se erizo, ella era la madre de Brenda, eso era seguro, tomo un respiro,

"detective Stabler….¿podemos hablar?", Olivia le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, sin quitar la mirada de la mujer rubia frente a ella, "¿es la madre de Brenda?", Elliot asintió, "Clarice Hunter" confirmo Elliot, "no se la puede llevar", Elliot estaba un poco confundido, quizás Liv estaba demasiado cerca de la chica, "¿de que estas hablando Liv?", Olivia trato de alejarse un poco mas de la mujer para que no escuchara, "Brenda me dice que su madre lleva a hombres a su casa para que jueguen con ella…son sus amigos", Elliot se dio la vuelta para darle otra mirada a la mujer, que en ningún momento pregunto como estaba su hija, "nunca me pregunto si estaba bien…solo me pregunto si la niña te había dicho algo,,,estaba nerviosa cuando hablaba".

El doctor Webber se acerco a la habitación de Brenda, era hora de darle el alta médica, "¿Sra Hunter?", pregunto el doctor a la mujer parada frente a la puerta, "mucho gusto doctor, quisiera llevarme a mi hija lo antes posible", en cosa de minutos Brenda estaba fuera de la habitación juntos a su madre, "Olivia" llamo, quien estaba hablando con Elliot y no se habían dado cuenta de que el doctor había aparecido. "mierda" gimió Liv cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña se iba a ir con su madre, no había nada que hacer para retenerla, iban a tener que acudir nuevamente a Casey para una orden de arresto contra la madre de Brenda.

Olivia se acerco a Brenda, ignorando completamente a la mujer junto a ella, "¿recuerdas lo que hablamos antes…mi promesa?", la niña asintió, "voy a cumplirla", beso la mejilla de la niña y salio del hospital, Elliot salio detrás de ella, tenían que hablar con Cragen y Casey para ponerlos al día sobre los culpables,

"no puedo creerlo es su madre" exclamo Liv cuando iban entrando al precinto, en el camino no había dejado de despotricar maldiciones a la madre de Brenda.

"¿estas segura?", pregunto Cragen cuando Liv termino de informarle sobre lo que la niña le había dicho en la sala del hospital, ella estaba angustiada, tenia miedo de lo que le podía pasar a la niña , "estoy segura capitán, la madre estaba entregando a su hija a sus amigos, cuando estaba a su lado su mirada era de miedo".

"tenemos que actuar rápido capitán, no sabemos lo que Clarice Hunter le puede hacer a su hija", Cragen fue de inmediato a su oficina para llamar a Casey y obtener una orden de arresto, si bien es cierto Clarice no violo a su hija, era cómplice. "tienen la orden, vaya por ella" grito Cragen desde la puerta de su oficina.

Olivia llamo a servicios sociales para ponerlos al tanto de la situación de Brenda, ella quería asegurarse de que estuviera en buenas manos, un buen hogar sustituto, hablo con la asistente social mientras iban camino a arrestar a Clarice, la trabajadora social iba a ir al recinto una vez que le confirmaran el arresto.

"quiero golpearla Elliot…Dios…estoy tan molesta", Olivia no era agresiva, siempre controlaba su ira, a diferencia de Elliot que por lo general golpeaba con la pared a uno que otro sospechoso, "quizás Cragen te de algunos minutos con ella en la sala de interrogatorios", era algo poco probable, ambos lo sabían, no podían ser acusados de brutalidad policial, siempre venía Tucker a su mente.

Tienes que mantener la calma Liv…ya sabes que no puedes hacer nada entupido" advirtió Elliot, Olivia estaba furiosa, quería solo infringir dolor en esa mujer, a regañadientes asintió "si fuera el padre estoy segura que no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación" ella no quería tomar su enojo con Elliot, pero él simplemente estaba ahí.

"¿estas lista?", Olivia salio casi corriendo del auto, "¡Clarice Hunter es la policía abra la puerta!", Olivia golpeo con fuerza, repitió nuevamente, aunque era claro que había gente en el interior, la luz se filtraba por la ventana, "¡Clarice Hunter es la policía!", Elliot estaba considerando la posibilidad de derribar la puerta, "dame espacio" pidió a su compañera, se abrió la puerta segundos antes de que Elliot la derribara, "Clarice Hunter, esta arrestada por violación", Olivia le dio la vuelta a la mujer y la apoyo con fuerza a la pared, dejándola casi sin aire "esta loca" grito la mujer cuando la estaban esposando "es usted idiota, es imposible" gemía mientras se trataba de soltar de las esposas, Olivia ajusto mas las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas , "El…puedes leer sus derechos…voy por Brenda", casi le lanzo a sus brazos a Clarice, Elliot comenzó a narrar sus derechos conforme la iba conduciendo hacia el coche patrulla.

"¿Brenda?" grito Olivia en el interior de la casa, subió las escaleras "Brenda" volvió a llamar, en el segundo piso había tres puertas, de seguro una de esas habitaciones era de Brenda, "¿cariño estas aquí?", pregunto abriendo la última de las puertas, Brenda se encontraba acostada en su cama llorando, "Brenda, soy Olivia", al escuchar su voz la niña se levanto de la cama de un salto y corrió a sus brazos "¿estas bien cariño?", la niña asintió entre llantos. "¿Dónde esta mi mamá¿",pregunto ella asustada, "esta en el auto cariño…ella va a ir a la cárcel por no cuidar de ti", Brenda estaba un poco confundida, "voy a buscarte zapatos para que vengas conmigo", busco bajo la cama y la ayudo a vestirse, salieron de la mano desde la casa, Elliot subió a Clarice al coche patrulla que los había acompañado, no iba a llevar a la niña con su madre en el mismo automóvil. "¿esta bien?", le pregunto a Olivia, ambas iban en la parte trasera "si", respondió Olivia mirando a la niña junto a ella y dándole una mirada dura a Elliot.  
Cuando llegaron al precinto, Elliot condujo a Clarice Hunter a la sala de interrogatorios, estaba, estaba tratando de decidir si hablar con Cragen sobre Olivia o no, quizás no era buena idea que Olivia entrevistara a la mujer.

"servicios sociales viene por Brenda Hunter", informo Cragen cuando vio a Olivia entrar con la niña tomada de la mano. La niña ligeramente se estremeció cuando escucho el nombre de servicios sociales, durante el trayecto en el auto de su casa a la comisaría Olivia le había mencionado que iba a ir a una casa diferente, para que cuidaran de ella, "cariño…va a estar bien…recuerda que ellos también quieren cuidar de ti", la niña asintió, aun con temor en su mirada.

"¿Dónde esta Clarice?", pregunto Olivia a su capitán, "en la sala de interrogatorios, Elliot esta esperando por ti", Olivia hizo su camino hacía la sala, antes de entrar a la sala tomo un respiro para calmarse, Cragen iba a estar al otro lado de la sala de entrevista observándolos

"¿Dónde esta mi hija?", pregunto Clarice, ahora visiblemente angustiada, Olivia entro en la habitación, "esta en un lugar donde no pueden abusar de ella", Liv se apoyo a la muralla, manteniendo la distancia de Clarice, "no pueden alejarla de mi", exclamo ella con autorizado, "estas acusada a abusar de tu hija Clarice…ella le contó todo a la detective Benson", Clarice quedo en silencio, "eso es imposible…no he abusado de mi hija…ustedes están enfermos", exclamo la mujer molesta, Liv se acerco un poco mas a ella y apoyo ambas manos en la mesa, "Brenda me contó como su madre invitaba a sus amigos para jugar con ella en su habitación, incluso me relato algunas veces donde su madre también era participe de los juegos…quien es la maldita enferma", grito Olivia sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, incluso a Cragen, "que clase de madre abusa de su propia hija y deja que tres hombres la violen?", en realidad no necesitaba una respuesta, "no le pueden creer a una niña de diez años…ella inventa cosas", Elliot se acerco un poco mas a la mesa, "tenemos evidencia, tres diferentes hombres dejaron su ADN dentro de su hija…la evidencia no miente", Elliot también se estaba volviendo molesto. Clarice no mostraba ningún tipo de culpa, "quiero un abogado", fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon de la boca de Clarice, Olivia salio golpeando la puerta de la sala de interrogación, detrás de ella salio Elliot también molesto. Vio a Cragen fuera de la habitación, "no puedo creer que su propia madre dejo que sus amigos abusaran de su propia hija, frente a sus ojos", dijo Elliot a Cragen que estaba apoyado en el vidrio.

"¿quiero los nombres de los violadores?", dijo Elliot, tenían que hablar con Casey para llegar algún trato y que Clarice diera los nombres de los hombres que abusaron de su hija. "la mujer en esa habitación no tiene ningún sentimiento de culpa", aclaro Cragen, "voy a llamar a Casey",

Elliot busco a Olivia en su escritorio, ella no estaba, Fin y Munch aún no volvían al precinto, o estaba en la guardería con Ben, o en el techo del edificio, lo mas seguro esta última alternativa, a ella no le gustaba estar molesta alrededor de su hijo.

Ella sintió la puerta abrir detrás de ella, la vio de pie a unos metros de la puerta, él avanzo y llego detrás de ella, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Liv, "¿estoy tan molesta Elliot…no puedo creer que una madre sea capaz de hacerle eso a su hija…que clase de monstruo es…" Elliot beso la mejilla de Liv, al sentirla tensa entre sus brazos, "sé que estas molesta y que te cuestionas que clase de madre hace eso…sé lo que sientes, a mi me pasa cuando en los casos los padres están involucrados y lo único que quiero es golpearlos hasta la muerte…pero no podemos…no hacemos justicia, no esta en nuestras manos nena…",

"no puedo dejar de estar enojada El…Dios…necesito golpear algo…hacer algo que me quite esta rabia…"Elliot rió ligeramente, tenía una idea de cómo hacer que ella se relaje y se quitara toda esa mala energía.

"tengo una idea….¿que te parece que cuando terminemos aquí, vamos a casa y tenemos una sesión de sexo enojado alucinante?", Elliot la volteo ligeramente para ver su rostro, ella lo miro seria al principio y luego esbozo una tímida sonrisa, había dejado una sesión inconclusa cuando fueron llamados a servicio.

"¿lo prometes?", él asintió, "por supuesto", con la promesa de sacar todas sus frustraciones ambos volvieron a la sala principal.

Cuando llegaron abajo Casey ya estaba esperando por ellos, "Clarice esta apunto de cantar".


	118. Chapter 118

"queremos los nombres", exclamo Olivia de pie frente a Clarice, haciendo caso omito del abogado que estaba a su lado, "la fiscal del distrito va a rebajar la pena siempre y cuando cantes los nombres", Casey acordó poner en la mesa una pena relativamente menor, pero aún iban a juicio.

La mujer tomo la hoja frente a ella y un lápiz, su mano estaba temblando, el arrepentimiento aun no pasaba por su mente, solo quería menos tiempo en la cárcel, "¿eso es todo?", Olivia no tenía intenciones de pasar un minuto mas en la misma habitación que esta mujer, "vamos a ir por cada uno de ellos, espero que sean todos, si sabemos que has mentido, la oferta queda fuera de la mesa", Olivia tomo la hoja y salio de la habitación, "Fin y Munch pueden hacer el arresto, ustedes ya estaban bastante agotados", Cragen fue claro, ya no necesitaba de ellos,

"llévame a casa", le susurro Liv al oído mientras estaban solos, necesitaban un tiempo a solas para sacar sus frustraciones, Elliot llamo a Kathy para pedirle que buscara a Ben y lo llevara a Queens,

Cuando llegaron a casa, Olivia casi se abalanzo sobre Elliot en la puerta de entrada, lo quería aquí y ahora, su paciencia no era una virtud en estos momentos, necesitaba lo que él le había prometido, "Liv…mas despacio nena…".ella rodeo sus manos al cuello de Elliot y lo beso en los labios con fervor, exigiendo acceso a su boca, ambos estaban luchando por la respiración una vez que separaron sus labios, casi chocaron con una de las paredes, detrás de ellos, Elliot apoyo con fuerza a Liv contra la pared, un gemido se escapo de sus labios por la fuerza, esto era lo que ella quería y él se lo iba a dar, ahora era el tiempo de él controlar los besos, busco su boca, hasta necesitar respirar nuevamente, siguió por su cuello, Elliot comenzó a presionar sus caderas contra ella "dios…El" gimió al sentirlo duro contra su muslo, él levanto una de las piernas de Liv para apoyarlas a su cadera y empezó a moverse, presionando su pene en su clítoris, "Dios…" gimió cuando lo sentía, estaban aun completamente vestidos. Elliot la levanto del suelo, teniendo ambas piernas alrededor de su cadera, moviéndose contra ella un par de veces, escuchando su respiración desigual,

Elliot la condujo hasta la habitación y la deposito en la cama suavemente, y comenzó a desvestirla rápidamente, en cosa de segundos ella estaba vestida solo con su ropa interior, Elliot la miro con devoción, casi como un animal salvaje mira a su presa, "eres hermosa", era algo que él nunca podía dejar de decirle, sobre todo cuando estaba haciendo el amor, se acomodo sobre ella, y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, sus labios, luego su cuello y se detuvo frente a sus pechos aun cubiertos por su sujetador, en cosa de segundo y con sus hábiles manos el sujetador desapareció, sus labios de inmediato se fueron a su seno, lamiendo cada uno con fiereza, "Oh…dios…Elliot", ella se estremecía bajo Elliot, las cosas que él le hacía a su cuerpo eran increíbles, era casi un Dios, con sus labios aun en sus pechos lamiendo y haciendo círculos en sus pezones duros, la mano de Elliot comenzó a bajar a través de su estomago, hasta su vientre, jugo un poco con la cintura de las bragas, deslizo su mano entre la prensa y su piel suave, "Dios…nena siempre tan mojada para mi…", le susurro al oído con voz ronca, él jugó un poco con su clítoris hinchada, y se burlaba de su entrada con sus dedos, esta vez no había necesidad de ocultar los gemidos de su boca cuando deslizo un dedo dentro de ella, "Elliot…" gimió en la necesidad de acabar, las sensaciones eran increíbles ella estaba preparada para el clímax y estaba demasiado cerca, "El….mas" le exigía Liv, Elliot deslizo un segundo dedo en su interior, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía, podía sentir la presión en su pene para estar dentro de ella, solo tenía que esperar un poco mas, el movimiento en su interior fue frenético, "Dios…tan cerca…El…no se detenga…oh…Dios", su respiración se volvió mucho mas rápida, ambos estaba sudados, "vamos nena…quiero verte acabar…déjalo ir" le susurraba mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior, "oh,,,,dios…El…lliot" grito en éxtasis, su cuerpo tembló al llegar al clímax, sus ojos se cerraron, pero ella quería mas, su cuerpo aun no tenia suficiente

Ella no quería que él fuera suave…quería que la cogiera fuerte y duro, como nunca lo han hecho antes, ágilmente se levanto y se fue directo a los boxers de Elliot deslizándolos a través de sus piernas musculosas, le encantaba todo de Elliot, se acerco un poco mas a él y tomo su pene en su mano, o su mano era pequeña o él era muy grande, comenzó a masajearlo ligeramente "Oh….nena…si",comenzó a gemir Elliot al sentir la mano de Olivia en su pene duro, "quiero que me cojas Elliot…duro" le susurro al oído, Elliot se extraño, pero era lo que él le había prometido y lo que ella quería, la empujo a la cama para que quedara completamente acostada, su boca fue nuevamente a sus labios y la beso apasionadamente, "Oh…mierda" Olivia grito cuando lo sintió entrar duro la primera vez, ella quería esto, Elliot no le dio tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño y se comenzó a mover en un ritmo rápido y frenético "oh…Dios…Olivia…" podía sentir lo apretada que estaba, no importa cuantas veces hicieran el amor, siempre era así, Elliot se movía duro en su interior, las manos de Olivia estaban firmes agarrando con fuerza las sabanas debajo de ella, la cama se movía sin piedad con cada embestida de Elliot, él no lo iba a asumir pero el sexo duro era increíble, quería ir mas profundo en ella, "abre mas las piernas" le exigió para estar mas dentro de ella, Liv no puso objeciones y separo un poco mas entorno a Elliot, "oh…Dios..El….se siente tan bien….", con cada embestida él iba mas profundo en su cuerpo, sentía dolor, pero era compensado por el completo placer que ambos estaban sintiendo, Elliot quería preguntarle si estaba bien con el ritmo, era algo bueno que Ben no estuviera durmiendo en la pieza de al lado, por que los gemidos y gritos de la agonía de la pasión que salían de sus labios era seguro que iban a despertar a la manzana completa.

"Dios…Olivia…siempre es tan bueno…tan apretada", Elliot se movía casi sin parar, cambiando el ritmo y la dirección de sus movimientos, saliendo completamente de ella para entrar profundamente de una vez, ella gemía al sentirlo en su interior, "no te detengas El…" le susurraba animándolo a seguir a su ritmo rápido sus manos ahora estaban en el culo de Elliot empujándolo hacía ella, "Dios…El…estoy tan cerca" se quejaba ella mientras Elliot seguía moviéndose en su interior, Elliot no iba a durar mucho, era demasiado el placer que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, "vamos nena…quiero hacerte acabar otra vez….quiero ver", el cuerpo de Olivia no estaba acostumbrado a este ritmo, sumado a la fuerza de Elliot y su tamaño estaba segura que iba a doler, pero solo escucharlo jadear y gemir lo compensaba, "vamos nena…quiero que acabes para mi", Elliot siguió su ritmo rápido, podía sentir las paredes húmedas de Liv entorno a su pene y estaban palpitando, ella estaba muy cerca, se movió un poco mas hasta que escucho el gemido de Olivia al llegar al clímax, seguido de un grito satisfactorio "oh…dios…Elliot…oh…mierda", Elliot tomo un respiro, sentía la necesidad de liberarse también, siguió moviéndose en su interior, aun sintiendo en su pene las pulsaciones de las paredes de Olivia, y ahora se unían a su pene pulsante, "dios nena…voy a acabar….dios…Liv", ella sintió como la lleno completamente con su liberación, "oh…guau…eso fue intenso" ambos riendo nerviosos, aun estaban entrelazados, sus cuerpos calientes y sudados, la cama completamente deshecha, era como si un huracán paso por la habitación, ropa por todas partes, ambos luchando para recobrar la respiración, Elliot después de llegar al clímax se derrumbo sobre el cuerpo de Olivia, aun en su interior pulsando, permanecieron un par de minutos en esta posición, hasta que Elliot se retiro de ella, viendo su mueca al salir, "lo siento", se disculpo, era seguro que ella iba a tener dolor después de la ronda de sexo alucinante, Elliot le dio un tiempo para que descansar y volvió a besarla, "no dije que había terminado contigo", le susurro al morder su oreja, "tenemos un par de horas aun", beso sus labios, quería encenderla de nuevo.

"Solo dame un segundo para tomar un vaso de jugo", Olivia se levanto y tomo la camisa de Elliot para cubrir parte de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la cocina, no escucho que Elliot iba detrás de ella, espero hasta que tomara el vaso de agua y rodeo sus brazos detrás de ella, le beso el cuello hasta cerca de su oreja, un lugar sensible para ella, Elliot se acerco lo suficiente para que ella sintiera su erección en su parte trasera, ella soltó un grito de sorpresa, "Dios…Elliot ", él no se separo, se movió mas en contra de ella, golpeando ligeramente su culo desnudo, Elliot estaba preparado para una nueva ronda, Elliot escuchaba como Liv gemía con cada movimiento que él hacia en su contra, ella empezó a moverse en contra de él y burlándose de su pene, escuchaba los gruñidos de Elliot en su contra, esta mujer era mala, pensó Elliot, "te quiero aquí y ahora" le gruño al odio y la giro para quedar frente a ella, la empujo hacia un mueble de la cocina, quedando completamente atrapada entre el mueble y el cuerpo duro de Elliot.

Olivia exigió los labios de Elliot poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de la cara, su pene presionaba muy cerca de su entrada, sin calzado Liv era solo un par de centímetros mas baja que Elliot, sus cuerpos se amoldabalan casi a la perfección, Elliot la levanto y la sentó sobre el mueble, beso su cuerpo, exigiendo mas piel desnuda, desabrocho el único botón que ella había logrado unir, "eres increíble Olivia", Dios, le encantaba como sonaba su nombre cuando estaba tan excitado, beso su pecho, luchando un poco con la camisa que entorpecía y cubría su cuerpo, en un movimiento lo quito completamente de ella, aquí estaba, otra vez desnuda a merced de él. Elliot beso sus pechos nuevamente desnudos, haciendo círculos con su lengua, dejando caminos húmedos, sin temor de que se pudiera filtrar algo de leche, él quería hacer algo que nunca antes había echo, "abre las piernas" le susurro ronco, ella obedeció, Elliot bajo y su lengua se fue directamente a su centro húmedo, "Elliot ", ella advirtió, su cuerpo se puso tenso, ella nunca había dejado que nadie llegara tan cerca, "Shhhh…relájate", le susurro volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes, Olivia gimió al sentir la lengua de Elliot rozando su núcleo y su clítoris hinchada, "Oh..dios…", ella estaba jadeando, nunca había tenido antes un hombre así entre sus piernas, amaba a Elliot, por ese motivo le permitió hacerlo, ella quería mas, Elliot sintió el relajo y comenzó a lamer mas rápido, su lengua masajeaba su clítoris mientras su otra mano estaba masajeando su pene duro, esperando su momento, Olivia estaba aferrada al borde de la mesa con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose solo en las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, esto era bueno, Elliot era muy bueno en esto, ella quería advertirle que estaba demasiado cerca, "El…oh,,,,Dios…", estaba luchando entre pedirle que siguiera o que se detuviera, estaba tan cerca de acabar otra vez, Ella quería una noche de sexo alucinante, lo iba a tener, pensaba Elliot mientras quito su mano de su eje duro, se levanto un poco mirando a Olivia que tenía los ojos cerrados, "mírame nena…mírame cuando vayas a acabar", Elliot deslizo un dedo en su interior y con su lengua seguía masajeado su clítoris hinchada, ella estaba segura que iba a morir de placer en cualquier momento, "oh,..mierda El…estoy muy cerca", Elliot apuro un poco mas los movimientos hasta que sintió temblar todo su cuerpo, y miro hacia arriba, para ver sus ojos cumpliendo con él mientras llegaba a un intenso orgasmo, le dio un sonrisa arrogante, "Dios…nena …sabes tan bien", le susurro cuando la beso en los labios, ella podía degustarse en su boca,

"¿me quieres?", él quería estar dentro, ella asintió, "¿Dónde me quieres?", le pregunto dándole una sonrisa arrogante, "en mi…dentro de mi" le respondió, acercándolo, por el movimiento el pene de Elliot golpeo su clítoris aún sensible, "te quiero dentro mi Elliot", él jugo un poco con la punta de su pene, y lo deslizo profundo en ella, Liv gimió, aun estaba muy sensible de sus encuentros anteriores, pero definitivamente quería darle las gracias a Elliot de los placeres otorgados, esta vez Elliot le dio tiempo para que se ajustara, sabía que estaba adolorida, "muévete bebé" le aseguro que ella estaba bien, Elliot se deslizo fuera de ella, para entrar completamente otra vez, sus movimientos se fueron haciendo mas rápido, "mierda…Liv…se siente tan bien …dios...me encanta estar dentro de ti…", Olivia segura de que iba a tener un nuevo orgasmo, Elliot siempre la golpeaba en los lugares correctos y con un ritmo constante, "dios…El…se siente tan bien…"., Elliot mantuvo su ritmo.."Oh…dios no puedo creerlo…me vas a hacer acabar otra vez…mierda", Elliot dio un par de embestidas mas "oh…si…Olivia", Elliot jadeaba al sentir a Olivia apretando a su alrededor, siguió moviéndose hasta que sintió que ambos estaban muy cerca, "oh…mier,,," Olivia mordió el hombro de Elliot cuando lo sintió explotar en su interior, fue una liberación fuerte, ella acabo detrás de él solo por la sensación.

"creo que me voy a molestar mas seguido", rió Olivia tratando de recobrar la respiración, y las sensaciones de su cuerpo.


	119. Chapter 119

Se quedaron por algunos minutos quietos en la misma posición, tratando recobrar las sensaciones, "no puedo sentir mis piernas" advirtió Olivia riendo incomoda, Elliot salio de ella con cuidado, "¿estas bien?", ella asintió, en realidad estaba adolorida, pero no le importaba, Elliot la ayudo a bajar del mueble de la cocina, "mierda…creo que mañana no voy a poder caminar", su cuerpo estaba adolorida, sobre todo en los lugares donde Elliot había estado un par de veces, "¿quieres que te lleve a la habitación", ella movió la cabeza, ella quería una ronda de sexo extremo, ahora tenia que simplemente aguantar, se movió con cuidado, sus muslos rozaban y generaban una pizca de dolor, de seguro mañana iba a ser peor. "El…." Ella quería decirle que ella nunca había echo eso antes, "lo sé nena…", él sabía que era el primero en hacerle sexo oral, "fue increíble…gracias por dejarme" le respondió , en realidad si él le hubiera preguntado la respuesta hubiera sido un rotundo no, pero lo amaba tanto que ella aceptaría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera hacer en la cama, "El…fue increíble para mi también", ella era sincera, las emociones de intimidad que sintió cuando Elliot estaba con ella eran casi abrumadoras, "dios…te amo tanto Elliot", ella se acomodo mas cerca de él para quedarse abrazados, descansaron un poco sin hablar.

"Tranquila nena…Kathy va a traer al bebé en dos horas mas, puedes descansar un poco" ambos se relajaron en la comodidad de los brazos del otro, completamente desnudos y satisfechos, Olivia estaba agotada y en cosa de segundos se quedo dormida, Elliot puso la alarma del reloj, para alcanzar a vestirse una vez que fuera hora de que Kathy llegara con Ben.

Dos horas más tardes Elliot estaba duchado y vestido, no quería despertar a Olivia, después de todo lo que paso su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de descanso, se levanto del sofá al escuchar el timbre, no quería que Olivia despertara

"Hola…¿como se porto este hombrecito?", le pregunto a Kathy mientras ella ingresaba a la sala, pocas veces ha estado en la casa de Olivia, a pesar de que tenían una muy buena relación, "creo que extrañaba a sus padres, pero se porto bien", miro buscando "¿Y Olivia?", pregunto Kathy, "en la habitación, esta durmiendo…tuvimos un caso duro y estaba agotada", sin mencionar las horas de sexo frenético que tuvimos, pensó Elliot, trato de disimular la sonrisa en su rostro, era bastante seguro de que Kathy la notó, "me tengo que ir…le das saludos de mi parte", beso la frente de Ben y se marcho

"creo que escuche la voz de Kathy", dijo Olivia entrando en la sala de estar, ahogando un bostezo, su cuerpo aun le exigía un poco mas de descanso, "se tenía que ir, dejo a Eli con los gemelos para no sacarlo en la noche", Ben estaba estirando los brazos para que Liv lo tomara, "¿tiene hambre?", no estaba muy segura de que hora era, "creo que si", Ben estiro mas los bracitos para que ella lo tomara y se retorcía en los brazos de Elliot, "cariño…mamá esta un poco sucia…por culpa de papá" se rió al ver la cara de Elliot, "me doy una ducha y lo vengo a alimentar", dijo ella, necesitaba urgente una ducha.

"trata de poner algo mas de ropa al salir de la ducha…", Elliot le advirtió riendo, estaba completamente seguro de que Liv no iba a querer nada mas con él por un par de días, bueno a su ritmo en realidad eran solo un par de días lo que lograban estar sin hacer el amor, ella hizo su camino fuera de la vista de Elliot contorneando sus caderas sutilmente, "Hijo…un día tu mamá me va a matar".

Olivia despertó en la mañana sintiendo como si hubiera dormido solo un par de horas, su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido de los encuentros con Elliot, después de cuatro horas de sexo perdió la cuenta el numero de orgasmos que Elliot le dio, se movió un poco, Elliot no estaba a su lado, se tenía que recordar cambiar las sabanas lo antes posible.

Cuando la bruma del sueño desapareció su sentido del olfato estaba despierto y noto que había un aroma característico en el ambiente, Elliot estaba haciendo el desayuno, se levanto con cuidado, su cuerpo protestando de inmediato, a pesar del dolor ella sonrío, solo recordar las cosas que hicieron su sonrisa se hacía mas grande aún, se vistió con ropa cómoda y salio al encuentro de sus amores. "buenos días amor" beso a Elliot en los labios, "y buenos días a ti también cariño", Ben estaba sentado en su silla pendiente de los movimientos a su alrededor, "Ben me esta ayudando a hacer el desayuno a mamá…queremos regalonearla por todas las cosas buenas que hace por nosotros", dijo Elliot devolviéndole el beso.

"ustedes son increíbles", beso la frente de Ben, "mis hombres favoritos me están haciendo el desayuno, eso es maravilloso", limpio la mesa para poder comer el desayuno, por suerte Cragen les dio permiso para llegar mas tarde ese día, solo un día mas de trabajo y eran libres por el fin de semana, Liv necesitaba un descanso, aunque con los hijos de Elliot en casa era difícil y con Ben que cada vez que ellos estaban se volvía un poco mas inquieto.

"esto esta delicioso cariño", Liv le acaricio la mejilla a Elliot agradeciendo el desayuno, ella estaba agradecida de lo afortunada que era de tener a Elliot a su lado, él se preocupaba por ella, por sus sentimientos y por mantenerla completamente satisfecha en todo sentido, le dio un bebé increíble y una vida que no cambiaria por nada del mundo a pesar de lo agotadora que puede ser a veces. "debes apurarte nena…Cragen nos dijo que estuviéramos antes del mediodía", ella estaba preparando las cosas de Ben, ahogando un nuevo bostezo, al parecer estaba mas cansada de lo que creía.

"Gracias por unirse a nosotros", le dio la bienvenida Munch en tono irónico, Olivia no estaba de animo para responder y si lo hacia iba a ser demasiado dura, no dijo nada y tomo asiento en la silla de su habitual escritorio, "mientras estuvieron fuera cogimos un caso difícil, Cragen nos dejo llegar mas tarde", se defendió ella

"mi culpa", Munch notó que el estado de animo de sus compañeros no era el mejor, por lo que prefirió omitir comentarios, ambos se sentaron en silencio por horas, rellenando documentación, "¿te duele la cabeza?", pregunto Elliot, podía notar que le molestaba la luz, era un signo de cuando estaba con malestar, "un poco…", se masajeo la frente tratando de quitar un poco la presión en su cerebro, desde que se levanto que sentía el dolor, solo que iba creciendo mientras avanzaba el día, "¿y el resto del cuerpo te duele?", Olivia asintió, pero la mirada que le dio fue de satisfacción completa, le guiño un ojo antes de bajar la mirada, en realidad aun estaba adolorida de sus rondas de sexo, pero estaba bien y feliz.

"¿El…crees que puedes quedarte con el bebé hoy?, Casey me acaba de llamar y quiere conversar algo conmigo, de seguro tiene que ver con el caso de Brenda, el juicio fue fijado para el martes próximo", Elliot vio la hora, "claro, no hay problema, crees que alcances a llegar para la cena?, los chicos vienen hoy", día viernes por lo general era un poco el caos, cuando llegan los hijos mayores de Elliot, "te llamo en caso de que me retrase, no creo que este mucho tiempo, vamos a tomarnos un café, estoy algo cansada", Elliot estaba de acuerdo con ella se notaba cansada, ¿a que hora te vas a juntar con Casey", pregunto Elliot, "media hora mas", ella empezó a arreglar las cosas y despejar el escritorio, algunos expedientes en el archivador y algunos a los cajones de su escritorio, "cuando llegues a casa te haré un masaje para aliviar el dolor de cabeza", Elliot le dio una característica sonrisa Stabler, "solo un masaje…salvo que estés a la altura para algo mas", ella solo sonrío, ella siempre estaba a la altura para hacer el amor con él, aunque estuviera muriendo.

"Nos vemos en una hora…le das un beso a nuestro bebé de mi parte", beso ligeramente los labios de Elliot teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie, "te amo cariño", le dio un abrazo y se fue en busca de Casey.

"siento llegar tarde" se disculpo Casey, justo antes de salir de los tribunales se topo con uno de sus compañeros abogados, "tranquila…llegue solo hace unos minutos", Olivia estaba tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja, mientras esperaba a Casey, "¿esto tiene que ver con el caso?", Casey negó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, "voy a pedir un café para que hablemos, en realidad no es nada de trabajo", Olivia respiro mas aliviada, no estaba de ánimos para conversación que de seguro iba a ser intensa, "un café por favor", le ordeno a la mesera, "¿quieres algo Liv?", ella movió la cabeza, en realidad su estomago estaba un poco revuelo, por eso había pedido jugo de naranja, por lo general le ayudaba.

"¿como esta mi futuro ahijado?", Casey siempre preguntaba por Ben cuando se juntaba con Casey, "estos casi cinco meses han pasado tan rápidos..no nos vamos a dar cuenta cuando Ben este en el colegio", dijo Casey "esta bien…la próxima semana cumple cinco meses…esta exquisito…", a Casey le encantaba la forma en que a Liv se le iluminaba la cara cuando hablaba de su hijo, se pusieron al día con Ben, pero Liv sabía que Casey no la llamo para hablar de su hijo,

"¿supongo que no me llamaste para preguntarme sobre mi bebé, algo nuevo debe haber en tu vida abogada", Liv rió, por la cara de Casey.

"¿recuerdas a Pablo?", pregunto Casey emocionada, Liv estaba tratando de recordar alguna conversación con Casey donde ella mencionara algún Pablo, ella siempre le hablaba de los chicos con los que salía, "vamos Liv, te hable de él hace algunas semanas", por mas que se esforzaba su mente no podía recordar.

"bueno da igual, conocí a este chico, Pablo hace unos dos meses", solo al hablar de él se le iluminaba la cara, "salí con unos ex – compañeros del colegio de abogados a tomar algunas copas, ya sabes para recordar viejos y buenos tiempos", ahora algo se acordaba Liv, a veces se les confundían, Casey conocía demasiada gente, "bueno entonces fuimos a este bar nuevo que abrieron cerca de la oficina", Liv tomaba sorbos de su jugo, prestando la mayor atención a Casey, "bueno, él estaba en la barra con algunos de sus colegas, nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos, yo me fui a la mesa con mis ex – compañeros, pero durante toda la noche cruzábamos miradas", en realidad esto era interesante, pensó Liv mientras jugaba con la servilleta, "la conversación en la mesa era aburrida, así que me aventure y fui hasta la barra", Olivia siempre acompañaba a Casey cuando salía en busca de citas, eso hasta que comenzó a salir con Elliot, Casey siempre fue muy osada para buscar a los chicos, pero solo para citas, nunca acostumbraba llevar chicos a su departamento.  
"entonces" Casey seguía narrando su historio, "me acerque a la barra y comencé a hablar con él…y me encanto…", Casey casi saltaba de la silla mientras hablaba con Olivia, "desde ese día comenzamos a salir, hemos ido a todas partes y él quiere presentarme a su familia" Liv notó el tono de pánico en Casey y soltó una carcajada, "¿te va a presentar a su familia después de dos meses?…eso es rápido", respondió Liv.

"¿Sabes lo extraño Olivia?", ella meneo la cabeza, "quiero hacerlo, estoy tranquila y quiero conocer a su familia, me proyecto con Pablo, creo que estoy enamorada", era la primera vez desde que Olivia conocía a Casey que escuchaba decir estas palabras.

"me alegra escucharte decir eso Casey,…se nota que estas feliz, es cosa de ver tu gran sonrisa abogada", dijo Liv sinceramente y emocionada por su amiga.

"Algún día… me gustaría tener  
la mitad de lo que tienes con Elliot".


	120. Chapter 120

Casey y Olivia siguieron conversando cerca de media hora mas, Liv miro el reloj para confirmar la hora, estaba muy cansada y al parecer la comida le había caído mal, sentía el estomago un poco revuelto, y el jugo poco ayudo a quitar la sensación, "Casey…tengo que irme, Elliot esta en casa con el bebé y en cosa de minutos van a llegar sus hijos", Casey también tenia que unirse con Pablo en media hora, ambas mujeres se despidieron con un abrazo amistoso, "trata de descansar Liv…te ves cansada", le dijo dulcemente Casey, "nos vemos", ambas mujeres hicieron sus respectivos caminos.

"El…voy en camino", Liv paro un taxi ya que Elliot se llevo el auto para ir a casa,

"Liv…vamos saliendo con los chicos a este restaurante que Maureen quiere conocer hace semanas", le aviso Elliot, por suerte ella iba en la misma dirección, "nos vemos en el restaurante entonces", le dio la nueva dirección al conductor, no estaba en el estado de animo para comer, pero quería pasar tiempo de relajo,

"Liv" gritaron los chicos cuando la vieron entrar, haciéndole gestos a la mesa donde estaban esperando por ella, estaban los seis niños, Eli y Ben en sillas para bebés, Elliot le hizo un gesto para que se acomodara a su lado, Eli estaba al lado derecho de Elliot y Ben estaba al lado izquierdo de Liv, "¿ya ordenaron?", pregunto ella cuando termino de saludar a los niños, beso a Ben en la frente, por suerte el bebé estaba lo bastante entretenido con Maureen a su lado que no exigió que lo tomara en brazos.

"Estamos esperando por ti…nena", asumió Elliot, haciendo un gesto al camarero para realizar su orden, "ustedes tienen una gran familia", dijo el camarero, seis niños era una familia numerosa "gracias" respondió Elliot,.tomaron algunos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que querían, "¿algo mas señor?",pregunto el camarero, Elliot miró a Olivia, "estamos bien", retiro el menú, y se fue, conversaron animados hasta que llegaron sus pedidos, y los niños casi lo devoraron al igual que Elliot, Liv por su parte a penas había tocado su ensalada, Maureen se acerco a Liv para no llamar la atención de los niños que estaban concentrados conversando con Elliot, "¿estas bien?", Olivia hizo un gesto de sorpresa "si, ¿Por qué?", Maureen se acerco un poco mas "estas pálida", Liv no se sentía bien, si Elliot se daba cuenta se iba a preocupar, trato de poner su mejor cara de estoy bien, "solo cansada cariño",

Después de que terminaron la cena, Elliot se levanto para pagar, "Maureen puedes ver a los niños…voy al baño", Olivia casi voló en dirección al baño, de seguro cogio algún tipo de virus, alcanzo a llegar justo al baño antes de vomitar, "mierda" gimió cuando vacío su estomago, tenía nauseas y vómitos, se levanto apoyada en la muralla de la separación del baño, el mundo giro ligeramente, "algo no estaba bien", pensó cuando se le aclaro la visión, trato de arreglar un poco el maquillaje, y la ropa, bebió algo de agua para refrescar su boca, no tenía un cepillo de dientes a mano, pero por suerte siempre andaba con mentas en el bolsillo.

"Estábamos esperándote, estamos listos", todos tenían sus chaquetas en la mano esperando por Liv, "estoy lista" afirmo Liv a todos que la miraban, de seguro no tenía muy buen rostro, por que Elliot no quitaba los ojos de ella, tomo a Ben de los brazos de Maureen e hizo su camino a la van, no quería responder a la pregunta no formulada por Elliot, en realidad no sabia si se sentía bien

Entraron a la casa todos tranquilos, tener seis niños requería algo de disciplina, "recuerden mantener el orden chicos" advirtió Elliot a sus hijos cuando iban a empezar a dejar sus cosas tiradas por cualquier parte de la sala de estar, Olivia no iba a ordenar las cosas de los niños mayores, solo cuidaba las cosas de Eli y de Ben, que eran bebés,

Ben estaba sobre su hombro, balbuceando y forcejeando ligeramente en los brazos para dar la vuelta, "¿no quieres perderte nada de tus hermanos?", asumió Liv al notar al bebé inquieto en sus brazos, por lo general era tranquilo, pero cuando estaban los chicos le gustaba llamar la atención, "¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo?", pregunto Dickie, tomando a Ben de los brazos de Liv, "me avisas si se pone inquieto, pronto va a tener hambre y va a ser su hora de dormir", le advirtió al niño mirando el reloj, Ben por lo general estaba en su cuna cerca de las 9, pero los fines de semana le costaba hacerlo dormir, por suerte Eli se quedo dormido en el camino del restaurante y ya estaba en su habitación, muerto para el mundo, desafortunadamente eso significaba que el día sábado iba a empezar muy temprano, aunque con el horario de Ben, Liv generalmente despertaba cerca de las seis de la mañana para alimentar a Ben y su día no paraba desde ahí.

Ella entro en la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, su boca se sentía seca, y por el momento era lo único que podía aguantar, veinte minutos mas tarde escucho el grito de Ben en sala de estar, "tranquilo amigo…mamá va a venir" le susurraba Dickie a Ben al oído mientras se levantaba para llevarlo a Liv, "creo que tiene hambre", Liv tomo a Ben "gracias cariño…lo tengo ahora", le encantaba la forma como el resto de los niños de Elliot interactuaban con su hijo.

"El…voy a alimentar a Ben en la habitación", Liv se despidió de los niños "¿no vas a ver la película con nosotros?", pregunto Kathleen, Liv meneo ligeramente la cabeza, "vamos a ver Saw 7", agrego Lizzie, "gracias cariño…pero esta vez paso, buenas noches niños". Se despidió y se fue a su habitación, se sentía tan cansada y el dolor de cabeza que se inicio a principio del día no la había abandonado, Elliot la siguió a los minutos, él había pasado por la sala de estar para dar las buenas noches a sus hijos y advertirles que no debían quedarse hasta tan tarde viendo televisión, "¿estas bien?", le pregunto sentándose a un lado, "creo que algo me hizo mal…no me he sentido bien en todo el día", si era mas sincera aún le diría que en realidad llevaba días sintiéndose así, él espero hasta que Ben se desprendió de Liv y lo tomo, acaricio su espalda para hacerlo eructar,"voy a bañar a Ben y llevarlo a la cuna, es temprano aún, aprovecha de descansar", ella asintió agradecida del cuidado que Elliot siempre tenía de ella, a pesar de que estaba cansada y lo único que quería era dormir, pero quería ver a Elliot bañando a Ben, le gustaba las conversaciones que tenían y como interactuaban, "¿están teniendo un buen rato?", Liv estaba apoyada en la puerta, "me esta contando sus aventuras en la guardería", Ben movía sus manitos y sus piernas disfrutando de su baño, a pesar de que terminaba todo mojado a su alrededor, "¿pensé que te ibas a dormir temprano?", ella quería, "puedo aguantar hasta que este pequeño amigo se duerma",

Liv le paso la toalla del bebé cuando termino de darle su baño, el cuarto de baño se impregno de la loción de baño de Ben, "¿quieres ir con mamá mientras seco el piso?", Liv lo tomo con cuidado y lo acomodo a su pecho, Ben se acurruco mas a su cuello, "estas cansado", beso la mejilla del bebé y lo llevo su cuarto, los ojitos de Ben se mantenían ligeramente abiertos, "largo día en la guardería ¿no?", Liv puso su mano en el vientre del bebé para poder buscar un pañal limpio, "al parecer tu también tuviste un largo día Liv", afirmo Elliot entrando en el cuarto del bebé y besando su mejilla, "¿Casey esta bien?", se acordó de la junta mientras buscaba un pijama limpio de Ben, "ella esta muy bien", entonces Casey no era el problema pensó Elliot mientras le dejaba al lado de la mesa de cambio el resto de ropa para Ben, "ve a la cama nena…yo termino de vestir a Ben, esta casi dormido", Olivia solo asintió, sin energías para discutir, "te amo pequeño", beso la frente de Ben y se fue a la habitación, de lejos escuchaba las voces de los niños de Elliot, se iban a quedar viendo una película, ella tenía la intención de disfrutar de la compañía de los niños, pero su cuerpo definitivamente quería algo completamente distinto, se sentó en la cama, se paso las manos en el rostro tratando de averiguar que estaba mal con ella, tomo un respiro, solo necesitaba descanso, algo lejano con un bebé de casi cinco meses lleno de vida.

Ella se puso un pantalón de chándal y una polera de Elliot, le gustaba usar la ropa de Elliot, ahora era en realidad su polera, Elliot la vio luchando contra el sueño, se deslizo a su lado de la cama y puso su brazo debajo del cuello de ella, Liv se acomodo en el pecho desnudo de Elliot, si tan solo tuviera la energía pensó mientras recorría el pecho desnudo y bien tonificado de su novio, a pesar de la edad, Elliot se ejercitaba y se mantenía en buen estado físico. "Ben se durmió de inmediato, cuando pasamos por la guardería me dijeron que hoy durmió solo media hora", Elliot beso la frente de Liv mientras ella ahogaba un bostezo, "lo siento" se disculpo por el gesto, "tengo mucho sueño" Elliot la acomodo mas cerca de él y la tapo con el cobertor, "vamos a dormir nena…tenemos un largo fin de semana por delante", no me lo recuerdes pensó Liv, mientras bostezaba otra vez, Elliot tomo su barbilla y la beso en los labios, "te amo nena…ahora a dormir…", no era necesario que se lo repitieran como ella cerro los ojos y el sueño la venció.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana comenzó el día sábado para Liv, escucho a través del monitor el llanto de su bebé y si no iba a buscarlo en un momento cercano, era seguro que toda la familia iba a despertar, y los Stabler no son necesariamente amistosos cuando son despertados antes de tiempo, se levanto demasiado rápido, un vértigo se apodero de ella y se volvió a sentar, se tomo la cabeza y respiraciones profundas para poder quitar el vértigo de su cuerpo, de seguro el mareo fue por que se acostó con dolor de cabeza, pensó ella mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente mirando hacía Elliot que seguía durmiendo. Gracias a Dios, pensó mientras hacia el camino al cuarto de Ben, el resto de la casa se mantenía en un cómodo silencio.

"cariño no debemos despertar a toda la casa" tomo a Ben en sus brazos viendo como su barbilla temblaba por el llanto, "shhhh cariño... ¿tienes hambre", se acomodo con el bebé en la mecedora, mientras con la mano libre se levantaba la polera dejando su pecho expuesto, Ben de inmediato se prendo a él y comenzó a succionar, sus piernas se movía alegres al igual que una de las manos, golpeando ligeramente el pecho de Liv, "sin golpear a mama cariño", lo reto tiernamente, la lactancia materna era algo agotador, pero eran sus momentos especiales, e iba a alargar tanto el proceso como le sea posible, los beneficios para su bebé eran mayores que darle formula y ella solo quería lo mejor para su hijo, a veces se pregunta si su madre la amaba tanto como ella amaba a su hijo, era demasiado tarde para preguntarle, miro a su bebé que la miraba pacientemente "¿no quieres mas?", Ben se había despegado de su seno, "ven aquí cariño", lo apoyo en su hombro mientras hacía círculos en su espalda para quitar cualquier gas que el bebé pudiera tener. "por favor cariño vuelve a dormir", le rogo mientras lo acurruco en su pecho, ella necesitaba dormir, de lo contrario estaba segura que se iba a desmayar de cansancio.


	121. Chapter 121

Una vez que dejo a Ben en su cuna nuevamente para que volviera a dormir, ella se fue a la cama, con suerte podía dormir una hora mas o algo así, se acomodo en su lado de la cama aun ligeramente tibia, se tapo con las mantas y de inmediato se quedo dormida, despertó cerca de dos horas mas tardes por el llanto del bebé, Elliot ya no estaba en la cama, debe haber estado tan cansada que ni siquiera notó cuando él se levanto, despacio se levanto de la cama, su cabeza le latía ligeramente y si se levantaba rápido era seguro que iba a conseguir sentirse mareada, al igual que la vez anterior, fue al cuarto de Ben para ver a su hijo despierto y esperando por que alguien lo levantara de la cuna, "¿tuviste un buen sueño bebé?", pregunto Liv a su bebé mientras le cambiaba el pañal, "aun es temprano, vamos a seguir en pijama ¿te parece bien?", tomo al bebé en sus brazos, de seguro Elliot estaba en la cocina, ella no tenía muchas ganas de estar levantada tan temprano, de seguro no eran mas de las siete y media de la mañana de un sábado libre.

Cuando llego a la habitación vio un pequeño bulto bajo las mantas, "¿Quién podrá estar en la habitación?", pregunto Liv al bulto en la cama, se escucho una pequeña risita, Ben miraba a Liv con atención, "¡yo soy Ivy!" grito Eli tirando las tapas hacia atrás para quedar destapado, Ben salto ligeramente al escuchar el grito de Eli, Liv acaricio su espalda en círculos para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, "buenos días cariño, ¿tuviste un buen sueño?", beso la frente de Eli mientras se recostaba en la cama "¡Si!" grito nuevamente Eli emocionado, Ben se volvió a asustar y su barbilla estaba empezando a temblar "shhhh esta bien cariño" meció a Ben para que no llorara, "¿donde esta papá?" pregunto al niño pequeño mientras continuaba meciendo a Ben, "papá en cocina" de seguro Eli había despertado a Elliot para pedirle su desayuno, miro el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche, "07:50" , miro a Ben que estaba buscando en su polera, "¿tienes hambre bebé?", recostó a Ben en sus muslos, "Eli…cariño voy a alimentar a Ben, ¿quieres ver televisión con nosotros?", el niño asintió, "puedes acercarme el control por favor", Eli camino por encima de la cama hasta llegar al control, "gracias cariño", a pesar de tener a Ben, Liv siempre trataba de que Eli también se sintiera especial, a su casi dos años y medio necesitaba igual o mas atención que un bebé, "¿Qué quieres ver Eli?", hizo un recorrido por los canales, Ben estaba empezando a quejarse por su atención, estaba hambriento, "Clifford" ella detuvo el recorrido y fue al canal donde estaban dando el dibujo animado, Liv acomodo su espalda al respaldo de la cama, ajustando algunas almohada, "tranquilo cariño" susurro a Ben mas inquieto aun, Eli estaba concentrado en la televisión, levanto su polera teniendo cuidado de no exponer demasiado su pecho a Eli y Ben se prendo de inmediato, Eli se acomodo cerca de Liv haciéndole cariño a Ben a través del pijama, afortunadamente Eli no sentía celos de su hermano pequeño, como pasa a veces entre hermanos.

Elliot entro cerca de veinte minutos mas tarde, "buenos días Liv" beso los labios de Olivia, "veo que alguien despertó con hambre" beso la frente de su hijo que aun estaba alimentándose, "hambriento" aseguro Liv después de estar cerca de media hora con Ben en su pecho, "los niños están durmiendo aún, al parecer la película termino bastante tarde", Elliot miro a Eli absorto en la televisión, "¿quieres desayunar hijo?", pregunto a Eli tratando de llamar su atención, Eli de inmediato se despego de la televisión, "si…por favor papá," hizo un gesto a su pecho "yo…hambre", Elliot ayudo a Eli en la cama, Liv estaba ahora haciendo eructar a Ben en su hombro, "¿quieres desayunar ahora…hice panqueques", el color se fue del rostro de Liv y se puso pálida, "yo…no tengo hambre…gracias amor", el día anterior a penas había tocado la cena, "Liv" trato de llamar la atención Elliot, "quizás mas tarde...", respondió ella.

A las diez de la mañana la casa estaba completamente llena de bulla, risas, conversaciones y mucha alegría, Maureen iba a llegar cerca de la hora de almuerzo, había tomado el turno de mañana en su trabajo para poder compartir con su familia, pero el resto de los niños ya estaban tomando su desayuno, relatando a Elliot partes de la película que habían estado viendo la noche anterior, "Buenos días", saludo Liv a los niños con Ben en sus brazos, se habían quedado acostados por unos minutos mas, "¿quieres ir con papá un segundo para cambiarme?", Ben estiro los brazos hacía Elliot, y le dio algunos manotazos suaves, "cariño…sin golpear a papá o te va a dejar en el corral" advirtió Liv, "solo esta emocionado Liv", rió Elliot.

Liv llego diez minutos mas tarde, se había dado una ducha rápida, entro a la sala de estar, Kathleen y Lizzie estaban viendo televisión, Dickie estaba en el suelo, sobre una manta, jugando con Eli, Ben estaba también en la manta apoyado entre almohadas y cojines para darle estabilidad, él ya se sentaba solo, pero aun era inestable y a veces se iba hacia un lado, "¿están teniendo un buen tiempo?", pregunto Liv mientras se acomodaba en el sofá junto a Elliot sin quitar la vista de su hijo, "no tan fuerte" advirtió Elliot a Eli que estaba tomando los pies de Ben, "él no le hace nada Elliot, tranquilo", trato Liv de calmar a Elliot, "el desayuno esta esperando por ti en la cocina" aviso Elliot a Liv, siempre pendiente de que ella se alimentara como correspondía, no un desayuno rápido o una taza de té apurada.

"mmmm…mas tarde quizás", su estomago estaba aun dando volteretas, "¿aun te duele el estomago?", ella solo asintió, sin deseos de hacer esta conversación mas larga, se quedaron acurrucados en el sofá aprovechando que los niños estaban tranquilos jugando, Elliot acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Liv, relajados, sin miedo a expresar su amor frente a sus hijos, siempre dentro de los limites, Elliot nunca fue capaz de hacer esto con Kathy, pero con Liv todo se sentía bien y cómodo entre ellos, Ben escucho que ella estaba cerca y la busco con la mirada, cuando vio que se iba a poner a llorar ella trato de consolarlo, "cariño…estoy aquí…te estoy mirando", Ben la quedo mirando como si entendiera y se dio la vuelta para seguir jugando, por lo general cuando Liv estaba cerca de él o en la misma habitación siempre él quería su completa atención.

El resto de la hora los niños estuvieron jugando, Elliot de reojo miraba a Liv que se veía tan cansada, sabía que Ben la despertaba en la mañana, llevaba cinco meses sin dormir una noche completa, y él se sentía mal por ello, pero eran las cosas que venían en conjunto con ser padres, "lo siento" se disculpo ella mientras tapaba su boca mientras bostezaba, "por alguna razón que aún desconozco tengo mucho sueño", era como una disculpa al ver a varios par de ojos en ella, "larga semana de trabajo" adhirió Elliot.

"después del almuerzo podemos ir al parque, creo que Eli y Ben lo van a disfrutar", El y Liv estaban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, Kathleen estaba en la sala de estar con Dickie viendo a los niños jugando, "claro" respondió Liv, el aire fresco siempre la hacían sentir bien, "¿segura que estas bien?", Elliot comprobaba por tercera vez en lo que va de la mañana, "solo cansada", ella se veía un poco pálida, "me dirías si te sientes mal ¿cierto?", ella asintió, "claro cariño…solo estoy cansada"

Ben después de un par de minutos definitivamente perdió el interés en el juego y busco a Liv en su ángulo de visión, aun no podía dar la vuelta completamente, cuando no la vio comenzó a llorar, Kathleen lo tomo en sus brazos, "shhh", ella trato de tranquilizarlo, de seguro tenia hambre, entro en la cocina para ver a su padre y Liv preparando la carne para el almuerzo, "Liv…creo que Ben tiene hambre", Elliot le hizo un gesto para que fuera a verlo, "si quieres lo puedo alimentar" se ofreció Kathleen, "Cariño eres muy amable, pero estoy segura que no va a tomar de su biberón si sabe que estoy aquí", Ben solo aceptaba el biberón en la guardería y cuando Elliot se lo daba, el resto exigía a Liv,"voy a alimentarlo en la sala, ¿estas bien aquí?", pregunto a Elliot mientras él se movía en la cocina, "voy a ayudar" se ofreció Kathleen.

Liv se fue a la sala de estar para ver a Eli y alimentar a Ben, ya con la experiencia de cinco meses ella no tenía problemas en alimentar al bebé frente a algunas personas, pero siempre teniendo especial cuidado en no exponerse demasiado, Dickie estaba jugando con Eli, ella se sentó en el sofá, se levanto la polera y Ben comenzó a alimentarse sin problemas hasta que escucho la risa de Eli y se desprendió de Liv para buscarlo con la mirada, "Ben" grito Eli mientras lo miraba, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Ben, a Liv le encantaba cuando su hijo sonreía, el bebé volvió a lo que estaba haciendo hasta que finalmente dejo de comer, "nada mas" confirmo Liv, era bastante seguro de que en poco tiempo iba a volver a tener hambre, no había comido casi nada, se acomodo el sujetador y la polera, "ve a jugar con tus hermanos cariño" puso a Ben en la manta y lo acomodo, "eso fue rápido" dijo Elliot cuando vio a Liv entrar en la cocina, "no comió nada, estaba pendiente de Dickie y Eli, no quería perderse nada del juego, de seguro va a tener hambre en poco tiempo, ¿Dónde esta el cuchillo grande?", ella volvió para ayudar a Elliot a preparar la comida, "de seguro no quería perderse nada…siempre quiere saber lo que pasa a su alrededor", ambos rieron, eso era de seguro por ser hijo de dos detectives.

Se escucho el golpe en la puerta, Lizzie con Ben en los brazos fue a abrir la puerta, "Maureen" grito la niña alegre de ver a su hermana, dio un paso hacia un lado para que ella pasara, "Dios…esta tan grande" tomo a Ben en sus brazos y lo beso en la frente, "te amo Ben" le susurro caminando hacia la cocina, "Hola cariño" saludo Liv a Maureen con afecto, "Ben esta tan grande Liv…", ella asintió, a pesar de ser pequeño para su edad estaba creciendo bastante bien según el pediatra, "¿donde esta Eli y Dickie?", pregunto luego de saludar a su padre, "en la habitación de Dickie, ordenando un poco" respondió Elliot mientras sacaba la bebida de la nevera, "la cena va a estar en unos minutos", Maureen paso el bebé a Liv para ayudar a su padre a ordenar la mesa, "puedes poner la silla de Ben junto a mi", pidio Liv, él los acompañaba últimamente a la hora de comer para que aprendiera los hábitos alimenticios, y compartiera con su familia, "esta listo", los niños se lavaron las manos y bajaron a almorzar, como siempre la comida era muy amena, los niños conversaban de la escuela,.Maureen de la universidad y del trabajo, "cariño no puedes comer eso aun, eres muy pequeño", Ben estaba a punto de echarse una papa a la boca, "tiene buen apriete" dijo riendo Maureen mientras trataba de sacarle la patata de la mano.

Después de almorzar estaban todos listos para ir a dar un paseo al parque, estaba solo a un par de cuadras caminando, la tarde estaba refrescante, Ben iba en su coche de paseo y Eli iba caminando de la mano de Maureen, aunque era seguro que en un par de metros mas adelante iba a pedir ser tomando en brazo, o intercambiado en el coche de Ben, iban a mitad de cuadra cuando Liv se detuvo, "El…" gimió ella tratando de llamar su atención, él iba un poco mas adelante, "debo volver a la casa…creo que voy a ….", salio corriendo a la puerta con la mano en la boca, abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad y salio corriendo en dirección al baño, justo a tiempo para vaciar su estomago en el inodoro, "maldición" gimió mientras se aferraba al baño vomitando, era seguro que la comida no era el problema.


	122. Chapter 122

"Espérenme aquí", Elliot salio corriendo detrás de Olivia, la puerta estaba abierta y podía escuchar el ruido de las arcadas, de seguro estaba en el baño, pensó Elliot mientras hacia su camino al cuarto de baño mas cercano, "¿Liv?", pregunto tratando de advertirle su presencia, ella estaba en el lavabo aseándose, "eso fue un poco incomodo" le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Elliot, "ellos no se dieron cuenta Liv, están esperando afuera", ella respiro aliviada, "bien, no quiero arruinar el paseo", corto el agua del lavabo y se seco la frente, tratando de ignorar su reflejo pálido en el espejo, "creo que debemos volver si no te sientes bien", ella lo miro "no…vamos hace tiempo que no salimos al parque, el aire me va a ayudar, esta es la forma en que mi cuerpo me advierte que esta cansado",

Elliot pensó por un segundo, "no voy a decir nada solo para no asustar a los niños, pero si esto sigue pasando me lo debes decir, y vamos a ir al médico, quizás estas estresada o algo así", ella lo beso en los labios suavemente mientras sus manos jugaban con su cabello corto, "esta bien". Un punto ganado para Elliot sin mucha lucha, "guau eso fue rápido", no la había tenido que empujar para que ella aceptara, "eventualmente" ir al doctor,

"vamos antes de que me arrepienta", Elliot estiro una mano y ella la acepto entrelazando sus dedos,

"¿te gusta el pasto?", Liv puso a Ben en el suelo con una manta, Eli estaba jugando futbol con Elliot y Dickie a unos metros de ellos, "cuando seas mas grande podrás jugar con tus hermanos y papá con el balón", era uno de los deseos de Olivia cuando estaba embarazada, tener un niño para que jugara con Elliot, puso a Ben en sus muslos mientras él hacia un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, "¿ya quieres caminar?, creo que aún eres muy pequeño para eso", de seguro él quería poder caminar pronto para jugar con su papá y sus hermanos, ella disfrutaba de la vista delante de ella, una familia, a pesar de todo era su familia, su novio, sus hijos y en sus brazos su propio milagro.

"¿estamos listos?", pregunto Elliot, era la hora de volver a casa, se estaba volviendo frió y con la última enfermedad de Ben no quería que ni él ni Eli cogieran un resfriado."si" asintieron el resto de los niños, tomaron algunas de las cosas que habían llevado para su día en el parque.

Por suerte era domingo, pensó Liv mientras se estiraba en la cama, los niños y Elliot habían ido a la misa, Ben había despertado hace una hora, lo alimento y lo acomodo a su lado en la cama para que tomara otras horas de sueño, la casa era tranquila por un par de horas, no le molestaba tener a los niños de Elliot con ellos los fines de semana, pero ella se sentía particularmente mal este fin de semana y no quería que los niños se preocuparan, siempre estaban pendientes de ella, de seguro eso lo heredaron de su padre. "buenos días cariño, vamos a bañarte para que cuando llegue papá huelas tan bien como él", tomo al bebé y se levanto lentamente, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada,

Una hora mas tarde estallo nuevamente la casa en risas y conversaciones, "se ven muy guapos", los tres hombres estaban vestidos con traje, Dickie y Elliot llevaban chaqueta y corbata, Eli llevaba pantalón y una camisa, por suerte para él no llevaba ni chaqueta ni corbata, las chicas llevaban vestidos, todos se veían muy bien en sus vestidos y trajes de domingo de misa, ella quería acompañarlos alguna vez, pero definitivamente ese domingo no era el día, una visita a la iglesia al menos si quería en algún momento cercano bautizar a su bebé, pero solo una vez.

"¿todo bien nena?", pregunto Elliot besando ligeramente sus labios, y besando la frente de Ben, él quería preguntarle como se sentía, pero la pregunta iba en esa dirección, "yo creo" ella en realidad no sabía si se sentía bien o no, "chicos…vayan a cambiarse", los niños fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, "ven aquí pequeño", Elliot tomo a Ben de los brazos de Liv, "voy a cambiar a Eli", Liv fue a la habitación del niño para ayudarlo a ponerse mas cómodo, ambos tenían una relación especial, "¿esta polera?", Liv estaba sacando ropa para Eli, el niño asintió, "te vas a ver muy guapo", ella quería que Eli no se sintiera desplazado por el bebé, y trataba de estar para el pequeño y ayudarlo a veces.

"¿a jugar Ivy?", -definitivamente si me sintiera bien jugaríamos Eli.- pensó Liv mientras terminaba de poner el último de las zapatillas deportivas de Eli, "hoy no hay parque Eli, deben ir a casa de mamá en un par de horas",

"tenemos que ir a dejar a los niños cerca de las 6" aviso Elliot a Liv mientras ella ingresaba a la sala junto a Eli, ella simplemente asintió, "todos tienen los deberes listos, quizás podemos ver una película juntos" adiciono él, ella se acomodo a su lado viendo a Ben como se divertía jugando con sus manos en el regazo de Elliot, hasta que vio a Liv sentado al lado de papá y decidió que tenía hambre, Liv lo acomodo en su regazo y Ben comenzó a levantar la polera de Liv, "esta haciendo eso últimamente", dijo señalando Liv a la mano de Ben, "un poco impaciente supongo", ríe Elliot, estaba seguro que eso era una características heredadas de él, "despertó temprano, de seguro va a tomar algo y se va a quedar dormido así que perfectamente podemos ver una película con los chicos", Elliot beso la frente de ambos y se levanto para llamar a los niños, quería tener un rato de tiempo de familia, "cariño no voy a ninguna parte" Liv nota la mano de Ben agarrando su polera entre los deditos de su mano mientras sus labios están succionando en su pecho, "cariño…indudablemente tienes el apetito Stabler", dijo riendo como el bebé succionaba con avidez.

"¿supongo que nada de policías y ladrones?", pregunto Maureen buscando algo en la guía para ver, tanto Liv y Elliot rieron, no eran muy fans de este tipo de películas, por lo general exageraban demasiado los casos, "nada de comedias románticas", advierte Dickie, vivir con muchas mujeres a veces tenía sus desventajas, "voy a acostar al bebé, cualquier cosa esta bien para mi", Liv acomodo a Ben sobre su hombro para hacerlo eructar, "te estaba molestando ¿no?", rió ligeramente Liv al escuchar el ruido echo por el bebé, se fue a la habitación de Ben para dejar al pequeño en su cuna, no estaba dormido, pero iba en camino, "que descanses cariño", ella quería acostarse junto a Ben, estaba cansada, pero ya le había dicho a Elliot que iban a ver una película todos juntos. "que tengas una buena siesta cariño", beso la frente del bebé y cerro la puerta, llevándose en la mano el monitor para estar pendiente en la sala de estar si Ben se despierta, "¿puede que Eli haga problemas, no le gusta ser ignorado", advirtió Kathleen al ver a su hermano jugando en el centro de la sala, "va a estar bien", Elliot lo vio y estaba sumido en sus juguetes, "¿palomitas de maíz?", pregunto Liv, "¡Si!" gritaron a coro, hizo su camino a la cocina y en cosa de minutos volvió con dos fuentes llenas de cabritas, por suerte habían dejado provisiones del día viernes, estaban todos acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, ya estaban bastante establecidos, por lo general Liv y Elliot se acomodaban en el sofá grande y los niños se dispersaban en el resto, en cosa de minutos empezó la película

"¿Liv?", Elliot movió ligeramente el hombro de Liv. "¿hmmmmm?" se escucho entre sus labios, sin abrir los ojos, "Olivia…cariño", ella pesadamente abrió los ojos y estaba un poco desconcertada de donde se encontraba, "¿Dónde estamos?", pregunto mirando a su alrededor, "en la sala de estar", Elliot la ayudo a incorporarse y quedar en posición sentada, ella bostezo con ganas y se tapó la boca, para luego refregarse los ojos, "mierda la película", Elliot la miro, "te quedaste dormida Liv…", ella busco con la mirada a los niños, "a los diez minutos ya estabas durmiendo, pensé que habías dormido hasta tarde hoy", ella asintió, en realidad había dormido según ella harto, "así es Ben despertó solo dos veces y después seguimos durmiendo, no era mi intención quedarme dormida El…lo siento", ahogo otro bostezo y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Elliot, se sentía agotada a pesar de haber dormido toda la película, "¿Ben no ha despertado aun?", ella miro su reloj había dormido cerca de dos horas, "debe estar por despertar" admitió Elliot viendo la hora, "voy a dejar a los niños a casa de Kathy…Maureen ya se fue, tenía que cubrir a una compañera", Elliot se levanto, "voy a levantar a Ben para acompañarte", Liv levanto la cabeza para librar el hombro de Elliot, "bien…voy a preparar a Eli", Olivia espero hasta que Elliot estuviera fuera de su línea de visión y se levanto del sofá, "mierda" gimió cuando sintió un ligero vértigo recorriendo su cuerpo, su visión se volvió ligeramente borrosa y se aferro a uno de los brazos del sillón, se quedo un segundo hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación "¿Liv?", ella miro, "¿todo bien cariño?", frente a ella estaba Kathleen con cara de preocupación, "todo bien Liv". Respondió la niña sin quitar la mirada de Olivia.

"¿quieres ir a comer algo nena?", pregunto Elliot mientras salía del estacionamiento fuera de la casa de Kathy, los niños ya estaban en casa de su madre, "Liv en el almuerzo no comiste mucho", él no le había dicho nada antes, pero ahora encontró que era un buen momento para traerlo a conversación, "no tenía demasiada hambre", si era completamente honesta su estomago aun estaba dándole problemas, "no tengo hambre…quiero ir a casa y dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano", miro a Ben que iba en su silla de auto que iba despierto jugando con un cascabel, "cariño si tienes hambre te puedo preparar algo cuando lleguemos a casa"

"¿espaguetis suena bien?" pregunto Liv desde la cocina a Elliot que estaba en la sala viendo algunas noticias deportivas con Ben en su regazo.- inculcándole gustos deportivos.- le había dicho Elliot una vez cuando los vio juntos, ella también era una mujer que le gustaba de los deportes, "claro" respondió Elliot viéndola en la cocina, estos momentos eran los que mas atesoraba, le encantaban sus niños, pero él, Olivia y Ben, era aun mas perfecto. "oh…" gimió Olivia en la cocina y en cosa de segundos estaba corriendo al cuarto de baño llego justo a tiempo para lanzar atreves del inodoro, "quédate aquí cariño, veré lo que esta mal con mamá", Elliot dejo a Ben en su silla asegurándolo y salió detrás de ella. "Liv", él vio adonde se dirigía, su llamada era solo para advertirle que iba tras de ella, cuando entro la vio afirmada al inodoro, los nudillos firmes y blancos del esfuerzo, la vio vomitar nuevamente cuando finalmente entro por completo al baño, busco entre las gavetas por una toalla de mano y la humedeció en el lavabo, ella gemía mientras se aferraba a su estomago, se echo hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared.-Dios me siento tan mal.- pensó ella, Elliot pasaba la toalla por su frente mientras ella temblaba ligeramente, "¿Ben?", pregunto ella casi en un susurro, "él esta bien cariño…esta en la silla jugando". Elliot beso su frente y quito algunas mechas de cabello que estaban pegadas a su frente, "¿Liv?", Elliot quería preguntarle que era lo que pasaba, pero ella estiro los brazos para que él le ayudara a ponerse de pie, "debo salir…necesito aire", Elliot la quedo mirando mientras ella se levanto con dificultad, un poco inestable sobre sus pies, se apoyo en la pared logrando estabilidad, salió del cuarto de baño, Elliot la siguió y vio como ella tomo una de sus chaquetas que estaba en el perchero detrás de la puerta, tomo las llaves que estaba en la mesa y lo último que escucho fue el cierre de la puerta detrás de ella.

"¡que diablos!" exclamo Elliot quedando parada en la mitad de la sala.


	123. Chapter 123

Liv salio de la casa y se sentó por un momento en un banquillo que estaba apoyado a la muralla en el jardín, estaba tratando de calmar las nauseas que estaba sintiendo, al parecer salir corriendo o caminar muy…muy rápido no era la mejor idea para su estomago inestable, ella tomo un respiro, ella sabía…había sentido algo similar meses atrás, saco la cuenta hace casi trece meses ella se sentía al igual que ahora, cansada, mareada y con nauseas, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, luego se escapo un gemido de su boca en protesta por el movimiento, se busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón dinero, trago duro y se levanto, de seguro Elliot estaba preocupado por su salida tan abrupta, pero necesitaba aire, necesitaba algo de tiempo, no había sacado las llaves de ninguno de los autos, solo los de casa.- tendré que caminar.- pensó mientras se ponía de pie, algo mas segura esta vez, su siguiente parada era una farmacia, o algún supermercado cercano, subió el cierre de su chaqueta, iba a ser una noche bastante frío.

Elliot estaba en la sala de estar con Ben en sus brazos, pendiente del reloj y del sonido característicos de las llaves de la puerta de su casa, había pasado por lo menos media hora desde que Liv había salido, aun estaba tratando de entender la brusca salida de ella, .-necesitaba aire-. Le había dicho minutos antes de cerrar la puerta, ahora estaba confundido, el día había ido increíblemente bien, a ella le gustaban los fines de semana con todos los niños en casa, "¿que ves amigo?", Ben estaba mirando fijamente a Elliot con sus hermoso ojos azules, su mano se fue a la boca, "¿tienes hambre hijo?", de seguro era así, "vamos a ver si mamá dejo algo para ti en la nevera", se levanto con cuidado para no apretar a Ben en el proceso, por suerte para ambos, Liv se había extraído un poco de leche, "solo hasta que mamá vuelva", no era demasiado, pero era suficiente para mantener a Ben durante un par de horas, no era que él pensara que Liv iba a estar afuera tanto tiempo, dio el agua caliente y puso el biberón en el flujo de agua, "va a estar bien…te lo aseguro hijo", beso a Ben en la frente sin quitar un ojo del biberón, al bebé le gustaba la leche tibia, eso lo había aprendido hace unas semanas, antes Ben protestaba mucho cuando él lo alimentaba, hasta que cogio el truco.

Liv camino cerca de media hora, estaba segura que había visto en algún momento una farmacia que atendía hasta tarde, ella quería salir de la duda, si confirmaba lo que ella temía iba a tener que cuidarse mas.-gracias a Dios.- exclamo al ver las cortinas de la tienda abierta, ella entro, a esa hora de la noche no había mucha gente de compras, saco dos cajas y fue a pagar, el vendedor echo ambas cajas en una bolsa y se la entrego a Liv, junto con la boleta y el sencillo restante, "gracias" susurro Liv, tomando las cosas y saliendo rápidamente, ahora necesitaba volver a casa, Elliot la iba a llenar a preguntas, pero era mas que probable que al menos una respuesta él iba a tener.

Camino de regreso a casa, se detuvo en la puerta de entrada, miro el reloj de su muñeca, faltaban pocos minutos para la una de la mañana, seguro Elliot estaba como loco, llevaba mas de tres horas desde que había salido y no llevo su móvil, de seguro Elliot la llamo y al escuchar el sonido de llamada dentro de la casa dejo de insistir, abrió la puerta suavemente para no despertar a Elliot o a Ben, cuando entro en la sala de estar la luz estaba apagada, salvo por una lámpara que aun estaba encendida y que iluminaba tenuemente la gran habitación, "¿Liv?", escucho que la llamaban desde el sofá, "pensé que ibas a estar durmiendo", camino hacia el sofá, Ben estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Elliot, "te estábamos esperando, estábamos preocupados", ahora ella se sentía culpable por haber salido tan rápido, "lo siento". Respondió ella sinceramente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para dejarla colgada en la parte de atrás de la puerta principal, "me asustaste Liv…cuando saliste así…", él quería preguntarle por que necesitaba aire, acaso la estaba ahogando, vio la bolsa de compras en su mano, pero no se podía ver nada, no se veían las dos cajas en su interior.

"¿fuiste de compras a las once de la noche", pregunto Elliot en tono de sorpresa, ella movió la cabeza, ósea había ido de compras, pero era algo que necesitaba con urgencia y que no podía esperar un minuto mas. "Si… ¿puedes ir a dejar al bebé en la cuna?", Elliot se levanto cuidando de tomar bien la cabecita de Ben, "va a despertar pronto, no había mucho en la nevera", ella asintió. "tenemos que hablar El", su tono era serio, Elliot la miro para ver sus ojos, estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, había estado llorando, ahora estaba aun mas asustado, "vuelvo enseguida",

Liv estaba sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en la pared frente a ella, miles de pensamientos inundaban su mente, ella estaba esperando por Elliot, la última vez ella había echo esto sola, esta vez quería que Elliot participara, Elliot regreso a los minutos y la vio en el sofá, su corazón se apretó, cuando le dijo que tenían que hablar ella era demasiado seria para su gusto, Elliot fue al interruptor y dio un poco mas la luz para al menos poder ver sus ojos cuando hablaran, "¿Liv?" su voz tembló un poco al llamarla, ella se dio vuelta para verlo, ella lo conocía demasiado bien, "El…cariño tranquilo" ella se levanto del sofá para llegar hasta él, ella sabía que el mayor temor de Elliot era que ella lo dejara, "El…" ella tomo un respiro, ahora que lo iba a decir iba a ser mas real para ella, "Dios…El…creo que estoy embarazada", no quería agregar la palabra otra vez, pero era lo que ella estaba sintiendo, le tomo tres horas para saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo sobre este nuevo posible embarazo, aun no tenía respuesta

"¿un bebé?", aun no estaba seguro de haberla escuchado bien, ella asintió, "otro bebé" agrego ella, Elliot escucho en su tono de voz algo ligeramente similar a enojo, ella estaba enojada por estar embarazada, "fui a la farmacia, traje dos pruebas conmigo", ella hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa que estaba en la mesa, él entendía ahora por que se estaba sintiendo mal, "¿quieres hacerlo ahora?", Liv no respondió camino hacia la bolsa y la tomo en su mano derecha, y se dirigió al baño, Elliot fue todo el momento detrás de ella, de seguro se sentía abrumaba por la posibilidad de estar nuevamente embarazada, "voy a estar en un segundo", ella cerro la puerta detrás de ella, no quería que su novio la viera hacer pis en un palito, bueno en dos.

Salio un par de minutos después, "solo tenemos que esperar de tres a cinco minutos", había dejado las pruebas en el tanque del baño, "¿quieres esperar aquí afuera?" él no sabía que hacer, quería hacerla sentir bien, o al menos apoyada de parte de él, "podemos esperar aquí afuera",

Fueron cinco minutos bastante largos para ambos, sobre todo para Liv, su cabeza no dejaba de trabajar y de pensar, estaba agotada, su estomago no paraba de dar vueltas, pronto su hijo iba a despertar con hambre, todo eso era demasiado para ella en este preciso momento, sintió el pequeño vértigo que últimamente la estaba acompañando, "¿puedes ir a ver?", ella no sentía que sus piernas la iban a acompañar hasta el cuarto de baño, Elliot asintió y le apretó ligeramente el hombro al pasar al lado de ella,.-todo va a estar bien.- pensó Elliot mientras hacia su camino hacia el baño, se había sentando fuera en el suelo minutos antes.

"¿Y?" pregunto Liv nerviosa, no estaba muy segura si quería saber la respuesta, mejor dicho la confirmación, ella tenía el presentimiento de que ella estaba embarazada,

"es positivo Liv….ambos son positivos", Elliot estaba feliz, otro hijo, él quería una familia grande con Liv, una cosa eran los niños con Kathy, pero ahora él estaba formado otra familia con ella,

"Liv…háblame", ella se levando del suelo y se fue hacia la cocina, de pronto su boca estaba seca y necesitaba desesperadamente el agua, Elliot llego detrás de ella, "Liv esta bien", fue una afirmación.

"Maldición Elliot…yo me estaba cuidando…usando píldoras anticonceptivas" él lo sabía, no la iba a culpar por algo que ambos eran responsables, cuando Liv quedo embarazada de Ben ella también había estado usando métodos anticonceptivos, al parecer nada eficaz contra Elliot Stabler,

"puede ser negativo" Elliot advirtió, había una probabilidad, aunque él no desea que fuera falso, él quería tantos niños como su edad se los permitiera, estaban contra el reloj, ella soltó una risa sarcástica, "El…por si no te has dado cuenta he estado vomitando por días, sin mencionar lo cansada que estoy… las nauseas…todo…", sus palabras salieron mas duras de lo que sonaban en su cabeza, ella estaba enojada, maldición estaba muy enojada.

Elliot estaba un poco dolido, .-¿Liv no quería mas hijos con él?.- pensó mientras salía de la cocina para darle mas espacio, miro el reloj, iba a ser una noche larga y tenían trabajo al día siguiente, él podía entender que ella se sintiera abrumada, era bastante con todo lo que ya tenía sobre sus hombros, pero un bebé siempre era una bendición, prácticamente se lanzo sobre el sofá, sin ganas de ver nada, su cabeza no dejaba de repetir el rostro de Liv cuando le dijo que era positivo, él amaba a todos sus hijos, escucho el monitor de Ben que estaba apoyado en la mesa frente a él, Ben se estaba quejando de seguro estaba despertando y requería atención.

Liv se quedo en la cocina apoyada en el mueble, donde hace un par de semanas habían echo el amor, era imposible para ella saber cuanto tiempo tenía, su período lo había perdido hace unos tres meses después de que Ben nació, era algo normal en ella. Escucho el monitor del bebé y vio que Elliot se levanto para ir a ver a su hijo,

Elliot acostó a Ben en la mesita para cambiar su pijama y su pañal, anteriormente lo había acostado con el traje que llevaba puesto, "mamá esta un poco molesta en este momento hijo….".- y es mi culpa.- pensó Elliot mientras cambiaba el pañal húmedo del bebé, "pero vamos a estar bien ¿cierto?", él estaba seguro que todo iba a ir bien, termino de vestir al bebé, "sé cariño que tienes hambre, antes fue solo un bocado, ahora mamá esta en casa" Elliot tomo a Ben en sus brazos y fue en busca de Liv, aun estaba un poco impávida en la cocina, cuando los vio entrar salio de su aturdimiento, "tiene hambre", ella asintió, tomo a Ben de los brazos de Elliot y se fue a su habitación, "voy a darte espacio Liv", ella no se dio la vuelta, siguió camino a su cuarto, mientras estaba alimentando a Ben una lágrima se deslizo por sus mejillas, "sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón", Ben levanto la mirada, casi como si entendiera sus palabras, "me estoy volviendo un poco loca cariño…" beso su frente, Ben ajeno a lo que ocurría con su madre siguió succionando, hasta que se quedo dormido en el pecho de Liv, se levanto para acostar a Ben en su cuna y volvió a la habitación, se cambio de ropa esperando que Elliot entrara en la habitación en cualquier momento, se acomodo en su lado de la cama, y sin disponerlo se quedo dormida, despertó asustada horas mas tarde buscando a Elliot en su lado, el espacio estaba frío, Elliot nunca fue a dormir a su lado..


	124. Chapter 124

Olivia levanto las tapas que la cubrían, si Elliot no estaba con ella era muy probable que estaba aun viendo televisión, miro el reloj, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y en un par de horas tenían que ir a trabajar, se levanto de la cama, paso primero por la habitación de Ben y lo vio en la cuna, profundamente dormido, lo tapo nuevamente con la manta celeste, por lo general él despertaba completamente destapado, cuando entro en la sala de estar la habitación estaba a oscuras, la televisión apagada, "¿El?", ella sabía que estaba ahí, siempre podía sentirlo cuando estaba en la misma habitación que ella, "El", hablo ella mas fuerte, Elliot se incorporo en el sofá "¿te sientes mal?" fue lo primero que salio de su boca, Liv meneo la cabeza, "¿por que no estas en la cama conmigo?" pregunto ella caminando hacia el lado de él, Elliot se movió un poco para darle espacio para que ella se sentara a su lado, "estabas molestas…estas molesta…quiero darte espacio", respondió Elliot mirando a Olivia a los ojos, ella se juro una vez nunca mentirle a Elliot, "lo estoy… El…no te puedo ocultar que estoy enojada, no contigo, no sé con quien estar molesta, no estoy preparada para esto", ella bajo la mirada, se sentía débil admitir que esto era demasiado para ella.

"es solo…tanto para la ecuación", respondió Olivia

"¿Qué ecuación?", pregunto Elliot confuso

"tu sabes…lo que estoy luchando…ser madre…mujer…policía…novia…ahora madre de nuevo…es "

"¿mucho?", tratando Elliot de saber como se sentía

"es abrumador…no creo estar lista", Liv tenía miedo de los cambios que venían, "acabo de tener un bebé El…Ben tiene recién cinco meses y yo…Dios estoy embarazada de nuevo…simplemente es mucho para trabajar"

"vamos a estar juntos a través de todo…estoy a tu lado", Elliot llego a su mano y la puso entre sus manos, "sé cariño que estas a mi lado, eso no lo cuestiono…" ella miro a Elliot podía ver que estaba dolido, "es tanto para trabajar en este momento" su voz se quebró al final, "voy a ayudarte..." Elliot dio una mirada de suplica, que le permitiera ayudarla en lo que fuera, "no sé si estoy preparada para otro bebé….para otro embarazo", sus miedos eran evidentes, "fue un mal embarazo El…y si este es igual e incluso peor", ninguno de los dos sabía en concentro la respuesta, Elliot era el experto en embarazos, con Kathy todos fueron diferentes, "puede ser un buen embarazo Liv…ya sabes lo que debes esperar", ella asintió, "yo quería hacer un buen trabajo con Ben…" su voz fallo ligeramente, tenía temores en como estaba criando a su hijo, "no sé si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con Ben…y ahora voy a tener otro bebé", Elliot paso su brazo detrás de los hombros de Liv y la acerco mas a él, ella instintivamente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Elliot.

"nena…lo estas haciendo maravilloso con Ben…el te ama tanto", ella se rió claro que la amaba, ella lo alimentaba, "él te mira como si fueras la persona mas importante de la sala, aunque este repleta de gente… le das tranquilidad…".Elliot besaba su frente, y secaba una a una las lagrimas que tercamente estaban cayendo a pesar de que ella estaba luchando fuertemente, "Dios…va a ser tanto trabajo" respondía algo resignada, él sabía lo agotador que podía ser un niño pequeño, ahora con otro en camino iba a ser muy difícil, "vamos a lograrlo Liv", ella amaba su entusiasmo, por primera vez desde que le había dicho que era probable que estaba embarazada se fijo en sus ojos, sin duda, él estaba feliz.

"Estas contento" ella estaba afirmando, no era una pregunta, "nunca hablamos cuantos niños queríamos Liv", respondió Elliot dándole una ligera sonrisa.

"supongo que solo uno queda completamente fuera de discusión", Liv le dio una sonrisa cansada.

"quiero tantos niños como tu quieras Liv…sé que este es un poco pronto…" tomo un respiro, claro que era pronto ella acababa de tener un bebé hace tan solo cinco meses, "yo no sería capaz de hacer nada…" Elliot estaba hablando, pero Liv lo interrumpió, "Dios…Elliot nunca…nunca haría nada…" ella sabía lo que él estaba diciendo o insinuando, "es nuestro bebé El…nunca me desharía de mi hijo", se sintió un poco ofendida por lo que Elliot estaba diciendo, pero en realidad sus reacciones no estaban de su lado.

Elliot libero una de sus manos y la llevo al vientre de Liv, "yo quiero este bebé Liv…sé que al igual que Ben…lo hicimos con mucho amor"

Liv no podía detener las lagrimas que caía sin cesar, "vamos a estar bien nena…todos nosotros", Elliot la abrazo y la dejo llorar en su hombro, "va a ser difícil, un bebé pequeño y estar embarazada…pero voy a estar aquí…me puedes gritar tanto como quieras". Ella rió, le encantaba la forma en como Elliot siempre la sostenía, la calmaba, "¿recuerdas cuando te dije de Ben?", Elliot asintió, fue uno de los días mas felices, "¿recuerdas lo que hicimos después?", claro que él lo recordaba, "ya no vamos a dormir…aun quedan dos horas para que suene el reloj para levantarnos", él estaba entendiendo a donde iba esta conversación, "quizás podemos celebrar…aunque no este embarazada", Elliot la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación.

Elliot la acomodo con maestría sobre la cama, saco fuera de su cuerpo la polera con que dormía, y beso sus pechos llenos y sensibles por la maternidad, y recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin dejar un lugar sin ser besado y adorado, beso su vientre con suaves besos, él fue absolutamente tierno y suave mientras le hacía el amor, le encantaba cada uno de los quejidos y gemidos que salían de los labios de Olivia, tenía especial cuidado con su vientre, donde seguramente estaba creciendo su bebé, toco cada parte de su cuerpo, la beso en todo en cada lugar que a ella la encendía, hasta que finalmente llegaron al clímax juntos, se quedaron abrazados hasta que sus cuerpos dejaron de vibrar, "Dios…te amo tanto Elliot", ella estaba en las nubes, se sentía completamente amada y adorada.

Mientras permanecían abrazados ella quería seguir hablando, "El… ¿de verdad quieres mas bebés conmigo?", ella sentía curiosidad,

"tantos como quieras Liv...", en realidad ella quería ser madre, pero nunca pensó en cuantos niños quería tener, "pero tu tienes otros niños", Elliot asintió, "pero yo quiero mas niños contigo, esta es mi familia ahora, tu, Ben, este bebé" puso su mano en su vientre plano, "y yo…todos juntos",

"¿crees que soy buena madre?", aun le daban vueltas en su mente las palabras que Elliot le había dicho en la sala de estar,

"¿estas bromeando cierto?", después de cinco meses ella aun tenía dudas. Liv…eres increíble con el bebé…" Elliot beso sus labios, "eres increíble con el resto de los niños…eres increíble conmigo", si Elliot la seguía besando así, era mas que seguro que esto iba a terminar nuevamente con ellos enredados entre las sabanas. "quiero hacerte el amor por el resto que queda de noche Liv", le susurro mientras su boca se llenaba de sus pechos,

"¿El?", pregunto Liv acostada sobre su espalda, entre los brazos de Elliot después de terminar por segunda vez entre las sabanas, no estaba segura si él estaba despierto o escuchando, pero aun así hablo "gracias", Elliot trato de quitar un poco la pereza de su mente, "¿porque?", pregunto confundido

"por estar feliz con la noticia, hiciste que me sintiera mucho mejor", la forma en como se sentía segura en sus brazos era indescriptible, "estoy aterrada con todo lo que se viene, es una sensación extraña", Elliot estaba prestando atención, "antes …con Ben tenía miedo por que no sabía lo que era estar embarazada, pero ahora lo sé…", se acomodo mas cerca de Elliot, "y a veces me sentía tan mal…los dolores, el sangrado…tengo miedo de todo eso", Elliot también tenía un temor similar, iba a estar a las sombras de un mal embarazo

"pero sé…" continuo ella hablando, "que todo vale la pena…después de ver a Ben…no importo las horas aferrada al inodoro, las nauseas por los alimentos, los dolores…si sé que mi bebé va a estar bien soy capaz de pasar por todo eso de nuevo", ella inconcientemente se llevo la mano a su vientre, sobre la mano de Elliot que ya se encontraba ahí, "va a ser difícil, antes podía cuidar de mi….pero ahora tengo a Ben y también debo cuidar de él"

"Liv…una cosa a la vez, tenemos que primero ir al médico para saber en que etapa estas del embarazo", ella era delgada aun por lo que era muy seguro que estaba en las primeras semanas a penas, "después de eso vamos a ir paso a paso".

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados, Liv estaba segura que Ben iba a despertar en cosa de segundos, pero el sueño fue ligeramente superior a sus fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos, ella sabía que el cansancio nada tenía que ver con el embarazo, era mas relacionado a tener a Elliot entre sus muslos por un par de horas y no haber dormido absolutamente nada, entre hacer el amor y sus largas platicas, sus ojos finalmente se cerraron.

Lo siguiente que Liv sabe es que esta sola en la cama, el lado de Elliot esta vacío, pero esta vez ella sabe que él no esta en el sofá, podía escuchar ligeramente los murmullos, de seguro estaba viendo a Ben, era su hora de comer, "cinco de la mañana" el bebé era muy puntual, se llevo su mano al vientre, donde suponía estaba creciendo su otro bebé, ahora no tenía tanto temor de que fuera cierto, Elliot le dio tanta tranquilidad que ahora esperaba que en realidad estaba embarazada.

Ella se levanto lentamente, las veces que se incorporaba rápidamente por lo general terminaban con ella apoyada a alguna muralla, se tomo su tiempo, se puso su polera de dormir en su cuerpo desnudo, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su bebé.

Trato de no generar ruido, no quería asustar a Elliot, tanto padre e hijo estaba sumidos en una conversación bastante profunda,

Elliot estaba balanceándose ligeramente en la mecedora con el bebé en sus brazos, tapado con una manta celeste, la preferida de Liv, Ben que estaba con sus ojitos abiertos, pendiente a las palabras de su padre, una de las manos de Ben estaba aferrado con fuerza al dedo índice de Elliot, "mamá esta un poco asustada en estos momentos" le susurraba al bebé mientras los movimientos no cesaban, "pero nosotros la vamos a apoyar y a cuidar", se escuchaban pequeños gorgoteos de Ben, "supongo que puedo contar contigo amigo", Liv con rapidez se seco las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer, "ella también estaba asustada cuando te estaba esperando…" Elliot levanto la vista recordando los primeros días después de que ella supiera que estaba embarazada, estaba temerosa de hacer todo mal, "yo no sé a que le tiene miedo…ella es tan natural contigo…" miro a Ben que se estaba quedando dormido, "ella es increíble contigo…yo nunca tuve dudas en que iba a ser una gran madre…pero cada temor que tiene contigo me afirma mas lo maravillosa madre que es", Elliot escucho un ahogo de llanto y volteo para ver a Liv apoyada en el marco de la puerta escuchando su pequeña charla, le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "vamos a cuidar de mamá…" miro a Liv, "dijo que se iba a portar bien", ella asintió, "has escuchado todo", ella en realidad no sabía cuando tiempo Elliot estaba hablando con su hijo, "solo la última parte", se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar un bostezo.

Ella espero hasta que Elliot acostara nuevamente a Ben y se abalanzó a sus brazos, ella entendía finalmente que fuera lo que fuera…pasara lo que pasara….mientras Elliot se mantuviera a su lado ella iba a estar bien.

"vamos a estar bien", beso los labios de Elliot, tomo su mano y lo condujo a la habitación, ella quería aun mas de este hombre increíble..


	125. Chapter 125

No habían dormido absolutamente nada durante la noche, los acontecimientos de la noche- madrugada anterior estaban aun presentes, los dos palitos con el resultado positivo aun estaba en el baño, Liv estaba ligeramente mas tranquila con el apoyo de Elliot, pero era evidente que lo que se venía encima era bastante y solo esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para poder hacer todo bien, aún estaba en los brazos de Elliot, con los ojos cerrados, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dormir cuando finalmente se agotaron después de hacer el amor por última vez, ella escucho el llanto de su bebé exigiendo por ella en la otra habitación, "Dios…estoy agotada" Liv gimió mientras se enderezaba en la cama, su mano se fue a su frente tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando, y que era seguro la iba a acompañar por el resto del día, sin mencionar las ligeras nauseas que ya estaba sintiendo, solo esperaba que los síntomas no fueran tan malos, como cuando estaba embarazada de Ben

"¿quieres que lo prepare?", ella miro a Elliot que estaba apoyado al respaldo de la cama brindándole una sonrisa casi de disculpa, él no había echo nada malo, pero aun así tenía esa mirada en su cara "debe tener hambre…mientras puedes ir a la ducha" dijo ella, la rutina estaba nuevamente de vuelta en sus vidas, los fines de semana pasaban demasiado rápidos para ambos, por suerte, Cragen era bastante conciente y les permitía no estar de turno, "voy a preparar el desayuno una vez que termine de ducharme, ¿se te antoja algo?", el color se fue ligeramente del rostro de Olivia, "Dios…no hables de comida", su estomago protesto visiblemente, "lo siento" se disculpo Elliot,

Ella escuchaba como su hijo se quejaba en el otro cuarto a través del monitor, y se levanto de la cama para ir al cuarto conjunto, "cariño mamá ya viene….tienes que ser un poco paciente bebé" tomó al bebé entre sus brazos y se lo llevo a la mecedora, Liv alimento a Ben y lo preparo para ir a la guardería, "¿El?", ella quería darse una ducha también antes de salir para despertar un poco su cuerpo cansado, no era necesario que un doctor le dijera lo que ella sabía estaba indudablemente embarazada, todos los signos presentes,

"voy cariño", Elliot entro en la habitación de Ben vestido completamente, con su trabajo ambos tenían perfeccionada la técnica de vestirse en minutos, tomó a Ben de los brazos de Liv , "buenos días amigo" beso la frente de Ben y le dio una mirada a Liv, se sintió un poco mal por verla tan agotada, aunque no se arrepentía nunca de hacer el amor con ella, ¿Liv…estas bien?", ella asintió ligeramente "voy a estar lista en unos minutos" afirmo mientras salía del cuarto del niño, aun ni siquiera quería pensar los cambio que debían hacer, los ajustes, a quienes tenían que contarles, .-chicos estoy nuevamente embarazada.- gimió mientras se metía bajo el agradable chorro de agua, su mano se fue a tocar su vientre, donde estaba creciendo una nueva vida, de seguro eran pocas semanas, su vientre era muy plano, tenia que recordar hacer una cita con el doctor lo antes posible, a pesar de todo no quería poner en peligro a su bebé.

"Buenos días tortolitos" saludo Fin al ver a la pareja ingresar a la sala común, ya habían pasado a dejar a Ben a la guardería, Liv solo le dio una sonrisa cansada y se fue directamente a su escritorio, le había pedido a Elliot que no dijera una palabra de sus sospechas, iban a esperar hasta que el doctor les confirmara y aún así no sabía si estaba preparada para dar la noticia.

"buenos días Fin" respondieron cada uno después de posicionarse en sus respectivos lugares, el lunes por lo general era siempre tranquilo, Olivia esperaba que este no fuera la excepción, no tenía la energía para tomar un caso, y en caso de que hubiera uno, ella y Elliot eran los destinados a tomarlo, ya que Fin y Munch hacían el turno de fin de semana para que ellos no tuvieran que trabajar, eran una familia y se cuidaban mutuamente, tanto ella como Elliot se habían ofrecido en mas de una oportunidad para hacer un fin de semana y ellos tener descanso, pero ambos se negaban tajantemente, ellos tenían una familia que cuidar y compartir los fines de semana, Fin tenía a su hijo que ahora se hacía el tiempo para verlo un par de días en la semana, y Munch solo tenía un par de ex – esposas.

"¿largo fin de semana?", pregunto Munch viendo el rostro de ambos, Liv estaba ligeramente pálida, "no tienes ni idea", respondió Liv ahogando un bostezo, "no quiero detalles", agrego Fin riendo.

"¿como estuvieron las cosas aquí?", pregunto Elliot mientras tomaba algunos archivos que tenía que terminar,

"Tranquilo" respondió Fin, "no hubo ningún caso", termino diciendo  
"¿y Cragen?", pregunto Liv haciendo un gesto a su oficina que estaba desocupada, "no ha llegado aún, de seguro tiene alguna reunión con el jefe Morris", respondió Fin

Los cuatro detectives empezaron a poner al día sus documentos, Olivia estaba pendiente de un momento a solas para poder hacer la llamada a su médico, cuando vio que Fin se había ido a la oficina de Cragen y Munch a la sala de archivos empezó a marcar el número de su médico, "buenas tardes necesito una hora para el doctor Grey", ella espero hasta que respondieron desde el otro lado, Elliot estaba pendiente de la llamada, ella le había comentado que iba a hacer una cita lo antes posible, "Olivia Benson", espero pacientemente con el auricular apoyado en su oído, "perfecto…a que hora…" ella anoto los datos en su computador, "gracias" colgó el teléfono, "tengo cita para mañana a las dos de la tarde", Elliot lo anotó en su móvil, él definitivamente la iba a acompañar, por suerte era a la hora que normalmente se tomaban la colación, por lo tanto no había problemas en ambos estar ausente, solo iba a haber problemas si tomaban un caso.

Cuando llego Cragen vio a sus detectives sumidos en papeleo, casi no advirtieron que él había echo ingreso a la sala, llevaba ausente bastantes horas ya "buenas tardes detectives", Olivia levanto la mirada cuando escucho su voz, se fijo en su rostro cansada, algo mas había ahí, pero no podía saber que era, solo esperaba que él no tuviera problemas por culpa de ella o sus compañeros

"buenas tardes capitán" respondieron casi al unísono, Cragen se fue directamente a su oficina, las cosas iban de mal en peor, pero él no tenía la intención de poner sus problemas en los hombros de su equipo, su familia.

En el transcurso de la tarde, Cragen había notado el cansancio de sus detectives y como las cosas estaban tranquilas decidió que era tiempo de que todos fueran a casa.

"¿Esta todo bien?", pregunto Elliot mientras conducía a casa, Liv estaba callada, "eso creo". Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa cuando miro por el retrovisor y vio a su hijo mirando hacia ella, su mano se fue a su vientre donde estaba era seguro que estaba creciendo su otro bebé. "todo esta bien" susurro entre labios.

Cuando Olivia despertó la mañana del martes definitivamente se arrepintió de inmediato, la habitación estaba en penumbras aún, de seguro aun faltaba tiempo para levantarse, se incorporo rápidamente cuando sintió como la bilis subía a garganta y corrió al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se aferro al inodoro mientras su estomago se volcaba frente a sus ojos, definitivamente este embarazo no iba a ser tan diferente que el de Ben, una vez que no quedaba absolutamente nada en su estomago se apoyo en la pared trasera, apoyando la frente en la pared fría, gimió un poco al contacto, pero el frío era inmensamente refrescante.- maldita enfermedad matutina.- gimió mientras se ponía de pie.

Elliot se levanto de su escritorio y miro a sus compañeros, "Si Cragen pregunta por nosotros estamos tomando el almuerzo afuera" informo Elliot tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, por suerte sus compañeros no tenían la costumbre de interrogarlos cada vez que ellos salían, "si nos necesitan nos llaman" agrego Liv, ella estaba ligeramente nerviosa, en veinte minutos tenía que estar en la consulta de su médico para confirmar su embarazo.

"no hay problemas chicos, en caso de que Cragen los necesite vamos a cubrir sus espaldas", ambos asintieron agradecidos.

Estaban en la sala de espera de la clínica del médico, ambos sentados en las incomodas sillas, "¿nena…estas nerviosas?" no era necesario tener la respuesta, Elliot llegando a su mano, ella estaba temblando ligeramente y la palma de la mano estaba sudada, "si te digo que no…¿me creerías?", Elliot quito un mechón de su cabello para mirarla a los ojos, "no…claro que no…yo también estoy nervioso…y a mi no me van a examinar", rió Elliot por la cara de ella, habían llegado con diez minutos de anticipación , el camino estuvo despejado, "Olivia Benson" se escucho a lo largo de la sala, ella dio una mirada a su alrededor, un par de mujeres estaban en la sala, "me están llamando", Elliot se levanto junto a ella, la consulta le era muy familiar.

El doctor hizo un gesto a ambos para que tomaran asiento en los lugares frente a su escritorio, reviso la ficha, "Olivia tu revisión anual no es hasta dos meses", Elliot tomo la mano de Olivia y entrelazaron los dedos, ella se aclaro ligeramente la garganta "en realidad vengo porque creo que estoy embarazada", el doctor levanto la vista de su archivo, ella continuo, "tengo absolutamente todos los síntomas…créame no me he saltado ninguno…me hice una prueba casera y salio positiva",

El doctor termino de leer el archivo, "en el expediente médico indica que tuviste un bebé hace cinco meses", ambos asintieron, "Benjamin acaba de cumplir cinco meses la semana pasada", respondió Elliot.

"bien…necesito entonces extraer sangre para el examen y saldremos de la duda", indico el doctor mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, "voy a llamar a la enfermera...vuelvo en unos minutos". El doctor los dejo solos en la consulta

Elliot la ayudo a salir de su chaqueta dejándola en el respaldo de la silla, Liv se arremango la blusa hasta el codo, "ya sabemos el resultado Liv…solo lo estamos confirmando" dijo Elliot mientras besaba su frente, "lo sé…pero aún así me siento nerviosa…no debería haberme embarazado tan pronto…", esas eran las indicaciones del médico cuando fue a su cita después de haber tenido a Ben.

"¿estas lista Olivia?", el médico entro acompañado por una enfermera, "tanto como yo podría estar" respondió ella nerviosa, la enfermera tomo asiento frente a ella, "va a ser solo un pequeño pinchazo", ella asintió, no le temía a las agujas, "el resultado estará en diez minutos mas o menos", informo la enfermera poniendo una mota de algodón en la vena de Olivia y detener el sangrado posterior a la extracción de sangre, "ya sabes las preguntas de rigor", indico el doctor tomando una nueva hoja y agregarla a su archivo, "estabas usando algún método anticonceptivo", ella asintió, "píldoras anticonceptivas", que claramente no estaban haciendo efecto, "tu último período", ella trato de recordar, "creo que hace dos o tres meses…no recuerdo la verdad…siempre he sido irregular", el doctor tomo nota. "estamos listos por ahora…tenemos que esperar" informo el doctor. Salieron de la ofician del doctor por unos minutos, iban a esperar en la sala de espera, una vez tenido el resultado el doctor iba a realizar el resto del examen.

"Olivia Benson…el doctor la esta esperando", ambos se levantaron por segunda vez de sus asientos, ambos entraron y vieron al doctor esperando por ellos, "Olivia…bueno efectivamente estas embarazada…felicitaciones", informo el doctor cerrando el sobre donde estaban los resultados, "vamos a realizar una ecografía para saber cuanto tiempo de embarazo tienes", ella asintió,. "solo quiero saber que el bebé esta bien", ahora todo era real, era 100% seguro de que ella estaba embarazada.

"se ve todo perfectamente bien Olivia" informo el doctor mientras realizaba la ecografía, "según las mediciones tienes doce semanas de embarazo", ella miro a Elliot, definitivamente él estaba feliz, "es absolutamente perfecto" dijo ella casi en un susurro, ella estaba esperando un nuevo bebé de Elliot y a pesar de que era un poco pronto, viendo la mirada de Elliot nada mas le importaba, ella de alguna manera iba a ser feliz.


	126. Chapter 126

"Es pronto aún para escuchar el corazón…pero todo se ve perfectamente bien para las doce semanas de gestación de su bebé" aseguro el doctor confiado en su experiencia, Elliot había previamente acercado una silla para tomar la mano de Olivia mientras el doctor realizaba la ecografía, "ese es nuestro bebé…El" ella hacia gestos hacía el monitor donde se veía una pequeña mancha, "voy a dejarlos solos un momento", informo el doctor mientras se retiraba de la sala, "sabes que te amo mas que nada en el mundo ¿cierto?", le susurraba Elliot a Liv al oído, sin soltar su mano y acariciando su cabello, no quitaba la mirada de la imagen de su hijo o hija, "El….yo estoy feliz…a pesar de todo estoy feliz…ese es nuestro bebé", ella vio la gran sonrisa de Elliot en su rostro, su típica sonrisa arrogante, "¿que?", pregunto ella, "no puedo creer que puse otro bebé ahí", dijo Elliot tocando el vientre de Liv, "sé que no es el mejor momento, sé que querías darle toda tu atención a Ben, pero aún así esto es….perfecto" Elliot la beso con suavidad en los labios, considerando que estaban en una consulta médica y el doctor podía entrar en cualquier momento, "estoy feliz también cariño…asustada…pero feliz".

El doctor entro unos minutos mas tarde, era visible el amor que inundaba esta pareja, Olivia era su paciente hace años, nunca fueron muy cercanos, pero se alegraba de verla tan feliz, en silencio imprimió un par de imágenes para el archivo de Olivia y le entrego el sobre a Elliot mientras ella se limpiaba el estomago y se arreglaba la ropa, aun estaba maravillada por las primeras imágenes de su bebé, ahora que era real estaba completamente feliz, a pesar de todo

Se sentaron frente al doctor nuevamente, "ahora que tenemos el resultado concreto me gustaría dar algunas indicaciones Olivia", el doctor miro seriamente, su mirada se paseo de Olivia a Elliot y nuevamente a ella.

Elliot sintió el cambio en los hombros de Liv, se puso tensa al escuchar las palabras del doctor, "debido a los antecedentes de tu embarazo anterior, este será un embarazo de alto riesgo", informo el doctor mirando serio, "vamos a estar pendientes de tu presión arterial", la mano de Olivia apretó fuertemente la mano de Elliot por el pánico, "todo se ve bien…pero me gustaría tener una estrecha vigilancia de tu embarazo", informo nuevamente, quería tranquilizar a la pareja frente a él "la presión arterial alta, el desprendimiento leve de placenta y un embarazo tan pronto son factores de riesgo para un nuevo embarazo" agrego el doctor, "pero hasta ahora todo se ve bien",

"Genial" gimió Liv ironicamente en protesta a las palabras del doctor, ella quería tener un embarazo normal, poder disfrutar de él, sin embargo, el doctor le había dicho algo completamente distinto, debía ser muy cuidadosa durante los siguientes meses, especial cuidado.

"Nos vemos en un mes Olivia, fue un gusto verte Elliot", el doctor estrecho la mano de ambos, "debes hacer una cita con la enfermera al salir", informo el doctor mientras ambos hacían su camino hacia la salida de su despacho.

Mientras iban en el auto de vuelta al precinto, Elliot iba pendiente de Olivia, ella no había dicho una palabra desde que salieron de la consulta médica, "estoy feliz Elliot…de verdad que ver la imagen del bebé durante la ecografía…es hermoso…pero estoy muy asustada", Elliot vio como sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, "vas a estar bien Liv…voy a cuidar de ti y del bebé...", Elliot estiro la mano y la puso suavemente en el muslo de Liv, le dio un ligero apretón para tranquilizarla, "si quieres puedo llamar a Cragen y ver si podemos ir a casa mas temprano hoy", ella agito la cabeza en señal de negación, "estoy bien El…de verdad", el resto del camino fue en un silencio cómodo, al menos él sabía lo que le estaba molestando, se tranquilizaba saber que el problema no era el bebé, Elliot la miro de reojo, ella ya estaba en modo protector teniendo sus manos sobre su vientre.

"¿Liv?" susurro Elliot suavemente, "hmmm" gimió ella, "llegamos" respondió Elliot despacio sin querer alterarla, de seguro iba a tener mucho sueño hoy, después de la noche que tuvieron, "maldición…ya me empecé a quedar dormida durante los viajes" se quejo Liv mientras movía el cuello que estaba adolorido por la posición en que se había quedado dormida, "si cariño…te quedaste dormida…solo unos minutos", espero hasta que estuviera un poco mas alerta, "no pudimos comer nada…¿quieres que vaya a la cafetería del frente y te busque algo para comer…?", ella lo medito por un segundo, de echo tenía hambre, y era muy conciente de que ahora debía alimentarse mejor por el bebé, "algo liviano…no quiero enfermarme delante de los chicos", Elliot apago el motor del auto

"¿El?", ella espero hasta que él le prestara atención, "¿podemos no decir nada aún?", Elliot frunció el ceño, "sé que tenemos que informarlo…pero no aún…por favor..." Elliot aún mantenía la mirada en ella, "vamos a contarles…pero a mi tiempo...por favor cariño".

"Solo si me prometes que tendrás cuidado…no quiero que te pase nada a ti o nuestro bebé…". habían tenido esta misma conversación o bastante similar cuando se enteraron de Ben, "no voy a estar en trabajo de escritorio durante todo el embarazo Elliot…puedo hacer mi trabajo…" ella estaba sonando enojada en estos momentos, y Elliot sabía mejor que nadie que no era bueno enojar a una mujer embarazada, menos si ella era Olivia Benson, "yo confío en ti Liv…que harás lo mejor para ti y para el bebé", le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y abrió la puerta del auto, Liv se quito el cinturón de seguridad, Elliot como siempre se deslizo hacia la puerta del acompañante y la ayudo a salir, "los chicos van a notar nuestros rostros", aseguro Elliot mientras iban entrando, ambos tenían una amplia sonrisa, "de seguro pensaran que tuvimos sexo" afirmo Liv, "siempre piensan que tenemos sexo nena..." nuevamente se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa arrogante, "y es verdad…tenemos pruebas", dijo señalando el archivo donde estaban las imágenes del bebé, Liv se las quito de las manos para llevarlas un poco menos a la vista, en la tapa claramente estaba el nombre de una clínica para mujeres.

"¿Cragen pregunto por nosotros?", dijo Elliot mientras acomodaba su chaqueta detrás de su silla, era una costumbre, de esa forma era mas rápido tomarla mientras salian a un caso, "salió detrás de ustedes, no informo donde iba", Olivia se rasco la frente distraídamente con una mano mientras luchaba con su otra mano que por inercia se iba a su vientre donde estaba creciendo su bebé. "ayer también salió" informo Liv a sus compañeros, "de seguro sus reuniones",

"¿pudieron salir a almorzar?", pregunto Elliot viendo la hora, ambos negaron, "voy a la esquina a comprar algo para Liv, no tuvimos tiempo para almorzar, ¿quieren algo?"

,

"un sándwich de atún", pidió Munch, "cualquiera esta bien para mi" agrego Fin, Elliot busco la mirada de Liv, "nada de atún, el resto puede ser cualquiera", Fin la quedo mirando sorprendido, el de atún era el favorito de ella. Olivia sintió la mirada en ella

"Hoy no tengo ganas de atún" aclaro a sus compañeros, al parecer sus hábitos alimenticios eran bastante reconocidos por sus compañeros.

"nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Olivia Benson rechazaría un buen sándwich de atún", exclamo con ironía Fin, definitivamente la conversación ya la estaba enfermando "Fin…puedes por favor dejar de hablar de atún" gimió Liv tratando de aguantar las nauseas, si los chicos la veían correr al baño, era muy seguro que adivinaran lo que estaba pasando, ella nunca se enfermaba, salvo cuando un bebé estaba creciendo en su interior.

Para evitar seguir escuchando la conversación se levanto de su escritorio, "me avisan cuando vuelva Elliot, voy a ver a Ben", de seguro ella iba a volver con el bebé, cuando las cosas estaban tranquilas ella aprovechaba el tiempo con el niño, lo llevaba a la cuna o la habitación donde hablaban con los niños.

"¿Dónde esta Liv?, pregunto Elliot alarmado al no verla cerca, puso la bolsa con las compras encima de su escritorio, "fue a ver a Ben, no quería tener una conversación sobre alimentos con Fin" informo Munch mientras se levantaba para reclamar su comida.- me lo imaginaba.- pensó Elliot mientras dejaba la fuente con el sándwich de pavo en la mesa de Liv, solo esperaba que fue una buena elección, él era bastante conciente que durante el embarazo el estomago de ella es exigente y bastante delicado.

Minutos después Liv ingreso con un feliz Ben en sus brazos, justo al entrar se cruzo con Cragen, el rostro de él era serio, pero su rostro se relajo cuando vio a Ben "¿puedo cargarlo?", pregunto a Liv haciendo un gesto hacía Ben, por lo general el bebé era el conducto liberador de tensiones para todos en el lugar, Casey a veces después de un mal juicio le pedía tiempo a Liv con el niño, quizás era tranquilizador para el resto, solo al ver la inocencia del niño, frente a todo lo que ellos ven diariamente. "claro…pero primero déjeme cambiarle el pañal…creo que esta húmedo", se llevo a Ben a su otra cadera para buscar en el bolso, "déjame hacerlo a mi Liv…yo…soy su abuelo", las palabras salieron suaves, ella asintió, le entrego el bebé, junto con los implementos para que lo cambiara, "me llamas si necesitas ayuda", al parecer Cragen había tenido un mal día, "solo voy a pasar un tiempo con él, no lo veo hace unos días", Ben por lo general era un niño amoroso, y se sentía cómodo con todos ellos.

.-eso fue raro.- pensó Liv mirando a Elliot, "¿y mi almuerzo?" pregunto ella tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos, "en tu escritorio Liv", señalizo Elliot, ella estaba un poco desconcentrada, "lo siento…gracias El…" ella se acomodo en su asiento y se llevo el sándwich con gusto a la boca, necesitaba poner algo de alimentos en su estomago, de lo contrario iba a sentir fatiga, y ahora debía cuidar mas de ella.

Cragen estuvo en su oficina disfrutando de la sensación de ser parte de una familia, con la muerte de su esposa hace años, sus detectives pasaron a ser parte vital de su vida, sin hijos y con un trabajo que ocupaba las veinticuatro horas del día no tenía tiempo para volver a crear los lazos familiares, miraba con tanta devoción al pequeño frente a él, estaba agradecido de que Olivia le permitiera ser de alguna forma una figura paterna para ella y un abuelo para su hijo, "sabe bien eso ¿cierto?", le pregunto al bebé mientras llevaba sus manos a la boca, "vamos a llevarte donde mamá…no quiero que me acuse de rapto", tomo a Ben en sus brazos y salio a la sala principal.

Como las cosas estaban lentas y a él le gustaba que su equipo estuviera descansado en caso de tomar un caso, tomo la decisión de enviarlos a casa una hora mas temprano que lo regular, total el papeleo definitivamente iba a estar esperando por ellos al día siguiente, "El….puedes tomar a Ben…te veo en el auto", definitivamente no estaba preguntado y por consiguiente no necesitaba respuesta, Elliot asintió y se acerco a Cragen para tomar a Ben que ya estaba estirando los brazos para ser tomado por papá, "ven aquí amigo" dijo mientras lo alzaba mas cerca de él,

"claro nena….te espero en el auto", ella se levanto de su escritorio y fue a la oficina de Cragen, que ya se había ido una vez que se despidió de Ben, ella golpeo la puerta despacio, "adelante" se escucho desde dentro de la oficina de Cragen, Olivia giro el pomo de la puerta, "¿pasa algo Olivia?", pregunto Cragen al ver a Liv frente a él, ella no tenía la postura firme de siempre, era mas una postura indecisa , "Don…" ella no estaba segura como preguntar, ni siquiera sabía si tenía el derecho de preguntarle algo personal a Cragen, "si hubiera algo malo me lo dirías ¿cierto?", ella tenía un presentimiento, una corazonada, algo no estaba bien con Cragen, él levanto la mirada, trato de sonar lo mas seguro posible "no sé a que viene esto Olivia, pero todo esta bien", fue absolutamente cortante, sin opción de mas discusión, sin siquiera una replica, Olivia entendió perfectamente que él no iba a hablar con ella, ella movió la cabeza en gesto de entender, "nos vemos mañana capitán", nuevamente estaba en modo de detective.

.-ella definitivamente es una excelente detective.- pensó Cragen mientras ella salía de su oficina.


	127. Chapter 127

"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora nena?", pregunto Elliot sentándose a un lado del sofá cerca de Liv, él levanto los pies de ella y los puso sobre su regazo, ella había estado enferma casi todo el día, los malestares del embarazo estaban pegando fuerte, eventualmente iba a tener que informar su nuevo estado a Cragen, aunque iba a seguir trabajando en terreno al igual que lo hizo mientras estaba embarazada de Benjamin.

"morir" respondió ella en tono débil, mientras Elliot le daba una sonrisa de disculpa, no le gustaba verla enferma, pero era conciente que el motivo de su enfermedad era el bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, "¿crees que puedes manejar algo de comida?, no has comido casi nada en todo el día", él estaba preocupado, la semana pasada durante la cita con el doctor, les dejo claro que iba a tener que tener buen cuidado de ella.

"solo quiero acurrucarme aquí contigo y con Ben por un tiempo", respondió sin siquiera abrir los ojos, "voy a traer a Ben aquí con nosotros, de todas maneras esta listo para ser alimentado y para ir a dormir", Elliot ya lo había bañado hace unos veinte minutos atrás,

"¿crees que se pueda quedar un tiempo quiero…?", ella solo quería dormir, pero no había estado con el bebé durante todo el día, entre un caso que tomaron y su enfermedad no había tenido tiempo para nada mas, "yo creo que si" afirmo Elliot al ver los ojos caído de Ben en el corral para bebés, "voy a traerlo para acá", ella solo asintió, "ven aquí cariño…mamá te extrañaba, ¿tienes hambre?", Ben no perdonaba ni se saltaba ninguna hora de la comida, "cariño…eso no es para jugar" le regaño cuando empezó a morder su pecho jugando y riendo, "eso duele bebé…le duele a mamá", ella levanto la vista para ver a Elliot, "creo que le están saliendo los dientes" dice ella con una mueca dolorosa, podía sentir ligeramente el raspado en su pecho sensible. "por eso ha estado de mal humor últimamente", finalmente Ben se quedo tranquilo y comenzó a succionar del pecho de Liv, mientras él le daba suaves golpes para que ella supiera que aun estaba despierto, "lo sé bebé…te estoy mirando", dice ella suavemente.

"creo que le gusta que le presten atención" dijo ella riendo, después se puso seria, "no sé como voy a hacerlo una vez que nazca el bebé", ella tomo la mano de Ben que estaba en movimiento, "vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita cariño", ella casi se ahogo en un llanto, "y mamá esta absolutamente aterrorizada de hacer las cosas mal contigo", Elliot volvía de la cocina con un vaso de agua y la escucho hablar, "Liv", trato de llamarla una vez, pero ella estaba completamente absorta viendo a su pequeño niño, "solo quiero hacer las cosas bien El…para Ben y para el nuevo bebé…y siento que no voy a poder hacerlo…estoy tan cansada…", Elliot se sentó a su lado y se acomodo de lado para verla, "hemos hablado antes de esto….cariño, sé que estas cansada", ella en realidad estaba agotada, un embarazo a cuestas y el periodo de lactancia estaban tomando un peaje en su cuerpo, Elliot estaba esperando el momento para hablar de ella sobre eso,

"Liv…", ella quito la mirada de Ben para ver a Elliot, "nena vamos a repartir las tareas, es hora de que …creo que es tiempo de que Ben comience a tomar leche de formula…así me permite poder ayudarte", ella lo estaba pensando en realidad, "de esa forma tu puedes dormir mas tiempo…debes descansar" él sabía que Liv quería amamantar a Ben durante el periodo que su cuerpo produjera leche para su hijo, pero ahora con la nueva noticia las cosas tenían que cambiar un poco, llevaban una semana sabiendo del embarazo de Liv, y hasta ahora nadie mas estaba enterado. "yo creo que seria una buena idea…no me gustaría tener a dos niños pequeños pegados a mis pechos" dijo riendo, a pesar de estar angustiada, "Ben ya toma en biberón…poco" aclaro Elliot, nunca lo quisieron forzar, pero ahora era tiempo para ello, "ahora solo debemos hacer que se acostumbre a la leche de formula…tomara tiempo…ya que es obstinado…pero a la larga tendrá que ceder", ella asintió ligeramente, "voy a hacerlo de a poco El…no quiero que deje de comer y se enferme",

"además en un par de semanas debemos empezar a probar con los alimentos sólidos, por lo que será mas fácil ir cambiando los horarios de lactancia por los de comida, de acuerdo a lo que nos indique el pediatra en la cita de la próxima semana", Elliot era un padre presente en absolutamente todos los ámbitos de Ben, y estaba al tanto del desarrollo y los pasos de su hijo.

"yo había olvidado eso", respondió ella con pesar, su cabeza estaba en tantas partes a la vez últimamente, por suerte Elliot estaba siempre al pendiente de todo, eran estos momentos donde ella daba gracias a dios por el hombre que estaba a su lado, dio una ultima mirada a Ben que se estaba quedando dormido en sus brazos, "creo que estamos listos para ir a dormir", Elliot tomo a Ben en sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama, era aun temprano, pero tenía la intención de llevar a Liv temprano a la cama, solo para que ella descansara lo suficiente, "ve a la cama Liv", le dijo él mientras salía de la sala con el bebé en sus brazos, no era una sugerencia, era prácticamente una orden.

Elliot entro en la habitación, ella se encontraba acostada ya, una de las manos estaba debajo de la almohada y la otra descansando en su vientre, él se quito la camisa y el pantalón quedando solo en boxer, se acostó junto a Liv y la atrajo hacía él, "¿cuando vamos a decirle al resto de la gente sobre el nuevo bebé?", él no quería tomar la decisión por ella, ni quería empujarla, pero consideraba que era buen momento, "Fin te vio correr hoy al baño dos veces y me miro con cara de interrogación, sabes que ellos son detectives Liv…lo averiguaran pronto", escucho de parte de ella solo un respiro pronunciado, "además…", puso su mano sobre su vientre, donde ella tenía puesta su mano protegiendo su vientre, "ya tienes tres meses Liv…todo va bien…", a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, él vio el gesto de ella, "pensaba contarles mañana…", dijo ella con voz cansada.

Elliot hablo desde la cocina a la mañana siguiente, "¿Qué tal tostadas?", aun estaban tratando de averiguar que cosa no hacía que Liv se enfermara en la mañana, ella ya llevaba una carrera al baño, cerca de las cinco de la mañana, justo después de que había vuelo de ir a alimentar a Ben, "creo que puedo manejar un poco de tostadas y jugo", dijo ella sentándose en el mostrador de la cocina, viendo como hábilmente Elliot recorría la cocina, la nevera y los estantes buscando los ingredientes y los utensilios para el desayuno, ella debía comer antes de salir al trabajo, Ben estaba sentado en la silla que habían comprado anteriormente para cuando llegara el momento de darle comida, "¿has sido bueno para papá hoy cariño?", ella escucho los gorgoteos de su bebé en respuesta, "lo voy a tomar como un si".

"él me ha estado ayudando a preparar el desayuno para mamá, voy a agregar huevo a las tostadas, la proteína es buena para el embarazo", informo Elliot, como si ella no supiera, como si ella no hubiera estado embarazada antes, hace muy poco tiempo atrás, ella se levanto de su asiento y se puso detrás de Elliot, lo abrazo desde donde estaba, sus manos rodearon el torso bien trabajado de Elliot y beso su hombro, "gracias cariño", Elliot giro sobre sus pies y quedo frente a ella, "¿gracias porque?", ella se inclino un poco para llegar a sus labios, "por amarme…por cuidar de mi…por cuidar de Ben…por cuidar del bebé…por todo…El…te amo tanto cariño", ella beso sus labios dulcemente mientras sus manos se iban detrás de su cuello y se entrelazaron, forzó su cuerpo contra el suyo. el beso se fue profundizando, se separaron cuando escucharon unos aplausos detrás de ellos, cuando miraron no había nadie mas con ellos, "¿acabas de aplaudir bebé?", se acercaron a Ben que los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a juntar sus manitos para aplaudir, "oh,,,El…Ben acaba de aplaudir…espero que sea la primera vez…en la guardería no han mencionado nada", ambos estaba absolutamente felices con los descubrimientos que iba teniendo su hijo conforme iba creciendo.

Elliot la abrazo rodeando su cintura hasta llegar a su vientre, "no puedo creer que en un par de meses vamos a tener otro mas", a ella le encantaba lo protector que se sentían los brazos de Elliot a su alrededor, era como si nada malo les podía suceder, él era un protector, era su naturaleza.

"tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegue…" ella paro de hablar, "sé que he sido un poco distante con este embarazo, pero estoy emocionada", en realidad se sentía un poco culpable, por no sentir la misma emoción que cuando se entero de Ben, "solo me estoy tratando de ajustar a lo que viene…tenemos que decirle a los niños…", ella soltó un sonido frustrado

"Fin y Munch van a creer que somos como conejitos El…." Elliot no pudo aguantar la carcajada, "¿conejitos…estamos lejos de ser tan tiernos", ella se río y golpeo en broma su brazo, "tu sabes lo que dicen de los conejos El….son muy…", estaba buscando la palabra precisa, "ohhhh" exclamo Elliot al entender a que hacia referencia, "es verdad nena…somos muy buenos para eso…increíblemente geniales", ella se sonrojo un poco, Elliot la quedo mirando serio, notando las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, "¿eso es lo que te preocupa...", los bordes de sus labios iban marcando el inicio de una sonrisa "que crean que tenemos mucho sexo?...por que es verdad" dijo riendo, "vamos nena…ambos sabemos que es verdad",

"Elliot" grito ella en medio de la cocina avergonzada poniendo su mano en el pecho y mirando a Ben que estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, "no digas la palabra frente a Ben", él sonrío y asintió, Ben estaba lejos de saber lo que significaba, ella volvió a hablar, "ni se te ocurra contarle a los chicos nuestras cosas…yo voy a ser muy molesta si sé que le cuentas de nuestros encuentros o algo parecido…y digamos que no tendrías ningún beneficio" dijo seria cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, se les estaba haciendo tarde, pero la conversación estaba recién empezando.

"tu hablas con Casey" se defendió él,

"Dios…ni se te ocurra escudarte en eso El…fue una vez…solo una vez", y en realidad él había salido muy beneficiado de esa conversación, "mierda…se hace tarde", ella miro seria a Elliot, "en serio Elliot….una palabra de lo que hacemos en la habitación", ella río un poco. "en la cocina…o en la sala de estar…o donde diablos lo hagamos queda entre nosotros, de lo contrario vas a estar durmiendo un tiempo en el sofá…"

"ni una palabra…lo entendí perfectamente". Hizo un gesto de silencio en sus labios, burlándose de ella, él nunca hablaría nada intimo con sus amigos, y no era que no preguntaran, a veces se sorprendía por el interés que Fin y Munch tenían en como era Liv en la cama, la conversación se termino en buenos términos, incluso con un robo de un beso de parte de Elliot, rápidamente buscaron las cosas para ir al trabajo, "no puedo creer que hemos tenido esta conversación, durante el desayuno frente a nuestro bebé" rió Liv mientras salían de la casa.

"Cap…puedo…necesito tu oficina para decirles algo" dijo Olivia nerviosa, "¿todo bien?" pregunto Cragen preocupado, ella había llegado en la mañana diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él y con el resto de los chicos y ahora estaba solicitando permiso para usar su oficina, "claro…pueden venir a hablar aquí", dijo levantándose de su escritorio, "voy a avisarle a Elliot", ella salio de la oficina, dejando a Cragen con curiosidad.

"por que tanto misterio" reclamo Munch

"Yo…eh…",.- vamos Liv tan solo suelta las palabras y punto.- los ojos estaban ella y en Elliot, "¿puedo hablar yo si quieres?", la noticia es de ambos, ella movió la cabeza "he estado enferma últimamente", Fin y Munch asintieron, ambos han sido testigo de sus mareos y nauseas, "fui al médico hace unos días…", tomo un respiro, "bueno resulta que estoy esperando un bebé…otro bebé…", la sala quedo casi en un silencio sepulcral.


	128. Chapter 128

Cragen sonrío, estaba asustado por la noticia que iban a darle, pero ahora se había relajado, "Es una buena noticia Olivia….felicitaciones…para ti también Elliot", Cragen se acerco a ambos para abrazarlos, "abuelo nuevamente…me encanta la noticia", dijo alegre, "es un poco inesperado…aun estamos tratando de digerirlo" dijo Olivia sinceramente, "vamos a alejar el café tan lejos como podamos de ti Liv" dijo Fin esbozando una sincera sonrisa, "ahora entiendo las carreras al baño…estaba asustado en que fuera algún virus que nos atacaba desde el gobierno" dijo Munch riendo, acorto la distancia entre él y Liv y la abrazo. "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?", pregunto Cragen, sabiendo la conversación que se venía, "casi tres meses", dijo ella sonriendo, sus colegas se tomaron bien la noticia, ahora solo faltaba decirles a los niños de Elliot., "Liv quiere esperar un tiempo antes de hacer trabajo de escritorio", intervino Elliot, él no iba a presionar.

"¿estas segura Olivia?", pregunto Cragen asegurando el deseo de Olivia, "me siento bien…bueno a excepción de los malestares normales del embarazo"

"vamos a ver como sale todo…si necesitas tiempo personal o descansos no dudes en tomarlos…todos los vamos a apoyar…sé que va a ser difícil con Ben tan pequeño aun…pero lo vamos a manejar entre todos", ella vio como sus colegas y amigos asentían ante las palabras de Cragen, "lo que necesites Liv…".

"trataremos de alejar la comida lo mas lejos de ti" dijo Fin recordando algunos de los episodios que habían tenido durante el embarazo de Ben

"gracias Fin…el bebé y yo vamos a agradecerles" le dijo sinceramente, "creo que voy a tomar un poco de aire" de repente se sintió levemente mareada, "yo…voy a salir", los chicos se quedaron conversando en la oficina de Cragen, y después de un par de minutos decidieron salir a la sala principal, la noticia ya había sido entregada, y entre todos acordaron tratar de cuidar de Liv, a pesar de que ella iba a protestar por cada una de las atenciones que cualquiera de ellos pudiera brindarle.

"¿otro pequeño Stabler corriendo por ahí eh?", trato de burlarse Munch, mientras caminaban de vuelta a la sala principal, "solo esta vez traten de no molestar a Liv…le esta costando un tiempo adecuarse a este nuevo embarazo" advirtió Elliot en tono serio, vio el escritorio vacío frente a él, ella había salido antes de la oficina de Cragen, ella ya se encontraba en el baño, haciendo arcadas y aferrada al inodoro, tenía que acostumbrarse a esto, anteriormente las nauseas y vómitos la habían acompañado por varios meses durante el embarazo, y estaba segura que este no iba a ser muy diferente.

Después de recuperarse de la ola de nauseas se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros, "esta es la parte que mas odio" se quejaba ella volviendo a la sala principal y derrumbándose en su escritorio, "Liv, ten" Elliot le extendió un paquete de galletas saladas que había salido a comprar mientras ella estaba en el cuarto de baño, estaban ayudando a calmar su estomago últimamente, "Dios…te amo", gimió mientras se llevaba una galleta a su boca.

Una semana había pasado desde que sus compañeros de trabajo fueron informados del embarazo de Liv, ella se había reunido el miércoles con Casey a la hora de almuerzo para contarle, Casey estaba feliz y sorprendida como el resto de la gente, ahora faltaba contarle a los niños, ya era viernes, y en un par de horas iban a estar los niños nuevamente en la casa de ellos, ella no quería hacer gran cosa, solo soltar la noticia y punto, así que ahora estaban todos alrededor de la mesa, devorando la comida china, que por suerte esta vez Liv estaba soportando milagrosamente, anteriormente con el embarazo de Ben ella volaba al baño con solo el olor, "¿Qué querían decirnos?", pregunto Kathleen tomando un vaso de bebida, "bueno chicos….", dijo Elliot para llamar la atención del resto, "Liv…bueno…ella tiene tres meses de embarazo", las bocas de los niños se abrieron visiblemente antes la noticia, "genial papá…." Dijo riendo Kathleen, al parecer su padre tenia una capacidad increíble para concebir niños. "podían habernos advertido algo" dijo Lizzie riendo, "Liv quería simplemente dar la noticia", dijo Elliot mientras la miraba, "felicitaciones Liv" dijo Maureen. A ella se unieron el resto de los niños, ellos estaban acostumbrados a tener un hermano tras otro, no era mucha sorpresa. "creo que la herencia se esta dividiendo cada vez en mas partes" dijo Maureen riendo.

"así como va papá…creo que nunca tendremos herencia" dijo Dickie riendo, "muy gracioso chicos…", respondió Elliot a sus hijos, ahora la atención se centro en Olivia, los niños la miraron ya que había estado bastante callada, Maureen la miro "¿te sientes bien Liv?", ella gimió frustrada mientras alejaba la copa de agua de sus labios, "días buenos…días malos…y días pésimos". este por suerte había sido un buen día para ella, solo un par de mareos pequeños, aunque los vómitos matutinos y el cansancio estaba presente sin cesar, "así que chicos tienen que ser buenos con Liv, no quiero nada de peleas", Ella le dio una mirada de advertencia, no quería ser tratada como algo frágil o que se puede romper fácilmente, no querían preocupar a los niños, así que ella le había pedido a Elliot que omitiera la parte donde el doctor les advirtió que el embarazo era de alto riesgo.

"vamos a ser buenos niños…tranquilo papá", respondió Kathleen para calmarlo, siguieron conversando durante el resto de la cena, los niños eran increíbles y ella sabía que todo iba a estar bien,

"chicos…voy a acostar a Ben…creo que jugar con sus hermanos lo dejo agotado" dijo Liv disculpándose mientras se levantaba de la mesa, Ben estaba en su silla pasándose las manitos por los ojos, clara señal de que estaba cansado, ella también estaba agotada, "hasta mañana niños" se despidió ella,

Elliot se quedo un tiempo con sus hijos en la sala de estar, el tiempo de película iba a quedar postergado para otro momento, él quería hablar con ellos, en realidad pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos, saber como estaban en el colegio y la universidad de su hija mayor, Olivia también estaba de acuerdo en que ellos tuvieran algo de tiempo solos, ya que los fines de semana por lo general lo pasaban con los dos, hablaron hasta tarde en la noche, después todos los chicos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y él fue a acostar a Eli que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, el pequeño lucho para no dormirse para estar con su padre, pero el sueño fue mayor.

Elliot entro primero en la habitación de Ben, el bebé estaba plácidamente dormido en su cuna, Liv le había puesto su pijama con balones deportivos, El se aferro a la cuna para ver al menor de sus hijos, todos eran importantes para él, pero de alguna forma Ben era especial y sabía que el nuevo bebé también lo sería, eran sus hijos con la mujer de sus sueños, con su amada Olivia, beso la frente de Ben y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando entro Liv estaba con los ojos cerrados, él miro el reloj, faltaba poco para la una de la mañana, y después de una semana agotadora para ambos de seguro ella estaba dormida, la vio como se acomodaba en la cama, "¿El?" hablo con voz dormida, "vuelve a dormir cariño", ella se movió un poco mas, "no estaba dormida…estaba esperando por ti". Elliot se desvistió y se metió en la cama a su lado,

"Tuvimos una buena conversación con los chicos, Eli lucho para estar presente, pero el pobre cayo rendido" conversaba Elliot a Liv mientras su mano derecha estaba haciéndole masajes en la frente, "¿aun te duele la cabeza?" pregunto preocupado, "ya no" dijo ella mientras bostezaba, Elliot se puso de lado sobre su costado derecho y su mano se fue hacia el vientre de Liv, "¿te sientes bien?". A ella le encantaba lo mucho que él la cuidaba, aunque a veces era un poco ahogador, "estoy bien cariño…solo embarazada" dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mano de Elliot que descansaba en su vientre, donde estaba creciendo una nueva vida, "espero que cuando el bebé nazca, Ben no se ponga celoso, Eli nunca lo fue con él y era un niño pequeño cuando nació",

Ella ahogo otro bostezo mientras conversaba con Elliot, "vamos a descansar nena…estas agotada" dijo mientras besaba sus labios para darle las buenas noches, ella se volcó sobre su costado y el pecho de Elliot quedo apoyado a la espalda de ella, paso los brazos por su cintura y la abrazo, le gustaba tener entre sus manos el vientre de Liv, donde estaba su hijo o hija, "buenas noches nena…que duermas bien", él escucho la respiración de Liv, ya estaba dormida.

Sábado por la mañana era siempre un caos, sobre todo en la cocina, Elliot se levantaba antes que todos para preparar el desayuno, era su forma de regalonear a sus hijos, él trataba de que los días que los niños estaban con él, fueran disfrutados plenamente, "buenos días", se escucho el desfile por la cocina de los chicos, "¿Eli quieres ayudar a papá a preparar los panqueques?" pregunto Elliot mientras buscaba los ingredientes para el desayuno, el niño salto de su asiento de alegría para ayudar a su padre, le gustaba hacer las cosas de un niño grande, él decía que Ben era el bebé, "Si…papá…panqueques", aplaudía alegre

"Chicos, el desayuno va a estar en diez minutos, "Lizzie hazme un favor y arregla la mesa, ayer nos fuimos a acostar y dejamos alguno de los platos sucios",

Liv estaba en la habitación tratando de aprovechar de descansar el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que escucho el llanto de Ben desde la otra habitación, esta mañana Eli no la había ido a despertar, de seguro estaba con Elliot en la cocina, fue a la habitación del niño "hola cariño", su sonrisa se agrando cuando lo vio de pie aferrándose a los barrotes de madera de la cuna, "cariño…", dijo feliz, quería llamar a Elliot, "El…" llamo desde la habitación del niño, Maureen estaba con Eli en la cocina ayudando también por lo que Elliot no tuvo problemas en salir, "se acaba de parar en su cuna…Dios esta tan grande" susurraba Liv, emocionada, "Dios en unos meses va a estar caminando y hablando", dijo Elliot alegre, "esta creciendo tan rápido", se quejo Liv al ver a su hijo.

"Solo espero que no camine antes que nazca el bebé, no voy a poder correr detrás de él con una panza de ocho meses" dijo Liv mientras se acariciaba su vientre aun plano.

"Si es un Stabler de seguro va a caminar después del año, Dickie y Eli fueron así, Lizzie camino cerca de los once meses", cuando hablaron de gemelos Liv se asusto un poco

"¿El?" hablo ella, "¿Qué pasa si no es solo un bebé…Dios no sé que haría con dos bebes recién nacidos y un niño de un año", de pronto el pánico se apodero de ella, Elliot se acerco y la abrazo, "Liv…hay solo un niño aquí" dijo tocando su vientre, "el doctor nos habría dicho…creo". No recordaba alguna pregunta del doctor si en la familia habían gemelos o mellizos, en la familia de Kathy no había ninguno, así que perfectamente los genes de dos niños sean de él, a pesar de la duda, trato de tranquilizar a Liv, que era una de las cosas que él mejor hacía al conocerla tan bien.

"cariño…todo va a estar bien…estoy seguro que es solo un bebé creciendo en tu panza". Ella se tranquilizo, "voy a la cocina, deje a Eli haciendo panqueques" Elliot miro el rostro de ella, se puso ligeramente blanco, "Dios…El…", salió corriendo hacia el baño de su habitación con la mano en la boca, "creo que serán tostadas para Liv" se dijo para si mismo, iba a preguntarle que prefería para el desayuno pero era claro que ya tenía su respuesta, Ben estaba en la cuna y estaba estirando los bracitos para ser tomado por su padre, "ven aquí hijo…," lo llevo a la sala de estar donde estaba Dickie viendo televisión, "Dickie, puedes darle el biberón a Ben, estoy haciendo el desayuno con Eli…Liv no se siente muy bien", el niño asintió y tomó a Ben de sus brazos, "claro papá, no hay problema, solo estaba viendo algo de televisión", su madre le permitía alimentar a Eli cuando era mas pequeño, por lo que no tenía inconvenientes en hacerlo con su otro hermano pequeño, "¿Liv va a estar bien?", Elliot asintió, "solo los malestares del embarazo".

"que bueno que nunca me voy a embarazar" dijo Dickie riendo.

Elliot entro en la cocina, donde Maureen estaba terminando de hacer la mezcla de los panqueques, Eli estaba ayudando a revolver el contenido, "¿Dónde esta Liv?". Pregunto Maureen mientras mantenía un ojo en Eli, "ella no se siente bien…por lo general en las ultimas mañanas ha despertado enferma".

"voy a ver si la puedo ayudar en algo", Maureen salió de la cocina en dirección de la habitación de Elliot y Liv, golpeo con prudencia, "adelantes" se escucho débilmente desde el interior, "¿cariño estas bien?", pregunto Liv a la niña, ella asintió, "papá me dice que no te sientes bien, ¿necesites que te traiga algo?", Liv se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando una mano en su vientre, "estoy bien cariño", Maureen tenía bastante confianza con Liv, "¿puedo?", pregunto Maureen haciendo un gesto hacia el lado de Liv, "claro cariño", la chica se sentó e inspecciono detenidamente a Liv.

"estas segura que estas bien…me puedes decir cualquier cosa" espero unos segundos, "de seguro estas asustada Liv…se vienen grandes cambios, pero estoy segura que eres capaz y además estoy absolutamente segura que papá…."

Maureen se detuvo en el camino y agrego, "de seguro estas asustada Liv, pero te aseguro, papá hará lo imposible porque todos estén bien".

Liv movió la cabeza para mirar a la niña frente e hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, ella lo sabía, todo iba a estar bien, solo que asumir que iba a tener otro bebé, le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que ella deseaba.


	129. Chapter 129

"a veces me asustan lo bien que tu y tu padre me pueden llegar a conocer" dijo Liv mientras hacia pequeños círculos en su vientre, Maureen se rió débilmente, "Liv, escuche que estabas llorando, por eso sé que algo anda mal, creo que nadie te conoce mas que mi padre" respondió la chica

"él…sabe que me esta costando tiempo asimilar el embarazo, yo amo a este bebé" dijo ella sinceramente tocando su vientre, "es solo que siento que al tener a otro niño pequeño voy a descuidar a Ben, y solo quiero lo mejor para él y para este bebé", se seco algunas lagrimas que estaban cayendo, ahora que estaba hablando con Maureen no había necesidad de esconder mas las lagrimas, "no tuve el mejor embarazo, y sé por las indicaciones del doctor que este embarazo tampoco lo será, no quiero estresar a Elliot, ya tiene suficiente con el trabajo, no sé…es todo tan complicado", Liv estaba peleando internamente si debía tener esta conversación con Maureen, pero ella tenía la confianza suficiente para poder entablar una conversación con ella, al fin y al cabo la chica ya es una mujer adulta, "Liv…yo no le diré nada a papá de esta conversación" trato de tranquilizarla la chica,

"lo agradezco cariño…pero Elliot lo sabe, por lo que esta tratando de darme mis tiempos", se levanto de la cama "y estoy segura que si no salimos a la cocina en un par de minutos se va a preocupar, voy a cambiarme de ropa y voy a unirme a ustedes",. Liv sutilmente le pidió a la chica que la dejara en la habitación.

"Liv viene en unos minutos papá" aviso Maureen a él y de paso a los niños que ya estaban preguntando por ellas, "solo cuando venga que no haya registros de panqueques, la hacen sentir enferma" advirtió a los niños, Liv les estaba dando tiempo para que pudieran disfrutar de su desayuno, a los minutos salio a la cocina

"buenos días chicos", saludo con entusiasmo, "Ivy" grito Eli estirando los brazos para ser recogido por ella, "hice el desayuno con papá", dijo el niño emocionado, "guau debe haber quedado delicioso cariño, estoy segura", beso la frente del pequeño, "Ben debe tomar su leche" le dijo a Elliot que estaba aun en la mesa, esperando por ella, "eso esta listo, Dickie lo alimento hace unos diez minutos", ella miro a Dickie que le hizo un gesto hacia donde estaba el biberón vacío, "gracias Dickie", se sentó junto a Elliot,

"¿tienes hambre?", ella lo miro, "tenemos mucha hambre" hizo un gesto tierno a su vientre, "¿tostadas con huevo?" ella asintió, estaba muriendo de hambre en realidad. "eso suena delicioso", Elliot miro a Eli, "¿hijo quieres ayudarme a hacerle el desayuno a Liv?", el niño en cosa de segundos estaba al lado de su padre, ella miraba como su novio interactuaba con sus hijos, él ya había echo esto, había tenido varios niños pequeños en casa a la vez, Kathy lo había echo sin problemas, y muchas veces sin la ayuda de Elliot ya que estaba con ella en el trabajo, pero ahora Elliot esta a su lado y estaba mas que segura de que teniendo a Elliot a su lado todo iba a estar increíblemente bien, la voz de Elliot la saco de sus pensamientos, "¿Liv?", ella pestaño y lo miro, "gracias cariño",

"¿estas bien?", pregunto mientras ponía un plato con dos tostadas y a un lado los huevos revueltos, "solo pensando", dijo mirando a los ojos, ¿Qué cosa?", pregunto Elliot llegando a su mano, los niños ya estaban en el sofá viendo televisión, "solo que soy muy afortunada de tenerte", se tomo un momento, "de tener a Ben y de tener este nuevo bebé en mi", dijo emocionada, "yo nunca pensé que iba a tener un hijo, y ahora en un par de meses voy a tener dos niños…eso es simplemente maravilloso",

Las palabras de Olivia le trajeron cierto alivio a Elliot, él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba luchando internamente para asumir el nuevo embarazo, pero sus palabras fueron sinceras y él sabía que iba por buen camino, "también soy afortunado de que estés llevando mi bebé Liv…nuestro bebé…", puso su mano sobre la de ella y le dio un suave apretón, "te amo" le dijo esperando que los niños no los estuvieran escuchando, por lo general ellos en algún momento del fin de semana terminaban besándose frente a alguno de los chicos, y no había problema, pero siempre trataban de ser prudentes, "te amo tanto Elliot…ahora voy a comer antes de que me desmaye" dijo riendo y llevando un trozo de tostada a la boca, "mmmm…esto esta muy bueno" dijo con la boca ligeramente llena, "solo espero que se quede el tiempo suficiente, espero que tu hijo o hija este de acuerdo con lo que papá preparo para nosotros", se llevo el vaso de jugo a la boca, en realidad todo estaba muy rico.

"los niños quieren ir al cine en la tarde" aviso Elliot mientras ella terminaba de tomar desayuno, ella miro donde estaban los niños, quienes levantaron la mirada para su aprobación, "claro…" dijo ella terminando el último bocado de su desayuno, "podemos comer en el centro comercial", todos estuvieron de acuerdo en la salida

"quizás Liv debe escoger la película para que no se quede dormida" dijo Dickie sonriendo, Liv se avergonzó un poco, no era su atención no prestar atención a la película la semana anterior, "lo siento cariño…intentare no quedarme dormida en el cine,…pero tu hermanito o hermanita…" hizo un gesto a su vientre, "me mantiene un poco cansada, pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo…", sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas y Elliot se burlo de ella.

"entonces todos a prepararse, nos vamos en menos de una hora" informo Elliot en tono militar, Liv rió a su lado cuando los niños hicieron sus respectivos caminos a las habitaciones, "eso fue rápido", Liv se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, cuando se había cambiado de ropa y se quito el pijama se había puesto un pantalón de buzo y una polera holgada, pero no tenía la intención de salir vestida así, puede que se sienta mal, pero no era necesario verse mal para el resto, "voy a cambiar a Ben mientras tu te cambias nena" dijo Elliot abrazándola suavemente a través de su cintura, "te amo", le susurro a su oído, puso una mano en su vientre, "y amo a este pequeño",

A la hora después estaban todos preparados, Elliot llevaba a Eli en brazos, mientras que Liv llevaba a Ben, los ubicaron en los asientos para niños que ya estaban acomodados en la Van, afortunadamente el vehículo era bastante grande, incluso para dar cabida al nuevo integrante que en un par de meses iba a llegar.

Después de ver la película y tomar el almuerzo en un restaurante cercano al cine, "¿podemos ir a comprar algo de ropa papá?", pregunto Lizzie viendo una de las tiendas cercanas al restaurante, "puedo ir con las chicas mientras tu te quedas con los chicos", dijo Liv, Elliot asintió, había una tienda de deporte que Dickie quería ver "nos juntamos en una hora aquí", los grupos se separaron a sus respectivos lugares, por supuesto a Liv no le gustaba ir de compras, pero las niñas disfrutaban de ver tenidas nuevas, "esto se vería increíble en ti " dijo Kathleen, era un vestido hasta la rodilla, que acentuaba el escote delantero, "cariño…no voy a comprarme ropa que solo podré usar por un mes o algo así….pronto mi barriga va a empezar a crecer y dudo que eso me quede" dijo haciendo un gesto al vestido, era bastante simple, pero muy lindo, de seguro a Elliot le encantaría, "voy a estar comprando ropa de maternidad por las próximas semanas", dijo Liv, aunque a ella no le gustaba la ropa maternal, durante el embarazo de Ben uso poca ropa especial, ya que su vientre era pequeño, ahora no sabía si iba a crecer mas que con el embarazo de anterior, las chicas salieron con un par de bolsas cada una.  
"Dios…mujeres con una tarjeta de crédito son un peligro" dijo Elliot viendo las bolsas de sus chicas y sabiendo que él iba a pagar por todo eso, "pero de seguro son cosas muy necesarias para mis chicas" dijo mientras miraba lo alegre que estaban sus hijas,  
"¿ustedes están listos?", pregunto Liv a los chicos, viendo a Ben durmiendo sobre el hombro de Elliot, "veo que las compras masculinas son agotadoras" dijo ella haciendo un gesto a Ben, Eli no estaba muy lejos de estar cansada, Dickie lo había tomado en brazos cuando iban de regreso.

"creo que es hora de regresar a casa", caminaron todos donde Elliot había estacionado la van, le paso a Ben a ella para que pudiera acomodarlo en su silla, mientras él acomodaba a Eli y lo aseguraba con el cinturón de seguridad, en media hora ya estaban de vuelta en casa, había sido un buen momento para todos.

"¿estas cansada?", pregunto Elliot mientras acostaban a Ben en su cuna para la siesta, "no mas de lo normal, creo que de a poco mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando al cansancio y al bebé", dijo ella, tocaba su vientre debajo de la polera suavemente, "vamos a tener que hacer algunos cambios en la habitación de Ben, poner otra cuna", dijo ella caminando por la habitación, por suerte era bastante amplia para dos cunas, "después cuando este mas grande quizás cambiarlo a la habitación con Eli", dijo Elliot cubriendo a Ben con una manta, "cuando este listo para dormir en una cama podemos hacer una habitación para él, quiero que todos los niños tengan sus propias lugares",

"vamos a ver eso mas adelante" respondió Elliot, él sabía que las chicas estaban creciendo, y en un par de años, ellas solo irán de visita, y regularmente se quedarían con ellos, pero de seguro no era necesario construir nuevas habitaciones, la etapa de la universidad para Kathleen se venia el próximo año y ella quería quedarse en los dormitorios de la universidad, aunque aun nada estaba completamente decidido.

La casa estaba en silencio, los chicos se habían ido a acostar ya, por lo general a Elliot le gustaba mantener en orden la hora de dormir, ya que a veces se llevaba retos de parte de Kathy por modificar las horas de sueños de los chicos, entonces para evitar cualquier tipo de discusión prefería que la hora de ir a dormir no fuera después de las 12:00, él y Liv ya estaban acostados, "me gustaría hacer mañana algo afuera, en el patio, quizás algo a la parrilla" dijo Liv mientras miraba a Elliot, que no la dejaba de mirar, ella no dejaba de sorprenderse la cantidad de amor que Elliot le traspasaba solo al mirarla, "claro…me parece excelente",  
"A Ben le encanta estar en el patio o el jardín, va a estar lindo el día de mañana, quizás invitar a los chicos", hace bastante tiempo que no habían ido a casa a visitarlos, "voy a llamarlos mañana temprano para saber si tienen algo que hacer", él mantenía su mirada fija en ella,  
"Basta Elliot" ella tomo una almohada y se cubrió el rostro, a pesar del tiempo que se conocían y que llevaban juntos, él aún lograba ponerla nerviosa, "¿que pare que?", pregunto él tratando de parecer inocente, "deja de mirarme El", dijo ella agitando la almohada, "¿te molesta que te mire?", pregunto tratando de sonar herido, ella agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, "claro que no me molesta, es solo que me poner nerviosa", Elliot soltó una carcajada, "es imposible dejar de mirarte cariño…te ves hermosa…y radiante" dijo echándole una mirada, "¿estas tratando de seducirme Stabler?"

"solo si esta funcionando" Elliot levanto una ceja seductoramente, ella solo río nerviosa, no sabía como él lograba mirarla como si ella fuera la única mujer en el mundo,  
"Antes de que preguntes" dijo él

"hay dos cosas de las cuales nunca me voy a cansar", llego a sus labios para besarla, "mirarte….y hacer el amor contigo…yo nunca me voy a cansar de eso".


	130. Chapter 130

Diez para las seis de la mañana, ella ya estaba aferrada al inodoro,"Dios…esto tiene que parar" gimió Liv débilmente, a los cuatro meses de embarazo ella aún presentaba nauseas matutinas, tenían una cita a mitad de semana con el doctor, ella hizo una nota mental para hacerle el comentario, aunque estaba mas que segura que le iba a decir que esto podía pasar, que era normal dentro del embarazo, ahora ella tenía la experiencia de un primer embarazo, llevaba mas de media hora en el cuarto de baño, se levanto, sus piernas se sentían inestables, se apoyo en el lavabo y se echo agua en la cara, le había pedido a Elliot que la dejara sola, él entendía que era algunos de los efectos del embarazo, ella no estaba de mal genio, solo cuando se sentía fatal, como esa mañana, .-una ducha me hará sentir mejor.- pensó mientras abría la llave del agua caliente, si tenía suerte no iba a tener nauseas durante el baño, salio diez minutos mas tarde, Elliot estaba al teléfono

"Liv esta en el baño, a penas salga iremos" dijo y colgó la llamada, vio que ella entraba en la habitación, se veía claramente dos tonos mas claros de lo que ella era normalmente, "¿una mala?", pregunto haciendo referencia a sus nauseas. Ella movió la cabeza en tono afirmativo.

"¿como te sientes ahora?", pregunto Elliot llegando a su lado, "nauseabunda" dijo apenas en un susurro, tenía ganas de quedarse acostada si fuera posible, hasta el nacimiento del bebé, "Cragen nos llamo, tenemos un caso", ella se levanto lentamente de la cama, donde anteriormente se había acomodado, fue a buscar su ropa, "si quieres puedo ir con Fin" dijo él en tono sereno, buscando una forma de hacerla sentir cómoda "puedo hacer el trabajo El…lo he estado haciendo el ultimo mes", Elliot no iba a presionar, ella sabia sus limites, "puedes preparar a Ben…" le pidió mientras ella tomaba una blusa blanca, "claro, me faltan solo los zapatos, vamos a tener que irnos directamente al hospital" iban a tener que en algún momento pasar por la guardería de camino al hospital para dejar a Ben, Liv se llevo la mano a la frente, tenía un dolor de cabeza persistente después de los vómitos de la madrugada.

"el miércoles durante la cita, vamos a preguntarle al doctor por algo para las nauseas", le recordó Elliot mientas volvía con Ben listo en sus brazos, ella se toco la frente, "solo voy a tomar algún médicamente si es 100% seguro para el bebé",

Elliot tomo las cosas de Ben, el bolso y lo puso en su hombro, le dio una mirada de disculpa a Liv que lo iba siguiendo, "no vamos a poder tomar el desayuno, Cragen nos quiere inmediatamente", ella moría de hambre, pero solo acepto en silencio

"¿en que hospital esta la victima?", pregunto Liv mientras iba sentada en el asiento del pasajero, Ben de seis meses iba en el asiento trasero mirando por la ventana, cada vez mas despierto y curioso por el mundo a su alrededor, "en el Mercy…vamos a pasar a dejar a Ben, Munch va a esperar en la parada y lo va a tener un tiempo hasta que lleguemos de entrevistar a la victima", así había quedado de acuerdo cuanto llamo a su capitán la segunda vez.

Cuando llegaron al hospital la enfermera ya estaba esperando por ellos, "¿son detectives de la unidad de victimas especiales?", pregunto ella levemente alterada, "llevamos horas esperando por ustedes", ambos habían echo el mayor esfuerzo para estar ahí en el menor tiempo posible, Elliot saco su insignia, "soy el detective Stabler y ella mi compañera la detective Benson" se presento a la enfermera, que poca atención les estaba prestando, "la chica no quiere hacer la denuncia, no quiere dar su nombre " advirtió la enfermera, "no quiere hacer el Kit. de violación, dice que fue un error venir aquí y quiere irse", la mujer hablaba tan rápido que ambos estaban tratando de llevarle el ritmo, "tiene golpes en el rostro, cuando el doctor le pregunto quien se los había echo ella comenzó a llorar",

"¿podemos hablar con ella…al menos intentarlo" pidió Liv, la enfermera asintió, "esta en la cuarta habitación por ese pasillo" hizo un gesto a los detectives, "voy a estar aquí afuera en caso de que me necesiten o necesiten hablar con el doctor", después de que la chica se resistió a dejar que la examinaran el doctor la dejo sola, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Liv golpeo suavemente, una forma de preparar a la persona en el interior de que alguien iba a interrumpir en su habitación, la chica no tenia mas de veinte años, según los cálculos rápidos que saco Liv mientras ingresaba en la habitación, la chica tenia sus manos cruzadas en el pecho, las mejillas húmedas de llanto y se esforzaba para no temblar, en la mejilla izquierda se estaba formando un moretón bastante considerable, "soy la detective Benson", empezó a hablar, "y mi compañero el detective Stabler", la chica se mantuvo en silencio, "somos de la unidad de victimas especiales", la chica levanto la vista y miro a Olivia, "les pedí que no los llamaran, estoy bien", dijo ella con voz débil, ¿puedo?", pregunto Liv haciendo un gesto en la silla a su lado, "claro", respondió la chica cortésmente, "tienes un moretón bastante feo formándose, ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?", la chica paso la mano por el lugar donde ella sabía que estaba, su cara le punzaba en ese lugar, "soy muy torpe, me golpee al abrir la puerta", Olivia solo asintió, Elliot por su parte estaba tomando nota en su cuadernillo.

"¿me puedes decir tu nombre?", la voz de Olivia era suave y tranquila, no quería presionar ni apurar la conversación, estaba buscando la forma como llegar a la chica, "Madeleine Cruise", respondió la chica, Elliot anoto en una de las hojas blancas de su cuadernillo, "¿que edad tienes Madeleine?", la chica miraba alrededor de la habitación, "cumplo veinte años el próximo mes", Olivia tomo un respiro, "cariño, puedes confiar en nosotros", la niña miro a Elliot, "¿te sentirías mas cómoda si mi compañero espera afuera?", Madeleine se aferro a las sabanas un poco mas, y movió la cabeza, al menos la chica se sentía cómodo con ambos en la habitación, Elliot iba a estar presente, pero sin interrumpir, salvo que sea estrictamente necesario, "Madeleine", la niña se dio la vuelta para ver a Olivia, "el doctor nos llamo por que cree que fuiste victima de algún tipo de agresión", los ojos de la niña se pusieron llorosos de inmediato y sus manos se aferraron aun mas a la blanca sabana, "puedes confiar en nosotros y contarnos lo que paso", Liv estaba usando un tono calmado, tratando de darle el tiempo suficiente a Madeleine para considerar la idea de contarles lo que le paso, "los golpes en tu rostro, ¿Quién te los hizo?", ella se quedo en silencio esperando algún tipo de respuesta, "conoces a quien te golpeo", la chica movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, "¿lo conoces?", trato de confirmar Liv, la niña respondió un "si" débilmente, apenas perceptible para Elliot, "cariño me puedes decir el nombre de quien te lastimo",

"no quiero…por favor váyanse…yo no quiero decir nada mas", se quito las tapas y comenzó a tomar la ropa que llevaba antes. "soy mayor de edad y puedo pedir el alta medica", dijo molesta, "esta bien cariño" dijo Liv, no sacaba nada con empujarla a hacer una denuncia, "voy a dejar mi tarjeta aquí", la puso en la mesa al lado de la cama de hospital, "si cambias de parecer me puedes llamar o puedes ir al precinto 16", Elliot se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, Olivia salio detrás de él, "Cragen no va a estar feliz con esto" dijo Elliot mientras hacían su recorrido hacia la salida del hospital, "mierda" gimió Liv, "me esperas tengo que hacer pis" dijo moviéndose nerviosa sobre sus pies, una de las bendiciones del embarazo, las constantes ganas de ir al baño, "claro…te voy a esperar afuera" dijo Elliot riendo, él ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto.

"¿Dónde esta la declaración?", exigió Cragen cuando los detectives llegaron con las manos vacías, "no quiso hacer ninguna denuncia", informo Liv mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el borde de la silla, "una victima que se arrepiente de habernos llamado" trato de confirmar Cragen, "la chica presenta señales de trauma, pero dijo que no iba a hacer una denuncia, ella no pidió que fuéramos, fue el doctor" aclaro Elliot,

"¿y estamos seguros de que ella fue violada?", Cragen miro a Olivia para una respuesta, "las señales estaban a la vista, estaba nerviosa, golpeada y traumada, de seguro no quiere hacer la denuncia por que ella conoce al que la ataco, eso fue lo que me dijo…de lo poco que me dijo en realidad", ella tomo asiento en su escritorio,

"Eso fue una perdida de tiempo para esta unidad" exclamo molesto Cragen, últimamente de bastante mal humor, "ella fue violada capitán, de eso no hay duda, pero sin su denuncia no podemos hacer nada" aclaro Liv, la mirada de Cragen fue casi una sentencia de muerte para ella, si las miradas mataran ella estaría muerta, "¿al menos sabemos como se llama la victima?", Elliot tomo la palabra, Cragen ya estaba gritando a Olivia, "Madeleine Cruise" dijo Elliot leyendo algunas de las notas que había apuntado.

"vamos a desestimar el caso, ahora simplemente dedíquense a poner al día sus documentos", Cragen no espero respuestas, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su oficina, el sonido del portazo retumbo en toda la sala,

"parece que él también esta teniendo un mal día", dijo Elliot mirando a Olivia que tenia los ojos ligeramente cerrados, "Liv no había nada que pudieras hacer, ella tiene que tomar la decisión", ella solo asintió, las palabras no la hacían sentir mejor, pero eran la verdad, "es alguien cercano a ella, ¿que pasa si le vuelve a hacer algo?". Elliot se tomo un minuto para responder, "entonces lo mas seguro es que volverá al hospital y no hará la denuncia nuevamente, pero Liv….no hay nada que podamos hacer"

Los detectives se acomodaron en sus respectivos escritorios, sin ganas de molestar a Cragen comenzaron a sacar carpeta tras carpeta y redactar informe tras informe, el tiempo paso volando hasta las 14:00 hrs., "El…" dijo Liv mirando hacia su compañero y novio, "me estoy muriendo de hambre", le aviso, en cosa de minutos estaba segura que su estomago iba a gruñir, se había saltado el desayuno y ella sabia que no era bueno para el bebé, ella ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mareada "

Elliot asintió, "me da miedo avisarle a Cragen que vamos a salir" dijo Elliot riendo, miro a Liv a la cara, no tenía buena cara "dame un segundo", se levanto de su escritorio camino a la oficina de Cragen, golpeo la puerta y la abrió, "capitán, estoy llevando a Olivia a almorzar", Cragen le hizo una señal afirmativa,

"vamos aquí a la esquina por favor" suplico Liv, le estaba doliendo el estomago, no quería nada especial, solo algo de comida en su estomago, "no hay problema, toma tu chaqueta, esta fresco afuera", dijo él, haciendo lo mismo con su chaqueta.

"chicos Munch se siente mal, se va a ir a casa y yo a las tres tengo que ir a prestar declaración en un caso que esta trabajando Casey" informo Fin antes de que los detectives salieran a almorzar, era una forma de decirle que cuando volvieran iban a estar solos frente al mundo, "gracias por la advertencia" dijo Olivia.

Después de almorzar Liv se sintió mucho mejor, estaba terminando los informes, le quedaban solo dos antes de terminar su turno, si se apuraba probablemente iba a salir a tiempo para pasar a buscar a Ben, Elliot iba a salir una hora mas tarde que ella, y se iban a juntar en la casa, su mano izquierda hacia círculos en su vientre, su embarazo completamente asumido por su parte, estaba fascinada por el bebé en su interior,

"El…termine, voy a buscar a Ben" ella tomo la chaqueta, aprovechando de que no había nadie excepto Cragen en su oficina beso la mejilla de Elliot, "nos vemos en casa" le dijo en tono sugerente, Elliot se aclaro la garganta nervios, "dale un beso al bebé de mi parte", dijo él despidiéndose.

"si tenemos suerte y Ben se duerme temprano….es posible que tengamos algo de diversión" le susurro Liv al oído antes de irse

.-me encanta esta mujer.- susurro Elliot, sintiendo la inmensa necesidad de irse a casa antes de tiempo.


	131. Chapter 131

La hora fue demasiado larga para Elliot, tenía que terminar un informe mas, su cabeza estaba en cualquier parte, menos en los documentos frente a él, su imaginación estaba volando, y se centraba en una sola persona, se estaba imaginando a Olivia en la casa, para ser mas especifico, en la cama, desnuda, esperando con ansias por él.

"todo bien", escucho una voz detrás de él, era Cragen que lo estaba mirando hace un par de minutos, "estoy terminando", bajo la mirada a sus papeles y siguió leyendo por tercera vez, "vete a casa Elliot" le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina, no era necesario que le dijeran dos veces que se fuera, él en segundos estaba fuera del precinto haciendo parar un taxi, Liv se había llevado el auto para llevar a Ben a casa.

"estoy en casa" grito cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de la casa, en el suelo estaba la manta donde Liv jugaba regularmente con Ben, ahora estaba vacía, de seguro Liv estaba en la cocina, y Ben estaba en su cuna durmiendo, pensó Elliot al dar una mirada rápida,

"llegas temprano amor…la cena aun no esta lista" se disculpa ella desde la cocina, "puedes ver a Ben por mi por favor", tenía que echar los últimos ingredientes, "claro Liv… ¿donde esta?", pregunto buscándolo en el corral, el monitor para bebes no estaba donde ella siempre lo dejaba, por deducción no estaba en la cuna, "¿cómo donde esta?" dijo Liv entrando en la sala de estar, "yo lo deje en la manta…" su mano se fue a la boca cuando vio que la manta estaba vacía, "El…si me estas jugando una broma, te voy a matar", dijo entrando lentamente en pánico.

"Liv…el bebé no esta en la manta, pensé que estaba durmiendo", ella movió la cabeza, "lo deje hace dos minutos, en la manta, la cocina sonó y me pare a apagarla", ella estaba empezando a asustarse, Elliot no le estaba jugando una broma, "El…donde esta el bebé…oh Dios mío" susurraba una y otra vez,

Elliot miro hacia una mesa que estaba al lado de uno de los sofás pequeños, "que haces aquí amigo, ¿jugando a las escondidas?", se agacho para levantar a su hijo en sus brazos

"yo lo deje en la manta…te lo prometo" dijo casi pidiendo disculpas, ella lo había dejado acomodado por algunas almohadas a su alrededor, ella se acordaba perfectamente, "creo que nuestro pequeño hombrecito aprendió a gatear" dijo Elliot orgulloso

"tiene solo seis meses El…", Liv tomo a Ben de los brazos de Elliot y lo aferro a su cuerpo, "me has dado un tremendo susto", dijo ella tratando de regular su respiración, "quizás no gateo, pero de alguna forma tuvo la capacidad de moverse", Elliot estaba a un lado de Liv, acariciando la cabecita del pequeño niño, "de seguro estaba aburrido y quería explorar", dijo él tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

"solo espero que no lo haga mas o me va a dar un ataque al corazón", una vez que las cosas se calmaron ella le dio nuevamente el bebé a Elliot para ir a la cocina, "desde ahora no voy a poder quitar un ojo de él" dijo Liv mientras miraba a Ben, no sabia como, pero el bebé había gateado o arrastrado fuera del lugar donde ella lo había dejado.

"de seguro va a ser un niño activo de pequeño…tiene a quien salir" dijo Elliot haciendo referencia a lo inquieta que es Liv, "yo puedo quedarme tranquilo El….cuando es necesario", Elliot sabia lo difícil que era que ella estuviera quieta, si aun cuando estaba lastimada costaba un mundo en que se mantuviera tranquila.

"¿recuerdas a que edad comenzaste a caminar?", ella no hablaba mucho de su infancia, "creo que antes del año de edad, al parecer de bebé siempre he sido independiente", dijo sonriendo, ella tenía algunos de sus recuerdos de niña su cabeza., aunque estaba segura que en mas de una oportunidad su madre debe haberle echo el comentario.

"pensé que ibas a llegar mas tarde", dijo ella mientras hacía la ensalada para acompañar la cena.

"Cragen me dejo salir antes, vio que nadie estaba en la sala central y creo que sintió lastima por mi", Elliot estaba meciendo a Ben, mientras conversaba con ella,

"¿Qué raro, después de lo mal genio que estaba, hubiera jurado que te iba a dejar hasta terminar tu turno, mas el mío", pensó por un segundo, "creo que algo le pasa",

"cuando me fui estaba bien Liv, debes dejar de preocuparte por el resto del mundo", le advirtió Elliot, mientras miraba a su hijo que estaba pendiente de ambos, de seguro tenía ganas de sumar algo a la conversación, "Cragen es importante para mi Elliot, no es cualquier persona", Elliot se reprendió, mal uso de palabras.

"¿la cena va a estar lista pronto?", era la hora del baño de Ben

"unos veinte minutos, había calculado que estuviera lista para cuando llegaras", Elliot le sonrío, le encantaba cuando ella estaba en casa, esperando por él, era tan diferente a cuando estaba con Kathy, él trataba de extender el regreso a casa lo mas posible, pero ahora era diferente, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Liv y Ben.

"voy a bañar a Ben, creo que esta listo para ir a la cama", miro a Liv y levanto la ceja, "y tendremos tiempo de divertirnos", dijo sonriendo.

"te gusta el agua ¿no es así hijo?", Elliot tenía la cabecita de Ben en su mano, y con la otra le estaba rociando agua, el niño movía las piernas con emoción, "sabes que te amo ¿cierto?", recibió a cambio un gorgoreo, "me voy a tomar eso como un si", termino de bañar a Ben y lo envolvió en una toalla, sus pequeños ojos azules lo miraban con insistencia, "le diste un gran susto a mamá hoy…", el bebé se retorcía en la toalla mientra él trataba de secarlo, "ahora tienes que ser bueno con papá y debes dormir", él estaba entusiasmado con pasar un tiempo con Olivia, sobre todo si era un tiempo juntos desnudos.

"¿tratando de hacer dormir al bebé antes de tiempo?", escucho la voz de Olivia detrás de él. "tengo que alimentarlo antes de que se quede dormido" advirtió ella, Elliot termino de ponerle el pijama, "si no despierta en la noche…tenemos mucho mas tiempo para nosotros", agrego ella, se puso detrás de Elliot y suavemente deslizo su mano a través del torso de Elliot, deteniéndose en el cinturón de su pantalón, "la cena esta lista", salio de la habitación dejando a Elliot ligeramente despierto, ella se rio al salir de la habitación, había escuchado el cambio en la respiración de Elliot cuando ella llego a su cinturón, tenia toda la intención de estar con él esta noche.

"La cena esta deliciosa Liv…" Elliot estaba terminando de comer, se había tomado su tiempo de saborear la comida, ella se esforzaba en preparar los alimentos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tomarle el gusto, "voy a alimentar al bebé, ¿puedes recoger los platos?", de a poco estaba eliminando los periodos donde ella amamantaba a Ben, había sido difícil al principio para ambos, pero ella necesitaba el descanso.

"a penas termine voy a estar en la cama…esperando por ti", le susurro al oído.

Cuando Elliot entro en la habitación, ella estaba luchando contra el sueño, "hola hermosa", Elliot cerro la puerta detrás de él, no quería despertar a Ben, dio una mirada rápida a la habitación, el pijama de Liv estaba sobre la cama, eso significaba que ella estaba debajo de las sabanas completamente desnuda, "cierra la boca Elliot" dijo ella con voz sexy, Elliot trago duro, tan solo imaginarla desnuda bajo las sabanas hacia que sintiera la presión en su pantalón, en cosa de segundos Elliot se quito la ropa, y se metió bajo las sabanas blancas, él tenía toda la intención estar así un par de horas.

Después de hacer el amor, Elliot dejo que Liv durmiera un poco, su cuerpo tenía una inmensa necesidad de ella al sentirla y verla desnuda a su lado, pero sabía que era necesario que él la dejara descansar, de lo contrario al despertar en la mañana iba a estar de mal humor por la falta de sueño y el cansancio que venía en conjunto con el embarazo, le encantaba verla dormir, la forma en como ella en sueños ponía su mano en su vientre, él hizo una nota mental para conseguir nuevamente la crema que habían usado en el embarazo anterior, había funcionado perfectamente y ella casi no tenía marcas del embarazo, la crema también había mitigado la cicatriz que marcaba su cuerpo desde el día que fue herida de bala, pareciera que había sido hace poco que casi la perdió, ahora la contemplaba mientras dormía, agradeciendo a Dios que ella estaba viva, y esperando a su segundo hijo, él nunca le decía, pero cada domingo, le agradecía a Dios por haberla salvado, cuando fue herida de bala y cuando casi la perdió durante el parto de Ben, su garganta se cerro de emoción, estuvo dos veces cerca de perderla, solo esperaba que el parto de este bebé fuera mucho mas fácil para ambos.

Quito un mecho suelto que estaba cubriendo su rostro, ella se movió y se acomodo mas cerca de él, pasando una mano sobre su pecho desnudo, Elliot beso su frente, después de mirarla estaba seguro que iba a tener el mejor de los sueños.

Definitivamente la sensación de despertar desnuda entre los brazos de su amado, era como estar en el cielo, por fin había dormido sin despertar en la madrugada para salir corriendo a vomitar, quizás la técnica era acostarse agotada después de una sesión en la cama con su novio, era algo que iba a empezar a implementar mas seguido, ella se estiro teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Elliot, una buena mañana siempre era bienvenida, con un poco de pudor se levanto llevándose con ella la sabana superior para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, iba a tomar una ducha y después si su estomago la acompañaba iba a preparar el desayuno para Elliot, se dio vuelta para confirmar que él aún estuviera durmiendo y se levanto tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, tomo su pijama y se fue al cuarto de baño, tomo una rápida ducha y salio a la habitación, para su sorpresa Elliot seguía durmiendo, miro el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para que sonara el reloj.

Elliot despertó y lo primero que noto fue el vacío en su cama, se asusto un poco y se levanto de un salto para ir a buscar a Liv al cuarto de baño, era normal que la primera parada de ella al despertar era una visita al baño, "buenos días dormilón" ella se acerco a Elliot para besarlo en los labios, "estamos de buen animo" admiro Elliot el entusiasmo de Liv, definitivamente tenia buena cara, "créeme…con la noche que tuvimos ayer estaría loca si no me levanto de buen animo, además" dijo poniendo su mano en el vientre, "tu hijo o hija me esta dando hoy un respiro". Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en el rostro de Elliot, "es bueno saber que puedo ayudar en algo…" ella volvió a el mesón de la cocina para terminar de hacer el desayuno, "creo que vas a tener mucho trabajo durante este embarazo", susurro. Liv saco dos platos y repartió los panqueques, "si quieres podemos ir a desayunar en la cama…tenemos un montón de tiempo antes de trabajar", ella le cerró el ojo, "no sé de donde sacaste tanto animo,…pero me gusta verte así", él se acerco a Liv que estaba afirmada en el mesón y empezó a besar su cuello, "primero el desayuno El…nos estamos muriendo de hambre", Elliot se separo, tomo ambos platos y camino a la cama, ella siguió detrás llevando los vasos con jugo, "tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que Ben despierte" dijo Liv mientras le quitaba el plato vacío de Elliot y lo ponía a un lado, beso sus labios impaciente y completamente hambrienta de él,.-esta era la mejor parte del embarazo.-pensó Elliot mientras ella lo besaba.- las hormonas de Liv revolucionadas…y una sola forma de tranquilizarlas.-


	132. Chapter 132

"¿El…crees que debemos llevar a Ben a la consulta médica?", pregunto Liv mientras luchaba por cerrar el botón de su jeans, "Dios…creo que acabo de engordar" Liv señalo el botón de su pantalón que no estaba cerrando completamente, "El…cariño creo que debes buscar en el ático la bolsa que guarde de cuando estaba embarazada de Ben…", puso su mano en el vientre donde estaba creciendo su bebé, "¿supongo que ya quieres mostrarte para el mundo?", ella hacia círculos suaves en su estomago, Ben estaba sentado en la cama viéndola transitar de un lado a otro buscando en sus cajones, sacando y guardando ropa, "no voy a ir al médico y luego a trabajar con pantalón de buzo" ella se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho y estiro sus labios simulando un puchero, Elliot se acerco, "¿traigo la bolsa completa o elijo yo?", ella lo pensó por un minutos, si elegía él ella no iba a estar cómoda con la elección, "puede ser la bolsa completa, por favor", le pidió dulcemente, "tu sabes que no es ropa maternal, pero es ropa un poco mas cómoda para no presionar al bebé", Liv se acomodo en la cama, jugando y hablando con su hijo mientras Elliot regresaba con la bolsa, "hoy vamos a ver a tu hermanita o hermanito cariño…vas a tener que estar muy tranquilo", acaricio la cabecita del niño y lo beso, se había despertado alegre, por suerte Cragen les permitió ir a trabajar después de la cita, aunque de seguro iban a tener que compensar las horas quedándose mas tarde.

"no sé como puedes tener tanta ropa y no usarla Liv, el ático esta lleno de bolsas con ropa" se quejo Elliot, "por suerte para mi, esta tenia nombre" hizo una seña a la etiqueta escrita a mano de Liv, "el resto de la ropa, para tu información es de las chicas, y algunas cosas que le están quedando chicas a Eli y a Ben, no me gusta botar la ropa, prefiero guardarla o regalarla" le dijo ella casi retándolo, él definitivamente no iba a ganar esta discusión, "y también hay ropa tuya…"dijo riendo esperando la reacción de Elliot, "creo que cuando tenga tiempo…antes de que este muy gorda para moverme, haré algún tipo de orden en el ático". Elliot movió la cabeza, "vamos a hacerlo juntos, las bolsas están pesadas y no debes forzarte", Elliot termino de vestirse mientras Liv buscaba algo de ropa en la bolsa. "creo que estos me quedaran perfectos", se puso el pantalón y le quedo perfectamente, "estamos justo a tiempo…creo que debemos salir ya" aviso Liv viendo el reloj, la cita era en cuarenta minutos, se demoraban cerca de media hora en llegar y diez minutos adicionales en caso de alguna demora en el camino, "voy a tomar a Ben". Dijo Elliot saliendo detrás de ella.  
"¿Estas nerviosa?", pregunto Elliot tomando su mano, "hice esto antes…hace poco" dijo mirando a Ben que estaba apoyado en la pierna de Elliot…pero sigue siendo algo hermoso, ver a nuestro bebé mientras crece", ella estaba visiblemente emocionada, las mujeres les habían dado una mirada cuando llegaron, de seguro se preguntaban como había logrado quedar tan pronto embarazada, Ben tenía seis meses, pero era mas pequeño que un niño de esa edad, aunque sus habilidades eran bastante mas avanzadas, Liv miro a las mujeres que no quitaban un ojo de ella y Elliot, miro a Ben, "me siento incomoda…no dejan de mirar a Ben o a mi" dijo Liv al oído de Elliot, "de seguro miran a nuestro hijo porque es guapo y a ti por que te ves hermosa" dijo él haciéndola sentir mucho mejor.

"de seguro nos están juzgando por tener un bebé y otro en camino, Ben no aparenta mas de cuatro meses", Elliot apretó ligeramente el muslo de Liv y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "nunca te ha importado lo que piense la gente…no empieces ahora nena…esto es absolutamente perfecto…", ella se quedo en silencio, solo esperaba que la llamaran pronto.  
Tuvieron que esperar diez minutos adicionales por que la paciente anterior se había atrasado y fue retrasando al resto de la gente, "Olivia Benson" se escucha decir a la enfermera, Ben ya se estaba impacientando en la espera, "el doctor la esta esperando", Elliot se levanto junto a ella, "vamos a ver a nuestro bebé" dijo ella tocándose el vientre mientras caminaba hacia la sala del doctor Grey.

El doctor cortésmente saludo a Olivia y a Elliot, "¿y este pequeño?", pregunto mirando a Ben, "es Ben", ella en la cita anterior le había hablado de que tenía un pequeño niño, a pesar de que conocía al doctor hace años, ella era conciente que el doctor difícilmente se iba a acordar de ella cada vez que iba a la consulta, "me recuerdo" dijo el doctor haciendo una pausa, "¿cuantos meses tiene?", pregunto él tomando la mano de Ben, "seis meses y una semana", respondió Elliot, "es pequeño", ellos constantemente recibían ese mismo comentario, "fue prematuro, 32 semanas" informo Liv, "tenía problemas de presión arterial y de leve desprendimiento de placenta, tuve una cesaría de emergencia" dijo ella recordando un poco su calvario anterior.

"claro, lo recuerdo Olivia…bueno vamos a examinarte para ver como lo estas haciendo con este nuevo bebé", por suerte el doctor era muy amoroso, tenía que tener cierto tipo de empatía con las mujeres embarazadas, "yo les recomiendo a mis pacientes esperar un tiempo antes de quedarse embarazadas de nuevo, sobre todo después de una cesaría", él solo estaba haciendo un comentario, "no fue planeado, yo estaba usando la píldora, al igual que la primera vez", le dio una mirada a Elliot, él solo se encogió de hombros.  
"¿has seguido presentando nauseas y vómitos?", ella asintió, "a veces son ciclos muy fuertes, pero los últimos dos días me he sentido mejor…algo debe estar ayudando", las mejillas de Elliot se pusieron ligeramente enrojecidas, el agotarla en la noche la estaba ayudando a despertar sin muchas nauseas, "entonces tienes que seguir haciendo lo que haces hasta ahora", ella le cerró un ojo a Elliot, "eso es lo que planeo", Elliot estuvo a punto de trapicarse de los nervios.

"has subido un poco de peso" dijo viendo sus mediciones anteriores del mes pasado, "menos de un kilo desde la última vez que tuviste control", ella sabia pero, a pesar de comer, todo terminaba siendo lanzado por el inodoro, "el resto parece bien" dijo el doctor.  
"vamos a ver como esta el bebé". le hizo un gesto para que se acomodara en la camilla, Elliot estaba tratando de entretener a Ben que ya estaba haciendo gestos para ir con Olivia, "cariño solo unos minutos mas y mamá te va a tomar" le decía Elliot mientras se paseaba por la sala, mostrándole dibujos, "¿listos?", ambos asintieron, "ya sabes el procedimiento", Liv se levanto la blusa hasta debajo de sus pechos, dejando gran parte de su vientre expuesto, Ben miraba con atención, sin saber lo que pasaba, "esto va a estar frio" advirtió el doctor, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, "ahí esta" dijo él señalando en la pantalla, "ese es nuestro bebé El…es tan pequeño" susurraba ella, Elliot se había acercado para tomar su mano y ver a su hijo, "¿esta bien?", preguntaron casi a la par, "todo se ve bien, esta creciendo fuertemente, pero debes tomarlo con calma" le advirtió de inmediato el doctor, presiono una tecla y la sala se inundo de los sonidos del corazón del bebé, era rápido, "el corazón esta muy bien…en la próxima cita podremos sabes el sexo, claro en el caso de que quieran saber", ambos se miraron, no habían hablado de si querían saber o no, con Ben habían esperado, "aún no lo hemos decidido", respondió Liv, el doctor como era costumbre, imprimió un par de imágenes para ambos padres, y para el archivo de Olivia, "nos vemos en un mes mas, recuerda tomar las vitaminas prenatales", ambos salieron de la consulta medica, Ben de inmediato estiro los brazos para ir hacia Liv, "Ben aquí cariño, estoy segura que papá te aburrió",

"tengo que programar la próxima cita", Liv se detuvo en la recepción, esta iba a ser una rutina durante los próximos cinco meses. "nos vemos señorita Benson" se despidió la secretaria

Ambos estaban en el coche camino al precinto, Liv como era regular llevaba su mano derecha apoyada en su vientre, "sé que no lo hemos hablado aún, pero creo que será para todos mas fácil si sabemos con anticipación si estamos teniendo un niño o una niña" Elliot aprovecho una luz roja para mirarla de reojos, "antes sabías que Ben era un niño", ella asintió, desde el primer minutos lo sabía, "¿y ahora?", Elliot quería un niño sano, pero su esperanza era que fuera una chica y que fuera como Liv, "creo que es una niña", dijo Liv, y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza como asegurando su respuesta, "dicen que las madres lo intuyen…" dijo Elliot, aunque sabía que Kathy se había equivocado casi con todos sus hijos, "aunque suene cliché…quiero un bebé sano y feliz". Termino ella hablando.

Fin estaba en su escritorio cuando vio que entraba Liv en la sala principal "¿Y Elliot?" pregunto él al encuentro de Liv, "fue a la guardería a dejar a Ben…necesitaba sentarme un poco….estoy algo mareada", se llevo la mano a la frente para tratar de estabilizarla, "¿necesitas algo?", Elliot era el encargado por lo general de auxiliarla cuando se sentía mal, "un poco de agua estaría bien", en cosa de segundos Fin salio en busca del dispensador de agua y volvió, "¿necesitas algo mas?", pregunto preocupado, ella se veía visiblemente pálida y mareada, "estoy bien, gracias Fin", se quedo tranquila en su escritorio, Fin estaba divagando para presionarla a que fuera a descansar a las cunas, "solo debo esperar que se me pase, no te preocupes Fin, esto viene con el embarazo", ella levanto la mirada y le dio una tímida sonrisa a su compañero.

"Cragen me dijo que tenías una cita hoy, ¿todo bien?", ella asintió, "el bebé esta bien, tengo veinte semanas", tomo un poco mas de agua, cuando Elliot entro se asusto un poco, "¿Liv estas bien?", de inmediato se acerco a su escritorio y se arrodillo frente a ella, "estaba un poco mareada, Fin me ayudo, ahora me siento mejor" respondió ella suavemente, Elliot busco a Fin y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

"¿quieres irte a casa?", le pregunto Elliot notando que ella aún se sentía mal, "no", respondió. "acabamos de llegar a trabajar, no es justo que me vaya a casa", ella tomo algunos documentos que tenía sobre la mesa, "Cragen dijo que si te sentías mal podías ir a casa Liv", ella hizo caso omiso, "me siento mejor El…no voy a ir a casa", ella definitivamente cerro la conversación, aunque Elliot iba a tener un ojo durante el resto del día para ella,  
Llegaron a casa después de una tarde tranquila en el precinto, Liv había estado esperando durante toda la tarde que Madeleine fuera o la llamara, pero no paso, finalmente decidieron ir a casa "la próxima semana Ben tiene control, supongo que el pediatra ya estará de acuerdo con empezar a darle alimentos sólidos" informa Liv mientras estaba en el sofá con Ben en sus piernas y vio el calendario, había otra fecha importante destacada, "El…la próxima semana están de cumpleaños los gemelos", era obvio que Elliot no lo había olvidado, él nunca olvidaría el nacimiento de ninguno de sus hijos, "¿supongo que ya tienes algo pensado para regalarles?", ella sabia la respuesta,

"Aun no…creo que algo de ropa", le dijo sin ánimos de meditar mucho

"Elliot, van a cumplir 15 años es una edad importante" ella era exigente en su voz, "una fiesta o algo así, algo que ellos recuerden", Elliot la quedo mirando, "¿una fiesta?", era buena idea, pero debía hablarlo con Kathy, "supongo que todos quieren su fiesta de los quince años", ella asintió,

"¿como fue tu fiesta cuando cumpliste quince?" él pregunto inocentemente, Liv miro a Ben que estaba saltando en sus piernas y se puso sería, recordaba perfectamente su cumpleaños numero quince, su madre para variar le había regalado una noche borracha, ese era uno de los motivos por los que ella no celebraba sus cumpleaños, le traían malos recuerdos, "yo…no tuve una Elliot…por eso quiero que los niños la tengan" dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

"voy a hablar con Kathy, el cumpleaños es el martes, pero de celebrarlo tendría que ser para el viernes o sábado", dijo él viendo el calendario.

"podemos hacerlo aquí, tenemos un patio grande", ella estaba emocionada, quería ayudar a organizarla, "creo que Kathy estará de acuerdo, Maureen y Kathleen también tuvieron una fiesta agradable cuando cumplieron esa edad", Elliot estaba haciendo memoria, en realidad sus gemelos también lo merecían, "voy a hablar con ellos, quizás tenían otra cosa en mente, un regalo o algo así", Elliot tomo a Ben de los brazos de Liv, "es hora de tomar su baño", quería darle algo de tiempo para que ella descansara, "quisiera regalarles un notebook", dijo Liv mientras lo seguía al baño, "ellos tienen un computador Liv", ella asintió, y puso mala cara, "uno para todos ellos, son adolescentes El…",

"voy a pensarlo".

Una vez que Ben estaba durmiendo ellos se fueron a la habitación, "¿crees que podemos hacer lo de ayer?", pregunto Liv llegando a la camisa de Elliot y comenzar a desabrochar botón por botón, "¿no estas cansada?", pregunto Elliot serio, "siempre estoy cansada El…pero eso no es motivo para no hacer el amor con mi amado y apasionado novio…tu sabes..." se detuvo para mirarlo y mojo sus labios, "...durante el embarazo tengo un increíble antojo por hmmmm…", termino el último de los botones de su camisa y siguió con el cinturón

"de Elliot Stabler…a mi merced….completamente desnudo".


	133. Chapter 133

Después de hacer el amor se quedaron dormidos, él quería otra vez, pero Liv estaba agotada y le pidió algo de tiempo para recuperarse y finalmente ambos se rindieron al sueño, Elliot despertó al tiempo después escuchando el sonido de algo vibrando, no había puesto su móvil en vibrador, seguro era el de Olivia, ella despertó al sentir el movimiento a su lado de Elliot, "¿Qué pasa?", pregunto confundida y llena de sueño,

"algo esta sonando en el suelo…creo que es tu móvil", señalo Elliot al lugar de donde venia el ruido.

En un movimiento rápido y doloroso llego a su pantalón para sacar el móvil, tomo una respiración, "Benson" respondió al número desconocido, ella escucho con atención, "¿Madeleine?", pregunto confundida, ella estaba segura de que nunca mas iba a recibir noticias de ella, "¿Dónde estas?", pregunto Liv preocupada tomando la sábana para cubrirse, la noche estaba fría y ella estaba desnuda en la cama, "cariño…no puedo…", ella no estaba haciendo turnos de noche hace un poco mas de un año, "necesito que te calmes, ¿donde estas?", de seguro Cragen se iba a molestar por lo que iba a hacer a continuación, Elliot estaba apoyado en su costado derecho escuchando atentamente la conversación, aunque las palabras de Olivia eran constantemente cortadas y poco o nada podía entender, "nos vemos en veinte minutos", miro a Elliot que le dio una señal de advertencia, ella corto la llamada, "Liv donde piensas ir, son las dos de la mañana", él estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella. "Liv Ben esta en su cuna dormido, tu estas agotada…y estas esperando otro bebé, no puedes salir de la cama a las dos de la mañana", ella sintió una puntada de culpa, ella ahora no estaba sola, no podía salir al primer llamado de alguien en medio de la noche, "Madeleine fue atacada nuevamente, esta vez ella quiere hacer la denuncia", Elliot aun estaba serio, "ella no estaba incomoda conmigo, quizás pueda tomar yo su declaración", Liv asintió, aunque sabía que Madeleine no iba a hablar con nadie mas que con ella, pero aún así Elliot podía intentarlo, "voy a volver lo mas pronto posible", Elliot paso sobre Liv, la beso dulcemente en los labios, "sabes que si no estuvieras esperando un bebé no tendría problemas, pero ahora debes cuidarte", le susurro tiernamente, "lo sé El..", Elliot se vistió rápidamente y salio de la casa.

Liv le había dado la dirección donde Madeleine le había dicho que iba a estar, ella iba a esperar por Olivia para que la llevara al hospital y ahora si se iba a hacer un Kit. De violación, Elliot no tuvo problemas en ubicar la dirección, afuera apoyada en la pared estaba Madeleine, ella busco con la mirada en el auto por Olivia, él detuvo el auto y bajo enseguida, "¿donde esta la detective Benson?, yo la llame a ella", se escuchaba el pánico en la mujer, "la detective Benson no esta disponible en estos momentos", ella comenzó a llorar, "yo debería haberme quedado callada", decía entre sollozos, "quiero hablar con ella por favor",  
"la detective Benson me aviso de que fuiste atacada nuevamente, es necesario llegar a un hospital para que te revisen", su voz era suave, aunque era conciente de que las victimas de violación siempre se abrían mas con Olivia,

"no…no quiero ir al hospital…" ella se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro, agarrando su ropa con fuerza, y cruzándola frente a ella, tratando de cubrirse de Elliot. "¿Por qué no puede venir?", pregunto casi con voz de suplica, Elliot dudo un poco en si era pertinente entregar detalles privados, finalmente decidió que no correspondía, "Madeleine si no vamos al hospital…la evidencia va a ser destruida y no podremos encarcelar a quien te hizo esto", la chica se tomo unos minutos para pensarlo y luego asintió afligida

"eso es", la alentaba Elliot mientras ella subía al coche, fueron nuevamente al Mercy para ser revisada nuevamente, esta vez la chica accedió a realizar el examen de violación, así también fotografiar y documentar los golpes que se estaban curando, esta vez no habían nuevos golpes, eso le pareció extraño a Elliot,

Elliot miro su reloj, llevaba cerca de tres horas esperando por la evidencia que el doctor estaba recolectando, estaba cansado, y lo único que quería era volver a la cama con Olivia, apoyo la espalda y la cabeza en la pared para descansar un poco mas, cerca de las seis y media de la mañana sintió el móvil sonar, "Liv" bailaba en la pantalla,

"Creo que te dije que descansara Liv", su tono de voz era suave, "lo hice…hasta que Ben despertó…creo que ayer lo hicimos dormir muy temprano", ella tomo un momento, "¿como esta Madeleine?", pregunto preocupada, "estaba angustiada cuando la vi, quería hablar contigo, pero la convencí para que viniera al hospital, estoy esperando por la evidencia, creo que no podré ir a casa, voy a ir directamente donde Wagner", ella estaba aun en la cama, pero esta vez Ben estaba a su lado acurrucado tiernamente. ""¿va a ser dada de alta de inmediato?", ella quería hablar con la chica, "yo creo que si", ella se veía físicamente bien, solo se veía traumada, "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?", era la primera mañana que él no despertaba con ella durante el embarazo, "cansada….pero bien….quien se levanto de mal humor fue tu hijo…creo que cada día le están molestando mas las encías" dijo ella mirando a su bebé a su lado, Elliot sonrío, a pesar de que ella no lo iba a poder apreciar, "vamos a encontrar algo que le guste morder, ya vimos que no le gustan las gomitas para la dentición", él niño tenía un carácter fuerte, la suma de ambos padres al parecer, "nos vemos en un par de horas….", ella espero un segundo "Te amo El…" corto la llamada. Justo a tiempo para que el viera salir al doctor.

"ella esta traumatizada, creo que sería bueno ver la posibilidad de algún tipo de asistencia psicológica", le advirtió el doctor una vez que le entrego la bolsa de papel con las evidencias recolectadas, "voy a dejarla por una horas, esta agotada, no ha dormido nada en casi 48 horas" informo el doctor, Elliot había conversado brevemente con ella durante el trayecto en coche, ella se había comprometido a ir a dar su declaración al precinto, él estuvo de acuerdo, de esta forma ella iba a poder hablar con Olivia, se despidió del doctor y se fue al laboratorio.  
"¿Como esta?", Elliot entro en la sala principal y Liv ya estaba en su escritorio, "tu sabes que podrías haber descansando un poco mas", le llamo la atención levemente, ella le dio una mirada dura, él la estaba cuestionando demasiado últimamente, "¿como esta Madeleine?", repitió, "el doctor decidió dejarla por unas horas mas, solo para asegurarse de que ella descanse", Elliot dejo su chaqueta, "¿tomaste desayuno antes de salir?", ella levanto la mirada, y le dio una ligera sonrisa, "claro que si...",

"¿te dijo algo mas?", pregunto Liv esperanzada en tener algo mas de información, "en realidad nada mas, ella quería hablar contigo, solo me permito llevarla al hospital, me dijo que iba a venir hoy a dar su declaración y poner la denuncia", Elliot se levanto de su escritorio para ir por una taza de café, había permanecido la mayor parte de la noche despierto. "El…", ella hizo una señal al escritorio de Elliot donde había un café humeante y al lado un sándwich, "¿y esto?", pregunto Elliot levantando la comida, "te lo prepare en casa…supuse que ibas a venir directo, y sin tiempo para pasar a tomar un buen desayuno…tu me cuidas…yo te cuido", por suerte para ellos sus compañeros no estaban, de lo contrario las bromas iban a volar sobre sus cabezas. Elliot en un segundo comenzó a devorar el sándwich, "¿esta bueno?", él asintió, estaba prácticamente muriendo de hambre, "ayer en la noche agoté todas mis energías", levanto una ceja, ella casi se ahogo con su jugo. "Elliot", le dio una mirada de advertencia divertida, justo a tiempo cuando llegaron sus compañeros de trabajo, "los tortolitos llegaron temprano hoy", Fin se sentó en su mesa y dejando sus cosas.

"¿detective?", todos escucharon la voz de una mujer en la puerta de la sala principal, se dieron vuelta y la quedaron mirando, "Detective Benson" se corrigió la chica nerviosa y avergonzada por sentir las miradas hacia ella, "Madeleine", exclamo Liv, levantándose de su escritorio, y haciéndole un gesto a la niña para que siguiera caminando, "¿estas bien?" Liv pregunto al ver a la niña alterada, "vengo a poner la denuncia y a prestar declaración", Madeleine hablaba bajo, casi con vergüenza,

"acompáñame cariño", Liv la guió a la sala de entrevistas, "el detective Stabler me informo de lo ocurrido esta madrugada", la chica se sentó en uno de los sillones disponibles, la sala era bastante cómoda y amigable para la gente, era difícil narrar una experiencia terrible en un lugar frío y hostil. "voy a llamar a mi compañero", la niña asintió, Liv salio de la habitación "Elliot", le hizo un gesto para avisarle que la chica estaba bien con él dentro de la habitación.  
"ayer te llame a tu móvil" le dijo Madeleine seria, "lo sé, pero yo no podía ir, por eso me asegure que el detective Stabler fuera por ti, el es mi compañero", la niña estaba visiblemente molesta, "pero yo te llame a ti detective, yo quería que tu me ayudaras", Liv le dio una mirada de disculpa, "yo quería, y quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacer el trabajo las veinticuatro horas al día, sobre todo con un niño pequeño esperando por mi". Liv se sentía un poco presionada, si bien es cierto ella estaba para ayudar a las victimas, mas de alguna vez ellas eran exigentes en cuanto a su tiempo, "lo siento…no lo sabia",

Liv se tomo su tiempo antes de empezar la conversación, "Madeleine, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes", Liv tomo su cuadernillo y su lápiz para comenzar a anotar, "¿de la violación?", pregunto la chica asustada, "si cariño...necesito que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes de ese día",

La niña bajo la manga de su chaleco hasta cubrir casi totalmente sus manos, "estábamos en mi habitación…", Liv levanto la mirada, "¿con quien estabas?", la chica se puso tensa de inmediato, "con Robert" respondió ella sin levantar la mirada, "¿y Robert es tu novio?", pregunto Elliot mirando a Olivia, si era su novio con razón tenía problemas para hacer la denuncia, "no…no tengo novio, Robert es un amigo…." Tomo un respiro profundo, "estábamos en mi habitación y él empezó a hacerme algunas insinuaciones.." quedo mirando a Olivia quien estaba al pendiente de lo que la niña estaba relatando, "yo le dije que mis papás estaban en casa y que no debíamos", sus ojos comenzaron a volverse vidriosos mientras hablaba, "me empujo en la cama…y me dijo que ya que yo le dije que si una vez…él podía tomar lo que quería", Liv la quedo mirando, "has tenido sexo antes con Robert", la chica asintió, "la primera vez yo accedí, yo acababa de terminar con mi novio y Robert fue tan lindo conmigo, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos teniendo sexo", se seco una lágrima solitaria, le costaba hablar debido a los ahogos del llanto, Liv le acerco un vaso de agua, "yo esta vez no quería, pero él fue exigente y me lanzo un combo", Liv miro su cara, aún existían los tonos violetas del golpe. "¿Madeleine dijiste que no en algún momento?", esta parte siempre era importante, la niña asintió mientras se llevaba el vaso de agua a la boca, "muchas veces…pero el no me escuchaba, seguía gritándome que yo era suya", la voz era suave, "le pedí que se detuviera, que me estaba haciendo daño", Liv le dio una mirada a Elliot.

"¿Cuál es el apellido de Robert?", pregunto Elliot, iba a buscarlo en la base de datos mientras Olivia terminaba de hablar con Madeleine, "Simpson", respondió la chica riéndose del apellido de su amigo, siempre se burlaba de él por tener apellido de dibujo animado.

"tienes su dirección", la chica negó con la cabeza, "nunca he ido a su casa, por lo general nos juntábamos en mi casa, o en alguna cafetería", respondió la chica dejando el vaso de agua en la mesa, con sumo cuidado.

"Madeleine" Liv espero a que la chica le prestara atención, "¿y ayer?", pregunto Olivia, la niña la miro con cara de disculpa, "me llamaste para informar que te había violado nuevamente", la chica se levanto con un impulso, "Madeleine, ¿Robert te volvió a atacar ayer?", ella nunca ponía en duda a una victima, pero algo no le cuadraba, "él no me violo ayer, tuvimos sexo", Liv iba a esperar pacientemente una explicación, de lo contrario el caso se iba directo a la basura.


	134. Chapter 134

Liv se quedo mirando a Madeleine que ahora se estaba moviendo nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación, ya la estaba mareando, "Madeleine, puedes sentarte por favor", la chica miro a Olivia y se fue al sillón donde estaba antes, "Madeleine…nuestra fiscal no va a querer presentar cargos contra Robert…", definitivamente el caso se estaba arruinando, "pero él me violo" grito Madeleine molesta, "pero después de eso accediste a tener sexo con él nuevamente", le reprendió Olivia,

"no fue así", le aclaro Madeleine molesta, "yo quería ayudar…cuando llegue a casa después de salir del hospital, me sentí….sucia y cobarde por no hacer nada", Olivia estaba prestando atención, aunque era difícil llegar a algún lado con los nuevos antecedentes que estaba recibiendo, desafortunadamente no podía omitir esta información, "quería hacer algo útil, así que lo llame" miro a Liv para buscar el gesto de aprobación, "tu lo incitaste a tener sexo contigo", Liv estaba haciendo una afirmación, "cuando me violo no uso condón…así que supuse que esta vez no iba a ser diferente", Liv noto la desesperación de Madeleine, "usted me cree ¿cierto?...que él me violo", Olivia asintió, en realidad no tenía mucho que decirle, salvo que había cometido un gran error, "Te creo, pero Madeleine…la evidencia recolectada nos va a dirigir hacia Robert, pero él claramente va a reclamar que cada vez fue porque tu quisiste", Liv fue interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta, "tenemos la dirección de Robert", le informo a Olivia, él la vio y sabía que algo había pasado durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

"voy a salir a hablar con mi compañero", hizo un gesto hacia Elliot, la niña asintió, "¿Qué esta pasando?", pregunto Elliot, Liv tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba visiblemente molesta, "ayer…cuando nos llamo ella tuvo sexo voluntariamente con Robert", Elliot la quedo mirando serio, sabía que venía mas en camino, "quería de alguna forma ayudar, sabía que él no usa condón, de esa forma en su mente un poco torcida tendríamos la evidencia de la violación de la noche anterior", Liv se sentó en su escritorio tomándose la cabeza, estaba segura que la chica fue violada, pero ahora era muy difícil poder meter a Robert en la cárcel, "Casey no va a querer llevar el caso a juicio, y si lo lleva es poco probable que lo gane" se lamento Liv

"la llame mientras estaba en la sala, viene directo para acá". Dijo Elliot.  
"simplemente genial" gimió Liv frustrada, se levanto del escritorio, "voy al baño, puedes ver que Madeleine no salga", necesitaba mojarse la cara, sentía la frente ardiendo del dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando por el vuelco en el caso.

Elliot espero en su escritorio, Casey estaba a punto de llegar, vio a la fiscal entrando en la sala, "dime que mi caso no se fue a la basura, ya le avise a mi jefe" se quejo Casey al ver el rostro de Elliot, "esta un poco torcido en estos momentos", informo Elliot, "ella sabe quien la violo, que tan complicado puede ser eso", ella no quería gritarle a Elliot, pero estaba presionada por su jefe para llevar bien el caso, "la chica metió la pata, tuvo sexo ayer con él en busca de evidencia", respondió Elliot "es algo complicado, Liv estuvo hablando con ella", Casey busco por Liv, "¿y donde esta Olivia?" Elliot hizo un gesto al pasillo, "esta en el cuarto de baño, de seguro le duele la cabeza, pero para variar no me lo va a decir", dijo Elliot molesto, "el embarazo la golpea un poco duro Elliot, dale un respiro", ellas se habían puesto al día hace un par de días.

"volvamos al caso" le dijo Elliot serio, cortando el tema, si Olivia entraba en la sala y los escuchaba hablando de ella, iba a ser muy molesta, "entonces la chica se acostó con el chico que la había violado, así que no tenemos caso" dijo Casey a la brigada,  
"Cragen de igual forma quiere que investiguemos" respondió Elliot, "¿y donde esta ahora Cragen?", Casey estaba apoyada en el borde del escritorio de Olivia y miro hacia la oficina de Don, "se fue a una reunión, de echo las esta teniendo casi todas las semanas", dijo Elliot recostado en su silla.

"no creo que valga la pena investigar" informo Casey, "no voy a llevar un caso a juicio, sabiendo que hay un 100% de probabilidades de perderlo", justo Olivia estaba entrando en la habitación, "Casey ella fue violada", dijo acercándose a la fiscal.  
"puede ser…pero su credibilidad será profundamente afectada, estoy segura que el abogado defensor tendrá un buen festín cuando este ella en el estrado". Casey definitivamente estaba desechando el caso.

"¿y si logramos de que Robert confiese la violación?", pregunto Liv a la abogada, llevándose la mirada de Elliot

"en ese caso lo podemos llevar a juicio, pero es una posibilidad tan remota que un acusado confiese", Casey estaba segura que no iban a ninguna parte.

"¿y si tenemos otra información, mas antecedentes, evidencia, cualquier otra cosa que nos pueda ayudar?", Liv quería ayudar a Madeleine.

"todo depende Olivia, es difícil llevar el caso, pero no imposible, si la chica resulta que fue violada…", Liv la interrumpió, "ella fue violada Casey, cuando la vimos tenía todas las señales de ataque", ella miro a Elliot para confirmar su apreciación, "aun así Olivia, la segunda acusación de violación fue mentira, porque no iba a mentir en la primera, le daría duda razonable al jurado",

"Se puede haber asustado al tener sexo con el amigo, y se arrepintió, cuantas veces hemos escuchado casos así", recordó Casey.

"ella fue violada estoy segura, ella hizo lo que hizo porque estaba desesperada, la empuje a esto" las ultimas palabras salieron casi en un susurro.

"Olivia" advirtió Elliot, la presión que ella estaba poniéndose no era buena para ella o el bebé, "no es tu culpa, ella decidió no hacer el examen la primera vez", Liv se sentó en su escritorio y se tomó la cabeza.

"Liv quiero ayudar, en serio, pero la chica lo esta poniendo difícil, tu no le pediste que volviera a recolectar evidencia", le recordó Casey, su tono de voz era mas suave que antes, Novak había caminado hasta el escritorio de Liv, "Olivia, tu siempre tratas de hacer mas de lo que te corresponde…" le dio una mirada a Elliot, "no hay nada que podamos hacer" concluyo ella.

"estoy segura que si hacemos lo correcto, si presionamos a Robert va a confesar", aseguro Liv mirando a Casey y Elliot.

"son casi las ocho de la noche Olivia", Elliot la miro serio, ella debería haber ido a casa hace mas de dos horas, "tienes la dirección, podemos ir a buscarlo y traerlo, podemos dejarlo detenido por 24 horas, mañana volvemos y lo interrogamos", dijo Liv, en su cabeza sonaba perfectamente

Elliot y Casey se quedaron mirando, "vamos chicos….es la ultima opción, de lo contrario lo voy a dejar, lo prometo", agrego ante la mirada fija de ambos.

"voy a decirle a Madeleine que puede ir a casa, no sacamos nada con mantenerla aquí", Liv camino hacia la habitación y hablo con la chica, le informo que iban a seguir el caso, pero que no prometía nada.

"no vamos a hacer horas de vigilancia, si no esta nos vamos a casa", le aclaro Elliot, ella le dio una mirada de muerte, "si Robert no esta entonces vamos a esperar por él",Elliot movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, "no vas a ser turnos de vigilancia Olivia, debes descansar, tienes que tener conciencia de que tienes casi cinco meses de embarazo, debes descansar por último por el bebé", las palabras salieron casi tropezando de la boca de Elliot, una vez que salieron se arrepintió casi inmediatamente al ver el rostro molesto de Olivia, "¿me estas llamando irresponsable?", le grito en la cara, "es mi cuerpo Elliot…yo sé hasta donde puedo llegar, también es mi bebé y creerme sé lo que puedo hacer o no, deja de tratarme como si me fuera a romper, estoy embarazada no a punto de morir", sus gritos se escuchaban alrededor de toda la sala, Fin y Munch no estaban presente, solo Casey estaba presenciando la lucha.

"Maldición Elliot…déjame en paz aunque sea un maldito minutos, deja de decir que debo o no hacer Elliot….Dios eres tan molesto a veces" salio de la habitación en dirección a la sala de interrogatorios, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en presencia de Elliot, se sentía ahogada.  
"creo que es bueno que la cuides Elliot, pero ella sabe sus limites", le aclaro Casey tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"sé que no debo empujarla…quiero cuidar de ella y lo único que termino haciendo es molestarla", Elliot estaba luchando por salir detrás de ella, pero decidió darle su espacio, si ella quería estar sola, entonces él la dejaría sola, aunque todos sus sentidos le gritaban que saliera detrás de ella.

"¿crees lograr una orden de arresto?", pregunto Elliot tratando de concentrarse en el caso, "solo por que ella lo identifico, voy a jugármela solicitando la orden, pero en realidad no estoy segura si el caso es viable", dijo Casey mientras se arreglaba la ropa, tenía que ir a hablar con algún juez para lograr la orden. "¿crees que después puedes ver a Ben?", Maureen tenía que ir a un grupo de estudio y no aceptaban nada en pañales,

"claro una vez que tenga la orden lo voy a buscar, ¿tienes que darme algún documento u orden?", ella sabía que en la guardería no le entregaban los bebés a cualquier persona, "Liv te dejo en la lista de las personas autorizadas para retirar al bebé", le informo Elliot, fue un poco sorprendido, estaba seguro de que Liv le habría comentado en algún momento, "eso es lindo de su parte", respondió Casey emocionada, "Ben es como un sobrinito para mi, además que en un tiempo mas voy a ser su madrina, de verdad es un gesto lindo de parte de ustedes"  
"eres importante para Olivia". Le dijo Elliot en tono de confidente.

Olivia estaba en la habitación a oscuras, tratando de regular su respiración, su bebé estaba protestando por el arrebato y en su vientre sentía una ligera presión, hacia círculos pequeños en su estomago, estaba tratando de calmarse y calmar al niño, sus emociones repercutían en su hijo, "mamá a veces es un poco obstinada…y papá le tiene que recordar que debe cuidar de ti…lo siento bebé", susurraba a su vientre.

Una vez ya mas tranquila volvió a la sala principal, la única mesa que estaba ocupada era la de Elliot, él estaba concentrado mirando algunos papeles e ignoro que ella estaba en la sala, "lo siento…" susurro esperando que Elliot le prestara atención, Elliot la ignoro, "El…siento haberte gritado", él levanto la vista, "nunca fue mi intención levantarte la voz…es que a veces me siento ahogada", Elliot asintió, "voy a darte espacio, si es lo que quieres, lo vas a tener", Elliot tomo su chaqueta de la silla, "Casey tiene lista la orden", Liv fue a tomar su chaqueta también, "va a llevar a Ben a casa, él no va a dormir en la guardería, aunque estemos toda la noche vigilando", le aclaro Elliot, ella pensaba que al volver después de su arrebato iba a estar casi pegado a ella, pero claramente se equivoco. "voy a agradecerle después a Casey por cuidar del bebé",. Elliot ya estaba caminando delante de ella, difícilmente la había escuchado,.-esta actuando como un idiota.- pensó Liv mientras salía detrás de él, con cuatro meses y medio de embarazo aún no tenía problemas por seguirle el paso, bueno eso creía ella, hasta que llego al auto y le costaba respirar, "Dios El…podrías haberme esperado", susurro ella entre bocanadas de aire, muy necesarios para regular su respiración.

"pero veo que puedes seguirme el paso perfectamente", Elliot siguió caminando hasta quedar a escasos metros de la puerta del conductor, "El…no actúes así", le rogó Liv, Elliot se dio la vuelta "¿no actúe como?", pregunto Elliot con el ceño fruncido, "¿quieres espacio, quieres que no me preocupe por ti, quieres que no te pregunte como te sientes?,esta bien , lo tienes, ahora sube al auto, tenemos que ir a hacer guardia", Liv quedo paralizada, era la primera en mucho tiempo donde Elliot era tan frío con ella.


	135. Chapter 135

Liv no se atrevía a subir al auto, no quería estar sentado junto a Elliot, se quedo fuera del coche por lo que parecieron horas, su cuerpo estaba entumecido del frío, pero no de la noche, era el frío de Elliot que la había calado profundamente, ella le había pedido espacio, pero fue en un arrebato, a veces se sentía ahogada, pero era su culpa no de Elliot, se aferro mas a su chaqueta para calentar su cuerpo,

"¿vas o no?", se escucho desde el interior del auto, Elliot había bajado la ventana de su lado para que lo pudiera escuchar, ella estaba insegura, había empujado hasta este punto, no era lógico que volviera al precinto, camino inestablemente, aún un poco entumecida, abrió la puerta del auto, él giro la llave y espero que ella cerrara la puerta para moverse, "¿puedes subir un poco el aire caliente?", ella no le iba a decir que estaba muriendo de frío, pero de uno interno, "claro", respondió él sin mirarla, esto no era lo que ella estaba buscando de Elliot, "¿vamos a hablar de lo que paso?" pidió ella tratando de entablar una conversación, Elliot movió la cabeza "no hay nada que debamos hablar", él podía ser muy terco y cerrando cuando se lo proponía.  
"El…por favor" suplico ella.

"vamos a un caso Olivia, un caso en el que tu querías seguir" le lanzo Elliot a la cara, "por lo tanto voy a hacer mi trabajo, para luego ir a casa y disfrutar de mi hijo, que espero este despierto cuando llegue", Olivia sintió una punzada en su estomago, las palabras le estaban haciendo daño. Elliot era cruel cuando se lo proponía, Liv llevo su mano al vientre, donde nuevamente sintió la presión, se quedo callada por el resto del camino, era conciente que en ese estado de animo, no iba a lograr mucho con Elliot.

Cuando llegaron la dirección de Robert, Elliot estaciono el auto y apago las luces, tratando de pasar inadvertidos, Madeleine les había advertido de que él a veces no llegaba a casa.

"¿tenemos la dirección de su trabajo?", pregunto Liv, quería hablar con Elliot, aunque sea algo relacionado con el trabajo

"fue despedido hace un mes de la fabrica, no tiene trabajo estable", le informo Elliot sin mirarla  
"¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?", Elliot la quedo mirando casi con sorpresa, "¿seguir con que?", pregunto tratando de parecer casual,

"estas…me estas ignorando", su voz se quebró cuando termino de hablar, "El…no fue mi intención gritarte…por favor habla conmigo".

"creo que hoy no va a llegar a casa", Liv espero a que siguiera hablando, pero se quedo callado, "no…no quiero que me hables del caso…quiero que conversemos" recalco ella.

Elliot giro la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, vio el inicio de algunas lagrimas y sintió una punzada de culpa en su corazón, "El…por favor discúlpame, no fue mi intención gritarte, ni decir nada de eso, me encanta cuando cuidas de mi", ella rió tímidamente, "aunque a veces es demasiado y me siento un poco abrumada", Elliot mantenía su mirada fija en ella, "estoy cuidando de mi, estoy cuidando del bebé, pero hay cosas que debo y quiero seguir haciendo", una de esas cosas era claramente seguir trabajando, "que este embarazada no me hace menos capaz de hacer mi trabajo", Liv no había sacado la mano de su vientre, ella sabía que su bebé estaba sintiendo lo ansiosa que estaba, y lo hacia saber a través de algunas punzadas que había estado sintiendo.

"yo solo quiero que tu y el bebé estén bien, tengo que cuidar de ti Liv, sé que tu misma puedes hacerte cargo, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, que estés cómoda", Elliot era sincero

"nadie a cuidado de mi El…tu me has enseñado de que me puedo apoyar en alguien mas", Liv paso una mano por la mejilla de Elliot, no era el lugar para la conversación, pero de pronto no le intereso nada mas que arreglar las cosas con el hombre que ama,

"a veces soy un poco difícil…soy conciente", Elliot solo asintió riendo, "¿podemos seguir como antes, por favor?", Elliot tomo la mano que Liv tenía en su mejilla y suavemente se la llevo a la boca para depositar un dulce beso en el dorso suave de su mano, "esta bien nena…lo siento por ser un imbecil", la conversación fue detenida cuando vieron a alguien entrando el la casa que estaban observando, si Cragen se entera que estaban distraídos mientras el acusado se arrancaba iban a estar en problemas, Elliot iba a decirle que se quedara en el auto, para no correr riesgos, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se quedo callado. Y salio del auto ágilmente, seguido de Olivia

"Robert Simpson" aviso Elliot para llamar la atención del hombre, él se dio vuelta para quedar frente a ellos, "soy Robert Simpson ¿que sucede?", su voz era tranquila, "estas arrestado por la violación de Madeleine Cruise", Elliot llego a sus manos para ponerle las esposas, "¡que dijo esa perra!...yo no la viole" gritaba mientras Elliot lo arrastraba al coche, a pesar de los gritos Olivia le leyó los derechos, aunque estaba segura de que poca atención le había prestado.

Llegaron al precinto cerca de las dos de la mañana, Elliot lanzo a Richard a la celda habilitada en el piso, "mañana vas a tener un buen tiempo para defenderte…estas en problemas Robert", le advirtió Elliot, salio del lugar en busca de Olivia, ella estaba en el escritorio sumida en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba su pequeña barrida, "podemos irnos a casa, de seguro Casey se esta volviendo loca con Ben", Elliot miro la hora y movió la cabeza, "no, ya debe estar dormido", corrigió él.

Cuando llegaron a casa, estaba completamente oscuro, Ben por lo general se quedaba dormido temprano, sobre todo los últimos días, para permitir las actividades extra de sus padres, "se demoraron un montón" dijo Casey luchando por abrir los ojos, "¿díganme que al menos lo tienen bajo custodia?", Elliot asintió, "esta en la comisaría, se demoro en llegar", Casey se levanto, "entonces es hora de volver a casa", Liv la detuvo, "puedes quedarte, tenemos habitaciones disponibles", Casey le dio una sonrisa agradecida, "necesito unos documentos para mañana que tengo en casa, no te preocupes Liv, estoy acostumbrada de dormir poco, tu sabes, tengo un novio muy activo", le dijo riendo,

"bien….gracias por cuidar de Ben…¿espero que no te haya dado problemas?", Casey tomo su maletín, " a las nueve estaba durmiendo, como un angelito", Casey se despidió de ambos y se fue.

"¿crees que haya dejado algo de comida?", pregunto Elliot esperanzado, "queda algo de comida en el horno, puedo calentarla", Elliot puso ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de Liv, esta noche solo iban a dormir, "vamos a comer" ordeno Elliot, ella asintió, tenía hambre solo un poco en caso de comer tan tarde fuera demasiado pesado para ella,

"maldición" exclamo cuando abrió el congelador, "Casey se comió mi helado de frutilla", la cara que puso era prácticamente de una tragedia, "mañana podemos conseguir mas",le aseguro Elliot,

"el bebé tenía ganas de comer helado de frutilla ahora" reclamo Olivia haciendo pucheros,  
Elliot tomo sus llaves y su chaqueta, "voy a ir a la tienda para buscarte helado de frutilla", dijo sonriendo, "El que son las tres de la mañana" en realidad tenía muchas ganas de comer ese helado, "cariño, tienes antojo de helado y yo como tu hombre tengo el deber de conseguirlo para ti", Elliot beso los labios de Liv y salio casi volando, aunque estaba seguro que al volver ella iba a estar durmiendo en la cama o el sofá.

Un poco mas de media hora mas tarde entro en la casa, había ruido, a pesar de que era muy tarde, "pensé que te iba a encontrar dormida", ella estaba sentada en la mesa, esperando pacientemente por él  
"yo me iba a ir a acostar, pero el bebé realmente tiene ganas de algo de helado de frutillas" dice ella ligeramente frustrada, tocándose el estomago. Elliot fue a la cocina por una cuchara para ella, "te deje el plato en el horno, esta listo para que te lo comas" le aviso ella desde la mesa,

"Dios…te amo" le dijo cuando le paso la cuchara, "esto esta delicioso" hablaba Liv con la boca repleta de helado, "mañana vamos a estar muertos de sueño", dijo Elliot mientras terminaba de comer, "no va a ser muy diferente que estos últimos días, hemos estado durmiendo poco mas de tres horas", solo recordar sus encuentros hacían que Elliot se emocionara, "vamos a la cama nena" Elliot extendió la mano para que ella la tomara y la siguiera a la habitación, "El…" advirtió ella, esta noche estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo mas que dormir, "esta bien nena…esta noche vamos a dormir", le aseguro. "yo quiero…pero estoy cansada" le respondió ella mientras se colocaba su pijama y se recostaba en la cama, su cuerpo estaba empezando a sentirse adolorido por el cansancio, "estaba bueno el helado", Elliot la había visto comer ansiosamente, Liv se paso la lengua por los labios, "estaba delicioso, eres afortunado de que mis antojos sean tan fáciles de saciar" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Elliot se recostó a su lado, "solo espero que no me cambies por el helado de frutilla", ella lo quedo mirando, "tu …amor mío…eres definitivamente el mas grande de mis antojos.

Elliot despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo, definitivamente ya no tenía la edad para hacer el amor todas las noches, aunque cuando era mas joven y estaba con Kathy, tampoco lo hacía, con suerte era una vez a la semana, pero con Olivia era todo lo contrario, él se encendía solo recordando como se siente el cuerpo de Liv debajo de él, se paso las manos por el rostro tratando de despertar, Liv estaba a su lado aun dormida, su mano se posaba dulcemente sobre la pequeña protuberancia que tenía en su vientre, Elliot iba a preparar todo antes de que ella se despertara, si él estaba cansado, ni siquiera quería pensar como se sentía Olivia, sobre todo con el embarazo.

"vamos a darle una sorpresa a mamá esta mañana y vamos a estar listos para ella, ¿te parece bien hijo?", Ben ya estaba parado afirmado a los bordes de la cuna, si despertaba antes que alguno de ellos, esperaba pacientemente que lo fueran a tomar, aún estaban tratando de descifrar de donde el bebé había heredado la paciencia, no era el fuerte de ninguno de los dos. "una vez que estés vestido, vamos a prepararle el desayuno a mamá, ella esta muy cansada con el bebé y con papá que también la agota",

"buenos días" bostezo Liv mientras entraba en la cocina, Ben estaba en su asiento tomando su leche, hace unos días había aprendido a tomar el biberón, a veces se le caía, y lo tomaba nuevamente para llevárselo a la boca, "gracias cariño por dejarme dormir un poco mas" le dijo a Elliot mientras lo abrazaba, "estoy agotada…", ella ahogo otro bostezo mientras besaba el cuello despejado de Elliot, "voy a tomar una ducha rápida para ver si puedo despertar", Elliot iba a esperar que ella saliera para servirle el desayuno.

Entraron al precinto viendo a sus compañeros ya en sus respectivos puestos, "sentimos llegar tarde", a pesar de sus esfuerzos, terminaron retrasándose, "tranquilos, Cragen nos dijo que ayer estuvieron hasta tarde trabajando en el caso de Madeleine",

"ayer arrestamos a Robert Simpson, Madeleine lo acuso de que la violo, fue una larga noche", respondió Olivia ahogando un nuevo bostezo.

"¿Hasta que horas se quedaron?", pregunto Munch curioso, Elliot saco la cuenta, "pasado las tres de la mañana", Munch miro el reloj, eran poco mas de las ocho, "y volvieron a trabajar a esta hora", ambos asintieron, no había excusas para no ir a trabajar, "después de arrestarlo, lo trajimos y lo dejamos en la celda, después fuimos a casa a dormir un poco", Elliot relataba a sus compañeros de trabajo  
"con razón ninguno tiene buena cara", Liv sonrío, "gracias Fin y yo que creía que hoy me veía como reina de belleza".

"definitivamente eres nuestra reina de belleza" dijo Fin haciéndole un gesto gracioso, Liv se puso seria cuando sintió una nueva punzada en su vientre, ayer la presión la había atribuido al estrés, pero ahora estaba tranquila, conversando con sus compañeros, su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, algo estaba mal con ella o su bebé.


	136. Chapter 136

"¿Liv?", llamo Elliot al ver la mueca en el rostro de Olivia, "¿estas bien?", había intentado no hacer esa pregunta, pero definitivamente la situación lo ameritaba, ella levanto la mirada lentamente y asintió, "¿sentiste el movimiento del bebé". Elliot sabía que faltaban algunas semanas aún para que ella lo pudiera percibir, pero siempre era diferente, ella movió la cabeza, estaba segura que no era una patada o un movimiento de su bebé, "¿fue un dolor como los que sentías durante el embarazo de Ben?", Liv miro a sus compañeros que la observaban con preocupación, "fue una especie de puntada, lo siento no era mi intención asustarlos", ella no estaba muy segura de cómo describir la sensación, "quizás como volvimos rápido de ir a dejar a Ben, algo quedo un poco tenso", ella estaba buscando algún tipo de explicación, Elliot asintió en silencio, se fue a su escritorio y la volvió a mirar, "si vuelve a pasar no dudes en decírmelo, por favor", ella seguía haciendo círculos en su vientre, "por supuesto….ahora estoy bien El…" le aseguro Liv esbozando una tímida e insegura sonrisa.  
Cragen salió de su oficina, "creo que es buena hora para que dos de mis detectives se tomen la molestia de interrogar a Robert Simpson" dijo Cragen irónicamente, mirando a sus detectives, todos tranquilos en sus escritorios, "¿puedes ir con Fin?" le pidió Olivia, ella quería interrogarlo, pero no quería poner mas presión en ella, Fin se levanto en segundos de su escritorio, "supongo que tu serás el policía malo…" miro a Elliot, "y yo como voy a jugar como tu compañero…seré el guapo", Olivia salto una carcajada, ella era la guapa en su asociación con Elliot, "El…siempre es el policía malo", le aclaro a su compañero.

Fin fue a buscar a Robert a la celda para llevarlo a la sala de interrogación, "El…." llamo Liv a Elliot antes de que se fuera a unir a Fin, ella se levanto de su escritorio, manteniendo una de sus manos firmes en su vientre, "voy a hablar con Cragen, creo que me voy a tomar el resto del día", ella estaba un poco inquieta por las puntadas que estaba sintiendo, y quería tomar un descanso en casa, "voy a buscar a Ben para llevarlo a casa" le informo ella, "Liv…habla con Cragen y ve a casa, yo voy a tratar de salir antes de tiempo y llevare a Ben a casa, toma este tiempo para descansar, te llamo cuando este por salir", ella lo pensó unos segundos, "tengo que pasar al supermercado antes de ir a casa", Elliot asintió, "¿puede esperar para mañana?, prefiero que te vayas directamente a casa", Elliot le quito un mechón de su rostro, "puede esperar hasta mañana" aclaro ella, Elliot se fue detrás de Fin y ella fue a hablar con Cragen, necesitaba un descanso urgente.

Cragen notó el rostro cansado y preocupado de Olivia, por lo que no tuvo reparos en dejarla salir antes de su turno, él estaba conciente de que la noche anterior habían estado, junto a Elliot hasta bastante tarde, "llama cuando llegues a casa, de seguro Elliot va a estar pendiente de ti", le pidió Cragen, él también quería saber como había llegado a casa, "¿le puede decir que voy a dejar el auto aquí?, va a llevar a Ben cuando él salga". Cragen asintió, "Liv…" Cragen hablo cuando ella iba saliendo de la habitación, "cuídate….", ella le dio una sonrisa agradecida por el gesto.

Elliot y Fin estaban en la sala de interrogación, Richard no era un hombre muy hablador, "tenemos una denuncia de violación", le informo Elliot sentado frente a Richard, "yo no he violado a nadie, como he dicho antes, esa puta miente" respondió él tranquilo.

"la violaste y la golpeaste" le grito Fin molesto, "yo no he golpeado a nadie, no tienen pruebas", levanto la voz Richard, Casey estaba mirando detrás del vidrio que separaba la sala de interrogación, "creo que no vamos a tener una declaración de culpabilidad", Casey estaba junto a Don observando, "si pide un abogado o insiste en no tener responsabilidad es difícil poder llevarlo a juicio", informo Casey a Cragen, "Olivia cree que Madeleine efectivamente fue violada, pero que estaba tan traumatizada que no quiso hacer la denuncia, y después vino el arrepentimiento", Liv había hablado con Cragen en algún momento del día para darle su apreciación, "también creo que fue violada, pero lamentablemente con su acción siguiente boto a la basura su credibilidad", Casey viendo el interrogatorio estaba tomando algunas decisiones.

Elliot sabia que no tenían mucho con que trabajar, sin una prueba de violación, la segunda muestra era definitivamente imposible de ser viable.

"¿donde estuviste hace dos días?", pregunto Elliot, "en la casa de Madeleine", respondió Richard seguro, "fui a su casa, ella me invito", Elliot se levanto de su silla y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, "¿ella te invito a su casa, a su habitación y tu lo creíste que era una invitación para tener sexo con ella?", Richard se estaba molestando, "tuvimos sexo, pero fue consensual" aseguro Richard, Elliot había visto los moretones en la cara de la chica, "¿y el golpe en el rostro?", pregunto Elliot buscando en el archivo una fotografía del moretón, "solo tuve sexo con ella, yo no la golpee". Casey soltó un respiro frustrado, esto no iba a ninguna parte, "¿Dónde esta Olivia?", pregunto Casey a Cragen, "se fue a casa, estaba cansada" respondió él sin quitar la mirada de lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala, "no voy a seguir hablando, no tienen nada y quiero ir a casa", exigió Richard, sin mucha evidencia que presentar mucho no había que hacer, "¿estoy arrestado?", pregunto Richard poniéndose en pie.

Casey golpeo el vidrio de separación, "¿que pasa?", pregunto Elliot cerrando la puerta, "no tenemos nada para detenerlo, va a tener que salir libre, mientras buscamos mas evidencia", Casey no tenía mucho que aportar. Elliot apretó la mandíbula molesto, "voy a darle la buena noticia a Olivia", respondió él frustrado y molesto, estaba seguro que la noticia no iba a caerle muy bien a Olivia, "era una alternativa que teníamos, es difícil que alguien confiese" respondió Casey, "Fin" llamo Elliot al interior de la sala, "deja que se vaya".

Olivia había llegado hace media hora a casa, su primera parada fue al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha, su cuerpo estaba cansando, acariciaba suavemente su vientre mientras el agua golpeaba suavemente su cuerpo, tomó la toalla que había dejado a la mano para que su cuerpo no se enfriara, "ay" gimió doblándose levemente acunando su estomago, la presión que estaba sintiendo era mas fuerte que la vez anterior, tomo una respiración profunda y con dificultad envolvió la toalla en su cuerpo, miro el suelo, respiro un poco mas tranquila al no ver sangre, "estas asustando a mamá" susurraba mientras salía del cuarto de baño, el dolor se fue en unos segundos, hizo una nota mental para comentarle a su doctor durante la próxima cita, los dolores eran diferentes a cuando estaba esperando a Ben. Se fue a secar el pelo, quería recostarse un poco para descansar,

"¿que mas podemos hacer?", pregunto Fin, quería ayudar a Elliot en el caso, "¿no dejo que tomaran ninguna prueba la primera vez que fue ingresada?", pregunto Fin buscando algo que hacer, en algo que aportar, "ella no dejo que el doctor la examinara",

"¿y su ropa?", pregunto Fin llegando a un punto, Elliot recordó por un segundo, "ella llevaba la bata de hospital, según recuerdo le entregaron ropa del hospital por que la suya la había guardado", Elliot tomo el teléfono para llamar al hospital, "quizás la enfermera guardo la ropa, siempre lo hacen en los casos de violación como evidencia", como no se le había ocurrido antes.

Fin presto atención a la conversación de Elliot al teléfono, "¿y?", pregunto Fin una vez que Elliot corto la llamada, "la tienen guardado, para nuestra suerte ellos decidieron mantenerla por un par de días, en caso que la requiriéramos"

"Eso es bueno hombre", respondió Fin, si seguían teniendo suerte, algo de evidencia había quedado en la ropa, "¿cuando Liv hablo con ella, hizo algún comentario sobre un cambio de ropa después de que fue atacaba?",

"no recuerdo, voy a llamar a Olivia para preguntarle y saber como esta", Elliot tomo su móvil, Fin se alejo para darle algo de espacio, "Hola cariño….", hablo Elliot al teléfono, Liv había corrido a contestar el teléfono, "hola bebé, llegue a casa hace poco mas de media hora, llame a tu escritorio, pero no contestaste", le aviso ella, antes de que le recriminara que no había avisado que estaba en casa, "nos tomo un tiempo la interrogación con Robert",admitió Elliot, "¿dijo algo importante?" pregunto Liv ansiosa, "no dijo nada que no haya dicho antes, negó rotundamente la violación dice que fue sexo consentido", ella soltó un respiro impaciente, "no tenemos nada entonces, Casey no va a hacer nada", ella estaba tratando de mantener las cosas con calma, "¿Liv te acuerdas si Madeleine te dijo que se cambio de ropa después del ataque?", Liv se tomo un segundo para hacer memoria, "me dijo tomo su ropa y salio al cuarto de baño, no podía salir porque su madre estaba en la cocina, después cuando llego a la habitación Robert se había ido", aun no le quedaba claro porque le preguntaba eso,

"¿por que?".- pregunto ella curiosa, de seguro tenían algún plan "en el hospital aun mantienen la ropa, quizás hay algo de fluidos o evidencias en la tela, ella dijo que no uso condón durante el ataque", era una buena noticia, aunque aun era difícil poder llevar el caso a algún lado, sobre todo ha hacer una acusación, "nena…voy a ir con Fin al hospital para recuperar la ropa y traerla donde Warner, te llamo mas tarde…te amo Liv", ella sonrío al teléfono, le encantaba escuchar esas palabras, "te amo cariño", cortaron la llamada.

"vamos al hospital" afirmo Fin al ver a Elliot moverse de su escritorio, "quiero tener la evidencia lo antes posible, quiero ir a casa temprano",

"tiene suerte detective" dijo la enfermera cuando venía con una bolsa en su mano, "querían botar la ropa, pero yo insistí en guardarla, yo recibí a la chica, y tengo experiencia para saber que había sido atacada, espero que esto les sirva", le paso la bolsa a Elliot, "espero que este bien…me tengo que ir, buena suerte detectives", solo quedaba llevar la evidencia a la forense y después se iba a ir a casa, seguro Cragen no tendrá objeciones, después de las horas que llevaba trabajando sin parar.

Fin miro a Elliot, a pesar de haber tenido mas de alguna diferencia en el pasado, con los años fueron cultivando una amistad, "vamos a hacer lo siguiente, voy a llevar la evidencia a Melinda, mientras tu vas a buscar a tu hijo y te vas a casa", Elliot lo miro y le dijo "te lo agradezco" .

Olivia estaba en la cocina comiendo un par de galletas, no tenía demasiada hambre, pero tampoco podía pasar muchas horas sin nada en el estomago, era malo para ella y el bebé, se agacho a dejar la caja de jugo cuando sintió el dolor nuevamente, "mierda" gimió tomándose el vientre, el dolor fue persistente, tenía que llegar al teléfono, llamar a Elliot, decirle que necesitaba ir al hospital, que las cosas no estaban bien, había hablado hace veinte minutos con él, era poco probable que la llamara de nuevo, se aferro a la pared para llegar a la habitación, "Dios…", el dolor era mas intenso con cada movimiento, "por favor bebé….", llego a su habitación y se tendió en la cama, en posición fetal, tenia las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y sus manos aforrándose a su vientre, "El…por favor contesta", se quedo sin aliento cuando sintió otro dolor y tuvo que cortar la llamada para no gritar", se quedo tranquila, tenía miedo de moverse y perder el bebé, "cariño…por favor quédate donde estas…por favor" suplicaba mientras las lagrimas caían sin restricción a través de sus mejillas, "por favor bebé…no puedes….por favor sé fuerte para mamá...te amo".


	137. Chapter 137

"Por favor bebé…" rogaba Liv asustada y en un intenso dolor, tenía que llamar a Elliot, pero no quería levantarse, tenía miedo de perder al bebé si hacía algún movimiento, llorando se aferraba a su vientre, se había vestido con un pantalón de chándal negro, miro hacia abajo para ver si había sangre, por el color era poco visible, con una mano temblorosa toco su entrepierna, "no hay sangre, gracias a Dios", exclamo aún asustada, otro dolor se apodero de su vientre y grito de dolor, "Dios…por favor….", la almohada estaba empapada de lagrimas y sudor.

"vamos a ahorrarle trabajo a mamá" le decía Elliot a su hijo mientras lo sentaba en su silla de auto, "vamos a pasar a comprar pañales, leche y algunas otras cosas para que papá le prepare la cena", aseguro a Ben en el asiento, quería darle una sorpresa a Liv, había estado muy tensa en los últimos días, Ben iba haciendo ruidos con su boca y su saliva, "puedes ayudarme si quieres, mamá va a estar feliz",

Elliot le había dicho a Liv que la iba a llamar cuando estuviera por salir, pero quería darle una sorpresa, si ella estaba durmiendo iba a ir directamente a la cocina para preparar la cena, llego a casa mas tarde de lo que tenía previsto, el supermercado tenía algunos problemas con las cajas, entro en la casa con Ben en un brazo y la bolsa de compras en el otro, mas tarde iba a bajar el bolso del bebé, estaba todo en silencio y a oscuras en la sala de estar, "mamá de seguro esta tomando una siesta", Elliot encendió la luz, dejo a Ben en el corral para niños para ir a saludar a Liv, aunque estuviera dormida, tenía ganas de besarla, "no llores hijo…recuerda que vamos a darle una sorpresa a mamá", Elliot beso la frente del niño, Ben protesto por que lo dejaron solo, pero luego encontró sus juguetes, Lizzie el fin de semana le había regalado un pingüino, a Ben le gustaba morderlo para aliviar las molestias de sus encías.

Elliot entro en la habitación, vio la silueta de Olivia recostada sobre un lado, en posición fetal "¿Liv?", Elliot escuchaba sus lamentos, "¿Liv…nena que pasa?" pregunto Elliot alarmado, se puso en cuclillas en el lado de Olivia, y rápido encendió la luz de la mesita de noche de ella, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba durmiendo, sus parpados estaban apretados y se mordía el labio entre gemidos, "trate de llamar…." Su voz era tan bajo que Elliot no estaba seguro si efectivamente había hablado, su rostro estaba húmedo de sudor, y su cuerpo se estremecía constantemente, "l-llevo horas teniendo calambres" gimió ella tratando de expresar el dolor que sentía, Elliot quito el pelo que tenía pegado a su frente del sudor por los dolores, habían rastro de que había estado llorando, Elliot estaba preocupado, era tan fuerte el dolor que ella había llorado. "Liv…mírame…voy a llamar a una ambulancia…todo va a estar bien….", Elliot saco su móvil de su bolsillo del pantalón, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro casi imperceptible, "si-si vamos en auto…va a ser menos tiempo", busco la fuerza para poder hablar, Elliot tomo su mano para tratar de tranquilizar, "oh…" se apretó el labio para amortiguar el grito de dolor, y apretando con fuerza la mano de Elliot cuando sintió otro dolor, "Te voy a cargar", Elliot no espero respuesta y puso su mano en la espalda y la otra debajo de sus rodillas y la levanto sin problemas, "todo va a estar bien", le susurraba mientras caminaba con ella en brazos hacia la sala de estar, tenía que llevarla al hospital con urgencia, había dejado la puerta sin llave para ir a buscar el bolso del niño después, así que no hubo problemas en abrir la puerta, "tengo que volver a buscar a Ben, solo un segundo", le aseguro Elliot mientras la ayudaba en el asiento del copiloto, beso su frente, "vas a estar bien…el bebé también", le aseguraba Elliot, le dio una mirada, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba ligeramente pálida, "Liv…¿sangraste?", ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, "es solo dolor…un fuerte dolor", Elliot cerró la puerta y volvió por Ben, lo tomo en sus brazos y casi corrió al auto, lo dejo en la silla, teniendo cuidado de asegurarlo. "son solo quince minutos,,,, vamos a llegar pronto",

Elliot la miro de reojo todo el camino, si no hubiera ido al supermercado no hubiera estado tanto tiempo con los dolores, "El…Dios duele" se quejaba, "¿Ben?", pregunto angustiada, "esta dormido en su sillita" la tranquilizo Elliot poniendo su mano libre en su muslo y haciendo círculos suaves, Liv mantenía ambas manos acunando su pequeño vientre, "El…tengo miedo…no quiero peder mi bebé" susurraba entre gemidos, Elliot no podía prometerle que nada iba a pasarle, "estamos llegando nena…solo aguanta", se estaciono en la salida de emergencias, estaba en un dilema, tenía que llevar a Liv al interior, pero Ben estaba durmiendo en el asiento de atrás, se saco el cinturón y salio del auto corriendo a la entrada, "necesito ayuda…" pidió a una enfermera que estaba cercana a la entrada, "mi novia esta embarazada y esta teniendo dolores", la enfermera lo miro, "¿esta en labores de parto?" pregunto, a veces los pacientes exageraban un poco en las urgencias, los partos pueden durar horas, pensaba la enfermera., , Elliot movió la cabeza, "tiene cuatro meses y medio, ha estado horas con dolores", como ella no se movía, la tomo del brazo no muy suave y la llevo a su auto, "puedo cargarla, pero nuestro bebé esta en el asiento de atrás dormido" explicaba Elliot la situación, "no puedo llevarlos a los dos", la enfermera tomo a Ben en sus brazos, el niño protesto un poco pero después se acomodo a su pecho y siguió dormido, "nena, pon tus brazos en mi cuello", le pidió Elliot para ir mas cómodo.

"¿que pasa?", pregunto el doctor de urgencias cuando Elliot entro con Liv en los brazos, parecía un deja vu de meses atrás, acerco una camilla para que Elliot la recostara, el doctor vio el pequeño vientre, "¿cuanto tiempo tiene?", pregunto mientras con la ayuda de dos enfermeras movía la camilla, "casi cuatro meses y medios, ella tiene dolor…" Elliot estaba hablando demasiado rápido , Liv abrió los ojos para ver a Elliot que estaba a su lado, "vamos a ingresarla para revisarla", le informo el doctor cortándole el paso, "quiero ir con ella", el doctor miro a la enfermera que estaba con Ben en sus brazos, "no puedes ingresar, por ahora…voy a venir a hablar contigo una vez que la revise, ella va a estar bien", le aseguro el doctor con tranquilidad, Elliot no quiso discutir, mientras mas tiempo molestaba al doctor, mas iba a tener que esperar Olivia, "solo por favor….necesito que ella y el bebé estén bien", el doctor le puso una mano en el hombro a Elliot, "vamos a cuidar de ella".

Elliot tomo a Ben de los brazos de la enfermera, y lo acurruco a su pecho, busco una silla vacía y se acomodo en ella, el tiempo de espera era posible que fuera un poco largo, despertó cuando sintió vibrar el móvil en su bolsillo, lo busco rápido para no despertar a Ben, "Maureen" decía en el identificador de llamadas, era viernes por lo que era seguro que la chica estaba avisando que iba a llegar a cenar, "hola cariño" respondió Elliot tratando de mantener el tono de preocupación en su voz, "papá" dijo la niña al teléfono, "los chicos salen temprano hoy de clases y van a ir directo a casa", Elliot se quedo en silencio "¿papá, pasa algo?", Maureen conocía bastante bien a su padre, "estoy en el hospital….tuve que traer a Olivia", miro a Ben que se estaba moviendo, "estaba teniendo dolores…", Elliot escucho a su hija, "no es necesario que vengas cariño, aún el doctor no me dice nada, prefiero que estés en casa para cuando los niños lleguen, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi por favor?", Elliot se fijo en su bebé, quizás debía pedirle que lo fuera a buscar, pero estaba seguro que Liv iba a querer estar con él, "claro no hay problema, ¿pero estas seguro que esta bien ir a casa, si Liv no se siente bien…?", pregunto Maureen tratando de asegurarse de que estuviera bien que fueran, "Liv se molestaría si cambiamos las cosas por ella, nunca me ha dejado que pase un fin de semana sin ustedes, independiente de lo que pase", él se estaba poniendo en la peor de las opciones, aunque sabía que Liv y el bebé eran fuertes, "papá…puedes llamarme en cualquier momento…y si necesitas que vaya a buscar a mi hermanito me llamas, todo va a salir bien, mándale mis cariños a Liv cuando la veas",

"gracias cariño", respondió Elliot, no podía creer lo madura que era su hija, ella siempre estaba pendiente de lo que él o sus hermanos pudieran necesitar, sobre todo cuando él vivía solo, "Elliot Stabler" llamo una enfermera, él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no escucho el primer llamado, "el Sr. Stabler" repitió la enfermera, "voy" grito Elliot levantándose de la silla afirmando la cabecita de Ben que estaba apoyada en su hombro, el bebé tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, "lo siento hombrecito", se disculpo por el abrupto movimiento, "habitación 103" informo la enfermera con bastante poca paciencia, Elliot se detuvo para increparla por su mal genio, pero eso solo lo iba a retrasar y lo único que quería era ver a Olivia.

Elliot entro en la habitación, Liv estaba mirando hacia la ventana, su mano en el vientre protegiendo a su hijo, había un monitor para su corazón, y una IV en la mano que tenía sobre su estomago, la otra descansaba a lo largo de su cuerpo tendido en la cama, "Hola nena", Elliot no estaba seguro si lo había escuchado entrar, ella miro hacia la puerta viendo a Elliot con Ben dormido en sus brazos, le dio una sonrisa acogedora, "hola amor" respondió ella, definitivamente tenía mejor cara, Elliot se acomodo en la silla que estaba a su lado, cuidando de no molestar el sueño de su hijo, "puedes ponerlo a mi lado" le dijo ella haciendo un gesto en la cama, "va a despertar pronto", le aseguro Elliot no queriendo molestarla, "¿como te sientes?", le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano libre, "mejor…me dieron algo para el dolor, el médico me reviso, y me hizo algunas pruebas, va a venir en unos minutos con los resultados, hicieron una eco…el bebé esta bien", Elliot respiro un poco mas aliviado, tenía miedo que ella había perdido al bebé, ya que cuando entro no había un monitor fetal junto a ella, "al parecer yo soy el problema" le dijo dándole una sonrisa triste, Ben comenzó a moverse, "Shhhh…" susurraba Elliot tratando de que volviera a dormir, "¿Qué hora es?", pregunto Liv un poco perdida, "cerca de las siete de la tarde", ella miro a Ben, "va a tener hambre dentro de poco, su biberón le toca a las siente",

El doctor entro en la habitación, "Olivia" dijo el doctor para llamar su atención e interrumpir la conversación que estaban teniendo, "soy el doctor Morris" se presento, de seguro él ya había hablado con ella, pero no lo recordaba, "veo que estas mejor" aseguro al verla de mejor animo, "si…me siento mejor" afirmo Liv, "¿Qué es lo que tiene?", pregunto Elliot, el doctor lo miro y volvió a Olivia, "¿has tenido mucha estrés últimamente", la respuesta automática de Olivia era no, pero Elliot hablo antes, "ha tenido estrés por el trabajo", ella le dio una mirada de advertencia, pero él claramente la iba a ignorar, "no sale cual es su trabajo", el doctor busco en su ficha médica, "es detective, ambos lo somos", el doctor movió la cabeza en señal de entendimiento, "tu presión arterial era muy alta, por eso tu sistema comenzó a llamar tu atención a través de los dolores y calambres" le informo el doctor serio, mantuvo su mirada en Olivia, "si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, podrías haber perdido a tu bebé".-


	138. Chapter 138

Ambos se quedaron en silencio escuchando al doctor atentamente, "yo no quiero perder a mi bebé…", Elliot le apretó suavemente la mano para tranquilizarla, "los exámenes de orina salieron normales, por lo que descartamos que sea preclampsia", el doctor le echo otra mirada a su informe, "¿entonces van a estar bien?", pregunto Elliot esperanzado, quería buenas noticias, "Olivia tienes que evitar el estrés, de lo contrario tu presión arterial sube peligrosamente, lo cual puede desencadenar la perdida del bebé o parto prematuro", advirtió el doctor, "voy a mantenerte durante 48 horas hospitalizada, mas por seguridad, y después de eso una semana mas de reposo en casa", para sorpresa de Elliot ella no protesto, por el contrario movió la cabeza para asentir, "voy a hacer todo lo necesario para mantener a mi bebé sano".

"voy a venir mas tarde para revisar nuevamente la presión y un chequeo del bebé para asegurarnos de que se mantiene bien, se ve sano, pero siempre es bueno ser precavido", Elliot se levanto con cuidado para no molestar a Ben y estrecho la mano del doctor, "gracias Dr. Morris",

Una vez solos en la habitación, ella se dirigió a Elliot, "Estoy asustada…me dicen que nuestro bebé esta bien….pero me siento culpable", Elliot la miro serio, "no quiero que nada malo le pase a nuestro hijo El…",

"tienes que tomarlo con calma Liv…ya te dijo el doctor, nada de estrés", ella busco en su mesita el vaso de agua, "puedes pedirle a la enfermera un poco mas de agua, los medicamentos me dan sed", Elliot iba a salir con Ben a buscar a la enfermera.  
"puedes poner a Ben a mi lado…esta durmiendo" le aseguro ella, Elliot lo acostó con cuidado en la cama y fue en busca de la enfermera, volvió a los minutos "mira quien esta despertó" dijo viendo a Ben sentando en las piernas de Olivia, "se despertó apenas saliste", Elliot beso a su hijo en la frente y beso los labios de Liv suavemente, "me alegra tanto saber que ambos están bien", Olivia lo miro, la preocupación marcada en todas partes, "vamos a estar bien…te lo prometo", ella busco el vaso de agua y lo miro serio, "la enfermera estaba ocupada, viene en unos minutos", unos cinco minutos mas tarde entro una mujer de mediana estatura, de unos cincuenta quizás cincuenta y cinco años, de mirada dulce, "hola Olivia, me dijeron que estabas un poco sedienta" la voz de la mujer era dulce y maternal, "creo que es por la medicina" respondió ella excusándose, la enfermera llego con una jarra de agua fresca, "por cierto mi nombre es Sandra", la mujer miro a ambos, "gusto en conocerte" le dijo cordialmente Olivia.

"¿Y quien este hermoso hombrecito?", Ben la miraba fijo, una mano aforrándose a la bata de mamá y en la otra el cable del IV de ella, Liv lo dejaba jugar con el, tenía que encontrar una forma de que estuviera entretenido y quieto , el niño miraba a Sandra con sus hermosos ojos azules heredados de su padre, la miraba como tratando de decidir si la conocía o no, "él es Ben…nuestro bebé", la enfermera lo miro, "es un hermoso bebé, ¿cuantos meses tiene?", Ben se dio vuelta hacia Olivia, empezó a buscar su pecho, "seis meses" respondió Elliot tomando a Ben, ya que vio a Liv moviéndose incomoda en la cama, "Dios esto va a ser un infierno" se quejo ella mientras buscaba una posición cómoda, la enfermera quería saber mas "¿y estas esperando otro bebé?" ella asintió, "tengo cuatro meses y medio" poniendo su mano en el vientre, la enfermera sonrío al gesto maternal de ella, Olivia sonrío en respuesta y apunto a Elliot, "él es el culpable", los tres sonrieron, "si mal no recuerdo, tienes algo de culpa también nena", le dijo dulcemente, la enfermera los quedo mirando fijamente "hacen una bonita pareja, y sin duda hacen hermosos niños", afirmo la enfermera en tono maternal, miro a Elliot, "cariño las visitas son hasta las ocho y estoy segura que esa adorable criatura querrá dormir en su cuna", haciendo un gesto hacia Ben que se estiraba para llegar a Olivia, "El…Ben tiene hambre y no lo puedo alimentar, quizás debas ir a casa", ella no quería quedarse sola, pero tampoco quería que su hijo estuviera en el hospital toda la noche, "los niños iban a llegar temprano a casa, quizás Maureen pueda venir a buscarlo y traerte algo de ropa", la enfermera los quedaba mirando, encantada por la forma cariñosa en la que ambos se miraban y se hablaban, "El…cariño no tienes que quedarte conmigo, vamos a estar bien…" puso una mano en su vientre, "en serio…puedes ir a ver los niños", Elliot miro a la enfermera que no dejaba de observaros, "Que tal esto, voy a ir a casa para acostar a Ben y estar un tiempo con los niños, pero vuelvo antes de que te duermas", parecía perfecto para ambos, "así además le aviso a Maureen que estas mejor", Olivia le dio una mirada, "¿llamaste a Maureen para avisarle que estaba en el hospital?", Elliot se paso la mano por la cara, era un gesto cuando estaba cansado y llevaba varias horas sin dormir, "Maureen me llamo para avisarme que los chicos iban antes, supongo que notó que yo estaba preocupado".

Liv puso su mano en la mejilla, y le hizo pequeños círculos, "ve a casa El…descansa, yo no me voy a ninguna parte, el bebé esta bien, yo estoy bien…" miro a la enfermera que estaba absorta mirando," y estoy segura que Sandra puede ayudarme si necesito algo", la mujer le sonrío, "por favor cariño, ve a casa, descansa y mañana vienes muy temprano a despertarme", Elliot quería protestar, él sabía que lo pasaba mal en el hospital, que ella casi no dormía y que terminaba agotada, "esta bien" respondió Elliot finalmente, miro a Ben que estaba empezando a inquietarse, su hora de comer ya había pasado y él había sido muy paciente, "voy a volver mañana muy temprano" le advirtió Elliot, ella rió, sabía que iba a estar a penas amanezca a su lado, "puedes traer a Ben, por favor", ella hasta ahora no se había perdido una noche de Ben en casa o un día en absoluto, "las chicas se pueden quedar con él", ella lo miro, "El…" su voz fue suave pero exigente, no le quedo mas que aceptar, "vamos pequeño, de seguro tienes hambre", se levanto y puso a Ben mirando hacia delante, "despídete de mamá" Elliot se inclino hacía delante para que Olivia pudiera besar a Ben en su carita, "buenas noches pequeño…te amo", miro a Elliot, "no seas celoso a ti también te amo" le dijo riendo, Elliot se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, dulce, pero apasionadamente, "te voy a extrañar en casa", se acerco un poco mas para hablarle en el oído, "te voy a extrañar en la cama…desnuda", Olivia se sonrojo ligeramente, ya que su mirada se cruzo con la de Sandra que aún estaba en la habitación, Olivia quería preguntarle si necesitaba algo mas, pero no quería ser descortés, "nos vemos mañana, te amo nena", Elliot le hizo un gesto de adiós con la manito de Ben y salio de la habitación.  
Sandra miro a Olivia mientras ella suspiraba, "hace mucho tiempo que no veía una pareja que….no sé como explicar….se siente el amor que se tienen", dijo ella emocionada, "ojala alguien tuviera la oportunidad de al menos una vez en la vida, tener ese tipo de amor", Olivia miro a la mujer, "¿hace cuanto que se conocen?", Olivia saco la cuenta mental, "doce años",

"¿y llevan esos doce años juntos?", Sandra no era curiosa, pero esta pareja le recordaba a ella cuando era mas joven y cuando su marido estaba vivo y se sintió bendecida por ser capaz de ser testigo de un amor tan bello, "fuimos compañeros, por diez años, él estaba casado antes", Olivia miro hacia la ventana, afuera ya estaba oscuro, "seis meses después de su divorcio fuimos capaces de asumir que llevábamos años enamorados", Liv se río al recordar aquella noche, la primera vez que se reunieron en cuerpo y alma, Sandra se sintió incomoda "disculpa Olivia, no es mi intención ser entrometida" ,

"¿Qué?,…no…no hay problema, es bueno conversar con alguien, así no pienso tanto en por que estoy en la cama de un hospital nuevamente", si se ponía a pensar o si estaba sola, era mas que probable que su cabeza no deje de echarse la culpa por lo que pudo haber pasado, aunque era conciente que aún era posible que pasara algo si ella no se cuidaba.

Elliot detuvo el auto en la entrada, se veía la luz de la sala de estar, vio su reloj, eran casi las diez de la noche, fue a la parte trasera para tomar a Ben, el pequeño había sido alimentando en el camino, por suerte, Olivia siempre manejaba una formula aparte, sin agua, en caso de que lo necesitaran urgente, así que antes de salir del hospital, Elliot consiguió agua tibia y preparo el biberón del bebé.

Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por todos sus hijos y miles de preguntas, y ellos seguían buscando a que en algún momento entrara Olivia detrás de él, "chicos,,,van a asustar a Ben….denme un segundo" dijo mientras dejaba el bolso del niño y paso el pequeño a Maureen, "¿papá como esta Olivia?", pregunto Kathleen, la paciencia no era su fuerte, "niños….voy a responder todas las preguntas, pero tienen que estar tranquilos, el bebé se va a asustar si siguen hablando todos a la vez y tan fuerte", los chicos asintieron, "supongo que Maureen les dijo que tuve que llevar a Liv al hospital", los ojos estaban fijo en él, incluso Dickie estaba pendiente de la conversación, "si…y estamos muy preocupados por que ella no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando", Maureen se encogió de hombros ligeramente, sin saber nada fue difícil mantener a sus hermanos tranquilos, "la presión de Liv estaba peligrosamente alta", iba a omitir la parte de la posible perdida del bebé, "el estrés de los últimos días causo que su presión subiera, por eso necesita descanso y el doctor la va a dejar por dos días, solo por precaución", los chicos respiraron un poco mas tranquilo, "no te dejaron quedarte con Liv, ella odia los hospitales" dijo Kathleen, "yo quería, pero digamos que casi me empujo para que viniera a casa", ahora él estaba agradecido, pudo entregarle a sus hijos algo de tranquilidad, cuando llego se notaba la preocupación en cada uno de sus hijos, ahora se veían mas tranquilos, "mañana voy a ir temprano, muy temprano, así que voy a cenar y a dormir", miro a Ben que estaba jugando con Eli en el corral, "me puedo quedar con Ben en la mañana no hay problema", dijo Maureen , "Liv lo quiere con ella".

"mañana es sábado, crees que podamos ir a verla?", pregunto Lizzie, "no creo que haya problema, Liv debe descansa así que debe ser una visita corta, quizás puedan ir antes de almuerzo"

Elliot se recordó de que no había llamado a sus amigos, Cragen iba a ser muy molesto si no lo llamaba, y Casey era capaz de golpearlo, "voy a hacer unas llamadas" se levanto del sofá donde estaba rodeado por sus hijos.

Cragen al recibir la noticia se preocupo, Elliot fue sincero en contarle sobre los riesgos que aún existían, pero el hombre mas edad fue capaz de mantenerse tranquilo, incluso de traspasar esa calma y seguridad a Elliot, "gracias Don…", Cragen se había comprometido a llamar a Fin y Munch, le quedaba ahora solo llamar a Casey.

De seguro Casey lo iba a llamar de vuelta cuando vea la llamada perdida en su teléfono, ella de seguro estaba ocupada. Elliot no quiso imaginar en que podía estar ocupada. Liv le había mencionado un nuevo chico en la vida de Casey hace unos meses.

Sandra se acomodo junto a Olivia, y espero pacientemente a que ella siguiera hablando, la conversación era calida, "juntos…como pareja llevamos casi…eh…dos años", siguieron conversando por cerca d una hora, "cariño mi turno termino hace dos horas", Olivia sonrío, ella se había quedado solo para conversar y acompañarla, "la forma de cómo hablas de Elliot me confirma el amor que se tienen, espero que lo cuiden, cuesta mucho encontrar ese tipo de sentimientos", Sandra beso la frente de Liv en un gesto maternal y se fue de la habitación, Liv apoyo sus manos en su vientre, entrelazando sus dedos, y sus pensamientos volaron a ese amor eterno y soñado que tenía con Elliot.


	139. Chapter 139

Olivia fue dada de alta el domingo a media tarde, ella estaba desesperada por ir a casa, Elliot estaba guardando en un bolso ligero algunas de las cosas que le había llevado, ropa, artículos de aseo y cualquier otra cosa que ella necesitara, "¿podemos ir a casa, por favor?", ella estaba lista hace horas, se había despertado temprano, en realidad casi no había dormido, no era novedad para nadie que ella no soportaba estar en un hospital, pero ella acepto solo porque su bebé dependía de ello, "un poco de paciencia, estoy guardando las últimas cosas", Elliot se reía al verla jugando con su pelo tratando de parecer paciente, "El…por favor hasta un anciano puede guardar las cosas mas rápido que tu, ¿podemos simplemente ir a casa antes de volverme loca?", poco le importaba si Elliot dejaba las cosas tiradas en la habitación, no tenía nada importante, "listo", se puso el bolso en el hombro, y le extendió la mano a Liv, ella se bajo de la cama y la tomo, salieron juntos por el pasillo del hospital, "espera, no me despedí de Sandra", la mujer había acompañado a Liv las horas en las que Elliot se iba a ver a los niños.

"no esta de turno, pregunte por ella antes de ir a tu habitación", Liv se reprendió por no haberle dado las gracias antes o haberle pedido su teléfono, la mujer fue increíblemente buena con ella y le hizo la estadía un poco mas soportable, "yo nunca le di las gracias", Elliot hizo círculos con su dedo pulgar en el dorso de Liv, "están esperando por ti en casa", los niños estaban ansiosos por verla, aunque la habían ido a ver el día anterior, pero no era agradable ver a alguien en una cama de hospital, "Dios…espero no tener que volver, a excepción, por supuesto del día que tenga que tener al bebé, ella puso la mano libre en su vientre que día a día iba creciendo. "Sé que ha sido solo un par de días, pero se me hicieron eternos" se quejo ella acomodándose en el asiento. Sentada el vientre se hacía un poco más notorio.

Durante el camino a casa Elliot la miraba de reojo, ella tenía un brillo especial, se veía feliz, al parecer finalmente estaba feliz con el embarazo, Elliot la miraba en silencio, sin quitar la mirada del camino, "estas hermosa", ella soltó un gemido gracioso, "El…", ella bajo la mirada para ver como andaba vestida, era lejos de verse hermosa, incluso linda, "llevo pantalón de buzo, un poleron, estoy lejos de verme bien", ella hizo un gesto a su tenida, "no tiene que ver con la ropa amor…es algo que trasmites…no se", dijo sin poder explicarlo bien.

Cuando Elliot estaciono el auto afuera de la casa, se escuchaba la vida dentro de la casa, se escuchaban voces, risas, "después de saludar a los chicos vas directo a la cama" le informo Elliot, ella sonrió por la forma dulce que el la cuidaba, "lo que usted ordene Dr. Stabler", se quito el cinturón que formaba mas notoriamente la panza del bebé, "directo a la cama…lo entendí", Elliot dio la vuelta por detrás del auto y abrió la puerta para ella, no era que Liv no pudiera, solo le gustaba ser caballero, Elliot se puso a un lado de Liv y tomo su mano, entrelazaron los dedos, y caminaron a la entrada de la casa, él no alcanzo a poner la llave en la puerta y se abrió, Maureen estaba al otro lado, "los vimos por la ventana", Maureen abrazo a Liv y después de separarse puso su mano en el vientre, "no nos des mas susto pequeño o pequeña", miro a Liv para la confirmación, "aun es pronto para saber si es un chico o una chica", miro a Elliot, "y aun no hemos hablado si queremos saber".

Entraron en la casa, "mira quien esta aquí", Kathleen camino hacia Liv con Ben en sus brazos, "es bueno verte Liv", le dio un medio abrazo ya que en el otro tenía al niño, "quieres venir con mamá", Ben estiro sus brazos, Liv beso la frente del niño, "chicos Liv debe ir a la cama, si quieren hablar con ella pueden ir a la habitación". Liv le dio una mirada de atención, era cierto que el doctor le dijo que debía hacer reposo, pero no llevaba en casa mas de diez minutos, "podemos ver una película todos juntos antes de que tengamos que ir a casa de mamá", dijo Lizzie, Elliot miro a Liv para una confirmación, "claro", ella llevo a Ben a la habitación, extrañando a alguien, "¿Dónde esta Eli?", viendo que el niño no estaba en ninguna parte, "esta esperando en tu cama", Liv abrió la puerta y Eli estaba acostado sobre las cubiertas dormido, se veía tan tierno, "pregunto todos los días por ti…aún no entiende mucho del bebé, sigue apuntando a Ben cuando mencionamos la palabra bebé". Ellos habían hablando con los chicos hace unas semanas, pero nunca confirmaron con Eli si entendía lo del bebé, "te aseguro que al ver mi panza en unas semanas va a comprender perfectamente",

Olivia con cuidado se agacho, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a Ben y beso la frente del niño, "tu amor…cada día me sorprendes mas" Elliot estaba pensando en tomar a Eli y llevarlo a su habitación para que Olivia se recostara, "me voy a poner ropa mas liviana y me voy a recostar al lado de Eli, creo que él quiere estar conmigo", Liv le paso el bebé a Elliot para poder buscar algo de ropa, la que tenía era cómoda, pero ella quería la ropa con la que regularmente se iba a la cama, se puso su polera ploma de policía de nueva york, que originalmente era de Elliot y un pantalón de chándal plomo con el que dormía, "ven aquí cariño…¿quieres estar en la cama con mamá?", Liv necesitaba estos momentos con Ben, y también necesitaba descansar, "¿puedes traer algunos de sus juguetes?", Elliot asintió y salió a la sala, "Dios…mamá te extrañaba tanto cariño…fuiste bueno para papá y tus hermanos ¿cierto?" recibió un par de arrullos y gorgoreos de parte del bebé, "¿eso significa que si?", paso su mano por la cabecita del bebé, en el par de días que había estado en el hospital había extrañado demasiado a Ben.

"te amo pequeño",

Elliot entro un par de minutos mas tarde, "aquí tenemos un par de cosas para este pequeño", dijo Elliot mientras ingresaba con ambas manos llenas de juguetes, que por supuestos eran de una textura suave para que el niño no se golpeara, dentro de esos juguetes estaba el pingüino que le ayudaba con las molestias de la dentición.

"¿quieres jugar con mamá y papá?", preguntó Liv, Elliot se sentó en la cama observando a Olivia interactuar con Ben, estos eran los momentos que mas atesoraba, sintió una punzada en el pecho solo al pensar lo que podría haber pasado si las cosas con el nuevo bebé fueran mal.

"¿El?", ella le dio una sonrisa, "cariño, estamos bien", le aseguro ella al ver su constante preocupación, ella era conciente de los malos ratos que ella le había echo pasar, Elliot se mantuvo apoyado en la cama y beso la frente de Ben pasándole sus coches, "lo sé nena, es que era tan difícil verte así", dijo casi avergonzado por la honestidad, Olivia se levanto de la cama hasta llegar a Elliot, "amor, estamos perfectamente bien, todos nosotros, yo… Ben y este nuevo bebé", y lo beso suavemente en los labios, agradecida de que tenía a su lado un tremendo hombre y que sin él su vida seria completamente distinta.

"¿necesitas algo?", pregunto Elliot viéndola inquieta, "si", respondió ella sonriendo, "¿Qué cosa?", consulto Elliot, "quiero poder salir de esta habitación por un par de minutos y estar con los chicos en la sala de estar", dijo ella pestañeando para que Elliot accediera a su solicitud

"Liv, bebé, acabas de salir del hospital", le indico Elliot, como si ella no recordara el mal momento, "El, la habitación esta calurosa, no podemos estar todos aquí, por favor", pidió ella

"Dios, no me puedo negar cuando pones esa cara", dijo él frunciendo el ceño, pero sonriendo ante la capacidad que tenía Olivia para conseguir lo que quiere.

"solo un tiempo El, te lo prometo, sé que debo descansar, créeme", dijo ella poniendo su mano en su vientre en crecimiento e hizo un par de círculos en ese lugar. "¿necesitas ayuda?", ofreció él, teniendo cuidado de que ella no hiciera esfuerzo alguno, "vamos El, puedo levantarme de la cama sola", dijo sonriendo, "¿pero puedes llevar a Ben a la sala de estar?", el bebé estaba concentrado mordiendo una de las patitas del pingüino, "voy a llevar a Eli", dijo ella haciendo un gesto al niño que estaba sumido viendo la televisión, "no lo voy a cargar, te lo prometo", ella tenía bien inculcado las recomendaciones del doctor.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora disfrutando de una película y durante las tandas comerciales retomaban la conversación, nada demasiado concreto, conversaciones por aquí y por allá, "Chicos es hora de que Liv se vaya a la cama", indico Elliot, él no quería empujar, pero realmente estaba preocupado por ella,

"bien chicos", dijo Liv poniéndose lentamente de pie, su mano firmemente acomodada en la pequeña protuberancia donde estaba creciendo su bebé, "creo que es hora de irme a la cama", dijo ella mirando a Elliot, ellos habían echo un acuerdo, y por supuesto ella iba a respetarlo, ella se levanto a cada niño en la mejilla, incluso los mas pequeños, su instinto de dependencia estaba luchando constantemente con este sentido de dependencia que tenía con Elliot, anteriormente su instinto para que la dejara en paz los había llevado a una discusión, y luego a una visita al hospital, esta vez ella iba a mantener la boca cerrada.  
"nos vemos chicos, los quiero", y ella desapareció de la sala de estar, rumbo a su cuarto, solo esperaba que Elliot no fuera tan sobre protector con ella, con sus hormonas, cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

"Nena, voy a dejar a los chicos a la casa de Kathy", dijo Elliot entrando en la habitación que compartía con ella, "¿tan pronto?", preguntó Olivia, "quiero hablar con Kathy sobre el cumpleaños de los gemelos", le informó, "El, tu sabes que pueden hacer aquí su fiesta", indico ella, estaba nuevamente recostada con la espalda apoyada a la cabecera de la cama, este iba a ser su lugar por un par de días, todo por su bebé.  
"voy a hablar con ella nena, te cuento como me va", Elliot beso los labios de Liv, "voy a llevar a Ben conmigo", indico él, Liv movió suavemente la cabeza, "El…puede quedarse conmigo", no quería descuidar a su niño, "vamos a quedarnos aquí, además ya es hora de dormir", dijo ella.

"esta bien", dijo Elliot casi entre dientes, si algo le pasaba mientras él estaba fuera lo ponía nervioso, mas aún si se tenía que quedar con Ben, pero él tampoco quería que ella se sintiera mal por no poder atender a su hijo, Elliot salió de la habitación para tomar a Ben de los brazos de Lizzie y llevarlo donde su madre. "pórtate bien con mamá", instruyo al niño pequeño,

"te voy a esperar en la cama", le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, "vamos Liv, sabes lo que el médico dijo", dijo serio, nada de actividades extenuantes al menos por un par de días

"eres aburrido Elliot Stabler", dijo ella cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, ella sabía sus limitaciones, solo estaba jugando un poco con él.


	140. Chapter 140

Elliot habló con Kathy cerca de media hora, quería volver a casa rápido, volver a Olivia y a Ben, "entonces nos vemos el viernes para comprar las cosas para la fiesta", le dijo Kathy, "claro…" respondió Elliot, "chicos nos vemos el viernes" beso la mejilla de cada uno de sus hijos, "nos vemos el martes" le dijo a Kathy, él iba a ir a ver a sus hijos para el día de su cumpleaños, el sábado era la celebración masiva. "Dale mis saludos a Olivia, le das mis disculpas por no poder ir a verla al hospital, con las reparaciones en la casa ha sido un poco loco por aquí", se disculpo Kathy sinceramente, "ella entiende, no te preocupes, nos vemos el martes", beso la mejilla de Kathy y salio de la que fue por tantos años su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa, él quería seguir el juego que había dejado inconcluso, él no era aburrido, ella lo sabía y él tenía toda la intención de demostrárselo, solo que no podía de la forma que en quería o de lo contrario iba a volver al hospital, noto la luz apagada de la sala de estar, era bueno, eso significaba que Olivia se había quedado en el dormitorio descansando, como él le había pedido, como el doctor había ordenado, solo para el bienestar de ella y del bebé, del nuevo bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, el camino era corto, de vuelta de Queens, pero se había demorado mas de lo que él había calculado, pero solo porque se quedo a hablar con Kathy por unos minutos, dejo el vaso después de haberlo lavado y se fue a la habitación.

Cuando entro a su habitación vio la espalda de Olivia, ella estaba acostada sobre su lado izquierdo, estaba seguro, por la forma en que escuchaba su respiración que ella no estaba dormida, camino un poco mas y pudo ver a Ben durmiendo junto a ella, el bebé ya llevaba su pijama y Liv hacia círculos en la pancita del niño, suavemente, él procuro hacer algo ruido para no asustar a Liv, ella como siempre sintió su presencia en la habitación, Elliot se acerco a ella y beso la mejilla, "¿Qué haces?", era obvio que ella estaba acariciando al bebé, pero esto era algo un poco mas profundo, "disfrutando de la vista…" miro hacia abajo, donde su bebé estaba durmiendo, "él es hermoso….yo sé que todas las madres lo dicen, pero él se parece tanto a ti…es tan guapo", Elliot se quito los zapatos y se subió a la cama, tratando de no mover mucho el colchón bajo su peso para no despertar a Ben, "me pregunto como será cuando sea grande…yo quiero que él sea una buena persona…", miro a Elliot que se había acomodad frente a ella, recostado sobre su lado derecho observando directamente a ella, "no me importa lo que haga, siempre que sea feliz…", mantuvo el contacto con la barriga de Ben, "a veces me pregunto como va a ser cuando sea grande…sé que falta un montón de tiempo…y es apenas un bebé…pero me gusta imaginar que va a ser como tu", Liv miro a Elliot a los ojos, su mirada solo trasmitía amor.

"eso es….es muy tierno de tu parte querer que Ben sea como yo…solo espero que sea guapo", el sonrío al ver su mirada, "solo quiero que sea mejor de lo que yo he sido".

Ella retomo la conversación, "lo único que quiero…es que mis hijos…sean felices…tengan todo el amor que nunca tuve…el amor de sus dos padres", le dijo Liv mirando ahora a Ben que se movía ligeramente en sueños, él sabía que de alguna forma el cumpleaños de los gemelos, había traído algún tipo de recuerdo en ella, se veía muy pensativa, ella no quería ver a Elliot ahora, porque iba a notar las lagrimas que se estaban formando, ella le iba a echar la culpa a las hormonas del embarazo, pero era mucho mas que eso, "quiero que ellos tengan todo lo que quieren", quito la mano de la pancita de Ben y la puso en su vientre, Elliot paso la mano sobre Ben para llevar al vientre de Liv, "nena…nuestros hijos son y van a ser amados por ambos padres…", ella quería preguntar, tenía miedo, sabía que él le había prometido amor eterno, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento, siempre existía la posibilidad, "El…" ella lo miro, una mirada seria, "prométeme…prométeme que pase lo que pase con nosotros…nunca vas a alejarte de ellos", Elliot la miro un poco aturdido, "Liv…", ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, "yo sé…yo sé…es solo…crecí sin un padre…sé lo duro que es….solo quiero que tu estés ahí para ellos", definitivamente algo había traído recuerdo, Elliot estaba seguro

"Liv…nena…nunca voy a salir de ti…pero te prometo…pase lo que pase…nunca…escúchame amor…nunca dejare a mis niños de lado nunca", ella asintió, solo necesitaba escucharlo, su corazón lo sabia, era su cabeza la que la inundaba de dudas,

"gracias…", le respondió ella, se tomo unos minutos mas y volvió a hablar, "quiero ser buena madre…", Elliot la iba a interrumpir para decirle que era una madre excelente, cuidadosa, amorosa, increíble, ella hizo un gesto con la mano, para que la dejara continuar, "ahora es relativamente fácil….el bebé necesita ser alimentado, acunado, cambiado de pañal, ropa, baño…pero yo me refiero a cuando sea mas grande…cuando tenga…tengamos que tomar decisiones por él…" miro a Elliot buscando la comprensión, "por su futuro…por la forma en la que se va a presentar ante la vida…", ella comenzó a pasar la mano por el pelo corto del niño, "si bien es cierto…hay cosas que vienen con nosotros desde que nacemos…otras cosas son traspasadas por los padres…", tomo un respiro, "solo quiero hacer las cosas bien para él…para esté bebé…", y si es sincera para todos los que pueden venir mas adelante, "mi madre…ella creo algunas inseguridades en mi…", Elliot lo sabía, una de sus inseguridades tenían que ver con el amor, "yo solo quiero que ellos sean diferente, mejor…", ella no sabía bien si se estaba explicando bien, "Liv…nuestros hijos…estoy seguro que van a ser increíbles, resueltos en la vida…estoy seguro…en que tomaremos las mejores decisiones para ellos…para que sean felices…van a crecer en una familia con dos padres que los aman mas que la vida misma….", ella asintió un poco mas tranquila, había estado pensando esto hace unos días, "podemos…no quiero llevarlo a la cuna", Elliot se levanto de la cama con cuidado, y se quito la ropa para luego volver a su lado de la cama, ella estaba hablando, esto era bueno, por lo general no era buena para hablar de ella, "Liv…sabes que puedes hablar conmigo,,,siempre que algo te moleste", ella lo sabía, solo que era tan difícil poder decir las cosas en voz alta, ella confiaba plenamente en él.

"Liv…antes cuando hablamos del cumpleaños de los chicos y te pregunte por tu cumpleaños….", ella no se sorprendió por la pregunta, sabía que él solo le estaba dando tiempo, "ella se emborracho…", el recuerdo era siempre presente, "era la primera vez que…bueno que celebraba mi cumpleaños…", Elliot la miro sorprendido, como era posible que a los quince años recién celebrara su cumpleaños, "supongo que ella no tenía mucho que celebrar…el día que nací…", su voz de repente se fue apagando, ella no quería llorar, ella ya había superado todo esto, "yo sé que ella me amaba…a su manera…sé que tiene que haber sido difícil verme…día tras día…yo le recordaba el peor día de su vida", Elliot quería abrazarla tan mal, "le pedí hacer una fiesta…le rogué y ella acepto, no de buena gana", ella sonrío tristemente. "todo iba perfectamente, fueron algunos amigos del colegio, algunos amigos de la casa…", esa no fue la primera vez que se había emborrachado, "ella finalmente se aburrió de tener tantos chicos en la casa y me pidió terminar la fiesta", ella se seco un par de lágrimas rebeldes que insistían en hacer su aparición, "le pedí que me dejara un par de horas mas…pero ella no quería…", Elliot la escuchaba atento, era una de las cosas que ella nunca hablaba de su infancia,  
"Liv…", él quería decirle que estaba bien, que no era necesario que siguiera con la historia, "tomo una botella y comenzó a beber, era algo regular que ella hacía, pero nunca con gente presente, era su pequeño…secreto…nuestro secreto", aclaro ella, decir que tu madre es una alcohólica no era la mejor carta de presentación, "bebió tan rápido…", ella quito la mano de la barriga de Ben para tapar su boca, y ahogar el sollozo, era bueno hablar de esto, ella nunca le había dicho a nadie, y era Elliot con quien estaba hablando, Elliot con cuidado de no despertar a Ben se acerco un poco mas a ella y tomo su mano, "los chicos se asustaron…ella me estaba gritando…yo le pedí que parara de gritarme…era solo una fiesta…era solo un maldito cumpleaños", Elliot la miraba, no con una mirada de pena, él conocía sinceramente como se sentía cuando tu padre te gritaba, "cuando los chicos se fueron ella me tomo del brazo…tan fuerte que me dolía y me sacudió", ella vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Elliot, "yo era alta…desde niña he sido alta…" su madre era mas baja que ella, así que estaba segura que la estatura la había heredado de su padre, "me defendí…la empuje para que me dejara libre…me dolía el brazo".

Elliot se sentía culpable, él llevo el tema a colación, se suponía que ella debía tener calma y aquí estaba, llorando y temblando frente a sus ojos, se levanto de la cama, quería, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, tenerla en sus brazos, fue a su lado y se puso detrás de ella, para que descansara en su pecho, él se apoyo en el respaldo de la cama y paso los brazos por el cuerpo de Liv hasta llegar a su cintura, y luego a su vientre, "yo necesitó hace esto ¿sabes?", ella no vio, pero Elliot asintió, él beso su frente en señal de que siguiera hablando, que él estaba escuchando, "…cuando la empuje…no sé como…" su cuerpo se tenso, " tomo una botella….", por segunda vez su voz se quebranta, miro a Ben para asegurarse de que aún estuviera durmiendo y que sus sollozos no interrumpieran su dulce sueño, "…yo no estaba preparada para que mi propia madre me lanzara una botella…", ella puso las manos sobre las de Elliot y entrelazo los dedos, sobre su barriga, "me golpeo en la cabeza…muy fuerte,,,ella estaba borracha, pero lanzo tan fuerte la botella que me sacudió la cabeza", Elliot agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, ella siempre le había dicho, cuando eran socios que su infancia no había sido la mejor, durante un caso de algún niño maltratado ella se enfurecía, pero no siempre con el maltrato físico, también por el daño psicológico, que no es visible pero te lastima mucho mas que una herida. "…se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación…El…esa fue la primera vez que me levanto la mano", y no fue la última pensó Elliot.

"lo siento nena…lo siento", susurraba Elliot, ella levanto la vista, con dificultad busco la mirada de Elliot, "amor…yo…lo supere, con los años…solo vino el recuerdo…" Elliot espero un par de minutos para que ella se calmara, la mantuvo entre sus brazos, beso su cabello y le susurro palabras de amor. "sé que tu infancia fue difícil, incluso la mía fue dura", un padre policía que le gritaba por hacer las cosas mal cuando era solo un niño pequeño, él sabía de una infancia nada normal, "por eso…quiero ser…cada día un mejor padre para mis hijos…", su temor siempre fue terminar siendo como su padre, tan fácil de perder la paciencia, "tengo miedo, que algún día…algún día grite a alguno de ellos y me tengan miedo…como yo le tuve a mi padre", Elliot tomo una respiración profunda, "sé que no soy como mi padre…sé que soy mucho mejor que él,…y sé nena…" beso su frente nuevamente, "…estoy absolutamente seguro que nuestros hijos, todos ellos van a ser criados con tanto amor que van a ser personas increíbles…por que tu lo eres".


	141. Chapter 141

Elliot se quedo en la misma posición cerca de media hora mas, solo abrazándola, ella se había quedado en silencio, al principio pensó que estaba pensando, pero luego sintió la respiración, se había quedado dormida, le dolía la espalda, la suma de pasar muchas horas a su lado en el hospital en una silla dura y la posición actual iban a generarle una torcedura del cuello y dolor lumbar, pero no quería dejarla ir, solo un par de minutos mas, se sentía un poco mal por haberla empujado a hablar, ella debía mantener la calma, por su presión arterial, pero esto era algo que estaba sanando su corazón, sacarlo de su sistema, Elliot se quedó pensando en lo que ella acababa de admitir, su madre la había golpeado, él sabía lo que sentía, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo también había sido golpeado por su padre, pero la gran diferencia era que a diferencia de Olivia, él tenía el apoyo, el cuidado y el amor de la otra parte, de su madre, ella lo acurrucaba en su pecho, le preparaba postres y comidas, Olivia no tenía a nadie mas, pero ahora lo tiene a él, y sabe que por el tiempo que han tenido juntos ha sido inmensamente feliz y él se iba a asegurar de que siguiera así.

Su cuerpo se canso de la posición y estaba seguro de que tampoco era una buena posición para Liv, era confortable tan cerca, tan unidos pero no era algo cómodo para pasar la noche, suavemente se deslizo fuera de su espalda y acomodo su cabeza en la almohada, ella susurro algo entre sueños, imposible de entender para Elliot, se fue a su parte de la cama, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar, el sueño definitivamente se había escapado de él, puso las manos detrás de su cabeza, y soltó un respiro profundo, si pudiera cambiar el pasado de Olivia, lo haría en un segundo, trato de recordad, si alguna vez él levanto la voz a cualquiera de sus hijos, su carácter fuerte por lo general lo traicionaba, mas de alguna vez le levanto la voz a Kathy, y en mas veces de las que puede recordar le grito a Liv, pero en un contexto completamente diferente, ambas son adultas, lo pueden manejar, ¿pero un niño?.-se pregunto, a pesar de que busco y busco no encontró una vez en la cual su ira se apodero de él con tanta fuerza que le grito a sus hijos, eso de alguna manera lo tranquilizo.

"buenos días amor" bostezo Liv al despertar, Elliot estaba a su lado, con Ben en sus brazos, ya lo había vestido y le estaba dando el biberón, Elliot se había quedado en casa ese lunes, por suerte Cragen le dio el día libre, pero solo este día, aún tenía que coordinar como iba a avanzar el resto de la semana, "buenos días nena…", la miro, hoy tenía mejor cara, a pesar de que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos llorando el día anterior, "siento mucho lo de ayer", ella se estaba disculpando por hablar con él, "Liv…no tienes que disculparte…cariño, me alegra tanto que hables conmigo, ayer te dije, yo estoy aquí, para cuando quieras hablar, de lo que sea", ella asintió, "gracias El…por todo, ayer me sentí tan en paz después de hablar", Ben aparto el chupete del biberón y miró a Liv, definitivamente había escuchado la voz de mamá, de inmediato se movió para que ella lo tomara, "creo que va a ser duro para él con el nuevo bebé" admitió Liv mientras lo tomaba de los brazos de Elliot, él le dio el biberón para que terminara de alimentarlo, "vamos a hacer que funcione, sé que es muy apegado a ti…pero con el bebé va a ser muy difícil para ti", ella puso el biberón en los labios del niño y comenzó a succionar, ahora no era tan exigente a que ella lo amamantara, ahora aceptaba perfectamente el biberón, Elliot se puso de lado, "como es el bebé", pregunto poniendo su mano en el vientre de Liv, "hambriento" respondió ella ligeramente avergonzada, por lo general ella nunca tenía hambre, ahora era todo a causa del bebé, "voy a preparar el desayuno…voy a traerlo a la cama", ella hizo un gesto de protesta, "reposo", le indico Elliot.

Cuando volvió, Ben ya había terminado su biberón y estaba sentando junto a Liv, con varios juguetes entorno a él, Elliot entro con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno para ambos, "Cragen me permitió entrar un poco mas tarde el resto de la semana, pero de alguna manera tengo que confiar en que…", miro a Liv, "en que vas a hacer reposo…", él quería ser sincero con ella, no esconder nada, "yo lo voy a hacer El…me voy a morir de aburrimiento, pero voy a ser reposo por el bebé…", tomaron el desayuno viendo como Ben luchaba por obtener algo de ellos, se suponía que en la semana tenía control, Elliot iba a llevarlo, no iba a dejar pasar un chequeo de su pequeño, Cragen estaba al tanto, "él tiene dientes…pequeños quizás podemos darle algo", dijo Liv no muy segura, la parte de la alimentación sólida de Ben aún no estaba autorizada, el doctor en el control anterior le había dicho que por lo general los niños comenzaban a comer a los seis meses, pero en el caso de los niños prematuros, esta fecha se cuenta desde el día programado para el nacimiento, "no creo que le haga daño una galleta", Elliot se la extendió y el bebé la tomo con su mano derecho y con curiosidad se lo llevo a la boca, "¿esta bueno?", pregunto Liv, emocionada al ver a su bebé creciendo, aún con la conversación de la noche fresca en su memoria se pregunto si su madre se asombraba como ella con las cosas que hacía su hijo, la deducción, no, su madre no se emocionaba por estas cosas, ella no quería estar triste, así que prefirió simplemente disfrutar del día con Elliot y con su bebé.  
"mañana voy a ver a los gemelos", ambos estaban en la cama cerca de las seis de la tarde, Olivia no se había aburrido, todo gracias a Elliot, que hizo lo posible e imposible por tener su mente en otras cosas, pero mañana y el resto de la semana definitivamente iba a ser una tortura, "quiero ir contigo",

"Liv, recuerdas lo que significa reposo", pregunto riendo, "El…voy a caminar de la cama al auto, del auto al sofá de Kathy….no es demasiado esfuerzo" ella se burlo un poco de él, "el doctor dijo que no debía tener estrés y estar tranquila, no creo que saludar a dos niños de quince años me perjudique mucho", ella iba a luchar hasta el final para salirse con la suya, "bueno", dijo Elliot, era una estupidez pelear con ella, tenía razón, no era un gran esfuerzo.

"Fin va a venir a visitarte mañana", ella gimió frustrada, "¿van a venir a confirmar si estoy haciendo reposo?, eso es un golpe bajo", Elliot agito la cabeza fuertemente, "no…sabía que ibas a pensar eso…se siente mal porque no pudo visitarte en el hospital y como yo estaba hoy, simplemente se ofreció para venir a alegrarte un rato, pero te juro que no le pedí que viniera a comprobar", Ella le creyó, no había razón para mentirle

"mañana voy a pasar a buscar a Ben en la guardería, para después pasarte a buscar e ir a ver a los chicos, ¿te parece bien?", ella asintió, habían estado de acuerdo en que al menos por unos tres días Ben iba a la guardería, y después iban a ver si ella podía quedarse con él, un niño de seis meses a veces llevaba consigo grandes esfuerzos.

"Antes que se me olvide", Liv tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de Elliot, ampos apoyados en el respaldo de la cama, Ben estaba tomando una siesta en su cuna, "Kathy me pidió que te diera las gracias por permitir que los chicos celebraran acá su cumpleaños, ellos le estaban dando un dolor de cabeza y estaba atada de manos porque la reparación que estaba haciendo estaba tomando mas tiempo del que le dijeron en un inicio del trabajo", Ella dejo de mirar la televisión , "tu sabes que nuestra casa esta disponible siempre para los niños, me gusta tenerlos aquí, dile a Kathy que no hay problema", ella se acerco mas a él y con sus movimientos le pidió que la abrazara, su cabeza quedo en el pecho de Elliot, le gustaba estar tan cerca de él como sea posible, "mañana me voy a morir de aburrimiento, por favor prométeme que me vas a llamar cada vez que puedas", Elliot bajo la mirada para verla a la cara, ella estaba hablando realmente en serio, "prometo que te voy a llamar tantas veces como sea posible", una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Elliot, él sabía que iba a ser muy difícil mantener a Liv en la cama por un par de días, era demasiado inquieta.

A la mañana siguiente Elliot preparo a Ben para ir con él, trato de no hacer mucho ruido, Liv estaba durmiendo en la habitación, era bueno que ella descansara lo mas posible, "vamos a despedirnos de mamá", ambos estaban apunto de salir, fueron a la habitación, Elliot beso la frente de Liv ,Ben le siguió el ejemplo besándola también, "nos vemos mas tarde nena….", le susurro, luego se agacho un poco para quedar cerca de su vientre, subió la polera y beso el pequeño bulto donde estaba creciendo su bebé, "te amo…", Liv se movió ligeramente poniendo su mano en su vientre, pero siguió durmiendo, "nos vemos mas tarde bella durmiente", cerro la puerta y se fue en dirección al precinto con su bebé en un hombro y la bolsa de pañales en el otro.

"buenos días Elliot", lo saludo Cragen animado, "¿Cómo esta Olivia", Elliot estaba acomodando algunas cosas en su escritorio y tomando archivos del de Olivia, "mejor…mucho mejor, pero estoy seguro que en cosa de minutos va a llamar porque esta aburrida" ambos rieron, "vamos a hacer algo para que uno de nosotros este pendiente de ella, al menos para mantenerla distraída" Cragen le palmoteo el hombro, "gracias por eso…no creo que soporte toda la semana…pero al menos un par de días" dijo Elliot sonriendo.

Olivia se levanto del sillón cuando escucho el sonido del timbre, había acordado con Elliot que ella podía estar también en el sofá descansando, era reposo al fin y al cabo, "hey Munch", saludo ella animada, "por favor pasa" ella se quito de la puerta, Munch se fue al sillón, "es bueno verte Liv", ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, "quieres algo de beber" ofreció ella, Munch lo pensó y movió la cabeza, "puedo ir a la cocina a buscar una botella de agua John" dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, "puedo hacerlo yo mismo", se levanto del sofá y fue a la cocina, "Liv ¿quieres algo, tienes muchas cosas en la nevera", dijo sorprendido, "agua esta bien para mi", Munch volvió y le extendió la botella de agua y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, "gracias por venir…es bueno tener alguien con quien conversar" agradeció Liv mientras tomaba un sorbo de su agua, Munch hacía lo mismo con su agua, "hubiera querido ir a verte al hospital, pero el tiempo jugo en mi contra, ahora estoy aquí y tengo varias teorías que compartir contigo", Liv rió, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de su compañero, su sentido del humor especial.

"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta John", ella dejo la botella en la mesita frente a ella y se puso de lado para mirar a su compañero, "supongo que esto es algo del trabajo", ella asintió,  
"El caso….antes de que yo me sintiera mal", Elliot le había advertido a Munch que él no le había dicho a Olivia, y que era probable que en algún momento, durante la visita ella hiciera algunas preguntas. Munch agito la cabeza, "Elliot me advirtió", rió él mirando la cara de Olivia, "no quiere molestarte"

"yo estoy pidiendo Munch, Elliot…él no quiere molestarme, te prometo que no va a pasar nada, solo dime en que esta Munch" ella estaba hablando absolutamente en serio, "¿no me vas a dejar ir sin tener una respuesta?" consulto John, ella asintió,

"lo siento Olivia, Casey no va a presentar cargos".


	142. Chapter 142

Los preparativos para el cumpleaños de los gemelos se estaban llevando a cabo desde el viernes, Kathy y Elliot se juntaron para hacer las compras junto con los gemelos para saber que cosas querían para la celebración, afortunadamente para la tranquilidad de Elliot, el alcohol estaba fuera de la mente de los chicos.  
El sábado comenzaron temprano los arreglos y el aseo de la casa para recibir a eso de las 21:00 hrs. a los invitados.

"El…no puedo estar mas en cama….me estoy volviendo loca", Liv tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, "puedo hacer algunas cosas suaves, estoy bien con eso", ella iba a luchar, ya llevaba casi una semana viajando desde la cama hasta el sofá y honestamente estaba a punto de explotar, tomo una de las poleras rosada y se la puso, "el bebé y yo estamos bien El…por favor", Elliot asintió, ella siguió todas las indicaciones del médico, "bien", dijo en tono cortante.

Liv entro en la sala de estar, vio a Kathleen ordenando los juguetes de Ben, Maureen estaba con Ben en sus brazos haciéndole cosquillas en la panza, "hola Liv", saludo Maureen al verla mirándolos, "hola cariño, ¿Dónde están los gemelos?", Maureen hizo un gesto, "en el pateo, poniendo las luces, están muy emocionados por lo del dj", ella le había sugerido la idea a Elliot, de seguro los niños no tenían el mismo gusto musical que ellos, "eso es genial, ¿y Kathy?", ella había escuchado la voz de la ex – esposa de Elliot en algún momento, "en la cocina", Olivia asintió, "¿necesitas que lo tome para ti?", le hizo un gesto hacía Ben, "no, esta bien Liv, se esta portando bien", ella le dio un beso rápido a su hijo, "voy a ver a tu madre, me avisas si se pone molesto".

Entro en la cocina para ver a Kathy arreglando algo para el almuerzo, iban a estar todos ocupados durante todo el día y necesitaban las fuerzas, "Kathy, ¿Cómo estas?", Kathy salto ante la sorpresa, "me asustaste", le dio un suave abrazo a Liv, "te ves bien, Elliot me contó lo que paso", Liv le dio una sonrisa agradecida, "un susto", le aseguro, "pero ahora estamos bien, ¿necesitas ayuda?", con Kathy en la cocina se sentía incomoda, ella cocinaba, pero Kathy tenía la experiencia de hacerlo por años, aunque los niños nunca se había quejado de su comida, "tengo todo controlado", Kathy miro buscando algo para que ella hiciera, "espero que no te moleste, me tome la libertar de preparar algo para comer, los chicos Stabler ya estaban rugiendo por hambre", Liv soltó una carcajada, "¿eso incluye a Eli?", Liv lo busco con la mirada, "esta afuera con los gemelos, haciendo su aporte en la decoración"

"Elliot me dijo que ibas a estar recostada, por eso me tome la libertad de hacer el almuerzo, ¿en serio no te molesta?", pregunto Kathy nuevamente, "no hay problema Kathy, pero me siento un poco inútil en estos momentos", puso una de sus manos en su vientre, "ya hiciste bastante con permitir a mis hijos hacer la fiesta en tu casa, traté de que los maestros hicieran los arreglos mas rápido, pero si lo hacían no aseguraban un buen trabajo", Liv asintió, "¿Y Matt?", pregunto Olivia, Elliot le había comentado que Kathy iba a llegar con su novio, "esta de viaje, cosas de trabajo, iba a intentar llegar hoy, me va a avisar", respondió Kathy con nostalgia.

"si quieres puedes preparar la ensalada", le señalo Kathy, no era un trabajo de mucho esfuerzo y ella estaría agradecida de la ayuda, "claro", algo que hacer pensó Liv, Elliot no la iba a retar por estar picando algo de ensalada.

Después del almuerzo Kathy recibió la llamada de Matt para avisarle que estaría cerca de las 16:00 hrs., Elliot le aseguro que estaba bien si ella lo iba a buscar, quedaban pocas cosas que hacer y era seguro que el resto de ellos lo podían manejar perfectamente, ella aseguro que en menos de dos horas iba a estar de vuelta,

Elliot había tenido que salir por unas compras de último minuto con Maureen, Kathleen estaba en el patio con los niños, Ben en su silla mecedora y Eli jugando a lanzar el balón, Lizzie estaba llamado a sus amigas para confirmar que iban a asistir, Liv estaba en el sofá leyendo una revista, mientras Dickie estaba viendo la televisión, "Liv", dijo Dickie para llamar su atención, "si cariño", respondió ella en tono suave, Dickie dudo un poco antes de preguntar, "¿que pasa cariño?", Liv cerro la revista para prestarle completa atención al chico, el titubeo un poco antes de preguntar, "¿crees que soy guapo?", sus mejillas se tornaron rosa, Liv aguanto una carcajada al ver la seriedad del niño frente a ella, "por supuesto que eres guapo Dickie", ella era firme en sus palabras, "uh….¿me puedes responder como una chica Liv…no como la novia de papá?". Liv sonrío, "como chica, Dickie creo que eres guapo…¿a que viene esta pregunta?", pregunto confundida, ella sabia que Dickie era tímido, sobre todo con ella a su alrededor, algo que había cambiado de a poco, y ahora era mas cómodo entorno a ella, "hay una chica", dijo casi para él mismo, Liv le dio el tiempo, "una amiga de Lizzie", Liv no quería sonar apurada, pero Dickie se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para contarle, aunque estaba agradecida de que él se acercara para hablar con ella.

"Carrie, la amiga de Lizzie, digamos que me agrada", dijo buscando las palabras, pero que no sonaran comprometedoras, "¿cariño, Carrie te gusta?", pregunto Liv sin rodeos, Dickie se puso un poco incomodo, "esta bien, no le voy a decir a nadie, te lo aseguro", ella se sorprendía de la timidez de Dickie, "uh…si me gusta…", dijo bajando la vista, "pero si Lizzie sabe se va a molestar conmigo", mientras apagaba la televisión, de repente se perdió su interés por lo que estaba viendo. "Cariño, tu hermana no se va a molestar por eso, no tiene nada de malo en que quieras a una amiga de Lizzie", Liv busco los ojos de Dickie, "¿crees que Carrie esta interesado en mi?", le pregunto de pronto a Liv, "no lo sé cariño", su mente ya estaba haciendo miles de planes para ayudar a Dickie, "pero creo que debes preguntarle, no dejes pasar el tiempo si ella te gusta", le dijo llamando la atención de Dickie, "pero tu tomaste mucho tiempo", le dijo viendo la sorpresa en la cara de Olivia, de repente necesita a Ben en sus brazos, a Elliot a su alrededor y mucha gente para ignorar la pregunta. Dickie vio la incomodidad en Liv, "lo siento Olivia",

Ella suspiro profundo, "no esta bien, creo que puedo responder a eso", respondió mirando a Dickie, de repente la conversación giro entorno a ella, "era distinto", busco la forma como explicarlo a un niño de quince años, "voy a ser sincera contigo, te lo mereces y tienes edad para saber", le dijo en tono serio, "me tomé mi tiempo por que al ser adulto las cosas son mas complicadas, tu padre estaba casada…bueno con tu mamá…", Dickie solo torció la boca, ella estaba incomoda, "cariño, yo amaba a tu papá por mucho tiempo antes de que decidimos juntarnos, pero yo respetaba profundamente a Kathy, y por supuesto Elliot respetaba su matrimonio y a sus hijos…solo es mas complicado que a los quince años", dijo ella un poco fuera de su hábitat, ella podía hablar sin problema con los niños, pero esto era algo personal,

"entiendo" dijo Dickie, después de meditarlo un poco, "creo que voy a preguntarle a Carrie", dijo llegando a una conclusión, se quedo en silencio un par de minutos, "Liv", dijo de nuevo, sin esperar respuesta, "gracias…por la respuesta…digo, bueno por la confianza, sé que fue incomodo para ti, lo siento", sus palabras salieron casi tropezando, "no hay problema cariño", él se merecía total honestidad de parte de ella, "fue algo incomodo, pero prefiero que hables conmigo".

"Liv, creo que Ben tiene hambre", dijo Kathleen entrando a la sala con Ben en sus brazos de muy mal humor, "ven aquí pequeño", lo puso en su hombro, "tiene sueño, de seguro esta cansado", los ojitos del niño se cerraban conforme Liv se mecía, "¿y Eli?", pregunto a Kathleen, "esta afuera jugando", dijo la chica haciendo un gesto hacia el patio, "lo voy a ver para que no se meta en problemas", dijo riendo, ya a sus casi tres años le gustaba hacer cosas para llamar la atención del resto.

Lizzie entro en la habitación y se sentó junto a Dickie, "todas mis amigas están confirmadas, incluida Carrie", le dio un pequeño codazo a Dickie en las costillas, "oh…eso esta bien", respondió nervioso, Lizzie ahogo una carcajada, sabía que a su hermano le gustaba su amiga, y que le había dicho que le molestaba solo para enojarlo, "eso esta mas que bien…va a ser una gran fiesta" dijo feliz, mirando a Liv que permanecía con Ben en sus brazos, "Liv…crees que Ben tenga problemas con la música", pregunto la chica preocupada, "no cariño….Ben tiene el sueño pesado, como papá", le dijo riendo, "espero que no este dormido cuando lleguen mis amigas, quieren conocerlo", dijo ella orgullosa, "¿voy a tratar de mantenerlo despierto si quieres?", pregunto Liv, "claro después de esta siesta y con toda la gente a su alrededor estoy segura que no lograre que se quede dormido temprano", miro a Ben que ya estaba durmiendo en su hombro. "cariño tu mamá dijo que cerca de las cinco iban a traer algunas sillas que necesitábamos, ¿puedes estar al pendiente de la puerta mientras voy a acostar al bebé?", pregunto Liv, tener a Ben en sus brazos la estaban cansando, "claro Liv, no hay problema", dijo la niña asintiendo, "antes de abrir recuerde preguntar quien es", le pidió Liv, "por supuesto", Lizzie rió sabiendo lo cuidadosa que era Olivia con ellos.

Elliot llego minutos después, vio a sus gemelos en el sofá tomando un descanso de los arreglos para la fiesta, ingreso primero en silencio, había ido a buscar la torta, fue a dejarla en la nevera, buscando a Liv en el camino, "chicos, ¿donde esta Liv?", Lizzie levanto la vista sobre el borde del sofá, "acostando a Ben, quizás también se fue a acostar, se notaba cansada", volvió la mirada Lizzie a lo que estaba haciendo, "Liv…." , Elliot entro en la habitación, ella estaba acostada sobre su costado, miro mas allá para ver a Ben profundamente dormido junto a ella, "no puedo creer que en un par de meses vamos a tener otro pequeño mas usando nuestra cama", le dijo Elliot besando su frente, y con cuidado se recostó detrás de Liv, pasando sus brazos por su cintura hasta su vientre, "¿estas bien?". Le pregunto, ella asintió, "solo cansada, voy a tomar una siesta para tener energías para la noche", Elliot se rió, "me encantaría acompañarlos, pero no he escuchado a Eii en un tiempo y tengo miedo de lo que pueda estar haciendo", anteriormente el pequeño había esparcido por el baño el talco de Ben, por supuesto ni Elliot, ni Liv lo retaron, por el contrario, ambos soltaron carcajadas cuando Eli no estaba mirando.

Los chicos empezaron a llegar después de las nueve, Lizzie y Dickie estaban emocionados por sus amigos en su otra casa, ellos hablaban continuamente de la novia de papá con tanto amor, "¿llegaron todos?", pregunto Liv desde la cocina a Lizzie, "creo que si", Lizzie se estaba acomodando el vestido azul que llevaba, "te ves hermosa cariño", dijo Olivia cuando la vio mirarse en el espejo, "por supuesto que se ve hermosa", Elliot abrazo a su hija, "no puedo creer que mi pequeña niña tiene quince años", dijo con un suspiro, sus hijos estaban creciendo demasiado rápido, por suerte tenía dos niños pequeños en casa y un bebé en camino, Lizzie salio a recibir a sus amigos.

Liv y Elliot se quedaron solos en la cocina, él dio un paso mas cerca de Liv y puso sus manos en su cintura, atrayéndola con cuidado mas cerca de él ella lo miro, "El…cuando Ben tenga su edad vamos a ser demasiado ancianos y este" dijo Liv asiendo pucheros graciosos, "no seremos ancianos Liv", le dijo sonriendo, besando su cuello, "ni siquiera quiero sacar la cuenta", dijo ella, gimiendo a los besos de Elliot, "entonces no lo hagas nena…", siguió su camino hasta sus labios, "no somos viejos…somos sexies", le dijo levantando una ceja, "eres sexy" le dijo al oído, "¿estas tratando de llevarme a la cama Stabler?", le pregunto con voz sexy, "¿no es eso lo que siempre quiero?", le dijo dándole una típica sonrisa Stabler, "agradécele a mis hormonas, porque a pesar de que la casa esta llena, lo único que quiero en este momento es….", le hablo al oído evitando que cualquier persona escuchara, cuando estaban juntos, el mundo a su alrededor era absolutamente inexistente para ambos, Elliot rió a sus palabras, "Kathy viene en camino…los chicos pueden estar unos minutos sin supervisión", le dijo Elliot tomando su mano para guiarla a la habitación, "Maureen esta con Ben y Eli, estoy segura que no se va a molestar si desaparecemos unos minutos", ella asintió, fueron a la habitación, "nosotros nunca vamos a ser viejo para esto Benson", le dijo mientras la acomodaba en la cama y llegaba a sus labios con apuro y deseo.


	143. Chapter 143

Después de la semana de descanso obligatorio de Liv, ella nuevamente estaba de vuelta al trabajo, entro con una sonrisa en su rostro, había pasado a dejar a Ben en la guardería y ahora hacía su entrada junto a Elliot, "es bueno estar de vuelta", dijo ella mientras saludaba a sus compañeros, a penas se quito la chaqueta Fin se rió, "veo que el pequeño esta haciendo su Aparicio", Liv miro confundida, "estas mas grande de la última vez que te vi", aseguro Fin.

"uh….creo que el bebé no quiere ser ignorado", dijo ella haciendo suaves círculos en su vientre, "cinco meses" dijo ella orgullosa, "te echábamos de menos Liv", dijo Munch mientras se acomodaba en su puesto, "Elliot me ha dicho que las cosas han sido lentas esta ultimas semanas", ambos soltaron un respiró sonoro, "supongo que ahora que estas de vuelta las cosas van a ser mas movidas", aseguro Fin, "aunque creo que servicio de escritorio es lo que esta en tu futuro", le dijo él nuevamente, Liv sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, "aún no voy a estar en servicio de escritorio, me siento bien, y la panza aún es pequeña, quiero trabajar", Elliot la miraba desde su escritorio, paciente, conversación ya mas que sostenida y obviamente perdida por él.  
"solo por un par de semanas", aseguro ella, "el doctor esta monitoreando de cerca, cualquier problema voy a trabajo de escritorio", dijo para tranquilidad de sus compañeros.

Cragen entro una hora mas tarde a la sala principal, con una mirada rápida se dio cuenta de que Liv estaba en su escritorio, él sabía que ella iba a volver ese día lunes, "buenos días detectives" saludo en general y paso a su oficina, "¿Qué pasa con él?", pregunto Liv mientras ayudaba a Elliot con algunos documentos atrasados, "ha llegado de mal humor prácticamente todos los días, se encierra en su oficina y no sale, salvo para darnos algún caso, llamarnos la atención o para dar ordenes" dijo Fin molesto. "¿asumo que no saben que le pasa?", pregunto Liv preocupada, estaba indecisa, quería ir a hablar con él, hace días que estaba actuando raro, mucho antes de que ella tuviera la semana de licencia, "Munch le pregunto que pasaba y él solo lo ignoro", Liv asintió a las palabras de Fin, se iba a dar el tiempo, en algún momento a tener alguna palabra con su capitán.

"tenemos un cuerpo", dijo Cragen minutos mas tarde, miro a sus detectives que estaban pendiente de él, era el momento de Elliot, él se levanto y Liv lo siguió, "¿Dónde crees que vas?", le pregunto Cragen a Liv, ella lo miro desconcertada, "…yo…voy con Elliot" dijo con un tono de inseguridad en su voz, Cragen movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, "no creo que sea buena idea" dijo Cragen serio, "capitán…" dijo Liv terminando de ponerse su chaqueta, "no estoy en servicio de escritorio…no aún" corrigió ella, se sentía bien, pero cada vez estaba mas frustrada por que todos dudaban de sus capacidades, "estas embarazada", dijo Cragen como si fuera una novedad, "pero puedo seguir haciendo mi trabajo, no voy a estar en peligro, es solo ir a la escena, solo trabajo en terreno, Capitán, por favor", ella no iba dejar todo tan fácilmente, Cragen le dio un vistazo a Elliot, "si escucho que tuviste algún problema vas a estar en el escritorio durante un año, ¿esta claro?", ella sonrío, "cristalino" respondió ella segura, "encontraron el cuerpo de una chica", Cragen le dio la dirección a Elliot. "Estamos en camino" aseguro mientras ambos salían de la sala.

"creo que hablaba en serio cuando me dijo que si pasaba algo iba a estar en servicio de escritorio por el resto de la vida" dijo Liv mientras se acomodaba en el auto, con suavidad puso el cinturón sobre su vientre y lo acomodo de forma que no estuviera presionando a su bebé, "yo creo que lo dijo muy en serio Liv, yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea, pero confió en ti", ella llevo su mano hasta el muslo de Elliot y apretó suavemente, "gracias por la confianza cariño…es importante para mi…",

Liv entro en la habitación junto con Elliot, "¿Qué tenemos?", pregunto ella al mirar a Melinda trabajar sobre el cuerpo tendido en la cama, la médico se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz, le dio una sonrisa a Liv de bienvenida, ella estaba al tanto del estado de saludo de la detective, "mujer", aseguro Melinda a pesar de que era obvio, el cuerpo estaba prácticamente desnudo tendido sobre la cama, solo tenía un sujetador negro cubriendo su cuerpo, un tirante faltante, las piernas separadas, la derecha en un ángulo incomodo una sabana cubriendo sus tobillos, "aparentemente estrangulada", dijo Melinda haciendo señas para que ambos detectives vieran la marca echa por la cuerda, "¿identificación?", pregunto Elliot alejándose de la cama, "encontraron un bolso de mano", la forense se dio la vuelta para buscar la evidencia, "encontraron esto", se lo paso a Liv, ella saco de su bolsillo unos guantes y abrió la cartera, "tiene una billetera", busco entre la documentación, "Ashley Parks", Liv levanto la licencia para que Elliot la viera, "esta no es su casa" aseguro ella mientras revisaba el resto de sus pertenencias, "tenemos que ir a su dirección, la que esta en la licencia" dijo Elliot, Liv asintió, "¿crees que ella fue violada?", pregunto Liv aun a un costado de la cama, "tiene algunos moretones en los muslos, pero no hay presencia de semen a primera vista, aun falta el examen interno", aseguro Melinda, "nos avisas si tienes algún dato adicional", pidió Liv, "los llamare si tengo algo", aseguro Melinda.

La dirección que informada en la licencia estaba solo a veinte minutos en coche del lugar donde fue encontrada Parks, Liv estaba concentrada mirando las calles, su mano izquierda siempre en su vientre, protectoramente, Elliot la miro cuando ella hizo una mueca, "Liv…", dijo mirándola de reojo mientras se detenía en una luz roja, "estoy bien El…", le aseguro.

Veinte minutos mas tarde estaba fuera de una casa amarillo pálido de dos pisos, tomaron aire y se dieron una mirada, confirmando que ambos estaban listos, aunque nunca se llegaba a estar para este tipo de cosas, quien fuera que estuviera detrás de la puerta su vida iba a cambiar, a nadie le gustaba dar este tipo de noticias, Elliot tomo la iniciativa y golpeo la puerta, esperando paciente de que alguien fuera a contestar, en minutos escucho ruido al otro lado y un hombre abrio la puerta, "buenos días", saludo el hombre, Elliot asintió, "soy el detective Stabler y ella mi compañera la detective Benson", el hombre se tenso visiblemente frente ellas, "oh…por dios la encontraron" grito hacia el interior de la casa, "por favor detectives pasen", hablo un poco ansioso, Elliot ingreso y detrás Olivia, "Kate, la encontraron" volvió a gritar, tanto Liv como Elliot se miraron, "por favor dígame que la encontraron" suplico la mujer una vez que ingreso en la sala, "estamos aquí por Ashley Parks" informo Liv, "ella…ella es nuestra hija" dijo el hombre que nunca se identifico, "perdón, soy Red Parks", se presento, "nuestra hija esta desaparecida,,,hemos llamado a la policía, supongo que por eso esta aquí", ambos asintieron, Kate se fijo en el rostro de los detectives no eran buenas noticias, "¿hace cuanto tiempo desapareció Ashley?", pregunto Liv, necesitaban recopilar información, "ayer…en la mañana tenía que llegar de un viaje con Simone, su amiga….cuando no llego llamamos a su amiga y nos dijo que se habían separado en la estación de buses, desde ahí no sabemos nada mas", dijo la mujer apesumbrada, "por favor dígannos que esta bien", Elliot dio un paso mas cerca de Kate, "hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Ashley el día de hoy, lo siento", la mujer se abalanzo contra Elliot y lo comenzó a golpear en el pecho, gritando "no….no… no puede ser verdad….mi hija no…", Liv rápidamente se acerco para ayudar a Elliot, "estoy bien…", le aseguro Elliot, con un gesto para que mantuviera distancia, agarro con fuerza los hombros de Kate y la inmovilizo, no quería hacerle daño, pero debía detener los golpes, Kate cayo a los pies de Elliot sollozando sin parar, casi en estado de shock, "solo tenía 22 años…no puede haber muerto", ninguno de los dos quería entrar en mas detalles de cómo había sido encontrada.

"¿como murió?", pregunto Red a Elliot, una vez que su mujer estaba mas calmada, Liv estaba con ella en el sofá, ayudándola a tomar agua para calmarse, "eso aún esta en proceso", no estaba mintiendo, en primera instancia había sido estrangulada, pero aún estaba en proceso, "vamos a tener mas información mas adelante, serán los primeros en saberlo", afirmo Elliot seguro.

"¿fue asesinada?", le pregunto Kate mirando a Liv a los ojos, "si, ella fue asesinada, lo siento". Kate simplemente no podía creer que algo así le pudiera ocurrir a su hija, "por favor, prométame", pedía Kate a Liv, "que van a encontrar a quienes le hicieron esto a mi niña…ella es…era nuestra única hija", Liv asintió, "vamos a hacer todo lo posible para encontrarlo", una vez que terminaron de hablar tenían que volver a la comisaría, a esperar la respuesta de Melinda, "estaremos en contacto", aseguro Elliot entregándole su tarjeta,  
"siento que mi esposa lo haya golpeado detective", Red era sincero, "yo entiendo, es difícil".  
"¿Aun no llama Melinda?", pregunto Liv mientras entraba en la sala principal, de vuelta del baño, un lugar que se volvía mas recurrente para visitar conforme iba avanzando el embarazado, "aún nada", respondió Elliot dándole una mirada a su vientre, que se iba volviendo mas notorio conforme pasaban los días, a él le encanta la forma como su cuerpo iba cambiando para darle espacio a su bebé,  
"deja de mirarme Stabler", le dijo ella sonriendo, le gustaba la forma en que la miraba, sobre todo cuando no había nadie alrededor, "te ves hermosa embarazada", le dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, "pero eso no significa que me vas a embarazar nuevamente Stabler", le dijo ella agitando las cejas,  
Se quedaron en silencio cuando entro Fin y Munch en la sala, habían ido a almorzar y Elliot había encargado la comida para ellos, no se iban a mover del escritorio esperando por Melinda, Elliot le agradecio a sus compañeros la comida, dandole algunos dolares a cambio, "Liv…" extendio la fuente para ella, "Dios…gracias", ella no quería asumirlo pero estaba muerta de hambre, "oh…" gimió después de un par de bocados dejando de lado el tenedor y llevándose las manos al vientre, llamando la atención de Elliot, así como también de sus compañeros, "¿nauseas?", le pregunto Elliot preocupado, era bastante común en ella, sobre todo cuando el bebé no estaba de acuerdo con la comida y salía corriendo al baño, a pesar de que se suponía que no debía seguir teniendo nauseas ni vómitos, pero ella no era como el resto de las mujeres, casi nada se aplicaba a ella.

Levanto la vista para ver a Elliot, y sonrío, "el bebé se movió El…", ella creyó haberse equivocado en el auto cuando lo había sentido, lo atribuyo al movimiento del auto, "se acaba de mover…" Elliot dejo de lado su comida y se levanto de su escritorio, se arrodillo frente a ella que mantenía ambas manos sobre su vientre para sentir el pequeño aleteo en su vientre, ella levanto la vista para ver si Fin y Munch estaban prestando atención, ellos estaban pendientes, pero le dieron una sonrisa para decirle que estaba bien, que el gesto que venía ellos lo entendía, "¿quieres sentir a tu hijo?", le pregunto Liv tomando una de las manos de Elliot y la llevo a su vientre, "por supuesto", respondió emocionado, él no se cansaba de esto, "esta aquí", le señalo ella, "lo sientes", era un movimiento suave, pero él lo sentía, "si cariño", le susurro suavemente, "dios…esto es maravilloso", decia Liv, pensar que hace unos meses ella estaba tan molestar por estar embarazada, pero siempre era algo maravilloso.

Fin y Munch estaban murmurando en sus escritorios, mirando la escena ligeramente celosa, "quien diría, que el duro detective Elliot Stabler podía ser tan sensible".


	144. Chapter 144

Elliot se mantuvo frente a Liv un par de minutos absorto por su amplia sonrisa, ella estaba feliz al sentir el movimiento del bebé en su vientre, levanto la vista al ver a sus dos compañeros susurrando, "¿saben que la sala no es lo suficientemente grande como para no escucharlos?", dijo ella tratando de parecer molesta, ambos la miraron, ligeramente avergonzados, Elliot se río, él había escuchado a sus compañeros pero decidió no hacer comentarios, Liv soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de pánico de Fin y Munch, "tranquilo chicos…" miro a Elliot, "Elliot puede ser muy sensible…cuando quiere ser", dijo guiñándole un ojo, era una de las cosas que a ella le gustaba, él podía ser un hombre rudo, pero con ella era muy tierno.

Elliot escucho el sonido sonido de su teléfono en el escritorio y se levanto rápidamente para contestar, "Stabler", respondió con la respiración ligeramente agitada, "vamos enseguida", miro a Liv, "¿crees que puedas terminar tu almuerzo en cinco minutos?", ella agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, de un momento a otro tenía ganas de llorar, quería comer tranquila, tenía hambre, Elliot se asombro al ver un puchero en los labios de Liv, "tengo hambre, yo…el bebé tiene hambre", no sabía porque tenía ganas de llorar, "bien, vamos a hacer lo siguiente voy a ver a Melinda mientras tu terminas de almorzar, y si quieres puedes terminarte mi almuerzo", ella lo miro disgustada, "¿quieres que comience a rodar Elliot?",, pregunto molesta, mal uso de palabras, Elliot estaba seguro que de esta no iba a salir tan fácilmente, era difícil tratar con Liv tan sensible, "no cariño, por supuesto que no….simplemente quiero que te alimentes bien…tu almuerzo es liviano…". Él era casi un experto en el tratamiento de la sensibilidad de ella, "esta bien", respondió ella secándose una lagrima obstinada, "vuelvo en unos minutos, ¿esta bien?", ella asintió.

"¿y donde esta tu compañera?", pregunto Melinda al ver a Elliot en solitario, "en la comisaría" dudo Elliot proporcionar mas información, Melinda era amiga de Liv también, "esta tomándose un tiempo para poder comer algo", Melinda asintió y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a la mesa donde estaba Ashley, "es bueno que se este cuidando, con el trabajo que tiene y el desgaste de energía de seguro debe estar agotada constantemente", Elliot soltó un gemido, "agotada es poco", le aseguro él

"¿tienes novedades?", Melinda lo miro con cara seria, "te habría llamado si no tuviera nada Elliot", le pregunto levantando las cejas en tono amenazador, "por supuesto que no, te escucho",  
"no murió por asfixia, tenía altos niveles de heroína en la sangre, le dio una sobredosis", Elliot presto atención, "¿y las marcas de soga?", Melinda asintió, "fue estrangulada, eso es cierto, pero no generaron la fuerza suficiente para poder lograr asfixiarla, busque el patrón de las marcas, y algunos residuos que estaban aún en el cuello, es una soga para escalar", finalizo Melinda con su presentación, "entonces en resumen murió por una sobredosis", Elliot estaba siguiendo la conversación, "Si, pero lo extraño es que no tenía marcas anteriores en el cuerpo, busque incluso entre los dedos",

"quizás fue la primera vez que se drogaba y se excedió", trato de razonar Elliot, "voy a hablar con los padres para saber si ella se comportaba de forma extraña"

"una cosa mas", dijo Melinda, "ella tenía espermicidas en su interior, si fue violada, pero quien lo hizo uso condón, lo siento".

"gracias Melinda", se despidió Elliot saliendo de su oficina, saco su móvil para llamar a Liv, "Benson", respondió ella en tono profesional a pesar de que en identificador de llamadas claramente bailaba.-Elliot.- "nos vemos en la puerta de la comisaría, tenemos que volver a hablar con los padres", ella escucho en silencio, "dame cinco minutos" y ambos cortaron la llamada, ella había terminado de comer, pero el bebé esta presionando su vejiga y estaba segura que no iba a aguantar un paseo hasta la casa de la familia Parks.

"¿tienen noticias?", pregunto Kate a penas vio a los detectives en el pórtico de su vivienda, "podemos hablar adentro", solicito amablemente Olivia, "lo siento detectives", la mujer se movió de la entrada, "por favor pasen". Ambos recorrieron el mismo camino ya reconocido, era su segunda vez en esta casa en menos de tres horas, "¿su marido esta?", pregunto Liv dando una rápida mirada sin tenerlo a la vista, "esta haciendo los arreglos…para…para el funeral", se aclaro la garganta la mujer, muy afectada por el fallecimiento de su hija, "Sra. Parks", dijo Liv para que la mujer le prestara atención, "¿su hija actuaba de manera extraña los últimos días, o las últimas semanas?", ambos estaban frente a Kate, Elliot estaba ahora en guardia permanente en caso de que le salte nuevamente encima, entendiendo que era una reacción ante la devastadora noticia, pero esta vez Liv estaba demasiado cerca y un golpe como el que él recibió podría ser peligroso para ella y el bebé.

"¿diferente en que sentido?". Pregunto la Sra. Park nerviosa, "ella se fue hace una semana a Texas con una amiga, para acompañarla a visitar a sus padres, no la hemos visto, pero nos llamo todos los días y nos contaba como lo estaban pasando, a mi me sonaba normal, ¿Por qué la pregunta?", se escucho la cerradura de la puerta, "detectives" saludo el Sr. Park. "ya saben quien mato a mi hija…me gustaría tenerlo enfrente", los puños se cerraron en señal de combo, "no, aún no lo tenemos" dijo Elliot en tono de disculpa.

"¿ya sabe que causo su muerte?", pregunto Red con la voz inestable, "murió de una sobre dosis de heroína", informo Elliot, Red agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, "mi hija no se drogaba, eso es imposible". Kate acorto la distancia entre su marido y ella, le tomo el brazo, "detectives, mi hija era una mujer deportista, ella…es imposible que ella se drogara", ambos asintieron, Elliot le había mencionado a Liv, que Melinda le advirtió que su cuerpo no presentaban signos de abuso reiterado de drogas. "¿y sus amigos?, quizás ella estaba experimentando", tanto Red como Kate dieron una respuesta negativa, sin tener muchas fuerzas para hablar, "su mejor amiga, con la que fue a Texas….ella también es una buena chica".

"¿donde la podemos encontrar?", era la hora de poder hablar Simone Pierce, "creo que tengo su dirección, déme un minuto" busco entre algunos papeles en una agenda, "aquí esta 7ma Avenida nº 50" dijo dándole el papel a Elliot. "estamos en contacto", se despidieron ambos detectives.

"Simone Pierce" confirmo Liv a la mujer que abrió la puerta frente a ella, "esa soy yo, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?", pregunto confundida, "tenemos que hablar de Ashley", la chica se quito de la puerta para permitir el acceso, "sus padres me llamaron, dicen que aún no llega", Elliot se quedo frente a la sala, frente a Simone, "ella fue encontrada esta mañana, en un departamento, muerta", informo Elliot dando la información con prudencia, "oh…dios..", Simone se llevo las manos a la boca, para suprimir sus llantos, "nos separamos en el terminal…no lo puedo creer", Elliot se fijo que Liv estaba en silencio, mirando algunas fotografías, "ella se iba a juntar con su novio", dijo de repente de la nada Simone, "sus padres no mencionaron ningún novio", dijo Liv detrás de Simone, "bueno, eso es por que ellos no sabían, Tomas…bueno él no es el tipo de chicos que los padres de Ashley querían para ella", la chica se acomodo en el sofá de la sala.

"¿donde se iban a ver?", pregunto Liv caminando hacia ella, "yo….creo que en la casa de Tomas" dijo ella insegura, "¿por casualidad sabes donde es?", Simone movió la cabeza, "no…nunca he estado en su casa…", .-de seguro era el lugar donde Ashley fue encontrada.-pensó Liv mientras caminaba, frente a ella, sin nada mas que hacer con ella decidieron que era hora de hablar con Tomas.

"vamos a tener que esperar que aparezca, es la escena de un crimen", dijo Elliot mientras esperaban fuera de la casa de Tomas, en realidad la que ellos asumían que era la casa de él, donde Ashley fue encontrada. "no vamos a estar toda la tarde Liv", ella asintió, esta vez no iba a sobre exigirse, con dos días internada era suficiente.

"veo a alguien", dijo Liv haciendo un gesto, "Tomas" dijo Elliot bajando del auto, "soy Tomas, ¿quien diablo eres tu?", pregunto furioso, el chico claramente tenía problemas con la gente, "policía", Elliot mostró su placa, "conoces a Ashley Parks", el chico asintió, "es mi novia", dijo seguro, "era" corrigió Liv, "ella fue encontrada muerta hoy en tu casa", el chico agito la cabeza, "eso es imposible, ella no iba a venir a mi casa", Liv lo miro, "no nos íbamos a ver hasta mañana, sus padres le exigieron que fuera de inmediato a casa, ellos no saben que estamos juntos, son muy exigentes con ella", algo no les encajaba a los detectives, "¿Dónde estuviste hoy a eso de las seis de la mañana?", que era la hora estimada de la muerte, según el calculo de Melinda, "en el trabajo, tuve turno de noche, vengo recién llegando", afirmo el chico, "¿alguien puede comprobar tu coartada?", pregunto Elliot, "claro, mi jefe, y los veinte compañeros de la fabrica" Elliot tomo algunos nombres que Tomas le estaba recitado, "vamos a comprobar con todos ellos si es necesario", Tomas asintió, "ni siquiera voy a poder ir a su funeral", se lamento Tomas frente a los detectives, "yo la quería…"

"¿Tuvimos suerte?", pregunto Liv mirando a Fin y Munch que estaban hablando por teléfono con alguno de los compañeros de trabajo de Tomas, "hasta ahora todos nos han dicho que fue a trabajar", Liv se volvió a su computador, Elliot vio en cansancio en su rostro, "Liv…vete a casa" le dijo suavemente, era su primer día de vuelta al trabajo, "estamos cerca, lo sé Elliot", aseguro ella, algo en la casa de Simone le llamo la atención, estaba tratando de unir los puntos, "Liv…mañana podemos seguir…", ella agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, "estoy buscando algo", Elliot la miro ¿Qué cosa?", ella se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, "aun no lo sé,,,,una de las fotos de la casa de Simone me llamo la atención, "tienes una hora Liv…de lo contrario seguiré yo", le advirtió Elliot serio, "lo sé" gimió ella frustrada pasándose la mano derecho por el suave cabello castaño

"¿Qué dijo Melinda de la soga?", volvió a preguntar Liv ya cansada, en una hora debía ir a buscar a Ben y volver a casa, pero el caso estaba lejos de estar en buen puerto,

"es una soga, usada para escalar", dijo Elliot buscando sus apuntes, "lo tengo" dijo Liv, "una de las fotos que vi en la casa de Simone me recordaba algo, antes cuando estaba Jeffries fuimos a escalar", estaba tratando de hacer memoria el año, "hace mucho tiempo en realidad…Simone tiene una foto de ese lugar", Elliot asintió, tenía claro hacia donde iba la conversación, "Simone….ella escala", aseguro Elliot. "debemos preguntarle", dijo Liv tomando algunas de las cosas de su escritorio, ella escucho la puerta de Cragen y se dio la vuelta, "vamos a hablar con Simone" le aviso ella a Cragen.

"creo que tu turno termino Olivia", le dijo serio, "capitán, puedo hablar con Simone y después ir a casa" dijo ella bastante tranquila.

"creo que no estas escuchando Olivia, no estoy preguntando… vete a casa, no te quiero ver hasta mañana", Elliot quedo mirando a Cragen con la intención de intervenir, pero Liv le dio una mirada de advertencia, "capitán…", Cragen dio un paso mas cerca, acortando la distancia entre ambos, Liv vio la vena de la frente de Cragen a punto de estallar, pero no iba a dar un paso atrás, "capitán yo puedo ir…".

"¡vete a casa Olivia, no lo voy a decir otra! vez", algo estaba mal pensó Liv, Cragen estaba actuando raro, y estaba en la mitad de la sala gritándole,

"maldición, el que da ordenes soy yo en este escuadrón, si escucho algún reclamo se las tendrán que ver conmigo" se dio la vuelta y entro en su oficina dando un portazo que se escucho en toda la sala, los cuatro detectives se miraron perplejos, "¡que demonios!" gimió Elliot.


	145. Chapter 145

Sin nada mas que decir y sin posibilidad de arremeter contra su capitán Liv tomo sus cosas del escritorio, sentía la mirada de sus compañeros, y por su puesto a Elliot, estaban desconcertados por la reacción de Cragen, "nos vemos en casa", Liv beso la mejilla de Elliot, si se quedaba un segundo mas iba a llorar frente a todas, una mezcla de las hormonas del embarazo y la frustración por no poder quedarse, "me voy a llevar a Ben y el auto", le aviso, Elliot asintió, embarazada, con Ben y tomando un taxi definitivamente estaba fuera de las opciones.

"Fin…" él lo miro, "te espero en tu auto", iba a decir en el auto, pero se recordó de que Olivia se lo había llevado, necesitaba irse a casa lo antes posible para hablar con ella, la conocía demasiado para saber que estaba afectada por la reacción de Cragen.

"vamos a hablar con Simone" dijo Elliot saliendo del vehículo, detrás de él, tratando de seguirle el paso estaba Fin, Elliot golpeo la puerta tres veces sin tener éxito, miró su reloj, Liv de seguro estaba ya en casa, "vamos a esperar un par de minutos mas", le sugirió Fin, "esta bien", respondió Elliot de malas ganas, su atención ahora no estaba precisamente en el caso, Don era como un padre para Liv y estaba preocupado en que su malestar alterara su presión arterial, "no tengo ganas de seguir esperándola", Elliot se dio la vuelta para volver al auto, "bien hombre, vuelve al precinto, yo me quedo", aseguro Fin, no era necesario molestar mas a Cragen, "gracias…", habían ido en el coche de Fin, por lo que Elliot paro un taxi y le dio la dirección de su domicilio, en el camino llamo a Munch para preguntar si Cragen había dicho algo después de que se fueron, "no ha salido de su oficina ni por un segundo", le respondió Munch, también al pendiente de lo que estaba pasando, no estaba seguro si era algo que Cragen tenía contra Liv, "me voy a casa, Fin esta esperando a Simone, me va a llamar si tiene noticias" y corto la llamada.

Elliot entro en la casa, se escuchaba la voz de Liv hablando con Ben a lo lejos, ella se detuvo de hablar con el niño al ver que alguien se acercaba, "¿El?", pregunto nerviosa, sabía que un ladrón no iba a abrir la puerta con la llave, "soy yo nena…tranquila", dejo las llaves en la mesa y se fue a la cocina donde ella estaba preparando la cena, era algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, empezaba a cocinar. "¿tienes hambre?, la cena va a estar en unos minutos", aseguro ella bajando el fuego de la cocina, Elliot se acerco a ella y la acorralo en uno de los muebles de la cocina, puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella, tan cerca como su pequeño vientre se lo permitía, teniendo en cuenta no poner presión en ella y la beso, al principio fue suave, pero se fue profundizando mas y mas, Liv cruzo los dedos detrás del cuello de Elliot, sin ganas de separarse y preguntándose a que venia eso, Liv gimió suave en la boca de Liv, "guau", dijo riendo, "si no tuviéramos compañía, estoy segura que terminaríamos esto en otra parte", Ben los estaba mirando. "El…", puso las manos en el pecho, "¿crees que podamos seguir una vez que Ben se duerma?", Elliot le dio una sonrisa amplia, tenía toda la intención de seguir con lo que había empezado.

"¿Cragen dijo algo después?", pregunto ella mientras estaban cenando, "no volví", le dijo llevándose una porción de pasta a la boca, "Fin se quedo esperando a Simone, Munch lo iba a esperar",  
"oh", Liv tomo el vaso de jugo que estaba servido para ella, "algo esta mal con él", ella estaba cada vez mas segura de eso, "mañana…mañana tengo que hablar con él…", Elliot la quedo mirando, "el miércoles Ben tiene cita con el doctor y yo tengo control, tengo que hablar con él para ausentarme unas horas", él puso su mano libre en su vientre, "¿se ha movido mas hoy?", ella agito la cabeza, de un lado a otro, suavemente, "creo que se asusto…no le gusta que le griten a mamá", Elliot notó la voz, estaba dolida, "estoy bien El…." le aseguro ella al ver la mirada de Elliot, "solo estoy preocupada, algo le pasa, él esta solo…",

"vamos a hacer algo, voy a preparar a Ben para la cama, y nos juntamos en unos minutos, te aseguro que te voy a quitar la preocupación" le dio una sonrisa arrogante, típica Stabler, "aunque sea por unas horas", dijo él.

Cuando entraron al precinto a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que Liv busco con la mirada fue a Cragen, "aún no llega", le dijo Fin que había llegado media hora antes observando donde Liv ,miraba, ella lo miro y asintió agradecida, "¿hablaste con Simone?", pregunto Elliot, tenían que tener algo de información, de lo contrario iban a tener una nueva amonestación verbal por parte de Cragen, "espere cerca de dos horas mas y nada, ¿no sé si se esta escondiendo o que?", respondió él.  
"vamos a ir a ver si vuelve a casa", dijo Elliot poniéndose de pie, miro a Liv para ver si ella lo seguía, "oh…voy enseguida", se levanto de su escritorio, y se unió a él, "¿crees que debemos hablar con Casey y pedirle una orden?" dijo ella, Elliot también estaba preguntándose lo mismo, "creo que no tenemos muchas pruebas para lograr una orden, conversemos con ella, pidámosle una coartada para la hora del asesinato, cuando hablamos con ella estaba nerviosa, quizás cometa un error y nos diga algo", Olivia asintió, ambos entraron en el ascensor en silencio.

"Simone" dijo Liv bajando de su auto, cada vez le llevaba mas tiempo hacerlo, el peso del bebé ya estaba haciéndose notar, "podemos hablar un segundo contigo", pidió ella caminando a su lado, "claro, detective, ¿quieren pasar?", a pesar de la cordialidad se notaba la tensión en su tono de voz, "preferimos hablar en el precinto", le señalo Elliot, "¿en el precinto?", pregunto Simone nerviosa, Liv la miro y trato de darle tranquilidad, "necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas, si no te importa", Simone a regañadientes los siguió hasta el coche y se subió a la parte trasera, cuando llegaron al precinto guiaron a Simone hasta la sala de entrevistas, ella aún no estaba informada que era sospechosa, todo dependía de la respuesta que diera en estos momentos, "toma asiento", le indico Liv haciendo un gesto hacía el sofá, "tenemos una duda", dijo Elliot sentándose frente a ella, junto a Liv Simone estaba prestando atención, "¿haces escalada?", pregunto Liv sin rodeo, Simone asintió insegura, "¿tienes cuerdas personales?2, ella volvió a asentir, "¿a que viene esto?", pregunto ansiosa, "Ashley, tu amiga, fue estrangulada con una soga de escalar, me pregunto si tendrá tus huellas en la cuerda" dijo Liv mirando directamente a Simone, estaba visiblemente nerviosa, "yo…creo que necesito un abogado" se puso de pie, "aun no estas arrestada Simone", le aclaro Elliot levantándose del sofá, "¿me puedo ir?", ambos asintieron, "recuerda no salir de la ciudad, estaremos en contacto", Simone salio de la sala de entrevistas dando un fuerte golpe, "creo que tenemos que conseguir esa orden ahora mismo para sus huellas digitales, y el ADN, Melinda esta segura que puede obtener algo de la cuerda" dijo Elliot seguro.

"Voy a llamar a Casey, tenemos que conseguirla lo antes posible", Elliot saco su móvil para llamar a la fiscal, Liv se puso de pie, le dio una sonrisa, "tengo que ir a hacer pis, tu hijo esta presionando mi vejiga…otra vez", salio de la sala rápidamente, en el camino se cruzo con Cragen, él solo hizo un gesto de saludo y paso por su lado.

Cuando Liv volvió del baño, Elliot la estaba esperando, "tenemos la orden", dijo agitando la mano, "vamos por ella entonces" dijo Liv tomando su abrigo que cada vez estaba quedándole mas ajustado, iba a tener que sacar nuevamente la bolsa del ático, hizo una nota mental para recordarse también hacer algo de aseo ahí arriba, con o sin ayuda de Elliot.

"tenemos una orden de arresto Simone, tienes que ir con nosotros", Elliot se puso detrás de ella, Liv le facilito las esposas, "Simone Pierce, estas arrestada por el homicidio de Ashley Parks", puso las esposas en sus muñecas y la dirigió al coche patrulla recitando sus derechos. "creo que va a cantar a penas este en la sala de interrogatorios" aseguro Liv mientras se subía al auto junto a Elliot, "¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot al ver la mueca en el rostro de ella, "el bebé…elige los peores momentos para moverse" le dice poniendo su mano en el vientre, "tengo que hablar con Cragen, por la cita de mañana", Elliot asintió, "quiero ir contigo", le aseguro.

"entonces Simone, cuéntanos ¿Por qué mataste a Ashley?", la chica estaba en la sala de interrogatorios, sentada y esposada a la mesa, no era peligrosa, pero estaban tomando resguardos para Liv, "yo no la maté" le grito a los detectives agitando su mano libre, "tenemos el ADN de Ashley en una de las sogas que encontramos en tu domicilio" afirmo Elliot lanzando frente a ella una bolsa de evidencias que contenía la soga, "eso no es mío" Simone lo aparto de la mesa, "tenemos la copia del comprobante de compras, pagaste con tu tarjeta de crédito, confiesa y la fiscal te ofrecerá un trato", Liv estaba sentada frente a ella, "yo…no la maté", volvió a decir casi en un susurro, "toda la evidencia apunta a ti, no tienes coartada, la soga con la que fue asfixiada fue encontrada en tu casa…eso es mas que suficiente para llevarte a juicio, si no haces un trato puedes tener mas de 25 años", le informo Liv, Casey estaba detrás del vidrio, esperando su momento para hacer el ingreso,"yo no la quería matar" finalmente dijo, "quiero hacer un trato por favor", Casey entro en la habitación para hablar con la chica. Liv salio de la sala, llevaban demasiadas horas interrogándola y ya estaba cansada, además, ahora venía la parte de Casey.  
Antes de ir a su escritorio vio hacia la oficina de Cragen, él estaba al teléfono, dudo un momento, hizo el camino hasta la oficina de Don, la puerta estaba cerrada, ella golpeo tres veces suavemente, esperando el gesto de Cragen para poder ingresar, él levanto la vista y la vio a través de la ventana, le hizo un gesto, "¿necesitas algo Olivia?", su voz era firme, "mañana…" ella lo miro, "mañana tengo una cita…usted sabe, por el bebé…puede que me ausente un par de horas", Cragen asintió, "¿Elliot va contigo?", pregunto levantando la vista, él la conocía bastante bien, podía ver la duda en ella, y algo mas, el dolor, pero no el dolor físico,"solo si es posible…", su voz estaba llena de dudas, "si no tenemos un caso, él te puede acompañar, no hay problema", respondió Cragen. "gracias" tomo un respiro, era el momento.- vamos Liv solo pregunta y ya.- se alentaba  
"Don, acerca de lo de ayer…", Cragen la interrumpió, "lo siento Olivia…no fue mi intención gritarte…no te lo merecías…estoy con un par de cosas en la cabeza…simplemente me desquite contigo", ella estaba un poco desconcertada, Cragen por lo general no se disculpaba, se paso la mano por la frente para quitarse un mechón de cabello que le estaba molestando "no, esta bien…supongo que me lo merecía…estabas cuidando de mi", Cragen se levanto de su escritorio, y camino alrededor de su escritorio, le hizo un gesto a ella, "toma asiento Olivia", ella asintió, él fue a la ventana y cerro las persianas, luego volvió hacia ella , tomo la silla y la acomodo frente a Olivia.  
Liv abrió la boca para preguntar, pero luego se abstuvo, luego de algunos minutos tomo nuevamente la iniciativa, ella quería saber, no de curiosa, sino porque realmente estaba preocupada, "¿puedo hacerte una pregunta capitán?" él asintió, "¿estas bien?", pregunto con la voz ligeramente quebrada, Cragen sacudió la cabeza suavemente, "no Olivia….no estoy bien", soltó un respiro fuerte, "estoy enfermo…."


	146. Chapter 146

"¿enfermo?", ella había escuchado la primera vez, pero la palabra estaba haciendo eco en su cerebro, sin la capacidad de asimilar, su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente ante las palabras, "¿Don…?", las palabras no querían salir, la pregunta estaba latiendo en su cerebro, pero con demasiado miedo de preguntar, ella sintió como su vientre se puso tenso, y trato de respirar con calma, y dio masajes en su vientre para tratar de relajarse, tomo un respiración profunda, Cragen le dio el tiempo para que ella se calmara, "¿Qué tan mal…que tan enfermo estas?", Cragen la miro a los ojos, su mirada lo decía todo, "me estuve haciendo algunos exámenes", Liv permaneció en silencio, esperando que él siguiera hablando, "estaba teniendo algunos malestares y me decidí finalmente a ir a mi médico de cabecera", ella lo miraba con preocupación, "los resultados de los exámenes iban de mal en peor", Cragen trago duro, "no es bueno Liv…no es bueno", movió la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente, "yo…tengo un problema al corazón…bastante grave" le dijo sin vacilar, sabía que la espera la estaba matando prácticamente, "¿porque no nos habías contado…por que no me contaste?", Cragen le dio una sonrisa forzada, "¿no confías en mi?", le pregunto Liv dolida, Cragen tomo la mano libre de ella, la que no tenía en su vientre y la puso entre sus grandes manos, un gesto que nunca antes había tenido, "claro que confío en ti Olivia", ella lo miro angustiada, "eres lo mas cercano a un padre para mi…" se seco un par de lagrimas que estaban en caída libre a través de sus mejillas.

"Olivia..." le dijo para que lo dejara hablar, "confió plenamente en ti", apretó un poco mas sus manos a la de ella, tan suaves y delicadas, "eres….sin duda como una hija para mi..,", se volvió a aclarar la garganta, "es precisamente por eso que no podía decirte nada", ella le dio una mirada confundida, "cuando supe…estabas teniendo problemas con el bebé", soltó una de las manos y la puso por primera vez en el vientre de ella, "yo no quería poner esa presión en ti… por ti y por mi nieto…o nieta". Era extraño, para ambos los gestos que de afecto que se estaban brindando mutuamente, "en algún momento iba a decírtelo…solo estaba esperando", Liv ahogo un sollozo, "lo siento…debería haber esperado a que tu me dijeras….es…que…bueno yo notaba que algo andaba mal", Cragen asintió, "¿crees que puedes mantenerlo por un tiempo?, no creo estas preparado aún para decirle al resto",

Ella asintió, pero aún tenía preguntas, "tiene…¿puedes recuperarte?", él agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, "la medicina solo me da mas tiempo…lo único…es un transplante de corazón", Olivia lo miro esperanzada, había una posibilidad, "eso esta fuera de opciones, con mi edad y mis antecedentes…es difícil", ella le dio una mirada perpleja, las palabras estaban siendo escasas hace tiempo ya, "me creerás que pensé que era mi hígado….después de tantos años de beber y esta en perfecto estado", soltó una sonrisa irónica, "Don…yo no puedo perderte…este pequeño necesita a su abuelo…Ben te adora…por favor", ella estaba pidiendo, "voy a luchar contra esto Olivia, con todas mis fuerzas, te lo prometo". Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo mas, "¿cuanto tiempo…?", volvió ella a preguntar, dudando si quería saber o no, "algo así como un año", Liv se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un lamento, "lo siento…", se disculpo ella, "estoy…estoy un poco sensible".

Cragen le dio un tiempo para que se recuperara, "voy a esperar un poco y después voy a hablar con el resto, confío en que no dirás nada…por favor", ella asintió, se seco las lágrimas, Cragen le extendió un pañuelo, "gracias…" ella lo tomo con timidez, ella tenía que salir de ahí, de lo contrario Elliot iba a preguntar, se levanto y antes de salir se dio la vuelta, "gracias Don….por hablarme…yo...solo quiero, yo estoy aquí si quieres hablar, en cualquier momento", Cragen asintió y ella salio de la oficina, tomando un respiro profundo, por suerte los escritorios estaban vacíos, su mente ahora estaba fuera completamente del caso.

Elliot entro en la sala principal, la vio sentada en su escritorio, con las manos apoyando la cabeza, haciendo círculos en su frente "¿Liv?".

"Olivia", hablo un poco mas fuerte, ella lo había escuchado débilmente la segunda vez, la primera ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él había vuelto y que de echo estaba frente a ella, con mirada de preocupación, "¿si?", ella levanto la vista y puso las manos en el escritorio, "¿todo bien?", él hizo un gesto hacía la oficina de Cragen, había visto en algún momento que ella estaba en el interior, "¿eh?…oh…si, mañana si no tenemos caso me puedes acompañar". , Elliot la observaba, algo mas había en su mente, "Liv", ella lo miro molesta, "¿Si, Elliot?", pregunto tratando de no parecer molesta, "¿te duele la cabeza?", ella soltó un gemido frustrado, "desde que quede embarazada", había sonado duro, "lo siento…El…solo, creo que me voy a tomar un descanso en la cuna, estoy cansada…", ella se levanto de su escritorio, "bien", dijo Elliot y se puso a llenar algunos informes, ya tenían a Simone, él no había alcanzado a contarle a Olivia, pero la iba a dejar descansar tanto tiempo como ella necesite.

Una hora mas tarde Liv bajo las escaleras desde las cunas, no había dormido nada, su cabeza no dejaba de repetir la conversación con Cragen, y aún no lo podía creer, no era necesario que preguntara, Elliot sabía que no había descansado, su rostro estaba ligeramente pálido y tenía algunas marcas oscuras debajo de los ojos, pronto iban a formarse algunas ojeras en ese lugar, él no iba a preguntar, de seguro su estado de animo no era el mejor, los cuales cambiaban por el embarazo, aunque eso sucedía rara vez, espero que ella se acomodara en la silla frente a su escritorio, "tenemos a Simone", le dijo dándole una sonrisa, "Casey hizo un trato con ella, diez años", le informo, "estaba celosa de la relación de Ashley con Tomas, simplemente se dio la posibilidad", miro para ver si ella estaba prestando atención, Liv lo estaba mirando, "Tomas y Ashley efectivamente no se iban a ver ese día, pero Simone le insistió en que fueran a su departamento, quería hablar con ella a solas, comenzaron a pelear Simone golpeo a Ashley contra la pared, se asusto", Liv levanto las cejas "¿y la droga que encontramos?", definitivamente tenía que poner sus pensamientos en otra cosa, "ella se drogaba habitualmente, nadie sabía, ni siquiera Ashley, la inyecto para que pareciera una sobredosis", narraba Elliot, "pero y los moretones en las piernas, Melinda dijo que había penetración", Elliot asintió, "durante el viaje…Ashley engaño a Tomas con otro chico, por eso Simone quería hablar con ella y la amenazo en que le iba a contar todo a Tomas, salvo si ella terminaba con él, para tener su oportunidad", Elliot tomo un respiro para seguir hablando, "Simone estaba enamorada de Tomas…el amor puede hacer cosas locas" dijo haciendo un guiño, "¿mato a su amiga solo por que quería estar con su novio?",. pregunto Liv, en realidad no estaba muy sorprendida, la gente, según su experiencia puede matar por cualquier motivo, "voy a llamar a los padres para avisarle, salvo que quieras contarles tu, sé que te comprometiste con Kate para arrestar al asesino de su hija", ella agito la cabeza de un lado a oto, "no esta bien…llámalos tu El", Elliot tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de los padres de Ashley Parks, afortunadamente el caso se había resuelto en menos de 48 horas, no les entregaban el consuelo a los familiares, pero al menos la tranquilidad de que la culpable iba a estar detrás de las rejas,

Elliot hablo en voz alta para que ella escuchara la conversación, estaba serio al teléfono, se podía decir por su cara que la persona al otro lado estaba teniendo problemas para captar la información, ya que Elliot le había repetido ya tres veces, él se quedo en silencio varias veces también, corto el llamado y miro a Liv, "¿no se lo tomaron tan bien?", ella en realidad estaba confirmando, "no lo podían creer, Simone y Ashley eran amigas desde los cinco años". Elliot pensó en sus hijas, la mejor amiga de Maureen era una compañera de la guardería, él simplemente no podría creer que fuera posible, entendía perfectamente porque le costo tanto asimilarlo a Red, el padre de Ashley.

Con el caso prácticamente cerrado, Liv tenía la necesidad de irse a casa, estaba agotada, quería ir a casa y estar con sus dos amores, tres contando al bebé en su vientre, "EL…", llamo Liv, "¿Si?". Pregunto sin levantar la vista, "..creo que me iré a casa…", Elliot levanto la cabeza para mirarla, "voy a pasar a buscar a Ben, ¿crees que puedas llegar a casa temprano?", Elliot movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, "lo siento nena…Fin me pidió que esperara que vinieran a buscar a Simone, él tenía que hacer algo hoy…"

"oh…esta bien…", se levanto del escritorio cansada, tomo sus cosas, "nos vemos en casa mas tarde…", Elliot asintió, "voy a tratar de llegar temprano, te lo prometo" aunque difícilmente dependía de él, el transporte a la prisión podía llevar horas, "esta bien", se puso el abrigo, la tarde estaba fría y fue a la guardería a buscar a su bebé, tomó el bolso con los pañales y lo acomodo en su hombro izquierdo, y equilibro a Ben en su cadera derecha, estaba clara que en un par de semanas mas, iba a ser un poco mas difícil la maniobra, por suerte el auto estaba cerca, "mamá te extrañaba cariño…", beso la frente del niño mientras lo acomodaba en el auto a pesar de las protestas del niño, quien agitaba con energía sus bracitos y piernas al aire, "cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a tomar por mas tiempo cariño", le aseguraba mientras cerraba la puerta. Hizo su camino a casa fijándose en el bebé en el asiento posterior, puso algo de música, todo lo que fuera para que su mente no siguiera imaginándose los posibles escenarios que se venían cuando Don enferme mas,

Cuando llego a casa dejo el bolso en el sofá y acomodo a Ben en su corral, el bebé comenzó a llorar, extrañaba a su madre, "solo un segundo bebé…dale a mamá tiempo para ir al baño…tu hermanito esta presionando la vejiga de mamá", hizo su camino al baño rápidamente y volvió al minuto a la sala, "ven aquí", lo saco del corral y lo acomodo en el suelo, sobre la manta donde normalmente jugaban.

Después de poco mas de una hora Ben se canso, ella sabía que era la hora de la siesta, miro el reloj, iban a ser las seis de la tarde, se levanto de la manta, si Ben se quedaba dormida no había posibilidad de que ella se pudiera poner en pie, tomo al niño en brazos lo acomodo cerca de ella y lo acuno, cuidando de no aplastar su vientre, aspirando su suave aroma a bebé, y se paseo a través de la habitación, "vamos cariño…duerme un poco", Ben lucho cerca de cinco minutos hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido, Liv lo llevo a la cuna, y lo acomodo, puso su peluche a un lado y lo cubrió con su manta.

Ahora que la casa estaba en silencio y ella estaba sola en el sofá nuevamente la conversación volvió a rondar su cabeza, ella no quería llorar, si lo hacía y volvía Elliot a la casa iba a sospechar que algo pasaba, y ella había prometido que iba a guardar el secreto, tanto como Cragen lo desee, a pesar de su mayor esfuerzo las lágrimas iban cayendo, una tras otras, mientras mas se forzaba a no llorar, mas lo hacía, agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que la persona que ella consideraba su padre tenía con suerte un año mas de vida, ahora que su vida estaba completa, iba a faltar alguien muy importante para ella, se acostó en el sofá en posición fetal tanto como su pequeño bulto le permitía,, dejo de luchar contra el sentimiento y simplemente lloro…


	147. Chapter 147

Olivia se había quedado dormida llorando en el sofá , su cuerpo estaba adolorido y entumecido por la posición en la que se había quedado, miro el reloj, según su calculo había dormido casi por dos horas, pero aún así estaba cansada, tenía que ir a comprobar que Ben siguiera durmiendo, por lo general dormía una siesta de dos a dos horas y media, primero se sentó en el sofá para poder despertar, y tomar impulso para ponerse de pie, cuando lo hizo una ola de nauseas se apodero de ella, se aferro al borde del sillón con fuerza, esperando que se pasara, cuando sintió el sabor de la bilis en la boca, una sensación reconocida, tuvo que correr al baño, llego justo a tiempo para lanzar el almuerzo en el inodoro, había pasado algunos días sin problemas, enfermedad matutina, ni nauseas, "cariño…por favor…" hacía pequeños círculos en su vientre ligeramente abultado, lanzo una y otra vez hasta que creía que no quedaba nada mas, le dolía el estomago por los constantes esfuerzos que vienen al estar enferma, se aferro una vez mas al borde del baño con la sensación , pero esta vez solo con arcadas, "Oh…" gimió apoyándose a la pared fría del cuarto de baño.

Elliot entro en la casa cerca de las ocho de la noche, tuvo que esperar casi tres horas por el transporte de Simone, cuando por fin llego lo primero que hizo fue tomar sus cosas y salir del precinto rumbo a su casa, abrió la puerta, la sala principal estaba a oscuras, camino hacía la habitación de Ben, el bebé estaba dormido, de seguro estaba por despertar de su siesta pensó Elliot, siguió su camino a la habitación, Liv no estaba por ninguna parte, tampoco sobre la cama, vio a través de la pequeña separación la luz del cuarto de baño que estaba junta, "¿Liv?", golpeo la puerta, cuando no escucho respuesta la abrió, para ver a Liv apoyada en la muralla fría, un poco sudada, "cariño….¿hace cuanto estas aquí?", Olivia levanto la vista para ver a Elliot en cuclillas frente a ella, quito un mechón de pelo que estaba pegado en su frente, "¿agua?", ella asintió, "¿te ayudo a ponerte de pie?", le dijo suavemente, "yo…mejor me quedo un momento mas", no estaba segura si iba lograr llegar a la cama, "vuelvo enseguida",

Elliot salio del baño para ir a buscar agua para ella, siempre teniendo cuidado de que no se deshidratara, estaba extrañado, hace días que no había estado enferma, volvió con el agua y se la extendió, Liv la tomó débilmente, "El…", ella quería ir a la cama, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas para hacerlo, "¿puedes ayudarme?", la ayudo a ponerse de pie, estaba un poco inestable, Elliot puso una mano en su cintura para lograr estabilizarla, "vamos despacio, no hay apuro", ella asintió, "creía que las nauseas habían desaparecido", la ayudo a sentarse en la cama, "yo también…", ella estaba segura que todo el malestar era por la noticia de Cragen, Liv se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos, "voy a ir a Ben, creo que lo escuche despertar", Elliot le dio un beso en los labios, "descansa, yo me encargo del bebé". Ella asintió, "me voy a cambiar de ropa y acostarme", miro el reloj, casi las nueve de la noche, era bastante temprano aún, pero sentía que podía dormir temprano aunque sea un día, escucho a Elliot hablar con Ben, Liv se durmió casi enseguida después de cambiarse de ropa, escucho a Elliot que estaba revoloteando por la habitación, "nena…Ben se durmió otra vez ", le dijo cuando vio sus ojos abiertos, "oh…", miro el reloj, eran cerca de las once de la noche, "no prepare nada para la cena, lo siento", Elliot estaba quitándose el pantalón para entrar a la cama, "amor…esta bien, además aun quedaba algo de pasta de ayer refrigerada", Elliot se deslizo entre las sabanas, "¿estas bien?", le pregunto cuando llego a ella para abrazarla, "Si….solo quiero que me abraces…me gusta así", Elliot la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba en su mente.

"El…", consulto ella para asegurarse que estuviera despierto, "¿si nena?", pregunto acercándola mas, estaban solo cubiertos por las sabanas, al igual que en el embarazo de Ben, no soportaba mucha ropa de cama, su cuerpo estaba siempre con la temperatura bastante alta, y el único calor que soportaba era el del cuerpo de Elliot semi desnudo a su lado,  
"uh….no…nada", no estaba segura, tenía tanto en su cabeza, pero una era imposible ahora contarle, quería hablar con Elliot de Cragen, pero lo había prometido, se reprendía por mantener secretos a su novio, ella por lo general le contaba todo, pero no era tan malo tener un secreto, sobre todo si en realidad no era uno de ella ¿o si?, iba a tener que esperar para saber la reacción de Elliot.

"¿tienes calor?", pregunto no queriendo salir de su lado, pero si ella estaba demasiado acalorada se iba a ir a su lado de la cama, "no…esta bien así", se tomo un segundo para tomar un respiro, Elliot cambio la mano que tenia libre para llegar al vientre de Liv, "¿que es?",  
"mañana tengo médico… ¿me pregunta si querías saber el sexo del bebé?", Elliot la miro confundido, él sabía que algo mas había en su mente, pero como era costumbre iba a darle el espacio para que ella hablara con él, "solo si quieres", le respondió haciendo círculos en el vientre, "guau" gimió cuando sintió el movimiento del bebé en el vientre, Liv rió ante la cara de Elliot, lo había tomado por sorpresa, por lo general ella le avisaba cuando se movía, "¿ha estado todo este rato moviéndose?", Liv sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, "estaba tranquilo…se movió cuando pusiste la mano en mi barriga", Elliot presto mas atención ahora a los movimientos, pero después de unos minutos el movimiento desapareció, "quiero saber…", dijo seguro, "será bueno, así tendremos en mente un nombre para cuando nazca, podremos decorar la habitación y comprarle cosas de acuerdo a si es niña o niño", ella asintió, antes los chicos del trabajo y todos quienes los conocían le regalaban ropa de color unisex, ahora iban a hacerle el trabajo mas fácil a todos, "¿eso era lo que tenias en mente?",pregunto Elliot besando su frente , "uh…si…eso era", le mintió ella, su corazón le gritaba que le contara de Cragen, que era lo correcto, que no le estaba haciendo bien guardarlo, quería llorar y que él la consolara, pero era una mujer de palabra, "vamos a dormir cariño, estoy cansada", beso los labios de Elliot suavemente, sin apuro y sin querer llevarlo mas lejos, esta noche necesitaba el descanso. "Buenas noches amor", se acomodo a su lado, sintiendo el cuerpo de Elliot detrás de ella y sus manos llegando a su vientre, donde estaba creciendo su bebé. "buenas noches nena…buenas noches pequeño", le dio un suave golpecito en la barriga.

Liv gimió cuando despertó, estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza, la polera se subió ligeramente exponiendo su piel y la barriga pequeña del nuevo bebé, ella miro hacia donde estaba Elliot, él estaba despierto y observándola, como muchas mañanas lo ha hecho, esta vez su mirada era de preocupación, ella estaba un poco confundida, "¿El…?", su mano fue a su mejilla e hizo suaves círculos, "¿Liv…estas bien?" pregunto en tono cansado, ella asintió, "si ¿Por qué me preguntas?", Elliot la quedo mirando, "diste vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche…pensé que era el bebé", ella no recordaba haberse sentido mal, ni incomoda, de seguro algún sueño se apodero de ella durante la noche, "estoy bien cariño…en serio" le dio una sonrisa ligeramente torcida, ahora tenía la necesidad de cambiar el tema, si su mente iba nuevamente a Cragen iba a llorar y era muy seguro de que Elliot esta vez no le iba a creer que estaba bien, "¿y Ben?", trato de poner atención pero no lo escucho, "aun duerme" le dijo Elliot haciéndole un gesto al reloj, faltaban algunos minutos para las seis y media, "¿Liv, si te pasara algo me lo dirías cierto?", pregunto serio, no quería dejar escapar el tema, "si cariño, si me pasara algo te lo diría", ella no estaba mintiendo, no le pasaba nada a ella, era a Cragen, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, "¿tienes hambre?", ella rio fuertemente, "estamos muertos de hambre, esperamos que papá nos prepare algo para el desayuno", Elliot levanto aún mas la polera de Liv y beso el suave bulto donde estaba su hijo o hija, "tostadas, huevos y jugo de naranja", ella asintió, era su desayuno desde que se entero del embarazo y era lo que mas aguantaba en el desayuno, "voy a tomar una ducha mientras, te amo", se besaron suavemente, y ambos protestaron cuando se separaron, "te voy a avisar cuando este listo el desayuno nena…te amo", salto en la cama, sobre ella para apurarse en la cocina.

Liv se quedo unos minutos mas recostadas, se llevo la mano a la frente, no estaba segura si iba a poder callar la noticia hasta que Don tenga la suficiente fuerza para contarles a todos, tomo un impulso y se sentó en el borde de la cama, hizo su camino hacía el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha refrescante.

Cuando salió Elliot estaba aún en la cocina, Ben había despertado, se puso algo de ropa para ir a ver a su hijo, Ben estaba de pie sosteniéndose en el borde de la cuna y sonrió cuando vio a mamá entrar en la habitación, con dificultad extendió los brazos para que ella lo cargara y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre el suave colchón de su cuna, se asusto un poco, pero no lloro, "eso es cariño…fue solo un susto, ven con mamá", tomo al niño entre sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho esfuerzo, "parece que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal", dejo a Ben en la mesa de cambio, miro a su alrededor, definitivamente tenía que hacer algunos cambios para el nuevo bebé, preparo las cosas para cambiar a Ben y en cosa de minutos el niño ya estaba listo, "no sé como voy a hacer esto cuando este muy gorda", tomo a Ben en sus brazos y lo llevo a la cocina, Elliot ya tenía todo preparado incluyendo la leche de Ben, tomo a Ben de los brazos de Liv para que ella tomara desayuno tranquilo, él había aprovechado su tiempo para tomar el suyo, la sincronización era importante para poder hacer todo en un tiempo resumido.  
Cuando llegaron al precinto Liv dio una mirada rápida a la oficina de Cragen que estaba vacía, dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, y se sentó, tomo algunos de los archivos que tenía en su escritorio y sin decir una palabra comenzó a revisarlos, bajo la atenta mirada de Elliot, cuando sintió que él la observaba, .-mierda.- pensó buscando algo diferente que hacer, "Elliot deja de mirarme, estoy bien", la voz salió un poco mas fuerte de lo que ella quería, justo a tiempo cuando Cragen hacía su entrada a la sala principal.

"¿todo bien?", pregunto al escuchar la voz ligeramente fuerte de Olivia, él la miro, "Olivia, vamos a mi oficina ha conversar", Elliot levanto las cejas extrañado, si era algo de trabajo, algún caso por lo general los llamaba a los dos, estaba confundido, con la situación, ella se levanto de su escritorio, dándole una mirada a Elliot que no supo definir.

"lo siento por lo que paso afuera", se disculpo ella tomando asiento, Cragen agito ligeramente la cabeza, de un lado a otro, "creo no fue justo para ti Olivia, pedirte que mantengas el secreto, sobre todo de Elliot", Cragen le dio una mirada de disculpa, "Don…que esta bien, puedo manejarlo, yo no le voy a decir nada, es solo que le gusta mantener un ojo en mi, cree que le escondo algo", puso sus manos en su estomago distraídamente, "voy a decirles, antes de que acabe esta semana, todos sabrán que estoy enfermo, solo espero tener la suficiente fuerza para poder manejarlo de ahora en adelante, saberlo solo yo era una cosa, pero tendré que informarlo a mis jefes y creo que tendré que dejarlos Olivia", sus ojos eran vidriosos, "tendré que dejar el departamento y la policía, lo que mas duele es dejarlos a ustedes", su voz se quebró al decir estas últimas palabras.


	148. Chapter 148

Liv iba a salir de la oficina de Cragen, ya la conversación había terminado y ella necesitaba algo de aire, por suerte iba a salir de la comisaría para su cita con el doctor, antes de salir Cragen la llamo, ella giro sobre sus talones para verlo a la cara, "antes de que termine esta semana les diré…a todos", ella asintió, al menos el peso sobre sus hombros iba a estar solo por algo mas de dos días y medio.

"¿estas lista?", le pregunto Elliot esperando por ella, apoyado en su escritorio, con su chaqueta en la mano, le extendió su chaqueta a ella "si, vamos", su voz era mucho mas baja de lo normal, pasaron a la guardería por Ben, también tenía cita con el pedíatra.

El primero que tenía cita era Ben, por lo que ambos estaban a la espera de que los llamaran, el bebé se había mantenido sano desde hace un par de meses donde había tenido una fuerte neumonía, "Benjamin Stabler", Elliot tenía a Ben en sus brazos, tuvieron que escuchar la llamada nuevamente ya que estaban ambos conversando animadamente, golpeo suavemente a Elliot "nos están llamando" Liv rió y tomo el bolso de Ben que estaba en la otra silla y salio detrás de ellos.  
"¿Cómo ha estado este pequeño?", pregunto el Dr. Reef haciendo un gesto a Elliot para que pusiera al niño sobre la camilla, la sala estaba adornada con dibujos animados y el doctor era muy amable, "ha estado bien, un poco inquieto con el tema de los dientes" informo Liv mientras tomaba un juguete del bolso para entretener a Ben, "bien, eso es normal a esta edad, vamos a medir y pesar a este amiguito", el Dr. Reef tomo notas en el informe de Ben, "estamos por buen camino" el doctor miro a Olivia y a Elliot, "6 meses" anoto el doctor, "ya pueden comenzar a darle comidas sólidas, de a poco, su estomago debe primero asimilar el nuevo alimento" le informo el doctor, "su hijo esta perfectamente bien, es completamente conciente de su entorno, es firme y sus funciones motoras están bien desarrolladas", ambos asintieron, Olivia estaba constantemente poniendo a prueba a Ben para que se desarrollara, al ser prematuro siempre estaba la posibilidad de que presentara algún problema en su desarrollo, todo iba perfectamente. "nos vemos en un mes",

Ahora estaban en la consulta médica del Dr. Grey, "¿entonces estamos seguros que queremos saber el sexo del bebé?", pregunto Liv confirmando de que fuera algo que ambos querían, "si nena…queremos saber el sexo" , estaban esperando por el doctor que los había echo pasar y les pidió algo de tiempo, " Olivia, Elliot", ambos se sorprendieron por la amabilidad del doctor, al parecer le gustaba tener contentos a sus pacientes recurrentes, "por favor tomen asiento", hizo un gesto a las sillas frente a su escritorio y saco la ficha de Olivia, Elliot tenía a Ben aun en sus brazos, el niño estaba cansando y se estaba quedando dormido, para tranquilidad de ambos, "entonces esta es la cita de la semana 24", dijo el médico mirando a Olivia, ella asintió, "¿como te has sentido?, Liv miro a Elliot, "bien…un poco de nauseas y vómitos, pero cada vez son menor recurrentes", no podía decir que estaba bien teniendo en cuenta lo mal que había estado hace una noche.

"¿y sangrado?", Liv puso sus manos sobre su vientre, "Hmmm…no" respondió no muy segura  
"¿no?", pregunto el doctor mirando su ficha, "no he tenido sangrado ni dolor de la última vez", saco la cuenta, "desde que tuve que ser internada", el doctor asintió, "bien…vamos a la camilla", ella asintió, "tu presión esta alta, ¿has tenido algún mal momento?", Elliot le dio una mirada seria, "mmm…no…", el doctor tomo la temperatura e hizo algunas mediciones, "Elliot, no te asustes, su presión esta alta, pero aun dentro de lo normal", el doctor le dio un apretón en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, salieron diez minutos mas tarde desde la consulta del pediatra, "los chicos van a estar decepcionados", dijo Elliot mientras encendía el auto, "vamos a tener que esperar un mes mas para saber que vamos a tener", Elliot la miro, "esperemos que la próxima vez si se muestre", el doctor había sido paciente, pero el bebé estaba siendo algo tímido, "voy a esperar para ir de comprar entonces, quiero estar segura de lo que vamos a tener esta vez", dijo mientras hacia círculos en su vientre.

Cuando entraron al precinto, Fin y Munch se acercaron a ellos, habían pasado directamente a la sala principal, Liv tenía a Ben en sus brazos, mientras Elliot tenía en sus manos los almuerzos, las chaquetas de ambos y la bolsa de pañales de Ben, "déjame tenerlo", dijo Munch ayudando a Liv, el peso del bebé y de Ben últimamente la cansaban, "gracias Munch, te lo agradezco" dijo pasando a Ben de sus brazos a los de Munch, el niño se despertó cuando sintió el cambio, "ven aquí amigo" a Liv le encantaba la forma como sus amigos reaccionaban frente a su hijo, "¿y sabemos que es lo que están teniendo?", pregunto Fin, Elliot agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, "no se quiso mostrar, vamos a tener que esperar un par de semanas mas", Fin miro a Munch, "vamos a tener que postergar la apuesta", dijo riendo, "porque no me sorprende", dijo Elliot cuando termino de arreglar las cosas en su escritorio, Liv miro hacia la oficina de Cragen, algo que estaba haciendo muy seguido últimamente, "¿Cragen esta en su oficina?". No pregunto a nadie en particular, "salio una hora después que ustedes salieron", respondió Fin ya que Munch estaba en su escritorio entreteniendo a Ben, "¿quieres que lo lleve a la guardería?", pregunto Elliot, ella sacudió la cabeza, "no tenemos mucho que hacer hoy", si Ben se aburría siempre estaba disponible la sala que usaban para hablar con los niños, él era feliz en ella.  
Olivia sintió su móvil vibrar, "Maureen", decía en el identificador, busco a Elliot con la mirada, recordó que le había dicho que iba al baño a refrescarse, "hola cariño", saludo al teléfono con voz cansada, Maureen se asusto un poco, "Liv, papá me dijo que hoy tenias control, ¿esta todo bien con el bebé?", Olivia se regaño internamente, "si cariño, el bebé esta bien, no sabemos aun si es una chica o un chico, no se quiso mostrar", respondió Liv tratando de sonar mas como ella, "pero todo esta tan bien como debe estar a las 24 semanas", dijo ahora mas en su tono de voz, "seguro estas bien, estas como…triste", dijo Maureen, "estoy bien cariño, solo cansada", no era mentira, "¿quieres que le de algún recado a tu papá?", Liv vio que Elliot entraba en la sala, "en realidad llamaba para saber como te había ido, pero puedes decirle a papá de mi parte que lo amo", Olivia asintió, "claro cariño, y gracias por llamar", corto la llamada y miro a Elliot, "era Maureen, quería saber como me fue en el doctor", le dijo antes de que preguntara, "¿no se van a ver hoy?", era miércoles, día que por lo general ellos se juntaban, "tiene que trabajar", le dijo acomodándose en su silla, "¿donde esta nuestro pequeño Ben?", Fin y Munch estaban en sus escritorios, "cuando estabas en el baño vino Casey, creo que se rapto a nuestro hijo" dijo riendo.  
Una hora mas tarde Casey llego con Ben feliz en sus brazos, no tenía corte hasta las cinco de la tarde, por lo que había aprovechado de estar con su ahijado un tiempo, paseando en un parque cercano, "él se roba las miradas de las chicas" dijo Casey, Ben al ver a su madre le extendió los brazos para que lo tomara, "por supuesto, es guapo como su padre", dijo Elliot orgulloso de su hijo, definitivamente Liv estaba de acuerdo con él, Elliot es un hombre agradable a la vista, "bueno chicos me tengo que ir", Casey se despidió de Liv con un abrazo, teniendo cuidado de su vientre y beso la frente de Ben "nos vemos pronto pequeño", Ben balbuceo algo que parecían letras, algo que estaba haciendo hace menos de una semana, aunque sabía Liv que faltaba un poco, quería que su hijo la llamara mamá.

Justo cuando Casey iba saliendo Cragen finalmente iba haciendo su entrada al precinto, cruzaron un par de saludos y él siguió su camino hacia la sala principal, cuando entro vio a sus detectives en sus respectivos escritorios y a Ben sentando en el escritorio de Liv mordiendo, lo que parecía de lejos un peluche.

Cragen siguió caminando, hasta quedar en el centro de la sala, miro a sus detectives y se hizo un nudo en la garganta, trago duro, "Fin, Stabler, los necesito para tomar una declaración", ambos detectives asintieron, "en mi camino de vuelta me llamaron para notificarme una denuncia de violación, necesito que ustedes dos lo revisen", Miro a Munch, "¿como vas con la declaración del caso Thomson?", pregunto "estoy arreglando algunos antecedentes para el juicio capitán", informo Munch con diligencia, "esta es la dirección", le extendió la mano a Elliot con un pequeño trozo de papel escrito en él, "lo siento, me llamaron cuando venía manejando, fue lo mejor que pude hacer", les dio una sonrisa torcida, "¿Olivia podemos hablar?", ella miro a Ben que estaba jugando con su pingüino sostenido por ella, aún no teniendo completo control sobre su cuerpo, "voy a dejar a Ben a la guardería y vuelvo", Cragen movió la cabeza, "no, esta bien", le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Elliot miro a Olivia con cara de interrogante, y salio detrás de Fin.  
"Don, Elliot en algún momento va a sospechar por todas estas reuniones que estamos teniendo últimamente", le dijo mientras hacía rebotar a Ben en su rodilla manteniéndolo entretenido, "no quiero que mientas por mi Olivia…sé que la presión que he puesto en ti es mucha, sobre todo teniendo en consideración tu embarazo", ella movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, no estaba de acuerdo, ella estaba para apoyarlo, "Don…no digas eso, yo puedo manejarlo", Cragen le hizo un gesto suave para que ella se callara, "Liv, mi cabeza esta en muchas partes en estos momentos, pero sé que hoy tenias cita, ¿Cómo te fue?", de repente Liv sintió que él estaba tratando de cambiar la dirección de la conversación, "¿Uh?", pregunto confundida, "bien…", Ben se acurruco en ella buscando una posición para dormir, "aun no sabemos el sexo del bebé, aunque creo que es una niña", le dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa, Liv sabia que Don estaba buscando alguna forma de escapar de sus problemas, "¿quieres tener a Ben?, se vuelve algo pesado cuando se queda dormido, y estoy un poco cansada", Cragen se levanto de su escritorio, "por supuesto, ven aquí amiguito", lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acomodo en su hombro, casi de la misma forma que Liv lo tenía antes, "él también tuvo doctor, esta bien, ahora vamos a empezar a darle alimentos sólidos", Cragen miro al niño en sus brazos, "esta creciendo rápido", dijo en tono triste, "sé que no es mi nieto, pero en mi corazón lo siento como si lo fuera" dijo Cragen emocionado, Olivia de inmediato lo corrigió, "es tu nieto Don", puso una mano en su vientre, "y este pequeño….también lo es, y estoy segura que vas a llegar a verlos crecer, estoy segura", tenía ganas de llorar, y esta vez estaba segura que no era culpa de las hormonas del embarazo, "yo quiero estar Olivia, y voy a luchar". Le dijo con voz ligeramente quebrada.  
Ella se tomo un minuto, "¿fuiste al médico hoy?", ella no quería que pensara que lo estaba interrogando o que estaba al pendiente de él, Cragen la miro serio, "no, fui a una reunión con asuntos internos", Cragen levanto la vista nuevamente para mirarla, "Liv, aún no puedo hacer pública mi enfermedad", ella lo miro confundida, "asuntos internos va a hacer una revisión de la unidad", los ojos de Liv se abrieron, era uno de sus temores desde que estaba con Elliot, "¿por nuestra culpa?", ella sabía que no era necesario aclarar que "nuestra culpa", se refería a ella y Elliot, "no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, fue una especie de sorteo", dijo Cragen con una mueca, "si digo que estoy enfermo, asuntos internos me va a sacar y hará trisas la unidad, no puedo dejar que eso pase..." dijo Cragen conciente de la humedad en sus ojos, mirò a Liv seriamente y tratando de sonar sincero

"Liv...ustedes lo son todo para mi".


	149. Chapter 149

Para el día viernes el cansancio era visible en Liv, Cragen la llamo a su oficina y de muy buenas palabras la envío a casa a descansar, considerando que la semana había sido bastante tranquila en el trabajo, pero bastante agotadora emocionalmente para ambos, si él no fuera el jefe definitivamente se iría a casa sin pensarlo dos veces, Liv protesto un poco, pero finalmente cedió y fue a buscar a Ben a la guardería para llevarlo con ella, Elliot y Munch fueron enviados a hacer unas entrevistas de una denuncia de violación.

Liv se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, Ben estaba en su silla jugando con algunos sonajeros para bebes que Liv no recordaba bien quien se los había regalado, pero a él le encantaban, fue a probar la salsa de los espaguetis cuando sintió la puerta de entrada de la casa, vio la hora, imposible que fuera Elliot tan temprano, "huele increíble", dijo Elliot entrando en la cocina, "oh por Dios El….¿que paso?", pregunto ella alarmada dejando la cuchara en el mostrador y caminando al encuentro de Elliot, "cariño ¿Qué te paso en la cara?", ella suavemente recorrió el rostro de Elliot, él se encogió un poco ante el dolor, "un caso" respondió sin dar gran detalle, "El…". dijo ella impaciente, "recibimos una llamada cuando te fuiste hoy, una denuncia por violación", ella prestaba atención sin dejar de hacer muecas ante el moretón que se estaba formando en el ojo izquierdo de Elliot, "resulta que el padre de una chica puso la denuncia, su hija de 19 años estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre de 28 años, con Fin tuvimos que decirle que no era delito, su puño se estrello contra mi rostro en desacuerdo", hizo un gesto con su dedo índice hacia su ojo "recibí un buen gancho de derecha", dijo sin mucho humor, "puedo ver eso", dijo Liv con pesar, Liv levanto la cejas "supongo que lo arrestaron por agredir a un oficial de policía", dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, "en realidad no", respondió, "estaba arrepentido, pidió disculpas", ella tenía una duda, conociendo al hombre demasiado, "dime El, por favor que no devolviste el golpe", era la única explicación para que no lo arrestara por haber golpeado a un detective, y además ella lo conocía bien, "me gustaría decir que no…", Liv se puso aun mas seria, "Fin me tuvo que detener, yo no quería golpearlo de vuelta, fue una especia de…reflejo", dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.  
Liv se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho, tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Cragen días atrás, si Elliot golpeaba al padre de una supuesta victima de violación. Tucker iba a hacer un festín con él, y de pasada con Cragen, Liv agito la cabeza suavemente, "debemos poner algo de hielo en ese ojo cariño, así evitaremos algo la hinchazón, ve al sofá", beso la mejilla de Elliot y fue a preparar la bolsa de hielo, Elliot beso la cabecita de Ben que estaba concentrado jugando, "recuéstate un poco cariño", le dijo pasándole una almohada para que acomodara la cabeza, "¿esta bien así?", le pregunto Liv poniendo con cuidado la bolsa con hielo cerca del ojo herido de Elliot, "esta perfecto", le dio una sonrisa, "dame un minuto y te voy a ayudar con la cena" se ofreció él, ella agito la cabeza, "esta casi listo", beso la frente de Elliot, "prepare algo para Ben, quiero darle de comer", dijo alegre, "¿estas emocionada?", ella asintió, "solo espero que le guste, son verduras y carne", dijo haciendo un gesto con la boca, "de seguro le va a encantar, eres buena en la cocina nena", ella asintió "El…tiene seis meses, dudo que se preocupe si su mamá le cocina bien" dijo riendo, ella se fue a terminar la salsa, puso un poco de música, en realidad le subió un poco a lo que ya estaba escuchando, lo había bajado antes cuando escucho la puerta, "El…puedes preparar la mesa por favor", le pidió ella mientras le daba los últimos toques a la comida de Ben, "claro nena…", se levanto del sofá dejando la bolsa de hielo a un lado, definitivamente estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, antes sentía el ojo hinchado, no quería verse como si hubiera estado en una pelea y que había sacado la peor parte, pero ahora se sentía un poco mejor

Liv puso el plato que había comprado especial para Ben, tenía algunos animalitos en él, le puso un babero alrededor del cuello, Elliot disfrutaba de ver como ella se manejaba en torno a la primera comida de su hijo, estaba un poco nerviosa, era una nueva cosa para ambos, Elliot se sentó a un lado de la sillita de Ben y Liv al otro, "bien, aquí vamos" advirtió tomando un respiro, tomo una cuchara de plástico que iba a juego con el platito para la comida, "cariño abre para mamá", pidió en su segundo intento frustrado, finalmente Ben cedió y abrió la boca, "¿esta bueno bebé?". Ben aplaudía con manitos, casi como si le estuviera dando el visto bueno, "vamos otra vez", llevo nuevamente la cuchara a la boca del niño, esta vez él no tuvo objeciones, "oh…mi bebé esta comiendo El" decía ella llena de alegría, "esta tan grande", medio hora mas tarde termino de darle de comer por primera vez a Ben, ambos estaban cansando, "puedes lavarle la carita y las manitos por favor", pidió ella, la mitad de la comida estaba en su ropa y la de Ben, "claro", respondió Elliot tratando de ayudar en algo, "me voy a cambiar de ropa, creo que mañana tendré que ponerme un babero yo también para darle la comida", hizo un gesto para mostrarle su ropa llena de papilla.

"El…estoy tan contenta, sé que es algo normal, pero nuestro hijo acaba de comer por primera vez", Elliot la abrazo suavemente, "también estoy emocionado nena", le dijo riendo.  
Ben se había cansado de todo el tiempo que le llevo a Liv darle un poco de comida, por lo que después de que Elliot lo lavo se le cerraban los ojitos, así que ahora eran solo ellos dos, "¿te duele cariño?", le pregunto Liv tocando suavemente el borde del ojo de Elliot, "un poco", respondió haciendo pucheros, él iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad , "mucho mejor que antes…quizás un beso me quite el dolor mas rápido", dijo sonriendo, "¿en la herida?" pregunto ella inocentemente, Elliot sacudió suavemente la cabeza, "hmmm..creo que en los labios, puede que funcione también, quizás debemos probar", ella asintió riendo y llevo sus labios a la boca de Elliot, besándolo suavemente, "¿un poco mejor?", Elliot asintió, "definitivamente"  
Liv tenía la cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Elliot, ella tenía su mano derecha en el pequeño bulto donde estaba su bebé, "¿el bebé se mueve ahora?", pregunto Elliot, ella se concentro en sentir al pequeño, "no mucho en este momento, bueno….siempre se mueve, pero no es perceptible para mi, o para ti", aclaro ella, se quedaron cómodamente hablando hasta que fue la hora de ir a la cama, el fin de semana empezaba ya y la casa al día siguiente era simplemente una locura.

******Don semanas mas tarde**

"¿Qué esta pasando?", pregunto Fin cuando entro en la sala principal, Cragen los había llamado muy temprano en la mañana, diciéndoles que necesitaba que llegaran lo antes posible al precinto, ya estaban todos esperando por él, Liv tenía dos conjeturas sobre lo que iba a decir, hace dos semanas Cragen le había dicho que iban a tener la visita de asuntos internos para revisar algunos casos al azar, era una opción, y la otra era que finalmente iba a decirle a todos de su enfermedad,  
Elliot estaba a un lado de Liv y a pesar de que no se estaban tocando, él podía notar el cuerpo tenso de Liv, ambos estaban apoyados en el escritorio de Elliot, a pesar del nerviosismo que inundaba la sala no pudo sonreír al verla, su vientre era cada vez mas notorio, en una semana iban a tener cita nuevamente para saber el sexo del bebé, ella distraídamente paso las manos sobre el vientre al sentir el movimiento del bebé en su interior,

Una vez que Cragen vio a sus cuatro detectives principales les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran a su oficina, "gracias por venir tan temprano", miro a Liv y Elliot, "sé que probablemente fue difícil lograrlo", todos asintieron en acuerdo, cuando Elliot recibió la llamada le pidió a Cragen que no incluyera a Olivia que estaba mas agotada conforme iba avanzando el embarazo, pero Cragen fue tajante en decirle que los necesitaba a todos.  
"por favor tomen asiento", Liv tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente a Cragen y a su lado se acomodo Fin, Elliot se quedo de pie junto a Munch, "no me voy a ir con muchos rodeos, hace dos semanas me informaron que asuntos internos iba a hacer una revisión", todos se miraron entre si, Liv solo para ver la expresión de sus compañeros, ella ya lo sabía, Cragen le había pedido que no dijera nada a Elliot, no quería que sus detectives trabajaran bajo presión, Elliot iba a hablar pero Cragen lo detuvo, "no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de ustedes, quiero que eso quede claro, no están investigando a nadie en particular ", aclaro ante las dudas en la cara de todos sus detectives, "el teniente Tucker va a explicarles como se hará la revisión, a favor del tiempo de él y de todos ustedes se tomaran un par de casos y se revisaran en conjunto, para ver si el procedimiento fue llevado correctamente",procedimiento estándar iba a agregar a su información, "los casos van a ser al azar, de este último año, no mas antiguo que eso", todos asintieron, "confío en que la unidad salga bien parada de esta revisión", dijo llamando la atención de sus detectives,

Liv miro a Elliot, ella sabía que tenía una especie de animadversión hacia Tucker, sabía que lo único que quería Tucker era sacarlo de las fuerzas, estaba cansado de tener que estaba bajo la lupa de Tucker, solo que tener algunas diferencias en el pasado, estaba seguro que la revisión era solo por su relación con Olivia, se habían tomado demasiado tiempo para meter sus narices en su relación, Cragen levanto la vista para ver a Elliot su mandíbula estaba apretada y la vena de su cuello estaba ligeramente visible, "Elliot, esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes dos", dijo mirando a Olivia, "Don…" dijo Elliot respirando profundo, "estoy seguro que Tucker va a encontrar la forma de molestarnos", Cragen asintió en entendimiento, "Elliot, estas revisiones se están llevando hace meses en diferentes unidades, no es algo personal", dijo marcando las palabras, "quiero que estén tranquilos, hagan su trabajo, y déjenme el resto a mi", los cuatro detectives asintieron, Elliot estaba respirando mas tranquilo.

Salieron de la oficina todos algo estresados, tener a Tucker en la oficina ponía a todos tensos, sobre todo porque Cragen les informo que iba a tomar cerca de una semana completa. "El…" dijo Liv llevándolo hacia un lugar alejado de las miradas, tomo ambas manos entre las suyas, "El…que va a estar bien, necesitas calmarte", le pidió, "Tucker tiene algo especial contra ti….y creo que también para mi, pero esto no es sobre nosotros, Liv soltó una de las manos de Elliot para llevarla a su vientre, "Dios…bebé…" se quejo tomando una respiración profunda, "lo siento….", dijo riendo, "creo que esta tratando de pedirle a papá que se calme" dijo levantando una ceja. Elliot asintió, "voy a tomarlo con calma", puso una mano sobre el vientre de Liv, "guau….", exclamo Elliot al sentir a su bebé en movimiento.

Tucker llego cerca del medio día, el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo, Liv estaba en su escritorio tomándose una taza de té y Elliot estaba sentando frente a ella, "Buenos días Stabler", dijo con tono amargado, "detective Benson", dijo mirando a Liv, "buenos días Tucker", respondieron ambos en su turno, "¿supongo que sabe por que estoy aquí,", ambos estaban haciendo el mejor trabajo para ignorarlo, "¿el capitán Cragen esta en su oficina?",ambos asintieron, Tucker se acerco a Elliot y le hablo mirándolo a los ojos, "Tranquilo Stabler aún no llega el momento de destruir tu pequeño cuento de hadas.


	150. Chapter 150

Viernes por fin, Tucker estuvo cerca de cinco días rondando la brigada, tenía una especial animadversión por Stabler y por consiguiente con Benson, ahora que era público que ambos estaban juntos y aún no podía hacer nada para hacerle la visa imposible a ambos finalmente se dio por vencido, y adicionalmente la revisión que asuntos internos había empezado a realizar hace una semana estaba llegando a su fin, después de revisar cerca de veinte casos por cada uno de los detectives, ni siquiera una sola mala gestión salio a relucir, por el contrario Cragen estaba seguro que con esos datos iba a tapar la boca de varios de sus superiores.

Elliot y Olivia estaban mas tranquilos respecto a Tucker, a pesar de que había sido casi insoportable por los cinco días que estuvo deambulando de un escritorio a otro, preguntando, indagando y muchas veces estorbando no logro nada contra ellos, en los casi dos años que ellos estaban juntos Tucker estuvo constantemente buscando una excusa para separarlo, cuando se retiro, felicito forzadamente a Don Cragen por su equipo, ahora todos finalmente respiraban en paz, Liv estuvo pendiente durante la semana completa de Cragen, al fin este tipo de presión no le hacía nada bien, a ella en realidad tampoco, Elliot se molestaba cada vez que Tucker hacia algún comentario en contra de ella, o cuando la veía demasiado tensa, no era bueno para ella o para el bebé, a veces quería solo golpear a Tucker por estar parado frente a él, Tucker era una de las personas que el simplemente detestaba.

Liv estaba en la semana 28 de su embarazo a punto de una nueva cita con el médico, donde esperaba finalmente poder saber si estaba teniendo un chico o una chica, ella iba a ser feliz con cualquiera de los dos, finalmente había una posibilidad de cincuenta por ciento para cada una de las opciones, Elliot la estaba mirando desde su escritorio, siempre asombrado con su belleza, sonrío para si mismo, ella estaba concentrada viendo algo, se veía absolutamente maravillosa para él, "¿estas lista Liv?", ella levanto la vista para ver a través de su escritorio los hermosos ojos de su novio, él estaba sonriendo, "Lista", dijo ella asintiendo, guardo algunos archivos en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, iban como era de costumbre a pasar a buscar primero a Ben en la guardería para ir al médico, Cragen los autorizo a ambos para retirarse temprano, con Tucker en el camino todos habían estado trabajando mas horas y mucho mas tensos, estaban bajo mas presión de lo normal y él estaba conciente de que todos estaban agotados, Cragen estaba pensando seriamente en traer mas gente para darle algo de descanso a sus detectives, había un solo problema con eso, Olivia se iba a sentir reemplazada si encuentra a alguien en su retorno de licencia una vez que tenga el bebé.

Liv se levanto suavemente, su vientre ahora de seis meses era mas visible para el resto del mundo, aunque seguía siendo ágil y a pesar de las protestas de sus compañeros seguía trabajando en terreno, "¿le avisaste a Cragen?", pregunto ella mirando a la oficina, "después del almuerzo lo puse al tanto", respondió Elliot ayudándola con la chaqueta. "estaba preocupado y ocupado hablando por teléfono, pero sé que me escucho", dijo él, Liv le dio una mirada seria, ella sabia que en algún momento de esta semana o la otra iba a tener resultado de uno de los tantos exámenes que se hacia mensualmente, "¿Liv?" dijo Elliot para llamar su atención, "nena…vamos".

Liv estaba sentada junto a Elliot en el auto camino al doctor, Ben iba ligeramente adormecido en la parte posterior, siempre en su silla de auto con su amigo en los brazos, su pingüino, "¿crees que hoy se va a mostrar?", pregunto Elliot en una luz roja a Liv, ella estaba mirando hacia delante haciendo círculos en su vientre, el bebé estaba comenzando a hacer los movimientos mucho mas seguidos, "creo que ella se va a mostrar" respondió Liv, "¿ella?", pregunto Elliot viéndola sonreír, Liv asintió, "tengo este presentimiento de que es una chica" respondió ella sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, "estoy casi segura que las chicas tomaremos nuevamente la delantera en casa", Elliot levanto una ceja, en realidad él quería una niña, una que fuera exactamente como ella, "en realidad si es un chico igual voy a ser feliz", dijo ella mirando a Elliot, ella hizo suaves círculos bajo su ropa e hizo una mueca, Elliot la vio de reojo, "¿que pasa?", pregunto tratando de darle una mirada, pero pendiente del camino, "el bebé pateo", dijo ella riendo, antes eran movimientos, como una especie de oleaje, de seguro se estaba acomodando dentro de ella, pero ahora sintió claramente que el bebé pateaba su vientre, Elliot espero la nueva luz roja y puso su mano en el vientre de Liv, su rostro simplemente se ilumino cuando sintió al bebé patear, le dio una mirada a Liv, "te amo tanto nena…tanto". Le dijo emocionado, estas eran las cosas que lo llenaban de amor por la mujer que tenía a su lado, "te amo El…".

Se quedaron en silencio cómodo, Elliot detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento fuera a la consulta del doctor, en las últimas semanas han sido visitar recurrentes, el doctor tenia especial cuidado con Liv debido a sus problemas con la presión. "voy por el bebé, vaya a registrarse". Le sugirió Elliot, habían salido un poco tarde del trabajo y tenían menos de cinco minutos antes de que el doctor los llame, "voy a estar adentro, amor…esta frío saca a Ben con su mantita por favor", tomo su bolso y se bajo del sedan de Elliot.

Elliot se demoro un poco mas de lo que tenía presupuestado, un coche que se puso a su lado bloqueaba la puerta del lado de Ben, y por el otro lado fue un poco mas lejos, trato de no despertarlo y con cuidado lo fue sacando de su silla de auto, lo envolvió en una manta, lo acomodo en su hombro y se fue detrás de Olivia.

"puede esperar unos minutos, Elliot va a estar aquí en cualquier minuto", pidió ella al Dr. Grey, él asintió, "vamos a esperar un poco", Elliot golpeo suavemente la puerta de la sala del doctor, antes se había asegurado de que Olivia no estuviera en la sala de espera y por supuesto consulto con la enfermera encargada de la administración para consultar si su novia embarazada había sido llamada por el doctor, "adelante Elliot", dijo el doctor al ver parte de la cabeza de él asomarse por la puerta, "lo siento, quedamos un poco atrapado", Ben estaba despertando tranquilamente, por lo general el pequeño se dormía durante los viajes en auto, "¿aun quieren saber el sexo del bebé?", pregunto el doctor, ambos asintieron, "bien, voy a realizar una revisión rápida Olivia, necesito que te cambies de ropa y te pongas la bata", el doctor iba a realizar un examen interno, ella se fue detrás de una especie de biombo y se cambio la ropa, quedando con una delgada bata color celeste claro, esta era la parte mala de ir al doctor, "Liv, si quieres puedo esperar afuera" ofreció Elliot, no quería incomodarla, "cariño, que esta bien", respondió ella dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "vamos a tomar algunos signos vitales", el doctor le pidió que se subiera a la camilla, "la presión sigue preocupándome Olivia"; le dijo el doctor serio, sin a intención de preocuparla, "es mas alta de lo normal", le advirtió el doctor, "¿has descansado bien?", pregunto el doctor, ella agito la cabeza suavemente, "tanto como puedo hacerlo con un bebé de poco mas de siete meses" dijo ella mirando a Ben que la observaba un poco preocupado desde los brazos de Elliot, "pero Elliot me esta ayudando mucho con él", se defendió de inmediato, "debemos tener un control sobre la presión, sobre todo si quieres tener un parto normal", la quedo mirando para ver su confirmación, "¿aun quieres tener el bebé por parto natural?", Liv asintió, se había perdido todo con el embarazado de Ben, "hasta el último minuto",

El Dr. Grey le hizo un gesto a Liv para que fuera a la camilla, ella acomodo los pies en los estribos, odiaba esta parte de ir al doctor, embarazada o no, "voy a ser muy suave Olivia, tranquila", al parecer el doctor sintió su cuerpo tensar "¿has sangrado?" era una pregunta recurrente ya que el doctor tenía escrito en su ficha médica los antecedentes del embarazo anterior y los problemas que había tenido hace unas semanas, "no, nada de dolor, ni sangrado, ni calambres, de echo me siento muy bien", el doctor anoto todo en su hoja e hizo la revisión interna del útero, "todo se ve bien Olivia". Elliot lanzo un respiro, estaba asustado un poco, ir a las citas al doctor con Olivia no siempre iba de las mil maravillas, el embarazo era difícil para ella, "ahora vamos a ver a este pequeño bebé y podremos decir que es lo que están teniendo", dijo el doctor como ayudo a Liv a salir de los estribos, "Elliot, toma esa silla que es mas cómoda", le hizo una seña a una silla en la esquina con respaldo para que se apoyara junto con Ben, "mira cariño, vamos a ver a tu hermanita o hermanito" dijo Elliot haciéndole gestos a Ben para llamar su atención, definitivamente el bebé no estaba muy interesado en la barriga de mamá, "un segundo Ben, mama esta ocupada", Ben estaba tratando de llegar a los brazos de Olivia, "dámelo un segundó El… mientras el doctor Grey prepara la máquina", no le gustaba ver a su hijo llorando, "hola cariño" beso la frente del niño, era un poco incomodo estar sentada con Ben en sus brazos, y teniendo cuidado de no presionar en su barriga, "estamos listos" informo el doctor. Elliot tomo a Ben de los brazos de Olivia, ella se acomodo en la camilla y subió la bata dejando expuesto su vientre de seis meses, se estremeció ligeramente por el gel frío, a pesar de la advertencia que siempre le hacía el doctor, "aquí esta el bebé", el doctor señalo en la pantalla, "se mueve mucho" dijo Elliot asombrado, "mucho", respondió Liv riendo, "eso es bueno, tiene buena movilidad, buenos latidos del corazón, buen peso, se ve todo muy bien", dijo mirando tanto a Olivia como a Elliot,

"vamos a llamar a los niños para que nos juntemos en el restaurante que les gusta", dijo Liv mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero ajustando el cinturón de seguridad a su vientre, "así podemos contarles a todos juntos sobre el bebé y luego ir a casa", ella estaba feliz de que todo estaba bien, "voy a llamar de inmediato, así les daremos tiempo para llegar", Elliot tomo su teléfono, aun estacionado fuera de la consulta del doctor.

Una hora mas tardes estaban todos alrededor de una gran mesa, unas pocas miradas de la gente que estaba cerca de ellos, estaban casi acostumbrados a la mirada curiosa de la gente, miraban a Eli, luego a Ben y luego terminaban en la barriga de Olivia, quizás sacando cuenta de la diferencia de edad entre cada uno de los bebés, "vamos a ordenar" dijo Elliot entregándole los menúes a cada uno de sus hijos, diez minutos mas tarde llamaron al camarero para que les tomara el pedido, Liv no había llevado comida para Ben, por lo que era muy seguro que el niño iba a comer de su plato, como lo hacia muchas veces desde que empezó a comer.  
"hoy fuimos al médico con Liv". Anuncio Elliot mientras los niños estaban terminando de comer, Ben estaba en los muslos de Liv tratando de tomar un trozo de pan para llevárselo a la boca "¿Y?", preguntaron todos al unísono, "¿es una chica o un chico?", pregunto Kathleen-  
Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Elliot, él le pidió autorización con la mirada a Liv para contarles, ella asintió sonriendo, saco una de las ecografías que el doctor les había regalado para su álbum,

"vamos a tener una niña".


	151. Chapter 151

Estas eran las pequeñas cosas que Olivia amaba de Elliot, hace unos días se habían enterado de que iban a tener una niña y desde ahí la sonrisa de Elliot no había desaparecido, ella estaba feliz, pero de alguna manera sentía que Elliot estaba aún mas emocionado por eso, incluso se sorprendía de que en el último caso no había clavado al sospechoso a la pared como lo hubiera echo normalmente, ella le pregunto porque estaba tan feliz una de las noches en la cama y él le había respondido porque iba a ser padre, y que estaba seguro de que iba a ser una hermosa niña, él le había dicho que tenía la esperanza de que fuera como ella, desde ese día en la consulta del médico Elliot era un hombre mas feliz que antes, él amaba a todos sus hijos, eso no estaba en discusión, pero con Olivia todo era inmensamente distinto y definitivamente mucho mejor.

"El", ella lo llamo desde su escritorio, a los seis meses y medio, Cragen había reducido aún mas sus horas de trabajo, por lo que era hora de ir a casa, "¿si nena?" pregunto sin quitar la mirada de sus documentos, él tenía la intención de terminar pronto el papeleo para llegar pronto a casa y disfrutar el tiempo con su pequeña familia, los niños de Elliot estaban felices con que iban a tener una hermanita, las chicas nuevamente toman la delantera, reclamo Dickie a pesar de que estaba feliz.

"El…que es hora de irme a casa, voy a buscar a Ben", le dijo mientras apagaba el monitor del computador frente a ella, "oh, claro cariño, nos vemos en casa, estoy tratando de ponerme al día con todos estos papeles", ella asintió, "¿El…?" Elliot levanto la vista para mirarla, "te amo", dijo entre labios para que sus compañeros no la escucharan, Elliot le guiño un ojo, "te amo también nena".

Liv fue a la guardería, "detective Benson", saludo una de las encargadas de la guardería, "¡esta usted embarazada!" dijo la mujer sorprendida, su barriga estaba creciendo día a día y haciéndose mas notoria, "seis meses y medio", informo Liv, poniendo la mano en su vientre, "Ben esta dormido en este momento", dijo la mujer haciendo señas a la cuna del bebé, Liv tenía que buscar la manera de llevar al bebé hasta el auto, con su vientre en el medio le era difícil manejar a Ben dormido, sobre todo por que se volvía mas pesado para ella, la mujer debe haber notado la complicación en el rostro de Liv, "si quiere detective, la puedo acompañar hasta su coche, no hay problema", ofreció ella amablemente, "te lo agradecería enormemente" Liv le dio una sonrisa, "voy a tomar el bolso de Ben", informo Liv mientras, Gabriela tomaba a Ben desde la cuna, Olivia estaba plenamente conciente que con las semanas se iba a ir volviendo mucho mas difícil maniobrar a Ben con su vientre expandiéndose para darle cabida al bebé dentro de ella.

"son solo un par de pisos", le aseguro Liv a Gabriela, quien no se hacía problemas en ayudar a Olivia, se detuvieron frente a la mini van, Liv abrió a distancia el auto para que Gabriela pudiera acomodar a Ben en la silla de autos, Liv le dio una sonrisa agradecida, "gracias Gabriela, yo no sé como lo iba a hacer, Ben por lo general esta despierto a esta hora", dijo fijándose en el reloj de pulsera, "estuvimos con actividades durante todo el día y los niños fueron hoy mas tarde a la siesta, lo siento por eso, mañana de seguro se va a quedar dormido en su horario habitual", le aseguro Gabriela, ambas mujeres se despidieron cordialmente.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Ben había despertado casi al llegar, "ven aquí cariño", dijo Liv mientras tomaba al niño de la silla y lo acomodaba en su cadera derecha y en su hombro izquierdo acomodo el bolso, "ok, tenemos todo, ahora vamos adentro para jugar un rato", dijo mientras hacia malabares para abrir la puerta y entrar a su casa, era bueno de alguna forma de que Cragen le permitiera acortar aun mas sus horarios, quería aprovechar el tiempo con Ben antes de que naciera la bebé, él pequeño iba a quedar ligeramente en segundo lugar, quisiera ella o no, un bebé recién nacido según aún tenía bastante fresco en su mente era bastante absorbente.

"vamos a comer algo, y luego nos vamos a sentar aquí a jugar un rato, ¿te parece bien cariño?", Ben la observaba con atención y pasaba sus manitos pequeñas por la cara de Liv, "el cabello no cariño, que a mamá le duele", le dice ella con dulzura, quitando de entre los dedos del niño su cabello castaño, al parecer a Ben le gustaba jugar con él, siempre que era alimentado por Liv, el pequeño niño se entretenía con su cabello.

Liv fue a la cocina con Ben en sus brazos y lo acomodo en la silla, era la hora para que él comiera, ahora con casi ocho meses había adoptado mas hábitos de comida, por lo que no le tomaba tanto tiempo a Olivia para darle de comer, y tampoco terminaba llena su ropa de papilla en el intento de que Ben abriera la boca, ato el babero en la parte posterior del cuello del niño y se sentó frente a él, después de cerca de veinte minutos el niño estaba listo para jugar un tiempo con ella, a pesar de que Liv estaba constantemente cansada por el nuevo embarazo, siempre se hacía un tiempo para jugar con su hijo, "¿quieres jugar con mamá?", Ben tendió los brazos y Liv con cuidado lo cargo, el doctor le había sugerido no tomar mucho a su hijo, y que cuando lo hiciera fuera despacio, así evitar algún tipo de dolor o complicaciones por una mala fuerza,

Se acomodo junto a Ben en su parque infantil, Ben se reía alegre y movía sus manos para alcanzar algunos de los juguetes que Liv tomaba y se los entregaba a él, ella estaba mirando la hora, esperando la llamada de Elliot que siempre hacia en la tarde para saber como estaban, y después llamaba antes de ir a casa para preguntar si necesitaba que él pasara a comprar algo al supermercado, finalmente se resigno a la llamada en los próximos minutos, de seguro Elliot había cogido algún caso y estaba ocupado,

Escucho las llaves en la puerta y se dio vuelta con la esperanza de que fuera Elliot, cuando miro nuevamente era Kathleen, "¿cariño estas bien?", por lo general la chica la llamaba antes de ir a la casa, nunca llegaba sin avisar, aunque a ella claramente no le molestaba, estaba también era su casa, "estoy bien Liv, solo quería pasar a ver como estaban", dijo ella dejando su bolso en el sofá y agachándose en la manta para estar en el mismo lugar que Liv y Ben, "esta haciéndose tan grande" dijo ella mientras tomaba a Ben en brazos, "dímelo a mi, me esta costando trabajo poder tomarlo, el doctor dijo que estaba un poco mas pequeño para su edad, pero dentro de un peso completamente sano", informo Liv a la niña, evidentemente orgullosa de su hijo, Kathleen aprovecho el tiempo para pasar con su hermano pequeño, "han pensando en nombres con papá, para la bebé?" dijo mientras movía en su mano uno de los juguetes para distracción de Ben, "hmmmm en realidad no, desde que nos enteremos que vamos a tener una chica, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para sentarnos a pensar un nombre, tu sabes es, es algo para toda la vida, y ambos debemos estar de acuerdo en el nombre", dijo ella poniendo su mano en su vientre, "cariño puedes ver al bebé unos minutos tengo que hacer pis", Kathleen se rió viendo a Liv tratando de ponerse en pie apoyada en el sofá, escucho el suspiro de satisfacción de Liv cuando finalmente llego a quedar erguida, "no podré hacer esto en unas semanas" dice ella riendo, a los minutos volvió a la sala para ver como la chica interactuaba con su hermano pequeño, "¿cariño almorzaste?", vio la hora en el reloj de la sala de estar, "si Liv, comí algo antes de venir hacía acá", le aseguro la chica, "voy a buscar un vaso de jugo, ¿quieres algo para beber?", ofreció Liv, a pesar de que Kathleen vivía allí con ellos todos los fines de semana, dejo a Ben en el parque infantil y se puso de pie, "voy a acompañarte, quiero comentarte algo", le dijo la chica mientras la seguía a la cocina, "¿pasa algo Kathleen?", pregunto mientras sacaba la caja de jugo del refrigerador, "es algo que quería comentarte, también debo hablar de esto con papá", informo la chica, Olivia se puso ligeramente nerviosa, a Kathleen por lo general la seguían los problemas, "no es tan importante, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión, y por supuesto la de papá", Kathleen le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cuando volvían a la sala casi se le cae el vaso de jugo que llevaba en la mano, ante la impresión, justo a mitad de camino entre la sala de estar y la cocina estaba su bebé, miro hacía el suelo para ver la gran sonrisa de Ben, "¡Dios, Liv Ben esta gateando!", grito Kathleen emocionada, "¡lo hizo!", dijo Liv emocionada, Ben por supuesto las miro extrañado de por que tanto alboroto, "lo había echo una vez, hace unas semanas atrás", recordó Liv, cuando casi le dio un ataque al saber de voz de Elliot que el niño no estaba donde ella lo había dejado antes, "supongo que no le gusta estar solo", aseguro Kathleen agachándose para tomar a Ben desde el suelo, siendo conciente que era imposible que Liv lo lograra, "es solo un poco mas de siete meses y él ya esta gateando", estaba pensando entre llamar a Elliot para contarle la noticia, pero si esperaba, era posible que Ben lo hiciera nuevamente delante de papá.

Una vez que ambas se calmaron, y Ben se quedo dormido ya que era la hora de su siestas, ambas se quedaron en el sofá para conversar, "entonces cariño, dime que es lo que me querías comentar", dijo Liv sin rodeos, "el próximo año entro a la universidad", dijo Kathleen, Liv asintió, era algunas de las cosas que tenía en mente, Elliot obviamente estaba preocupado una vez mas por sus finanzas,

"Lo sé cariño, ¿usted ya sabe a que universidad quiere ir?". Kathleen negó con la cabeza, "aun no, pero ya sé lo que quiero estudiar", dijo ella, "me gustaría estudiar psicología, y luego poder especializarme en psicología forense", dijo ella emocionada, Liv río, "cariño mientras no sean leyes, creo que todos vamos a estar felices por lo que estudies", le seguro Liv dejando de lado su vaso de jugo vacío, "tu sabes, tu padre y yo no somos los mejores amigos de los abogados" dijo sonriendo, "estaba pensando, no sé, quizás seguir tal como estoy…quiero decir, seguir en casa con mamá y los fines de semana aquí", ella dudo un poco, "sé que hace un tiempo dije que en realidad quería ir a los dormitorios de la universidad…pero creo que me voy a perder muchas cosas en casa", dijo ella seria, "papá nos ha inculcado que la familia es muy importante", termino diciendo la chica.

Liv asintió era otra de las cosas que adoraba de Elliot, su amor por su familia, "cariño, esta bien, tu sabes que no tenemos problemas en que te quedes en casa los fines de semana, podemos hacer algunos cambios para que tengas algún espacio de privacidad para el estudio", hizo una nota mental para hablar de esto mas tarde con Elliot, "el primer año de seguro va a ser muy duro, y con dos niños pequeños en casa puede ser un poco difícil para la concentración, pero llegaremos a algo cariño, de echo me alegra que te decidieras esto" dijo Liv, sonando tranquila y segura, Kathleen asintió agradecida, "Maureen se pierde muchas cosas de Ben y Eli" dijo la chica, conciente de que su hermana dormía en los dormitorios de su universidad, siguieron conversando por cerca de media hora mas hasta que Kathleen decidió que era hora de volver a casa, "nos vemos el viernes" se despidió de Liv.

Olivia respiro un poco mas tranquila, sabía que Elliot estaba preocupado pensando que iba a perder otra de sus pequeñas niñas, ella sabía que el corazón de Elliot se iba rompiendo de a poco al saber que sus hijos estaban creciendo, y que pronto todos ellos iban a abandonar el seno familiar, para crecer y enfrentarse a la vida como adultos.


	152. Chapter 152

Viernes por la tarde, Liv salio temprano desde el trabajo y fue a buscar a los hijos de Elliot a la escuela, Kathy tenía que hacer un turno extra, como favor para una amiga, por lo que los niños iban a tener que ir un poco mas temprano a casa de Liv y Elliot, por supuesto, nadie estaba molesto por este cambio de último minuto, "¿tienen todo o es necesario a pasar por casa por algunas cosas?",pregunto Liv cuando tenía a todos los chicos instalados en la mini van familiar de los fines de semana,

"hmmm creo que tenemos todo Liv", dijo Lizzie revisando su bolso, yendo constantemente de un lado a otro ya habían perfeccionado el arte de empacar sus cosas, "¿que les parece si vamos por unos helados?" ofreció ella, sabía que Elliot no iba a llegar temprano a casa y los niños iban a pasar un buen rato con ella,  
"¡Si!" exclamaron todos, incluido Ben, que solo se sumo aplaudiendo, sin entender mucho por que sus hermanos estaban tan contentos.

Se fueron a la heladería preferida de los chicos, "creo que tengo sus sabores favoritos" afirmo Liv conociendo cada una de las preferencias de los niños, ella iba a compartir con Ben, el pequeño niño estaba recién descubriendo los sabores, Liv se dirigió a Dickie, "¿cariño, me puedes ayudar a traer los helados a la mesa?", Dickie asintió y fue tras ella, en menos de cinco minutos todos estaban disfrutando de sus helados, por supuesto tanto Eli como Ben estaban quedando completamente pegajosos, los niños, iban a necesitar un baño al llegar a casa. "¿estamos listos para ir a casa?, Ben esta cansado", miro al niño que casi se estaba quedando dormido en la silla para bebés, "Dickie tomo a Ben en sus brazos y Lizzie se encargo de Eli, "gracias chicos" dijo Liv por la ayuda con los niños.

Después del baño de los niños, ambos fueron a la cama a tomar una siesta, Liv estaba en su habitación descansando un poco, sintió un golpe tímido en la puerta, "Liv", escucho ella desde la cama, era la voz de Dickie, "adelante cariño", respondió ella dulcemente, "¿esta todo bien?" Dickie asintió, "¿puedo preguntarte algo?", Liv se puso en posición sentada apoyando la espalda en la almohada que estaba en el respaldo de la cama, se movió un poco hacia el centro, para que Dickie se sentara a su lado, antes de que el hablara Liv le dio una mirada, "¿es Carrie?", pregunto ella, por la mirada del niño había acertado, "yo…eh…quiero invitarla a salir", dijo él con timidez, "genial", respondió Olivia, sabiendo lo que le gustaba Carrie a Dickie, "pero ¿y si dice que no?" dijo él bajando la mirada, "cariño, no te va a decir que no, yo la vi en la fiesta, ella parece interesada,…" espero la reacción del niño, "además si dice que no, ella se lo pierde, eres un gran chico" aseguro ella dándole una sonrisa, "creo que deberías llamarla y preguntarle si quiere salir contigo", Olivia quería ayudar a Dickie, él estaba contando con su ayuda, "cariño, llámala e invítala al cine, o algún lado que ambos se sientan cómodos", Dickie se movió incomodo en la cama, "si quieres puedes invitarla a cenar esta noche, Lizzie también es su amiga, no creo que diga que no, ahí la puedes invitar a salir, si dice que si, mañana puedo llevarlos a donde quieran y después me llamas para ir a buscarlos", Dickie suavemente agito la cabeza, al parecer le agradaba la idea,"gracias Liv, voy a llamarla", Dickie beso la mejilla y se fue a hablar con su amiga.

Después de una pequeña siesta Liv fue a la sala de estar para comprobar a los gemelos, Lizzie estaba en su computador y Dickie estaba jugando en su play 3, "Liv…despertaste",dijo Dickie feliz, al parecer había esperado por horas para hablar con ella, "cariño, pudiste haberme despertado si necesitabas algo", dijo ella tomando asiento, "Papá dice que necesitas descansar, por el bebé" puso stop en el juego, "además podía esperar, ¡ella dijo que si!" Lizzie le dio una mirada y se puso a reír, "oh, eso es bueno cariño, ¿crees que le gusta la pizza?, puedo llamar a papá para que él la traiga cuando salga del trabajo", ella podía cocinar para todos ellos, pero sabía que los niños preferían siempre la pizza, absolutamente siempre, "Si, eso seria genial a Carrie le encanta la pizza, ¿cierto Lizzie?", la niña asintió volviendo a reír por la emoción de su hermano.

"cariño voy a revisar de que los niños sigan durmiendo y voy a llamar a su padre y pedirle que pase a comprar la comida para la cena, ¿puedo decirle que tenemos compañía y quien es?", ella quería respetar a Dickie, aunque aún no le comentaba a Elliot que a Dickie le gustaba una chica, "claro Liv, además es probable que papá note su presencia, ya sabes, él es un detective" rió Dickie un poco mas relajado.  
Después de comprobar a los niños tomo el teléfono, "Stabler" escucho al otro lado del auricular, de seguro Elliot estaba tan ocupado que no miro el identificador de llamadas para saber que era ella llamando, "hola cariño" dijo ella extrañándolo ya, "Liv… ¿esta todo bien?", él sabía que estaba en casa sola con cuatro niños, "esta todo bien cariño, ¿puedes traer la cena para nosotros esta noche?", ella estaba sacando el calculo mental para ver cuantas pizzas debe ordenar, "claro, ¿que se les antoja?" él tomo un block para anotar todas las ordenes, "pizza", dijo ella, "Dickie invito a una chica a casa y quieren pizza, ¿no hay problema cierto?", ella se dio cuenta de que no pregunto a Elliot, quizás él tenía otros planes con los niños, "no hay problema cariño, voy a llevar las habituales, salvo que quieras algo especial", ella lo medito por unos segundos, en realidad el bebé no quería pizza, pero estaba segura de que podía encontrar algo que comer, "no cariño, solo las de siempre",antes de cortar ambos se dijeron que se amaban y que se extrañaban  
Un par de horas mas tarde, Dickie era un manojo de nervios, él había invitado a una chica a casa, "Dickie, cariño tranquilízate, va a estar todo bien" Liv le apretó suavemente el hombro, "puedes abrir la puerta para mi", le pidió ella, estaba terminando de darle la cena a Ben, por suerte Eli ya comía solo. "yo…eh…claro" fue a la puerta, Carrie le dio un beso en la mejilla, él quedo confundido, Liv se rió disimuladamente, al parecer los hombres Stabler no reaccionan bien frente a una mujer que les gusta, al menos no al principio  
"Sra. Benson, es un placer verla nuevamente" saludo la niña cordialmente, "cariño, puedes llamarme Olivia, como el resto de los chicos", la niña asintió, los tres chicos se mantuvieron conversando hasta que cerca de una hora mas tarde Elliot llego con los alimentos `para felicidad de todos los chicos, Kathleen había llegado unos minutos antes que Elliot y se estaban poniendo al corriente en la cocina, mientras preparaban los platos, Liv había insistido en que ella lo podía hacer, pero ambos la mandaron al sofá a descansar, "estamos listos chicos" informo Elliot poniendo los platos en la mesa y las cajas de pizzas, la cena fue amena para todos, Carrie era una buena conversadora, bastante inteligente y resuelta, Liv miraba las expresiones y las miradas que Dickie le daba, el chico definitivamente estaba muy atraído por ella, era una mirada que ella veía todos los días en su padre.

Liv miro el reloj, la madre de Carrie estaba por pasarla a buscar, Liv se fue a la cocina y desde ahí llamo a, Elliot y Kathleen para dejar a los chicos solos, dándole a Dickie su momento para invitarla a salir, sabía que él no lo iba a hacer teniendo tanta gente pendiente y escuchando, "¿Qué esta pasando?",pregunto Elliot entrando en la cocina, todo estaba limpio, no había necesidad de que todos ellos estuvieran ahí, "Dickie necesitaba un momento a solas" respondió Liv sin dar detalles.

Liv los miro, "por favor chicos, no escuchen, él ya esta lo suficientemente nervioso" les advirtió Liv, "quizás debamos ir al patio, no confío en ustedes dos", hizo una seña entre Elliot y Kathleen, lo pensó unos segundos, "salgamos al patio", ambos rieron, Liv se sentía tan cómplice de Dickie, y no quería que nada saliera mal, de lo contrario el corazón del niño iba a quedar roto.

Salieron al patio, la noche estaba agradable, a pesar de que era invierno, Kathleen aprovecho el momento para hablar con Elliot, sobre su decisión de la carrera que iba a estudiar y también de que finalmente se había inclinado a quedarse en casa, y no ir a los dormitorios de la universidad, aunque aún no sabía en cual, ya había recibido algunos ofrecimientos, el único requisito era que fuera en Nueva York, Elliot, por supuesto estaba feliz con la noticia, ya casi había perdido a Maureen, no quería perder a otra de sus hijas, aunque estaba bastante conciente de que era algo que no podía evitar, esto solo le daba mas tiempo con su niña.

"me alegro cariño que hayas decidido quedarte en casa, bueno en ambas casas" corrigió Elliot, beso la frente de la chica, "estoy muy orgulloso de ti Kathleen, has hecho un buen trabajo, y quiero que sepas que la universidad que elijas no importa, vamos a hacer los esfuerzos para que puedas estudiar tranquila", dijo él dándole todo su apoyo, miro a Liv que estaba sentada y ella asintió, "vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que todos ustedes tengan siempre lo que quieren y necesitan", recordando las palabras que hace un tiempo Liv le había dicho.

Kathleen abrazo a Elliot, "gracias papá", después se fue a Liv y también le dio un abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no presionar su vientre, "gracias Liv, te quiero",, Kathleen se quedo unos minutos mas conversando y luego se fue a su habitación, quería adelantar algo de un ensayo que tenía que entregar ya que el sábado iba a salir de compras con una amiga.

"cariño, ¿crees que puedes manejarte mañana nuevamente con los niños?", él aún no había hablado con ella, "Si, ¿porque?", era sábado, se supone que ambos estaban en casa, "estamos en un caso, con Munch", llevaban dos días en él,"y tengo que trabajar mañana, Fin pidió un día libre, creo que iba a salir fuera de la ciudad", dijo él disculpándose, "Cragen no me dio opción Liv, tengo que trabajar", se sentía mal por dejarla con toda la responsabilidad, "esta bien El…yo puedo manejarlos, pero te voy a extrañar tanto, estoy acostumbra a estar el fin de semana contigo, Ben te va a extrañar también", él la acerco mas y la beso suavemente "voy a llegar lo antes posible, y el lunes le puedes gritar a Fin" dijo riendo,  
"papá, Liv" se escucho, "es Dickie", dijo ella, de seguro Carrie ya se iba, "vamos cariño", Elliot le tomo la mano y caminaron al interior de la cocina, minutos mas tarde se despidieron de Carrie, "ella dijo que si Liv", dijo emocionado, Elliot los miro, no entendía mucho, "me alegro cariño, ¿ya saben donde van a ir?", Dickie estaba casi saltando, "al cine, y después a comer algo, gracias Liv", Dickie la abrazo y salio corriendo a su habitación.

"¿me perdí de algo?", Elliot se rasco la cabeza, "¿Qué fue eso?", Liv se puso frente a él y sus manos se fueron a su cintura,

"Eso es un Stabler que esta completamente enamorado" dijo ella dándole una mirada a Elliot sonriendo


	153. Chapter 153

Liv se despertó sola en la cama sintiendo la cama casi vacía, salvo por el pequeño a su lado, Elliot se había levantado temprano para ir a trabajar, él había sido insistente en que no era necesario que ella se levantara para darle desayuno, en vez de eso y para optimizar el tiempo llevo a Ben con ella para que lo alimentara, y después de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos.  
Liv gimió cuando se puso sobre su costado para ver a Ben, estaba cansada y adolorida del embarazo, paso la mano por el cabello del niño, Ben estaba aún dormido placidamente, miro el reloj, eran pasada las diez de la mañana, tenía que levantarse para ver a los niños, Eli de seguro iba a despertar pronto se volvió sobre su otro costado para poder ponerse en pie, su vientre no era demasiado grande, pero a veces le impedía algunos movimientos, beso la frente de Ben, tomo algunas de las almohadas para ponerlas alrededor del niño, evitar que rodara por la cama y se cayera, tomo el monitor del bebé y salio de la habitación, las habitaciones estaban vacías, llego a la sala de estar donde estaba Lizzie y Dickie preparando la mesa y Kathleen en la cocina preparando el desayuno, "buenos días niños" saludo ella a los niños, los niños las saludaron de vuela, Eli estaba cómodamente instalado en el sofá, hasta que escucho su voz "Ivy" grito y se bajo lo mas rápido que pudo del sofá hasta que llego frente a ella, y abrazo sus piernas, "buenos días para ti también cariño", se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del niño y beso su mejilla, "¿y Ben?", él ya quería jugar con su hermanito, "esta dormido cariño, a penas despierte vamos a jugar con él",

"chicos, el desayuno esta listo, Dickie, puedes sentar a Eli a la mesa" ,pidió Kathleen, su padre la había llamado temprano para que ayudara a Olivia en la casa, "claro", él tomo a Eli y lo sentó en su sillita para niños, "Liv, papá dijo que tu desayuno es sin huevos", Liv asintió, "aun me hacen enfermar cuando los comos, ¿tu preparaste todo?", si era así había echo un excelente trabajo todo se veía bien, su estomago ya estaba rugiendo, ella puso una mano en su vientre, el bebé estaba hambriento, "con la ayuda de Lizzie y Dickie, nos turnábamos para distraer a Eli, él quería ir a despertarte hace rato", dijo riendo,

Liv se sentó junto a Eli para ayudarle a comer su desayuno, "Liv", ella miro a Dickie prestando atención, "¿puedes llevarme al cine hoy?, me voy a encontrar con Carrie", ella e sonrío, "claro cariño, ¿recuerdas que ayer yo me ofrecí a llevarlos?", le recordó, "genial", termino de tomar su desayuno, como era costumbre hablando de deportes, el colegio.

Liv volvia a casa después de que dejo a Dickie en el centro comercial, le dio algo de dinero para que tuviera un buen momento con Carrie, ahora era ella sola, con los niños mas pequeños de la casa, Ben y Eli, Lizzie estaba en casa de una compañera haciendo una tarea, Maureen estaba con turno en su trabajo y Kathleen estaba de compras. Tomo un respiro profundo, esto no es tan malo, se animo ella, era un solo niño pequeño mas que cuidar, Elliot no sabía que todos los chicos tenían planes para ese fin de semana y que ella se iba a quedar sola cuidando de ellos, "yo puedo hacer esto", puso su mano en el vientre donde su hija estaba moviéndose, de seguro no quería quedar fuera de la diversión, "mamá te ama" dijo suavemente, paró la mini van en el estacionamiento y fue a bajar a los niños del auto, Eli caminaba solo, por lo que no era problema, solo tenía que cargar a Ben hasta el interior de la casa, acomodo a Ben en su cadera y tomo la mano de Eli para evitar que corriera delante de ella.

"¿Eli cariño, quieres jugo?", el niño negó con la cabeza, "quiero ir al parque a jugar", ella miro al niño y se agacho frente a él, "cariño, no puedo llevarte al parque hoy", ella miro a Ben que estaba en su parque infantil jugando, "por favor Ivy, voy a ser un buen niño", le pidió con ojos suplicantes, le partía el corazón decirle que no a algo tan simple, eran solo un par de cuadras de distancia, trato de búscarle una solución, el coche de paseo era para solo uno de ellos, Eli siempre se cansaba a mitad de camino y terminaba en los brazos de ella o de Elliot, definitivamente no podía ella sola, ellos el sábado o domingo sin falta iban al parque, pero estaba vez no iba a poder ser. "cariño, no puedo" le repitió, "yo quiero Ivy….jugar en el parque con Ben", hizo un gesto hacia su hermanito, "Eli, no puedo llevarlos al parque", hizo un gesto a su vientre "la barriga donde esta tu hermanita no me deja cargarte por mucho tiempo bebé, lo siento", Liv vio como los ojos de Eli se volvieron acuosos, ella nunca le había dicho que no a él, sobre todo un paseo, el se puso a llorar haciéndole un quite a Liv y corriendo al sillón donde lloro mas fuerte, Ben lo miraba exigiendo una explicación.

Eli lloro desconsoladamente cerca de veinte minutos, Liv trato de tranquilizarlo pero no hubo caso, él se estaba ahogando en sus sollozos, estaba muy apenado, no por no ir al parque, sino porque era la primera vez que su Ivy le decía que no, Liv tomo un respiro profundo, no soportaba ver así a Eli, sabía que no era bueno darle el gusto en todo, pero solo le estaba pidiendo salir a dar un paseo, "bebé…Eli, cariño por favor deja de llorar", lo tomo dificultosamente y lo puso entre sus brazos, "Eli, cariño me escuchas", el niño se seco las lágrimas, Liv beso su frente, "cariño, vamos a hacer lo siguiente, Kathleen va a llegar en una hora", ella miro el reloj, sabía que Eli aún tenía poca conciencia del tiempo, "cuando llegue te prometo que vamos a ir al parque, nosotros cuatro", los sollozos se iban haciendo mas bajos cada vez, "¿con Ben?", pregunto él acurrucándose mas en ella, "si cariño, con Ben" le respondió ella suavemente, "Bien" dijo él sonriendo, se acomodo para quedar a horcajadas en las piernas de Liv, "¿y la bebé?", ella rió, "si cariño, la bebé también", Eli levanto la polera de Liv como lo hacía cuando ella estaba esperando de Ben y dejo su vientre expuesto, dándole besitos húmedos, "pero tu sabes que la bebé va a estar en mi barriga por un tiempo, ¿cierto?", el niño asintió, se quedaron acurrucados un par de minutos mas, hasta que Eli se bajo de sus piernas para ir a jugar.

"Kathleen, que bueno que llegaste", la chica dejo las llaves en la mesa y se acerco a Liv, "Liv, ¿Qué pasa?", pregunto confundida, "Eli quiere ir al parque, lleva…" miro el reloj, "…cerca de dos horas esperando", Kathleen se rió, Liv se veía un poco desesperada, "se puso a llorar, Dios, estuvo llorando por casi veinte minutos", se paso la mano por su cabello, "yo quería llevarlo, pero él se cansa fácilmente, yo no podía llevarlo", Eli llego a los minutos preguntando a que hora iban al parque, "y a esta preguntando todo este tiempo", dijo Liv riendo antes la impaciencia del niño, "voy a dejar la bolsa de compras en mi cuarto y vamos al parque,¿te parece bien Eli?",pregunto a su hermano, "Si", agito los bracitos alegres, "Ben…vamos al parque", Olivia respiro tranquila.

Elliot llego bien tarde esa noche, se había perdido sus hijos durante todo el día, por el silencio de la casa estaban todos durmiendo, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era llegar a la cama, entro en la habitación para ver a Olivia que estaba durmiendo apoyada la espalda al respaldo, de seguro ella había tratado de esperar por él, beso su frente y sintió como su respiración cambio, "hola", saludo ella con voz cansada, "quería esperarte despierta para contarte como fueron las cosas en casa hoy", dijo ella acomodándose en la cama, se movió un poco y Elliot se sentó en el borde de la cama, "te extrañe tanto, y a los niños, lo siento el caso me llevo todo el día", beso sus labios suavemente, "¿como fue todo?", ella suprimió un bostezo, "a Dickie le fue bien en su primera cita", de echo el niño había llegado increíblemente feliz a casa, "las chicas como siempre se portaron bien, llegaron a la hora acordada", él había llamado durante la tarde, preguntando por todos los niños, Liv tuvo que decirle finalmente que todos estaban fuera de casa, Elliot se molesto al principio porque no era bueno que ella se quedara con dos niños pequeños, era mucho trabajo, sobre todo con su embarazo, pero finalmente acepto.

Elliot se levanto del borde de la cama para quitarse la ropa, "Eli tuvo su primera pataleta conmigo", Elliot la miro con cara de disculpa, "lo maneje bien….bueno eso creo", con la ayuda de Kathleen, pensó ella,"Ben lo quedaba mirando con pena, yo creía que en algún momento también se iba a poner a llorar, una forma de solidarizar con su hermano, pero por suerte no fue así", Elliot la escuchaba con atención, "¿Por qué fue?", a Elliot le hubiera gustado haber estado con ella, "quería ir al parque, con Ben y con mi barriga me era imposible, pobre bebé lloro tanto Elliot, me partía el alma, tuvimos una conversación, esperamos por Kathleen y fuimos, se porto tan bien, El…"

Elliot se rió un poco de ella, estaba hablando tan rápido, "¿y tu como estuviste nena?" le pregunto mientras se acomodaba debajo de las sabanas, "bien cariño, estuve bien", de repente ya no tenía tanto sueño, y definitivamente no estaba tan cansada.

"¿El?", Liv estaba recostada sobre sus espaldas, y Elliot estaba a su lado tratando de dormirse, "sé que están los niños…", sus hormonas ya estaban jugando intenso con su cuerpo, ella se puso sobre su costado, apoyando la cabeza en su mano flexionada sobre el colchón, "tu sabes lo que hace el embarazo con mi cuerpo…" su mano estaba recorriendo el torso desnudo de Elliot, recorriendo desde el hombro hasta el ombligo,. "y…Ben esta dormido" continuo diciendo, su mano iba mas debajo de las sabanas, rozando ligeramente la parte delantera del boxer negro de Elliot, "y bueno…yo", ahora ella estaba focalizada en el boxer de Elliot, "vamos cariño…" le susurraba al oído, su respiración estaba volviéndose mas rápida conforme ella lo iba acariciando, ella sentía como se iba endureciendo bajo sus caricias, bajo su toque, le encantaba como ella lo lograba despertarlo, se acerco un poco mas a él, y juguetonamente jugo con el borde de la ropa interior de Elliot, escuchaba sus pequeños gemidos, él estaba tratando de no reaccionar, de estar tan quieto como le sea posible, pero si Liv seguía por este camino, él no estaba seguro si quería hacerse mas de rogar. "Elliot, estoy uh…caliente" le susurra al oído.

Liv deslizo su mano mas en el interior de la ropa de Elliot hasta llegar a su pene, completamente excitado, ella soltó una carcajada, "supongo que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos Stabler" dijo esbozando una sonrisa, esto no era un duelo o una prueba, pero ella definitivamente no iba a dejar que él se saliera con la suya, ella lo quería y lo iba a tener, lo tomo en su mano "oh…mierda Liv", ella ya tenía lo que quería, su atención, lo tomo en su mano con dificultad ya que él era bastante bien dotado, y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, recorriendo con su mano de arriba hacia abajo,

"esta es la parte del embarazo que mas me gusta" le dice Elliot riendo, él la miro a los ojos, se había tornado de color marrón a casi negro solo por la lujuria, "oh…mierda" gemía Elliot, ella estaba presionando bastante y su mano estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble, "quítate el boxer" le ordeno al oído, él hizo caso con gusto, en cosa de segundos su ropa interior estaba en el suelo, ella se mojo los labios y lo miro con deseo, definitivamente estaba deseosa de tenerlo en su interior, ella siguió acariciándolo, pero no iba a ir tan lejos, solo quería despertarlo, cuando él estaba mas que listo, ella se levanto y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, aun manteniendo su pantalón, quito su mano de Elliot y comenzó a moverse sobre su pene, generando una exquisita fricción, Elliot sentía la humedad filtrándose a través de la ropa de Liv, "hmmmm" gemía ella ante la sensación de Elliot endurecido entre sus piernas, "Dios Liv…" exclamaba Elliot "nena….debes dejar de hacer eso" suplico Elliot, él quería tener su tiempo, Elliot puso ambas manos en las caderas de ella para detener el movimiento, "nena me estas matando…Dios…quiero estar dentro de ti" le susurro, .-un punto para Benson.- anoto ella mentalmente, se quito la parte superior dejando sus pechos expuestos, "eres tan bella Liv…", ella se quito de encima de Elliot y se quito el pantalón corto, ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos, ella se subió nuevamente a horcajadas a Elliot, "¿me quieres?", ella se movía sobre su erección, "Dios…nena…¿vas a hacerme pedir?", ella negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tomo su pene en su mano y lo puso en su entrada, y ella bajo hasta tenerlo completamente en su interior, "mierda" gimió mordiéndose el labio para no gritar cuando lo sintió completamente en ella.

Ella tenía algo de energía extra y tenía la intención de hacer todo el trabajo esta vez, las bondades del embarazo, a veces estaba tan agotada y otras veces estaba llena de energía, aunque esto último era bastante escaso, y ahora que lo tenía lo iba a aprovechar.

Liv puso las manos en el pecho de Elliot para mantener el equilibrio y comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio para que su cuerpo se amoldara a Elliot, "oh…dios…esto es tan bueno" susurraba conforme iba moviendo las caderas mas y mas rápido, Elliot se apoyo en un codo para quedar mas alto y llegar con su boca a los pechos de Liv, ella gimió cuando lo sintió rondando sus pechos sensibles, no quería detenerse pero se estaba agotando por el esfuerzo, y su barriga que estaba entre ellos, "Dios El…." Jadeaba sintiendo que su orgasmo se iba construyendo en su interior, "nena…Dios Liv…" ambos estaban respirando con dificultad, "Liv…puedo seguir yo", ofreció ella agito la cabeza de un lado a otro y siguió moviéndose a un ritmo mas lento para poder recobrar la respiración, "Oh…El…estoy cerca", Elliot empezó a empujar un poco sus caderas hacia arriba para ayudarla, "mierda…El…oh….si", ella casi grito cuando finalmente llego a su orgasmo, seguido detrás por Elliot, ella estaba temblando, "¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot, viendo lo agotada que estaba, "solo necesito unos minutos para recuperarme", sus piernas estaban cansadas, todo su cuerpo había sentido el intenso orgasmo. Puso una mano en su vientre, "creo que la bebé se despertó", dijo riendo, espero unos minutos mas y salio de Elliot gimiendo un poco ante la separación, "eso fue muy bueno", dijo ella riendo mientras se ponía sobre el colchón, a un lado de Elliot, esperando que sus brazos la rodearan

"eso fue muy bueno…soy un hijo de puta con suerte….tengo una novia maravillosa" dijo Elliot besando sus labios, estaba seguro que unos minutos mas ella iba a pedir una segunda ronda.


	154. Chapter 154

Olivia despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, entre los brazos de Elliot, como le gustaba despertar, no quería despertarlo, el día anterior había trabajado todo el día, y después estuvo gran parte de la noche haciendo el amor con ella, se salio suavemente de sus brazos, él se agito un poco, pero siguió durmiendo, estaba agotado, Liv sonrío para sus adentros, estaba en la cama completamente desnudo, por suerte durante la segunda ronda aseguraron la puerta, en caso de que alguno de los chicos quisieran entrar a su habitación, sobre todo el pequeño Eli.  
Ella estaba sobre sus espaldas, masajeando su vientre bajo las sabanas, miro hacia donde estaba Elliot, él tenía sus hermosos ojos azules completamente abiertos, "buenos días nena", él llego a sus labios y la beso, "buenos días amor", respondió ella sonriendo, "¿como lo esta haciendo nuestra chica?", pregunto mientras apoyaba la palma de la mano en el vientre de Liv, "ella esta muy activa hoy", cambio la mano de Elliot a donde estaba pateando la bebé para que la sintiera, "¿se despertó temprano?", pregunto Elliot sintiendo el movimiento bajo su mano, "hace unas dos horas, lo ha estado haciendo los últimos días", Liv estaba durmiendo bastante poco en los últimos días, "y se mueve mas cuando papá habla o toca la barriga", dice ella "El…creo que debemos llegar a un nombre para ella, los niños me preguntan todos los días", ella no dejaba de hacer círculos para calmar a su hija, a veces los golpes eran dolorosos.

"¿tienes algún nombre en mente?", ella asintió, "en realidad si, pero prefiero escuchar si tienes tu uno", Elliot no había llegado a ningún nombre aún, "cariño, aún no se me ocurre uno", no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para sentarse a conversar, "me gusta Sophie", la bebé pateo fuerte el vientre de Liv, "creo que también le gusta" dijo Elliot, "¿y a ti te gusta El?", pregunto ella esperanzada, a ella le encantaba el nombre, "en realidad me gusta mucho nena, Sophie Stabler, me encanta". Liv sonrío, "es Sophie entonces" dice ella llegando a sus labios, Elliot comenzó a besar el cuello de Liv, ella rio nerviosa, sabía a donde iba, "tenemos tiempo…" susurra Elliot, "los niños van a estar dormidos por cerca de …" miro el reloj en la mesa de noche, "media hora mas", ella rió, "El…tanto como me gustaría tener una repetición de lo de anoche no puedo", la cara de Elliot era simplemente de decepción, "cariño, -Sophie se ha movido demasiado y me presiono la vejiga…tengo que ir a hacer pis", dijo ella riendo, Elliot se lanzo a un lado suspirando frustrado, él estaba preparado para una nueva ronda con Liv, él la miro como luchaba por ponerse en posición sentada y se río cuando ella reclamo frustrada que necesitaba un poco de ayuda,

Ella se dio la vuelta, "en la noche bebé….podemos hacer lo que no hicimos ahora…esta noche", le guiño un ojo y se fue derecho al baño riendo.

Lunes por la mañana fue simplemente un caos, los niños se habían quedado todo el fin de semana, Kathy había tenido algunos problemas en el trabajo, el hospital había despedido a una de las enfermeras y necesitaban que ella cubriera su turno, y para tranquilidad de ella, Elliot se había ofrecido para cuidar a los niños, aunque todos, a excepción de Eli podían cuidarse solos, Elliot manejo la mini van con Olivia a su lado, tuvieron que despertar mucho antes de lo normal, la primera parada fue la guardería de Eli, luego la escuela de los gemelos y por último a Kathleen, para luego ir al precinto, dejaron a Ben en la guardería y se dirigieron a sus respectivos escritorios.

"buenos días chicos" saludo Fin, Liv y Elliot llegaban diez minutos tarde, "buenos días Fin, tuvimos una mañana de locos", dijo Liv mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio, poniéndose de inmediato a trabajar, los documentos no se llenaban solos y con las pocas horas que estaba teniendo de trabajo, constantemente estaba atrasada con el papeleo. "hoy estuvo todo el clan Stabler en casa en la mañana, por suerte tenemos suficientes baños para no retrasarnos….mas de lo que ya llegamos tarde", dijo Elliot riendo.

"Ni siquiera empieza el día y estoy agotada", reclama Liv mientras se restriega los ojos, un par de horas mas y podía ir a casa a descansar,

Olivia estaba en su escritorio cuando vio una muchacha entrar en la sala principal, "¿Madeleine?", su caso había sido completamente desechado, la chica en su desesperación por atrapar a su amigo que la había violado, había echo una torpeza y estropeo todo el caso, "detective Benson", saludo la chica, Liv se levanto lentamente de su escritorio y fue hacia donde la chica, "usted esta embarazada" dijo al ver su vientre, Liv miro hacía abajo, en su barriga, "si cariño….¿que haces aquí?", pregunto, ella siempre directa, "una amiga mía…" la chica estaba buscando las palabras, "fue atacada ayer…violada", aclaro nerviosa, Liv le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento, "Madeleine…si esto es una trampa, no podemos arriesgarnos…", la chica la interrumpió, "No", casi grito, "no estoy mintiendo…fue Robert, ella me lo dijo, llego llorando a mi casa a contarme", Liv le dio una mirada a Elliot asintiendo para tomar el caso, "¿donde esta tu amiga?", pregunto Elliot acercándose a ella, "en casa, esta aterrorizada, quiere hacer la denuncia, pero le da tanto miedo, Richard la amenazo que si decía algo de eso la iba a lastimar", Madeleine estaba al borde de las lagrimas, recordando lo que ella había sufrido meses atrás.

"El…puedes traerle un poco de agua",le pidió Liv para que la niña se tranquilizara, "Madeleine, vamos a ir con el detective Stabler a la casa de tu amiga, si ella me confirma la historia podemos hacer algo, pero si ella no quiere denunciar la violación no podemos hacer nada", Liv espero hasta ver que la chica asintió, "ella quiere, se lo juro", dijo la niña casi llorando nuevamente, Liv puso su mano suavemente en su brazo y le dio un suave apretón, "esta bien, vamos a ir a hablar con ella, necesito que anotes aquí su dirección", puso frente a ella su cuadernillo y un lápiz para que la chica detallara la dirección.

Elliot volvió con un vaso y se lo tendió a Madeleine, sus hombros se estremecían levemente por el llanto, tomo un respiro profundo y luego bebió del vaso de agua, "voy a hablar con Cragen", informo Elliot, solo podían tomar el caso si él lo ordenaba o lo autorizaba.

Elliot salio minutos después haciéndole un gesto a Liv de que iban a tomar el caso, "¿Fin me haces un favor?" Fin levanto la vista de sus documentos, "claro", miro a Madeleine, "puedes llevar a Madeleine a casa", Fin asintió, "Madeleine, el detective Tutuola te va a ir a dejar a casa, voy a hablar con Rina, tengo tu teléfono aún, te voy a llamar y avisar como nos va", la chica volvió a asentir y se levanto de la silla frente al escritorio de Liv,

Una hora mas tarde estaba fuera de la puerta de Rina Beckett, Olivia golpeo tres veces en la puerta, esperando que alguien respondiera, era la segunda tanda de golpes que daba en la puerta, miro el reloj, llevaban fuera de la casa cerca de veinte minutos, en menos de dos horas se suponía que tenía que terminar su turno, aunque estaba segura de que Cragen no haría problemas con que ella termine un poco mas tarde, era su caso el que estaba trabajando, mismo perpetrador diferente victima. "no hay nadie en casa" dijo Elliot echando un vistazo a las ventanas, "solo un par de minutos mas El…estoy casi segura de que va a llegar…en algún momento" dijo esta última parte en voz baja.

Media hora mas tarde ambos estaban en el coche esperando, Liv tenia su cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas, con los ojos cerrados, estaba apunto de darse por vencida, tanto tiempo sentada incomoda le estaba dando un dolor de espalda, Elliot la agito suavemente de su sueño, "Liv alguien esta fuera de la casa", ambos salieron del auto, él por supuesto fue mucho mas rápido, "¿Rina Beckett?", pregunto Elliot mostrando su placa, la chica asintió asustada, él espero por Olivia que venía caminando detrás de él. "somos los detectives Stabler y Benson", haciendo un gesto hacía Liv, "somos de la unidad de victimas especiales", Liv se puso al lado de Elliot, "conocemos a una amiga tuya, Madeleine", la chica les hizo un gesto para que los acompañara hasta la puerta de la casa, puso las llaves y abrió, los tres entraron al pequeño departamento de Rina, "detectives, por favor tomen asiento", la chica estaba increíblemente tranquila. Ambos se acomodaron juntos en el sofá grande que estaba en la mitad de la sala, "lo que les dijo Madeleine…es verdad", tomo un respiro profundo y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido a los detectives, fue casi igual que con Madeleine, se aprovecho de su amistar para abusar de ellas.

"Rina, necesitamos pruebas, el caso de Madeleine contra Robert fue desestimado, pero podemos acusarlo en tu nombre" ofreció Stabler. "yo no quería ir al hospital, Madeleine se ofreció a acompañarme, pero no podía", Liv tomo la palabra ahora, "cariño, si no tenemos evidencia sólida esta vez, Robert nuevamente se va a salir con la suya y volverá a violar", Rina se tenso solo al escuchar el nombre de su violador, "tengo la ropa…interior", dijo ella nerviosa, "yo la guarde, no sé porque", esbozo una sonrisa torcida, "eso nos puede ayudar, podemos llevarla al laboratorio, ¿te golpeo?",Liv busco por alguna marca o moretón en el rostro, similar al que tenía Madeleine cuando fue al hospital, "solo me apretó fuerte aquí", se llevo las manos a las muñecas que estaban cubiertas por su suéter azul oscuro, "Rina, tenemos que ir al hospital para poder tomar registros de las lesiones", miro Liv a la chica, "de todas las lesiones, y después tomar una declaración formal en el precinto, siempre que quieras seguir con esto", la chica asintió, "¿puedo tomar mi bolso?", pregunto tímida, "claro", respondió Elliot dando una rápida mirada al pequeño departamento, era de solo una habitación, tenía que recordar mas tarde esto, para sugerir a Rina quedarse con sus padres un par de días "voy a llamar a la CSU" informo Elliot tomo su móvil mientras esperaban que Rina tomara sus cosas, Liv se levanto con algunos problemas desde el sofá, el día se estaba poniendo al día con ella, y aún faltaba ir al hospital y luego al precinto.

En el hospital midieron y fotografiaron las muñecas y los muslos de Rina, donde había claros signos de violencia, ahora solo quedaba tomar la declaración. Cerca de las seis de la tarde llegaron al precinto, Rina estaba cansada de todo el procedimiento, Liv por supuesto estuvo en todo momento junto a ella, tranquilizándola y explicándole todo el proceder, paso por paso, tomaron su declaración, mucho de lo que la chica les relataba coincidía con el modus operandi de Richard, Liv esta vez estaba segura de que lo iban a poner tras las rejas, se sentía un poco culpable por toda la situación, una vez que Rina fue llevada a su casa y ellos volvieron al precinto que Elliot notó su rostro triste, eso era poco para lo que ella sentía en realidad "¿Liv que pasa?" Elliot se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, "nena, tu sabes que nada de esto es tu culpa ¿cierto?", él estaba convencido de eso, ahora solo tenía que convencerla a ella, "si yo no hubiera empujado tanto a Madeleine, Richard no habría violado a otra chica Elliot, ella no estaba preparada para hacer frente a esto, y yo empuje y empuje hasta que obtuvo su declaración, la hice pasar nuevamente por todo lo que sufrió, ¿para que?", se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, Elliot presiono suavemente su muslo, donde estaba apoyado, "no es tu culpa nena, no podemos salvarlos a todos", le dio una sonrisa, "me gustaría salvarlos a todos, estoy cansada de tener que perder siempre algo", dijo casi lamentándose, "lo vamos a atrapar nena…esta vez lo vamos a atrapar y nada ni nadie va a ayudarlo, confía en mi".


	155. Chapter 155

Casey llego molesta y arrojo en el escritorio de Olivia la documentación que se le envio para procesar a Richard Simpson, "de modo que no pueden procesarla por la violación de Madeleine Cruise, y ahora lo estamos procesando por la violación de Rina Beckett", grito molesta, Elliot le dio una mirada de advertencia, ellos no estaban buscando la forma de procesar a Richard por un caso que simplemente se fue de sus manos, "es una nueva acusación Casey", dijo él en tono molesto, "tomamos la declaración de Rina Beckett, el modus operandis concuerda, esta vez tenemos evidencia, no es un maldito capricho de nuestra parte", busco la mirada de Liv y ella asintió.

"lo siento", dijo Casey, "mi jefe estaba pidiéndome explicaciones y yo no las tenía", dijo en tono de disculpa, "bueno, pero no tienes por que desquitarte con Olivia, o con cualquiera de nosotros, hicimos nuestro trabajo, ahora tienes que hacer el tuyo", Elliot volvió a su escritorio y se sentó.

"¿creen que esta vez podamos juzgarlo?", pregunto Casey mas tranquila, Liv asintió, "esta vez tenemos todo, evidencia física, fotografías, declaración, todo….solo tienes que hacer tu magia", le dijo seria, a veces las cosas en el trabajo se tornaban distantes, a pesar de que eran amigas.

"Liv", dijo Casey para poder disculparse, "esta bien, Casey, en realidad no quiero hablar ahora". Liv estaba cansada, molesta y de mal genio, no era nada contra la ayudante del fiscal, pero tal como ella llego desparramando gritos, ahora Olivia simplemente no quería hablar, evito mirar a Elliot, de seguro el le daría algún tipo de mirada para que hablara con Casey.

"voy a llevar el caso nuevamente a tribunal, de igual forma podemos sumar la violación de Madeleine, no como caso, pero si la podemos llamar como testigo", era una forma de advertirles que hablaran con Madeleine, si la llamaban a declarar ella no podía negarse, "si quieres que ella testifique, vas a tener que hablar con ella…yo no voy a hacer tu trabajo", Liv se levanto de su escritorio y salió de la sala, Elliot se quedo en su escritorio mirando a Casey, "ella esta de mal humor", dijo en tono de broma a Elliot, "ella estaba cansada…esta embarazada Casey, se le permite estar de mal humor, no como tu", él volvió a sus papeles ignorando a Casey, ella no tuvo mas remedio que retirarse del precinto, por estos momentos no era bienvenida.

"Liv, creo que te deberías ir a casa a descansar" dijo Elliot al verla bostezar por quinta vez, habían cogido el caso de Rina hace mas o menos 24 horas y poco descanso habían tenido, "estoy bien El…solo cansada", dijo ella tomando una respiración profunda, sabía que le quedaban pocas semanas para mantenerse en el trabajo.

Ella sintió la puerta de la oficina de Cragen, miro la hora, era seguro que la iba a enviar a casa, "Olivia, estas fuera de turno, creo que te he dicho hace una hora que puedes ir a casa, no lo voy a repetir una vez mas", Cragen no espero respuesta, no espero reacción, de dio la vuelta y se fue a su oficina, a veces le dolía ser tan duro con ella, empujarla a hacer algo que Olivia no quería a veces era contraproducente, hasta que entendía que no era por él, sino que por ella y la pequeña Sophie que necesitaba que mamá descansara, Liv miro a Elliot e inconscientemente puso sus manos en su vientre donde su bebé daba pequeños golpes, "voy a ir a casa, supongo que ya no me quieren aquí", tanto Fin y Munch le dieron una sonrisa de disculpa, todos ellos estaban velando por nada mas que su salud, "si quieres puedo pasar a buscar a Ben, para que descanses un poco", ella le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, "puedo arreglármelas con mi hijo Elliot, gracias", las palabras salieron casi entre dientes. Elliot asintió, y retiro tácitamente su oferta de la mesa.

Cragen salió nuevamente a la sala antes de que Olivia saliera, "Elliot, vete a casa también, el caso Beckett esta prácticamente cerrado", Elliot asintió y tomo sus cosas al igual que Olivia, y salieron juntos, pasaron por la guardería para buscar a Ben, "El…tenemos que ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para Ben", Elliot llevaba a su hijo en brazos mientras caminaban al estacionamiento, "¿tenemos una lista?", pregunto, no quería que olvidaran nada que necesitaran, "en realidad si", saco una hoja de su bolso, ella siempre estaba preparada, necesitaba algunas cosas también para la casa y la cena, se subieron al auto y fueron al supermercado, una hora mas tarde estaban de camino a casa.

"Dios…no soporto mas estos zapatos", se quejo Liv, entrando a la casa y de inmediato se quito los zapatos de taco alto, no eran muy altos, ya que naturalmente ella era bastante alta, pero le encantaba calzar botas con taco, ahora sus pies estaban sufriendo las consecuencias, por el peso adicional del bebé, "recuérdame nunca mas calzarlos durante el embarazo", ella se acomodo en el sofá, sus pies y su espalda la estaban matando, "creo que voy a hacer la cena", se ofreció Elliot, "ve con mamá", extendió el bebé hacía los brazos de Olivia, ella beso la frente del niño que estaba animado, él sin duda tenía la energía que a Liv le faltaba, se sentía agotada, de mal humor y adolorida, miro la hora, Ben iba a querer el biberón muy pronto. Ben estaba en los muslos de Liv y estaba luchado para ponerse de pie, era algo que estaba haciendo la última semana, Liv lo tomo de las manitos y el pequeño hizo un nuevo intento, fallido esta vez. "Liv, necesitas algo", escucho ella desde la cocina, el aroma que estaba saliendo abrió su apetito, dio una nueva mirada al reloj, "el biberón de Ben, esta en su hora para comer", le informo ella, si sus pies y la espalda no le dolieran tanto lo haría ella misma, "dame un segundo para hervir el agua", respondió Elliot, le encantaba cocinar para ella, por lo que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, no era nada sofisticado, raviolis, que a ella le encantaban.

Dejando la cena en la cocina, Elliot volvió con el biberón para Ben y un vaso de jugo para ella, levanto los pies de Liv y los puso en sus muslos para masajearlos, mientras ella tenia la espalda apoyada en el brazo del sofá con Ben en sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no presionar su vientre abultado, "¿duelen?", pregunto al ver el rostro de alivio en ella una vez que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus pies delicados, "mucho….", asintió ella. Elliot quería decirle, quería hablar con ella, "nena….quizás es hora de dejar el trabajo, tienes casi siete meses de embarazo", él sabía que era su decisión, cuando estaba embarazada de Ben ella sola había tomado la decisión de tomar licencia de maternidad. "El…que estoy bien, es solo un poco de cansancio, estoy bien", aseguro ella, soltando un pequeño gemido de satisfacción por lo que Elliot estaba haciendo con sus pies.

"solo un par de semanas mas, yo sé hasta que punto puedo Elliot, lo he hecho antes", le recordó mirando a Ben que tenía ahora el biberón en sus manos, había luchado con su madre hasta que ella cedió y le permitió tomarlo por si solo.

Elliot escucho su móvil sonar en la chaqueta que había colgado en la parte posterior de la puerta, quito los pies de Liv de su regazo y se levanto para contestar, vio el identificador de llamadas, "es Casey", le dijo a Olivia, ella agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, no quería hablar con ella, de seguro la había llamado a su móvil y ella no había contestado, por lo que lo siguiente siempre era llamara a Elliot, "Stabler" respondió él en el teléfono, quedándose en la línea de visión de Olivia, él asintió y corto la llamada despidiéndose de Casey, "yo le diré" ,  
Liv se levanto lentamente del sofá, "este pequeño esta agotado, creo que tuvo un día movido en la guardería", miro a Ben que estaba durmiendo en su hombro, Elliot lo tomó de ella, "yo lo llevo, descansa", le sugirió, mientras acomodaba al niño en sus amplios brazos, ella estaba siempre agradecida de la ayuda de Elliot, se acomodo en el sofá esperando por él,  
Elliot volvió cerca de cinco minutos después, fue a hablar con Liv, pero ella estaba durmiendo placidamente, se había recostado completamente sobre el sofá, una de sus manos estaba sobre su cabeza y la otra firmemente alrededor de su vientre, donde Sophie de seguro estaba dando vueltas, Elliot sonrío ante la imagen, le encantaba verla embarazada, por supuesto, esto fue mucho antes de lo ambos hubieran querido, pero verla era absolutamente un regalo para la vista, no había alcanzado a contarle porque Casey estaba llamando, se había demora en volver ya que no encontraba el monitor del niño en su habitación, pero finalmente lo encontró debajo de una ropa que ella se había intentado poner, y después de mucho luchar finalmente se dio por vencida, se estaba volviendo mas y mas grande, Elliot sonrío cuando escucho murmurar algo, de seguro estaba soñando, su cuerpo se movía ligeramente en el sofá, cena puede esperar.- pensó Elliot, ella debía comer pronto, pero también necesitaba descansar, tomo una manta y cubrió su cuerpo, la beso en la frente y se fue a la cocina a terminar los últimos toques de la cena y ordenar el pequeño desastre que había echo.  
Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y ver a su alrededor, estaba en el sofá, eso lo sabía porque su cuello estaba doliendo un poco, miro el reloj, había dormido una siesta de casi una hora, ella se levanto suavemente, quedando en posición sentada, "El…", gimió mientras se estiraba, por suerte estaba un poco mas descasada y su espalda a pesar de que dolía no era tan malo como cuando llegaron, tomo otro impulso y estaba completamente de pie, "El…", llamo ella nuevamente, se escuchaba ruido en la cocina, ella sonrío cuando lo vio moverse con propiedad en la cocina, Elliot se dio vuelta para ver a Olivia de pie en el marco de la puerta de la cocina sonriendo, "¿te gusta lo que detective Benson?", pregunto acercándose a ella, levantando una ceja, ella asintió y sonrío, "esa comida…en realidad se ve exquisita", se rio cuando vio la expresión de Elliot, "y por supuesto me encanta este guapo hombre que esta frente a mi" Elliot se paro frente a ella, puso una mano en su vientre y la otra en la mejilla de Liv, acercando su boca a sus labios y besándola dulcemente, "¿te dejo descansar?2, pregunto cuando se separaron, "un poco…ella esta muy inquieta constantemente" haciendo una mueca, "¿tienes hambre?", ella asintió, por supuesto que tiene hambre, esta embarazada de casi siente meses, siempre tenía hambre,

Estaban en la mesa, disfrutando del plato que Elliot había preparado para ella, "El…cuando Casey llamo", ella ahora se sentía culpable por haber estado evitando a su amiga todo el día, "ella llamo para disculparse, y también para informar que el caso de Richard Simpson va a ser llevado a tribunales", él se llevo un porción de comida a la boca, "fue una especia de tregua personal, por lo que va a llevar el caso y hablara con Madeleine, me dijo que no era necesario que hicieras su trabajo por ella", dijo Elliot terminando de cenar, Liv lo miro seria, "no quería decir eso…bueno si quería, yo solo estaba molesta, pero no debería haber dicho eso, hemos ayudado a los fiscales todo el tiempo, sobre todo si ella es una amigo, una de mis mejores amigas", Elliot asintió, "ella va a entender nena, estoy seguro, ahora lo importante es que la acusación se hará esta semana, el caso es sólido Liv, esta vez lo tenemos, yo dije cariño…lo íbamos a atrapar", ella asintió y se levando de su silla para llegar a los labios de Elliot,

"y usted nunca me defrauda".


	156. Chapter 156

"¿Liv podemos hablar?" pidió Casey de inmediato al ver a su amiga entrar en la sala, Novak había llegado temprano, solo para tener la posibilidad de hablar con Olivia antes de ir a su despacho, "claro Casey, ¿que necesitas?", pregunto en tono relajado, Casey levanto las cejas, ¿acaso había olvidado la pequeña discusión del día anterior?.- se pregunto la fiscal al ver la tranquilidad de Olivia, ella lucho con la silla de su escritorio y se acerco mas a la mesa, teniendo cuidado de su vientre, Elliot recién estaba entrando a la sala, había ido a dejar a Ben a la guardería, "¿no estas enojada?", pregunto Casey sorprendida, sabía que Liv no era rencorosa, "estaba….ayer", le dijo Liv mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso de jugo que tenía todas las mañanas. Casey asintió, "lo siento, creo que me pase de la raya", se disculpo ella mirando a Olivia, "eso fue ayer Casey, Elliot ya me dijo que ibas a hacer todo lo posible para poner tras las rejas a Richard Simpson, confío en ti", dijo Liv dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "estamos bien" agrego, "tu y yo, Casey estamos bien", definitivamente Casey podía respirar mejor. "gracias Liv" dio la vuelta y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla. Ellas definitivamente no podían permanecer demasiado tiempo molestas.

Cragen salio de su despacho y busco con la mirada a Olivia, ella estaba hablando con Elliot a través de sus respectivos escritorios, tenía que hablar con ella, "Olivia…" dijo en tono firme, ella dejo de hablar con Elliot y miro a su capitán con preocupación, de seguro la iba a empujar a tomar la licencia por maternidad, ya estaba trabajando cien por ciento en escritorio, "puedo hablar contigo un minuto", él era absolutamente serio, "claro…" respondió ella dándole una mirada a Elliot, ella agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, diciéndole entre líneas que no tenía idea por que la llamaba, se levanto de su escritorio lentamente, el dolor de espalda presente constantemente, camino hacia la oficina de Cragen, él la había dejado abierta para ella, "Capitán…" ella se estaba anunciando, informando que estaba aquí, "puedes cerrar la puerta Liv", ella asintió, "toma asiento", hizo un gesto, Liv se paso la mano nerviosa por el cabello, "¿Cómo esta la bebé?", pregunto Cragen dándole una sonrisa animada, "ella esta bien…inquieta, pero bien", como siempre una de sus manos estaba en constante tacto con su vientre, "usted no me llamo para saber como esta Sophie, ¿o si?", pregunto confundida.  
"¿Sophie?", ella asintió, aún no habían echo oficial el nombre, "es un nombre hermoso Liv, pero tienes razón, no te llame para hablar de Sophie, bueno un poco", dijo él nervioso, "tu sabes, me importa como lo esta haciendo mi nieta", las palabras salieron de su boca con orgullo y emoción, solo esperaba poder tener el tiempo para disfrutar de ella, tanto como lo ha hecho con Ben, "necesito hacer algunos arreglos" dijo él aclarándose la garganta, "¿para que?". Pregunto confundida, Cragen extendió la mano y le facilito un archivo, "¿Qué es esto?", pregunto Liv sin la curiosidad de abrir el archivo, "es mi testamento", informo Cragen, su rostro era serio, Liv trago duro, "Don…", ella no quería saber esto, lo hacía todo mas real, "Don… por favor", pidió, "Liv…confió en ti completamente….confío en Fin, Munch y Elliot, pero tu sabes por que lo estoy haciendo", él sabía que estaba poniendo demasiado en ella, desde el día que le pidió mantener el secreto, han pasado semanas y aún no ha tenido el coraje para reunir a todos y decirles que su tiempo definitivamente se estaba acabando, y que con cada día que pasaba su vida se acortaba mas, "lo sé hace tiempo Olivia, estoy con tiempo prácticamente prestado", susurro él estas últimas palabras,

"cuando Ben nació…", ella recordó el sobre que él le había dejado con una cuenta para Ben, con bastante dinero en ella, "lo supe una semana antes de que Ben naciera", le informo, "puedes abrir el archivo" pidió él suplicante, ella asintió, en realidad no quería, "¿que significa esto?", ella levanto la mirada para ver a Cragen, a los ojos, exigiendo una explicación, "Don…no puedo…esto no esta bien", ella dejo el archivo abierto sobre el escritorio, sus piernas demasiado débiles para ponerse de pie, "eres como una hija para mi Liv….", tomó un respiro profundo, "tu, Elliot, Ben y la pequeña son lo mas cercano a una familia, después de que me haya ido…", Liv lo corto antes de que terminara, "¡no!", no tenía la intención de gritar, "Don…por favor no hables así", Cragen se levanto de su silla detrás del escritorio, quería estar mas cerca de ella, lo necesitaba, "Olivia…han pasado meses…", ella lo sabía, era prácticamente una cuenta regresiva, "aún tenemos opciones Don…ella te tiene que conocer", puso una mano en su vientre donde su hija se estaba agitando, sintiendo el estrés de su madre, "es posible, pero yo quiero tener todo preparado en caso que no…", tomo su archivo, lo cerro y se lo volvió a extender a ella, "todo va a quedar a tu nombre, Olivia, ya hable con mi abogado", él sonrío, "esta de mucho antes de que enfermara", ella abrió los ojos ampliamente, "solo lo estoy haciendo oficial, no puedes negarte Liv, yo te dejo todas mis propiedades y por supuesto toda mi jubilación", informo Don firme.

Olivia se sintió ligeramente mareada por toda la información, Don había echo mucho por ella durante estos casi doce años, "solo quiero cuidar de ti y de mis nietos Olivia, por favor permíteme hacer eso, quiero estar tranquilo, que lo aceptas" ella asintió, simplemente no confiaba en sus palabras, en su voz, Cragen había tomado una decisión. "esta bien… ¿puedo?" ella necesitaba aire, salir corriendo, si tan solo pudiera salir a correr un poco y despejar su mente, ella puso una mano en su vientre, necesitaba relajarse, su bebé definitivamente le estaba llamando la atención, Cragen asintió, ella no quería que la viera llorar, se acerco a la puerta y giro el pomo, tomo una respiración profunda, tenía que actuar naturalmente, si Elliot le preguntaba, tenía que mentirle, decirle que era solo sobre su licencia, que él le estaba pidiendo que dejara de trabajar,

Elliot estaba pendiente de Olivia, cuando ella salio de la oficina de Cragen le dio una mirada de preocupación, ella había estado llorando, "Liv, ¿estas bien?", ella asintió, "estas segura, ¿es el bebé?", ella lo miro, apunto de quebrar, Fin y Munch le estaban dando una mirada seria, "Liv, por favor, dime ¿es el bebé, te duele?", Elliot se acerco a ella tomando su mano, "ahora no por favor Elliot" quito la mano, Cragen estaba detrás de ellos, "Elliot, por favor, estoy bien, solo necesito un minuto, me puedes dar un maldito minuto a solas, estoy bien, el bebé esta bien". Ella grito y salio de la sala dejando a todos completamente perplejos, Elliot se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Cragen "¿le dijiste que tomara la licencia?", pregunto sonando duro, todos sabía que a ella no le gustaba que tomaran decisiones por ella, o que dudaran de su capacidad para hacer su trabajo y cuidar de su bebé.

"No", respondió Cragen agitando la cabeza, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable, él había puesto demasiada presión en ella, se maldijo internamente por su cobardía, era hora, Donald Cragen lo sabia, era hora de enfrentar sus temores. Elliot iba a salir detrás de ella, pero Cragen puso una mano en su brazo y lo detuvo, "por favor, déjame a mi", ahora Elliot estaba oficialmente confundido, "cuando vuelta, ustedes dos pueden ir a casa", Cragen sabía donde Olivia estaba, él no necesitaba que ella dijera nada, solo que escuchara, fue al techo, donde ella iba siempre que necesitaba relajarse, cuando la vio aferrada al borde de la azotea llorando su corazón se partió, camino hacia ella, "Olivia", ella no se dio la vuelta, seco primero sus lagrimas, y tomo un respiro profundo, tratando de calmar su respiración, "lo siento", dijo Cragen acercándose mas a ella, pero dándole su espacio "he sido egoísta, quería sacar todo de mi, pero no me di cuenta de que te estaba cargando demasiado Olivia, te he pedido que guardes un secreto, durante semanas, por que yo era un cobarde, pero no lo soy mas", ella lo miro, y asintió, "puedes contarle a Elliot, solo espero que me perdone por poner toda este estrés en ti", ella sonrío tristemente, por supuesto que él iba a perdonar a Elliot, ella estaba segura, "¿Fin y Munch?", ella podía decirles si Cragen no tenía la fuerza, "les voy a contar ahora, puedes ir a casa, Elliot va contigo, necesito tomar las cosas con calma", ella volvió a asentir, se seco un par de lagrimas tan obstinadas como ella, "sabes que te quiero ¿cierto Don?", ella acorto el espacio y le dio un abrazo apretado, tanto como su vientre de siete meses se lo permitía, "también te quiero Olivia, y gracias por todo", Cragen beso la frente de Olivia de modo paternal, "voy en unos minutos", ella aún necesitaba calmarse un poco mas  
El camino a casa fue en silencio, Olivia solo se fijaba en la mandíbula tensa de Elliot, él estaba molesto, por supuesto que tenía razón, le había gritado, prácticamente que la dejara en paz, que no la ahogara, ella desvío la mirada hacía el asiento trasero, donde Ben estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, era su hora de la siesta, había sido retirado antes en la guardería, y todos iban a casa. Elliot estaciono en la entrada de la casa, "quieres que baje a Ben?", ofreció Elliot, ella asintió, "claro cariño, esta bien, voy a abrir la puerta", ella fue suave, a diferencia de una hora atrás, donde su voz fue mas fuerte de lo que ella quiso, Elliot fue hacía el lado trasero y abrió la puerta, tomo a Ben en sus brazos y el bolso del pequeño, él sonrío, su hijo se estaba haciendo cada día mas grande y mas pesado.

Elliot entro siguiendo a Olivia, puso a Ben en su corral, agrego algunos juguetes para que el niño no se aburriera, quería hablar con Olivia, saber que mierda le estaba molestando tanto, él se preocupaba por ella, .-estaba embarazada de siete meses por el amor de dios.-, pensó Elliot molesto, si hablaba ahora definitivamente iba a ser demasiado duro con ella, "voy a tomar una ducha", dijo Elliot para calmar su temperamento, nunca era bueno gritarle a una mujer embarazada, "¿quieres algo especial para la cena?" ella tenía el tiempo demás para algo mas producido que lo habitual, "no tengo hambre en este momento", respondió Elliot y se desapareció de su vista.

Liv estaba en la cocina, tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja y preparando el biberón de Ben con jugo de manzana, el favorito del bebé, Elliot paso por su lado y fue directamente a tomar a Ben, "¿quieres ver televisión con papa?", Elliot lanzo al niño sobre su cabeza, Ben gritaba alegre, Liv miraba a ambos desde la cocina, caminando hacia la sala de estar, llevando el biberón para Ben, el niño al verla agito sus manitos hasta llegar a su jugo, "¿tienes sed pequeño?" dijo Elliot acomodando a Ben en su regazo una vez que tomo posición en el sofá, ella espero pacientemente hasta que Ben termino todo su jugo, "El…puedes poner a Ben en su corral", Elliot se voltio para verla, su mirada seria lo asusto, "necesitamos hablar", el corazón de Elliot casi salio de su pecho, esas nunca fueron buenas palabras para empezar una conversación, él estaba esperando el momento donde le entrara a Olivia el pánico sobre ellos, hasta ahora todo iba bien, al menos eso pensaba él.

"El…cariño. Disculpas por lo de hoy…yo", ella lo miro, "no debería haberte gritado, tu no eras el problema y sin embargo me desquite contigo, en realidad nadie es el problemas, ósea mas o menos", ella estaba desvariando un poco.

"esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros", ella escucho como la respiración de Elliot se volvió lentamente mas calmada, "es sobre Cragen", Elliot alzo las cejas preocupado, "¿que pasa con Don?", pregunto en tono serio, "él esta enfermo Elliot, muy enfermo", Elliot se acomodo mas cerca de ella, "lo sabe hace meses…me lo contó hace unos tres meses atrás, me pidió mantener el secreto, lo siento El…", Elliot tomo sus manos entre las de él, "yo…El, estaba guardando un secreto, pero no era mío, por favor no te molestes", ella nuevamente estaba titubeando, "hoy cuando sobre reaccione", ella espero alguna carcajada o alguna broma de parte de Elliot, pero él se mantenía serio y pendiente a ella, "me entrego su testamento", ella bajo la cabeza, "él dejo todas sus cosas…a mi", ella casi estaba avergonzada por esto, "Don tiene insuficiencia cardiaca…él tiene prácticamente los meses contados", dijo ella con la voz quebrada y al borde del llanto por tercera vez ese día, y nada tenía que ver con las hormonas del embarazado, eran las lagrimas por el dolor de perder a alguien que amaba.


	157. Chapter 157

Se quedaron abrazados en el sofá hasta que Liv dejo de llorar, Ben se había quedado dormido en el corral, Elliot estaba sin palabras, Don estaba muriendo, eso fue lo que Olivia le había dicho hace casi una hora atrás, y después de eso ambos se acomodaron en el sofá dándose consuelo mutuo, "¿Fin y Munch?", finalmente Elliot encontró la voz para hablar nuevamente, "él les iba a decir ahora, de alguna forma creo que se sentía mas cómodo de que yo te dijera", Elliot asintió, "va a ser distinto ahora", afirmo Elliot rozando con su dedo suavemente las curvas de su cuerpo, "él no quiere eso, por eso ha estado guardando la noticia tanto tiempo, si asuntos internos lo sabe lo va a querer sacar, él se siente bien, quiere estar todo el tiempo posible en el escuadro", dijo Liv ligeramente estremecida por el tacto de Elliot, "él quiere cuidar de nosotros, de todos nosotros, sabe que al irse nos van a separar, y nos van a destinar a distintas unidades", por supuesto, después de doce años Cragen seguía cuidando de ellos, a pesar de que esto podía afectar su salud, "un transplante…eso es lo único que lo salvaría, pero por su edad y sus antecedentes con el alcohol, no esta seguro de que va a cumplir los requisitos", ella ahora estaba mas a gusto hablando sobre el tema, aún no completamente asumido, pero ahora que podía hablar con Elliot de alguna forma era mucho mas llevadero.

"no quiero tomar aún la licencia de maternidad El, por que cuando vuelva después de tener a la bebé…el no va a estar", dijo ahogando un sollozo, Elliot la acerco mas a él, y beso su frente.  
"Ok. Cariño, ahora que me lo has dicho todo entiendo por que estabas tan tensa nena, pero debes relajarte, por ti y por la bebé", le susurro al oído,

Ella rió, de alguna forma Elliot lograba sacar todo de ella, "¿supongo que te ofreces para relajarme?" le dice ella arqueando una ceja , "yo puedo hacer eso", él recorrió con su dedos el cuerpo de Olivia, le encantaba como ella se estremecía al contacto suave, casi inocente.  
"El….", ella gimió sintiendo su tacto un poco mas insistente en ella, era una forma muy eficaz de alejarla de tanto estrés y pensamiento, "El…quiero que me hagas el amor" susurro ella suavemente, él por supuesto no dudo un segundo y la beso con avidez, "en el dormitorio, mi espalda me esta matando", sonrío ella haciendo una mueca, hacer el amor en el sofá era increíblemente excitante, pero hacer el amor en el sofá estando embarazada, definitivamente estaba fuera de sus opciones, "voy a esperar en la habitación", informo ella casi en un susurro, Elliot fue a buscar el monitor del bebé para llevarlo a la habitación y salio detrás de Liv.

Ella estaba en la cama apoyada sobre sus codos, con la parte superior de su cuerpo levantado, esperando por él, aún vestida, ella quería que se tomaran su tiempo, Ben iba a dormir por un par de horas, ellos definitivamente tenían tiempo, para el juego previo, y por supuesto para hacer el amor, Elliot le guiño un ojo al entrar en la habitación, junto la puerta, era mas fácil llegar a Ben en caso de que despertara llorando, Elliot iba a tener que improvisar alguna manera de hacer el amor, se acerco a ella y se puso enfrente, ambas manos fueron a cada lado de la cara, sus mejillas estaba ligeramente húmedas del llanto anterior, pero ahora sus ojos dicen otra cosa, definitivamente ella quería y necesitaba esto, se acerco suavemente y la beso, primero tiernamente hasta que el beso se fue profundizando, ninguno de los dos se separo mientras luchaban contra la ropa que los estaba obstaculizando, ambos estaba prácticamente desnudo, Liv aún mantenía puesto el sujetador y las bragas, mientras que Elliot mantenía su boxer, que estaba presionando contra su erección, ella sonrío ante la vista, Elliot excitado era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba.

Elliot la beso nuevamente, sus dedos estaba preparados para recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, paso su dedo a través de los pechos, luego el vientre hasta llegar hasta el borde de las bragas, deteniéndose un momento, sin separar sus labios, sus dedos se filtraron a través de la tela hasta llegar a sus pliegues, ella gimió cuando sintió a Elliot tan cerca, sus sonidos simplemente lo encendían aún mas, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su humedad, acaricio su clítoris hinchada un par de veces, ella se quejaba deliciosamente en su boca, cuando Elliot introdujo un dedo y luego otro ella casi grito, comenzó a bombear dentro de ella, suavemente, sin dejar de besarla, cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire se separaron "Dios…El…oh …mierda", gemía ella, entre el placer y la gloria, Elliot estaba en su lado, sin presionar el vientre, cuando sintió su apretar en sus dedos sabía que ella estaba cerca, "quiero que acabes nena….déjate llevar", susurraba Elliot en su oído, ella se quejo un poco mas, hasta que sintió su orgasmo apoderándose de su cuerpo, apretó las piernas entorno a la mano de Elliot, "oh…El…Dios siempre es tan bueno", dijo ella tratando de recobrar la respiración.

Una vez que ella se recupero le dio una sonrisa a Elliot de satisfacción, ella se inclino un poco, "El…te quiero dentro de mi". Su voz era ronca, increíblemente sexy, Elliot se quito el boxer, Liv de inmediato se Apodero de su pene, y lo comenzó a acariciar, le encantaba tenerlo en la mano y ver el rostro de Elliot al hacerlo, "Oj…Liv….", tenia que detenerla, el la beso profundamente otra vez, quito su sujetador y bajo la boca a sus pechos, teniendo cuidado de ellos, sensibles, era lo que se recordaba cuando estaba tocado a Olivia, todo su cuerpo era sensible, Elliot se posiciono frente a ella, Liv asintió, ella estaba preparada, "El…vamos cariño te necesito", Elliot deslizo las bragas empapadas a través de sus largas piernas, sonriendo arrogantemente, el se posición en su entrada y suavemente se deslizo dentro de ella, "Oh…mierda", ella se mordió el labio para no gritar, siempre había algo de dolor cuando él entraba por primera vez a pesar de que él era tan suave como le fuera posible, trataba de nunca dejarse llevar por su lado salvaje, sobre todo con ella embarazada, Elliot puso una almohada debajo de la cadera de Liv, tenía que cuidar de no presionar el vientre y estar lo suficientemente cerca para estar dentro de ella, comenzó a entrar y salir suavemente, dándole tiempo para que su cuerpo se adaptara a él. "mierda Liv…siempre tan apretada" gruñía Elliot mientras se movía dentro de ella suavemente hasta coger un ritmo agradable para ella, sabía que durante el embarazo no debía ir demasiado profundo para no lastimarla, "¿esta bien así?" pregunto Elliot entre embestidas, "oh…Dios si..." gemía ella, "tan bueno", ella estaba demasiado cerca, muy luego, sus malditas hormonas siempre estaban trabajando tiempo extra, Elliot se movió mas rápido en su interior, saliendo y entrando completamente, "dios nena….oh…" gemía Elliot, "El…estoy….cerca", advertía Olivia entre respiraciones, ella no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, todo el trabajo era de parte de Elliot, pero estaba cansada, "estoy ahí nena…." Él metió un par de veces mas hasta que sintió las paredes de Liv aferrarse a su pene, estaba cerca, él también lo estaba, "Dios…bebé", Elliot río, sonrío ante la expresión de Liv, "nena…el bebé no puede escuchar, esta en la sala", ella asintió, "Oh…dios El…si… así….tan bien…mierda", ella casi grito cuando lo sintió explotar en su interior, seguido por su propia liberación, "¿estas bien?",pregunto al ver su trabajosa respiración, ella asintió, "completamente relajada", él lo había logrado una vez mas, alejarla de todas las cosas que inundaban su mente, Elliot se quedo un par de minutos mas en su interior y suavemente se deslizo fuera de ella, viendo la mueca de Liv por el moviendo, "Dios…siempre es tan condenadamente bueno" río Elliot, se acomodo a su lado, tomo una manta de los pies de la cama para cubrirlos, mientras ambos volvían a sentir sus cuerpos por completo.

"El…" dijo ella mientras el la abrazaba, rodeando su vientre, donde su hija era sin duda despierta, "cariño, tengo siete meses, pero vas a tener que hacerme el amor tanto como te sea posible, después de tener a la bebé no hay mas", Elliot se inclino para ver si ella estaba hablando en serio, su tono sin duda era serio, "¿de que estas hablando?", pregunto con decepción en su voz, "no me puedes embarazar de nuevo El…no puedo terminar después de este bebé embarazada de nuevo en dos meses como con Ben, el doctor fue claro, mi cuerpo, mi útero no termino de recuperarse del primer embarazo, otro bebé mas y las complicaciones iban a ser demasiadas para llevar un bebé a termino", él había estado en la consulta cuando el doctor les había advertido, "vamos a trabajar en eso, cariño, pero no puedo dejar de hacerte el amor, simplemente no puedo", él la beso y se quedaron aferrados un par de minutos, hasta que se escucho a través del monitos el llanto del bebé, "voy por él", anuncio Elliot buscando su ropa en el suelo de la habitación.

Liv salio a la cocina vestida con una polera de Elliot, tan grande que cubría todo su vientre y mucho mas, ella no se molesto en poner pantalón, solo un par de bragas frescas, si tenía suerte iban a repetir en unas horas mas lo que acababan de hacer, un par de veces mas, ella tenía que sacar los problemas de su cabeza, y Elliot la ayudaba increíblemente en eso, además ella nunca tenía suficiente del hombre que amaba, Elliot llego detrás de ella, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos todo el contorno de Liv, hasta llegar a su vientre, "nuestra chica ha esta con mucha acción hoy", dijo besando el cuello de Liv, ella se encogió de hombros, "ella esta feliz con la acción, solo no le gusta que sea cuando esta durmiendo", Liv estaba preparando el biberón de Ben, "no puedo creer que solo falten dos meses El…y ella va a estar finalmente aquí, con nosotros", Elliot beso nuevamente su cuello, "Ben nació a los siete meses El, tengo toda la intención de mantener a esta niña hasta los nueve meses", ella puso una mano sobre las de Elliot que estaban acunando su vientre hinchado. "Dios… va a ser tan difícil" gimió ella, "Ben va a caminar pronto, solo espero tener la suficiente energía, no sé de donde saca tanta nuestro pequeño hijo", dijo Liv sonriendo, termino de preparar el biberón de Ben y enfriarlo un poco, "cuando no estas embarazada….tienes mucha energía Liv", el la dio vuelta para enfrentarse a ella, sacudio ligeramente la cabeza, recordando lo que habían echo hace unos momentos atrás, "recordando lo que hicimos hace un par de minutos, yo driria que aun tienes mucha energia", le dijo cerrandole un ojo.

Fueron a la sala de la mano, Ben estaba en su corral de pie, aferrado al borde, y feliz de ver a papá y mamá, estiro los brazos para ser sacado de ese fome lugar, a él le gustaba estar en los brazos de sus padres. Liv le paso el biberón a Elliot y se puso sobre el corral de Ben, "ven aquí pequeño", cuando se puso de pie sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre "mierda" gimió casi llorando, "El…ayudame", Eliot la vio o corrió hacia ella, "tranquilo, fue un calambre o algo así, ya paso, debo haberlo levantado demasiado rápido", tranquilizo a Elliot, ella tomo un respiro profundo e hizo círculos en su vientre, "tranquila nena...",

"Liv, creo que debes pensar seriamente en solicitar tu licencia por maternidad", ella asintió, se había asustado con el dolor que había sentido hace solo un par de minutos atrás, recordando todo el calvario que había pasado en esta misma etapa durante el embarazo de Ben.


	158. Chapter 158

Elliot arqueo sus cejas cuando vio quien estaba llamado, "Fin", decía en el identificador, no dudo en contestar a su compañero de trabajo, estaba seguro de que no era algo de trabajo "Stabler", respondió de forma rutinaria, "claro, los esperamos", la llamada fue corta, solo querían saber si ambos estaban en casa, miro a Liv que estaba tratando de hacer dormir a Ben, "vienen para acá, quieren hablar con nosotros", ella asintió, sabía que era lo que querían hablar, "¿quieres que lo haga dormir yo?", se ofreció Elliot, sabiendo lo agotada que ella podía estar paseándose con Ben en sus brazos, la siesta de la tarde al parecer fue muy extensa, ahora el pequeño niño estaba obstinadamente luchando para quedarse dormido, "puedes hacerlo, "necesito una ducha", hace unas dos horas habían echo el amor con Elliot y ella siempre temía que sus compañeros sintieran el olor a sexo en ella. "¿ya le diste de comer?", pregunto Elliot mientras tomaba el bebé de los brazos de Liv, "si, no se tomo toda la leche" dijo ella haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa donde estaba el resto de la leche en el biberón, Elliot miro el reloj, "ve a la ducha nena, los chicos van a estar aquí en unos veinte minutos", ella asintió e hizo su camino al cuarto de baño, también tenía que vestirse, ella llevaba solo una polera y nada mas que eso, esperando tener sexo mas tarde con Elliot nuevamente.  
Liv salió diez minutos mas tarde del baño, su pelo húmedo llegaba hasta los hombros, definitivamente ella había pasado por todos los estilos, largo era el que mas le gustaba a Elliot, en algún momento en la cama le había echo el comentario, ella había decidido entonces mantenerlo en un largo relativamente cómodo para ella.

Sintieron el golpe en la puerta, era tarde, era seguro que era Fin y Munch, Elliot fue a abrir la puerta con Ben en sus brazos, que aún tenía demasiada energía para ser superado por el sueño, "pasen chicos, ¿quieren beber algo?", era jueves, aún quedaba un día de trabajo para alguno de ellos, pero sin lugar a dudas necesitaban la bebida, "¿cerveza?", pregunto Fin acomodándose en el sofá, "claro", Liv entro en la sala ahora completamente vestida y saludo a los chicos, "voy por ellas", anuncio Liv entrando en la cocina, "¿quieres una El?", pregunto ella, era una de las cosas que extrañaba, salir de copas con sus amigos, "claro Liv", respondió él agitando a Ben en sus brazos, "¿quieres ir donde el tío Fin?", pregunto Elliot, el niño se sentía absolutamente cómodo con el entorno de adultos que visitaban su casa, además los veía continuamente en el precinto. "ven aquí amigo", dijo Fin, él adoraba al pequeño niño, no tanto por Elliot, sino que porque adoraba a Liv, como una hermana menor.

Se acomodaron nuevamente Fin y Munch en el sofá grande, Liv en una silla, y Elliot en otro de los sillones individuales, tenían que empezar la conversación, pero nadie se atrevía, Liv se aclaro la garganta, "supongo que saben lo de Cragen", ella no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando, Fin asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza teniendo cuidado de Ben que estaba en sus brazos, Munch simplemente jugaba con ella en sus dedos, "nos dijo cuando ustedes salieron del precinto", dijo Fin con voz quebrada, "nos llevo a su oficina y dejo caer la bomba", adiciono Munch, "yo…eh…sabía hace un tiempo, lo siento chicos, no podía contarles, no me correspondía", se disculpo Liv, era muy posible de que Cragen les haya mencionado algo, "no hay problema Liv" dijeron ambos casi al unisonó, Liv tomo un respiro, "tenemos, tenemos que tratarlo igual chicos, él lo único que quiere es que sigamos funcionando a su alrededor tal como antes, no quiere que por su enfermedad seamos mas suaves con él", Fin agito la cabeza suavemente, "yo no sé si pueda hacerlo, he trabajado con él menos tiempo", Liv miro a Elliot, y luego a sus dos compañeros, "tenemos que hacerlo, por él, seguir funcionando tal cual como hasta ahora, aún no ha decidido informarlo a asuntos internos, creo que va a esperar hasta último minutos", ella sabía, iba a alargar todo hasta prácticamente su ultimo minuto, Liv se estremeció en este último pensamiento.

Siguieron conversando una medio hora mas, se recordaron también informarle a Casey, también era parte de su grupo especial, que por supuesto iba mas allá de solo trabajo, eran una familia, disfuncional, pero familia al final, Fin y Munch se despidieron de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, acordando ser absolutamente normal en el trato con Cragen.  
"creo que este pequeño amigo finalmente se rindió", dijo Elliot al ver a Ben dormido con su cabecita en su hombro, la boca ligeramente abierta y una mano aferrada a su camisa, como asegurándose de que su padre no lo deje caer. Liv asintió y lo guio hacia la habitación del pequeño bebé, Elliot puso a Ben suavemente para que Liv le diera un beso y luego lo acostó sobre su espalda en la cuna, tomo sus cubiertas y tapo al bebé, "dulces sueños, pequeño hombrecito, te amo", le dijo Elliot, Liv sonrió, le encantaba la forma que él le hablaba a su hijo y estaba ansiosa por tener a su hija en casa, aunque faltaban aun ocho semanas por delante, el fin de semana anterior había salido a hacer algunas compras. La cuna estaba por llegar y Elliot tendría que armarla, estaba ansiosa por arreglar la habitación para Sophie. "te amo pequeñito", dijo Liv cerrando la puerta de la habitación del bebé, tenía toda la intención de llevar a Elliot a la cama y desnudarlo nuevamente.

"El…." pidió ella entre sus brazos, ambos desnudos y agotados después de haber tenido otra ronda de sexo dulce y apasionado, "creo que debemos bautizar pronto a Ben, sé que dije que podíamos esperar, pero Cragen…" su voz se quiebro, "puedo hablar mañana con el padre Michael, si todos están de acuerdo podemos hacerlo la próxima semana", él sabía que a esta altura cuando antes era mejor, "mañana podemos hablar con Cragen, Casey de seguro también va a estar en el precinto, algo pequeño El…solo la familia", dijo ella, trazando con su dedo el torso desnudo de Elliot, "El…quiero que esta pequeña conozca a su abuelo Don..yo…", no tenía la intención de llorar, pero ahora era una mezcla de emociones, Elliot beso la frente ligeramente sudada de Liv, "va a estar bien, algo me dice que va a estar bien". Beso a Liv dulcemente en los labios, tratando de darle algo de paz, "nena, recuerda nada de estrés, ese dolor que sentiste al tomar a Ben, puede no ser nada, pero prefiero no arriesgarme", ella asintió, se comprometió a tomar las cosas con calma desde ahora en adelante, puso su mano derecha en su vientre y se acomodo mas cerca del pecho de Elliot,

"El"

"¿si nena?", pregunto en el borde del sueño.

"antes…cuando te dije que teníamos que hablar…", ella busco las palabras, "creías que tenía que ver algo con nosotros?", ella aún podía recordar su mirada de miedo cuando dijo esas dos palabras, "¿la verdad?", pregunto él, por supuesto que ella siempre quería la verdad, "pensé que querías terminar, y era algo ilógico, porque sé que estamos increíblemente bien juntos, pero no sé creo que tengo miedo que en algún momento te asustes y quieras salir corriendo", ella se quedo en silencio, sintio una opresión en el pecho por las palabras de Elliot, "El…necesito que me escuches….no me interrumpas, ¿esta bien?", él asintió.

"te amo…mas que nada en el mundo, tu, Ben y esta pequeña son absolutamente mi mundo, y no hay posibilidad en el mundo que yo quiera alejarme de ti, no puedo vivir sin ti El….solo pensar en eso duele profundamente, te amo y estoy absolutamente feliz, tanto que da miedo….", ella sonrío al sentirlo cerca de ella, su cuerpo caliente siempre en constante contacto con ella, "también te amo nena….estoy absolutamente loco por ti", beso su frente, "vamos a dormir nena,. Mañana tenemos un día largo", ella asintió.

"Te amo El…te amo pequeña Sophia", ambos se quedaron dormidos

Liv tenía que ir a pesar de las protestas de Elliot a prestar declaración sobre uno de los juicios que Casey estaba llevando, ella tenía que hablar con su amiga, varias cosas que conversar de echo, la enfermedad de Cragen y por supuesto el bautizo de su hijo, con el tiempo justo para preparar todo el tiempo en realidad era un enemigo, Liv hablo con Elliot antes de salir del precinto de que estaba perfectamente bien para ir al juicio, además era una de las últimas cosas que iba a hacer, eso también tenía que poner al tanto a Casey,

cuando Liv llego al tribunal busco con la mirada a Casey, a unos metros de ella pudo divisar a su amiga, ella estaba ingresando por la puerta del tribunal, habían acordado hablar después de que terminara el juicio, Liv tenía que esperar al menos dos horas como mínimo, en su estado la espera era casi un suplicio, entro a la sala en silencio y se sentó en una de las bancas, unas tres mas atrás de donde estaba Casey, ella tenía que esperar pacientemente su turno, solo esperaba no tener que hacer pis antes de que Casey la llamara, o durante su testimonio, ella temblando en el estrado sin duda no iba a ayudar a nadie.

Casi tres horas y media mas tarde, finalmente el juez autorizo a tomar un receso en el juicio, Casey se dio la vuelta para ver a Olivia que estaba esperando por ella, Casey camino hasta Olivia, "¿quieres ir a almorzar?", ofreció la ayudante del fiscal, "por supuesto, siempre tenemos hambre", hizo un gesto a su panza, "pero primero tengo que hacer pis" dijo riendo y saliendo de la sala para ir al baño, "te espero en la puerta de salida", anuncio Casey, diviso al abogado defensor y trato por todos los medios de ignorarlo.

"¿entonces, que es lo que me querías contar?", pregunto Casey mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, y luego tomo una porción de su almuerzo y lo llevo a la boca, Liv titubeo un poco, "es algo sobre Cragen", Casey asintió, de seguro se iba a retirar o algo así, "él esta enfermo…muy enfermo", dijo seria, Casey dejo el tenedor en la mesa para prestar mas atención a Olivia, "¿Qué tiene?", pregunto ella preocupada, el rostro de Liv decía claramente que no era nada bueno, "insuficiencia cardiaca, él tiene solo unos meses según el doctor", cada vez que Liv hablaba de la situación se hacia mas real, "¿hay algún tratamiento o algo para ayudarlo?", pregunto ella esperanzada, "no, bueno si, un transplante…", Casey asintió era algo difícil de lograr, "lo siento mucho Liv, sé que él es muy importante para ti, es una gran persona" afirmo Casey, teniendo el placer de conocerlo hace varios años ya,

"Casey, ayer hablamos con Elliot, debido a todo esto que esta pasando con Cragen….queremos bautizar a Ben lo antes posible", Casey sonrío, "por supuesto, yo no tengo problema Liv, ¿para cuando tienen planeado?", Liv se mordió ligeramente el labio, era algo pronto, quizás Casey tenía algo planeado, "Liv….sea cual sea la fecha yo voy a estar ahí, te lo prometo", Liv asintió, "Elliot va a hablar con el cura esta tarde, queremos que sea el próximo fin de semana, aún no hablamos con Cragen, digo de la fijación de la nueva fecha", respondió Olivia.

Liv volvió al precinto después del juicio y de hablar con Casey, había preguntado a Elliot como iban las cosas, él le había mencionado que todos estaban actuando normalmente, salvo Cragen que vez que pasaba los quedaba mirando como esperando algún tipo de reacción, en este momento él estaba fuera de su oficina ella espero hasta que Cragen ingresara nuevamente en su oficina, había decidido tomar la licencia a partir del lunes, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en casa antes de que naciera la bebé, Elliot le había comentado que los chicos habían comprado algunas cosas para la bebé, ella puso una mano en su vientre y sonrió, su pequeña se estaba agitando en su interior, le encantaba sentir el aleteo de su hija, "tranquila cariño, mamá va a ir a hablar pronto" susurraba a su vientre, Elliot la miraba desde su escritorio, ambos se robaban miradas, "El…voy a hablar con Cragen, creo que es hora de irme", él asintió, estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella, aunque hubiera deseado que lo pensara un par de semanas antes. "¿quieres que te acompañe?, podemos hablar de lo otro también", ella asintió y cuando Cragen paso de vuelta ambos se levantaron y fueron a su despacho.

"¿los puedo ayudar en algo?", pregunto Cragen mientras le hacía un gesto para que tomaran asiento, Elliot se quedo de pie, apoyado en la silla donde Liv se acomodo, "voy a tomar mi licencia por maternidad a partir del lunes, creo que es hora", dijo ella sonriendo, Cragen asintió, "voy a tener los papeles listos para el final del día, te vamos a extrañar Liv, ¿y Ben?", pregunto él, "va a quedarse algunos días en la guardería y otros conmigo, no puedo dejarlo solo tanto tiempo", respondió ella, ambos se quedaron en silencio

"¿hay algo mas que quieran discutir conmigo?". Elliot asintió, "es algo personal en realidad", anuncio Elliot, Cragen asintió dándole la autorización para que siguiera hablando, "es sobre el bautizo de Ben", dijo ella.

"lo siento, lo siento por ambos, pero no puedo hacerlo" respondió Cragen, él simplemente no podía prometer algo que nunca iba a poder cumplir.


	159. Chapter 159

Olivia abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de decir algo, se levanto de la silla y le dio la espalda a Cragen, se seco las lagrimas que iban cayendo libre, Cragen se había negado a ser el padrino de su hijo, antes, cuando con Elliot le había preguntado él estaba tan feliz, orgulloso y agradecido de que ambos quisieran que él fuera el padrino, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y ella se sentía dolida, el despacho estaba en silencio, Elliot se dio la vuelta para hablar con ella, "¿Liv?, ella se negó a dar la vuelta, estaba llorando y no quería que la vieran, con voz quebrada hablo, "¿Por qué Don?", ella en su cabeza sabía la razón, pero su corazón exigía una respuesta.

"no puedo cumplir la promesa Olivia, no es que no quiera ser parte de la vida de Ben, yo simplemente no puedo romper una promesa así, estoy agradecido de que hayan pensado en mi, pero no puedo", respondió Cragen sinceramente,

Liv se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ambos, Elliot la miraba, "Liv, Don tiene sus razones, quizás podamos…", él estaba pensando en Fin, él puede ser el padrino de Ben, Liv agito la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente y ahogo un sollozo, "Don, sé a que le tienes miedo, la promesa no la vas a incumplir, no", Cragen tomo una respiración profunda y se tomo unos minutos, "también hice una promesa contigo y con Elliot, cuando me pidieron que fuera el padrino de Ben". Él le dio una tímida sonrisa, "el próximo fin de semana esta bien" él simplemente no quería fallarles, el tiempo que le fuera posible.

"Oh…gracias a Dios", respondió ella y se fue a su escritorio para abrazarlo, "vamos a hablar con el padre de la iglesia donde va Elliot, Casey ya esta al tanto, de todo", agrego ella, Cragen asintió entendiendo. Elliot le extendió la mano a Cragen, "gracias Don, significa mucho para nosotros", Liv salio mucho mas alegre de lo que había estado al entrar, ahora solo tenía que preparar sus cosas del escritorio, limpiarlo y poner bajo llave algunos de sus efectos personales, antes de salir le había entregado su arma de servicio a Cragen y su placa, firmo la documentación y oficialmente estaba en licencia por maternidad.

"te vamos a extrañar Olivia, y a la pequeña también", se despidió Fin con afecto, "pero sé que vas a estar de vuelta en un par de días" dice él riendo, estaba seguro de que los iba a visitar casi todos los días, "en realidad tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa, algunos cambios…también los voy a extrañar chicos, siempre pueden ir a visitarme, la compañía siempre es buena, y por supuesto la ayuda", dijo sonriendo

"ha terminado oficialmente mi turno, me voy a casa, necesito descansar un poco", dijo Liv mientras se despedía de Elliot, ambos se abrazaron, Elliot beso la frente, "nos vemos en casa bebé", ella asintió, "me voy a lleva Ben mas tarde nena, para que descanses", ella asintió, estaba cansada, la semana si bien no había sido demasiado extenuante, ella se agotaba con rapidez.

"nos vemos chicos", ella salio del precinto cuando sintió vibrar su móvil para luego sonar, de seguro era Elliot, pensó ella, salvo que el tono de llamado estaba errado, uno de los niños debe haber tomado su celular, el numero era desconocido, "Benson", respondió ella, solo esperando que no sea algo de trabajo, escucho atentamente, ella reconocía la voz, pero no la había escuchado en años, casi cuatro para ser mas especifica, "¿Dónde?",pregunto, "lo conozco, voy a estar en veinte minutos", ella salio del precinto e hizo parar un taxi, dándole las indicaciones del restaurante donde se iba a juntar con alguien de su pasado

Veinte minutos mas tarde ingreso a un restaurante de comida italiana, había estado ahí con Elliot un par de veces, cuando se le antojaba algo de comida italiana, aunque a él no le gustaba mucho, Dean también la había llevado a ese mismo lugar cuando estaban juntos, pero era por que era su preferido, un hombre se acerco a ella, "¿necesita una mesa señora?", Liv miro hacía el interior del restaurante, ella podía distinguir la figura delgada y rubia sentada al final de la hilera de mesas, nunca pensó que la iba a volver a ver, "la veo, gracias", ella hizo su camino hacía la mesa, "Dios mío…Alex", la mujer se puso de pie y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver el vientre extendido de Olivia, su blusa blanca se ceñía a su cuerpo y redondeaba su vientre a la perfección.

Alex acorto la distancia y la abrazo con fuerza, manteniendo distancia para no aplastar su vientre, "nunca pensé que esto pasaría", dijo Alex emocionada, "¿que nos volviéramos a ver?", pregunto Liv mientras se separaban, "¡No!, Dios, tu embarazada", Alex puso su mano el vientre de Liv, previa autorización de ella, "te ves maravillosa Olivia", Alex de pura emoción la volvió a abrazarla, "Alex es tan bueno verte, pero podemos sentarnos, creo que tenemos mucho que conversar", Liv pensó que nunca la iba a volver a ver, se habían reunido solo una vez antes de que protección de testigos la subió a un coche negro sin destino conocido.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en torno a la mesa, Alex solo había ordenado agua, esperando por su amiga, hizo un gesto al camarero para que trajera el menú, "¿Cuándo volviste?", pregunto Liv mientras echaba un vistazo al menú, no tenía demasiada hambre, un espaguetis sonaban muy bien para ella, "hace dos días", respondió Alex también mirando lo que iba a ordenar, en minutos ambas había echo sus pedidos y ahora estaban mas desocupadas para poder hablar, Alex quería preguntarle tantas cosas a Olivia, pero ella siempre le ganaba el momento, "¿ya atraparon a Vargas?", Alex asintió aliviada, "hace un mes me llego una notificación para informarme que Vargas había sido devuelto a Colombia, tomo algo de tiempo en hacer los ajustes para volver a Nueva York", respondió ella, "fueron los cuatro años mas largos de mi vida, es tan difícil fingir ser otra persona", Olivia asintió, ella también sabía lo que era fingir ser alguien mas, solo que ella solo fingió por dos meses. "¿conociste a alguien?" Alex sonrío, "un perito donde yo trabajaba como asistente, Mike", su rostro estaba completamente iluminado al hablar de él, "al principio fue difícil, yo era Emily para todo el mundo, cuando empezamos a salir hace tres años tuve que contarle quien era, mi nombre y mi pasado", Olivia escuchaba atenta y agradeció cuando el mesero llego con sus ordenes, "estamos comprometidos", Alex levanto su mano para mostrar su anillo, "eso es increíble".

Alex observaba a Olivia, simplemente no podía creer que finalmente pudo recuperar su vida, "¿tienen una nueva fiscal?", Liv asintió, "Casey, ella es buena", afirmo, "¿son amigas?", Liv asintió, "eso es bueno", Olivia no era de muchas amigas, Alex era conciente de eso, "es una muy buena amiga Alex, pero igual te extrañe todos estos años", solo recordando lo mal que lo paso cuando vio a Alex tendida en el suelo sangrando se sentía ligeramente mareada, "basta de hablar de mi Liv, veo que tienes un par de noticias que contarme", dijo ella emocionada. "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?". Pregunto Alex sonriendo, "casi siete meses y medio", Liv se llevo la mano a su vientre donde su pequeña niña estaba moviéndose suavemente, de seguro estaba recién despertando, "es una chica, con Elliot le pusimos Sophie", respondió Liv con una gran sonrisa al ver la expresión de Alex, "¿Elliot", ella no conocía demasiados Elliot, salvo uno ¿…Elliot Stabler?", Liv asintió riendo, Alex sabía los sentimiento de su amiga por Elliot, "¿están juntos?", Liv asintió, "muy juntos, vivimos juntos, hace poco mas de una año y medio".

Alex quería que su amiga le contara todo, se había perdido tanto de todos sus amigos, en especial Olivia, "¿cuéntame como paso?, pidió Alex ansiosa, "han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos años, fue golpeada muy mal hace un tiempo, de alguna forma esto gatillo una relación con Elliot, mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto un par de meses, Elliot estuvo conmigo durante mi recuperación después de que me dispararon", Liv se detuvo al ver las miradas de su amiga, "casi muero, bueno en realidad Elliot me dice que estuve muerta cerca de dos minutos", la cara de Alex simplemente mostraba pánico, ella no había estado junto a su amiga durante momentos muy difíciles, "mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto, por los posibles problemas en el trabajo, cuando Cragen supo tuvimos algunos problemas, pero todo resulto bien" , Liv resumió sus últimos dos años y meses en cerca de una hora, Alex la llenaba de preguntas, de todo el mundo  
"Elliot debe estar feliz con la bebé", Liv asintió, "este es nuestro segundo bebé", los ojos de Alex se abrieron en sorpresa, "espera…llevan algo mas de dos años juntos, y ya tienen un bebé ", ahora ella estaba confundida, "Ben, él tiene casi diez meses" contó Liv sonriendo, orgullosa de su hijo, Alex estaba sacando cuentas, "y ahora tienes siete meses…guau…veo que Elliot no te deja descansar" dice ella levantando las cejas, "voy a tener mucho cuidado al entrar en una habitación con él…el hombre es peligroso", Liv rió tan fuerte que su vientre se tenso "Ay…." Se quejo poniendo su mano en el vientre, el dolor duro unos segundos, Alex la miraba preocupada, Liv luchaba por recobrar la respiración, "una contracción", le admitió a Alex entre suaves gemidos, "tenemos que ir al hospital", se alerto Alex, Liv agito la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras recobraba su respiración, "son contracciones falsas, las he tenido esta ultima semana", informo ella, ese era el dolor que había sentido hace unos días cuando tomo a Ben, "¿estas segura?, puedo llevarte al hospital para ver que estas bien, y la bebé", se ofreció Alex, "cariño, solo tengo que calmarme un poco y todo estará bien", respondió Liv tratando de tranquilizarla.

"¿vas a tener que enseñarme todas esas cosas?", dijo Alex una vez que vio que Liv estaba bien, "¿estas embarazada?", Alex negó con la cabeza, "aún no, pero estamos trabajando en eso", sonrío, "muy duro", Liv asintió y se río, "con Mike queremos comenzar la familia pronto, volvimos a Nueva York para empezar una familia aquí, junto a la gente que queremos, su familia esta aquí también, nos casamos en poco mas de un mes" anuncio Alex, con todas las conversaciones de ida y vuelta había olvidado avisarle a Olivia de la fecha de la boda, "es maravilloso, estoy tan feliz por ti, por lo que dices Mike es un buen chico", Alex asintió, "es maravilloso, lo único bueno de haber estado en Wisconsin y en protección de testigos, me perdí tanto de ustedes", dijo ligeramente apenada, "podemos ponernos al corriente Alex…ahora que estas aquí",

"¿han pensado en casarse?", pregunto Alex, Olivia le había contado que Elliot y Kathy estaban divorciados, busco en su mano, no había anillo, estaba un poco confundida, Liv se tenso ligeramente ante la pregunta, "hablamos una vez…" respondió ella en voz baja, Alex vio que la pregunta la incomodaba, pero aún así quería seguir adelante, saber que era lo que estaba mal, "¿Por qué no quieres casarte con él?", ella conocía a Olivia lo suficiente para saber que era ella quien ponía peros para casarse, "¿lo amas?" pregunto Alex, a pesar de que era obvio, la forma como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba de él, Liv asintió, "con todo mi corazón…pero es complicado", Alex sonrío, era una palabra que Liv usaba antes, cuando hablaban de Elliot, "tienen un niño, otro bebé en camino, tienen una casa juntos, esta divorciado, ¿pero casarse es complicado?", visto así Liv definitivamente estaba confundida, "Liv, que tienen una vida juntos, no entiendo, te ves feliz, lo siguiente debería ser el matrimonio", era casi como si le estuviera llamando la atención.

"por que no quieres casarte con Elliot?", sus tácticas de interrogación definitivamente estaban aún en ella,  
Ella se tomo unos minutos antes de hablar "los matrimonios fracasan…yo simplemente no podría vivir con eso", respondió Liv angustiada.


	160. Chapter 160

"Liv…tranquila, no voy a preguntar nunca mas", le dijo Alex al ver lo tensa que estaba, Liv asintió, "esta bien, lo siento, no era mi intención reaccionar así", se disculpo ella

Olivia finalmente se relajo y siguieron conversando cerca de media hora mas, estaba cómoda pero en algún momento debía volver a casa, miro el reloj, y volvió a Alex "la hora paso volando", estaba segura de que Elliot no se iba a molestar si le decía que iba a llegar mas tarde, pero extrañaba a su bebé, "Elliot debe estar por volver a casa, con el bebé ¿quieres conocer a Ben?", pregunto Liv sonriendo, "me encantaría, voy a llamar a Mike, él quiere conocer a mis amigos, creo que he hablado bastante de ustedes, esta emocionado por conocerlos", respondió Alex sacando su móvil de su cartera, "quizás pueda aprovechar de que él salga con los chicos a tomar algo, ya sabes un momento de hombres" rió Alex, Liv asintió, era viernes, pero los chicos de Elliot no iban a estar hasta el sábado en casa con ellos, de alguna forma todos estaban tratando de hacer que Liv descansara un poco mas, aunque ella no sabía que ese era el motivo, de lo contrario se enojaría con Elliot.

Alex termino de hablar con Mike, para avisarle que iba a estar un poco mas tarde en casa, y que mas tarde podía reunirse con su amigo, "debo llamar a Don, Munch y Fin, quiero que estén en la boda", recordó Alex "ellos saben que estoy viva ¿cierto?", pregunto levantando un ceja, "tuvimos que contarles un tiempo después, a pesar de que prometimos que no lo haríamos".  
Alex pago por el consumo de ambas, Liv había insistido que iba a pagar por su comida, pero Cabot también podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería, "vine en taxi", recordó Liv cuando salieron del restaurante, "podemos tomar uno de vuelta".

Media hora mas tarde estaban en casa, Liv saco las llaves del bolso que andaba trayendo, de seguro Elliot aún no llegaba, abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que ingresara, "es una casa muy linda", afirmo Alex , "gracias, teníamos que comprar una casa grande, son muchos niños" dijo ella haciendo círculos en su vientre, "¿los niños de Elliot viven con ustedes?", pregunto Alex la casa era muy grande para dos adultos y dos niños, "los fines de semana se quedan con nosotros".

Liv fue a la cocina y volvió a la sala de estar donde Alex estaba cómodamente en el sofá, llevo agua embotellada para Alex y un vaso de jugo para ella, "pensar que tenías tanto miedo para siquiera admitir tus sentimientos por Elliot y ahora estas aquí, viviendo con él y teniendo dos niños, me alegra que las cosas estén resultando, te lo mereces", Liv estaba agradecida de las palabras de su amiga, ella fue la confidente un par de veces de Liv.

Liv se sentó junto a ella, sus piernas fueron cruzadas al estilo indio sobre el sofá, era una posición que le permitía descansar un poco sus piernas y la espalda, Alex la miraba con atención, en realidad el embarazo le quedaba muy bien, conversaron amenamente durante un par de minutos hasta que sintieron el ruido de las llaves en la puerta, Liv sabía que era Elliot, estaba un poco mas tarde de lo normal, de seguro había pasado a hablar con el cura, sobre el bautizo, Liv se levanto del sofá lentamente, poniendo una mano en su vientre, "Liv…nena", Elliot se quedo callado y se fijo en la mujer sentada en el sofá. "¿Alex?", era obvio que era ella, él no estaba preguntado, solo estaba tratando de convencerse, Liv tomo el bolso del hombro de Ben, lo beso en los labios tímidamente, y tomó a Ben de sus brazos, Elliot se acerco a Alex y la abrazo, "es bueno tenerte de vuelta", le susurro al oído. Alex nunca pensó que sus amigos la habían extrañado tanto como ella lo hizo, "es bueno estar de vuelta, y espero ponerme al día con todos ustedes".

"Estoy segura que este hermoso bebé es Ben", Liv sonrío, "cariño, Alex es una amiga de papá y de mamá", Ben no era un niño tímido, con el carácter de sus padres definitivamente no podía ser. "¿puedo?", pregunto Alex, quería tomarlo en brazos, se había perdido diez meses de su vida, "claro" respondió Liv, Ben por lo general se llevaba bien con todas las personas, "ven aquí cariño", dijo Alex con suavidad, beso la frente de Ben emocionada, era el hijo de sus grandes amigos, "eres un chico muy guapo", le decía mientras lo mecía, Ben jugaba con sus cabellos y se llevaba las manos a la boca "cariño, no le tires el cabello a la tía Alex", advirtió a Ben, "¿tía Alex…me encanta eso?", respondió la rubia emocionada

"el es pequeño para diez meses ¿o no?, no sé mucho de bebes" pregunto Alex mientras estaba en el sofá con Ben en su regazo, el niño estaba muy cómodo con la atención de esta nueva persona, "él nació prematuro" respondió Elliot, los recuerdos inundaban su mente, sobre todo ahora que Liv estaba en las últimas semanas de embarazo, "oh", respondió Alex mirando al niño, "nació a las 32 semanas", contaba Liv mientras sus manos viajaban a su vientre, "fue un parto de emergencia, nació por cesaría, pero nació absolutamente sano para ser tan pequeño", Liv miro al niño perfecto en los brazos de Alex, "es absolutamente perfecto" confirmo ella, "tienes que haber estado muy asustada", afirmo Alex, "estaba muerta de miedo, y con muchos dolores" solo recordarlo la hacía sentir ligeramente enferma, "con este embarazo también tengo miedo, ahora tengo dos semanas mas de cuando Ben nació, el doctor dijo en la última cita que la bebé es pequeña, pero esta bien, solo espera que pueda llegar a termino, me faltan seis semanas" comentaba Liv.

"voy a llamar a Mike para darle la dirección de donde se van a juntar todos los chicos", dijo Alex, "¿puedo llevarlo conmigo?, dijo mientras se levantaba con Ben para hablar por teléfono, ella se había enamorado inmediatamente del dulce niño

Eliot se acerco a Liv y la abrazo, beso su cabello, "¿estas bien?", él sabía que los recuerdos del parto anterior la ponían nerviosa y tensa, ambos estaban asustados de que pasara algo similar, aunque el doctor dijo que todo estaba en muy buen camino. "estoy bien cariño, te amo".  
"Hable con el padre, nos coordinó una reunión a nosotros cuatros para el miércoles y el bautizo si te parece bien puede ser el próximo sábado" , beso sus labios suavemente, aprovechando que estaban solos en la sala de estar, "te amo nena", puso la mano en su vientre, "¿se ha portado bien?", Liv asintió, iba a omitir que había estado con un poco de dolor, "ahora esta tranquila, pero eso dura hasta que te escucha", dice ella levantando las cejas, "eso es porque ama a papá" dijo Elliot alegre, Ella sonríe, "por supuesto que ama a papá, te quedas todas las noches hablando con ella…El, aun cuando yo quiero dormirme", Elliot se río de ella y de su cara de malestar.

"Mike va a estar en media hora en el bar", anuncio Alex entrando en la sala, vio a Elliot y Liv abrazados, definitivamente hacía una hermosa pareja "podemos seguir conversando hasta que nuestros hombres vuelvan de su club de Toby".

"¿Mike?" Elliot extendió la mano para saludar al novio de Alex, "es bueno conocerte Elliot, Alex me ha hablado mucho de ti, y por supuesto de tu compañera, ahora novia", corrigió Mike, Alex lo había llamado antes entusiasmada por que sus amigos finalmente se habían vuelto pareja, "espero que solo las cosas buenas", Mike movió la cabeza, Alex había contado de su temperamento un poco explosivo, "ya no soy así, desde el día que comencé mi relación con Liv, soy un hombre completamente nuevo" , se sentaron en la barra teniendo una conversación amena esperando por el resto de la banda

Mike era un hombre muy simpático, para fortuna fue increíblemente bien recibido por el resto de los chicos, todos estaban emocionados por reunirse mas tarde con Alex, "¿sabes que vamos a ver tus antecedentes criminales?", pregunto Fin medio en broma medio enserio, "Alex me advirtió de eso, no hay problema, pueden que encuentren una multa pendiente de estacionamiento", sonrío Mike.

Alex permaneció con Liv en su casa, tenían muchas cosas aún con las cuales ponerse al día, Ben se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Liv después de haber sido alimentado, "él es hermoso Liv", dijo Alex acariciando la cabecita del pequeño, "voy a ir a acostarlo para que este mas cómodo", Liv gimió cuando se puso de pie, la espalda estaba muy adolorida, el peso del bebé y de Ben no ayudaban mucho, "lo puedo llevar, no es bueno que lo cargues", Liv agradeció la ayuda y la condujo hasta el cuarto del niño, Liv aún no empezaba a decorar el lado de la habitación de la bebé, el fin de semana los niños la iban a ayudar, la entrega de la cuna, la cómoda y todo lo que necesitaba estaba siendo entregada ese mismo fin de semana, antes de finalizar el fin de semana de seguro iba a estar listo todo para Sophie.

Volvieron al sofá para conversar, la televisión estaba encendida pero ambas estaban mucho mas pendiente de su conversación, Liv estaba indecisa de contarle a Alex lo de Cragen, iba a esperar hasta que se reunieran para que ellos hablaran, "la próxima semana vamos a bautizar a Ben, me gustaría que tu y Mike nos acompañaran", ahora si iban a estar todos sus amigos en la ceremonia, "claro, Dios, aun no lo puedo creer, después de ir a protección de testigos asumí que nunca los volvería a ver, imagínate nunca habría sabido de Ben, o de Sophie, pero aquí estoy…" dijo la rubia emocionada.

"Alex quería volver y yo sinceramente trato de darle en el gusto en todo, la amo y quiero que sea feliz, cuando ella me contó todo lo que paso no lo podía creer, mi meta ahora simplemente es hacerla feliz", dijo Mike emocionado, Elliot entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, "tienes que tratarla bien hombre, somos bastante protectores" dijo Elliot sonriendo, Mike estaba preparado para todas las amenazas, advertencias y retos que ellos pudieran darle, por suerte eran tal como Alex los había definido.

"voy a cuidar de ella, la amo", todos levantaron los vasos para celebrar el amor y la vuelta de Alex, conversaron cerca de una hora mas, Mike era un fanático del deporte, alto mas que tenían en común con Elliot, por lo que sus conversaciones eran relajadas y cordiales.

"Chicos, la noche ha terminado para mi", se excuso Cragen, despidiéndose de todos ellos, el doctor le había recomendado que tuviera buen descanso y no se exigiera mucho, "Mike, dile a Alex que nos reunimos en la semana", Mike extendió la mano al capitán para despedirse. "es un gusto conocerlo capitán", Cragen sonrío, "Es Don",

Mike era un hombre directo, una de las cosas que Alex amaba, ella también lo era, algo que venía con el trabajo, "¿puedo preguntarte algo Elliot?, Elliot dejo la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa, "claro", respondió él.

"sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero en realidad tengo curiosidad, si Alex sabe que te pregunte me va a matar", afirmo él.

"¿por que no te has casado con Olivia?", Elliot se aclaro la garganta, "Alex me dijo que ustedes se conocen hace años, y que casi todos sabían que estaban enamorados, salvo ustedes dos, además tienen un bebé y otro en camino, simplemente….", Mike se detuvo antes de terminar, se comenzó a sentir incomodo, en realidad había echo mal en preguntar, lo estaba recién conociendo, Munch y Fin estaba teniendo otra conversación.

"lo siento no debería haber preguntado", se disculpo Mike tomando su cerveza fría,  
"Ella no quiere", dijo Elliot serio, "Liv, ella es una mujer maravillosa, pero también es muy insegura en algunas cosas, ella simplemente tiene miedo" Elliot se llevo la cerveza a los labios, necesitaba un trago fuerte.

"Yo tengo un anillo…", se aclaro la garganta, "lo tengo hace mucho tiempo, solo estoy esperando que ella este lista para dar ese último paso conmigo, y voy a esperar una eternidad si es necesario, pero yo quiero que sea mi mujer…algún día", suspiro Elliot profundamente.


	161. Chapter 161

"¿como lo pasaron?", preguntó Olivia cuando Mike y Elliot llegaron, Alex aún estaba en casa con ellos, Ben ya estaba profundamente dormido, "genial..", respondió Elliot, forzando una sonrisa, ella sintió de inmediato que algo estaba mal, pero el rostro de Mike era apacible, por lo que Liv asumió era solo un problema de Elliot, y que posteriormente iba a preguntar, "¿estas lista cariño?", preguntó Mike a su novia, él había pasado por ella para irse juntos a casa, "claro cariño", respondió Alex entendiendo de inmediato que era hora de volver a casa, había pasado gran parte de la noche hablando con Liv, era bueno retomar las cosas donde habían quedado hace años, solo que esta vez era con un par de sorpresas, "nos vemos el sábado entonces", dijo Alex sonriendo, ellas se abrazaron, tan cerca como el prominente vientre de Liv permitía, "es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta", dijo Olivia sonriendo, ellos se iban a ir, lo bueno era que se iban a ver solo en un par de días nuevamente, todos se iban a reunir para el bautizo de Benjamín, "si, nos vemos el sábado", aseguro Liv, las mujeres se volvieron a abrazar y los chicos extendieron la mano para despedirse

"¿El...?", ella quería saber porque había vuelto a casa tan callado, pero no había logrado nada de parte de él, "voy a la cama Liv, estoy cansado", dijo con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz, Liv asintió confundida por lo general ellos se quedaban un tiempo conversando antes de irse a la cama, aprovechar su tiempo a solas, ella quería saber que le había parecido Mike, ya que después de todo se iba a casar con una de sus mejores amigas. "esta bien" dijo ella, camino hasta la cocina llevando los vasos vacíos que ella y Alex habían dejado, iba a hacer algo de orden antes de ir a la cama.

Liv se fue a la cama, Elliot estaba despierto mirando el techo, "¿que te pareció Mike?", preguntó ella luchando por una conversación con él, que por lo general fluían muy bien, salvo esta noche, "un gran tipo...", respondió Elliot, "un tipo con suerte" agrego luego de unos minutos, "¿con suerte?", preguntó Olivia, él asintió, "si..un tipo con suerte", asevero nuevamente, Olivia se sentó en el borde de la cama, un tanto confundida, no entendía bien el comentario de Elliot, "¿un tipo con suerte?", repitió en su cabeza, significaba que ¿él tenía algún tipo de sentimientos por su amiga?, se aclaro la cabeza, eso no era posible, durante los años de amistad Elliot nunca le hizo algún tipo de comentario, además él la amaba a ella, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos se acostó sobre las almohadas que últimamente la acompañaban en la cama, a los siete meses y medios le costaba encontrar una posición cómoda, las almohadas la ayudaban y generalmente cuando por fin se disponía a dormir la bebé despertaba y empezaba a patear.

"buenas noches amor", dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos, "buenas noches nena", respondió Elliot, inclinándose para besar sus labios, "buenas noches princesa de papá", dijo besando la barriga donde estaba Sophie, él estaba molesto, pero no quería irse a la cama así, él había prometido, nunca ir a la cama enojado, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto, enfadado.

El día sábado del bautizo de Benjamin había llegado, la ceremonia había sido hermosa, incluso para Liv que no sabía bien las tradiciones, lo que le importaba era que su bebé tuviera la bendición de la iglesia, como todos los hijos de Ellio su vez que Don estuviera presente, aún le era muy difícil hacerse a la idea de que él algún día podría no estar, y que podía ser en un tiempo demasiado corto, todo estaba saliendo bien, sin embargo no todo estaba tan feliz como ella había pensado que seria.

Alex se acerco a Liv con una copa de Champagne en la mano, "¿que pasa con Elliot?", preguntó Alex durante la recepción del bautizo de Benjamin, él se estaba comportando de forma extraña, "no lo sé...", dijo Olivia, ella había tratado de conversar con él durante toda la semana y la respuesta fue siempre la misma, no le pasaba nada, "creo que tiene que ver algo con la salida del viernes", dijo Olivia, si ella sacaba bien las cuentas, desde ese día Elliot estaba extraño, "¿Mike te dijo si paso algo que pudo ponerlo en este estado?", preguntó Olivia, Alex lo medito por un segundo, "él me dijo que lo habían pasado muy bien, no sé…", Alex hizo una pausa tratando realmente de recordar algun comentario de parte de su prometido, "...lo siento no te puedo ayudar", indicó Alex en tono de disculpa.

"No sé que le pasa…no quiere hablar conmigo", admitió Olivia a su amiga, "¿le has preguntado?", Olivia asintió, "cada noche, cada mañana…solo me dice que es algo que esta tratando de entender, pero no me deja ayudarlo", sin duda Olivia estaba preocupada, su relación estaba basada en la confianza mutua, y por lo general siempre se decían las cosas, "¿podría ser un caso?", preguntó Alex tratando de ayudar a su amiga, ella la veía afligida y preocupada, y no era buena para su estado de salud ni para la bebé, "no lo creo…no lo sé en realidad", respondió Olivia, con una mano apoyada en su vientre, haciendo circulos para calmar a la bebé que se estaba moviendo bruscamente.

"pero no puedo forzarlo a hablar conmigo, él no lo hace", dijo Olivia luego de unos minutos, cuando ella no quería hablar él le daba espacio, "voy a esperar a que este listo", dijo Olivia, "hola cariño…", saludo Olivia a su hijo, el pequeño estaba en brazos de su hermana mayor, "esta un poco aburrido de que la gente lo este abrazando", dijo la chica sonriendo, por supuesto era el centro de atención de los invitados, "yo me encargo", dijo Olivia tomando al bebé de los brazos de Maureen, aunque ella no debía cargarlo según las indicaciones del médico, pero era prácticamente imposible, ella lo acomodo a su cadera para no aplastar su vientre, "¿te estar divirtiendo guapo?", preguntó ella a su hijo, había quedado fascinada por el traje que Casey había comprado para el bebé, un frack color azul marino, que solo hacía resaltar sus ojos azules, "¿estas cansado?", el bebé apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Olivia, la hora de la siesta se acercaba, y él por lo general no lo dejaba pasar, "voy a recostarlo, vuelvo enseguida", dijo Olivia conociendo a su hijo perfectamente, "hablamos luego…" dijo Alex, "y estoy segura que todo se va a arreglar", refiriéndose al tema de Elliot, Liv asintió como respuesta, la única forma de arreglarlo era hablándolo, y ella no podía sin saber por donde empezar.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, estaban acompañados de todos sus amigos y la familia de Elliot, había sido una ceremonia bastante intima, al igual que la recepción.

"estoy agotada", gimió Liv recostada en la gran cama, sin duda hacer la recepción en su casa inicialmente había parecido una buena idea, ya que era espaciosa y mas intima que un lugar arrendado, pero luego de ver el desastre que había quedado, se arrepentía, "vamos a ordenar todo mañana, ahora tenemos que dormir", dijo Elliot suspirando, así habían sido todas sus noches, una ligera conversación y luego a la cama, sus sentimientos tenían que ser nuevamente escondidos, él sabía que provocarían una discusión y en estos momentos era lo que menos necesitaba Olivia, con un embarazo de siete meses de alto riesgo.

"¿Puedes bañar a Ben?", preguntó Liv, ella estaba cansada, su espalda estaba adolorida y su cabeza la estaba molestando, "claro", respondió Elliot, ambos permanecían en la cama, el día anterior había sido el bautizo del niño y ambos estaban agotados, los niños de Elliot se habían ido a casa con Kathy para que Liv pudiera descansar, claro que eso era algo prácticamente imposible, antes de que preguntara Elliot ella agrego, "estoy cansada…y me duele la espalda", dijo bostezando, los invitados no se habían ido muy tarde, pero ella siempre tenía sueño.

"Voy a preparar el desayuno mientras tu bañas al bebé", dijo Liv minutos después dándose ánimo, ella sabía que no había posibilidad de estar todo el día en cama. Ben iba a despertar pronto y tenía que verlo ya que Elliot iba a ir a trabajar debido a que Munch estaba tomándose el fin de semana libre, después de mucho tiempo.

"voy a bañarlo y luego me voy a preparar para el trabajo", dijo Elliot besando la frente de Liv rápidamente, ella suspiro, aún existía una especie de distancia entre ellos y no podía saber porque motivo

Elliot fue a la habitación de su hijo, él se encontraba de pie afirmado a los barrotes de la cama, esperando que alguien fuera a verlo, una vez que vio a papá acercarse comenzó a estirar los bracitos para ser recogido, "buenos días pequeño hombrecito", saludo Elliot besando la cabecita del pequeño, tomó las cosas para darle el baño, y preparo la ropa para cuando saliera de la ducha, Elliot se sentía cansado ya que había estado durmiendo bastante mal, por que Olivia despertaba a mitad de la noche por las patadas de la bebé, y porque su cabeza no dejaba de trabajar, de pensar.

"Hola guapos…", Elliot ingreso a la cocina con el niño en brazos, lo puso en su sillita de bebé, Liv ya tenía el biberón preparado para el niño, una taza caliente de café, unas tostadas y tocino para Elliot, por su parte para ella se había preparado un bol con frutas, últimamente su apetito había bajado considerablemente, "¿crees que vas a estar temprano en casa?", preguntó ella tratando de entablar una conversación armoniosa para el desayuno, "no lo se Olivia", respondió él dándole un sorbo a su café, el tono de voz sin duda incomodo a Liv, esta no era la forma como él naturalmente le hablaba, casi le había ladrado las palabras.

"¿Qué demonios Elliot?", preguntó ella exasperada.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar, hablamos mas tarde", la mitad del desayuno caliente quedo sin tocar, Olivia miró a Ben que estaba sin duda asombrado por el tono de voz de sus padres, Elliot se había levantado de la mesa excusándose que tenía que terminar de prepararse para el trabajo, "no cariño…no llores", pidió Liv llegando a su hijo al ver que hacía pucheros, y sacándolo de la sillita y poniéndolo en su regazo, "vamos a averiguar lo que tiene tan molesto a papá…te lo prometo", dijo ella secándose una lágrima, muy pocas veces durante su relación ella había sido la receptora de su mal genio.

"nos vemos mas tarde" dijo Elliot ingresando nuevamente a la cocina para darle el beso de despedida, "que tengan una buena tarde", dijo casi ritualmente, beso los labios de Liv rápidamente y la frente de Ben y desapareció de la vista de ella, iba a ser una larga tarde, tratando de adivinar que diablos estaba pasando con su novio. Que había sido paciente, durante mas de una semana, pero ella tampoco le iba a aguantar un trato indiferente como el que estaba recibiendo de su parte, se merecía mucho más que eso.

"¿quieres ir al parque cariño?", preguntó Liv al pequeño a media tarde, tenía que ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa, sin duda el aire fresco y niños jugando la iban a ayudar a ocupar su mente, ella había tomado una decisión, no iba a dejar pasar un día mas así las cosas, que incluso ya estaba afectando la armonía de la casa y el ambiente donde estaba su hijo


	162. Chapter 162

Olivia volvio del parque con el bebé, conducir un coche de paseo no era demasiado problemático, por lo que no había problemas en salir a dar una vuelta, además, tenía que despejar un poco su cabeza, había sido una semana extraña, tensa y demasiada alejada de su relación con Elliot, y ella lo odiaba.

Llegó a casa directo a preparar la cena, no había recibido llamada de Elliot, era el único en turno por lo que asumió estaba bastante ocupado para incluso darle una corta llamada para hacerle saber que estaba bien, ella había tomado una decisión, no iba a pasar otro día sin saber que demonios estaba mal con él, ya no era solamente ella que notaba que estaba raro, Alex le había preguntado por la situacíón en el bautizo, y no era normal tener ese tipo de espacio abismal entre ellos.

"¿quieres acompañar a mamá mientras prepara la cena?", preguntó Liv a su bebé, el niño la quedo mirando y levanto los brazos para que ella lo cargara, sabiendo que su espalda iba a protestar por el movimiento alzo al pequeño del corral y lo llevo a la cocina, lo sentó en su sillita y le dejo un par de juguetes para que se entretuviera, ella preparo la cena moviendose delante de los ojos de Ben, quién le sonreia tratando de llamar su atención, Liv levanto la cabeza cuando sintió la puerta de la casa, sin duda era Elliot y llegaba a tiempo para cenar, "es papá cariño", dijo ella sonriendo, no importaba que las cosas no estuvieran de lo mejor entre ellos, siempre se emocionaba cuando lo volvia a ver luego de horas de estar separados, él ingreso a la cocina, beso la frente de Ben, "hola hijo", le dijo, y luego beso a Liv, demasiado rápido para su gusto, se separo de ella y fue a la nevera, saco una cerveza y la destapo, por lo general él no bebía, salvo cuando estaba preocupado, o por el contrario, cuando estaba pasando un buen momento, ella tenía claro que no era la última opción, "la cena va a estar lista en unos minutos", dijo ella, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, la comida siempre levantaba el ánimo de los Stabler, incluso para el bebé, "no tengo hambre" dijo Elliot saliendo de la cocina en dirección a la sala de estar, él sabía que estaba actuando como un idiota, pero no podía evitarlo, Liv se quedo helada en la mitad de la cocina, miró a Ben que estaba ajeno a la situación, lo que ella agradecía.

Tomó una respiración profunda, luego de sentir el movimiento de la bebé en su interior, sin duda lo recién ocurrido la alteraba y no era bueno para la bebé, retomo las respiraciones profundas, saco a Ben de la silla para llevarlo a la habitación, algo le decía que no quería que él estuviera presente, "duerme cariño...", por lo general el bebé recibía un baño cortesía de Elliot antes de ir a la cama, hoy iba a ser la excepción. "duerme por favor bebé", dijo ella recostándolo, él se levanto nuevamente, apoyándose en los barrotes de la cuna, "buenas noches hijo", beso su frente, tenía que tener el coraje suficiente para comenzar la conversación con Elliot, la cuál tenía el presentimiento, iba a terminar en una pelea.

Elliot tenía su mirada fija en la televisión, la repetición del partido del domingo que se había perdido, dejo la cerveza a medias sobre la mesa de centro, y se recostó, "Elliot, tenemos que hablar...", dijo ella suspirando, "no creo que sea buena idea que conversemos Olivia", respondió Elliot sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, "Elliot...por favor", pidió ella nuevamente, esta tensión no la aguantaba mas.

Elliot se volteo hacía donde estaba Olivia, era el momento que había temido, porque sabía cual era la respuesta.

"¿realmente quieres tener esta conversación?".preguntó Elliot, ella asintió como respuesta, "bien" dij Elliot, se puso de pie para estar mas cerca de ella.

"¿dime porque?", preguntó Elliot de repente.

"¿Qué cosa?", respondió ella, sus manos en su vientre, sintiendo el estrés del momento, ella sabía que no era bueno para su bebé estar en una discusión, pero no podía evitarlo, sabía que iba a terminar en eso.

"¿dime porque no te quieres casar conmigo?" soltó Elliot, él se había estado preguntando esto una y otra vez, lo tenían todo, él quería dar el siguiente paso.

"no hagas esto Elliot, por favor", pidió ella tratando de mantenerse calmada, la confusión estando presente, "¿esto era lo que realmente le estaba molestando?", se preguntó ella por un segundo

"te pregunte una vez, dentro de una conversación, y solo me dijiste que no querías…", hizo una pausa, "quiero saber porque te parece mala idea casarte conmigo", gritó Elliot, ella solo suspiro, no sabía bien a que venía esto, pero algo le decía que todo tenía que ver con la salida del viernes.

"no es eso...", respondió ella, las lágrimas aguantando en sus ojos, amenzando con caer en cualquier momento,

"quiero que seas mi mujer…", agregó Elliot, hizo una pausa, "¡no entiendes!", casi grito Elliot,

"¡lo soy! Elliot", respondió ella, interrumpiéndolo, "soy tu m,ujer en todo los ámbitos que importan", respondió ella ligeramente exaltada,

"maldición Olivia…", él lucho contra su furia, guardando silencio, él no quería gritarle, no en su actual estado, ni nunca.

"lo tenemos todo Elliot, un papel no va a hacer la diferencia", exclamo ella tranquila, "¿eso es para ti el matrimonio?", preguntó ofendido,

"no…", hizo una pausa, "Elliot…por favor", rogó ella, necesitaba sentarse, que ella había rogado por no tener nunca este tipo de conversación, ella creía que Elliot había entendido su postura hace mucho tiempo atrás,

"no hagas esto Elliot" pidió ella.

"Quiero saber", replico Elliot, durante su conversación con Mike renacieron sus ganas de casarse y por otra parte de saber cual era el motivo que ella fuera tan reticente a la idea de casarse.

"Es dificil de explicar..." dijo ella soltando una respiración aguda.

"explicámela, quiero saber", dijo Elliot, "quiero saber porque la mujer que amo mas que la vida misma, no quiere casarse conmigo", dijo Elliot dolido,

"Elliot por favor...", rogo ella, sus manos aún en su vientre, sintiendo la presión en su vientre, pero luchando por ignorarla, "Mike me pregunto..él me pregunto que estaba esperando para pedirte que fueras mi esposa..", una sonrisa torcida y forzada se dibujo en el rostro de Elliot, sin duda sin iluminar su rostro, "y no supe que decirle, porque realmente no lo sé", dijo él casi con cierta ironia

"Elliot...las cosas estan bien así..", hizo una pausa, "dejemoslo así, por favor", ella no quería darle sus razones, porque en cierto sentido, sabía que eran absurdas, tomó una bocanada de aire profunda, "los matrimonios se separan...", djo ella tratando de explicarse, "no podría soportalo" dijo ella, Elliot la miró confundido, realmente confundido, "pero muchos matrimonios no", aclaro Elliot, ella asintió, "no quiero Elliot...por favor", ella camino, pasando por el lado de Elliot, hacía el sofa, necesitaba realmente sentarse.

"Las cosas están bien como estan, tenemos a Ben..", ella puso las manos en su vientre, "y pronto a Sophie.." a pesar de la situación su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa, "tenemos la casa también...", dijo ella mirando a su alrededor, "y al hombre que amo...", dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos, "lo tenemos todo, no necesitamos nada mas", dijo ella, él asintió, "tienes razón..", dijo él casi en un susurro, vió la tensión que generaba la conversación en Olivia, él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no iba a lograr cambiar su manera de ser, ni su temor a que al contraer matrimonio las cosas cambiaran, lo que tenían iba a ser suficiente para ellos, "tienes razón...", repitió Elliot, "disculpame por empujarte tanto y por esta semana de mierda", Elliot camino hasta el sofá donde ella se encontraba, Liv se secó un par de lágrimas silenciosas, odiaba defraudar a Elliot, pero su posición era clara, "¿esto era lo que te estaba molestando durante la semana?", preguntó ella confirmando, Elliot asintió, "no estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas...pero voy a aceptarlo", dijo derrotado, tomó la mano de Liv y se la llevo a la boca, besando sus nudillos dulcemente, "lo siento nena...", se disculpo por los últimos días de mierda que le había echo pasar.

"¿quieres ir a la cama?", preguntó él con cariño, él sabía lo cansada que estaba últimamente, no lograba dormir continuamente durante la noche, y durante el día cuidaba de Ben, "¿podemos quedarnos así un par de minutos más?", pidió ella, Elliot había pasado su brazo por su espalda, y la había acercado a él para que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, "solo un par de minutos..", beso su frente, "necesitas descansar", dijo aún con sus labios en su frente, se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos mas, hasta que Elliot considero que era buena hora para irse a la cama, beso los labios de Liv, y se puso de pie, extendió la mano para que ella se pusiera de pie, cuando estaban frente a frente Elliot la abrazo, "te amo...", le susurro al oido, "te amo también El..." respondió ella, respirando profundamente, "ahora, voy a llevar a mi hermosa novia a la cama", dijo él sonriendole y tomando su mano para conducirla a la habitación

"¿a la cama eh?", dijo ella con un tono picaron, Elliot sonrio, "a dormir...", él sabía que no había la energía suficiente de parte de ella para hacer el amor, "vamos a la cama y hablar como estuvo tu día", dijo Elliot, volviendo a como eran antes. Ella asintió y se recosto en el borde de la cama para ponerse lo que comprendía su ropa para la cama, una camiseta de Elliot y un pantalón corto ya que durante la noche se acaloraba, "amor, ¿puedes ir a ver si Ben se durmio?", pidió Liv mientras quedaba expuestra frente a él solo en sujetador, y se cubría con la polera su inminente desnudez, "claro amor...", respondió Elliot mirandola, él adoraba su cuerpo, sobre todo los cambios que se habían generado para poder acunar la vida en su vientre,

"estas cansada...", Elliot susurro, Olivia estaba en su helado izquierdo, su vientre apoyado en el torso de Elliot, él le había esparcido la crema de noche en la barriga, "¿estas comoda?", preguntó Elliot, ella se rio, "no...", respondió, "pero para ser justa, no existe ninguna posición comoda", admitió con cierta molesta, "solo un mes y medio amor...y nuestra pequeña va a estar aquí con nosotros", dijo Elliot con notable emoción en su voz, "puedo hacerlo,,,yo sé que puedo", dijo ella suspirando, era casi un desafio para ella mantener a la bebé en su interior hasta la semana cuarenta, Elliot beso la frente, sintiendo un dejo de culpabilidad, "lo siento amor", dijo Elliot, "¿porque?", preguntó ella bostezando, y haciendo circulos en su vientre, notando que su hija aún estaba inquieta en su interior por la discusión que habían tenido, "no debo estresarte", dijo Elliot, sabiendo cada una de las indicaciones del médico, y ahora se sentía un mal padre y pareja por hacerla pasar por eso, "El...", dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos, "estoy bien.." aseguró, había sido una discusión, pero no tenía consecuencias, "estoy bien...", ella sonrió, "y ella...", su mirada bajo a su vientre ligeramente expuestos debido a que la mano de Elliot le había levantando la polera, "tambien esta bien" dijo sonriendo. "¿tu estas bien?", le preguntó Liv con seriedad, de cierta manera sentía que había roto su corazón, practicamente ella lo había rechazado, o mejor dicho rechazado un posible matrimonio

"estoy bien nena...", dijo él, "tengo todo lo que necesito", dijo besando su cabello nuevamente, él tenía que conformarse con lo que tenía, y dejar a un lado su anhelo de hacerla su mujer oficialmente.


	163. Chapter 163

Elliot despertó por el sonido de su celular en la mesa de noche,junto a su cama, hace poco habían ido a la cama después de la intensa conversación que habían tenido, él lo había dejado en vibrado para no despertar a Liv, pero evidentemente no podía apagarlo, "Stabler...", respondió de inmediato, era su línea de trabajo, por lo que estaba seguro que era una de las tantas llamadas que recibían a mitad de la noche, por supuesto Liv no era llamada ya que estaba de baja por maternidad, "¿ahora?", preguntó Elliot procurando mantener un tono de voz para no despertar a Olivia, él salió de la habitación para poder conversar mas tranquilo, "voy a estar en el precinto en una hora", dijo a quién estaba al otro lado del teléfono y corto.

"¿tienes que ir al trabajo?", él se dio la vuelta para ver a Liv a un par de pasos de él, con la camiseta de Elliot ligeramente arremolinada en el vientre, "me acaba de llamar Cragen", le dijo en tono serio, "¿tienen un caso?", preguntó ella, sabiendo la respuesta, de otra manera no lo estarían llamando a mitad de la noche, "si..." dijo él con prudencia, "¿que pasa?" preguntó ella acortando la distancia entre ellos, "¿tienes que ir?", no estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola por la noche, durante mucho tiempo no había sido llamado durante la noche, este caso debía ser muy importante, "si...tengo que estar ahí lo antes posible para que Cragen me ponga al tanto de la situación", Elliot odiaba tener que salir, pero debía trabajar durante las semanas previas al nacimiento de la bebé para obtener su permiso, "te voy a extrañar...", ella estaba resignada a dejarlo ir. "voy a llamarte durante la mañana amor", dijo él besando su frente, "vuelve a la cama preciosa", dijo girándola para que retomara el camino a la habitación.

"El...mañana Ben tiene pediatra" le recordó ella antes de que Elliot la dejara en la habitación, "haré lo posible para estar aquí lo antes posible", ella no debía cargar al bebé por prolongado tiempo, por lo que tenía que ir con alguien, "me avisar, Maureen se ofreció a acompañarme si no podías", las chicas siempre estaban disponibles para ayudar a Liv en cualquier momento. "te voy a llamar, lo prometo" beso sus labios por última vez antes de salir de casa

"¿que esta pasando?", preguntó Elliot al llegar al precinto, sus dos compañeros al parecer también habían sido despertados en mitad de la noche, por lo que ahora no estaba tan enfadado, y le hacía entender que el caso claramente era complicado, "Don esta al teléfono en este momento, no nos ha dicho nada", dijo Fin bebiendo la que sería su primera taza de café, a pesar que era madrugada recién, pero se visualizaba un largo día por delante, cinco minutos más tarde Don salio de su oficina, "tenemos un caso de alta prioridad", dijo en tono de alerta, "y necesito de ti Elliot", dijo Don fijando su mirada en el detective Stabler, "¿que es?", preguntó Elliot, notando la preocupación en el rostro de su capitán, "tengo que enviarte de encubierto", dijo Cragen, no muy de acuerdo con la decisión, pero esta vez era una orden del mando superior, "¿por cuanto tiempo?", preguntó Elliot alarmado, "no lo sabemos", dijo Cragen con cierto tono de disculpa, "no puedo...", fue lo siguiente que salio de su boca, "no tenemos opción", aclaro Cragen, dejando entre ver que era una orden directa, "no puedo dejar a Liv sola por un tiempo indeterminado", dijo Elliot visiblemente preocupado, "no estoy preguntando", aclaro Don, él ya había tenido problemas con su jefe, no había una negativa como respuesta. "Olivia va a tener a nuestra hija en unas semanas,,,no puedo dejarla sola...", tomó una bocanada de aire desesperada, "Don...no me obligues a hacer esto", rogó Elliot, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, "quisiera no tener que enviarte Elliot, creeeme" dijo Don en tono amargo, "tenemos que terminar con esta mafia,,,y Fin o Munch no calzan con el perfil", dijo Cragen, sin aún entregarles el referente de que tipo de misión era.

"¿que haces aquí amor?", preguntó Elliot al ver a Olivia llegar al precinto, "solo quería saber que estaba sucediendo", dijo ella sonriendo, no llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, pero extrañaba su trabajo y a sus compañeros, "¿viniste sola?", preguntó preocupado, Ben estaba apoyado en su cadera, con la cabecita apoyada en el hombro de mamá, "Maureen esta afuera, se encontró con un amigo...va a venir en cualquier minuto", dijo ella sonriendo ante su preocupación, "¿que pasa?", preguntó al ver la cara de Elliot, "¿Elliot...?", agregó esperando una respuesta, "tenemos que hablar", dijo él, por supuesto sabía que ella no iba a estar de acuerdo con esto, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero Cragen había sido bastante claro, si él se negaba, iban a negar sus permisos posteriores,

""me estas poniendo nerviosa..." dijo mientras mecía a Ben en su cadera, Munch se acerco a ella, "voy a tomarlo para que puedan hablar", dijo él tratando de ayudar, y sabiendo que Liv no debía cargar al bebé tanto tiempo, además estaba bastante seguro que las cosas no iban a estar muy bien luego de esa conversación, "me estas asustando..," , traspaso a Ben a los brazos de Munch con gratitud, "vamos a la oficina de Cragen.." insto Elliot para tener algo de privacidad, ella podía ver la tensión en su mandíbula, algo estaba pasando y daba cualquier cosa por saber que demonios estaba sucediendo,

Ambos estaban en la oficina de Cragen, "¿puedes decirme que esta pasando?" pidió ella angustiada, "tenía cita Ben con el médico, ¿como le fue?", preguntó él desviando la conversación, "bien...él esta bien", respondió ella cortante, "el médico dijo que estaba bien en su peso y estatura, a pesar de estar bajo el promedio, pero va por buen camino", dijo ella rápidamente, sabiendo que Elliot preguntaba porque estaba realmente interesado, "¿quieres sentarte?", preguntó Elliot angustiado, él sabía que la noticia que le iba a dar no iba a ser bien recibida, ni siquiera por él había sido aceptada de buena gana.

"tengo que ir encubierto...", dijo cansado de dilatar la situación, "no..", dijo ella tajantemente, "Elliot no puedes irte", dijo ella como respuesta inmediata, y visceral, "no puedo negarme", indico Elliot, "¿cuanto tiempo?", preguntó con miles de cosas pasando por su cabeza, "Cragen no esta seguro", respondió a media voz, "la bebé va a nacer en cuatro semanas,,,no puedes Elliot, no puedes dejarme sola", dijo ella sollozando. "te prometo que voy a estar aquí antes de que Sophie nazca", prometió Elliot acercándose a ella para abrazarla, "¿no puedes decir que no?", preguntó Olivia, él sacudió la cabeza, "lo intente..." dijo besando su cabello, "Don...él no puede aceptar un no de mi parte Liv...", se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. "¿no puede ir Munch o Fin?", preguntó ella secándose un par de lágrimas

"Olivia...", el abrazo fue interrumpido por la llegada de Cragen a su oficina, ella evito mirarlo a la cara, de lo contrario iba a gritarle, y consciente con todas las cosas que estaban pasando, incluida la salud de su capitán, tenía que evitar su mirada, "¿hablo Elliot contigo?", preguntó con prudencia, "si,,,", respondió ella de forma cortante, "no estoy de acuerdo", agregó, "no tenemos opción Olivia...", Don camino hasta su escritorio, saco un archivo y se lo entrego a Elliot, "ellas son María, Samantha y Teresa", Elliot fijo su mirada en las fotografías de las chicas, cuyos nombres recitaba Cragen, "fueron raptadas hace cerca de tres días...", dijo Don, narrando el caso, "tenemos a alguien infiltrado hace un día, pero necesita un apoyo, ahi es donde encaja Elliot", Don desvió su mirada a Stabler, y luego a Olivia para medir su reacción, "reclutan a hombres que necesitan dinero, y el único trabajo al parecer es la seguridad de la casa donde tienen a estas chicas", informó Cragen, "si tiene a alguien ¿para que necesitan a Elliot?", preguntó Olivia interesada, "tenemos que sacar a esas chicas antes de que sean vendidas en el mercado negro, pero Patrick no puede solo, y es demasiado arriesgado hacer una emboscada", dijo Don, tratando de explicarse, "Patrick va a llevar a Elliot, como un hombre desesperado por hacer dinero para mantener a su mujer embarazada", era casi una ironía, él tenía a su novia embarazada, no tenía que fingirlo, Elliot casi rió ante el comentario de Don, "Fin y Munch van a en apoyar la labor desde fuera, pero necesitamos a Elliot adentro", dijo Don con autoridad, "Elliot no es el único detective", debatió Olivia, ella no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, "pero es un detective altamente entrenado y calificado para realizar trabajo encubierto", respondió Cragen, se quedo en silencio, "necesito sentarme", dijo Liv mirando el sofá que se veía tan cómodo, la bebé en su interior se estaba inquietando debido al estrés y la tensión que estaba teniendo en ese momento, "Olivia...", Cragen se había acercado a ella, "esta unidad esta siendo cuestionada desde el alto mando...", Don se detuvo, él no le iba a enrostrar el porque, pero tenía que darle algunos indicios, "Tucker los dejo tranquilo, pero desde arriba estan constantemente enjuiciando mi poder para manejar esta unidad y el respeto que recibo de mis detectives", no necesitaba decirles lo que su relación le había echo a su autoridad frente a los superiores, suspiro, "y los tres sabemos que después de mi informe de salud, puedo ser sacado de inmediato...", ambos asintieron de acuerdo, "mi única posibilidad para que nos dejen tranquilo es tapándoles la boca con un excelente trabajo policía, que estoy seguro el detective Stabler lograra", Cragen sabía que estaba exigiendo demasiado, y poniendo todo el peso sobre los hombros de Elliot, pero confiaba plenamente en él y sus capacidades,

"¿sabes por cuanto tiempo?", Elliot no le había respondido, quizás Cragen si, "no lo sabemos con certeza, Patrick lleva dentro solo un par de días..puede tomar un par de semanas", respondió Don, "pero créeme, vamos a tratar, todos vamos a tratar de que este fuera lo antes posible..", Don se fijo en la mirada de Liv, "si tuviera opción...créeme que no le estaría pidiendo esto", agregó Cragen, él sabía los riesgos que involucraban cualquier operación encubierta.

"voy a tener a su bebé en un par de semanas, tiene que estar conmigo", Liv sabía que su embarazo no era un motivo de peso suficiente para que Don y el resto de los altos mandos echaran atrás su decisión, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, ella estaba asustada por el parto, y lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco era saber que su novio, el amor de su vida iba a estar sosteniendo su mano mientras los doctores destrozaban su cuerpo, Elliot inhalo profundamente, sabiendo y reconociendo los temores de Liv en esa frase, "voy a estar contigo cuando nazca nuestra hija", aseguró Elliot, estaba aterrado de no poder estar con ella en ese momento, vagos recuerdos se vinieron a la mente de las horas previas al traumatico nacimiento de Ben, ella sollozo ligeramente, se seco las lágrimas, tomando coraje se puso de pie para quedar frente a Cragen, en este momento no le importaba que el hombre enfrente estuviera enfermo, que fuera su jefe o que su puesto y la unidad dependían en gran parte de esta operación, lo miró a la cara, "si algo le pasa...tu serás el único responsable..", respiro profundamente, "confió en que traerás a mi hombre de vuelta a casa .. a sus hijos sano y salvo", se dio la vuelta y salio de la oficina de Cragen golpeando la puerta detrás de su salida.


	164. Chapter 164

"si…no tener noticias…es una buena noticia", respondió Liv con poca convicción  
Capitulo 4

"ve a casa Elliot", indico Cragen, "te espero en la noche para que Patrick te lleve", agrego Cragen, Elliot asintió y salio detrás de Olivia, ella ya estaba hablando con Munch para llevarse a Ben a casa, el bebé estaba cansado y ella agotada luego de las últimas conversaciones, había tenido una noche dura con Elliot y ahora Cragen, "Liv...", ella se giró para ver a su novio detrás de ella, "voy a casa", Maureen había demorado bastante tiempo, pero ella podía tomar un taxi a casa, "Cragen me autorizo para ir a casa", indico él tomando a Ben de los brazos de Liv, "esta bien", dijo resignada, cogìo el bolso del bebé que había dejado en su escritorio vacío.

Llegaron a casa en silencio, Ben se había quedado dormido, por lo que eran solo ellos dos, "'¿cuando tienes que irte?", preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta, "esta noche", Elliot se acerco a ella para tenerla entre sus brazos, necesitaba la cercanía que iban a perder durante un indeterminado tiempo, "ven acá..." le dijo acercándola mas a su pecho, "no quiero que te vayas", dijo en su hombro, "no quiero ir tampoco nena...", beso su cabello inhalando su delicado aroma, "El...", ella ahogo un lamento que venía de lo profundo de su alma, "tengo un mal presentimiento...", dijo casi en un susurro, él se alejo un poco para poder verla a la cara, "hey...", sonrió, "no me va a pasar nada...voy a llegar sano y salvo a casa cariño", aseguro Elliot, "si algo te pasara..." se detuvo a mitad de la frase, "shhhh", susurro Elliot, "yo no sé que haría si te llego a perder...", Elliot la acerco nuevamente mas a su cuerpo, tanto como su vientre lo permitía, "voy a volver a ti amor..." la beso dulcemente en los labios, disfrutando de la cercanía.

"debo llamar a Maureen para ponerla al tanto", indico Elliot mientras preparaba algunas cosas básicas para llevar con él, Olivia solo lo observaba con el estomago apretado, "puedo llamarla por ti" dijo ella queriendo realmente hacer algo mas que quedarse ahí observándolo como preparaba una pequeña maleta, "no, esta bien", él quería hablar con su hija para encargarle que estuviera pendiente de Olivia y de Ben, "voy a ver a mi hijo...", ella asintió, le iba a dar un tiempo a solas para estar con Ben.

Elliot ingreso al cuarto del bebé, él aún estaba dormido desde que habían llegado del precinto, se sentó en la mecedora que estaba al lado de la cuna, "hijo...", lucho por que su voz sonara serena, "tengo que irme por unos días...", hizo una pausa, "sé que eres aún muy pequeño...pero necesito que seas fuerte y cuides a mamá y a la bebé", Elliot quería reír de lo idiota que sonaba, Ben era un bebé de once meses, pero sabía que tenía un efecto calmante en Olivia, "te amo hijo...", se puso de pie y lo beso en la frente, sintiendo su aroma de bebé, le partía el corazón sabes que iba a estar tan lejos de su hijo y que no iba a ser capaz de llevarlo a la cama durante varias noches, él se había prometido que iba a hacer el trabajo lo más rápido posible para volver con su familia, "cuida de mamá", le dijo antes de salir de la habitación

"¿estas listo?", preguntó Olivia, Patrick ya se había puesto en contacto con Elliot, y ya tenían fijado el lugar de encuentro, "si...", respondió él acortando la distancia que los separaba, "voy a estar bien", aseguro Elliot estrechándola entre sus brazos, puso la mano en el vientre donde estaba creciendo Sophie, "pórtate bien cariño", le dijo a su hija, frase que repetía todas las noches antes de que se durmieran, Olivia soltó un lamento, "no llores..por favor", él acuno el rostro de Liv entre sus manos, levantándole la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos, "va a salir bien", dijo mitad asegurándole a Liv y mitad asegurándose a él mismo, "toda operación encubierta puede salir mal", reprocho ella, él había llegado lastimado de mas de alguna, salvo que antes estaba con Kathy, y ella era solo una mera espectadora más, "nada va a pasar amor...", beso sus labios dulcemente, profundizando el beso, "voy a tratar de llamar, lo prometo". Ella asintió, sabiendo que era difícil que eso pasara, "te amo...", fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de los labios de Elliot antes de que cruzara la puerta de la casa en dirección desconocida para ella, y por tiempo indeterminado.

"¿Olivia?", era la voz de Maureen que había pasado a ver como estaban las cosas, Elliot la había llamado minutos después de la llamada de Patrick, no le había dado demasiados detalles a su hija, solo que tenía que ir a una misión encubierta y que mantuviera un ojo en Olivia. "¿que pasa cariño?", preguntó Liv desde la cocina, "¿estas bien?", preguntó la chica, Elliot se había ido hace dos días y no habían tenido noticias de él, "si...", respondió ella de forma natural, lo cual era claramente mentira, Maureen podía notar el cansancio, la palidez y las ojeras que lucia su rostro, "¿has comido?", preguntó la chica, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza "no tengo hambre...", respondió Olivia, era una mezcla de falta de apetito por la bebé, y por la preocupación que sentía, no había podido comer ni dormir bien desde hace dos días, "no es necesario que te diga la importancia que tiene que comas ¿cierto?", aclaro Maureen observando el vientre de Liv. "lo sé cariño...voy a comer mas tarde", respondió Olivia.

"¿me puedes hacer un favor?", preguntó Liv, Maureen asintió, "por supuesto, ¿que necesitas?", había prometido a su padre ayudar a Olivia lo mas posible, "siempre llevo a Ben un rato al parque" este día se sentía demasiado agotada para hacerlo por si misma, "¿podrías llevarlo?", preguntó, no quería que el bebé se aburriera en casa, "claro…", acepto la chica de inmediato, siempre era bueno pasar un momento extra con su hermano menor, "Liv…", la chica presto atención a la mujer frente a ella, "¿estas bien?", preguntó preocupada, "si, solo cansada", respondió Olivia, lo cual era verdad, "la bebé me mantiene despierta durante la noche", amaba sentir a su hija en su vientre, pero a horas prudentes, "además extraño a Elliot a mi lado", admitió con una sonrisa culpable, se sentó en el sofá para descansar la espalda adolorida, "no estoy de ánimo para ir al parque…quiero descansar un poco", agregó, Maureen por supuesto no tenía problemas en salir de paseo con el bebé, "¿necesitas algo del mercado?", preguntó Maureen aprovechando su salida, "no cariño, gracias", habían ido de compra solo hace un par de días y la despensa estaba llena afortunadamente.

"Dale un beso a mamá", pidió Liv antes de que Ben fuera al parque con Maureen, el pequeño niño le dio un beso húmedo en los labios, "mamá te ama cariño…", beso de vuelta a su hijo, "se un buen niño con tu hermana", le advirtió Liv al niño sonriéndole a Maureen, "volvemos en un par de horas..", dijo Maureen antes de salir de la casa, Olivia se recostó en el sofá y suspiro, estaba preocupada por Elliot, y no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, había tenido una pésima noche, la bebé había estado dando piruetas en su vientre, y no había podido conciliar el sueño, él por lo general le acariciaba la barriga para calmar la nueva vida en su interior, ella había intentado pero fallando miserablemente, "lo sé bebé…extrañas a papá…" acaricio su barriga, justo en el lugar donde sentía las patas de Sophie, "también lo extraño",

Cuando lo vio a un par de metros de distancia, simplemente no lo podía creer, no se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto, él no la había llamado para avisarle que iba a estar en casa tan pronto, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras se iba acercando la imagen frente a ella iba cambiando, ahora él estaba tendido en el suelo de la habitación, la sangra saliendo a montones desde su estomago, "¿Elliot?", se acerco hasta él con cuidado, rogando que no fuera él, había sentido el sonido de los disparos a distancia, pero no había visto desde donde provenían, "¡No!", grito arrodillándose junto a él, puso su mano en el estomago tratando de detener el sangrado, sus manos se tiñeron de rojo vino, "abre los ojos…", grito con angustia, la boca estaba sangrando, no era un buen indicio, "Elliot…¡abre los ojos!", grito con fuerza, "maldición mírame", ella no iba a dejarlo ir tan rápido, "por favor..no me dejes", dijo entre sollozos, "¡lo prometiste..!", vio como los ojos de su novio se abrían, una lágrima solitaria recorriendo su mejilla, "Elliot, ¡no te atrevas!", sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración desapareció

"¡Elliot!" grito desgarradoramente abriendo los ojos y sentándose con rapidez en el sofá, sintiendo la contracción que acompaño el violento movimiento, "ugh…", se quejo entre labios, ella observo la sala, había conciliado el sueño, "era una pesadilla", dijo respirando profundamente para calmarse, haciendo círculos suaves en su vientre adolorido, se había sentido todo demasiado real, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y su rostro sudado por la desesperación, "fue solo un sueño…él esta bien", se repetía para tranquilizarse, necesitaba hablar con él, tomó el móvil y marco el numero de Cragen.

"Lo siento Olivia, no tenemos aún una actualización…", dijo Don al teléfono, sabiendo exactamente lo que su detective necesitaba, él sabía lo nerviosa que ella estaba, y no le hacía bien a ella o a la bebé, pero la tranquilidad lamentablemente no estaba en sus manos, el caso estaba siendo llevado por el jefe de Patrick y hasta ahora no había logrado, "Don…", dijo ella tímidamente al teléfono, "lamento haberte gritado", ellos no habían hablado desde el día que ella había salido de la oficina dando un portazo, "yo lo entiendo Liv…y créeme si hubiera tenido una opción, no lo hubiera enviado", dijo Don en tono de disculpa, "¿puedes llamarme…?", pidió ella, "una vez que tengas algún tipo de información", agregó, Don asintió al otro lado del teléfono, "serás mi primera llamada, lo prometo", respondió Cragen y antes de cortar agrego, "Liv…", ella escucho atentamente, "trata de calmarte…no le hace bien a mi nieta que estés nerviosa", ambos sonriendo ante las palabras de Don, "lo estoy intentando", aseguro ella, "él va a estar bien", dijo por último Don, ella asintió ante la mención de las palabras, "eso espero" dijo suspirando.

Maureen llego a media tarde con Ben en sus brazos, habían pasado una excelente tarde, sin duda disfrutaba de la compañía infantil de su hermano pequeño, ella adoraba a todos sus hermanos sin distinción, "hola cariño…", saludo Liv desde la cocina, se había preparado un poco de sopa para comer, su estomago estaba ligeramente revuelto después de la pesadilla, pero había prometido a Elliot cuidar de ella, sobre todo por la bebé, Maureen se alegro de ver a Liv comiendo aunque fuera solo una sopa, "¿Cómo se porto?", preguntó ella interesada en las aventuras de su hijo, "genial…", respondió Mo que aún lo tenía en sus brazos, permitiendo que Liv tomara su sopa, a pesar de los retorcijones del bebé para llegar a su madre, "un segundo hijo", dijo ella entre bocados

"Liv…", Maureen podía leerla bastante bien, no tanto como su padre, pero con el tiempo la conocía bastante "¿si cariño?", preguntó mirando a la joven mujer frente a ella, "¿todo esta bien?", le preguntó preocupada, los ojos de Liv estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, "si, Maureen todo esta bien", aseguró ella, "¿no hay noticias de papá?", preguntó sabiendo que era el motivo de preocupación, "hable con Don…no hay noticias ni reportes aún", dijo sin tener la necesidad de ocultar la llamada de la hija de Elliot, "eso es bueno ¿no?", preguntó Maureen con voz tímida, "si no hay noticias…significa que no hay noticias malas", al menos era su pensamiento, las malas noticias no tardaban en llegar.

"si…no tener noticias…es una buena noticia", respondió Liv con poca convicción


	165. Chapter 165

"¿extrañas a papá?", preguntó Olivia a Ben que se encontraba junto a ella en la cama, había optado por dormir con el bebé en la misma cama para no sentir tanto la ausencia de Elliot, habían pasado tres días desde que había sido enviado encubierto y hasta la fecha aún no tenía noticia alguna, le había insistido a Cragen que a penas tuviera algún tipo de reporte le avisara, puso su mano en el vientre donde estaba creciendo Sophie y suspiro, ella solo rogaba a Dios que él llegara bien y a tiempo para ver nacer a la bebé, "¿Qué quieres cariño?", Ben se había sentado junto a ella y estaba luchando con su polera, tratando infructuosamente de levantarla, "¿quieres subirme la polenta?", dijo sonriendo, sin duda el bebé había visto a su padre hacerlo muchas veces, incluso a Eli, ella levanto la camiseta que vestía y expuso su vientre tenso, Ben poso sus labios húmedos en la barriga, "eso es muy tierno, hijo", dijo sonriente, Elliot se lo había perdido.

No importaba que llevara setenta y dos horas en ese mismo lugar, pero aún no se podía acostumbrar a la situación, tampoco podía acostumbrarse a la imagen frente a él, había sido obligado a custodiar a unas pequeñas niñas latinas, él por supuesto no tenía que hacer preguntas, solo acatar ordenes para no levantar sospechas, su único deseo era poder liberarlas y volver a casa, los hombres que estaban a cargo habían desaparecido hace un par de horas, solo había quedado uno, pero que estaba acostado descansando, Patrick le había comentado que estaban esperando un embarque mayor de niñas, y que posteriormente eran puesta a la venta en el mercado negro, sin saber lo que les deparaba el futuro, "¿quieres un café?", preguntó Patrick cordialmente a Elliot, sentándose a su lado y extendiéndole una jarra vieja con el liquido casi negro en su interior, "gracias…", respondió Elliot, ellos habían hablado muy poco desde que habían llegado, para no levantar sospechas.

"te ves preocupado", dijo Patrick tratando de entablar una conversación, "lo estoy…", respondió él sin querer dar demasiado detalle, pero sabiendo que este hombre a su lado era la única persona con la que podía hablar se decidió a hacerlo, "tengo a mi novia en casa embarazada de casi ocho meses de nuestro segundo bebé". Una sonrisa marco su rostro, la extrañaba y ansiaba poder tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, "y puede tener a nuestra hija en cualquier minuto" agrego él con tristeza, "¿Qué edad tiene tu otro hijo?", preguntó Patrick, él era un hombre soltero, sin hijos, por eso había accedido de buena forma el trabajo, "va a cumplir once meses", dijo él añorando a su pequeño, "¿Por qué viniste entonces?", preguntó Patrick con curiosidad, "no tuve demasiadas opciones, mi novia y yo trabajamos en la misma unidad y fuimos pareja durante años, cuando supo asuntos internos nos hicieron un seguimiento…", tomó una respiración profunda, recordando aquellos tiempos no tan lejanos, "nuestro capitán esta en el ojo de sus superiores por permitir y aceptar la fraternización entre dos subalternos, no tuve opción", concluyo él con resignación.

"¿tienes hijos?", preguntó Elliot, para él había sido difícil ver a tantas niñas frente a él sin poder hacer nada, pero su compañero no había reaccionado, "no. No tengo hijos", respondió de inmediato, "mis hijos son lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, junto con Olivia, mi novia", una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, "tengo cinco hijos de mi matrimonio anterior…y dos con mi novia", de alguna manera la conversación con su compañero estaba siendo ligeramente liberadora, "¿la extrañas?", preguntó Patrick, Elliot le dio una mirada de "realmente me estas preguntando eso", él asintió, "desde que somos mas que amigas…nunca hemos dejado de vernos por mas de un día, la extraño muchísimo", explico Elliot bajando la cabeza a la taza de café en sus manos, sus pensamientos volaban a Olivia y a lo que estaba pasando en casa, él solo pedía que ella estuviera bien.

"Ya terminaremos esto…y podrás ir a casa con tu novia y tus hijos…ten paciencia", le dijo Patrick palmoteándole la espalda, tratando de animarlo un poco, sabía que se venían un par de días difíciles por delante, esto estaba recién empezando.

"¿tienes sueño hijo?", le preguntó Olivia a su bebé, viendo como se pasaba la mano por la cara, al nivel de los ojos, una de sus manos estaba apoyada en todo momento en su vientre, donde como había sido los últimos días sentía un pequeño tirón, conocido como contracciones falsas, afortunadamente eran bastante suaves. "vamos a dormir cariño…", Liv acomodo el bebé mas cerca de ella, pero procurando cuidar su vientre de los pies del bebé en el caso de que durante la noche se moviera, Ben se quedo profundamente dormido luego de un par de minutos, y como había sido la tónica durante las últimas tres noches, ella no podía conciliar el sueño sino hasta altas horas de la madrugada, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para su primer intento de dormir cuando sintió el sonido del celular, estaba segura que lo había dejado accesible, pero de seguro el bebé lo había tomado cuando ella había mirado para otra parte, con rapidez se incorporo, quedando sentada, sintiendo la presión en su vientre por el esfuerzo, "donde esta" se pregunto internamente, tenía que contestar antes de que despertara al bebé, en el suelo vio la luz que provenía del móvil, se hinco con cierta dificultad llegando al aparato, le dio una mirada rápida al identificador, no era un numero conocido, salio de la habitación y presiono el botón contestar,

"tranquilo hombre…estamos tranquilos, habla con ella", Patrick le proporciono un móvil a Elliot, no había nadie mas en casa, y además los jefes confiaban en él, de alguna manera era de un rango mayor a Elliot debido a la antigüedad, por lo que sabía donde estaba el teléfono, pero que tenía que ser usado con prudencia ya que los encargados no iban a ser muy felices si veían a Elliot con el móvil en su poder, "te aviso cualquier cosa", le aseguró Patrick, animándolo a que tomara el teléfono para llamar a su novia, él podía notar la preocupación en el rostro de Elliot, y sin duda iba a centrarse en la operación si sabía que las cosas en casa estaban en orden

"¿Liv…?", él había marcado el numero de memoria, solo esperaba no haber fallado.

"El… ¿eres tu?", su corazón casi salto fuera de su pecho cuando reconoció la voz, podía estar en un cuarto lleno de gente hablándole, pero ella iba a poder distinguir su voz, no importa cuan lejos estuviera, "¿amor eres tu?", pidió ella nuevamente, con un nudo en la garganta, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, "soy yo cariño…", respondió Elliot, ella ahogo un sollozo, tapándose la boca con la mano, "¿estas bien…?", preguntó preocupada, "por favor dime que estas bien", agrego de inmediato, "Estoy bien cariño…", respondió Elliot, queriendo preguntarle tantas cosas, pero tenía tan poco tiempo disponible, "nena, ¿Cómo estas?", preguntó él rápidamente, aprovechando el tiempo, "bien…", fue la respuesta automática de Liv, "extrañándote tanto tanto…tanto", dijo entre lágrimas, Elliot conocía ese tono de voz, quería ir a casa y abrazarla, "también te extraño amor…", respondió él con los ojos ligeramente brillosos, estoico aguantando las lagrimas frente a su compañero,

"¿te has sentido bien?", le preguntó, asegurándose que estuviera bien, "si amor…Sophie esta muy inquieta, pero esta bien, estamos bien" ella automáticamente apoyo su mano libre en su vientre en expansión, respondió ella sonriendo antes su preocupación, "¿y mi hijo…como esta Ben?", preguntó con urgencia, una sonrisa se marco en el rostro de Liv, "siendo un niño grande para mamá" dijo Liv orgullosa, el bebé se había portado increíblemente bien desde que Elliot había tenido que irse por unos días, "besa mi barriga antes de dormir…como lo haces tu", ella se quedo en silencio, ahogando las lágrimas que amenazaba con caer, y nada tenían que ver las hormonas del embarazo, era su corazón que extrañaba al hombre de su vida.

"ese es mi hijo…", dijo con orgullos, su garganta se sentía seca de emoción, tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó rápidamente, "Dios…los extraño tanto nena..:" dijo en un momento de debilidad, con el nudo en la garganta, Olivia notó de inmediato su estado de ánimo, "también te extrañamos amor mió", respondió ella sintiendo su ingesta de aire, y sabiendo lo difícil que era para él estar lejos.

Ella respiro profundamente, sintiendo el aleteo de su hija en su interior, quien al parecer también estaba feliz de escuchar a papá, "los niños están bien también", le informó, sabiendo que también quería saber de sus otros hijos, "eso es bueno…", dijo con voz triste.

Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y volvió a hablar, "El…amor…estamos bien", aseguró ella para alivianarle un poco la presión, "no te preocupes por nosotros, estamos bien", repitió para que se quedara tranquilo, "El… ¿Cómo se ven las cosas?", el policía en ella salio a flote, "no es bueno", respondió agitando la cabeza, había visto bastante cosas desagradables durante su estadía y se sentía impotente de solo poder ver, sin hacer nada. Estaba cruzado de manos y desarmado, "estamos esperando un nuevo grupo, Patrick esta coordinando todo, pero tenemos que esperar", fue la pequeña conversación que tuvieron del caso, él no quería estas imágenes en la cabeza de Liv por lo que cambio de inmediato de tema, "no voy a poder acompañarte mañana", él no se había perdido ninguna de las ecografías de su hija desde el momento que supieron de su existencia, "lo sé…Casey me va a acompañar", le dijo para que estuviera tranquilo que no iba sola, "voy a imaginar que es tu mano la que me esta sosteniendo mientras veo a nuestra hija", dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, "El…solo por favor vuelve a casa…te necesito para cuando ella venga…tienes que estar a mi lado…por favor", rogó Liv, con desesperación, estaba aterrada por el inminente parto, no tenía recuerdos agradables de cuando había tenido a Ben, y sabía que las cosas podían salir igual o peor, "voy a estar contigo amor…te lo prometo", dijo mirando a Patrick que estaba a un par de metros delante de él, haciéndole señas.

"Me tengo que ir…" dijo con tristeza, "no…por favor…", pidió ella, necesitaba seguir hablando con él, así lo podía sentir cerca aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, "si me ven con el teléfono me voy a meter en problemas y a Patrick también", insistió Elliot, sin querer cortar la llamada tampoco, "voy a volver a llamar…te lo prometo", él trato de que su voz fuera fuerte, para que ella estuviera tranquila, "te amo preciosas…", dijo antes de cortar la llamadas

"¿Elliot…?", ella miró el visor del móvil para ver que la llamada se había terminado, la comunicación se había perdido, ella rogaba a Dios, a pesar de no estar segura de su existencia, que le devolviera a su hombre sano y salvo.

"te amo Elliot…", dijo aunque no había quién escuchara.


	166. Chapter 166

"¿Qué hacen?", preguntó uno de los hombres con ligero enfado, detrás de él venía el otro encargado, y para su sorpresa acompañado de una pequeña que según el calculo de Elliot no tenía mas de doce años, "estábamos tomándonos un tiempo de descanso", entono Patrick como disculpa, se suponía que ellos tenían que estar atentos al lugar, "¡se les paga por tener los ojos abiertos!…no para estar cuchicheando como mujeres" dijo despectivamente el hombre frente a ellos, cuando Patrick los había presentado días atrás ninguno de los dos encargados le había dicho su nombre, de echo ni siquiera Patrick lo sabía, pedían que solo se les dijera jefe.

"Teníamos los ojos abiertos jefe", dijo Elliot, el reto no debía ser solo para Patrick, después de todo que ambos estuvieran conversando se debía a su estado de animo de mierda, "no he pedido tu opinión", dijo enfáticamente el hombre mayor, haciendo callar a Elliot, él por su parte guardo silencio sabiamente, este tipo de hombres era muy fácil de enfadar, y no era la idea, aún tenían un par de días por delante, y no quería una pelea ya que estaba desprotegido, los jefes portaban armas, y ni Patrick ni él estaban autorizados para estar armados, los jefes no corrían riesgos.

El segundo hombre los quedo mirando, tenía un férreo control sobre la chica, tomándola fuertemente del brazo, la pequeña se quejo por la fuerte presión, pero el segundo jefe la callo con una bofetada en la cara, Elliot dio un paso adelante, pero se limito a reaccionar más, de lo contrario sabía la pequeña iba a sufrir las consecuencias, y a él lo iban a despedir.

"Llévenla con las otras…", dijo uno de los hombres, Elliot asintió y camino hacía donde estaba la pequeña, la casona estaba prevista de un sótano, durante la primera noche en ese lugar le habían dado una vuelta de reconocimiento, pero hasta ahora no le habían permitido ir al sótano, solo Patrick y ellos, al parecer ya estaban confiando en él, lo que era obviamente bueno para su finalidad, Patrick fue detenido cuando iba a acompañar a Elliot a su labor.

"¿de donde lo conoces?", le preguntó uno tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se escabullera, "ya les dije", respondió Patrick tratando de restarle importancia en la pregunta, "¿confías en él?", preguntó el jefe de aspecto mas viejo, "por supuesto, de lo contrario no lo habría traído para acá", dijo Patrick con total seguridad, confiaba en Elliot, pero mas en el detective Stabler, "no has respondido la pregunta", dijo el otro hombre, Patrick asintió, "fuimos compañeros de trabajo hace unos tres años, él me contacto hace algunas semanas para saber si conocía de algún trabajo, cualquiera que fuera…", hizo una pausa, "habíamos estado antes en algo similar a esto", indicó Patrick, "y necesitaba el trabajo urgente porque no tenía dinero, tiene a su mujer embarazada de su segundo hijo y están sin dinero", Patrick miro a los dos hombres tratando de traspasarle seguridad, "él va a hacer lo que sea por el dinero, lo necesita", agregó Patrick, "si falla…", ambos hombres se miraron, "va a ser tu responsabilidad", Patrick asintió, eso solo tenía una consecuencia, la muerte.

"¿estas bien?", Elliot había conducido a la pequeña hasta la puerta del sótano, débilmente asintió la pequeña, asustada, "no voy a hacerte daño", indico mirando la mejilla donde había sido golpeada minutos atrás, en un par de horas iba a tener un moretón bastante desagradable, abrió la puerta del sótano, completamente sombrío, busco a tientas algún interruptor para encender la luz de la escalera, cuando lo hizo y presiono el botón su estomago se apretó ante la imagen frente a él, en una contabilización rápida podía decir que habían al menos unas siete niñas, todas menores de edad, calculo rápido ni siquiera tenían mas de quince años, habían un par de colchones en el suelo sucios, la habitación tenía un hedor casi insoportable, pero más allá del olor, lo peor era el estado del lugar, sucio, descuidado, cada una de las niñas se alejaron de él con miedo, algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbra y que lo hicieron sentir como una mierda, sabiendo el temor que le tenían estas niñas, a él y a los hombres que las alejaron de su seguridad, su familia. "siéntate aquí" ordeno Elliot llevándola al colchón mas cercano a la entrada, sus ojos no podían soportar ver mucho más, sus recuerdos iban hacía sus hijas, incluso a su bebé por nacer, que era una niña, como todas las chicas maltrechas frente a sus ojo, y eso solo lo hacían sentir mal del estomago, fingir no ser el detective en busca de la justicia lo estaba afectando, sobre todo ahora que era conciente del mal que estaban provocando

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?", preguntó el hombre mayor, al parecer no era un gran fanático de Elliot, "la chica se puso a llorar, trate de calmarla para que no alterara al resto", mintió Elliot, "solo tienes que hacer lo que te dicen, nada mas, ¿entendido?", preguntó con malestar, "si señor", respondió Elliot de inmediato, evitando enfurecerlo, sugerencia que le había dado Patrick desde un inicio, pero su instinto a veces se le escapaba.

"Haz solo lo que te ordenan, y estaremos bien", dijo el hombre mayor, Elliot asintió, "lo siento, señor", agacho la cabeza con arrepentimiento, tenía que evitar meterse en problemas, sobre todo porque si algo salía mal, su vida, la de Patrick y de esas indefensas niñas corrían peligro.

"Vamos a estar en nuestra oficina, tenemos que afinar los últimos detalles para lo que se viene", dijeron retirándose de la sala principal, ambos detectives encubierto tenían bastante claro que la operación que tenían entre manos era bastante grande, por eso tanto recelo, los hombres aún no le habían dado mayor información del día y horario, cuidaban todo meticulosamente.

"Siento haberte metido en problemas", se disculpo Elliot una vez que los hombres se habían alejado, "no te preocupes por eso", dijo Patrick restándole importancia, "al sr. Gruñón nunca se le ve de buen animo, y siempre esta de mal genio", respondió Patrick, "me volvieron a preguntar donde te conocía", le advirtió a Stabler, sin duda era una prueba para comprobar su versión, "¿Cómo estaba tu novia?", preguntó interesado, "bien…", dijo tomando una respiración profunda, "al menos eso me dice ella", Patrick alzo las cejas, "¿no le crees?", preguntó confundido, "Olivia, mi novia…", hizo una pausa, "por lo general le resta importancia a las cosas, y siempre esta bien", dijo Elliot suspirando, "sé que esta teniendo contracciones y dolores, los tenía antes de venir aquí..solo espero que no estén empeorando o…", se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza, "o desencadenen trabajo de parto…" dijo preocupado, "tengo que estar ahí…", dijo agarrándose la cabeza, "cuando tuvo a nuestro primer hijo…", su garganta se apretó ante el recuerdo, "ella tuvo muchas complicaciones durante el embarazo.." hizo una pausa, solo habían pasado once meses desde ese episodio, "debido a un sin fin de situaciones…tuvo un parto prematuro…", él aún recuerda el pánico que sintió cuando la encontró rodeada de sangre en la mitad de la sala, "sangro muy mal antes de poder llevarla al hospital", Elliot levanto la vista para ver que Patrick estaba escuchando atentamente, "ella casi muere durante el parto…yo casi la pierdo" su voz se quebró nuevamente, recordando cuando el doctor había salido del quirófano para contarle que las cosas no iban muy bien, y que si era necesario, iba a tener que tomar una dura decisión, sacudió la cabeza para alejar las imágenes de su cabeza, no era el momento ni el lugar para tales confidencias, pero Patrick había preguntado, "tengo que estar con ella…no puedo dejarla pasar por esto sola…no puedo", dijo tragando saliva duramente, la emoción en su voz era reconocible.

"Vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo y estarás en casa con tu familia Elliot…lo prometo", dijo Patrick palmoteándole el hombro con fraternidad, él no era padre, pero no necesitaba serlo para entender la complejidad de la situación, y por supuesto todo padre quiere estar al momento del nacimiento de un hijo, "todo va a salir bien", le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

"¿una ultima duda?", dijo Patrick curioso, aprovechando la abertura de Elliot, "se supone que dos policías que trabajan en la misma unidad no pueden estar en una relación", preguntó sin mucho rodeo, "somos la excepción a la regla", dijo sonriendo, "Cragen, nuestro capitán intervino por nosotros, y según el reglamento no es algo prohibido, por lo que técnicamente no estamos haciendo nada malo", dijo Elliot con una tremenda sonrisa, que iluminaba el lugar mas sombrío.

"Hombre…te ves enamorado", dijo Patrick con gracia en su voz, "no tienes ni idea", respondió Elliot, añorando poder estar con la mujer de su vida, "la amo con todo mi corazón"

"¿quieres ir a la cama con mamá?", Olivia había acostado a Ben en su cuna y se había ido a la cama, quedando pegada al techo por horas, el bebé sonrió, lo que ella admitió como una respuesta positiva, necesitaba ver esos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a papá antes de ir a dormir, lo tomó despacio para evitar alguna contracción debido al esfuerzo, últimamente se estaban volviendo mas frecuentes, había vuelto del médico en la tarde, un seguimiento de rutina al completar los ocho meses o treinta y seis semanas como calculaban los médicos, ella había visto a la bebé en la pantalla, imaginando la presión de la mano de Elliot entre las suyas, su sonrisa al ver el rostro de la bebé, no definido, pero si el perfil, y era tan hermosa, había sido difícil no tener a su novia a su lado, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió sonar el móvil, dejo a Ben en la cuna par ir en busca del móvil que estaba en su mesa de noche, "Alo…", dijo de inmediato contestando la llamada, era un numero desconocido, solo podía ser una persona, "hola nena…",escucho y una enorme sonrisa se marco en su rostro.

"El…Oh Dios, ¡es tan bueno escucharte!" casi grito al teléfono, "no puedo hablar mucho, Patrick me presto nuevamente el teléfono, pero tenemos que ser mas prudentes esta vez", los jefes habían salido hace media hora atrás, asuntos de negocio y le habían encargado la casa nuevamente.

"¿estas bien?", preguntó ella de inmediato, "si cariño, estoy bien", Elliot espero un segundo y arremetió con preguntas, "tenías tu cita con el médico hoy ¿cierto?", preguntó, ese era el motivo de porque tomaba el riesgo en llamar, "si…era hoy", respondió ligeramente emocionada, él podía estar al fin del mundo, sin embargo no se perdía un detalle, "¿como esta mi princesa?", preguntó con la voz emocionada, "bastante bien…tan bien como debe ser a las treinta y seis semanas", dijo ella sonriendo, "¿y tu…estas bien?", le preguntó, él quería saber detalles, "por favor, la verdad", pidió, sabiendo que iba a intentar omitir algo de información, "mi presión esta ligeramente alta…" admitió ella, le había explicado que su tensión se debía a la ausencia de Elliot, "¿algo más?", preguntó, "no…nada más, ambas estamos perfectas", dijo poniendo una mano en su barriga, "¿has tenido mas contracciones?", preguntó una vez que ella se había callado, "un par el día de hoy", admitió un poco a regañadientes, eso no es bueno, pensó Elliot por un segundo, "Liv…voy a estar ahí para cuando nazca nuestra hija, te lo prometo" dijo suspirando, "yo sé…" respondió ella ahogando un sollozo, tenía que ser fuerte, después de todo sabía que él también estaba sufriendo, estaba alejado de las personas que mas amaba, y preocupado por una terca novia embarazada.

"voy a hablar seriamente con nuestra hija para que espere a que llegues para hacer su aparición", dijo ella sonriendo, sabiendo que no iba a sacar mucho, pero era lo mínimo.

"tengo que irme", anunció un segundo después, "dile a Ben que lo amo…y que le de un beso a tu barriga en mi nombre", después de eso la comunicación nuevamente había terminado.


	167. Chapter 167

"despierten...", Elliot sintió el golpe en su espalda, alguien lo estaba moviendo, se quejo debido al golpe y a que hace pocas horas había ido a la cama, "tranquilo...ya estoy despierto" dijo incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama dura, como había extrañado su exquisita cama durante la semana que llevaba en esto, y por supuesto la compañía de su amor.

"tenemos que movernos", dijo uno de los jefes, lo que claramente llamo la atención de Elliot y de Patrick, "¿movernos?", pregunto Elliot tomando la iniciativa , "no hagan preguntas, solo preparen sus cosas", dijo con poco agrado el que ya habían captado era el mas mal humorado, "gruñón", tanto Elliot como Patrick asintieron y comenzaron a guardar las pocas pertenencias que cada uno poseía, se miraron con cara de pregunta y preocupación, si se movían significaba que sus superiores no iban a saber donde estaban, hasta ahora Patrick había salido dos veces para poner al día a sus superiores, y dándole la ubicación de la casa donde estaban, y sus superiores habían decidido esperar hasta que dieran el golpe mortal, pero que al parecer eso estaba tomando mas tiempo, algo estaba pasando, "'¿crees que tu compañero este afuera?", preguntó Elliot, se suponía que estaban siendo vigilados, "eso creo", dice Patrick, "en realidad eso espero", dijo guardando el ultimo par de camisas que había doblado, Elliot ya tenía su bolso listo para salir.

"¿que esperan?" grito gruñón al verlos sin hacer nada, "vayan a buscar a esas pequeñas putillas", dijo refiriéndose a las niñas que estaban en el sótano, y que llevaban varios días escondidas en ese lugar, con suerte Elliot o Patrick bajaban una vez al día para verificar que estuvieran vivas aún. Ambos caminaron hasta la escalera del sótano, ya se había echo un camino conocido, y sabían perfectamente cuantas chicas eran, y donde dormían. "¡muévanse!" era la última advertencia de gruñon para que reaccionaran.

Bajaron al sótano, y como ya se había echo costumbre las pequeñas niñas se alejaban de ellos una vez que veían la puerta abierta del sótano y la luz encendida, como reflejo se iban a la cabecera del colchón para resguardarse de ellos, cada vez que sucedía esto, una parte del corazón de Elliot sufría, se suponía que él estaba entrenado para salvarlas, no para crearles este temor, "levántense..", dijo Patrick forzando un grito, "hagan una fila en silencio", dijo Elliot para apoyar a Patrick, en todo este tiempo ambos se habían dado cuenta que ninguno de los hombres bajaba a verlas, de seguro era para que nos le reconocieran el rostro, no se arriesgaban.

Las niñas hicieron una fila, una tras de otra, Elliot hizo una mueca al sentir el hedor que provenía de parte de ellas, no se les había permitido un baño desde que estaban ahí, y si el calculaba bien, era mas de una semana, ya que estaban desde antes que él llegara.

"Tenemos una camioneta esperando en la parte trasera", indico Gruñón cuando vio que sus subalternos habían ordenado la mercadería en una fila y estaban listas para salir, "háganlo lo mas rápido posible" agrego gruñón, haciéndoles un gesto para que comenzaran a caminar, la puerta trasera estaba abierta y efectivamente había un camión que tenía pintado una especie de empresa de lavandería en la parte lateral, Elliot guió a las niñas hacía la puerta trasera de la camioneta, él estaba preocupado por el cambio de lugar, y el cambio en la operación, solo quería que terminara lo antes posible, su mente se fue a Olivia, solo estaba a cuatro semanas de tener el bebé, solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

"estamos listos...", se escucho detrás de él, tenían todo listo para desaparecer.

"¿a que te refieres con que le perdieron la pista?", preguntó Cragen al teléfono, justo Munch estaba en la oficina poniéndolo al día de un caso cuando había recibido la llamada, "¿hace cuanto?", pregunto mirando su reloj, "¿y recién se ponen en contacto conmigo?", estaba levantando la voz de a poco, "¡mi detective esta desaparecido hace dos horas y esperan que me calme!" grito al teléfono, Munch entendió de inmediato la gravedad de la situación, Elliot estaba desaparecido, "pensé que lo tenías todo arreglado, por eso te envié a uno de mis mejores detectives". Agrego molesto, le hizo un gesto a Munch que estaba saliendo para darle privacidad.

"¿y el policía que estaba supuestamente vigilándolos?", preguntó Cragen, "llámeme cuando tenga esa información", colgó Cragen, miró de inmediato a Munch.

"Elliot", dijo Munch, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de parte de Cragen.

"El detective que estaba fuera prestando apoyo se dio cuenta de que no habían movimientos en la casa y fue a ver...", Cragen agito la cabeza, "se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba sin moradores...pero nunca se dio cuenta cuando salieron", informo Don molesto, "Elliot lleva dos horas desaparecido, junto con el detective Patrick", informó Cragen a su detective, "Tenemos que encontrarlo capitán", dijo Munch con urgencia, "Liv...", ese fue su primer pensamiento cuando escucho las palabras de Cragen al telefono, "no lo va a soportar", dijo Munch.

"vamos a esperar tener algo mas de información para avisarle.." indicó Cragen, "tenemos que ser muy prudentes en cualquier información que le entreguemos", él estaba conciente de que esta información podía gatillar un parto prematuro en Olivia debido a la tensión y el estrés, "lo sé.." dijo Munch, "llama a Fin...vamos a buscar a Elliot", indico Cragen con cierta esperanza en su voz, iba a mover lo que fuera para recuperar a Elliot sano y salvo, como le había prometido a Olivia que iba a volver, se sentó en su escritorio sintiéndose cansado, a veces olvidaba las cosas por las que estaba pasando su cuerpo, esto sin duda no ayudaba.

"Cragen…", respondió cuando levanto el teléfono, "vamos de inmediato", le hizo un gesto a Munch que se había mantenido con él para que fuera en busca de Fin que aún era ajeno a la situación ya que lo habían llamado rápidamente, tapo la boquilla, "ve a buscar a tu compañero", verbalizo la orden, por lo que Munch se fue al escritorio de su pareja, "Cragen quiere hablar con nosotros…", advirtió Munch, "no es bueno" agregó de inmediato, Fin siguió a su compañero hasta la oficina de Don.

"¿tu compañero te puso al tanto?", preguntó Don una vez que Fin y Munch estaban de vuelta a la oficina, Fin sacudió la cabeza en signo de negación, "ya veo…" dijo Don, "la operación encubierta donde estaba Stabler no salio del todo bien", indico Cragen, pudo ver en el rostro de su detective la preocupación, "¿Qué tan mal, capitán?", preguntó Fin, sabiendo las implicancias que tenía la noticia que le habían dado, "cambiaron de domicilio durante la madrugada, por lo que actualmente no sabemos donde están", dijo Cragen, procurando sonar tranquilo, "¿y el enlace?", preguntó Fin, "no los vio salir, él dice que nunca dejo de observar la casa, pero no se dio cuenta de que se marcharon", dijo Don frustrado, si hubiera sabido la falta de profesionalismo de los participantes en la operación, nunca hubiera enviado a ninguno de sus detectives, aunque eso significara dejar su puesto, "tenemos que decirle a Olivia", dijo Fin preocupado por su compañera, "ella debe saberlo", agrego, "lo va a saber", indico el capitán, "pero todo a su tiempo..primero debemos ir a la casa y ver si podemos encontrar algo de evidencia"

"¿A dónde vamos?", preguntó Elliot luego de un largo trayecto de silencio, si calculaba bien llevaban cerca de una hora en ruta, "no importa donde vamos…solo procura mantenerlas calladas", dijo el gruñón, que era el que generalmente les daba las ordenes, el otro solo se dedicaba a mirar y asentir, Elliot opto por mantenerse en silencio el resto del camino, había intentado en vano memorizar las calles, pero después de una hora de viaje le era imposible.

"Llegamos", dijo Gruñón deteniendo la camioneta cerca de veinte minutos mas de viaje, "esperen aquí", indico como orden, él iba a verificar primero que no hubiera nadie observando, de lo contrario iba a llamar bastante la atención un par de niñas desaliñadas bajando de un camión, ellos eran sumamente cuidadosos, y este era siempre su modus operando, no pasar mas de dos semanas en un mismo lugar, sobre todo ahora que estaban esperando en tres días un gran golpe.

Una vez que todo estaba despejado, Gruñón dio la orden para que todos descendieran del vehiculo rápidamente, "mas rápido", grito Gruñón con poca paciencia, algo que estaba saturando a Elliot, él no estaba feliz cuando la gente le gritaba, pero aquí, estaba trabajando y tenía que acatar las ordenes sin decir absolutamente nada, condujo junto a Patrick a las niñas, para su sorpresa esta casa también contaba con un sótano bastante amplio, lo que le dio una idea, los jefes se movían entre estas casas constantemente porque las conocían a la perfección.

"vamos a salir por un par de horas, mantengan todo en orden", indico Gruñón saliendo de la casa, "¿tienes tu teléfono?", preguntó Elliot a Patrick, "lo tengo, pero esta sin batería" respondió Patrick, "tenemos que avisar que fuimos trasladados a otro lugar", observo Elliot, sabiendo que su jefe iba a estar preocupado, su pensamiento se fue de inmediato a su novia, solo esperaba que no se enterara, de lo contrario se iba a poner nerviosa, "lo tengo en mi bolso, lo voy a sacar", indico Patrick retirándose de la sala común para ir a su habitación, Elliot se sentó en el sofá sucio que adornaba la casa, estaba claro que no cuidaban el lugar, solo les servia para su cometido, "te extraño amor" susurro en silencio.

"esto es un asco", dijo Fin una vez que estaba en el sótano de la casa, habían llegado hace unos minutos atrás, "no puedo creer que alguien pueda vivir en estas condiciones", le dijo a su compañero, "esas niñas no tiene mucho donde elegir…esta es su realidad", respondió Munch dándole una mirada al lugar, olía mal, el aire era denso, vio los colchones sucios, la ropa de cama manchada, "¿Cuál es la idea de mantenerlas aquí?", preguntó Fin a nadie en particular, "creo que el mercado negro", respondió Fin, aunque por lo general los que trafican con personas no las mantenían durante tanto tiempo ya que era riesgoso, "¿han encontrado algo?", preguntó Cragen que había bajado donde estaban sus detectives, "¿además de un lugar infestado y mal oliente?" ironizo Munch, "no, no hemos encontrado nada mas", eso definitivamente no era una buena noticia, "¿aún no ha noticias de ellos?", preguntó Fin, "nada" respondió Cragen, "volvamos arriba", el sótano era angustiante para ellos,

"¿tomaron huellas?", preguntó Cragen a los forenses, "si…pero hay miles de ellas", informo uno de ellos, Cragen le dio una mirada de no me importa, "aunque les tome todo el día, quiero que recolecten todas las huellas posibles", él sabía que era un trabajo minucioso, pero no tenían donde empezar, su detective estaba perdido, y lo único que quería era traerlo de vuelta a casa, a su novia y sus hijos.

"Capitán…", Don se volteo para ver a Fin en la puerta de la oficina, "no hay noticias de Elliot y Patrick en mas de cuatro horas, creo que es el momento…", dijo ligeramente angustiado, lo que tenían que hacer claramente iba a ser difícil, pero no era justo para ella seguir manteniéndola al margen, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

"lo sé…", fue casi un susurro de parte de Cragen, levanto el teléfono de su oficina, y respiro profundo, marco el numero.

"Olivia…", él pudo notar la ingesta de aire de parte de ella, "necesito que vengas a la oficina", fueron las indicaciones de parte de Cragen, él no le iba a dar detalles por teléfono, no con algo tan delicado, y no podía ir a su casa ya que tenía que dirigir una operación.


	168. Chapter 168

El corazón de Olivia latía a mil por hora, su instinto le decía que algo había sucedido, no había recibido llamado de Elliot hace dos días, y su capitán la acababa de llamar para pedirle que fuera al precinto, sin duda no pintaba bien, arreglo las cosas del bebé, no tenía tiempo para buscar a alguien para que se quedara con él, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con urgencia, y no quería perder ni un segundo, "ven aquí, cariño", levanto al bebé del corral, "uhg…", sintiendo un leve dolor en su vientre, contracciones que la acompañaban cuando hacía algún tipo de movimiento, puso a Ben en su cadera izquierda, y con su mano derecha acaricio su vientre con cariño, respirando profundamente para que el dolor pasara, ya se había vuelto algo bastante común, pero nunca dejaba de ser doloroso, puso el bolso del bebé en su hombro derecho una vez que estaba lista para salir, la van estaba estacionada en la salida de la casa, en cosa de minutos estaba camino al precinto.

"Olivia…", Fin estaba en su escritorio revisando algunos antecedentes cuando vio entrar a su compañera, podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, el agotamiento y la palidez también, "déjame tomarlo", dijo haciendo una seña hacía Ben, admitiendo que no debe ser nada de fácil llevar a un bebé, estando embarazada de ocho meses, además que las ordenes del médico eran conocidas por todos, ella no debía cargar a Ben, y punto. "¿Qué esta pasando Fin?", preguntó ella una vez que el bebé estaba en los brazos de su compañero, "Cragen debe informarte", le dijo su compañero en tono de disculpas, justo cuando ella iba a arremeter con preguntas nuevamente Cragen apareció, "vamos a mi oficina Olivia, vamos a estar mas cómodas hablando ahí", Cragen hizo un gesto con la mano indicando su despacho, "no", respondió ella, no necesitaba estar cómoda, ella necesitaba saber porque demonios había sido llamada, "dime lo que esta sucediendo aquí y ahora", exigió ella, poniendo su mano derecha en su vientre como ya era costumbre al sentir el aleteo de la bebé en su interior, Sophie estaba muy inquieta, de seguro sentía la preocupación de su madre.

"¡maldición Don!" le grito cuando él no articulaba palabra alguna, "dime que demonios esta sucediendo, ¿es sobre Elliot?", preguntó ella, sabiendo que ese era el motivo por el cual había sido llamada, y por la mirada que le deban sus compañeros, "si…es sobre Elliot", respondió Cragen, ella se apoyo en el escritorio detrás de ella, preparándose para lo que venía, "lo hemos perdido…", dijo Cragen, las palabras se escucharon con eco en los oídos de ella, "quiero decir..". Cragen se dio cuenta de que había utilizado palabras erradas, "no sabemos donde están él y Patrick", corrigió, el lugar quedó en silencio hasta que ella tuvo la fortaleza para preguntar, "¿Cómo no saben?", exigió ella, "se suponía que iban a ser vigilados", al menos eso era lo que Elliot le había hablado sobre la operación, "el detective Ryan no se dio cuenta de que salieron de la casa", informo Don, "esto es tu culpa", le enrostro Olivia a su jefe, Don se sorprendió al sentir un dolor en su mejilla izquierda, y se dio cuenta de que Olivia lo había abofeteado, "te pedí….", sus palabras ahogadas por las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer en cascada por sus mejillas, Elliot estaba perdido, su Elliot.

"Tienes que calmarte…" interrumpió Fin poniendo su mano en el brazo de Liv, meciendo a Ben que se estaba volviendo quisquilloso, "te pedí que no lo enviar- ", se interrumpió cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre, hizo una mueca que fue visible para el resto del mundo, "respira Liv…", instruyo Cragen, "ven…toma asiento", la condujo hasta su escritorio, ella puso ambas manos en su vientre, calmando el dolor y a la bebé inquieta en su interior, tomando respiraciones profundas, "creo que deberías volver a casa", ella miró a Cragen con furia, "no voy a irme a casa…no cuando mi novio puede estar en peligro", aclaro ella con determinación, Fin iba a decir algo, pero ella alzo la mano para exigirle silencio, levanto la mirada para ver a Cragen a los ojos, directamente, "si algo le pasa…te voy a culpar", le dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción, salvo la ira.

"Olivia….", Don podía explicarle durante todo el día que no había sido una opción hacerlo, pero en estos momentos sabía, conociendo a su detective que sus emociones hablaban por ella, y era lógico, su novio y padre de sus dos bebés estaba desaparecido hace horas, en una operación encubierta que era peligrosa.

"¿Puedes verlo un minuto?", pidió Olivia, necesitaba salir de la mirada de sus compañeros, necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas, para calmarse y comenzar a pensar con la cabeza, como un detective, ella tenía que encontrar a su novio, "por supuesto", respondió Fin, ella le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se puso de pie lentamente, cuidando de no golpear su barriga con el escritorio, debido al limitado espacio y su vientre era ya prominente.

"vuelvo en unos minutos", le dijo a su compañero, él sabía donde iba, a la azotea, lugar donde ella y Elliot subían para tomarse un tiempo, aclarar la mente o relajarse.

"¿Dónde demonios estas Elliot?", se preguntó una vez que había llegado a la azotea, tres tramos de escaleras la habían dejado extenuada y con la respiración agitada, pero mirar la ciudad de ayudaba a calmarse, "prometiste…prometiste estar aquí cuando nuestra hija estuviera por nacer…", su instinto maternal le decía que eso iba a ser muy pronto, por lo que sus miedos se incrementaban, solo pensar en pasar por todo esto sola.

"¿tienes algo de batería ya?", preguntó Elliot a su compañero, Patrick asintió, "hombre, pero debo llamar primero a mi superior", indico el hombre, "tenemos que decirles lo que esta ocurriendo", claramente tenían que apurarse antes que los hombres llegarán, Patrick marco el numero de su superior mientras Elliot vigilaba la entrada a través de la ventana, los jefes habían ido en la camioneta, por lo que indudablemente iba a sentir cuando llegaran, "Robert, soy Patrick", Elliot prestó atención a la conversación que se estaba dando en la casa, y a la vez pendiente del exterior, "estamos bien..:", respondió Patrick, "¿ya saben?", se sorprendió Patrick, "no sabemos donde estamos…", respondió a la pregunta formulado al otro lado de la línea, "rastreen la señal del móvil", indicó Patrick, "pero tiene que ser ahora mismo, me estoy quedando sin batería", hizo una pausa mirando el dispositivo que en cualquier momento se iba a apagar, y también lo mantenía apagado cuando los jefes estaban en casa, se suponía que no estaba permitido nada de llamadas mientras estuvieran trabajando para ellos, "Robert, escúchame" dijo Patrick para que le prestaran atención, "se están preparando para algo grande…en menos de tres días, deben apurarse", dijo a su compañero, "y una última cosa…", Patrick miró a Elliot, "avisa al distrito 16 que todo esta bien".

"¿Hace cuanto?", preguntó Cragen al teléfono, el cansancio se había apoderado de su cuerpo, se había tomado la medicina pero aún no le hacían efectos, sin duda nada de esto le hacía bien para su débil corazón, "¿dijo algo más?", preguntó Cragen, "entiendo…", suspiro con frustración, "¿están rastreando el móvil?", asintió al teléfono en acuerdo, "me avisan cualquier cosa", y con eso corto. Miró a su detective, "ve por Olivia". Indico a Munch, por mientras Fin se estaba haciendo cargo de Ben.

"Liv…", ella se volteo secando un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas, "¿tiene alguna noticia?", preguntó ella guardando las esperanzas, aunque estaba petrificada de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, había soñado mas de una vez con la muerte de Elliot, solo esperaba que fueran solo sueños, "eso creo…", dijo Munch, "Cragen pidió que viniera por ti, acaba de recibir una llamada", indico Munch, él no tenía mayor antecedentes, "él va a volver Liv…Elliot es demasiado cabeza dura para no hacerlo", dijo Munch, no quiso decir que era demasiado testarudo para morir, aunque a eso hacía referencia su comentario. "eso espero", susurro Liv.

"¿estas bien?", preguntó Fin cuando ella volvió a la sala principal, "si…las escaleras me cansan", dijo ella, no queriendo admitir de que acababa de tener una nueva contracción falsa, y por eso su respiración agitada, de lo contrario la mandarían directo a casa, y ella no iba a aceptarlo.

"Acabo de recibir una llamada", enunció Cragen una vez que los detectives estaban en la sala principal, Liv estaba en su escritorio con Ben en sus brazos, estaba tratando de dilucidar si debía pedirle a Maureen que lo tuviera mientras ella estaba en esto, pero eso significaba que tenía que contarle a la chica y se iba a angustiar, y además quería a su hijo con ella.

"Ellos están bien", fue lo primero que Cragen dijo para calmar los ánimos, "no saben con certeza donde se encuentran, pero calculan que condujeron cerca de hora y media", lo cual no era bueno ya que era mucha distancia, y muchos posibles lugares, "Patrick mantendrá su móvil encendido para poder ser rastreado, Olivia conocía el numero, ella había recibido dos llamadas de él, perfectamente se lo podía dar a Morales, ella confiaba en su compañero de trabajo y sabia que iba a hacer un arduo trabajo para darle alguna novedad.

"¿hace cuanto recibieron la llamada?", preguntó Olivia, "cerca de media hora atrás", informó Cragen, "Patrick solicito expresamente a su compañero que nos llamaran para que estuviéramos un poco mas tranquilos"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?", preguntó Olivia, queriendo ser participe, "tu vas a ir a las cunas a descansar un poco mientras nosotros esperamos una actualización", dijo Cragen, Olivia asintió, Ben estaba cansado, ella agotada y como no iban a casa hasta nuevo aviso, la mejor solución eran las cunas, "me avisan cualquier cosa, ¿bien?", dijo exigente, "por supuesto", respondió Cragen, seguido por el "si", de sus compañeros. "¿quieres que lo cargue hasta las cunas?", ofreció Fin, "te lo agradezco", respondió Olivia, no muy segura si podía manejar a Ben por las escaleras.

Fin subió a las cunas cerca de quince minutos más tarde, no tenían actualización alguna, pero quería saber si Liv quería conversar o necesitaba algo, abrió la puerta con cuidado, ella se había acostado en la cama donde generalmente dormía Elliot, se encontraba de costado, los ojos cerrados, su mano derecha posada en su vientre protectoramente, y Ben casi en la misma posición, frente a mamá, Fin cogio una manta y los cubrió, le rompía el corazón ver la angustia de su compañera, aún habían rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, en silencio dejo la habitación.

"¿Cómo esta?", preguntó Cragen, sabiendo exactamente de donde venía su detective, "durmiendo…", respondió Fin, "esta agotada…" agregó, le había tomado poco tiempo poder conciliar el sueño, "no debe estar durmiendo bien", Cragen la conocía perfectamente.

"tenemos que encontrarlo pronto Don", dijo Fin saltándose el protocolo, para hablar con una amigo. "estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero no tenemos mucho con lo que trabajar", dijo Cragen, las huellas digitales habían sido enviadas al laboratorio, en total habían recolectado cincuenta, lo que les tomaría una eternidad cotejarla con la base de datos, y tener una coincidencia de algún sujeto que tuviera antecedentes para tener donde empezar, "¿aún nada con el registro de la llamada?", preguntó Fin impotente, no le gustaba depender de otro precinto, pero no era su caso, salvo que involucraba a su compañero, pero habían protocolos.

"¿hay algún funeral o algo así?". Preguntó Casey ingresando a la sala con una sonrisa, que desapareció de inmediato al ver el rostro de sus compañeros, el ambiente estaba visiblemente tenso, "un funeral no…pero no tenemos buenas noticias", dijo Cragen, ella era parte de la unidad, y amiga de Elliot, por lo que se merecía estar al tanto de la situación, "¿Qué pasa?, me están asustando" dijo ella con preocupación, algo no estaba bien, sin duda.

"Es Elliot…esta desaparecido". Dijo Cragen sin rodeos.


	169. Chapter 169

"¿Elliot dejo sola a Liv?", preguntó Casey al borde de la ira, "no…no es eso", aclaro Munch, "¿entonces?". Preguntó medio ofuscada, simplemente no podía creer que se atreviera a dejar a su amiga, menos en estas circunstancias.

"Elliot esta trabajando encubierto", informó Fin, Casey no había sido informada de la situación porque no era tema de la Unidad, sino que solo algo que le concernía a Cragen y Stabler, "¿y recién me entero?", preguntó ligeramente ofendida, "todo sucedió muy rápido", aclaró Cragen, aunque Elliot llevaba en el caso mas de siete días, "¿Cuánto lleva desaparecido?", preguntó Casey con urgencia para ponerse al día de la situación, "unas seis horas ya", informó Munch sacando la cuenta, "¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encubierto?", preguntó Casey apoyada en el escritorio de Stabler y con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, "ocho días", respondió Fin.

"¿Olivia esta al tanto?", pregunto Casey preocupada por su amiga, "si…Cragen le pidió que viniera", respondió Fin, "de echo esta en las cunas descansando", agregó el detective Tutuola, Casey arqueo una ceja, "debería estar en casa", dijo ella como cosa obvio, "intenta convencerla de eso", dijo Fin en un tono ligeramente burlón, "voy a subir a ver como esta", dijo Casey caminando antes que tuvieran tiempo de detenerla,

"Liv…", Casey había abierto la puerta con precaución, pero cuando escucho algo así como un sollozo se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba despierta y llorando, "hola…", dijo Casey con dulzura caminando hacía ella despacio, viendo los rastros de lagrimas en el rostro de su amiga, Ben estaba durmiendo aún placidamente, pero Liv había logrado solo unos minutos ya que la bebé la había comenzado a patear fuertemente, "hola…", respondió Olivia débilmente, "supongo que ya sabes", le dijo a su amiga por la mirada compasiva que le daba, "si, ya supe", Liv se sentó con cierta dificultad, acunando su vientre con cuidado, "¿quieres hablar?", le preguntó Casey, Liv asintió, y agradeció que Casey no la llenara de preguntas de inmediato.

"Estoy asustada", admitió Olivia, haciéndole un gesto a Casey para cambiarse de cama y dejar que Ben siguiera durmiendo, "es normal que tengas miedo por que le pueda pasar algo", dijo Casey fraternalmente, "si…", respondió Olivia secándose las lagrimas que insistían en caer, "he tenido estos sueños horribles…", se detuvo, tomando una respiración medianamente profunda, "donde esta muerto…", admitió Liv, "yo solo….", su voz se quebró, "no sé que voy a hacer si lo pierdo", admitió, mientras otra ráfaga de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, "hey…", Casey palmoteo con cariño el muslo de Liv, de cierta manera tratando de reconfortarla, "además…", Liv se aclaro la garganta, "no sé si puedo tener a la bebé sin él…", puso ambas manos en su vientre, y suspiro, "él va a estar aquí…", le aseguró Casey, "pero si no es así…" Liv sacudió su cabeza para alejar los terribles pensamientos, "ella va a estar aquí en cualquier momento", admitió Liv, "¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Casey ligeramente alarmada, "tengo ocho meses, la bebé puede nacer en dos semanas, o cuatro…o antes", dijo Liv con angustia.

"No puedo pasar por lo que pase con Ben si él a mi lado", dijo Olivia con tristeza, sus temores de un parto similar al de su primer hijo estaban acechando en todo momento, sobre todo ahora, que estaba tan cerca de tener a la bebé, "estoy aterrada…", eso era el sentimiento que mas se acercaba a como se sentía por el inminente parto, "no vamos a pensar en eso Liv…él va a estar ahí para sostener tu mano mientras su hermosa bebé entra a este mundo", le dijo Casey suavemente, ellas tenían una excelente relación y Casey estaba logrando calmarla, poco, pero algo era algo.

"Casey…", la mujer la miró, "si no es así…", se quedo en silencio unos segundos, "¿puedes tu…?", Casey la abrazo, "por supuesto que si", que no había necesidad de verbalizarlo, Casey iba a estar con ella en la sala de parto en caso de que algo sucediera, ella lanzo un ruego interno a que eso no fuera necesario.

"¿han tenido alguna otra información?", preguntó Olivia, "no lo sé…a penas llegue me dijeron lo sucedido y subí aquí", dijo Casey, "pero supongo que ya hubieran subido si tuvieran información, ellos están preocupados por ti", dijo Casey conociendo a sus compañeros de trabajo, que a lo largo de los años se habían vuelto mas y mas cercanos, "golpee a Cragen…", dijo avergonzada, "¿en serio?", Casey estaba sorprendida, "cuando me dijo..Dios yo estaba tan enfadada", se paso la mano por el cabello, un gesto netamente nervioso. "y también le grite", admitió ella sonriendo tristemente, "no debería haberlo echo, él esta muy enfermo", situación de la cual todos estaban al tanto. "no podías evitarlo Liv…estoy segura que Don lo entiende" le dijo Casey con ternura.

"¿estas preocupado?", le preguntó Patrick a Elliot, esta era su línea cada vez que hablaba con él, "si…", respondió Elliot, el departamento de Patrick se iba a poner en contacto con su unidad, eso solo podía significar que Don estaba al tanto de su cambio de ubicación y por consiguiente Liv, y de seguro ella no estaba tomándolo bien, "ya sabes…mi novia", dijo Elliot sin querer entrar en detalles, pero estaba sumamente preocupado de cómo iba a recibir la noticia, "solo quiero salir de esto pronto", dijo él queriendo cortar la conversa, no tenía ganas de desparramar sus pensamientos, se estaba centrando en una forma de lograr que los encontraran, quizás no iban a terminar la misión, pero al menos que su gente supiera su nueva ubicación y que estaban bien, sobre todo Olivia.

"¡Capitán!", gritó Munch desde su escritorio para llamar su atención, estaba al teléfono y no debía colgar, había información, "¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Cragen notando la urgencia en la voz de su detective, "tenemos algo…", dijo John con cierta esperanza, él anotó algo en un papel y se lo dio a Cragen, "Tenemos información de donde podría estar Elliot" leyó Don, espero pacientemente hasta que Munch cortara la llamada, sin antes de agradecer el contacto.

"Un testigo vio una camioneta estacionar hace pocas horas en la parte trasera de la casa frente a él", indico Munch, relatando lo que había escuchado, "pero eso no es novedad", interrumpió Cragen, "la camioneta no tenía patente", eso ya era sospechoso, "el testigo se dio cuenta de eso y le llamo la atención, además sospechaba que pasaba algo en esa casa, me dice que los sujetos que van son bastante raros", agregó Munch, "además vio a cuatro hombres bajando de la camioneta y un par de niñas…" hizo una pausa para leer el rostro de su jefe, "puede no ser nada…pero creo que deberíamos ir a investigar", concluyo Munch

"¿Tienes la dirección?", preguntó Cragen, ellos iban a investigar cualquier pista, por pequeña que sea, algo era mejor que nada, y mas optimo que estar en sus escritorios mirando la pantalla del ordenador, ya que ninguno tenía cabeza para tomar un caso. "voy arriba", dijo Munch de inmediato, esto debía saberlo Liv.

Much subio los escalones de a dos, sabiendo que su cuerpo lo iba a resentir, pero quería llegar lo más rápido a las cunas para hablar con Olivia, sabía que Casey estaba con ella y de seguro estaban conversando, lo que era bueno para su amiga, para su salud mental, golpeo la puerta para avisar que iba a entrar, en el interior Casey y Olivia estaban fundidas en un abrazo, Olivia aún permanecía llorando, ella levanto la cabeza del hombro de su amiga para ver a Munch en la entrada de la habitación, "¿tienen algo?", preguntó ella, Munch asintió, "tenemos una posible pista", dijo Munch con prudencia, no había que alimentarle esperanzas, pero su instinto le decía que iban a sacar algo bueno de esto. "vamos de inmediato", dijo Liv saliendo del abrazo de Casey, "yo lo llevo", dijo la fiscal, levantando a Ben de la cama con cuidado y apoyándolo en su hombro, el bebé se quejo, pero siguió durmiendo.

"Vamos a mi oficina", dijo Cragen cuando toda la gente que correspondía estaba reunida, "Munch recibió una llamada de un testigo", comenzó Cragen diciendo, "no es nada seguro, pero es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora", él observo a la gente en su oficina, Casey estaba en el sillón con Ben en sus brazos, junto a ella, descansando las manos en su vientre como ya era costumbre estaba Liv, apoyado en la muralla lateral Fin y sentado junto frente a su escritorio estaba Munch, gente a la cual consideraba su familia, pero faltaba un integrante y todos sus esfuerzos estaban actualmente enfocados a recuperarlo, y lo antes posible.

"Munch…", Cragen le dio el pase a su detective para que todos supieran de primera fuente, "hace cerca de diez minutos recibieron en la central de la policía de nueva York una llamada de un hombre que indicaba una situación extraña en la casa que esta frente a la suya, indico que vio entrar a cuatro hombres junto a un par de niñas a la casa, le llamo la atención el estado de las niñas y la preocupación de uno de los hombres que miraba de un lado a otro, por suerte no lo vio", indico Munch, "como ya se dio una alerta interna respecto del caso, transfirieron la llamada a nuestro departamento", explico Munch con precisión, "¿podemos confiar en esa información?", ella no quería tener esperanzas, "es todo lo que tenemos por ahora Olivia, es eso o seguir mirándonos las caras", dijo Cragen,

"Entonces debemos ir a verificar", dijo Fin, "vamos…". Asintió Olivia, ella no se iba a quedar fuera de esto, "Olivia…", fue el tono de voz de Cragen lo que le decía a ella que no estaba invitada, "tienen dos opciones", dijo ella poniéndose de pie con ayuda del apoyabrazos del sofá, "o me dejan ir con ustedes…o los sigo, ustedes elijan, pero no me voy a quedar fuera", dijo Liv claramente decidida a hacerse participe, "estas con permiso pre maternal, no puedes ir con nosotros", dijo Cragen serio, "no, pero eso no me impide manejar detrás de ustedes", dijo ella en tono seguro, ella no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, "Don…" fue su voz un ruego, "no voy a hacer nada entupido, solo quiero saber si Elliot esta ahí,,,lo prometo", en realidad aunque quisiera su cuerpo no iba a responder, "solo quiero saber que él esta bien",

"¿y Ben?", preguntó Casey, "va conmigo…no es arriesgado" dijo Olivia, ella se iba a mantener lejos del lugar, solo quería estar cerca de su novio, "es un viaje de hora y media en auto", dijo Munch, viendo la dirección, "esta bien…", no había nada que la hiciera desechar la idea de ir con ellos, "necesito esto…por favor", pidió ella, casi rogando,

"¿estas segura de hacer esto?", preguntó Casey una vez que estaban en el segundo auto, ellos iban a ir por separado, Liv en el auto de atrás, conducido por Casey, "sé que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto…pero lo necesito…por favor no me lo preguntes de nuevo", rogó Liv.

Cragen había informado de la presunta pista al precinto de Patrick, ambas unidades estaban trabajando a la par por recuperar sus detectives, la unidad de Patrick había decido que la operación iba a terminar en ese mismo momento, no podían arriesgar a los detectives y a las pequeñas que permanecían en cautiverio, aunque perdieran al pez gordo, pero así como iban, las cosas solo podían ser peores.

Hora y media mas tarde, tres autos estaban estacionados a varias cuadras de la dirección, ellos no podían arriesgarse a que los vieran en sus vehículos policiales, iban a llamar la atención, "esta operación termina aquí", dijo el Capitán Duncan, que había tomado la dirección de la operación desde un inicio, información que le proporcionó a Cragen, las decisiones ya estaban tomadas, "vamos por ellos", los detectives de ambas unidades se bajaron de los respectivos autos, salvo Liv y Casey que quedaron resguardadas en uno de los autos estacionados a lo lejos.

"¿Qué demonios…?", preguntaron cuando sintieron la explosión.


	170. Chapter 170

"¡Elliot!"

Fue el desgarrador grito de Olivia cuando a la distancia podía divisar la nube de humo donde se suponía estaba el hombre de su vida, "ni se te ocurra", Casey la detuvo de descender del auto.

"¡Quédense donde están!" gritó Cragen que con la fuerza de la explosión había terminado en el suelo, sus detectives estaban a un par de metros delante de él, todos en el suelo, así como también la unida de Duncan.

"¿están bien?" le preguntó a los policías que estaban en el suelo, "¿alguno esta herido?", preguntó Cragen notablemente preocupado por la gente, "estamos bien", respondieron, afortunadamente estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la explosión para salir perjudicados, cuando todos estaban ya en sus pies escucharon un par de disparos que provenían de la misma casa, "¡que diablos!", fue la exclamación que mas se repitió, algo había sucedido en el interior de la vivienda, todos buscaron donde cubrirse.

"oh…Dios" gimió Liv, desde donde estaban se había escuchado la ráfaga de disparos, "Casey…", dijo ella, "lo sé….", respondió ella, esto no era como se suponía iba a suceder, "no podemos ir hasta saber que todo se a detenido", le dijo poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de Liv, sin duda había sido una mala idea, una pésima idea ir, "Elliot…él puede estar ahí adentro, herido", dijo ella justificando sus acciones, "lo sé…pero no es seguro Liv…", Casey noto la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Liv y como ella se encorvo acunando su vientre, "Liv…", preguntó preocupada, podía notar la respiración entre cortada, "estoy bien…es solo una contracción falsa", dijo ella con calma, ella estaba segura que podría diferenciarlas de las reales, "estoy tensa y eso me hace tenerlas mas seguido", le indico ella a su amiga conociendo su cuerpo perfectamente.

"Están arrancando…", gritó uno de los detectives al ver un furgón salir rápidamente de la casa, "vamos por ellos…" , se coordinaron de tal forma que salieron dos coches detrás del furgón, el resto tenía que entrar a la casa, "los bomberos vienen en camino", indico Fin que había echo la llamada, el fuego había desaparecido, no había echo demasiado daño a la vivienda, pero sin duda si había alguien adentro, estaba muerto.

Cerca de cinco minutos mas tarde se escucharon a lo lejos las sirenas de bomberos, una vez que el fuego se haya extinguido por completo ellos iban a entrar a la vivienda, los bomberos se detuvieron en la mitad de la calle y comenzaron a apagar el pequeño poco de fuego que aún se mantenía, a estas alturas la mitad de los vecinos estaban afuera curioseando, Casey aún mantenía a Olivia en el interior del auto.

"Esta despejado…", dijeron los bomberos a Cragen una vez que la vivienda era solo humo, pero aún se mantenía en pie, "¿es seguro entrar?", preguntó Fin, "si, la vivienda es de consistencia sólida, solo tiene que ir con cuidado, voy a acompañarlos" dijo el bombero, "¿y la ambulancia?", preguntó Munch, ellos aún tenían la esperanza de encontrar alguien vivo, "viene en camino", respondió Fin, que había tomado la iniciativa de hacer las llamadas, "alguien tiene que ir a hablar con Liv", dijo Fin, "vamos a esperar…veamos adentro primero", indicó Cragen, el bombero les entrego un casco de protección a cada uno, "no toquen nada, todo esta aún caliente", le dijo abriendo la puerta con los guantes, su cuerpo estaba protegido contra el calor, no tuvieron que caminar demasiado para ver un cuerpo en el suelo, estaba completamente irreconocible, todos se cubrieron la nariz para aguantar el olor a quemado, su rostro era imposible de identificar, "necesitamos a Warner", dijo Cragen, solo esperaba que este hombre, no fuera Elliot.

"Esto no se ve bien…", dijo Fin que iba caminando con cuidado detrás del bombero, cuidando pisar el mismo camino que el experto, "¿sienten eso?", preguntó Fin prestando atención, "silencio", dijo Cragen al resto de la gente que estaba en el interior de la casa, la mayoría de ellos bomberos, "¿de donde viene?", preguntó Cragen escuchando con atención, "desde acá abajo" hizo un gesto al suelo. "debe haber un sótano", dijo Munch, "por aquí…", dijo uno de los bomberos que estaba mas adelante, "aquí hay una puerta", cuando la abrieron el calor en el interior era insoportable y se podía escuchar el llanto de las niñas en su interior, "Dios mió…están vivas".luego de estas palabras el interior de la vivienda era un caos, cada hombre bajo al sótano y cargo a una pequeña, era casi un milagro que estuvieran vivas, afortunadamente el lugar estaba protegido, "necesitamos mas ambulancias", las pequeñas iban a tener que ser enviadas al hospital, claramente para revisar la inhalación de humo y la notable desnutrición que sufrían, cuando no había peligro Liv y Casey habían descendido del automóvil, y veían como cada hombre salía con una pequeña en sus brazos, Liv se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo de sorpresa. Cuando cada una de las niñas estaba en dirección al hospital, Cragen se acerco a Olivia, "dime por favor que no estaba ahí dentro", rogó ella al ver el rostro de su capitán, "encontramos dos cuerpos", dijo Don, usando esa voz que estaba destinada para malas noticias a las familias de las victimas, "¡no!", dijo Olivia rotundamente, haciendo saltar a Ben que estaba en los brazos de Casey.

"no podemos saber si se trata de Elliot", dijo Cragen, "no es posible reconocerlos", agregó teniendo aún la imagen de ambos cuerpos calcinados, "no importa, porque ninguno de ellos es Elliot", dijo ella segura, su corazón le decía que él no estaba muerto, "Olivia…", dijo Don, con cierto tono en su voz que a ella le desagradaba, "no…no es y punto" dijo ella poniendo su mano derecha en el vientre, "vamos a solicitar que venga Melinda…ella puede tomar las huellas y confirmar las identidades", dijo Don de forma ceremoniosa, nunca hubiera pensado tener esta conversación con Olivia.

Olivia quería discutir que era posible que la dirección estuviera errada, pero era demasiada coincidencia, habían identificado a tres de las niñas que habían sido secuestradas, y Cragen les había mostrado una foto de Elliot y de Patrick, "sabes que Elliot estaba aquí", dijo Don, "fue reconocido, junto con Patrick", Liv asintió, las lágrimas caían sin consuelo por sus mejillas, "deberías ir a casa", dijo Cragen, ella negó enfáticamente, "quiero estar aquí…quiero saberlo de boca de Melinda", dijo ella con determinación, "Olivia, en tu estado no es bueno estar aquí…", dijo Casey, tratando de hacerla razonar, "mi estado…" dijo Liv sin dejar de acariciar su vientre, "mi estado actual es el de una novia desesperada por tener noticias de su hombre, mi estado me permite mas que nadie estar aquí", dijo ella, recibiendo miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos.

"Casey…", si bien era cierto ella tenía que estar ahí, no era necesario de que su hijo estuviera, ¿puedes llevarte al bebé?", preguntó Liv, ella confiaba plenamente en el cuidado de su amiga, de echo tenía en su casa ropa del pequeño, para cuando entrara en trabajo de parto, "claro…voy a llevarlo a mi casa", indicó Casey, "gracias…", dijo Liv, "tengo que llamar a Kathy..,y a los niños", su cerebro trabajando a mil, sus emociones contenidas por el momento. "puedo hacer eso", ofreció Fin, "no…", dijo ella, "deben escucharlo de mi", tomó una respiración profunda, tenía que tener la mente fría, ella respiró hondo cuando sintió la tensión en su estómago, previa a una contracción, puso por inercia la mano en su vientre, y respiro profundamente, esto no paso desapercibido por sus colegas, "estoy bien",aseguro antes de que la llenara de preguntas, "necesito hacer esto".

"me llamas cualquier cosa", Liv beso la frente de su hijo, sabía que estaba siendo irresponsable con su salud, pero su corazón estaba sufriendo mas que su cuerpo. "por supuesto", dijo Casey.

"quizás deberías llamar a los niños una vez que tengas información de Melinda", dijo Cragen con prudencia, no estaban seguros que uno de los cuerpos fuera de Elliot, aunque la posibilidad era bastante baja, pero no era aún determinada la identidad, "si…creo que voy a esperar", dijo ella aceptando la idea de Cragen, "¿Melinda viene en camino?", preguntó ella observando la vivienda frente a ella, su corazón latía rápidamente, "si, viene en camino", respondió Cragen, habían llamado hace una hora a la forense, eso significaba que quedaba poco mas de veinte minutos de viaje, habían otros forenses, pero ellos querían a alguien con quien trabajaban a diario, "ella sabe…", se detuvo tragando saliva, "¿que puede ser E-Elliot?", Olivia no podía creer en realidad que estaba pronunciando esas palabras, pero como ella estaba segura que no era podía decirlo con cierta fluidez, y sin emoción. "no le hemos dicho nada, solo que era urgente que viniera, junto con su equipo", dijo Cragen.

Veinte minutos mas tarde vieron la camioneta del servicio medico legal, junto con un par de camionetas de los forenses, "¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?". Preguntó Melinda, el lugar estaba repleto de curiosos y de policías, "voy a entrar en detalles mas adelante", dijo Cragen cortante, él necesitaba respuestas, no preguntas, "necesitamos que verifiques las huellas dactilares de dos personas que están en el interior..casi completamente calcinadas", dijo Cragen, el estomago de Liv se recogió ante las palabras, ella no había tenido la fuerza para entrar a la casa. "voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo", Melinda sabía que algo raro pasaba, se suponía que Olivia Benson estaba con licencia pre natal, pero las preguntas iban a venir mas tarde.

"¿tienen noticias del Capitán Duncan?", preguntó Liv, durante la última hora no habían tenido noticias de la persecución, eso solo podía significar que habían perdido la pista, "nada aún",

Salió uno de los ayudantes de Melinda para ponerlos al tanto de lo que habían podido verificar hasta ahora, "señor, me dice Warner que les indique que hay rastros de sangre, que por la forma que se encuentran corresponde a un tercero, que seguramente esta herido", dijo el hombre a Don, "gracias..", respondió en tono cortes, "¿sabes si tiene algún avance con la identificación de los cuerpos?", preguntó Olivia, el forense la reconocía por lo que sabía era detective, "aun no detective Benson, no tiene los implementos necesarios para hacerlo en menos tiempo, pero estamos trabajando arduamente para poder identificarlos lo más rápido posible", dijo el hombre profesionalmente, una vez que ya había entregado toda la información se dio media vuelta para volver a la casa

"Voy a sentarme a alguno de los autos", dijo Liv luego de cambiar de postura, estar de pie la estaba cansando, y a pesar de que estaba funcionando en base a la adrenalina y la preocupación, su cuerpo embarazado le estaba pidiendo algo de piedad, "¿necesitas algo?", preguntó Cragen, llevaban horas en la escena y no había comido nada, "si…" dijo ella haciendo una pausa, "encontrar a Elliot".

Olivia había ido al auto de Fin a tomar un descanso, él y Munch estaban en el interior, específicamente en el sótano observando todo el lugar, y Cragen permanecía afuera coordinando las labores, y atento a cualquier información del capitán Duncan, su corazón se paralizo cuando distinguió la figura de Melinda que estaba saliendo de la casa, su rostro era sombrío, se bajo del auto con problemas, maniobrando su vientre de ocho meses, sus pies se movieron lo más rápido posible para acortar la distancia de Melinda, "¿sabes quién es?", preguntó Olivia, no había dado espació para que Cragen le preguntara, "esta en la base de la policía", dijo Melinda, nadie le había dicho que su deber era reconocer a un compañero de trabajo,

"¿es Elliot?" preguntó Olivia tragando duramente y con su corazón apunto de detenerse.


	171. Chapter 171

Melinda la miró casi con espanto, "¿Elliot?", estaba confirmando si había escuchado bien, ella lo había extrañado en la escena, sobre todo porque Olivia estaba ahí, pero nunca pensó que su labor era reconocer a un amigo, "no Olivia, no es Elliot". Liv sintió como le volvió el alma al cuerpo, "gracias a Dios". Exclamo soltando un respiro ahogado, "ese podría haber sido él", dijo casi susurrando, miró a Melinda, "Dios…necesito sentarme", exclamo al sentir como su cuerpo había sido drenado, sintiendo las piernas débiles, Melinda la condujo hasta el auto mas cercano, abrió la puerta de a tras y espero a que Liv tomara asiento.

"Olivia, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?", preguntó Melinda, "acabo de identificar a un tal detective Patrick Cavanaugh…" indicó Melinda, Olivia sabía que era el detective con el cual estaba trabajando su novio, su respiración se hizo ligeramente más difícil al entender que esa persona muerta, calcinada en la casa, podría haber sido Elliot, su Elliot.

"Liv…", advirtió Melinda al verla casi petrificada frente a ella, no era fácil verla así, "respira, profundamente y bota", le instruyo al ver su problema con la respiración, "Elliot estaba en una operación encubierta hace unos días" indicó Liv, "Patrick era su compañero en la misión…", Melinda asintió, ahora podía atar algunos cabos sueltos, pero quedaban muchos pendientes, quizás para mas tarde, no se iba a detener en eso en este momento, "el otro cuerpo no lo pude identificar, tendré que llevármelo al laboratorio lo antes posible", indico Melinda, "pero por la contextura no es Elliot", le aclaró a Olivia, viendo como su respiración se normalizaba, algo de paz había vuelto

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Liv levanto la mirada con terror, "Esta herido…" dijo Olivia recordando lo que había dicho uno de los ayudantes de Melinda cuando había salido a dar los antecedentes ya que ella no había tenido el estomago para ingresar a la casa, "había sangre en el suelo…Dios, esta herido", se llevo la mano temblorosa a la boca, sintiendo el pánico de que de igual manera aún estaba en peligro, difícilmente él iba a fugarse manejando la camioneta, no tenía lógica, de seguro lo habían tomado de rehén o algo así. Y eso la volvía inquieta.

"hey…hey…", Melinda puso su mano en el muslo de Liv para llamar su atención y se enfocara en ella, solo en ella y no en las opciones a las que iba a viajar su mente, "cálmate…", le dijo casi como una orden, "tienes que estar tranquila para la bebé Liv…", dijo Melinda, trayéndola al presente nuevamente, ella asintió, y acarició su barriga con cariño, "Elliot a sido herido anteriormente, sabe como es", dijo la forense fríamente, aunque sonara duro, era verdad, él sabía como reaccionar a una herida de bala, estaban preparados para ello, pero eso no quitaba la preocupación constante.

"Dios…que no este mal herido" suplico Olivia a un Dios que solo recientemente estaba conociendo.

Después de un nuevo silencio, donde ella estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, ideas y miedos volvió a hablar, "no hemos sabido nada de él", indico Olivia, tratando de verbalizar sus pensamientos, "¿cómo?", Melinda estaba lejos de estar al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido antes de que ella llegara, "ellos estaban en otra casa, en Nueva York", Liv tomó una respiración semi profunda, poniendo ambas manos en su vientre, acunando la vida en su interior, "ellos desaparecieron desde ese lugar y fueron trasladados aquí", informó Liv relatando los acontecimientos del día, "cuando llegamos acá se escucho el estallido y luego los disparos…fue angustiante", Melinda escuchaba con atención, sin poder imaginar el pánico que debieron haber sentido, "esperé con Ben y Casey en el auto hasta que todo ceso", Melinda arqueo una ceja y observo alrededor, "¿Dónde están?", preguntó Melinda, "camino a casa de Casey…yo no podía volver…no podría Melinda, y me siento terrible", admitió Olivia, Melinda le hizo un circulo en el muslo de Liv con cariño, una forma de decirle que de cierta forma entendía, "debería estar en casa, descansando, cuidando de mi, de la bebé y de Ben…pero no puedo", hizo una pausa, "no puedo sabiendo que mi novio, que él puede estar herido…o peor", ella no quería traer esos pensamientos a su mente, quería mantener una mente abierta y esperanzada.

"¿has comido algo?", preguntó Melinda, Liv sonrió, una triste sonrisa, "no dejan de preguntarme eso…", era la tercera persona que le preguntaba lo mismo, antes Fin y Cragen habían preguntado, "no he comido nada", dijo sinceramente, pero antes de que Melinda emitiera algún comentario agrego, "pero dudo que pueda hacerlo", su estomago estaba apretado, sabía que no iba a durar mucho lo que comiera en su estomago, "¿puedes intentarlo?", preguntó Melinda preocupada, ella se veía pálida y fatigada, sin duda algo de comida le iba a dar energía, "esto puede tomar algo de tiempo, saber que esta pasando con la persecución" dijo Melinda tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, "esta bien", acepto a regañadientes, Melinda le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y la dejo para ir a buscar algún alimento digno de una mujer embarazada.

"Casey, es Olivia", ella había aprovechado el tiempo para llamar a su hijo, necesitaba algún minuto fuera de los terribles acontecimientos, "¿Cómo estas?", preguntó Casey de inmediato, "aguantando", fue la sincera respuesta de Olivia, "¿Cómo esta mi bebé?", preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta, "el viaje lo agoto, esta durmiendo ahora", dijo Casey observando al bebé dormido en su cama rodeado de cojines para evitar que rodara y terminara en el suelo, "¿puedes darle un beso de parte mía?, por favor ", pidió Olivia, aguantando las lágrimas, "claro", dijo Casey, sintiendo la emoción en la voz de su amiga, sabía que estaba pasándola mal, "Liv…", dijo Casey luego de un gran silencio, "lo van a encontrar Liv…Elliot va a volver a ti", dijo antes de colgar la llamada, Liv ahogo un llanto poniendo su mano en su boca, ella no podía desmoronarse, no todavía.

"Es lo mejor que encontré", dijo Melinda entregándole un sándwich envasado y una caja de jugo de naranja, Liv lo recibió agradecida, y lo puso a un lado, "voy a intentar mas tarde, ¿esta bien?", Melinda asintió resignada, no había forma de forzar a Liv de hacer algo cuando no quería, ambas mujeres saltaron cuando escucharon el grito de Fin, "los detuvieron" le dijo casi corriendo hacía ellas, "están a un par de kilómetros de acá", indico el detective, "¿y Elliot?", preguntó Liv con angustia, "detuvieron el furgón, los cercaron, pero un hombre armado no quiere dejar el volante, no hay registro de nadie mas", dijo Fin, ahogando la esperanza de Olivia, "quiero ir", dijo ella poniéndose de pie, "no…", fue la determinante respuesta de Fin, "ya basta Olivia", le dijo en tono duro, él la quería como una hermana pequeña, y tenía que cuidar de ella y de Sophie, en nombre de Elliot, "Cragen me pidió que te avisara que vamos a ir a prestar apoyo", dijo él, solo a modo de información, "pero no puedes ir, no es seguro", dijo Fin, había un hombre armado, él no iba a correr el riesgo de que saliera herida nuevamente, aunque fuera una posibilidad remota, "me quedo con ella", dijo Melinda, de cierta manera para asegurarle a Fin que no iría a ninguna parte.

"Sabes que Elliot se va a molestar cuando sepa que has sido tan imprudente", le dijo Fin, hablando en futuro, él no iba a dar por muerto a su amigo y compañero, no cuando aún existiera la posibilidad de que estuviera con vida. "lo sé…", dijo ella con una media sonrisa, "y va a querer patear mi culo embarazado terco cuando lo sepa". Dijo agrandando su sonrisa, a pesar de la situación.

Tres autos salieron a toda prisa en dirección al sur de la calle, las balizas encendidas y en fila, Olivia suspiro cuando los vio alejarse, levanto la mirada al cielo y lanzo una suplica, ella haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo de vuelta, lo que fuera.

"Baja con las manos arriba", le gritó el capitán Duncan, había cercado el furgón con tres autos, sin duda no tenía escapatoria, pero estaba luchando contra ellos, "lo voy a matar", gritó Gruñón desde el interior del furgón, aunque ellos no veían a nadie más con él, pero la parte trasera no era visible ya que las ventanas estaban también pintadas, "sabes que no podemos dejarte ir", reiteró Duncan.

"Es uno de los suyos…debe importarle si muere", gritó gruños con una mano al volante y la otra empuñando el arma, Fin, Munch y Cragen estaban detrás de las puertas de los autos para cubrirse en caso de que se volviera loco y comenzara a disparar, no habían tenido tiempo para ponerse los chalecos antibala, "¿uno de nosotros?", preguntó Fin, mirando a su jefe y a su compañero, "tiene a Elliot dentro del furgón", dijo Cragen, "esta vivo", acotó Munch, "no por mucho tiempo si no hacemos algo", dijo Munch, sabiendo que en una negociación cada minuto cuenta.

"Duncan esta perdiendo el tiempo", dijo Munch con cierto temor, el hombre al volante había incendiado una casa, le había disparado a dos hombres, era un riesgo al ser tan volátil, "¿Cómo sabe que es policía?", preguntó Munch, él había sido claro, sabía que Elliot era policía, "eso no importa ahora" dijo Don, centrándose en la escena frente a ellos, habían cortado prácticamente una intersección al detener los autos a mitad de la calle, y se estaba formando tacos en ambos sentidos, la gente bajaba de sus autos con excitación al ver la detención.

"¿sabemos su nombre?", preguntó Don a sus detectives, durante la pequeña investigación no habían logrado mucho, "no", fue la respuesta directa de Fin, "estuvimos horas dando vueltas", agregó el detective, siempre saber el nombre les permitía hacerlo mas cercano y poder llegar a una conversación.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?", gritó Duncan, "¡que abran el paso!", gritó Gruñón, "no podemos hacer eso", respondió el capitán Duncan, "ríndete…no tienes escapatoria", el panorama era claramente desfavorecido para gruñón, estaba rodeado de policías, tenía dos opciones, o se rendía, o terminaba muerto.

Durante la persecución habían retomado el camino a Nueva York, por lo que Duncan había solicitado el apoyo de su unidad, y de Swat, por lo que en los edificios estaban apostados francotiradores que tenían en la mira a gruñón, la orden era una, si no se rendía, disparar a matar.

"Eso es todo", dijo Liv entregándole la mitad del sándwich a Melinda, y la caja de jugo vacía, había comido tanto como su estomago había soportado, estaba mas allá de los nervios y solo había comido por la bebé, tenía que comer para ella, "esta bien…algo es algo", dijo Melinda dándole una mirada de compasión, ni siquiera podía saber lo que su amiga estaba sintiendo en este momento, pero al menos podía hacerle compañía, el hombre tirado en el piso de la casa podía esperar un par de horas, no iba a ninguna parte.

"ES tu última oportunidad", fue la advertencia final que dio el capitán Duncan, Gruñón no hizo ningún movimiento, iba a mantener su postura hasta las últimas, Duncan hizo un gesto y con un certero disparo que atravesó la ventana del furgón y que entro a través de la sien se había terminado todo, Duncan había dado el tiempo suficiente para rendirse, pero no podía arriesgar más, "abran la puerta de atrás", dijo Cragen con urgencia, pasando por el lado de varios policías que habían llegado para prestar apoyo, prácticamente empujándolos para que se quitaran de su camino.

"Maldición…llamen a una ambulancia", grito con urgencia.


	172. Chapter 172

"Maldición…llamen a una ambulancia ahora", repitió Cragen subiendo a la parte trasera de la furgoneta, en el suelo sucio estaba tendido Elliot, Fin subió tras de él y fue a la cabeza de Elliot, "estas bien amigo", le dijo, él tenía los ojos abierto, visiblemente adolorido, Cragen busco la fuente del sangrado, para su sorpresa eran dos, una en el pecho y otra en el hombro, puso su mano en la del pecho, que fue la que le preocupaba mas, debido a la gran mancha que tenía su camisa, "Liv…", dijo él entre susurros, "ella esta bien", le aseguro Fin que se había sentado justo debajo de él y apoyando su cabeza en los muslos para lograr una posición mas cómoda para Elliot, "la bebé…", susurro Elliot, buscando la mirada de Fin, "¿ya nació, mi hija ya nació?", preguntó haciendo una mueca por la presión que estaban ejerciendo en su pecho, "no…aún no nace…Elliot", aseguró Fin sujetando su cabeza para evitar cualquier movimiento que pudiera lastimarlo más, "Liv esta aguantando…debes estar con ella en la sala de parto", dijo Cragen,

"Gracias a Dios…", dijo entre respiraciones cortas, "le prometí estar ahí con ella…", dijo acompañado de una nueva mueca, "vas a estar…", aseguró Fin, tratando de hacer una evaluación de las heridas, el hombro no se veía tan mal, pero el impacto en el pecho estaba en el lado izquierdo, demasiado cerca del corazón, "uhu…", se quejo Elliot por el dolor, llevaba bastante tiempo herido, y sangrando, por lo que se estaba volviendo más débil.

"Quiero hablar con Liv…", le dijo a Cragen, "la vamos a llamar, pero primero tenemos que llevarte al hospital", dijo Cragen sintiendo las sirenas acercándose, en cosa de segundos estaban rodeados de dos paramédicos que con urgencia pusieron una gasa grande sobre la herida del pecho y otra similar en el hombro, "necesitamos espacio para trabajar", dijo uno de ellos, motivándolos a descender del furgón, "ha perdido bastante sangre", dijo el mismo paramédico que los había expulsado, "no sabemos cuando fue herido", dijo Cragen, habían parecido horas desde que llegaron a la casa y se había desatado la tragedia.

"Subámoslo a la ambulancia, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital" dijeron pidiendo el paso para transportarlo.

"necesito pararme", dijo Liv sintiendo los músculos tensos de la espalda, un dolor con el cual estaba perfectamente familiarizada, "¿necesitas ayuda?", preguntó Melinda dispuesta a darle una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, "gracias…estoy bien" dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente, eran ocho meses de embarazo, pero ella podía maniobrarse perfectamente, Munch había llamado a Melinda para decirle que habían vuelto a la ciudad, por lo que ella le había insistido a Olivia que retornara, y ahora estaban de vuelta, Melinda conduciendo uno de los coches disponibles.

"podemos detenernos", pidió Liv, su espalda ya no daba mas, "esto es bueno…" dijo ella, haciendo pequeños paseos, con una mano en su espalda y la otra en el vientre, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podía aguantar viajar, su cuerpo le pedía piedad, descanso, pero su corazón decía otra cosa, a regañadientes había aceptado volver después de la llamada que Melinda había recibido, donde no le dieron grandes detalles , sintió como su móvil vibro en el bolsillo, lo saco con prudencia y vio el identificador de llamadas, "Cragen", bailaba en la pantalla, ella presiono de inmediato el botón contesta, "¿lo encontraron?", ella no dio tiempo a Cragen de hablar, se quedo en silencio, "Don..¿encontraron a Elliot?", exigió ella al teléfono, "Dios…". Sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies se dio un remezón, Melinda alcanzo a tomarla del brazo, "Cristo…", exclamo ella al ver a Olivia desestabilizada, la línea aún estaba abierta, pero ella había bajado el móvil cuando sintió el vértigo, Melinda la apoyo al capot del auto, para estabilizarla, y luego la ayudo de camino al interior del vehiculo, tomó el móvil de la mano temblorosa de Olivia, "Don, ¿Qué es?", preguntó sin rodeo imaginándose las peores situaciones posibles.

"¿Qué paso con Olivia?", preguntó Cragen por el cambio de voz, "te habla Melinda, Olivia no se siente bien, ¿Qué le dijiste?", preguntó nuevamente, "no sé cuanto alcanzo a escuchar, pero te lo voy a decir a ti", dijo Cragen, "encontramos a Elliot, tiene dos impactos de bala", dijo Cragen, ellos iban detrás de la ambulancia, afortunadamente todo había sucedido dentro de la ciudad, de lo contrario otra seria la historia, "vamos al hospital en estos momentos, al Mercy", le dijo Cragen sabiendo que el tiempo era precioso, "estamos a pocas minutos" dijo Melinda, que ya había vuelto al auto, "estamos en camino", repitió, "Liv…", Melinda estaba sumamente preocupada por la reacción de Olivia, "Olivia…" le repitió para tratar de activarla, "yo sabía…", fueron las primeras palabras que Liv pronuncio, "le dije a Casey", Melinda por supuesto no entendía nada, "yo soñé que le disparaban y moría", dijo Olivia, "Liv…él no esta muerto, esta siendo trasladado al hospital en este preciso momento", le dijo ella, "¿no esta muerto?", preguntó sorprendida, "no cariño, él esta vivo", le dijo Melinda suavemente.

"tenemos que irnos ahora mismo", dijo Melinda, Liv asintió y se sentó junto a ella como copiloto, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad con cuidado alrededor de su vientre, cuando Cragen le había dicho que le habían disparado el pánico se había apoderado de ella, "gracias a Dios…", exclamo ella soltando una respiración que había contenido por segundos, "pensé…pensé que lo había perdido", susurro entre lágrimas.

"Bájenlo con cuidado, esta herido", dijo el paramédico a las enfermeras que fueron a recibirlos, habían llamado desde la ambulancia para avisar que tenían un policía herido para pasarlo directamente al quirófano, entre varios bajaron la camilla y la transportaron al interior del hospital, cruzándose con Melinda y Liv que estaban esperando en la sala de espera,

"¡Elliot…!" reconoció ella al hombre ensangrentado que iba en la camilla, "Dios mió", exclamo ella al ver tanta sangre, su estomago se contrajo al saber que toda esa sangre era de su marido, "déjennos pasar", dijo el paramédico con urgencia, "quiero entrar con él", gritó Olivia en la entrada de emergencias, "no puede…", le dijo el paramédico, "¡soy su novia!…tengo que estar con él… me necesita", gritó ella a todos los que le impedían estar con su novio, Cragen paternalmente la abrazo para que pudieran pasar con la camilla, "deja que lo ayuden", le dijo Cragen, rodeándola con sus brazos, sin presionar sobre su barriga.

"Quiero estar con él", dijo sobre el hombro de Cragen, "lo sé cariño…lo sé", dijo él acariciando su espalda.

"¿Qué tan mal?", le preguntó ella, exigiendo la verdad, "tiene una herida en el hombro…y una en el pecho", dijo haciendo una pausa, "preguntó por ti", le dijo Fin sonriendo, "estaba conciente y pregunto si ya habías tenido a la bebé", sabía que esto le iba a dar algo de paz, sabiendo que Elliot estaba completamente lucido cuando lo encontraron.

"vamos a tomar asiento", instruyo Cragen, podrían ser horas de espera, y había sido un largo día para todos ellos.

"Debo llamar a los niños", dijo ella, "o a Kathy para que les de la noticia, no sé", dijo ella no sabiendo bien que era lo correcto, Kathy después de todo era su ex mujer, "puedo llamarlos por ti", ofreció Fin, ella sacudió la cabeza, "no….lo voy a hacer yo", le dijo ella, tenía que llamar también a Casey para saber de Ben que de seguro ya estaba dormido, cuanto necesitaba a su hijo con ella, a falta de su padre.

"¿Maureen?", ella trago con dificultad, "Olivia, ¿Qué pasa?", Maureen reconocía perfectamente la voz de Olivia, "¿estas bien?", preguntó preocupada, ella sabía que su padre no estaba con ella, "¿estas en labor de parto?", le preguntó, "no…", hizo una pausa, buscando valor para decirle, "Es Elliot", le dijo Olivia sin rodeos, "tu padre fue herido, estamos en el hospital Mercy", le dijo rápidamente, tratando de calmar el temblor en su voz, "voy a llamar a mamá", dijo Kathy, ella no estaba en ese momento en casa, "voy a hablar con ella cariño, no te preocupes", le dijo Olivia, sintiéndose responsable de darle la noticia a Kathy, ellas tenían una buena relación, tenía que hacerlo, "esta bien…voy a casa de igual manera", le indico Maureen, tenía que quedarse con Eli o con el resto de sus hermanos, se estaba haciendo tarde.

"¿Olivia?", fue la voz de Kathy sorprendida por la llamada, en realidad por la hora, ellas se llamaban esporádicamente "¿esta todo bien?", fue la pregunta instantánea de Kathy, "Elliot fue herido, estamos en el hospital", le dijo Olivia sin rodeo, "¿esta bien?", preguntó Kathy, puede no ser su marido, pero era el padre de sus hijos, y un amigo, "fue ingresado de inmediato a cirugía", le indico Olivia, que era la única cosa de la que tenía certeza, "voy para allá", dijo Kathy con urgencia, hizo una pausa, "Liv…¿tu estas bien?", Kathy sabía de las complicaciones del embarazo de Olivia, y de las implicancias de una noticia como esta, "si…estoy bien", respondió Olivia, "¿Quién esta con Ben?,. Maureen se puede quedar con él yo creo", dijo Kathy, sabiendo que un hospital no era lugar para un bebé, "esta con Casey", le respondió Liv, agradecida por la preocupación. "gracias por pregunta Kathy", dijo ella con la voz ligeramente entre cortada, "somos familia, Olivia", respondió la mujer, sin necesidad de mas explicaciones.

Media hora habían esperado por lo menos, el lugar estaba silencioso, nadie quería comentar lo que había sucedido, nada había salido como debía, Cragen estaba preocupado, él le había fallado a quien consideraba una hija, Liv había sido clara, si le pasaba algo a Elliot, lo iba a culpar para siempre, "Liv…", Cragen estaba sentado en las sillas duras de la sala de espera, ella hacía paseos frente a ellos, incapaz de quedarse tranquila un minuto, "mmmm", respondió ella, inconcientemente haciendo círculos en su vientre, Cragen ya la había visto hace unos minutos hacer una mueca, "deberías sentarte…", le dijo, Fin y Munch habían ido por algo para comer y beber a la cafetería, incapaz también de no estar haciendo nada, Melinda estaba sentada al lado de Cragen, y estaba completamente de acuerdo con la sugerencia de él.

"no me digas que hacer…", fue la respuesta en bruto de Olivia, ella no había expresado sentimiento alguno hacía Cragen, pero era básicamente porque lo estaba ignorando, él se puso de pie y se acerco a ella, "grítame todo lo que quieras…Olivia", dijo él poniéndole una mano en el brazo para que detuviera el paseo, "pero en estos momentos estoy preocupado por ti…". Le dijo seriamente, "sé que estas preocupada por Elliot, pero también tienes que estar preocupada por ti", ella asintió forzadamente, "¿vamos a sentarnos?", fue la pregunta de Don, no le importaba si ella desataba su furia contra él, mientras estuviera sentada,

"Esta bien", fue la débil respuesta de Liv

Dos horas más tarde, finalmente se abrieron las puertas de la entrada de emergencias, salio un doctor, buscando en la sala de espera, Kathy había llegado hace una hora aproximadamente, sin los niños ya que era bastante tarde, "La familia de Elliot Stabler", dijo el médico no sabiendo bien donde dirigir la llamada, no eran los únicos en la sala.

Liv se levanto con cuidado, haciendo una mueca en el camino, "soy su novia, y ellos sus amigos", dijo Olivia en una breve presentación, "hola…" saludo él cortésmente, "creo que nos hemos visto un par de veces por aquí", comento el doctor reconociendo algunos rostros, "soy el Dr. López y fui quién recibió a Elliot cuando ingreso a urgencias" dijo como antecedente, ellos escucharon pacientemente, "Elliot recibió dos impactos de baja a poca distancia", todos estaban de pie alrededor del doctor pendiente de la información del estado de Stabler, "una de las balas se alojo en el hombro, pero afortunadamente no toco ningún nervio ni músculo…", sin duda una buena noticia, "la otra bala, paso muy cerca de su corazón...sin hacer ningún tipo de daño", un suspiro de alivio se sintió de inmediato, "entonces, ¿esta bien?", preguntó Olivia, el Dr. López asintió, "es un hombre afortunado, su estado físico ayudo bastante, va a estar adolorido un par de días, pero va a estar en perfecto estado", dijo sonriendo, era bueno dar buenas noticias de vez en cuando, "ahora esta sedado, y lo estará durante toda la noche, les sugiero a todos ir a casa a descansar…", le dio una mirada fija a Olivia, "sobre todo usted", y con eso el doctor los dejo para dar información a otros familiares, después de todo el terrible día, habían buenas noticias.


	173. Chapter 173

"Ya escuchaste al Dr. López", dijo Cragen llamando la atención de Olivia, quién no se había movido un centímetro desde que el doctor había terminado de hablar, "necesito verlo", dijo ella casi en un susurro, "tengo que asegurarme que esta vivo", dijo en voz baja, "mañana Olivia, mañana podrás visitarlo, no va a ser muy feliz en saber que estuviste tanto tiempo en el hospital", dijo Cragen con ternura, "esta bien", dijo resignada, el doctor le había dicho que no habían visitas, hasta que estuviera fuera de la anestesia, y eso sería durante la mañana.

"¿quieres que te lleve?", le preguntó, ella había ido al precinto en el auto familiar, y al hospital con Melinda, no tenía como volver a casa, "eso sería de gran ayuda", dijo ella en una media sonrisa, no había hablado con Cragen, pero al saber que todo estaba bien, aligero su malestar.

"¿Casey?", una vez que estaban en camino a su casa, decidió llamar a su amiga, no lo había echo durante horas, "Liv…que bueno que llamaste", fue el respiro grato de su amiga, "¿Ben te a dado problemas?", le preguntó sonriendo, era la primera noche que dormía fuera, pero que era una especie de prueba para cuando ella estuviera en el hospital, Casey se iba a hacer cargo de su ahijad, a petición de ella misma, "se a portado maravillosamente Liv, tranquila", respondió Casey, "pero estaba esperando una llamada para saber que había sucedido", le dijo Casey notablemente preocupada, "Encontraron a Elliot", le respondió Olivia, "pero estaba herido", dijo procurando estar calmada, "ahora esta en el hospital", dijo ella antes de que le preguntaran algo, "¿estas en el hospital?", le preguntó Casey de inmediato, "no…Cragen me lleva a casa", ella le dio una mirada de reojo a su capitán que iba centrado en el camino, al parecer llevar a una mujer embarazada a casa era una tarea de ardua concentración, "esta sedado…no puedo entrar a verlo", le dijo ella, sabiendo que Casey se iba a preguntar porque motivo no estaba con él, "voy a pasar por Ben, ¿esta bien?", le preguntó para confirmar que no hubiera problema, "¿vas a ir mañana temprano al hospital?", preguntó Casey, "si….", respondió Olivia, una vez que amaneciera iba a estar de vuelta en el hospital, "déjalo conmigo esta noche Liv", fue la oferta de Casey, "para que puedas descansar, has tenido un día duro, estoy segura que Sophie lo va a agradecer", dijo la mujer sonriendo ante la mención de la bebé. "si…estoy segura que va a agradecerlo..porque esta pateando muy fuerte justo ahora", le dijo Liv poniendo sus manos en el vientre, "descansa esta noche Liv, yo me las voy a arreglar con Ben", dijo Casey, ella iba a tomar la mañana libre, y si era necesario el resto del día, "¿le has dicho a Alex?", Casey no era amiga de la ex fiscal, pero sabía que era una buena amiga de Liv, "tenía el móvil apagado, le deje un mensaje", respondió ella.

"Casey…gracias", su amiga había sido gran apoyo, ella confiaba plenamente en ella con el cuidado de su bebé, eso le iba a permitir al menos estar tranquila, dudaba que al llegar a casa pudiera conciliar el sueño, pero al menos iba a poder recostarse.

"¿quieres que me quede contigo?", preguntó Cragen antes de que Liv bajara del auto, ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza de una lado a otro, "no, esta bien, gracias", se quito el cinturón de seguridad, y antes de bajarse se aseguro que Don supiera exactamente como se sentía, "estamos bien Don, no te preocupes", fueron las sencillas palabras que ella emitió, para asegurarle a uno de los hombres mas importantes en su vida, que no había rencor, en su vida ella no tenía espacio para ese feo sentimiento."buenas noches Olivia". Dijo Cragen con una sonrisa de agradecimiento marcada en su rostro.

Olivia ingreso a su casa vacía, la ausencia de Elliot y Ben marcaba todo el ambiente, ella suspiro profundamente, al menos ella no estaba tan sola, puso la palma de su mano en el vientre, donde sentía los pies del bebé, "somos solo tu y yo pequeña", dijo suspirando, en la sala principal habían aún juguetes de Ben en el suelo, ellos habían salido tan rápido que no había perdido tiempo en ordenar, y ahora tampoco estaba de ánimo para hacerlo, camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación, su corazón quería estar al lado de la cama de Elliot, como él estuvo cuando ella había sido herida un par de años atrás, pero tenía que ser conciente también con su condición, estaba esperando una bebé, y tenía que tomar cuidado de ella.

Con la intención de no perder tiempo en la mañana, opto por prepararle un bolsito a Elliot con su ropa, por suerte Casey tenía algo de repuesto para Ben en su casa, siempre precavida, abrió el cajón de la ropa interior de Elliot, ambos mantenían cajones separados ya que él era bastante desordenado con su ropa, ella sonrió ante el recuerdo de cuando recién estaban viviendo juntos, casi se ahogo con su propia saliva cuando su mano toco algo de terciopelo guardado en el fondo del cajón, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, "Cristo…", ella podía reconocer la marca Tiffany, abrió la cajita y en su interior el mas hermoso anillo de compromiso que hubiera visto en su vida, en los dedos de sus amigas por supuesto. Ella nunca había tenido uno en su mano, "Elliot…", fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios, ella contemplo el anillo en su mano temblorosa, era de un gusto único, era elegante, ella suspiro, Elliot se había dado el tiempo para encontrar el anillo de compromiso perfecto, en el interior había una inscripción, "mi amor por siempre", las lágrimas cayeron en cascadas a través de sus mejillas, se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cajita del anillo en la palma de su mano.

"Ella casi lo había perdido…", fue su siguiente línea de pensamiento, por supuesto que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, ahora que casi se había ido, cuando paso horas pensando que podía estar muerto, su mente viajo a sus recuerdos, a sus momentos juntos, ella podía hacer esto, podía prometerle amor eterno frente a sus amigos, frente a su Dios si eso quería, lo amaba con todo su corazón, "Dios...Elliot", se seco las lágrimas, la sensación de haberlo perdido le había abierto los ojos, se puso de pie lentamente y se fue al lado de la cama donde su novio dormía regularmente, donde había estado ausente casi por diez días, busco bajo la almohada la camiseta que él usaba para dormir, se la a la nariz, aún tenía su aroma, se acostó bajo las mantas, sin dejar en ningún momento el anillo fuertemente apretado en su mano izquierda, se puso en posición fetal, lo mejor que pudo con el vientre de la bebé durmiendo, se aferro a la camisa y cerró los ojos, inhalando su aroma, e imaginando que la estaba abrazando con sus fuertes brazos, "te amo Elliot"

Olivia despertó por la presión en su vejiga, regularmente a eso de las cinco de la mañana tenía esa intensa necesidad de orinar, busco a Ben a su lado, ya que durante las últimas noches el bebé había dormido en su cama, para no extrañar tanto a Elliot, pero él no estaba, se incorporo con rapidez, los eventos del día llenaron su mente, la camiseta de Elliot estaba arrugada en su puño, y la cajita del anillo estaba depositado en el colchón, ella suspiro, se levanto reconociendo que no se había cambiado para ir a la cama, aún llevaba pantalones maternales y una camiseta holgada que marcaba su vientre, fue una de las últimas compras realizadas, ya que mayoritariamente usaba la ropa de su embarazo anterior, Elliot había elegido el color, habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para terminar la habitación de la bebé, habían echo algunos ajustes, incluyendo una nueva habitación para Maureen, podría haber sido para la bebé, pero estaba demasiado lejos de la habitación matrimonial, por lo que el mejor ajuste fue que Maureen se cambiara, ella por supuesto no tuvo objeción.

"cariño…", Olivia había vuelto del baño, sintiendo el vertiginoso movimiento de la bebé en su interior, por supuesto, ella no pasaba mas allá de las seis sin saludar a mamá con sus pataditas, recordándole que estaba ahí, "lo sé amor…sé que estas aquí", dijo ella con amor a su bebé.

Elliot abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo último que recordaba era el dolor, pero ahora estaba muy cómodamente acostado en una cama, vio un monitor a su lado, "estoy en el hospital" pensó reconociendo el lugar y el característico olor a desinfectante que acompañaba cada habitación, "Que bueno que esta despierto", dijo una dulce voz, él se volteo para ver a una enfermera que estaba llenando su ficha médica, "¿Cómo se siente?", le preguntó dejando el archivo a los pies y brindándole una sonrisa, "Tengo sed", dijo él, un afecto de la anestesia que le habían puesto durante la operación, la enfermera tomó un vaso con pajilla y se lo acerco a los labios, "con cuidado", le dijo ella, para que evitara movimientos, "¿le duele?", preguntó la enfermera, él tenía el torso desnudo, un parche en su hombro y otro en su pecho, "no mucho", admitió él mirando la gasa blanca, "el doctor va a venir a hablar con usted un poco mas tarde, le aconsejo que duerma un poco más, su cuerpo se lo agradecerá", la enfermera lo dejo en la habitación del hospital y él concilio nuevamente el sueño, pensando en Olivia.

Siete de la mañana y Liv estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, un vaso de jugo en su mano, y sus pensamientos a metros de distancia, ella suspiro, quería ir a ver a Elliot, pero primero tenía que tener algo en su estomago ya que se había sentido bastante débil cuando se había levantado, media tostada mas tarde estaba lista para salir, el auto de Elliot estaba en el estacionamiento de la casa, ella medito un segundo entre tomar taxi, o conducir, opto por un taxi, su vientre le incomodaba para poder manejar, tomó el bolso que había preparado para Elliot y salió a la calle, hizo para el primer auto amarillo que paso y le dijo que necesitaba ir al hospital, ella sonrió al ver la mirada de panico del chofer cuando vio su vientre y un bolso, "no estoy teniendo el bebé", le aclaro ella sonriendo, el hombre asintió, había sido por segundos preso del pánico.

"La habitación de Elliot Stabler?", pidió ella a la enfermera, la mujer le dio una mirada observando el reloj, las visitas aún no estaban siendo recibidas, "necesito verlo…por favor", le rogó al ver la mirada de desaprobación de la enfermera, "es mi novio y lo hirieron ayer,..por favor", pidió ella nuevamente, la enfermera asintió, "habitación 304, al final del pasillo tome la izquierda, ella asintió y sonrió, lo que puede hacer una barriga de ocho meses por algunas personas.

Entro en la habitación y sonrió al verlo durmiendo, se veía tan tranquilo, la sabana cubría desde la cintura hacía abajo, tenía ganas de tocarle su torso, pero se resistió de esta forma podía verlo dormir, no estaba conectado a maquinas, eso era bueno, solo un monitor en su dedo, ella sonrió, se veía bien, no era la imagen que ella esperaba.

"te amo…" dijo ella, vio como su boca se torció en una sonrisa, estaba despierto, "te amo preciosa…", dijo abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, ella casi se lanzo sobre él para besarlo, "Dios…amor, te amo tanto" dijo Liv, ella beso sus labios con dulzura, un poco incomoda debido a su vientre, pero pudo llegar perfectamente a sus labios y besarlo, su frente, su mejilla, volvió a sus labios

"¿Elliot…?", pidió ella una vez que sus rostros estaban frente a frente

"¿si nena?", preguntó él sonriendo

"Cásate conmigo"


	174. Chapter 174

"Ven aquí…", Elliot se sentó en la cama, cuidando de no mover demasiado su lado izquierdo herido y le dio unos golpecitos al colchón para que ella tomara asiento, "por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo, eso tu ya lo sabes", le dijo él sonriendo, "¿Qué ha cambiado?", le preguntó, ambos mirándose a los ojos, miradas profundas y sinceras, "creí que te había perdido", admitió ella, "cuando llegamos y vi la explosión…pensé que te había perdido, mi corazón me decía que estabas vivo, pero mi cabeza seguía repitiéndome, lo perdiste para siempre", ella había tratado de ser fuerte frente a sus colegas y no admitir sus pensamientos, se había dejado llevar por su corazón.

"Además…", metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón maternal que vestía y saco la cajita de terciopelo,"encontré esto", abrió la mano y extendió su palma, Elliot se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había encontrado el anillo, "El…esa sensación de vació que sentí….", hizo una pausa, "no puedo vivir sin ti", admitió ella, "Y quiero ser tu mujer…en todos los ámbitos posibles", la declaración fue acompañada por una enorme sonrisa, "¿podemos hacerlo de la manera correcta?", preguntó Elliot, ella arqueo las cejas sin saber bien a que se refería, él tomó la cajita de su mano, quito la cubierta con la mano derecha que estaba funcional, "El, ¿Qué haces?", preguntó ella al verlo salir de la cama, "hacer esto como se debe", dijo él, caminando alrededor de la cama para llegar justo a su lado, le tomó la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella lo acepto, "Olivia Benson…", él se arrodillo frente a ella, abrió la cajita de terciopelo para exhibir el anillo de compromiso, "¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?", preguntó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos, "¡si!", respondió ella, "¡por supuesto que si!", fue la respuesta eufórica de ella, ya no tenía miedos, su amor era demasiado fuerte para tener miedos.

Elliot saco el anillo de la cajita y lo deslizo por el dedo de Olivia, "se ve hermoso", dijo él observando la delicada mano de Olivia, "te amo…", Elliot llego a los labios de Olivia y la beso, profundamente, "te amo cariño", respondió Olivia, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo por unos minutos, Elliot ignorando los pinchazos que sentía en sus heridas, él era feliz, no había motivo para quejarse de algo tan insignificante como el dolor.

"me gustaría estar así por mucho tiempo,…" susurro Liv, aún abrazados, "pero debes volver a la cama cariño", dijo sabiendo que él no debía estar en sus pies aún después de una cirugía realizada hace poco, "estoy bien", aseguro Elliot, "déjame abrazarte por todos estos días que no pude" dijo él susurrando, sin querer dejarla salir de sus brazos, quedaron así por minutos, hasta que cedieron finalmente y se separaron, Elliot poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Olivia, secando una lágrima que hacía su aparición, "¿Qué pasa?", preguntó al ver sus lágrimas, "Dios…te extrañe tanto", ella iba a ponerse a llorar, pero Elliot llego a sus labios antes y la beso, cuando se separaron segundos después el deseo de llorar había desaparecido, "también te extrañe nena, pero ahora estoy aquí", dijo él sonriendo, "lo sè", fue la débil respuesta de Olivia.

Elliot volvió a la cama, para evitar llevarse un reto de parte de su doctor, Olivia se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, su mano apoyada en la de Elliot, su anillo brillaba en su mano, "Me hubiera gustado haberte propuesto matrimonio en un lugar mas romántico", dijo él mirando la habitación del hospital, "no me importa", admitió ella, "este lugar es perfecto…", solo le importaba que estuvieran los dos, eso lo hacía el momento y lugar perfecto.

Fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera que estaba haciendo la ronda de la mañana, chequeo las vendas de Elliot, ninguna presentaba alguna mancha que indicara que estaba sangrando, relleno la ficha medica, una sonrisa a ambos y dejo la habitación, "nena ¿puedes acercarte un poco?", pidió Elliot, ella asintió, se puso de pie junto a él, Elliot se acomodo de tal manera que casi estaba frente a ella, le levanto la blusa maternal que vestía y acaricio la suave piel de su estomago, donde estaba creciendo su hija, bajo un poco más y puso sus labios sobre la tez caliente de Liv, mientras él acariciaba a su hija a través de vientre, Liv jugueteaba con el cabello de Elliot, "extrañaba esto", admitió Elliot cuando se separo de ella, "ella te extrañaba también", dijo Olivia al sentir las patadas de Sophie, tomó la mano de Elliot y la puso en su barriga sobre la ropa, "dice hola papá", dijo ella sonriendo, "te amo princesa", fue la respuesta de Elliot.

"¿y Ben?", preguntó, "esta con Casey, no puede estar aquí conmigo", dijo ella con tristeza, había preguntado a la enfermera si un bebé podía ingresar a la habitación y le habían dicho que no, "lo extraño", dijo él con tristeza, se había perdido a su hijo durante casi ocho días, "fue un niño grande para mamá", dijo Liv sentándose en la cama junto a Elliot, no soportaba estar tan lejos de él, "mi pequeño hombrecito", Elliot suspiro, los últimos días habían sido en extremo intensos para él, pero ahora nada de eso le importaba, ni tampoco pretendía recordad, él se iba a dedicar solamente a estar con su familia, al parecer ella le leyó la mente, "¿Elliot lo que paso?", preguntó, él movió la cabeza, "nada de eso importa amor…no hablemos de eso", dijo el suavemente, pero de forma tajante, ella no iba a empujarlo a hablar, todo a su tiempo.

"¿te has sentido bien?", preguntó él sin soltar su mano, "la mayor parte del día, si", dijo ella apoyando la palma de su mano en su vientre, "ella esta muy activa durante todo el día, y es un poco doloroso cuando se mueve", ella sabía que era por la falta de espacio en su útero, "¿has sentido contracciones?", le preguntó, el recordaba la respuesta que le había dado durante una de las llamadas, "de vez en cuando…", ella no le dijo que durante el día que estuvo perdido, habían sido bastante seguidas, "quiero poder salir de aquí para ir a casa…", dijo Elliot con cierta frustración, "quiero estar en casa con mi hijo y con mi futura esposa", una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, "estas feliz", dijo Olivia devolviéndole la sonrisa, "no tienes ni idea", respondió él, "créeme…", Olivia hizo una pausa, "tengo una idea de lo feliz que eres…yo lo soy", le había costado mucho tiempo aceptar la opción de casarse, pero después de los eventos, ella sabía que en el fondo si quería casarse con él, pero solo tenía miedo.

"El…llame a Kathy y a los niños para contarles que habías sido herido", ellos podían llegar en cualquier momento, "Kathy estuvo ayer aquí hasta que el médico nos envió a casa" dijo ella recordando las horas de angustia que pasaron con sus colegas y amigos, "supongo que te fuiste a casa cuando se te ordeno", dijo él sonriendo, sabiendo exactamente la respuesta, "no fue voluntariamente, pero si, me fui a casa", dijo ella sonriendo también, este hombre la conocía perfectamente.

"Que alegría saber que estas bien", fueron las sinceras palabras que emitió Kathy cuando vio a Elliot en tan buen estado, "gracias Kathy", respondió él, estaba sinceramente agradecido de la preocupación de su ex mujer, "papá". Los niños lo fueron saludando uno a uno dándole un beso en la mejilla, Eli fue el último en saludarlo, Kathy le había explicado que tenía un par de nanas por lo que tenía que ser suave con papá y el niño había sido bastante prudente cuando lo saludo, ya que por lo general saltaba sobre Elliot eufóricamente, estuvieron acompañándolo cerca de una media hora, Olivia estaba en la habitación junto a ellos, ellos eran una gran familia, había llamado a Casey para avisarle que a media tarde iba a pasar a buscar al bebé porque lo extrañaba demasiado.

"deberías ir a casa a descansar un poco nena", dijo Elliot al ver el cansancio en su novia, se había sentado junto a él en la silla, nada cómoda para su cuerpo cansado y embarazado, "voy a ir a casa mas tarde", dijo ella, "Liv…", fue la voz en advertencia de Elliot, "cariño, debes descansar" dijo con preocupación en su voz, "estoy descansando…" dijo ella indicándole que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, mas que estar sentada junto a él, "eres tan obstinada…", dijo el queriendo sonar enojado, pero no le era posible, "te amo", dijo sonriendo.

Fin y Munch pasaron la mayor parte del día en el precinto, Duncan y Cragen habían acordado cerrar el caso en conjunto, durante la mañana se habían dedicado a buscar a las familias de las niñas, que afortunadamente después de un paso rápido por el hospital estaban listas para ir a casa, Gruñon había muerto, y el otro jefe también por lo que el caso había muerto con ellos.

"¿Cómo estas?", pregunto Fin a su compañero, "con ganas de ir a casa", admitió Elliot, con las horas se estaba sintiendo mejor y listo para irse a casa, al parecer se había contagiado del odio que tenia Liv a los hospitales, "¿sabes cuando te dan el alta?", preguntó Fin, "el médico aún no viene, así que no sabemos" respondió él

"¿y donde esta Liv?", preguntó Munch al notar que ella no estaba en la habitación de hospital, "Le pedí que fuera a comer algo", indicó Elliot, ambos hombres asintieron, por supuesto, solo Elliot tenía la capacidad de persuadir a Olivia, ellos intentaron que comiera algo el día anterior, pero no les había resultado, "eso es bueno", dijo Munch asintiendo con la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Elliot dudaba de hacer la pregunta, pero necesita saber algunas cosas e iba a aprovechar la ausencia de Liv

"Chicos…quiero tener esta conversación solo una vez, y no quiero que Liv este presente, no quiero poner mas tensión en ella", dijo Elliot apretando la mandíbula por la situación, "¿Qué pasa?", fue la voz de Munch preocupada, "¿Qué paso con Patrick?", fue la pregunta directa de Elliot, este dialogo tenía que ser rápido

"¿nadie te ha dicho nada?", preguntó Fin sorprendido, "No he querido preguntarle a Liv…", le aclaro Elliot, que sería la única persona a la cual le podría haber preguntado, "Elliot…", ambos hombres se miraron, "¿te acuerdas de algo?", le preguntó, ellos recuerdan la explosión y posteriormente los disparos, "no sé como, pero ellos supieron que Patrick y yo éramos policías", dijo Elliot, "salieron por un par de horas, y cuando llegaron se desato el caos", recordó Elliot, "nos golpearon…yo quede inconciente por un tiempo y cuando desperté Patrick no estaba por ninguna parte…", relataba Elliot conforme se iba acordando, hizo una pausa, "luego de eso recuerdo la explosión, pero yo no estaba cerca de ahí, Gruñón…"Elliot vio el rostro de sus compañeros, "nunca supimos su nombre…", haciendo referencia a Patrick y él, "me agarro de un brazo y me dijo que sabia que era policía y que iba a arrepentirme de haber metido mi nariz en su casa" dijo Elliot poniendo su mano en su pecho herido, "saco su arma y me disparo…", dijo él serio acomodándose en la incomoda cama, "quede inconciente y después lo que recuerdo es cuando estaba en el furgón", su último recuerdo era solo dolor, y luego despertar con la cara de Cragen y Fin sobre él.

"¿entonces, encontraron a Patrick?", ellos aún no respondían su pregunta.

"Si…", dijo Fin

"Estaba muerto cuando logramos entrar a la casa en llamas".


	175. Chapter 175

Elliot no se había sorprendido demasiado de la noticia de la muerte trágica de Patrick, los jefes habían descubierto que ambos eran policías, con ellos dos muertos, difícilmente iban a poder saber de donde se filtro la información, la operación encubierta había sido un fracaso, tres muertes, lo único rescatable era que habían salvado a las niñas.

"Hey…", dijo Liv ingresando a la habitación, lo había sorprendido pensativo, "hey", saludo él esbozando una sonrisa cuando la vio ingresar, a veces se sorprendía de lo mucho que amaba esta mujer, cada trocito de ella, "hable con Casey…", dijo ella sentándose a los pies de la cama de Elliot, "¿Cómo se esta portando nuestro hombrecito?", preguntó Elliot añorando poder verlo, "se esta comportando bien, pero al parecer ya me extraña", dijo ella, había escuchado el llanto del bebé al teléfono, "creo que debería ir a buscarlo y llevarlo a casa…", hizo una pausa, "pero no quiero irme", dijo haciendo un puchero, "nena…ve a casa", dijo Elliot. Ambos fueron interrumpidos por el doctor que estaba haciendo las rondas de media tarde

"Sr. Stabler…", dijo el médico, "¿o detective Stabler?", dijo él médico, "el rostro de sus colegas se me hacia familiar, hasta que encontré el vinculo", dijo el facultativo entablando una conversación, "Elliot esta bien", dijo él par evitarse tanto protocolo, "entonces Elliot, ¿Cómo te sientes?", le preguntó el médico, "listo para ir a casa" dijo moviéndose en la cama, "no dudo de eso…" miró a Olivia, "lo puedo entender", ella puso sus manos en el vientre y sonrió, era tan evidente el amor que se tenían se preguntó Olivia, "quiero ir a casa con mi novia y nuestro hijo", dijo Elliot frustrado, "voy a hacer una revisión rápida, y de ahí veremos", dijo el médico.

El doctor reviso las heridas de Elliot, "ambas están sanando perfectamente", dijo el doctor conforme con el resultado y la recuperación, "¿puedes levantar el brazo?", le lo ayudo un poco para saber hasta donde llegaba, quedo conforme con el movimiento aunque para Elliot era bastante doloroso, pero estaba tratando de hacerlo, "eso esto todo", dijo el medico, Olivia había estado atenta a toda la revisión, pero dándole espacio para que pudieran revisar a su novio, "voy a mantenerte durante la noche, pero mañana a primera hora serás dado de alta", dijo el doctor seguro, "¿en serio?", fue el asombro de Elliot, "tus heridas están sanando como deberían, vas a estar adolorido durante un par de días incluso semanas, te sugiero no demasiados esfuerzos", fueron las indicaciones del médico, "mañana durante mi ronda de la mañana paso a darte el alta médica", dijo el hombre cordialmente, "¿alguna pregunta?", ambos se quedaron en silencio, "nos vemos mañana entonces", dijo, dejando la ficha médica a los pies de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

"Gracias a Dios…" fue el suspirote aliviado de Liv, ella no estaba segura si soportaba más noches sin Elliot en su cama, necesitaba de sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus palabras antes de dormir, sus caricias para que la bebé se quedara quieta, que muchas veces generaban todo lo contrario y terminaba sin poder dormirse, lo extrañaba a todo él, completamente.

"cualquier diría que me extrañabas", dijo él burlonamente, Liv le dio una mirada de "me estas tomando el pelo", ella asintió, "no tienes idea de cuanto",

Olivia llamo a Casey camino a su departamento, no llevaba auto por lo que fue en taxi, Elliot le había pedido encarecidamente que fuera a casa, que descansara y que pasara algo de tiempo con el bebé, el pequeño benjamín llevaba casi dos días con su madrina, ella no tuvo opción de objetar, sabia que descansar le haría muy bien, estaba fatigada.

"Hola Liv…vamos entra…", dijo Casey cuando vio a su amiga en la puerta del departamento, no era necesario preguntar, sabia que no estaba bien, "tengo a Ben listo para irse", dijo sonriendo, había sido difícil hacerse cargo del bebé, sin tener demasiada experiencia, pero no fue tan terrible como lo pensó en alguna oportunidad, "¿Elliot esta bien?", que no tenía buena cara, ella asintió, "si…mañana le dan el alta a primera hora", respondió Olivia, "¿puedo sentarme?", preguntó al ver la comodidad del sofá,. "claro", dijo Casey, "Liv, ¿estas bien?", le pregunto antes de ir por Ben, que estaba tomando sus siesta, "si…si, solo estoy cansada" admitió ella, "han sido un par de días agotadores, pero finalmente terminaron", dijo con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro, "porque no te quedas aquí", ofreció Casey amablemente, se veía fatigada, "suena bien", dijo Liv suspirando, "¿estas segura?", consulto Liv, no quería generar problemas con el novio de su amiga, pero ella no había hablado de él en un tiempo, Casey asintió, "vamos Liv, estas agotada", el camino a casa era lago, "esta bien", dijo Olivia, "no tengo que ponerme", dijo Olivia viendo su ropa, "y dudo que tengas algo que prestarme", dijo mirando hacia su vientre, "vamos Liv…" dijo Casey sonriendo, "ni siquiera demuestras que tienes ocho meses de embarazo…", le dijo su amiga, su vientre si bien era notorio, perfectamente pasaba por seis meses o algo así, "voy a buscarte algo", dijo ella.

Casey le había cedido la cama a Olivia para que durmiera con Ben ya que era una cama grande, y ella se fue a la habitación de invitados, Liv había alegado un poco, pero luego acepto ya que su amiga tenía razón, iban a estar más cómoda, Liv se despertó asustada ya que no reconocía donde estaba, suspiro poniendo la mano en su vientre, Ben estaba placidamente dormido a su lado, ella sonrió al ver a su hijo, no lo pudo ver despierto, pero ya tenerlo con ella le bastaba, ella sabia que no había posibilidad de seguir durmiendo, así que se inclino lentamente hasta quedar sentada, saco los pies hasta el suelo y se empujo para ponerse de pie.

"¿Liv…?", ella se volteo para ver a su amiga caminando hacía el sofá donde estaba ella sentada, "lo siento, ¿te desperté?", preguntó Olivia, ella había puesto algo de agua para tomarse un té, y trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, "no…", dijo Casey, "¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?", le preguntó a su amiga, "la bebé…", dijo ella teniendo sus manos en su vientre, "despierta y se mueve mucho…", dijo haciendo una mueca como sintió el golpe en las costillas, "estoy segura que va a ser muy buena para el karate", dijo Liv sonriendo, "¿se mueve mucho?", preguntó Casey curiosa, "¿quieres sentir?", le preguntó, Casey nunca le había tocado la barriga, tenia la experiencia de su hermana que detestaba manos ajenas en su cuerpo, "¿no te importa?", le preguntó Casey, Liv sonrió, "estoy acostumbrada, los niños de Elliot siempre están tratando de sentir a Sophie", dijo ella resignada, Liv tomó la mano de Casey y la puso justo donde Sophie estaba golpeando, casi salto cuando sintió el golpe en la palma de su mano, "guau…" dijo sonriendo, "¿es así siempre?", preguntó Casey sin quitar la mano, ansiosa por sentirla otra vez, y no se hizo esperar demasiado, "en la noche es muy activa…", dijo Liv sonriente, ella ya se había acostumbrado a esto. "es increíble" dijo Casey asombrada.

"Casey…", su amiga la quedo mirando, "gracias por todo…sé que has tenido que pedir días en tu despacho…de verdad lo agradezco", dijo Olivia sumida en la emoción, "no hay nada que agradecer, soy tu amiga y puedes contar conmigo siempre", le respondió Casey sinceramente.

Elliot había despertado temprano, era difícil tener una noche completa de sueño en un lugar donde te están monitoreando constantemente, guardo en el bolso que Liv le había llevado el día anterior todas las cosas que tenía que llevar de vuelta a casa, tomó su móvil y marco el numero de su novia, ella contesto al primer tono, "amor, ¿estas bien?", preguntó ella cuando recepciono la llamada, estaba preparándose para salir a buscarlo, Casey se había ofrecido a ir a dejarla, el único inconveniente era que no podía ver a Ben ese día, tenía corte, pero Liv no se había echo problema, iba a buscar a Elliot con el bebé, "¿estas aún donde Casey?", ella lo había llamado en la noche para avisarle que no iba a estar en casa, "si…" dijo ella mirando a su amiga, que estaba atenta a la llamada, "¿puedes darme con ella?", pidió Elliot, Olivia extendió el móvil a su amiga, "quiere hablar contigo", Casey se llevo el móvil al oído, "alo" ella escucho pacientemente, "Casey, necesito que me hagas un favor", dijo Elliot, "claro", respondió Casey, "lleva a Olivia a casa" le dijo él, "Fin viene por mi…", le dijo Elliot, "esta bien…", dijo Casey, "esta cansada…quiero que vaya a casa, ¿puedo contar con eso?", le preguntó él serio, "no cabe duda", le respondió la mujer.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Liv, "Fin va por Elliot al hospital", le comunico ella, "Elliot me pidió que te llevara a casa", fue un cambio de planes para ella, "no hay objeciones…", le dijo Casey sin dejarla emitir palabra alguna, ellos habían acordado aligerarle la carga a Olivia, ya había estado bajo demás

"¿estas listo?", preguntó Fin ingresando a la habitación del hospital, Elliot estaba sentando en su cama, esperando pacientemente que fueran a buscarlo, "mas que listo", dijo él poniéndose de pie con prudencia ya que su hombro estaba adolorido, por suerte su pecho no tenía grandes movimientos por lo que era mucho mas soportable, el médico le indico el uso de un cabestrillo por al menos una semana para no forzar el hombro. "voy a llamar a la enfermera", dijo Fin dando la vuelta en dirección a la recepción, minutos después volvió con la enfermera y una silla de ruedas, ni siquiera hizo el intento de objetar el transporte, eso solo lo retrasaría en su vuelta al hogar, y él lo único que quería era poder estar en casa, abrazar a Ben y a Olivia, por supuesto con sophie incluida aún en la barriga de mamá.

"¿estas segura que no necesitas ayuda?", preguntó Casey observando a Olivia moverse alrededor de la cocina, claramente ya había una experiencia de por medio, se movía ágilmente entre los muebles aún con su vientre, "en serio…estoy bien", aseguró ella, estaba preparando la comida para cuando Elliot llegara del hospital, ella sabía que solo había comido lo preparado por el lugar, y no era agradable, "me llamas si necesitas algo", ofreció Casey mirando el reloj, tenía que estar en la corte en una hora más, "claro", respondió Olivia, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a Casey, le dio un abrazo, agradeciendo toda la ayuda brindada durante los últimos días, "gracias…", verbalizo Olivia, Casey asintió, sabía que de ser una situación similar, Liv iba a estar a su lado, "nos vemos…", Casey beso la frente del pequeño que se encontraba en su silla de comer, "te adoro, pequeño", dijo Casey a su ahijado, él niño le ofreció su cuchara como respuesta, "gracias amigo", Casey sonrió, le dio una última mirada a Liv para asegurarse que realmente estaba bien y se retiro de la cocina en dirección a la salida.

Olivia se levantó del sofá cuando sintió el ruido del motor de un auto, miró a Ben que estaba en la alfombra de la sala rodeado de juguetes como era cada tarde, ella camino nerviosamente por el pasillo de la casa hasta la entrada, sabía perfectamente quién había llegado, no había necesidad de confirmación, ella lo podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser, abrió la puerta para verlo frente a ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "estas en casa" dijo ella casi lanzándose a sus brazos en un abrazo, busco sus labios y lo beso castamente, había estado tan emocionada que se había olvidado de sus heridas, al ver su mueca lo liberto, "lo siento amor…", dijo ella, su brazo en el cabestrillo, y la palidez en su rostro, pero no podía evitar o mesurar su felicidad, lo abrazo nuevamente

"Dios…es tan bueno que estés en casa",.dijo ella entre lágrimas, que no pretendía ocultarle a Elliot, lágrimas de pura felicidad.

pd: gracias por sus mensajes, me animan a escribir mas y mas, estoy tratando de mantenerlas al tanto de mis escritos, pero con trabajo y estudios, se me hace poco posible, muchas gracias a todas por darse el tiempo de leer mi novela y tambien de dejar un mensajito de animo, se aprecia. besos.


	176. Chapter 176

Fin observo la imagen frente a él, y sintió de inmediato que estaba entrometiéndose, por lo que en silencio se retiro hacía el auto que estaba estacionado a un par de metros.

"vamos adentro nena…", dijo él sonriendo ante la notoria emoción de Olivia por su vuelta a casa, se habían separado por casi dos semanas, pero eso tiempo ahora iba a ser recuperado, en cantidad y calidad, "claro…" dijo ella tomando su mano entre las suyas para caminar al interior de la casa, Elliot vio a su hijo en la mitad de la sala, sumido en su montaña de juguetes, "él te extrañaba". Le dijo Olivia, no importa lo pequeño que fuera el bebé, su padre le faltaba y punto, "ve por él", insto Olivia dándole un suave empujón a Elliot, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que él había pasado o sentido al estar lejos de sus hijos, no solo de Ben.

"Ben, hijo…", dijo Elliot, el pequeño tenía un juguete de goma en la boca, pero se dio vuelta cuando reconoció la voz, Elliot se acerco a donde estaba él y lo tomó en brazos, Ben apoyo su cabecita en el hombro de su padre, su forma de decirle que lo había extrañado, "te amo hijo…", Elliot acaricio la espaldita del bebé repitiendo las palabras con todo su amor, dos semanas y estaba seguro que habla crecido enormemente, sin querer perder a papá nuevamente Ben se aferro a su camisa, "te dije amor…él te extrañaba". Dijo Liv acercándose a ellos, "no debes cargarlo tanto", le dijo recordando que aún estaba convaleciente y no debía hacer fuerzas. "un segundo…" pidió él abrazando a su hijo, "te extrañe hombrecito", beso su cabello y lo dejo nuevamente en la alfombra.

"¿quieres ir a descansar?", preguntó ella, él sacudió la cabeza, "dos días en cama es suficiente descanso" dijo sonriendo, el tiempo en el hospital era mas que suficiente para él, no era un fanático de estar en la cama, salvo cuando estaba con Olivia, "prepare la comida, ¿tienes hambre?", ella quería que estuviera lo más cómodo posible, "¿sabes lo que quiero?", preguntó él, ella negó con la cabeza, "estar un tiempo tranquilo con ustedes", él le tendió la mano para que se acercara, ella le tendió su delicada mano en respuesta y fueron al sofá, "quiero que me cuentes como te fue en la última cita, las cosas nuevas que ha hecho Ben, como te has sentido…quiero recuperar el tiempo que estuve ausente", dijo él sentándose en el sofá, ella se sentó al lado contrario de sus heridas, y se acomodaron juntos, su cabeza en el pecho duro de Elliot, disfrutando la seguridad que él le daba.

"Gracias a Dios que ya estas bien papá", exclamo Maureen abrazando suavemente a su padre, Olivia los había llamado para avisarles que su padre ya había sido dado de alta y que estaba descansando en casa, para que fueran a visitarlo, todos los niños acordaron ir una vez que las clases terminara, Maureen como salía antes había pasado por Eli a la guardería, por lo que estaban todos ahora haciéndole compañía, y queriendo saber sus aventuras de los últimos días, él había sido bastante escuálido en detalles y cosas macabras, solo le contó la historia a grandes rasgos, todos estaban muy emocionados por el relato, en especial Dickie, su padre era una especie de héroe para él.

Había algo que ambos tenían que comunicar a sus hijos, y era un momento perfecto ahora que estaban todos juntos, "¿pueden sentarse un minuto?", pidió Elliot, Liv asumió de inmediato que iban a contarles la nueva noticia, los niños miraron con atención a su padre, algo estaba sucediendo, por lo general había tenido ese tono de voz últimamente en tres ocasiones, para informar que estaban juntos con Olivia, para contar el primer embarazo, y también por la llegada de Sophie, informar un nuevo embarazo evidentemente no podía ser, por lo que todos estaban expectantes a la buena nueva, "¿Qué es papá?", preguntó Lizzie curiosa, su edad no le permitía ser paciente, "esperemos a Dickie", el pequeño había ido al baño a último minuto, "aquí estoy", dijo el chico ingresando a la habitación y notando que había una reunión familiar, y solo estaban esperando por él, durante todo el proceso Liv había tenido sus manos detrás de la espalda, ella no había usado el anillo visiblemente, motivo por el cual nadie lo había notado, ambos querían que los niños fueran los primeros en saberlo, por eso ella no había echo comentario a Casey cuando se alojo en su casa durante la noche recién pasada, "Chicos…", dijo Elliot para que todos prestaran atención, le pidió la mano a Liv, con su brazo derecho, ella se acerco, "Olivia y yo nos vamos a casar", dijo sin rodeos, "¡por fin!" exclamaron casi en conjunto todos ellos, "tanto tiempo papá", recrimino Maureen, él solo asintió, no había necesidad de confidenciarle a su hija mayor que él ya había propuesto antes, o casi, pero que Liv lo había rechazado, "es una noticia maravillosa", los chicos se turnaron para felicitar a su padre y su futura esposa, para ellos la palabra madrastra no estaba en su mente, Liv siempre iba a ser una especie de madre para ellos, eso había quedado claro en el cumpleaños de Eli hace poco mas de un año, donde incluso Kathy estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

"Quiero verlo….", dijo Kathleen en el normal entusiasmo femenino por ver un anillo de compromisos, la chica estaba tan entusiasmada que extendió la mano para que viera el anillo, "es hermoso…", dijo la chica, sabía que su padre tenía buen gusto, había prueba de ello, Maureen se unió a ellas junto con Lizzie, "guau..", dijo esta última, el anillo de verdad era hermoso, no era algo grande, tenía el tamaño perfecto para la delicada mano de Liv, ella tenía una mano extendida y la otra en su barriga, donde su hija también expresaba su entusiasmo por el casamiento de papá y mamá.

"Hay tanto por planificar", dijo Kathleen, una boda siempre era un sueño para las chicas, "momento…", dijo Liv interrumpiendo el entusiasmo, no quería crear falsas esperanzas tampoco, "queremos algo pequeño, solo la familia", dijo ella, la familia consistía en la gente de Elliot, y ella aportaría los chicos de la comisaría y una o dos amigas que con la cual aún mantenía el contacto, "vamos Liv…" dijo Kathleen con decepción, su mente trabajaba a mil por los posibles lugares para una boda ensueño "cariño…", Liv trato de ser lo mas suave posible., "…solo la familia", dijo ella sin transar, una gran boda no estaba dentro de sus planes, lo único que quería era ser la mujer de Elliot Stabler.

"¿tiene fecha?", preguntó Maureen, ambos se quedaron mirando, no habían pensado en una, pero la que fuera era después del nacimiento de la bebé, "estamos en eso", dijo Elliot, "tenemos tiempo aún". Agregó, aunque si fuera por él la llevaría al altar ahora mismo. "hay que esperar primero que nazca Sophie y que Liv este bien…", dijo Elliot, aún estaba en la mesa el parto normal, pero aún así siempre había la posibilidad de que algo no fuera bien, "Eli y Ben se verán tan lindos como pajes", dijo Kathleen aún soñando,

"nos alegramos mucho que tu y papá por fin se casen", dijo Maureen como vocera de sus hermanos dirigiéndose a Liv, ellos realmente esperaban este gran paso, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás, algo los había sucedido, pero ellos no iban a indagar, "estamos muy felices…realmente", aseguró la mayor de las hijas de Elliot, Liv se acercó a los niños y los abrazo, tan cerca como le era posible con el vientre entre ellos, "los amo chicos…", dijo ella, no eran sus hijos biológicos, pero ella los amaba como si fueran suyos, cerca de una hora mas tarde los chicos comenzaron a prepararse para ir a casa.

Elliot se había sentido cansado y como era día de semana, Maureen se llevo a sus hermanos a casa en la Van familiar, afortunadamente la chica hace tiempo tenía permiso para conducir, al igual que Kathleen, "¿estas bien?", preguntó Olivia preocupada, había sido un día un poco ajetreado para él, "si, estoy bien", le aseguro, "¿ya se durmió?", Liv había llevado a Ben a su cuna, como lo había echo durante los últimos días, y como siempre sintió ese tirón conocido en su barriga, "si…" respondió ella, ambos deseaban que el bebé durmiera con ellos, pero no era buena idea ya que era bastante inquieto, y una embarazada y el otro herido, no era buena combinación "ven aquí…", dijo Elliot para que ella se acercara, Liv camino contorneándose ligeramente hasta llegar a él que se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, ella se puso entre sus piernas, se había cambiado a su camiseta para dormir, que se ajustaba perfecto a su vientre, él levanto la prenda para dejar expuesto el vientre tenso y extendido de su novia, pronto a ser su mujer, donde estaba creciendo su segundo hijo en conjunto, arremango la camiseta con una sola mano, la otra aún adolorida, dejándola bajo su busto, justo donde comenzaba la barriga, él sonrió, extrañaba verla así, saco la mano de su cabestrillo y puso ambas manos en su vientre, sintiendo la vida de su pequeña bebé en la panza de Olivia, sintiendo el oleaje de los movimientos y las pataditas de su hija, "también la extrañe", dijo él melancólico, levanto la mirada para ver a Olivia, sus ojos estaban brillosos, él posó sus labios sobre la piel arriba del ombligo de Liv, "es una tranquilidad saber que ha estado bien…" dijo él, Liv le había dado un resumen de sus citas en su ausencia, "que esta creciendo fuertemente, como mamá" dio otro beso justo al lado del beso anterior, dijo admirando la fuerza y fortaleza de Liv, que había aguantado hasta las treinta y seis semanas, un logro para las proyecciones del doctor, "estamos bien", dijo ella pasando su mano por el cabello corto y sedoso de Elliot, le encantaba la forma como hablaba a la bebé y estaba segura que una vez que Sophie naciera lo iba a extrañar, pero otro bebé estaba lejos de sus planes, y esta vez iban a tener mas cuidado, su cuerpo no iba a aguantar un nuevo embarazo riesgoso en un corto plazo.

"Te extrañe….", él no se iba a cansar de decirle que durante el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, ella era la única en sus pensamientos, ella y sus hijos, "yo también cariño…", ella puso una mano suavemente sobre el vendaje de su pecho, "estuvo tan cerca…" dijo ella ahogando un lamento, un par de centímetros mas al centro y él no estaría con vida, el doctor había sido claro, había tenido fortuna, "hey…", dijo él, "no pienses en eso…estoy aquí, con vida", dijo él llevándose la mano de Liv a sus labios y besando el dedo donde estaba el anillo, "si hubieras…muerto", le costaba decir la palabra, admitir que pudo haber sido una posibilidad, "yo no lo hubiera podido hacer, no puedo hacer esto sin ti", dijo ella susurrando, un poco avergonzada por admitir su enorme necesidad de él. "Liv…", dijo en voz de advertencia, poniéndose de pie para quedar a su altura, "eres la mujer mas fuerte que conozco", le dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, "sé que hubieras sacado a nuestros hijos adelante", movió su mano buena hasta la mejilla de Liv, la otra fuera del cabestrillo, pero tenía menor movimiento, "pero yo no te voy a dejar nunca…" dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa hermosa, acerco sus labios a los de Liv y la beso, profundamente,

"¿Qué haces?", preguntó ella, sintiendo el cambio en su respiración y sus movimientos.

"nos comprometimos Liv….", dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos.

"quiero festejarlo", dijo arqueando una ceja juguetona y sexy, que ella conocía tan bien.


	177. Chapter 177

Ella podía sentir la humedad puesta en libertad entres sus piernas luego de escuchar las palabras de su futuro esposo, "El…", dijo ella siendo silenciada por los labios ansiosos de elliot sobre ella, él había sido recién liberado del hospital, tenia dos impactos de bala en su cuerpo, se suponía que no debía tener ningún tipo de actividad física durante una semana al menos, pero aquí estaban, claramente ignorando toda indicación médica, "Shhh…" dijo Elliot, separando sus labios de ella y sonriendo, se acerco nuevamente para besarla y morder su labio inferior, recibiendo un gemido como respuesta, "estoy bien", aseguró Elliot, el dolor que sentía en sus heridas, no era comparado con el que sentía al no poder estar con ella, "vamos a tener que improvisar", dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y mirando su vientre extendido.

Elliot le dio la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, "arriba", instruyo Elliot para que ella elevara las manos y poder quitarle la camiseta que vestía, ella levanto las manos y él la deslizo fuera de ella, dejándola solo en sujetador, con su tenso vientre desnudo, él puso su mano en su barriga y sonrió, "eres hermosa", le dijo apreciando su belleza maternal, suspiro notoriamente, él se había perdido esto, demasiado durante su ausencia.

La beso nuevamente, devorando su boca, sus labios, degustando su sabor, "te amo…", le respondió ella mientras sus manos viajaban a su camisa, y desabotono uno a uno los botones con urgencia, lo ayudo a salir de la prenda ya que sus movimientos estaban ligeramente limitados, él hizo una pequeña mueca, pero siguió adelante, minutos mas tardes ambos estaban en nada mas que ropa interior, Liv tomó la mano de Elliot y lo condujo hasta la cama, se quedaron ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, "¿quieres?", ella estaba embarazada de ocho meses, y aún así lo deseaba como cada día, con cada fibra de su ser "vamos a hacer algunos ajustes" dijo él sonriendo dulcemente, a estas alturas, hacer el amor con ella no podía ser salvaje, ni duro, cualquier posición era incomoda, y él era muy conciente de ello, "déjame ayudarte amor", él la ayudo hasta llegar a la cama, sin dejar de observarla y admirar su belleza, aquí estaba su futura esposa, casi desnuda, luciendo ocho meses de embarazo de su segundo bebé y no podía lucir mas hermosa.

"sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?", ella asintió como respuesta, no necesitaba escucharlo, ella lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser, "te amo demasiado…", respondió ella poniendo su mano en la mejilla, acariciando con su dedo pulgar sus labios, Liv se acerco y lo beso dulcemente, "¿tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer esto?", ella quería hacer el amor con él, por supuesto, simplemente no tenía idea como lo lograrían, "te dije nena…vamos a improvisar", le dijo mirándola y torciendo una sonrisa, no deseaba nada mas en este momento que amarla con su cuerpo y alma, "ven…" la llevo hasta el borde de la cama para que se sentara, y poco a poco despojo el resto de ropa interior que quedaba, tomándose su tiempo, no había nada mas que los apurara que la pasión que sentía el uno por el otro, esa pasión que después de tanto tiempo aún no se calmaba, solo saber que iban a unirse íntimamente, cuerpo a cuerpo desnudo era la gloria, hicieron el amor suavemente, dulcemente, con ternura, con tanto amor como sus dos cuerpos calientes podían expresar, Elliot adoro cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la madurez de su vientre, la delicadez de sus senos, la humedad entre sus piernas, absolutamente todo.

"¿estas bien?", preguntó Olivia al ver la mueca de Elliot, habían tenido momentos tan intensos que ambos al parecer habían olvidado sus heridas, "si amor, estoy bien", dijo él sonriendo, "esa es mi línea" dijo aún sonriendo, Liv arqueo una ceja en confusión, la mirada de Elliot bajo a su vientre hinchado, cubierto sutilmente por una sabana, "¿estas bien?", ella asintió en respuesta, llevándose ambas manos al vientre y acariciándolo, no le importo cuán molesto se había sentido en un momento, ella quería hacer el amor, lo necesitaba después de lo que habían pasado, después de casi perderlo. "¿segura?", pregunto nuevamente para quedar mas tranquilo, "estoy bien cariño, estuvo maravilloso", dijo ella sonriendo con picardía, "vamos a dormir un poco ahora", dijo Elliot al ver la hora en el reloj de noche, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, "esta bien", acepto Liv, sintiendo el cansancio de los casi ocho meses de embarazo y un par de horas intensas con su novio, pero la celebración había estado increíble, si le daba algo de tiempo para recobrar las fuerzas, podían celebrar nuevamente, pero necesitaba antes dormir un poco, "ven aquí", Elliot paso su mano por debajo de la cabeza de Liv, ella la apoyo en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, el sano, por supuesto, su mano acaricio su torso desnudo y ligeramente sudoroso por las últimas actividades que habían tenido durante los últimos minutos, sus respiración ya se habían regularizado, "duerme amor", insto Elliot al ver el cansancio en la mirada de su novia, una vez mas le sorprendió su fuerza y resistencia, para ella también habían sido días duros, pero después de tenerlo nuevamente en casa, ya era cosa del pasado. Liv asintió y cerro los ojos, su mano apoyada en el centro del pecho de Elliot para sentir los latidos de su corazón y asegurarse que seguía vivo, un poco herido, pero estaba respirando junto a ella.

Cerca de una hora más tarde se sintió el llanto del pequeño Ben a un par de metros de ellos, "tranquila, yo voy", Elliot la detuvo, "estas herido", le dijo observando nuevamente los dos parches que tenía en su torso desnudo, "quédate en cama, yo voy por él" dijo Elliot besando su frente, era su primera noche en casa después de haber pasado una terrible experiencia, había estado alejado de su familia por demasiados días, y había dejado sola a su novia con el pequeño en casa, ahora era su tiempo para cuidar de su familia, un par de heridas no eran impedimento, "vuelvo en unos minutos", dijo él tomando algo de ropa interior para ir a ver al pequeño, si la rutina era aún igual a los días anteriores a su misión era la hora de la leche del bebé.

Ingreso a la habitación del pequeño, sonrió al ver a su pequeño hijo de pie apoyado al borde de la cuna, "hola campeón" le dijo caminando hacía él, el bebé sonrió al ver a su padre, sin duda lo había extrañado, "ven aquí, hijo", lo levanto con cuidado, su cuerpo aún sensible de la paliza recibida y de los impactos de bala, "vamos a sentarnos aquí un momento", dijo acomodándose en la mecedora, había extrañado estos momentos, las leches a media noche, turno que por lo general hacía él para que Liv pudiera dormir un poco mas, considerando que despertaba durante la noche por los movimientos de la bebé en su vientre. Elliot beso la frente de Ben, sintiendo ese aroma a bebé que le encantaba, mamá lo había bañado antes de ir a la cama, y su aroma era de bebé y talco, "te extrañe hombrecito", le dijo mientras lo miraba tomando su biberón, ajeno a todo lo que su padre había vivido durante los últimos días. "te amo hijo" susurro besando una vez mas su frente, después de unos diez minutos el biberón estaba vacío y Ben de vuelta a la tierra de los sueños, pero él quería disfrutarlo un poco más, por lo que lo siguió contemplando, hasta que su hombro comenzó a doler por la posición y se decidió que tenía que descansar un poco, lentamente se levanto para no despertar a Ben y lo llevo hasta su cuna, lo cubrió con su manta azul favorita, su mano acarició su suave cabello, Elliot suspiro, estuvo a punto de dejarlo tan pequeño, sacudió su cabeza para sacar sus pensamientos de ella, estaba en casa, sano y salvo, casi completo, pero finalmente vivo.

Volvió a la habitación para encontrar a Olivia profundamente dormida, al parecer en su ausencia se había vestido y había cambiado de posición, ahora estaba recostada sobre su lado izquierdo, y ambas manos protectoramente apoyadas en su vientre, él sonrió ante la visión que tenía enfrente, amaba la forma como ella se veía embarazada, como su instinto maternal y protector emanaba de ella incluso sin que la bebé naciera aún, lentamente fue a su lado de la cama, miró el reloj, cinco y media, tenía toda la intención de despertar antes de Olivia y llevarle desayuno a la cama y pasar la mayor parte del día acostados, disfrutando de una película o algo así, simplemente estar tranquilo con sus tres amores.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una gran presión en su vientre, ella sabía, era su vejiga anunciando la necesidad imperante de orinar, algo que se había vuelto una rutina durante los últimos días, ella se incorporo lentamente, hace semanas había perdido la agilidad y ahora le tomaba algo de tiempo sentarse, Elliot estaba al parecer profundamente dormido junto a ella, ella suspiro, habían sido demasiadas noches sin su cuerpo caliente junto a ella, "ya vamos cariño", susurro a su vientre en movimiento, la bebé pateaba con fuerza en su interior, "hey…" dijo sonriendo tratando de llamar la atención de Sophie, ella suspiro, solo quedaba poco mas de un mes y todo terminaría.

Volvió a la habitación, extrañada de que sus deseos inminentes de hacer pis se habían ido inexplicablemente, por lo que volvió a la cama, sentada en el borde de la cama las ganas volvieron, ella gimió en silencio al ponerse de pie, procurando no despertar a Elliot, que estaba aún a su lado durmiendo, al parecer sus movimientos no lo habían sacado de su profundo y reparador sueño, pensó por un minuto que tal vez donde había estado no lo dejaban dormir y ahora ya en la tranquilidad de su hogar podía finalmente descansar tranquilo, había estado un par de noches en el hospital, pero nada se comparaba con la calidez de la propia cama. Ya resignada por su nueva necesidad de ir al baño en menos de cinco minutos se dirigió nuevamente al baño, casi al llegar a inodoro sintió una fuerte presión en su vientre que casi la lanzo al suelo de lo fuerte que había sido, apoyo su mano a la pared para mantenerse de pie, respiro profundamente, tratando de calmar el dolor en su interior, espero pacientemente hasta que había desaparecido, "ugh", otro dolor la golpeo un par de minutos después, estaba de frente a la pared, una mano apoyada al muro y la otra en su vientre, respirando rápidamente, estaba asustada, "mierda…" gimió cuando el dolor se fue disolviendo, "El….", grito esperando que la escuchara, algo no estaba bien con la bebé.

"¡Elliot….!", grito a todo pulmón cuando una nueva ráfaga de dolor la ataco, estaba tratando de mantener su respiración pausada, calmada, pero el dolor estaba incrementándose cada vez más, Elliot despertó asustado al escuchar un grito, al principio al estar medio adormilado aún pensaba que era un sueño, pero al ver el lado vació de Liv supo de inmediato que no era un sueño, casi salto de la cama ante la urgencia y voló hasta el cuarto de baño, la puerta estaba semi abierta por lo que notó de inmediato a Liv que se mantenía frente a la pared, "algo pasa…" dijo ella tratando de no asustar a Elliot, "con la bebé", dijo ella, tomando una bocanada profunda de aire, "¿estas teniendo dolores?", pregunto Elliot temeroso, el dolor nuca era algo bueno, sobre todo con los antecedentes de Olivia y el embarazo anterior, ella asintió, casi incapaz de emitir alguna palabra, cuando sintió otra puntada en su vientre.

"Elliot…El, me duele mucho",


	178. Chapter 178

Elliot acorto la distancia que lo separaba de Liv, creyendo que ella en algún momento iba a caer al suelo y golpearse, "te tengo nena...te tengo", le dijo tomandola del brazo para darle algo de soporte, ella se encogio nuevamente, buscando alguna posición que le quitara un poco el dolor que sentía, aunque ya se había aminorado, salvo por el constante dolor que tenia en su espalda, pero que no era novedad en las últimas semanas, "cariño...creo que estas teniendo contracciones", le dijo Elliot sonriendo, "¿contracciones?", preguntó ella arqueando las cejas, no tenía idea como se sentían las contracciones, con Ben no las había tenido, no había forma de poder diferenciarlas, "es muy pronto aún", le dijo ella, en el caso de que efectivamente estuviera teniendo contracciones, "Liv, el doctor dijo que era posible que no llegaras hasta las nueve meses, que tu cuerpo no aguantaría hasta todo este tiempo", le dijo Elliot recordando lo que el ginecólogo les había una de las citas a las cuales la había podido acompañar, el doctor les había indicado esta posibilidad debido al anterior embarazo y parto, pero por sobre todo por los problemas que habían tenido durante el parto,

"vamos cariño, creo que es hora de ir al hospital", dijo Elliot con una sonrisa en su rostro, su hija estaba a punto de nacer, "Dios..." se quejo ella ante una nueva contracción, estaban llegando realmente rápido, "respira nena...", le insto Elliot, respirando junto con ella, "asi esta mejor".dijo una vez que el dolor había pasado, "ayudame a llegar a la habitación, por favor " le pidió ella, no pretendía llegar al hospital en pijama.

Diez minutos mas tarde Liv estaba sentada en la cama, lista para salir al hospital, Elliot la había dejado ahi mientras él buscaba el bolso que tenían preparado para Sophie y la estadía de Olivia en el hospital, "Liv...", el se detuvo cuando la vio llorando, se arrodillo frente a ella y puso una mano en su mejilla y otra en su vientre, "¿duele?", le preguntó preocupado a que su dolor fuera tan insoportable, ella agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, "estoy asustada" admitió ella entre sollozos, "amor, todo va a salir bien", dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla, él estaba aterrado, por supuesto, no era de sorprenderse después de la terrible experiencia con Ben, pero ahora era diferente, estaban preparados para cualquier cosa, "no quiero...no quiero pasar nuevamente por todo lo que pase con Ben", él asintió, "lo sé nena, pero todo va a estar bien, lo prometo", le dijo él besando sus labios.

"Casey viene en camino...", indico Elliot, ellos tenían un plan par acuando Liv se pusiera de parto, claramente no esperaban que fuera tan pronto, pero Elliot estaba seguro que todo se había desatado despues de su últimas actividades en la cama, de seguro habían ayudado un poco en desencadenar el trabajo de parto, "Elliot... recuerda", le dijo ella, para que recordara el trato que habían echo, ella quería un parto normal, "lo sé cariño, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que sea así", le aseguro Elliot.

"Chicos...", era la voz de Casey que se escuchaba en la sala, "estamos en la habitación", grito Elliot,ayudando a Liv a ponerse de pie, las contracciones habían cedido, y durante los últimos diez minutos no había tenido ninguna, "hola" saludo ella alegremente, los había visto pocas horas atrás, "¿necesitan ayuda con algo?", preguntó Casey, ella se iba a quedar con el bebé, pero nunca estaba demas una ayuda extra, "tengo todo preparado, gracias", dijo Elliot con el bolso de Liv en un brazo, "voy a quedarme con Ben, vayan tranquilos", dijo Casey besando la mejilla sudorosa de Liv, "gracias...", le respondío ella en voz baja, estaba concentrada en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, y del inminente dolor que iba a sentir en cualquier momento, "Elliot, me llamas por favor", pidió Casey, él asintó en respuesta, sabía lo importante que era Liv para Casey, y para todos en el precinto,  
"¿estas bien?", Elliot le preguntó a su novia mientras conducía en dirección al hospital, ella asintió, y respondió un si entre dientes, el último dolor lo había sentido poco después de haber salido de casa, y ahora se había ido, pero no por mucho, "todo va a salir bien...", se aseguro nuevamente Elliot manteniendo la mirada en el camino, y tomando la mano de Liv con la suya. Cinco minutos mas tarde estaban en el estacionamiento del hospital, en la entrada de urgencias, Elliot apago el motor y salio corriendo a la entrada del hospital en busca de una silla de rueda, cuando encontró una volvio corriendo al lado del pasajero donde se encontraba Liv, le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a salir del auto, y sentarse en la silla de ruedas, y la condujo a la entrada de la sala, "necesitamos atención", dijo Elliot a una enfermera, "¿esta tendiendo contracciones?", preguntó la enfermera al notar su vientre, "si.." respondió Olivia, "vamos a llevarla de inmediato a una habitación, deme un minuto", pidió la enfermera revisando las habitaciones de maternidad disponibles.

Una vez ya instalados en la habitación, la enfermera instalo el monitor fetal en el vientre de Olivia, todos estaban a la espera del doctor, lamentablemente su medico no había podido ser contactado, y tenían que ser atendidos por el doctor de turno del área de maternidad del hospital, "¿se ve bien?", preguntó Liv a la enfermera, la mujer observo los números de la pantalla y sonrió, todo esta perfecto", le dijo sinceramente, "voy por el médico", les aviso saliendo de la habitación, "lo ves nena, todo esta perfecto", dijo él sonriendo, beso sus labios, "no puedo creer que Sophie va a estar con nosotros en cualquier momento", dijo sin poder esconder la emoción en su mirada, "estoy muerta de miedo", dijo ella teniendo sus manos apoyadas en su vientre expuesto, Elliot iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el doctor que venía ingresando, "buenas noches, soy el Dr. Torres", el hombre extendió cordialmente la mano a Elliot y a Olivia después, vio los números en la pantalla y los anoto.

"¿hace cuanto fue su ultima contracción?", pregunto el Dr, Torres, "unos cinco minutos", respondió Olivia, Elliot estuvo de acuerdo, habían visto la hora cuando ella se había quejado de dolor, "voy a hacer una revisión para ver cuan dilatada estas Olivia", le dijo el médico leyendo su nombre en la ficha médica, ella asintió, "necesito que salga unos minutos", le pidio el doctor cordialmente a Elliot, él no objeto, sabía que lo que venía no era muy agradable para su novia, él la conocía perfectamente, pero esta era una situación muy diferente, "esperare afuera", le dijo besando sus labios, "te amo nena", le dijo antes de caminar en dirección a la salida de la habitación, para darle algo de privacidad.

"Tienes cinco centímetros de dilatación", le informo el doctor Torres a Liv mientras hacia tacto, ella frunció el ceño ante la incomodidad, durante el proceso de parto de Ben se había saltado todas estas etapas, "¿eso es bueno?", preguntó ella sintiendo como su vientre se contraía una vez mas, "dentro de una hora o menos estaras lista para la llegada del bebé", le informó el médico, acompañando las palabras con una sonrisa, "voy a buscar a su marido para que vuelta a la habitación", ella no intento hacer la corrección, él pronto iba a ser su esposo, el doctor se quito los guantes, los echo al tarro de la basura y salió en buscar de Elliot.

"Dios..." se quejo ella apoyando ambas manos en su vientre, luchando contra el dolor de las contracciones, nadie le había advertido que fuera tan doloroso, aunque soportable, a diferencia del parto anterior, donde efectivamente durante los dolores ella pensaba que se estaba muriendo, "respira cariño...respira", decía Elliot quien estaba junto a ella, sentado en una incomoda silla y sosteniendo su mano mientras duraba la contracción, "lo siento...", dijo él sonriendo, sabiendo que de cierta forma era su responsabilidad que ella estuviera pasando por esto, "esta bien..." dijo ella devolviendole la sonrisa, "¿llamaste a Cragen?", preguntó Liv, ella quería que todos estuvieran al tanto de que la bebé estaba pronto a nacer, "le deje un mensaje", Elliot había llamado en varias oportunidades al móvil de Cragen sin éxito, todos estaban al pendiente ya que al estar enfermo, cualquier cosa le podía suceder, él vio la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de su novia, "él esta bien, de seguro no pudo coger el teléfono, ya verás que estará qui cuando nazca nuestra hija", le dijo Elliot con total tranquilidad, en estos momentos es donde Olivia requeria toda la calma posible, "esta bien", respondió ella.

Hora y media mas tarde entro una nueva enfermera para revisar el monitor del bebé y los signos vitales de la paciente, los dolores no habían cedido y aún no era el momento para aplicarle la anestesia, Elliot vio el rostro de la enfermera mientras anotaba todos los números en la hoja, "¿todo esta en orden?", preguntó Elliot observando a la enfermera, la mujer solo se limito a asentir, "vuelvo en un par de minutos", respondió, definitivamente no era el tipo de respuesta que Elliot y Olivia esperaban, un todo esta perfecto, era lo que esperaban, la enfermera salio de la habitación, Elliot se puso de pie y salio detrás de ella, si algo pasaba con su mujer o su hija él debía saberlo, "señorita", Elliot espero para que la mujer se diera vuelta, habían llegado al mesón de recepción, y la mujer le había dicho algo en voz baja a la recepcionista.  
"Señorita", repitió Elliot con mas urgencia, Liv se había quedado dormida, y por ese motivo no se había percatado de lo sucedido, "¿en que lo puedo ayudar?", preguntó la mujer cordialmente, "¿hay algo que deba saber?", preguntó, la mujer sacudió indecisa la cabeza, ella quería primero poner al corriente al doctor antes de dar cualquier información, "¿y?", preguntó con insistencia, "hay algo que necesito conversar con el doctor, le prometo que será el primero en saber lo que esta pasando", dijo la enfermera, tomando por sorpresa a Elliot, "¿lo que esta pasando?", preguntó el preocupado, "voy a hablar con el médico, a penas sepa algo le avisare", la enfermera no quería preocupar, frustrado él volvió a la habitación, si fuera algo urgente la enfermera se lo hubiera dicho, fue su pensamiento.

"¿donde estabas?", preguntó Liv quien tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, "eh...fui a buscar algo de agua", respondió Elliot, ella observo sus manos vacías, "supongo que no encontraste", le dijo dándole una leve sonrisa, "preferí volver para que no estuvieras sola", le dijo caminando hacía la cama donde ella estaba recostada, "¿estas bien?", le preguntó al verla cerrar los ojos, "estoy muy cansada", respondió Liv, llevaba cerca de tres horas en trabajo de parto, su cuerpo aguantando la inclemencia de las contracciones, "falta poco" le dijo besando su frente sudorosa.

"Cristo..." Liv casi se incorporo de la cama por el dolor que le vino por sorpresa, "Duele..." se quejo ella mordiéndose el labio y tratando de cambiar de posición, cuidando de no pasar a llevar el monitor fetal, "Dios...", definitivamente había sido una de las fuertes, ambos saltaron cuando empezó a sonar distinto el monitor, ambos se quedaron mirando.

"Elliot,,,,", gimió Liv con horror, algo estaba sucediendo con Sophie, el monitor fetal había empezado a emitir un pitido fuerte, muy diferente al tranquilo latido emitido antes, ella lo miró buscando en él respuestas.

Olivia presiono con ambas manos su vientre, "El...la bebé..."


	179. Chapter 179

"El...por favor" gimió Liv temblorosa en la cama, sin duda los dolores de parto podían ser normales, pero sin duda los monitores estaban acusando algo mucho mas fuerte, "¿que sucede?", fue la voz de la enfermera, Elliot miró a la enfermera, sin poder explicarle mucho, "esta sintiendo mucho dolor y los monitores se volvieron locos", explico simplemente él, "el médico viene en camino", la enfermera lo había llamado con anterioridad, cuando los números estaban ligeramente alterados, la enfermera se acerco a Liv y reviso que el monitor estuviera bien puesto, a veces las mujeres se movian tanto que se desconfiguraban, este no era el caso, "Dios..." se quejo ella nuevamente, "Creo...creo que no es normal", se quejo ella entre sollozos, no había tenido contracciones antes para poder comparar, pero sin duda el dolor era insoportable, muy diferente a como Kathy le había descrito las sensaciones.

"vamos a llevarte de inmediato a la sala de partos Olivia", dijo el médico seriamente, el quirofano ya había sido reservado con urgencia, "lo siento, pero vamos a tener que hacer una cesaría de emergencia, hay sufrimiento fetal", explico en simples términos el doctor, "esta bien,..esta bien, solo salven a nuestra hija", dijo Olivia entre lagrimas, acunando su vientre.

Cinco minutos mas tarde ya estaba todo preparado, Liv había sido cubierta por una especie de sabana de color verde, desde la cintura hacía abajo completamente tapado, ambas manos extendidas formando una cruz, las vías intravenosas en sus brazos, Elliot estaba a su lado en una silla, "shhh...", él no quería que hablara mas, estaba agotada y tenía que guardar fuerzas para lo que se venía, "todo va a salir bien nena..ya verás", le dijo besando su frente, los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Elliot, hace poco mas de un año había estado en esta misma posición, donde casi la perdió, "vamos a comenzar Olivia", le dijo el doctor esperando algún tipo de respuesta de parte de ella, solo asintió, estaba aterrorizada, estaba esperanzada hasta el último minuto de un parto normal, pero su cuerpo había querido otra cosa, pero a esta altura cualquier solución sería aceptada, "esta bien", respondió en voz baja, miro a Elliot viendo el brillo en sus ojos, existía una mezcla de emociones, ansias por conocer después de poco mas de ocho meses a su hija, y el temor de que algo saliera mal, "estamos listos", se escucho la voz de otro hombre en la sala, el anestesista ya había realizado su parte y Liv estaba lista para el procedimiento.

Elliot sintió la presión en su mano, Liv se la había apretado cuando sintió la presión en su vientre, ambos sabían ligeramente lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de todo el montaje médico que cubría su vientre, "esta bien cariño...esta bien" susurro Elliot besando su frente, levanto la vista para ver si había alguna noticia, no se escuchaba llanto aún, podía ver como trabajaban los medicos quienes conversaban amigablemente entre ellos y el resto del staff médico, con un claro indicio de que el ambiente fuera grato, había una música ambiente ligera, bastante agradable.

Minutos después la sala quedo en silencio, llenado por el suave llanto de la recién nacida, "aqui esta", dijo el doctor levantando a Sophie para que ambos padres pudieran verla, "¿esta bien?", preguntó Olivia, desde su posición era díficil poder verla, Elliot reitero la pregunta a los médicos, "¿ella esta bien?", pregunto, "esta perfecta", respondió el doctor, una enfermera tomó a la bebé que lloraba con angustia y la cubrió "tiene un buen par de pulmones", dijeron los médicos sonriendo, la enfermera la llevo para pesarla, medirla y eliminar restos de fluidos que pudiera tener en su boca, y camino hacía Olivia, "aquí esta su pequeña", puso a Sophie a la altura de la cabeza de Liv para que pudiera verla, "es hermosa", dijo Elliot contemplando a la mas pequeña de los Stabler, Liv beso la frente de la pequeña y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, una lágrima llena de felicidad, "es perfecta", dijo Olivia sonriendo, quería acunarla entre sus brazos por primera vez, pero aún estaban trabajando en el cierre de la cesaría, la enfermera se la entrego a Elliot, "aquí tiene papá, su pequeña bebé", le dijo la enfermera sonriendo, sin duda esta parte del trabajo era muy grata, "eres hermosa", dijo al ver a su pequeña y cubriendo su cuerpo con la manta verde del hospital, pudo distinguir perfectamente el color marrón de sus ojos, al igual que su madre, aquellos ojos que lo habían enamorado. "señor, vamos a llevar a la bebé para algunos exámenes", le dijo la enfermera tomando a la bebé de los brazos de Elliot "solo exámenes de rutina", agrego la mujer para tranquilidad de ambos padres.

"Vamos a trasladar a Olivia a la sala de recuperación, en unas dos horas va a estar en su habitación para que pueda verla", dijo el médico a Elliot, invitándolo amablemente a retirarse de la sala, "esta bien", dijo a regañadientes, él quería estar a su lado en todo momento, pero no era posible, "ve a casa", le dijo Liv suavemente, "estas en reposo", le dijo media letargada por el cansancio y la anestesia, recordando las heridas que él tenía en su cuerpo, "no me voy de tu lado nena", le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, el dolor había desaparecido desde el momento en que ella había entrado en trabajo de parto, "voy a esperar en la habitación", se acerco a besar sus labios, deposito un tierno beso en ellos, te amo nena, te amo demasiado", ella sonrió con cansancio, "te amo El", respondió ella suavemente.

Elliot saco su móvil del bolsillo para ver un par de llamadas de Casey, él sabía que habían pasado bastantes horas desde que habían salido camino al hospital, marco el numero de Casey, "¿Elliot?", fue la voz de Casey que claramente estaba durmiendo, "lo siento, te desperté", dijo él al notar el tono de voz, "no...claro que no", exclamo ella con urgencia, "ya nació, Sophie nacio", Casey sonrió solo al escuchar el tono de voz de Elliot, sin duda alguna todo había resultado bien. "¿y?", Casey quería mas detalles, "¿como están?", preguntó Casey, "ella es perfecta, es tan pequeña...", suspiro solo recordando a la bebé en sus brazos, era levemente mas grande que Ben al nacer, pero aún así era pequeña, "y Liv esta en recuperación de la operación en estos momentos", agrego, "¿cesaría?", preguntó Casey asombrada, "tuvieron que hacerlo, Sophie estaba teniendo problemas", respondió Elliot a la pregunta aún no formulada, "pero esta todo bien Casey, están perfectas", su orgullo sin duda traspasaba el móvil, "felicidades Elliot", le dijo ella, "¿Ben como esta?", preguntó preocupado por su bebé, "esta durmiendo plácidamente", Casey observo al bebé en la cama a su lado, por suerte Ben se adaptaba bastante bien a ella. "le das un beso de parte mia, por favor", pidió Elliot y corto la llamada, miró el reloj, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, tenía que avisarle a los niños que había nacido su hermanita.

"Elliot", él se volteo para ver a Cragen en la sala de espera, "¿que hace aquí Don?", preguntó al ver a su capitán en ese lugar, "Casey me llamo, me dijo que Liv había tenido contracciones", Elliot asintió, "felicidades Don, tu nieta acaba de nacer", ambos hombres se abrazaron fraternalmente, Don había echo una promesa hace meses atrás, iba a estar vivo cuando la bebé naciera, y había cumplido, luchando contra su enfermedad para este momento, "¿están bien?", preguntó con una preocupación paternal, "ambas están en perfecto estado", Don sonrió con alegría, "mi nieta..." susurro, no recuerda bien en que momento ellos se convirtieron en una familia, pero definitivamente era lo mejor que le había sucedido, este pequeñito mundo era el que le daba la fuerza para luchar contra su enfermedad.

Elliot espero pacientemente lo que parecieron horas, sin embargo solo habían sido cerca de cuarenta minutos de espera, la impaciencia se estaba apoderando de él, Liv debía estar en su habitación en cerca de una hora mas, se acerco a la recepción y hablo con la enfermera, teniendo el visto bueno para ingresar nuevamente al área de maternidad.

Elliot se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la cama vacía, sus ojos se volvían pesados, habían estado gran parte de la noche disfrutando de su amor, por lo que su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta, además del dolor de las heridas que estaban en recuperación, los ojos se le estaban cerrando cuando sintió lo que reconoció como el sonido de la puerta, "hey...", era Liv que venía ingresando en una camilla, espero que la acomodaran para llegar hasta ella, tomó su mano, "¿como estas amor?", le pregunto preocupado, "cansada" respondió ella en voz baja, "'¿duele?", ella agito la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente, "la anestesia esta ayudando", dijo agradecida, sabía que al momento de que se fuera el efecto, su respuesta seria otra, "pero estoy bien", aseguro ella, "¿la viste bien?", preguntó ella, sinceramente estaba bastante anestesiada durante todo el proceso, "es hermosa", dijo él con un orgullo paterno, "se parece a ti", le dijo él aún recordando los ojitos de su bebé recién nacida.

Ambos levantaron la vista cuando sintieron un golpe en la puerta, "hay alguien que quiere verlos", una enfermera entro empujando una pequeña cuna, "va a despertar pronto, y seguramente tendra hambre", le dijo la enfermera, los ojos de Liv no se despegaban de la pequeña cunita, la bebé estaba envuelta en su mantita rosada, "¿necesita ayuda?", preguntó la mujer mientras tomaba a la bebé y la ponía en los brazos de Liv, "lo puedo manejar desde aquí", dijo ella acomodándose con Sophie haciendo una pequeña mueca al presionar su vientre sensible, "¿tiene mas hijos?", preguntó la enfermera, Liv asintió, "es nuestros segundo bebé", la enfermera asintió, "si necesita algo, lo que sea solo pidalo", diciendo esto la mujer salio de la habitación.

Elliot camino hasta el lado de Liv para poder ver a sus mujeres, Liv quito la manta de la pequeña, viendo su pequeño cuerpo, "es perfecta", dijo una vez que había revisado cada parte de su cuerpo minuciosamente, "es hermosa", dijo Elliot, acaricio la mejilla de Liv con suavidad, "es nuestra pequeña Liv", dijo sonriente, sin duda la bebé era una miniatura de Olivia, el poco cabello que tenía era de color marrón, al igual que sus ojos. "hola cariño", saludo Elliot al ver los ojitos abiertos de su hija, segundo después seguidos por un llanto, "debe tener hambre", ambos iban a tener que empezar a conocer a su hija fuera del vientre, "no he perdido la costumbre", dijo ella sonriente, hace pocos meses había dejado de alimentar a Ben,

Olivia se levanto la camiseta para alimentar a la bebé, ese contacto maravilloso entre madre e hijo, ese vinculo en las primeras horas de vida que acompaña por el resto de la vida.

"¿que?", preguntó ella ligeramente ruborizada al ver la mirada atenta de Elliot en ella, "nada..." hizo una pausa, "es solo que amo verte así", dijo contemplando la maravillosa imagen de madre e hija complementandose.


	180. Chapter 180

"¿Le avisaste a los niños?", preguntó Liv una vez que termino de alimentar a Sophie por primera vez, ella se la entrego a Elliot para que hiciera su parte del trabajo, por supuesto la mas fácil, hacer eructar a la pequeña bebé, "estaba esperando un poco, es aún muy temprano", dijo él viendo hacía el exterior, aún no había amanecido en la ciudad de Nueva York, "¿Qué hora es?", preguntó confundida, estaba segura que habían pasado demasiadas horas, "van a ser las ocho", respondió dándole un vistazo rápido a su reloj, "pareció que fueron muchas mas horas", se recostó en la cama buscando comodidad, "deberías descansar un poco nena, te ves agotada", dijo el tomando asiento junto a ella, con la cabecita de Sophie apoyada en su hombro, "¿has hablado con Casey?", ella podía estar absolutamente agotada, pero no podía dormirse, no cuando tenía tantas preguntas, "ya le avise del nacimiento de nuestra hija" él le sonrió, no había parado de sonreír desde el momento que vio a su hija por primera vez. "Ben estaba durmiendo, pero me dijo que se había portado excelente el rato que estuvo despierto", respondió Elliot a las preguntas que seguramente rondaban en la cabeza de Liv, "gracias cariño", respondió ella bostezando.

"Cragen estuvo aquí mas temprano", dijo Elliot, recordando la visita de Don, "¿se fue?", preguntó ella decepcionada, "estaba un poco cansado, solo quería saber como estaban ustedes", dijo él mirando a Sophie que ya tenía los ojitos cerrados, la recostó en la cuna para que tuviera un mejor descanso. "ya deberían haber tenido una respuesta", dijo Liv, ella sabía que Cragen estaba empeorando con cada día que pasaba, y que cada día se estaba volviendo una prioridad para el trasplante de corazón, "va a volver un poco mas tarde a visitarlas", aclaro Elliot para que ella no estuviera decepcionada, sabía lo importante que era Cragen para su amada. "les envié un mensaje a los chicos para avisarles", refiriéndose a Fin y Munch.

Cerca de dos horas mas tardes se desato la locura en la habitación de hospital, los hijos de Elliot, prácticamente locos con la nueva bebé, "Dios…es igual a Liv", dijo Kathleen al contemplar a la última adquisición de la familia, "es hermosa", agrego aclarando que estaba maravillada con su hermanita.

"¿te sientes bien Liv?", preguntó Maureen, ella asintió, tan bien como podría hacerlo teniendo una herida en su bajo vientre, "estoy feliz", respondió ella sonriendo feliz, ni importa cuan adolorida estaba ella, solo ver a su hija sana, valía la pena. "bien chicos, tienen que darle un descanso a Liv", advirtió Elliot, cuatro muchachos demasiados enérgicos. "¿Cuándo vuelven a casa?", preguntó Lizzie, "mañana estaremos en casa cariño", respondió Liv dulcemente, sabía que quedaba solo un día para el fin de semana, y sin duda los niños no iban a querer quedarse en casa de Kathy, sino que pasar el fin de semana con ellos, "no hay cambios cariño, se quedan este fin de semana con nosotros", dijo Olivia, aclarando que la llegada de la bebé no iba a cambiar absolutamente nada, además que los chicos habían estado poco tiempo con Elliot desde que había sido dado de alta del hospital luego del desastre de la operación encubierta y tenía bastante clara que los chicos también había sufrido su ausencia, "esta bien", dijo la chica agradecida, "nos vemos el viernes", aclarando que no iban a esperar hasta el sábado, por su parte Liv no tenía problemas y así también aprovechaba de ver a Eli que no había ido porque tenia doctor.

"¿estas segura de hacer esto?", preguntó Elliot, Casey iba a llegar en cualquier momento con Ben para que conociera a su hermanita, el niño era aún muy pequeño para entender que era un hermano mayor, y que ahora la atención de sus papas iba a estar dividida entre él y la bebé. "si no es ahora ¿Cuándo?", preguntó Liv acunando a la bebé en sus brazos luego de amamantarla nuevamente, "él no va a entender mucho esta nueva situación para él al principio, pero estoy segura que la adorara", dijo Liv contemplando a su pequeña niña, y rogando que Ben no sintiera ningún tipo de rechazo hacía la pequeña, el bebé tenía recién un año, pero sabía convivir con otro niño, ya que se llevaba de maravilla con Eli, pero todo estaba por verse. "él no le hará nada Elliot, estoy segura", dijo Liv tratando de calmarlo, ella estaba segura que sus hijos se iban a adorar, quizás no iba a ser fácil en un inicio, pero cuando se acostumbraran iba a ser todo maravilloso, de echo ellos mismos tenían que acostumbrarse a una nueva rutina, con dos niños pequeños en la casa.

"Ven aquí cariño", Ben casi salto a los brazos de Liv, en estos momento Sophie estaba en brazos de Casey quien estaba admirando a la pequeña bebé, Elliot ayudo al pequeño para llegar a Liv sin que la pasara a llevar en su vientre en curación, "te extrañe cariño", Liv beso la frente del bebé, quien se acurruco en su regazo con cierta desesperación, "cariño, ¿quieres conocer a tu hermanita?", preguntó Liv a su bebé, el bebé miró con sorpresa, y algo de confusión. Elliot tomó a la bebé de los brazos de Casey para acercarla a su hermano mayor, "ella es Sophie, tu hermana pequeña", Ben por supuesto le presto bastante poca atención a la pequeña y se centro mucho más en estar cerca de Liv, "bueno, no salio tan mal", soltó una carcajada Elliot, "cuando este en casa entenderá un poco mas", dijo Liv acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo.

"Casey, gracias por toda la ayuda, no sé que hubiéramos echo ayer si no fuera por ti", se despidió Liv abrazando a su amiga, Ben se quedaba con ellos, Elliot iba a casa esta noche para descansar y se llevaba a Ben con él, todo para tener listo lo necesario para la llegada de la bebé a la casa, faltaban algunos pequeños detalles. "cuando quieran yo me puedo quedar con este pequeño individuo", refiriéndose a Ben, el momento había sido maravillosa para Casey,

El momento de volver a casa por fin había llegado para Liv, bien sabido era que no le gustaban los hospitales, pero el médico había optado por dejarla una noche más debido a que había tenido algo de fiebre durante la última revisión, pero ahora que ambas estaban en perfectas condiciones estaban en libertad, la enfermera había traído una silla de ruedas, que era parte del protocolo para cualquier paciente, Elliot la ayudo a llegar a la silla con Sophie en sus brazos, "estamos listas para ir a casa" anuncio Liv con una gran sonrisa, su cuerpo estaba ya en el proceso de curación, pero ahora en casa es donde venía lo realmente duro, con Ben y Sophie juntos. "¿llevas todo?", preguntó Elliot haciendo memoria, él había empacado la mayoría de las cosas con las instrucciones de Liv, "tenemos todo", respondió ella, y aunque le faltara algo, siempre estaba la posibilidad de volver a buscarlo.

Cuando llegaron a casa se podía sentir la vida que irradiaba de ella, Liv sabía perfectamente que todo el mundo quería darle la bienvenida a la bebé a su casa, los niños habían planeado una pequeña fiesta para ella, y por el entusiasmo de los niños ella no dijo nada, además con Ben había sido similar, "ya estan aquí", grito Lizzie cuando Elliot apareció por la puerta, "con cuidado chicos", fue la advertencia de Elliot hacía los niños al ver como se arremolinaban al rededor de Liv, "voy al sofá", admitió ella, sintiendo el cansancio y el dolor de la cesaría, "todos pueden cargarla una vez que estemos sentados", agregó ella, "esta bien", respondieron al unisono, uno por uno cargo a la pequeña bebé, quien pocas veces abrió sus ojitos para ver que estaba pasando, Liv le dio una rápida mirada a la sala, Finn y Munch la habían abrazado a la llegada, pero faltaba alguien, "¿donde esta Don?", preguntó buscándolo nuevamente en la habitación, "intento venir, pero estaba muy cansado", respondió Finn, quién había pasado por la casa de Cragen y había sido testigo de lo mal que estaba. Ella hizo una nota mental para llamarlo a penas las cosas se normalizaran en casa.

"¿ella es mi hermanita pequeña?", preguntó el pequeño Eli mirando a Sophie que estaba cómodamente durmiendo en su cuna, "así es", dijo Elliot, "ahora soy hermano mayor de Ben y de Sophie", dijo el muchacho con cierto orgullo, "claro", respondió su padre, "voy a cuidar de ellos, como mis hermanos mayores cuidan de mi", dijo el pequeño maduramente, "no tengo duda alguna que cuidaras de tus hermanos pequeños hijo", Elliot beso la frente de su hijo, "¿listo para ir a la cama?", ya era hora de ir a dormir, Liv se había ido a recostar hace unos veinte minutos atrás, aprovechando que la bebé se había quedado dormida. Elliot llevo a Eli a su cama, esta noche estaban todos sus hijos bajo el mismo techo.

¡°¿como estas?", pregunto Elliot acomodando a Liv cerca de el, "bien, solo cansada" admitió ella, "¿algún dolor?" preguntó atento, "un poco, pero puedo manejarlo", respondió ella sonriendo suavemente ante la gentileza de su novio, "no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido y ya tenemos a nuestra bebé con nosotros", dijo él, aunque para ella el tiempo había pasado mucho mas lento que para Elliot, "deberíamos dormir un poco, va a despertar en pocas horas". Ella asintió en respuesta, "¿que pasa amor?", preguntó Elliot al notar cierto dejo de preocupación en el rostro de su mujer, "estuve llamando a Cragen y no contesta", dijo ella con cierto tono de frustración, "voy a llamarlo temprano, de seguro se fue a la cama temprano", trato él de tranquilizarla."esta bien" cedió ella, estaba preocupada por Don, pero a la vez estaba agotada

Hora y media mas tarde comenzó la rutina para Liv, el móvil del cuarto de la bebé estaba de su lado del velador, gimió suavemente cuando se incorporo, por suerte tenía una faja maravillosa que le permitía hacer movimientos sin tanto dolor, se cubrió con la bata ya que estaba bastante fresco y la calefacción estaba apagada, "hola cariño", ella levanto a la bebé que estaba llorando suavemente, "vas a despertar a toda la casa mi vida", dijo ella acunando a su hija tratando de calmar su llanto, "lo sé cariño", se sentó{o en la mecedora y descubrió su pecho, "tienes hambre", llevaban pocas horas, pero ya la estaba conociendo de a poco.

"¿lista?", preguntó al sentir que la bebé se había desprendido de su pezón y había cerrado los ojos, "yo sé...también estoy agotada", conversaba Liv con la bebé, "pero es bueno estar en casa...", sonrió al ver como lo que pareció una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la bebé, "esta es tu familia hija mia", Liv suspiro, hace un par de años atrás nunca se hubiera imaginado en esta situación, pero no se podía quejar de nada, cada cosa en su vida la llevo a este momento, justo donde ella pertenecía, con un hombre maravilloso por el cual espero pacientemente y justo cuando estaba por rendirse, el destino quiso algo muy diferente. Este era su pequeño mundo.


	181. Chapter 181

Elliot desperto al sentir el sonido del monitor, y se levanto lo mas rápido posible para apagarlo, quería que Liv descansara lo mas posible, hace veinte minutos la bebé había despertado, ella la había alimentado, por lo que dificilmente sería hambre lo que la pequeña tenía, apago el monitor, confirmo que Olivia no había despertado y se fue en dirección al cuarto de la bebita, "hola pequeña", Elliot la levanto lentamente, cuidando de cubrirla para que no se enfriara, al sentir la cercanía de papá se quedo calladita, abriendo sus ojitos castaños, "veo que no te gusta despertar sola", ambos habían optado esta vez de que desde un inicio la niña durmiera en su cuna, con Ben había sido distinto, era el primer niño de Olivia, y las cosas habían sido un tanto malas durante la espera y el parto, por lo que él durmio en la habitación durante las primeras semanas, pero ahora optaron por la independencia.

"¿quieres ir a ver televisión con papá?", acuno a la pequeña durante el camino hasta la sala de estar, el resto de la casa estaba en silencio, algo que solo se podría disfrutar durante la noche, ya que estaban todos los niños, pero estaba vez todos durmiendo, incluído Ben.

Elliot se sentó en el sofá, encendio la televisión en volumen moderado y bajo su mirada para ver a su hija entre sus brazos, ese pequeño milagro que estuvo a punto de no conocer, ella fue uno de los motivos por los cuales lucho en la misión y salió solo herido, siendo bien conciente de que pudo encontrar la muerte en aquella misión, que con todo lo ocurrido parecía haber sido hace tanto tiempo, pero solo habían pasado un par de días.

¡°no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca", le dijo a la pequeña, que al parecer estaba muy atenta a papá ya que permanecía con sus ojitos abiertos, "no podía dejar a mamá sola con ustedes dos, o no llegar a conocerte", suspiro, "El ¿que haces aquí?", él se volteo para ver a Liv apoyada en el marco de la entrada a la habitación, "estabamos conversando", respondió Elliot sonriendo dulcemente, "ya veo", ella se acerco para tener una mejor vista, "creí que no te habías despertado", ella asintió, "me desperte por que tenía un poco de dolor" se sentó junto a ellos haciendo una ligera mueca, "¿estas bien?", preguntó él preocupado, "si, es normal..." dijo sonriendole, "estoy bien", ella observo a Elliot, pacientemente, "¿estas bien?", le preguntó, su instinto le decía que algo estaba pasando, "si...es solo que..." hizo una pausa, ella pacientemente espero, tenía que desahogarse, pero a su tiempo, "han pasado tantas cosas...", se quedo en silencio nuevamente, "Liv...", levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos directamente, "estuve a punto de no conocer a mi hija", él bajo la mirada para ver a Sophie, y vio como su mirada se iba cerrando paulatinamente, la bebé estaba agotada, "si yo hubiera muerto en ese lugar...", inconcientemente la mirada de Liv se fue a los lugares donde él estaba cicatrizando, cada herida que le recordaba que había estado a punto de perderlo, perder todo por lo que había luchado, " hubiera perdido a mis hijos...a ti", dijo con la mirada vidriosa, "no me hubera perdonado nunca dejarte sola con ellos", Liv levanto su mano, posando su palma en la mejilla de Elliot, "bueno, eso no ocurrio", respondío, él asintió, "pero puede pasar...", suspiro, "en nuestra línea de trabajo eso siempre puede suceder", dijo Elliot, las palabras llamaron profundamente la atención de Liv, "¿que quieres decir cariño?".

¡°Liv...creo que es tiempo", ella lo miró confundida, "¿tiempo de que?", Elliot beso la frente de la bebé que se había quedado dormida, "de dejar la unidad", las palabras sorprendieron a Olivia, sin duda era algo que nunca pensó escuchar de Elliot, "¿quieres dejar la unidad?", confirmo ella, en caso de que entendiera mal, "creo que es tiempo de buscar un trabajo mas estable, en un horario fijo, donde no tenga que exponerme tanto", dijo Elliot conforme lo iba pensando, este sentimiento le había aflorado durante los últimos días, "El, una cosa es dejar la unidad,,,pero lo que me estas diciendo suena...", él la interrumpio, "dejar la policia".

La sala quedo en silencio un par de minutos, "El...tu amas ser policia", le dijo ella, si bien es cierto para ella iban a haber algunos cambios ahora con dos hijos, se suponía que Elliot se mantendría tal cual, "es cierto", una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, "pero los amo mucho mas a ustedes", dijo mirando a Liv, "no puedo permirime dejarlos solos Liv, no puedo", dijo bastante emocionado, toda esta situación la había tomado por sorpresa, ella tenía claros recuerdos de conversaciones que ambos habían tenido cuando eran solo compañeros de trabajo tras alguna discusión con Kathy, y la respuesta de Elliot siempre era la misma, ser policia era su vida. "¿que cambio?", preguntó Olivia, "antes no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿porque ahora si?". La curiosidad la invadio, "tu" respondío Elliot, palabras que sorprendieron a Liv, pero espero a que terminara de hablar, "si me permitia un cambio de trabajo...te perdia", dijo sinceramente, ambos se quedaron en silencio, "durante los últimos años de matrimonio con Kathy, que era cuando me pedía el cambio de trabajo yo ya estaba enamorado de ti", admitio Elliot, "no podía perderte", agrego, el coraón de Liv se agrando un poco más de amor por este hombre, "no te iba a poder ver todos los días, ahora es diferente", dijo el, "me esperaras en nuestra casa todos los días, con nuestros hijos" ella se acerco y llego a sus labios, le dio un suave beso, "eres un gran hombre Elliot, te amo", él sonrió ante el regalo y agradecimiento de su novia, "y es probablemente una de las cosas mas bellas que me has dicho", dijo sonriendo, "pero...", ella hizo una pausa, "ser policia esta en tu escencia Elliot, al igual que en la mía, creo que no serlo nos volvería loco", ella admitio, si ben era cierto el temor constante de perderlo la volvia loca, sabía que él era feliz siendo detective.

¡°Prometeme algo El", pidió Liv, Elliot asintió, "no tomes una decisión apresurada, tomate tu tiempo, y lo que decidas yo te apoyare", le dijo tratando de darlte todo su soporte y entendimiento, "esta bien, lo prometo", respondio. "deberíamos ir a la cama", su cabeza estaba mucho mas tranquila y clara con la conversación de madrugada que había tenido con su novia, ella siempre sabía exactamente que decir, "debes descansar...", se puso de pie lentamente para no despertar a la bebé y le tendió la mano a Liv para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, rodeo con su mano libre su cintura y la acerco hacía él, "te amo nena...tu y los niños son lo que mas amo en el mundo", se quedaron abrazados un par de minutos, admirando la tranquilidad del lugar, "te amo El", respondió ella, y ambos caminaron a la habitación de Sophie para acostarla, y después de camino a su habitación pasaron por el cuarto de Ben, el pequeño estaba placidamente dormido, gracias a Dios, ya que ambos estaban agotados, y no podían con un pequeño irritado.

"¿te traigo algo?", preguntó él al ver la mueca de Liv al recostarse, era la primera noche fuera del hospital, lugar que se destacaba por buscar el confort de los pacientes, por lo que Liv estaba constantemente con calmantes, "estoy bien cariño", admitió Liv sonriendo, "voy a descansar ahora y estare mucho mejor", le respondio, eran cerca de diez días en estas mismas condiciones, "esta bien", se resigno Elliot, él sabia cuanto se resistía su novia en tomar cualqiuer tipo de medicamento, "descansa nena", beso sus labios dulcemente, y acaricio su mejilla, "te amo preciosa".

Elliot desperto por el sonido vibrador del velador, él estiro la mano para llegar al aparato que estaba emitiendo el sonido, se extraño ya que se supone estaba con permiso por el permiso debido al nacimiento de la bebé, y además aún no estaba de alta médica, "Stabler", contesto al telefono, no verifico quien estaba llamando, "¿cuando fue eso?", preguntó sentandose en la cama, la bruma del sueño aun presente, "¿porque no llamaron antes?", él escucho a quien estaba al otro lado del telefono, "voy de inmediato", Elliot corto la llamada

Olivis sintió movimiento a su lado por lo que desperto, sus sentidos alerta debido a la maternidad, "¿El?", exclamo preocupada, "¿que esta pasando?", pregunto de inmediato, algo no era bueno por el rostro de su novio, y sobre todo por que ya se estaba cambiando de ropa, "me acaban de llamar", él se estaba poniendo los zapatos mientras respondiá, la frente de Liv se arrugo por la extrañeza, se suponía que estaba fuera de servicios, "no estas en turno", le aclaro ella, en caso que se olvidara, "lo sé nena..", él se dio toda la vuelta para llegar al lado de la cama de Liv, "Fin me acaba de llamar", ella asintió,

"Liv...es Don"


	182. Chapter 182

El corazón de Liv dejo de latir por un segundo, "¿que quieres decir?", pregunta angustiada, "Liv, no tengo muchos detalles, pero esta vivi", aclaró Elliot, tratando de tranquilizar a su novia, "quiero ir", dijo ella quitandose las tapas que la cubrían, "¿a donde crees que vas?", preguntó Eiliot instandola a que se recostara, "necesito saber que pasa con Don...", le dijo con cierto pesar, ella necesitaba estar con él, "Fin me dijo que lo estaban llevando al San Marcos, pero no sé nada mas Liv", ella asintió, esa parte ya lo había escuchado, o a menos parte de ello, "Liv, es tarde, tenemos dos bebes en casa, fuiste recién dada de alta del hospital, no estoy de acuerdo", él tenía toda la intencion de que por una vez le hiciera caso, se sentó junto a ella, "yo sé nena...sé que necesitas estar a su lado, pero no estas en condiciones, y no podemos llevar hasta ahi a una bebé recien nacida, ni a un bebé de un año, sin mencionar que no puedo dejar a los niños solos", ella asintió, "yo sé", asintió entre lagrimas, "El...por favor llamame en cuanto sepas algo...lo que sea" , rogo entre sollozos, "te lo prometo", Elliot beso sus labios dulcemente, "te mantendre al tanto de todo", beso una última vez sus labios, luego su frente y se marcho rapidamente hacía el auto para llegar lo mas antes posible al hospital, no solo por él, sino por Liv y os niños que adoraban a Don, él era de cierta manera una figura importante en la vida de todos ellos.

¡°¿sabes algo?", preguntó Elliot al ver a Fin en la sala de espera, "aún nada", dijo Fin estrechandole la mano cordialmente para saludar a su compañero de trabajo y amigo de la vida, "Munch anda comprando unos cafés...tenemos al parecer que esperar bastante", le advirtio Fin a su colega, ambos se sentaron en las frias sillas de la sala de espera, Munch llego un par de minutos después con tres cafés, el hombre sabía que Elliot llegaría en cualquier momento, "¿Liv sabe?", preguntó Fin preocupado, "por supuesto que sabe, pero no cuan grave es", indico Elliot, "ni yo sé bien cuan mal esta", aclaro Eliot.

¡°¿como supiste?", preguntó Elliot a Tutuola, "lo estuve llamando, para confirmar que estaba bien, lo vi algo cansado durante la recepción que hicimos en tu casa y preferí confirmar con él", Fin hizo una pausa, "como no me contesto durante media hora, decidí ir a su casa", Fin agacha la mirada, fijandola al suelo, suspira, "cuando llegue a su casa y no respondió mi llamada a la puerta opte por derrivarla", se quedo en silencio, "nunca me voy a arrepentir de haber tomado las decisiones correctas, cuando entre lo encontre desmayado en la sala, y fue cuando llame a la ambulancia y a ustedes". Relato Fin como había sido la última hora mas o menos, los tres de ellos se quedaron en silencio, sumidos en un silencio, y rogando por tener pronto buenas noticias.

Liv no pudo cerrar los ojos luego que Elliot saliera con urgencia, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fria, ella había estado con Don solo unas horas atrás, celebrando la llegada de Sophie, ella le había preguntando, cuando tuvieron un momento de tranquilidad como iba todo, y él a la cara e había respondido que todo marchaba perfectamente y que se estaba sintiendo bien, al parecer todo era una mentira, sus ojos no perdían de vista el móvil, en caso que se perdiera la llamada de Elliot. Sintió el monitor del bebé, en este caso era el de la habitación de Ben, era el momento de hacere el biberón a su hijo, no importa lo que sucedia a kilometros de casa, su rutina tenía que seguir, porque sus hijos dependían de ella, se levanto lentamente sintiendo la protesta de su vientre, estaba adolorida, por supuesto, solo habían pasado cuatro días desde el parto, pero sin duda era mucho mas facil que la primera cesaría, "hola cariño", respondió Olivia cargando al bebé en sus brazos, había optado por llevarse al bebé con ella a la habitación, esperando que Sophie pronto despertara, ya que aún estaba acostumbrandose a bebé a la vida fuera de su barriga, acosto al bebé en el lado de Elliot y le entrego el biberón que Elliot ya tenía preparado, semi caliente como le gustaba al pequeño, ella beso la frente de su hijo mientras lo alimentaba, rogando tener pronto noticias tranquilizadoras.

Cerca de hora y media después de la llegada de los detectives al hospital salio un hombre vestido de blanco en busca de alguien, los tres detectives levantaron la vista, "¿quien viene con Donald Cragen?", preguntó el facultativo de la medicina, los tres hombres se pusieron de pie rapidamente y acortaron la distancia entre ellos y el médico, "nosotros", enuncio Fin antes que cualquiera de ellos.

"¿Como esta?", preguntó Elliot procurando tener la paciencia necesaria, pero llegando a su limite ya que el doctor no hablaba, "¿estan al tanto de su condición?", preguntó el médico, los tres asintieron, hace poco mas de un año que Don les había dado la noticia, "el Sr, Cragen sufre de una insuficiencia cardiaca...", informó el médico, los tres esperaron a que el médico hablara, "estaba con un tratamiento médico, sin embargo no estaban teniendo el efecto deseado", los tres asintieron, obviamente algo estaba mal, de lo contrario Don no estaría en un hospital, "el paciente tuvo un ataque cardiaco, debido a esta insuficiencia cariada, la única solución viable en estos momentos es un transplante de corazón", Elliot asintió e interrumpio al doctro, "él nos dijo que esa era la única solución, sin embargo no estaba en la lista de espera", el doctor asintio, "eso era antes, el Sr. Cragen se ha vuelto la prioridad numero uno en la lista de transplantes de corazón", después de esta información todos entendieron que la situación era bastante grave, ser prioridad a nivel nacional sin duda era porque se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, "¿cuanto?", preguntó Fin, "¿que cosa?", preguntó el médico sin entender la pregunta y entendiendo que los tres hombres frente a él estaban pasando por un momento díficil, "¿cuanto tiempo para el transplante?", el médico asintio entendiendo la preocupación, "no es algo que podamos determinar, pero tiene que ser lo antes posible", informo el médico. "debo ser claro", la voz del doctor se volvio mucho mas seria que antes, "después de este ataque fulminante, su corazón esta muy dañado, esta conectado a maquinas que le estan ayudando a realizar la labor del corazón...", hizo una pausa, "su corazón en este estado no durara mucho tiempo, por lo que necesitamos un donante lo antes posible", Fin,Munch y Elliot estaban apesumbrados por la noticia, sin duda sabían que Don estaba muy enfermo, pero nunca pensaron que la situación de un momento a otro se tornara tan grave.

"¿podemos verlo?", preguntó Elliot, el doctor lo medito un par de segundos, "ciertamente no le hará ningun daño", indico el médico, "debo advertirles que esta sedado para que este mucho mas comodo por todo el equipamiento que lo esta ayudando", indico el doctor. "puede pasar, solo uno a la vez" advirtio el médico antes de dar la vuelta para que uno de ellos ingresara, Elliot fue el primero, todo por cumplir la promesa que le había echo a Liv antes de salir de casa, cuando había recibido la noticia.

"¿puede orime?", le preguntó Elliot a la enfermera que estaba atendiendo algunas maquinas de Don, "esta profundamente sedado, pero es posible que pueda escucharlo, nunca sabemos con seguridad", dijo la enfermera, brindandole una sonrisa piedosa, "Don...", él se sentó junto a Don, la imagen inicial fue fuerte, su capitan de trece años estaba gravemente enfermo, un hombre que se había vuelto una figura paterna después de la muerte de su padre, un hombre que le había brindado su apoyo durante practicamente toda su carrera, y por sobre todo el hombre que adora a la mujer que ama y a sus hijos, "es Elliot...", se quedo en silencio, buscando las palabras, "tienes que salir de esta Don", dijo con la voz ligeramente quebrada, emocionado, "tienes que ver crecer a tus dos nietos Don...", sonrió con tristeza al su mente vagar a la posibilidad de que no lo lograra, "Liv...ella" hizo una nueva pausa, mirando los ojos cerrados de Cragen.

"Don tienes que verla en la iglesia, vestida de blanco, casandose conmigo".


	183. Chapter 183

Elliot volvio a casa cerca de las siete de la mañana, había llamado a Liv camino a casa para avisarle que iba a estar de vuelta en casa para poder conversar con ella, le había dado un pequeño adelanto de la situacion, pero sin duda era algo que tenía que contarle personalmente, para poder estar junto a ella, y contenerla, sabiendo que era la situación muy díficil, entro en la habitación para ver a su novia sentada con Sophie en sus brazos alimentandose, y Ben acostado durmiendo en su lado de la cama, la imagen era hermosa, salvo por que existian malas noticias rondandolos, "ya termino" anuncio Liv, Elliot asintió y tomó a la bebé suavemente para hacerla eructar como lo hacía con Ben cuando era muy bebé, "voy a llevarlos a sus cuartos para que podamos conversar", indicó Elliot, "podemos...quiero tenerlos aqui", pidió ella, sus hijos le daban cierta fuerza que en este momento necesitaba con urgencia, "esta bien", acepto Elliot, sabiendo exactamente como se sentía su novia.

Liv se acomodo, quedando semi sentada, con su espalda apoyada a la muralla, "por favor, dime que sucede", pidió ella inmediatamente, ya no podía aguantar mucho mas tiempo, "Liv...", el quería poder darle buenas noticias, decirle que realmente todo iba a estar bien, pero para eso primero tenía que él creerlo, y no era así, "no se ve bien amor", le dijo de forma directa, "su corazón...", hizo una pausa prudente, "su corazón fallo", advirtio Elliot, "¿hablaste con su medico...va a estar bien?", demasiadas preguntas, solo tenía medias respuestas, "Fin y Munch estaban ahí tambien" reconoció Elliot, no recordando si le había dicho a Liv antes, ella solo asintió, "¿hablaste con alguien?", insitio ella en la pregunta, "hablamos con el doctor que lo recibio al llegar al hospital...", suspiro, recordando levemente las palabras que el médico le había dicho, "su corazón fallo gravemente Liv, la única posibilidad que tiene Don para poder sobrevivir es un transplante de corazón", Liv se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo y no despertar a sus hijos.

"Dios..." Elliot se acerco a ella para poder expresarle su amor, "él dijo que no calificaba...", dijo Liv angustiada, cuando Don recien le había contado de su enfermedad, no existia solución alguna, "el doctor lo puso como prioridad para transplante de corazón amor, es posible que resulte", dijo con cierta tranquilidad en su voz, aunque no era un cien por ciento viable, "pedí entrar a verlo unos minutos", admitio Elliot, ella permanecio en silencio, esperando que El siguiera hablando, "su corazón esta tan enfermo que esta conectado a una maquina que hace el trabajo del corazón y pulmón", Liv asintio, estaba escuchando atentamente, "si no hay un donante pronto, sus organos comenzaran a fallar, y bueno...", él no quería pronunciar la palabra por temor a que se volviera realidad, "no puedo creerlo, El...no puedo perderlo", Elliot se sentó junto a ella y paso su mano detrás de su espalda para abrazarla, "mantengamos la fé nena, él va a salir adelante", dijo él besando su cabello, "¿realmente crees eso?", preguntó Liv sorprendida, el corazón de Don estaba gravemente enfermo, ella no tenía grandes esperanzas, "tenemos que mantenernos positivos y darle todas nuestras buenas vibras Liv, sé que es muy dificil en este momento pensar que va a estar bien, pero es lo único que podemos hacer", dijo Elliot tratando de aligerar el ambiente, "quiero ir a verlo", dijo ella, "sé que no me preguntaras mi opinión", dijo él con una timida sonrisa, él no estaba de acuerdo en que saliera de casa tan pronto, había tenido una cesaría recientemente, aún estaba delicada y adolorida, "necesito verlo" aclaro ella, para dejarle claro a Elliot que no existia discusión sobre el tema.

"Vamos a dormir un poco, Sophie va a despertar pronto con hambre", insto Elliot a un poco de descanso, él estaba agotado desde la llegada de la bebé a casa, habían tenido muy pocas horas de sueño, sin mencionar que los últimos dias habían sido bastante locos para todos, entre secuestro, la recuperación de las heridas, el nacimiento de su hija, y ahora la grave enfermedad de Don Cragen, sin duda descansar era la última prioridad en los últimos días.

"Duerme un poco nena", Elliot la beso suavemente en los labios, ella se recosto, procurando no presionar su vientre adolorido, tanto Ben como Sophie se encontraban durmiendo entre ellos, Elliot vio la hora antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio, siete de la mañana, y ellos recien iban a dormir, solo un par de horas ya que los niños de Elliot estaban en casa, y todos despertaban temprano, antes de ir a dormir, Elliot le había pedido a Maureen que se encargara de los niños por el, y le había explicado rapidamente lo que estaba pasando.

Cerca de dos horas mas tarde, Elliot desperto por el gemido de Liv, ella estaba tratando de estar comoda para alimentar a la bebé, pero cada posición era bastante incomoda, "¿necesitas ayuda?", pregunto en voz baja para no despertar a su hijo, "ya lo tengo", respondió ella con una triste sonrisa, los acontecimientos estaban inundando su mente, y la tristeza la agobiaba, "voy a ver a los niños", Elliot dijo al escuchar las voces de sus hijos que claramente estaban muy despiertos, "voy a terminar de alimentarla y me levanto", indico Liv, ella quería arreglar todo lo antes posible para poder ir a ver d Don, "esta bien", Elliot busco una polera y pantalón para vestirse, tenía la costumbre de dormir solo con boxer, "te amo nena", Elliot se arrodillo en la cama para besar a Liv, luego contemplo a la bebé que estaba succionando con avidez desde su pecho, beso la cabecita de Sophie y después se detuvo en Ben, y también lo beso. "los amo a los tres", dijo sonriendo, de cierta manera, tenerlos a todos bajo su techo le daba cierta tranquilidad a Elliot, "te amamos también", respondió Liv en nombre de todos ellos.

Las cosas en la sala de estar estaban bastante tranquilas, Elliot había terminado de ayudar a Maureen con la preparación del desayuno para todos, "¿Liv tomara desayuno?" pregunto Maureen, "viene enseguida, esta alimentando a la bebé", indico Elliot, "Maureen, cuando terminemos de desayunar vamos a ir al hospital a ver a Don", Maureen asintio, "¿quieres que lleve a mis hermanos a casa de mamá?", preguntó la chica, ella era bastante madura para entender la situación, "no cariño, solo necesito que hagas unas cosas por mi", respondió Elliot, "Dickie iba a ir al cine con unos amigos, y Lizzie tiene que ir donde Margaret para hacer un trabajo, despues los paso a buscar", dijo Elliot tratando de organizar todo, "buenos días...", ambos se voltearon para ver a Liv entrando a la cocina, a paso lento obviamente, y con Sophie en sus brazos, "¿puedes ir por Ben?", le pidió a Elliot, ella tenía prohibido cargar al niño al menos durante los primeros días, "¿esta despierto?", ella asintió, "voy por él". Las mañanas siempre eran un caos cuando todos estaban en casa, "el desayuno esta listo, ve a sentarte", dijo Maureen suavemente, "gracias cariño", respondió Liv.

Cerca de medio hora mas tarde estaban listos para salir, Liv había optado por dejar a la bebé en casa, había sido recién alimentada y cambiada, por lo que tenía cerca de dos horas para ir al hospital, además confiaba plenamente en Maureen y Kathleen que se iban a quedar a cargo de la casa, Ben también se quedaba con sus hermanas mayores, "cariño, me llamas si estan muy complicadas", rogo Liv, sus hijos eran su responsabilidad, "tranquila Liv, vamos a estar todos bien, Kathleen llevara a los gemelos a sus actividades, mientras yo me quedo con todos los pequeños", Maureen ya era experta en quedarse a cargo de tres niños pequeños, lo habia echo gran parte de su vida, "Liv...realmente espero que Don salga adelante", dijo la chica emocionada, "yo también cariño, yo también".

"¿quieres que entre contigo?", preguntó Elliot una vez que estaban fuera de la habitación de hospital de Cragen, si bien el sector era restringido para visitas, el doctor había echo nuevamente una excepción, pensando en un inicio que Liv era la hija de su paciente, pero ella, en honor a la verdad le había dicho que si bien Don no era su padre, ellos eran las únicas personas en el mundo para él, el médico oficial de Cragen estaba fuera de turno, por lo que no tuvieron mas que una rápida actualización de su estado, que en si no había ni mejorado ni empeorado, se mantenía en riesgo vital, pero aún con vida.

"no...esta bien", ella necesitaba hacer esto sola, no es que le molestara la compañía de Elliot, pero en necesitaba este espacio, "esta bien", respondió Elliot acunando a la bebé entre sus brazos, él conocía suficientemente a su novia para saber la respuesta, incluso antes de hacer la pregunta, "son solo unos minutos", el doctor había pedido una visita corta para no agobiar a su paciente, ya que lo habían sacado del sedante para hacerle algunas pruebas, y se iba a despertar en cualquier minuto, Elliot asintió en respuesta, busco un asiento para esperar a Liv fuera de la habitación.

"Dios...", la mano de Liv ahogo el lamento que se escapaba al ver a Don tendido en una cama, ahora sabía lo que habia sentido él cuando ella había sido herida de bala hace un par de años, "Don...", se acerco hasta quedar muy cerca de el, había una silla junto a la cama, de seguro para las cortas visitas, "tienes que ponerte bien", dijo entre sollozos, verlo conectado a tantas maquinas la hizo sentir mal del estomago, si no fuera por todas ellas, Don no estaría con vida, "tienes dos nietos que ver crecer...", tomo una bocanada de aire, queriendo llenar sus pulmones, recobrando el aire que había perdido cuando había obtenido la primera vista de él, "tienes que ver crecer a Ben y Sophie, ellos necesitan de su abuelo Don..." dijo ella dulcemente, este hombre acostado frente a ella, era lo mas cercano a un padre, nunca había conocido a su padre, afortunadamente.

"Liv...", ella fijo la mirada al ver que Don Cragen tenía sus ojos abiertos, y mirandola con atención.

"estas...estas despierto..." gimió Liv sorprendida

pd: gracias por la paciencia chicas...subo a penas me es posible, un abraso y gracias por su fidelidad


	184. Chapter 184

"Estas despierto", Olivia estaba feliz que Cragen estuviera despierto, sabía que era porque le habian bajado la dosis de sedante para hacerle algunos examenes, pero aún así era tan bueno ver sus ojos abiertos, se veía agotado, incluso se le veía un par de años mayor de lo que era, mas delgado y su tez mucho mas palida de lo que recordaba hace solo un par de horas a tras, cuando había llegado del hospital con la bebé recién nacida, él se llevo la mano hacía su boca, donde tenía la manguera para ayudarlo a respirar, "lo sé, es incomodo", admitio Liv con una triste sonrisa, ella había pasado por algo similar luego de haber recibido el disparo en manos del ex de una de las hijas de Elliot, algo que ya estaba muy en el olvido, "es para que puedas respirar mejor", le dijo ella pasando su mano por la frente de Don, tratando de que estuviera mas cómodo, "¿sabes porque estas aquí?", él asintió y lentamente se llevo su mano hasta el centro de su pecho, "tu corazón esta fallando", le contesto ella suavemente, no queriendo angustiarlo, "voy a llamar al doctor para decirle que estas despierto" , ella se iba a mover, pero Cragen le tomo la mano, "vas a estar bien Don, ya verás", ella le dio una suave sonrisa, y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrio y Elliot ya estaba frente a ella con Sophie durmiendo en sus brazos, "esta despierto", indico Liv, "debemos llamar al doctor", Elliot asintió, le hizo un gesto a Liv para que se quedara quieta, él iba a ir a hablar con la enfermera para que ella volviera con Don, no quería que estuviera solo mientras Don permaneciera despierto.

¡°Elliot me dice que mi paciente esta despierto", dijo el médico mientras ingresaba a la habitación de Cragen, el doctor se acerco hasta la cama de Don, "vamos a hacerle algunos analisis, es necesario para saber la gravedad de la falla en su corazón, y lo rápido que debemos actuar, ¿lo entiende?", preguntó el doctor, Don asintió debilmente, estaba practicamente sin fuerzas, su cuerpo completo estaba mas alla del agotamiento, "necesito que se retiren de la habitación por favor", pidió el doctor cordialmente, quería darle privacidad a su paciente, en este momento él es su principal preocupación y la del hospital ya que había llegado hasta el director del recinto la gravedad de su paciente

¡°¿podemos esperar?", pregunto Olivia, queriendo tener prontamente noticias, "Liv...", fue la voz de advertencia de Elliot, era hora de ir a casa, ella debía estar descansando, y Sophie iba a desperatar prontamente para ser alimentada, "esto va a tomar bastante tiempo señorita, cuando tengamos noticias podemos ponernos en contacto con ustedes", ofrecio el médico amablemente, "le voy a dejar mi numero de telefono, por favor a penas tenga alguna noticia, la que sea", Elliot le entrego una de sus tarjetas, "´¿detective?", leyo el doctor, "ambos lo somos", indico Elliot mirando a Liv, "y Don ha sido nuestro capitan por mas de diez años" indico El, "Doctor, ese hombre ahi...es mucho mas que nuestro capitán, es nuestro pilar, por favor, haga lo que tenga que hacer para ayudaro", rogó Liv entre lagrimas.

"°creame, haremos lo medicamente posible para sacarlo adelante", aseguro el doctor, procurando traspasarle algo de tranquilidad, a quienes ahora consideraba la familia de su paciente, "¿los otros dos hombres que han estado viniendo...¿también son detectives?", Elliot asintió, "es grato ver la importancia que puede tener alguien en la vida diferentes personas", dijo el doctor con cierto agrado, "no tiene idea la forma como Don nos ha marcado a todos nosotros", dijo Elliot emocionado, para él Don era la figura paterna que siempre deseo tener, no a su padre, un alcoholico que durante su niñez solo lo golpeaba, "haremos todo lo posible", el doctor le extendio la mano a ambos ya que estaba llegando la enfermera con un carro lleno de maquinas. Era sin duda la hora de volver a casa.

°Tenemos que pasar a buscar a los niños", indico Elliot una vez que estaban sobre la van, Sophie se encontraba en su sillita de paseo, durmiendo placidamente, "Liv...", repitió Elliot al ver que ella no le había respondido, "¿si cariño?", preguntó voltenado la cabeza hacía Elliot, "Lizzie y Dickie", indico él nuevamente, Liv asintió, "lo siento amor", se disculpo ella por no haberle prestado atención en un incio, "fue fuerte", susurro Liv, secandose una lagrima solitaria, "verlo ahí...fue fuerte", agrego, Elliot asintió, "duele ver a alguien que quieres tanto luchando entre la vida y la muerte", asumio Elliot, recordando cuando había visto a la mujer que amaba en coma, "vamos a ir por los chicos y luego a casa, un rato en familia", propuso Elliot, estar ocupados hasta las novedades del hospital era lo mejor, "gracias amor", sonrió ella tocando su mano mientras él preparaba el auto para salir en busca de los gemelos.

¡°¿una pelicula?", preguntó Elliot cuando habían llegado a casa y estaban sus hijos en la sala principal, "perfecto papá", respondieron con entusiasmo, un día de relajo era maravilloso para todos, "¿como se porto Ben?", le preguntó Liv a Maureen, "durmio la mayor parte del día, incluso Eli durmio una siesta", dijo la niña aliviada, "amo a mis hermanos cuando duermen" dijo sonriendo, "creo que es hora de cambiarle el pañal a Sophie", dijo Liv no queriendo descuidar a la pequeña, "a Ben lo cambie antes de dormir, debería estar bien aún", indico Maureen, Liv asintio, "gracias Maureen", le dijo sonriendo, "¿necesitas ayuda?", preguntó Elliot sabiendo que para ella aún era doloroso hacer algunos movimientos como doblarse, "estoy bien, prepara las cosas para la pelicula mientras", dijo ella tratando de sonar entusiasmada, sus temores no tenían porque ser traspasados a los niños.

Olivia cambio a la bebé, la alimento y una vez que la recién nacida estaba lista, la llevo a su cunita para que siguiera durmiendo, ella ya conocía que las primeras semanas de los bebes practicamente duermen todo el día, lo que era muy bueno para poder descansar un poco, y prestar atención a Ben, habían llegado a un acuerdo antes de que Sophie naciera de que Elliot se haría cargo de Ben y ella de Sophie, pero también extrañaba a su pequeñito, por lo que fue al cuarto del bebé, Maureen le había dicho que estaba tomando una siesta, pero por la hora, ya debería estar por despertar, se acerco lentamente a la cunita y vio a su hijo con sus ojitos despierto, el pequeño de inmediato levanto sus manitos para que mamá lo levantara, "ven aquí mi precioso", sus ojos azules profundos la llenaban de calma, al igual que lo hacía su padre, lo levanto con cuidado para no forzar su cesaria, el bebé apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de mamá, "también te he extrañado hijo", le dijo besando su cabecita y permanecio un par de minutos con él, hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de ella, volteo para ver a Elliot detrás de ella, "cariño, si quieres podemos dejar la pelicula para otro momento, los chicos van a entender", ella nego enfaticamente con la cabeza, "estoy bien cariño, solo necesitaba un poco de paz para aclarar mi cabeza", dijo ella suspirando, en cualquier momento iban a llamar a uno de sus móviles para dar los resultados de los examenes de Cragen, mientras eso no sucediera, ella necesitaba tener otra cosa en su mente, una pelicula, y la compañía de los niños era perfecto, además, era el ultimo día que iban a estar con ellos hasta el proximo fin de semana.

Estar con los niños sin duda fue una buena decisión, su mente estaba en la pelicula frente a ella, y en las risas y carcajadas de los niños que disfrutaban la pelicula, Ben estaba en sus piernas comodamente recostado, aprovechando el momento que mamá le estaba prestando toda la atención del mundo, Eli estaba sentado junto a ella, entre ella y Elliot, también tratando de obtener algo de atención de Ivy y papá, de vez en cuando Liv pasaba su mano por el cabello de Eli, y unas cosquillitas en la panza, era dificil para ella estar al pendiente de todos ellos, sobre todo por la bebé recién nacida, que se llevaba gran parte de su atención, pero al parecer estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, su corazón casi se congelo cuando sintio el sonido del timbre del celular de Elliot, él había procurado tenerlo cerca en caso de que lo llamaran, al igual que el móvil de Liv, ambos se mirarón y él se puso de pie, tomó el móvil, camino unos pasos fuera de los oidos de los niños para no desconcentrarlos de la pelicula, el corazón de Liv sonaba a mi por hora, sabía que no era del trabajo, ambos estaban de baja por el nacimiento de la pequeña, por lo que solo exisita dos posiblidades, era uno de sus compañeros, o del hospital.

Liv lucho cada segundo para no levantarse y salir detrás de Elliot, trato de respirar normalmente, y centrarse en la pelicula, pero sus pensamientos ahora se habían ido con Elliot, y con la llamada telefonica, él volvió un par de minutos mas tarde, "era Kathy", le dijo antes que preguntar, era falsa alarma, el corazón de Liv volvio a su funcionamiento normal, él se sentó nuevamente junto a ella en el sofá, siendo interrumpido nuevamente por el sonido del móvil, se puso de pie nuevamente e hizo el trayecto anterior, esta vez volvio mucho mas rápido.

"Era del hospital, ya tiene los resultados Liv"


	185. Chapter 185

Olivia impaciente por ir al hospital, se suponía que ambos eran el contacto de emergencia de Cragen, por lo tanto, cualquier tipo de procedimiento que le quisieran practicar a Don, debía contar con su aprobación, "¿El?", Elliot no se había movido desde que le había comentado a Liv de la llamada del hospital, "El…debemos ir", dijo ella con urgencia, sabía que con el nuevo estado de Don cada minuto contaba, "si, tenemos que ir", respondió luego de unos segundos, "Liv…" dijo casi como advertencia, ella lo miró con cierto recelo, conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz, y sabía que lo que venía no le iba a gustar, "creo que es mejor que te quedes en casa", largo él sin preámbulos, "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", preguntó ella, conociendo perfectamente a su novio y hacía donde se dirigía esta conversación, "estoy preocupado por ti", dijo Elliot con tono tierno, "Liv…acabas de tener un bebé, una cesaría, y desde que saliste del hospital no has parado de ir de un lado para otro…", tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió, "te ves cansada y además. .." el se acerco acortando la distancia entre ellos, "Sophie no puede estar saliendo y entrando al hospital, ella es una bebé recién nacida y puede coger algo en un lugar lleno de gente enferma", dijo Elliot tratando de que su novia entendiera cual era su punto. "lo sé" susurro, era increíble la cantidad de veces en los últimos años en que ella le ha dado la razón, la primera vez fue un tremendo logro para Elliot, Liv por lo general no daba su brazo a torcer, eso sucedía muy seguido en su trabajo, pero aquí en su hogar, las cosas eran muy diferentes, sobre todo porque su novio estaba velando por ella y por la bebé. "me quedare aquí con los niños", acepto Liv sin luchar mucho.

"Kathy vendrá por los chicos en un par de horas, en caso que me tome mucho tiempo hablar con el médico", informó él, "seremos solo Sophie, Ben y yo, entonces", dijo Liv suspirando, "El…", ella tomo una respiración profunda, "por favor mantenme al tanto de todo, casi como si yo estuviera ahí, ¿bueno?". Él asintió triunfador, "por supuesto", se acerco a ella y le dio un intimo beso, "después de que se vayan los chicos, ¿podrías recostarte un poco?", presiono un poco Elliot, tentando a su suerte, ella asintió en respuesta, "tratare, pero no prometo nada", dijo sonriendo.

Olivia se recosto en la cama matrimonial después de haber alimentado a la bebé y de haber echo dormir a Ben, el pequeño se había resistido al sueño, pero luego de unos minutos finalmente se había rendido, y Liv finalmente podía tener un descanso, este era solo el inició de lo que se venía, los días de descanso de Elliot estaban en cuenta regresiva y en un par de días esta iba a ser su rutina, solo rogaba que los malestares post parto fueran bajando día a día para lograr sentirse mejor y hacer las cosas sin tener que tener la prudencia de no hacer fuerza que le perjudicara en los puntos de las cesaria. A pesar de tratar de descansar, su mente vagaba por lo que podía estar sucediendo en el hospital, Elliot se había ido hace aproximadamente dos horas, a la media hora había llegado Kathy por los niños, y durante la última hora y media habían sido solo ellos tres, y una casa llena de silencio, salvo por los llantos de la bebé o de Ben cuando estaban desconformes por algo, su mirada se desviaba cada ciertos minutos hacía la pantalla de su móvil, constantemente verificaba que tuviera señal, estaba segura que no tener noticias de Elliot, era dentro de todo, una buena noticia.

Elliot se encontraba en la sala de espera por lo que fue la tercera vez, había entrado a ver a Cragen en dos oportunidades, pero le habían pedido cordialmente que saliera a los minutos después, tenían que hacerle algunos exámenes adicionales a Don, y el no podía estar presente, y ahora tenía que esperar que llegara el médico que había sido llamado de urgencia para ver a otro paciente en estado critico, esto hace poco mas de una hora, había optado por enviarle un mensaje rápido a Liv de que aún no habían grandes novedades, de los resultados de las pruebas aún no habían hablado, básicamente había estado esperando durante tres horas por nada, pero tenía que esperar a que llegara el médico, a sugerencia de la enfermera, quién le había dado algunos indicios de que habían llegado a algún tipo de tratamiento para Don, pero que ella no tenía las facultades para adelantar nada mas. Había llamado a Fin y Munch, los pobres detectives estaban cubriendo turnos extras. El recinto estaba con tres bajas, y nada de personal extra, salvo dos detectives que habían sido "prestados", por unas horas al día, pero aún así nunca daban abasto.

"Sr Stabler", Elliot levanto la mirada para ver al Dr. Paulsen dirigiéndose a él, este hombre había tomado el caso de Orange durante las últimas 24 horas, y era quién estaba tratando a Don, y quien había sugerido el procedimiento que iban a llevar a cabo, siempre con el consentimiento de alguno de ellos, "en el historial del Sr. Cragen figura también una Srta Benson", indico el hombre leyendo la hoja de Don, "ella es mi novia", dijo Elliot sin poder evitar el brillo en sus ojos al hablar de ella, "¿es posible que venta?", preguntó el médico, "es importante que ambos estén presentes y sean concientes del procedimiento", agregó el Dr. Paulsen seriamente, "Liv, la Srta Benson" corrigió de inmediato, "acaba de tener a nuestra hija hace cinco días…creo que no es prudente que venga", manifestó Elliot, el médico frunció el ceño en desacuerdo, era muy importante que ambos contactos aceptaran la solicitud.

"entiendo", dijo el doctor luego de un par de minutos, "necesito conversar con usted entonces, por favor, sígame", le indico el doctor caminando en sentido contrario desde el que venía, Elliot asumió de inmediato que irían a algún tipo de sala de reuniones, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera café, el doctor abrió la puerta, efectivamente er una sala de reuniones, con una gran mesa, "vamos a esperar que un poco", indico el médico, tenía que esperar a su coleta para llevar a cabo esta reunión, minutos después se abrió para ver al médico de cabecera de Don, el doctor Sims. "Elliot…", ambos estrecharon las manos en un cordial saludo, "tanto misticismo me esta poniendo nervioso", admitió Elliot frente a ambos facultativos, "tranquilo, toma asiento por favor" los tres hombres se sentaron, "hemos hecho una cantidad de exámenes a Don…y afortunadamente todos han sido bastante buenos", indico el Dr. Paulsen, casi sonriendo, lo que claramente llamo la atención de Elliot, "¿resultados bastante buenos?", preguntó incrédulo, "relativamente buenos, para lo que estamos planeando hacer" corrigió el doctor Sims, "entiendo" Elliot tomo una respiración profunda y se ánimo, "¿de que estamos hablando, cual es el procedimiento que quieren hacer?". Preguntó nervioso, "verás Elliot..hay un tratamiento experimental", indico el Dr. Paulsen, "hasta ahora a tenido muy buenos resultados", Elliot asintió, toda su atención se centraba en ellos, "pueden…pueden simplemente llegar al punto", exigió con impaciencia, "consiste en reemplazar el corazón enfermo del Sr. Cragen por un corazón artificial", indico el Dr. Paulsen.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta "¿él podría vivir con un corazón artificial?", preguntó sorprendido, "verás Elliot, existe un nuevo aparato que simula a las funciones del corazón humano, básicamente lo único que tiene que hacer Don, es no olvidarse de recargarlo durante 10 horas", dijo el médico sonando bastante orgulloso, "eso sueno…" ni siquiera podía expresar en palabras lo que pensaba, "esos son los avances de la ciencia y la medicina", dijo riendo el doctor Sims, "Don actualmente necesita un transplante con urgencia, sin embargo es bastante difícil que exista alguien compatible en menos de 72 horas, este procedimiento es lo mejor para él", agrego Sims, "¿es peligroso?", preguntó Elliot, ambos médicos se miraron, "la cirugía en si es complicada, pero no mas que un transplante", indico el Dr. Paulsen. Elliot asintió, "¿Don sabe de ello?", preguntó de inmediato, "a estado sedado la mayor parte del tiempo, no esta conciente de esto", indico el doctor Paulsen, "de esta forma su corazón aguanta mas tiempo, hasta que tomen una decisión", informo Sims. "¿Qué pasa si no accedemos al tratamiento, y tampoco hay un donante en las proximas horas?", preguntó él sabiendo la respuesta

"El Sr. Cragen moriria" dijo con pesar el Dr. Sims, quién había estado tratando a Don durante su etapa de enfermedad, el corazón de Elliot se congelo al escuchar al médico, sin duda eran palabras fuertes para él, nadie esta preparado para recibir este tipo de noticias de un ser querido, pero no creía poder tomar la decisión por si solo, era la vida de Orange que estaba en juego, "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para decidir?", preguntó Elliot, "un par de horas…cada hora que pasa el corazón de Don va empeorando, y si quieren hacer el procedimiento, necesitamos que su cuerpo este fuerte". Elliot asintió,

"Necesito tiempo", se paró del asiento, y salió de la habitación.


	186. Chapter 186

Elliot salio fuera del hospital para poder respirar algo de aire no contaminado con los aromas a limpio, a hospital, a enfermos y a muerte que lo rodeaban, saco su móvil para ver que había una llamada perdida de Liv, él sabía que se había tomado mas tiempo del presupuestado desde la última actualización, marco remarcar "Nena, voy para la casa…tenemos que hablar", fueron las palabras de Elliot, junto con esto marco tres números más y fue rumbo al estacionamiento en busca de su coche. "¿llego Elliot?", Liv había sentido golpear la puerta de entrada de la casa, cosa que la tomo por sorpresa, los niños se habían ido solo hace un par de horas, Elliot tenía llave, por lo que no estaba esperando visitas, "aún no Fin", le dijo ella, "pasa por favor", solicito ella preocupada, "Elliot me llamo y me pidió que viniera para acá", indico Fin para explicar el motivo de su visita inesperada, "hable con él hace poco, no dijo nada", indico Liv, "pero siempre eres bienvenido Fin", le dijo con una timada sonrisa, "¿y los pequeños?", preguntó Fin, la sala estaba vacía, salvo por un par de juguetes de Ben que estaban en el suelo y que Liv aún no podía recoger sin doblarse de dolor, "estan durmiendo, es la hora de su siesta", indico Liv sonriendo, "finalmente algo de calma en la casa", dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír, "¿tan mal?", preguntó Fin, "no…no me puedo quejar", dijo ella tomando una respiración profunda, ambos se encontraban en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre nuevamente, "yo voy", indico Fin poniéndose de pie rápidamente, mucho mas de lo que hubiera podido Liv, "¿que tal?". Preguntó Munch al ingresar a la casa, detrás de él iba Casey, "¿Elliot los llamo a los tres?", preguntó ella sorprendida, "dijo que tenia que decirnos algo, y que contaba con nosotros para tomar una decisión", dijo Munch, sin poder entender a que correspondía, "entiendo…", respondió Liv, sintiendo el llanto de la bebé en el segundo piso, "es Sophie…", anunció Liv al escuchar el tímido llanto de la bebé, que lloraba bastante poco, solo cuando tenía hambre, sueño o estaba incomoda con el pañal, "¿puedo?" preguntó Casey, pidiendo permiso a Liv para acompañarla, "claro", asintió Liv a su amiga. "Hola cariño", saludo Liv a la pequeña bebé que se encontraba en la cuna, agitando sus bracitos y piernas desconsoladamente al son de sus llantos, su barbilla temblando sin cesar, casi sin consuelo, "ven aquí mi vida", la levanto lentamente y la acuno entre sus brazos, "tiene un par de buenos pulmones" rio Casey al escuchar el llanto de la bebé, que a pesar de los intentos de Liv no se callaba, y si no dejaba de llorar, Ben iba a despertar en cualquier minuto, y el pequeño tenía el mal de Elliot, si no lo dejaban dormir lo suficiente se levantaba de mal genio. "cariño….shhhh" susurraba Liv mientras acunaba a la bebé. "vamos a mi cuarto para que no despierte a Ben", indico Liv a su amiga, ambas caminaron por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, Liv se sentó en la orilla de la cama, miró con algo de pudor a Casey, por lo general ella amamantaba a Sophie solo frente a Elliot y con Ben había sido similar, pero ella era su amiga, por lo demás no iba a ver nada que Casey no conociera, se sonrió ante su tontera y se levanto la camiseta que traía, a bebé se prendo de inmediato y comenzó a succionar con avidez, "veo que tenía hambre", dijo Casey mirando a la pequeña con absoluta dulzura, "ella es como papá…come cada vez que puede", dijo Liv burlándose de Elliot, "puedo ver eso", sonrió Casey, "¿Cómo han sido las cosas estos días?". Preguntó Casey sentándose junto a Liv, tomando la manito de Sophie, haciéndole suaves círculos en su pequeño dorso, "¿puedo ser honesta?", pregunto Liv mirando a la bebé pegada a su pecho, "¿no somos siempre sinceras?", preguntó Casey, sonriendo, "cierto",. Admitió Liv, "han sido días agotadores desde que volvimos del hospital, si no es la bebé que llora, es Ben que lo hace, muchas veces los dos necesitan que los vea, los cambie…", Liv tomó una respiración profunda, "y Don en el hospital…a veces mi mente divaga en las posibilidades", soltó un suspiró, "pero es maravilloso", dijo ella sonriendo, "quizás hubiera esperando un poco de tiempo para tener otro bebé, hubiera sido un poco más fácil, pero al tenerla aquí, al tener a Ben…definitivamente no haría nada diferente", dijo ella sinceramente, cuando recién había quedado embarazada y durante todo el tiempo que le costo asumir el nuevo embarazo pensó en lo difícil que sería, "es difícil ¿sabes?", Casey asintió, "pero sinceramente al verla con Elliot…Dios, eso me deja sin palabras", admitió Liv, "¿es la niña de papá?", preguntó Casey, "es sin duda su princesa…" dijo Liv sonriendo, ella sabía que Elliot amaba a todos sus hijos, pero algo había diferente con Sophie, talvez por casi haber no podido conocer a su hija. "¿puedo confesarte algo?", preguntó Casey, Liv asintió sonriendo al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga, "nunca pensé que iba a sentir esto, tu sabes…soy una mujer independiente, liberal", dijo Casey sonriendo, "pero al verte así…." Miró a Liv y luego a Sophie, "me dan muchas ganas de tener un bebé", Liv sonrió, Casey era una de las pocas personas que no la veía siendo madre, aunque con Ben era fantástica, "me alegra mucho escuchar eso Casey…serás una fantástica madre", le aseguro Liv, "es agotador, pero al verlos crecer, aprender, y desarrollarse es lo mas hermoso que me pudo haber sucedido", comentó Liv, "nunca hubiera pensado que en poco mas de dos años iba a estar así, con dos bebés, tener una hermosa casa, y estar comprometida con un hombre maravilloso, pero mírame…soy inmensamente feliz", dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, "Llego Elliot", dijo Liv una vez que habían terminado de hablar, una linda conversación por cierto, ya que Casey le confeso sus intenciones de ser madre, y que su novio estaba completamente de acuerdo, "¿Cómo sabes?", preguntó Casey sorprendida, ella no había escuchado nada, "voy a terminar de alimentar a Sophie y bajamos", indico Liv desprendiendo a la bebé que ya se había quedado dormida, la apoyo en su hombro y le dio leves golpecitos en su espalda hasta que la bebé soltó un fuerte ruido para su pequeño cuerpo, que sorprendió a Casey, soltando una carcajada que asusto a Sophie, "voy a acostarla en su cuna y vamos", indico Liv poniéndose de pie lentamente, llevando cuidadosamente a la bebé, la acostó en su cunita y la cubrió con su manta rosada, muy similar a la de Ben, pero en otro tono, Liv se estaba habituando a la rutina de la pequeña, cada dos o tres horas despertaba de hambre, el resto era prácticamente solo dormir, habían optado por desde el primer día en casa que durmiera en su cunita, no como Ben que había dormido con ellos las primeras semanas. Cuando bajaron Casey se rio, efectivamente Elliot estaba en la sala, se dio vuelta para ver a su amiga, "¿Cómo lo haces?", le preguntó, "no sé…solo siento cuando él esta en una habitación", le dijo sonriendo tímidamente, Elliot se puso de pie y acorto la distancia entre él y Liv, la abrazo con ternura y beso sus labios castamente, "¿los niños?", preguntó al ver la sala vacía, "Sophie se acaba de dormir, y Ben lleva un par de horas durmiendo", puso al tanto a Elliot de sus hijos, "bien", respondió él después de unos segundos, "los llame a todos aquí por que necesito hablar algo importante," hizo una pausa, "de la condición de Don", Liv asintió y lo acompaño hasta el sofá donde ya estaban cómodamente sentados Fin y Munch. "Acabo de venir del hospital", indico Elliot, solo Liv sabía donde había estado gran parte del día, "tuve una pequeña reunión con los médicos de Don", indico Elliot, la sala estaba en completo silencio, todos estaban pendientes de la narración que estaba haciendo, "La condición de Don como ya saben es critica, y debe recibir un órgano en las próximas 72 horas, de lo contrario su condición no se podrá reversar", informó El, "creía que estaban tratando con un tratamiento", indico Casey, que fue mas o menos lo que le habían dicho como resumen cuando llamaba para saber su estado, aunque era bien conocido que las enfermeras no eran de lo mas cordiales y comprensivas dando información de los pacientes, "existe un tratamiento que aún no han realizado", indico Elliot, "pero mas que un tratamiento es un cambio completo para Don", Elliot suspiro, "existe un tratamiento experimental, para el cual Don es el candidato perfecto", agrego Elliot, todos estaban atento a lo que estaba diciendo, "¿en que consiste….porque tanto misterio y platica?", reclamo Liv, ella estaba nerviosa, y sabía que sus amigos también lo estaban, para todos era un pilar fundamental, "es una máquina que mantendría con vida a Don", informó él, "¿en el hospital?", preguntó Fin, no tenía nada de experimental si era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo ahora. "Consiste en sacar parte de su corazón enfermo, y poner en su lugar una máquina que ayuda a controlar la función de su corazón que aún esta funcionando relativamente bien", informó Elliot, "¿y cuanto puede sobrevivir con eso?", preguntó Liv un poco mas esperanzada, "Puede usarlo durante el resto de su vida", al menos eso fue lo que el médico le había indicado, "¿y que están esperando para hacerlo?", preguntó Munch, "Necesitan la autorización de Olivia y la mía", informó Elliot, "somos sus responsables en el hospital", agrego para que no quedarán dudas sobre porque la decisión estaba en sus manos, "Don no tiene mas familia, y al parecer nos dejo a nosotros cuando comenzó con su enfermedad", comentó Elliot, "¿existen riesgos?", preguntó Liv ansiosa, "es una operación a corazón abierto, con los riesgos que eso presenta, y esta la posibilidad de que su cuerpo rechace la máquina", informó Elliot, "¿Cuáles son sus posibilidades?", Fin sabía que los médicos siempre daban porcentajes "30/70", indico Elliot, "30% de posibilidades de salir de la operación, y sin ella tiene un 0% de salir vivo del hospital"


	187. Chapter 187

La sala quedo en un silencio desolador, Elliot había dejado de hablar hace un par de minutos, y ninguno era capaz de poder decir una palabra, Liv sentía su garganta apretada, sabía que si comenzaba a hablar se iba a largar a llorar, si no accedían a la operación Orange saldría muerto del hospital, "no puedo tomar esta decisión solo, no me corresponde hacerlo, es por eso que acudí a ustedes, sé que Don es importante para cada uno de ustedes, el doctor dijo que la operación era riesgosa, pero no hacerla también es un riesgo ya que encontrar un corazón compatible dentro de las próximas setenta y dos horas es bastante difícil, y con cada hora que pasa el cuerpo de Don se debilita", explico Elliot, tratando de que todos entendieran la situación, "estamos aquí contra el tiempo", agregó Elliot, Liv se aclaro la garganta, "¿él sabe?". Preguntó, Elliot hizo un gesto durativo, "los medicos me dijeron que le habían dicho, pero a pasado la mayor parte del día bajo sedante, y no podría acceder a la cirugía, por eso cuentan con que nosotros pensemos que es lo mejor para él", indico Elliot

"Hacer todo lo posible por que viva", dijo Fin quien había guardado riguroso silencio, no era de lo mas expresivo, pero cuando daba su opinión era bastante asertivo, "Don lucho cada día desde que lo diagnosticaron, él quiere ver crecer a Ben y Sophie, quiere ver a Liv caminando por el altar, si existe una posibilidad por mas remota que sea, creo que él querría tomarla", concluyo Fin, sus amigos asintieron en acuerdo, finalmente él dijo lo que todos pensaban y sentían, "es cierto Elliot, él se enojaría mucho saber que estuvo incluso en duda someterlo a la cirugía", Casey hizo una pausa, "si bien es cierto es extremadamente riesgosa, al menos es una opción y no tener que esperar hasta el desenlace fatal, no estoy de acuerdo con dejarlo morir", Casey se seco una solitaria lágrima que caía por sus mejillas, "creo que no hay nada mas que discutir", agrego Munch sereno, al igual que sus amigos sabía que el panorama era incierto, pero tenían que hacer algo y pronto

"¿Cuándo pueden hacer la operación?", preguntó Liv con la voz ligeramente quebrada, "solo me dijeron que les diera la respuesta lo antes posible para comenzar a preparar todo", indicó Elliot, "¿te dijeron como funcionaba?", preguntó ella, Elliot asintió, "básicamente funciona como una batería, debe conectarla a una toma corriente durante diez horas y es todo" sonaba simple, pero en concreto era algo bastante difícil de comprender. "¿alguien tiene algo mas que aportar?" pidió Elliot, la decisión ya estaba tomada, y él había tenido la consideración de conversarlo con sus amigos y con su novia, y lo dejaba mas tranquilo, desde un inicio había optado por la operación, pero sentir el apoyo de todos sin duda le daba serenidad, la que necesitaba para las difíciles horas que venían, a su mente se venían algunos recuerdos de cuando Liv había comenzado con el trabajo de parto prematuro de Liv, durante el embarazo de Ben, las palabras del médico cuando le pidió elegir a uno de los dos, recordando lo duro que había sido escuchar esas palabras, "¿El, cariño?", la voz de Liv lo saco de sus pensamientos, "¿debo ir a firmar algo?", preguntó ella, Elliot asintió, "el médico pidió que fuera la firma de ambos encargados de la salud de Don", explico Elliot, "yo me puedo quedar con los bebes", indico Casey, "Me he quedado antes con Ben, y puedo hacerlo con ambos", era una buena práctica para cuando ella fuera madre, "Sophie acaba de comer, no debería tener hambre al menos por dos o tres horas", indico Liv mirando el reloj, aún no comenzaba con los biberones con la bebé, solo tenía una semana de nacida, ella quería realizar el apego con la bebé a través de la lactancia. "tranquila Liv, me las arreglare", le aseguro Liv, ella asintió y se retiro de la sala para ir a cambiarse, dentro de la casa andaba con ropa holgada y relajada para no presionar su herida.

Fin y Munch tuvieron que ir al precinto para cubrir el resto de su turno, el capitán podía estar enfermo, pero el barco no podía naufragar, al menos por el honor de Cragen, Liv y Elliot se dirigieron al hospital, una vez que llegaron ahí, las enfermeras se pusieron en contacto con los médicos de Cragen, quienes indicaron que en minutos iban a estar con ellos, "¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot al sentir el temblor de Liv, ella asintió, la verdad era que los hospitales cada vez le eran menos gratos, después de haberse vuelto casi un cliente frecuente durante el último tiempo, primero su golpiza, luego la perdida en el bosque y su casi congelación, luego la herida casi mortal de bala, las posibles perdidas en el embarazo, y así muchas otras visitas no gratas a este establecimiento, "si,,,estoy bien", sonrió ella forzadamente, Elliot paso su mano por la espalda hasta llegar a su cintura y unirla un poco más a él, "te tengo nena, no pasara nada", le susurro al oido.

Cerca de diez minutos mas tarde ambos facultativos caminaban hacía ellos, "Debo asumir que usted es la Srta Benson", indico el doctor Paulsen, quién no había visto anteriormente a Liv, "solo Olivia", dijo ella estrechando la mano con el doctor, "lamento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias, y más aún sacarla de su casa, su novio nos dijo acerca de su hija", el hombre tenía una memoria esplendida, prueba de ello era recordar todo lo que Elliot le había dicho sobre Liv, "Olivia será entonces", dijo el médico, el Dr Sims también saludo a Liv, "¿tomaron una decisión?", preguntó el Dr Paulsen ansioso, "Si", respondió Elliot, "vamos a firmar la autorización", indico Elliot, los médicos asintieron en señal de aceptación, "créanme, es la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar", indico el Dr., Paulsen, "por aquí por favor", dijo el doctor, señalándole el camino hacía la sala de reuniones, "¿el Sr Stabler le informo en que consistía la operación", Liv asintió, lo único que quería era que apuraran el proceso, "estoy de acuerdo" dijo ella un poco ansiosa, "podemos terminar con esto pronto…estamos contra el tiempo", dijo ella con urgencia, los médicos asintieron y abrieron la carpeta donde venían todos los documentos que tenían que firmar, era una cantidad considerable de documentación, los médicos le explicaban a que correspondía cada uno para su tranquilidad.

Una vez que ambos firmaron la documentación respectiva, la autorización estaba dada, "¿Cuándo demorara el procedimiento?", preguntó Elliot a los médicos, el Dr., Paulsen lo miró, "alrededor de cinco horas, tal vez mas", indico, "una cirugía de estas características lleva mucho tiempo", tanto él como Liv asintieron, lo que fuera ellos iban a tener que esperar, el Dr, Paulsen presiono un botón del teléfono que tenía a su lado, "accesito que preparen al paciente", indico sin mayor explicación o detalle a quien se refería, "¿p-puedo verlo antes?" pidió Liv titubeando, estaba sumamente nerviosa, "tenemos que llevarlo a pabellón lo antes posible", fue la respuesta negativa del Dr. Paulsen, "por favor", pidió ella, "es importante para Liv verlo", agregó Elliot apoyando a su novia, "solo un par de minutos, el tiempo apremia", respondió el médico, ella asintió solo necesitaba cinco minutos con él, era todo, Elliot ayudo a Liv a ponerse de pie, el día le estaba pasando la cuenta a su cuerpo, "gracias cariño", le dijo una vez que ya estaba de pie y beso sus labios, "¿quieres ir conmigo?", preguntó ella, Elliot movió la cabeza sutilmente, "necesitas hacer esto sola nena…esperare afuera".

Liv ingreso a la habitación con cautela, en el interior había una enfermera que estaba revisando los signos vitales de Cragen, "Don…", fue la tímida voz de Liv, ella realmente no sabía si estaba sedado o algo así, para su sorpresa vio como las pestañas de Don se movían y luchaba por abrir los ojos, luego de unos segundos, lo hizo y fijo su mirada en ella, era desconcertante verlo conectado a tanta maquina que le permitían mantenerse con vida, "hola" dijo sonriendo, había un tubo en su garganta lo que no le permitía hablar, él llego a la mano de Liv y la apretó, "Don…resiste, por favor" pidió ella al borde de las lágrimas, había luchado por demostrar tranquilidad, para que Don no se preocupara, pero era difícil al verlo así, ver como la vida se iba yendo de a poco, era evidente el desgaste que había sufrido desde el día que ella lo había visto, "tienes que ser fuerte, Ben y Sophie tienen que conocer a su abuelo", dijo con la voz entre cortada, para su sorpresa Don asintió y vio lo que pareció ser una sonrisa, él iba a luchar con cada fibra de su ser por salir adelante por todos ellos.


	188. Chapter 188

"Srta. Tenemos que llevarnos al paciente", Olivia se dio vuelta para ver a dos camilleros que habían ingresado a la habitación y al estar ella tan sumida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera los había escuchado entrar, "pensé que se iban a demorar un poco más", susurro ella en voz baja, había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras hablaba con Cragen, la documentación estaba firmada, las explicaciones de parte del comité médico había sido realizado, ahora solo quedaba esperar que el cuerpo débil de Don resistiera la cirugía, y las siguientes horas que eran cruciales, "¿Cuándo va a estar de vuelta en su habitación?", preguntó Liv a los muchachos, "no va a ser traído a esta habitación, después de la cirugía estará en una habitación especial, ajena a gérmenes, donde se restringe el ingreso de visita, ella solo se limito a asentir, todo fuera por una buena recuperación de Don.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Elliot al ver a Liv a paso lento volviendo a la sala de espera, "no", respondió ella, por supuesto que no lo estaba, el hombre al que durante muchos años lo consideraba como figura paterna, estaba a punto de entrar a una cirugía, donde las probabilidades de vida eran tan bajas que daba miedo, "ven aquí", Elliot la abrazo dulcemente, besando su cabello, sintiendo como la respiración de su novia se calmaba debido a su abrazo, "no puedo perderlo amor" , susurro ella en su hombro, "no lo perderás nena, no lo perderemos".

"Debemos llamar a los chicos", indico Liv secándose las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas, ella quería ser fuerte, pero su corazón estaba triste, y su sensibilidad a flor de piel luego del nacimiento de la bebé, "Fin y Munch deben estar al tanto de que Don ingreso a pabellón", agrego ella, Elliot asintió, "voy a avisarles", dijo él sacando su móvil del bolsillo, "mientras voy a llamar a Casey, Sophie debe estar por despertar", dijo sintiendo una presión en sus pechos que tenía claro porque era, él solo sonrió, sabiendo exactamente porque tenía ella intuición

"¿Casey?", Liv trato de escuchar a su amiga al otro lado del teléfono, pero el llanto de la bebé claramente era mucho mayor a la voz de la fiscal, "lo siento Liv, creo que la pequeña esta algo molesta", dijo Casey quien al otro lado del teléfono se paseaba con una muy molesta bebé de ocho días en sus manos, "tranquila, voy para allá", dijo Liv, despidiéndose de su amiga.

Liv se acerco a Ben, mientras este estaba aún al teléfono, "hace unos diez minutos", hizo una pausa, "no saben cuánto durara, pero queremos estar aquí cuando salga de la operación" decía él al móvil, "¿estás seguro…no tendrán problemas?", hizo una pausa, "esta bien, nos vemos" y corto la llamada, "viene para aca", indico Elliot, "¿que pasa nena?", le preguntó al ver su rostro, "debo ir a casa, la bebé está llorando, y Casey no puede calmarla", dijo ella angustiada, "debo…debo ir a ver a nuestra hija", que era una decisión difícil, pero sabía que durante horas, nada podía hacer en el hospital, "tranquila nena, los chicos viene en un rato, y Don estará un par de horas en cirugía", Elliot le dio un beso en la frente para calmarla, "¿Qué pasa?", preguntó él al verla angustiada, "¿hice mal?", ahogo un sollozo, "¿soy mala madre?", preguntó angustiada, "¿Por qué dice eso?", dijo El, confundido, "porque deje a la bebé en casa, sin mi cuidado", dijo ella sintiéndose culpable, Elliot acorto la distancia entre ellos y la abrazo nuevamente, "Liv, eres una maravillosa madre". Beso nuevamente su cabeza. "no tengo duda de ello, que estés aquí, preocupada por Don no te hace una mala madre, nuestros hijos tienen mucha suerte", dijo regalándole una sonrisa, "te amo nena" ella suspiro, sabía que Elliot le estaba diciendo la verdad, "me llamas cualquier cosas, por favor", rogó Liv besándolo en los labios antes de salir de la sala de hospital.

Liv detuvo el auto en la entrada de la casa, y desde ahí se podía escuchar el llanto de su pequeña bebé, su corazón se apretó y dudo de las palabras de Elliot, que tipo de madre deja a su bebé recién nacida con otra persona, tomó una respiración profunda, se miró al espejo, sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas y brillosos, había derramado un par de lagrimas de camino a casa, se seco una lágrima antes de que cayera, y salió del auto a paso apresurado hasta la puerta de la casa, dentro de la vivienda Casey se paseaba con la bebé llorando fuertemente, a todo lo que sus pulmones daban, Liv cogió a la bebé de inmediato de los brazos de Casey, "lo siento cariño", le susurro mientras la acercaba a su pecho, la pequeña bajo la intensidad de su llanto al reconocer la voz de mamá, y luego estallo nuevamente en llanto, "tranquila Liv, lleva poco tiempo llorando", trato Casey de calmar a Liv, "Shhh…lo sé cariño, estas hambrienta y molesta", Liv se sentó en el sofá, y acomodó a la bebé para que quedara frente a su seno, se levando la camisola y la bebé se prendió de inmediato, succionando con avidez, "quizás debí llamar antes Casey, disculpa", era la segunda vez que Liv le pedía disculpas a su amiga, debe haber sido bastante angustiante, "Liv, que ella despertó hace no más de veinte minutos, y comenzó a llorar hace poco", le repitió Liv, "está bien" aseguró Liv.

Una vez que el ambiente era más calmado, Casey se sentó junto a Liv, "¿Cómo se ve todo?", preguntó la fiscal, sin necesidad de más detalle, Liv miró a la bebé que se había calmado y se estaba quedando dormida mientras lentamente succionaba, "¿la verdad?", preguntó ella levantando la mirada, Casey asintió. "no se ve nada bien", dijo ella tomando una bocanada de aire, separo a la bebé de su seno y la acomodo en su hombro para hacerla eructar, "la cirugía es inmensamente peligrosa, pero dejarlo sin ella era igual de complicado, espero que hayamos tomado la mejor decisión", justo cuando termino de hablar se escucho el monitor de Ben, quien soltó un llanto, Liv se iba a poner de pie, pero Casey la detuvo, "yo voy", le dijo ella, "voy por él" dijo poniéndose de pie, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su ahijado, y estar con el pequeño Ben alejaba su mente de los malos pensamientos en relación a la condición de Don.

Minutos después Casey llego a la habitación principal con Ben en los brazos, el pequeño lucho con los brazos de ella para que lo bajara, "ma", dijo cuando Casey lo dejo en el suelo y camino lo más rápido que sus piecitos le permitían hacía Olivia, "Hola guapo", saludo ella besando la frente del pequeño, "cuidado con la bebé". Le advirtió ella dulcemente al ver la emoción con que su hijo prácticamente se había lanzado sobre ella, "ma…", repitió, "aquí estoy bebé", le dijo ella sonriendo, "dame un segundo", se puso de pie y recostó a la bebé en una sillita que tenían en la sala, "ahora ven aquí", dijo ella tomando a su hijo, Casey solo sonreía al ver a Liv de esa forma, siempre pensó que su amiga sería una madre maravillosa, "¿quieres jugar?", preguntó Liv al ver que el pequeño la llevaba donde estaba su caja de juguetes, "está bien", dijo sonriendo, "vamos a invitar a la tía Casey con nosotros, ¿te parece bien"?, el pequeño le estiro su manito a Casey para hacerla participe de sus actividades.

Fin. Munch y Elliot ya se encontraban impacientes, los chicos habían llegado hace poco mas de dos horas, y aún nadie había salido a actualizar sobre la condición de Don, "voy yo", dijo Fin poniéndose de pie, ya que se turnaban para ir a la recepción para preguntar si había alguna novedad, "como le dije a a su amigo, no hay nada nuevo", le dijo la recepcionista en un tono no muy amable, "señorita…", dijo Fin procurando ser amable, "si estamos preguntando cada una hora es porque a pasado mucho tiempo y no sabemos nada de nuestro amigo, ¿sería tan amable al menos de ir ahí y hacer el intento de preguntar por él?". Le dijo con poca paciencia, segundos más tarde ella se puso de pie y desapareció de su vista, "veo que tu encanto funciono", bromeo Munch riéndose de su amigo, claramente molesto.

"¿El?", Olivia había contestado su móvil lo más rápido posible para que la bebé no se despertará. Había estado toda la tarde mirando la pantalla de su celular mientras jugaba con Ben, Casey se había ido hace media hora atrás para adelantar trabajo en la oficina y poder quedarse con los niños cuando fuese necesario, "¿Qué pasa?", preguntó ella al escuchar a su novio al otro del teléfono,

"¿hace cuanto?" preguntó ella angustiada, con el corazón apretado procurando mantener la calma al recibir la noticia.


	189. Chapter 189

¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Casey al ver el rostro de su amiga, "Liv, ¿qué te dijo Elliot?", preguntó al ver que ella no contestaba, estaba aún pegada al teléfono, "Don salió de la cirugía", indico Liv sonriendo, "¿está bien?", preguntó Casey sintiendo que la emoción la invadía, "la cirugía fue un éxito, en este momento lo están trasladando a una habitación especial de recuperación" dijo sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, habían sido seis horas de eterna espera, y por fin tenían noticias y buenas noticias, "El dice que aún las siguientes horas son criticas, pero que haya salido de la cirugía era sin duda una muy buena señal", Casey asintió contenta, eran excelentes noticias, había que ser prudente, pero eran mejores noticias de las que esperaba, ambas se abrazaron con emoción, "estaba asustada" admitió Liv luego que se separaron, "creo que estábamos todas en las mismas", dijo Casey sonriendo, afortunadamente estaban juntas durante estas horas, brindándose apoyo cada vez que recibían la llamada de uno de los chicos dando algún vano informe de la condición de Don, ahora que las noticias eran mucho más escuálidas, y afortunadamente positivas, los ánimos habían cambiado claramente y hasta una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambas mujeres.

"Tenemos que esperar al menos 48 horas para poder ir a verlo, mientras tratare de hacer alguna otra cosa que libere mi mente", le dijo Liv a Casey mientras iba a la cocina, "haré el almuerzo para que El y los chicos vengan a comer, han estado todo el día en el hospital tomando solo café" , Casey salió tras ella rumbo a la cocina, era increíble la forma como había cambiado su amiga, antes su rutina era salir a tomar un par de copas en la noche para conocer algún chico y divertirse, sin embargo la vida de ahora era un vuelco, madre de dos pequeños niños, viviendo con Elliot, lo que claramente había cambiado la vida de todos en la unidad, "¿puedes llamar a los chicos para que vengan?", pidió Liv mientras se ponía manos a la obra, no iba a hacer nada demasiado elaborado, pero del gusto de todos sus hombres.

"Esto esta excelente Liv", le dijo Fin con la boca ligeramente llena de comida, habían recibido la llamada de Casey y todos estaban más que dispuestos a ir por un buen plato de comida casera, las artes culinarias de su compañera habían mejorado con el tiempo, y ahora los sorprendía gratamente, "bueno, gracias Fin", respondía ella sonrojándose, tiempo atrás lo único que había en su congelador era comida rápida de algún restaurante que le quedaba de camino a casa, "quien hubiera dicho que Liv tenía este talento oculto", dijo Munch, "créanme…", dijo Elliot sonriendo, "Liv tiene muchos talentos ocultos", todos se rieron al unisonó, "!Elliot…!", exclamo ella, sabiendo exactamente a donde se dirigía ese comentario medio juguetón, "estoy bromeando", se excuso él para no molestarla, el ambiente en la mesa era muy grato, los años que llevaban compartiendo los había vuelto grandes amigos, a pesar de que la preocupación de todos ellos era por Don que estaba en el hospital, podían compartir buenos momentos, y recordar aquellas anécdotas que nunca podían faltar en una reunión.

Recordaron el primer día en el que llego Liv al escuadrón, cuando era una novada, y lo bien que Elliot la había recepcionado al saber que iba a ser su pareja, recordaron a Cassidy, claramente Elliot y Liv omitieron el detalle de que él y Liv habían pasado una noche juntos, durante una especie de borrachera de parte de ambos, ¿Qué será de él?", preguntó Fin, "creo que está en la 48º"• dijo Munch recordando el último contacto que habían tenido, recordaron a Lake, quién lamentablemente había cometido un error que le había costado su puesto en la policía, y ya de él nada sabían. "¿y Alex? Después del matrimonio habían perdido algo su pista, "está en Europa aún disfrutando de su luna de miel", dijo Liv, solo hace una semana había hablado con ella, cuando Alex se había enterado del nacimiento del la bebé y le había prometido a Liv ir a verla a penas estuviera de vuelta, asegurándole que algo tenía que contarle, el instinto de Liv ya le decía más o menos lo que era. "Jeffries…también estuvo un tiempo con nosotros", recordó Fin, ambos trabajaron uno tiempo juntos, fue un tiempo de aprendizaje para ellos,

"Ha pasado mucha gente por la unidad", dijo Elliot, tratando de hacer memoria de cuanta gente había pasado por la unidad, pero que muchos habían tendido la fuerza para mantenerse ahí, viendo tanta atrocidad y repulsión, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y ellos eran sin duda los más aptos para ello.

"chicos…". El silencio se apodero de la habitación, "Don va a salir de esto…todos estamos de acuerdo en eso", dijo Fin, él no era de muchos sentimientos, pero estas personas se habían vuelto lo mas importante en su vida junto a su hijo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos para no darles una gran importancia, desde el ataque que Liv había recibido, donde claramente todo había cambiado, hasta la desaparición de Elliot, y ahora, el grave estado de salud de Don, "hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos, demasiadas tragedias, hemos sufrido demasiadas perdidas , es hora de que finalmente podamos estar todos tranquilos y disfrutar", dijo él emocionando a todos con sus palabras, claramente durante los últimos años, la vida les había cambiado, pero para su conclusión, ahora era mucho mejor que hace tres años, sobre todo porque podía ver en la mujer que quería como una hermana la felicidad en su mirada, "Don saldrá de esta", dijeron todos desordenadamente, levantaron las copas e hicieron un brindis, a nombre de Don, uno de los pilares de la unidad, el hombre que luchaba día a día por su gente, por sus detectives, a pesar de que varias veces lo habían metido en problemas, pero esas personas eran su familia y él daría la vida por ellos.

Una vez que todos se fueron, la tranquilidad reino la residencia Stabler-Benson, "¿estás tranquila?", le preguntó Elliot a su novia, mientras él acunaba a la bebé que recién había sido alimentada, y él se hacía cargo de hacerla eructar, había extrañado a sus pequeños durante todo el tiempo que había estado esperando en el hospital, Liv cambio de cadera a Ben, quien le había estirado sus manitos para ser tomado en brazos, "estoy tranquila, estoy segura que Don saldrá de esto, yo sé que va a salir", le respondió con la voz quebrada, "lo hará nena…tiene mucho por lo que debe luchar", dijo él mientras golpeaba suavemente la espaldita de Sophie, "tiene que ver crecer a Ben y Sophie", dijo Liv mirando a sus niños, Ben había apoyado su cabecita en el hombro, clara señal de que estaba cansado, "y verte de blanco", dijo Elliot sonriendo, "amor…", Liv dijo tomando una respiración profunda, "lo siento, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar nada de nuestra boda", dijo ella con tristeza, desde que él le había pedido ser su esposa, habían pasado demasiadas cosas, "nena…tranquila", le dijo torciendo una sonrisa, "ya me dijiste que si, eso es lo que me importa, el donde y cuando…es solo un detalle", dijo levantando una ceja, "tu eres mía", le dijo sonriendo, "soy tuya El…cuerpo, corazón y alma"


	190. Chapter 190

Los días finalmente habían pasado, Don había tenido una evolución lenta, pero favorable, hasta el momento no había decaído su actual estado, por lo que era una muy buena señal de una eventual mejoría, los chicos habían logrado una buena relación con una de las enfermeras, quien cordialmente los mantenía al tanto de la condición de Cragen, quién aún se encontraba aislado debido a que su sistema inmunológico debido a la intervención era bastante malo, pero el tiempo de peligro había pasado, y ya estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas. por un corto período de tiempo, pero ya estaba fuera de la sedación según lo informado por la enfermera Betty y estaba de buen humor.

"Voy a trata de no demorarme tanto amor" dijo Liv besando los labios de Elliot mientras acostaba a la bebé en su cuna después de haberla alimentado, habían decidido que la mejor forma era ir de a uno a ver a Don, considerando que solo iban a permitir una visita a la vez, y que además no querían llevar a la bebé y a Ben al hospital innecesariamente, "tranquila nena, puedo quedarme con ambos", le respondía Elliot sonriendo, con Ben ella había sido bastante aprensiva, al ser madre primeriza, pero ahora con la bebé era todo más relajado, pero ella siempre se preocupaba de que al salir la bebé despertara con la necesidad de ser alimentada, apenas tenía dos semanas de nacida, y aún no quería acostumbrarla a la formula. "vamos a estar bien" aseguró él, Liv asintió y sonrió, "lo sé amor...", se arreglo un mechón de cabello suelo, "voy a llamar cuando este de camino a casa para ver como están las cosas", indicó ella, Elliot le dio una mirada de advertencia, "está bien...no lo haré", beso una última vez los labios de su novio y se dirigió al hospital, con un nudo en el estómago

"Olivia", ella se volteo para ver a la enfermera Betty caminando detrás de ella, "llegaste justo a tiempo", dijo la mujer sonriendo, ella se había encargado de mantener la comunicación entre el hospital y los familiares cercanos de su paciente, o al menos a los que ella sentía como la gente cercana a Don. "¿está despierto?", preguntó Liv esperanzada, "debe estar por despertar, vamos a ver que tal esta Don y te dejo pasar, ¿te parece bien?", preguntó la enfermera cordialmente, habían sido casi diez días de conocer a estas personas, y a ella le gustaba que los familiares estuvieran al tanto de sus pacientes, policita que no era seguida por muchas de sus colegas. "me parece perfecto", respondió Liv, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, dio una mirada rápida al lugar, el hospital había sido su segundo hogar por mas tiempo del querido, desde el secuestro de Elliot, el nacimiento de la bebé y la enfermedad de Don, casi un mes donde se había vuelto bastante conocido.

"Don", Liv se acerco a la cama, Don tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al reconocer la voz los abrió de inmediato, la habitación era extremadamente blanca, y sanitisada, Liv podía sentir el fuerte aroma de hospital y de desinfectante, antes de entrar, incluso tuvo que vestir una bata y mascarilla, "Olivia", fue la ronca voz de Cragen, un tanto rasposa y débil, pero era bueno oírlo después de tanto tiempo y angustia. "¿cómo te sientes?", preguntó Liv suavemente, "como si me hubieran atropellado", dijo él sonriendo, "seguramente", dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír, era tan bueno verlo así, de un gran humor, conversando, completamente lúcido, ella se había imaginado que iba a ser muy diferente, pero Don era un hombre fuerte y lo estaba demostrando. "pero mucho mejor que hace unos días", admitió él, Liv había apoyado la mano en el colchón junto a Don, el movió la suya para acariciarla, "¿los niños?", preguntó luego de tomar una respiración profunda, sin duda se sentía mejor, pero se cansaba con facilidad, "están en casa con Elliot", respondió ella, "quiero verlos", dijo Don con tristeza, "una vez que puedas recibir visitas prometo que los traeré", aseguró Liv. "¿cuándo será eso?", preguntó Don confundido, "no lo sé aún...espero que pronto".

"se siente diferente?", preguntó Liv con curiosidad, antes de la operación de Don le habían mostrado fotografías de la máquina que iban a poner en su pecho, "la verdad no", respondía él llevándose la mano que tenia libre hasta el pecho, donde estaba la venda y un par de cables que salían desde ese lugar, "en unos días va a empezar con ejercicios rutinarios para ir acostumbrándome a todo" recordó Don suspirando, se venía un largo camino, pero él iba a luchar contra todo, porque deseaba vivir más que nada en el mundo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", preguntó Don de repente a Liv, "estoy bien", respondió ella, su cuerpo estaba casi recuperado del parto de la bebé, salvo por algunos mínimos malestares que aún sentía en su vientre bajo, "me alegro", respondió él sonriendo, "gracias", agregó, "¿Por qué?", preguntó Liv, "por estar aquí…", respondió Cragen, "sé que han estado aquí durante estos días…la enfermera Betty me mantenía al tanto durante mi aislamiento", ella sonrió, "eres importante para nosotros Don, no queríamos perderte", dijo ella suspirando, "he estado a punto de tener tantas perdidas Don…tantas", dijo ella al borde de la emoción, "hey…", dijo Don tratando de traerla de vuelta a la realidad, "eso no ha pasado, estamos todos aquí", dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla, "lo sé…pero han sido meses tan duros", admitió al borde del llanto, tomó una respiración profunda, "estoy bien", admitió luego de unos minutos.

Cuando llego el termino de la visita, Liv beso la frente de Don, asegurándole que iban a ir todos los días para acompañarlo un ratito, ellos se habían organizado para turnarse, eran solo dos horas de visita, y solo una persona podía ingresar, mañana era el turno de Elliot, y así sucesivamente, "nos vemos pronto", aseguró ella, confiando plenamente que Don iba a sorprender a los médicos con su recuperación, ella estaba segura que en menos de dos semanas estaba fuera de esa cama de hospital. Pronostico de los médicos era mes y poco más. "nos vemos pronto", respondió él.

"Te ves contenta" dijo Elliot quien estaba esperando a Liv en la sala principal, con Sophie en su sillita, despierta y atenta, Ben en el sofá rodeado de juguetes y bloques, sus juguetes preferidos, "lo estoy", admitió ella, Elliot se acerco y se abrazaron por un par de minutos, se besaron intensamente, luego se separaron y sonrieron. Últimamente habían tenido muy poco tiempo para disfrutarse, sus vidas se habían vuelto patas para arriba

"¿cómo estaba?", preguntó Elliot una vez que se separaron, sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarla nuevamente, adoraba sentirla entre sus brazos, "esta delicado", dijo ella tomando la mano de Elliot y condujendolo hacía el sofá para conversar, los pequeños estaban tranquilos, por lo que podían aprovechar el tiempo para platicar, "pero fue increíble verlo tan bien", dijo ella sonriendo, "me imagine el peor de los escenarios, pero cuando entre en la habitación, hable y reconoció de inmediato mi voz, y desde ahi no paramos de hablar, está atento, lucido...fue tranquilizador", admitió Liv, sacando de su mente la imagen de Don prácticamente agonizando que tenía del momento antes de ingresar a cirugía, "es tan bueno escuchar eso nena, no tienes idea", Elliot beso la frente de su novia, "sabe que mañana iras a verlo", le contó Liv sonriendo, "y quiere ver a los niños lo antes posible", le dijo recordando la conversación, "nos encargaremos de llevarlos entonces cuando sea posible", Liv asintió, en conformidad.

"¿vamos a la cama?", preguntó Elliot, los niños ya estaban durmiendo, cada uno en sus respectivas cunas, "¿que es lo que pretendes Stabler?", preguntó ella juguetonamente, él sonrió, "no tienes idea", respondió él arqueando las cejas, "no te burles de mi El...sabes que aún no podemos", le dijo haciendo un puchero, maldita cuarentena" dijo tratando de sonar molesto, pero luego sonrió, él sabía exactamente como era el proceso, el cuerpo de Liv estaba recién curandose, y además las posibilidades de un embarazo en esta etapa eran alarmantes, no podían arriesgarse, "quiero abrazarte" le respondió emocionado, "ahora que todo está más tranquilo, "quiero poder abrazarte hasta quedarnos dormidos", dijo él tomando su mano y llevándola a la habitación, era tan dulce, tan suave con ella, además de entenderla perfectamente, cuando fuera el momento ellos harían el amor nuevamente, sin duda necesitaban sentirse juntos en todo sentido, pero faltaba algo de tiempo y él esperaría una eternidad por poder sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo.


	191. Chapter 191

A media noche el llanto de una pequeña bebé exigiendo algo de atención despertó a Elliot y Olivia, Liv se propuso a levantarse pero Elliot la detuvo, "yo voy nena..." le dijo sonriendo, él ayudaba en todo lo que fuera posible para alivianar el trabajo de su novia, "debe tener hambre..." dijo ella sintiendo la presión en sus senos, claro indicio de que la bebé estaba hambrienta, aún estaba conociendo a su hija, pero claramente conocía su cuerpo, "la traeré aquí para que la alimentes", le dijo él levantándose y antes de abandonar la habitación beso la frente de Liv y susurro en su oído un te amo, habían logrado una armonía durante las últimas dos semanas para que todo funcionara luego del nacimiento de Sophie.

Elliot llego a la habitación de la bebé, quien estaba llorando a todo pulmón, moviendo sus pequeñas manitos descoordinadamente, una vez que él la cogió la bebé su llanto aminoraba, "hola princesa", Elliot la acuno en sus fuertes brazos por un segundo para lograr calmarla, antes de que BEn despertara, suavemente la meció y camino con ella hasta la habitación, donde Liv se encontraba en posición sentada, su espalda apoyada en la pared y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, le encantaba todo de Elliot, pero por sobre todo la ternura y amor con la que miraba a sus hijos, tan lejano al policía rudo que veía en la estación.

"traigo una pequeña muy hambrienta", decìa mientras caminaba hasta el lado de Liv para acomodar a la bebé en su regazo, mientras ella se descubría su seno, "ven aqui pequeña", le dijo sonriendo ante la desesperación de la pequeña al sentir el olor de mamá, Liv la tomó, la acomodo y la bebé se prendio de inmediato de su pecho, Elliot dio la vuelta para acostarse junto a Liv, le encantaban estos momentos, cuando Liv alimentaba a la bebé en la tranquilidad de su habitación, él tomó la manito de la pequeña, acariciandola,"te amo..." emite Elliot desde el fondo de su corazón, habían pasado momentos horribles, pero al menos al llegar a casa, todo eso quedaba detrás de la puerta y volvían a ser felices, "te amo Elliot...demasiado", respondío ella sonriendole, "no sé que vamos a hacer", dijo ella luego de unos minutos, "¿cuando?". preguntó Elliot arquenado la frente, "Cuando vuelvas al trabajo", admitió Liv, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo junto a ella, gracias a su apoyo y ayuda las primeras dos semanas habían sido relativamente simples, mientras se recuperaba del parto, pero en un par de días iba a ser ella sola, con dos pequeños en casa, que era el temor que tenía desde el momento que se había enterado del embarazo, ella sacudio la cabeza pensando en ese momento, y lo mal que había actuado, "vas a hacerlo bien nena...", aseguró él. completamente tranquilo, "aún no me puedo agachar sin sentir molestías El...como voy a cuidar de Ben y Sophie", dijo con angustia, "nena...mirame", ella movio la cabeza para verlo directamente, "aún queda tiempo, te recuperaras completamente, y no me necesitaras", dijo torciendo una sonrisa. "cariño...siempre te necesito", le dijo ella buscando sus labios y besandolo suavemente.

"El...", ella se quedo en silencio unos segundos, "¿que pasa nena?". preguntó él con atención, viendo la lucha que ella estaba teniendo antes de hablar, "lo siento", dijo luego de unos minutos, haciendo una nueva pausa, "¿que sientes amor?", preguntó él confuso por su cambio de ánimo, él sabía que era algo normal, estar sensible luego del parto, y por sobre todo con los últimos acontecimientos, "cuando me enteré de Sophie", susurro ella, casi avergonzada de su reacción de aquella noche, "nena...eso ya lo hemos hablado", indicó Elliot, "lo sé...es solo que-", hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada para ver a la bebé quien estaba cerrando sus ojitos, luego de quedar satisfecha, "solo quiero que sepas que yo lamento mucho como reaccione", dijo ella susurrando, "nena...escúchame", dijo él, sonando ligeramente duro, pero él quería ser enfático, "yo entiendo la forma como reaccionaste Liv, sinceramente, sé que estabas muerta de miedo, que estabas recién acostumbrándote a ser madre y querías disfrutar a Ben...", él quito un mechón de cabello de su rostro, "nena...pero eso ya no importa...mírate", dijo él, "eres maravillosa con ella,...todo eso quedo atrás", indicó el con seguridad, "aún estoy muerta de miedo", indicó ella mirándolo, "no quiero descuidar a Ben, y a la vez quiero darle a ella todo lo que necesita", dijo suspirando, "nena...lo estás haciendo..", el paso su mano por la suave mejilla de Liv, "no tienes idea el maravilloso trabajo que estás haciendo con ambos". ella suspiro en respuesta, "¿me haces un favor?", pidió él. Olivia asintió, "no quiero..." hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio para no sonar demasiado duro, "no quiero que nunca más toquemos ese tema Liv...no te hace bien..y sinceramente siento que era una reacción normal...¿está bien?", ella asintió, "lo prometo", dijo en respuesta, y ella hablaba en serio.

"Está dormida", dijo Liv, habían terminado la conversación, por suerte ella se sentía mucho más tranquila, mucho más que la vez anterior, "voy a llevarla a su cuna", dijo Elliot levantándose de un salto, Liv sonrío, ni idea de donde el hombre sacaba tanta energía, ella estaba agotada, y solo había pasado un par de horas sentada junto a Cragen en el hospital, él volvió luego de unos minutos, había pasado por el cuarto de Ben, quien estaba durmiendo destapado, él como buen padre lo cubrió nuevamente y beso su frente, "es hora de dormir nena", dijo él ya recostado en la cama, su torso desnudo, solo vistiendo bóxer, Liv acomodo su cabeza en el hombro y puso su mano en el torso duro de su novio, sintiendo la piel caliente bajo su palma, "te amo El..." una vez dicha las palabras se rindió ante el cansancio.

Liv despertó asustada, media dormida busco a su novio en la cama, ni idea que hora era, pero el resto de la cama estaba vacía, se paso las manos por la cara para tratar de despertar, se sentó en la cama, y miró el reloj. había alcanzado a dormir desde las tres hasta las siete de la mañana, un gran logro, estaba segura que Elliot se había levantado a ver a uno de los niños, que seguramente había despertado llorando, y ella no lo había escuchado, a pesar de que el monitor de los cuartos de los niños estaba en su velador, tomo una respiración profunda, sin duda necesitaba urgente una noche completa de sueño, sin despertarse tres veces durante la madrugada, pero para eso, faltaban meses aún, con determinación se levanto al transcurrir el tiempo y ver que Stabler no volvia a la habitación, no había necesidad de estar en pie tan temprano, por lo que se decidió a ir por él, donde quiera que estuviera y volviera a la cama, tenían que aprovechar aquellos momentos, busco en ambas habitaciones, los niños dormidos, busco en los cuartos de los chicos, vacíos también, última opción, la sala de estar, cuando llego, ella lo vio al teléfono, el ceño fruncido, él estaba vestido, preparado para salir, lo que llamo la atención de Liv ya que él estaba con permiso por el nacimiento de la bebé, al menos por dos semanas mas.

"¿Que esta pasando?", preguntó ella caminando mas cerca de Elliot, el resto de la casa en un gran silencio, "tengo que ir al precinto", indicó Elliot, Liv arrugo la frente, "¿porque?", siguio caminando, "estas con permiso, además aún no te dan el alta médica para volver al trabajo activo", dijo ella, recordando las lesiones que había sufrido durante el secuestro, "no estare en el campo nena". indico él, poniendo su mano en la cadera de Liv, necesitando el contacto, "no entiendo", dijo ella, completamente confundida, "Liv...asuntos internos se esta tomando el precinto", indico Elliot, "Fin me acaba de llamar" agregó, "se esta volviendo un caos..tienen demasiados casos que atender y necesitan a carog a alguien que conoce la unidad y el trabajo", indicó él, "Tucker pidio que volviera al trabajo", dijo él con una sonrisa ironica, "¿estas bromeando?", preguntó Liv, nunca hubiera imaginado que Tucker recurriria a ellos, pero por otra parte, era agradable saber que su hombre era la primera opción para manejar la unidad de victimas especiales. "no nena...es verdad, él me llamo antes de Fin, para pedirme que volviera, con Don fuera del precinto, no quiere a nadie más haciendo ese trabajo, "eso es una novedad..." dijo ella sonriendo, "finalmente Tucker esta reconociendo tu trabajo amor", dijo ella orgullosa. "tendré que dejarte sola por unos días", dijo Elliot acercandola hacía él. "vamos a estar bien", aseguró ella sonriendole, esto era sin duda un punto a favor de Benson-Stabler.

"Liv...puedo decir que no", dijo él luego de unos segundos, "estoy bien El...tranquilo amor", dijo ella poniendo su mano en sus pectorales, como deseaba poder hacer con él mucho mas que solo tocarlo, "vamos a ir al parque después de almuerzo, vamos a estar bien", dijo Liv indicandole los planes a su novio, "y tendré el móvil conmigo en todo momento", dijo ella, sabiendo que Elliot iba a querer estar enterado de sus actividades y también de llamarla cuando sintiera la necesidad de hablar con ella, "está bien"

Liv tenía todas las cosas listas para salir al parque, la bebé estaba en el coche de paseo, recién había despertado de su siesta, había preparado un pequeño bolso con las cosas de los niños, el parque quedaba solo a un par de cuadras, que ella pretendía que Ben caminara ya que aún no habían comprado el cochecito doble de paseo, habían tenido demasiadas cosas en mente las últimas semanas, "vamos cariño", le dijo ella al pequeño que estaba deambulando por la sala, el bebé estiro la manito a su mamá, "vamos al parque", el pequeño sonrio, le encantaba el parque, y los últimos días no habían podido ir, ya que estaban centrados en la salud de Don, y además los días habían estado feitos para sacar a la bebé.

"No corras cariño" advirtio ella al pequeño una vez que estaban en el parque, se había sentado en uno de los bancos del parque, con el coche de la bebé a un lado, con el camino libre en el caso de que Ben se cayera, o necesitara de su ayuda, ella estaba pendiente de su hijo, sin notar la presencia de un hombre a unos metros de ella.

"Liv...", ella levanto la cabeza, casi sin poder reconocer al hombre frente a ella


	192. Chapter 192

Inicialmente ella no pudo reconocer al hombre frente a ella, hasta que le dio una nueva mirada "¿Dean?", preguntó asombrada y un tanto asustada, "¿como estas Olivia?", fue su respuesta tacita que efectivamente era él, estaba extremadamente delgado, pero lo que más la asombro fue su cabeza calva ,estaba casi irreconocible, salvo por su mirada, ella podía reconocerla en cualquier parte, "¿cómo...?", antes de terminar fue interrumpida por Dean, "fui al precinto para hablar contigo", indicó Porter, "me encontré con Elliot y me comento que estaba en el parque con los niños", él le dio una mirada al pequeño que lo miraba con grandes ojos azules y al cochecito de paseo que estaba junto a él, "pero yo pensaba que con los niños de Elliot", dijo con una clara tristeza en su voz, "¿puedo sentarme?", pregunta él sonriendo ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Olivia, "por supuesto", indico ella haciéndole un espacio en el banco donde se encontraba sentada, "Ben...", llamo Liv a su hijo que estaba caminando mas allá del tramo trazado por ella, el pequeño aún era inestable al caminar, el pequeño miro a su mamá y se devolvió, Dean sonrió, a pesar de que su corazón estaba adolorido tras la implícita noticia, "es igual a su padre", admitió Dean, él sabía exactamente quien era su padre, "no tienes idea..." dijo Liv sonriendo, el pequeño había sacado lo testarudo de Elliot.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el llanto de la bebé, que hasta ahora se había mantenido durmiendo en su silla de paseo, "¿puedo...?". preguntó Dean, Liv asintió, él se puso de pie y con mucha precaución tomo a la pequeña, casi como si se fuera a quebrar, "no tengo mucha experiencia en bebes" dijo él nervioso, la bebé abrió los ojos y continúo su llando, "aqui esta mamá". dijo Dean, pasandole la pequeña a Liv, "es hermosa Olivia", le dijo luego de contemplar a la niña, "gracias..:" esto iba a ser incomodo pensó Liv, sin duda la bebé quería ser alimentada, "¿cuanto tiene?", preguntó él observándola, sin duda era una diminuta replica de Liv, sus mismos ojos marrones que envolvía, "casi dos semanas", indico ella meciendo a la pequeña, "¿me puedes alcanzar esa manta?", pidio ella señalando hacía el coche de paseo, tenía que amamantar a Sophie y no iba a hacerlo bajo la atenta mirada de Dean, quien no había dejado de observarla, "claro", lentamente se puso de pie y fue a buscar la mantita rosada solicitada, Liv hábilmente la puso sobre su hombro, cubriendo su pecho y a Sophie casi completamente, luego de unos segundos la bebé estaba en silencio, y se podía escuchar la avida succión de la pequeña.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Dean se aclaro la garganta, "te ves bien..." le dijo él sonriendo, sin poder esconder su claro aprecio por ella, "no mientes bien Dean, acabo de tener un bebé", dijo ella, aún con algo de peso extra por el embarazo, "lo digo en serio", aclaró él, "te ves llena de vida...feliz", dijo él dandole una mirada sincera. "supongo que todo eso es gracias a Stabler", el apellido salio casi como un ladrido, nunca le había agradado ese hombre, pero era porque ambos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, era algo inevitable, "él y nuestros hijos son los responsables de mi felicidad, Dean", dijo ella sonriendo, "me alegro por ti Olivia, te lo mereces", fueron casi palabras en susurro, "Dean...no quiero sonar grosera...¿pero que te trae hasta aqui?", preguntó directamente, ella no era de rodeos, "la última vez que nos vimos tuve problemas con Elliot", Dean bajo la cabeza, recordando aquel desagradable momento, "lo siento" dijo él como disculpa, "después de ese episodio terminamos con Elliot…no quiero nuevamente tener problemas" dijo ell, tratando de no sonar grosera, pero lastimar a Dean estaba fuera de sus preocupaciones, "nunca fue mi intención traerte problemas. Ni ese día, ni hoy" aclaro Dean

"¿y entonces?", ambos se habían quedado en silencio, con el suave ruido del parque de fondo y la vocecita de Ben llamando a su mamá, el pequeño no miraba con mucho agrado al hombre sentado junto a su mamà, "¿recuerdas porque te pedí que nos reunieramos ese dìa?", preguntó Dean con una sonrisa triste, "si, lo recuerdo…" respondió Liv viendo bajo la manta que la bebè se habìa dormido, "Olivia, se ramifico", dijo Dean sin anestesia, Liv levanto la mirada, buscando los ojos de Porter, "¿estas en tratamiento?". Preguntó ella realmente preocupada, Dean habìa sido una persona imporate alguna vez en su vida, y debido a lo mismo querìa que estuviera bien, "lo estaba" indico Dean con una mirada cansda, "¿lo dejaste?".preguntó ella sorprendida, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de parte de Dean, "¿estas loco?".preguntó ella ligeramente molesta, conciente que dejar un tratamiento para el càncer era casi fatal, "no Olivia, estoy cansado" dijo él bajando la mirada, y con la voz quebrada, "Dean…tienes que volver al tratamiendo", dijo Liv acomodandose para quedar frente a él, "no tiene sentido", dijo él suspirando, "¿a que te refieres?" pregunto inquieta, "Olivia", dijo él tomando su mano suavemente, "el tratamiento no estaba funcionando, yo…yo estaba constantemente enfermo, y no habían mejorías, por lo que decidi dejar el tratamiento", indico él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos "¿Cuánto?", preguntó ella, el sonrio con cierta pena, "dos meses…", hizo una mueca, "eso me dijeron hace mas o menos dos meses atrás", Liv miro sorprendida, simplemente no podía decir nada, pensar que ella en alguna oportunidad había pensado que Dean le había mentido, solo con la excusa tonta de acercarse a ella, pero claramente no fue asì, el aspecto de Porter era evidentemente de alguien muy enfermo, tanto que aterrorizaba, durante su silencio se recriminaba el haber dudado, y mas aún el no haber estado presente y ayudarlo durante su proceso, habían pasado poco mas de dos años desde aquella reunión y ella no lo había llamado nunca, "lo siento…yo-", ella se detuvo, claramente sintiéndose culpable, "debí haberte llamado aunque sea una vez", se disculpo ella, "Olivia…", él hizo una pausa, "estoy seguro que estabas bastante ocupada para estar pensando en mi…", dijo observando a ambos niños, claramente él no iba a estar en ninguna parte de sus preocupaciones.

Èl querìa aligerar el tenso ambiente, cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, quería pasar un último buen momento con ella, "¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?", preguntó Dean sonriendo, ella asintió como respuesta, era su contacto con el FBI durante una misión encubierta, "creo que no tuvimos una primera buena impresión", dijo ella sonriendo, recordando que en algún momento lo llego a odiar, pero que después habían formado una muy buena relación, "tuvimos buenos momentos" dijo Dean con cierta melancolía, "hasta que me traicionaste", dijo ella, queriendo sonar lo más ligera posible, pero era algo que realmente le había dolido, "lo sé Olivia, pero no podía hacer nada más" dijo èl tratando de disculparse, él la había utilizando durante un caso compartido entre el FBI y SVU, que termino por acabar con su relación de amistad y cualquier posibilidad de retomar lo que en algún momento habían tenido.

El móvil de Liv sonó en su bolsillo, por el tono ella sabía exactamente quien era, presiono "contestar", "hola Stabler", respondió ella sonriendo, "estoy bien", respondía ella sin dejar de sonreír, Dean a su lado un poco incomodo, pero a ella no le importaba, "Sophie esta durmiendo en estos momentos, y Ben esta jugando con un niño", ella ponía al tanto a su novio de las actividades de sus hijos, "¿Qué tal todo en el precinto?", preguntó ella preocupada, ya que era el primer día de Elliot a cargo de la unidad y podía estar estresado, "me alegro", respondió ella al escuchar que todo iba relativamente tranquilo "nos vemos más tarde", estaban terminando la conversación, "yo también te amo", respondió al teléfono. "lo siento" dijo ella por la interrupción, "supongo que Stabler estaba asegurándose que no te hiciera nada" dijo Dean sonriendo, "no, estaba preocupado" dijo ella, "esta es mi primera salida sola con ambos niños y quería asegurarse que todo estuviera bien", aclaro ella, Elliot no era un novio obsesivo ni celoso, quizás antes lo fue con Dean, pero claramente él había ganado la batalla, "es un buen hombre", admitió Dean, él sabía desde que conoció a Elliot, que sentía algo por Olivia, se podía notar en el ambiente, cuando ambos estaban en una misma habitación se respiraba algo extraño en el aire, algo que el envidio todo el tiempo, nunca logro tener algo ni siquiera parecido con ella, "me alegra que seas feliz Liv", le dijo poniéndose de pie, el momento de irse había llegado, Liv con cuidado recostó a la bebé en el coche, y con las manos ya libres lo abrazo, ella sabía que Dean se había ido a despedir, estaba superando el tiempo que le habían dado de expectativas de vida, estaba con días prestados, "eres una mujer especial Oliva, nunca lo olvides", dijo él besando su cabello, ambos se separaron y Dean retorno por el lugar que había llegado, su número uno en la lista de deseos antes de morir se había cumplido, había logrado despedirse del amor de su vida


	193. Chapter 193

"¿estás bien?", ella levanto la vista para ver a su novio frente a ella, sonrió al verlo, "¿qué haces aquí?", pregunto poniéndose de pie para acortar la distancia con Elliot, "pensé que ibas a necesitar un abrazo o algo así", dijo él estrechándola entre sus brazos, él había tenido una pequeña charla con Dean cuando había pasado al precinto en busca de Olivia, y él le había contado algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, además, su solo aspecto indicaba que algo no andaba muy bien, "¿quieres hablar de ello?", pregunto él, siendo un hombre comprensivo y sin una pisca de celos por el que fue un ex novio de Olivia, claro que ella nunca lo había admitido abiertamente, pero ella no salía a cenar con cualquier hombre, ni tampoco invitaba a todos a su departamento, y él había estado en su habitación cuando ella trato de sacarle información a Dean y recibió algo de información extra, había sido muy duro para Elliot escuchar tanta familiaridad de parte de Porter, pero ahora era todo parte del pasado, "se vino a despedir", admitió ella con la voz quebrada y la garganta apretada, no era gran fans de Dean, pero había sido bastante duro verlo así, "se está muriendo, y lo último que quería hacer antes de hacerlo…", tomo una respiración profunda, "era despedirse de mí", dijo ella apoyando su frente en el hombro de Elliot, él acaricio su espalda, permitiéndole llorar por otro hombre en su hombro, pero él entendía el contexto, Dean fue un apoyo para ella en alguna etapa de su vida, cuando ambos estaban muy lejanos.  
"Vamos a casa El…los niños están cansados" dijo ella luego de estar un par de minutos abrazados y ya sentirse mucho mejor, estar entre los brazos de su novio siempre era la mejor forma de subir el ánimo, Elliot la soltó suavemente, "ven aquí hijo", tomó en brazos a Ben quien ya se estaba restregando los ojos de cansancio, había sido un día agotador jugando en el parque para el pequeño y Sophie seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cochecito te paseo, "vamos a casa", le dijo besando la cabecita del pequeño, y los cuatro fueron rumbo a la tranquilidad de su hogar.  
Cuando llegaron, pusieron a dormir a los niños, Elliot se había arrancado un momento del precinto para estar con Olivia y poder conversar, ella rápidamente había preparado algo para comer, ella no tenía hambre, pero claramente Elliot si, se sentaron en la mesa, "¿Qué tal tu día amor?", preguntó ella recordando que había estado en un nuevo cargo, a petición de Tucker, "creí que iba a ser malo…", dijo él tomando un sorbo de jugo, "fue horrible", dijo sonriendo, "no sé como lo hace Don, solo espero que lo pueda hacer nuevamente y muy pronto", dijo sonriendo, al parecer nada de la unidad funciona sin antes preguntarle a quien está a cargo. "creo que esto tiene para harto tiempo", dijo Liv suspirando, "solo prométeme que llegaras a casa a dormir todas las noches", rogó ella, sabiendo que Cragen muchas veces se tenía que quedar durmiendo en el trabajo, "tengo una hermosa chica en casa…obviamente que llegare a dormir todas las noches nena", dijo él sonriendo y cerrándole un ojo. "Crees que mañana podamos ponernos de acuerdo e ir a verlo?", preguntó Liv, este era el día de los chicos de acompañar a Don, pero ella quería arrancarse aunque fuese solo unos minutos, "puedo pedirle a Maureen que venga a ver a los niños para que puedas ir tranquila", ofreció Elliot, su hija estaba más que dispuesta para ver a sus hermanos menores y ya tenía la practica suficiente.

Las últimas 2 semanas habían pasado volando, Elliot había estado a cargo de la unidad durante ese período y estaba agotado, había cumplido su palabra de llegar a casa en la noche, para al menos alcanzar a dejar en la cama a Ben, darle a Sophie las buenas noches y meterse a la cama para abrazar a Liv, pero era un desastre físicamente, afortunadamente quedaba muy poco tiempo con esta rutina, "¿estás lista?", le preguntó a Liv, iban al hospital para acompañar a Don a casa, había tenido una recuperación milagrosa, el doctor le había dicho que en una semana más podía volver media jornada al trabajo, y después durante un mes después de que su revisión estuviera buena, podía volver a su rutina, con prudencia, pero haciendo una vida casi normal, lo único que no debía olvidar por nada del mundo, era proteger el dispositivo que tenía en su pecho y cargarlo constantemente, muchas bromas se hicieron respecto a su nueva forma de alimentación, pero el grupo estaba feliz al verlo recuperado completamente, se había quedado un poco mas de tiempo en el hospital para los últimos exámenes, "muy lista", respondió ella sonriendo, estaba feliz por Don, y por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente su vida se estaba tranquilizando.  
"¿listo para ir a casa?", preguntó Liv frente a Don, él tenía su maleta lista, era absolutamente independiente, pero para salir del hospital por protocolo se requería que alguien fuera por él, y quien mejor que Liv, tenían planeado pasar el resto del día con él y los niños, mientras Elliot debía volver al precinto para manejar la Unidad, afortunadamente había recibido grandes halagos de parte de los superiores, Elliot había mantenido la tasa de arrestos de la unidad y casos resuelto durante los días que llevaba a cargo, todo gracias al apoyo de los chicos, quienes se esforzaban a diario por dar lo mejor de ellos y apoyar a un amigo en su labor.

"Mas que listo", respondía Cragen al ver a Liv empujando el cochecito de paseo con una muy despierta Sophie y Ben sujetándose a uno de los fierros laterales del cochecito, la imagen era preciosa, sobre todo por la enorme sonrisa de Liv. "Elliot está esperando en el auto", indico ella, había subido al piso de Cragen para firmar los documentos de alta y ayudarlo en el caso que fuera necesario, "que estamos esperando…vámonos", dijo él sentándose en la silla de ruedas que había llevado la enfermera, y que luego entro para conducirlo a la salida, cuando vio que Olivia había llegado con los niños, se habían hecho frecuentes, ya que Don siempre pedía que fuera con sus nietos a verlo.

"Es bueno verte fuera de ese hospital", dijo Elliot una vez que estaban en la sala de Don, habían llegado hace algunos minutos atrás y ya estaban cómodamente ubicados, "espero que pasemos algo de tiempo sin necesidad de que uno de nosotros tenga que ir nuevamente", dijo Elliot con cierta ironía, habían estado demasiado tiempo familiarizados con uno, desde que Liv había sido atacada hasta ahora, algo más de dos años y demasiadas visitas, "vamos a tratar de no meternos en problemas por un tiempo", dijo Don sonriendo, él esperaba exactamente lo mismo, aunque en su condición era un poco difícil ya que iba a estar cada ciertos meses siendo monitoreado.

Liv preparo el almuerzo para ambos, Elliot se había tenido que ir al precinto a encargarse de algunos asuntos, él miro a Liv mientras terminaba los últimos toques de la comida, tenía a Sophie en brazos, mientras Ben estaba viendo televisión, era agradable ver lo relajada que ella estaba en su rol, ella odiaba cuando le decían que era buena de casa, pero sin duda era algo que tenía muy buen guardado durante años, aunque había confesado que no tenía idea de cocinar, hasta que debido a Ben había tenido que aprender a cocinar, no iba a alimentar a su hijo con solo comida rápida para llevar de sus lugares favoritos

"¿Cómo le esta yendo a Elliot?", preguntó Don una vez que ambos ya estaban en la mesa, era algo extraño esta familiaridad, nunca eran solo ellos dos, siempre había una ,mesa rodeada de amigos y largas charlas, pero no era incomodo, "estaba muy agotado los primeros días", dijo ella, "llegaba a casa, me ayudaba a acostar a los niños y luego se dormía" dijo ella con cierta tristeza, habían sido días de adaptación el no tenerlo en casa todo el día, o tenerlo al menos en horas prudentes, como se habían acostumbrado, su tiempo con la bebé había sido cortado, con Ben había tenido tiempo de permiso y vacaciones acumuladas, pero el tiempo juntos había sido provechoso.  
Liv miró la hora, se le había ido volando la tarde, "debo irme", dijo ella sonriendo, tenía que llegar a casa antes que Elliot, ella quería darle una sorpresa, "está bien", dijo Don sonriendo, "¿estarás bien solo?", preguntó preocupada, él asintió, de echo quería estar solo un momento después de que las enfermeras y médicos violaran constantemente su privacidad, "estaré bien Olivia, ve a casa", dijo él tranquilamente, ella asintió, arreglo las cosas de Ben y Sophie para ir a casa rápidamente, tenía que preparar a los niños para la cama, arreglarse ella y esperar a Elliot, y si tenía suerte, Elliot no llegaba tan cansado del trabajo, la cuarentena había terminado, y ella estaba ansiosa por estar con su hombre, durante toda la noche.


	194. Chapter 194

Olivia llego a casa rápidamente, preparo a Ben y Sophie para su baño, los niños iban a ir temprano a la cama para poder hacer algunos arreglos antes de que llegara Elliot, dio la llave de la bañera, Ben fue el primero, esta vez no iba a haber tanto juego de agua, mamá tenía otra cosa en mente, posteriormente fue el turno de Sophie, cerca de media hora los niños estaban en la cama, Ben había sido un poco difícil de conseguir que se durmiera, pero el pequeño ya estaba en la tierra de los sueños.

Lleno la tina nuevamente, esta vez era para ella, aplico loción a su cuerpo que esperaba la acompañara hasta que llegara Elliot, ella tenía una clara intención con su novio, claro que él lo ignoraba, una vez que termino salió de la bañera, se cubrió con una enorme toalla blanca, tratando de evitar el espejo, era algo que había echo durante las ultimas semanas, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho con los dos embarazos, pero Elliot le decía que era hermosa, y creìa que no iba a tener problemas con ello, Elliot la amaba y a su cuerpo.

Elliot ingreso a su casa un poco mas temprano que de costumbre, afortunadamente habían tomado un caso bastante simple, y que no requería que èl se quedara hasta tan tarde, había llamado a Olivia camino a casa y podía notar que ella estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba algo preocupado ya que estaba todo oscuro, los niños claramente no estaban despierto por la tranquilidad de la casa, busco a Liv a través de la oscuridad, ella siempre lo esperaba en la sala para conversar antes de ir a la cama, él procuro no hacer demasiado ruido en el caso de qie Liv estuviera durmiendo, pensó que seguramente estaba agotada después de estar en casa con Cragen y con los niños, la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, èl la abio con cuidado, una enorme sonrisa se marco en su rostro, Liv estaba recostada en la cama, vistiendo un pequeño traje de dos piezas de satén color rojo, que iba perfecto con su tez aceituna, marcando sus curvas magníficamente, ella se levanto lentamente de la cama, sonriendo, se puso de pie mientras él estaba inmóvil, lo había tomado por sorpresa, una buena sorpresa, ella camino hasta quedar frente a frente y sonriò era agradable saber que aún encendía a su novio después de dos bebes, su sonrisa lo decía todo.

Liv sonrio, una gran sonrisa, y acerco sus labios a los de Elliot suavemente, sus labios se rozaron lentamente, "te amo" susurro Elliot, y después de esto el beso se fue profundizando rápidamente, ambos desesperados por probar la boca del otro, Elliot metió su mano entre la suave tela y la delicada piel de Liv, tocando su vientre, suviendo lentamente hasta llegar a su seno derecho, acariciándolo suavemente, recibiendo un gemido ante el contacto físico de su tacto y el tierno pezón de Liv, "vamos a la cama" susurro Elliot, empujando a Liv, ella fue retrocediendo hasta llegar al extremo de la cama, se separaron un segundo y èl se quito la camisa por sobre la cabeza, sin necesidad de desabrocharla. no querìa perder tiempo en cosas innecesarias, las manos de Liv llegaron hasta la hebilla del pantalón de Elliot, desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre, tocando intencionalmente la parte delantera del pantalón de él, podía sentir su excitación, su dureza contra su mano, sintió la humedad entre sus piernas, lo rozò suavemente, bajo el pantalón con su ayuda, dejándolo solo en bóxer, ella gimio, podía ver su pene presionando con exigencia la tela del bóxer, ella sonriò y bajo su bóxer, quedando de rodilla frente a él, había algo que quería hacer algo hace mucho tiempo, "Liv…" dijo al ver su mirada, ella había levantado la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de su novio, podía ver su expresión, ella sonrio, se paso la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos sensualmente, "te quiero en mi boca Elliot" susurro llevando su mano al miembro erecto de Elliot, y con su mano comenzó a acariciarlo, le encantaba todo de él, absolutamente todo.

Liv acaricio a El, desde la punta hasta la base, suavemente, su respiración agitada ante la expectaciones, la excitación, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo de retomar las actividades del dormitorio luego de mas de mes y medio de abstinencia, Liv suavemente beso la punta del miembro de Elliot, escuchando un gemido que claramente se escapo de sus labios, la sensación era imposible de explicar, hacerle a su novio lo que estaba segura era su sueño erótico la excitaba aún más, ella apresuro el ritmo, sintiendo como él se quejaba cada vez que lo llevaba mas profundo en su boca, "Liv…" gimio Elliot cuando sintió ese característico sentimiento antes de, ella profundizo aùn mas, hasta que sintió el ultimo gemido de Elliot y saboreo todo de èl, ella sonrio al limpiarse la comisura de los labios, Elliot la ayudo a ponerse de pie, y la beso en los labios, saboreándose en sus labios, "eso fue…guau", dijo Elliot cuando se separaron, "¿te gusto?", èl asintió, "estuvo increíble amor", le dijo y en un solo movimiento la levanto del suelo y la recostó sobre la cama, se recostó junto a ella, de lado, sus labios unidos en un profundo beso, y la mano de Elliot fue hasta uno de sus pechos llenos, acariciando el montículo rosado y piñiscandolo entre sus dedos, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido de los labios de Liv, despego sus labios y su boca se unió al pezón chupando suavemente, su mano paso por su estomago sintiendo la línea de la nueva cesaria, pero no se detuvo y siguió hasta las bragas a tono con su top, Elliot sonrio al sentir como la respiración de Liv iba en aumento, su mano se deslizo entre las bragas y la piel de Liv, llegando hasta sus pleigues húmedos, "dios Liv", gimió al sentir su humedad filtrándose entre sus dedos, él acaricio su clítoris resbaladiza, separo un poco las piernas y lentamente deslizo un dedo en su interior, una vez que ella se acostumbro, agrego un segundo dedo, y luego otro mas, podía sentir los gemidos de su novia, "El-Elliot" gemia ella mientras él entraba y salía de ella, rosando con el pulgar su clítoris, "Oh…Dios…asì El", instaba Liv para que no se detuviera ella estaba tan cerca de su liberación, "dejate ir Liv", le susurro Elliot, moviendo su mano mas rápido, presionando su punto para hacerla estallar, "El…Dios..Oh Dios", gimiò ella cuando sintió su liberación, "Dios" suspiro Liv cuando el orgasmo había bajado en intensidad. "fue…eso fue exquisito", admitió Liv sonriendo, "creo que nuestros vecinos me escucharon" dijo ella tapándose el rostro riéndose.  
"no hemos terminado aún", indico Elliot mirando hacía abajo, su cuerpo preparado aún para continuar su noche, Liv quería una noche de amor, Elliot la ayudo a salir de su ropa interior, él la mirò como un león que observa a su presa, sin duda había extrañado hacer el amor con ella, habían tomado mas tiempo del que el doctor les había prescrito, debido a los ùtlimos casos que había tomado Elliot, ahora era el momento de ponerse al dìa con su novia, una vez desnuda ella se recostó, Elliot beso cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta su estomago, luego subió nuevamente a sus labios, Liv podía sentir la punta de su pene golpeando su muslo, eso la volvia aùn mas humeda, Elliot fue hasta la mesa de noche, hurgueteando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, "El…" dijo Liv en desacuerdo, había identificado lo que había encontrado, "no es necesario", indico ella negando con la cabeza, él tenía un condón en su mano, "te quiero sentir amor, quiero sentirte dentro d e mi" indico ella, quitando el preservativo de la mano de Elliot, y llevando su mano hasta el miembro erecto de Elliot, ella lo ubico en su centro, "asi..", dijo ella, abrió las piernas un poco mas para darle cabida a su gran hombre, él empujo suavemente dentro de ella, poco a poco, "uh…" suspiro ella al sentirlo en su interior, extendiéndola ampliamente, siempre se sentía diferente, nunca se acostumbraba al tamaño de Elliot, por lo que siempre se sorprendía de lo mucho que la llenaba, "esta bien", dijo ella asintiendo luego de un minuto, él sonrio y la beso durante unos minutos, quedándose profundamente dentro de ella, y a un ritmo lento comenzó a moverse, salir de ella para deslizarse en ella nuevamente, escuchando el quejido exquisito de Olivia en su oído mientras sus caderas se movían mas rápido, golpeando el punto que la iba a llevar al cielo, "Cristo Liv, se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti", susurraba Elliot con la respiración entre cortada, las manos de Liv se encontraban en el trasero de él para que acelerara su ritmo, "se siente…se siente tan apretado" gemìa ella sintiéndolo completamente en su interior, "El…", gimió Olivia sintiendo ls embestidas duras de Elliot, ella sabìa que estaba muy cerca, ella también, "…voy a acabar", indico ella enterrándole las uñas a Elliot, "Liv…" fue un fuerte gemido que salió de los abios de su novio, y ella pudo sentir su liberación en su interior, seguido del fuerte palpitar de su interior, ambos habían llegado al climax. Elliot se quedo unos segundos en su interior, y susurro un profundo, "te amo"


	195. Chapter 195

Ambos respiraban con dificultad luego de haber llegado al climax, se habían estado adorando las ultimas dos horas y el cansancio ya estaba surtiendo efecto en ellos, estaban abrazados desnudos, la cabeza de Liv apoyada en el hombro de Elliot y su mano apoyada en el torso tonificado de él, "te extrañaba nena", indico èl sonriendo una vez que su respiración le permitía  
emitir palabras, echaba de menos hacer el amor con su mujer, pero las ordenes del médico las habían seguido al pie de la letra, "¿estás bien amor?", preguntó Elliot ante el silencio de su novia, "si….solo estaba recuperándome", dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, buscando sus labios para besarlo, "no sigas.." advirtió Elliot cuando la mano de Liv recorrió juguetonamente el estomago, "Dios…" dijo Liv sonriendo, ella quería pasar toda la noche con su hombre, él en un rápido movimiento quedo sobre Liv, besando sus labios con pasión, fue bajando lentamente, beso sus pechos suavemente, ella gimió al sentir la húmeda boca de Elliot sobre su pezón erecto por su excitación, estuvo un par de minutos besando y succionando sus senos, descendiendo aún más, beso su estomago, la rosada cicatriz de las cesarías, bajo aùn màs hasta llegar al monte de venus, él sonrió y levanto la cabeza para fijar su mirada en Liv, ella lo estaba mirando expectante, excitada y nerviosa, ella podía adivinar lo que estaba planeando, él paso su lengua juguetona por sus labios humedeciéndolos, su rodilla separo las piernas de Liv y se instalo allí, entre sus piernas, frente a su nucleo que brillaba de su humedad y placer.

"Mierda El…" se quejo Liv aferrándose a las sabanas cuando sintió la lengua curiosa de Elliot en su centro, el hombre podía hacer cosas maravillosas con su boca, él acariciaba su clítoris con la lengua sin piedad, querìa hacerla acabar, le encantaba la forma como ella se retorcía bajo su toque, a su lengua se unió un dedo que deslizo en su interior, mientras con su lengua acariciaba sin cesar su nucleo hinchado y rosado, saboreando sus jugos deliciosos, "EL…" advirtió ella al sentir la presión en su vientre, podía sentir la mezcla de humedad de la boca de su novio en su vagina, estaba a segundos de llevarla a la gloria casi en tiempo record, "Cristo…" se quejo cuando el apresuro el ritmo de su dedo y su lengua, un par de movimientos mas y sintió como ella se dejo ir después de tensarse tras el orgasmo su cuerpo se relajo, "guau…" dijo ella sonriendo, Elliot beso ambos muslos, pudiendo saborearla aún en su boca, "ven aquí…" dijo ella jadeando, su mirada se centro en una parte de su novio que había despertado, claramente su cuerpo había reaccionado a sus gemidos, "esta bien nena…" dijo él al ver su mirada, su pene estaba completamente erecto y preparado, pero èl le iba a dar algo de tiempo para que ella se recuperara.

"ven aquí…" repitió ella seductoramente, Elliot se acerco hasta quedar frente a frete, ella beso sus labios, casi agradeciendo el tremendo orgasmo que le había dado, sus labios se acercaron al oído de Elliot susurrándole, "ahora te quiero dentro de mi" no fue solo las palabras, sino la forma como ella lo había dicho, se sintió endurecer aún mas, que casi era doloroso, ella se levanto, apoyándose en sus rodillas, ambos estaban asì besándose, Liv empujo a Elliot sobre la cama, quedando èl completamente recostado, ella se subió encima sin dejar de besarlo, se besaban intensamente, la mano de Liv viajo hasta el miembro erecto de Elliot, lo acaricio un par de veces para luego acomodarlo en su centro que àun estaba sensible de las actividades anteriores, pero ella quería aún más, aprovechando que los niños estaban durmiendo, lentamente bajo sobre el pene de Elliot, sintiéndolo profundamente en su interior, Elliot se quejo al sentir las paredes internas de Liv apretadas a su alrededor, era el calce perfecto, su grandeza extendía su interior al límite, sintiéndose en la gloria cuando estaba enterrado en ella, Liv apoyo ambas manos en el estomago de Elliot para realizar la exquisita fricción de sus caderas, subiendo y bajando, "eso es nena….." insto Elliot cuando ella se movía sobre él, sus pechos rebotando ante el movimiento, se levanto ligeramente para besarle, se acomodo y él empezó a moverse también, entrando y saliendo de ella a un ritmo exquisito, le encantaba cuando lo cabalgaba, cuando era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa.

se. derrumbo sobre él ante el cansancio y la fatiga, "guau…" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, el orgasmo había recorrido sus cuerpos, "¿estas bien?", pregunto Elliot con dulzura, ella asintió sonriendo, estaba en el cielo, bien, excelente, feliz, no sabía cual de todas esas palabras describían como se sentía cuando estaban juntos, siempre era mucho mas que sexo. "si", dijo acompañada de una risita.

Ella se levanto lentamente, sintiendo la presencia entre sus piernas de lo que acababan de hacer, le encantaba esa sensación, la intimidad que ello significaba, lo mucho que significaba para ella, "Que hora es", pregunto ella sentía como si habían pasado horas y horas haciendo el amor, "casi las cuatro de la mañana" dijo mirando el reloj de la mesa, habían empezado cerca de las once de la noche, era de entenderse que cada musculo de su cuerpo doliera, sintió algo de compasión por Liv, las mujeres se llevaban la peor parte,

"Sophie va a despertar en cualquier minuto", dijo Liv conociendo la rutina de su hija, siempre tenía un bocado durante la madrugada, afortunadamente no había interrumpido las actividades de sus padres, "aprovechemos el silencio por unos minutos", Elliot movio el brazo para cobijar a su novia bajo él besando sus labios y cubriéndola con la blanca sabana, testigo de todo su amor y pasión, "justo a tiempo" el monitor de bebes comenzó a sonar, con el llanto de la pequeña bebé de mes y medio, Liv tomó algo de ropa que estaba encima de la cama, de lo que quedaba de ella ordenada y se la puso, hizo una pequeña mueca cuando fue a caminar, su cuerpo resintiendo todo lo vivido hace poco, fue hasta la habitación de la bebé, la peueña estaba despierta, llorando y moviendo sus manitos al aire, "hola cariño", dijo Liv sonriendo a su hija, la saco de la cuna, "¿estas molesta?", le pregunto ya que no se había callado como era normalmente, "lo sé hija, tienes hambre", se sentó en la silla donde normalmente amamantaba a la bebé, se levanto la parte de arriba y la bebè se ajusto a su pezón, ligeramente sensible de los labios de Elliot, ella se habìa aseado algo antes de ir donde la bebé. Minutos después llego Elliot hasta el cuarto, "¿esta dormida?", preguntó sin verle la carita a su hija, "estaba un poco inquieta, pero ya se durmió", dijo Olivia, "¿me extrañabas?", preguntó ella sonriendo, "Oh…no tienes idea", respondió él levantando una ceja, "Dios…creo que no podría soportar uno más", dijo ella absolutamente saciada, su cuerpo se sentía como una gelatina, "vamos a descansar un poco Liv…solo extrañaba que estuvieras en mi brazos", le cerró un ojo, "mal pensada", tomó la bebé de los brazos de Liv para que ella se arreglara la ropa, beso la mejilla rosadita de la pequeña y la llevo a su cuna, la cubrió con una manta rosada, "amor, ¿viste a Ben?", preguntó ella, era una rutina, siempre revisaban que los niños estuvieran durmiendo, o sin necesitaban algo, "para variar estaba destapado" dijo Elliot, "creo que heredo la temperatura corporal de su padre", dijo ella sonriendo, Elliot siempre estaba caliente, en todo sentido de la palabra, "no recuerdo que reclamaras eso antes", dijo él orgulloso, "por supuesto que no…me encanta" dijo ella, "salgamos de aquí….no quiero hablar asi al lado de nuestra hija", dijo Liv sintiendo que la conversación se había ido un poco subida de tono, él la abrazo y la beso, "te amo nena", le dijo sonriendo, tomándola por sorpresa, "vamos a la cama nuevamente",

"¿Otra vez?", preguntó Olivia sorprendida, Elliot estaba besando su cuello nuevamente, él sabía que ese punto particular la despertaba, "lo siento…no he tenido suficiente de ti esta noche", dijo él desnudándola y entrando nuevamente en ella, Liv se quejo suavemente ante la sensación de su novio en su interior, esta vez fue muy suave, lento, y ambos llegaron al limite suavemente, "pensé que no podìas soportar otro orgasmo", se burlo él cuando la sintió vibrar, "eres un engreído", le dijo ella golpeando su pecho, y besándolo, ahora si ambos habían llegado a su limite, se abrazaron desnudos y se quedaron dormidos.

No sabía que hora era, ni tampoco quien era, pero su móvil vibraba en la mesa, Liv abrió los ojos, y medio dormida atendió el llamado, "Benson", respondió, luego se quedo en silencio escuchando atentamente, Elliot había despertado cuando ella se había sentado, "¿Cuándo?", preguntó ella, Elliot la imito y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama "gracias por llamar", dijo ella con la voz quebrada, "¿Liv…?", ella estaba llorando en silencio, "era Adela Porter", dijo Liv, "la madre de Dean", agrego, "¿él esta bien?", preguntó preocupado, "Elliot…Dean murió", dijo ahogando un sollozo, "él dejo…él le pidió a su madre que me avisara", le indico Liv, "Liv, vamos su funeral, ¿quieres?", ofreció él , sabiendo que estaba afectada, "no podemos", dijo Liv, "no entiendo", Elliot estaba confundido, "ya fueron los funerales, murió hace tres días", le dijo ella, Dean había pedido a su msdre que le avisara a Liv, pero después de ser enterrado, de esa manera ella no tenía que ir hasta Long island solo por él.

"Lo siento nena…lo siento", dijo él acariciando su cabello, y permitiendo que ella llorara en su hombro.


	196. Chapter 196

reguntó un hombre bien vestido, los cuatro asintieron, "pasen por favor", el hombre los condujo por un pasillo iluminado y bien decorado, llegaron a una sala decorada de flores y sillas con lazos blancos, "¿Qué diablos?", preguntó Fin observando el lugar, sus compañeros haciendo exactamente los otros, "no me preguntes a mi", dijo Munch levantando las manos, los cuatro se sorprendieron cuando sintieron el llanto de un bebé, se voltearon para ver a Maureen con Sophie en sus brazos, "¿Qué esta pasando?", preguntó Casey, "no lo sé, papá y Liv me pidieron que viniera para acá con los niños", dijo Maureen que estaba acompañada de su novio quien tenía en sus brazos a Ben, "¿y donde esta Elliot y Olivia?", pregunto Don buscando a sus detectives en la sala de recepción, "no los hemos visto durante las últimas horas", indico Maureen, ambos habían desaparecido de la casa, y estaban bastantes misteriosos.

"por favor, tomen asiento", ellos se dieron vuelta para ver a otro hombre bien vestido hablándoles, "¿Don?", preguntó, a lo que Cragen hizo un gesto para indicar que era él, "¿me puede acompañar?", Cragen asintió y salió detrás del chico, y el resto se fueron a sentar confundidos, "aquí", dijo el chico deteniéndose detrás de una puerta, "ella esta adentro", indicó el chico y se retiro, Don giro el pomo de la puerta, y frente a él estaba la imagen mas hermosa que podían ver sus ojos, el motivo por el cual él había luchado durante su enfermedad, "Liv…" , sorprendido, "Dios…", dijo acercándose a ella, "espero que mantengas tu promesa" dijo ella sonriendo, reluciente, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Cragen, no podía dejar de mirarla, ella vestía un blanco vestido de novia, ceñido a su figura, con un escote en V, el cabello tomado perfectamente, un maquillaje sutil, "te ves hermosa", dijo él, aún un poco sorprendido, "eso espero", dijo ella, rogando que Elliot le gustara como se veía, "que locura es esta", suspiro Cragen sonriendo, ellos no hacían nada de la forma tradicional, obviamente.

"me alegra que hayan podido venir", dijo Elliot cuando entro al salón, tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos, e hijos, vestía un esmoquin negro, se veía espectacular, "creo que no teníamos alternativa" dijo Munch aún confundido, pero el aspecto de Elliot le daba algunos indicios de lo que estaba sucediendo, "gracias chicos", dijo Elliot caminando hasta donde estaba el cura esperando, Elliot estaba nervioso, pero feliz, finalmente había llegado el día, "podrían habernos advertido venir un poco mas formal", dijo Fin quien vestía sencillamente, "dímelo a mi…casi vengo de sport", dijo Casey riendo, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, se voltearon para ver a Liv y Cragen al final del pasillo, "Dios…se ve hermosa", dijo Casey admirando la belleza de su amiga, era la novia más linda que había visto, la boca de Elliot se abrió al verla, en sus sueños la había visto vestida de blanco, pero no era como lo había imaginado, se veía mucho, mucho más hermosa aún, los invitados se pusieron de pie, y Don con Liv comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, "estas tiritando", dijo Cragen sonriendo, ella estaba nerviosa, llegaron frente a Elliot, Don le tendió la mano para felicitarlo, y se volteo para besar a Liv en la frente, "te quiero", dijo Don al oído y se fue a su asiento, junto al resto de la pandilla y a los hijos de Elliot. "¿Alex?" dijo Cragen sorprendido, no se habñia dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí también, ella se había sorprendido de verlos todos ahí, porque al igual que todos hasta hace un par de minutos no tenía idea lo que estaba pasando.  
"hola…" saludo Liv sonrojada, "hola nena", respondió Elliot sonriendo, todo había resultado tal como lo habían planeado, no querían gran alboroto por todo el asunto de la boda, por lo que había sido mantenida en secreto hasta hace unos pocos minutos, y junto a ellos estaban las personas mas significativas de sus vidas, "¿estás lista?", preguntó Elliot entrelazando sus dedos, "lista", dijo ella sonriendo, y asintió.

Durante la ceremonia Casey apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, escuchando atentamente las palabras del padre, "te quiero guapa", dijo Alberto besando la frente de su novia. El final habìa llegado, "los declaro marido y mujer", se escucho de parte del padre, "puede besar a la novia", indico, Elliot sonriò, quería besar a su esposa por primera vez, puso su mano en la mejilla de Liv suavemente, y la beso, dulcemente, tiernamente, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, "te amo nena", dijo Elliot apoyando su frente a la de ella, en ese momento era el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

La música comenzó a sonar, "¿me acompañas?", preguntó Elliot extendiendo la mano a su esposa, era el vals de los novios, ella sonrio y acepto la invitación, fueron al centro del salón, sus amigos y familia hicieron un circulo alrededor de ellos, Elliot la hizo volar por todo el salón, llevándola con elegancia y prestancia, sin duda su faceta de bailarin la tenía muy bien guardada, "¿me permites?", fue Cragen quien querìa bailar ahora con la novia, Kathy tomo su turno con Elliot, los cuatro danzando en el salón, una vez que la música termino, los aplausos comenzaron de inmediato, luego de eso fueron todos a la recepción que tenían preparado

Casey espero que Liv estuviera sola y se acerco a ella, "felicitaciones", dijo ella felicitándola. "todo estuvo hermoso" dijo sonriendo, "lo mantuvieron muy bien guardado", dijo riendo, ahora obviamente le calzaba todo, "tengo algo que contarte…quiero que seas la primera en saber", dijo Casey, ella se llevo la mano al vientre, lo que no paso desapercibido por parte de Olivia "¿en serio?", preguntò ella emocionad, "ayer me lo confirmo el mèdico", dijo Casey con los ojos brillosos de emoción, Liv la abrazo con cariño, "es una hermosa noticia", dijo ella emocionándose por su amiga, sabía que era su sueño y era feliz por que se cumpliera, sobre todo porque tenía un gran hombre a su lado.

"Hola hermosa…", Elliot se acerco a su esposa que estaba mirando como sus amigos, los hijos de Elliot, algunas de ellas con sus respectivos novios, Kathy y su novio, estaban en la sala sonriendo, bailando y disfrutando, tal y como ella lo querìa, "Hola guapo" dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo no habìa sido tan terrible como ella pensaba que sería, la ceremonia habìa sido hermosa, el padre conocía a Elliot por lo que habìa sido muy personal e intima, "¿en que piensas?", preguntó Elliot viendo su mirada, un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su mente, trece años pasaron por su mente, la primera vez que habìa entrado al precinto y sus ojos se habían posado en Elliot, hasta que habìa notado la argolla en su mano, miles de casos trabajando juntos, su escapada a Oregón en busca del olvido, su ataque, donde su acercamiento finalmente se había dado, aquel caso donde ambos habían sido secuestrados creyendo que ella estaba embarazada, su grave herida a manos del novio de la hija de Elliot, el trágico embarazo de Ben, la enfermedad de Crange, el secuestro de Elliot, el nacimiento de Sophie, y esto, lo que de cierta manera cerraba y a la vez abría una nueva etapa en su vida, ahora ella era Olivia Benson-Stabler, desde ahora y por toda la vida, había tenido muchas pérdidas en su vida, un padre ausente, una madre alcohólica y despreocupada, pero él había llegado a poner en orden su vida. Demasiadas perdidas, pero que ahora cerrando esa etapa quedaban en el pasado y ahora seguiría siendo feliz, como lo había comenzado a ser desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez y se habían declarado amor eterno  
"pienso que nadie en la vida me había hecho sentir de esta forma en el amor…", ella se acerco un poco mas, "pienso…que teniéndote a ti, tengo absolutamente todo", dijo poniendo su palma de la mano en la mejilla, "pienso…en que me has dado todo lo que alguna vez he sonñado en la vida…y mucho más", dijo ella sonriendo, se acerco a los labios y lo beso, "te amo Elliot Stabler, el amor de mi vida", le susurro al oído.

Hizo una pausa, miro a la sala, todos estaban animados, bailando, conversando, bebiendo, era el momento, "y pienso…", una sonrisa sexy se dibujo en su rostro, "pienso que es hora de hacer el amor con mi esposo por primera vez". 


End file.
